In My Life
by Jude Rigby
Summary: As spring settles on New York, Castle and Beckett travel upstate with friends and family, celebrate Easter and welcome their new daughter to the world. Moving into summer they look forward to the end of school and graduations with the new edition there to join them. Twenty-ninth in the Beware Of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- Traveling There And Traveling

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The title of this story is the title of a song by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _Rubber Soul_. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Any Road_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Traveling There And Traveling Here

Feeling something shaking her Beckett opened her eyes and smiled at her husband as she saw he was sitting across from the seat that was a bed. "What time is it?" she asked as she sat up slowly.

"Almost twelve," Castle replied. "Everyone's getting ready to head to the dining car."

"I'm hungry myself," Beckett said. "Those almonds were way too long ago." She started to rub her abdomen as she could feel the baby moving and realized her husband was watching her, and she asked, "What?"

"No, just… you're beautiful," Castle told her seriously.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Thank you but I just woke up."

"And I'm standing by what I said," Castle told her seriously before he leaned over to her and kissed her gently. "Come on, you said you were hungry," he said as he stood up.

"And so are you," Beckett commented.

"And so am I," Castle said with a nod before she stood with him. He wasn't surprised when she pulled him to her and he responded quickly to her kiss before they parted, and he said, "We can do that when we get back here."

"I guess we can," Beckett said teasingly. She squeezed his hand after he'd taken hers and let him lead the way out of their room they had so they could join everyone else in the dining car. It was the twenty-seventh of March and they were going with the Fosters, Davises, Darnleys and McColloughs to Niagara Falls where they would be staying into the next day to see the falls themselves. She smiled as she thought of the girls and what their reactions would be to them and their other destinations around Lake Ontario. Something came to mind then and she told her husband, "I'm fine by the way."

"No, I could tell, you're hungry," Castle said. "They have a burger," he added quickly.

"I know I'm eating partially for the baby but I'm not stuffing my face," Beckett said with a slight grin. "I'll leave that to you. No, I'll see what they have first." She looked ahead of them at the dining car they had reached and once they were inside she saw their daughters were sitting at a table together, looking behind at Alexis and Louis who were sharing with Jim and Martha. She and her husband smiled at each other before they went together to their family though they were quickly stopped before they could get there first.

"Good morning," Darnley said to his friend with a smile as he stood up from where he was sitting with his husband and their children.

"Nearly afternoon," Beckett said teasingly. She laughed softly when he rolled his eyes and she said, "How're they doing?"

"Really well," Darnley said as Maddy beamed when they looked at her before she went back to looking out the window. "How're you?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said. "Have you asked Lily that?"

"Oh sure," Darnley replied. He then squeezed her hand and said, "Better get something to eat."

"Everyone wants me to eat," Beckett said, rolling her eyes before she and her husband went over to their table. "Hey girls," she said, going to the side they were at.

"Hi Mommy, did you have a nice nap?" Eliza asked her.

"I did, have you been having fun watching the scenery?" Beckett replied.

"Yeah, there are so many trees," Julia said, watching her sister hugging their mother. "And it's really pretty," she added before she stood up and hugged her mother as tightly as she could. When they sat down she said, "Can we get dessert?"

"We'll see," Beckett said in amusement. "Did you pick what you want?"

"I want the macaroni and cheese," Eliza said. When her sister nudged her side with her elbow she added quickly, "Please."

"Yes, you can," Beckett replied. "And you?"

"The hot dog," Julia answered. "What about you?"

"You're not going to ask me?" Castle asked jokingly.

"We know already," Eliza said. "Jules said there was a burger."

"They know me so well," Castle commented to his wife.

"I can't imagine that they wouldn't," Beckett told him teasingly. "And yes, he is getting that," she directed to their daughters. "I'll get the salad with chicken." She turned to her husband and asked, "Any protests?"

"You've got chicken so I'm fine with that," Castle said before he was laughing as she socked his shoulder lightly. He couldn't say anything to that, turning his attention to the waiter that was coming to them to take their order. When they were alone again he glanced behind himself and Beckett telling her cousin, "We're not really going to have time to do much when we get there."

"Kate told me," Brennan replied. "But she mentioned something about a bookstore?"

Laughing Castle said, "I'm trying to get everyone to go there."

"We don't need to do everything all together do we?" Clara asked with a smile.

"True but it has the best selection of books there," Castle replied.

"He's right," Alexis called over to them. "And it's across the street from where we ourselves are going to eat dinner," she added before turning to her grandmother as she was asking her something.

"She's right," Castle said. "It's called _Donatello's Restaurant_."

"Good thing I brought my suit," Brennan said, his wife nodding to him.

"You won't need a suit," Beckett said. She smiled when the two looked at her in surprise and she told them, "I've never been but they've both been gushing about it."

"They have really great pizza," Castle told them. "And Alexis was gushing," he directed to his wife.

Rolling her eyes Beckett then said, "If you say so." When he smiled at her she shook her head and then turned her attention back to the girls across from them. She smiled herself then at the sight of them talking together quietly as they watched the view passing by them and she told them, "Did you hear us?"

"Daddy told us already," Eliza said, smiling at them. "And we're…"

Looking behind them, Castle saw one of the waiters coming down the car and he quickly told her, "There are a lot of people here, so it might take a while for us to get ours."

"We're okay with pizza," Julia finished for her sister, smiling at her.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said.

"But what else will we do besides the bookstore?" Julia asked. "And can I get more than one book?"

"To answer your second question first," Castle started to say before he stopped himself at the sight of their waiter coming with a tray. He waited until their plates were in front of them and they'd taken some bites before he said, "You can get as many as you want we're driving around so you don't need to worry about it."

"And my first question?" Julia said. When her father just smiled she sighed and said, "You're mean Dad," though she was kidding.

"I know but I want you two to be surprised," Castle said.

"Do you know Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Try and get your fork to your mouth sweetie," Beckett told her with a smile as her youngest had managed to smear some of the cheese on her pasta on her chin. "And I do know but are you two ready to go see the waterfalls tomorrow?"

"I am," Julia said eagerly. "I learned about a hotel there at school where they helped runaway slaves go over to Canada."

"Can we go there? To Canada," Eliza said. "I wanna go to another country."

"We went already," Julia said, frowning at her.

"Do you mean another country right next door?" Castle asked. When the little girl nodded he told her, "When we go visit the falls tomorrow we'll do that… sort of."

"Don't tease them love," Beckett told him before she squeezed his hand. "Oh, I shouldn't have done that," she said as she was pulling away her hand to find that there was some sauce on her palm.

"Sorry," Castle said, watching her clean her hand. "And we should get them dessert now."

"I heard them too," Beckett said in amusement as she could hear her cousin and his wife discussing that for Erin. "And we should. But nothing afterwards okay?"

"Alright," Castle said, looking at the other two who were watching them. "We're sharing."

"We knew that already," Julia said with a smile before she finished her last chip.

After her husband had spoken to their waiter about their desserts Beckett said, "After this we'll need to walk, we still have another four hours."

"Can we go to the special car on the end?" Julia asked. "Mari went already with her family and she said it was cool."

"You guys didn't go?" Beckett asked them in surprise.

"We wanted to stay with Dad," Julia explained. "And he wanted to stay close to you."

Glancing over at her husband, who was drinking from his glass at that moment, Beckett turned back to the girls and told them, "Not a surprise. But thank you for keeping him company and we can go there."

When their desserts were served Castle said, "We should probably switch you know."

"Go ahead," Beckett said, knowing he said that to let her know he was going to go over to the other side of the table. After he moved she smiled at Julia who had taken his seat and she gently kissed her temple before saying, "Are you still excited?"

"Of course," Julia said, smiling widely at her. "Aren't you?"

"I am but I just hope that you won't mind if we stay around our lake house for a few days," Beckett told her.

"On their birthdays?" Julia asked.

"And yours too," Castle said from across the table where he and Eliza were sharing their chocolate tart.

"But I had my celebration," Julia said in protest. "All my gifts and everything." Her eyes widened slightly, and she asked, "You don't have another gift for me, do you?"

"We don't, just dessert," Castle said. "Sort of a gift."

Julia laughed and then said, "Okay."

"Oh, sure you'll take that but not an actual gift," Beckett teased her.

"Yep," Julia said before they began to laugh.

After they had finished dessert Castle and Beckett took their daughters with them to the observation car, the Darnleys following as everyone else had gone to their cars. When they entered it, they weren't surprised when their daughters ran to the other end with Maddy and Keo with them.

"Are they practicing for your baby?" Darnley asked his friend.

"They don't need to," Castle said first. "Julia carried around Eliza when she was that age and Eliza has carried Dani before."

"You're going to be lucky you know," Darnley told Beckett.

"I realize that, and you have to remember that I had Julia's help with Eliza," she told him. When she heard her husband clearing his throat next to her she said, "And of course he was involved too. I can't say help because that makes it seem like you weren't the other half of Eliza's parents."  
"I was involved with Julia too," Castle said after thinking that over for a moment. He smiled when his wife nudged him in the side and he then walked after her over to their daughters and the Darnley kids to look out with them on the view.

"Twee!" Maddy squealed.

"Yeah that was a big one," Eliza said, squeezing her hand that she was holding. "And then we're gonna go see water that falls."

"I go too," Maddy said.

"You will little one," Nkosi said. "We all will."

"You want to take Keo with us?" Darnley asked his husband.

"Someone may have to stay behind with him," Nkosi said. "But the rest of us can go."

"You don't think she'll have any problems?" Darnley asked.

"Have the kids stick with her," Castle said. "Cluster around her for protection."

Laughing slightly Darnley said, "That might work, we'll find out." He then looked at Beckett and said, "And you?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Rick is taking them on a speedboat after we get back from the staider boat." She then noticed that her husband was looking away from her and she asked, "What is it?"

"I'm actually not going," Castle replied as he decided he shouldn't really delay in replying to her. "Alexis, Louis and your father will join them, but I wanted to stay with you."

Beckett at first thought she should tell him he didn't need to hover but the words never really came to mind. Instead she said, "That'll be nice for them to spend time with their sister before she needs to go back."

"For her last term," Nkosi commented.

When Castle nodded rapidly Darnley smiled and said, "Are you counting down to that?"

"No, she would… berate me and say I should focus on the baby instead," he replied.

"Will she be here for that?" Darnley then asked them both.

"Unlikely," Beckett answered when her husband looked at her to do that. "The baby is due on the first of May and Alexis has to be back by the twenty-sixth of next month."

"She'll come back though," Castle said.

"I wasn't finished," Beckett said wryly to her husband.

"Sorry," Castle said quickly.

"Alright, we're going to head back," Darnley said as Keo was starting to whimper in Julia's arms. "Time for his nap."

"Do we need to go?" Julia asked after they had watched the family go.

"Not really," Castle said.

"I'm going to head back to our car," Beckett said. "The walk will be nice. And I'm fine," she added to her husband when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can I go with you Mommy?" Eliza asked, going to her and taking her hand.

"Of course," Beckett told them. "Have fun."

Watching the two go Julia said to her father, "Did you want to go with her?"

"Of course, but I don't mind staying with my…" Castle began. As Julia looked at him in confusion at his trailing off he explained, "I can't really call you my middle little girl now."

Julia smiled and said, "You could just say you."

"Then I don't mind staying with you," Castle said. "Have you tried taking pictures?"

"Yeah but they don't come out too good," Julia said. "I want us to stop before I take pictures." She smiled when her father laughed, and she hugged him as he stood fully next to her. "I'm glad we came on the train."

"Me too," Castle said, wrapping his arm around her. "Remember this summer we're going on the train from Orlando to DC."

"I did," Julia told him. "And that's gonna be really cool. But Dad we're still on this trip."

"I know, I'm just excited about the summer since your littlest sister will be with us," Castle replied.

"Dad?" Julia asked seriously after she had smiled at his statement. When he looked down at her she asked, "You're not… annoyed there's gonna be four girls once the baby comes home are you?"

"Oh no," Castle said swiftly. "You know before I lived with you and your mom I lived with Alexis and your gram. I never minded being the only boy though there is Macca, JoJo and Max." He glanced at her as she smiled and then said, "You're learning about world history now and you just learned about Henry VIII, didn't you?"

"And the Sa… Sal…" Julia tried to remember the word though she couldn't.

"Salic law in France," Castle supplied for her. When she nodded rapidly he sighed and said, "I know sweetheart, there was a need to them that there had to be a king. But I'm not a king and I do not have a kingdom I need to leave to anyone. And really if I did I'd give it to your big sister. She'd do a better job at ruling it than I would."

Julia laughed softly and then said, "She would. But what about your name?"

"Your sister won't change it whenever she gets married," Castle replied simply. When the girl looked at him in surprise he said, "We talked about that a long time ago. She might do a hyphenated last name, but she won't change it fully."

"Why didn't you ask Mom to do that?" Julia asked.

Growing serious Castle shook his head and told her, "I would never ask her that. She asked me if there was anything I'd like for her to do and I told her the same. It was her name and up to her."

"Why didn't she change her name?" Julia asked.

"She likes it and when I told her you and our baby; Eliza; would have both our names she said she would let them take my name," Castle replied. "And I told her that was fine. When I met her, she was Beckett and I wanted her to stay Beckett. It would be a little weird to constantly call her Kate while we're working."

Smiling Julia nodded and then said, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Castle said, looking down at her at the change in her tone.

"If I ever get married," Julia told him, slightly shyly. "I won't change my last name."

"I'm glad to hear that," Castle said, hugging her tightly as he could tell she was serious. "Just make sure whoever you marry is okay with that. Though you're like your mom so I get the feeling you wouldn't get married to them if they made you to take their last name."

Julia smiled and wrapped both her arms around her father and watched the scenery with him again. Finally, after a while she shook herself and said, "Can we go back to Mom now?"

"Yeah, I want to see how she's doing," Castle said honestly, glad she'd brought it up.

"Me too," Julia said in amusement before they stepped away from the end of the car and then left, walking quickly back to the one where their compartment was, and Beckett and Eliza were too.

* * *

"Mommy?" Eliza asked after she could turn her attention away from the window.

"Yes?" Beckett asked with a smile, watching her.

"Can you braid my hair?" Eliza said as she went closer to her.

"I can but I don't have anything to tie it off with," Beckett told her.

"Gram gave me this," Eliza said.

"Did you tell her you wanted to braid it?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, I but I want you to Mommy," Eliza replied.

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile as she had her daughter sit in front of her so she could reach her hair. She was going to ask what type of braid exactly she wanted when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Just me Kate," a voice said on the other side.

"Come in Alexis," Beckett said with a smile as she let go of her youngest.

"Hey, I thought Dad and Jules would be here too," Alexis said, coming inside and closing the door behind her.

"If you want to see them they're over in the ob-" Beckett began to say as her stepdaughter sat next to her.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Alexis replied with a smile, watching her start to braid Eliza's hair.

"And Louis?" Beckett asked.

"He's with his family," Alexis replied. "How're you?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said with a smile. "And you?"

"Really good, I'm excited for this," Alexis said. "Especially the falls."

"Me too," Eliza said as she turned around and looked at her mother after she had tied off the end of her braid. "'lexis you should have Mommy braid your hair," she told her big sister.

"That's alright," Alexis said in a little embarrassment.

"I can," Beckett said then. "But only if you'd want me to," she added quickly.

"Alright," Alexis replied. She took off her ponytail holder and after she had done so she handed it to her stepmother before quickly running her fingers through her hair and realizing something. "What about-" she started to say.

"Don't worry," Beckett interrupted her gently. "I'll be alright."

"I promise you we'll stop mentioning this," Alexis said.

"But you won't stop worrying about me?" Beckett asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah," Alexis said as she turned away from her. They all started to laugh and once they'd stopped she could feel her stepmother braiding her hair quickly and she realized she had no real clue when exactly she'd last had her hair braided by someone not herself. Just as she thought her father had been the last person to do so; and she was enjoying Beckett doing that; there was a knock on the door and Julia soon stepped inside.

"Hello," Castle said as he let his mother and father in law go inside first. "We decided to join you."

"Nice of you to do so," Beckett told her husband, finishing with Alexis' hair.

"Are we almost there?" Eliza asked her father, going over to him.

"Nearly," Castle replied, looking at his watch. "Another hour and a half."

"What will we do?" Julia asked him.

"Nice try," Castle said wryly. "I'm not going to tell you, you'll find out really soon okay?"

With a sigh; as she'd already asked him about their plans on the way to the compartment; Julia nodded and went to her mother, wrapping her arms around her as tightly as she could. She smiled and said, "It was really nice there Mom."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied, kissing her temple. "And it's been nice here too." When her daughter looked at her she smiled slightly and asked, "Will you stay with us?"

"Yeah, I'll play with Mari and everyone else after," Julia said simply. She giggled when her mother rolled her eyes and hugged her back after she'd done the same herself. "But what do we do now?" she asked.

"Let's play twenty questions," Castle said.

"We haven't played in a long time," Alexis told her father.

"Yep, and we never played with them," Castle said.

"How do you play?" Eliza asked eagerly, climbing onto her grandfather's lap with his help.

"You think of something," Beckett said. "A person, place or thing and we have to try guessing what it is asking only twenty questions about it."

"I wanna do it!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Alright, think of something," Castle told her. When the little girl stopped looking like she was thinking he said, "Are you ready?" She nodded so he then asked, "Is it an animal?"

"No," Eliza said with a giggle.

"I'll keep count," Martha told them then.

"Is it a place?" Beckett then asked.

"Yes," Eliza replied, giggling again.

"Is it Niagara Falls?" Julia asked eagerly. When her sister shook her head no she frowned and then looked at her grandfather questioningly.

"It is someplace in the United States?" Jim asked then. When his granddaughter shook her head no he then said, "Is it someplace we've been to?"

When Eliza shook her head again Castle and Beckett asked at the same time, "Is it Innisfree?"

"Yeah," the little girl giggled heavily. "I wanted to it to be the place, not my horsie," she explained to them all.

"Good idea, that almost had us stumped," Castle told her. He then thought of something and told his wife, "Whenever we go back to Ireland we should go there."

"I remember we walked about that," Beckett said with a smile. "And we will, don't worry," she assured him. She then said, "Who's next? It's not going to be us because we guessed the same thing."

"I'll go next," Julia said quickly.

"Okay," Castle said. "Let's go ahead and start once you're ready."

With a wide smile at her family Julia soon thought of a thing for them to guess as they continued down the tracks, making their way to Niagara Falls.

* * *

"Here we are," Castle said, holding open the door for his wife.

"This is fine Rick," Beckett said firmly, walking past him and then turning to him as he let the door close behind him. "It doesn't have to be five star, just clean and this is. And that view is stunning," she told him, adding the last with a smile as she walked over to the window.

"It is," Castle said, stepping out of the way of her suitcase she'd left behind. He'd dropped his off with hers and went to join her before he placed his hand on her back and they looked out together at what they could see of Niagara before either of them could speak again.

"I'm surprised the girls aren't breaking down the door," Beckett finally said.

Castle laughed briefly before he said, "I know but I get the feeling they're doing the same exact thing that we are."

"Probably," Beckett said. She finally tore her gaze away from the window and said, "We should unpack and walk around town just a little bit before we eat."

"We have time," Castle replied. "The kids are going to bed later so we don't need to eat earlier."

"True but what if I told you my hands are itching to hold my camera?" Beckett asked him simply.

"I'd tell you let's get started so we can go," Castle replied.

Beckett smiled at his reply and he went with her over to the bed where he put her suitcase up on top before she watched him go around to his case. She already had the clothes she wanted on top inside so it took little effort to unpack. When she had finished and ended in the bathroom with her makeup bag she asked him, "How was it with Julia in the car?"

"Not bad, we were talking mostly about you," Castle replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just remembering something while Eliza and I were walking back to our car," Beckett replied. "Remember the first time you stayed with her on your own?"

"I do," Castle said. "You had… more paperwork than usual, didn't you?"

"I did, plus I had to help Karpowski with her suspect," Beckett said. "It's why I was a little later for dinner then."

Nodding Castle said with a smile, "That was a lot of fun, but the weird thing was that we were completely alone in the loft."

"You can't remember what your mother or Alexis were doing?" Beckett asked him as they stepped out of the bathroom once they were done.

"I'm assuming Mother had a class and Alexis was in… was likely doing something with school since it was going on," Castle replied. "But yeah, that was a lot of fun. And it was nice talking with her in the car. Now are you ready because you said your hands were." He smiled when she rolled her eyes and waited for her to grab her camera and purse before he followed her over to the door so they could meet their family and then friends. As they were going he couldn't help remembering the day that his wife had reminded him about. And though it had been seven years since he could still recall it very easily as it had been a great day for both him and Julia and their fledgling relationship as father and daughter the November after Beckett had adopted her.

* * *

 _"Alright Julia," Castle was saying to the little girl as he walked over to her. "You're sure you don't have homework?"_

 _"Mommy didn't say," Julia replied, shaking her head firmly. "Do I?"_

 _"No," Castle said, slightly laughingly. He then held his hand out to her and once she'd taken it said, "Since you don't then why don't we do something?"_

 _"Like what?" Julia asked._

 _"I was thinking of making something special for dessert for your mom," Castle said. "Want to help me?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia said with a wide smile. She then paused and grew serious telling him, "You should make dinner too."_

 _"I will," Castle replied, laughing again. He squeezed her hand that was still in his own and they went together to the kitchen where he searched for what he needed before he realized Julia was following him._

 _"What are you gonna make?" the little girl asked him._

 _"I was thinking a fruit tart," Castle replied. "Have you had that yet?" he asked her. He wasn't surprised when she shrugged her shoulders and he smiled before he said, "You'll have it tonight. So what you're going to do is help me out making the crust and cutting the fruit. Your mom told me that you know how to cut now?"_

 _"Yeah but I can't do that by myself," Julia told him._

 _"That she told me too," Castle said. "But she didn't need to worry. I'd never let you cut on your own until you're much bigger; like when you can reach the top of the counter and wear an apron without it going onto the floor."_

 _Julia giggled and then said, "But I can help."_

 _"Yes, you can," Castle said, grabbing the apron he'd been looking for. He folded it a few times before putting it around her waist and tying it behind her. "Okay, we need to make the crust first so let's go ahead and get started on that."_

 _Julia was delighted when Castle let her put the dry ingredients in the bowl to mix before she watched him take care of the wet ones. As he cracked an egg she smiled and said, "Is it hard to do that?"_

 _"No, you just need to practice," Castle assured her. He mixed as much as he could before he told her, "Now we need to fill this tin that way we can bake it."_

 _"I can help with that?" Julia asked in amazement._

 _"Definitely but first watch me so you can see what I'm doing," Castle told her before he started to press the dough into the tin. "Go ahead and try," he told her after he was sure he'd seen her do enough of it. "Just make sure that you fill in every space okay?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia replied as she started to press it in. Once she and Castle had everything filled up she asked, "Can I taste it?" as she still had some of the dough on her fingers._

 _"Oh no," Castle replied. "Better wait to try it out with the rest of the tart."_

 _"Kay, now what?" Julia asked._

 _"Now I need to make the cream that goes in the middle," Castle said. "I need to do that myself so you can run around and play. Just stay where I can see you okay?" He smiled when Julia nodded rapidly before he then began to make the cream as she watched closely._

 _"Okay," Castle said before he stopped when Julia used a spoon she'd grabbed to take some of the cream. "I guess you like it," he told her with a smile as she quickly tasted it. He smiled when she nodded and said, "Great that means your mom will too. I was going to say," taking the spoon and setting it aside to wash later. "That now we can get the fruit ready."_

 _"What fruit?" Julia asked. She watched him set out fruits on the counter; her eyes growing wider as he took numerous ones out and set them on the island in front of her. "That's a lot," she told him seriously._

 _"I know but I couldn't resist, it's almost winter so we need to get all the good fruits while they last," Castle said. He saw the little girl was studying everything and asked, "Am I missing anything?"_

 _Giggling softly Julia shook her head no and then said, "Can we make a rainbow?"_

 _"I think we can," Castle said, looking at everything he had. "But why don't we do it red on the outside and then to purple in the middle?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said as she nodded her head eagerly. "What do I cut?"_

 _"Let me wash everything first," Castle said. He was relieved when she nodded her head rapidly yet again and he started, going as fast as he could at the sink before he had everything ready. "Let's start with the strawberries," he suggested to her. "That's easiest." She was nodding again, and he stood close behind her before he took her hands, making sure he paid close attention to her to see if she was uncomfortable with him doing that. "What you need to do; like chefs do; is curl your fingers back like this to keep the knife from cutting your hand," he explained as he showed her that with his fingers. When she nodded he then said, "And these we'll cut in half so we can lay them flat."_

 _"Kay," Julia said eagerly before she let him cut the first strawberry. After he helped with the next three she said, "I can try it now."_

 _"Alright but I'll stay here in case you need me," Castle told her before he watched her cutting carefully with the knife. "Nice job," he told her after she looked at him. "Keep going," he said._

 _Julia nodded until he had her stop and she asked, "Can I cut the blueberries?"_

 _"That's a little small," Castle replied. "And those you don't really cut, you put them down so we'll do that later." He helped her cut the last strawberry and then took the knife, giving her a towel to dry off her hands._

 _"What now?" Julia asked him eagerly._

 _"Some papaya but this one I need to start cutting okay?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he quickly took care of it before he let her cut squares though he had to help her with the shape exactly. "Very nice," he said, giving her one of the cubes of fruit to eat. "Now it's some pineapple but that I'll take care of myself because I need time to make dinner for your mom remember?" At Julia's nod, he cut the pineapple he'd bought the day before and once it was ready he set it aside and said, "Now some kiwi for the green but this is already ready so I don't need to peel it."_

 _"Good," Julia said._

 _"But I need to cut it myself because it needs to be thin," Castle told her. He was relieved when she just nodded and said, "I'll have to take care of the purple too, some grapes I'll cut in half."_

 _"Kay," Julia said easily, not minding that as she was enjoying watching him. "Can I watch you make dinner too?"_

 _"Definitely," Castle told her with a nod. He finished with the grapes last and said, "Now we can put everything together," as the crust was out. He went over to the fridge to get the cream and he said, "Now the fun part, getting this into the tart," not surprised when Julia was smiling widely at him and he began to spoon in the cream as she watched him closely._

 _"It's so pretty," Julia breathed._

 _Laughing Castle said, "Wait until it's all finished." When he had the bowl with the cream empty he told her, "Now the fun part, getting it as smooth as we can."_

 _"I want to do it!" Julia cried out._

 _"I'll help you," Castle said, smiling at her. He then let her take her spatula and held her hand to help her smooth the cream out as much as possible until he thought it was good. "And now the best part-" he began to say._

 _"The fruit!" Julia said happily._

 _"Exactly," Castle told her. "And here you don't need my help at all."_

 _"Yeah, it's too big," Julia protested._

 _"Okay, but you don't have to make it perfect," Castle said._

 _"Around," Julia said, pointing to the crust._

 _"Alright," Castle said, laughing slightly. He then took some of the strawberries and with her put them in a ring next to the crust. He and Julia then moved through the fruits until they were getting to the inside and he placed the grape halves he cut before it was finished._

 _"It's pretty," Julia told him, breathing out the words._

 _"It's pretty but not finished," Castle said, agreeing with her. "I need to glaze everything." He wasn't surprised when Julia watched him as he prepped the glaze and then put it on all the fruits. Finally, he told her, "Now it's finished."_

 _"It's pretty still," Julia said seriously._

 _"It is, let's hope your mom likes it," Castle said._

 _"Yeah," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. She went with him as he set the tart into the fridge and as soon as he'd done that she asked, "Now what can we do?"_

 _"I say we should play," Castle said, checking his watch to see how much time he had before he needed to start cooking._

 _"Kay!" Julia told him eagerly. "I wanna play hide and seek."_

 _"I don't know if we have enough time for that," Castle said. "But we can play another game I picked up for us to play."_

 _"What about Mommy?" Julia asked though she was interested in the game as she followed him to the office._

 _"She'll play with us after she comes home, she promises," Castle said. He was startled to realize he could almost imagine that the word home applied to Julia too for the loft but shook himself as she was grabbing onto his hand and crying out that she wanted to play the game while she jumped up and down. "Okay, okay," he said, laughing again. He grabbed the box for it and showed it to her telling her, "What do you think?"  
"Elephants?" Julia asked._

 _"Just one," Castle replied, going back out into the living room with her. "But you need to catch some butterflies he's going to shoot from his trunk for us." He smiled when she jumped up and down as he was opening the box and then began to put the game together under her gaze._

 _"It's cute," Julia said as she tapped the tube that was supposed to be the elephant's trunk. "What do I do?"_

 _"Like I said this will shoot out the butterflies and you need to catch them; as many as you can," Castle explained. "While they're flying. Which color do you want?"_

 _"Blue please," Julia said, taking the net he handed her. "Are you gonna play?"_

 _"Can I?" Castle replied._

 _"You have the game," Julia said shyly._

 _"Oh no," Castle said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is your game so it's your decision."_

 _Smiling Julia said, "You can play. I don't wanna play by myself."_

 _"Alright," Castle replied. "Let's get started," he said as he picked up the green net. "Ready, go!" he told her after he set the game to start before he let Julia begin. After a moment, he then did so himself but only allowed himself to try to catch the butterflies from a certain height to give her a better chance._

 _"I have five," Julia said with a smile once the butterflies had stopped and she had counted them out of her net._

 _"I have five too," Castle said. He playfully tapped his net to hers saying, "Congrats."_

 _Giggling softly Julia asked, "Can we play again?"_

 _"I don't think we have enough time," Castle replied with a sigh as he looked at his watch. "I really want to make a nice dinner for your mom. She's been working very hard this week and she's going to be tired too. That's why I wanted to make the tart for her too."_

 _"Will you kiss her?" Julia asked interestedly as she was helping him put away the game._

 _Pausing Castle said, "Do you think I should?"_

 _"Yep," Julia said, busy getting the last few butterflies._

 _Castle smiled before he put the elephant away in the box and put the box in his office as the little girl was following close to him. "You know you don't need to stay with me," he told her, putting his hand on the back of her head._

 _"I want to, I don't want to miss Mommy," Julia confessed._

 _"Oh, don't worry," Castle replied. "Your mom'll make sure you don't." He squeezed her back gently before he went to the fridge and then took out what he needed again._

 _"Is dessert kay?" Julia asked him anxiously._

 _"It's doing great," Castle assured her, squeezing her shoulder that time._

 _"What are you making?" Julia asked him._

 _"Some Chinese food," Castle replied. "Since you know your mom loves that."_

 _"Me too," Julia said with a smile back at him. "What?"  
"Well I was thinking some sweet and sour chicken for you," Castle said. "And then some beef with broccoli because your mom wants veggies and just for me, honey shrimp."_

 _"I like that, and Mommy does too," Julia replied._

 _"Then I guess we're all sharing," Castle replied. "And I'll make us some steamed rice too."  
"Good, can I help?" Julia asked, essentially all together as she spoke in one breath._

 _At first Castle was going to say no but finally he smiled and said, "You can, set the table for me?" When the little girl nodded rapidly he got some plates, napkins and utensils, putting them on the table for her so she could start while he himself got started on their food._

 _Opening the door to the loft Beckett smiled when her daughter squealed, "Mommy!" and she held her arms out to catch her. "I missed you too sweetie," she told the little girl. She leaned down at kissed at her temple before she stood up, smiling at her boyfriend. "She had a terrible time?" she asked him teasingly as he took her bag._

 _"Horrible," Castle replied, hanging up her coat hurriedly before he turned to her. He wasn't surprised; when he took her into his arms; that she wrapped her own around him tightly and they kissed deeply. But because he could feel Julia with them holding onto her mother's side he didn't let that linger and once they'd parted told her, "We both missed you."  
"I can guess that you did," Beckett said. "I missed you too Castle," she then told him with a smile. Their lips brushed together tenderly before she said, "It smells great in here," so they would let go of each other._

 _"Castle made dinner," Julia said. "And I helped make dessert!"_

 _"That sounds very nice," Beckett told her. "Can I see what you made?"_

 _"It's a surprise," Julia said before she looked at Castle._

 _"It is," he said smiling at her. "It's ready so you're here in time for that," Castle told his girlfriend._

 _"Yeah, I had some… issues," Beckett said, rolling her eyes before she sat down at her daughter's direction. "Mainly some evidence the new guy in the room misplaced and we had to all search to find."_

 _"But you found it," Castle said as he walked to the table once he'd opened a bottle of wine for her._

 _"We did," Beckett said, waving her hand to stop him from pouring too much. She took a sip before she wrapped her arm around her daughter and told her, "Did you get to play with Castle or did you just bake and cook?"_

 _"We played… can I show her?" Julia asked her mother's boyfriend. When he nodded she rushed over to the office to grab it, not aware the two were watching her._

 _"It was fun," Castle murmured to her._

 _Smiling Beckett said, "So I can count on you to watch her if need be?"_

 _"Any time," Castle said, squeezing her hand._

 _Turning her attention to her daughter Beckett smiled and said, "That's the game?"  
"Yeah, you catch butterflies and they fly," Julia said, letting her mother hold the box that she'd brought over._

 _"It looks great," Beckett told her. "Can I play with you after?"_

 _"And Castle too!" Julia said excitedly._

 _"Okay," Beckett said with a laugh. "We'll all play." She shared a kiss with her daughter and then got up to help her wash her hands before they sat with Castle around the table. She felt better as they ate, calmer, and by the time dinner was finished she was fully relaxed._

 _"So that wine was good, right?" Castle asked her as they were clearing the table._

 _"It's not the wine," Beckett quickly replied. "More not having to stress about papers or evidence."_

 _Castle smiled over at her while he began washing the dishes and he told her, "Glad we could help."_

 _"You both did," Beckett said with a smile. She reached over to him, squeezing his arm gently before she went over to Julia who was looking at the box with her new game in it closely._

 _Watching Castle as surreptitiously as she could Julia said the second he had finished washing the dishes, "Can we have dessert?"_

 _"We can," Castle replied as he was getting the tart out of the fridge._

 _"You helped make that too?" Beckett asked after she had seen the dessert._

 _"Yeah, I put the fruits with Castle," Julia said eagerly. "Do you like it?"_

 _"Very pretty," Beckett assured her, kissing her temple as her daughter had sat on her lap. "I like the different colors you had."_

 _"I felt like fruit," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders as she'd directed that to him. "I took a picture with my phone when we finished so I'll go ahead and cut this up."_

 _"Will you share this slice with me?" Beckett asked her daughter as her boyfriend had cut her a larger slice than she would have wanted for herself._

 _"Kay," Julia said with a smile before she took the fork that Castle handed to her. She let her mother cut the first piece for her and she chewed it eagerly as the grapes exploded on her tongue making her hum at the taste._

 _"It is good," Beckett said in amusement as she looked over at her boyfriend since they'd been watching her daughter._

 _"Yeah, I had a great sous baker," Castle commented, smiling when Julia snuggled closer to her mother. He reached over to take his girlfriend's hand and they squeezed each other's tightly before they turned their attention back to Julia._

 _When the three were finished Julia raced over to the game, watching her mother and Castle following her. She bounced up and down as the two set it up and once it was ready she handed the blue net to her mother and said, "You can use this one Mommy."_

 _"Thank you, sweetie, but I think it goes better with you," Beckett said._

 _"Can she use the green one?" Julia asked Castle shyly. She smiled when; after he had given her mother the net; Beckett kissed him gently on the lips before she looked at the elephant. She then waited for the butterflies to be ready and as soon as they were standing with her the butterflies were shooting up in the air, making them start to try to grab them._

 _Beckett was soon laughing at the way her daughter was catching before they needed to stop, and she said, "I can see why you liked that sweetie that was fun."_

 _"Yeah, how many did you get?" Julia asked her mother._

 _"Four," Beckett replied. "I was laughing too hard. What about you?"_

 _"I got four too," Julia said with a soft giggle._

 _"I got five," Castle said, shrugging nonchalantly. He laughed when Julia grabbed his arm and he picked her up before throwing her up above him slightly. "I think I got six now," he told his girlfriend._

 _"I think so," Beckett said as she smiled at Julia's heavy laughter. "Alright, let's get the game ready so we can play again." She wasn't surprised when her daughter squealed in joy and she followed her and Castle in getting the butterflies back into the elephant so they could try the game once more._


	2. Traveling There And Traveling Here (P2)

_"I'm amazed by her sometimes," Castle said, unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt._

 _"Oh?" Beckett asked, looking at him from where she was setting her blazer on top of the dresser._

 _"How much she's changed," Castle replied._

 _"I can imagine," Beckett said, setting her badge and then gun in the top drawer. She turned to her boyfriend and said with a sigh, "I could use a bath."_

 _"I had a feeling," Castle said when she walked over to him. "I'll draw one for you."_

 _"For us," Beckett corrected him quickly._

 _Castle had to pause at the confirmation she wasn't immune to him that night before he pushed himself to go after her so he could start the bath as he'd said. While he was doing that he glanced back at his girlfriend, watching her disrobe until she was bare. He luckily was able to close the water before the tub overflowed and he stood as she passed him to go in. He undressed the swiftest he could until he had everything off and was joining her, kissing her deeply as she came immediately to him while the water sloshed a little against the sides. After they had parted to breathe he nuzzled her neck with his lips before he drifted up to her lips again and took them, kissing her sweetly until finally he was pulling away, about to tell her he loved her when she beat him to it._

 _"What?" Beckett asked in slight surprise as he suddenly looked concerned, not what she expected after telling him she loved him._

 _"No, sorry are you comfortable?" Castle asked as she was sitting on his lap by then._

 _"I am," Beckett replied. She was about to speak again when he suddenly cut her off by kissing her again and she decided she didn't really need to try to stop him as she was responding to him. Finally, they parted and she smiled before she said, "I'm assuming we're not staying in here long?"_

 _"Not really," Castle said, looking around at the water for a moment before he spoke._

 _"Good, then we should get started," Beckett replied._

 _Though he didn't want to let his girlfriend go Castle did so as he knew then for sure the bath wasn't for them to just sit and kiss in. He helped her wash before she was doing the same to him and once they were out of the tub and dry he pulled her over to the bed before he grabbed her from behind._

 _Pausing immediately Beckett said, "Before we can start why don't we try something we haven't in a while?" She turned around then and seeing the questioning expression on her boyfriend's face she went over to the light switch and turned it off, going back to him. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and she watched him reach out to her towel. But just as he was tugging on it she gasped a little and stepped back, hitting the bed and nearly falling on it._

 _"Hold on," Castle said as he rushed to the light switch to get them back on. When he turned to his girlfriend he saw she had her face in her hands and he went to her rapidly, pulling gently on her wrists before she looked up at him._

 _"I-" Beckett began before he was pulling her into his embrace. "I really thought I could handle that at least," she murmured._

 _"I know," Castle told her reassuringly as he rubbed her back though he remained where the towel was covering it. "But can I confess something to you?"_

 _"Okay," Beckett said, pulling back so she could look him in the eyes._

 _"I think I prefer having the lights on," Castle said simply._

 _"You're not just saying that?" Beckett asked._

 _"I think you'd be able to tell if I was," Castle replied._

 _"That's true," Beckett said after she thought that over for a moment. She sighed and then said, "I do too."_

 _"I never got why the need to turn off the lights… it gives off the idea of being ashamed," Castle said as he let her go and watched her sit on the edge of the bed. "But why have sex during the day if that's the case?" He saw her shrug and he hurried to sit next to her and asked, "Okay?"_

 _"To a degree," Beckett said slowly. When he looked concerned still she couldn't help the smile on her face and stood up, shedding her towel. "I'm better now of course; since the lights are on."_

 _"Of course," Castle said, his eyes glued to her body as she moved to lie back on her pillow in the middle of the bed. He followed her shortly after; tossing aside his towel as he went; and once he was above her he leaned over, kissing her as deeply as he could as she reached up to cup his cheek. When he pulled away he murmured, "This is wrong."_

 _It took Beckett only a moment to realize what her boyfriend was talking about and a moment for him to flip her around so he was on his back. She was quick to straddle him; as it hadn't surprised her; and she said, "This isn't what I want." And when he looked startled she was quick to add, "But it'll be fine for now."_

 _"Good," Castle replied before they were meeting at the same time in a desperate kiss. Since it was so hard and rough they didn't last, and he was quick to go back to her after a quick gasp for air. He was running his hands over her body before he helped her onto him though they were fumbling a little as they had their eyes closed. And while she slid down him they were both groaning, ending the kiss they were involved in at that moment as it was too pleasurable to not vocalize what they felt. Breathing a bit hard at first, he told her, "Are you okay? And you'll direct?"_

 _"I'm fine now and no," Beckett began. She couldn't go any further however as her boyfriend was gently cupping her breasts and she looked on while he proceeded to brush his lips over them before he took her left nipple. Crying out faintly at how careful he was being she wrapped her arms around him tightly as he was doing the same to her, feeling the way he suckled at her. She couldn't stop herself; since he was rigid within her; and she pushed herself up and down on her knees. She was cautious, not wanting to break his contact with her, and she began to caress his hair before he pulled away from her right mound that he'd taken. "You need to," she finally managed to finish._

 _"I will," Castle said, a grunt marring the last word he said slightly as she was beginning to pick up speed. He held onto her then, careful not to grab her too hard though he was fighting that as the pleasure was rising at the same time her thrusts were. He felt she was very tight and very moist and it led him to pull her down to him so he could kiss her deeply. Holding onto her he tried to move as much as he could though it wasn't enough even with his knees under him at that point. He then moved to her neck when they needed to breathe and kissed at that, just feeling her until he could feel the slightest falter which prompted him to swiftly act._

 _Relieved when she was on her back shortly after that Beckett drew her boyfriend down to her and they were very shortly after kissing one another yet again. She waited, feeling the way he was moving until she was surer of his pace. Once she was she did her best to move with him though it was difficult to really keep up. But she soon was at the point where their hips were slapping together hard and after she pulled away from the fourth kiss that they were involved with. "I…" she tried to speak but found she couldn't continue from there._

 _"I know," Castle said on an exhale. "So am I." He moved a little more wildly a few thrusts, loving the way she reacted to him before their lips met for a moment. At that point, he moved to her neck, sucking at it a few times before he went further. Though it was a little uncomfortable for his back he got into a position that made it easier for him to reach her breasts where he began to nip at them gently. At her cries of joy, he did so a little harder before pulling away and then moving over to her right mound, taking it so he could suck at it. As she'd done before her fingers slid through his hair and that time her nails raked over his scalp as well, making him shudder for a moment before he took her other breast. Once he was sure he'd worked over that one enough for her to be satisfied he went up to her lips and kissed her passionately again, unable to stop as it was a way to distract himself for the moment. He was tempted to move them around again, but she had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he seemed to realize without her saying a word that he was going to need to stay. Not minding he focused on their next kiss, allowing her tongue to overpower him before he playfully fought back._

 _Beckett lost track of how long they were moving together as Castle began to stop every so often which made her groan out in protest every time. But she couldn't deny she was enjoying herself thoroughly since the pleasure was intense. She watched; when they had stopped a third time; as he nipped here and there around her breasts. "You don't have much room," she told him, her voice still a little thick from her joy when they'd been moving still._

 _"Don't start that," Castle said teasingly though his voice was a little too husky for that to come through all the way. "I think I've conveyed very well how much I appreciate these." He flicked his tongue out gently to her left nipple before he then railed his lips down her sternum enough until he was at her scar._

 _Beckett tried not to start weeping at how gentle he was at the disfigurement of her skin, the halted pleasure affecting her enough she thought she might if she let herself go. Instead she reached for the back of his head so he would come up to her and they kissed one another hard again before he proceeded to move. Though she wanted to moan her pleasure unendingly she was too involved in her kiss with her husband to manage it. But it wasn't a detriment as the shocks of pleasure were shooting through her and making her entire form feel on fire. She hoped that her boyfriend was going through the same as her and she caressed his back to both feel him and give back a little what he was doing to her though she didn't know she already was._

 _As he pulled away from her once they were gasping for air Castle nuzzled her lips with his own before he focused his full attention on how he was moving. Deliberately slow three times before he sped up five more times, then slow and then speeding up again. He had that as a kind of mantra in his mind, staring at Beckett closely to gauge her reaction and to see if she was close to the edge. He was surprised to see already that she was, and he was tempted to stop when she suddenly moaned to him not to. He didn't but instead whispered to her, telling her to come as he loved her and feeling the reaction instead of seeing it that time._

 _Crying out his name Beckett dug her nails into Castle's back as everything within her quickly broke and all she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart. She eventually began to claw at him, feeling him joining her with her name on his lips. She had no real idea how long they both took but she was stopping first as usually happened. What startled her was her boyfriend faltering a bit on his last thrust before he went still above her, breathing heavily against her neck before she kissed him. She started out slowly at first, but she couldn't stop herself from deepening it, especially when he did so as well._

 _When he was looking down at her Castle said, "I didn't think you needed that so much."_

 _"Not so much that," Beckett said, watching him as he got off her. She smiled when he paused and then stared at her and said, "Are you okay?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" Castle asked in surprise._

 _Leaning over as he wrapped his arms around her Beckett kissed her boyfriend gently that time and then moved away telling him, "What happened at the end?"_

 _"I was…" Castle started to say before he trailed off as she was just looking at him. He sighed and said, "To be honest I was fighting with myself."_

 _"About what?" Beckett asked, slightly startled he was so serious. She then was crying out in surprise as he lunged at her and it seemed to become a tangle of covers and limbs as they were grabbing onto each other while they kissed at the same time. There was no surprise when they slid into making love, both needing each other again, and she did her best to respond to him the way he was taking her wanting them to be even in everything which they easily did and already were._

* * *

"I get the feeling that we're going to miss this in a few months," Lily said.

"The constant hovering?" Beckett asked jokingly.

Shaking her head with a slight laugh Lily replied, "I guess that's the best you can call it. But yeah."

"And Brad won't hover making sure you're not constantly taking care of the baby?" Beckett asked. "You told me he did that when both Eve and Jake were infants."

"Yeah, his entire paternity leave," Lily said before she smiled. "Maybe I'm just venting my frustrations."

Shrugging Beckett said, "I think I've gotten to the point where I'm passive about it since it's not going to stop until the baby's born."

"Is that a good thing?" Lily asked.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to give birth right this second," Beckett assured her. "It just means I have less energy to be concerned about it… until we start doing a lot of walking."

Laughing again Lily said, "Our husbands won't let us. And speaking of husbands," she added when she saw the two were walking to them, making Beckett look behind her at the two men.

"They're all going to bring everything," Brad said first as he squeezed his wife's shoulder before he sat down. "But since there are so many of us I guess it's possible."

"You guess?" Castle asked wryly. When his friend shrugged he then said, "I asked the girls; and Alexis too; if they wanted to stay longer and they were pretty adamant saying no."

"It sounds like they want to move on to the lake," Lily commented.

"Probably, our kids do too," Brad said. "Well, they said the same thing when I asked about staying."

"At least we're leaving sooner instead of later," Castle said. "I just wonder if it was a good idea to skip the pool."

"I think they wanted to go," Beckett told him. "Especially after the mention of that bookstore."

"I'm surprised they didn't go crazy in there; all our kids," Lily said. "Actually, let me correct myself," she quickly added, holding up her hand. "Not Dani, Keo and Maddy. They were just happy to be with us."

"I think so," Castle said as they were all laughing.

"Now I have to ask," Brad said to the two, glancing over inside the pizza place they were having dinner at. "You guys are fine with just staying?"

"A couple of those days it's going to be just us," Beckett said, motioning between herself and her husband. "Though I told him I'd be fine."

"And I told her," Castle said, giving his wife a look though it was more playful than anything else. "That I would be fine staying with her because I'm whipped. Oh, and a mother hen too. Can't forget that one."

Beckett laughed with the others and she said, "At least you admit to it."

"I do," Castle said, squeezing his wife's hand as the others were coming over to them, carrying several boxes with pizza in them.

"Now one thing," Darnley said to everything else once they were all seated with slices of pizza. "I loved about New York was your pizza."

"It does look good," Rebecca agreed. "Thank you for the suggestion," she directed to Castle and Alexis.

"You're welcome," she said first. "Though we just stumbled on it, literally," Alexis added as she looked at her father.

"I tripped near the window over there to order and when I righted myself a guy eating here outside was asking if I was okay," Castle explained, not surprised when everyone except for his mother looked at him since she already knew the story.

"What do we do after we eat?" Eve asked her father then.

"Head back to the hotel," Brad said easily.

"We have to go to bed already?" Mari asked in surprise.

"No, we have something else planned," David said, laughing at what his daughter had said.

"You'll find out when we get there," Beckett said with a smile when most of the kids protested that. "For now, eat before the grownups eat all your pizza," she added so they would go back to the food which they soon did.

"What time are we going to the falls tomorrow?" Jacob asked his parents.

"The boat leaves at about… no, not about, at ten," Castle said. "It's a little early but we need to continue to the lake houses."

"At least we get to do that," Julia commented. She then asked her mother about the other plans they had for the week; the days they were going somewhere; and then smiled as Beckett gave her a look. "I had to try."

"Your dad would do the same," she said, looking at her husband. Beckett gently wiped the sauce off Eliza's face saying, "But again, we're not going out every day."

"We don't care," Darnley said. He laughed when Beckett looked at him in confusion and then said, "I know that wasn't directed to me, but I wanted to enter the conversation."

"Why?" Nkosi asked his husband.

"I'm wondering what you're going to do," Darnley directed to his friend.

"Relax a lot," Beckett said with a shrug. "It's about all I can do though luckily I'll have the chance to go with you tomorrow."

"That's what surprises me," Darnley said.

"It's okay," Castle said as they were starting to pick up their trash as they'd finished eating. "Alexis and I went there before and it's not like we're sailing on the Atlantic."

"I'm assuming we don't get too close?" Darnley asked him.

"No," Castle said with a smile. "Or else we'd have a problem. So we can all go."

"You should know," Beckett then told her friend. "That for me this is a chance to relax before the baby is born."

"I don't blame you for taking it," Darnley said as he held his arm out to her since his husband had taken his trash to throw away. As she looped her arm through his he said, "I get the feeling though you had to be convinced to do that."

"A little, I know I have limitations now," Beckett replied.

"Seriously, what are you going to do while you stay at the house?" Darnley asked her.

"I have my tablet, books," Beckett told him as they went out to the sidewalk. "And I'll definitely read since I might not have much chance once May gets here."

"And that's it?" Darnley asked.

"If it's warm enough walk around the lake," Beckett said. "But not swimming yet because it's going to be too cold for that."

"And for them?" Darnley asked, nodding to the kids.

"And for them," Beckett echoed with a nod.

"Do any of the houses have pools?" Darnley said, keeping his voice low so the kids wouldn't hear.

"No but I get the feeling they won't mind," Beckett said, smiling at him. She then squeezed his arm and went to her husband, taking his hand before they walked together with everyone else to their hotel so they could surprise the kids with the pool.

* * *

"I was afraid this would be a disappointment for them," Martha said to Jim. They were sitting on lounge chairs next to each other, watching as the others were at the small pool in front of them.

"I don't think they really care," Beckett's father replied with a smile as he looked down at Keo who was waving his arms, the baby on his lap.

"You make a good point," Martha said as she watched the way that Julia was jumping up and down with her sisters on one end. "Though I wonder if Kate planned to swim herself," she added as her daughter in law was leaning back on her hands, sitting at the steps though she wasn't fully in the water.

"I don't think she wants to remove her cover," Jim said, glancing at the workout room that was next to the pool. There were some people there and he knew his daughter wouldn't want to reveal her stomach to strangers as she was wearing a bikini he knew since she'd told him when they'd seen the people working out.

"We can always try and clear the room," Martha said calmly.

"How would you do that?" Jim asked in slight surprise.

"Take Keo inside, if he cries Kate can go swimming," Martha said before she smiled as Jim laughed.

"Any idea what the joke was?" Castle was asking his wife as they heard her father laughing.

"No idea but I'm glad they seem to be having a good time," Beckett said.

"Love if you want to swim-" Castle started to say.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "All I need is a picture of me to get out into the media; whatever media. I'll wait until we're alone to take this off," tugging at the skirt of her sundress she'd put on for the pool.

"If you're sure," Castle said. When his wife nodded he sighed and leaned over, kissing her cheek telling her, "If they all leave…"

"I'll go in the pool then," Beckett replied. "Now go," she told him as their youngest was calling to him. "You too?" she then asked as she looked at Lily who was next to her.

"Does it seem weird?" the woman asked. "I mean I've gone swimming while pregnant around friends and family but strangers…"

"I don't think so, I wouldn't feel comfortable going around here," Beckett answered. "Those treadmills are facing the pool so they're likely going to stare."

"And take pictures?" Lily asked. She smiled when her friend looked at her in surprise and said, "I could hear."

"Hey, splash fight!" Darnley said, coming to the women as he'd been standing near the two and had heard them easily.

"Patrick!" Beckett said in frustration as he splashed at them both though lightly. "Are you six?"

"Close," Darnley said. "Come on you can get wet," he told them. He laughed when she immediately kicked some water at him and he told her, "You still got it."

"I try my best," Beckett said, putting her hand on her stomach as he swam away to his daughter and husband.

"I think Rick is jealous," Lily said suddenly. When her friend looked at her she nodded towards him and said to Beckett, "Not sure why though."

"I don't know either," she replied before she watched as Lily got up. At first Beckett wondered why she'd done that before she saw Brad was getting out of the pool on the ladder. She smiled as her friend went directly to her husband and she turned her attention to her family as she heard Louis calling out to the girls. "They're done playing with you?" she asked with a smile as Castle walked over to her.

"I think they're bored with me," he replied, sitting on the top step in front of her. Castle then looked at the rest of the pool and he said, "I think we're almost done."

"We might be," Beckett replied, reaching over to him and gently running her fingers through his hair.

Trying not to shudder too visibly and reveal how much he was enjoying that Castle asked her, "How're you doing?"

"I'm alright," Beckett said slowly. When her husband turned around to look at her she said, "I just remembered something."

"About… _ár saol atá caite_?" Castle asked interestedly. He smiled when she nodded, and he said, still speaking in Irish, " _Then if it's about our past life I really want to know_."

" _Beidh mé insint duit_ ," Beckett replied, saying she would tell him. She squeezed his hand and then stood as the parents were coming to the stairs and they all got out. After they'd left the pool they went to the elevators and she joined her family in saying goodnight to everyone else. "So-" she started to say as the others went into the cars that stopped on the floor first.

"We'll say goodnight now Mom," Julia interrupted her.

"Why?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"So you can rest," Eliza said firmly.

"Girls-" Beckett started to say with a sigh.

"No, really Mom you can say goodnight to us here because we'll be at a house tomorrow and you can tuck us in there," Julia said first.

"And we want Gram and Grandpapa to do that tonight," Eliza added.

"Okay, next time tell me a little sooner though," Beckett said as she opened her arms to them both. "And we need a chair," she said when she felt her husband's hand on her back.

"Here," Castle said, nodding to some in a little alcove near the elevators.

As soon as she was in one of the two chairs Beckett took her daughters in her arms and told them, "I love you Julia, Eliza. Get some sleep tonight and sweet dreams."

"We love you too Mom," Julia said first.

"Yeah, love you a lot," Eliza added. "And sleep too Mommy, for the baby."

"I will," Beckett replied in amusement. She shared a kiss with them both and then stood up, going to her stepdaughter saying, "I love you too Alexis, of course. Try and get some sleep too; I can tell you right now you'll be exhausted with the drive."

"I will, we will," the young woman said with a smile. She hugged Beckett tightly and said, "I love you too."

"Goodnight," Beckett said before she looked over at her husband.

"I love you Julia, Eliza," Castle told the two as he had his arms around them. "Like your mom said sweet dreams and we'll have a lot of fun tomorrow."

"Love you Daddy," Eliza said first.

"Yeah, love you Dad, see you tomorrow," Julia added quickly and with a wide smile. She waited for her little sister to share a kiss with their father and then did so as well before they went to their grandparents, watching their mother say goodnight to them both.

"We'll meet for breakfast by eight thirty at the latest," Castle reminded them after he'd hugged his daughter last. "Call if you need more time."

"We'll be there," Alexis said. "We'll take a different car," she told the two as they got into the one that had stopped when her boyfriend had pressed the button.

"She assumes it'll be an express car," Castle told his wife after they'd waved to their family while the doors were closing. He then pressed the button and said, "But now I can hear about this memory you have."

"Yes, you can," Beckett replied in amusement before she stepped inside the car that had stopped for them. They were lucky in not having to stop on their way up to their floor and she squeezed her husband's hand tightly as they walked off, but she didn't say anything until they were in their room. "Do you mind if we don't make love tonight?" she asked him.

"Not at all, I can imagine you're tired," Castle replied. "The train probably wasn't comfortable."

"More than a car would have been," Beckett told him with a shrug. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her but was startled when he didn't kiss her. "You need to take a shower, don't you?"

"I can take a quick one… with you," Castle suggested slowly.

Beckett kissed him on the lips gently and then took his hand, leading him over to the bathroom where they took a quick shower as he said he could do. After they had finished and were on the bed in their pajamas she told him, "This one takes place when all of them are older than five… our youngest is five but they're not with us."

"No?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No, we ended up going to Muir Beach on our own and swam in the morning," Beckett replied. She thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, so it was 1935… June… I think the twentieth."

"I think I know what you're talking about," Castle said slowly. "I was out in the water and…"

"I watched you waist deep. It's a good thing we were alone," Beckett told him with a smile. "Do you want me to tell you?" she asked him. When he nodded she leaned over and shared a kiss with him before she leaned back to tell him what she recalled, knowing he was remembering at the exact same time as her.

* * *

 _Biting her lower lip as her husband neared where she was standing in the water Kate waved to him before he stood up instead up swimming. When he was close she was about to speak when her gathered her in his arms and kissed her hard. There was a brief thought to the fact that it was a public beach but that was soon lost as she remembered no one was there with them and it was early enough for them to get away with that. She didn't want to stop but she needed to breathe eventually, and she said, "You wanted to do that."_

 _"Of course, my girl is a Sheba," Rick said simply. When she rolled her eyes, he smiled and kissed her gently before they parted, and he walked with her up to their blanket. He watched her lay back in the sun, breathtaking in her dark blue bathing suit, lying down next to her quickly._

* * *

"Yeah you were… breathtaking," Castle commented.

"You weren't too bad yourself," Beckett said softly as she watched him unbutton her pajama top slowly. "It was the same color as this wasn't it?"

"It was," Castle said. "And my bathing suit was the same color as my pants," he said as he was wearing black pajama pants with a white shirt. He leaned over and kissed her hard, unable to help himself as he slipped his hand into her open shirt to gently cup her breast. When he stopped himself and pulled away he looked at his groin and sighed saying, "Did this happen before?"

"It did," Beckett told him, eyeing the bulge under the black fabric. She shook herself and said, "Right then too."

"You can keep going," Castle said though he was having a hard time not staring at her breasts.

With a slight smile Beckett told him, "We don't have to do nothing." When he swallowed hard she smiled a little wider and then said, "We were kissing for a while there and that's when I noticed your dilemma."

* * *

 _"How are you getting on your glad rags love? You're all bunched up," Kate told her husband as it wasn't hard to see that he was aroused._

 _"I'll get them on," Rick replied, getting up and reaching for where his clothes were. He threw them on and was relieved when his wife put on her summer dress before they rushed up the sand to their car. He managed not to wreck the auto going home and once they were inside he pushed her against the wall of the lean to saying, "The room's too far."_

 _"It won't be," Kate said though she could easily understand what he was going through. She then pulled him with her and together they made their way upstairs and inside their bedroom where she stayed with her back to him so he could take off her clothes, relieved when he soon rushed to do so._

* * *

Castle was a little startled when his wife stopped speaking abruptly and he watched her sit up on her knees before taking off her shirt. When she reached for him he helped her get his shirt off before they then undressed fully, and he finally told her, "You're not tired?"

"Are you?" Beckett asked immediately.

"Not really," Castle replied as he ran his hands down her sides. He let her go and moved to the edge of the bed to look on while she removed the rest of her clothes herself. He stood up as she turned her gaze to him and took off his pants and boxers, pulling her to him as soon as he was naked. He kissed her hard before he began to rub his hands over her back, trying to draw her even closer though he could already easily feel the harder curve of her abdomen against him. Moving away with a slight gasp of air he told his wife, "I wasn't planning on being rough with you."

"I was hoping, I'm still tired just not as much as I was before," Beckett replied. When her husband smiled she let him lead her back to the bed, having her lay down in the middle of the bed. As he got on top of her she wrapped her arms around him tightly before raking her nails over his scalp through his hair. When he shuddered and groaned she smiled and said, "You know you need to get inside of me right?"

"Yes," Castle said simply, not sure what else what he could say as she was reaching in between them. He was grateful suddenly for the fact that his erection tended to curve up enough to rest on his stomach as it was allowing her to touch him. He grunted hard when she grasped him and let out a shaky breath as she rubbed her thumb along the tip of him repeatedly. "Kate," he gasped out when she didn't stop. Luckily she did then and together they got the tip of him inside of her and he was doing his best not to shudder as he could feel her arousal was strong. Sinking within her she was tight but slick with desire and he wondered if he'd keep from outright fucking her as the temptation to do so was still there. Finally, their hips were meeting and he looked down at his wife as she hooked her heel onto his right leg while her other foot pressed flat against the side of his left leg. "Okay?" he asked. When she only moaned out a soft yes in response he began to thrust, going slowly and carefully and watching her closely for her reaction that he desperately wanted to see.

Arching her back a bit Beckett wasn't sure if she was literally trying to get away from her husband or just needing to do that because the pleasure was so intense. He was slow but there was still some slight friction in the way he slid through her and she could sense every inch of his length. When he reached up to her breasts and cupped one carefully she cried out before she said, "Don't… don't do that I'll… I'll come too fast."

"You don't want to?" Castle asked her. When she shook her head, he leaned down a little and kissed her deeply before he pulled away and focused for a while on just moving within her. He loved the way her head turned back and forth and tilted back as well, drawing him down to her neck very quickly.

Beckett gasped briefly as her husband nibbled at her pulse before he suddenly began to suck at her skin. She moaned deeply when he nibbled and though she knew they would get comments if she ended up with a bruise she tried to push her neck up more towards him until he moved to her lips. She flicked her tongue out to his lips a few times before he met hers and they rolled around together until he moved back, and she let out a heavy moan as she felt him angling his hips down. He was reaching her clit and she reached above her, pushing on the headboard and trying to hold onto it as the pleasure was intense. "Rick… please…" she breathed out heavily.

" _Feicfidh mé… beidh mé cúram a ghlacadh de tú grá_ ," Castle groaned, telling her he would take care of her. He went even slower, almost not moving as he nearly withdrew from her and loving the way she cried out heavily.

"Please, _le do thoil a ghlacadh orm leannán níos deacra_!" Beckett gasped, begging him to take her harder after repeating the word please.

Since his wife had added the word lover with her request Castle knew that he couldn't say no or ask her if she was sure; he could tell that she was. So he moved faster but was careful not to fuck her again. He waited for her to protest but she didn't say anything so he continued, also continuing to angle his hips down to her so he could still pleasure her clit at the same time. He eventually kissed her, once she was moving with him the best she could, and their tongues tangled hard before he slowed down again.

Though she wanted to tell him not to do that Beckett lost her objection when her husband gently fondled at her breasts at the same time, moaning again in her pleasure at his touch. "Rick," she whispered after he focused on her nipples for a while. When he looked at her she murmured to him in Irish and he shuddered visibly before he moved to bow his head to her mounds. She tensed a little, expecting him to need to slip out of her, and when he had she swore a little bitterly in Irish before he looked up at her. "Sorry, I thought you could stay inside of me," she explained.

"I'll go back," Castle assured her quickly. With that he bent his head and began to rub his tongue over her left nipple, loving the way she clung to him tightly before he took the nub in his mouth, suckling at it carefully before he slid his lips across to her other breast. He repeated the same action there before he murmured into her ear in Irish, nibbling at the lobe as he couldn't resist the action, before he waited for her to reply to his request.

" _Ar ndóigh_ ," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised; at her just telling him of course; when her husband literally dove down her body. She was taken aback a bit when he kissed a few times at her stomach before going further to between her legs.

" _Breá liom blaiseadh duit_ ," Castle said huskily before he kissed around the inside of her thighs, telling her unabashedly that he loved tasting her.

Her cheeks flushing quickly at how seriously he was speaking Beckett almost wasn't prepared for when he lapped at her clit. But the pleasure was a literal explosion and she cried out heavily in joy as she couldn't stop herself from writhing on the bed. Her body was very soon hot, and she reached down to grab on the back of his head as her right hand clutched the pillow that was underneath her head. She couldn't stop moving and she cried out, "Rick I'm going to come!"

Castle didn't stop until he heard his wife nearly screaming his name at the same time her back arched hard. He had to hold onto her so he wouldn't have to chase after her with his tongue and he could taste her without interruption. When she stopped moving he pulled away regretfully but went up her body to lean down to kiss her. "Wait," he said when she reached for him as she was watching him closely.

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"No, my mouth-" Castle started to say. Before he could continue though she was kissing him and hard while holding him against her tight. Though he was hesitant; although it wasn't the first time he'd kissed her after doing that; her passion that quickly asserted itself convinced him she was fine with it. So he responded even more than he was at first and he felt her caressing him until they needed to breathe. " _Tá tú chomh dána_ ," he teased her.

" _I can be even more_ ," Beckett replied as he'd said she was so naughty. " _Do you want me to_?" She wasn't surprised when he nodded, looking slightly stunned, and she kissed him gently on the lips before he moved out of her way. Once she was up she wasn't surprised when he got on his knees in the middle of the bed and she straddled him before she sighed. "I thought… this would be a lot sexier," she said in English, looking at her abdomen in slight frustration.

"Don't worry, it is," Castle assured her, nuzzling her jaw before she turned to him. He kissed her sensuously that time before he pulled away and reached up, cupping his hands over her breasts. "This is… wait," he told her.

"Don't worry," Beckett said as she was curling her fingers easily around his erection. " _If you take care of me I'm sure I can do the same for you_."

"You can," Castle nearly wheezed out against her skin as she began to literally massage him by moving just her fingers. "Kate if I-" he began. When she kissed him, he knew what she was planning to do so he merely groaned and returned the kiss before he broke off from her as her hand began to run up and down. "Love," he groaned in pleasure. He had his eyes closed tightly before he realized he was too close. He was about to grab for her when suddenly he was orgasming, calling her name while he still worried about where exactly he was doing that.

Watching her husband interestedly Beckett smiled slightly when he stopped, nearly falling back before he placed his left hand on the bed while he held the small of her back with his right. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I… yeah," Castle said. He swore in Irish before he was a little more recovered and then said, "Did I come all over you?"

"My hand," Beckett said, showing it to him. "You were eager," she teased him as he sucked in a breath of air and she got off him.

"I guess I was," Castle replied, getting off the bed. He got a washcloth wet before going back to his wife and handing it to her so she could clean herself off. "But you realize you were too," he then said as he got back on the bed, cupping her cheek with his hand gently. When she looked at him he said, "You were."

"I'll give you that," Beckett said. "But I should tell you I don't feel like I'm finished."

"Neither do I," Castle said quickly before he leaned over and kissed her before he took the washcloth from her and then went over to the bathroom to toss it aside. Rushing back to the bed; trying not to run; he got onto it as his wife laid down, holding her arms out to him. He kissed her as deeply as he could again and at the same time reached for her clit, fingering it gently to see what he would need to do.

For some time, Castle pleasured Beckett using just his fingers until finally he was back inside of her. She was relieved as he was a little faster, but he kept going slowly for a few thrusts. It didn't matter as what he was doing to her was almost too much for her though she was able to keep herself in control for some time. She warned him of that but wasn't surprised when he just angled his hips down. Crying out, Beckett clutched at her husband as tightly as she could before she told him, "Rick I'm going to come! Please… don't stop!" And with that she lost her battle to last and it was willingly as she called his name repeatedly. When she felt him joining her she held onto him even harder as the sensation of him filling her was enough to make her climax shortly after.

Castle was startled at his wife's second orgasm, but he didn't question it, continuing to move until he was slowing down after she had stopped. He watched her closely, a little concerned for her before she opened her eyes. "Good?" he asked.

"Yes," Beckett breathed out in joy as she could still feel the echoes of her ecstasy that had overwhelmed her shortly before. She let him turn their position so she was on top of him and said, "But I wasn't kidding about what I said, I don't want to stop."

Though he was sure she would be tired Castle looked into his wife's eyes and could see her desire still there. He breathed out and then told her, "Whenever you're ready my love."

Kissing her husband Beckett did exactly that and began to move on him, both groaning in pleasure as it was quick to affect them still. And when they picked up speed together she had to wonder if she was going to want to stop as she was already enjoying herself. But she soon pushed that thought aside and instead focused everything on her husband as they caressed one another intimately while they continued to make love roughly.

* * *

"I promise," Castle was saying to the baby. "That we're going to stop this time, the two of us are really tired."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Beckett said in amusement as she could feel the baby moving slightly underneath his hand. "But you need to actually go to sleep first."

"Good point," Castle said. He kissed her abdomen and then murmured to the baby that he loved it before moving to lie next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her as she lay against his side and then kissed her before they parted. He then said, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile. She shared a quick kiss with him and then said, "What's on your mind?"

"What you were telling me about before," Castle said easily.

With a smile on her face Beckett said, "You know already. Get some sleep my love."

" _Adhair mé tú_ ," Castle said, telling her he adored her.

With a smile Beckett brushed her lips against his jaw and then told him, " _Adhair mé tú ró_ ," saying she adored him too. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight love," Castle said with a smile before they shared a last kiss and settled down to fall asleep.

There was no real surprise to either of them when they began to dream, and it was the memory that Beckett had thought of. It was long after the two had rushed back to the Mill Valley home to make love, but Castle and Beckett didn't mind, enjoying what they were seeing of the two as they could easily relate as it was how they were together often getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

 _"Do you think," Rick said to his wife as he watched her walk out of their bathroom. "We should have let them go?"_

 _"Little late to be complaining about that," Kate said as she went over to him. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head saying, "You know their aunts and uncle will watch them. And so will my ma."_

 _"Yes," Rick said before sighing slightly. "I just worry about them so far away."_

 _"I do too but if they have to they'll ring us up," Kate told her husband. She let him draw her down onto his lap and kissed him first before pulling back and saying, "You're the same as you were on that beach."_

 _"That I can't help," Rick replied. "But you need some sleep."_

 _"Did you run out?" Kate asked, pulling away and looking down at him._

 _"I did," Rick said with a sigh. "But I'll get more tomorrow and go on my own."_

 _"Do that before they come home," Kate told him with a smile. She then kissed him on the lips and said, "And that's why we need to get some sleep."_

 _"Seems a waste," Rick told her, standing up with her. When she glanced at him he said, "I'm not very comfortable."_

 _"Neither am I," Kate said easily._

 _"Then…" Rick replied before he then picked her up in his arms in one swift move and carried her over to the bed though he didn't have far to go._

 _Kate laughed softly when her husband nearly threw her onto the bed before she reached out to him. Before he could get close to her he was reaching for her robe and she was swift to remove it so he could toss it aside. When he turned to her she kissed him deeply before she rubbed her hands down his chest. After they parted from their third kiss she said, "What will we do?" She wasn't surprised when he murmured into her ear and she smiled at him and made him take off his pajama shirt before she got off the bed and he helped her getting her nightgown off. "You can finish," she told him easily before she lay back on the bed to watch him._

 _Rick wanted to hurry so he didn't respond before he got on the bed and they pleasured each other until they brought one another to the height of their ecstasy. They were both quiet after they had finished and were lying next to each other before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kissing her he began to gently caress her body before she quickly stopped him, and they parted. "Too much?" he asked._

 _"It will be," Kate replied easily. "We need to stop."_

 _"What if I don't want to?" Rick told her._

 _"But you must," Kate responded. She laughed softly when he breathed out in annoyance and she turned so she could gently caress his chest. "I'll go with you."_

 _"Mr. Reynolds would be scandalized," Rick replied._ _"Unless we're getting_ _L_ _ime Rickies_ _tomorrow when we go_ _."_

 _"Not Rickies," Kate told him. "Lunch after you have that packet in your jacket and then… maybe a banana split."_

 _"I'm buying," Rick said. "But tomorrow night…" he began, looking at her as he trailed off._

 _"Better ask him for more if you're looking at me like that," Kate said simply, sitting up._

 _"Can't help it, you're my love," Rick said as he hurriedly followed her. As she was grabbing the sheet to cover them with he ran his hands over her body, kissing at her breasts a few times before he brought her to lay down with him. As they began to pleasure each other once more he spoke first, delighting in his wife responding before he kissed her, their words seeming to fill their bedroom as they explored their desire for one another yet again fervently._

 _"I love you Kate."_

 _"I love you too Rick."_


	3. Things That Went Before

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very pleased to get the feedback I did for the prologue, so I'll get right to my thank yous for that! Mb (Really happy to see you thought the prologue was a very sweet and loving start to the new story. And I'm glad you loved it starting with them on the train heading up to Niagara Falls and their excitement apparent at seeing those falls. I had to laugh at you mentioning you needed to be on the Canadian side of the falls to see them at their best, for some reason that didn't surprise me. And I was happy to see you loved Julia and Castle's talk about there being so many females in the family as well as at least Alexis and Julia carrying on his name. I'm not surprised you enjoyed the flashback to when Julia was still getting used to Castle, and glad that you thought it was so sweet. And I know that kids love to help in the kitchen at the age Julia was so I thought, as you said, it would be the perfect way for Julia to be more comfortable with Castle without Beckett there too. And I figure the game Julia would have loved, lol, considering her age. Again, glad you thought it was a very sweet start. Not surprised you're so looking forward to the new Caskett baby's birth and Alexis graduating too, but of course I'm happy to read that too. And you're very welcome for posting! Nice reading you thought the second half was beautifully written and that Castle and Beckett were hot and loving in the love scenes. I'm glad you love how I use the flashbacks of when Julia was first with them and their past lives showing that their past life mirrors the present but is still different. I did want to do that as I wanted both things, lol, so glad I could do that! And not surprised in that mirroring you see that both lives they show their growth and commitment along with an all-encompassing love for each other and their family, I intended that as I don't see Castle and Beckett without that. I know you've had bad weather going on and coming up, or it's there still, I'm not sure how it'll be once I post this but hopefully you'll have a chance to read this! Glad you thought it was a fantastic start. You're very welcome for sharing. And of course, Caskett and family always!),

MsNYC (Happy to read that you love the time that Castle and Julia spend together. And it was a great compliment to see you forget sometimes that she's not his biological daughter since I do want to convey they are so close. So thanks for saying I write them so well! And I know that you liked the flashback, lol, so I do know how you feel about those! I'm very pleased you find their sex scenes are always tasteful as I do my best to write them that way. And I find it hard to see Beckett having a trashy love scene with Castle, the other way around too. I'm glad you're happy the Hamptons gang; as you said; are together. But I'm not surprised you wish Lanie and the boys could go too. Though you're right she does have Darnley, Lily and Rebecca, so glad you think it's okay for now. So happy you loved the hair braiding scene with Alexis and Beckett, and you got what I was doing with that, making it mother-daughter-esque as you put it. And it made me laugh a bit to see your reaction to the flashbacks I had in total in the chapter. But of course, I am happy that you thought it was awesome. And nice to read you thought it was great writing as usual!),

TORONTOSUN (Nice reading that you thought the prologue was a good start to a good travel story; hopefully it'll continue to be a good trip!) and

vetgirlmx (I was of course very pleased to see you thought it was an excellent beginning of a story. And I'm happy you like it a lot when they're traveling, since I do love writing that myself, and with their whole family and with a lot of their friends. And great right at the start here you think it's starting to look very good! I was happy to see you loved that the chapter had a lot of flashbacks and that because you love flashbacks you enjoyed that thoroughly. Really nice to know you're becoming partial to their flashbacks from the '20s. And you're right about them being new but with the same characters, I wanted to stick with those though the situations were different of course. And happy to read you think it's always interesting and exciting, I do try my best to put that in there. I was very glad to read your reaction to the scene where Beckett was braiding Eliza's and Alexis' hair. You're right that for Eliza it's nothing new but for Alexis it is that's why I had a bit of hesitancy from her. And I'm glad you got what that scene was supposed to do, showing as you said intimacy, camaraderie and care that I figured Alexis didn't really have all while she was growing up. And I'm not surprised it stood out to you as a level of comfort between them, since I haven't written this kind too much for them. And you made a great point that while she had a good upbringing with Castle she didn't have her mother around and with this scene I wanted to show her having that with her stepmother still though she's not a little girl anymore. I'm really happy that you saw that the scene showed they love each other so Beckett's become her mother too; and of course I'm glad you love it, lol, since I always wish they'd had a more mother-daughter relationship on the show (it's a disappointment to me that got lost in the last season so that's why I write them like this now). So happy to see you can't wait to see what they'll do next, since you want to read more. And you're right, it's new with all the extra kids, lol, but I'm very happy that you're sure it should be really interesting, and I hope it will be!).

Thanks so much for the review, I loved reading each and every one of them and am definitely grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _In My Life_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _Rubber Soul_.

Things That Went Before

"I'm so excited!" Mari was saying eagerly to Julia.

"I know, so am I," she replied as the boat they were on had started to move away from the docks. "You know we're lucky," Julia then told her friend.

"How come?" Mari asked.

"There's no ice?" Eve asked as she was standing with them.

"Yeah, my dad said if there was snow we wouldn't be able to go," Julia said. "You know what that means though?"

"We're gonna get wet?" Jacob asked in confusion as he took Maddy's hand when she came to him with Eliza.

"Duh," Eve told her brother, rolling her eyes.

"Not that," Julia said a little kindlier. "That it's gonna snow next month… I guess."

"She's right," Eve said with a nod.

"She is," Alexis added as she and Louis were standing with the kids to let their parents have a break before they reached the falls. "Sometimes when it gets warm in March we'll get snow in April."

"I remember that," Eve said. "Oh well, at least it's warm now. Hopefully it stays that way until we go back home," she added, the other kids nodding in agreement with her.

"I don't know," Castle was saying to his wife. "I forgot how wet you can get."

"I'm not going to the other side of the boat," Beckett told him simply.

"Neither am I," Lily said as she and her husband joined them. "We can get wet."

"True," Brad said slowly.

"Why are you looking at me?" Castle asked him. "Honestly, I don't think this'll be a problem, just us being spoilsports. What?" he then said when his friend was looking at him.

"No, just a weird word to hear from you," Brad replied with a smile. "But it's too late now."

"Exactly," Castle said with a nod before he turned to his wife. "So, you'll have to face us watching over you two. Badly."

"Together?" Beckett asked quickly as she could see the falls coming into view.

"No, I'm watching her and I'm sure Rick's watching you," Brad said.

"We expected that," Lily said wryly before she took her husband's hand. "We're going to join our kids," she then told Castle and Beckett before they left the two.

"We should go with them too," Castle told his wife before he took her hand. They walked together over to their daughters and he said, "What do you think?"

"They're really big," Eliza said before she paused. "It is?"

"They are," Beckett managed to say before the boat slowed slightly.

"That's American Falls," Castle said, pointing to the wider waterfall they were going parallel to. "See the rocks at the bottom."

"Is this the one where people go over?" Julia asked as she was standing with her mother.

"I think they went over the last one we're going to see more," Castle replied when his wife looked at him to answer. "But probably this one too."

"What do you think sweetie?" Beckett directed to Julia.

"They're beautiful," the girl breathed, taking pictures.

"And before we pass it," Alexis then said. "That thinner waterfall next to it is the Bridal Veil Falls."

"How pretty," Julia said. "It does look like a veil."

"Mommy you didn't wear one," Eliza said then as they were going away from the two falls.

"I didn't want to," Beckett replied. "You don't need to, but some women do."

"Oh," Eliza said before she jumped up and down. "Am I gonna get wet?" as she tried pushing off the hood of her blue poncho that she had on, everyone else on the boat wearing one as well.

"Better keep that on, we're getting close to the biggest of the falls," Castle told her, ruffling her hair before he put the hood back onto her head.

"Is this an island?" Jim asked, pointing to the land in front of them then. "Or is it Niagara Falls, New York?"

"Well it is that, but not the mainland," Castle explained to his father in law. "It's called Goat Island."

"Are there goats?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"We never went," Alexis said. "But I bet there were before."

"There's a trail on it," Castle said. "It's part of the state park on the American side."

"Are we in Canada now?" Mari asked as she and her family were standing next to the Castle family.

"Now we are," Castle said as he saw they were passing a part of the island that jutted out into Niagara River.

"Look!" Erin cried out. "What's that?"

"Horseshoe Falls," Castle told everyone. "Put away your cameras we're definitely going to be getting wet here," he added as the boat was starting to go towards the falls themselves and he reached for his wife's hand.

"I'll be alright," Beckett said before the boat disappeared into the mist that was coming off the spray of Horseshoe Falls. She laughed as her face was almost instantly wet and felt the baby kick then, making her place her hand on her stomach which instantaneously made her palm wet. "Are you soaking already?" she called her husband, having to do so a little loudly over the noise of the falls.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Castle asked her.

"Beautiful," Beckett said as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"How can people go over the top?" Mari asked Julia as she'd gone over to her friend once they were in the mist.

"I don't know, that would be so scary," the girl said. She then smiled at Mari and took her hand saying, "We got to sorta go swimming," before the two of them began to laugh as the boat was curving around in front of the falls.

"Okay Dad?" Beckett said to her father, turning her attention to him.

"I am, this is… stunning," Jim replied. "I'm sorry Martha and Keo couldn't join us."

"Gram came with us last time," Alexis said as she'd been able to hear her step-grandfather's statement as they were pulling away from the falls. "She wasn't very happy with the spray, but she did want to see it."

"Is that it?" Eliza asked in disappointment.

"That's it but it was fun still," Beckett told her, bringing the little girl over to her. "Did you get pictures of the falls?"

"Yeah, I took them very fast," Eliza said, turning to her mother to hug her. "Did you?"

"She did," Castle answered. When the little girl turned to him, holding her hands up he smiled and said, "Sorry sweetheart but you're a little too wet."

"Dad," Julia said suddenly, going over to them. "Are we still going on the faster boat?"

"You are," Castle said as he took off the hoodie of the poncho on his head. "You guys will go as soon as we get off the boat."

"Rick," Beckett said when they were nearing the dock where they'd gotten onto the boat. "Are you sure Eliza can go?"

"Yeah, the age was four so…" Castle replied. "Why?"

"No, I just thought it might be five and you pushed her birth date up a bit," Beckett explained.

Castle laughed slightly and said, "I'm not surprised you did. No, I wouldn't do that, you know I'd never risk the girls like that." When his wife nodded he wrapped his arm around her though they were still wet and held her close before they docked at the pier they started out from.

"I'm so excited," Erin said to Julia and Mari she was walking with once they were on land. "But did you see the boat we were going to go on now?"

"No, I think Dad said it doesn't go to the falls… I guess 'cause it goes so fast," Julia answered before she looked up ahead at her father's exclamation.

"What do you mean you only take six and older?" Castle was saying slightly angrily.

"That's our age limit," the woman in the stall for the jet boat. "You said you purchased a ticket for her?"  
"Yes," Castle said, trying to calm down when his wife placed her hand briefly on his back. "And it said on your website four to twelve for children's tickets."

"I'm afraid that must have been a glitch sir, it's six to twelve," the woman replied. "I can refund you; you're not the first who's seen that."

"Thanks," Castle said, waiting to take the tickets for his father in law and two oldest daughters before he went back to his wife who was with Eliza. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry-" he began to say.

"It's kay Daddy," Eliza said, letting go of her mother's hand and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I know you wanted to let me go and you saw that number."

"We'll come back," Castle said slowly.

"We can," Beckett said with a smile as he was looking at her. "I'd like the baby to see it too. But later, when you're older Eliza."

"Are you sure about this Jim?" Castle directed to his father in law as he handed the tickets for the boat to him. "You'll get wet."

"Alexis warned me and I'm fine with that," Beckett's father replied with a nod. "I want to go anyways to make sure Julia will be alright."

"We'll be at the café we talked about before," Beckett told him, leaning over and kissing her daughter's cheek. "Listen to him okay?"

"I will," Julia promised. "Thanks," she told her parents, looking at them both. She smiled at them and then jogged over to Mari who was waiting with her parents, waving back at them as she went.

"Okay," Castle said, looking at those of them that weren't going on the jet boat ride. "We have all the kids under six, right?"

"We do," Brad said as he was holding Dani while his wife had Maddy by the hand. "Will she be okay going to the café?"

"She can walk with me," Eliza said quickly, squeezing her friend's hand with a smile.

"Tata?" Maddy asked her.

"He went on the boat with your daddy," Eliza told her as they started to walk together.

"We can go and see your brother," Beckett told the toddler.

"Keo?" Maddy said with a wide smile on her face.

"Right now," Beckett said before they crossed the street. There was a café there and they'd left Martha with Keo there before going to the _Maid of the Mist_ dock. "Go ahead you two," she directed to Eliza and Maddy when they could see the woman with the baby, smiling when the latter began to skip over to the table in the outside seating area.

"Hello kiddos," Martha said, smiling as Keo on her lap was crying out at the sight of his sister. "I take it you had a great time?"

Helping Beckett onto a chair Castle sat next to her, a little close so they could all fit around it, and he looked over at Dani while Eliza was telling Martha all about their ride. "I think she enjoyed it," he told his wife and their friends.

"I think she did," Lily said. "Eve and Jake were recounting the ride while we were getting off… to us."

"The girls were talking about the boat ride," Castle said.

"They've seen it before," Beckett commented. "Part of it, the guys from _Ghost Adventures_ went on it before their lockdown near here in Bethany. They'll be getting… extremely wet by the way."

"Yeah, we watched the clip they have on their site," Brad said as he saw that Eliza was looking at them with wide eyes.

When the chief nodded to the little girl Beckett looked at her youngest and saw the expression on Eliza's face. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Are they gonna get sick?" the little girl asked.

"Oh no, we have changes of clothes with us," Martha commented. "Why do you think you walked here and didn't move the car?"

"Oh… kay," Eliza said. "And then what?"

"And then we head out to Lake Ontario," Beckett answered.

"May I ask where exactly we're staying on the lake?" Martha inquired.

"Rochester," Castle said. "It's why Jim offered to drive."

"Why is it that I didn't hear the city?" Martha asked.

"We didn't tell anyone the city," Castle told his mother. "Just the time, we will tell everyone once we're all together." He paused as he looked at all the kids watching them and then said, "Everyone else."

"Why Rochester?" Martha asked. "You've never been there before so why there?"

"Museums," Beckett said simply.

"Are we going there?" Eliza asked with a gasp.

"Some days," Beckett said firmly. "Not every single day but some."

"But you said you aren't gonna go Mommy," Eliza said in protest, going to her mother. "You're gonna miss them."

"Not every day," Castle echoed his wife. "You guys are going to travel around the lake."

"I know where to go," Brad then said. He smiled when all the kids looked at him and started to talk before he paused, "I mean we do. We've been a couple places around here before so we know where to take you. Not museums but beaches and we can go on a boat tour down the coast in the lake one day."

"I'm okay with not going on that," Beckett said quickly when her daughter looked at her. "Today was a short ride but Brad told us that the tour you're going on later will be…"

"Four hours, lunch and everything," the chief answered. "It'll give your mom a chance to rest."

"Her dad too," Castle commented.

Laughing the group at the table began to talk to Martha about how her time watching Keo had gone while they waited for the others to finish their tour.

* * *

Screaming with Mari, Julia laughed after the water came off them and she then said, "I guess they wanted to splash us one more time before we went back."

"Yeah," Mari said, giggling heavily. "That was fun though."

"I know, I'm glad we didn't have cameras," Julia replied. "They would be so broken." She then turned to her grandfather and asked him, "Are you okay Grandpapa?"

"I'm fine," Jim assured her. "That was interesting and I'm very glad your mother didn't come with us."

With a smile Julia nodded and then hugged him saying, "I'm glad that you did." They were soon back to the dock where they'd gotten on the boat and they got out with her holding onto his hand. "Where are we going now?" she asked him.

"To change," Jim replied.

"And to the café," Alexis said.

"Wait," Jim said as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached for it and reading the text he'd gotten said, "We're meeting them at the cars, they're ready to go."

"Me too," Jacob quipped before they all started to laugh together as they made their way to the parking lot.

When they had their clothes everyone who'd gone on the boat tour went to change at a restroom the company had next to their ticket stall. While they were waiting Castle and Beckett took Keo and went over to the car the baby's fathers were going to be driving during their trip.

"Hard to believe he'll be two later this year," Castle said, bouncing the boy a little to his laughter.

"Kee!" Keo cried, reaching out to Beckett.

"I know, I really wish his fathers lived closer," she commented. "It seems like every time I see him he's a year older."

"You saw him in December Kate," Darnley said as he and Nkosi were nearing the two. "And you'll see him now and in July too."

"Still," Beckett said before she smiled as her friend rolled his eyes. She went to him and embraced him tightly before saying, "Do you want to know where we're going?"

"Yes, and how exactly were you able to keep that from us?" Darnley asked as they let go of each other.

"He took care of the houses," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"It seemed like it would be fun," Castle said. "Though Brad and Lily know since they've been there before."

"That and he's worried you guys wouldn't be sure about where we're going," Beckett added, looking at him pointedly.

"All of us?" Nkosi asked as he took his son from the writer.

"No, just you guys," Castle said. "You may not have heard of it, but before we tell you we have to get David and Rebecca… the McColloughs and Jim too actually."

"So, what's the surprise?" Rebecca asked once they were all gathered.

"We're going to Rochester," Castle told them. "We have a list of places to go and Brad and Lily took care of a boat tour on the lake on the thirtieth."

"Great, why the secrecy?" David asked.

"We weren't fully sure of what you guys would think," Castle said. "Until I accidentally let it slip out that we were going there to Brad."

"Good thing you did," the chief commented. "We should get going though; we have a drive to go."

"Here are the addresses," Castle then said, shaking himself and handing out the papers where they were written on. Once the families had them he went with his wife and their daughters to their car before he said, "Have the address set?" to his oldest.

"I've got it Dad, we'll meet you there," Alexis replied, waving to the girls.

Waving back Julia kept quiet until they were starting to drive, and she then said, "Want to know how it went?"

"I do," Beckett said, looking back at her with a smile. "Tell us everything sweetie."

Julia smiled at how sincere her mother was and she then said, "It went really fast and we kept getting splashed and splashed. It was like a ride it was so much fun!"

"Anything else?" Castle asked. "Details?"

"Yeah, that was just a preview," Julia said easily. And with that she began to recount her ride on the boat while they were making their way east to the city they were going to be spending their week in.

* * *

"This is like a mansion," Martha said as they stood together in the entry of the house.

"It is," Beckett said. "There are eight bedrooms."

"Nine bathrooms though that wasn't why I chose the house," Castle said. "Mainly because we have the most people here."

"Only because Louis is with us Dad," Alexis pointed out to him.

"Well… they have six rooms in that house so they have enough themselves," Castle replied as he knew she was talking about the McColloughs two doors down who were sharing their home with Darnley and Nkosi. "You guys can take whatever rooms you want, just leave the master for me and Kate."

"I think that was the unspoken agreement," Martha said. "What will we do after we unpack?"

"Explore the home and then our backyard which is essentially the lake," Castle said.

"And then talk with the others about dinner," Beckett pointed out to them as they'd stopped on the way to Rochester to have a quick lunch. "And food for everyone's homes."

"I talked to Brad, David and Trevor about that," Castle told her as they made their way up the stairs. "And we'll walk to the market that I found about three blocks over."

"And me," Beckett said firmly. "I've been sitting in the car for a long time Rick."

"Okay," Castle said easily as he knew he couldn't really tell her she couldn't go; and he didn't want to make her angry. He turned his attention to the rooms they were walking up to and he said, "So these are the other bedrooms and on the other side is the master."

"One side of the house like back at home Dad?" Alexis asked him.

"Exactly," Castle said simply. "We'll help the girls with their rooms and then go to ours."

"I'll check on them," Jim said to the unasked question he knew his son in law was saying.

"Thank you," Beckett told her father before she walked after Julia and Eliza with her husband before they reached the third one from the top of the stairs.

"I like this one," Eliza said happily as she waved to her grandfather who stepped into the next room down.

"Alright, I'll help her Kate," Castle said, looking in at the room that was nautical themed and had a bed with drawers underneath it, the wood white.

"We'll be in the room Julia picks," Beckett replied before she and her oldest walked down the hall. As she watched the girl look into each one but not pick any she said, "You do have to stay in one room at least sweetie."

"I know, I wanted to see… this one," Julia said as she looked in the last room at the end of the hall, quickly seeing it had a view of the lake. It was on the same side as everyone else's rooms and she hurried inside to the window towards the water, one next to it that looked to the side of the house.

"Sweetie you need to help me," Beckett told her.

"Hold on," Castle said, running into the room. "I'll help you with the case."

"And Eliza?" Beckett asked him, smiling at him.

"She's looking at the water," Castle assured her as he picked up Julia's suitcase and set it on the bed. "Nice bed," he told the girl.

"I saw, but I didn't pick it for that," Julia told him.

"The view, I know," Castle replied, ruffling her hair before he kissed Beckett on the cheek quickly and then left them.

"It is a nice bed," Beckett told her daughter.

"Yeah but I like mine better," Julia said, studying the day bed.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied as her daughter had gotten a new bed frame when she'd repainted her room.

"I miss it a little," Julia said, thinking of the comfort of her sleigh bed that didn't have footboard that was taller than the mattress so the dogs could get up and down easily. "And the dogs."

"I know," Beckett said, going over to her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head since she could reach it. "But they'll be happy at the resort and we'll see them soon."

Julia nodded and then hurriedly started to help her mother with her clothes saying, "We're taking everything out?"

"Everything," Beckett said, taking her daughter's socks and underwear out first. "What is it?" she asked when Julia looked at her things in the drawer of the dresser.

"Nothing," the girl said simply.

"Julia," Beckett told her.

"No, I was just wondering when I don't have to get little girl ones anymore," Julia said a little shyly.

Beckett bent over and kissed her daughter's cheek tenderly before telling her, "The patterns you have are for your size so you need to wait a little more to get anything older."

Sighing Julia said, "Just wondering."

"Oh, I don't blame you," Beckett said as she handed her daughter her makeup bag that she'd taken out. "I thought the same when I was your age but don't rush it."

"Is it uncomfortable?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "You pick what's most comfortable to you. Just set that bag in the bathroom, I want you and your sister to go with your grandfather."

"I've got her suitcase love," Castle said as he hurried inside.

"You're gonna be tired Dad," Julia told him, smiling as her sister; who was next to her; was giggling. "We're going to see Grandpapa."

When the two left Beckett said, "How eager are you to see the master?"

"Very," Castle replied after he'd set Julia's light blue suitcase in the closet and closed the door. "Everyone's settled," he said as he held his hand out to his wife.

"We can go," Beckett said, fighting her smile at his obvious excitement though it was hard to do.

"Great," Castle told himself to say simply before they walked out of the room together. They went down to the hall to the other side of the house; greeting the others in the rooms they were passing as they went; before they came to the closed door of the master bedroom which he opened before letting his wife go inside first and hearing her reaction to it soon after.

"Did you know about this room?" Beckett asked, turning to look at him.

"There weren't any pictures," Castle said, stepping closer to her to see. "At least not of upstairs. Just a basic description of the layout up here and some photos of the kitchen and other rooms downstairs. Is your question a good or bad reaction?"

Laughing slightly Beckett shook her head and walked further into the room saying, "It feels a little too big. There's just the two of us."

"Our room is fairly big at home," Castle pointed out.

"It is but the space where the stairs are took out some of what would be part of our room," Beckett replied. She stepped a little to the side to let her husband pick up her suitcase as she told him, "You know Julia's suitcase wasn't that heavy."

"And did you really feel like picking it up?" Castle asked her.

"You heard me ask her to help me," Beckett stated instead of answering as she knew already what the response from him would be.

"I did," Castle replied. "But," he said as he walked around to his side of the bed to get his suitcase up on it. "I had to help you. This far along…"

"I know, it's why I'm not going on that boat tour," Beckett said.

"Did you want to?" Castle asked as they began to take out their things from their suitcases.

"Not really," Beckett replied. "If I wasn't pregnant I would have just because the girls would have. But I would have preferred walking down the coast."

"It would make you feel like you were on an island," Castle said simply, not looking at her. Eventually, when he had his last shirt out on top of the stack of the others to hang, he glanced across the bed and saw she was just staring back at him which made him stop as well.

"Another past life?" Beckett asked him when her husband looked confused.

About to ask what she meant Castle then quickly realized what she was talking about and he said, "No. To be honest I've never really been able to see anything besides the one we keep seeing now. We went to Ireland so maybe that's why."

"There too?" Beckett asked.

"Yep, after the war was over and our kids were old enough for us to go on our own," Castle replied.

"'48?" Beckett guessed. She smiled when her husband nodded and said, "Do you know what they all did once they were getting jobs?"

Thinking for a moment Castle eventually nodded and said, "Julia taught people to fly; her aunt taught her of course. And of course, she had joined the WASP group during the war, I told you. So she was set with that and I think she did well with it because she opened her own private airport… somewhere down the coast. Not too far."

"We were close with her and her kids," Beckett suddenly said. She shook her head in confusion and said, "I hate when that happens."

Not saying anything; as he knew there wasn't anything he really could; Castle took a moment before he said, "She had six."

"Adopted," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"So… does that mean-" Beckett started to say before she cut herself off.

Since the door was open Castle hurried to say, "I think so but that's not really coming to me. Just a sense that she was. So Eliza, since she was second opened her own dress shop."

"Really," Beckett said.

"Really, in the city… around Union Square so I don't think we really ever got away from there again," Castle replied. "And her younger sisters helped her, but Alexis became a school teacher in Mill Valley and our youngest joined her big sister at the airport and flying."

"I'll blame Skye for that," Beckett said jokingly. She let him take her empty suitcase; since they'd been unpacking all while they'd been speaking; and then said, "Do you know how many grandchildren we had?"

Castle was a little uneasy with how quickly that number came to him and he said, "Eighteen."

"Really," Beckett stated.

"It just came to m- and four great-grandchildren," Castle started to say before he interrupted himself as that number came to him as well.

"Okay," Beckett said. "I get the feeling that's not going to apply here."

"I'm surprised we only ended up with four kids," Castle said. "But anyways, I just had an image of us walking together in Ireland on a beach on the west coast I think. It was why I mentioned that when you talked about walking down the side of the lake."

Nodding Beckett was about to speak when she heard the girls running down the hall and she said to her husband, "Their shoes are off already," before turning her attention to the door as the two rushed inside.

"I win!" Eliza cried as she was in the room just a step before her sister.

"That's not fair," Julia protested. "You started before I was ready."

"Girls," Beckett told them firmly to get their attention. When they froze and looked at her she smiled and said, "You were running."

Sharing a look Julia and Eliza turned back to their mother and said, "Sorry," at the same time.

"Your room is…" Julia started to say as she looked around.

"It's very big," Beckett replied as she knew what her daughter was thinking. "And slightly uncomfortable but take a look at our bed," she told the two.

"Pretty," Eliza said, hurrying to the bed before her father picked her up. "Daddy," she said, in a complaining tone.

"I know what you were going to do already," Castle said. "And while it would be fun I don't think your mom would be too happy with you jumping on a bed that isn't really ours."

Beckett held back her laughter the best she could when Eliza slumped in Castle's hold which was made difficult by Julia pressing her face against her side; knowing she was trying not to laugh as well. "Thank you, Eliza," she then said when she felt she could speak without betraying any laughter. "I wouldn't want to mess up the bed."

"Welcome," Eliza said with a sigh before her father set her down. She went to her mother and started to speak before she was cut off by the baby kicking near her hand. She giggled and then said, "Is she awake?"

"She has been for a while," Beckett replied. "What were you going to say before?"

"Are you gonna use the curtains?" Eliza asked.

Glancing at the gauze curtains gathered at the posts of the four-poster bed that was metal instead of wood Castle said, "Not sure, there aren't supposed to be mosquitoes here right now."

"We'll see," Beckett said, shaking her heard at her husband as their youngest's eyes went wide. "There won't be any mosquitoes sweetie," she assured the little girl. "The curtains are more for decoration."

"And to be used," Castle said as he went over to where Julia was looking out the door in between two windows along his side of the bed.

"There's a balcony?" Julia asked interestedly.

"There is," Castle said, unlocking it and opening the door for her. "Let me go out first."

"Why? I doubt it'll collapse," Beckett said as she and Eliza had followed them.

"True, go ahead Julia," Castle told their oldest. " _I have a habit of doing that_ ," he told his wife in Irish.

Shrugging Beckett said, " _For almost five months you've been doing that a little more than normal_." They stepped out after their daughters and she said, "What do you think?"

"It looks like the ocean," Eliza said, she and her sister leaning against the railing.

"How big is it?" Julia asked.

"A hundred and ninety-three miles," Castle answered. When he saw out of the corner of his eye that his wife was looking at him he explained, "I looked some things up about it; I knew they would ask."

"How deep is it?" Beckett then said.

"Are you testing me?" Castle asked her. When she merely raised her eyebrow he said, "The deepest point is eight hundred and two feet." He glanced at Julia and Eliza; seeing the latter was looking at him; and he told her, "But that's not the whole lake, it's a little like a bowl."

Beckett was about to speak when she heard her mother in law calling from the bedroom so she turned and went with Castle to see where Martha was exactly, startled when it was everyone else in the doorway. "You can come inside," she told them.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked though they were stepping in.

"Come and see the balcony," Julia said, standing in the doorway to it.

"You have a balcony?" Alexis asked her father when she got closer to him.

"I didn't know, I told Kate that everything about the upstairs was just conveyed in words," Castle explained. "Go look though there's a really nice view," he said before ushering her out. Once they were relatively alone he turned to his wife, looking at her questioningly.

"Do you want to use the curtains?" Beckett asked him with one eyebrow slightly raised.

Shrugging Castle said, "It's up to you but… _tá tuirse orm_ ," telling her he was tired.

" _Mise freisin_ ," Beckett replied, saying she was too. She then smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek before she said, " _We can still use them though_."

" _True_ ," Castle said. He then leaned over and said to her in English, low so none of their family would hear, "It reminds me of Tahiti."

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile before she cupped his face gently. "We should see everyone else though."

"Won't they come here?" Eliza asked as she was the first inside.

"We're having dinner here," Castle said as he picked her up when she went to him. "So they'll check out our house then. Now we'll go ahead and look at theirs before we head to the market and see the area around us with shops."

"Do they have a bookstore?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Let's find out," Castle said before the girls laughed and they left together to head out into their temporary neighborhood.

* * *

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Darnley said as he sat next to his friend. "There's a reason why you need to rest."

Breathing out a little hard Beckett said, "I still can't help it, I want to be able to join everyone."

"And you have," Darnley replied. "You walked here even though your husband was watching you the entire time like you would be fainting or something halfway over."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "He was worried about that."

"It's surprising," Darnley then told her. "You've gone through a pregnancy before and were fine."

"Yes, but my body shape hasn't changed," Beckett replied.

"Oh," Darnley said as he realized what she meant. "Still you managed before."

"I did," Beckett said. She smiled and then told her friend, "But that's not going to stop him of course."

"Of course," Darnley replied. He then smiled at his son, who was on his lap, and told him, "You need to stay here with me young man."

"He's so sweet," Beckett said, reaching over and letting the baby take her finger. "And I was serious; I wish you lived near us."

"Or you near us… though it would be nice to live on the beach," Darnley replied. "Kind of like we are right now."

"So you're enjoying it," Beckett stated as the baby stood up on his father's lap.

Watching his son wrap his arms around her neck Darnley smiled and said, "I am though I was surprised at the choice of city."

Looking around to make sure her daughters weren't near enough to hear Beckett told him, "We're taking them to the Museum of Play for Eliza and Rick's birthday. They have more museums too so we decided this was where we should go. And we want them to see the lake."

"Good idea, though you don't mind your husband in a museum for kids?" Darnley asked.

"He told me he'll look at it as being historic," Beckett replied. She shared a look with her friend and they started to laugh together, making Keo squeal in response before they turned their attention to him.


	4. Things That Went Before (Part 2)

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Darnley said as he sat next to his friend. "There's a reason why you need to rest."

Breathing out a little hard Beckett said, "I still can't help it, I want to be able to join everyone."

"And you have," Darnley replied. "You walked here even though your husband was watching you the entire time like you would be fainting or something halfway over."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "He was worried about that."

"It's surprising," Darnley then told her. "You've gone through a pregnancy before and were fine."

"Yes, but my body shape hasn't changed," Beckett replied.

"Oh," Darnley said as he realized what she meant. "Still you managed before."

"I did," Beckett said. She smiled and then told her friend, "But that's not going to stop him of course."

"Of course," Darnley replied. He then smiled at his son, who was on his lap, and told him, "You need to stay here with me young man."

"He's so sweet," Beckett said, reaching over and letting the baby take her finger. "And I was serious; I wish you lived near us."

"Or you near us… though it would be nice to live on the beach," Darnley replied. "Kind of like we are right now."

"So you're enjoying it," Beckett stated as the baby stood up on his father's lap.

Watching his son wrap his arms around her neck Darnley smiled and said, "I am though I was surprised at the choice of city."

Looking around to make sure her daughters weren't near enough to hear Beckett told him, "We're taking them to the Museum of Play for Eliza and Rick's birthday. They have more museums too so we decided this was where we should go. And we want them to see the lake."

"Good idea, though you don't mind your husband in a museum for kids?" Darnley asked.

"He told me he'll look at it as being historic," Beckett replied. She shared a look with her friend and they started to laugh together, making Keo squeal in response before they turned their attention to him.

* * *

"Daddy," Eliza said, tugging his hand.

"Yes?" Castle said as he looked down at her.

"Can I get this?" Eliza said as she held up the postcard she'd found.

"Do you know what it's of?" Castle asked.

"No," Eliza said slowly.

"The city," Julia whispered to her sister.

"Is it?" Eliza said.

"That's the Empire State Building," Castle told her. "So yes, it is."

"Oh, then I don't want it," Eliza told him seriously.

"Good choice," Castle said, taking it back. He watched Eliza go to her grandmother and then looked at Julia saying, "Nothing?"

"Nope," the girl replied easily. She took her father's hand and asked, "Can we go back to Mom?"

"You read my mind," Castle said. "Jim," he then called to his father in law as he walked by them. "We're going to join Kate so can you keep an eye on Eliza?"

"We will," Beckett's father said, smiling as he watched the two hurry out. He shook himself and went over to Martha, taking their granddaughter's other hand as Eliza smiled at him.

"Did you really want to see your mom, or did you just want to give me an excuse to go see her?" Castle asked as they were walking over to where they could see she was.

"No, I did," Julia said. "I feel like staying close to her."

"Oh, better not let her hear you say that," Castle said jokingly as she started to laugh. "It's bad enough for her that I want to take care of her even more now," he added.

"She knows you want to," Julia said. "I know she expected it."

"I did," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband and daughter when they looked at her in surprise and she said, "You're finished."

"You're not sitting," Castle said.

"As you can see," Beckett replied easily. "I had enough rest and Patrick wanted to take Keo to see his other dad."

"Well… since we're here should we go back and sit down?" Castle asked her. When she gave him a look he said easily, "Then what should we do?"

"Let's walk down to the market and get started," Beckett said. "Everyone is nearly done?"

"I think so," Julia said quickly. "I think they're gonna go look at another store though."

"I can always text them that we'll head home once we get what we need since we have to cook," Castle told his wife as they began to walk down the sidewalk to the market they'd found. He was a little started to see the smirk on her face and asked, "What?"

"At least you said we," Beckett told him.

"As long as I'm choosing," Castle replied.

"Of course," Beckett said before she reached out to him and took his hand since he was holding Julia's with his other.

"What're we gonna have?" the girl asked when they stepped into the market.

"I guess I should tell you now, we're going to have chicken fettuccine alfredo," Castle said.

When Julia laughed Beckett glanced down at her while they waited for Castle to get a shopping cart and she asked, "What's so funny?"

"I know why he picked that," Julia told her since she knew that her father chose that since he could make most of it on his own.

"Don't worry, I do too," Beckett said with a smile before she glanced at her husband. "Are you ready to go?" she asked him when she saw he was just looking at them.

"Are you two?" Castle replied. When his wife just smirked at him he then walked through the market, having to go over all of it as it was unfamiliar to them. Just as he was grabbing the last thing for the Alfredo he heard running and turned with Beckett and Julia to see that Eliza was racing to them, Jim right after her.

"Elizabeth," Beckett said firmly when she saw her father running.

Stopping almost immediately Eliza nearly fell but managed to keep herself from that just in time before she said, "Sorry."

"Say that to your grandfather," Beckett told her as she had walked to the two with Castle and Julia.

"Sorry Grandpapa," Eliza said shyly.  
"Thank you honey," Jim told her quickly as he cupped her cheek, knowing his daughter was going to make her look at him and apologize again. "Next time tell me you want to go with your parents and sister and I'll carry you while I run."

"Dad," Beckett groaned.

"She knows I'm kidding," Jim told his daughter before they both looked at Eliza to see her nodding rapidly. "So, she wants to go with you."

"Okay, well we're going to go back home when we're finished here," Beckett replied. "Are you coming with us?"

"Oh no, they have a carver here a few stores down," Jim said.

"Are you gonna get something for the baby?" Julia asked him.

"I don't know," Jim said as he walked with them over to the produce. "I'm just going to look at what they have there."

"Can you tell everyone else that we're going home after this?" Castle said.

"Of course, have fun," Jim told his granddaughters before he said goodbye to them and left to find the store where everyone else was though by then they were all divided.

"Are we gonna have lots of fruit?" Eliza asked her parents as her mother was picking out some apples.

"We are," Beckett said. "And no dessert, we had it yesterday on the train."

"I think your mother is trying to tell you that fruit is your dessert tonight," Castle said as he came over with a pineapple.

"And that's ready?" Beckett asked her husband.

"It is," Castle replied. "I know how to pick them."

"I hope so," Beckett said. "Grab some grapes and then let's go."

Tempted to ask if she was okay standing at that point Castle decided he didn't really need to so he merely went over to get some grapes, Julia following him. "Want to help me?" he asked her.

"Yep," the girl said. "But I can't really pick them that good… well?"

"Well," Castle said with a smile. "And I think by help I meant show the bag to your mom."

"Okay," Julia said with a slight laugh. She watched her father looking over every bag before he took one out and she hurried to look at the green grapes inside. "They look well," she told him, beaming up at him.

"Funny," Castle said exaggeratedly, pinching her cheek. "Take this to your mom."

Julia gave him a quick hug before she then hurried back to her mother, seeing she was watching her little sister skipping around the cart with their food. "Mom," she said to get her attention.

"Yes… are those for us?" Beckett asked, looking over to her daughter.

"Yep, Dad picked them out but he wants you to see if they're good ones," Julia explained.

Looking at what she could see of the grapes there Beckett nodded and then said, "They look great," glancing past her oldest at her husband.

"So now we're ready," Castle said.

"We are, let's go," Beckett said as she moved out of the way for him to push the cart to the registers. She took the girls by their hands and took them over to the bakery while they waited for Castle to pay for everything. "I don't know if I should bring you here," she told the two as she watched them looking at some fondant flowers on cupcakes for sale.

"We know we're not gonna have anything," Julia said. "It's fun to look at."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head though she wasn't looking at her mother.

Smiling and shaking her head Beckett looked over at her husband and saw that he was pocketing his wallet, waving over to them. "Come on, let's walk home so we can cook," she told them.

"Mom are you gonna rest first?" Julia asked her.

"You should," Castle said as they were near enough for him to hear that.

"I will, but not long enough to let you take care of everything," Beckett told her husband firmly. "Pregnant or not there are going to be twenty-three people at our house for dinner."

"And two babies in their mommies' tummies," Eliza said quickly as they left the market.

Laughing with their parents Julia said to her sister, "They will sorta eat with us." She then frowned, trying to remember what her mother told her about pregnancy, and asked her, "Right?"

"They will," Beckett replied.

"So how many does that make if you add the babies?" Castle asked Eliza.

Beckett could feel her lips quirking up in amusement at him using that as a lesson and she said, "Do you think you can figure that out?" to the little girl.

"Twenty… five?" Eliza guessed. She smiled when her mother ruffled her hair and said, "What if everyone came?"

"Everyone we know?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah, Maddy and Keo's grandparents," Julia said interestedly. "Everyone from the city, and-"

"That's too many to figure out," Castle said with a laugh. "Especially since we need to remember the way home."

"They'll probably be at our next wedding," Beckett told her husband.

"Oh Mommy, will the baby be in the wedding too?" Eliza asked.

"Of course," Castle said. He then laughed and when he saw his wife and daughters were watching him he said quickly, "Just imagining the three of you running to your mother; if you do that again."

Julia and Eliza shared a smile around their mother who they were walking with and then turned those smiles up to her when Beckett squeezed their hands. They listened to their parents talking together about the baby until they reached the house. Once they were there they went over to the family room, Julia pulling Beckett by the hand, while Castle detoured into the kitchen which was attached to it so he could watch them.

"Can we go in the lake Mommy?" Eliza asked her mother as Julia went to help Castle put things away from the market.

"Tonight we can," Beckett said. "But it's a little cold girls," she told the two. "You'll only be able to wade." She smiled when Eliza groaned and leaned on her thighs and she reached out to her, pulling her closer saying, "Summer's coming so you'll be able to swim then."

"It's cool being in a lake," Julia said from the kitchen.

"We'll take you to lakes again," Castle said. "When I don't know but I'm sure in the future we'll be somewhere where there's a lake."

"You don't want to play something sweetie?" Beckett asked Eliza.

"No, I wanna talk to my sister," the little girl said.

"Does she mean me?" Julia whispered to her father.

"No," Castle said with a smile. "Go I can get started now." When Julia nodded he was quick to grab her before she got too far from him and he pulled her to him, kissing her cheek and telling her, "Thank you."

"Welcome," Julia replied with a wide smile as she hugged him quickly. Once he let her go she rushed over to her mother and sat next to her, smiling as she listened to Eliza telling the baby about the falls they'd seen that day. She giggled and leaned against her mother, hugging her tightly as Eliza joined them.

"Hey," Castle said as he walked around the couch when he realized it was a little quiet after a while.

"Shh," Julia whispered, putting her finger to her lips.

Smiling at his wife and Eliza; both asleep; Castle said softly, "I think today was more for your mom than she wanted to admit."

Nodding her head Julia said, "Do you need some help?"

"I could use a little," Castle said. "Are you going to be my sous chef?" he asked when she stood up quickly.

"I can be," Julia told him seriously before she smiled. "But," she then began with a slight frown, looking at her mother and sister. "Will Mom be okay like that?" she asked him.

Castle grabbed a blanket draped over the back of the love seat and covered the two who were laying on the couch before he gestured to Julia to walk with him over to the kitchen. "Why were they lying down?" he asked her, keeping his voice down.

"Eliza was getting tired," the girl replied as she washed her hands. "So Mom wanted to see if she would sleep."

"Too much for your sister too," Castle said. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Julia said before he had her wash some lettuce for the two big salads he told her she needed to make. She worked excitedly before she was cutting the tomatoes carefully as her parents had taught her and she said, "If I ever got good at cooking do you think I could be on _Chopped Junior_?"

"I don't know," Castle said honestly. "You might but I don't think I could be on it myself."

"I think you could," Julia said.

"I think your mom will be on there first," Castle replied.

"Isn't that going to be cool?" Julia said excitedly.

"It will be," Castle said, smiling as he knew she was recalling the night when they'd had dinner with the Fosters and Davises before the trip. Lily had let Beckett know then that her appearance on _Chopped_ had been confirmed as a duo challenge and he smiled recalling his wife's reaction to that announcement.

* * *

 _"Lily, this is for money," Beckett told her friend once she'd gotten over the shock of everything with the show being for sure. "Do you really want an amateur cook with you?"_

 _"That's kind of what they wanted," Lily said. "But amateur is a harsh word, you can cook I've had what you made before."_

 _Sighing Beckett said, "Alright but when are we going to need to go?"_

 _"Luckily not until a year from now," Lily replied. "I thought it was going to be this fall, but they had to push it back because of some… scheduling error or something like that. So you'll go with me?"_

 _"I will," Beckett replied with another sigh. "But if you lose the money-"_

 _"It's for charity this time around, not us," Lily said. "Since the pro chefs will all be past winners. And even if we don't win our charity will get a thousand."_

 _"It's win-win," Castle commented._

 _"It is," Beckett said. "Then I'm in. What charity?"_

 _"The Hamptons chapter of the ASPCA," Brad said. "I suggested it."_

 _"And I took it because it was a good suggestion," Lily told the others. "We'll need to practice… not now," she said with a slight laugh, placing her hand on her stomach. "But soon."_

 _"You're gonna have to cook with weird stuff," Jacob commented._

 _"Luckily I know that already so I won't be too surprised," Beckett said. "And we should try; you did that before, didn't you?"_

 _"I did," Lily said._

 _"This is going to be so cool," Julia said then. "I can't wait to see you on there Mom."_

* * *

"Rick?"

Shaking his head of his memory Castle looked at his wife who was peering at him over the back of the couch and said quickly to Julia, "Stir the sauce for me," before he rushed to Beckett.

"Easy, I just woke up," she said with a smile as he knelt next to the couch. She cupped his cheek and asked, "How long have we been asleep?"

"You have been for about… an hour," Castle said, checking his watch. When she breathed out hard he smiled slightly and said, "You didn't want to?"

"I didn't think I was so tired," Beckett replied as she carefully sat up before her husband got their youngest. "But I guess I was, she was a surprise though."

"I think she wore herself out," Castle said, smiling slightly. He kissed the top of Eliza's head before he set her down where his wife had been laying. "Dinner is almost ready."

"And no one's h- did you tell them we were napping?" Beckett said in slight annoyance.

"Maybe," Castle replied before he smiled at her. "Look I just wanted you to rest and so you know Lily is too."

Sighing Beckett said, "Let them know I'm up."

"They're out on the lake, Brad in the house they have," Castle said.

"Just like you," Beckett said in amusement. She then said, "Tell him by a text and then tell everyone outside."

"I'll get my sous chef to do that," Castle said. But before he could get up he was grabbing his wife carefully but pulling her a little forcefully to him so he could kiss her hard.

Beckett didn't mind his hold, grabbing onto him as tightly as she could before she was suddenly on his lap. She knew Julia was in the kitchen; judging by what her husband had said; but she couldn't pull away from her husband as they were rolling their tongues against one another repeatedly until finally they stopped and carefully pulled away from one another. "Do you need my help anymore?" she asked him, knowing she needed to bring them back to reality.

"I'm helping Mom," Julia called carefully from the kitchen.

"She got the salads done," Castle said after his wife had stood up. "And I just need to cut up everything and then we can eat. Outside."

"Then Eliza needs to wake up," Beckett said with a smile. She went over to the kitchen while her husband was turning his attention to their youngest and she hugged Julia carefully. "Thank you for taking care of what was supposed to be my job," she told her, leaning over and kissing her temple.

"You're welcome, it was fun," Julia said. She let her mother take the spoon in the sauce and she then said, "Do I go outside now?"

"Yes, tell everyone that's there we're going to eat very soon and I'm… we're awake," Beckett told her as she heard Eliza saying good morning sleepily to Castle. She watched Julia go and said to her husband, "The sauce is perfect. And here I'll take over."

"Sure," Castle said simply as he watched her turn off the burner and then put the sauce on the large pan of pasta that he had made. He glanced out the window as she was getting the dish stirred up before he realized Eliza was squirming in his arms. "Want to go after your sister?" he asked her.

"Yes please," Eliza told him. She thanked him when he set her down and hugged him and her mother before going outside hurriedly, looking for her friend before she ran down to the lakeshore to join her, not knowing her parents were watching her in the doorway of the house from behind.

"There's Lily," Beckett said with a smile when she saw her friend walking down the beach with her husband.

"She looks rested," Castle commented. "And I need to finish getting everything ready."

"I'll set the table," Beckett said, beginning to turn around before her husband placed his hand on her arm. She turned to him and said, "I can't do that?"

"Get the girls to help?" Castle asked her.

"Why don't you have all the kids do that?" Martha asked in passing. "And good morning Kate."

Beckett smiled after her mother in law and then said to her husband, "I'll let them know."

"I'll get what they'll need to set out," Castle told her before he went into the house to find his mother leaning against the counter by the stove where he'd been working. "Sneaking in a taste of dinner?" he asked her in amusement.

"No, I'm just wondering how she's doing," Martha said.

"Tired which I know you can sympathize with," Castle replied as he quickly checked the pasta and then started to mix the salad Julia had made.

"I can," Martha said simply before she took a sip of her wine.

"Anything else Mother?" Castle said as he looked at her.

"Just to tell you that she'll be fine," Martha said.

Sighing, as he knew his mother was teasing him about his watching over his wife so much, Castle said, "I realize that, but you know I need to make sure she's alright. If some… never mind."

"I'll be careful Rick," Beckett said, walking into the kitchen in time for her to hear that. She smiled when her husband looked at her with slightly widened eyes and her mother in law walked past her, squeezing her arm in passing. "I know you're concerned for me and the baby, but we've done everything we can to make sure that we're okay."

"I know," Castle replied, gathering her in his arms. He kissed her temple and told her, " _I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you_."

" _I feel the same about you_ ," Beckett replied, using Irish as well. " _I love you_ Rick," she added. " _Just do what you've been doing, just like you did when I was carrying_ Eliza. _Also, be there with me in the delivery room_?"

" _Of course_ ," Castle said firmly. He smiled when his wife did and then leaned over, kissing her tenderly on the lips before he pulled away. "They're going to set the table?" he asked as he switched back to English.

"They are," Beckett said with a smile as she already knew why he was asking. "You better let me go."

"I do so regretfully," Castle said before he released her, and she let go of him. He smiled at her when she playfully pinched his earlobe and he looked with her as the kids started to come inside the house.

While the kids were setting the large table that was outside Castle and Beckett began to take things out before the latter sat with Lily at the table.

"He's so adorable," Lily was saying as she was holding Keo on her lap.

"Lucky," Beckett said though she was smiling at her.

"You can hold him," Lily said.

"Not on my lap anymore," Beckett pointed out.

"Hey, next month I'll be in the same place you are now," Lily replied. She and Beckett laughed before she said, "Are we telling the kids where we're going tomorrow?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "They're not going to leave us alone until we do."

"I agree," Lily said before everyone was coming out of the house almost at once.

"Can I sit with you Mom?" Julia asked her mother.

"Of course," Beckett replied, watching Eliza talking to Jim and Martha. She watched her daughter to make sure she could climb over the bench seat and sit next to her. "You tried out the water," she told her with a smile.

"Yep, it's cold," Julia said simply before taking a roll that Castle had made.

"Did everyone wash their hands?" Lily asked. "And sorry to the parents who were inside with them; we weren't."

"They did," Brennan commented.

"Even Keo did," Darnley said, coming outside with his husband then.

Castle laughed with the others before he watched as everyone got their food and he did after Beckett had. He quickly called everyone's attention before they could start and said, "Just a quick toast; now we're all here in Rochester here's to the vacation."

"Cheers," Beckett said with a smile at her husband for that. She tapped her glass against his and did the same with Julia, Lily and Brad before she began to eat.

"I almost forgot to tell you all," Castle said after he got some of the salad onto his fork. "Julia made our salad tonight."

Blushing as all the adults; even her father; told her that it was a good salad Julia said, "I learned from Mom and Dad." To change the subject; though she was pleased she made it well enough; she asked her parents, "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you should say," Eliza piped up quickly.

Since they were all laughing Castle had to wait a moment to speak before he then said, "I don't think we have to."

"It would be nice!" Erin said, sitting with her brother and Alexis on either side of her.

More laughter meant that Beckett needed to wait before she finally could tell the kids, "It's the Rochester Museum and Science Center."

"Cool," Jacob, Julia and Mari said at the same time.

"What will we see?" Mari asked.

"Experiments most likely," Beckett said with a smile. "You guys should enjoy it."

"Anything else?" Eve asked.

"Not surprised you asked that," Brad told his daughter wryly. "And I think we're going to stay around the main part of Rochester and look around downtown."

"That should be quaint," Darnley quipped.

"And we cannot wait to see it," Nkosi said before they were laughing again.

While the kids were talking eagerly about what they might find in the areas they would go to the adults were discussing where exactly in the downtown area they would go to as Castle had learned it was fairly large. It took up the rest of the meal and finally the older kids were clearing the table with Alexis and Louis' help as the adults remained at the table with Dani, Maddy and Keo.

"Any bookstores in that area?" Brennan asked.

"I got about three," Castle said. "Different sections but I think we'll have time to go everywhere."

"What else is there?" Rebecca asked.

"Boutiques for women," Castle said first. "Some clothing stores for men, different artisans and some sailing stores."

"That sounds quite nice," Clara said. "I would love to get something hand made from here."

"I don't know the exact mediums," Castle said since the woman was looking at him. "But hopefully you'll find something."

"Think your parents will let you stay the night?" Julia asked Mari as they were coming downstairs; Alexis having told her to give the kids a quick tour of their house.

"Maybe… I'll see if you can spend the night tomorrow at our house," the little girl said quickly.

"Thanks," Julia said, taking her hand and squeezing it. They hurried outside together and once they were at the table they split up, going over to their parents. "Mom, Dad-" she started to say.

"You want Mari to spend the night," Beckett said.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Julia asked. "And Mari wants me to spend the night at her house tomorrow, can I?"

"Yes to both," Castle said as his wife glanced at him. "But just those two nights."

"Actually," David called to them from where he and Rebecca were sitting. "They can take turns."

"Whose idea was that?" Beckett asked.

"Mine," Rebecca said. "They'll be asking anyways."

"Yes, you can do that," Beckett told her daughter. "But only because we're on vacation."

"Thank you!" Julia said happily, hugging her mother around the neck. "So… what now?"

"We better head back inside, it's getting later and we have some kids that need to go to bed early," Castle said before they started to stand up together. He walked with his wife inside the house, watching Julia and Mari ahead of them as they were talking happily together; sharing a smile with Beckett as they could hear them before they were all inside and could let the kids play there.

* * *

 _Evelyn glanced at Lucille and said her, "Anything wrong?"_

 _"No," Lucille replied easily. "Do you think there is?"_

 _"You like to go sailing around the bay, not walking along the shore," Evelyn told her. "Did Sam take you out yesterday?"_

 _"No, but that's not the problem," Lucille grumbled._

"Is that it?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little stuck," Julia said with a sigh. "I just wanted that to be when Lucille tells her that she loves her, but I don't know what else I want to do with that."

"Start from the start," Mari told her. She and Julia looked at each other and then started to laugh before they quickly calmed down before her friend's parents could hear them. "What are you gonna do after she tells Evelyn that?" she then asked quietly.

"Say that she loves her too," Julia said with a shrug. She then realized what her friend meant and said, "Oh, they'll kiss."

"Just that?" Mari said.

"Well… yeah, what else can I write?" Julia said before she watched her friend lay back with a frustrated sigh. "I know but I don't know what to put."

"I guess them kissing is okay," Mari told her. "But then what?"

"I don't know," Julia said with a soft laugh. "I guess I better plan a little bit before I write anything else."

"Maybe," Mari said. She sat back up and then wrapped her arms around her bent knees and said, "I'm so excited for tomorrow. But you think that's why we came here?"

"The museum we're going to?" Julia asked. When her friend nodded she shook her head and told her, "I don't think so, it's probably gonna be for my dad's and Eliza's birthday. I can't wait for then."

"At least it's not that long until then," Mari said.

Julia nodded her head before she looked over at the doorway and saw that her mother was there with Rebecca. "Hi," she told them with a smile.

"You're still here Mommy?" Mari asked in slight surprise.

"We're going to leave right now," Rebecca told her daughter in amusement. "Dani's asleep right now, which you should be too."

"You too Julia," Beckett told her daughter as she'd walked over to her.

Knowing she couldn't argue with her mother Julia laid down and she said with a smile, "We'll go to sleep now."

"Good," Beckett said simply. "You can write another night."

"How much did you hear?" Mari asked in embarrassment.

"Sweet dreams Mari," Rebecca told her daughter. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and then left the room, waiting just outside the doorway for Beckett.

"We'll go to sleep Mom, I promise," Julia told her.

"Believe me I know," Beckett said simply. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and said, "Sweet dreams Julia, goodnight."

"Night Mom," Julia said before she watched her walk to the door, closing the light. She wanted to say something to her friend, about being excited to go the museum, but she knew their mothers were listening at the door so she just said, "Night Mari."

"Night Julia," the little girl replied.

"I'll check on them again," Beckett said once she and Rebecca were at the bottom of the stairs where their husbands were. "But I get the feeling they'll be sleeping."

"Most likely," Rebecca said with a smile and a nod. She hugged Beckett and said, "We'll see you at the museum."

"Right at eleven," Castle said.

"We're just going to rest," David said at the obvious reminder. "Like everyone else said though I bet you we'll be meeting outside in the yards with our kids."

"Most likely," Beckett said, hugging him with one arm. She gently squeezed Dani's shoulder, David holding her, and then walked with Castle to the doorway, watching the family leave to go to the house they were staying in next door. As soon as her husband had closed the door she smiled at him and said, "They were planning."

"They were?" Castle asked in amusement. When she nodded he said, "Not that much I'm guessing."

"No but they were still talking about the non-crime story Julia's writing," Beckett said. "That's about all I can tell you though."

"Not surprised," Castle said simply. "Should we go upstairs?"

"That would be nice," Beckett said, reaching over to his hand and pulling him after her up the stairs. "You owe me a story."

"And a bath," Castle added. When his wife looked back at him he merely smiled and got ahead of her so he could lead her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Rick," Beckett said, watching as her husband jumped. She smiled and said, "What?"

"I thought you were asleep," Castle replied.

"No, just resting," Beckett said. "And I'm relaxed enough I think, can I get out?"

"Can I wash your back at least?" Castle said quickly.

Smiling again Beckett said, "Alright," before she sat up slightly. She watched as he lathered up her bath sponge and she said, "Are you going to wait to tell me?"

"There's a lot to tell," Castle told her. "And I won't be able to say everything in one night."

"We have time," Beckett replied simply, feeling pleasure in the warmth his touch was providing her as he was washing her carefully.

"Okay, but I would like to wait until we're out on the bed," Castle told her.

"Then hurry," Beckett said firmly though she smiled at him.

Leaning over Castle gently kissed her before they parted, and he said, "I will." He turned his attention to her body, washing it off completely until she was rinsed off and he set the sponge aside to help her get out of the tub.

"Rick," Beckett breathed out in a moan after he wrapped a towel around her. " _Póg mé_." She was pleased when he did so quickly, and she responded to his kiss hungrily before she realized his hand was slipping under her towel.

Stopping himself as he realized the same Castle breathed to his wife, " _Ní féidir liom stad a chur grá mé féin_." He let her go and repeated what he said in English, "Really I can't stop myself love," adding the word really since he was repeating himself.

With a smile Beckett told him, "You just did."

Sighing Castle kissed her on the lips and quickly before he said, "Can I at least dry you off?"

"If you can control yourself," Beckett replied. He loosened her towel and she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face when he straight to her abdomen, eventually kneeling and pressing his lips to the firm curve of it near her navel. "You're going to miss that," she couldn't help teasing him as he eventually stood up.

"Of course, but you know I can still do this even when you're not pregnant," Castle said, finishing with her legs and feet. "Can I-" he then started to say.

"Get it," Beckett interrupted before he could finish.

Castle went swiftly to where his wife's makeup bag was, taking the bottle of lotion that she had from there and returning to her. Without a word, he proceeded to rub it into her skin carefully before he spent his time meticulously going over her stomach. "I swear I'm not getting aroused," he said when he finished and stepped away.

"But it's difficult," Beckett told him.

"It is," Castle admitted. "But don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll wait outside," he told her, leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

Beckett watched him go, holding her towel tightly over her as she felt a slight ache in her body, and it took a while to recover before she moved to get dressed. When she had finished she walked out into the bedroom and sighed saying to her husband, "I feel like I have to walk five miles to get to you," as he was sitting on the side of the bed. "Don't run over here to carry me," she hurriedly told him as he stood up.

"Oh, come on it's fun," Castle said jokingly. He walked over to her though so they could meet sooner, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her forehead and asking her, "Ready?"

"Yes," Beckett said quickly before she let him help her onto the bed. When she was propped up against pillows she said, "This is insanely comfortable," as the sheets were soft and the blankets on top of those were warm and soft as well.

"I think it's goose down," Castle said, touching the top blanket. Shaking his head, he said, "I should tell you about the memory I had now."

"You should," Beckett told him with a smile, shifting slightly to get a little more comfortable.

"Okay, so since it was '48 I was forty-nine and you were forty-eight of course," Castle started with.

"And by that I take it to mean we made love," Beckett commented.

"A lot," Castle replied.

"No surprise, now is that the whole story?" Beckett asked him.

With a slight smile Castle said, "No, I just wanted to let you know. We went all over Ireland and we were all over our beds."

"Pervert, tell me what else we did," Beckett said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Okay, so we took a ship over to Cobh from New York," Castle said. He was about to speak when he paused and said, "I can go further back."

"Did we take a train?" Beckett asked. "San Francisco to New York?"

"We did," Castle replied.

"Then tell me from start to end of the getting there," Beckett said with a smile.

"Do you want me to tell you about the whole trip after that?" Castle asked quickly.

"You don't need to," Beckett said. "Just what comes to you the most."

"Okay, so then I'll start with us leaving the station in San Francisco," Castle told her after thinking for a moment. "I can't really say about us saying goodbye to our family, too much unseen there."

"That's alright, I'm not surprised to be honest," Beckett said. "Just say what we did after that."

Castle smiled and then began to relay the first part that was coming to him, about their train ride over to the East Coast on what was essentially their second honeymoon nearly twenty-two years after their first.

* * *

 _"We love you darlings, goodbye!" Kate called, waving her handkerchief one last time to their children, two grandchildren and her sister and nieces._

* * *

"Wait, nieces?" Beckett asked. "Fleur…" she began slowly.

"Their twins were there," Castle said with a nod. "You were crying."

"I don't think I was the same as I am now," Beckett told him. "Keep going."

Nodding quickly Castle then said, "And when I saw that I closed the window and told you."

* * *

 _"Never liked the cinders that come off the smoke stack," Rick said as soon as he was sitting next to her._

 _"Oh stop," Kate said with a sigh. "I'll miss them, and you will too."_

 _"I will, and home," Rick replied. "But we haven't been alone like this before," he told her._

 _"That's true," Kate said, taking his gentle kiss to her temple. "Should we get a drink?"_

 _"Toast the journey?" Rick asked her. When she nodded he stood up with her and held her hand before they had to walk down the narrow corridor to the dining car. Since they'd left so early in the morning he bought them breakfast, their drinks coffee but his toast still there. "_ To us _," he said, speaking in Irish since they weren't alone at the tables in the car. "_ And what we will see in the land of our ancestors _."_

* * *

"You were Irish?" Beckett asked.

"I was… fully," Castle said slowly as he was recalling. "My mother told me before the earthquake that my father was an Irishman, from the north… from Dublin," he said quickly as it suddenly came to him. "Yeah, she was from Cobh. Queenstown when she left."

"Okay, so was that it?" Beckett asked. "Of the toast, I mean."

"It was. We went back to the compartment we had and talked about what we would do in New York… briefly," Castle replied, nodding his head.

* * *

 _"We don't have much time," Kate said to her husband, watching him closing the shade._

* * *

"Right then?" Beckett asked in amusement when he mentioned that he'd been covering the shade over the doors of their compartment.

"Right then but not just yet," Castle said before she nodded to him and he quickly continued.

* * *

 _"Well there's just one thing I want to see," Rick told his wife once he was sure the doors were locked firmly._

 _"And what is that?" Kate asked as she took her hat off and set it aside on the seat across from them._

 _"Central Park… maybe the buildings they have there too," Rick said. "We must get something for the kids."_

 _"Of course," Kate told him. "We should see FAO Schwarz; remember the toys Rosie got for our girls?"_

 _"I do, so we have enough to fill our day," Rick said as he helped her stand up before she turned around to the large window they had in front of them and covered it. "And enough to fill our day now."_

 _"Fresh," Kate told him, taking off her blazer, part of her traveling ensemble she'd bought especially for the trip. "But you're lucky I need you as badly."_

 _"Of course," Rick told her, grabbing for her and pulling her close before cupping her breast through her brassiere as her blouse was open and squeezing it firmly before their compartment became a blur of clothes and limbs as they flew to come together._

* * *

"I have my doubts the compartment was that soundproof," Beckett pointed out to her husband.

"I had to tell you about that because it's how we honestly started," Castle replied. "And we were busy… for a while."

"How did you deal with the condoms you used?" Beckett asked.

"You had menopause by then," Castle reminded her. "But the trip in the middle of the country was the same; we made love and tried to remember to watch the scenery. And didn't make any stops longer than an hour or two before we hit the city."

"Did we enjoy it?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Definitely," Castle said with a quick nod. "Something is making my memory jump to the boat."

"Then by all means, let me know," Beckett told him with a smile.

"First…" Castle began before he leaned over and shared a tender kiss with her. After they had parted he began saying, "You were ill for the first two days and I needed to care for you. And unsurprisingly you felt very guilty about that but eventually you were well and I'm seeing us eating together in one of the first-class dining rooms."

"Are you hungry?" Beckett asked laughingly.

"No," Castle said, laughing outright himself. "But it was the first time that you were able to eat after we got on board; solid food."

"Tell me," Beckett urged him.

Castle couldn't help himself and he leaned over, kissing her deeply on the lips for some time. After he realized they'd slipped into a fourth kiss he quickly pulled away and said, "We were having a good meal and shared some fruit before we finally talked as I wanted you to eat first. We needed to figure out what we wanted to do on the ship." And with that he told her more in detail about what he was recalling extremely vividly during their time sailing on the ocean liner.

* * *

 _"_ I'm relieved _," Rick told his wife in Irish. "_ You've been so ill _."_

 _"_ I know but I haven't got sea legs as you do _," Kate replied, smiling as she reached to him, squeezing his hand._

 _"_ You do now _," Rick said._

 _"_ For now _," Kate said. "_ If there's another storm _…"_

 _"_ We should be there soon _," Rick told her. "_ So let's hope _."_

 _Nodding Kate finished the last of her tea and said in English, "Take me to the Promenade; I've heard so much about it."_

 _"Alright," Rick said with a slight laugh before he stood up with her and held his arm out to her. "But if you feel ill at all then we'll go back inside."_

 _"I'll let you know," Kate said before they were walking along the side of the ship together. She held onto her husband's arm tightly and then said, "Is it always this windy?"_

 _"It is, are you alright?" Rick asked her, studying her closely._

 _"Swell, I'm glad you told me to put extra pins for my hat," Kate said. She smiled when he laughed before they pressed closer to each other and she tugged him gently over to the rail to look out on the ocean._

 _"I didn't get much chance to do this," Rick said. "But since we were stuck by the storm I suppose this is the better way to look at the sea."_

 _"It is," Kate replied. She then said, "I miss our girls."_

 _"So do I," Rick replied with a nod. Something came to mind then and he turned to look at his wife and he said, "We can send them a telegraph."_

 _Kate took his hand, intending to lead him over to the office where it was before she paused as she realized she had no real idea where it was._

 _"This way," Rick replied with a smile. He led her to the nearest doorway and where he'd spotted the telegraph office while he'd been searching for the ship's doctor when his wife had first gotten seasick._

 _Writing out their message to their family Rick and Kate tried not to go longer than the limit for the telegraph but they finally felt they had enough so their children would know they were alright. After watching the message being sent off and Rick had paid for it they left together arm in arm._

 _When her husband asked her what she wanted to do Kate smiled at him and tugged on his arm._

 _"Back to the room?" Rick asked._

 _Not answering him Kate waited until they were back in their room to say, "I'm not ill again."_

 _"I could tell," Rick replied. "Then why?"_

 _Reaching for him Kate kissed him the best she could before his arms immediately came around her. She pulled away to smile for a moment and then kissed him again before they were clinging to each other as tightly as they could._

* * *

"Again?" Beckett asked.

"Again," Castle replied with a nod. "Do you disapprove?"

Laughing softly Beckett said, "I don't but at that age would I really want to be doing that so much?"

"Why not?" Castle asked.

"We'll see when I hit menopause," Beckett replied.

"Well in that life you were fine," Castle said. "And apparently I was too, don't forget that."

"I got that," Beckett said with a smirk. " _Cosúil leat a bheith ceart go leor anois_ ," she then told him teasingly.

Castle breathed out a little; as she'd said he seemed to be okay, knowing she meant at that moment and not their past lives; before he said, " _Sin mar gheall tú_."

Biting at her lower lip since he'd said that was because of her Beckett told him, " _Then we help each other out_."

" _Then you shouldn't be worried_ ," Castle said. He then went back to English and said, "So we had a nice time, up until three days before we were going to sail into Cobh."

"Another storm?" Beckett asked.

"Another storm," Castle echoed while he was nodding. "And I had to care for you again."

"I'm interested to hear," Beckett said.

Castle nodded and then leaned over, kissing her gently before he pulled away and began to tell her about the memory that had very quickly come to him after the previous one he'd told her.

* * *

 _"Rick?"_

 _"Yes, my love?"_

 _"Bump me off," Kate finished with a groan._

 _"I'm not going to do that," Rick said firmly as he set the cup he had brought for her next to the bed. He pulled the covers up over his wife and then said, "Feel like you can manage some tea?"_

 _"I think so," Kate replied, sitting up carefully. She took the mug he gave her and sipped carefully at the hot liquid and she told him, "Thank you."_

 _Reaching out to her and gently covering her forehead with his hand Rick said, "You're alright love."_

 _"So you say," Kate said with a sigh. "Are we almost there?"_

 _"Another few days out," Rick said. He leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead when she groaned heavily. "I'm sorry Kate, if I could fly you there I would."_

 _"I know," she said, smiling at him as he was sincere. "But I can't feel well until we stop moving," Kate added._

 _"I want to get you to land too," Rick said._

 _"I wanted tonight Rick," Kat confessed after they were silent for a moment, listening to the rain lashing the porthole windows in their room._

 _"Think of when we land," Rick told her earnestly, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "All the beds we'll have there."_

 _"You're perverted," Kate said with a smile._

 _"I am," Rick said before the ship was moving up a wave again. He wasn't surprised when she groaned, and he brought up the porcelain bowl she'd used when she'd become sick before but she pushed it away._

 _"I just feel sick," Kate told him._

 _"Alright but I'll stay here," Rick said._

 _"It's our bed so of course you will," Kate replied._

 _"You don't want me to stay?" Rick asked._

 _"Oh… I suppose, I've grown fond of you," Kate said, trying to be serious but unable to help smiling slightly._

 _"Quite fond?" Rick asked._

 _"Very fond," Kate said before she felt the ship moving hard again and she groaned. "I'm sorry love, I'm worthless tonight."_

 _"I don't want anything from you," Rick replied as he got her mug of tea and handed it over to her so she would drink some again. While she was doing that he reached up, gently brushing her hair behind her ear before she smiled at him and he kissed her temple lovingly._

 _"Rick?" Kate asked when he moved to set aside her mug._

 _"Yes?" he asked, turning back to her._

 _"Thank you," Kate replied, smiling slightly at him._

 _"I know you would do the same for me," Rick said, cupping her cheek. "And I'm happy to help you." The ship began to move yet again, and he focused his attention fully on her, making sure she would be alright as they weathered the storm._

* * *

"And that was how it went until you went to sleep," Castle said. "Luckily that storm didn't last all night."

"Nice of you to do," Beckett said. "And from what you've told me you've done before you've been like this for a long time."

"I can't help it," Castle said simply before he smiled. He saw her doing the same before she suddenly yawned, and he said, "Tired?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said simply. "Why don't you change?"

"I was going to take a quick shower and then come back," Castle said. He leaned over and kissed her gently before he pulled away and said, "I'll come back."

Beckett didn't say anything until he'd gone over to the door and she said to him before he could go into the bathroom, "There's more to the story, right?"

"There is," Castle said, turning to answer her and smiling.

Smiling back at him Beckett watched him close the door behind him before she sat up a little more and pulled the pillows from behind her. When she had one left she then laid down, intending to wait for her husband to come back outside when she abruptly fell asleep before she could realize she was doing so.

* * *

Making sure with a last pass of his hand through his hair that it was dry Castle went out into the bedroom and paused when he saw his wife was fast asleep. A smile spread across his face at the sight of her and he moved quickly around the bed to go over to his side. He took off his robe and went to the windows across to close the blinds though they were facing north. He wanted Beckett to get as much sleep as she could so he made sure they were closed as tightly as possible before he went back to the bed and then slipped under the covers carefully next to his wife.

When he was close enough to do so Castle pressed against Beckett, wrapping his arm around her before she suddenly jumped. "It's just me love," he said quickly.

"I fell asleep," Beckett said with a groan as she could tell by the scent of him that he'd finished his shower.

"You can go back to sleep," Castle told her, kissing her shoulder.

"No, I'm awake now," Beckett said before she turned over, making him move out of her way quickly. She smiled at him and said, "Were you in there long?"

"Not really," Castle said carefully.

With a slight groan Beckett said, "I took a nap earlier."

"I'll remind you that you're carrying a child," Castle said, running his hand over her abdomen. "And that reminds me…"

Beckett quickly moved to lie on her back and she watched with a smile as he moved to her stomach, pushing up her shirt to get it out of the way. Feeling him kissing her a second later she told him, "She's moving a little right now."

"Not kicking?" Castle immediately asked, running his hand over her.

"No, just moving," Beckett replied. "She might be a little tired."

"We're not going to move you around tonight little one," Castle said to the baby. He paused and said, "You know I feel bad calling her that."

"What, little one?" Beckett asked him. He nodded so she said, "What else would you want to call her?"

" _Ceann beag_ ," Castle said quickly.

"So basically the same but just in Irish," Beckett stated. She laughed softly when he nodded, and she said, "If that's what you want to do then go ahead."

" _Mo ceann beag_ ," Castle said to the baby. "And that's all the Irish you'll hear from me because I save that for your mother," he added quickly.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Are you going to call her that once she's born?"

"I'm not sure," Castle said honestly. "I love calling the girls sweetheart so I'll just do the same with her."

"Good," Beckett said, smiling at him. She watched him kiss at her abdomen again before she said, "She'll love it too I'm sure."

Castle nodded before he then said to the baby, "I love you _ceann beag_. And again, I'm impatient but I know you need to get bigger still so we'll wait. Impatiently but we'll wait for you." He pressed a last kiss against what he was sure was the baby's head and then moved up Beckett's body so he could wrap his arms around his wife. "Get some sleep Kate," he told her as she looked up at him.

"I will, just not now," Beckett replied.

"What?" Castle asked in slight surprise as she looked up at him.

"You remember still," Beckett said.

"I do, a lot," Castle said. "But I can tell you more tomorrow. For now, you should sleep." When he saw that she was still looking at him he gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "Then answer something for me."

"Okay," Beckett replied.

"Are you remembering this too?" Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she frowned, and he told her, "You are. Then you don't need… you want me to tell you?"

"I do," Beckett said, smiling at him figuring that out. "You can tell me tomorrow, but I want to hear a little more."

"You'll probably be tired then," Castle commented simply.

"Rick," Beckett told him firmly.

"Alright, alright," Castle said. "I'll tell you. But tomorrow."

"Goodnight love," Beckett said. She took his kiss he gave her and when they parted she said quickly, " _Gheallúint dom rud éigin_?" in Irish.

" _Rud ar bith_ ," Castle said quickly as she asked him to promise her something, telling her anything.

" _That we'll be like we were in that life_ ," Beckett said. She smirked and then said, "Without the condoms after I stop nursing the baby," she added in English. Her husband's hungry kiss was no surprise and she responded to him as quickly as she could before they were slowly parting.

"That should be your answer," Castle said. "Because I want you as much as I've been seeing."

"Me too," Beckett replied before they kissed again.

When they parted Castle gathered the covers better around them and told her, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight," Beckett said before she cuddled closer to him. When she was comfortable she closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly again as she was still fatigued after their travel that day. But she felt a little better sharing the bed with her husband and she wasn't startled when her dreams involved them on an ocean liner, knowing she was remembering what her husband was as well and enjoying it while she did.

Castle, watching his wife to make sure she would fall asleep, let himself close his eyes once he was sure she was sleeping again. He fell asleep rapidly too and was relieved when he could see them together on their way to Ireland. He enjoyed it greatly, though he knew as he dreamt there was still their trip with their family and since he had that to look forward to as well he knew he wouldn't mind waking up. But for the time being he took pleasure in seeing their time together on the ship until they reached the island and he would awaken.


	5. The Elements In Harmony

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this song are from the song _Low Bridge, Everybody Down_ (also known as _Fifteen Miles on the Eerie Canal_ ) written by Thomas S. Allen.

A/N #2: With the problems the site was having, again, I was very happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter, so I'll go right into my thank yous for that! MsNYC (I'm glad you enjoyed what I wrote about Niagara Falls that it made you miss there. Also glad because I've never been lol, just seen it on TV. Not surprised you're glad everyone's having fun so far. And so pleased you think the houses sound really great too! And of course, I'm really happy that you think the trip with Castle and Beckett both in the present and their past trip to Ireland are really great!),

TORONTOSUN (Great you liked in the whole chapter that everyone wants to take care of Beckett. I figure people would be that way if they're close to a woman who's expecting, lol. And I'm really happy that you always like that I talk about cities and traveling. It's fun to do so I'll be doing that for a while, lol, got some places in mind for the future, lol),

Mb (Great to read you thought the first half was a fantastic update. And I would imagine Niagara Falls in person would be a great sight to see, it's why I included it in this trip since I knew they'd be close. I'm glad you loved the interaction between the kids and then the kids with their parents, since I don't usually write the other kids too often or their interactions with their parents. I'm not surprised you felt a little sad for Eliza not being old enough for the speed boat, but yeah, I'll write them going back when she's older since they'll want to show the baby the falls. And yeah, I misread that age at first so I had to fix it, so not surprised that happened to you as well. You're right though, not fun when that happens. So great you think the house I've written them staying in sound amazing and beautiful. And you're right, being right on the lake they'll have great views. I had to laugh at you thinking Castle and Beckett will make good use of their bed and the gauze curtains. Interesting too that the imagery of them making love behind the curtains is erotic since I had that thought including them; normally I wouldn't, lol. Not surprised you loved the shared brain thing they had with their past life as well as the number of grandchildren they had then. I had wondered what readers would think of that number, lol. Very happy to see you loved the family moments, I love writing those myself. Great you thought it was a fantastic update too! Also, you're very welcome for posting. Very happy reading you thought the second half was beautifully written. And really pleased you love that I show Castle and Beckett being content just talking together and being in each other's company, want to show they don't need to be making love all the time for them to be very happy. So great you think the memories they're reliving in their dreams are beautiful since I want them to be of course. And it did make me laugh when you said they definitely don't need to worry about their relationship since you think they'll be just as passionate in the present as they were back then. But I'm not surprised you think that, lol. And great you find that Castle and Becket together in any time frame; as you said; are always loving, passionate, sexy and hot since I think they would be too, lol. And great you thought the second half was beautiful written so much you mentioned it twice. My friend in Maine got a good amount of snow too and they told me another storm's expected Tuesday- though on my app I have it doesn't say it's a straight-out storm, just freezing- so hopefully spring pulls though on Tuesday for you all. And interesting the weather is like that but from what I've heard it makes sense, lol. Glad you thought the whole chapter was beautifully written. And you're welcome for posting the second half!) and

vetgirlmx (I'm glad to see you're enjoying the flashbacks to their trip to Ireland, lol, since there'll be a bit more of those. But great you're more than okay with that! I was glad to see that you enjoyed them enjoying Niagara. It was nice to see that you're; as you said; seriously loving that even though they'll separate they're still in large groups together. And you know you're right, lol, with them agreeing to go on the vacation without knowing where they're going for sure. I should have put in that Castle and Beckett, plus Brad and Lily since they knew; assured them they were going upstate. And then have mentioned Beckett telling the others her husband would make sure they had the best places to stay. But you also put in why I didn't do that, which was that they really trust each other. Though yeah, I should have worked that out better, lol, whoops. And I'm not surprised you're seeing their full day the next day and are thinking it's going to be a lot of fun though Beckett's a little further along and having a harder time. And I'm really glad you can't wait to read it and now you don't need to!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _She Blinded Me with Science_ by Thomas Dolby.

The Elements In Harmony

Leaning against the doorway for a moment Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband soon after caught sight of her and she said, "I took longer than I thought."

"Not really," Castle replied. "This didn't take very long," indicating his razor that he was holding. He quickly cleaned off his face and said before he put lotion on his skin, " _How'd you sleep_?"

"Why Irish?" Beckett asked instead of answering his question.

"We spoke that a lot in Ireland," Castle said, frowning in confusion. "I don't know why but that just came to me."

"I'm not surprised, if we were fluent…" Beckett began.

"Yeah," Castle said, drying his hands once he'd finished washing them. "Okay, is anyone awake now?" he asked, turning to her.

"I haven't looked across the other end of the house," Beckett said, leading the way out to the bedroom.

"You could have seen," Castle said. "But they-" he started to say before they heard a knock on the door. "Someone's up. Julia? Eliza?"

"Alexis," Beckett said simply.

Since he opened the door Castle was first to see that his wife was right, and he looked back at his wife, startled.

"Um, Dad? Good morning?" Alexis said questioningly. "Is Kate up?"

"I am, he wanted to play guess who's at the door," Beckett said, walking over to them. "And I was right. Is anyone up?"

"Oh sure, we're all up and breakfast is ready," Alexis replied.

"My watch broke," Castle said, pretending to shake his wrist.

"It didn't, they're just really early," Beckett said, stepping out into the hall with her stepdaughter. "Who cooked?"

"Louis," Alexis replied. "And I helped him."

"And the girls?" Beckett said as she walked with her over to the stairs.

"Jim helped Eliza and Julia and Mari took care of themselves," Alexis said. "But Julia and Eliza want you to fix their hair; it's been brushed already."

"Okay," Beckett said in slight amusement, having been expecting that. At the end of the stairs she went to the kitchen, seeing that Julia was coming inside from the backyard.

"Mom!" she said in surprise. "You're up."

"We've been up for a while," Beckett said, hugging her oldest once she was with her.

"And it looks like you have too," Castle said when Julia was hugging him. "Where's your sister? Is she in the lake?"

Trying not to laugh too hard; as her father's second question was coached in a mock-jealous tone; Julia said, "Nope, Gram and Grandpapa said you probably wouldn't want us to go out again without you here."

"They were helping us with breakfast and then setting the table," Jim said as he stepped inside the house.

"The weather's good?" Castle asked.

"You didn't notice anyone here Dad?" Alexis asked him.

"Yes, but I thought they were all out there looking at the view," Castle commented before they followed his father in law outside.

"Good morning," Martha said. "I was afraid yesterday was too much for you, but Alexis said you'd be awake."

"We were, we have been for a while. And why are you saying that to me?" Castle said before he suddenly realized his mother was talking to him.

Martha merely smiled and then turned to her daughter in law saying, "You look very refreshed."

"Thank you," Beckett said, laughing as she embraced Eliza tightly once she had reached her. "Good morning Mari."

"Morning," the little girl said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me stay," she added.

"I asked if she would stay for breakfast," Julia told her parents, taking her friend's hand.

"She can," Beckett said. "You didn't want to go over to the house?"

"I'll be there tomorrow morning," Mari replied, shrugging.

"Mom, our hair-" Julia started to say.

"I know, your sister told me," Beckett said. "But we should eat first."

"My hair's gonna go in my food Mommy," Eliza told her, taking her hand.

"Unless you dip it into that oatmeal on purpose it won't," Castle said as he'd hugged her already.

"Kay," Eliza said, giggling softly.

The group gathered around the table and as they began to eat Castle glanced down the lake shore before he said to the others, "Are we the only ones out here?"

"I think we are," Louis said, looking as well. "I thought my parents would be out. They're quite fascinated by this lake. All… five?" he said, directing the question to his girlfriend.

"Did you tell him about HOMES?" Julia asked as her sister nodded.

"I did," Alexis said. She saw the expression on Eliza's face; one of complete confusion; and she said, "You better tell her Jules."

"H-" Julia started to say before she paused as she realized that Mari was starting to speak too.

"I know them," the little girl said before they both laughed together.

"What is that?" Eliza asked, sounding impatient before her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Huron, Ontario," Julia and Mari said together after sharing a glance. They paused at the second one; Julia pointing to the lake they were by; before they finished saying, "Michigan, Erie and Superior."

"Those are the Great Lakes," Beckett said, taking her husband's phone. She showed Eliza a map of the lakes and watched the little girl study it.

"This looks like someone with a backpack," Eliza said.

"You noticed?" Jim asked with a smile. When his youngest granddaughter nodded he said, "Your mother said the same thing when she saw a picture of those lakes."

Beckett smiled at the way Eliza turned to her with wide eyes and said, "He's right, but they're very, very big lakes."

"I know," Eliza said. "This lake is… one… nine… three."

Beckett glanced over at her husband and saw that he had his face in his hands telling him, "You really should have just said for her."

"Sorry," Castle said. "I told them the length of it yesterday."

"A hundred and ninety-three?" Louis asked. When Castle nodded he said, "Quite large; Lough Neagh is only nineteen miles back at home."

"Which one?" Alexis asked him.

"Sorry, Ireland," Louis quickly said.

"What about England?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Windermere," Louis said. "We learn geography as well you know," he said when everyone looked at him in surprise at how fast he'd answered. "And that one's only eleven so I suppose that line about everything being bigger in America is quite true."

"But we don't have the biggest lake in the world," Julia said quickly. She then frowned and looked at her parents saying, "Right?"

"Right, that would be the Caspian Sea," Castle answered as he stood up since they'd finished eating by then.

"But it says sea," Eliza protested.

"Which would indicate how much water is in it kiddo," Martha said. She smiled as the little girl's mouth formed an 'o' of realization and she said, "Come with me Eliza, let's find something to decorate your hair today."

"Is this lake really big?" Julia asked her parents as she took her bowl over to the kitchen with them.

"Fourteenth largest in the world," Castle replied. He let Julia and Mari go ahead of him and Beckett when he saw that his wife was looking at him. "I looked at a list," he said.

"When?" Beckett asked.

"Just now," Castle replied.

"Before you got that picture for Eliza?" Beckett said. When he nodded she just smiled at him and stepped into the house with him before they went together to the sink. "Dad-" she began when she saw he was starting to wash the dishes.

"I wasn't cooking, more supervising the girls setting the table," Jim said easily. "And don't you need to do their hair."

"I'll help you out Jim," Castle said before he went back to the table outside to bring the rest on it inside.

Since they were set Beckett went over to the family room where Julia was sitting, Mari having remained in the kitchen to look at the lake outside. "Are you ready?" she asked her daughter, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Julia replied.

"About what?" Beckett asked, gently running her fingers over her daughter's hair and lightly running them through the locks.

"There's lots of lakes, right?" Julia asked.

"In the world? Yes," Beckett said before Julia quickly nodded her head.

"We're at one of them right now and we got to go in it a little bit," the girl said.

"You're a writer Julia," Castle called to her. He smiled when she turned to look at him; as did her mother; and he told her, "Describing it like that means you see the bigger picture."

"Why are you looking at me?" Beckett asked.

"Your mom did the same in Ireland," Castle commented.

"When?" Julia said interestedly.

"It was at Skye's house, before we left it," Castle replied.

"You might as well tell her- them," Beckett corrected herself swiftly as she noticed everyone else was there by then.

"Okay, so you all remember there was a stream on the property," Castle said. When nearly everyone nodded he said, "We had breakfast outside next to it and then went over to the water where she walked right in."

"I'll remind you it was August," Beckett said wryly. She smiled then as her husband told the story, not surprised to find both their daughters; especially Julia; obviously enthralled as she began to work on their hair for their visit to the museum.

* * *

 _"It's not cold?" Castle asked, a little startled at what his wife had done._

 _"No," Beckett said simply. She smiled at his doubtful look and she told him, "Slightly but it is summer." She shivered then and held out her hand to him rapidly when he moved as if to pull her out; which she could already tell he was thinking of doing. "I'm not cold, it's more… this water goes down to Cobh."_

 _"Most likely," Castle replied._

 _"Just this same water… never mind," Beckett said, shaking her head of thought but finding she wasn't successful._

 _"Say it," Castle said. When his wife glanced at him he shrugged telling her, "I get what you're trying to say. But really Kate, don't run away from it; you are human, aren't you?"_

 _"I get the feeling you would have known if I wasn't by now," Beckett said wryly. She sighed and then looked down at her bare feet under the water before she told him, "All these rivers, streams have been here since our ancestors."_

 _"Of course," Castle replied. "I wish it was this particular one but it's still romantic."_

 _"Luckily they have one thing in common," Beckett continued._

 _"The Atlantic," Castle stated instead of putting that into a question._

 _"I'm missing Julia," Beckett suddenly said. "Though if you're urging me to turn poetic-"_

 _"I'm not," Castle said reassuringly as he took her hand she held out to him before she stepped out of the water. "But you know having that sentiment is a great thing when you're a writer. I saw it in your past works."_

 _"My past assignments," Beckett corrected him._

 _"Even better, you were a journalist and-" Castle started to say before his wife pushed him. He was startled when she did so enough that he was in the water before he exclaimed, "It's freezing! Did you walk around barefoot in Antarctica as a child?"_

 _"It's not that bad," Beckett said, smiling at him. When he grabbed for her she cried out in shock before they were sitting in the stream and she said, "Luckily it's not that deep."_

 _"You're not cold?" Castle asked her._

 _"Not really but I'm going to have to change," Beckett replied, looking around them both. "And you, we can't go in the car like this."_

 _"Of course not," Castle said._

 _Beckett was startled at the way his voice changed suddenly but the realization as to why was quick to reach her and she smiled before she let him help her up and they made their way up to the house to change._

* * *

"Mom?" Julia said.

"You don't want to climb up there?" Beckett asked, looking down at her. They were at the Rochester Museum and Science Center, walking through the AdventureZone exhibit at that moment which focused on the Erie Canal.

"I just wanted to say, did you really think of that? That the water was gonna go over to the ocean and then to me at home?" Julia said.

Pausing and making her daughter do the same Beckett said, "I did." She was a little taken aback when Julia embraced her tightly and she stroked her hair before saying, "That means that much to you?"

Nodding Julia said, "I want you to think like that too so I'm not… weird."

"It's not weird," Beckett said firmly. "Your grandparents both told me we're not insensitive to everything about us."

"Grandpapa-" Julia started to say.

"He wasn't talking about spirits," Beckett told her quickly.

"I know, but he said the same thing?" Julia asked.

"Of course, I did," Jim replied, coming over to them. "If I didn't think that then how could I take pictures that were even passable?"

Looking at the picture on the screen of his camera as he showed them Julia smiled and said, "That's really good Grandpapa."

"It is Dad," Beckett added, the picture of her and Julia hugging a moment before.

"But that's what I meant, pay attention to everything; no matter how simple; and you'll benefit greatly," Jim answered. "In my case my photography, in your parents' cases their writing."

"And Mom her photography too," Julia said with a wide smile.

"Go and climb with the others sweetie," Beckett then told her daughter. "That way I can get some very nice pictures now of you and your sisters."

"Even 'lexis?" Julia asked.

"Alexis too," Beckett said with a nod, leaning down slightly and kissing the top of her head. She watched her oldest go before she turned to her husband and said, "And why hide behind the wall?"

"I didn't want to interrupt the mother-daughter moment," Castle said quickly. "Well," he said as he paused mid-step. "Mother-daughter-grandfather… father?"

"I get it Rick," Beckett told him, shaking her head. "And I get the feeling you agree."

"Slightly surprised too but that's because I didn't realize that was your father's method taking pictures," Castle replied. When his wife nodded he then asked, "Did he teach you that?"

"No, he just said look at the world and keep what you want to remember with a shutter," Beckett said.

"So that runs in the family," Castle commented. "The slight tendency to poetic-ness."

Smiling Beckett said, "We're all well-read."

"That helps too," Castle said, slightly hesitating at the end before he looked with her over at the climbing installation all the kids; except those under three; had gotten onto.

"They learned this in school," Lily commented when Castle and Beckett had joined her and the other adults and the three youngest children. "I wish their chorus teacher hadn't taught them to scream it."

"They're not screaming Lils," Brad said.

"If they go all five choruses…" Lily said.

Beckett squeezed her friend's arm with a slight laugh before she began to take pictures of the kids singing the song, turning her camera to Dani, Maddy and Keo who were watching them with wide eyes.

 _I've got a mule and her name is Sal,  
Fifteen miles on the Erie Canal,  
She's a good worker and a good ol' pal,  
Fifteen miles on the Erie Canal,  
We haul'd some barges in our day,  
Filled with lumber, coal and hay  
We know every inch of the way  
From Albany to Bufallo_

When Eve and Jacob stressed the syllables on the word Bufallo the adults laughed, and Brad went close to them calling up, "I think that's good enough you guys."

"Oh, come on Dad," Eve said first. "One more?"

"Yeah, the other one with Buffalo," Jacob said.

"Yes, yes, they might as well," Lily said with a sigh when her husband looked at her. "If I don't they'll hum the song to me," she told Beckett.

"Then it's better they sing it," she replied before they looked back up at the kids though only Eve, Jacob, Julia and Mari could sing the verse.

 _A friend of mine once got her sore  
Now he's got a broken jaw  
'Cause she let fly with an iron toe  
And kicked him back to BU-FA-LLO!_

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed before they were all laughing. "Okay, come down here you two."

"I think the rest of you guys should too," Castle commented.

"Right," Brennan said.

"He's right, come on down," David said. "Why do I sound like I'm on _The Price is Right_?"

"You did that yourself," Rebecca said, shaking her head at her husband.

"What do you think?" Julia asked her parents once they were back with the adults.

"Interesting version of that song," Beckett replied.

"I liked the emphasis, I think you alerted the whole museum the barge was going to stop in Bufallo," Castle commented, not surprised when Julia laughed, and Beckett shook her head with a slight smile. "For now, you need to help them work on the Erie Canal."

Julia was confused before she looked ahead and saw there was a model of a lock from the canal and she smiled at them before rushing after her friends and sister to see how it worked while the adults looked on.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Darnley said to Beckett as he came to stand with her. "They learned that song in the Hamptons too?"

"They learn about New York history in the fourth grade," Beckett said, watching her husband joining Julia and Eliza when they called to him. "Julia taught her sister the beginning of the song."

"I forgot you came from upstate," Darnley then said to Lily and Brad.

"They learned the song the same grade too," the latter said first. "And apparently never forgot it."

"Likely just to spite us," Lily muttered before she smiled. "I'm kidding; it's just the repetition…"

"We learned it too," Beckett said in amusement as her husband was walking back to them. "And I would sing it repeatedly; just that first verse; until Lily would try to chase me down to get me to stop."

Laughing Darnley said, "I can see you doing that. But you were in the fourth grade, how long did that chase go on?"

"Not far," Lily said. "Remember the bodega?"

"We'd stop there for ice cream and forget what exactly we were running around for," Beckett took up after nodding at her friend's comment. "Are they done?"

"It looks like most of them are," Castle said. "Julia's eyeing that wall."

"Our kids are going to the wall," Brad said. "Guys."

"They have Maddy; I better go after them," Darnley said.

"Can they climb it?" Castle asked his wife as they were all making their walk to the rock climbing wall.

"Yes, but not you," Beckett told him.

"I wasn't going to go," Castle said defensively. When his wife just glanced at him from the corner of her eye he continued saying, "I was going to see if I could."

"Better," Beckett said with a smirk before she looked ahead of them as she could hear some kind of disagreement between the kids.

"I should go first I'm the oldest," Eve said.

"My sister should go, she's the youngest," Julia protested. "Or even Maddy."

"They'll take too-" Jacob started to say.

"Guys, enough," Beckett said firmly and loudly enough so they would hear her. "You need to take turns."

"You're not going to try and take charge with that?" Martha said to Brad.

"Oh no, she's fine," he replied.

"You know you're chief of police, right?" Castle asked his friend jokingly.

"Of course, but I'll stick with what I said; she's fine," Brad said before smiling at them and walking over to his wife.

"But that'll take forever," Jacob said, trying not to sound as if he was complaining.

"I will help her," Nkosi said. "And she will not be going very far up because her brother will be looking at the wall next to her."

"And then you guys will go youngest to oldest as Eliza will be helped by her father," Beckett told them.

The kids then let Maddy and Keo go on the wall first though the two weren't really climbing. After they'd gone Eliza climbed with Castle's help, Beckett taking pictures while she was doing that.

"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett told her youngest when she stopped and waved to her for a picture before Castle helped her down.

"Are you gonna go?" Eliza asked her mother once she was with her.

"I can't really do that sweetie," Beckett said, slightly laughingly.

"Too bad," Eliza said, leaning against her as they watched Erin going up next. Mari was after her before she let go of her mother when Julia started to climb.

Trying not to laugh too hard as her sister was cheering her on, Julia climbed carefully before she got as far as she could go and she made her way down. She went to Mari after she finished and took her hand saying, "That was fun."

"It was," Mari said, nodding rapidly in agreement. "I wonder what we're gonna do next."

"We'll see," Julia said as Eve was climbing down from the wall.

Walking through the exhibit the parents let the kids lead them around until they moved on to the next one.

"Wow… wait, I thought this was about science," Jacob said.

"It's Rochester Museum first so I think that's why," David said as it was about the native peoples of the Americas. "But I don't mind this."

"Neither do we," Brennan commented. "Quite fascinating."

"Have you seen stuff like this before?" Julia was asking Erin after hearing that.

"Not really, more pictures," the little girl replied.

"It's really cool," Eve as they were all standing together looking at a feathered headdress.

"But super sad," Jacob added.

"I know the story, we did that when we came here first," Erin said.

"And then we finished doing that," Mari said, frowning. She then said, "There's a girl who's Native American in my class."

"Which tribe?" Erin asked interestedly.

"The Mohawk," Mari replied. "But she's half that and half… different stuff. But she has really pretty hair she wears in a bun that's a braid and she wears a feather too. She said it's from a blue jay."

"Can she wear that?" Louis asked Alexis as they'd heard the discussion.

"She can, she has permission from the school," the young woman said with a smile.

"Interesting," Louis replied before they were leaving the exhibit. "What's next?"

"You can see," Alexis said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Okay love?" Castle asked as they were trailing behind everyone.

"I could sit for a little," Beckett confessed. She smiled when her husband hurriedly got Brad and David's attention, letting them know they would be sitting before they did so on a bench together and she turned her attention to him as he spoke.

"Better?" Castle asked his wife.

"I am," Beckett told him, still smiling. "But you realize you don't need to stay with me."

"But-" Castle started to say in protest.

"I can sit with her," Jim said, walking back to them. When he saw the hesitation on his son in law's face he said, "The girls would like to try things with you."

"Go," Beckett said with a smile. When he was gone and her father was sitting next to her she said, "He's getting more anxious now we're closer to the first."

"I was the same way with your mother," Jim said with a smile. "The bigger you got inside of her the more terrified I was that she was going to be seriously hurt when she went into labor." He wasn't surprised when his daughter simply smiled, and he then said, "We tend to forget your bodies are intended for that; it's hard to remember."

"Of course," Beckett said. "But I know Mom appreciated it. She told me."

"You talked about that?" Jim asked her.

"We did, I had asked about how it was when she was pregnant with me and she told me about you and that it was annoying but, in the end, she was glad you'd helped her," Beckett explained.

"When did you?" Jim said.

"I was six- no seventeen," Beckett replied. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at her father's surprised expression and told him, "I wasn't asking because I suddenly had to have a baby; I was wondering."

"Well I think it's obvious you didn't want to," Jim said. "Not at that moment," he corrected himself.

"No," Beckett said, smiling. She could hear laughter from some of the kids and she said, "I think I'm ready to go," about to stand when her father put his hand on her arm. "I'm ready to go," she said firmly as she knew why he had stopped her.

Though he knew his son in law wouldn't appreciate it Jim let his daughter stand, watching her to make sure it wasn't too much of a struggle for her. He smiled as she placed her hand on her back; looking greatly like her mother at that moment; and he said, "How's your back?"

"It's fine," Beckett said with a smile, not wanting to admit that it was sore. She looked ahead of them and saw that the kids were nearly at the end of the exhibit before she said to her father, "I had a feeling this might happen."

"They're fascinated by it," Castle said, coming up to them. He wrapped his arm around her and then said, "Especially Julia."

"When she mentioned the hotel at Niagara Falls I knew she would like this," Beckett said, the exhibit about the Underground Railroad in Rochester. When they reached everyone shortly after she smiled when she saw that the kids were almost all inside a real rowboat. She got her camera quickly and took several pictures before they got out and she handed the camera to Castle as the girls were making a beeline straight for her.

"Did you see Mommy?" Eliza asked her.

"We did," Beckett assured her. "I took some pictures. You had fun?"

"Yep, we saw lots of cool stuff," Julia said. "But it's sad they had to run away."

"Which means you pay attention to history," Castle commented.

"Are you okay Mom?" Julia asked after smiling at her father for what he'd said.

"I am," Beckett replied with a nod. "I just needed to sit for a little bit," she said, watching as the girl placed her hand on her stomach. "She's kicking," she said with a smile.

"Right here," Julia told her little sister as she asked where. She led her hand to the spot and then said, "Is she still?"

"She is, I think she's-" Beckett started to say before she stopped as the baby kicked a little harder that time. "She's either angry or exercising," she told her husband as he had his hand on her.

"I'd say the second… unless she's hungry-angry," Castle commented.

"Hangry?" Darnley suggested. He smiled at them and said, "We're heading on if you guys want to follow."

"You just left us?" Castle said in mock-annoyance.

"I stayed behind," Darnley replied.

"Go ahead with everyone else you guys," Beckett told her family. When they'd walked on she said, "She's still kicking."

"As hard?" Darnley asked. When she just smiled and shook her head he watched her lead his hand over to her abdomen. He smiled himself when he felt the kick underneath his hand and said, "I hope your husband doesn't get pissed at me about this."

"He's not," Beckett replied. When her friend looked at her in confusion she said, "He's behind you, watching."

"Just checking to make sure you guys are continuing," Castle called.

Laughing Darnley said as he and Beckett walked over to him, "I had to feel that too, still amazed."

"I am too," Castle replied. "And it's not her first pregnancy."

"It's been four years though," Beckett told them both. "And by the way where are the kids?"

"Over there," Castle answered. "With the big keys."

"I'm surprised you're not running around here," Beckett told him wryly as Darnley went to join his husband.

"I can wait… slightly longer," Castle told her. He then smiled and said, "It's about how things work," he said, describing the exhibit.

"Then you should be running around," Beckett said before she laughed as he rolled his eyes before she slid her arm through her husband's while they walked over to their daughters.

* * *

"My feet are throbbing," Lily said with a slight laugh as she and Beckett walked down to the next store.

"I'm fine," Beckett replied easily. "If you need to sit you better go."

"Lils," Brad said.

Pretending she was swearing wordlessly Lily told her friend teasingly, "Why didn't you tell me he was there."

Watching the two go Beckett turned her attention to the store window she was at and saw it was a boutique, looking at the outfits there. She was tempted to walk inside but glancing down at her stomach she turned to leave before a voice spoke next to her, making her stop immediately.

"There's nothing wrong with going in," Martha said.

"I wouldn't be able to try anything on," Beckett replied. "I'd prefer to wait until I can do that."

"I have to admit I was the same towards the end of my pregnancy," Martha said. "Luckily I was able to go back soon after Richard was born."

Beckett smiled slightly; not wanting to mention she wasn't all that concerned with her clothes after the baby was born instead more focused on the baby arriving. But before she could stop herself she could hear herself saying, "I'm not that concerned with clothing to be honest, I just want the baby here."

"Well of course you do," Martha said. When her daughter in law blanched she smiled and told her, "Don't worry, I know you weren't indicating I didn't. I just have the chance now to focus on fashion since my son is well out of the nursery."

Laughing softly Beckett said, "I don't blame you for doing that then." She watched her mother in law head down the sidewalk before she went in the opposite direction to the pet store where she knew her husband and their youngest were together.

"Mom!" Julia called out, coming out from another store.

"Are you by yourself?" Beckett asked, watching her approaching her.

Shaking her head Julia replied, "I was with Erin and her parents, I think her mom found something to take home with them."

"And what was that?" Beckett asked, wrapping her arm around her.

"It was a plate made of glass," Julia replied. "Really pretty with different kinds of aqua colors." She giggled a bit and said, "She said it reminded her of Brennan's eyes."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said.

"Where's everybody?" Julia asked her.

"Your dad and Eliza are in the pet shop down there. Your gram I think went to a boutique down there and-" Beckett began to answer.

"Mom let's go over to one of those for you!" Julia exclaimed, interrupting her.

"Go where?" Beckett asked as she realized where her daughter was steering her down the sidewalk.

"The clothes store, it was this one, right?" Julia asked, guessing as her mother had been close to that one when she'd come out of the glassware shop.

"It is but sweetie I can't try anything on," Beckett told her.

"But maybe there's _something_ you can buy," Julia told her.

For a moment Beckett debated telling her they should go to the bookstore they had all left for last where they were in downtown Rochester. But her daughter looked so hopefully up at her she found she couldn't say it. "Alright, but I'm probably not going to look around for that long," she finally said. She couldn't help smiling at the wide smile on Julia's face and she reached out to her, taking her hand before they went together inside of the boutique.

At the same time Castle was leaving the pet shop with Eliza telling her, "I don't think your mom would be too happy with a turtle."

"But it was so cute," the little girl said in protest.

"I know," Castle said, scooping her up into his arms. "But I also think it would spend a lot of time in its shell back at home."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"The dogs would never leave it alo-" Castle started to say.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried, forgetting what she and her father had been talking about.

Looking into the window that Eliza was pointing at Castle was startled to see she was inside a boutique, listening to Julia who was talking very excitedly to her. He smiled at the sight of them before he shook himself and said, "Want to join them?"

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly. When her father set her down she waited for him slightly impatiently to open the door before she hurried inside but walked carefully to her mother.

"Eliza," Beckett said with a smile when she saw the little girl coming up to them. "She dragged you in here?" she asked her husband when she saw him approaching.

"Not really, she wanted to see you and I agreed with her," Castle replied. "Find anything?"

"Not really," Beckett said.

"She saw some stuff she liked but she's not getting anything," Julia said in slight frustration.

"I can't take it not knowing if it'll fit," Beckett told him. "As I've had to tell everyone urging me to buy some clothes."

"Mother?" Castle asked her.

"Yes, and this one too," Beckett said, indicating Julia teasingly.

"I told her Gram could help her with fixing it if it needed to be," the girl said.

"And she can, or any tailor in town at home," Castle replied.

Sighing Beckett said, "This is a conspiracy."

"That's my line but you're right," Castle told her with a smile. When looked at him in confusion he said, "I'm kidding, we just want you to do what you'd like."

"You did like some things Mom," Julia told her.

With a nod Beckett then went over to what she'd seen and let her husband take what she'd found before she said, "Are you going to keep doing this every time we shop around here?"

"No," Castle replied with a smile. "Just this time because I get the feeling you won't want to go to any more."

"I don't," Beckett said before looking over at the girls who were behind them. She was startled they were so far back and she said, "What are they talking about?" as she couldn't hear them.

"Most likely the turtle we saw at the pet shop," Castle replied. "She was… enthralled."

"It's not the first time she's seen one at a pet store," Beckett said, turning back to him.

"I mentioned to her it might be a problem with the dogs," Castle said. "I think I managed to convince her though that we're okay with dogs and fish."

"She might be a little disappointed," Beckett told him as they saw Eliza was frowning. "We need to distract her," she said. "Eliza, Julia, come on we're going to go."

Going to their parents quickly Julia said first, "That's all you found?"

"It's enough," Beckett said with a smile. "We need to head back home now," she told them. "And by home, I mean the lake house," she hurriedly added when the two looked at each other. While Castle went over to pay she held her hands out to the girls and said, "But you two forgot something."

"The bookstore," Julia said, seeing that her sister looked confused.

"Oh yeah," Eliza said eagerly. "Can we get books?"

"We need to see," Beckett replied easily. "You know that. But if you do find a book you can just get one."

"As usual," Castle said, joining them then. He wasn't surprised when Eliza grabbed his hand to pull him towards the door and he smiled at his wife as Julia was walking with her.

"Are you sure we can just get one book?" the girl said once they were outside on the sidewalk.

"Very," Beckett replied. "We'll probably be heading over to other bookstores and who knows what you might find there."

"Yeah… really, more?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yes," Beckett said. "Not tomorrow though," she said when they neared the bookstore.

"Why not?" Eliza asked as she and Castle were walking near enough for them to hear that.

"Because we have the boat trip tomorrow," Julia called up to her sister. "Remember Brad and Lily got that for us?"

"Oh yeah!" Eliza said. "Can we take pictures for you and Mommy?" she asked her father, looking up at him.

"Of course," Castle replied, squeezing her hand before they stopped in front of the store to wait for Beckett and Julia. "We want to see what you get to."

"Even if it's just the lake?" Julia asked him.

"You'll be going along the shore but yes we want to see the lake too," Beckett replied with a smile. She squeezed her oldest's hand and said, "So do that and we'll see the pictures tomorrow night."

"Should we tell them our idea now love?" Castle asked. "Or just go inside?"

"Daddy!" "Dad!" Eliza and then Julia said in protest.

"We'll tell you now," Beckett said. "Your dad and I are going to make pizzas ourselves and have dinner; just us."

"Us four?" Julia asked.

"And your grandparents and Alexis," Castle said.

"What about Louis?" Eliza inquired.

"He's going to be eating with his family," Beckett answered. "I think we're eating separately tomorrow night; which means you'll stay at our house and Mari and hers tomorrow Julia."

"Okay," the girl said. She smiled when her parents looked at her in surprise and told them, "She can spend the night the next night; it's sorta my birthday."

"Nice," Castle said in amusement as Beckett started to laugh. "And yes, she can do that. Also, it's your birthday too."

"Yeah, with us," Eliza said with a smile.

"Okay, we better go inside before we waste the rest of the day standing here instead of going to look at the books," Beckett told them. "Also," she said, as the three looked at her questioningly. "I think everyone's in there by now so we're the last." She wasn't surprised when the girls immediately went to the door and Julia opened it. She let her husband take her hand before they walked together inside the store after their daughters. When the two disappeared to the children's books where Brennan and Clara were already with most of the kids she tugged her husband's hand and they went together to the fiction books before he stopped her, and she looked at him questioningly for an explanation for that which he was swift to give her.

"You don't want to look at the travel books?" Castle asked.

Beckett playfully socked her husband on the shoulder before she said, "Let's keep going or else we won't be able to look around either."

"Go ahead," Castle told her, following her to the fiction books as she still had a hold of his hand. When she let go of him at the section he went to the other end of it and looked over what they had. "Anything?" he asked when they had met in the middle.

"One book," Beckett replied, handing it to him to let him see. "And I'm surprised you didn't hurry over to the mystery section."

"After," Castle said simply, handing her back her book with a smile. "You want to look at the rest?"

"I trust you," Beckett said simply. "Lead the way." She smiled when he took her hand that time and at the section of books she let him look around as she glanced at their books they had. "Did you look?" she asked when he'd finished and had come back to her.

"I did, good collection," Castle replied. He smiled at her and then said, "But nothing here."

"Then we should go see how the girls are doing," Beckett replied.

"And see how they're doing with the one book choice?" Castle asked as he followed her to the kids' section in the back.

"I think we should," Beckett said in amusement. She was first to see their daughters, surprised they were looking at coloring books, before she glanced back at her husband with a smile and let him call to them to get their attention.

"Mom, Dad," Julia said, turning to them. "Could we get a coloring book too?"

"Sure," Castle said. "What did you find?"

"It's about here," Eliza said, showing them her book.

Taking it, Beckett saw that she was right, and it was about upstate New York which made her smile saying, "Good pick. And you Julia?"

"Niagara Falls," she replied with a smile, showing her the book she herself held.

"You both made great choices," Castle said. "But I'm more interested in your books."

Handing over hers Eliza said, "I can read it," as it was an _American Girl_ book.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked as she took the book that Julia held out to her.

"Yeah," Eliza told her, turning to look pointedly at her sister.

"She read the first paragraph right now," Julia said. "And she did that really g- well."

Laughing slightly Castle said, "I think she can start love."

"I'm gonna be five Mommy, it's… close," Eliza said.

"I told her the age for those books was eight," Julia explained.

"How close?" Beckett asked.

Glancing at his wife for that Castle looked with her at their youngest, waiting to see if she could figure that out.

"Three?" Eliza said slowly. When her parents both nodded she smiled widely and then said, "Can I get it? Please?"

"You can," Beckett said, handing it to her husband. "And you can get yours too Julia."

"Thanks," she said with a wide smile as her book was one about Cleopatra. Watching Castle head over to the register to pay Julia said to her mother, "When can I read grown up books?"

"When you're a little closer to being grown up," Beckett said easily. "So you can't read our books just yet." She then let Eliza head over to where Alexis was nearing them with Jim and said to her oldest, "Why do you want to read them sweetie?"

"Because I would like them," Julia said. "I wouldn't copy you," she then added hurriedly.

"I didn't think you would," Beckett said easily. "But you should know-"

"That you and Dad are the characters? I know already you told me when I was little," Julia reminded her. "No, I just want to see how you write besides what I read already."

"Hopefully you'll enjoy it," Castle commented, walking up to them with Eliza and Martha.

"Is everyone finished?" Beckett asked her husband.

"They're gathering around in the front," Castle told her. "Quite a group."

Smiling Beckett ushered Julia in front of her and they went outside to find that he was right, and everyone was there talking together before they looked at her and her family. She was a little confused before she saw Darnley was walking over to her with a smile on his face, making her wonder what they'd all discussed before they'd stepped outside the store.

"We're going to split up," Darnley told his friend.

"Oh yeah?" Beckett asked.

"The McColloughs and Alexis want to stick around; eat dinner here too," Darnley told her, motioning to the family. "The Davises are going to…"

"We're going further into the area," David replied. "And we'll stay too for dinner."

"Let me guess," Castle commented. "You guys are all staying around the city?"

"We are," Brad said. "Lily's craving some kebobs and there's an Iranian place near here."

"Alright," Beckett said. "Have fun."

"Oh, don't assume we're staying too," Darnley said.

"We would like to join you," Nkosi commented.

"You can," Castle said first. "We can get something for dinner," he then directed to his wife.

"We can," Beckett said with a smile. "Is Irish okay?"

"What're you craving?" Darnley asked.

"I don't crave specifics," Beckett said. "Just Irish food in general, anything I can get."

"I'll keep that in mind," Castle said. He turned to his mother and father in law and told them, "I need the car so someone needs to stay with me."

"We also need to say goodbye to everyone," Beckett reminded him. She smiled when Castle nodded and then went to Lily, hugging her tightly as they were all saying goodbye to one another before they separated to spend their evenings as they'd planned.


	6. The Elements In Harmony (Part 2)

"Your husband is here," Nkosi said, handing Beckett a drink.

"Thank you," she said, standing up and taking the cup he'd gotten for her. She went over to the doorway looking inside saying, "It smells great."

"It does," Castle said, Jim and his mother both helping him get everything out. "And we have a few things for breakfast too."

"The girls will love that," Beckett commented.

"What're they doing?" Castle asked when they'd finished and he had washed his hands.

"Running around on the sand with Maddy and Keo," Beckett replied. When he wrapped his arms around her she glanced at their parents, relieved when her father and his mother quickly left and she said, "I think-"

Castle felt bad about cutting her off as he did but he couldn't stop himself, holding her tightly against him while they kissed. He pressed his forehead against hers when they parted and murmured an apology.

"Don't worry," Beckett assured him. "I was tempted to do that myself."

"Look, while we're alone in the house… we are right? Patrick isn't in the bathroom over there is he?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said, brushing her lips against his gently.

"I'm wondering if I can request something," Castle told her.

"Okay," Beckett replied, wondering what that would be.

"Do you think we can wait until my birthday to do anything at night?" Castle asked.

Smiling Beckett said, "I would appreciate that."

"Tired?" Castle asked.

"Slightly," Beckett answered. "But I would rather want to hear more about what you remember."

"Great, I want to tell you," Castle said earnestly. He smiled at her and then kissed her again, deeply, before they parted. He was tempted to kiss her once more, but she reached for his hand and he walked with her out into the back, watching their kids running around with the Darnley-Nkosi kids.

"You're getting soft," Beckett called out to her friend.

"Hey, you try running around after your kids," Darnley said with a smile as he'd stopped. "Actually, don't do that. Not yet."

Shaking her head; though she was smiling as well; Beckett said, "I wouldn't last that long."

"Do we need to eat now?" Darnley directed to Castle.

"Not yet, the food'll stay warm," he replied. He then said, "I'll take over with the kids," as he could see they were getting Jim to run around with them.

"It's not going to be-" Darnley said, looking at his friend and seeing she looked frustrated.

"I know, I just wish I could join in," Beckett interrupted him as she knew what he was going to say. As he led her over to one of the chairs looking out on the lake she said, "You didn't want to explore?"

"With so many of us it feels like we don't really get to talk," Darnley replied, sitting down next to her. He smiled at her and then said, "And this trip isn't too long."

"You're sure you can't take off this summer?" Beckett asked, turning her attention from him to the others. She smiled as she saw everyone but Martha was with the kids then and she said, "I've asked you that already but there's a part of me really hoping you might have had the chance."

"We can't except for when you'll be in DC," Darnley said. "We were thinking of taking off next summer though; they'll be four and three then so that's a good time to start."

"I don't know where we'll be going," Beckett said slightly laughingly as she knew he was asking that. "Usually we know far ahead of time but… Rick and I are a little focused on the baby."

"And each other," Darnley commented. When she glanced at him he smiled benignly and told her, "I could see you smooching."

Rolling her eyes, as he knew she'd never been a fan of that word, Beckett opened her mouth to speak when her friend continued.

"Snogging? P… how do you say that in Irish?" Darnley said. "I only know the word kiss and I don't even know how to pronounce it."

" _Phógadh_ ," Beckett said simply. "And while we're waiting for the baby…" She trailed off as her friend began to laugh and she smiled before telling him, "And the girls of course. We're trying to focus on them as much as possible before May."

"Good idea, we did the same thing with Maddy when we knew for sure when Keo was going to come to us," Darnley answered. "I'm excited," he said after they'd been watching the others in front of them. He knew his friend was looking at him so he told her, "For this baby; never saw Eliza so I'm wondering about this one."

"She could look completely different you know," Beckett said.

"Still I want to see her," Darnley replied easily. "And you too."

"Thank you," Beckett said slightly laughingly before they turned their attention back to in front of them where the game the group was playing was obviously ending.

"What can we play now?" Eliza asked as she wrapped her arms around Keo.

"I think we should go inside to eat," Castle suggested.

"Can we play more after?" Julia said.

"I think so," Castle replied, letting her take his hand. After they had walked up to where Beckett and Darnley were he said, "Hungry love?"  
"I am," she replied, standing up. "I'm fine on my own," Beckett said in amusement as Darnley stood up swiftly. "And I get the feeling everyone who was playing is too," she directed to the others.

Julia hurried to her mother and grabbed her hand before saying, "I'm hungry. What did Dad get?"

"You'll find out," Beckett said. She saw her daughter was looking at her closely and she said, "I don't even know," with a soft laugh. "I'll be surprised too."

"Why are we eating inside?" Eliza asked as she and her sister watched Maddy and Keo while the adults were getting the food out on the counter.

"It's nice inside too," Beckett said as she finished setting out one tray before her husband almost literally shooed her away. "But so we can eat we better get all the forks and knives out."

"Dad's letting you do that?" Julia asked, smiling when Maddy went to her mother and wrapped her arms around her leg.

"Luckily he doesn't think that's too hard to do," Beckett said, putting her hand on top of the toddler's head. "Who did her braids?" she asked Darnley and Nkosi.

"I did, I'm learning well," the former said.

"My mother let me learn to braid hers," Nkosi said with a smile. "Harder to do that to hers since it is still short, but I can manage some. Thank you."

Nodding Beckett turned her attention to Julia and Eliza, helping them getting what forks and knives they needed before the table in an alcove between the family room and kitchen was set. Since by then the food was out and ready she went with the girls to get theirs, looking at each tray there was before turning her attention to her husband.

"I'm assuming you want these all named?" Castle asked his wife.

"They do too," Beckett said. She looked at her father and mother in law and said, "You already know what they are?"

"We do, the worker at the restaurant had to tell him what they were while we were with him," Martha said as she came back to them after putting Maddy into the high chair Darnley had brought from the house they were staying in.

"So, you've got battered sausage; sort of like corn dogs," Castle began, pointing out the first tray. "Then some corned beef which you've had before and-"

"And mashed potatoes?" Julia guessed, looking at the next tray though she wasn't sure as it had something green in it.

" _Colcannon_ ," Castle said. "There's kale in it. And then boxty; there's some gravy to pour onto them. And then some farl to dip in that gravy if you'd like." When he stopped talking there was a growling sound and with a frown he looked at Eliza with the others.

"My tummy," the little girl said before she began to giggle as she'd made the sound with her mouth.

With that the group in the kitchen began to get their food before they gathered around the table and spoke together as they ate.

"Are you sure you should take the baby on the boat?" Martha asked.

"I asked Brad and he said he and Lily had taken Eve on the same tour when she was as little," Darnley said.

"He recommended some gingersnaps; they gave some to Eve and she was fine," Nkosi added.

"We'll keep an eye on him too," Darnley replied. "And since you brought up the boat there's something I want to ask you."

"Which is?" Beckett said.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Darnley asked.

"Rest," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when Beckett gave him a look and he explained, "I'm leaving the rest up to you. I just know that at some point you'll… rest; for lack of a better word."

Beckett rolled her eyes and said, "I would like to walk along the lake once. Maybe do a little writing."

"Writing?" Julia asked. "Oh, your twenties story," she said when she quickly realized what her mother meant by that.

"You want to write here?" Castle asked in surprise.

"A little," Beckett said simply. She then smiled and said, "We have a scene we need to work out."

"That's true," Castle said with a nod. "Then we have some things planned," he said to Darnley.

"Good to hear," he replied. "Oh, and cooking too," Darnley told them.

"Where are you guys going to go to eat?" Beckett asked them.

"We were thinking of heading to the restaurants near here," Nkosi said. "They had some interesting ones."

"Come here," Castle said.

"He's right, we're probably going to make large pizzas for us so come over when you get back," Beckett added. She then glanced at their kids and said, "I'm sure the girls won't mind Maddy and Keo back here tomorrow."

"We won't," Julia said.

"You don't?" Darnley asked her.

"Why would I?" Julia said in surprise.

"They're a lot younger than you," Darnley answered.

"My sister is too," Julia said. "So will my littlest sister when she's born; a lot younger. I'm used to it."

"Then I guess that's settled, but let us bring something," Darnley told Castle and Beckett.

"Like what?" Beckett asked her friend.

"I don't know," Darnley said with a laugh. "We'll think of something. Would you mind if we get dessert for you?"

"I have for tonight," Castle said when his wife looked at him.

"Why not make it more fruit than sweet?" Beckett told her friend.

"I can try," Darnley said with a nod. He then told Castle, "You made some great choices."

"He's right Rick," Beckett said.

"You're happy?" Castle said, not minding the glance that she gave him. "Me too."

Beckett laughed softly and squeezed his hand before she watched Nkosi get up to get Keo out of his high chair since he had just finished feeding him. "We'll have to do that again," she said to her husband.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked, having been listening to her mother closely.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett said as she wrapped her arm around her daughter since she'd come to stand next to her.

"Can I feed the baby too?" Eliza asked her.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "You've fed Dani so you can feed your sister."

"I fed you," Julia reminded her.

"Was it fun?" Eliza asked her.

Laughing when Julia looked at both him and Beckett, Castle said to the others as well as Eliza, "One time she did that her sister got a hold of the spoon and shared her pears with Julia."

"I did?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"You did," Beckett said with a smile.

"Right on my lips," Julia said, pretending to be annoyed. She smiled at her sister then and said, "But that's okay, you didn't know that wasn't what the spoon was for."

Watching the little girl hurry around the table to her big sister Beckett smiled as the two hugged before she put her hand on her stomach. She heard Darnley clearing his throat and said, "Too sappy?"

"No," he said simply. "I'm just hoping Maddy and Keo will be like that."

"They still have their disagreements," Castle commented as he stood up and then took his wife's plate since they'd finished eating.

"Here and there but we try to get them to stop before it gets out of control," Beckett added.

"Good idea," Nkosi said. He handed Keo to Martha before he then got Maddy from her high chair, letting her run around the table.

"What do you have planned now?" Darnley asked as he sat in Castle's chair since Beckett was still in hers.

"I thought we should let them play," Beckett replied. She then smiled a little and said, "You don't need to go soon?"

Looking at Keo; still on Martha's lap; Darnley said, "Yeah, so if you were serious about dessert…" trailing off as Castle set down a round metal take out round container in front of them.

"Eaton mess?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"They called it Dublin _prácás_ ," Castle replied.

"That means mess I'm guessing?" Darnley said.

"It does," Beckett said. "But what about it makes it Irish?"

"I asked the same thing myself," Castle told her as he came back with bowls for them to eat the dessert from. "And they explained they used common fruits to Ireland; not strawberries though those are. There are raspberries, plums and pears and the whipped cream has a very slight mint flavor to it. Why that's Irish, I don't know."

"It looks very nice," Darnley assured him. When the man had left them, he jumped as he'd looked back at Beckett, seeing that the kids were all gathered there. " _Village of the D_ -" he started to say.

"I got it," Beckett cut him off before he could continue. "I think it's more the dessert. You guys can have some," she directed to the kids. "But after things get cleaned up."

When her little sister looked at her Julia shrugged to tell her there wasn't much they could do but wait and she smiled when Eliza let out a heavy sigh. "Can we still have dessert that Patrick and Trevor bring?" she asked.

"Sweet dessert?" Eliza said quickly.

"Sweet?" Beckett asked in slight confusion.

"You told me to get something more fruit than sweet," Darnley murmured to her.

"Nice try," Beckett said. "I stick by that because this is still sweet."

"And we're ready to eat it," Castle said, coming over once his hands were dry.

The group gathered together around the table and ate the dessert together before the kids could start playing again since the table was cleared fully.

Beckett had been sent to the couch and she said to Martha, "I feel useless."

"I know how you feel," Castle's mother replied. "When I was around this time with Richard I couldn't get any roles… couldn't really do anything else for that matter. That was when my brother and Rho had me move in with them so they could help me. That was very nice of them, but I wasn't very happy for the reason to stay with them. I did what I could, but Rho was… insistent on my taking it easy."

"I think I know why," Beckett said with a slight smile. When her mother in law looked at her she told her, "You had a thinner frame in those pictures of you carrying Rick."

"Very thin," Castle said as he came around to them, handing his wife a mug of tea. "You told me they were both worried when you gave birth."

Waving her hand Martha said, "When you have very good shaped hips it helps." She smiled at her daughter in law and raising her wine glass slightly told her, "As you can attest."

"Yes, I know," Beckett said a bit laughingly.

"Okay, okay so it helps but I'm not going to stop worrying," Castle said, holding up his free hand as he had a mug in his other hand.

"You know her mother was the same," Jim said at the pause.

"I remember," Castle said as he recalled having seen pictures of his mother in law carrying Beckett. He reached out to his wife and squeezed her hand saying, "I know you'll be alright love."

Beckett merely smiled at him before she squeezed his hand back firmly, turning her attention to the kids in front of them, focusing on them while they were playing happily together with Keo's toys.

* * *

"I thought you'd be going home as soon as he fell asleep," Beckett said, watching Darnley covering his son with a blanket. She was with him as Keo had been placed on the couch next to Maddy and the girls while the rest of them were playing cards. "Julia," she then said to her oldest.

"I'll watch him Mommy," the girl said seriously, smiling at her. "We're just gonna play catch with the ball."

"What throw it around?" Darnley asked teasingly after he had pressed a kiss to the back of his son's head.

"Yes," Eliza said before she started to giggle with Maddy.

"Shh," Beckett told them.

"He'll be okay," Julia said earnestly, smiling at them. She watched her mother and Darnley go before she looked over at the baby on the couch and smiled at the way he looked fast asleep. She glanced at her mother and felt a sudden burst of impatience for her littlest sister to be born. When Eliza called her name, she shook herself of her thoughts and turned her attention back to her sister and Maddy so they could roll the ball in between the three of them as she leaned against the couch.

"What are we playing now?" Darnley asked after he and Beckett were sitting around the table again.

"Omaha," Martha said.

"Again?" Castle asked with a heavy sigh.

"She's been winning; repeatedly," Jim reminded them.

"Well if you want to break my winning streak and be heartless…" Martha began to say.

"I love how you end with the being heartless aspect," Castle said in amusement to his mother. "And it would be nice to switch."

"Could I suggest a game?" Nkosi commented, sharing a look with his husband.

"Pai gow," Darnley said quickly.

"You like that game?" Beckett asked the investigator.

"I do," Nkosi said. "I learned how to play from my mentor and I got quite good at it. Do you all know how to play?"

"We should get started," Darnley said when the others had nodded. He took the deck of cards from Castle and began to shuffle saying, "These chips aren't money, right?"

"They should be," Martha commented.

"See if she says that again once her stacks start going down," Castle said to the two men.

With some laughter the group began to play together, ending up doing so a few more times before Eliza rushed over to her mother.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Beckett asked, wrapping her arm around the little girl.

"Not yet," Eliza replied seriously. "Maddy went to sleep."

"And now we need to go," Darnley said, standing up as his husband did the same. They hurried over to the couch and saw that Julia was sitting on it, Maddy in her arms and sitting on her lap.

"I thought she should sit with me," Julia murmured quietly.

"Thank you; think you can hold her for just a little bit longer?" Darnley asked her. When she nodded he went over to the entry with Nkosi to get their jackets before he returned to set them on the arm of the couch. "Okay, so what's the plan for tomorrow morning? Also, what time does the boat leave? Brad never told us," he said, looking at Beckett.

"You need to leave from here at ten forty-five, the boat leaves at eleven," Castle said.

"The dock is near us?" Nkosi asked.

"Seven minutes away according to Brad," Beckett answered. She embraced the man quickly before telling him, "You'll enjoy it."

"I will," Nkosi replied. "I hope the children do as well."

Nodding Beckett then waited for both the investigator and Darnley to say goodnight and goodbye to everyone before the latter was turning to her. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could telling him, "I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Me too," Darnley replied as he was hugging her back as hard. "Okay…" he said, moving away slightly and looking down at her stomach.

"She does kick even when I'm hugging people," Beckett said a little laughingly as she knew why he'd had that reaction. She kissed his cheek and then said, "You should come on vacations with us more."

"We'll try, when they're older," Darnley said. He then said, "Will you take the baby somewhere next summer? We talked about that but-"

"We likely will," Castle said. "We want them all to be well traveled but we're not going to make Julia and Eliza wait to go around the world." When his wife glanced at him he said, "Or try to."

"We might have to limit ourselves," Darnley said when his friend looked back at him. He then smiled and said, "But we're here at least. And we'll be here for dinner tomorrow unless you change your mind."

"I don't think I will," Beckett said, shaking her head as she gave a mock sigh. She squeezed him tightly once more and told him, "Do you need any help with them?"

"No, were you going to offer?" Darnley asked her in surprise.

"She was going to offer me," Castle commented.

"We'll get back to the house fine," Darnley said, letting her go. "Have fun you two," he then directed to Julia and Eliza who were listening to them.

After the two men had gotten their kids bundled up enough and had them in their arms Beckett went with her husband to the door to watch them walk to the sidewalk for as far as they could see them. "They don't need to go to bed yet," she told him.

"Great, I think it's time we taught Julia poker," Castle said.

"You mean continue to?" Beckett asked.

"I mean teach her for more than a few games," Castle explained.

"And Eliza will need to go to bed soon," Beckett pointed out to him. "Not yet."

"She can learn too," Castle commented before he closed and locked the door and then went with her over to the kitchen where the rest of their family was.

"Mom," Julia said, going over to her. "When can I go over to Mari's house?"

"They're not back yet," Beckett said, picking her phone up from the table she'd walked to. "So not until then. Are you sure you have everything you need in your bag?"

"Yep," Julia said simply. She smiled and said, "I made sure."

"You left your writing things here right?" Castle asked as he was getting some popcorn for them.

"I don't really have my things," Julia said, smiling a little shyly. "They're at home. I just brought paper and a pen for if I get an idea."

"Very smart; you never know when that might happen," Castle said.

Seeing her mother in law rolling her eyes Beckett said, "He never did that?"

"Rarely," Martha answered, shaking her head. "Don't give me that look Richard. Do you remember our visit to Hawaii when Alexis was thirteen? You told us over and over the guest house on the property you'd rented was for you to write in. To give him that 'tropical vibe' as he said."

"Or juju," Castle said, smiling slightly as his wife turned her head away from him and he knew that she was holding back some laughter.

"Whatever it was the tropics did not help and he was in the water most of the time," Martha said as they walked together over to the table since he had finished making two large bowls of popcorn for them to share.

"He never wrote?" Jim asked.

"Not a single, blessed word," Martha said, looking to her son pointedly.

"I was distracted," Castle said with a shrug. He was startled when Julia and Eliza looked at each other worriedly and he said, "Showing Alexis places we hadn't been to before," speaking rapidly. "I looked up everything I could and was eager to show her. She had just read a book about Hawaii and was interested in it even more."

Beckett; having seen the look their daughters had exchanged; glanced at her husband before he gave the deck of cards to her father for him to shuffle. She tapped onto his palm in Morse code under the table, _No woman?_

 _I was really focused on Alexis_ , Castle tapped back to her. _She was thirteen for two months and a teenager. I was terrified._

A smile appearing on her face; as she knew he was serious by the way he slightly caressed her palm after the dash and two swift dots of the d; Beckett soon turned her attention to her father who had finished and was looking at them both to ask them a question.

"What are we playing?" Jim asked.

"Standard poker," Castle replied. "Eliza want to play with me?"

"Can I learn?" the little girl asked eagerly.

"You can," Castle replied with a smile before he took her onto his lap.

"What about me?" Julia asked.

"Sit with me and I'll help you," Beckett said. "Your dad and I want to teach you more."

"We get to use the chips?" Julia asked hopefully. When her mother nodded she smiled widely and then took the cards that her grandfather was passing around to them all. She looked at her cards and frowned, not sure what she had that was good exactly though she recalled her past lessons in the game.

"Throw those two," Beckett said when she had looked at her daughter's hand. "And see if you can't try to get two of a kind at least."

Taking the two cards to replace the two she'd thrown Julia sighed when she didn't get anything. "I lost Mom," she told her.

"I know but that's how the game-" Beckett began to say before there the doorbell for the house rang.

"Mari!" Julia cried out eagerly.

Castle gestured to his wife to get her attention and once he had he pointed out that Eliza was asleep on his lap. He mouthed an apology to her as she stood before she squeezed his shoulder in passing, knowing that was to let him know he didn't need to apologize.

Looking out to see who it was Beckett wasn't surprised when she saw David with Mari before she opened the door. "You came in time, I was about to text you," she told the mayor.

"We just got back and Mari insisted we pick her up," David said, looking with her at the two girls who were talking together.

At that point Julia hurried over to her grandparents, hugging and kissing them goodnight as well as telling them she'd see them the next day. She embraced her father carefully; as he'd joined them carrying her sister and whispered, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle replied. "Goodnight."

"Night Mom, love you," Julia said, hugging her mother next.

"I love you Julia, have fun and we'll see you tomorrow," Beckett told her. She watched with Castle as the three headed out to the sidewalk and then to the house next door. "We need to put her to bed," she said to her husband after she had closed and locked the front door.

"Let's say goodnight," Castle replied before they turned to their parents.

Beckett followed him and they let her father and Martha say a quiet goodnight to the still sleeping little girl before they said goodnight to them themselves. After their parents had gone upstairs they went up soon after to go to Eliza's room to put her to bed together.

* * *

Castle closed the door to the room behind him and said to his wife, "She's still asleep."

"Weird to just have just one to check on?" Beckett asked with a smile as he got into bed next to her.

"It is but we know she's happy," Castle said simply before he smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. When she turned fully to him and pulled him to her he went along willingly, kissing her deeply at the same time she was doing that to him. He couldn't stop himself and he tugged on her gently until she was on his lap and they fell into a second kiss before they slowly parted some time later. "So… I think we should go to bed," he began before correcting himself and then continuing.

"Not yet, but I probably should get off your lap," Beckett told him.

"Do you have to?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "But be careful with that."

"That's easy for you to say," Castle replied.

"Then why don't you tell me more about our trip to Ireland?" Beckett asked him.

"Distraction?" Castle asked.

"I would appreciate it," Beckett replied.

"Are-" Castle began to say, looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine," Beckett said firmly. "I just wanted to wait like we talked about before."

"Alright," Castle said. "So we finally got to Cobh and once we'd stayed the night we headed up the coast."

"To where," Beckett asked him.

"Adare," Castle said.

"You-" Beckett started to tell him incredulously.

"I'm serious love," Castle said firmly. "We went to Adare, but we didn't stay at the manor since it belonged to the Dunraven family then."

"Then where did we stay?" Beckett asked.

"A cottage," Castle replied. "Next to the river," he added as that came to him.

"Do you have anything to say about that?" Beckett said. "It seems like our time there was taken up by whatever bed we had," she told him with a smile.

"Some of it, but we did leave the cottage occasionally," Castle replied. When his wife studied him he smiled and said, "I'll tell you about what's standing out to me."

"Please, I'm fascinated now," Beckett replied. She laughed softly when he squeezed her gently before he began to relate the story, recalling it herself suddenly as he spoke.

* * *

 _"Any luck love?" Kate asked her husband as she walked up to him._

 _"Nope," Rick said, holding up the fishing rod. "None of them seem to want to nibble."_

 _"If you used bait that might help," Kate pointed out, taking off her shoes. She rolled up the trousers she had on and then sat down next to him, dipping her feet into the river as her husband was doing._

* * *

"Nothing else?" Beckett said when her husband stopped talking.

"Sorry, just seeing you in those pants," Castle said. He shook himself when she pinched his shoulder playfully and he said, "But I eventually set aside the rod since I knew you were right."

* * *

 _"Is that the manor over there?" Kate eventually asked as she looked at the edifice they could see through the trees._

 _"I think so," Rick replied. "It looks swell… wonder if they have horses."_

 _With a smile Kate told him, "I wish we could ask them."_

 _"This is good too," Rick said, looking around them._

 _"It's the cat's meow," Kate replied. She smiled when he looked over at her and then leaned over, kissing him as he moved towards her at the same time. They kissed deeply before she moved away quickly and said, "Did you try these?"_

 _"I thought about it but didn't want to get too far from the cottage," Rick replied, watching her stand and then go over the flat stones that were in the river near them. "It's not very deep," he added as she dipped her toes into the water._

 _"I'm not going swimming," Kate said simply. She watched him get up and come over to her before she said, "Try-" before he slipped and fell nearly knee deep into the river. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying not to laugh though it was difficult._

 _"Oh, I'm just swell," Rick replied with a slight laugh. "I'll head inside."_

 _Watching him go, Kate remained where she was for a moment before she went back across the river. Picking up her shoes and her husband's as well she went into the cottage and said to her husband when the door was closed and locked behind her, "You forgot these Rick."_

 _"I know, just trying to get something dry on," he called to her from the bedroom. When he stepped out he was wearing his pajama pants and Rick told her, "Should just stay in."_

 _"Oh really?" Kate asked._

 _"Nothing much to do," Rick replied, stepping close to her and wrapping his arm around her. "No reason to get dolled up."_

 _"You want me to do the same?" Kate asked. When he nodded she laughed and brushed her lips against his before she slipped away from him and went over to the bedroom, closing the door behind her while he watched her._

* * *

"I'm guessing there's more," Beckett told her husband when he stopped there.

Breathing out slightly Castle said, "Are you sure you want me to keep going?" When his wife just gave him a look something suddenly came to mind and he said, "When I told you yesterday about us making love on the train you asked me about the condoms we used but we w-"

"No, but that just came to me," Beckett replied easily. "Don't try to change the subject. We made love obviously and we didn't need protection I remember; keep going."

Castle didn't speak at first, having to fight his laughter at her words, before he finally managed to do so telling her, "You're forgetting the fact that you went over to the bedroom and closed the door on me."

"Oh, I remembered," Beckett said simply.

"You know what happens next," Castle said after he'd studied her for a moment.

"I told you already I do," Beckett said. "But keep going."

Leaning over a little Castle kissed her tenderly for a few seconds before he pulled away and continued where he left off.

* * *

 _"Kate? I swear I didn't bring the water all around the floor," Rick said, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"_

 _Opening the door Kate smiled at her husband and said, "Of course you can."_

 _Giving her a mock glare Rick slipped past her inside of the room telling her, "What would you like?"_

 _Kate didn't say anything and merely wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close to him and kissing him deeply on the lips. She was relieved when he grabbed for her and pulled her tightly to him before he paused. She was smiling again when he moved away from her and she took his hand, pulling him with her over to the bed. When they had reached it and were next to it she was wrapping her arms around him again before they were suddenly falling back on the bed, making her cry out in surprise._

 _Rick was careful not to fall with his full weight on his wife and he told her, "This was what you want?"_

 _"Why do you keep asking me?" Kate replied. She was surprised when he didn't answer her and instead got up; pulling her more onto the bed so she could lay in the middle of it. When he kissed her, she tensed briefly as his hand carefully tugged on the tie of her robe before it slid underneath._

 _Rick groaned against his wife's lips before he moved away and began to kiss wildly over her naked body before she pushed on his shoulder to make him get up. He hurried to do so and they were removing each other's clothes before he got her back down on the bed and they joined together swiftly._

* * *

"I probably should stop there," Castle told his wife.

"I think you're right," Beckett replied. She then smiled and said, "We stayed for a long time. But why did that stand out to you?"

Castle became thoughtful for a moment before he said, "I'm not sure… maybe because we noticed Adare Manor. Don't say it's a coincidence that we've found our way back there."

Beckett was tempted to comment on that, but she decided not to before she said, "Still it was nice, the bed withstood."

Laughing shortly Castle said, "I thought the same thing," before he realized something. "Are you cold?" he asked her.

"Slightly," Beckett said with a sigh. She let her husband move them so she was sitting next to him with the covers pulled over her lap and she smiled saying, "Is that it for tonight?"

"No, I figure I should tell you something that doesn't lead to us making love," Castle replied.

"Is that possible?" Beckett commented, raising her eyebrow in reaction.

Breathing out a little hard Castle said, "I know you're teasing me, but we did that a lot, I wasn't kidding."

Leaning over to him Beckett cupped her husband's cheek and kissed him tenderly before she told him, "Nothing we did was sightseeing?"

"We went to the beach," Castle said. "Our beach."

"Slea Head?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she smiled and said, "What's the story there?"

"Not much, we swam; I enjoyed you in your bikini…" Castle said before pointedly trailing off.

"At that age?" Beckett asked.

"At that age," Castle replied firmly. "But it wasn't really that revealing."

"That makes more sense," Beckett said. "I'm going to make a guess and we just went where we've gone already."

"We did," Castle replied. "But you have to admit Adare and Slea Head are a surprise."

"Alright, is there anything else?" Beckett said.

"There is but I'd like to stretch out the story telling," Castle replied.

"We did that little?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"I don't think I really have to answer that," Castle said easily. "You know already." He smiled when she did and said, "So for tonight that's it," before he watched her yawning.

"I'm not sleepy yet," Beckett said with a sigh as she saw him staring at her.

"Maybe I should take a shower like last night," Castle commented.

"Pass," Beckett replied. She looked around the room and said, "Was that TV always there?" startled to see it on the wall of what was the walk-in closet.

"No, I had it installed yesterday," Castle replied. He smiled when she smacked his chest lightly with the back of her hand and told her, "You want to watch something?"

"You brought movies, right?" Beckett asked.

"RiffTrax and MST3K," Castle replied.

"That's it?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"I was in a comedy mood," Castle said, getting off the couch. He hurried over to where he had the DVDs in a case and said, "They're mostly ones you haven't seen yet."

"So my choice?" Beckett said.

"Your choice," Castle replied as he reached her and handed over the case before getting up on the mattress next to her, closing the curtains over the sides while he waited for her to choose.

"I don't want to really take that long," Beckett commented eventually. "Which of the RiffTrax are shorter?"

"This one," Castle said, flipping through the pages with the DVDs. "This one and this. The shortest if you're wondering is _Maniac_ … barely an hour I think."

"Alright," Beckett said with a nod.

After putting the movie into the player that went with the TV Castle returned to the bed in time for the beginning of the movie. He hadn't seen it before and was about to tell his wife when they were laughing together at one of the jokes from the riffers.

"What is this?" Beckett asked eventually when the scene went to a man being injected with something by a fake doctor and going berserk.

"Do you want me to stop- whoa!" Castle said when they both saw the man ripping at a woman's clothes and exposing her breasts.

"When was this movie made?" Beckett asked, laughing as one of the riffers commented that he didn't know they had those in the thirties. "You've never seen it?" she asked as the scene ended.

"No, Julia's not seeing this for a long time," Castle said.

When the movie then went to a scene with some women in their lingerie talking together Beckett shook her head and said, "I don't think I'd be able to watch the movie on its own."

"Hey Minnie Mouse," Castle said, about to respond to what she'd said when one of the women spoke with a high-pitched voice.

When the rest of the movie played Beckett waited until her husband had turned it off and said, "Well they referenced Poe that should make you happy."

"Not really, they mangled his works," Castle replied, getting off the bed again.

"Then the nudity?" Beckett asked him.

"From 1934?" Castle responded swiftly as he went back to her.

"I had to see," Beckett said with a smile. "You were thirty-five and I was thirty-four."

"We were, our four kids were all with us and growing up and we were surviving during the Depression," Castle said, covering himself. He then smiled and told her, "And we were exploring around in our car."

"That huge Ford?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she replied, "Weren't we going into the city more?"

"For the summer," Castle corrected her.

Thinking that over it came to Beckett that he was right, and she smiled saying, "We had cameras."

"Old cameras, but cameras," Castle replied. "I wish you'd published a book, it could be found and we could know who we were."

"Would you want to?" Beckett said.

"I'm not sure," Castle said slowly. "I would want to remember more before I looked into anything else that I did. To be honest I took the fact that I couldn't find any names connected to the club to be a sign."

"Not a surprise," Beckett said simply.

"We need more time," Castle said. "But what do you think about watching something else? A short or something?"

"A short," Beckett said with a smile. "You could always have some scotch if you're using the short as a cleanser."

"I'd have to throw it into my eyes," Castle replied, shaking his head and then grabbing for his phone on the nightstand.

"I appreciate you closing those," Beckett said as she watched him pushing the curtains apart.

"We never used them last night," Castle explained.

"That was mainly because we were tired," Beckett reminded him. She took his phone and watched him close the curtain at the end of the bed before he sat back next to her. "What do you have in mind?" she asked him.

"I was just going to look and remind myself of what we have," Castle said, looking at their account on the site. "I have one we haven't watched, _Home of the Future_?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said before she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him so she would be able to see the screen of his phone. As the short film progressed she found herself rolling her eyes repeatedly at the absurdity of the home. When it was finished she held onto her husband though he turned off his phone and said, "I love how it was the future and yet the woman was basically doing the same thing; just with less effort."

"No surprise there, it was made in the sixties so…" Castle said before he gently rubbed her arm. "Maybe we should get some sleep," he said, feeling in the way she leaned against him that she was fatigued.

"I guess," Beckett replied, letting him go. While he set his phone aside she placed her pillow down and let him take the others to put aside before she lay down. She smiled at him as he joined her and then watched him leaning down, lifting her shirt to expose her stomach. "She's asleep," she told him as she hadn't felt the baby move for a while.

"That's alright," Castle replied. He pressed down very carefully on her until he knew where the head was and then kissed her there gently. "I love you _ceann beag_ ," he told the baby with a smile. "Your mom will be asleep soon too."

"And you," Beckett quickly told her husband.

"And me," Castle added. He pressed another kiss to where the baby was and then pushed himself up to lay down so his wife could go onto her side. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her close before they kissed, and he murmured, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too," Beckett said, gently cupping his cheek before she brought him down to her for another kiss. "Good night."

"Goodnight love," Castle replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. He wasn't surprised when she fell asleep shortly after and he smiled, murmuring to her, " _Mo bandia_." Calling her his goddess he gently covered her stomach with his hand and he held her before they were both sleeping wrapped up in the covers and pressed closely to one another through the night.


	7. Never Lose Affection

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'll go ahead and get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Really happy that you liked the title of the last chapter; I do like the song, lol. And great you thought it was good writing too!),

MsNYC (I'm not surprised you forget that Beckett and Lily have been friends for so long, I don't mention it all that often so it's understandable. I'm glad that you like how the families get along with each other as you put it and are just a huge family. I figured since they're all friends they'd stay close all together. And I thought in the last chapter you thought it was great writing as usual, but thanks for letting me know here! I'm so glad that you like Darnley so much, since I love writing him. And great you really like the interactions between him and Beckett. And I thought I'd put in somewhere in the second half that Alexis was with Louis and his family for dinner. But it was a quick mention so maybe you didn't see it. I had to laugh when you said you can remember when you first learned how to play poker, but I'm glad that you could connect to that. I'm pleased to see that you can't wait until Darnley and Nkosi go on another vacation with Castle and Beckett. And your comment on a double vacation with no kids was interesting too and it actually gave me an idea for the future, though I will admit your ideas made me laugh a bit reading that. And of course, happy to see you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Mb (Happy to read that you loved the chapter along with them going through the museum and the downtown area with its shops. And I'm glad you can see that though they're having an educational vacation they're having fun too, and you're right they're learning in a way that'll stay with them since it comes alive. I'm not surprised you learned the Great Lakes by HOMES, lol, it was how I did of course. Great you thought the first half was a fantastic update. And you're welcome for posting that! Of course, I was glad reading you thought the second half was beautifully written. I'm really happy to see you're loving them on vacation with their family and friends since I loved writing them on it. I'm glad you loved that Beckett and Darnley were able to spend quality time together and talk as well. And I was very pleased that you loved the flashbacks of their past life, and that Beckett is remembering them and seeing them as well while Castle tells her. And I'm not surprised you mentioned their shared brain/memory/dream/life as you put it. I'm also not surprised you believe Beckett now believes that it's their past life, and spirits as you put it, as Castle believes. Really happy you thought this second half was beautiful written. And I hope that snow was just a bit, a nuisance snow as you called it, though it is supposed to be spring of course. But yeah, hopefully it's not too bad! And you're very welcome for sharing my words with you and the other readers. And of course, Caskett always!) and

vetgirlmx (Really happy to see first off that you thought they had an amazing day, though not surprised you said mostly the kids, lol. But yeah, I tried to write everyone having fun. Oh, and I figure with them so close in the first place the kids' ages wouldn't matter. But you're right they'd have a lot of fun there obviously because of that. I'm not surprised too you felt sorry for Beckett's and Lily's feet and backs while they were there. It was a bigger museum if I'm recalling the map of the place, but of course it's why I had them take breaks… though still a lot, lol, you're right. Really happy that you enjoyed Darnley and Nkosi over for dinner with their kids. And the reason I did that was because it had been a while since they were with just their family. You're also right about it being hard for them to spend time with just one family since there are several them there. I'm actually glad you hate them in DC, lol, which is an odd thing to say but it does have you and other readers liking when Darnley's able to spend time with Beckett. Makes it more special I suppose I should say. And you're right, since he was from DC it was where he went back to so that's how life can be. Yeah, it's why I had them find each other, though of course because of their history I do have them wishing they could see each other more. But I'm very happy you would love to see more of them together, since as I've said before I do love writing them together. Really pleased you loved the next part of the flashbacks. It did make sense what you said about them visiting the same places they would in the future. And that's what I have thought, that if you visited a place in the past and it called out to you, you'd remember it and be attracted to it. So I'm happy you said that! Great you enjoyed this chapter a lot. And also happy that you're very impatient to read more see what they do next and now you don't need to wait for that anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading each and every one of them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _In My Life_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _Rubber Soul_.

Never Lose Affection

"You guys need to behave for your grandparents and sister," Beckett said, her hands on her daughters' shoulders. "And please don't run around the boat."

"We won't," Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

"They won't," Castle said, having been listening to them. When the girls looked at him he said, "Their grandparents and sister will let us know if they do that or anything else."

"We'll be good," Julia said quickly.

"I know you will, he's just teasing you," Beckett assured them as Eliza looked concerned. She hugged them tightly and said, "Have a fun day and we want to see your pictures the second you come home."

"We're not gonna have dinner?" Eliza asked her jokingly.

Leaning down enough Beckett kissed the top of her head and said, "We'll wait for the pictures."

Giggling softly Eliza hugged her again before she hurried over to her father to embrace him tightly.

"Have fun with Dad, Mom," Julia told her.

"I will," Beckett said, hugging her tightly. "And you have fun with everyone; we can't wait for you to come back."

Julia smiled and said, "We'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too," Beckett replied, leaning down before they shared a quick kiss. She looked on as her husband hugged both girls at the same time before they hurried to the car where their grandparents were waiting, and she let him take her hand before they watched their family leave, following the cars everyone else was driving to where the boat would be departing from.

"Okay," Castle said when the cars were all out of sight. Turning to his wife he said, "Now we can start."

"Writing?" Beckett asked.

"No," Castle said simply before he pulled her over to the door so they could go inside.

"Rick what-" Beckett started to say in confusion as he closed and locked the front door before taking her up the stairs.

"You'll see," Castle said simply. He took them over to their bedroom once they were at the second floor and carefully pushed her straight to the bathroom.

"Rick I'm going to make you stop," Beckett commented. "Tell me what you're going to do to me right now."

"I'm treating you," Castle said. "Not to that; I'm putting my foot down about tomorrow night."

"You just want that for a birthday gift," Beckett shot back to him wryly over her shoulder.

"Maybe," Castle simply. "But seriously, not that."

Since they were in the bathroom by then and had stopped Beckett watched him plug the bathtub before he turned on the water saying, "A bath?"

"I'm treating you," Castle replied.

"To a bath," Beckett supplied as she knew there was more.

"Not just that," Castle said before he looked over at her. "But you'll see."

"I already know," Beckett said. She smiled when his head whipped around to her and she told him, "You did this for me before; when I was carrying Eliza."

"I wondered if you'd remember," Castle said with a smile. He stopped the water and said, "Want to?"

"You don't mind?" Beckett asked instead of answering.

"I just drew the bath for you," Castle commented as he stood up. "So, I think you have my answer."

Beckett, pulling off her tunic, smiled at him once it was off and she handed it over to him watching him fold it and set it in between the sinks before she began removing the rest of her clothes. As she sat back in the tub she told him, "What're you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out," Castle said.

"Their boat won't go by until about three-thirty," Beckett said in amusement.

"Then I'll take my book out there and read," Castle replied.

Beckett nodded and then set her arms on the edges of the tub before she watched him leave the room by the mirror above the sinks. She sighed then and closed her eyes, intending to keep them closed before she felt a sharp kick against her stomach. "Okay, you need to work on your timing," she said to the baby, running her hands over her abdomen. "But I guess you don't want me to fall asleep while I'm here in the tub." When she felt the baby kick, though not as hard that time, she smiled and said, "I'll keep awake."

Outside on the balcony attached to the room Castle was sitting on one of the armchairs he'd pulled out from the bedroom before he realized he'd forgotten to set things up. He got up and then hurried inside to get out what he needed for what he'd planned. He was going to go back to the balcony when he hesitated and then walked over to the doorway of the bathroom. "Okay love?" he called into the room.

"I am," Beckett said. "Why don't you sit here with me?"

"Are you sure?" Castle asked.

"Yes, come inside I don't like talking to you behind me," Beckett replied in slight exasperation.

"I have to bring back one of the armchairs I took outside," Castle said. "I'll go quickly."

"Don't-" Beckett started to say before she heard her husband running. She shook her head with a smile and listened to him obviously setting the chair back. When she heard him rustling around she frowned and called, "Rick?"

"Hold on," Castle said. When he eventually went into the bathroom he saw she had gotten onto her knees, leaning over the side of the tub before he said, "What?"

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked.

At first Castle thought he could brush it aside but he realized she wouldn't allow him to do that. So he breathed out and said, "I needed to put on my brace."

"I was going to tell you not to run but you beat me to it," Beckett said with a smile.

"Sit back," Castle replied.

"Will you be okay doing that?" Beckett asked him.

Castle nodded and sat down on the edge of the tub saying, "Don't worry about me."

"Then don't run again," Beckett said as she sat back as he said. She smiled up at him and told him, "Oil?"

"I've been perfecting my sleight of hand," Castle said as he'd slipped the bath oil scented like roses as they'd been talking while the water had been filling the tub.

"Obviously," Beckett said. "Thank you though." She waited for him to say you're welcome before she told him, "I get the feeling you used it for yourself though."

"I told you I wanted to wait for tomorrow night," Castle said jokingly. When she just gave him a look he said, "I like the scent."

"Odd how that changed," Beckett commented.

"And I'll remind you that's because of you," Castle said firmly. He was about to speak when she stood up then and he asked, "That's it?"

"How much longer do you want me in there?" Beckett asked. "My skin is wrinkled enough love."

"Not what I was aiming for but okay," Castle said, hurriedly going over to the towels and grabbing one for her. He started drying her as soon as she had stepped out and didn't stop until he was finished. "Can I ask you to just wear a robe for now?" he said as she took the towel to wrap it around herself.

"Can I ask if you're going to do anything to me?" Beckett responded.

"Sexually?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said with a smile, "Not unless you want me to."

"I'll pass," Beckett said. "To be honest I'm not really feeling…"

"Are you sure you'd want to do anything tomorrow night?" Castle asked as he went to get her robe she'd unpacked in the bathroom two days before. When she looked unsure he quickly told her, "Because we don't have to."

"No, I was thinking," Beckett quickly said as she could hear the disappointment in his voice. "If I'm resting today then I should be good for tomorrow."

"Don't push yourself," Castle told her quickly.

"I won't," Beckett said reassuringly.

"Okay, then let me go ahead and get you into this robe," Castle replied as he held it up to her.

With a smile Beckett took off her towel and then said, "Can I suggest something for lunch?"

"Yes? And by the way Brad told me it's going to be at twelve thirty on the boat for them," Castle said as he waited for her to tie the robe closed.

"Hopefully that works out, I want to go over to the restaurants and grab something," Beckett told him.

"Walk?" Castle asked as they didn't have a car to use.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly while he was leading her out to the bedroom. "Where I don't know really."

"Do you want to eat there or come back?" Castle asked, having her sit on the other armchair, the one he hadn't put on the balcony.

"I think I'd like to eat there," Beckett replied. She smiled when he brought the ottoman closer to her and she put up her feet. "Pedicure?" she asked.

"And manicure," Castle added. He smiled at her and said, "Thank you for slipping out of your sandals by the way."

"I knew remember," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She looked on as her husband was looking at the kit she had for manis and pedis at home saying, "I wonder how you got that into your suitcase without me seeing."

"Again, sleight of hand," Castle replied with a smile.

Beckett watched him as he showed her the nail polish she had packed with her and she said, "I'm not planning to wear anything open-toed so you can paint my toes and hands blue."

"Which?" Castle asked as she had three of them in different shades.

Studying them for a moment Beckett then said, "I'll take the one that's lightest."

With a quick nod Castle then began to paint her toenails when she told him to stop, making him look up at her in surprise.

"You've almost got my foot in your face," Beckett explained. "It's a little weird."

"Sorry," Castle said, getting up so he could find his glasses. Putting them on he went back to her and then began painting her nails telling her, "I almost forgot, we need to stop at the market after lunch."

"That's fine," Beckett stated. "I'd enjoy that."

"You would?" Castle asked. "Or are you going to make sure I don't get anything crazy."

"What exactly would you get that's crazy?" Beckett commented.

"Peppers?" Castle suggested. "Don't laugh," he said while he said that laughingly. "I'm going to end up going all over your feet."

"Sorry, but seriously don't get that," Beckett said. "Unless you're going to try bell peppers. But don't get those either; you know my dad doesn't like them."

"Or you," Castle said.

Beckett smiled and said, "Or me but we have to make two larger ones."

"I know," Castle replied. "But," he added as he finished painting her last toe. "What exactly should we make?"

"We were going to go with sausage and olive and the other spinach and tomato," Beckett replied. She studied her feet and said with a smile, "You did a nice job."

"Thank you," Castle replied. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek saying, "I'll rub some lotion on them after, but your toes need to dry first."

"Why don't you do that after we come back from lunch and the market?" Beckett suggested. "And did you have something in mind for the pizzas?"

"I was thinking of splitting them and using tomato and chicken on the second half of the first one," Castle told her. "And the other we can make half just cheese and then the rest some turkey."

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. "You're still letting me help you right?"

"I will," Castle promised.

Beckett watched him go over to the bathroom again and she leaned back saying, "You don't have much work to do."

"Maybe not but you are enjoying this right?" Castle asked as he walked back out to her.

"I am," Beckett said, watching him as he sat down next to her. She was prepared for his leaning over and kissing her and she reached up, gently cupping his cheek before their tongues began to slightly curl around together. When they stopped she pressed her forehead against his and told him, "You don't have to keep going."

"But I want to," Castle replied.

"It's almost twelve," Beckett pointed out.

"Yes, but don't worry it won't take too long," Castle said. He forced himself to move away from her and said, "Unless I do that again."

Beckett smiled and said, "I'll keep my eye on you."

"Unless you do that," Castle replied quickly.

Trying not to laugh as her husband was starting to paint her first nail Beckett watched him while he was going over each finger so seriously. She wanted to comment on that but held back as he was silent, waiting for him to speak which he didn't do until he was finished, and he leaned back to look at her.

"Okay," Castle said as he closed the bottle of nail polish. "Just in case you're wondering, I'm not finished."

"I had a feeling," Beckett said with a smile as she watched him then. She leaned back against the chair and waved her hands to dry them before she said, "Do you mean the clear coat or the massage you're going to give me?"

Coming out from the bathroom Castle held up the bottle of rose body oil she had with her things telling her, "Both. And remember you're naked underneath there."

"Are you going to be putting it all over?" Beckett asked.

"Do you want me to?" Castle said. When she shook her head he told her, "Then all I ask is that you let me put it over your stomach."

"You can," Beckett said, a slight smile on her face. She studied him and then said, "If there's ever a point you have to wear glasses all the time-"

"I won't mind," Castle interrupted her. He smiled when she just looked at him and told her, "I won't, I've gotten used to them more by now."

"And they help," Beckett supplied.

"And they help," Castle echoed in agreement, nodding his head. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek before he said, "Dry?"

"I think so," Beckett replied. She watched him testing her thumbnail and said, "Lucky."

"Yes," Castle said with a nod. He then looked up at her and smiled before he kissed her deeply before their tongues curled around each other repeatedly until they were breathless. "What do you think they're doing right now?" he asked as he began to paint her nails in the clear coat.

"Probably looking around, taking pictures or possibly playing with the other kids," Beckett said.

"A half hour, they're probably bored by now," Castle said. He smiled when she laughed and then turned his attention to her hands to finish so he could get to what he really wanted to do for her.

"You need to wait," Beckett said to her husband when he came back to her after getting everything he'd used; except for the bottle; put away.

"I already knew," Castle replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm not impatient." He saw she was studying him again and he asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Beckett said simply with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her husband just stared at her and she couldn't help laughing softly before she said, "I wish you'd kept them on."

For a moment Castle couldn't quite reply but after a moment he then said, "I wish I could have too. But better I don't wear it so I can see what I'm doing."

"They're dry," Beckett said. She was surprised when her husband jumped up and then went around the windows, covering them before he closed the door to the balcony. "Where do you want me?" she asked.

"The bed would be nice," Castle said as he went to quickly wash his hands. Going back into the room he saw she was sitting in the middle of the bed and he smiled before joining her. He climbed up with her; having long discarded his shoes; and he kissed her the second he was with her. He was relieved when she wrapped her arms around him tightly and he held her until they had managed to make themselves breathless. "That took a little longer than I'd meant it to," he said a little laughingly as they'd ended up sharing more than just one kiss.

"We don't have to eat at the exact same time as them," Beckett said simply, watching him reaching for the tie on her robe and tugging on it. She helped him in removing it and watched him set it aside before she turned around so her back was in his view. She heard him getting the oil onto his hands and soon after he began to massage her, making her groan in pleasure.

"Why is your back so tense love?" Castle asked her.

"It was getting sore yesterday," Beckett replied. "But I forgot about it because we were so busy, and I was tired."

"Then I'm really glad I made sure to do this," Castle said.

"So am I," Beckett replied with a smile though it soon fell off her face as he was working on a knot. She sighed as it was soon gone, and he traveled all over until she felt much better. "Thank you," she told him as she turned around to face him.

"I'm not done yet," Castle said easily before she leaned back on some pillows.

"No but I still wanted to thank you," Beckett replied, watching him with a smile as he got more oil onto his hands and waiting slightly impatiently for him to turn to her which he luckily soon did.

Castle wasn't surprised when his wife's breathing got a little deeper as he rubbed his hands on her gently, affected as well as she was still completely naked. He tried not to look higher and lower than her abdomen he was rubbing the oil into, but it was difficult. " _Tá tú taibhseach_ ," he said once he had finished and forced himself away from her.

Smiling; as he'd told her she was gorgeous; Beckett replied, " _Beidh mé de dhíth art; holc_ ," saying she'd want him badly, meaning the next night.

" _Mar sin beidh mé_ ," Castle said, saying he would as well. "So," he then said switching to English as he'd helped her stand and get back into her robe.

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked him.

"I am," Castle said. "I know it doesn't look like it but I'm thinking about lunch and making that pizza and seeing everyone back home."

"That last one's helping?" Beckett asked, smiling as she wasn't surprised he'd noticed her glancing at his groin.

"It is," Castle said quickly, nodding his head. "Do you need some help?"

"I'll be fine," Beckett replied as they went together over to the bathroom. "But I know you'll hover."

"More remain near you in case you should need assistance," Castle told her, not surprised when she gave him a look.

"It's hovering," Beckett said simply as she started to get dressed. She put her pants back on and then her tunic before she released her hair from the quick bun she'd put it in, knowing he was watching her though she couldn't see him. "Let's go," she told him as soon as she was finished.

"Hungry?" Castle asked knowingly.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband smiled at her and she let him take her hand before they left their room together. In the entry downstairs she waited for him to put on his blazer before she was wrapping her arms around him. She knew she startled him but was pleased as a second later he was responding to her and leaning down enough to kiss her. They did that for some time until she said with a sigh as they parted, "I used to be able to start that."

"You could wear low heels," Castle said carefully as he knew what she meant.

"I'll pass," Beckett said with a slight smile as she was wearing tennis shoes. "My ankles hurt enough as it is." When his head whipped over to look at her she said, "I need to walk Rick."

"But you wanted to walk around-" Castle began.

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

Breathing out heavily Castle nodded and said, "We can go," holding up the house keys he had. When she walked past him he was quick to lock the door and then follow her, going after her as he couldn't catch up with her until he was at the sidewalk as well. He took her hand and walked with her to the shopping area near their part of the lake, waiting to see where they would be eating as he let her lead the way around the stores and restaurants.

"What do you think about having French?" Beckett asked, stopping at a café that looked a lot like the ones they'd gone to in Paris.

"I'm fine with it," Castle said. He saw she was opening her mouth to speak so he quickly told her, "I'm not saying that because I told you to pick. I really don't mind having that to eat."

Beckett looked at him closely but she could tell he was being serious so she nodded and let him lead her over to the entrance where he asked for a table. She smiled as he asked for a table in the outdoor seating area and they were led to it quickly. When she was sitting she told him, "This reminds you of Paris?"

"Slightly," Castle said. "If the Eiffel Tower was in view then I would say yes. But this isn't too bad."

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. She looked out at the street, as their chairs faced in that direction, and said, "Now that my spa treatment is done, what would you like to do next?"

"I've been thinking of that," Castle replied. "By the time we finish eating here, go to the market, get home and then go on a walk along the lake it's likely going to be almost time for them to rejoin us."

"And we need to cook," Beckett commented.

"Exactly," Castle said. "I'm wondering should we really write today?"

"Why don't we leave it open," Beckett suggested. "And see if we might have some time for it. If not, I really think we should leave it for when we get back home."

"You wouldn't want to wait until after the baby is born?" Castle asked her.

Beckett was about to say she would be fine writing once they were back in the Hamptons when she paused and after a moment sighed. "I forget I don't have the energy I used to," she admitted.

"Understandable," Castle said, reaching out for her hand so he could hold it with his own. "But you'll be able to write afterwards."

"You mean after the summer," Beckett said with a smile.

"After the summer," Castle said with a nod as he knew she was right. They would be busy with their baby and their vacation they had already planned. He smiled and said, "We were talking about traveling with the kids and we're taking our youngest when she's going to be only about two months old… three months old by the end of it."

"I know but like you said it would be unfair to Julia and Eliza; now that we've traveled with them outside the country; to make them wait," Beckett said. "Though we're only going to Florida."

"I don't think they'll mind," Castle said slightly laughingly.

"Neither do I," Beckett said with a soft laugh before she quickly calmed down as their waiter was approaching them.

"Kate?" Castle asked after they'd ordered.

"Yes?" Beckett said, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Alexis let me know that she needs to know very soon for sure how many of us are going to her graduation in June," Castle said.

"I was wondering when she was going to ask," Beckett said with a smile. "And that's the question…"

"We could take the baby," Castle said. "Her ceremony is on the twenty-second so the baby would be nearing two months. It's possible though Alexis will need to ask if there's any age limit."

"It is but my concern is taking her in a plane, what if she cries the whole time?" Beckett asked him.

"I can always charter a private plane for the trip to and from," Castle said. "Or we can take a boat."

Smiling; as she knew he was referring to their trip to Ireland in their past life; Beckett waited for the waiter to set down their food before she said, "I would say a private plane, but could we afford it?"

"I can look into it," Castle replied, tempted to say yes immediately but he knew his wife would still be concerned about the cost. "And we'll see what happens. But we can always hope she's well behaved… or sleepy," he said.

Shaking her head as she smiled Beckett said, "We'll see."

Castle watched her for a moment as she cut into her _croque-monsieur_ and said, "I should tell you Alexis really wanted her baby sister to be there, in Oxford if not at the ceremony."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said with a smile though something was troubling her.

"You know she loves her already," Castle said.

"I know," Beckett said with a reassuring smile. "I just wonder what we'll do with the baby or the girls if they can't go there."

"Well if your father went would he mind watching them?" Castle asked.

"I don't think he would," Beckett replied.

"Okay," Castle said simply. "I just hope this will work out."

"Don't worry," Beckett told him firmly. "You'll see your daughter graduate from Oxford University."

"My first daughter and our daughter," Castle commented. When Beckett smiled and nodded he let her eat before something bothered him in her expression and was going to ask her about it eventually so they could eat when she suddenly spoke.

"Will her mother be there?" Beckett asked.

"And her husband," Castle replied. "But according to Alexis they'll be sitting well away from us. I don't think Meredith wants to interact with us again."

Beckett nodded, as she didn't really want to put into words she was relieved the woman wouldn't be near them for very long, and she said, "At least she'll be there."

Castle nodded his head, knowing from studying her as she spoke that she wanted to spend as little time as possible around his ex-wife, and reached for her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently before he said, "How's your food?" as he thought it was time for a change of subject.

"It's good," Beckett replied with a smile. "Yours?" she asked as he had the same thing she did.

"Good," Castle repeated. "After we walk along the lake you'll rest right?"

"I will," Beckett said, having been expecting him to say that. "Until we need to cook."

"Of course," Castle said, nodding his head as he knew she wasn't going to budge on that. "But how are we going to look at their pictures? When I should say," he asked.

"After dinner," Beckett said. "Unless they're early enough we can look at them before we cook; and while I'm resting."

Laughing as she'd spoken rapidly at the end Castle said, "Great I'm eager to see what they take."

"Me too," Beckett responded with a soft laugh before they returned to their food again. They talked a little idly after that point through the rest of the meal until they had finished their drinks and her husband had paid. After they were out on the sidewalk she told him, "I'm wondering about the pizzas now."

"Oh?" Castle asked.

"I think we should tone down just a little bit on the sizes," Beckett replied.

"Cut them smaller?" Castle said after a moment when he realized what she meant. At her nod he said, "Then should we just keep it to two types of toppings?"

"I think that would be better," Beckett said. "Keep the olive and sausage one but make the other chicken and tomato; I want the girls to have some chicken and some vegetables."

"I was going to get some lettuce and make a salad," Castle replied as they were nearing the market by then. "Or have Julia make it if she wants to do that," he said with a smile.

"She probably will," Beckett said. They were inside the market and she followed him over to get what they would need for the meal.

"I'm wondering," Castle said as he was grabbing what he would need for the pizza sauce. "What if for the chicken pizza I make a barbeque sauce… or just use it?"

"That's fine," Beckett said with a smile. "And about that salad…"

Castle was going to ask her if she didn't want it when she led him over to the produce where she picked up some vegetables. "Make a salad with them?" he asked when she'd finished with some fresh snap peas.

"Grill them, I noticed there's a flat grill in the kitchen," Beckett replied.

"Sounds great, I'll take care of them," Castle said as they went together to the front. When she didn't say anything, he looked over at her and said, "You want to?"

"I've done it before," Beckett said easily.

"Sounds great," Castle said, before he was laughing when she nudged him in the side. He set down the bags with what they were buying before he was paying for everything. After they were leaving he watched her while they were walking towards the house and said, "Okay?"

"For now," Beckett replied, gently rubbing her stomach. "I probably should sit before we walk."

"Me too," Castle said. When he saw his wife was looking at him he said, "I'm getting old."

"Rick-" Beckett started to say, looking at him in slight concern.

"I'm kidding," Castle said swiftly to reassure her. "Though it is my birthday tomorrow."

" _Then if you were old_ ," Beckett said, switching to Irish quickly. " _I don't think you'd be able to manage much of anything tomorrow night_."

Stopping abruptly; though they weren't at the home yet; Castle said, " _Is féidir liom_."

" _Chruthú é_ ," Beckett said easily as he'd said he could.

Shuddering at the way she'd told him the phrase prove it Castle followed her since she'd started to walk again before they were even. He waited until the house was in sight and said, "I'll be sure to do that."

Smiling at his switching back to English to say that Beckett slipped her arm loosely through his before they walked up to the front door and she had to wait for him to unlock it before she stepped inside first. She led the way to the kitchen, about to help him empty the bags when he stopped her and pushed her gently to the door out to the lake. "I-" she began.

"I'm begging you; and this can be my birthday gift; to get rest now while I'm doing this," Castle told her earnestly. "Just… humor me… or baby me while I baby you."

"Rick," she groaned, rolling her eyes though she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Sorry but I can't help but remember what you said about your ankles," Castle said, kneeling in front of her once she was sitting on one of the teal Adirondack chairs that were at the lake's edge.

"Your knee," Beckett said worriedly.

"It's fine," Castle said as he knew she recalled he had his brace on. "But I remember last time around this same… time," he continued, frowning at his redundant use of the word time. Shaking his head, he continued saying, "You were a little slower as well as more tired than usual. She's getting big enough to join us soon," placing his hand on her stomach.

"Nice," Beckett said wryly. When he frowned slightly she smiled and told him, "Trying to make me break with that last bit." He opened his mouth to speak when she quickly told him, "You're right I know but you know me, well."

"And I know how much you don't want to admit the limitations your body has right now," Castle finished for her. When she leaned against the back of the chair with a sigh he smiled and took her hand bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss the inside of her wrist. "So just rest for me right now and then we'll walk like you said you wanted to do."

"Alright," Beckett replied. She smiled when he kissed her temple before they shared a kiss and he left her to look out on the lake. Placing her hands on her abdomen she rubbed it gently before saying, "I'm sorry little one," to the baby. "But once you're older you'll see that I don't like to be taken care of too, too much." Her smile grew a little wider when she felt a slight fluttering and told the baby, "When it's like earlier today I don't mind. But you'll appreciate your daddy taking care of you like he does with the rest of us."

Staring at the water in front of her Beckett wasn't aware she had fallen asleep until her husband gently shook her, making her jump a little. "Oh… you knew that was going to happen," she told him when she saw he was smiling at her.

"I kind of did," Castle replied. "And you weren't asleep for too long," he told her.

Sighing Beckett watched him sit in the chair next to her and then take her hand to hold it tightly. "We won't walk too far down the beach," she commented after she looked at her watch. "Their boat will be coming back soon."

"We don't have to come back right when the boat gets here," Castle said. He took the glare his wife gave him and then said, "Really, how far do you want to go?"

"I guess not that far," Beckett commented. She then kissed his cheek and said, "No shells or anything."

Castle laughed slightly before he said, "Feeling any better?"

"You want to go now?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I do want to see what there is to see," Castle said. "Luckily we can walk down," he added, glancing down the shore before he turned back to her as she was standing up. He followed her and said, "Going without me?"

"No," Beckett said firmly. She waited for him to wrap his arm around her before she did the same to him and they walked together. She looked around at their view and she then said, "They'll have some really nice pictures."

"Where's your camera?" Castle asked as he realized she didn't have it with them.

"Back at the house," Beckett replied. "I just want to walk," she added when he gave her a look of surprise.

"I thought you could take pictures with one hand?" Castle asked. He laughed when she pinched his side lightly and then said, "So you had a nice day right?"

"It's not over yet," Beckett said simply. "So far I have. Very relaxing which I'm sure was your plan." She smiled when he nodded rapidly and said, "Why do I get the feeling that this is a warning for me for tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm just going to follow our girls," Castle replied. "And I know their friends are with them, but I want to spend time with them."

"I'm sure they want to do the same with you," Beckett said. "Especially when they find out where we're going," she added before she stopped him at that moment.

"And I'll tell them right after that their mother remembered the museum," Castle said.

"And I'm sure you would have if you'd seen Rochester on the map too," Beckett said as they'd seen the museum several times on the show _Mysteries at the Museum_. "But I am interested in seeing it." She glanced down at her stomach briefly before saying, "I wish I could run around after them too."

"I'm sure we'll come back," Castle said with a smile. "And you'll be able to run around after the three of them; four if Alexis goes along."

Beckett laughed aloud and said, "I doubt she would but that's an interesting image." She thought for a moment and then said, "And it'll be a while until that point. Sit with me."

Though it was a bit abrupt Castle nodded and sat down with her before he wrapped his arm around her tightly again. "I'll run around too," he said.

With a smile on her face Beckett said, "I was expecting that and I'm sure the girls will want you to show their sister your game of mad dog."

Castle smiled himself at the reminder and he said, "Julia doesn't ask to play that too often now."

"No but Eliza loves it still," Beckett said quickly.

"Don't worry," Castle told her as swiftly. "I went through this with Alexis so I knew it would happen. Fortunately, she still wants to play with me, not the same thing but other stuff."

"You're good with them playing Harry Potter," Beckett said.

"You have been too," Castle pointed out.

With another smile Beckett said, "It's been fun."

Kissing her temple gently Castle said, "You will soon I know," as he was aware his wife missed having the energy to play something like that with their daughters.

"Oh," Beckett said slightly laughingly though she had some tears in her eyes at the same time. "I miss Alex."

"I know Kate," Castle said carefully. "I miss you with him too… wow that sounded weird."

Laughing softly Beckett brushed away the tears she couldn't keep from falling and she then said, "That's the only man you'll be okay I'm with," teasingly.

"Stallion," Castle said. "Him and Julius." He then shook his head and said, "Really weird, want to keep going?"

"I would," Beckett replied before they stood up together and then began to walk down the lake again. She kept an eye on the time and when she felt they'd get back in time to see the boat their friends and family were on she directed her husband to turn around before they were heading to their lake house and he began to speak to her surprise as they'd been quiet up until then.

"I was thinking of doing something tonight with Julia; once Eliza's in bed," Castle told her.

"Just you two?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"No, the three of us… or us and your dad and my mom," Castle replied. "Since Mari's not going to stay here tonight. Well I guess we could still do that when she's here, but David and Rebecca would need to be okay with it."

"Is there a point to this?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Yeah, sorry," Castle said quickly. "We should show her the first episode of _Will & Grace_ tonight."

Beckett thought about that for a moment and then smiled before saying, "Alright I just have to wonder what we'll do if she wants to keep going with the show."

"Good point," Castle replied. "I haven't thought of that. Wait, we're on vacation so maybe she'll be distracted."

"Not for very long," Beckett said. "You know how she is."

"Yeah…" Castle said slowly. "Well we'll talk to her and remind her it's an adult show and…"

When he trailed off again Beckett said, "It'd be like telling her she can't open her gifts on Christmas."

"I had the same thought," Castle said. "Look she might be understanding and I just realized we could show her the second episode. We should; Jack and Karen meet there."

With a slight smile Beckett nodded and said, "Alright, but she might have questions."

"Which she'll likely direct to you," Castle said. When she glared at him he merely smiled and said, "We're back, we better get started on those pizzas."

Rolling her eyes, though she was fighting a smile at the same time, Beckett followed him into the house where they quickly washed up. When they were finished they turned their attention to getting everything out that they needed for the meal as they had remained in the kitchen.

"Do you want an apron?" Castle asked after he'd tied one around his waist.

"My stomach will be covering it, making it useless," Beckett replied simply.

"Okay," Castle said. "Your shirt-"

"Give me the flour," Beckett told him in a mock annoyed tone as she grabbed the container he'd found in the pantry.

"Remember," Castle began after they were both flattening the pizza dough he'd bought at the store. "Us talking about Julia being on _Chopped Junior_ yesterday?"

"I doubt they'd ask us," Beckett said in response. She smiled at her husband when he looked at her and said, "Unless they're doing a celebrity duos thing."

"You wouldn't want to compete against me? There'd be two other people," Castle replied. She gave him a look and he then said, "At least you admitted it."

"Admitted what?" Beckett replied.

"That you're a celebrity," Castle said simply.

"To other people," Beckett said in response before she had finished setting the dough onto one of the pizza stones they'd found. She let him take care of the sausage as she cooked the chicken before they got the tomatoes cut and she cut the rest of the vegetables she had picked out earlier. Once the pizzas were inside the oven she checked her watch and said, "I can leave these for later," motioning to her plate of vegetables to grill.

"At least let me get this set for you," Castle said, going to the cabinet under the stove and grabbing the stove top grill. Setting it down he looked at his watch once he could and said, "They should be here soon."

"Lead the way," Beckett said. When he glanced at her she told him simply, "I can tell you're eager to see them."

"I am," Castle replied.

"I am too just not as effusive as you," Beckett said, fighting her smile when he glanced back at her while he was stepping outside.

"Nice, definitely a good score in Scrabble," Castle said.

"You don't want to play that instead with Julia?" Beckett asked teasingly as they had looked to the left of them on the lake and spotted a larger boat sailing towards them.

"No and neither do you," Castle told her simply.

Beckett wanted to comment, but she decided it wouldn't matter if she didn't; he knew the answer already.

At that same moment Castle took her hand and they watched with each other as the boat neared and soon was right on them. "There they are," he said, spotting their daughters on the top deck.

"I guess their idea to wear their brightest shirts worked out," Beckett said in amusement as she'd seen them at the same time he had. They began to wave together, and she could just barely hear them yelling something out. She couldn't make out anything though so she merely continued to wave with her husband until the boat had gone by. "Okay, so I think they were having a nice trip," she said as they looked at each other.

"I think so," Castle replied with a nod before he went over to the chairs with her and they sat down together. "Should we go in and wait?"

"I'm enjoying the sun," Beckett said with a slight smile on her face. "After the winter we had."

"I agree, if you fall asleep-" Castle began.

"I'm not going to fall asleep," Beckett interrupted him before he could continue. "And you should rest too," she then said, fighting the smirk that wanted to appear on her face. "You'll be running around after four kids."

"Hey, Patrick and Trevor will help," Castle said in mock indignation. He smiled when she laughed and shook her head and he then brought up the rest of their trip until they could hear voices coming from the house, making them stand and turn to look at the open door.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza cried as she stepped outside and saw them. She rushed down the grass to them, hugging her mother first as tightly as she could.

Beckett had been about to speak when the little girl started to do so rapidly, telling them both about their trip and what they'd seen. "Okay, so you had fun I can tell," she said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "But take it easy and breathe."

"I am," Eliza said. She then giggled and hugged her father tightly before saying, "I got lots of pictures."

"I would have been shocked if you hadn't," Castle commented. "But for now, where is everyone and why did only you come outside?"

"They're gonna take off their shoes," Eliza said.  
"Maddy and Keo?" Beckett asked. When her youngest nodded she then said, "And you?"

"Jules is helping so I came here 'cause I saw you," Eliza said rapidly. "And it smells good."

"In the kitchen?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "And I took a carrot."

"Come on, we better get your shoes and socks off so you can join them," Castle said when he looked over at the house and saw the others were starting to walk out from the house.

"Do I hafta go in?" Eliza asked in disappointment.

"No, we can get them off here," Castle replied before he watched in surprise as Eliza plopped down immediately on the grass and began removing her shoes and then socks.

"Hey sweetie," Beckett said with a smile as Julia jogged to her. "Be careful," she added quickly as the girl was holding Keo on her hip, the baby squealing with laughter at being bounced as much as he was. "Your sister had fun and I'm going to guess you did too?" she asked as Julia hugged her with one arm.

"Yep, and I got a lot of pictures too," the girl replied. Julia smiled and said, "We're showing you later?"

"When we go back inside after dinner," Castle said. "Are you all going into the water?" As Julia nodded rapidly he took Keo from her and carried him over to the water's edge, Eliza joining them quickly as Beckett turned to Darnley who was approaching her.

"You look rested," he told his friend once he was standing with her.

"I am," Beckett replied. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled and said, "I fell asleep after lunch in one of the chairs."

"So that fatigue comes back at the end?" Darnley asked.

"I'm carrying a baby that's around five pounds inside me right now," Beckett said. "It would do that."

"I'll take your word for it," Darnley replied, watching her run her hand over her abdomen. "You guys had a nice time, right?"

"We did," Beckett said. "I'm going in the water."

"Great, me too," Darnley said. When she looked at him he smiled and they laughed together briefly before going together over to the chairs so they could take off their shoes and socks and follow their families to the water.

"How did they enjoy the trip?" Beckett asked Nkosi once they were all standing together.

"They loved it," the man replied with a wide smile as he picked up his son. "Keo seemed to enjoy the birds."

"He was trying to get one," Eliza said with a smile as she watched Maddy jumping up and down in the water.

"Me Tata!" Maddy cried, going over to her father.

"Here," Beckett said.

"Wait," Castle said, reaching for the toddler before his wife would pick her up, his voice startled.

"Sorry," Beckett said as Darnley looked surprised as well. "Force of habit."

"And you miss it," the man said.

"I do," Beckett replied as Castle was following Maddy away as she had made him put her right down again. "But it won't be long until I'm doing that again."

"Of course," Darnley replied with a smile. He squeezed her arm gently and then said, "You know that they were talking about you; constantly."

"Oh?" Beckett replied.

"And the baby, just saying which pictures they wanted to show you the most," Darnley began. "And then how much they wanted to show you two their pictures. They were looking out for the house, hoping you'd be out here."

"We made sure we got back from our walk for that," Beckett said. She smiled then at Julia who was walking up to them and said, "Did you get bored?"

"No, I wanted to see what you were doing," the girl replied. "Did you have fun with Dad?"

"I did, a lot," Beckett answered. "But we did miss you two of course. And your sister… did she go with them again?"

"Yeah, she's gonna stay with Louis' family," Julia said. "Oh, I was supposed to tell Dad…"

"I would tell…" Beckett started to say before she trailed off when her daughter ran down the shore to Castle. She smiled at Darnley before she grew serious at the expression on his face and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering about her," Darnley began slowly.

"What about her?" Beckett asked, keeping her voice low.

"I'm amazed how much she loves him," Darnley replied. He then smiled and said, "From what you told me before…"

"I know," Beckett said. She looked over at her oldest who was hanging onto her father's arm as Castle pretended to pick her up. Shaking herself she said, "I think because she saw us together so much she realized she could trust him. And then seeing Alexis with him she realized he could be her father."

"She was talking about him as much as she was about you," Darnley said. "A lot of speculation on how much you were kissing." He laughed when his friend whipped her head around to look at him and he told her, "Just kidding. No, they were wondering what you were doing."

"He gave me a slight spa treatment," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he looked at her in confusion and then explained to him what had happened. "He did that before," she said when she had finished. "When I was pregnant with Eliza."

"Constantly?" Darnley asked.

"No," Beckett replied. "He usually paints my toes but not my nails too often and he always massages my back. He doesn't usually put them all together like he did today. We should join them."

"Great I'll follow you," Darnley replied with a smile.


	8. Never Lose Affection (Part 2)

"Okay, okay," Castle commented after he'd picked Maddy up and threw her above him yet again. "I need to check on the pizzas and the vegetables need to be grilled."

"Can I help?" Julia asked eagerly.

"You need to ask your mom about that," Castle told her quickly.

"You can, you should learn how to do that," Beckett commented, smiling when her husband looked at her in slight surprise.

"What can I do?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Keep our guests entertained," Beckett answered as the little girl was leaning against her. "Think you can do that?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly. She stood on tiptoe and pursed her lips for her mother before Beckett leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She touched her stomach and asked, "Is the baby moving?"

"A little bit," Beckett replied with a smile. "Not kicking but she was earlier while we ate lunch; I think she was missing you and your sisters."

Castle squeezed her arm gently at the way Eliza was beaming up at her and he said, "Dinner's almost ready so we'll call you to help your sister set the table."

"Grandpapa will help me," the little girl said. "I asked 'cause Jules said she wants to cook."

"Okay, then we'll let you two know," Castle said slightly laughingly. He walked after his wife and Julia up to the house and after they were inside he looked into the oven. "Still another ten minutes," he commented.

"Rick, she needs an apron," Beckett told him.

"Right, an apron for our chef," Castle said, hurrying over to where they were and taking the smallest one out that he'd had her use the day before.

"I'm only making veggies," Julia protested.

"Still, you need to start somewhere," Beckett said with a smile as she tested the grill.

"And you cut everything," Julia said, seeing the platter of veggies.

"Yes," Beckett said. "But you know that it's more important for you to grill these, you already know how to cut them."

Castle, since he didn't really have anything else to do, leaned against the counter next to them while his wife was teaching their oldest about how to grill.

"See those marks?" Beckett said as the first half of a zucchini was finished, and she had her daughter pick it up with tongs. "That's exactly what you want to get."

"Like you get on meat you barbeque," Julia told her.

"Exactly. Now try the next half on your own," Beckett replied. "I'll be watching you to make sure you can cook it alright."

Julia, though she was unsure, placed the vegetable half on the grill and then watched it before she turned it slightly as her mother had instructed her to do. "Is it good?" she asked after she was sure it was ready.

"Lift it up and see," Beckett said simply. When the girl had lifted it up she smiled and said, "You're really a chef now."

"Can I learn more how to cook?" Julia asked as she let her mother grill some rainbow carrots. "Those are good."

"Oh, so you sneaked in a piece too," Castle said slightly laughingly.

"Yep, Lizzy almost took some squash but Gram said she should wait for us to make that," Julia said. "You to make that."

Kissing the top of her head Beckett then said, "And you now that we know." She then looked at her husband and said, "All set?"

"Getting closer," Castle replied as he'd walked back to them after checking on the pizzas. "Do you want me to help you?"

"We're good Dad," Julia said, smiling at him. "But you'll stay right?"

"Of course," Castle said firmly.

"Your nails look nice Mom," Julia then said as her mother allowed her to grill some yellow squash.

"Thank you, I'm not surprised you noticed but I am that you took so long to say," Beckett told her teasingly, guiding her hand with her own to turn over the squash.

"I was playing," Julia replied easily before she giggled softly.

"Alright, let's keep going or we'll be here all day trying to get this ready," Beckett said. "And then they'll eat all the pizza."

"Did you help Dad with that?" Julia asked.

"I made one and he made one, they're a little big since we have guests," Beckett replied.

"Is it okay that 'lexis went over to their house?" Julia asked, looking up at her father as her mother finished the last of the carrots and she was allowed to grill the zucchini.

"Of course," Castle said easily. "She said she might do that if Louis' parents were okay with it. But what about their clothes?"

"Hey Dad," Alexis said, appearing in the doorway.

"Wow, impressive timing," Castle said as they turned to look at her.

"I know," Alexis replied since she and her boyfriend had showed up in time to hear them talking about them. "We're just going up to grab our clothes, but we'll be back-"

"Be back in time to go in the car with Martha and my dad," Beckett said quickly.

"Okay," Alexis said with a smile.

"We will, though is it alright if we have breakfast with my family?" Louis asked. "And the Darnleys?"

"It's fine," Castle said, knowing he should answer. "We'll see you all day tomorrow after that." He watched them go over to the stairs and then rushed to the oven to pull out the pizzas, seeing they were ready. "Are you almost done?" he asked his wife.

"We're done, just in time too," Beckett replied, smiling at him briefly before she helped Julia set the vegetables on another platter.

"Are those the pizzas?" Alexis said, coming down with Louis when her father began to cut the two.

"They are," Castle said. "Would you like a piece to go?"

"I'll pass," Alexis said. "Clara made a Sunday roast."

"She's late but she wanted to make it," Louis said. "But it looks fab."

"Thank you," Castle said with a slight smile as Julia was laughing softly. "And tell them we'll leave at about a quarter to ten," he said.

"Alright, I'll say goodnight to Lizzy outside but Jules I love you goodnight," Alexis said, hugging her sister.

"Love you 'lexis, see you tomorrow," Julia said, embracing her back as tightly. She watched the young woman hug their father and then Beckett, smiling as she watched the two go while they said goodbye. As soon as they were outside she asked her parents, "Where are we going?"

"This time we're not telling you since it's a surprise for your birthdays," Beckett said first.

"She's right and it's here in Rochester so we won't need to go far," Castle said. "And you'll find out soon."

Julia wrinkled her nose; though she knew her parents wouldn't say anything more than they had; and she then helped them both in getting the food out to the table before Eliza and Jim started to set the table. She was going to help them when her mother took her hand and pulled her with her into the kitchen. Opening her mouth to ask her why she'd done that her mother was soon telling her why she'd brought her back into the house.

"You helped us with the food so you can take a break with setting the table this time," Beckett told her.

"Oh… thanks," Julia said. She then embraced her mother tightly, trying to be careful of the baby. "I love you Mom," she said.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett replied, hugging her back as hard. "You're having fun?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow we'll all be together right?" Julia asked.

"We will and we'll try to do that the rest of the trip though it might not be the whole group," Beckett said, not surprised when her daughter laughed softly at her use of the word group. "I think everything's ready so let's get the drinks outside?"

"I can help her with that love," Castle said quickly as he came inside. He wasn't surprised when his wife gave him a look and he replied, "A pitcher of that lemonade."

"Which I can…" Beckett started to say before she sighed heavily. "Alright, alright just let me carry some glasses at least."

"You can," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently before he squeezed Julia's hand. "Help your mom?" he asked her.

"I will," the girl said with a nod. Julia then went with Beckett to get the glasses they needed before they were going outside with her father, gathering with the others around the table so they could start dinner.

"This was really nice," Darnley said after they'd been eating for a while. "But are we having dinner constantly at your place when we're eating together?"

"We don't need to," Castle commented. "It's just this house has enough room for all of us."

"That's true," Darnley replied with a nod. "Well tomorrow you won't have to cook."

"I know," Castle said. "Though I don't mind it."

"We're eating dinner right now," Beckett said as her husband looked at her. "I think we can wait to worry about tomorrow."

"Mom and Dad won't tell us about tomorrow," Julia said to her sister.

"For our birthdays?" Eliza asked.

"It's a surprise kiddo," Martha told her.

Frowning Eliza said, "It's Daddy's too."

"It is but I had to help plan this with your mom," Castle told the two. "But what's more important was surprising you two."

"And you Daddy," Eliza said quickly.

"I'll be surprised," Castle assured them. He laughed when both girls wrinkled their noses at him and he said, "I will, and I'll explain later."

"Can we play cards again?" Julia asked hopefully.

"We can," Darnley said. "Just until these two are both asleep."

"And then we gotta go to sleep," Eliza said in disappointment.

"Your birthday," Julia whispered to her sister before she laughed with the others at the way the little girl grew visibly happier.

"Can they play cards too?" Eliza asked Darnley and Nkosi.

"They can sit with us," the latter said. "We should teach Maddy how to play UNO at least."

Beckett smiled, not surprised when the girls grew eager at the mention of that game, and she wasn't surprised either when the two started to tell both Maddy and Keo how to play the card game before they were finishing their meal. She helped her husband clear up though she had to leave cleaning up to him and Nkosi as her father and Darnley ushered her to the family room couch. She glanced at them both once they were sitting with her; the kids playing in front of them; not surprised when her friend explained why they'd done that first.

"That way we can annoy you by babying you," Darnley said first, laughing when she shoved him aside playfully. "No, we want you to relax as much as possible before we start playing cards."

"Since that's such a high adrenaline activity," Beckett said wryly. She squeezed his hand and then hugged him with her arm before saying, "But thank you for being concerned."

"I know Richard would want us to make sure you were alright while he was busy," Jim said quickly when his daughter looked at him next.

"So do I," Beckett said with a smile before she glanced behind her shoulder at her husband who was talking to Nkosi.

"How was it today for you Katie?" Jim asked.

Beckett smiled as she turned back to look at him and told him about what her husband had done for her, showing him her nails when she had finished. "He did that before when I was carrying Eliza," she added. "It was nice."

"So he did get you to rest," Jim stated with a smile.

"He did," Beckett said slightly laughingly.

"Mom?" Julia asked, walking over with Keo on her hip.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked, a little surprised her tone of voice was so serious but trying not to show it.

"I'm gonna carry the baby a lot," Julia said.

"Of course, we knew you would already," Beckett said, confused then.

"No can I carry her in the sling you have for her too?" Julia asked.

"I think you might be able to, but we probably wouldn't let you do it for too long," Beckett answered, smiling over at her husband who was walking over to them with Nkosi.

"She's right, you would need to be a little older," Castle said. "But hey, if you ever have a kid; way in the future; you can use it for them."

Julia blushed slightly at the idea, but she said, "Okay, but I can carry her."

"You can," Beckett repeated. "Are you ready?" she asked her husband and Nkosi.

"We are, I think the children are as well," the latter said as he looked over to Eliza and Maddy.

"Yeah, we want to show you our pictures!" the little girl said eagerly.

With slight laughter the group was soon all sitting down and watched as Julia and Eliza 'presented' their pictures to everyone though only Castle and Beckett hadn't been there.

"Well," Beckett said when they'd finally finished. "You did a great job you two."

"But we had boo-boos," Eliza said.

"You don't think that happens when I take pictures?" Beckett asked them with a smile. "When you didn't have trouble, you did great."

"I agree," Castle said quickly. "They were way better than I could have taken."

"Thanks," Julia said, hugging her mother. "Can we play UNO now?"

"You're ready?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, and Maddy wants to play too," Eliza said eagerly as the toddler was standing next to her and trying to jump.

"Alright, come here," Darnley said, reaching over for Keo. He kissed his son's cheek and told everyone as they went to gather around the table, "I'll be playing for him."

"That's unfair," Beckett said teasingly.

"Maybe, but I don't think he'll mind," Darnley replied jokingly. He watched as Castle shuffled, his son on his lap almost chortling at the sound of the cards moving. "He might eat the cards," he said.

"He will," Martha commented. When the man looked at her in surprise she explained, "Eliza did the same."

"Absolutely ruined our poker game," Castle said in an exaggerated tone of voice. He couldn't help laughing with everyone else before he finished dealing the cards and said, "Eliza you're first," as she was sitting to his left.

"This is a green two," the little girl told Maddy seriously. She set down a green eight and told the toddler what it was before she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked, looking at her.

"How do you say it in your language?" Eliza asked.

"That is _luhlaza_ ; green," Nkosi began, translating it into Xhosa. "And _sibhozo_ , eight."

"Lul," Maddy said with a laugh.

"She'll learn," Darnley said with a smile as Eliza looked unsure about the toddler's pronunciation of the first word. "We'll keep teaching them."

"What are the other colors?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Red is _bomvu_ ," Nkosi said.

"Yellow is… _lubhelu_?" Darnley said when his husband looked at him to translate.

"Yes," Nkosi said, setting down a color as they were still playing. "And what I believe is a favorite color here with everyone is _luhlaza_."

"But you said that was green," Eliza said in protest.

"It's the same word," Beckett said though she was looking at Nkosi to make sure.

"It is, it is not the only language that has the same color for blue and green," the man said.

"What about the numbers," Julia said.

"Well since we are busy playing then I will count from zero to nine since we have them here on the cards," Nkosi replied. " _Unothi_ , _nye_ , _mbini_ , _ntathu_ , _ne_ , _ntlanu_ , _ntandathu_ , _sixhenxe_ , _sibhozo_ , _thoba_. And I am sure you are wondering what ten is since you learn that in school, it is _shmui_."

"Cool," Eliza said with a wide smile. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, we should keep playing," Nkosi replied with a smile.

Turning their attention to the game, the group played UNO repeatedly as Julia and Eliza didn't really want to stop playing. But finally, it came time to put the little girl to bed and Maddy and Keo were fast asleep on their fathers' laps by then. They all got up from the table and went to the entry, Darnley and Nkosi saying goodbye to everyone before the former said it to Beckett last.

"Do you remember when we used to kiss each other goodbye?" Darnley said to his friend.

"Full on the lips?" Castle asked as he was near enough to hear them. "Like Will and Grace did?"

"No," Beckett said simply, almost glaring at him. "I tried to teach him how to kiss in the Russian style, but we didn't really take to it."

"What about in the European style?" Darnley asked.

"No air kisses," Beckett said firmly. She looked at the others and said, "He wanted to do it like that."

"Which was why we didn't keep going," Darnley added. He smiled when his friend looked at him and he said, "But I'm willing to do that now."

Beckett shook her head and kissed his cheeks as he did the same to her and they embraced tightly before he murmured to her, "They'll love it tomorrow; all of us." She smiled and then said, "We know. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Castle said after the two men had gotten their children and had stepped outside.

When they were out of sight Beckett said to her husband before they turned around, "Eliza's asleep isn't she?"

"She is," Martha said, holding her granddaughter who was in fact asleep against her shoulder. "And I'm going to take her up; I'm going to my room after."

"I'll do the same," Jim said.

With that the family headed upstairs to Eliza's room and said goodnight to her though she never woke up even as her parents changed her into her pajamas. When they were outside with the door slightly closed Julia embraced her grandparents, watching them say goodnight to her parents before they turned to her.

"Do I need to go to bed?" the girl asked.

"No," Castle replied. "But you should get ready for bed now so we can do what your mom and I wanted to do with you."

"What?" Julia asked.

"You'll see, come on," Beckett said.

"I'll get everything ready," Castle said. He grabbed his wife's hand before she could go with Julia to her room and tapped out, _popcorn_ in Morse code on her palm.

With a quick nod Beckett followed Julia inside her room and said, "So that was a fun day."

"It was but tomorrow will be better," Julia replied as she took off her clothes. She smiled when her mother gave her a look and said, "Not 'cause it's gonna be our birthdays. But because we're gonna be together this time… are we doing a lot of w-"

"No, no," Beckett said, holding up her hand to stop her daughter from talking. "Don't start too I got a lot of that today."

"You're tired of it?" Julia asked, trying not to giggle as she put on her pajama top and pants.

"A little," Beckett said, rubbing her hand over her stomach slightly.

"Is she kicking?" Julia asked hopefully.

"N- yes," Beckett said when the baby suddenly did. She smiled and said, "She must have heard you," as Julia rushed to her and put her hand on her abdomen. "Over here," she told her daughter, moving her hand.

"Is she really getting bigger?" Julia asked. "She can still kick."

"She's not going to be pressed up against the sides," Beckett replied. "She'll be born before that point."

"Good," Julia said. "Do I need to brush my teeth?" she then asked as she moved away her hand.

"Not yet," Beckett said, smiling as she watched the girl hurry over to the bathroom.

A little surprised Julia nodded and said to mother, "Ready."

"Okay," Beckett said, pushing herself up. "What?" she asked once she was standing fully.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you had to do that when Eliza was there too," Julia said, nodding to her stomach.

"I'm alright," Beckett said. "The baby is getting bigger remember."

"I do," Julia said, taking her mother's hand. She smiled as they left her room and told her, "What are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"No," Beckett said firmly. "You'll find out tomorrow."

Julia playfully pouted before they reached the bottom of the stairs and she heard the popcorn machine the house had popping kernels. "Are we watching a movie? MST3K?" she asked with a gasp.

"No, something else," Castle said simply as the two came to him in the kitchen. When the machine was finished he quickly lightly salted and buttered the popcorn saying, "Want some milk?"

"I can get it for her," Beckett said quickly before she went to the fridge. She poured out a glass for their daughter and then herself before she looked at Castle. Surprised when he nodded she smiled and poured a third glass before they went together to the couch in the family room.

"What _are_ we watching?" Julia asked, slightly impatiently as she shook her head to the bowl of popcorn her mother held in front of her.

"Would you still like to see _Will & Grace_?" Castle asked, standing at the Blu-ray player.

"Yes!" Julia said. She then slumped back against the couch saying, "But I can only watch the first episode you said."

"I think we can manage the first five," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"We can," Beckett said, knowing that he was thinking of what was in the fifth episode. She smiled when he raised his eyebrow slightly and then said, "I'm serious, we can."

"Oh, thank you!" Julia said, hugging her mother as tightly as she could while her father was getting the disc into the player. She sat up straight, waiting eagerly for the pilot episode to start and wondering what it would be about exactly while her parents watched both the TV and her as well.

When the first episode had finished Beckett said, "What do you think?"

"It's funny," Julia said. "Jack's funny oh and Karen too."

"They are," Beckett said. "Play the next one," she told her husband. When her daughter leaned against her as the episode began she wrapped her arm around her, holding her against her side to wait and see what she would think when it was over.

Julia was outright laughing when Jack and Karen met in the episode and they bumped stomachs, loving it as they were both very funny. And when they watched the third episode she was doing so again when Grace pulled Will into a tub at the very end. "Would you have done that with Patrick?" she asked.

"Done what?" Castle asked, pausing so they could talk.

"Bumped stomachs?" Julia asked, still looking at her mother.

"I don't think so," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "That's more Jack and Karen's thing."

"What about the bath tub at the end?" Julia then said.

"That I might have done," Beckett said with a soft laugh, glancing at her husband.

"Well he saw your b… never mind," Castle said, quickly stopping himself. "Sorry," he said to his wife.

"Did he see your chest before?" Julia said.

When her daughter didn't sound very surprised Beckett said, "You thought he would have?"

"Yeah, you stayed over at his apartment before and lived together for a little bit," Julia replied. "And you probably changed in front of him." She glanced at her father and then said, "Or maybe you let him see you on purpose?"

Beckett quickly explained what she and Darnley had done before telling her, "But he wasn't all that interested. He seemed really happy when I put a shirt on."

"Which I'm glad to hear," Castle commented.

"Can we watch more?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she looked at the screen eagerly, wondering what they would be seeing in the next episode as it began.

Castle wasn't surprised to hear Julia's heavy laughter at Jack making his famous gesture with his hands for his show 'Just Jack.' He looked over at her; as he was sitting to Beckett's left; and saw she'd covered her mouth after a moment. He glanced at his wife, since she'd laughed as well, and then back to the TV for the rest of the episode. "I guess you enjoyed that one," he said to the girl once the episode was over and he paused it again.

"Yeah, I liked his show and when Karen hit him with the microphone," Julia said with a wide smile. "Do they show the show again?"

"They will but not for a while," Beckett said. "One more and then you need to go to bed."

"This one," Castle said before he could play the episode. "Is my favorite of the season but it's more because of Jack and Karen."

Julia was interested after hearing that and she watched interestedly, not surprised it was a Halloween themed episode. She laughed when she saw Jack and Karen's costumes, but her eyes widened in surprise when the two were met while out by some drag queens.

Since she hadn't had a chance to say anything Beckett watched her daughter closely at that part but saw that after her initial reaction Julia relaxed and just watched.

"Were those the people we saw back in the city before?" the girl asked the second the episode was over.

"They were," Beckett said. "And I've met friends of Patrick's that will do that; dress as women."

"Cool… what would my drag…?" Julia started to say.

"Your drag name?" Castle asked. "What was your first pet?"

"Kauai," Julia said quickly. "And what street did we live on?"

Beckett, recalling the brownstone where she had found her daughter and quickly pushing it out of her mind, then said, "Our apartment was on Roanoke."

"Kauai Roanoke?" Julia asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Better than Jack's name," Castle commented. He saw she was looking at him and he said, "Macca 130th. See?"

"You had no pets at all before Macca?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"No, you know how Mother is and I've told you how she was," Castle replied. "Which is why I've always loved dogs."

"I like that name," Julia said then, having been listening to them. "It makes me think of a detective; like Jack was dressed up as."

Laughing Castle said, "Thanks I never thought of that before."

"Lucy Amsterdam," Beckett replied when the two looked over at her next.

"What was your pet?" Julia asked as she didn't know her mother had had one.

"It was a goldfish too," Beckett said. "My mother thought that could replace a dog. Which she couldn't, but until Macca it was okay. Now you need to go to bed."

"But…" Julia started to say in protest before she trailed off with a sigh. "Can I watch more of the show, I really like it."

"I think so," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"We'll see," Beckett said simply before they started up the stairs and went straight to the room Julia was using.

"Thanks for letting me see," the girl said once she was sitting on the bed after brushing her teeth. "I can tell that it was grown up."

"It was," Beckett replied as she sat down on the side of the bed at her husband's direction.

"I get the feeling we're going to be talking," Castle said in explanation.

Beckett decided to let that go and instead said to Julia, "You're old enough for it now but not everything."

Nodding she said, "How come Karen's voice changed?"

"That's what first episodes are for," Castle said. "To see if they need to change anything. Though I think the voice change just happened."

"It was a good idea," Julia said before she yawned. "I'm not tired," she then told her parents quickly as she saw they were watching her.

"You may not be," Beckett said as she stood up. "But we have a celebration tomorrow and we don't want you tired."

"I know," Julia said with a sigh. She then smiled at her father as he was coming over to her and she said, "Love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart, night," Castle said before they embraced, and he shared a kiss with her.

"Good night sweetie," Beckett told her daughter as she sat next to her once she had the covers up over her legs. "We'll see you tomorrow and I want to measure you too."

"You don't have my chart," Julia said in slight surprise.

"No but I want to see if my eleven-year-old has grown up any," Beckett said.

Julia couldn't help giggling softly and said, "How did you know I wanted you to do that?"

"Mommy powers," Castle commented before he smiled at his wife when she glanced at him.

"I love you Julia," Beckett said. "And we'll do that tomorrow."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "I love you too Mom," Julia told her embracing her mother tightly. She shared a kiss with her and lay back while Beckett got up before she reached out to her stomach. "Night little sister," she said a little loudly. "She heard that right?"

"She did," Beckett assured her. She felt the baby move slightly and then flinched at the harder kick she received. "She's saying goodnight back," she told Julia in amusement before moving her hand to lay it where the baby was kicking.

Julia smiled at the tap under her hand and she moved it away after that, laying down her arm on the bed before her mother tucked her in. She smiled when Beckett ran her hand over her forehead and the top of her head before she watched her parents leaving her. When they were gone she turned onto her side, realizing the bed felt very empty without Mari with her. But she reminded herself her best friend would be there the next night. With that in mind she closed her eyes, remembering they would have more to do the next day, wanting to get to it much quicker as she began to nod off.

* * *

"At least I fit in this," Beckett commented.

"You're not that big Kate," Castle said, shaking his head as she watched her sit in the tub, drawing her a second bath as he'd already had planned to finish the day with another for her. "Seriously."

"I'll be eight months in two days," Beckett replied.

"You- oh," Castle started to say before he realized what she meant.

With a smile Beckett said, "You don't have too many chances for that left."

"I don't mind," Castle replied. "Actually, I'm glad."

"Me too," Beckett said as she knew he was talking about the fact the baby would be with them. She watched him rolling up the sleeves of his button up shirt and told him, "But that's not going to be my gift to you; not that late."

"It could be; I wouldn't mind," Castle replied easily. "In fact, I'm hoping it's not."

" _Santach_ ," Beckett said, calling him greedy teasingly.

"You can't blame me; it'll be my birthday… the day after," Castle replied. When his wife just smiled at him he began to rinse off her body as he'd knelt next to her.

"No, I guess I can't," Beckett replied. "But would you mind leading things tomorrow at least?"

"I-" Castle began.

"Rick," Beckett said firmly. "I always do that, but you rarely take the chance."

"Okay," Castle said, trying not to sigh too loudly as he knew that would annoy her. "But I've thought about it and you're going to stay on top." He saw she was going to protest when she stopped, looked hesitant before she finally nodded. "Sorry love but this far along I don't want to be on top of you," he told her.

"I know, I forget that," Beckett replied. "Not that my stomach has gotten as big as it is but just the fact that you can't really be that close to me anymore. So I won't have a problem with that," she told him with a smile.

"I hope not," Castle replied.

"What about you?" Beckett asked him.

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "I really wish I could take you like that, but you know how I've been concerning your stom- were you trying to get me to say I could still manage it?"

Smiling at his figuring that out Beckett said, "I was and maybe you can; there are positions where you'd be up on your knees above me."

"And yet I'd be away from you," Castle reminded her as he held her right foot up; having been washing her body that whole time. He rinsed off her foot with the attachment and then kissed at her toes telling her, "You have adorable feet love."

"Thank you," Beckett replied, shaking her head before she slipped her leg back under the water. "What are you going to do?"

"Do you think I need to bathe?" Castle asked.

"You don't need to, I'm asking to see if you want to," Beckett said, stressing the word want. She then smiled and told him, "Do you?"

Shaking his head Castle said, "I'll join you in bed," before he let her get up as he had finished and she didn't want to sit any longer in the water. He dried her off carefully before he knelt and then kissed at her abdomen a few times before she made him stop. "Sorry," he told her.

"Don't worry but it'd be better for us both if we wait until we're on the bed," Beckett said. "Go out and change while I'm getting dressed," she told him firmly. When he hesitated, she smiled at him and then watched him go before she turned to get dressed quickly.

Doing the same himself in the bedroom Castle went over to the bathroom, opening the door to find her brushing her teeth which made him swear in his head a little as he'd wanted to kiss her. But he calmed down soon after as he realized he could do with doing the same himself. "The popcorn was good," he commented as he was getting toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"It also got stuck in my teeth," Beckett replied. She smiled and said, "I'm not surprised by her reaction to the show."

"Neither am I," Castle replied before he began to brush his teeth. He did that as quickly as he could; trying not to skip any area; before he rinsed out and then grabbed for his wife as she'd remained with him.

"R-" was all that Beckett could say before her husband was crushing her lips with his own. She held onto him as tightly as she could in response as she didn't mind the kiss, just becoming startled at the ferocity and how quickly he'd moved. After they finally parted she said, "Tonight-"

"No, no," Castle said quickly. "You should get some rest for tomorrow that way I won't watch you so much."

Breathing out as she took his hand Beckett said, "You'll do that anyway."

About to protest Castle paused before he said, "I do it because I love you. And the baby," adding the last quickly.

"I'm aware," Beckett replied in amusement. She squeezed his hand before they walked out to the room and said, "But I could use the sleep. Not just for tomorrow during the day." She smiled; looking ahead of herself; as she felt her husband stumble slightly in response to what she'd said. "You'll agree we'll need energy for that," she told him.

"Yes, but that means you do more than me," Castle replied quickly, letting her get onto the bed.

"I don't want you falling asleep," Beckett said, watching him walking around to his side. "While I'm on top of you."

"Good point," Castle replied. "And now I should suggest we change the subject because I'm… not comfortable."

"I noticed," Beckett said. "You always do that after giving me a bath." She smiled when he frowned and leaned over to him, kissing him gently on the lips before telling him, "I'm not telling you to stop, but we should fool around a little afterwards."

"Right now…?" Castle asked slowly.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Not when we have a lot coming up."

"Right," Castle said. He breathed out and then told her, "It was really nice though."

"It was," Beckett said before she leaned against him so he could wrap his arm around her. "Tomorrow," she began. "I want to spend as much time with them as possible."

"Just rest when you feel you need to," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when his wife gave him a look but was startled as she smiled. He couldn't help doing the same back at her and he leaned over, kissing her deeply on the lips though gently as opposed to when he'd done the same in the kitchen.

Wrapping her arms firmly around her husband's neck Beckett felt his hand rest on her stomach and she quickly ended the kiss as she knew he'd done that to keep his arousal from taking him over. "We… we should stop," she said as he watched her closely, placing her hand on his chest.

"I don't really want to," Castle said. When she looked unsure he leaned down and gently nuzzled her ear lobe with his lips, resisting the urge to take it between his teeth. "I adore you Kate," he said slightly huskily.

Since he'd whispered that into her ear Beckett couldn't help the shudder that shot through her body in reaction and she then said, "I don't want to either but…"

Turning his head slightly Castle kissed her sensuously but was careful not to deepen it too much as he knew he needed to let her get some sleep. But there was no way to stop himself from kissing her a second and third time, only when he looked at her after the third time did he do so, and he said, "I'm not sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I didn't want you to be," Beckett said, smiling back at him. She cupped his face and then leaned over to him, kissing him gently before they parted, and she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Castle said as seriously as she had before he kissed her that time. He held her close to him when they'd parted, looking into her eyes before he said, "I'll do better tomorrow."

"I'm hoping you will," Beckett replied before they laid down. She glanced at her husband as he paused and said, "I'm also interested in seeing how you'll do that if I'm on top."

"I'll think of something," Castle replied.

"Wrong tense," Beckett said teasingly as he pulled the covers down past her abdomen and then raised her shirt over to expose it. "You already have."

Castle merely glanced at his wife and turned his attention to the curve of her stomach saying, "We're going to sleep tonight _ceann beag_ ," to the baby. "But your mom's going to be running around tomorrow so she'll get rest for you both tonight." He had to stop and laugh slightly when his wife pinched his ear lightly saying, "Well I'm telling her what's going to happen."

"I got that," Beckett said. She looked back down at him as he kissed at her stomach again telling him, "Luckily that does let her hear your voice."

"Why do you think I do that so much?" Castle asked easily. He then said to the baby, "I just hope you'll recognize me when you join us."

"You're not going to stop talking to her," Beckett told her husband teasingly. She reached down and gently ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed at her once more. "Are you worried again?" she asked as he was silent.

"No, I just want her to know me… as much as possible," Castle said. He pressed his lips to where he'd felt the baby's head and said, "I love you _ceann beag_." He pulled his wife's shirt back down and took the covers with him before he wrapped his arms around her, lying on his back. "Are you sure you want to keep showing her the show?" he asked.

With a slight smile; that her husband couldn't see since she had her cheek pressed to his shoulder as she lay against his side; Beckett knew the question was a distraction so she answered it quickly telling him, "Now you don't want me to?"  
"I do, I'm just remembering some episodes where-" Castle began.

"We can censor it for her," Beckett said simply. "I do want her to see now that she's got an idea of how the show is. But not all at once, we'll show it to her gradually."

"Good idea," Castle replied. "Do you want to show her the outtakes?"

"When we get to them yes," Beckett replied as they would watch them when they watched the disc they were on. "But they already censored that for us."

"True," Castle said. He turned his head and kissed her temple asking, "Do you want to spend another day like today?"

"Just that night we're going to be alone in a few days," Beckett said simply. Her husband; after hearing from Brad about the boat tour; had asked her about going out to dinner on their own another night. She had asked if they could stay in at the home instead of going out to a restaurant, not feeling up to dressing up as it was harder to conceal her stomach enough. Luckily, he'd been fine with that so they were remaining there while their family and friends headed downtown that night. "But you'll need to cook again I just realized," she said suddenly.

"I don't mind," Castle said rapidly.

"Are-" Beckett began to say when her husband kissed her gently, cutting her off. Though she was a little annoyed at first she didn't stop him, kissing him back until she felt his tongue slipping gently into her mouth. She dueled playfully with him until they parted, and she said, "Then I guess we have our plans set."

"We do," Castle replied, kissing her forehead. "But that's in a few days."

"It is," Beckett replied. She shared another kiss with him telling him, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Kate," Castle replied. They kissed again, and he watched her settle against his side. When she ended up falling asleep quickly there was no surprise for him as he knew that despite the rest she'd gotten she was still fatigued. He was relieved seeing her sleeping and remained awake a bit longer to just watch her until finally he had to admit he needed some repose as well. But he couldn't help recalling his birthday the next day and he nodded off to his eagerness to celebrate with everyone, especially his wife and their daughters.


	9. All The Very Best

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was pleased to get feedback for the last chapter, so I'll go ahead and get to my thank yous for that! MsNYC (I'm really happy that you thought the title of the chapter fit what was in it so well, I do try to have a connection to the chapter in some form. I wasn't surprised to see you say that Castle was so caring after the first half of the chapter, it makes sense after what I had him do for Beckett. It was interesting to see that you could connect to how Castle was pampering Beckett since you had an ex would do that. And you're right it is relaxing and can be more. I wasn't surprised you thought it was true what Darnley said about Julia with Castle, since an outsider would think that. Great you're happy that Julia was able to trust both him and her grandfather. But I didn't think it would have been an issue for her to trust Jim since she would see him more often as it's Beckett's father. I was pleased reading you thought the second half of the chapter was really cute. I was relieved that you enjoyed Julia's reaction to Will and Grace, I wasn't sure if readers would think she was too young for it yet, so glad to see you enjoyed it when it first came out at your age. And since you're from the city I'm not surprised you could picture the dynamic. Oh, also not surprised you were super happy when the show came back; I love the show myself though I was a little late in watching it (I started watching season 5 and have loved it ever since), I love it being back too! To answer your question, Nkosi was born in South Africa and I put that he moved to the US with his parents when he was four years old, so he still has an accent from there. And of course, really happy you thought it was great writing as usual! And it was a very nice review, seems like you got everything with it!) and

TORONTOSUN (It was nice to see that you liked how happy Beckett was in both halves of the chapter. I figured she would be after what went on in them!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _It's Johnny's Birthday_ written by Bill Martin, Phil Coulter and George Harrison, from George's album _All Things Must Pass_.

All The Very Best

"Now you have to tell us," Julia said as her father pulled away from the curb. "We're almost there."

"How do you know where we're going is in Rochester?" Castle asked in amusement, looking back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Why else would we come here?" Julia asked quickly.

"She's getting too smart," Castle told his wife.

"That's her logic working," Beckett replied simply. "And we'll get there soon."

Sitting back fully with a slight huff Julia said, "You should tell us."

"Believe me, none of the other kids know where we're going," Castle said.

"But the grownups do," Julia said.

"They needed to know," Beckett then told her. "Don't pout sweetie you are eleven, aren't you?"

"Does that mean I'm a grown up now?" Julia asked hopefully.

"She's got you there," Castle said.

"No, she doesn't," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "No Julia, it just means you need to start learning to be patient." She couldn't help smiling when her daughter crossed her eyes at her and said, "Believe me I was the same way when I was your age."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked as she'd been listening to them.

"Of course," Beckett replied.

"What about when you were five?" Eliza asked.

"I was the same way as you," Beckett said, reaching back to her and squeezing her leg. She lingered looking back at both her daughters for a little longer before she looked forward and then said, "According to my parents."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't remember too much," Castle commented. "I know I don't."

"Are you happy it's your birthday Daddy?" Eliza asked him.

"I am, Julia?" Castle said quickly.

"Sorta happy," the girl replied. When her parents looked back at her at the same time; since they were at a red light; she smiled at them and said, "It's sorta my birthday."

Shaking her head Beckett was going to comment about that when her husband touched her arm and she glanced out the windshield, seeing the building was ahead. "We're here," she told the two in the back.

Julia couldn't see a name at first, just shapes at the front in different colors that made her smile. But a second later she caught sight of a sign to the left and she gasped saying, "The toy museum!" to her sister.

"Is it?" Eliza asked happily.

"Yeah, _Strong National Museum of Play_ ," Julia said, reading it off the sign that had a figure in purple throwing up shapes in different colors meant to be confetti. "We get to go here?" she asked, turning to their parents.

"No, we're just going to look at-" Castle said before his wife was grabbing his arm.

"Yes, we get to go," Beckett told them once they were out of the car. "Happy Birthday you two." She shared a smile with her husband when they rushed to her and embraced her. "And your dad," she added.

"But your mom thought of the place," Castle said, hugging the two as the others were joining them. "She remembered the episodes of _Mysteries at the Museum_ we watched."

"Do they have Silly Putty?" Eliza asked, remembering when the show had featured the history of that.

Before anyone could answer everyone was there and the group headed together over to the entrance to go inside. When they saw the carousel just past that the kids headed to it immediately, watching it as it was already going around before they started to look back at their parents so they could ask if they could go as they neared them.

"We'll get the tickets," Brad said when they all started to talk at once.

"Why are you dragging me away? Am I paying?" Castle said as his friend had taken him with him by the arm.

"No, the other parents are coming too," Brad said. "I just needed to show my kids we were moving."

"And my kids," Castle commented.

"That's true," David said as he, Nkosi and Brennan were following them. "There are horses so if your girls saw you crawling they'd pick you up and run over to the counter."

"Interesting image but if you're talking about how much they'd want me to go then I can see what you mean," Castle replied.

"So are you going to join us on there?" Clara was saying to Beckett.

"I don't think I should," she replied. She smiled when the woman looked at her questioningly and she said, "I'll likely sit because there's a lot more to go."

Laughing softly Clara said, "Brennan was the same with me. But will your girls mind?"

"We won't," Eliza said, coming over to them to wrap her arms around her mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Beckett asked, gently caressing her hair. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Clara was moving away from them and wanted to tell the woman she didn't need to do that when her youngest was speaking.

"Am I still your little girl?" Eliza was asking softly.

"Come here," Beckett said, taking her over to the nearby bench. Sitting down she placed her hands on her arms and said, "Why are you asking again?"

"Eve said that I'm not gonna be the littlest; I'm gonna be a big sister," Eliza replied. "She wasn't mean Mommy."

"I know she wouldn't be," Beckett replied reassuringly. "She's just stating the fact that you _are_ going to be a big sister. Now as for you being my little girl you will be, always."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked hopefully. When her mother nodded firmly she smiled and then wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. "What about Jules?"

"Her too, and yes your sister," Beckett said, pulling away so she could look her daughter in the eyes. "Alexis… I'm not sure she'd want me to call her that but believe me when I say I love her as much as you three."

"She'll be happy to know that," Castle commented as he'd walked up to them in time to hear. "You've got a ride on a carousel sweetheart," he directed to the little girl. "Ask your grandpapa to take you," he said as he handed her the ticket to her squeal of joy.

Beckett watched their youngest hug him tightly in passing before Castle turned to her and she opened her mouth to speak when he did so before she could.

"She's worried about not being the youngest anymore?" he asked her.

"Now that she's a year older," Beckett replied with a smile. "I expected it really; I just thought the museum would have distracted her enough for that."

"Me too," Castle said. They watched the carousel begin to go around and he said, "You know you could have gone on that, stood with Eliza."

Shaking her head Beckett told him, "I'm getting some rest now."

"Don't do that all during the day," Castle said quickly. He then frowned as she glanced at him and said, "I mean while we're here. All I ask is that you rest when you need to."

"I'm teasing you," Beckett said, taking his hand. "I'll be doing that, I just want to take a break now as I wasn't looking forward to standing and spinning around."

"You should have mentioned that to the girls," Castle said with a smile. "I'm sure they would have urged you to sit."

"Probably," Beckett said. "How do you feel?"

With a smile Castle said, "Fine, to be honest I've been paying more attention to the girls."

"Me too," Beckett said.

" _Ní nuair a dhúisigh tú dom suas_ ," Castle said, leaning close to her.

With a slight smirk; as he'd said not when she'd woken him up; Beckett told him, " _Feicfidh tú a fháil níos déanaí_ ," promising him he'd get more later. When he froze she smiled and kissed his cheek, remembering that morning when she'd woken him up and then gone to their daughters to wish them a Happy Birthday as well.

* * *

 _Grunting slightly Castle felt something on his cheek before he felt it on his ear lobe, eyes flying open to find that it was his wife. "Kate?" he asked._

 _"Happy Birthday love," Beckett replied, smiling down at him. She watched him start to smile but before he could speak she leaned over and kissed him, being gentle as he'd just woken up. As soon as she pulled away she said, "I wanted to make sure that it started out well for you. How was that?"_

 _Though he knew she joking Castle said, "Ask me again." When she looked at him in confusion he took the chance to kiss her hard, bringing her down to him. He held her tightly against him, feeling the curve of her stomach against his as he gently stroked her hair before they slowly parted. "Ask love," he urged her._

 _Beckett just smiled and kissed him again, as hard as he'd kissed her before they slowly pulled away from each other. "Tonight?" she asked._

 _"Definitely, I want to see them both," Castle said._

 _"But Eliza a little more?" Beckett guessed. When he merely smiled at her she kissed him and said, "Let's go."_

 _Getting up together Castle and Beckett changed and got ready as fast as they could before they were walking down the hall together to the other side of the hall. Going into Julia's room they separated, Beckett urging her husband ahead to the bed before he sat down next to their oldest._

 _"Julia," Castle said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Hey, Happy Birthday sweetheart," he said with a smile as she quickly opened her eyes._

 _"Dad," Julia said once she was focusing on him. She looked around the room and soon spotted her mother before she was opening the blinds. "Is it the thirty-first?" she asked as she sat up. When her parents both nodded she threw her arms around her father's neck and said, "Happy Birthday Dad!"_

 _"Thank you, Julia," Castle said slightly laughingly. He kissed her temple and then said, "Are you ready to celebrate?"_

 _"Yeah, are we gonna wake up Lizzy?" Julia asked._

 _"After we measure you and you get dressed," Beckett told her. She watched the girl get out of the bed before she was coming over to her, embracing her tightly. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head saying, "You might have gotten taller already."_

 _"I hope so," Julia replied with a wide smile. She then said, "How're you gonna measure me? We don't have my chart."_

 _"Tape measure," Castle said, holding up the roll he had in his hand. "And if you're wondering why it's fabric I thought it would be very Mary Poppins."_

 _Julia laughed softly and said, "Cool," before she moved to stand against the wall. She watched him hold the tape measure at her feet while her mother held it at her head. "Well?" she asked finally._

 _With a smile Beckett said, "You've grown nearly half an inch. You're going to be tall I think."_

 _"Good, now we have to measure Lizzy," Julia said before she hurried to get her clothes._

 _"I'll be outside," Castle said quickly before he stepped into the hall._

 _"Is Dad happy?" Julia asked her mother once the bedroom door was closed behind him._

 _"He is, he's thinking more of your birthdays," Beckett replied._

 _"Has the baby moved yet?" Julia asked, looking at her mother then and seeing she was rubbing her abdomen lightly._

 _"She's moving but she hasn't kicked yet," Beckett said._

 _"Good," Julia said firmly. When her mother laughed she smiled and said, "That'll be her saying Happy Birthday to him… and Lizzy."_

 _"And you," Beckett added. When her daughter blushed slightly she cupped her cheek and said, "We love you that much we wanted you to share today too; especially them."_

 _"Thanks," Julia said with a smile. She kissed her mother's cheek and then went over to the bathroom to grab her brush before she went back out to hand it to her mother. "Just brush my hair today please," she told her with a smile._

 _"You're going to wear your Ravenclaw headband?" Beckett asked knowingly as she began to brush her daughter's hair. When Julia nodded she said, "I had a feeling, especially since you're wearing your Ravenclaw Quidditch shirt today."_

 _Julia laughed softly and said, "I thought that would be fun."_

 _"You look great," Beckett said once she'd finished, kissing her cheek gently. She let Julia get her headband and waited for her to come back out to the room with it on. "It looks perfect," she told her with a smile._

 _"Thanks, let's go wake up Lizzy!" Julia said eagerly._

 _"Hey, you look great," Castle said the second he saw the girl followed by his wife._

 _"Thanks," Julia said. "Let's go get Lizzy."_

 _"She's eager to wake her up," Beckett murmured to her husband as they followed their oldest._

 _"I can tell," Castle said with a smile. "You wake her up," he added firmly._

 _Though she wanted to protest Beckett saw her husband was serious so she went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it saying, "Eliza, sweetie time to wake up," as she shook her shoulder._

 _Opening her eyes slowly after her mother shook her a second time the little girl smiled at her and said, "Morning Mommy."_

 _"Morning sweetie," Beckett told her. "Happy Birthday."_

 _"It's my birthday?" Eliza asked, waking up a little more though still talking a little slowly. "And Daddy and Jules?"_

 _"It is," Castle said, getting her attention._

 _Pushing herself up Eliza hugged her mother tightly before she stood and held out her arms to her father. "Happy Birthday Daddy! And Happy Birthday Jules!" she said, waving to her sister._

 _"Thanks," Julia said with a smile. "How do you feel now that you're five?"_

 _"I'm a big girl," Eliza said, looking between her parents._

 _"You are," Castle said with a slight laugh, kissing her cheek as he took her off the bed. "Want to see how much you grew from last year?"_

 _"Yeah," Eliza told them eagerly. When her father set her down she went to her mother and took her hand as Castle was grabbing her measuring chart they'd brought with them. While her father held it against the wall she stood against it and watched her mother mark it with a pen. As soon as they told her to she stepped back and asked, "Did I grow?"_

 _"You did," Castle said first. "A little bit over half an inch, nearly a full one."_

 _"Cool," Eliza said, beaming at them. "Now can we go where we're gonna?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett said. "Want to help her?" she asked her husband._

 _"You can Daddy," Eliza told him quickly._

 _"Alright," Castle said, picking her up. He took her over to his wife, letting them exchange a kiss before he set her down on the bed as Beckett was getting her clothes for the day. He changed Eliza into her outfit as the girls were guessing playfully at where they were going to go, and he exchanged a look with his wife, smiling at her._

 _Beckett knew what her husband was thinking as it was the same that was going through her mind and she couldn't wait to see the girls' reaction to the museum once they got there._

* * *

"This is so cool," Mari said to Julia.

"I know are you having fun?" she said, directing the question to her cousin who was next to them on the rock wall in the first exhibit they had gone to in the museum.

"Yeah, the toy museums I've been to at home never were like this," Erin replied. "And we didn't even start really!"

"No," Julia said before she slipped trying to put her foot on a hold that was shaped like a squirrel. She fell to the floor and laughed as her father rushed to her and said, "I'm fine Dad, just slipped," smiling at Mari when her friend came to her as well.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, are we done here?" Julia asked.

"I think so," Castle replied. "The next place will be really nice though… the next room I mean."

"You said place Daddy," Eliza said, grabbing his arm as she hurried over to them.

"I guess I did," Castle replied with a laugh before he picked her up.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes sweetheart?" Castle asked as he walked with the others over to the doorway to leave.

"You don't look like you're older," Eliza told him seriously.

"No?" Castle asked, smiling at her tone.

"Nope," Eliza replied.

"I don't think so either Dad," Julia said quickly as she was holding her father's free hand.

"Neither do I," Beckett said as she was walking behind them, trying to catch up to them. When her husband stopped she smiled and said, " _Tá mé an-dáiríre faoi anocht_."

Castle tried not to react to that so the girls wouldn't notice as she said she had said she was serious about that night and then told her, " _Mise freisin_ ," simply saying me too.

Beckett smiled and said, "We should go, everyone-" before she cut herself off as Eliza was kicking her legs. She watched her husband set her down before Julia grabbed her little sister's hand and then rushed ahead. When the two stopped just outside the room she said, "Why are they still within viewing range?"

"I think they want to make sure we kiss," Castle commented as he stepped over to his wife. "So, could we?" he asked her.

"Quickly," Beckett said since they weren't alone in the room. She shared one kiss with her husband and they walked hand in hand out to their daughters.

"That's it?" Julia asked.

"We're in a museum with other people," Beckett said firmly.

"Are you gonna be alone later?" Eliza said. "When you get to bed!"

"Okay, now we really-" Castle started to say.

"Julia, Eliza, come see what's next!" Mari said, coming over to them then from the doorway to where everyone else was.

"Go," Beckett said, watching as the girls took Mari's hands and they went inside quickly.

"Big Bird!" Eliza squealed when she saw the character hanging out of a window.

"Is this for Sesame Street?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, our parents want us to take a picture on the stoop all together," Eve said as she, her brother and Erin were walking over to them. "Even the babies."

"Cool," Julia said, looking up at her mother.

"Go I'll take a picture too of course," Beckett said quickly.

"Me too," Castle added. "I'm going to want this on my phone…"

"What?" Darnley asked as they were all grouped together.

"Alexis, Louis-" Castle said, looking over at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Gram insisted we join them," the former said wryly. "And Jim did too."

"I'm taking a picture with my phone as well," Beckett's father said.

"I can send it to you," Castle told his father in law since he knew the man had his camera with him.

"Alright everyone here," David said as the kids started to go over to the stoop. "We need someone to hold Keo and another to hold Dani."

"We can," Louis replied, holding his hands out to the toddler.

"Isa," Dani said as she stood on the step next to Eliza.

"I guess you don't need to," Rebecca told the young man in amusement.

Once all the kids were set Beckett said, "Stay still and everyone say yeah."

After taking a picture himself with his camera Brennan asked, "Yeah?"

"Form the word with your mouth in front of a mirror and then do the same with cheese," Castle said. "If you say yeah you look like Oprah on her magazine covers."

"She said that when she was on Colbert," Beckett said quickly. "And let's go get our kids since they're ready to go," she added as they were leaving the stoop. She laughed with the others when the older kids pretended they were going to run away before they went over to them and started to walk through the exhibit though they eventually split up after they looked up at Big Bird in the window. She was walking with her husband and their oldest and Mari, about to talk when the two girls gasped and ran ahead of them together before Julia turned to her and Castle to ask them a question.

"Can we take pictures?" the girl said.

"Plural?" Castle replied.

"Me with Mari, all of us together, me and Lizzy and 'lexis…" Julia said.

"Go see if the others want to do that," Beckett said slightly laughingly.

"And your big sister," Castle said. When the two girls had left them, he looked at a mockup of Big Bird's nest in front of them and said to his wife, "Think they'd all fit in there?"

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. "But the others are possible," she added before they turned to see everyone else coming their way.

"Well I think a group picture is out," Darnley commented as he saw the 'nest' once they were there.

"Family pictures?" Brennan asked his cousin.

"You expect two pregnant women to get in and out of there?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Okay, kid pictures," Brennan replied.

"Let Julia and Mari go first, they thought of getting you all over here," Beckett said once they'd stopped laughing. The two girls climbed in and she was about to take their picture when she saw they looked a little unsure. She moved her camera away from her face and was going to ask them what was wrong when her husband suddenly spoke next to her, making her jump.

"Eliza get Dani and come over with them," Castle said.

"Is that what you two wanted?" Rebecca asked as she'd noticed their expressions too.

"Yeah, and then we'll take turns," Mari said, smiling at her mother.

Once the other two girls were with their big sisters in the nest it took a little time for the other pictures to be taken but finally they had done so and they were all going around the exhibit again.

"That came out really nice," Beckett said, looking at the picture her husband took of their daughters on his phone.

"You want me to send it?" Castle asked with a smile at her.

"That would be nice," Beckett said. She looked ahead of them, seeing their daughters starting to play hopscotch with Alexis as the young woman had joined them.

"I wish I could go to Sesame Street," Eliza said after she had finished her turn.

"Me too," Julia replied as they watched their sister going next. "Who would you go to see?"

"Bert and Ernie," Eliza said immediately, those two her favorite characters. "You?"

"Cookie Monster," Julia replied.

"Okay I think we should head over to his food truck," Alexis said, stopping when she heard that.

"Who won?" Eliza asked as she and her sister took their big sister's hand.

"Were we playing so someone would win?" Alexis asked the two.

Eliza watched Julia quickly shake her head before she did the same herself and then said, "Mommy, Daddy," turning to look for them.

"We're following you," Castle said quickly.

"Unless you want to go alone with your sisters," Beckett added with a smile.

"That's kay," Eliza replied before she went with her sisters to the food truck with Cookie Monster on the side of it.

After they had gone through the room the group gathered in the hall outside and the kids were looking at their parents.

"I think we need some food," Clara commented. She smiled when the kids looked at her in confusion and she nodded over to the 'building.' "I'm sure that's a market," she added.

"You don't have _Wegmans_?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid not," Brennan replied. "So this should be nice to see." When they reached the area he said, "And the kids will go crazy I believe."

"They will," Beckett said as they had suddenly dispersed, Alexis and Louis going after them. She looked around for Lily before she saw that her friend was sitting on one of the benches against the windows the 'market' had. "Did Brad usher you over here?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I'm surprised Rick didn't do that with you," Lily replied, looking down pointedly at her friend's stomach.

"Eight months tomorrow," Beckett breathed out as she was placing her hand on her abdomen. "The home stretch… which is horrible but true."

"Lucky," Lily said. She and Beckett looked at each other and laughed heavily with her before she said, "I just got the image of us on this bench, bulging and everything."

"I saw the same," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "But how're you? You're nearly seven months."

"Good, she's getting heavier but I'm good," Lily said, touching her own abdomen. "Are you staying here the whole time?"

"Oh no, I want to see everything here. I'm not letting Rick have all the fun with them," Beckett said as she looked for her husband, seeing him pushing one of the tiny shopping carts for kids around the merchandise on the shelf. She smiled as she saw the girls were grabbing some boxes and jars and she stood up, deciding she'd had enough rest as she was suddenly keen to join them.

"Hey Mom," Julia said when she saw Beckett approaching them. "Do you think we have enough stuff?"

"Well," she replied, looking down at the cart. "You don't have any fruits or vegetables."

"That's next," Eliza told them.

Watching as they walked together over to the next section Beckett asked, "Having fun?"

"I am," Castle said. "I offered to help them, but they said I shop enough."

Beckett couldn't help laugh and then said, "I guess they have a point. And I guess that means I can't shop either."

"I don't think so," Castel said with a laugh. " _How are you_?" he then asked in Irish as he let Eliza take the cart when they got to the fruits and vegetables.

" _I'm fine; you've wanted to ask me that for a while, haven't you_?" Beckett replied in amusement.

" _I wanted to but the girls_ …" Castle began.

Beckett, since they were standing and watching their daughters going around, leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. " _I don't mind, that's what today was for_ ," she assured him.

" _Are we moving on after this_?" Castle asked as he watched the girls putting in a watermelon and a pumpkin as well into the basket.

" _We should probably have lunch_ ," Beckett said with a smile. "Do those registers really work?" she asked in English as there were some by the entrance.

"I think so, I see people taking pieces of paper," Castle replied. "And if they do work I'm really interested in seeing what this is going to ring up to."

"I know," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "Are you ready?" she asked as the two came with some potatoes.

"Yeah, we're ready," Julia said. "Can we go ring everything up?"

"Of course," Castle said. "Who'll be the cashier?"

"I think you should sweetie," Beckett told their youngest.

"Kay!" Eliza said eagerly before she ran around the counter and waited for her sister to put everything on the conveyor before she started to ring everything up. Once she had finished she waved to her father, waiting for her to join her before he asked what she had been about to.

"Need me to help you ring this up?" Castle asked her. When the little girl nodded he helped her by pressing a button on the register and watching with her as the receipt was printing.

"Were you two trying to equal what we buy for us in a week?" Beckett asked before she looked at her father and mother in law who'd walked up behind them.

"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling over at them.

"How are you getting that home?" Martha asked as she saw all the things there were on the counter.

"Dunno," Eliza said, shrugging her shoulders.

Julia, who'd been laughing, stopped and said with a smile, "She wanted to try and do that. How much was it?"

"One hundred and fifteen dollars," Castle said as he let Eliza take the receipt to her sister.

"And sixteen too," the little girl said as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Okay," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "We can take that with us but we need to put everything back."

"We will, stay here Mom," Julia told her before she and her sister put everything back in their cart so they could do that.

"Where is everyone?" Beckett asked, looking around but only seeing the Davises there.

"Some of the kids headed back to the Sesame Street exhibit," Jim answered. "And they're going to come back right now."

Looking with his wife Castle could see that the others were coming over and he said, "Some kids look hungry."

"And you," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Yeah," Castle said simply. When she glanced at him he smiled at her before they went over with their parents as their daughters were hurrying to meet their friends. After talking with the other parents, he said to the kids all together, "We should go to lunch, if you guys are hungry."

When the kids all began to say they were in different ways Beckett looked at Darnley and they laughed before they went to their kids and they managed to head back to the entrance where there was an old chrome diner there. They had to split up at the tables and when they were seated they took up most of the restaurant.

"This is so cool," Julia said. She then smiled up at Alexis who was next to her and said, "Thanks for sitting with us."

"I wanted to spend today with the birthday girls and dad," Alexis answered. "But there's more to this museum, right?"

"He never brought you here?" Beckett asked, sitting with her husband across the table from them.

"No by the time we'd heard about it in the city I was a little old," Alexis replied. "But Dad…"

"Okay, it is my birthday you know," Castle said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Mine too," Eliza said firmly; turning from the window they were seated at.

"We'll stop," Alexis said quickly. "And we need to order so we have to stop."

After they'd done so the girls were peppering their parents with questions about the rest of the museum, but Castle and Beckett didn't say anything, reminding them that they hadn't been there before. The girls were about to protest when their food was served, and they turned their attention to the meal as their parents shared a look. When they had all finished they met their friends and family outside and continued through the museum.

* * *

"Try not to tilt," Castle said to his daughter with a laugh as he was holding Eliza up so she could play the pinball machine they were at.

"He means don't shake the machine," Beckett explained as she saw the little girl looked confused.

"Hurry the ball is coming down to you," Castle told her quickly.

Eliza gasped and then pressed the buttons but missed hitting the silver pinball which made her sigh in disappointment. "I missed," she told her parents as her father moved her to hold her on his hip.

"That's alright, if you kept playing you couldn't keep going through the museum," Beckett told her quickly.

"Are we gonna go see the next thing?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"We are, it looks like everyone's finished love," Castle said, directing the last to his wife.

"Okay, one more thing to see on this floor before we go," Beckett said, smiling at Eliza as she wouldn't let her father put her down.

"What is it?" the little girl asked hopefully.  
"You'll see," Castle said.

"What about Jules?" Eliza asked.

"She's going with Mari," Beckett answered.

Ahead of her family Julia was talking to her best friend saying, "There's still more to the museum my mom and dad said."

"So did mine," Mari replied. "I can't wait to see what's next."

"Sorry we tilted the machine we were playing," Julia said with a smile.

"I was bouncing too," Mari said before they giggled. They had come up to a door and she said, "Butterfly garden!" whispering since she didn't want the other kids to hear that.

"I see," Julia whispered. "Wait," she began as she realized she hadn't needed to whisper. She smiled as Mari giggled and they let David and Rebecca give the worker at the door some papers before they were allowed inside. She looked around in awe, the large garden enclosed by glass and butterflies flittering around them and on the plants and trees she could see.

"This is so pretty," Mari breathed, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I know," Julia replied. She bit at her lower lip and then said, "Let's go through together."

"I wanted to do that too," Mari said.

"Should we call them back?" Rebecca asked Beckett as they watched their daughters.

"They have their phones, they'll be alright," she replied. Beckett then said, "And Julia will make sure Mari's alright."

Nodding her head Rebecca said, "Of course."

While her friend went over to her husband and daughter Beckett looked at her husband, seeing their youngest was going with Erin and her parents. "Alexis is going with his family?" she asked when he was close.

"She is and so is Eliza now," Castle said as they watched them go. Seeing they were alone he said, "Shall we?"

"Yes, but don't hold your arm out to me," Beckett said. She smiled when he looked disappointed and she kissed his cheek before taking his hand. They started down the same path that Julia and Mari had gone to, stopping when they spotted some butterflies near them.

"This reminds me of San Francisco," Castle said. "I'm probably never going to see a butterfly again without thinking of Julia kissing me on the cheek for the first time."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, smiling at the memory and squeezing his hand warmly. "She's probably thinking the same too."

"You think she remembers?" Castle asked.

"Have you ever asked her?" Beckett said simply, holding up her hand to an orange and black butterfly that was flying around them.

"I didn't think it'd be okay," Castle said, trying not to suck in a breath too loudly as he watched the butterfly perch on the back of his wife's hand.

Glancing at him, since she'd heard him slightly breathe, Beckett smiled and then let the butterfly fly away from her before she said, "It is, she remembers how she was with you. Ask Rick," she added gently.

"I will but… not here," Castle replied after thinking for a moment. "Keep going?" When his wife nodded he then took her hand and they continued down the path, not knowing that they'd been overheard.

"How come it wouldn't be okay for your dad to ask that?" Mari asked Julia as they'd been just behind her friend's parents.

Shrugging the girl said, "I don't know but I think it's 'cause I was scared of my dad… a long time ago. Before he was my dad."

"But do you remember that?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, I… I didn't want him to be mad at me and I thought he sounded like my dad," Julia tried to explain. "And I wanted him to be too."

"And now he is," Mari told her.

"Yep," Julia said before she laughed. "Let's go catch up with them." When her friend nodded she grabbed her and together they walked after where her parents had gone until they came into view.

"Hey, how'd you guys get behind us?" Castle asked in surprise when he and Beckett heard their oldest and turned to see that Julia and Mari were walking up to them.

"We stopped at a little alcove," Julia explained.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my family," Mari said as she heard her sister's laughter.

"Huh, thought she'd stay with us," Julia said with a smile. She turned back to her parents and said, "You walked by us."

"You heard us, didn't you?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when her husband grabbed her arm and she shook her head slightly before saying, "Do you remember that?"

"Yep," Julia said simply. She smiled when her father laughed and said, "Just a little bit of it, I remember I kissed you 'cause I wanted you to be my dad. Do you remember Mom when we were in the park and we saw that wedding?"

"That was well before the trip," Beckett replied. "Just before Christmas too."

"You wanted me to marry your mom then?" Castle asked as he knew she was serious.

"Yeah but I was scared too," Julia reminded them. "I didn't know if it was a good thing… it just looked like they were happy."

"The bride and groom were posing for their pictures too," Beckett explained to her husband.

"Ah, I see… you just worried about yourself," Castle said. When the girl looked concerned he said, "Not selfish concerned since you wanted your mother to be happy."

"Sorry Dad," Julia said, not surprised he had guessed she hadn't been thinking of him as well as her mother with regards to that.

"Don't worry," Castle said firmly and reassuringly. "I know we weren't quite to being daddy-daughter, but we are now."

Beckett, having kept quiet at that point, smiled as Julia hugged him with one arm immediately before they turned to her. "What?" she asked.

"Can we keep going?" Julia asked before she froze.

"It's in your hair," Castle said as what he thought was a brown butterfly landed on her head.

Taking her daughter's camera Beckett took a picture of her with the butterfly, just as it was opening its wings to reveal the blue on them.

"Now she looks exactly like you did," Castle commented.

Rolling her eyes Beckett watched the butterfly leave them and she said, "You remember the picture," to their oldest.  
"I do," Julia said. "Hey, can we go look for Lizzy and 'lexis?"

"You're getting bored with us?" Castle asked jokingly. When Julia just gave him a look he smiled and said, "It is a family trip I agree." He took her hand while Beckett took the other and they started to walk down the path.

"Look, Mommy and Daddy came to see us," Eliza said, turning from a flower that she was looking at with her sister.

"Louis," Alexis said after she'd spotted her father, stepmother and sister. "We're going to walk with our family." After Louis had waved to them she took Eliza's hand and said, "What do you think?" to Julia.

"It's so cool," the girl replied with a smile. "One landed on my head!"

"I got one on my hand," Eliza said eagerly, hugging her mother.

"I did too," Beckett replied. "So that was a lot of fun."

"Are-" Julia started to say before she saw that they were in fact finished with the garden. "You were serious, there's more right?"

"An upstairs," Castle said as he saw the others in their group were starting to gather where they'd come inside.

"I wanna play more," Eliza said as she went to her father.

"We will," Beckett said. She saw that Darnley and Nkosi where there already with their kids so she went straight to her friend and asked, "How'd they like it?"

"They loved it," Darnley said, gently bouncing his daughter on his hip. He smiled when Maddy squealed and then held her arm out to Beckett. As her friend kissed her cheek he told her, "One of them went on her arm, Trev filmed it as she just froze and her eyes were wide."

"You'll have to show me," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "And Keo?"

"He was eating his hand and laughing too," Darnley said.

"I think he enjoyed it," Castle said as he'd gone over to his wife, having heard that. "At least he didn't try to grab the butterflies."

"I had the same thought," Darnley replied. "More toys?"

"Julia asked the same thing and yes," Beckett said firmly.

Going back inside once the group was all together they headed upstairs to the second story and came to the Toy Hall of Fame. There they did different activities before the parents had their kids look with them at the displays of toys like crayons and dolls. They eventually moved on to the next section where they split up and then played the video games and games like foosball in the next two exhibits and built some things from different materials at the next to last exhibit.

"How's he doing sweetie?" Beckett asked her daughter with a smile as she watched her daughter take the temperature of a teddy bear she was holding on her lap in the very last exhibit.

"Yeah, he has a good temperature," Eliza said, nodding her head. "Mommy?" she asked then.

"Yeah?" Beckett asked as she watched her youngest knocking on the bear's 'knee' with a toy mallet.

"Can I have a jacket like this?" Eliza said as she was wearing a child's sized lab coat.

"I think we can manage that," Beckett replied. She saw her husband was walking over with Julia and told them, "He's doing very well."

"Glad to hear that," Castle said as Eliza was pretending to check the bear's eyes and ears with Julia's help.

"How was it with the dinosaurs?" Beckett then inquired as her husband and their oldest had gone to play with the toy dinosaurs.

"Very nice, the herbivores managed to win," Castle said.

"Hey, my triceratops had horns," Julia said. "And they kicked butt."

Shaking his head as the two girls laughed together Castle told his wife, "They did."

"I can tell," Beckett said, kissing his cheek as he'd sat next to her.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked, walking up to them.

"Yes?" Castle asked with a smile.

"Can I check on you too?" Eliza said shyly.

"Well I'm not an ani- sure," Castle said before he realized how that would sound.

" _They wouldn't have understood_ ," Beckett murmured in Irish as their daughters went to get Julia a lab coat and 'instruments'.

" _I didn't want to think about that. At least not yet_ ," Castle replied. " _Sásta a fheiceáil_ \- glad to see you're going to assist your sister," he then said quickly, stopping himself as he realized he'd said the first three words of that in Irish.

"We're helping together. And is that how you say glad to see?" Julia said before she asked.

"Yeah," Castle replied. "Why?"

"Sounds cool," Julia said. "Now stay still Dad."

"Oh of course. Hello Mother, Jim," Castle said when he saw the two out of the corner of his eye.

"Make sure you check his heart," Martha said in amusement as Eliza was hitting her son's knee with the mallet, but she could see the little girl was being very careful though it wasn't his bad knee.

"I'll do that," Julia said quickly before pressing her ear to his chest.

Castle breathed in and out deliberately before he said, "How does it sound?"

"Good," Julia told her sister, smiling at their parents and grandparents when Eliza pretended to write on her hand.

"His knee is good," the little girl said seriously. "Look at his ears Jules. Mommy do you want to look at his eyes?"

"I've looked at them already," Beckett said, seeing her husband biting down on his lower lip to not laugh. "You're the one who has the special coat."

Eliza smiled widely at her before she then looked his eyes and said, "They're pretty and blue."

"That's good to hear," Castle said, having a struggle to not laugh out loud. "Julia?"

"What did I say?" the girl said as she'd whispered into his right ear.

" _Sásta a fheiceáil_ , good job with your pronunciation," Castle told her before the girls both hugged him. "So, how am I?"

"You're a big teddy bear," Eliza said happily.

"That's good to hear too," Castle said, laughing that time as everyone else was.

"And you're Mom's teddy bear," Julia added.

"I think he is," Martha said.

"Okay," Beckett said, wondering why her cheeks were flushed along with her husband's. She pushed aside that and then said, "Do you want to check on me?"

" _Le bébé_?" Julia asked her sister hopefully.

"The baby?" Eliza asked in English.

"You can," Beckett said quickly as she smiled at Alexis who was coming over to them with Louis. "But don't use the mallet." She wasn't surprised when that didn't take the two long and it ended as the two realized they could hear their sister's heartbeat since they covered their open ear.

"That's so cool," Julia said excitedly.

"You did that when I was close to giving birth to your sister," Beckett said. "If you want to-" she started to say to her stepdaughter.

"Not here," Alexis said softly.

Startled; as she hadn't thought the young woman would want to do that at all; Beckett felt tears well up in her eyes and she cursed them before she then said, "I'm not sad just… touched," in case Alexis thought she was upset at her answer.

"I thought so," the young woman said with a smile.

"The baby is kay and she wants to come out to see us," Eliza said.

"Not just yet," Jim said as his daughter took her daughters into her arms and kissed them before squeezing Alexis' hand.

"Where is everyone?" Castle said after the girls had come to him to hug him.

"The Fosters went down to the gift shop; my family is going down the stairs right now… Not sure about the Davises or the Darnleys," Louis said after he'd looked around.

"They're going," Castle said when they looked and saw the former were going downstairs. "And here come the Darnleys… Trevor doesn't mind that right?" he asked his wife as they stood up.

"No," Beckett said with a smile before she turned her attention to her friend.

"Are we the last ones here?" Darnley asked when they were close.

"We are but we were just going to go down after the others to the gift shop," Beckett said. She smiled when he held his arm out to her and said to her husband, "I'm not holding his hand."

"No, it makes sense," Castle said hurriedly as he knew she was doing that with him since he was her friend. He followed them down to the gift shops with everyone else until they were looking around inside. He was surprised when the girls made their one choice quickly, with the others, and when they had paid and were walking back to their cars he said to the girls, "Now we go home to play; again."

Beckett laughed out loud when the girls cheered, and they went to the car before she told him, "You're going to have to pay up Rick."

"I'm glad to do it," Castle said, kissing her cheek before they got their daughters in the car and went in themselves to hurry back to the lake house with their family and friends.


	10. All The Very Best (Part 2)

"That is so weird," Alexis said. "Not negatively but-"

"I know what you mean," Beckett said slightly laughingly as her stepdaughter sat back. She sat on the chair next to hers and said, "Standing like that was weird."

"I'm a little too old to be kneeling," Alexis replied before they laughed together. "How often have the girls done that?"

"Not too much," Beckett replied. "Your dad has though."

"That doesn't surprise me," Alexis said with a smile. She then said, "Almost time."

"I was talking about that with Lily," Beckett said, smiling herself. "But I'll be glad when this is over."

Alexis opened her mouth to speak then when she heard footsteps running upstairs and she looked with her stepmother as the girls soon came down the staircase. "Careful, don't want to ruin the rest of your birthday," she called out to them.

"We're holding onto the railing!" Julia pretended to say in annoyance. When she and her sister were at the end she went to her mother, hugging her and saying, "Are you ready?"

"You can't tell?" Beckett asked, seeing her mother in law and Castle coming down then.

"You look pretty Mommy," Eliza said with a smile.

"I think so too," Julia added as they were both hugging their mother.

"I'll agree," Castle said, not surprised when his wife glanced at him. "But we should go, we have a reservation." He was going to help his wife up as their daughters went to get Jim out by the lake, but she was fine doing so on her own. When they were all in the house shortly after they stepped out to the cars, leading the others from the other homes down the street to make their way downtown and the restaurant he had chosen himself for that night.

"Where are we gonna eat?" Julia asked as she and her sister hadn't been told.

"It's a famous steakhouse here in town," Castle commented.

"They do allow kids, right?" Beckett asked.

Unable to answer; since they had stopped at the valet parking; Castle got out quickly and hurried around to help his wife out of the car before the valet could. "They do, I wouldn't have had us come here if they didn't," he said before he went to get their daughters.

"Isn't this place too fancy?" Julia asked her mother as she took her hand.

"They have a kids' menu," Beckett assured her. "Your dad made sure they did."

Frowning slightly Julia said, "Okay."

When they were all together the group went over to the entrance and once inside they were shown over to a large table in a separate room which made Castle say, "I may have let them know there were kids in our party."

"You mean they asked," Rebecca said as they were all sitting down.

"They did," Castle said. "I didn't want the place to seem like a jerk."

"That would imply it was a person," David said jokingly.

"Just in general," Castle said, shaking his head though he then smiled at his friend. "But I looked at the menu online and they have a good selection."

"Are you getting wine for the table Richard?" Martha asked her son as they were looking at the menus.

"No, since some of us are pregnant and kids I figure it's better to choose individually," Castle replied.

"Are there more adults than kids?" Julia asked then.

"There are," Beckett said with a smile. "Even if you're counting the babies who haven't been born yet."

"Which is good, that means there's enough of us to watch you all," Brad said.

"Look and see what you want," Castle told the girls then as they were laughing with the other kids.

Once they had ordered their food and drinks everyone around the table began to talk, breaking off to speak with those close to them as the kids; who were all sitting together except for the youngest; talked together.

"So how has your birthday been?" Brennan asked Castle since he was sitting on the other side of his cousin.

"Really nice," he replied, smiling at his wife. "I'm glad you remembered the museum."

"Thank Eliza," Beckett said.

Seeing the man and Clara looked confused Castle explained, "She mentioned since Eliza's five now we should go so she'll remember more."

"It was a nice museum, not quite like that at home," Brennan said. He then smiled and commented, "Will you tell them about tomorrow?"

"We should," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Alright," Beckett said in amusement. "Get their attention." She wasn't surprised when her husband immediately tapped on his glass getting the attention of everyone around the table who quickly looked over at him; the kids expectantly as if they knew what he was going to say already.

"Tell us where we're going!" the kids said at nearly the same time.

"Okay, okay," Castle said, trying to stop laughing as everyone else was doing after they'd all frozen in surprise at the kids' talking together. "We're heading to the Highland Botanical Park."

"Plants?" Jacob asked.

"And trees?" Mari added.

"And it's spring, tomorrow's April," Lily said to all the kids.

"Flowers!" most of the kids exclaimed together.

"Don't worry," Brad said laughing to his son who'd playfully wrinkled his nose. "There'll be other things to see too."

"Have you been there?" Nkosi asked while waiters and a waitress were coming into the room with their food.

"We did come here once for a trip; a long time ago," Lily replied. "We were coming back from Niagara Falls about a year into our relationship. We stopped at the park and it was beautiful," she added, smiling at her husband.

As the two shared a kiss Castle couldn't help reaching for his wife and squeezed her hand tightly before he kissed her cheek. He then turned his attention to his food and told her, "I hope you'll enjoy this."

"Shouldn't it be you, Eliza and Julia that do that?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"I suppose so," Castle said. He smiled back at her when she playfully pushed him and watched her cut into her fillet mignon. Turning his attention to his own he began to eat; as everyone else was doing; and was relieved when he heard a lot of sounds of approval of the food as well as some of them outright saying it. After that he then realized the parents, his mother, father in law and wife were looking at him. "What?" he asked after eating some of the macaroni and cheese he'd gotten on the side.

"How do you like your food?" Beckett said with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm enjoying it a lot," Castle replied easily. "Keep eating though."

Beckett shook her head; smiling wryly that time; and then looked over at the girls to make sure they were doing so as well, both getting burgers as the other kids old enough to eat them had gotten. She then turned her attention to Darnley who was telling them about taking his kids to the National Arboretum with his husband. She wasn't surprised when talk went to the other trips they'd taken with their children and they finished off their meal with Brennan and Clara telling them about their visit to some museums in London. As they were finishing the story; and the waiters and waitress were clearing the table; she stood up and squeezed her husband's shoulder.

Though he was concerned for a moment Castle let her go without comment, thinking she needed to use the restroom and knowing she wouldn't appreciate him making her say that in front of everyone even if they spoke in Irish. He turned his attention back to her cousins until he realized that the lights were dimming. "Someone forgot to pay-" he started to say before he realized why they were doing that.

"Go with Dad," Julia whispered to her little sister the second she saw the cake on a tray behind their mother.

"You too," Eliza said, reaching for her hand.

As soon as the girls were with him Castle took Eliza on his lap and they watched the cake being set in front of them. He glanced at his wife in surprise when he saw the cake in detail before he had to turn to the others as they were beginning to sing _Happy Birthday_ to them. After they'd blown out the candles and the lights were back on fully he said, "I don't remember us discussing all of this on here."

"No," Beckett said in amusement. "But I didn't think you'd mind me adding that."

"Not really," Castle said in amusement as well as he and the girls watched her taking pictures of the cake. He was about to ask the two what they thought of it when Eliza answered before he could speak.

"It's so pretty!" the little girl exclaimed. "Mommy, did you know I wanted a cake like Jules'?"

"We did," Beckett said, putting her hand on Castle's shoulder. "But I decided that… it didn't need to be exactly the same."

Laughing Castle told the girls, "I wasn't going to be on this cake, but I think your mom was set on it."

"It's adorable," Martha said with a smile.

Castle was going to comment but his wife kissed his temple as she stood, and he watched her start to cut into the cake. It was a one round tier that was made to look like it was wrapped with a Ravenclaw scarf and the top of the cake showing was blue. He and Beckett had decided to put both their daughters; in fondant; on the top of the cake sitting on the edge with their arms around each other dressed in the Hogwarts uniform with Ravenclaw robes. But the actual cake had a third figure next to them, a boy the same size as them with Ravenclaw robes and the Sorting Hat on his head with the hand pushing one side of the hat up with one eye showing. And since that eye was blue he knew it was supposed to be himself. "Any reason why I seem to be eleven?" he asked his wife after she'd sat down again.

With a smile Beckett said, "It would be weird to make you that much taller than them."

"Okay," Castle said with a slight laugh. He let Eliza go back to her seat with her sister before they began to eat their slices of cake. Halfway through his slice he was startled when a manila envelope was pushed against his arm and he looked at Brad. "Really?" he asked his friend.

"You don't want your gifts?" the chief asked with a slight smile on his face.

"No, I do but this is a little thick," Castle said, picking the envelope up.

"The girls?" Beckett asked him.

"I thought so," Castle said quickly. He then said, "Now or after we finish?"

Trying not to laugh at his tone saying that Beckett was able to say, "You should finish." When he smiled and nodded she then leaned over and murmured, "You sounded like I was your mother."

"Sorry," Castle replied after he'd froze as he realized she was right. He shook himself and then went back to his cake before he finished and watched as the girls hurried around the table to them.

"Since we're taking the train back," Beckett said as Castle let Julia open the envelope for them. "You guys are getting pictures of your gifts."

"So I can go sit down right?" Julia asked slowly after she'd handed the envelope back to her father.

"Two more gifts," Castle said.

"Dad," Julia said quickly.

"That was your mom actually," Castle told her with a smile. "And I helped her make a final decision on the second one." He wasn't surprised when she looked confused and he then said, "You'll see."

"The first are for Eliza," Beckett said, seeing him spotting the groups of pictures paper clipped together though one was on its own. "The second are yours and the last is for Julia."

Handing them out Castle set his pictures aside; though he wanted to look at them badly seeing the book in the first one; and focused his attention on the little girl.

"Is that for me?" Eliza asked happily as she saw the pair of equestrian boots in the first one.

"They are," Beckett corrected her gently. "You needed a new pair since you're growing very fast."

With a broad smile Eliza said, "Thank you Mommy, Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie," Beckett said first.

"Very welcome, we want you to be comfortable when you ride of course," Castle said.

"Can I ride Innis?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Not just yet," Beckett said, not surprised when the little girl looked disappointed and she told her, "But you can ride other ponies to get ready for that."

Eliza nodded and then looked through the pictures she had, the gifts in them mostly clothes and books, though at the sight of her last gift she gasped in surprise seeing what was there. "That's for me?" she asked happily.

"Your sister's is a far lighter blue," Castle commented.

Giggling softly Eliza hugged him around the neck and said, "Thank you Daddy, thank you Mommy," adding the last as she tried to hug her mother the best she could though she had to lean over to do that.

"And you have some records to go with that," Beckett said, glad to see her pleasure in the record player. The little girl had wanted one like her sister's for almost a year by then so she and Castle had decided she was old enough to get one. "You knew it was from us?" she then asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said with a slight giggle. "Now you Jules."

"Go ahead," Castle said as she looked doubtful. "Though I know you can see what it is already."

Julia couldn't help smiling and she said, "It's so cool," holding up the picture of a Ravenclaw banner so the others could see it. "Thanks," she told her parents.

"That's not the only thing," Castle said as Beckett was taking something from her father.

Taking the envelope that her mother gave to her Julia opened it quickly as it wasn't sealed and gasped when a pin fell into her hand. Looking at it she saw that it read ' _Head Girl_ ' on it and had a blue background behind it.

"We should have given that to you on your birthday but-" Beckett began.

"No, I love it," Julia said quickly. She smiled and then said, "Can I show Mari?"

"Show everyone," Castle urged her.

"Oh, your presents Dad," Julia said, turning to him after she had hugged her mother.

"I'll go quickly," Castle replied before he turned to the pictures. He flipped through them, seeing several first edition books before he reached his last one. He paused and then looked over at his wife.

"What?" Beckett asked simply, trying not to smile.

"Can we see what that is or is it a secret?" David asked.

Castle handed the picture to his mother next to him and watched it go around, a Khanda sword in it. "If you're wondering that's a Khanda sword and I discovered it in a book about swords; I've wanted one for a while now."

"And does that round up your collection?" Martha asked her son.

"For the time being," Beckett answered for her husband. She smiled when he looked at her and said, "There are a lot of swords in his book," directing that to everyone.

"I don't want all of them," Castle said in protest. When his wife looked at him he said, "Seriously, I don't."

"We'll have to see how things go when next year rolls around," Darnley said teasingly.

Everyone laughed; though the kids were talking together; before they went back to talking together as well before the children all began to play under their watchful eyes.

* * *

"I can't wait to wear this on my robe," Julia said to her friend, looking at her Head Girl pin she'd gotten.

"It's so cool," Mari said. She then smiled and said, "I told my mom and dad that I would like a Prefect pin for my birthday."

"Think they'll get it for you?" Julia asked as she set the pin aside and hopped up on the bed in her room at the lake house.

"I don't know," Mari replied with a shrug. "I hope they don't say that I'm too young to have one."

"They wouldn't say that," Julia said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Mari said. She looked at the door and said, "Why hasn't your mom come back to check on us?"

"I think they're still playing cards," Julia said. "Let's go see," she told her, about to get off the bed before Mari was grabbing hold of her arm.

"What if they see us? Then-" Mari began to say before there was the sound of a floorboard creaking outside. She and Julia looked at each other with wide eyes and she flew under the bed covers while her friend turned off the light on the nightstand.

Reaching in between them once she was lying next to her friend Julia grabbed Mari's hand tightly before the footsteps; two people she could tell; went by before two more stopped in front of the room. She heard her parents; knowing they were the latter two footsteps; keep going to Eliza's room when the door opened.

"Girls," Beckett said as she saw the two were holding their eyes closed a little too tightly. When they looked at her she smiled and said, "Good try but you should realize we could hear you walking around downstairs."

"Did you finish playing cards?" Julia said, sitting up and relieved her mother didn't seem too mad while her father turned on the lights.

"We did, your grandparents got a little tired," Beckett said, sitting next to the two on the bed.

"Did you play for money?" Mari asked a little shyly.

"No, just chips," Castle answered as he stood behind Beckett. "Your gram seems to be on a streak Julia; she cleaned us all out."  
"Maybe she's cheating," the girl said jokingly.

"She wouldn't," Castle told her. "Though I'm not surprised you thought that. And so you know now you really need to go to sleep."

"Do you know what the park is like?" Julia asked as her mother stood.

"Not really, we saw some pictures on the website for it but they were older ones," Beckett replied. "It's been there for a while."

"Were those pictures pretty?" Mari asked.

"Yes, but the one problem was they weren't in color," Castle said. He stepped up to the bed at his wife's gesture and then kissed the top of Julia's forehead before squeezing Mari's shoulder gently. "Goodnight you two, we'll see what the park is like today tomorrow… sounds like that George song," he said when he realized what he'd said.

Laughing with her friend and mother Julia said, "That sounded cool Dad."

"Thank you," Castle said, stepping aside for his wife.

"He- ow," Beckett said, cut off by the sharp kick she had just received from the baby. "He's right, we'll see it," she continued, shaking her head.

"Why is the baby getting mean?" Julia asked, lying down as her mother directed.

"It's not, she's getting bigger which means stronger," Beckett said.

"Lizzy did the same," Julia said.

"She did," Beckett said, bracing herself for her Julia to ask if she'd done that too. She knew her husband was doing the same as she could see Castle tense up slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"Babies do that?" Julia asked.

"They do," Beckett replied. When her daughter nodded she tried not to exhale in relief when Julia didn't say anything else and she hurriedly covered the two girls, kissing Julia's forehead and squeezing Mari's arm. "Goodnight you two, sweet dreams," she said firmly. When the two replied to her goodnight with their own she smiled and turned back to the room before she nodded to her husband and they left together after the lights were off.

"I don't know if I want to have a baby," Mari whispered when they couldn't hear the footsteps of the two anymore.

"I know but maybe when you get older you start wanting to," Julia replied. She thought of something and then said, "Maybe not, Skye and Mary didn't have a baby; they adopted."

"Oh yeah… I guess it's different for when you're a grown up," Mari replied.

Hearing her friend yawning Julia smiled and said, "I guess we better go to sleep. I don't want my mom coming back."

"She needs to rest too?" Mari asked.

"Well… yeah but I just don't want her to come back," Julia said before they started to laugh together, trying to keep as quiet as they could. When they had finally stopped she said, "Night Mari."

"Night Julia," the little girl said.

Squeezing her friend's hand tightly Julia then closed her eyes, thinking that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep as it had been an exciting day. But she was soon nodding off, thinking of the park and what they would see all together again.

* * *

"What do you think?" Castle asked, looking at his watch.

"I'm fairly sure they're asleep," Beckett replied, looking over at him. "We left them a half hour ago."

Nodding, as she had a point, Castle then said, "As long as they don't start shaking the house with bass I think they're asleep too."

Shaking her head as she smiled in amusement Beckett set down her mug of tea and said, "What do you think about tomorrow?"

"What about it?" Castle asked, looking from the lake to her.

"We'll be going to a park," Beckett replied.

"Yes, but a park will have benches," Castle said easily.

"I should have known," Beckett muttered jokingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Still you did well today," Castle said. "I was happy to see you rest when you needed to."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. She then smiled and said, "But things are starting to slow down."

"You can tell?" Castle asked.

"My ankles like to remind me; I may have mentioned them to you before," Beckett replied. She then sat up straight and said with a sigh, "Lily and I were talking about tomorrow."

"She still has a little more to go," Castle said.

"She does but I don't," Beckett said, looking down at her stomach. "You know… I say I'm eager to finish with the pregnancy, but I will miss this."

"Do you remember Eliza still?" Castle asked, reaching over to her and taking her hand.

"I do, and I'll remember this one too," Beckett answered. "But there's a kind of…"

"You don't want it to stop," Castle said simply. "And yet you do," he was quick to add.

"Thank you," Beckett said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Listen," Castle said after they were quiet for a moment. "Think I can ask you something?"

"Okay," Beckett said, having an idea of what he was going to say.

"Why hasn't Julia asked about when you carried her?" Castle asked.

"She only did that twice when I was carrying Eliza," Beckett reminded him. "I don't think her mind is letting her do that; wonder about that."

"I guess," Castle said slowly. He then sighed and said, "I just worry she might suddenly ask too."

Nodding Beckett said, "Her doctor back in the city said it was best not to worry about her possibly figuring things out and I've tried my best to not do that."

"I'll try too," Castle said with a nod. He looked at the mug of tea on the table between them and asked, "All finished?"

"I'm finished," Beckett said before she pushed herself up and he followed. She went into their room from the balcony and after he'd closed the door she went to him, placing her hand on his chest to get his attention. "There's one more thing for you," she told him.

"You don't have-" Castle started to say, wondering if she wanted to.

"I'm fine with this, eager for this, and you'll see why," Beckett replied. She pulled on the front of his shirt gently and then brought him down to her so they could kiss. She kept it quick and then said, " _Ná a ghalacadh ró-fhada_."

Swallowing a little hard; since she had told him not to take too long; Castle simply said, " _Ní bheidh mé_ ," that he wouldn't before he left the room. He closed the door behind him and caught sight of his wife disappearing into the closet. That made him hurry downstairs and get the mug set before he was doing his best not to run back up. Back in the room he faced the door before he turned to look over at the bed, freezing in place when he spotted his wife and he found he couldn't speak before she was doing so.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked.

Though he knew that wasn't really a serious question Castle answered instead and said, "You really need to ask that?"

With a smile Beckett stood up; as she'd been on the armchair he'd left by the doorway to the balcony; and walked to him saying, "I didn't think you'd look so startled."

"Well when you see your wife looking like you are…" Castle started to say. He smiled at her as she shook her head with a smile and he then gently wrapped his arms around her tightly before pulling her to him. He wanted to kiss her on the lips but instead pressed one against her temple saying, "You didn't have to do this for me."

"No," Beckett replied easily, smiling widely. "But I really wanted to so I'm sure that's what makes the difference."

"It did, but the robe is unnecessary so-" Castle started to say.

"You didn't see I had something on under this?" Beckett asked.

"You do?" Castle asked, looking down at her body though he could only see the robe.

"Let's get on the bed," Beckett replied with a wide smile. She slipped away from him and then got onto the bed, watching him following her. She was still smiling as he got onto the mattress next to her and she kissed him as soon as he was with her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and felt him starting to roll his tongue into her mouth. She parted her lips quickly for him and as soon as possible their tongues rolled together before they rubbed against each other. Tilting her head, she did the best she could to extend that until finally they stopped and moved away.

"So…" Castle started to say, wanting to tear off the robe but holding himself from that.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile. "You've been waiting long enough," she added as she got up off the bed and then turned to him as he hurried to get on the edge near her. She tugged on the sash and then parted her robe, showing him what exactly she had on underneath.

"Kate," Castle breathed out heavily as his wife was naked except for a pair of stockings on her legs. "You…" he began before he trailed off and then shook his head. "Why do I react like this… You look beautiful love," he said, standing up.

"Hold on," Beckett said, quickly stopping him with her hand on his chest. When he looked at her in startled surprise she said simply, "Clothes."

"Okay," Castle said hurriedly before he divested himself. The second he was naked he grabbed his wife and threw his arms around her, pulling her close to him. They kissed again, and deeply, before they parted, and he was about to take her over to the bed again when she stopped him. He was startled and was about to ask her what she wanted when she hurried to speak as they held onto each other tightly.

"I'm first," Beckett said.

Though he wanted to believe she wanted to be pleasured first Castle said, "For my birthday?"

"Actually no," Beckett told him simply. "More because I want to," she said as she reached down to him then and curled her hand around his erection. She smiled when he groaned and then moved around him a few times, hearing his grunt in response. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him over to her closer so she could begin running her thumb over the very tip of him. After doing that a few more times she leaned forward enough so she could take his length within her mouth.

For a moment, watching her, Castle wanted to say she didn't need to do that but she was working on him very assiduously so he found he couldn't speak. And because she was doing such a great job pleasuring him at the same time he couldn't speak at all. Finally, she pulled him out of her mouth and he said to her, "You don't need to finish."

"No? Because I thought you were going to do the same with me," Beckett replied in amusement.

With a heavy exhale of breath Castle said, "You're reading my mind."

"I just know you," Beckett was quick to reply. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, feeling him clutching at the back of her robe tightly before he held on more so he could reach her back. Once he had she told him, "I don't think I have much longer to go anyways."

"Don't presume," Castle was quick to say.  
"I wouldn't worry; do you really think I'll end up lasting for that long?" Beckett replied while she was sitting down. She wasn't surprised when her husband didn't reply, and she smiled before continuing to work on him as he let out a heavy groan that seemed to last though she realized she was more focused on what she was doing than listening to him. She soon brought her hands up to join in with her mouth but used them elsewhere as she was more than ready to get them both fully on the bed. It took very little time with the extra effort to get him off and she was startled when he staggered back from her once he was fully sated, thinking he was going to fall. But he recovered quickly as she was ready to jump up and she soon got out of the way for him as he landed face first on the bed.

"I'm alright," Castle said quickly and a little loudly as he knew his voice would be muffled. "Just… overwhelmed."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"So I'm not vulgar," Castle replied as he got up then. He reached for her and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply while he let his hands slip beneath her robe so he could hold onto her. After he had done that they parted to breathe quickly and then come together once more. Separate for good after the third time doing that he asked, "Do you think you can lie on your back?"

"For this yes," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he paused, and she told him, "I know I need to stay up after this but for now…"

Nodding Castle leaned over and kissed her deeply while his right hand reached down to her breasts and he gently cupped one before pulling back. Without a word to each other he watched her sit up more so he could remove her robe and he dove down to her legs.

Beckett watched as her husband rolled her stockings down both her legs, kissing over them the entire time. She could feel her arousal rising even higher and she moaned as he pressed a kiss to the top of her feet last once the stockings were off.

Looking into her eyes once he was more even with her Castle was going to speak when he decided it wasn't really needed so he leaned back down to begin kissing at her neck. As she gasped softly and tilted her head back he took advantage of the opportunity and began to press his lips almost hungrily at her skin. He lingered at her racing pulse on each side before he had to literally force himself down on her. He trailed his lips momentarily over her stomach but didn't linger as he made his way to the apex of her legs. Once he was there he carefully put her legs over his shoulders and proceeded to kiss around her sex, feeling her body moving in reaction to him as he heard her gasping again at the same time and with that he began to work on her in earnest as he had the feeling it was what she wanted him to do.

Reaching for the bed underneath her Beckett clutched the sheet there tightly as she closed her eyes to try and handle what he was doing to her. Since his tongue was rolling around her clit she was having a hard time withstanding him and she eventually reached down to his head, running her fingers through his hair. She felt him jerk against her slightly, knowing it had affected him, and told him, "I… Rick you need to…"

"I will," Castle said, unable to help feel proud of the way he was so obviously affecting her. As soon as he had spoken he was going back to what he'd said, and he was at her entrance, slipping his tongue inside of her before withdrawing it. He finished pleasuring her by moving his tongue back and forth, having to hold onto her as tightly as he could when she climaxed, her cries reaching him quickly. He soon became more focused on making sure he took her all the way through until she stopped moving and he could hear her heavy breathing. When he had cleaned her carefully he moved up to her and wrapped his arms around her saying, "You're alright?"

With a brief smile Beckett then said, "I think after that vocal reaction I am."

Running his hand up and down her side Castle told her, "What do you want me to do now?"

"Just touch… carefully," Beckett added quickly though she knew she didn't need to add the last. She watched her husband's hand disappear under her stomach and said, "I can't see."

"I know," Castle told her. "But it's more important to feel, right?" When she nodded he then reached for her and began to finger it carefully, watching her to see her reaction which he very soon after got. He smiled slightly as she arched her back and moaned and he kissed her jaw that he could reach telling her, "Tell me when I need to stop."

"It's alright now," Beckett said quickly as he'd stopped touching her as he'd spoken. When he reached down to her again she murmured to him and was soon gasping in joy as he fingered her folds carefully and then used two fingers to slide through them. "Love-" she began to say. When his other arm that was around her moved so his fingers could play over her clit she cried out; though she knew he was going to do that; and moved a little with his fingers until finally she grabbed his wrist to make him stop. "That was enough," she told him.

"I know," Castle replied as he'd been watching her very closely.

Since her husband had let her go Beckett kissed his cheek before she got up on her knees and waited for him to join her in doing the same. As soon as he was up with her she wrapped her arms around him tightly before they kissed hungrily. They held onto each other firmly before they slowly parted and she said, "You're ready?"

"I think the answer to that is obvious," Castle said before he watched her looking in between them at his erection which hadn't really diminished after she'd gotten him off. "Wait," he started to say, grabbing her hand before she could reach down and touch him.

"I can't just touch?" Beckett asked him.

With a slight smile; that didn't last long; Castle then asked in response, "Is that all you were going to do?"

"It is," Beckett replied. "I think I need you."

"You think?" Castle asked slightly teasingly though she was getting onto him.

"You'll be able to tell in a second," Beckett said, her tone absent as he was entering her at the same time. She groaned in pleasure while her husband was doing so as well before she began to slide down on him. It didn't take her very long before their hips were touching, and she wrapped her arms around his neck saying, "Ready?"

Castle smiled widely before he took her lips in a kiss which didn't last for very long as she began to move soon after and he was holding onto her tightly in response to the instant pleasure that caused. He waited for her to set up her rhythm before he began to follow her, closing his eyes tightly while he hissed in reaction to the way the friction between them was so strong so quickly.

For a while Beckett concentrated on literally bouncing on her husband as the feeling of it was very enjoyable. But eventually she leaned down and kissed him hard, feeling the throb of her lips in response before they were finally parting, and she reached up to cup his cheek before rubbing her thumb over his lower lip. After she had stopped doing that, forgetting she was and just cupping his face, she shook herself and went a little more slowly. "I can change things too," she gasped out as she was still being affected by him. She caressed the back of his head with both her hands and told him, "But you can direct me."

"I think I know what I want," Castle said, trying to speak as clearly as possible. When she looked at him he said, "Do whatever you want."

Beckett threw her arms around her husband's neck again and they were kissing hungrily as she began to move fast again. They grunted into each other's mouths in reaction but soon stopped to take a breath before parting and caressing one another. She was startled when; after some time feeling him getting deep within her; he held onto her hips and made her angle them down. She wanted to stop him, as she knew her clit would be heavily stimulated with that, but she was still moving, and she cried out in delight at the explosion before her husband was speaking and luckily distracting her at the same time.

"How long…" Castle tried to say. "How long can we…"

"I don't know," Beckett cried out in joy as his right hand moved around to cup her breast. "Rick…" she began, pulling his hand away before pushing gently on the back of his neck.

Not needing much of a clue for what she wanted Castle bowed his head so he could take her right breast with his mouth. He wasn't surprised when she stopped moving but that didn't mean he didn't regret her having to do that. He did his best to focus on her and held her by her back so he could begin suckling at her nipple while she held onto him by the back of his head. He stayed there for a while before he trailed his lips across to her other breast and started doing the same with the swollen nub there. He loved the way she cried out and with her slightly moving against him in response he wondered if she would end up getting them both off if he continued. But eventually he leaned back and brought her to him so they could kiss; doing so hungrily before they slowed down and it became more sensuous.

Beckett had no clue how long they were kissing as they kept parting, but they eventually stopped, and she smiled saying, "Should I move again?"

"That would be nice," Castle replied. "Do you not want to?" He thought his wife would answer but when she just smiled at him he shuddered and pulled her to him again.

When they had parted Beckett smiled at her husband and said, "I was going to start."

"Then please-" Castle began to say before he was cut off by her raising her body and then lowering it quickly. He held her by her waist as he watched her moving until finally he thrust with her again. They were kissing soon after and he ran his hands all around her back to try and focus on that as the sensation of them together was strong again. When she tilted her head back suddenly he was almost launching himself to her neck, kissing against it as well as her collarbone until she slowed down. "You… we're just doing this once?" he managed to gasp out as she was so slow he could feel every inch of her sex clearly.

"No," Beckett said shortly before she worked up her speed again. She cried out slightly as the friction was very rough very quickly and she clung to her husband tightly, leaning against him slightly. She wasn't sure who instigated their next kiss but didn't care as it made her slow down yet again. It lasted for some time and when her husband moved to her neck after they'd parted she sighed and leaned her head back to give him better access once again. Caressing his hair, she felt him shudder before he trailed up to her jaw, going along it and then to her ear. When he begged her to come she decided they'd been delaying for long enough and began to move fast on him, rocking her hips that time until she broke. "Oh! Rick, please! Come with me my love!" she cried out at first. "Rick… please… I love you!"

Castle was able to withstand her for just a little while longer before he was joining her, and he groaned to her, "I love you Kate… let me… fuck you again!" That was all he could say before he was chanting her name repeatedly, touching her intimately before he had to hold her when she orgasmed a second time. At first, he thought he would just be feeling her but shortly after he joined her, and he hissed for a moment at the surprise of that before he called her name. She crushed his lips beneath her own until she was stopping, shuddering hard a few times until she leaned against him. He continued a little longer until he was reaching behind him with his hand on the bed to support himself as he didn't want to move too far away from her. He wasn't sure how long they were gathering their strength back but finally he raised his head from her neck and watched her as she cupped his face with her hands.

"You can you know," Beckett told him after she'd brushed her lips against his.

"Can what?" Castle asked, a little startled. When she smiled at him he asked, "Do you want to?"

When Beckett nodded she wasn't very surprised when her husband grasped her tightly and kissed her fervently, just hoping he wouldn't take very long before they were beginning. Luckily, he didn't and she was soon on her side with him behind her, kissing her around her shoulder and then down her side as she moved her arm. She gently ran her nails over his scalp while he was doing that until he was back behind her. As soon as he was she reached behind her to cup the back of his head and said, "Fuck me my love."

"I will," Castle said, his voice husky with arousal as he took her leg and then sank into her to their groans of pleasure. He took the moment to let them feel their coupled bodies as they kissed before he then began to take her roughly as they both wanted desperately.

* * *

"Rick?"

"Yes love?"

"I think this is going to be the last time," Beckett replied.

Slightly surprised that she sounded so hesitant Castle said, "If you say it is then it is."

"You won't mind?" Beckett asked, raising her head a little bit so she could look down at him.

"Why would I?" Castle asked. He reached to her and gently rubbed her abdomen saying, "I got the feeling that you were finding it a little harder to move as time went on."

Sighing Beckett said, "I did but you know I can still play around with you."

"With your hands," Castle said firmly as he rubbed his back with her hand. "And if you want."

"Okay," Beckett said in amusement. She leaned over and shared a quick kiss with him before she said, "I still feel bad."

"Just like when you were carrying Eliza," Castle reminded her. "And I knew you were going to want to stop love, as time went on… to tell you the truth I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"This is about when I stopped with you last time," Beckett replied with a shrug.

"Then you shouldn't feel bad," Castle said simply. He smiled when his wife rolled her eyes and he put his hand under his head saying, "It was a great birthday though."

"Tonight or everything?" Beckett said.

With another smile Castle said, "I'd keep tonight in a separate category."

"Not a surprise," Beckett said with a smile. She then told him, "I was serious about still pleasuring you."

"I don't need something constantly Kate," Castle replied.

Beckett opened her mouth to ask him if he realized she didn't buy that when she stopped herself and studied him. "It's about now that you got worried about me giving birth," she said.

"I was always worried about you," Castle replied seriously. "I can't help it."

"I know," Beckett said with a nod. "But don't worry," she added. "I'll have the best help and I know what to expect." She looked at her husband and smiled a little before saying, "I realize you'll still worry but try to just be concerned."

Breathing out heavily Castle finally said, "I'll try." He smiled when Beckett kissed his cheek and said, "How is she?"

"She's fine," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband turned her onto her back and watched him go down to her stomach. When he only kissed around it she said, "Nothing to say to her tonight."

"Is she moving?" Castle replied.

With a slight smile Beckett said, "Not at the m- oh yes, she is," with a slight laugh as the baby began to kick. She couldn't help but feel a sense of delight at the expression of the same on his face when he heard that, and she took his hand, leading him to where their baby was kicking still. "She's telling you not to worry," she told him with a smile.

" _I love you both_ ," Castle breathed out to her in Irish. When she smiled down at him he was breathless, and he said to the baby, "I love you _ceann beag_ , but I need to show your mom right now."

Beckett was startled hearing that but when he moved up to her she understood then and she smiled as he helped her get up. They kissed heavily before they parted, and she said, " _Dhéanamh ngrá liom_?" asking him to make love to her.

" _Gcónaí_ ," Castle said, replying with the word always.

Beckett smiled at Castle and then pulled him close to her as they began to kiss passionately and deeply. They then began to make love as their desire wasn't quite ready to stop yet and they wanted to take the time to feel that before they would turn their attention to their family and their baby girl that was another month closer to joining them as that night moved into April.


	11. Stretching Past The Willow Tree

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Was happy getting the feedback for the last chapter and will go straight to my thank yous for that! Mb (I'll reply to your review for the chapter previous to the last one, since you took the time to send it to me! Really glad you thought the last chapter was a beautifully written look into Castle and Beckett having the day together to; as you said; revel in each other's company. And nice you mentioned them also relaxing together while they waited for everyone else to get back along with there being the happiness and love they all have for each other. And glad you mentioned Alexis wanting them to go to Oxford for the graduation and her worrying about the baby being on the plane. And you'll see what I have planned for the plane, lol, though your mention of them being able to get the private plane is feasible or Patterson lending them his plane, lol. No surprise you had the same thought Beckett did about Meredith. It stands to reason that she might cause problems even at a graduation ceremony in another country, that's how she's been of course. Great you loved Eliza and Julia's enthusiasm for the boat ride they went on along with them wanting to show the pictures they took to their parents. And I'm really happy that you think they're cute since I do try my best to write them that way! Glad you liked Darnley's observation about Julia with Castle, and said it was true too of course. And happy that you thought Beckett's answer to that was perfect! Happy you thought it was a sweet update and that you could feel Castle and Beckett's devotion and love for one another and their family too. You're very welcome for posting! It was nice to see you thought the second half of the chapter was a sweet, sweet update. I'm not surprised you loved seeing them so happy and having fun with their family as well as friends, but glad to read that. Happy to see you love that Castle and Beckett are showing and teach Julia how to cook. And great you love that Julia's eager and happy to learn and about being in the kitchen with her parents. I was glad to see that you could connect a bit with them watching Will and Grace too, I love the show myself so of course loved seeing you mentioning it! I'm happy to read you love how loving and tender, as you said, Castle and Beckett were, but there was still an underlying passion you could sense rippling just below the surface that's always there for them as you said too. And I totally agree, it could never be any different for them of course! Great you thought it was wonderfully written. And you're very welcome for sharing again!),

MsNYC (Glad to see you thought everyone had a great time, since I'd been aiming for readers to think that. And I'm so happy you were touched by Alexis' actions towards Beckett since I am deliberately making it as different from canon that I can as canon annoyed me to no end as the show got into the last season. So you're very welcome for that! I wasn't surprised reading that you think sometimes that Julia remembers something from her life before she met Beckett. And also wasn't surprised that you were holding your breath too thinking Julia would ask Beckett about when she was pregnant with her, but yeah, I had Beckett answer your question there. And yeah, lol, I know the answer to that! And glad I could make you laugh with Castle falling face first onto the bed after what Beckett did to him. Happy to read you thought it was great writing as usual!),

TORONTOSUN (I'm glad that you thought it was a good day for Castle and everyone else as well. And great you still like the fact that the girls are asking questions. Really happy that you thought it was a good family outing for everyone!),

Mb (I was glad you thought it was a fantastic and loving start for the birthday boy and girls too. And yeah, I've seen the museum many times on the show I mentioned so I thought it would be perfect for all three of them, lol, since as you said it looked like a great museum for everyone. I'm glad you like how close the sisters all are with each other. And I figure that Alexis is the kind to really make the age difference go away in being close with her little sisters, since of course she is becoming a child psychologist I thought she'd be good with kids. Happy to read you love their dynamic as well as the one between Alexis and Beckett. And you described it well, mother and daughter by love and choice too, that's definitely what I was aiming for. Glad you thought it was sweet! And you're welcome for sharing that first half! I'm glad that you thought the second half was amazing and beautiful. And I'm really happy you thought the beginning of it was sweet and funny. Also nice to read you thought their night out for the birthday dinner with their family and friends was sweet and loving. I had to laugh at you saying you thought Beckett surprising Castle with him on the cake's design was so them, though I do agree with you about that! I'm glad you thought the pictures of their presents and what they actually got was sweet to! I laughed again at you saying how it went from sweet and caring to sensuous, hot and loving between Castle and Beckett. But you're right there's no other way for them to be I've always thought. And you're very correct about putting in the work so you don't lose your true love. Your thought made me recall the song Paul McCartney has called We Got Married as part of the last verse corresponds with what you said. I'd quote it here but rereading all the lyrics I think some of them work well for Castle and Beckett, so I'll just say again what you said made me think of that song and how you're exactly right. And you're also right about Castle and Beckett putting in the work always since they want their marriage to work. And not surprised you think that their relationship is a beautiful example for their family and that their closest friends share that same trait. I also agree, it's truly special. And thanks for catching up after you had to deal with work, I appreciate it! Nice reading you thought it was beautiful written, as well as loving and hot too. You're very welcome for sharing this half too! And Happy Easter to you and yours as well, thanks for telling me and my family that!) and

vetgirlmx (I'm glad that you thought they had a really good birthday since I try to make them that way, lol, but nice to see that you think they usually do have good birthdays. And with that I'm not surprised you mentioned this time them spending it with their extended family and close friends since with that you could tell they had a lot of fun doing that. I thought they would, lol. Also, not surprised that you recalled the bit with butterflies since you're right it was a special moment for them. But I figured Julia would recall since she was a bit older and of course it was a special moment. But I'm not surprised you were that he was unsure about asking her if she remembered it, lol, I don't know why I did that, but it just seemed to work since he was careful with her trying to become her father. With Julia being cool; as you said; I'm trying to make that as her personality… part of it I should say, and it was after she lost her memory so that was why she was okay with it, lol. But I'm not surprised in the slightest that you're still nervous about her not or maybe remembering stuff since Castle and Beckett are too of course. So happy to see you can't wait to read about the rest of their vacation they have left, and now you don't need to anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _English Tea_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Chaos and Creation in the Backyard_.

Stretching Past The Willow Tree

Something brushed against her skin and Beckett's eyes flew open though she wasn't especially startled. "Rick?" she said.

"Yes?" Castle asked, raising his head.

"Are you having fun?" Beckett said, looking down at him as he was down at her abdomen.

"A little impatient," Castle explained. "But hey now you're awake, happy eight months."

Beckett laughed and said, "I thought you were going to pull something for April Fools."

"I could have but I thought I better not," Castle replied. He smiled at her when she laughed again and said, "How're you feeling?"

"Good," Beckett said, running her hand over her stomach. "She's moving."

"She knows she's going to join us soon," Castle said. He leaned over and gently kissed at her abdomen before slowly pulling away. "Not too soon _ceann beag_ ," he added, very gently pushing on her to see where exactly the baby was. When he felt what he was sure was the baby's head he glanced up at his wife.

"That's her head," Beckett said in amusement.

" _Ceann beag_ I love you but don't come to see us until you're big enough," Castle said.

"She-" Beckett said.

"I know but… just a little bit more, another month," Castle told her and then their baby. "And don't kick your mom too, too hard until you're born. And I'll talk to you again tonight."

Beckett, laughing at his comment about the baby not kicking hard, said, "Thank you for telling her that but I don't really think she's going to listen; she'll kick when she wants."

"Then she's trying to be like her mother," Castle said.

Reaching down to her husband Beckett let him kiss her stomach before he moved up at her touch and they were soon kissing deeply. They were still naked from their night before and she could feel her husband's erection against her leg which made her pull away. "Do you need me to-" she began to ask before he kissed her. Going along with it she decided she wanted to help him and would once they needed to get up. As soon as she thought that though her alarm began to go off and they moved apart, slightly laughing together before she let her husband help her get up so they could go into the bathroom and then the shower. As soon as they were in the stall she turned to her husband and curled her hand around his arousal, watching him closely to see his reaction which she soon received as well as heard.

"You don't have to," Castle managed to wheeze out heavily.

"I know," Beckett replied easily with a smile. "But I think you need me to." When he opened his mouth to speak she told him firmly, "I want to." She felt him relax; somewhat; and she leaned up to him and then kissed at his jaw while she was beginning to gently stroke him with her hand. She listened to him groan and watched him closely while she worked over him. As he was leaning back against the wall she kissed over his jaw as much as she could until finally she could feel him starting to react and move in such a way that she knew he was going to get off.

"Kate…" Castle breathed out heavily. "I haven't been… I mean… that long," he somehow managed to say, not sure how as he was having a hard time speaking.

"It doesn't matter," Beckett replied. "You're on your own right now," she told him seriously. She kissed him gently near his lips and then watched him as he began to orgasm, holding him with her free arm until finally he was calling out her name repeatedly. "Stay up," she said hurriedly when he had stopped and was almost seeming to sag against the wall. "I can't grab you."

"I know," Castle said quickly, breathing in and out hurriedly as he reached behind him to the wall. "Thank you…"

I'm glad to help," Beckett replied, kissing him again.

"Are you okay?" Castle then asked her slightly worriedly.

"I am…" Beckett said, looking down at her stomach.

"I stayed erect all through that," Castle said hurriedly.

With a smile Beckett wrapped her arms around him tightly and told him, "I noticed."

"You know you're still very attractive. In fact… what about if I pleasured you at least?" Castle asked.

"Now?" Beckett said in surprise.

Shaking his head Castle told her, "Later tonight if you'd like."

With a smile Beckett said, "I'll see how I feel. Let me pleasure you after." She saw that he was going to protest, and she was quick to tell him, "I want to have your cock in my mouth again."

Castle staggered hard then, nearly slipping to the floor, before he shook himself and stood back up saying, "Is it crude of me to say I want to taste your pussy later?"

"Not really," Beckett said with a smile. They kissed then, holding onto each other tightly as their tongues began to tangle together before she stopped them both. "If someone tries to find us…" she explained.

"Right… well I'm going to take some pictures of you so we might need to work out some frustrations," Castle said, reluctantly letting her go. He stepped up to her as she rinsed her body off and then got it soapy with a washcloth before he helped her as he watched her hands work over her own breasts.

"I think that's more you but okay," Beckett said with an amused smile. When she was rinsed off she helped her husband wash off before she waited for him to get a towel for her once the water was off. Looking on while he was drying her off she smiled and said, "You can't find it that attractive, bulging and-"

Cutting off his wife with a kiss Castle slowly pulled away soon after before he told her, "Not bulging. More… curved," finishing after he studied her abdomen.

Beckett smiled slightly and then said, "Thank you."

Shrugging Castle said, "I love you."

"I love you too, come on," Beckett replied before she wrapped the towel around her body. When they had stepped out she dried him carefully before they stepped out into the bedroom and got dressed. She went back into the bathroom, brushing out her hair and putting it up into a ponytail holder before she turned to her husband who'd been finished and was watching her.

" _Bhfuil tú ag meisciúla_ ," Castle said when she had stepped up to him, telling her she was intoxicating.

" _Tá tú mar an gcéanna do dom_ ," Beckett answered, saying he was the same for her. She wasn't surprised when he gathered her into his arms and they were soon kissing deeply before they were jolted apart when there was a knock on the door. "I told you," she said to him teasingly.

"Yeah," Castle said, trying not to convey his annoyance with that. Shaking himself as he followed her over to the door he said, "Alexis again?"

"Likely the girls; Mari too," Beckett replied. She opened the door first, smiling as she saw that she was partially right. "Good morning sweetie," she told Eliza.

"Morning Mommy and Daddy," the little girl said, beaming up at them. "I'm still five."

"We know," Castle said slightly laughingly; all thoughts of frustration leaving him.

"Is that why you came to see us on your own?" Beckett then asked.

Eliza giggled for a moment before she then said, "Everyone is downstairs."

"Who made breakfast?" Castle said as he reached for her and picked her up.

"Grandpapa did," Eliza answered.

"Oatmeal?" Beckett asked. When the little girl nodded she smiled and then said, "I'm not surprised."

"How are you Mommy?" Eliza asked then.

"I'm fine and so is the baby," Beckett replied easily as she knew she would ask that next. "What about you?"

"I'm good," Eliza said as they went downstairs. "But Mommy what if it rains?"

At first Beckett was going to say that it wasn't likely, but she looked out the windows in the living room to find that it was cloudy. "Well… we have things to do here," she said as she had a feeling it might rain.

"Here," Castle said, setting down Eliza. "Tell them we're going to join them." When they were alone he turned to his wife and said, "Do you think we should still go?"

"I was just going to ask you that," Beckett replied with a smile. She then grew serious and looked out the window saying, "I think we should, but we should ask the others too."

"I'll text them," Castle replied, getting his phone out of his pocket. As he followed behind his wife to the kitchen he sent a text to David, Brad, Brennan and Darnley before he then looked up at the table where everyone was gathered. "I feel like we're missing some people," he said jokingly as Alexis and Louis had decided to stay with his family.

"We can go get Alexis," Julia said, having stood up to hug her parents. "How're you doing Mom?"

"Me and the baby are just fine," Beckett said, looking at Julia and then her father and mother in law. "I know you're going to ask."

"You can't blame us Katie," Jim said, smiling at her. "We all know that you're further on so we just want to make sure."

"Thank you," Beckett said, looking at him and Martha as she'd been smiling and nodding in agreement to what her father had said. She sat down; as her husband helped her with her chair; and then said, "Thank you also for the food Dad."

"It was just oatmeal," Jim replied.

"And sausage," Mari reminded him.

"And that," Jim added. "I thought you'd want them to have a protein."

"We do," Castle said since his father in law had been speaking to him and Beckett. "And it looks fantastic." After Jim nodded to him they began to eat once he'd ladled out the oatmeal and they got the toppings on them and some sausages too.

"What if it does rain?" Mari asked then.

Glancing at Castle as he jumped Beckett said wryly, "We're going to find out if we'll go now or not."

"This is from Brad," Castle said as he read the text he'd gotten. He hurriedly ate a spoonful of oatmeal before he told the others, "They'd like to go today too; Brad's asking if the park would honestly take all day."

"Is that my dad?" Mari asked interestedly as he phone made a noise again.

"No, Brennan," Castle said, smiling apologetically at her. "Answering for himself and Clara as well as Patrick and Trevor. Okay so they say they'll go too and… there's your dad," he said when he got a final text. "They'll go too. So we're going and if it rains we'll just come back and you guys can play here."

"Cool," Julia said, finishing her last sausage. She smiled and then said, "What can we do though?"

"We'll think of that when we need to," Beckett replied.

"No, what are we going to play besides cards? We don't have anything but a regular deck and then UNO," Julia said.

"They may have games here," Castle said. When the girls looked at him in surprise he smiled and said, "I don't know for sure, we'll have to look around."

"Can we?" Eliza asked.

"We can," Beckett answered. "Why we didn't think of this before I don't know," she told her. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, getting up and going with her sister to the sink.

"Hmm, I was just thinking of how strange it is to know she's five now," Martha said as they watched the three girls at the counter. "She's growing up very quickly."

"And yet the baby seems to be taking a while," Castle said. "Which is good of course."

"We know what you mean," Martha told her son. "I went through the same as time neared your due date. You know you were supposed to be born today?"

"You told me," Castle said with a smile.

"Probably better he wasn't," Beckett said. She finished her orange juice before she said, "He'd be using his birthday as an excuse to engage in multiple pranks," leaning back and smirking at her husband.

"You really think so," Castle stated instead of asked. When she just smiled at him he couldn't help laughing and he said, "Alright, maybe but I don't think I'd have done pranks constantly. I do have to celebrate of course."

"But Daddy," Eliza said as she went over to him. "We won't have the same birthday."

"I know," Castle told her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He gave her a quick hug before saying, "But we do have the same birthday so you don't need to worry. Let me get up so I can get everything cleaned up."

Taking her bowl and glass over to the sink Beckett asked her husband, "Let me guess, I'm sent over to the couch?"

"You don't have to," Castle replied easily.

"I'll make sure they're ready," Beckett said with a smile at him before she went to the three girls.

"Am I going to the park with you?" Mari asked.

"You don't have to," Beckett said. "But if Julia's going to spend the night with you we better get her overnight bag and then yours."

"So how is Kate doing?" Martha asked her son when her daughter in law had gone upstairs with the three girls.

"She told you, she's fine," Castle replied, looking at his mother in surprise.

"No, I realize but remember I've been pregnant, how is she handling everything thus far?" Martha asked.

"I think she's fine," Castle said. "The same usual symptoms but she's taking it all in stride."

"As long as you help her," Martha said.

"Believe me I am," Castle said as he dried his hands after washing the last thing. He glanced over at the stairs and said, "That was fast."

"Especially since there were three to pack for," Beckett commented. When her husband looked at her in confusion she gave him a slight smile and said, "Eliza wants to spend the night with Dani."

"She has a bed here, it's really short and there's a net so she can do that," Mari said. "Oh," she then added quickly. "And there's another bed in the room 'cause the beds are really small."

"Do David and Rebecca know about that?" Jim asked as they had gathered in the entry.

"I texted them," Beckett said simply. "And-"

"Wait," Martha said then. "Weren't you two planning on having dinner alone one night?"

"Yes, but not… tonight?" Castle asked. "What about you guys?"

"We can go with the others," Jim said.

"If it rains… you suggested that didn't you?" Beckett started to say before she trailed off realizing what he'd done.

"Right now, but I know they'll agree to it," Jim said, nodding his head. "We could even stay-"

"No," Castle and Beckett said at the same time before they stopped and then looked at each other. They shared a smile before the latter spoke first saying, "You don't have to, we just want dinner together."

"She's right," Castle added. "Dinner and then a movie and we'll be fine."

"We can still spend the night, right?" Julia asked.

"You can," Beckett said, smiling as she could tell her oldest was trying not to sound too hopeful. "And with that we need to go take their things next door."

"We can go, we'll need to see what they say at least about us having dinner with them," Jim said.

"At least," Martha repeated.

Watching them go Castle soon closed the door; as it was chilly; and he said to his wife, "Did we look like we needed to be alone for that long?"

"I think because I'm a month away now," Beckett said with a shrug. She opened her mouth to speak before she smiled as the baby kicked and she took her husband's hand, leading it to her so he could feel.

"Now we have a build up to tonight," Castle commented.

"We do," Beckett said, not surprised he'd brought that up. "But let's wait for our dinner at least to start thinking about them."

"In the meantime…" Castle said, stepping closer to her. He wasn't surprised when she smirked at him and he wrapped his arms around her before they were soon kissing, not stopping until there was a knock on the door and he opened it. He wasn't surprised either to find two less people on the other side and he was about to joke about that when his wife spoke ahead of him.

"Julia's set with them?" Beckett asked.

"She is and they're already in the car," Martha commented.

"We should go," Beckett said, touching her husband's arm before he could speak. "We'll have more time there before the rain starts."

Glancing at the sky; and the heavy, dark clouds that were covering it; Castle nodded and he scooped up Eliza to carry her over to their house before he set her in her car seat in the back. He was going to step back when he realized the little girl's arms were wound around his neck. "What's wrong?" he asked her, pulling back enough to look at her.

"Can I sit on the seat?" Eliza asked.

"Not yet," Beckett told her as she'd been just behind her husband and could hear that. "You need to be a little bigger. Let go of your daddy that way we can go before everyone leaves."

"They're following me," Castle commented once he was standing up, looking at her.

"Actually, they're not," Beckett said as they watched the Fosters leaving. "Not that hard to get the address."

"Which you gave to them so we all meet at the same place," Castle replied. When she merely smiled at him and walked around the car he shook his head before getting into the driver's seat. He went after the Fosters, catching up to them at a red light before they drove with the other cars in their group and reached the park where his wife had decided to begin from. He got Eliza out from her car seat and let her go to the Fosters and Julia, turning to his wife and taking her hand before Darnley was calling out to them.

"Happy new month," the man said before he hurried to his friend.

"New month? No Happy April Fools?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Nah, this is a better… well not a holiday but thing to commemorate," Darnley told her.

"Why don't we go?" Beckett asked him, shaking her head and trying not to laugh at how serious he was being. When he nodded she took his kiss to her cheek and squeezed his arm before she looked at her husband. "He said I looked great," she told him as she guessed he might have heard Darnley speaking.

"I agree," Castle replied with a smile before they then walked over to the path they were parked by.

"So where exactly are we going?" Lily asked, going over to the two with her husband.

"We don't have anything set but what flowers we know that are in bloom now," Castle said.

"Around this reservoir and to the north," Beckett added, pointing to the body of water that they were nearing. "And it's not just flowers."

"It's trees," Brennan said, near enough to hear as they were all walking close together. "We looked at the website for here last night."

"So did we," Lily added.

"Which means you all did," Castle said in amusement. "Anything you'd like to see?"

"Around here will be nice," Clara said first, looking up at the sky. "It would be great to manage to see the flowers and all the trees."

"We should," Brad commented.

"If we walk fast enough," David told him.

"How do you know where we're going?" Eve was asking Alexis and Louis since they were walking with the two ahead of their parents.

"We looked at the website this place has," Louis said.

"That and Kate texted me where we needed to go," Alexis said. She smiled when her boyfriend glanced at her and explained, "She wanted to go here first and then work our way down."

"I can carry her," Eliza said quickly as she watched her sister adjust Maddy who she was holding.

"I don't think so," Alexis replied with a smile. "Don't worry; she's moving around a little, so I need to make sure she's comfortable." She looked over at Julia and saw she was taking pictures saying, "Too bad those aren't in bloom."

"The trees are nice," the girl said quickly, smiling at her sister over her camera. "I guess that's what we're gonna see next?"

"We are," Beckett called from behind the kids. She smiled when Julia did so back to her before they reached the beginning of the pine trees and the kids all stopped walking abruptly, making them do so as well.

"I do not blame them," Nkosi said as they were watching. "It is as if it is endless Christmas trees."

"Can I ask something?" Brad asked the investigator.

"Of course," Nkosi said.

"Did you celebrate Christmas in South Africa?" Brad said.

"My parents were raised Christians," Nkosi began as they started to walk again since their children were all doing so ahead of them. "They did celebrate but I do not remember very much since I was young when we came here. Here we have always celebrated."

"Anything different about your celebrations?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh no, perhaps we're a little more African in our decorations but we had a tree and stockings," Nkosi answered before his husband swiftly interjected.

"His mother made them out of _shweshwe_ ," Darnley told them. "Patterned fabric from South Africa; she had spare fabric from home coming to the US. And she used the leftovers to make stockings for all of us."

"She even sent me a sling she made from that fabric for the baby; as a gift," Beckett said, smiling at Nkosi.

"They were very profuse in their thanks to my parents," Nkosi said.

"Your father?" Brennan asked.

"He picked the material when they were last in South Africa," Nkosi replied. "She used it to make a dress for Maddy and then decided she could make the sling for them."

"It's blue fabric with twisting lines of white around each other," Beckett explained. "I'm eager to use it."

"Will you use a sling?" Nkosi then asked Lily and Brad.

Shaking her head, the former said, "I never got into those."

"I liked it better to be able to move around the house and if we were only going around town or the city," Beckett said quickly as her friend had looked at her. "It's not that hard."

"And leaves your hands free but the baby still close to you," Castle added. "We'll definitely be using it. Oh, and you get used to it; you just need to tie it around you the right way."

"I'll leave that to you," Lily said with a smile before she and her husband went into the trees to go after their kids.

"We should find the girls," Beckett said as the others walked into the trees before she and Castle were alone with their parents.

"I'll stay here," Martha said.

"Mother-" Castle started to say.

"I don't expect to run around in the dirt," Martha replied easily.

"We'll be back soon," Beckett told her as she'd seen then way her mother in law had looked pointedly at the sky.

"Should we walk the whole way?" Castle asked his wife as her father was going ahead of them.

"Should we stay together?" Beckett replied.

"We don't have to," Darnley said, suddenly appearing with his husband and their children. "But we'll stick with you."

"Text them that we should meet down at the magnolias in about twenty minutes," Beckett told her husband.

"Sure," Castle said, texting the others that and how to get to the flowers that were supposed to be blooming by then. When he had finished they reached Julia and Eliza, seeing that Eve was just running off from them. He was going to ask the two if they would have looked for him and Beckett when their youngest spotted them first.

"Are we gonna leave?" Eliza asked as she ran to them.

"Not yet," Castle said. "Where's your sister?"

"She went with Louis and Erin to look for their parents," Julia answered as she reached them.

"Do you two want to walk with us?" Beckett asked them.

"Yeah," Eliza said, going to her mother.

"I can't sweetie," Beckett told her, running her hand over the back of her head. "But your daddy can carry you on his shoulders you know."

"Kay," Eliza said before she was squealing as her father picked her up. After she was set she leaned her arms on his head and said, "Can you climb a tree now?"

Laughing, as he wasn't too surprised she'd asked that, Castle told her, "I don't think I can really but you're still pretty high up there."

"Yeah," Eliza said, already realizing her father wouldn't be able to do that. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head as they started to walk together through the trees.

"Where's Gram?" Julia asked as she was walking next to her mother.

"She's wearing heels," Beckett answered, taking her free hand and squeezing it before she went back to taking pictures. "So she doesn't really want to walk on the grass."

"Oh," Julia said before she looked down at her mother's shoes.

"I'm not going to wear heels sweetie," Beckett said with a smile at her. "My ankles and back won't let me."

Julia smiled and nodded before she said, "That's a good thing." She then eyed her mother's stomach and said, "So you're gonna have the baby soon."

"Yes, but it's a little early to start thinking about that," Beckett replied. "We should focus on this now."

Nodding, though she wanted to ask about when her mother actually gave birth to the baby, Julia returned to taking pictures before they stepped out of the group of trees. "There's everyone else," she said, looking over at the others stepping out into the clear space as well. "Time for the flowers?" she asked her parents.

"There's Gram!" Eliza called before either of their parents could answer.

"How did she get around so fast?" Castle said jokingly as they walked over to her.

"Let's go to the flowers Gram," Eliza said when they were nearer.

"Put her down Richard," Martha said with a smile before she watched her son set down the little girl. "Will you walk with me?" she asked.

Eliza nodded and took her grandmother's hand and then told her about the trees they'd seen while they were walking with the other families down the path she'd been waiting on.

"This is quite a nice park," Brennan said to his cousin as they were walking together back around the reservoir.

"After the parks you've seen in England and Ireland?" Beckett asked him.

"Oh… and the rest of the isles," Brennan said jokingly. "No, you can't say which one is better. You can try but you'll make someone mad…" he said, finishing with a shrug.

Beckett shook her head and then said, "Alright but I'm glad you like it."

"And the weather makes me feel right at home," Brennan said in an exaggerated enthusiastic tone.

Laughing Beckett squeezed his arm; hers looped through it; before she heard some of the kids gasping. She glanced over at them and spotted what was ahead of them saying, "Any of these back at home?"

"Not too many," Brennan said before he held his arm out so she could let go of him.

Walking over to her husband Beckett said, "They didn't want to stay with you?"

"When their friends are here?" Castle asked. He then realized something and said, "Did you want them to?"

"It's okay," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She took his hand with her own and they watched as their daughters were running around with the other kids underneath the blooming magnolias. Eventually she leaned against him, not surprised when he squeezed her hip and then asked her what she'd been waiting for him to ever since they'd left the pine trees.

"Do you need a bench?" Castle said. When he turned to look at her as she wasn't answering he wasn't surprised she was smiling and he said, "I can't help asking."

"I know," Beckett replied, squeezing his hand tightly. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek before she suddenly paused as she felt something on her cheek.

"Rain!" Jacob exclaimed.

With that the parents got their children and began to run to the cars or in Beckett's and Lily's case walked rapidly. They made it inside and drove back north to the lake and the houses there. After they had reached their home they went inside though Castle and Beckett stopped at the entry.

"What is it?" Martha asked them.

"We need to head back out," Beckett said.

"I need to pick up what I need to make dinner for us," Castle added. "But we won't take long and we'll come right back."

"You promise?" Eliza said.

"Of course, we don't really have anywhere to go besides back here," Beckett said with a smile as the little girl came over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "So let me go so we can come back faster."

"Is there anything the kids can't play here?" David asked as he and Brad went to the entry.

"Like what? Well… baseball," Castle commented.

"Yeah that's an obvious one," Rebecca said wryly as she walked up to them. "Also football, soccer… lacrosse."

"How's Jacob doing on that?" Beckett asked Brad.

"Oh good," the chief said. "But he's been talking about playing polo."

"Lily said Eve was too," Beckett said with a smile.

"You're influencing our family," Brad said jokingly. "But yeah, go ahead and we'll hold down the fort."

"He would say that," Castle said when everyone but his friend looked at him. "And my mom and Jim will help out with that."

"Just keep an eye on the kids," Beckett said laughingly before looking down at Julia and Eliza who were still with them.

"We'll be good," Eliza said seriously.

"And we'll be back," Castle told them, kissing the tops of their heads quickly. He waited for his wife to do the same with their daughters before they were stepping onto the porch and opening the umbrella he was still holding. "Why do they think we're going to go off and not come back for hours?" he asked her after he helped her into the passenger seat.

"I don't know," Beckett said, waiting for him to go around to the driver's seat. "I guess they're thinking of the fact we're going to be on our own tonight," she added when he'd pulled out of the driveway. "I wonder what they'll do."

"They'll start those games I'm sure," Castle said. He glanced at his watch and said, "And I completely forgot about lunch." When his wife didn't answer he glanced at her quickly and said, "You thought of something?"

"Pizza, I texted my father to talk to the other parents and not to mention it to the kids," Beckett replied.

Laughing Castle said, "I would have told him that too. But I'm sure when we go back it'll be there."

"You think we'll take that long?" Beckett said with a smile.

"No clue," Castle said.

"Ah, you're just hungry," Beckett commented. When he stuck his tongue out; still looking out the windshield; she smiled again and said, "I am too."

Reaching over Castle squeezed her hand before he started again on the way to the market after the light changed. But he held onto her hand, wanting to have that contact at least before he would need to let go.

* * *

"Mom?" Julia said.

"Is everything finished in the kitchen?" Beckett asked her daughter with a smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering something," Julia said before she climbed up on the couch to sit on her knees next to her mother. "Can you tell us a story?"

"Me?" Beckett asked in surprise as she realized the kids were coming to stand in front of her.

"Not a made-up story," Eve said.

"And not just you," Jacob added.

"Are you as confused as I am?" Beckett asked her husband as he was handing her a glass of juice.

"Very," Castle said. "Someone needs to explain. Hows about you?" he asked, tickling Maddy's neck to her giggle.

"Hows?" Eliza asked.

"What story do you guys want?" Beckett asked before she watched in surprise as Mari grabbed Darnley's hand and pulled him over to the armchair that was right next to her to her right.

"I guess I'm sitting here," the man told his friend. He then realized something and said, "Am I- oh, they want us to tell them something Kate." He then paused and said, "What?"  
"About when you were officers together," Eve said.

"I told them some stories Mom," Julia quickly. "But I only had one story to say when you were on patrol."

"Is that what you call when you're on the street?" Erin asked with a smile.

"It is," Darnley said. "I think I know one story we can share," he then directed to Beckett. When she looked at him questioningly he smiled and raised his glass of water to her.

It took her a moment to realize what he'd meant, and Beckett was soon smiling as soon as she did. "Okay so this is our second day together," she began.

"And we were in an area about three blocks from where we had been the day before when she had to deliver that baby," Darnley continued.

"It was a business area but there was a plaza we stopped at with a fountain where there were some food trucks," Beckett said.

"You stopped for lunch?" Castle asked.

"We did, some _báhn mí_ ," Darnley answered. "Which were very good."

"They were," Beckett said, smiling slightly as he turned to her. "But maybe we should go back to the story." When he nodded she laughed and then cupped her hand over her abdomen before she continued.

* * *

 _"Think it'd be very hard to make one of these?" Darnley asked his friend._

 _"It doesn't seem like it," Beckett said, watching him studying his sandwich. "But if you end up doing that I would look into where you'd get the ingredients."_

 _"Of course," Darnley said before he finished eating the last of his sandwich._

 _Beckett, doing the same, just managed to sip some water she had before she heard a yell from someone in the plaza that her purse had been stolen. She looked with Darnley and spotting the man with a purse under his arm they took off after him. "Split up!" she yelled to him when they neared the thief who had to go around people that were on their lunch break as well._

 _Darnley made a wide arc around the people, glad they were there as he could use them for cover, and soon was even with the thief._

 _Beckett, seeing where her partner was, tried to put on an extra burst of speed to get nearer to the criminal. But when the man looked back over his shoulder at her she realized what could happen and she slowed down quickly but not enough for him to think he was getting free._

 _Seeing his chance Darnley leaned to his left and found his opportunity when Beckett yelled at the thief. Launching himself at the man he got a hold of him and then felt liquid as they splashed into some water._

* * *

"You landed in the fountain?" Brad asked, trying not to sound amused though he couldn't help it.

"We did," Darnley said. "Thanks for asking if I was okay first," he said in mock annoyance.

"Sorry," Brad said. "I just got the image of it."

"I had the image," Beckett said. "But I was more concerned about him since the fountain was shallow."

"I was fine," Darnley said quickly as everyone looked at him. "In fact, I even think I pulled a Jerry Lewis coming out of the water."

"No, going inside," Beckett corrected him before they started to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked, looking at her brother who shrugged at her.

"Oh, in the glaven…" Darnley said before he and Beckett started to laugh.

"Sorry," Beckett said to everyone when they'd calmed down. "As you can tell he does a great Jerry Lee."

"If you watch _The Simpsons_ you'll hear Professor Frink talk like that," Darnley explained to the kids as he wasn't surprised they still looked confused. "But we got the guy luckily and the woman got her purse back. Soggy, but back."

"Did you take him to jail?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Beckett said. "To the sally port and then inside to fill out the paper work and we were back on the beat. Now you guys should go ahead and play while you're still here with us."

"Did you guys do anything after that?" Castle asked his wife once the kids had gone to play in front of them.

"That night we had dinner together at her place," Darnley said.

"Oh, a change of pace," Castle said. He smiled when the man looked at him in confusion and told him, "You usually talk about being at your place, his place, sorry," he added as he was looking at his wife.

"There's not much to say about it though," Darnley began.

"There isn't," Beckett was quick to add when her husband looked at her questioningly. "But it was an interesting day. They weren't all like that when we were on patrol together. I think it was just those two days," she directed to Darnley.

"It was," he said with a nod.

When her friend had gotten up to join his husband and their kids she turned to her husband and said, "It was fun while it lasted."

"I got the feeling," Castle said, squeezing her hand. "What're you going to do now?"

"Watch them," Beckett said. "Until I feel the need to walk around."

"Okay," Castle said before he got up as the girls were asking for him.

"There's a part of me that wishes we could have stayed in the park longer," Rebecca was saying to Beckett as she sat next to her and Lily sat in the armchair Darnley had been in.

"Me too but according to the site for the park that was about all that was blooming," Beckett said.

"At least the flowers are getting watered now," Lily commented. She smiled and said, "I'm sure our husbands are glad we're back."

"Never mind we can walk around for hours now," Beckett told her friend wryly.

"I'd like to see that happen," Rebecca said. "Don't do that though."

"We weren't," Lily said, shaking her head. "Though this gives me a chance to ask you how're things going?"

"The same," Beckett replied, not minding her asking since she could sympathize with her. "What about you? Seven months now?"

"She's kicking right now," Lily replied. "But harder."

"Of course," Beckett said understandingly. "When's your next appointment?"

"Not until the twentieth," Lily answered. "But she's fine I can tell."

"Once we get back we're going every other day," Beckett said when her friend looked at her.

"You're to that point already," Rebecca stated instead of asking.

"I am," Beckett replied. "Which I am glad about though I can't help but feel anxious."

"I think that'll happen," Lily said. "Remember I've given birth twice already."  
"Me too," Rebecca added.

"Which is why I said that just now," Beckett told them with a smile. "I just hope I can keep relatively calm like I did with Eliza."

"You will," the two women said at the same time before they looked at each other and then began to laugh together.

"Thank you," Beckett said, smiling at them. "You're not jealous of us, are you?" she then said seriously to Rebecca.

"Why would I be?" the woman replied in a matter of fact tone. "I'll remind you I'm also past the point of having kids. But I'm very happy with what I had. Now excuse me my littlest one wants me to join her."

"And my daughter is calling me," Lily said, getting up.

Beckett stood herself and went over to where Julia was standing at the window on her own, putting her hand on her back. When her daughter looked up at her she smiled and then took in her question that the girl soon spoke.

"Nothing happened when you went back to your home with Patrick?" Julia asked her mother.

With a smile Beckett said, "Honestly no. He took a shower; we ate dinner and watched a movie."

"Did he stay the night?" Julia said.

"He did," Beckett replied with a smile. "Not the first time of course. Go play okay?"

"Sure," Julia said, hugging her tightly first before she touched her mother's stomach and then went to join Mari and Eve who were playing with yoyos they'd gotten at the museum the day before.

Leaning against the wall for a moment Beckett watched her daughters playing before the memory of that night when she and Darnley had dinner at her place came back to her.

* * *

 _"Thank you so much for letting me use your shower," Darnley said as he stepped out into the living room with a smile as his friend glanced up at him._

 _"You're welcome and it wasn't a problem," Beckett said, hurriedly going to the burner on her stove to turn off where the rice was cooking. "Better?"_

 _"Very and now I see why your hair is like it is," Darnley told her. "I used your shampoo," he explained when she looked at him slightly questioningly._

 _"I have to wonder what you use then," Beckett told him. "But if you're worried about using it I don't mind."_

 _"Great," Darnley said, feeling relieved as he could tell she was serious. He then leaned over the counter and asked, "What're you making, and can I help?"_

 _With a slight smile Beckett told him, "Some risotto and shrimp."_

 _"Interesting… we should come over here more often," Darnley said with a smile. He was going to repeat his question of if he could help when she cut him off and spoke as he said the word how._

 _"I've got this, so you can just relax," Beckett told him firmly._

 _"I guess after diving into a fountain I would need to," Darnley said jokingly and with a slight laugh._

 _"Did you really not see it?" Beckett asked._

 _"I told you no," Darnley replied in mock annoyance. "But hey at least we got him and got the purse back."_

 _"What?" Beckett asked since he was suddenly studying her._

 _"Since I'm not helping how about you let me see your purses?" Darnley asked._

 _Frowning Beckett said, "Purses?"_

 _"Come on, you don't need one to go to work," Darnley began. "I've seen your bag you take in but when you're not going on patrol?"_

 _"In the closet there," Beckett said, shaking her head in amusement. While her friend went over to it she started on the shrimp and continued cooking the risotto as she listened to him commenting on her choices._

 _"I think this one is my favorite," Darnley said, coming over to her. "Marc Jacobs?" he asked, showing her the blue purse he'd brought with him._

 _"I saved up for that," Beckett said with a smile. "And it's my favorite."_

 _"As it should be," Darnley replied. "Are you sure you're alright on your own?"_

 _"Very because this is almost ready," Beckett said._

 _"Salad?" Darnley called as he hurried to the closet to put the purse back._

 _"There will be," Beckett said. "And you can take care of it if you must."_

 _"I must," Darnley said, slightly exaggerated. He smiled at his friend when she laughed and hurried to cut the salad she had out, then the tomatoes before he said, "Cheese?"_

 _"Maybe you can put some on yours," Beckett said._

 _"Now Kate," Darnley told her, playfully tapping the air above her hips. "You're fit, and some cheese won't hurt."_

 _"I can always go to the gym tomorrow," Beckett replied thoughtfully. "Come with me in the morning?"_

 _"Can I spend the night?" Darnley said._

 _"Of course, I was going to tie you to my bed to make sure you stayed," Beckett told him before they laughed together._

 _"I'll come with, luckily I have my stuff here," Darnley said. "And gym stuff."_

 _"I told you that would come in handy," Beckett told him as she watched him sprinkle a little cheese onto the salad before he took some Italian dressing and tossed it. They put everything on the table before they sat down with some wine and began to eat, talking about their day together until they finished and began to clean up._

 _"Think you'll ever do night patrol when they let you?" Darnley asked his friend as he was drying the bowl the risotto had been in._

 _"I might," Beckett said. "My dad doesn't want me to but… I feel that will be better."_

 _"How's he doing?" Darnley asked._

 _"Okay," Beckett replied slowly. "He's having a hard time, but I think he can stay sober."_

 _"He should," Darnley replied. "What about you?"_

 _"I'm fine," Beckett said with a slight smile. "I haven't cooked for anyone but my father for a while."_

 _Nodding Darnley then said, "Thank you for doing that for me now. It was fantastic."_

 _"Thank…" Beckett started to say as they were walking to her couch. She paused and then said, "You're welcome."_

 _Squeezing her arm; as he knew she was thinking of her mother; Darnley said as she sat down, "I feel like watching a classic tonight."_

 _"Okay," Beckett said. "But not_ Casablanca _. What about a Carey Grant movie?"_

 _"Since we'll be taking from your collection I think you should decide," Darnley replied. He was looking over what she had and said, "Wait, do you have one of his movies?"_

 _Smiling Beckett said, "I don't but there's one tonight._ Charade _."_

 _"Oh, I love that movie," Darnley said, sitting down next to her. "What time does it start?"_

 _"In a half hour," Beckett said after looking at her watch. "So in the meantime, I'll take a shower." She squeezed his hand and then laughed when he said he'd make popcorn eagerly, glad that he was there with her as she walked a little faster so she could finish and rejoin him._


	12. Stretching Past The Willow Tree (Part 2)

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of _Charade,_ would you?" Darnley asked, coming up to his friend as she was heating up a mug of water.

"We do, Rick loves the movie too," Beckett replied. "But it's at home so… you might be able to get it on Netflix, but I've never checked." She took her mug out and then put her tea bag in saying, "You were thinking of that night too?"

"I was," Darnley replied. He looked around the family room from where they were in the kitchen and told her, "There's something I'm wondering though."

"Okay," Beckett said, watching him when he didn't continue.

"It seems like… he's babying you a little," Darnley said after thinking that over.

"This late my back is not happy," Beckett said, knowing what he meant. "And I get very tired, even sitting. So it's nice of him to offer to do more things. But if I'm on my own I can still do things like drive and cook. I'll actually cook with him tonight."

"He's going to let you?" Darnley said, trying not to show his surprise.

"I will," Castle said, walking over and smiling at them. "Because I know she wouldn't push herself that far. How is your back though?" he then asked his wife.

Nodding her head Beckett said, "Okay."

"It's sore," Darnley said, looking at her husband.

"I got that, you need a massage," Castle said, turning his attention to her. "But later."

"Thank you for that at least," Beckett said in amusement before she left them with her tea and went to sit with Eliza who was with Maddy and Dani at the coffee table. She watched them for a while before her youngest began to talk to her as she finally noticed she was with them.

"Mommy, I wanted to teach them to play jacks," the little girl said, standing up to go to her.

"I think that's a little too big for them," Beckett told her as she wrapped her arm around her daughter. She kissed Eliza's cheek before looking at Maddy and Dani who were standing and watching them. "They have some toys remember," she told her daughter.

Eliza sighed and said, "But the blocks are boring."

"You loved them when you were their age," Castle said, sitting next to his wife.

"Can we use the table to build?" Eliza asked after thinking that over.

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. "Have fun with that."

Watching their youngest go over to where Maddy's toys were Castle was going to speak when he watched as the toddler and then Dani walked after Eliza. He tried not to laugh too loudly and then said, "We might have to help them."

"Maybe," Beckett said, smiling as she'd been watching the three as well. "Things went too quickly."

"That's a good thing," Brennan commented as he sat with them then. "Especially with it raining."

"Is it difficult when it's raining back at your home?" Castle asked him.

"She grew up with that," Brennan replied, knowing he was talking about Erin. "So she's used to it; you learn to take advantage of the clear days."

"At least this was nothing new for you," Beckett said.

"Oh of course," Brennan said before he laughed and then got up as his wife was calling to him from the kitchen.

Eliza returned with the toddlers and she watched as Nkosi set Keo down next to them. "What if he eats the blocks?" she asked the man worriedly.

"He will not because I have something here for him," Nkosi said, handing his son a stuffed dog.

Seeing the baby chewing on the ear of it Eliza smiled and then said to Maddy and Dani, "Now we can make a house."

"Hos!" Maddy cried out happily.

"Ees!" Dani added.

"I don't know what she said," Beckett told her youngest when Eliza glanced at her, knowing she was asking about Dani's word. "But I'm sure they want to build with you so go ahead and get started." She sat back slightly with her hand on her stomach before her attention turned to Keo when he toddled over to them before collapsing against Castle's legs. She smiled as her husband picked up the baby and reached out to him, letting Keo take her fingers.

"Here's the house, it's gonna be big that way everyone can fit in it," Eliza told the toddlers once she had put the blocks in the shape of a rectangle on the table. "Now we have to put up the… walls," she started to say before Dani hit the base with another block. She paused and then frowned at her parents when they laughed and told them, "They're not gonna build it with me."

"No," Beckett said, quickly calming down. "Why don't you try and make a pyramid?"

"Oh… that's a better idea," Eliza said in realization. "Look," she told the two toddlers as she started to rearrange the blocks to do that.

"Rick," Beckett said after she had looked around. "Where's Julia?"

"I have no idea," Castle said. "Not outside, I told her not to head out if she was thinking of that and she said she didn't want to get wet. She's likely in her room."

Beckett nodded and then leaned back again wondering if she should go check on her and Mari; knowing her oldest was with her best friend since she couldn't see the little girl around either. But she decided to let Julia and Mari remain upstairs as she was sure they were having fun there whatever they were doing.

"You didn't wear it yet?" Mari asked as she picked up the pin her friend had gotten the day before.

"Nope, I'm gonna wait to put it onto my robes," Julia replied with a smile as she got on her knees and put her hands on her thighs. "Since that's where they go."

"Should we go back downstairs?" Mari asked, putting the pin back.

"I don't know, this is fun too," Julia replied.

"It is but what about tomorrow?" Mari said.

"Huh?" Julia asked in confusion.

"Your parents are staying but did they say about tomorrow?" Mari explained.

"No, they have to tell us before we go," Julia said. "I think we were supposed to stay inside tomorrow. Or just stay around the house anyway… maybe they'll go somewhere instead. Think your parents will want to stay alone tomorrow night?"

"I dunno, maybe," Mari said, thinking that over at first. "Maybe the other parents will want to do that too."

"Maybe," Julia said with a slight laugh. "Are you excited about what's next?"

"A little," Mari said. "But what's gonna be as fun as what we already did?"

"Are you afraid that we already did the most fun stuff?" Julia said.

"Kinda," Mari said. "But I guess your parents would know what else there was… Brad and Lily too."

Nodding her head Julia said, "Let's go and ask them."

"Okay," Mari said with a smile as her friend had guessed she'd really wanted to do that. They got off the bed that Julia was using and went hand in hand out to the stairs before they went together down to the family room.

"There you are," Rebecca said, spotting her daughter and Mari first. "We were just about to look for you."

"Is it time to go?" Julia said in surprise.

"Almost," Beckett said, walking over to her. "Come on, we're going to tell everyone what we're doing tomorrow." Seeing the two girls laughing together she said, "Were you going to ask?"

"Yeah," Julia answered. "We were wondering."

"Okay," Beckett said after she'd taken her oldest's hand and walked with her back into the family room. "We need to talk about where we're going tomorrow so we can meet there."

"We were going to stay around here tomorrow but since we kind of did that today instead we'll head out to where we were going to go on Friday tomorrow," Castle added. "And we'll be heading into town more to visit the Memorial Art Gallery."

"Do they have a lot of art?" Eliza asked.

"They do," Beckett told them.

"We never went there," Brad said quickly as Castle was looking at him. "But we have heard of it. They're supposed to have a really good collection."

"Are you guys eager to go?" Darnley said as the kids hadn't reacted yet to it.

"Do they have different kinds of art?" Eve asked first.

"A lot, it's not huge but they have a good collection like your dad said," Castle told her.

"I want to see it," Julia replied quickly.

"One problem," Beckett told her. "Some places and some art you can't take pictures."

"Museums are like that," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Julia said. "I still want to see it," she then quickly told her mother.

"Okay," Beckett replied with a smile as she put her arm around her and pulled her close. "Then I think we're set."

"What'll we do after Mommy?" Eliza asked her.

"Come here, it's supposed to be a better day weather wise," Castle said. "So you guys should be able to go into the lake if you'd like to wade."

"I want to," Jacob said.

"Me!" Maddy cried before Dani echoed her and then Keo squealed.

With some laughter everyone went back to what they'd been doing before Julia and Mari had rejoined them, the girls going with Eve and Jacob to play checkers in pairs until it was time for the others to head back to their homes.

"Dad, Martha you can come back here you know," Beckett told the two as she looked between them. "Really we have enough room."

"And so do the Fosters," Jim commented.

"Plus, they'll have two extra children," Martha said easily. "They could use the help."

"Oh no," Alexis said when her stepmother turned to her. "We're going to help Louis' parents."

"Why?" Castle asked. When his daughter just smiled he sighed and said, "Who's going to do this tomorrow night? We can take in the kids; Brennan and Clara?"

"It's possible," the former said, looking at his wife. "But Louis-"

"He's stayed here before," Beckett interrupted him. "And the rest of you should take turns."

"Should we just do that now?" Brad asked.

"You guys can take the third," David said to him and Lily. "But we're leaving the fifth remember."

"We can handle it if you two take the fourth," Castle told David, Rebecca, Darnley and Nkosi.

"The trip's almost over?" Eve asked.

"It is, you guys have school the sixth," Lily commented.

"We don't need to go back until the twenty-sixth," Alexis said.

"We don't plan out the year," Louis said as the kids looked at each other. "They take care of that at the school."

"We still have a few things to do," Beckett said. "Three days."

"Tell us now?" Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

"You'll hear the night before," Beckett said.

"What we can tell you is that we'll have a big dinner together in three days," Brad said. "Here since it's the biggest house."

"Cool," Mari said before she and the kids then laughed together.

"Okay, after this you two can stay here," Beckett told her father and mother in law.

"You'll likely have more children staying here," Martha commented simply. When her daughter in law covered her face with her hands she smiled and said, "Have a wonderful night you two," before hugging her for a moment.

"We will," Castle said as he gave his mother a one arm hug. He then turned to Alexis and told her, "I love you kiddo," as they were embracing.

"I love you too Dad," Alexis replied. She hugged her stepmother and told her, "I love you too Kate."

"I love you Alexis, have a great night and we'll see you tomorrow," Beckett said before they let go of each other. "I love you Dad," she told her father as she hugged him warmly. "I hope you have fun with them."

"We will," Jim assured her, letting go of her and studying her. "Take care Katie, I love you."

Beckett nodded and watched him shake her husband's hand before she walked away from them. She sat down on the bench in the entry and gathered the girls into her arms telling them, "I love you Julia, Eliza. Have fun tonight and we'll see you at the museum."

"Kay, I wanna see it too," Eliza said first. "I love you Mommy," she told her seriously as she hugged her.

"I love you too Mom," Julia said. "Have a good dinner with Dad."

"I will," Beckett said with a smile. She then shared a kiss with them both before letting them go and watching as the two went to their father.

"Love you Dad," Julia said first as they embraced him.

"I love you too Daddy," Eliza then told him.

"I love you both too," Castle replied, squeezing them to him before he knelt so he could share a kiss with them both. He stood up and watched with his wife as everyone else left with some last goodbyes to him and Beckett. When they were gone, umbrellas all they could basically see of them, he closed and locked the door and looked at his wife.

"Should we start dinner?" Beckett asked.

"That would be nice," Castle replied. "And since we're making stroganoff we should."

Beckett smiled at his wording and followed him to the kitchen where they began to take out what they needed. "I'm surprised you went along with this."

"I never said I didn't like it," Castle told her.

"No but you didn't seem too enthusiastic," Beckett pointed out.

"I'd been thinking of making salmon," Castle replied.

"In the hopes of an aphrodisiac," Beckett stated teasingly.

"That's what the sachertorte is for," Castle told her seriously. When she rolled her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before saying, "Got the pasta?"

"Yes," Beckett said since he was letting her take care of that. After they'd shared a quick kiss on the lips they parted, and she then began to prepare a pot of water for the noodles. After putting a cover on the water to boil she said, "You know I was thinking about the night after Patrick fell into the fountain with that thief."

"Was there anything you couldn't tell the kids?" Castle asked, looking up at her from the meat that he was cutting into strips.

"No, there just wasn't much to say," Beckett said. She then related what they'd done and when she told her husband the name of the move they'd watched said, "He loved that movie… still does actually."

"Great to hear," Castle said. When his wife looked at him questioningly he smiled and said, "I'm the straight version of him." He laughed when she pinched his ear lobe; as he was still holding the knife; and then said, "We can watch it tonight."

"That would be nice," Beckett said. "But I was thinking MST3K instead."

"Ah, good choice too," Castle said, washing his hands as he was finished with the meat. "What would you like to watch?"

"You have _Overdrawn at the Memory Bank_ ," Beckett told him as she was stirring the noodles she had put into the boiling water.

"Haven't seen that one in a while," Castle commented.

"I haven't seen that at all," Beckett reminded him.

"Very true," Castle replied as he started to make the cream sauce and she cleaned the mushrooms and carrots they would be putting into the dish. "Want to eat while we watch it?"

Shaking her head Beckett told him, "I'd rather have it at the table and watch after."

"Sure," Castle said. "Popcorn?"

"Of course," Beckett said simply. "We still have some kernels."

"Okay the sauce is ready," Castle said, looking at the bowl he had it in. "I'll take those veggies if they're done."

"They are," Beckett replied, handing him the plate they were on. She checked the noodles and since they were still cooking she watched her husband cooking the meat and then vegetables. Before he was finished she quickly drained the water from the noodles and got them ready before he put the meat, vegetables and then sauce onto them. She took care of a quick salad and brought some ranch dressing with them before they sat together at the table, him at one end and her to his left. "It's so quiet," she said after they were ready to start eating.

Laughing slightly Castle said, "I thought the same thing. But it's only for tonight."

"It is," Beckett said, putting her hand on her stomach. "She's kicking," she told her husband as she knew he was going to ask. She took his hand then and placed it onto her stomach before the baby kicked again.

"Amazing we're going to see her soon," Castle said, rubbing her stomach a little reverently.

"I thought the same thing," Beckett said. "We better eat, or we'll just end up going to bed when we head up to our room."

"Kate-" Castle began to say.

"I want to do that tonight," Beckett replied.

"I'm still going to give you a massage," Castle replied as they began to eat. He looked at his wife and was startled when she merely sipped at her ginger ale and said, "You want that?"

"I need it," Beckett said with a sigh.

"This happened last time," Castle reminded her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Beckett told him. "And so you know I'm not mad at the baby."

"Good thing," Castle said seriously before smiling at her. He squeezed her hand and then said, "How is it?"

"Good, you did a great job with the cream sauce," Beckett said.

"Oh, you know I just thought of something, talking about cooking," Castle said. "By the way you did great with the noodles."

"Thank you," Beckett said. "But what did you think of?" she said to remind him about what he'd said before the compliment.

"Do you think they would ever ask Lily to be on _Beat Bobby Flay_?" Castle said.

Breathing out Beckett thought for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure. It's a little more difficult than _Chopped_. She might try it; I've never asked her though."

"That would be awesome if they asked her; and if she could beat him," Castle said.

"Of course it would," Beckett said with a smile at his emphasis on the word awesome.

"What signature dish would she make?" Castle asked. "Beef wellington? Ratatouille?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "She would likely go Asian since he's not that strong with that cuisine. Most likely Dim Sum."

"She should demand that he make two different kinds," Castle said thoughtfully. He ate some of the salad and then said, " _Bao_ and maybe _shu mai_."

" _Bao_ might take too long," Beckett told him. "I would say dumplings and _shu mai_."

"Great, she knows how to fold them the proper way so she'd beat him at that… I would hope," Castle commented.

Beckett laughed and said, "That would be the hope." She was going to speak again when her husband leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips. Before he could move away and sit back in his chair she held onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck after almost throwing her fork onto her plate with a clatter.

Castle responded quickly to his wife, clutching at her almost desperately, before he pulled her onto his lap. They kissed several more times until they were breathless and needed to stop, making him press his forehead against hers. "That was nice," he said.

"A preview?" Beckett asked him.

"If you'd like it to be," Castle replied.

"Let's finish so we can get to that point," Beckett told him. When he let her go she got up and then went over to her seat, finishing off her food quickly as he was doing too. She let him clean up; though she insisted she help him clear the table; and then went to get the movie ready for when he was finished and could join her on the couch.

"Should I make the popcorn now?" Castle called when he was finished as they decided to leave the torte for the next night when their family was back with them.

"Sure," Beckett said with a smile. "I'd like some milk, but I can get that myself." She held up her hand as soon as she'd seen he was going to protest and told him, "I still need to walk, especially after eating."

Though he wanted to tell her it wasn't too much trouble for him to get it Castle allowed her to grab the two glasses as he told her he wanted some too. He finished getting the popcorn lightly salted before he followed her over to the couch and they sat down while he pressed play.

Leaning against her husband Becket watched the movie begin with the idea of the villain of the TV show putting on a telethon before she talked about the movie being from public TV. "Raul Julia? In a movie like this?" she asked her husband.

"I thought the same but at least he does have other movies that bolster his legacy," Castle commented. He smiled when she laughed softly, and he turned his head to kiss her temple before they turned their attention back to the TV as the movie itself was starting. He kept an eye on his wife while it was going on as he knew what happened in it and the riffs themselves already. Watching her reactions to them he couldn't help smiling when she did and laugh slightly as she did. When they reached the end of the movie he said, "Funny that you talked about not watching _Casablanca_ that night with Patrick."

"I had no idea that was part of this movie," Beckett teased him before they went to the kitchen. "But it was a good episode; horrible movie."

"It was," Castle said. "Gotta love a rip off."

"I know," Beckett said. "But I wonder if they got the idea for _Inception_ from this."

Laughing Castle said, " _Inception_ did it better though I know you don't like the movie. At least in that one they weren't being 'doppled' into animals." He had quickly cleaned the glasses and popcorn bowl before he reached for his wife's hand and when she squeezed it tightly he didn't have to ask. They didn't speak until they were up in their room together with the door closed behind them and in that case, he let his wife do so first as they embraced one another tightly.

"You're not going to give me a bath first are you?" Beckett asked him.

"I don't think I will," Castle said at her tone of voice. "But your massage is first up."

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile. She let go of him and went to the bed, watching him closing the curtains over the windows until he turned to her. "What?" she asked at his expression.

"No, I'm just seeing if you're lying and you're exhausted," Castle admitted after hesitating for a moment.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "Keep that up or else I'll be making us go straight to bed."

"Okay," Castle said quickly before he walked to the bathroom. He grabbed her body oil and then went back to her saying, "Now how would you like to start this?"

"Well first we need to get undressed," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her and she said, "I don't mind you taking the pictures naked by the way. We can also undress ourselves."

"Sure," Castle replied simply before he watched her removing her tunic she'd worn that day. He was tempted to continue to watch her before he quickly turned his attention to his clothes when she glanced at him. After he'd finished he walked after her to the bed, startled when she pulled him on it but losing that the second her lips crushed against his own.

Feeling her husband responding to her shortly after Beckett cupped the back of his head before he was holding onto her and pulling her close against him. She then rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders until they were slowly parting, and she said, "We take a while to start."

"No, we will now," Castle said firmly. It took him a little longer to let go of her, but he finally did so and grabbed for the bottle of oil that had tumbled to the mattress next to them.

Watching him opening it and getting some of the oil onto his hands Beckett waited for him to stop before she turned around so he could start to massage her back. She started to groan quickly in relief as he proceeded to work on the knots that had formed at the top.

"This is happening faster," Castle said.

"Don't be worried, all the weight in my body is pulling down and forward," Beckett said, smiling over her shoulder. She was going to speak again when she paused and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Castle said, pausing as he wasn't sure if he should be concerned.

"She has the hiccups," Beckett said, calming down quickly so she could speak.

"Really?" Castle asked since it'd happened when she'd been pregnant with Eliza.

"She does," Beckett said, placing her hand on her stomach at the repeated twitching from the baby. As she was looking down at it she was startled for a moment when her husband's hand appeared. "I don't think you'll be able to feel it," she told him.

"I don't need to," Castle replied. He very gently squeezed the curve of her abdomen before returning to her back. He worked over it for some time and as thoroughly as he could until he was finished and he said, "Turn around."

Doing so Beckett watched him rub the oil around her stomach, his touch careful and she said, "She stopped."

"I was just going to ask what you wanted to do after," Castle said. "Well, when I was finished."

"The pictures?" Beckett reminded him.

"True," Castle said.

"Did you forget?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"No, I've been busy," Castle commented.

Beckett laughed and watched him pull away to get up before she gently ran her hand over her abdomen and she moved to the edge of the bed. She went to the closet and pulled out the camera she knew he'd brought in anticipation of the first. "I knew where you'd put it," she told her husband as he was standing in the doorway.

"That doesn't surprise me," Castle said. "But we should start."

"We should," Beckett replied easily, going over to him and passing him his camera on the way. She got back on the bed first and let her husband help her once she was on her side by covering her with the sheet. "That's it?" she asked him.

"What, you want everything to be covered?" Castle replied.

"Luckily my arm can still cover them," Beckett said as she positioned her arm over her breasts and propped her head on her other hand.

"Ready?" Castle asked once her other hand was lying gently on her stomach. At his wife's nod he then took a picture before he paused and reached out to gently tug down the sheet a little. Studying her he took another two pictures and was about to tell her he was done when she got up quickly and reached for the camera.

"Enough?" Beckett asked him after she set it onto her nightstand.

"I think so," Castle replied before he wrapped his arms around his wife tightly and they proceeded to kiss again.

Though she was enjoying their bodies slightly rubbing together greatly Beckett knew they needed to stop as that first kiss slipped into a second and finally a third. When they'd parted fully she said, "Can I change our plans slightly?"

"Is it going to be something you want?" Castle asked her.

"It is," Beckett said with a slight smile. She then whispered into his ear in Irish as he froze against her and pulling away told him, "I'm serious."

"But…" Castle began. When she reached down and then fingered the very tip of his erection he decided she had a good idea and told her that.

"Then let's start," Beckett replied before she moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"Don't take too long," Castle said. When she looked up at him and gave him a glare he said, "It feels like I'm forcing you to do this."

" _Nach bhfuil tú, is breá liom é_ ," Beckett replied simply as she worked over him with her hands, telling him he wasn't and that she enjoyed it. " _Tá tú níos fearr freisin_ ," she added, telling him he better too.

" _Beidh mé_ ," Castle said, telling her he would, grunting heavily in pleasure at the end as she slipped his erection into her mouth easily. She proceeded to bob up and down on him before he reached down to carefully tangle his fingers through her hair. He was tempted to run all the way through the locks but held back as he knew doing that would risk getting deeper into her mouth. He breathed out when she pulled away and he said, "That's it?"

"No," Beckett said before she tilted her head and then ran her tongue underneath his length. As he yelled heavily in joy in response she used her hands to cup him before taking him back into her mouth. Since she was working the best she could to push him as much as she could she tried not to think of how she herself was feeling pleasure as well. Moving away carefully finally she said, "Is there anything I could be doing with my hands?"

"N-no you're doing… great," Castle stammered at first. "Just don't ask me to cough."

"And that would really kill the romance," Beckett said wryly.

Castle wanted to agree but at that moment she was leaning over, kissing the very tip of him before he was back in her mouth. He closed his eyes tightly as her fingers started to caress him under his erection and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to stop her before he suddenly climaxed. Before that could happen though everything unexpectedly stopped, and he looked down at his wife in surprise as she was getting up, pushing back on the bed to lie in the middle of it and looking at him pointedly.

Beckett thought for a moment she would have to tell her husband to move but he was doing that quickly and she waited for him to reach her. As she had seen the look in his eyes as he approached her she was ready for his hungry kiss and they were grabbing onto one another tightly as they were doing that. She felt his hand on her side; only one since he had to support his weight; before he literally tore himself away from her. "You don't need to stop, this won't last," she told him, her lips aching.

"No," Castle breathed out. "But I don't want to go that fast."

"I had a feeling," Beckett said with a smile, reaching up and gently rubbing against the back of his neck as he was caressing her breasts gently. Her smile soon disappeared as his touch was quick to send a strong warmth through her body. She arched her back a little to try and push her mounds closer to him before he stopped and then bowed his head. As he peppered kisses over her breasts rapidly she was pressing down onto the bed. She cried out as every time he touched her as she was feeling the same shock as before when he'd just barely been touching her.

Hearing her moans and vocal reactions Castle decided that he needed to stop again, and he told her apologetically, "I'll move on next."

"You don't have to," Beckett told him seriously. She smiled a little when he looked at her in surprise and told him, "I'd like you to continue where you were."

Castle smiled and leaned up to her, kissing her deeply and sensuously, before he pulled away and looked at her intently. " _Ba mhaith liom tú_ ," he said huskily, telling her he wanted her.

" _Tá tú dom, a chur orm_ ," Beckett whispered, cupping his face and telling him he had her and to take her. She wasn't surprised at the kiss they seemed to fall into together, but it luckily didn't last for long before he pulled away from her slowly. As he bowed his head yet again to her breasts she reached for him and moaned softly as he nuzzled her right nipple with his lips. When he parted his lips and took it into his mouth she gasped and then bit at her lower lip, arching her back a little when he then suckled at her.

After Castle had begun he started to groan when his wife moved against him and his erection as well. It being stimulated was an issue, but he did his best to ignore it as he didn't want to get off yet. But he managed to last until he had gone over both her breasts and when he pulled away said, "I can start now right?"

"Yes," Beckett said, slightly breathless as it had been next to impossible trying to keep from reacting vocally to what he'd been doing to her. She smiled at him and said, "But don't go that slow."

"I don't think I can," Castle said honestly. He moved away as she tried to look down between them and he said, "This isn't going to go away."

"I guess not," Beckett said in amusement as she was studying his erection. She was going to reach for him to at least touch him when he moved, trailing his lips in between her breasts and then down her stomach until he was stopping between her legs. She was tense, waiting for him, soon feeling him lapping at her clit and she cried out as she knew he didn't want to draw things out for too long.

Moving around the swollen nub with his tongue Castle soon went down to her folds, lapping at them as his wife cried out. He was a little startled to realize she was close already but knew it was because he had worked on her breasts for so long. He was disappointed but reminded himself he needed to please her before his attention snapped back to her. Her shuddering gasp was his clue and he moved, holding her by her hips before he thrust into her hard, nearly yelling in joy as he was surrounded by her. He placed his hands on either side of her and thrust hard, only needing a few of them before they were breaking completely together.

Calling out each other's names repeatedly Castle and Beckett felt as if they were orgasming for a great amount of time until she stopped moving first. He followed her a few thrusts after and they took more time to recover, their bodies throbbing in pleasure still.

"Kate," Castle started to say.

"I know," Beckett replied before he could continue. "But it's going to be a long time until-"

"I did this before," Castle cut her off with quickly. "And I can very easily do that again." He smiled at her and then said, "But that was great."

"It was," Beckett said. She watched him get off her and then reached down to her stomach saying, "She's moving."

"Was she before?" Castle asked. When his wife shook her head he said, "Then she knows we're stopping for good until she joins us."

With a smile Beckett said, "I don't think she cares." She took his kiss and she said, "I think now we could use a bath."

"Me too," Castle agreed, climbing off the bed and reaching back for her though she got up without his help. "Okay?" he asked, watching her.

"I am," Beckett said. Before he could put his hand on her back to lead her to the bathroom she reached for the camera on the nightstand and opened it, looking at herself.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that," Castle said, watching her go back to the other pictures he'd taken of her at the start of each month.

"I know I've gotten bigger Rick," Beckett told him in amusement. "I'm just seeing the difference… if she waits until after the first you'll have another picture."

"Sure," Castle said. "But I don't care, like I keep saying I want her to stay until she's okay to join us."

"Me too," Beckett said, turning off the camera and swinging it by its cord in his direction. "Better put it away."

"Don't fill up the tub," Castle said as he took it from her.

"I won't," Beckett said. She went over to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, turning on the water before she heard the distant swearing of her husband. She smiled at him and said, "I had my fingers crossed," as he walked up to her.

"I thought with you naked you wouldn't have done that," Castle replied. "Boy was I wrong."

"I can take care of it," Beckett said simply as he watched her.

"I know, that doesn't keep me from wishing I'd had you put away the camera," Castle commented, getting some towels to put near the tub for when they stepped out.

"At least you would have let me do that," Beckett said as she turned off the water since it was ready.

Castle held his hand out for her to take while she sat down, and he got in quickly afterwards saying, "I'm so glad this tub is so big."

"Do you want to get one for home?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I'll pass," Castle said, taking her into his arms as she was putting his around his neck. "I like our tub well enough." He kissed her quickly before they parted slowly and he told her, "Tomorrow we just go straight to bed."

"That's romantic," Beckett said wryly. "And no need to point it out because it's going to be happening for a while."

"Is it wrong of me to say I'm looking forward to when we can start up again?" Castle asked her seriously.

Beckett kissed her husband's cheek and told him, "No but is that foremost in your mind?"

"You and the baby are, believe me," Castle replied. "And the girls and-"

"It's alright," Beckett said with a smile as she interrupted him. "I know already but I'm looking forward to that too. She kissed his cheek and then moved away from him to go to the other side of the tub saying, "Especially since I won't be so protruding then."

"I didn't mind it tonight," Castle said.

"No, you did," Beckett replied simply. "And so did I. But next time we're together we'll be able to do what we'd like."

"I'm still going to be careful," Castle said immediately.

Beckett smiled; as her husband had been extremely cautious their first time making love after Eliza had been born; and said, "Are you going to wait until well after the doctor says I'm okay to start having sex again?"

"Two weeks isn't that long," Castle said though he was being serious. "And I had to be sure your body… I guess it's because Mother always talked about the fact that giving birth to me was almost like trauma."

"I do appreciate it," Beckett told him with a smile. "Are we going to the B&B again?" she asked.

"I'd like to," Castle replied.

"Me too," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. "Should we wash up or just sit and wrinkle?"

"I didn't really want you to wash up," Castle confessed.

"You can always do that again," Beckett said. "Because you realize even being in this water is taking the oil off."

"Great, I will," Castle said as she came back to him and then wrapped her arms around him.

"You have to let me do the same for you," Beckett told him seriously.

"Okay but don't go to my front," Castle told her in the same tone.

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly and said, "Alright but I'm going to miss touching… wait-"

"It's going to be too h- difficult if you just touch me," Castle replied.

Sighing; as eventually she had stopped pleasuring him too when she'd been pregnant before; Beckett said, "I didn't even really do that this time."

"It was a mixed bag last time," Castle said, knowing what she meant.

"If you're fine with it," Beckett began. When her husband nodded firmly she said, "Alright, then we'll stop for now."

"For now," Castle said firmly.

Beckett kissed him and then let him grab the soap she'd used the last time she'd taken a bath and said, "No washcloth?"

"I don't want to get out," Castle said as he paused. "Do we need to?"

In response to him Beckett stood up and waited for him to do the same before he got out first. She sighed as he was drying himself off and said, "I could have done that."

"Yes, you could have but then there's the risk of me slipping around here," Castle replied, closing the towel around his waist and then getting the other one for her to step into once she was out of the tub.

"You would have been doing that all over the place?" Beckett asked as he was drying her from behind. "Not just once and fall." She felt him press against her back before she realized he was laughing and she couldn't help doing that herself before she said, "You saw the image of yourself doing that?"

"I did, sorry," Castle said, hurrying to dry her off again. "But yeah I didn't want to do either one of those scenarios."

Beckett nodded and then let him finish drying her off before she took the towel to wrap around herself. "Bring the oils," she told him.

"You know that sounds so sexual," Castle commented as he went to get them. "And why did you bring mine?"

"It took you until now to ask that?" Beckett said to him with a soft laugh.

"It did," Castle replied seriously. He then smiled and said, "Did you want to?"

"I knew you would do the same for me," Beckett answered. "And I wanted to return the favor."

Nodding Castle said, "I appreciate it."

Though she wanted to tell him to wait until she had finished Beckett just smiled and walked with him out to the bed. "I'll go first," she told him firmly as he joined her after getting on the mattress. When he handed her the bottle with his oil she was quick to get it onto her hands and told him, "It's going to smell heavily of both."

"And I'm fine with that," Castle replied as he laid down at her direction; a simple flick with her index finger; and waited for her to begin. At her first touch he grunted in pleasure as she was quick to work into his skin until she found a knot. Hissing when she worked it out he said, "You're too good at that."  
"I learned from you," Beckett said simply, the scent of sandalwood a little heady for her.

"Glad I could teach you… uninte-tentionally," Castle began as his wife found another knot.

"I'll have to do this more for you, your back is tense," Beckett told him.

"Only if you feel up to it," Castle told her. He smiled when she lightly pinched his skin and then said, "You know I don't like you forcing yourself."

"And the same goes for me," Beckett told him firmly. She stopped after massaging the oil into the small of his back and she said, "I'll be back."

"You don't have to take the… bottle," Castle said with a sigh as he sat up to watch her as she walked back to the bathroom.

When she was back with her husband on the bed Beckett wasn't surprised when he grabbed her a little hard and they were beginning to kiss. She had been ready for him so she was responding to him passionately as he ran his hands around her back. When they'd slowly pulled away from each other she said, "We can do this still."

"I'll be okay," Castle said quickly as he knew her statement was an unasked question. "And I don't mind doing that I think you should know by now."

"I should," Beckett said, laughing softly as he kissed at her jaw. "You should get started on me."

"I should," Castle replied before he looked over at the clock on his nightstand.

"We can do whatever you'd like," Beckett said, seeing it wasn't too late.

"Yeah," Castle said absently while he was grabbing the bottle of rose oil again. He put some on his hands and then massaged her back for a second time that night, going much faster since she was fully relaxed by then, but he lingered a little at the end. "I love that scent on you," he told her when he pulled away his hands. He stood up, watching her following him, and said, "You need to walk?"

"I'd like to," Beckett explained. She waited until he was washing his hands to tell him, "I'm so surprised the trip is almost over."

"Me too but that's the problem with Spring Break; too short," Castle replied. He smiled and said, "But I'm looking forward to being home."

"So am I," Beckett replied. "But I don't want to say goodbye to Patrick yet."

"You know we'll need to take Keo and Maddy while they have their night out," Castle told her as he walked up to her and then paused.

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"I forgot to put some oil there," Castle said, nodding to her stomach. He put some onto his hands again and rubbed her abdomen, pausing when the baby kicked. That made him smile at her and say, "She's thanking me."

"I'm sure she is," Beckett said, smiling as well. He finished soon after and she waited for him to wash his hands before they went together back to the bed. She was going to pull him to her to kiss him when he stopped her.

Castle quickly moved so he was even with her stomach and he gently kissed at it saying, "We'll let you have some rest now _ceann beag_ , and like I said until after you're with us. I'm saying goodnight because I'm going to kiss your mother until she's breathless."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "You say that as if I'll let you."

"She's teasing me, get ready to hear this after you're born and while you grow up," Castle said. When his wife pinched his ear, he smiled up at her and said, "I love you _ceann beag_ , sweet dreams tonight." He gave a few more kisses to where he'd felt the baby's shoulder and then pushed himself up. "I love you," he told his wife seriously.

"I love you too," Beckett said, opening her arms to him before they closed around him.

After their lips met Castle and Beckett began the first of what would become many kisses. They were a little frustrated they needed to stop their lovemaking but since they had the birth of their child to look forward to they accepted their need to replace that with just kissing. And since they enjoyed doing that immensely it was no problem for them to continue to do so for the remainder of their night together.


	13. Paintings On The Wall

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was nice getting the feedback I did the last chapter, since it was a holiday weekend for some, so will go right into my thank yous for those! Mb (Happy to read you thought the last chapter was a fantastic update. And not surprised you enjoyed me starting off, as you said, sexy with Castle and Beckett. Also not surprised you mentioned that people with eyes can see they are loving and sexy together always as you put it. I'm glad you thought that it was sweet and cute they were deciding about going to the park before the rain started. It was interesting to see you mentioning that all the families were on the same brain path about getting to the park with that storm. But I do like that you though them doing that together was so sweet! What I saw of the park when I researched it was beautiful, and though I had them there a bit early for the flowers I wanted them to go. I laughed at you mentioning Martha in her heels finding a way to meet up with her family, lol, but I'm not surprised that you did too! And great it made you laugh as well with the kids asking Beckett and Darnley for a story. I'm glad you thought they had really interesting, funny and adventurous first days as partners since I was trying to convey that, I figured they would, lol. And I did get what you meant about them keeping the other from downing with what they were going through at the time, and you got what I meant about their friendship. Very happy that you think they have a really special friendship since I do try to have that be obvious about them. Great you think it was a fantastic update. And you're very welcome for sharing that first half! I'm glad you thought the second half was beautifully written. And not surprised you like how the couples will have a night alone and the others are helping them have, as you said, that special time to be alone. I'm not surprised you mentioned Castle and Beckett's night, and of course I'm happy with that you thought it was hot and sensual. And I figured a good intimate relationship would include them getting equal opportunity, so I'll always be writing that for them. It was such a great compliment to see you saying I have captured their personalities as well as their fierce love both physically and mentally perfectly, I do my best to do that. Happy you thought it was beautiful and sensual too. And of course, Caskett and family always, I agree! And though it's late Happy Easter to you too! I had to laugh when you said the definition of a loving couple that is hot and sexy too thy name is Castle and Beckett, aka Caskett as you put it, lol. You're very welcome for sharing!),

TORONTOSUN (I sent you a message about this but wanted to say here too, thanks for the Happy Easter you gave to me and my family!),

MsNYC (I had to laugh at you saying Rick better stop making fun of Martha, but since she moved quick in her heels you do make a good point there. And glad you liked Jacob yelling rain, lol. And not surprised you found the idea of Beckett and Lily waddling as they were trying to run hilarious, lol, it would be. Also not surprised you mentioned the flashback, I thought you might enjoy that, lol. I'm so, so happy that you thought the love scene was tasteful as usual. I do want to write that for Castle and Beckett to make their intimate relationship different from any they might have had in the past. And you're right, Castle is definitely being extra careful with Beckett since she's pregnant. I've heard that men can be like that in their concern about their weight on their wife at all as the pregnancy progresses. And I'm not surprised at all that you can't wait to see and read what the baby will look like, I say and because I figure the reader will imagine what they read… if that makes sense, lol. Really pleased seeing you thought it was great writing as usual!) and

vetgirlmx (I was happy to see first thing of course that you thought it was a very, very nice chapter! And you're right, first time the rain interrupted what they were doing so I wasn't surprised you mentioned it. But it was nice to see that you thought them staying in the house the rest of the afternoon made it seem like they were having an amazing day. And you made a good point with them together, but doing different things, made it more relaxed so that did lend itself to a big family reunion. And of course, I was really happy you thought that! I'm glad you enjoyed the story Becket and Darnley had and that you liked the kids asking the two to tell it to them together. Great you love the fact they love true stories, and you're right they'll get a lot of fun and interesting stories for a while as you said since I do love writing them, lol. I'm not surprised that you can't wait to see what they do at the museum they're going to next, and that you want to read more which you don't need to wait for anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading all of them and as usual appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Picasso's Last Words (Drink to Me)_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Band on the Run_.

Paintings On The Wall

"There they are," Julia said to her sister as they were waiting in front of the museum.

"Think we can run in the puddles?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Julia said though they looked tempting. "Mom _and_ Dad would be mad if we tracked water into the museum."

Eliza breathed out in frustration before their parents were near them and she wrapped her arms tightly around their mother first. "Did you have fun?" she asked when she looked up at her.

"We did," Beckett said with a smile. "Are you wondering what we did?" she then asked as the little girl also sounded confused.

"Yeah," Eliza said, moving out of the way for her sister.

"We had dinner and watched a movie," Castle replied, hugging the little girl as she hurried over to him.

"Did you have fun?" Julia asked, repeating her sister's question.

"We did," Beckett said with a smile. "But everyone looks ready to go so we should head inside the museum."

"Good morning," Darnley said as the four approached where they were all waiting for them. He smiled at his friend as she made a beeline to him and he embraced her tightly as she was doing the same to him. "Thank you for coming to me, little change of plans for tonight," he told her when they let go of each other.

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile.

"Brennan, Clara, Trev and I are going to take our night alone tonight," Darnley told her. "So…"

"We'll take the three," Beckett said immediately.

"But Keo?" Darnley said.

"You have a bed for him," Jim said. When Darnley and Nkosi both nodded he said, "I can take care of him tonight."

"Alright, thank you," Darnley said after he and his husband had looked at one another. "Then I guess we're set."

"Who has tomorrow night and then the fourth?" Castle asked.

"We'll have tomorrow night," Rebecca said first.

"And us the last one," Lily commented. "So we're set, let's go inside."

Laughing slightly at her tone the group headed together to buy tickets for everyone before they were inside the first gallery after checking the map to see where they were.

"It's nice, small but nice," Castle commented as he and Beckett were following their daughters as they were taking pictures.

"The room is small Rick," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. She then smiled at him and said, "But the collection is nice I agree."

Wrapping his arm around her Castle said, " _Ní féidir liom cabhrú leis_."

With a slight smile, as he'd said he couldn't help it, Beckett replied, " _Ní miste liom_."

Smiling himself, as she had said she didn't mind, Castle squeezed her to her his side gently before he kissed her temple tenderly. That was all he did as Eliza turned to them and reached for his hand.

"What's next?" the little girl asked.

"Are you tired of the art already?" Castle asked with a smile.

"I think just in this room," Julia said as her sister looked slightly ashamed.

"It's alright, these are just portraits so I'm not surprised," Beckett said gently. "We have more paintings coming up here."

"Ooh… what is it?" Eliza started to say before Eve and Mari came up to them.

"Wanna come with us? My parents-" the former started to say.

"And mine and all the rest," Mari interjected.

"Said that we could walk all together ahead of the adults," Eve finished.

"Go ahead," Beckett said. "And this room is American art." She watched them go and turned to her father and mother in law telling them, "I wonder how long this will last."

"They can read," Castle commented.

Looking at her husband Beckett said, "Most of them."

Castle tried not to laugh at his wife's statement and instead followed her around the paintings there were, reading the descriptions before he saw Eliza was trying to walk swiftly over to them. "She found one she likes," he commented.

"They," Beckett corrected as she spotted that Julia was standing in front of a painting.

"What do you think?" the girl asked once her sister had brought their parents over.

"That I'm not surprised," Castle commented. He smiled at the girls when they looked at him in confusion and explained, "Seeing it I'm not surprised you two like it."

"What's it called?" Eliza asked eagerly. When she saw her parents; and grandparents; were looking at her she smiled and said, "Read it!"

" _Hummingbird with Cattleya and Dendrobium Orchids_ ," Castle said.

"They're not like yours Mommy," Eliza said to Beckett. "But they're pretty."

"They are," she replied with a smile, squeezing her shoulder. "And you saw the hummingbird, right?"

"Yeah," Julia said. "But it was really small."

"Is there more to see?" Eliza asked.

"There is, and I think we've just split up," Castle commented as he looked around to see that the other families had gone ahead of them except for Darnley and Nkosi with their kids.

"Mind if we join you?" the former asked them once they were close.

"No, how are they?" Beckett asked, smiling at Keo and Maddy.

"They're fine, I think he's enjoying the architecture," Darnley said.

"Did you try to hold him up to the art?" Julia asked.

"We could," Nkosi told his husband. "Just far enough away so he won't try to touch anything."

"Will he see it?" Eliza asked, standing out of the way a little so Darnley could pick the baby up.

"He will," the man replied, stepping up to the painting. He tried to direct his son towards it but wasn't really surprised when the baby laughed and turned his head away. "Well at least we tried."

"He'll enjoy the architecture," Beckett told her friend as she watched him put his son back in his stroller. She handed the baby his stuffed dog before he chewed on it and she ran her hand over his hair. "What are you planning on doing as his hair grows?" she asked as they were walking to the next room.

"We want to see what the shape of his face is," Nkosi replied. "That will help decide how we should style his hair."

"He's right," Darnley said. "Because I trust him to decide. Look at my hair, no way I could understand what his will do when he gets older."

Beckett wanted to say something to her friend but heard Julia comment on the art ahead of them and turned to look at what there was. She saw it was contemporary art and smiled as the girls walked a little quicker, but they were soon going through the rest of the lower floor of the museum past that collection until they were meeting everyone else at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're starting to get hungry," Alexis said to her father as she walked up to her.

"We were going to go to the restaurant," Castle said first.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brad said in mock annoyance as he was close enough to hear that.

"You didn't give us a chance," Beckett said with a slight smile on her face. She then grew serious and said, "But we are telling you now."

"Come on," Louis said to the kids who had clustered together to talk to each other. When they looked at him he shrugged and said, "Well are you hungry or not?"

While they were heading together over to the restaurant Beckett was saying to Lily and Rebecca, "Why did we get here so late?"

"We did take a while to walk around this floor," Rebecca replied first.

"She's right, there are a number of things," Lily said easily. "Does it feel like we're late?"

"Or is there another reason?" Rebecca then asked her.

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "We slept in we were tired after yesterday."

"Last night," Lily said with a smile. "But we were all too."

"All?" Beckett asked.

"Okay, okay, I know Brad and I were," Lily replied.

"Well… there's another reason you two are more tired," Rebecca told them. "I don't have that excuse. Not that I care."

With that Beckett shared a look with Lily and they started to laugh together before they were walking inside the restaurant and split up to sit with their families for the meal.

* * *

"Is it odd?" Martha said to Jim. Seeing that he was looking at her she told him, "That this doesn't bother them?"

"It's not just them," Beckett's father said. "Though that may be because they're older."

"Maddy didn't really enjoy it," Martha said as they walked after the kids from the Ancient Egyptian coffins.

"I'm not sure she enjoyed this room in general," Jim said. He looked back at his daughter and son in law who were sitting on a bench before he felt Martha quickly touch his arm.

"She'll be alright," she told him.

"I remember this time as well," Jim said. "Not because I was-"

"I know, when her mother was carrying her," Martha interrupted him. "Just remember she has done this before. She knows what she'll need to do."

"I think your dad's concerned about you," Castle commented.

"Not a surprise," Beckett said. "He continued, right? He's not stopping and turning back around to come here?" She saw her husband was looking at her and she said, "What?"

"Long winded," Castle said. He accepted the light sock to his arm and then told her, "They're moving on to something I can't see."

"Put on your glasses," Beckett replied.

"No, I mean that it's too small," Castle said. He was slightly startled when his wife stood up and he walked with her saying, "You're alright?"

"That was enough sitting," Beckett said wryly. "Especially after lunch."

"Hey, I didn't make you sit," Castle said in a mock defensive tone.

"He is," Lily commented. When the two looked at her and her husband she gestured to Brad and said, "I need a drink of water and he's starting to panic."

"I-" the chief began in protest.

"She needs amusement," Castle said, holding up his hand to his friend to stop him. "And since she can't run after you a lá Benny Hill… this is the next best thing."

"Why would I run after you?" Beckett said with a frown.

"No clue," Castle said, not surprised when his wife rolled her eyes. "We'll be going after the others."

Glancing over her shoulder at her friend and her husband Beckett said, "He didn't worry."

"No, she's tired you can tell," Castle replied. "Oh… a coin… wow…"

Beckett watched him slip on his glasses, smiling when Darnley walked over to them and paused. "You're not used to those still?" she asked jokingly as he'd been watching Castle. She was startled when he walked straight up to her and started to speak into her ear.

"He doesn't do that with you with those now does he?" Darnley asked.

"What if he did?" Beckett said, staring straight at him.

"Yeah, I don't," Castle said. When the two looked at him he slipped his glasses into his blazer pocket and told them, "I may be another year older but the _cluasa_ still work."

"Why Irish?" Beckett asked, tapping her ear to translate for her friend.

"Why not," Castle said. When she covered her face when her hands he said to Darnley, "I don't annoy her all the time, so you know."

"I realized that," the man said, trying not to laugh. "But it tends to happen quickly."

"Hard not to," Beckett said though she was slightly smiling at her husband. "We better go," she then said as she looked ahead of them. "They're already on the way to the next room."

"I'll tell Brad and Lily," Castle said.

"Dance with me?" Darnley asked, holding his arm out to her.

"Oh… thank you for not singing that," Beckett said with a groan as she looped her arm through his. "I should tell Trevor the time you sang that."

"And I would tell your husband how you wouldn't go up to sing but I get the feeling he'd expect that," Darnley told her.

"He would," Beckett said. "Though he has heard me sing."

"Shower?" Darnley asked. He laughed when she punched his shoulder and said, "I saw you do that to Rick, why are you so rough with me?"

"I'm not married to you," Beckett shot back.

"Fair enough," Darnley said before they reached the room where their families and friends were looking around. "I'll leave you here."

"Thanks for the escort," Beckett said, squeezing his arm. She looked back as Brad, Lily and her husband walked up to her and told them, "Middle Eastern and Islamic art," watching as her friend nearly scurried past her to go inside. "She needs to go to the Alhambra," she told her husband.

"I think so," Castle said, knowing the woman enjoyed that type of art. "What did you talk about?"

"How he's the gay version of you," Beckett said. When he paused mid-step, she smiled and took his hand saying, "I didn't tell him about that but in effect it's true."

"Well… do you mind that?" Castle asked slowly as they stopped in front of a frieze that had Arabic calligraphy on it.

"Why would I? And you two aren't so similar it's as if you're the same person," Beckett reminded him. "Just enough that I realize why I eventually married you."

"Nice try, my mother would be proud of you though," Castle said wryly, looking down at her.

"I had to give it a shot," Beckett said before she heard their daughters trying to call to them.

"A horse?" Castle asked, trying to fight the smile making the corners of his lips quirk up.

"Or related to one," Beckett said before they walked to them where they were standing with their grandparents and big sister.

"Mom look, it says it's a bit and there are winged…" Julia started to say excitedly once they were close enough.

"Sphinxes," Castle pronounced for her.

"And it says it's from Iran," Julia continued, smiling at her father.

"Good reading," Beckett said. "And you're right, it is."

"But… wouldn't it be uncomfortable for the horse?" Julia asked.

"It would either get used to it or be trained to accept it," Beckett said. "You didn't think of that?" she asked her husband when they all looked at her.

"Better to let you answer," Castle replied with a shrug. "More believable."

Rolling her eyes Beckett took Eliza's hand when she came up to her and handed her camera to her husband as Julia hurried around to her other side. She held her daughters' hands and squeezed them saying, "I feel like I've spent all my time with your dad."

"And Patrick," Eliza said before she giggled softly. "But that's kay Mommy, we were with you…"

"Not yesterday," Julia said, shaking her head.

"We will be when we go back home," Alexis added. When her stepmother looked at her; as she was to Julia's left; she smiled and said, "I'm freaking Dad out."

"In what way?" Castle protested.

"There'll be one more once the baby gets old enough to walk," Jim said, he and Martha walking with his son in law.

"Yes, five of them so we couldn't call them the Fab Four," Castle replied. "Which will disappoint Julia, but I don't think that'll last."

"He doesn't mind," Martha said, knowing why Beckett's father had said that. "He's very pleased. And since he's never told you I should tell you why he doesn't care if he has a son or daughter," she added as her son went with his family to a statue of a bodhisattva.

Jim, hearing about the case, breathed out and said, "That would be a good reason not to favor one over the other. Besides the fact it's out of their control."

Martha nodded and said, "I had to tell Kate this, but he was visibly upset after learning about the case. He sat for a long time with Alexis in his arms, watching her, telling her he loved her. Finally, her mother came home and took the baby and he came to me begging me to tell him that he was a good father. I told him; once he explained to me what was going on of course; that the fact it bothered him as much as it did meant he was far better than that man who was no father to his daughters."  
Nodding Jim said, "I knew he was eager for the baby but you wonder of course."

"Did you ever-" Martha began.

"No," Jim said. "Johanna and I were set on one child and what we had we had and we were happy."

"Oh, since I was fine with just Richard I was as well," Martha said quickly when he looked at her. "We should follow them; they're starting to look back to us to see where we are though."

"What do you think they were talking about?" Castle asked his wife once he saw their parents were walking further into the room.

"What did my dad say to you?" Beckett asked him.

Quickly explaining to his wife what Jim had said Castle then commented, "I get the feeling he wanted to make sure I was alright with having four daughters and a wife."

"That would be a good movie," Beckett interjected.

" _Thóg tú mo líne_ ," Castle joked, saying she'd taken his line. "But yeah, I'm sure Mother was reassuring him by telling him how I was after I read the article." He took a deep breath when his wife just looked at him and he then explained what he meant.

"I don't think you need to have your doubts now," Beckett said quietly, looking ahead at their daughters who they were behind by then.

"Oh, that line of five won't freak me out," Castle commented with a slight smile. "Though it throws off anymore pictures we take on Abbey Road."

"Six," Beckett told him. When he looked at her in confusion she said, "The two of us?"

"Ah… yes… Pete Best and Stuart Sutcliffe?" Castle asked.

"There were more than just those two that sat in with the band," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling. When the girls called to her that time she said, "A full horse."

"Why not me too?" Castle said in a mock whining voice.

"Sorry Dad," Julia said when the two had reached them. "I thought of her first."

"I'm not surprised," Castle said. "But you found something really nice… and strange."

"Look at when it was from," Beckett told him.

"I saw, still an odd pose," Castle said as the horse's feet were close together.

"It's still nice," Beckett said.

"Mommy," Eliza said, tugging her hand. "See the Ganesha?"

"I see," Beckett said as she let her daughter pull her over to the statue. "What do you think?"

"What happened to his hands?" Eliza asked.

"They likely broke off," Castle said. "They're from a while ago."

"Oh," Eliza said. She heard squealing and looked with everyone to see that Maddy was running with Darnley chasing after her. When the toddler grabbed onto her she laughed and said, "Is she in trouble?"

"No, I just wish she'd given me some warning," Darnley said slightly breathless but laughingly.

"The art isn't holding her attention?" Beckett asked her friend.

"Not really," Darnley said. He frowned and then said, "You-"

"We'll be fine with her," Beckett said, watching him pick up his daughter. "And we should keep moving as everyone else got way ahead of us." She wasn't surprised when her friend nodded and then walked after his husband and son before the rest of them followed, looking through the rest of the room before they moved on to the next and the girls came up to her and her husband, Julia asking them a question first.

"What art is this?" the girl said.

"Nineteenth and twentieth century," Castle said as he quickly read the map.

"The eighteen hundreds and the nineteen hundreds," Beckett said for Eliza's sake as she still looked confused. "It won't be modern art." She waited for them to join their friends and cousin when they just looked up at her and Castle. "You want to walk around with us?"

"Great, let's go," Castle said with a smile as he reached for her and took their youngest's hand. They began to go along the art hanging on the wall until they stopped at one and he looked at his wife.

"I saw," Beckett said with a smile.

" _Young_ …" Eliza started to say before she glanced up at her parents.

" _Priestess_ ," Julia said. "Bouguereau?"

"It is," Beckett replied with a nod. "Do you like it?"

"Do you?" Julia asked after she nodded.

"I told you I like the artist," Beckett said with a smile. She wrapped her arm around her oldest as they continued and watched her taking a picture before she took one herself of her daughter. After getting a quick shot of the painting before Julia could notice she went to her husband as their daughters walked ahead of them, noticing Alexis walking back to them from her grandmother.

"I keep forgetting I'm going back to Oxford later this month," the young woman told them. "Walk with me this time?" Alexis directed to her sisters.

When the three walked ahead of them Castle felt his wife put her arm through his and he told her, "Think you'll want to walk around the garden?"

"It's a beautiful day, there are sculptures and I have my camera," Beckett said simply.

"That's a yes then," Castle replied seriously before he smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek when she rolled her eyes and said, "Walk with me?"

"I didn't think you'd let me go off on my own," Beckett said. When he looked a little hesitant she told him, "And I would like to anyways."

"You're not just saying that?" Castle asked as they paused to look at another painting.

"No," Beckett said with a slight smile. She squeezed his hand as they began to walk after their family through the gallery so they could move on to the rest of the second-floor art.

* * *

"This is so cute," Lily said.

"I know," Beckett replied. "Did you notice the name though?"

"Yes," Lily answered with a smile and slight laugh. "Did you two?"

"The Women's Rights Movement started here," Brad said simply.

"And there have been female sculptors," Castle added as the sculpture was a woman sculpting a male figure; the name called the Creation Myth. "And the kids are leaving us."

"They're being watched," Beckett told her husband, taking one last picture before they moved on after them. "They have some nice pieces out here."

"They do," Lily agreed as they walked past a few more sculptures in the sculpture garden that was outside the museum. She was going to speak again when she heard one of the kids calling out and said, "I thought there had to be a horse statue somewhere."

Laughing Beckett said, "We already knew."

"I couldn't help looking for it," Castle commented when his friend and Lily looked at both him and Beckett. "And yeah, it's over there."

"We can't pet it?" Eliza asked her sister once they were standing in front of the steel sculpture of the horse.

"No, it's not like a real horse at home," Julia said. She thought of something and said to her mother, "Can we see them when we get back home?"

"Of course, I'm already thinking of when we can go the day we get back home," Beckett said. She smiled when her daughters giggled, and she squeezed their shoulders as she'd already taken pictures of both the sculpture and then the two taking pictures of it. She wasn't surprised when everyone but herself, her husband, their three daughters and her father walked on to the next sculpture they could see to their left. "We should probably go," she told them.

"We really should let them ride more Kate," Castle said to his wife. "Or at the very least Julia."

"I can ride Alex for you," the girl said as she and her little sister had turned to them hearing what he'd said.

"No, no," Beckett said. "You can ride Julius while your dad takes Alex; I want you to be a little more experienced before you take him."

Sighing Julia went to take her mother's hand as they were walking again to join the others. When her mother spoke she was startled, but then realized by what she said that she'd been watching her that whole time.

"I know you want to ride him, but you really do need to get more experience," Beckett said. "And strength." When her daughter looked at her in confusion she said, "You don't think it takes some to handle him when we're galloping?"

"Oh… I guess so," Julia replied after thinking about that for a moment. "Could I ride him when I can do that?"

"Yes," Beckett replied. "Now go take a picture before we move on." She watched her oldest take pictures of the sculpture of the passenger pigeon and then turned to her husband who was next to her.

"You're not going to take one too?" Castle asked her.

With a slight smile Beckett shook her head and told him, "Once they move on." She showed her husband the one picture she'd gotten, of their three daughters looking at the sculpture, before she then said, "How do you like it?"

"It's a good idea," Castle said, nodding his head. "Especially for kids to see, might inspire them."

"I thought you might say that," Beckett told him with a smile. "And sweet of you to think that since they'd be sculpting and not writing."

Shrugging Castle said, "They can make up a story in their heads while they do that." He smiled when his wife laughed softly and then watched her take a picture before they walked together after the others to the rest of the sculptures they hadn't seen yet.

When they were going back around the garden towards where they'd seen the first sculpture they stopped at another of a horse, the kids looking at it for a while before Eliza shivered and went to her father, taking his hand.

"Are you scared?" Castle asked, looking down at her.

"It's a little creepy," Julia said, having walked back to them once she was happy with the pictures she'd gotten of the horse sculpture that was mainly lines in the shape of a horse. She then noticed something and said, "Why are they all standing together?"

Glancing in the same direction her daughter was Beckett saw that the other parents were all talking to each other and she turned her husband. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?" she asked him.

"Yep, I think we're having a very big sleepover tonight," Castle said. "I guess they want the last nights with their kids and I don't blame them."

"Does that mean Mari and I are done having sleepovers?" Julia said.

"I think so," Beckett told her. "But you'll have the chance once we're home," she added once they were walking again.

"I wanna go, I miss all the doggies," Eliza said.

"Me too," Castle said before he laughed slightly. "We can't name them all at once; it'd take us years."

"It would," Beckett said in agreement, smiling at him. She squeezed his arm and then said, "For now we have tonight," quickly as the others were all watching them.

"Took you guys forever," David said jokingly to them.

"Are we taking in all the kids?" Castle asked. When the adults looked startled he shared a smile with his wife and said, "We thought you might do that and keep them with you the next two nights."

"Is it possible?" Clara asked.

"Of course, it's not just us but Alexis and Louis," Beckett began. "Plus our parents too."

"That's six of us," Alexis said.

"And the older kids too," Eve said quickly.

"Okay," Brad said, looking at his wife. "Then I have a phone call to make."

Not surprised when David said the same thing Beckett told them, "Go ahead, we don't have too much left anyways of the garden." The two men left them to call for restaurants and she took Maddy's hand as well as Eliza's, walking over to the next sculpture so they could finish the museum completely and return to the lake house.

* * *

Running around her mother Eliza giggled at Maddy who had toddled after her and said, "I'm safe."

"Eeza!" the toddler cried out before she hugged Beckett around her legs.

"Is she saying your name?" Eliza asked in confusion, looking up at her mother.

"No," Beckett said in amusement. "That's yours sweetie; she's learning how to say it."

"Oh," Eliza said. "She can stay in my bed, right?" she asked.

"And Dani too," Beckett said.

"I won't roll over on them?" Eliza said a little worriedly.

"You won't, you never have before," Beckett said reassuringly before she waved to Nkosi who was near her. "I can tell she wants to go into the water," she told the man when he neared her.

"Ah, she is getting jealous," Nkosi said with a smile before he picked up his daughter and held her above him with a smile. He then kissed her temple and said, "Are you going to come as well?"

"I am," Beckett said with a smile as she stood up from her chair after Eliza had run down to the water where nearly everyone else in their group was.

"Hey love," Castle said, smiling at his wife when she reached him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek before he said, "They need to leave soon don't they?"

"Yes, but everything's ready now for their kids," Beckett said. "How's the lake?"

Watching her Castle asked, "Do you want to go in?"

"I'm fine," Beckett replied easily. When her husband suddenly knelt she said, "Rick-"

"It's fine," Castle said. "You haven't done this too much," he then added as he was taking her shoes off for her before rolling off her socks. "So why not now as we're getting closer to the end of vacation?"

"Hi Mom!" Julia said as her parents walked into the water to her. "It's nice huh?"

"It is, I thought it would be cold after yesterday," Becket said, wrapping her arm around her daughter when she'd come to her.

"Are your feet feeling better?" Castle asked her.

"And ankles," Beckett replied, smiling at him. She watched as he turned around when they were suddenly splashed, and she looked with him before she saw that it was Eliza. She smiled again when he growled at their youngest and then chased after her before she looked down at Julia.

"I don't need to go after them," the girl said. "I wanted to stay with you."

"And Mari?" Beckett asked.

"Not 'cause of that," Julia said quickly as she knew what her mother meant. "'Cause I want to spend time with you before it's just us kids."

"And us," Beckett reminded her.  
Julia smiled, aware her mother knew she meant when she and the other kids would be playing together, and said, "Then… I'm kinda glad we're gonna be together on our own the rest of the trip. Here at the house."

"Me too," Beckett said. "But we are having that big dinner on Saturday," she reminded her.

"I can't wait," Julia said eagerly. She then thought of something and said, "What about tomorrow?"

"I was waiting for you to ask about that," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She then looked at her husband as he walked over with Eliza. "And you two are soaked," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah… it was fun," Castle said.

"I did that Mommy," Eliza said quickly.

"Does she need to change?" Martha asked her daughter in law. When she nodded she picked up the little girl saying, "We'll be right back."

"Me too," Castle said quickly as his wife's gaze turned to him.

Julia was covering her mouth with her hand, laughing softly into it before she said, "After they come back?"

"Is she asking about tomorrow?" Brennan asked, coming over to his cousin.

"She is, and since Rick and Eliza need to change we need to hold off on telling everyone about it," Beckett answered.

"The other grownups don't know?" Erin asked as she'd walked over with her father.

"Not yet," Beckett said with a smile.

"Alright?" Brennan asked since his cousin had her hand on her abdomen.

"Yes, she's kicking," Beckett said.

"You'll call us when she's decided to arrive won't you?" Brennan asked.

"Rick will need to, but he'll get word to you," Beckett said with a smile as she looked at Erin. "Would you like to feel?"

"You can, that's your cousin after all," Brennan said to his daughter's look.

Taking the little girl's hand Beckett set it where the baby was still kicking and smiled as Erin gasped in surprise when it did so underneath her hand.

"That doesn't hurt?" the little girl asked her.

"Not unless she does it a little hard," Beckett said. When she felt the baby settling down she smiled and said, "Luckily she didn't this time. But even then not really."

"Could I hold my cousin when I see her?" Erin asked shyly.

"Of course," Julia said quickly. "My little sister's gonna hold her when the baby is born."

"She doesn't have much experience with that," Brennan explained. "But you can Erin."

"Here's Dad," Julia said quickly as she then noticed her father walking to them.

"And Eliza," Beckett replied as she followed her daughter's gaze. She noticed that the other parents were getting their kids out of the water before they walked together to them.

"Okay," Castle said, glancing at his wife and seeing her looking at him. "Because your parents need to go out for their dinners soon we better tell you where we're going tomorrow." He knew he had all the kids' attention and began, "We're going to Seneca Park…"

"Rick," Beckett told her husband when he didn't continue.

"Zoo," Castle finished.

"Dad!" Julia said.

"A zoo!" Eliza gasped.

"Are you happy now?" Castle asked her with a smile.

"Yes, but don't do that," Julia said as she was soon smiling herself.

"It opens at ten," Beckett then told the parents. "And closes at four so we thought we can split up again and spend time with our families."

"Think we can come over with you for dinner?" Darnley asked his friend and her husband.

When the others agreed; even the children; Castle smiled and said, "And something for Saturday; I was thinking of a pizza parlor we know about; since we didn't end up having pizza the other day."

"I think they're okay with that," Darnley said in amusement as they looked over at the kids who had exclaimed at the idea.

"Great because it's attached," Castle said. When his wife pushed him he then quickly said, "Actually it's inside a family fun center."

"We're not doing that all of our last day," Jacob commented.

"No, we have other plans in mind," Castle said.

"Why did you look at Brad?" Rebecca said in confusion.

"I have no idea what we're doing Saturday," Beckett commented. She wasn't surprised when the others looked taken aback at the news saying, "He thought of it and is surprising me."

"I hope you don't mind," Castle said. "It's mainly because her birthday is way off in November… and I guess for Keo too."

"It can be for Kate," Nkosi said with a laugh.

"He's right, I just wonder what there is here that will be good for her," Darnley said.

"I'll say tomorrow," Castle promised. "Better say goodbye to your kids."

"Inside," Beckett said quickly as she had the girls come over to her. They all walked to the house and in the family room the parents were saying goodnight and goodbye to their kids while she, her husband and their family looked on.

When they had said goodbye to the adults Castle closed and locked the door before he said to the kids, "Anyone want to guess what we're having for dinner?"

"It's not pizza," Eve said as the younger kids were looking to her and the other older ones. "I know our mom wouldn't let us have that twice."

"Or ours," Mari said, motioning to herself and Dani who was being held by Eve.

"Or ours," Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

Beckett smiled when the other kids laughed; the toddlers and Keo smiling widely at them; before she said, "Not pizza but it is being delivered."

"Chinese?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yes, Dim Sum," Beckett said. "Eve, Jake," she then directed to the two. She was going to ask them what she had wanted to when suddenly the boy was taking her hand. As he tried to lead her over to the couch she glanced at her husband and asked, "Really?"

"Nothing much to do in here," Castle said quickly, relieved when she then went with Jacob to the couch.

"Thank you," Beckett told the boy when she was sitting down. "Let me see Keo," she told Mari as she; with the rest of the kids; had followed. Taking the baby on her lap she asked the Davis kids, "Has your mom ever talked about being on _Beat Bobby Flay_?"

"Yep, she wants to go on," Eve said first.

"After she has the baby," Jacob said quickly.

"But she isn't sure if they'll ask her," Eve then continued. "Since she was on _Chopped_ and I don't think they have people on that. Is that why you got Dim Sum?"

"We talked about that," Beckett said with a smile, looking down at Keo who had placed his hand on her stomach. "And we agreed that your mom should make something Asian."

"Maybe even Dim Sum," Castle commented as he sat down next to his wife.

"Go ahead and play you two," Beckett said. She watched them join the others who were getting some games out from the cabinet where they'd found them and turned to her husband.

"He's fascinated," Castle said as he watched the baby touch her stomach again. "He won't hit you, will he?"

"I don't think he will," Beckett said, letting Keo take her fingers.

"Ke-ta!" the baby gurgled.

"Your name or his?" Castle asked with a smile.

"Likely mine plus Trevor," Beckett said with a soft laugh, unable to help kissing the baby's temple as he cooed.

"Katie-" Jim said in slight concern as his daughter had tears on her face.

"I'm alright," Beckett said, seeing her daughters looking at her worriedly. "Just… wishing I could do this with the baby."

"You will soon," Martha said, coming around to her and placing her hand on her daughter in law's shoulder. "But at least you can manage to hold him."

Laughing, as she just managed to control her tears, Beckett nodded and then said, "I was hoping." She looked at Eliza who had come over to her and said, "Would you like to carry him?" knowing what she wanted.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "But not if it makes you sad."

"Come here," Beckett told her, pulling her to her for a hug. She embraced her tightly, hearing Keo squealing heavily in response, before she then kissed her cheek. Handing the baby over to her youngest she watched her place Keo on her hip and smiled as Eliza was being very careful walking back to everyone else.

"Want something to drink?" Castle asked his wife.

"That would be nice," Beckett said, standing up with his help.

"I never saw your mom cry that much," Jacob said softly to Julia as they were playing checkers against each other though he was playing with Mari and she was playing with Erin.

"It's 'cause she's pregnant," Julia answered. "Your mom isn't doing that?"

"Sometimes," Jacob said after pausing for a moment. "But your mom didn't really before."

"Yep, that's the baby," Julia said. "Don't you know?"

"I don't remember that," Jacob said. "Well, a little."

"Remember what?" Erin asked after she and Mari had shared a confused look.

Blanching for a moment Julia shook her head and said, "Just our moms telling us that they get… emotional when they're gonna have a baby. King us you guys." She was relieved when the other girls didn't say anything about that and they continued to play the game. But while they were doing that she glanced over at her parents, seeing them talking seriously together in the kitchen before she smiled as they were doing so to each other then. Shaking herself when Erin gently nudged her side she turned back to the board and saw they needed to protect one of their pieces before she made her move for them.


	14. Paintings On The Wall (Part 2)

"Thank you," Beckett was saying to her husband as she sipped at her water he'd gotten for her.

"Not a problem, just want to make sure you're alright," Castle said. "The food should be here shortly… I'd hate to stop them to set the table."

"We can do that," Beckett said.

"I'll ask Alexis and Louis to do that," Castle said.

"Help us," Beckett corrected him. She just looked at him when he looked at her and smiled when he nodded, watching him go over to the two. As he was doing that she went to grab the napkins and utensils before her stepdaughter and Louis were coming over to where she was. She gave them both a smile as they were getting plates and she began to set the table before Alexis was touching her arm, making her look at her stepdaughter and wonder what she wanted to say or ask.

"Are you alright?" Alexis said.

"If you ever have a child," Beckett said, glancing at her husband out of the corner of her. "You'll be emotional… about anything."

"She's right," Castle said.

Beckett was startled when her husband didn't continue after that and she smiled at her stepdaughter saying, "I'll be fine."

Alexis smiled herself and nodded before she finished with the last plate and then she and Louis went back to the kids as some of them were arguing.

"I want to play that next," Eliza was telling Jacob, stomping her foot after.

"We're gonna play my sister and yours," the boy said firmly.

"Guys?" Louis asked them. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to play checkers with Julia," Jacob said. "She says she wants to play it."

"Well," Alexis said as she had been with her boyfriend. "Who do you want to play with?"

"With Jules," Eliza told her.

"Jules?" Alexis asked.

"I'm playing with them," Julia said, looking over at them from the coffee table where she was coloring with Mari and Dani at the coffee table.

"You don't want to play checkers?" Castle asked as he and Beckett had gone over to watch what was going on.

"Not really," Julia said.

"Then why don't you play together?" Beckett suggested. "You, Eve, Jake and Erin? If they all want to." She smiled when the four looked at each other and nodded, not surprised when Eliza went to sit next to Jacob on one side of the board. Before she could move or say anything there was a knock at the door so she went with her husband to it, knowing it was their dinner.

Julia, having left her friend and Dani at the table, hurried over to her mother and watched her parents take the bags the deliverer handed to them and said, "You're okay carrying that Mom?"

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling as she knew her daughter was teasing her. "Did you want to help?"

"Are you gonna put everything on the table?" Julia asked.

"Oh no, buffet style," Castle answered for his wife. "The plates we put out so everyone can grab them after they get where they want to sit."

"How do we get our spot?" Julia asked, watching them starting to take out and open containers.

"Put your drink where you want to sit," Castle told her.

"Can I help?" Julia asked then, looking at the containers.

"That's alright," Beckett said. "We're almost done. But what you can do for us is tell your grandparents to start getting Keo, Dani and Maddy over here to their chairs."

"And then tell your friends, sister and cousin to go ahead and wash their hands," Castle added. When the girl left them, he said to his wife, "Hungry?"

"I am," Beckett replied, expecting that question. "But I think what's more important is that they are," she then added as she saw the kids were getting up quickly.

"True but everything's ready," Castle said.

"Drinks?" Beckett asked in amusement. She outright smiled as her husband rushed to get the lemonade they had, and she turned to the six kids walking up to her. "We have milk and blackberry lemonade to drink," she told them. "Tell me one at a time what you want."

"We all want lemonade," Eve said simply.

"Oh, you talked about that before you sat down didn't you?" Beckett said teasingly before they laughed in response to her. "Alright, then let me pour out your glasses and take them where you want to sit. Then grab your plate and come back because we're leaving the food here on the counter." As her husband had brought over some glasses with ice in them Beckett poured out the drink for the kids, plus everyone else but Dani, Maddy and Keo. "Even you?" she asked her mother in law with a smile.

"It looks very refreshing," Martha commented. She glanced at the kids; who were around the table; and said, "That and I can forgo wine right now."

"Luckily you had that at lunch," Castle said. He smiled when his mother merely flicked her hand in his direction before he told Alexis, "Help them with the food?"

"Sure, what about you?" the young woman said.

"We need to get everything for the youngest," Beckett answered, walking to the fridge then. She got the food for Keo and let her husband take it to the table before she grabbed the food that David and Darnley had for the two toddlers. When she had set them on the table next to her seat and then her father's she saw Julia coming to her with a plate of food before her oldest was asking her something.

"You're not gonna get food now?" Julia said.

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "But I will soon don't worry." After Julia had gone over to her chair she took her plate over to the counter saying, "I think she expected me to go first."

"She probably would have pushed you to," Castle said with a smile.

"And Eliza too," Beckett commented, looking over at their youngest who was sitting by then at her chair next to her grandfather.

"We better go love," Castle told her.

Nodding, since Alexis and Louis had gotten their food and were heading to the table, Beckett followed him to the counter and was first to pick out what they'd ordered before she sat down next to her husband's end seat. Keo was to her left and she watched her father feeding the baby. "Okay?" she asked.

"Not really," Jim said, looking a little frustrated. "He doesn't seem to want to eat."

"Dada," Keo said.

" _Omncinci_ ," Beckett told the baby. When he looked at her with wide eyes she said, "You need to eat Keo," taking the baby's spoon from her father and getting some of the mashed chicken on it from his plate. She spoke to him in Irish, smiling when he laughed and then fed him the chicken, watching as he ate it eagerly, even holding her hand.

"What did you say to him?" Eliza asked, all of them watching interestedly.

"Just telling him to eat," Beckett said.

"No before," Julia said quickly. "That wasn't Irish."

"Trevor told me calling him little one in Xhosa helps," Beckett answered.

"I can try and feed him now Katie," Jim told his daughter.

"I can eat too Dad," Beckett replied as she was eating in between spoonfuls for the baby.

"Have your parents been to the zoo?" Erin asked Eve and Jacob.

"Nah, they didn't have kids," the latter answered. "So they didn't really want to go."

"But they want to see it, our mom told us," Eve said.

"My dad said too," Mari said.

"What about your mother?" Martha asked.

Giggling Mari took a moment before she said, "She pinched my dad and said he shouldn't talk like she didn't care. It was 'cause of the way he said it, but do all the adults want to see it?"

"We do," Castle said first.

"Despite being very old," Beckett said, smiling slightly when the kids started to laugh; as she'd intended. She then continued and told them, "We like animals as well so we want to see it."

"Especially my da," Erin said with a wide smile.

"And me, of course," Louis said laughingly as the kids turned to him.

"We are as well," Martha said with a smile.

"So am I," Jim said. "But I'm more eager for Saturday."

"Me too," Beckett said, looking pointedly at her husband.

"Me too," Castle repeated. He laughed when she pushed him; thought not hard; and said, "You'll hear tomorrow I swear."

"It'll be fun," Julia commented.

"I know," Beckett said, shaking her head. She then was going to ask the kids what they'd thought about the art museum when her husband was doing that, and she looked at them for their answers.

"It was cool," Jacob said first. "I liked the stuff they had from Egypt."

"The sculptures were the best," Erin said.

When the other kids agreed Louis smiled and then said to his sister, "You just say that because we were outside."

"I guess they were eager to go out," Jim said to his daughter.

"After the rain yesterday? I think they would be," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Is it going to rain again?" Eve asked.

"I don't think so, not until we're back at home later next week," Castle said. "Which is great since we'll be home like I just said."

Beckett smiled at her husband when the kids laughed slightly and asked all the kids, "How do you like the food?"

"It's really good," Mari said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Your mum can make this stuff?" Erin asked.

"Yeah," Eve replied. "But she doesn't make it for us a lot."

"What does she make?" Erin said.

"Different foods," Jacob answered. "Like at the restaurant."

"Does anyone want more?" Castle asked then as most of the kids were finishing what was on their plates.

"I think they know there's more," Martha commented.

"We should have hidden that better," Castle said to his wife.

"They still would have known," Beckett said wryly, nodding to their daughters.

"Wait," Martha said, stopping her daughter in law from standing.

"I need… alright," Beckett said before she moved her feet and felt her ankles aching slightly. She sighed before Keo slapped his hand on the tray of his high chair and she turned her attention to him as the others were clearing the table. "I thought you would have joined them," she told her father as he sat down with Maddy and Dani with him.

"It would be a little cruel to have you watch them on your own," Jim told his daughter.

"I would have been fine," Beckett said with a smile before she looked down at Maddy who was taking her hand. She put her hand on the toddler's back and saw that Eliza was hurrying over to them. "Are you finished?" she asked once the little girl was with them.

"Yeah," Eliza replied. "Daddy's getting dessert."

"Okay," Beckett said as she wrapped her arm around her. "Did you see it?"

"No," Eliza replied. "He didn't get it yet… get it out."

"I see," Beckett replied with a smile. "You'll see it soon though."

"Very soon," Castle said with a smile, walking over to them with a plate. He set it down in front of them and said, "Like right now, I figured they weren't going to leave me alone about it."

"I don't think so," Beckett said with a smile as she was watching the kids gathering around her husband.

"Can Keo have any?" Jacob asked as he picked up one of the rolls that were open on each end with the filling showing.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. "If his fathers were here they would help him eat one but I'm sure we'll get some kind of dessert tomorrow."

"I can't wait to go to the pizza parlor," Erin said.

"Do you have those at your home?" Eve asked her.

Shaking her head Erin said, "The first time I went to one was at your home."

"Is the one we're going to like the one at home?" Julia asked her mother.

"I have no idea," Beckett said honestly. "Since we've never been there. How do you like the pineapple tarts?"

"They're good," Mari said. "What can we do after we finish?"

"Play whatever you want… why?" Beckett asked, looking at her husband who was coming to sit at the table with their parents, Alexis and Louis.

"You want to try that pool table, don't you?" Castle asked in amusement.

"That would be nice," Julia said slowly.

"I don't think we should," Beckett said, as there was a small room off the living room which they hadn't really gone into while they'd been there with a pool table in it. "Anyways some of you can't reach the table so we should leave it alone for the owner to find untouched when they check on the house."

"You have other games," Jim suggested.

"He's right," Castle said. "A lot of other games but you might want to hold off on checkers since you had trouble with that earlier."

"Play the other board games," Alexis said.

"Are you gonna play?" Eliza asked her parents.

"I think I'll stay with Keo, he'll need to go to bed soon," Beckett told her.

"Which means I will too," Jim said. He expected his granddaughters to protest but when they merely shared a look with each other he said, "You want me to go?"

"I told Lizzy that someone has to watch Keo," Julia said first, speaking to her parents as well. "We knew you had to Grandpapa." Since she'd finished her pineapple tart she went to him and said, "Will you play with us at the parlor tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jim replied with a smile. "At least I know you don't mind me going now," he told her.

"We wish you could stay," Eliza said quickly.

"Though your friends are here so you should spend the time with them," Jim added as Julia wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her and said, "But really, go play with them. I'll say goodnight when I need to take him up."

"Go," Beckett then said as the kids were getting up after eating a second tart each since they were small.

"We're not following them?" Martha asked, watching them go with Alexis and Louis.

"We should, the couch would be more comfortable," Castle told his wife.

"Alright," Beckett said, standing up and then watching her husband get Keo out of his chair. She went ahead of him around to the couch and sat there before she took the baby on her lap, leaning over and kissing the top of his head.

"Okay?" Castle asked his wife.

"I am, I think I did a little too much walking though," Beckett said.

"Ankles?" Castle asked.

"And feet, all of that," Beckett replied. She smiled at her husband and then said, "I am sitting now."

"I know," Castle replied. "Also, how's your back?"

"It's alright," Beckett said, watching Keo who was yawning.

"What time will they be going to bed?" Castle asked, running his hand over the boy's head before he looked with her at the other kids.

"Think we could go outside?" Jacob was saying to Julia.

"I don't think so," Alexis said as she was with them. "It's too late and dark."

"Chilly as well," Louis commented as he'd heard them. "Better enjoy the house. And at least you'll be out tomorrow at the zoo."

"Could you treat those animals?" Eve asked.

"I suppose for basic care," Louis answered. He laughed and then said, "To be honest I wouldn't want to really do that; I'm more used to horses."

"Want to play something ourselves?" Mari asked Julia.

"Like what?" she said.

"Cards," Mari suggested.

Laughing softly Julia nodded and then said, "Sure… we could play with my parents."

"UNO or just regular cards?" Mari asked.

"We could play _Cinquillo_ ," Julia suggested.

"Do you have the Spanish deck?" Mari said.

Julia didn't answer, instead hurrying over to her grandfather and saying, "Can I use your Spanish deck?"

"Are you playing with your parents?" Jim asked.

"And Mari," Julia quickly told him.

"It's on my nightstand," Jim replied.

"Where did she go?" Beckett asked her father after Julia hurried over to the stairs.

"She wants to play with you two," Jim answered. "You and Mari."

"Sweet of them to do," Beckett commented with a smile, looking at the other kids. "Why?"

"Maybe they're tired of board games?" Castle asked. "She wants to go back to cards."

"I guess so," Beckett said with a smile before she saw Julia was coming back. "You don't want to join in?" she asked her father.

"I don't think I can," Jim replied as Dani was coming over to him with her case of blocks.

"Is it okay if we play?" Julia asked her parents when she and Mari were with them.

"Yes, after I ask everyone something," Castle said as he stood up. "Hold on you guys," he told the kids. "Does anyone want a glass of milk?"

"I would," Mari said.

"Me too," Erin added.

"Should I just get glasses for everyone?" Castle said as the others looked interested.

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile. "Do you need help?"

"I'll be fine," Castle said as he hurried over to the kitchen. He poured out enough glasses for everyone; since even his daughter and Louis wanted some; and brought them out on a tray, having everyone grab a glass before he sat down with his own on the couch with his wife. "Want me to shuffle?" he asked her.

"I think you're going to need to," Beckett said with a smile as she held Keo's bottle for him as he drank. "I'll try later if we're still playing."

Julia, watching the baby, smiled as he reached up to her mother's chin and then said, "Should we get chips?"

"I don't think so," Beckett told them. "We can't play for too long."

"It's almost our bed time?" Mari asked in confusion.

"Yes, you all need to get to bed early for tomorrow you know," Castle commented. "You need to be able to walk around; we can't carry you."

"Okay," Julia replied. She smiled when her parents looked startled and she said, "You too Mom; you're gonna need to get rest too."

"I know that already," Beckett said wryly as they were beginning to put down cards. "And I'll get enough rest; your dad will make sure I do."

Julia giggled slightly when her father nodded rapidly and looked at the cards that were between them so she could set down her next one. "I really hope you'll be okay at the zoo," she told her.

"You don't need to worry," Beckett told her firmly. "I'll make sure I am."

"And I'll make sure that she'll be okay," Castle replied.

With a wide smile at her parents Julia turned her attention to the cards again, glancing at Mari and suddenly more excited for the next day. Though as the other kids were gathering around them to watch their game she couldn't help remembering there was still the rest of the night and the sleepover to enjoy as she set down her card and listened to her friends and cousin applaud her before they went around placing the next sets of cards again.

* * *

"I just talked to your father," Castle said, closing the door behind him. "And Keo's still fast asleep."

"Good to hear," Beckett said, turning around from the windows with her hands on the small of her back.

"How are you doing?" Castle asked his wife.

With a smile Beckett walked up to him and said, "I've been waiting for you to come back."

"Back?" Castle asked.

"And feet if that's alright," Beckett replied.

"Come on," Castle said with a smile as he took her hand. He led her into the bathroom and said, "I'm surprised you weren't doing this. You had to have known I was going to do this for you."

"I wanted to make sure," Beckett said, watching him draw the water in the tub.

"Still," Castle said simply before he stopped up the water and then waited for it to get just deep enough for her feet to be covered. He helped her sit on the edge of the tub and sat next to her though facing the opposite direction. "By the way, I know you'll be okay at the zoo."

"Yet you'll still be watching me," Beckett said simply.

"Yes, I will," Castle replied. He then smiled slightly and told her, "But I'm eager to see it with you so I'm not going to shove you around to each bench."

"You can punt me to each one," Beckett told him, slightly smiling.

"Sure, just get a stand that you fit on and then I'll do that," Castle replied. He watched her as she laughed and when she stopped he told her, " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett answered with a smile. "I miss you already."

"Me too, but I'm trying not to think about that," Castle replied. He took her hand that was close to his and said, "So we have to figure out something that'll help distract us in the meantime."

"Well," Beckett began, looking down at her feet in the water. "We could get back to the bed."

"Good idea," Castle replied as he realized it had been long enough. He waited for her to turn around before he started to dry her feet and before she could stand up he was picking her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed where he carefully set her down saying, "You didn't think I'd be able to do that did you?"

"I was waiting to see," Beckett said with a smile. She watched her husband walk away and waited for him to come back to her before she said, "How're you?"

"You don't need to worry," Castle said, getting some oil on his hands. "My back is fine." He then paused and looked up at her saying, "Were you really going to do that?"

"I may have; I still can," Beckett told him.

"I'll be fine," Castle said with a slight smile. With that he then began to massage her feet, being sure he reached her ankles before she spoke and made him look up at her swiftly.

"I'm still surprised that doesn't bother you," Beckett commented.

"Why would it?" Castle asked. "You know I enjoy your feet."

Beckett wanted to comment but she held back as he was going back down to the bottom of her left foot. After he worked on the other she sighed when he pulled away and said, "You don't need to massage my back."

"I think I do," Castle commented as he stood up.

Wanting to say more Beckett stopped and then sighed again as her husband went over to the bathroom. Leaning back against the pillows she called, "Are you going to do this every night?"

"Yes," Castle said, standing in the doorway as he was drying his hands. "Does it bother you I did that before and will do this again?"

Hesitating for a moment Beckett said, "No I just feel bad I can't do anything for you."

"Let me kiss you," Castle said simply before he went back into the bathroom to set the towel back. When he was in the room he went straight to his wife and he kissed her deeply without sitting on the bed, just leaning his hand onto the mattress. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he then brought his hand on the bed up to hold onto her by her back. When they finally stopped he said, "Thank you."

Beckett smiled and pressed her forehead against his for a moment before he was getting onto the bed. As he was she turned around and removed her pajama top so he would have access to her back which she very soon after felt him touch with the oil on his hands again.

"Too cold?" Castle asked as soon as he felt her jump.

"No, just my reaction," Beckett said, smiling slightly over her shoulder at him. "That feels nice," she said with a sigh. "It will be nice of you to do that for me every night," she admitted finally.

"I should do that anyways; even when you're not pregnant," Castle commented.

"Oh?" Beckett asked him with a smile as she glanced back at him again.

"Yep," Castle replied.

"I don't think you could," Beckett told him pointedly. She could feel his confusion and smiled before she said, "We'll be busy with some other things."

"Are you planning on making love every night once you can again?" Castle asked her.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly with a sigh as she turned around to her husband's gentle squeeze of her side. Watching him rubbing her stomach she looked at his face closely but didn't say anything as he finished soon after. With her shirt back on and leaning against the pillows she wrapped her arms around herself before she closed her eyes.

When he stepped back into the room after putting away the oil and washing his hands Castle thought his wife was asleep when she placed her hands on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked her, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine just… tired," Beckett said.

"You'll be giving birth soon," Castle told her reassuringly as he knew what she meant. He saw her roll her eyes and he asked, "What?"

With a sigh Beckett said, "If I asked you to make love to me right now, would you?"

"Considering we did that last night, yes," Castle replied. "I still want you Kate but it's better for you and the baby if we wait a little." He wasn't surprised when she merely nodded and he reached for her, pulling her onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. "That started when I was working on your feet," he told her with a smile when she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Pervert," Beckett said though she was smiling at him. She shared a gentle kiss with him and said, "I feel foolish but…"

"It's understandable," Castle said quickly, placing his hand on her stomach. "But you're still stunning."

Laughing softly Beckett leaned against him and said, "Thank you. And I wish I could help you with that."

"It's fine," Castle said simply as he'd brought her onto his lap so she could feel his erection.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Beckett asked him.

"I am," Castle replied. "You took one already though."  
"I know," Beckett said, feeling better that he was obviously disappointed he wasn't taking her with him that second. She kissed his cheek and then told him, "Take care of yourself."

"I was going to," Castle commented.

"Good… think of me?" Beckett asked, preparing to get off him.

"Did you really have to ask?" Castle asked. "Or are you telling me to?"

Without answering Beckett took his head in her hands and brought him close enough for them to kiss before they slowly parted and she told him, "I'm going to help you." She wasn't surprised to see his confused expression and she took his right hand, kissing the fingertips before slipping it under her shirt so he could cup her breast to his obvious surprise.

Eventually moving away from her Castle palmed her breast more firmly before he told her, "The kiss is better right now though I enjoyed that," removing his hand from her shirt. "You?"

Sighing Beckett said, "It was nice but…" She shook her head in annoyance saying, "It's not like I couldn't I just…"

"You don't feel up to it," Castle told her.

"We were together last night," Beckett replied as she nodded to what he'd said.

"Yes, but you're carrying a baby now and she's nearly full grown in there," Castle said. "And of course, your body is at the last stage now so I'm not surprised you don't feel up to anything but sleep."

"And kissing you," Beckett said with a smile as she got off his lap to let him go. "Don't make me stop doing that."

"Oh, don't worry I wasn't about to," Castle told her seriously. He then smiled at her before they leaned into each other and kissed. It was deep but very careful and sensuous until they needed to part. "I'll be quick," he said.

Though she wanted to tell him he didn't need to be, Beckett merely nodded and then lay down as he stayed to see if he needed to help her. When he was gone she lay on her side, closing her eyes and telling herself she was going to just rest until he came back out.

Seeing that time his wife was in fact asleep when he left the bathroom Castle smiled and was careful as he walked around the bed and then got under the covers behind her. Just as he was next to her he saw her moving and he said, "You don't-"

"Did you?" Beckett said slightly sleepily as she turned around onto her other side.

"Yeah," Castle said simply. He kissed her forehead and said, "Go back to sleep love."

"I didn't want to," Beckett said, pressing close against him as he wrapped his arm around her. "Feel any better?"

Shrugging Castle said, " _Tá sé níos fearr a bhfuil tú_."

Smiling, as he'd said that it was better with her, Beckett told him, " _Fan liom_?"

Since Castle knew her question of waiting for her didn't mean he would have to try to abstain from pleasuring himself; knowing she'd urge him as she had earlier; he told her, " _Ba mhaith liom ach leat_."

Beckett kissed him, partially to thank him for saying he only wanted her, before he was responding to her hungrily and they spent some time doing that as the first kiss went into more. When they stopped she said, "At least there's that."

Castle nodded before he leaned over and kissed her again though that time he made it very gentle. "I am looking forward to tomorrow," he said when they'd parted.

Smiling, as she knew that was an attempt to distract them both, Beckett told him, "Me too." She then felt him shift and looked up at him before he sighed heavily, and she felt a little concerned before he spoke.

"Did you notice Julia tonight?" Castle asked her.

"Of course," Beckett replied nodding. "She seemed to hover around me… she's been watching you for too long."

Castle smiled and then said, "You're going to talk to her?"

"I wanted to earlier but that wasn't really an option," Beckett replied.

"Do you think it has to do with you giving birth?" Castle asked. "She was afraid when you were going to have Eliza."

"It seems to be a little more this time," Beckett murmured as she was thinking at the same time. "Well… she's older now so I guess that's why she's more concerned. But I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Just let me know when you want to," Castle told her. He smiled when she did and then kissed her cheek before he said, "Do you think she'll ever want to."

Since she knew he meant have a baby herself Beckett said, "To be honest I don't know… it's unlikely she's sure about that yet."

"I know that sometimes girls think at this age already they'll have a bunch of kids," Castle told her.

Nodding her head Beckett said, "I didn't, and I don't think that's the case for her."

"Luckily you're okay with that now," Castle replied.

Beckett was startled when he pulled back and she said, "What is it?"

"Lay on your back," Castle said. When she nodded he knew she was okay doing that; as he was aware it was getting harder for her to lay flat on her back; and he watched her do so. He pulled the covers down, so he could pull her shirt over her stomach, and as soon as it was exposed he began to kiss around it gently. "I almost forgot to say goodnight _ceann beag_ ," he told the baby once he'd stopped. "But goodnight and sweet dreams; tomorrow your mom's going to be a doing a lot of walking, so she needs her rest. I love you." He kissed where her head was and then pulled Beckett's shirt down before he moved to cover them both again and helped her get back onto her side. "Okay?" he asked her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "You didn't think I was?"

"Just checking," Castle replied. He felt her press her cheek against his shoulder and told her, "What are we doing tomorrow night?"

"Well since we're splitting up we'll likely make dinner," Beckett replied. "You got the reservations for Alexis and Louis, right?"

"I did," Castle said calmly.

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

"I'll tell them tomorrow, I promise," Castle assured her. His wife had told him to get dinner reservations at a restaurant in the downtown area for his daughter and her boyfriend the next night since they were the only couple to not have had the chance to do that yet. He hadn't told them after he'd managed to get a table for them at a Peruvian restaurant explaining to his wife the reason why. "I'm not sure they'd want the cuisine; plus, I want to make sure that you get credit for the idea."

Beckett laughed and pressed a few kisses to her husband's jaw telling him, "Nice of you to do that."

"I also think Alexis would know it was your idea," Castle said. He smiled when his wife laughed again, and he kissed her temple gently before they settled down and were silent, but only for at the very least a minute.

"Hopefully they'll have a nice dinner," Beckett commented.

"What's on your mind?" Castle asked as he knew there was more to it than that.

"No just… thinking about last night," Beckett said.

"You felt weird too?" Castle said.

"This house is huge," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "It felt more comfortable with all of us here tonight," she added.

With a nod Castle then rubbed her back gently and told her, "Would you protest if I said we should take them out?"

"Tired of cooking?" Beckett asked, knowing he meant the next night.

"No, just the fact I'll be cooking a lot once we get back home," Castle replied.

"Okay but let them decide what they'd like," Beckett said. "Just not Peruvian."

"No, I wouldn't really want that either," Castle said before they were laughing together. After they'd calmed down he was about to ask if he could kiss her when he felt the baby kicking as her stomach was pressed against him. "She's awake?" he asked.

"She has no idea what time it is love," Beckett said. "But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I hope so," Castle said.

"I will," Beckett said firmly. She raised her head enough and said, "We should get some sleep now and don't worry."

"I'll try not to," Castle said with a slight laugh as he knew she meant that to apply to the next night as well. He shared a kiss with her before they slowly parted and pressed their foreheads together firmly before he felt her settle against his side once more.

"I love you Rick," Beckett told him.

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied.

With a slight smile Beckett said, "Please don't wait for me to fall asleep."

"It won't take long," Castle reassured her, not surprised she knew what he had been planning to do.

Beckett rolled her eyes but still smiled before they shared one last kiss and she settled back fully against him. Once she was relaxed she closed her eyes and feeling her husband gently rubbing her upper arm she fell asleep. She was quickly dreaming about Castle, her desire for him that never went away influencing her. But she was still anticipating the next day they would spend with their family and their night with each other and whatever they could do as long as they were together.


	15. Animals Have The Right Of Way

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Very happy to get what I did by the way of feedback for the last chapter, so will get to my thank yous for that! MsNYC (I'm not surprised you laughed at Beckett responding to Castle saying they could read that some of them could, lol. And I thought about what you said about who would be more lovey dovey, Castle and Beckett or Jim and Johanna. I think I'd have to say Castle and Beckett, but that's more because I'm not sure how Jim and Johanna were. And not surprised you mentioned that Julia and Eliza seem to love the fact their parents are in love. But I'm glad you mentioned it since I did want to convey they like the fact they are, lol. Great you were glad that the kids were having fun. I'm not surprised you saw that Keo loves being with Beckett, something was telling me he would, lol. Really happy that you thought it was great writing as usual too!),

TORONTOSUN (Great you like that the girls are trying new things with Castle and Beckett there for them while they're doing that. And happy of course reading that you thought it was good writing!),

Mb (I'm happy to read that you thought it was a fantastic day at the museum for them. And not surprised you laughed at Castle and Beckett watching the kids with Alexis and Louis and Jim and Martha. Also, that you laughed at the other couples choosing the same night for their adult time alone. I'm not surprised you mentioning that you bet Castle's glad that Alexis isn't doing the same as the adults with their alone time, lol. And yeah, I think you're right it's the whole they see nothing so they believe nothing is happening. I'm really glad that you love the fact I have them going to different museums with the kids like the fine arts ones. I agree with you completely that it's the best way to educate them about all aspects of the words which is why I write them doing that. Great you thought it was a fantastic update! And of course, you're welcome for the first half. I'm pleased to see you thought the second half was a sweet and loving update. And glad you think they're so good with all the kids with the way they treat them as their own, not making them seem like just kids since they listen to and engage them all. That last bit I've heard is best to do with kids so I had to write them doing that as well. It was nice reading you thought it was a sweet filler update showing them enjoying their day and night relaxed, that's kinda what I was aiming for writing it. You're welcome again for the second half too!) and

vetgirlmx (It was nice to read that you thought the chapter was very fun though the museum was smaller. And of course, I'm glad you thought they had a great time there. And you're right about the kids not wandering away, but in my mind if one's a police chief, another a police detective and a third a former detective those kids won't go too far off, lol. But you're right any one of them wandering off would be an issue so to me their authority would work to keep them around their families. And I'm not surprised you expected the sleepover at some point, lol, and glad you thought it felt less weird having those people around the house. And you have an interesting point about Jake, but with him since he has a sister I think he'd be used to being the only older boy in the group- you were right about Keo still being a baby and not quite counting. And you also made a point about them always playing board games or video games so that helps, lol, so he's not being dragged into girly games as you put it, so it wouldn't bother him. I was wondering if you were going to mention the zoo, lol, not surprised you did. And I'm pleased to see already you think it's going to be great with all the kids. So happy you can wait, to read more, and now you don't need to anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as always and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Wild Life_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album called _Wild Life_.

Animals Have The Right Of Way

"Mommy?" Eliza said.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked as the little girl came over to her and took her hand.

"Do you need to sit?" Eliza replied.

With a soft laugh Beckett leaned over and tried to kiss the top of her head when her abdomen kept her from doing that. "Sorry Eliza. But I'm fine, I don't need to yet okay? When I need to I will I promise," she said as she ran her fingers gently through her daughter's hair

"Kay… sorry," the little girl said softly.

"Don't worry sweetie," Beckett told her, hugging her to her softly. "I know you want me to be okay." She smiled when her youngest nodded rapidly and then watched as Darnley came over to her. "What?" she asked.

"Do you think Trev would be doing the same with me if I was pregnant?" her friend asked.

Laughing Beckett said, "That would be interesting to see, and yes he would."

"Which would annoy me…" Darnley said.

"So you went around to get to that point?" Beckett asked in amusement as their husbands were walking back to them.

"It was fun," Darnley commented.

Beckett laughed and said, "This far in it's not that I'm going to yell at everyone."

"Not what?" Castle said as his wife smiled at him.

"Annoying that you guys are worrying so much about me," Beckett explained to her husband. She smiled again as he looked confused and she said, "Eliza asked if I needed to sit."

"I was gonna ask that too," Julia said as she went over to them.

"We just got here," Beckett told them firmly, trying not to get annoyed as she knew they were thinking of hers and the baby's safety. "So not yet."

"And because she doesn't need to yet we can go ahead and go into the zoo," Castle told them. He wasn't surprised when the girls went to their mother and took her hands and said, "I thought that would work."

"You could have just pointed to the zoo and they would have run to the entrance," Martha told her son.

"That too," Castle said with a nod. He then hurried after the girls saying, "You're not about to start running, are you?"

"I'm walking with them Rick," Beckett said, knowing he thought they were making her go a little rapidly. "And I'm being careful, everyone's already inside."

"Even 'lexis," Julia said though she hoped her mother would be okay.

Once they were inside the zoo Beckett stopped the girls and said, "I'm not going to be doing that again so if you run off your dad is going after you."

"I think I'll make it Alexis that does that," Castle told them. "I'm too old for this."

"And the baby?" Eliza said.

Snapping his fingers; which immediately made the girls laugh Castle told the little girl, "You're too smart, so yes I'll be chasing after you, but I know you know better than that." When the two nodded he hugged them before they went the rest of the way to the others who were waiting for them.

"Are we going to split up?" Brad asked first.

"Do you guys want to?" Beckett asked them.

"Until lunch," Lily suggested.

"The zoo goes in a straight line though," Castle told them, holding up the map he'd gotten at the entrance.

"Then we'll go at varying speeds," Rebecca said.

"Which means the pregnant ones will go last," Lily said wryly.

"Because our husbands will make sure we do," Beckett added. She smiled at her friend as their husbands protested but then said, "We should get going before we lose the time we have until lunch."

Beginning to walk to the building that was past the entrance Castle watched as Julia and Eliza hovered around their mother though he saw them looking up ahead to the other kids. Lengthening his stride, he touched their shoulders and said, "Your friends keep looking back at you, why don't you join them?"

"Go," Beckett said as she'd noticed the same thing. "I'll catch up to you once we reach the animals." She then watched with her husband as their daughters went with Mari and Eve before she said, "I didn't think they'd do that."

" _Do you think Julia talked to her about her fears_?" Castle asked, speaking in Irish.

Shaking her head Beckett said, " _How could she? She knows she's not supposed to tell her sister what she learned about giving birth_."

"Then she can sense she's anxious," Castle commented. When his wife nodded he then said, "So what do we do?"

"Stick by me… have someone else stick with me," Beckett replied. He looked at her with a perplex look on his face and she smiled at him saying, "It would reassure them; and you too I think."

"Slightly," Castle said. He then reached out to her and squeezed her hand before they had reached the first animal.

"Mommy," Eliza said, looking for her.

"We're here," Beckett assured her. "What do you think?"

"See the baby one?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Mom's gonna carry the baby just like that one," Julia said.

"I'm not," Beckett said, shaking her head at her oldest but smiling at her. "Take pictures while it's in a good place," she then urged the girls before she raised her camera. She took a few pictures of the female orangutan with a baby holding onto its chest and then turned to her cousin who had come over to her. "Yes?" she asked with a smile.

" _How are your girls_?" Brennan asked in Irish.

" _You noticed_?" Beckett asked as they were walking with the others.

" _Hard not to_ ," Brennan replied with a shrug.

" _They're just concerned about me_ ," Beckett replied. " _But I'll have to tell them that I'll stay with someone while we're here_."

" _Hard to believe you'd do that_ ," Brennan told her with a smile.

" _Better I do that_ ," Beckett said. " _So everyone doesn't worry_."

Brennan laughed heavily before he said, " _We would appreciate that_ … Lily _should do the same_."

Their children were calling to them and the cousins parted as they were standing at different spots at the railing of the next habitat.

"Aren't they cute?" Julia asked her mother once she was standing with her, Alexis and Castle.

"They are," Beckett said, smiling at the sight of the two meerkats on the screen of her camera. "Who saw them first?"

"I did," Julia said with a laugh. "Did you have fun with Brennan?" she asked, looking up at her mother.

With a smile Beckett said, "I did," as she knew there was more to the question than that.

"I don't know if she really missed me Julia," Castle said. "I wasn't that far away."

"Is that what you were thinking?" Alexis asked her little sister.

"Sorta," Julia replied. She then smiled and told her sister, "Just wondering."

"There wasn't much time," Beckett said to her husband.

"No," Castle replied in agreement before he took his wife's hand. " _Chaill mé an cé_ ," he told her, saying he had missed that though.

Beckett smiled at him before she said, " _Ba chóir duit_." She nearly laughed when he paused at her mock stern tone saying he should before she finished with, " _Tá a fhios agam go raibh mé_."

With a brief smile at her telling him she knew she did, Castle squeezed her hand before he said in English, "Should we try and get them to go?"

"Yes, I'm surprised none of the other parents were doing that," Beckett commented.

"Did you want me and Martha to do that?" Jim said with a smile when his daughter looked at him.

"No, you were just passing by," Beckett replied with a soft laugh. "But we should continue." She wasn't surprised when her husband joined her father in getting Julia and Eliza to start moving on and she followed them before she went over to Lily.

"Brad's getting worse," the woman commented.

With a smile Beckett told him, "Of course he is, that's what happens when he's around my husband."

Lily nodded her head rapidly before she laughed and then said, "At least we're here."

"You mean at least I'm here," Beckett replied.

"Of course," Lily said. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"I am," Beckett said before she paused. "You better go ahead, I see Eve waving to you."

"We're at the rhinos, you know she loves them," Lily replied, squeezing her arm.

"Do the girls want me over there?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, but I get the feeling you don't want to go just yet," Castle said, studying her.

"Did you tell Alexis?" Beckett said simply.

"Tell me what?" the young woman asked, walking to them.

"Uh…" Castle said.

"Rick," Beckett said simply but very deliberately.

"Okay, since I can't really drag this out anymore I better tell you," Castle began quickly. "I got you and Louis reservations for dinner tonight."

"You did?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but this was all your- Kate's idea," Castle said, having to correct himself as he'd nearly called her her mother.

"Because you hadn't had a chance to go out like the rest of us have," Beckett explained to her, glancing briefly at her husband as she'd caught his mistake quickly.

"Thank you," Alexis said to them both. "Where?"

"Peruvian," Castle said slowly.

"That's fine," Alexis said. "We've never had that before."

"At all or just together?" Beckett asked her.

"At all," Alexis said. "We were going to go in the city."

"I remember," Castle said as his daughter was looking at him pointedly. "But it closed before we could go. Tell us how it is; we might look for a place around home to try out."

Hugging both her father and stepmother Alexis thanked them again before she hurried to her boyfriend as they were walking to the next animal. "You're not going to believe this," she told him.

"Oh?" Louis asked, looking down at her and wondering what had her smiling so widely.

"My dad made us reservations for dinner tonight," Alexis said. When he looked at her in surprise she said, "It was Kate's idea; because we haven't gone out like everyone else did."

Laughing slightly Louis wrapped his arm around her and hugged her it before he said, "I'll have to thank them. But great, I've wanted to do that again."

"You're not going to ask where we're going?" Alexis asked him.

"It doesn't really matter but… where?" Louis said.

"It's a Peruvian restaurant," Alexis said.

"Really?" Louis said in surprise. He then paused and said with a smile, "I imagine he couldn't really get anywhere else. But I am eager to see what it's like."

Nodding her head Alexis turned her attention to the next habitat they'd reached after the rhinos, seeing some lemurs and tortoises on the grass below. "Tell them thanks when we stop for lunch," she said.

With a nod Louis then pulled her to the side slightly and waited for her to take a picture before he said, "Do you fancy?"

Relieved he'd kept that low Alexis said, "I do but… we'll think about that later," hoping she wasn't blushing too badly as his question was a way of asking if she wanted to be intimate.

"Alright," Louis said simply before he looked with her at Keo who was squealing at the sight of the lemurs moving around on the branches of the tree there.

"Have you ever been to Madagascar?" Castle was asking Darnley and Nkosi.

"No," the former said with a slight laugh. "Though you know that would be a good idea for the kids," Darnley said to his husband.

"I have been," Nkosi replied as he knew what he was asking with his look. "And I did see these though I mostly stayed around the coast."

"If they have any stuffed lemurs you might want to get one for him," Beckett commented as she had been watching the baby the entire time.

"Good idea… should we even try to move him?" Darnley asked his friend.

"You should, we need to go," Beckett replied before she went to make sure her daughters would go.

"What's next?" Julia asked her mother eagerly as they were walking down to the next building.

"You can see right here," Castle told her.

"How cool," Mari said, going to Julia to stand next to her.

"I know," Julia said, looking with her at the two snow leopards that were inside the habitat. "They're so pretty."

"Mama," Dani said, reaching out with her hand.

Eliza reached up to squeeze her friend's leg; since she was in Rebecca's arms; and said, "See my pictures?"

"How did she know?" Martha asked her daughter in law.

"She's been around Dani so much," Beckett reminded her with a smile. She hadn't been surprised that Eliza had sensed Dani had wanted to pet the leopard and was proud of her for trying to distract the toddler. Luckily it worked, and they were soon moving on ahead before she pulled her youngest to her, smiling at Julia when she came over to walk with them.

"I'm not here to…" the girl began to say before she paused.

"Don't worry, I know," Beckett replied. "I was going to say to your sister that I'm proud of you."

"Yeah?" Eliza said happily.

"Of course, you knew she wanted to pet the leopards," Beckett replied.

"Me too but they have teeth," Eliza said before she was crying out as her father picked her up and put her onto his shoulders. "Like you Daddy," she told him, cupping her hands under his chin.

Laughing Castle paused so they could watch the king vultures in the next habitat and he told her, "I do but I won't bite."

" _Mise_ ," Beckett commented while their daughters were looking at the birds. She smiled when her husband lightly coughed; as she'd told him the word for the phrase just me; and took a quick picture of one of the vultures before they headed down the zoo again to another habitat.

"These are our birds Mommy?" Eliza asked from her father's shoulders.

"They are," Beckett said with a laugh as they were looking in on some bald eagles.

"Do you remember Benjamin Franklin?" Julia asked, looking up at her sister.

"Is he on the money?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, he wanted the turkey to be our bird," Julia said.

"Turkeys can fight," Castle said, guessing at the little girl's reaction to that. "Just like any bird. But these are nice too."

"Yep," Eliza said, nodding her head. She smiled and then said, "I wanna pet it."

"Not a good idea," Jim said though he was smiling as he spoke to her. "Do you see its beak?"

"I wanna pet that too," Eliza said, giggling when he squeezed her leg. She reached down to him and her father helped her go over to her grandfather before she was on his hip.

"Okay love?" Castle asked his wife as they moved on.

"I could use a second," Beckett said honestly.

Nodding Castle went to his father in law and said, "We're going to sit over here by the playground."

"Can we play?" Eliza asked eagerly as she was still on her grandfather's hip.

"Yes, but I don't know about the others; let their parents say," Castle told her before he then kissed her cheek.

"Is Mommy kay?" Eliza said.

"She is," Castle assured her. "She just needs to rest for a second." When the little girl nodded he went over to his wife before they went to the habitat of river otters to look at them. Once she'd taken a few pictures he took her hand and they walked to the small playground opposite the habitat and to a bench near the slide there.

"I thought I'd manage a little longer," Beckett said with a sigh of relief once she was sitting.

"You still did well," Castle pointed out to her. "This zoo isn't too big anyways… wait."

Beckett laughed and took her husband hand, squeezing it saying, "Don't worry, I…"

Startled when she trailed off Castle looked in the direction she was and saw that Louis was jogging up to them and he said, "What is it?"

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for the dinner reservations," the young man told them.

"You're welcome," Beckett said with a smile.

"Yeah, you have to tell us how it is," Castle said. "But you're welcome; hopefully you'll enjoy it."

"Would you mind if I took her to a movie? There's a little cinema my da found and took Mam to last night," Louis said after he'd started to walk away and then paused.

Laughing Castle told him, "Alexis is twenty-six, I think that's her choice."

"Oh… well I just wanted to let you know we'll be late," Louis said slightly abashedly.

"Do you know where you'll be staying?" Beckett asked.

"No, maybe at the house my parents have," Louis said.

"Have fun with that too," Castle said with a reassuring smile to him. As he left he murmured to his wife, "Would they get-"

"No, they have two rooms to choose from," Beckett said quickly. "And he would never take your daughter to a hotel; what kind of message does that send to her?"

"I just want her treated well," Castle said to explain his question he hadn't had to ask.

"I know, and she will be," Beckett reassured him.

Castle nodded and then turned to her after watching Louis talk to Alexis, seeing she was rubbing her stomach. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"She's moving around," Beckett replied with a smile. "Dancing."

Castle laughed and said, "Does she have any room?"

"That's why she's dancing and not swimming," Beckett said, smiling when he laughed again and they kissed each other tenderly before she saw the others were making their way over.

"How long will they be able to play?" Darnley asked, standing in front of Beckett and Lily as Castle had gone to help the girls go around the playground.

"Not for too much longer," Beckett said, checking her watch. "Which is good because we're near where we can eat."  
"Mind if I sit?" Darnley asked. When the two women shook their heads he quickly sat on Beckett's left and said, "Feel better?"

"Very," Beckett said. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm wondering how you moved around when you were just about giving birth to Eliza," Darnley told her.

"Very slowly," Martha said, coming to them. "We were all concerned for you kiddo," she said when her daughter in law looked at her in surprise.

"Good to hear," Darnley said.

"Hey," Lily said as she could tell from the expression on her friend's face that she wanted to change the subject. "Did you guys; when you were doing that patrol together; ever get a weird call?"

"Besides the fountain one?" Darley asked since they'd told everyone that by then.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Though I'll say that one was pretty weird. Any naked people calls or something like that?" When the two looked at her in surprise she smiled and said, "You know Brad likes to watch _Cops_ ; he's gotten his own weird calls. So dish and I'll get him over here to tell you his from Albany."

Beckett shared a look with her friend before they laughed together heavily until they finally stopped, and she let him start to tell the story since she had been in their patrol car for the beginning of it.

"We stopped a guy who'd been shuffling along the street," Darnley said. "It was around… later in the afternoon I can't remember the time exactly. He had a strong odor of marijuana on him, so I talked to him first since I'd gotten out of the car before her. I got his name and Kate searched it."

"He had a string of arrests; drug possession; and when I told Patrick that he searched him," Beckett said, not realizing her husband was walking up behind her.

"Did he have any on him?" Lily asked, smiling at her husband who'd walked up to them.

"Oh sure," Darnley said, smiling at Beckett.

"You might as well tell them," she told her friend, smiling herself.

"They were right under his testicles," Darnley said, keeping his voice very low and making sure no kids were within hearing range. "That was not fun."

"Ah… I've never had to do that luckily," Brad commented.

"You've never had to?" Castle said, getting his wife's attention then.

" _Ní féidir liom buíochas a dteagmháil ar cad nach bhfuil mianach_ ," Beckett replied with a smile, not surprised when their friends looked confused as her husband was coughing slightly next to her. She didn't want to translate that, but her husband then spoke and she knew one of them was probably going to need to.

Having coughed as his wife had said she didn't like to touch what wasn't hers Castle took a moment to recover as he knew she was acknowledging her enjoying touching him in the same place. Finally though he could speak, and he said, " _Tá mé buíoch as sin_ ," which meant he was grateful for that.

Beckett was smiling again, as he'd been so serious telling her that, and she regretted they weren't alone since she knew they had to answer. But their kids were calling out to them and they were getting up or walking over to them. "We're so lucky," she murmured to her husband.

"I know, I wish we'd been alone," Castle said. When she laughed he looked at her in surprise before she explained why she'd laughed.

"I thought the same thing," Beckett told him. "But I was serious."

"Can it work if I say I echo your statement?" Castle asked her.

"It will," Beckett replied, taking his hand. She squeezed it tightly before their daughters were rushing over to them and she wrapped her arms around Julia as the girl had hugged her. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's really small though," Julia replied.

"Well… they want you to look around the zoo more," Beckett told her, letting her go and running her hand over her head. She squeezed her shoulder and then said, "Are you hungry?"

"Everyone is," Julia said with a nod. "Are you?"

"I am, we were going to come over to get you guys just now," Beckett told her. "So let's get going."

Once the last of the kids; ending up being Jacob and Erin; were brought over to them the group walked together over to the café that was just across another path from the playground. The kids were sent to the tables to get enough for them to sit at with Jim and Martha following them.

"I don't think we should let them have fruit punch love," Beckett told her husband as they were waiting in line for the others to order first.

"Well at least we're letting them get a souvenir cup," Castle commented.

"Are you getting one too Dad?" Alexis asked when she walked back to them.

"No," Castle said simply. "I'm going to get a regular cup, but I'll still look at the ones you and the girls get."

"I'm not getting one Dad," Alexis said as she rolled her eyes. She looked back at the others and then said, "Louis and I would like to stay at the house we're at."

"Okay," Castle asked.

"And tomorrow night we'll go over to his before they need to go back on Sunday," Alexis added.

"Understandable," Beckett said. "But are you sure you don't want to go with him?"

Alexis smiled; since she could hear her stepmother's slight hesitancy in what she said; and told her, "I know you don't want me gone."

"Not until your school is about to start," Beckett said firmly.

"But really… it's better we try and see how we are apart," Alexis said. "But it's not too long of course."

"Of course," Castle said, squeezing her shoulder. "And you can Skype with him since you don't have school right now."

"I know," Alexis said. She heard her littlest sister calling her and then quickly said, "But I'll be back in a second as soon as you let me know the baby's coming." With that she went over to where her sisters were sitting at one table and she smiled when they had her sit with them both as they asked her what she was talking with their parents about.

"What're you thinking?" Castle asked his wife when they'd been left alone. Looking at her he'd been able to tell she was thinking about something and since his daughter had just left them he figured it would be about her.

"I spoke to Skye and she says that whenever Alexis needs a flight to come back for that to have her call her and she can get her on a BA flight immediately," Beckett replied.

"Really," Castle stated. When his wife nodded he said, "We'll have to tell her, and I'll have to thank Skye."

"She knows, when I thanked her I made sure to include you in that," Beckett told him. She watched him kiss the back of her hand and then went over with him to order their food and the girls' food. When they had everything she said, "I can carry something," as her husband had waved her father over to take one of the two trays.

"You are," Jim told his daughter with a smile.

Sighing, though she was fighting a smile at the same time, Beckett led them over to their table and she smiled as the girls were exclaiming over the cups she held that were theirs. "You like them?" she asked, sitting where Alexis had been in between them.

"Yeah," Eliza said, giggling at the sight of the elephant, leopard, polar bear and tiger on her cup. "Can we take this home?"

"Of course," Castle said. "But don't forget to drink what's in there. Oh and if you want more apple juice then just let us know okay?"

Beckett watched the girls nodding before they sipped at their juice at the same time. She shared a smile with her husband at the sight of them; and at the fact that he was taking a picture with his phone of them. She took her salad and saw the girls were looking together at it. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just a salad?" Julia said.

Laughing Castle said, "That's what I said too but she has chicken in there and she got fruit."

"For us to share," Beckett said firmly.

"We have these," Eliza replied, showing her the mandarin orange that came with their meals.

"Then I'll share with your dad and grandparents," Beckett told them. She began to eat and looked at the table next to them where Darnley was with his family.

"Any other weird arrests?" Castle asked.

"You had a weird arrest with Patrick?" Julia asked immediately.

"Yes," Beckett said, giving her husband a look. She then looked back at her daughters and said, "Patrick needed to get some drugs he had from his underpants."

"Ew," Eliza said. "You have to?" she asked the man as he was looking over at them.

"I did, but I did it very fast," Darnley assured them. "But one time your mom had to…"

"From a lady in the same place?" Julia asked her mother when he didn't continue. "Or… at her chest?"

"Her chest," Beckett said. "But luckily I didn't have to do that too much. And that's all the stories we have while we're eating."

"We are." "Yeah!" Julia and then Eliza said in slight protest.

Beckett couldn't help laughing and she kissed them both before they urged her to eat herself. She kissed them again and went back to her salad before she glanced across the table at her husband, smiling at him before they finished their meal so they could go back to walking around the zoo with their family and friends.

* * *

"We are going to see the tigers right?" Julia asked her mother.

"Of course, I want to see them too," Beckett replied. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Julia said, watching her. "What about you?"

"Me too," Beckett assured her. "Did you see what there is next?"

Julia gasped when she saw the sea lion in the habitat in front of them and hurried to the railing with the other kids. She took several pictures before she jumped with her sister and Mari when Eve suddenly cried out.

"Look," the girl said eagerly. "Its name is Lily."

"I see," Lily herself said with a smile. She then said, "It's a good name."

"Planning on naming your baby that?" Castle asked her.

"Oh no," Brad said. "That's her name." He saw David and Rebecca were glancing at each other and he asked, "Who named your dog?"

"Me," Mari said. "But I didn't know you then," she directed to Lily.

"I know, and I don't mind," Lily replied. "But for now, you should watch the other Lily."

Watching the girls Beckett smiled before she placed her hand on her stomach before she glanced around for a bench. Trying to keep anyone from seeing her she almost literally snuck to a bench to sit down on it not surprised when she did so that her husband was walking over to her. "I should have lasted for way longer," she told him as he reached her.

Shaking his head Castle said, "They were having fun with the hyenas." He heard running and looked with her to their daughter saying at the same time as her, "Don't run!"

"Sorry, are you okay Mom?" Julia asked her.

"I'm fine," Beckett told both reassuringly. "Did you get tired already?"

"No," Eliza said. "But we can stay with you."

"No, no," Beckett told them firmly. "You have animals to look at."

"We can catch up," Eliza said.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, watching the little girl closely.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly.

"Me too," Julia then commented.

"I'll… head over to them," Castle said slowly before he stood up so the girls could join their mother on the bench. "I'll come back to get you," he told the three before he leaned over and kissed the girls on the cheek. He brushed his lips against his wife's and murmured into her ear before he went over to the others to tell them Beckett and the girls would be joining them in a bit.

"So," Beckett said as she looked at her daughters. "Any reason why you would sit out on animals to be with me?"

"Because we want to be with you," Julia said after she and her sister had shared a look.

"That's very sweet of you but I still feel bad," Beckett told them. She wasn't surprised when they shook their heads but was when they scooted over closer to hug her from each side. She cursed her tears that instantly welled up in her eyes but only because she didn't want to worry them. When she felt she could speak she told them, "I love you two."

"Love you Mom," Julia said first, placing her hand on her mother's stomach.

"Me too, I love you Mommy," Eliza said, snuggling closer to her.

Beckett laughed softly and slightly tearfully and said, "Your little sister loves you too."

Eliza immediately put her hand on Beckett's stomach, feeling the baby kicking underneath before her sister laughing let her know that she was kicking near her. "Is she moving too?" she asked.

"She is," Beckett replied. When the girls moved their hands, she rubbed it herself and said, "She's getting some exercise."

"Daddy!" Eliza said, climbing down from the bench and then running to him.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the animals," Castle said when he saw the questioning look in his wife's eyes. He smiled at her and said, "My mother told me to get out of there."

Beckett laughed and said, "I'm about ready to get up though."

"Great, they're finished with this area," Castle said. "We should be able to catch up."

"The baby's kicking Dad," Julia told him.

"Really?" Castle asked, helping his wife stand before she nodded. He let her lead his hand and soon was feeling their baby kicking. "She's working off lunch," he commented.

"I said something like that," Beckett said with a soft laugh. When he wrapped his arms around her she bit her lower lip before he bowed his head and then took both her lips with his own. Though their daughters were still with them she kissed him back passionately until they were slowly, carefully parting soon after. " _We need to wait for tonight_ ," she said with a slight sigh.

" _I know_ ," Castle replied with a slight smile at her Irish as he reluctantly let her go. " _But we have until then_."

With a smile Beckett kissed his cheek before she said to the girls, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Julia said. She smirked at her sister; as Eliza was doing the same; and then asked, "Are you?"

"I'll answer that love," Castle said quickly. "And yes, we are and don't be smart alecks." When the girls hooked arms together and strolled away he gave a mock groan and said, "I am teaching them so many bad things."

"I don't think so," Beckett said, looping her arm through his. She held onto the upper part of his arm and told him, "They're your daughters you know."

"Oh, so that wise ass humor is from my genes?" Castle asked; keeping his voice low. When his wife smiled at him he laughed and then put his arm around her to hold her close before he kissed her temple. "Anyways, they found what's next," he said when they heard their daughters exclaiming. He walked a little more quickly with her over to them, squeezing her hand before they let go of each other to focus their attention on the girls.

"It's so cute," Eliza said excitedly as they watched the polar bear trying to bite at the ball that was in its habitat.

"She," Castle said, looking at a plaque that was near them. He smiled when he saw the three looking over at him and he said, "Her name is Aurora and she had four cubs."

"Wow… like you Mom," Julia said. "Well… in your past life."

Castle was about to reach for his phone; as he suddenly thought of his daughter; while he watched Beckett hug their daughters. He saw someone approaching them and turned to see that it was Alexis. "Hey… are we taking too long?" he started to say with a smile before he realized she might be there for that reason.

"No, I realized you guys were still behind us, so I decided to join you," the young woman said. She reached for him and gently squeezed his hand to stop him from saying anything telling him, "I can spend time with you too. Remember I'm going out with him tonight."

"Okay," Castle said quickly as the girls had turned and rushed to their big sister.

"Where are they right now?" Beckett asked as she made her way over to them.

"Further ahead," Alexis said before she glanced down at her sisters.

"You can say," Castle said.

"They're looking at some lions," Alexis then said. "Not too far ahead."

"Do we need to go?" Eliza asked her parents.

"We should, they'll have to wait for us to catch up to them," Castle said. "But I'd like to see the lions."

Since her sisters went with their dad Alexis was about to turn to her stepmother when she felt Beckett taking her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am," she replied. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all," Alexis replied with a smile. "Are you hoping we don't go somewhere like this tomorrow?"

"I won't mind if we do," Beckett said. "Because I know as soon as we get back to the house I'm sitting… for a while."

"I'll let you walk here and there," Castle said. "And don't forget we're going out to dinner tonight."

"I remembered," Beckett said in amusement. "I'll walk then I'm sure," she said to her stepdaughter.

"Where are you guys going?" Alexis asked.

"We're letting them pick," Castle answered as they reached the lions by then.

"How can we?" Julia asked. "We don't know what there is."

"Think of a cuisine but not Chinese or pizza," Beckett suggested, taking a picture of the three lions inside the habitat.

"African?" Julia said.

Pausing Castle said, "I'm not sure… I'll check and see if there might be any from any African country."

"There might not be," Beckett warned her oldest. "You might want to think of something else just in case."

"Greek?" Julia asked.

"It might have to be Greek," Castle told them as they were walking again. "I'm not seeing any African restaurants."

"Is there a Greek place?" Alexis asked.

"There is, near the house," Castle said. "Not where we've been going to the market," he told his wife quickly. "Apparently there's another cluster of shops and restaurants about six blocks from the market."

"That's fine," Beckett said with a nod. "And luckily with that set we've caught up with everyone."

Darnley, having seen the family reach them, walked quickly over to Beckett and said, "Okay?"

"I'm great," she said, having expected that question from anyone and not surprised it was from her friend. "And ready to finish up with the zoo."

"We saw the map and we saw that too," Darnley said. "Trev's liking the area though."

"I had wondered," Beckett told him with a smile.

"It is not home but I have seen elephants there of course," Nkosi said.

"Where?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"At the Kruger National Park," Nkosi replied. "I went there once with my parents and we saw these there as well as lions and a number of other animals."

"Did you see rhinos?" Eve asked eagerly.

"We did," Darnley said with a nod. "There was a baby and it was very cute."

"Are you having trouble?" Castle asked, watching as Keo tried to climb over his father's shoulder.

"Some," Nkosi said. "Look Keo, that one is drinking some water."

Beckett took several pictures of the elephant that had begun to spray water on its back and she glanced at her father. "What do you think?" she asked him as they only had the tigers left to see in the zoo.

"It's very nice," Jim said with a smile. "I'm relieved they didn't mind this hasn't taken very long."

"With these animals?" Lily asked, walking up to them and hearing that.

"How're you?" Beckett asked her friend.

"I'm fine," Lily said with a nod. "I'd ask you, but I know you don't like hearing that question."

"That's why I won't be asking you that again," Beckett told her with a smile.

"Are you going to be okay walking back down to the other end of the zoo?" Castle asked as he walked over to his wife.

"I will be," Beckett said resolutely. "Are we leaving now?"

"We are," Castle said with a nod. "They're ready to see the tigers."

Beckett was going to speak when Julia came over to her and she smiled at her saying, "You want to go?"

"Yep, don't you?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder. "But after that we're going to the gift shop and then leaving."

"I know, I saw the map," Julia replied.

"How?" Castle asked as he was walking just behind them with Eliza holding his hand.

"'lexis showed me," Julia replied. "She said there wasn't anything else to see but the tiger."  
"That's alright," Beckett said with a smile as her oldest looked slightly concerned. She hugged her for a moment and then said, "But you don't mind?"

"No," Julia said with a soft laugh. "After we get to go out and then play with you before we go to bed… right?"

"Yes," Beckett said. She remained quiet then as they walked together the rest of the way to the habitat and once they'd stopped at the railing she left the girls with Castle and went to her cousin.

"Have your plans all set for tonight?" Brennan asked once Beckett had stepped up to him.

"We do, you?" she asked him.

"We do in fact… Erin is surprisingly alright just with us," Brennan commented. "Are you still going to have Patrick and Trevor over with you?"

"I… yes, I almost forgot," Beckett said, hurrying over to her friend after squeezing her cousin's arm.

"What?" Darnley said. "Rick is ov-" he began to say.

"It's alright," Beckett said quickly. "We forgot you're coming with us tonight to dinner; we're going to have Greek."

"Sounds good," Darnley told her quickly and firmly. "I just wish we could stay at the house."

"Why?" Beckett said with a smile.

"I'd like to stick around you before we need to go back to DC," Darnley explained. "But luckily the house we're in is just down the road."

"Yes, but we can take-" Beckett began.

"No, no," Darnley cut her off. "We had last night, and you need less stress."

"Just one day later?" Beckett asked.

"Yes," Castle commented as he walked over to them.

"Anyways we'd like to be with the kids again," Darnley said, trying not to laugh at the way Beckett shot her husband a look. "So we'll just head on back to the house after the kids need to get into bed."

"Alright," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "At least we'll have tomorrow too," she said, looking pointedly at her husband.

"Oh… I should tell you guys," Castle replied to that look.

"When we walk to the gift shop," Beckett said, leaving the two men so she could get some pictures of the tigers since she hadn't had the chance yet.

"Do you know where we're gonna go Gram?" Eliza asked, standing with Martha and having heard what her parents had said.

"Oh no, your father is keeping that very secret," Castle's mother replied. "I would imagine it will be a very nice surprise for your mother."

Eliza nodded and then became thoughtful before she hurried over to her father. "Daddy," she told him seriously. She gasped when he picked her up and said, "No Daddy, I want you to say where we are going tomorrow."

"Ah…" Castle said with a smile. "Well… we're almost done I think so I'll say right now." He waited for the others to soon walk towards where they were, and he then said, "Okay, we're splitting up after this, so I was hinting at telling everyone what our plans were for tomorrow."

"Are you still going to?" David asked.

"Yes, we're going to the George Eastman Museum," Castle said, turning his gaze to his wife.

With a smile Beckett said, "I should have seen that coming."

"You should have," Castle said jokingly. "And Jim it's partially for you as well. I was able to get you two into the archives that they have."

"Really?" Beckett asked.

"Yes," Castle replied. "But just you two because that was all I could manage."

"I think out of all of us Kate and Jim are the photographers," Darnley said.

"He's right," Brennan commented. "They're the ones most likely to enjoy it."

"What else is there?" Rebecca asked as they began to walk.

"The mansion… though I should warn you it's being worked on right now; restoration I was able to find out; but there are very nice gardens," Castle told them. "So I think everyone will see something they like."

"Great," Beckett said with a smile. "Then I'm really looking forward to this." She squeezed his hand and turned her attention to their daughters who were looking at them. "You can get one thing at the gift shop."

"Together?" Julia and Eliza asked.

As his wife laughed Castle said with a smile, "No each, just let us follow you around."

Beckett was smiling as their daughters were laughing together at what he'd said, and she squeezed her husband's hand before they took the girls' hands as they made their way to the gift shop to finish their visit to the zoo.


	16. Animals Have The Right Of Way (Part 2)

"I don't know," Darnley said with a laugh. "I think what I had to do was worse."

"Either way," Beckett said with a shrug. She smiled at her friend and said, "I wish you could have stayed longer."

"I know but it was a lot for them… even Keo who was mostly in his stroller," Darnley said, looking over at the front door that his family was standing in. "But we'll try to stay longer tomorrow night."

"Thank you," Beckett said before they hugged each other and kissed each other's cheeks. "And at least we had dinner."

"We did," Darnley replied. "Now you better get going because I think your husband's getting anxious." He laughed when she pinched his arm and said, "Goodnight Kate."

"Night Patrick," Beckett said before she walked down the path to her husband who was waiting for her on the sidewalk. "And the girls?" she asked as they walked to their lake house.

"They ran down to it; I gave them the keys… well Julia," Castle answered. It was earlier in the evening and they had just said goodnight to Darnley and Nkosi who'd needed to go back to their home earlier as their kids had become unsettled and fussy and had obviously needed rest after that day. "I feel bad," he said suddenly when they were nearing their house.

"Don't," Beckett said, smiling at him. "That might happen to us with the baby and it of course did when Eliza was at that age."

Castle nodded, as she was right, and then turned his attention to the house with her as their daughters were standing in the doorway watching them.

"Can we come in?" Beckett asked with a smile as they came up the steps.

"Yeah, come and see our house," Eliza said with a giggle.

"Nice," Castle said, going along with the joke. "Mind if we stay for the night."

"What can we do now?" Julia asked, suddenly a little impatient with the joke as she wanted to spend as long as they could doing something before she and her sister had to go to bed.

"Whatever you'd like," Beckett said. "As long as it's not going out to the lake."

"Well… they have games," Julia said, looking at her sister at the same time.

"That's not what you want to play?" Beckett said in surprise.

"What about cards?" Eliza asked.

"UNO?" Castle asked, watching the way the two were holding each other's hands with a smile.

"Please?" the girls said at the same time.

"Yes, someone get the deck," Beckett replied.

Letting her little sister go to get the deck Julia went to their mother and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Beckett asked her.

"Can I sit with you?" Julia asked.

"We'll play at the table," Beckett said, looking at her husband when she heard the clink of glasses as he was getting some for milk.

"Where will Lizzy sit? And Dad?" Julia asked.

"Sit at the end of the table Kate," Castle told his wife. "I really wish they had a circular table, but we'll make do."

"What about you Daddy?" Eliza asked as she hurried over to him.

Castle was about to answer that he was alright when he heard a knock on the door telling the others, "There's Mother and Jim… I really have to wonder what they got."

Smiling; as her father and mother in law had left them after the Greek restaurant to get something for while the girls were still up; Beckett had no idea what they would get either or why it had taken them some time. She went after her husband and daughters to the door before he opened it and the two walked inside leading her to say, "You got two things?" as they both had something in a bag.

"No, no, this is to go with dessert tonight," Jim told his daughter quickly. "I know you're planning to stay around the pizza family fun center tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean we'll have dessert again," Beckett said quickly as the girls looked at her.

"Maybe something small," Castle said. When his wife glanced at him he smiled at her and said, "Can't leave out the option."

Beckett sighed and said, "Why don't we see what they have now," as her father was rushing over to the kitchen. She had a feeling of what he was carrying already and as he took out a pint container she smiled and said, "Sundaes?"

"Gelato sundaes," Martha answered before Jim did. She smiled as the girls hurried to where the pint container was, knowing they were wanted to see the flavor to try and guess it before Castle took the lid off to show them.

"Lemon?" Eliza asked as the gelato was yellow.

"And chocolate?" Julia added since there was a swirl in it.

"Close, they called this flavor Monkey Business," Jim said, pausing with a smile as the girls giggled. "It's banana with chocolate hazelnut."

"Can I have some?" Eliza asked her parents quickly.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "Come here," she said to both girls as her husband was bringing over some cups.

"Those?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Yes, better than huge bowls," Castle said.

"So now you're taking it easy with the sweets," Beckett said teasingly to him as she watched him scoop gelato into the cups she knew were for ice cream as they had the same kind at home.

"Well since they're sundaes…" Castle began. He quickly started to make the sundaes for the girls with sprinkles, hot fudge and whipped cream; as those had been in the other bag his mother had carried; and finished with raspberries on top saying, "Better than a cherry."

"Can you carry those yourselves?" Beckett asked the girls as they were holding their cups. When they nodded she watched them walking over to the table before she looked at her husband making hers. She smiled slightly as he made it the same as the girls' sundaes and said, "You're doing that for the baby, aren't you?"

"It's not that big," Castle said before he smiled at her. He finished with another raspberry on top of the whipped cream and held the cup out to her. Though their parents were near them he couldn't stop himself, leaning over and brushing his lips to hers.

Beckett murmured in Irish to him, " _Go mbainfidh tú a dhéanamh níos fearr ina dhiaidh sin_ ," telling him he'd do better later.

" _Conas is féidir liom_?" Castle asked, asking her how could he not. When she smiled and kissed his cheek he watched her walk over to the table with their daughters. Turning back to the counter and the gelato he jumped when his father in law grabbed the ice cream scoop and said, "Sorry."

"I would rather get my own," Jim said simply, briefly smiling.

"So would I," Martha said.

Nodding, and relieved his mother didn't comment on the exchange between himself and his wife, Castle allowed them to get their gelato themselves before he made his sundae quickly. After he was sitting down with everyone else they began to play, but very slowly at first because they were all eating their gelato.

After the second game the cups were off the table and Beckett watched the girls as they were yawning more and more. She was surprised; when her husband went to rinse out the glasses; as Eliza got up and stepped up to her. "Ready to go to bed?" she asked.

"No…" the little girl said, sighing as she looked at her mother's stomach.

"Here," Castle said, having returned to the table in time to hear Eliza's sigh. He sat where she had been and then took her on his lap saying, "Should we play together?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling at her mother as she was looking at her. She looked at the cards they were dealt as her father held them, playing them when he directed her or choosing them when he let her do that.

Watching her little sister Julia wasn't surprised when Eliza soon fell asleep and she smiled at the sight before her parents were standing up. She was going to ask them something when her mother interrupted her quickly.

"Do you want to still play?" Beckett asked.

Shaking her head Julia reached out and took her hand before they went upstairs with Jim and Martha following behind them. When they were outside Eliza's room she smiled as their grandparents kissed her little sister on the temple before they came to her. "Love you Gram," she said, hugging her first. "Are you going to bed?" she thought to ask.

"I am," Martha replied with a nod, watching as her son and daughter in law took Eliza into the room after Julia had squeezed her sister's hand. "We'll let you spend some time with your parents."

"Thanks," Julia said before she shared a quick kiss with her. "Night." She then turned to Jim and embraced him tightly saying, "I'm so glad you came too Grandpapa."

"Me too," Jim said. "Are you eager to go to the museum tomorrow?" he asked her.

With a smile Julia nodded and said, "I can't wait to see the garden."

"Me too," Jim said. Still hugging her he told her, "I love you Julia."

"Love you too Grandpapa," Julia replied, sharing a kiss with him. She then turned to the doorway where her parents were stepping out and said, "She's still asleep?"

"She was basically the whole time," Castle said, closing the door slightly behind them.

"Even when he brushed her teeth," Beckett said. "Are you two going to your rooms?"

"We are," Martha said, going to her daughter in law and embracing her. "Good night, both of you get some rest."

"I will," Beckett said with a soft laugh as her mother in law was saying that to her though she was hugging her son.

"Goodnight Mother," Castle told her before he watched her go down the hall to her room.

"I'll get some rest Dad, don't worry," Beckett said with a smile as she and her father were embracing. Pulling away slightly she told him, "I want to be able to go around the museum tomorrow."

"Me too," Jim said. "Then I'll let you spend some time with Julia. Goodnight," he said, touching his son in law's shoulder in passing.

"Night," Castle said with a nod to him. He turned to look at his wife and their oldest saying, "Mind if I make some tea for your mom?"

"No," Julia said with a smile. She watched him go before her mother was taking her hand and she looked up at her before walking with her down to her room. Inside she changed quickly before she brushed her teeth and was just about to go back out when her mother appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm getting your brush," Beckett explained.

With a smile Julia handed it to her before they went to her bed where she sat, and her mother proceeded to brush out her hair. "Dad didn't come back yet?" she asked finally when her mother was finishing up.

"No, but I'm glad he didn't because there's something I wanted to ask you," Beckett replied. She wasn't taken aback when her daughter turned to look at her and she said instead of asking, "You're scared."

Sighing heavily Julia turned around and looked at her mother before she nodded slowly. "I am Mom, you… what if something happens when you have the baby?" she asked hurriedly. "What if… I know stuff can happen to women that have babies. I know about King Henry's third wife Jane Seymour. She had a baby and… and…"

"Shh, it's okay," Beckett said quickly, reaching for her daughter and pulling her into her arms as her voice had gotten more and more strained while she'd spoken. "I know that scares you, but you have to remember things have changed since then."

"A lot?" Julia asked.

"A lot," Beckett assured her. "And you know the doctor, nurses and your dad will watch me very closely to make sure I'm okay and the baby too."

"Did they before?" Julia asked.

"Of course, that's what they're supposed to do," Beckett replied. "And while it's not your dad's job he does too. But as of right now I'm being very careful, and everyone seems to be watching me. Including you."

"Sorry," Julia said softly as her mother let her go.

Cupping her cheek Beckett said, "Don't apologize, it means a lot to me that you _and_ your sister are both so worried."

"We want you to be okay and the baby to come home," Julia told her seriously. "And you."

"Thank you," Beckett said. She drew her close and kissed the top of her head saying, "We both do."

"But Mom it hurts when you have to have the baby," Julia said slowly.

"It does but I told you it has to happen because the baby isn't exactly tiny," Beckett replied. "And better it isn't. Plus, I explained to you that contractions have to happen for me to be able to give birth to the baby." When her daughter nodded she knew she recalled what she'd told her about giving birth. She was debating on whether she should change the subject when the girl spoke and decided for her.

"How come you're gonna have another baby if it hurts?" Julia asked.

"A number of reasons," Beckett said. "One is because I do want to have another baby. Two because I want to give you and your sisters another sibling-"

"A sister," Julia interrupted her.

"A sister," Beckett echoed with a smile as she watched her daughter placing her hand on her stomach. "And last because I love your dad, he's a wonderful father and I wanted to give him another child."

"He's wanted one?" Julia guessed.

"He has," Beckett replied with a nod. She brought her daughter closer and said, "But he let me decide."

"That sounds like Dad," Julia said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around her mother and said, "I'm glad you wanted to."

"Me too," Beckett said. "Now with all of that said you need to not worry too much. It doesn't help things at all."  
"But I can still worry?" Julia asked.

"A little," Beckett said. "Very little," she added, holding her index finger and thumb close together. She smiled when her daughter laughed softly and then said, "Okay, I better go get your dad because you need to go to bed soon."

"I'll call to him Mom," Julia said, jumping up.

Beckett smiled and watched her daughter leave her, allowing her to do so as she knew she couldn't really stop her. And she was pleased to know that Julia still wanted to help her even after what they'd talked about. She watched the doorway and wasn't surprised when her husband appeared just behind their oldest shortly after. "That tea must be freezing by now," she told him.

"It's not, I have some on a warming stone I found in our room," Castle said simply. "So," he told the two. "What can we do now?"

"Dad," Julia said, going to him and taking his hand. "Mom really wanted to have the baby?"

Glancing at his wife and seeing her glancing away from them Castle then told their oldest, "She did… did you ask her the same thing?"

"Sorta," Julia replied. "You're gonna stay with Mom when the baby is being born right?"

It was then that Castle realized what they'd talked about and he was quick to say seriously, "Of course, I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"So no parties or tours?" Julia said, sitting next to her mother.

"Nope," Castle said, shaking his head and smiling as the girl did so as well. "And your mom will have the doctor and nurses so we'll all take care of her. Though I can't really do much."

Laughing softly Julia said, "Mom kinda said the same thing."

"And she's right," Castle commented. "Okay, anything else we can do?"

"It's time," Beckett said, about to stand up before Julia stopped her. She watched her oldest stand up before she wrapped her arms around her neck and she hugged her daughter back tightly. "Sweet dreams Julia, I love you," she told her.

"I love you too Mom, thanks for talking to me," Julia said. They then shared a kiss and she gave her mother a last squeeze before she hurried to her father. "I love you too Dad."

"I love you sweetheart," Castle said. "And I'm glad you're so worried about your mom. But I'll make sure she's okay."

"Good," Julia said as they embraced, and he squeezed her one last time. After she shared a kiss with him she watched her mother stand up as Castle helped her and smiled at them before she got onto the bed. "I can't wait for tomorrow and to go back to my bed the day after," she told her parents.

"I feel the same way," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She tucked Julia in and then told her, "So we'll sleep to get to that point quicker." When the girl had nodded she then kissed her temple and went with Castle to the doorway where they stood for a moment watching her before she was turning off the lights. She let her husband lead her to their bedroom and when he locked the door behind him she said, "I need to clean my feet first don't I?"

"I guess," Castle stated as a reply. He smiled at her and told her, "Yeah, I would imagine you'd need it."

"I do but let me change first," Beckett told him. When he nodded she smiled and went to her pajamas, changing into them as fast as she could before she turned to him to see that her husband was ready as well.

"I'm fine," Castle said, not surprised when her eyes went down to his groin.

"I wanted to… touch in the shower," Beckett admitted.

"I thought so," Castle replied, nodding. "But we can do that another time," he told her. "I'm just glad you want to do that with me."

Turning her head; so her husband could see her smile; Beckett told him, "I told you I touch what's mine."

"You do," Castle said, hurrying to get the tub ready for her as they'd walked into the bathroom by then. "But another time love."

"Yeah," Beckett said as she watched the water filling the bottom. "I'm guessing you want to know what I talked to Julia about."

"I would but you don't have to tell me," Castle replied.

Smiling when he looked at her Beckett said, "She wouldn't mind." And with that she told him about their conversation finishing with, "I was expecting that and looks like I was right."

"I'd thought the same too," Castle replied. "But I'm not surprised she was talking like that. It's a scary thing, especially to a man and a child."

"Of course," Beckett replied. "But I reassured her as much as I could though I don't think it helped too, too much."

"What can you say?" Castle replied. "It wouldn't really dispel her fears. The only thing that's going to do that is seeing you and the baby in the hospital bed okay."

With a slight smile Beckett then said as he helped her sit on the edge of the tub, "That applies to you too doesn't it?"

"I think you know the answer to that already," Castle replied, sitting next to her but facing the other direction as he'd done before. "Though luckily I'll see her once she's born."

"I don't think you want Julia to see the baby right at that moment," Beckett said.

"Oh… true," Castle said.

"What did you think of Alexis when you first saw her?" Beckett asked.

"I still thought she was beautiful," Castle said firmly. "Even though she was covered in… what she was covered with she still was. And she was like her sister; really good lungs."

"I think that comes standard," Beckett said, laughing softly.

"Think they had a nice night?" Castle asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said easily. "Remember this is their last chance to have alone before he leaves."

"True," Castle said with a nod. "And Louis would try to make it a great night."

"He would," Beckett said easily. She turned around with his help before he began to dry her feet and once he was finished she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out to the bed. She couldn't help relaxing against the pillows once she was there as her husband was hurrying around in the bathroom she could hear. When he stepped out to her she groaned softly and said, "I did a lot of walking today."

"You did, so we should just go right to bed after I'm finished," Castle replied. When his wife glared at him he said in surprise, "What?"

"I don't want to go straight to bed," Beckett said firmly.

"Sure," Castle said with a nod, knowing she wanted them to kiss as they'd done before. "But not too much okay?"

"It won't be, I don't have the energy honestly," Beckett replied. When he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek she said, "So I think you're working on my feet first."

"I sure am," Castle said with a smile. He then got some of her oil on his hands and began to gently rub at the bottoms where he knew she would need the most work. When she moaned softly in relief he smiled and said, "I should carry you around the museum tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you so much for that by the way," Beckett said. "It was sweet of you to do; to think of us."

"You," Castle corrected. "The fact your dad would want to see the archives too was kind of an afterthought."

"It's alright," Beckett said since he was speaking apologetically. "I would assume you'd think of me first in the end."

Nodding Castle said, "But I hope you'll be okay."

"There isn't that much is there?" Beckett said.

Sighing Castle replied, "Not really, like I said before there's some restoration work going on, so we'll only have a few rooms to look through. But the gardens are open, and you should be able to see some flowers in bloom. At least that's my hope." He wasn't surprised when Beckett merely nodded and then turned his attention to her feet as he moved on to the other one, so he could work over it. They were both quiet for a while until he looked up at her when she touched the top of his head, seeing her smile and wondering what she would say was on her mind as he knew already she would tell him.

"Why didn't you set it up to go with us?" Beckett asked him.

"I figured it would be nice for you and your dad to do something on your own," Castle explained. "And I'll spend time with the girls."

"Alright," Beckett said, pushing herself up as her husband had finished with her feet. While he was in the bathroom washing his hands, she placed her hand on her stomach as the baby began to kick. "Rick?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Castle replied a little distractedly as he was trying to dry his hands as fast as he could.

"What are we going to do after the museum?" Beckett said. He then stepped up to the doorway and seeing him she told him, "You said they're working on it and some of it is closed for that."

"We're not going early," Castle replied, sitting next to her. "And we can just go to that family fun center afterwards… unless you want to come back home to rest."

"No," Beckett said simply. She took off her pajama top before she waited for him to go around and massage her back which he was soon doing to her sigh.

Castle wasn't surprised to find she was tense again and he said, "You know I was kidding about carrying you around tomorrow right?"

"I'd like to see you try," Beckett said wryly, glancing quickly over her shoulder at him. "I know you're worried," she then said seriously. "But if it's fast I'll be sitting back in the car fast."

"Not that far to the center," Castle said simply. He smiled at her when she glared at him and said, "I'll tone it down, just… sit down if you need to."

"You were going to say tell you, weren't you?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Perhaps…" Castle said slowly.

"What?" Beckett asked as she moved away from him and pulled her top back on as he was finished.

"I was but now I'm wondering if just you and I should come back," Castle told her. He wasn't surprised at the look he got for that and he was swift to say, "Just for a short rest and then rejoin them."

"No," Beckett said in slight annoyance as she turned to him so he could rub oil onto her stomach. "No Rick I'm going to be busy with the baby very shortly and I want to spend as much time with the girls as possible. And don't try to get them to push me to do that tomorrow either."

"I won't," Castle said reassuringly before he got off the bed and then hurried to wash his hands and put back the bottle of oil. "You're going to miss this when you get home from the hospital with the baby," he commented as he was walking back to her.

"Most likely," Beckett replied in agreement before he sat next to her once she'd set her empty cup on the nightstand. "But for the time being it'll still annoy me."

"If it didn't I'd be checking you for a bellybutton to see if you were a clone," Castle said. He then smirked and said, "Considering how far out it's pushed now…"

Pushing him slightly Beckett said, "Then you should be reassured."

"Almost," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes but was when she beat him to the punch and pulled him to her so their lips could meet. He was quick to recover then, placing his hand on her back and bringing her closer to him before her arms were wrapped around him. Though he wasn't sure he should he pulled her to him and onto his lap before they parted for a moment.

"Wait," Beckett said, stopping him when he leaned towards her. "Some-"

Before she could finish that there was a flurry of knocks on the door, prompting Castle and Beckett to get off the bed and him to open it.

"Mommy!" Julia sobbed before she threw her arms around her mother tightly.

"Sweetie," Beckett breathed out, knowing already her daughter had had a nightmare. She wasn't surprised when Castle ushered her over to the bed and she went, sitting on the edge as he closed the door behind them. Kissing her temple, she carefully dried the tears on Julia's face saying, "Do you want to tell me what you saw?"

"Nothing," the girl said, sniffing hard as she was trying to stop crying. "It was dark, but I just knew I was all alone."

"You're not," Beckett said firmly, glancing at her husband who was sitting on the other side of their daughter.

"She's right," Castle said. "Is this because Mari stayed with her family."

Shaking her head Julia said, "I think 'cause I'm scared about Mom. And the baby."

"She told me what you talked about before I finished with the tea," Castle told her, wrapping his arm around her so he was close to her. "And that scares me too, but your mom is very healthy. When she goes in for a checkup it's not just the baby being checked on but her too. And every time Dr. Hargrove says she's doing well."

"She's the one who helped you when you had Lizzy?" Julia asked her mother.

"She is and she's a great doctor," Beckett assured her. "And the hospital is a very good one too."

"What about Auntie Lanie?" Julia asked. She was surprised when her mother laughed softly and said, "What?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that," Beckett said. "And your aunt isn't that type of doctor, though if I was with her and away from a hospital she could help."

Nodding Julia was about to speak when her mother suddenly sucked in a breath through her teeth and bent over. "The baby?" she asked.

"Yes, not the best time for her to kick that hard but I think she's trying to tell you that we'll be okay," Beckett said, taking her oldest's hand.

Tilting her head when the baby kicked twice in a row Julia said, "I guess so."

"And likely telling you to get back to bed," Castle commented. When the little girl looked at him he smiled and said, "Then that's just me."

"He's right, you should go to bed," Beckett said, standing up. She was going to start walking with Julia to the door when her husband stopped her, and she watched him as he hurried around the bed to pull the covers down on her side before he looked up at her and Julia who was standing with her.

"You should get some sleep too Mom," Julia piped up. When her mother looked at her she smiled and said, "Dad and I can tuck you in."

Shaking her head as she smiled at the same time Beckett said, "Luckily I know that's her idea," directing it to her husband.

"It is," Castle replied. "I was just going to have you sit and hope you'd fall asleep once I got back from getting her into bed."

Going out to her side of the bed Beckett sat down and held her hand out to Julia who hurried over to her. "We'll be fine sweetie," she told her firmly as she hugged her tightly to her. "Think about something else when you fall asleep now."

"I will," Julia promised. She pulled back and said, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Julia," Beckett replied firmly. They shared a kiss and she held her daughter to her tightly, pressing her cheek to the side of her head. She couldn't stop herself and felt her tears falling starting to fall down her cheeks.

Pulling back Julia asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just got a bit overwhelmed," Beckett said. She was going to speak again when her daughter gently thumbed her tears and she said, "You learned that from your dad."

"Yeah… better?" Julia asked.

"I am," Beckett said before hugging her again. "I love you so much."

"Me too, I love you Mom," Julia said, her arms around her mother's neck. She let go reluctantly and watched with a smile as her father knelt in front of her mother.

"I'm fine," Beckett said.

"Oh, I know I just wanted to do this," Castle said, leaning up to her and kissing her gently on the lips. He tried to tell himself to pull away, but he couldn't and deepened the kiss until they were slowly parting. "I'll be back," he said finally.

"Dad," Julia said once they were in her bedroom after they'd left her mother; laying under the covers; in a hurry. "You didn't tuck her in."

Shaking his head Castle said, "I'll do it once I go back since I'll have to get under the covers myself." He waited for her to get under her covers and then kissed her forehead saying, "It wasn't just because of the baby that she cried."

"I could tell," Julia said with a smile as they hugged each other. "But the first reason is 'cause of the baby."

"She'll stop once your sister is born," Castle said, not surprised when she just shrugged. He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead before he said, "Night Julia, I love you."

"I love you too Dad," Julia said, watching him go. She breathed out and then closed her eyes before she soon fell asleep before she could realize it.

Castle smiled; as Julia was out before he had turned around to check on her; and turned off the light to walk as fast as he could down the hall without waking anyone up. His wife was awake, and he smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"She's asleep?" Beckett asked once he was getting under the covers with her.

"Before I even reached the doorway," Castle replied. "She's alright though."

"Good," Beckett said as she watched her husband raise her top.

"Good night _ceann beag_ ," Castle told the baby after he'd kissed where he'd been able to feel her shoulder. "We'll try not to walk so much tomorrow."

"I don't think she minds," Beckett said with a smile.

"Probably not," Castle replied, feeling her fingers going through his hair gently. He gave the baby a few more kisses before he moved to lie next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her. When she started to kiss him he rapidly responded before her tongue slipped into his mouth and they were dueling hungrily. They lingered for some time until the need to breathe became overwhelming and they parted slowly. "Kate?" he said as he looked into her eyes. When she merely looked back at him he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beckett replied before they were kissing. She felt him holding her tightly but carefully, aware already he wouldn't want to push either one of them too much. When they'd parted she pressed her cheek to his shoulder saying, "Night love."

"Night Kate," Castle said, holding her firmly as he watched her close her eyes. He smiled while she was sleeping quickly; as their daughter had; and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before he closed his eyes himself. They shot back open when he felt a kick against his side and smiled before he allowed himself to close his eyes again so he could get some rest and; as he knew would happen already; dream of his wife until they would need to wake up for their last day of vacation the next morning.


	17. To Take A Photograph

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback for the last chapter I did so I'll get to my thank yous straight away! TORONTOSUN (I'm of course very happy to see that you thought it was very good writing the last chapter!),

Mb (Really nice to see that you thought the last chapter was a very happy and sweet update. Great you thought it was a nice look with them going to the zoo. And yeah, as long as a zoo has animals people love it doesn't matter the size of it. Not surprised you were laughing at how everyone's hovering over Beckett and Lily, though you're right they'll be doing that more with Beckett since she's further along. I was pleased to read you thought it was nice how grateful and happy Alexis and Louis were with Castle and Beckett giving them their date night. And I was even more so to see that you don't believe that Alexis would have been upset with Castle almost calling Beckett her mother; I had wondered what readers would think of that moment. I'm so, so happy that you believe Alexis thinks of Beckett as her mother while Meredith is just the woman who gave birth to her since I'm leaning that way myself, lol. Nice reading you thought it was a sweet, sweet update! You're very welcome for the first half of the chapter! Glad to see you thought the second half was sweet and beautifully written. And I'm glad that you loved how they were content still being in each other's company even though it was a slow night. I had to laugh at you saying yes at Martha and Jim getting gelato, lol, but I agree with you, it is the best. It was interesting to see what you thought of the story that Darnley told about their weirdest arrest, I'd been wondering what the reaction would be to that and I'm glad it was happiness for you about where the drugs were hidden. And I'm really glad that you mentioned how Beckett let Castle know she only touches what hers and that's only Castle's. I'm not surprised you were glad that Beckett was able to calm down Julia with her fears about her having the baby. And you got what I was doing with what she was afraid of, since she knows more about the birthing process and a little history and what could go wrong with that. I'm glad you pointed out that not only were Castle and Beckett there for her but also in a way for themselves. Really happy you thought it was beautiful family time. And you're welcome for sharing this second half too!),

Guest (I'm happy to see that you think this is such a great story first thing in your review. And interesting you found this story so randomly. And I'm happy too you were pleasantly surprised with Castle and Beckett here happily married with daughters and another one on the way. I'm glad you like the fact they are, as you put it, still so completely hot and sexy since there's a lot of that, lol, it's hard for me not to write them like that. And I'm so pleased that even though this series has quite a lot of stories in it you feel you picked out a wonderful story to read and a series to catch up on and follow too. But I hope, if you go back to read how they've gotten to where they are in this story, you'll enjoy that! And thank you for the God bless you at the end of your review, very nice of you to say!) and

vetgirlmx (I have to agree, last day of vacation is definitely sad to say. But I'm not surprised that because there's still stuff left before the baby gets there you don't mind too much. And of course, I'm really glad you thought it was a very nice chapter with them spending time with all of their friends and family one at a time. But I'm glad that you thought the talk and banter between them though they were a lot of people, nice to hear that though it's a bit hard to write all of them, lol, and make sure I mention them. And I wasn't surprised that you weren't about Julia being scared about her mom; you're right about that that. And yeah, since she knows what happens with giving birth it'll make sense that happens. But interesting you don't think, like Beckett, that their talk really helped, though you're right. And yeah, makes sense she'd keep worrying since it's hard not to until the baby is there, and she knows that both are okay. Not surprised you're hoping the nightmares won't get too bad, or that you think they won't stop and maybe get worse. Also, not surprised you're not that Julia's so worried since she and Beckett are very close to each other. And yeah, not much time left before the baby is there and Julia won't need worry, lol. Really glad you think their plans for the next day seem interesting and you can't wait to read about it. And of course, not surprised you don't want their vacation to end though I'm very happy that you really don't want Darnley and his family to go back to DC! And now you don't need to wait to read more!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Kodachrome_ by Paul Simon, from his album _There Goes Rhymin' Simon_.

To Take A Photograph

"Ms. Beckett?" the woman said as she walked up to them rapidly. When she nodded the worker smiled and then said, "It's wonderful to meet you," shaking her hand warmly. "We're so happy to have you here but we're sorry so much is under construction."

"It's alright," Beckett told her. "It's better to preserve the house."

"But we're happy to have you here as we've seen your photographs for the covers of your books," the woman then added. "They were very well done."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a slight smile, a little embarrassed.

"I have to ask; though you don't need to answer; are those silhouettes on your covers you and your husband?" the woman then said.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile as it was true. "But I can't take credit for that; my father has taken those pictures."

"They're very well done," the woman said to Jim with a nod. "Now if you'll follow me I'll show you around our archives."

Going with her father, Beckett couldn't help glance back to where her husband had walked away after dropping them off. She was just turning back when her father touched her elbow and she glanced at him questioningly.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked his daughter.

"I'm fine; I just wish Rick could have come with us. He would have loved to have seen the pictures too," Beckett replied. She turned her attention back to the employee at the George Eastman museum who was giving them a private tour of the archives they had. But as they went she couldn't help smiling slightly, recalling when she and her husband had taken the different silhouetted pictures of them to use for their books in the future; about three months after she'd had Eliza.

* * *

 _"How many are we taking Rick? I think you need to tell me," Beckett told her husband._

 _"I figured ten," Castle said. He quickly held up his hand when his wife opened her mouth and told her, "I know but if we write a lot of books we'll need them."_

 _Sighing, as she had to admit he was right, Beckett nodded and then followed him over to where her father was with their daughters. "Are you ready?" she asked him._

 _"I am," Jim said, studying her camera he was using. "I'm not a model photographer," he told them. "Do you know how exactly you want to stand for these?"_

 _"I have some ideas," Castle said. "If you think of any please say; more than ten would be great."_

 _Beckett was about to say she would when she paused and instead said, "Do you know how many he wants you to take Dad?"_

 _"He did, but I wasn't aware I'd be taking more," Jim replied._

 _"I just thought of it right now," Castle explained._

 _"Alright, go ahead and get ready you two," Jim told them. "However you'd like to."_

 _Castle brought his wife over to the doorway they were going to use to stand in as the sides of the covers of the books and he told her, "With guns," as he went to where the two shapes of the gun like she'd used in the city were._

 _"Not surprised that's going to be first," Beckett said wryly. "And let me guess you want one with me being held by you with you holding the gun."_

 _"And then another with you holding one," Castle explained. When his wife just smirked at him he couldn't stop himself, leaning down and kissing her cheek before he went to stand across from her._

 _Looking forward Beckett tried not to feel too foolish as she could hear the shutter of her father's camera going off a few times. When he said he got enough pictures she then went through the rest of her husband's ideas for the pictures before she told them the rest she had thought of. She was tempted to hurry at the last one as she had the feeling Eliza would be waking up soon. But luckily it didn't take long until her father had finished, and she could rush to the baby as she began to cry._

 _"I was gonna tell you Mommy," Julia told her mother as she was picking the baby up._

 _"I know, thank you sweetie," Beckett said, holding Eliza to her shoulder. "I'll be upstairs."_

 _"What would you like me to do with these pictures?" Jim asked his son in law, trying not to smile too widely at the way he was looking after where Beckett had gone with the girls._

 _"Kate just wants you to put the camera on our desk in the office," Castle said. "I'll be right back," he told his father in law before he raced up the stairs._

 _Jim smiled outright at the sight of him doing that before he walked over to the office to set his daughter's camera there before he went to get himself some water, letting the family have some time alone._

 _"She's hungry?" Julia asked her mother once they were inside her sister's room._

 _"She is," Beckett said with a nod. "I had a feeling since it's been a while after the last time I fed her."_

 _Julia leaned against the arm of her mother's rocking chair she was sitting on, watching her little sister begin to nurse. She smiled at the sounds the baby was making and asked, "Do all babies do that?"_

 _"Not all of them but a lot of mothers will do this," Beckett said._

 _"Will you do that all the time? You didn't do that for me all the time," Julia said._

 _"No," Beckett answered with a smile. "When she starts getting teeth I'll stop. Your grandmama did the same for me when she nursed me."_

 _"She did?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she asked slightly worriedly, "Could she bite? Lizzy?"_

 _"She could," Beckett said. She paused then as she realized there was someone watching them and looked up at her husband in the doorway. "Hey love," she told him, smiling at him._

 _"Hey, sorry I couldn't help watch and listen in," Castle replied as he walked over to her._

 _"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "Do you think those silhouettes will work?"_

 _"I think so," Castle said. "They never steered me wrong with the Heat books." He felt Julia tugging on his hand and he looked down at her asking, "What's wrong sweetheart?"_

 _"No, are you in love with Nikki Heat Daddy?" Julia asked._

 _"No," Castle said firmly. He then took her over to what would be Eliza's bed and sat there, taking the little girl onto his lap. "What she was was a way for me to love your mom since she wasn't ready to love me back just yet."_

 _"Rick," Beckett said simply. When he and their oldest looked at her she smiled and told her husband, "I was in love with you remember."_

 _"That soon," Castle stated. She gave him a look and he sighed before saying, "But yeah, that was the best way for me to love her. Except it wasn't me."_

 _"Rook?" Julia asked, using the last name as she couldn't remember the first exactly._

 _"Yep, it wasn't enough though," Castle said._

 _"Then why do you write Moor and Green now?" Julia asked._

 _Laughing softly at how confused she obviously was Castle told her, "Because now I get the chance to write about your mother, but she loves me and I love her."_

 _"I feel the same way sweetie," Beckett said when Julia looked at her expectantly. "Except I never wrote before like he did."_

 _"That's romantic," Julia said firmly._

 _Laughing softly Beckett said, "I guess it is sweetie." She took Eliza away from her breasts then as the baby had finished nursing and was going to burp her when her husband and daughter got up from the bed. She let Castle take their baby; once he had a towel over his shoulder; and buttoned her blouse before she stood up._

 _"Are you okay Mommy?" Julia asked her._

 _"I am," Beckett said, squeezing her hand. She was going to speak when Eliza burped, and she smiled when Julia giggled softly. "Are you alright with her?" she asked._

 _"Yes, why?" Castle said in surprise as he knew that meant she was going to leave._

 _"I'm taking her down to my dad, he's all alone," Beckett explained._

 _"Oh… I kind of ran off after I told him to put your camera on our desk," Castle said slowly._

 _"I expected as much," Beckett said._

 _"Do you think he minds?" Castle asked her._

 _"No," Beckett replied easily before she kissed his cheek in passing. She cupped her hand over the back of Eliza's head and said, "Bring her back down."_

 _"I was going to," Castle said, smiling as he watched them go before he turned his attention back to Eliza who was slightly squirming in his arms._

 _"Dad?" Beckett said, looking into the family room. When he looked up at her from the book he was holding, and he smiled she said, "Sorry about-"_

 _"Don't apologize," Jim said quickly as he set aside his tome to take his granddaughter into his arms. "The way he was watching you I'm surprised he didn't just take off." Smiling again when his daughter glanced away for a moment he said, "It's a good sign Katie."_

 _"I know Dad," Beckett replied, slightly embarrassed. Something came to mind, and she said, "Did you not think-"_

 _"I knew before you were together Katie, don't worry," Jim said as he realized what she was going to say._

 _Beckett nodded and then said, "You should play with her Dad."_

 _"We'll go down to the water," Jim said before he left with the little girl._

 _Beckett smiled as she watched them while she went to the window to watch them walk down the sand before she heard footsteps behind her._

* * *

"Kate?"

Being shaken from her remembrance of that day nearly five years before Beckett turned and said, "Rick?"

"Yeah," Castle said. "Surprise."

"They let you back here?" Beckett asked him.

"They did," Castle nodded, going over to her. "The woman who escorted you came to get me… I'm not sure where she went now but she told me to wait for you."

"I think she heard you Katie," Jim told his daughter.

Smiling, as her husband was looking at her in confusion, Beckett explained, "I mentioned that I wished you could come with us."

"Then she must have," Castle said.

"And she appeared to be a fan too," Jim commented.

Castle wanted to remark on that before he heard the door where they were opening, and he looked to see it was the woman who'd gotten him. He smiled at his wife and she led them to some drawers.

"These are some of the works of Karl Struss," the woman told them. "This is of the Grand Canyon which has been on view but with the restorations it's here for safe keeping until then."

"You know his work?" Beckett asked her father as he looked reverently at the shot.

"I do," Jim replied with a smile. "My father introduced me to him… it's breathtaking."

"It is, we'll go there," Castle said. When his wife glanced at him he said, "I'm not saying that to plan it, just stating a fact. We've talked about going all over the US."

"True," Beckett replied. "Do you think," she suddenly said to the worker. "We could see any pictures from the 1920s?"

"Of course," the woman replied with a smile. "Right this way."

Beckett glanced at her father but was relieved when there was no protest from him; as he'd been looking at the other Struss photos there while she and Castle had been talking. They walked after the worker to some other drawers and watched her taking some photographs out and setting them down for them to begin to look at which they did quickly after before her husband began to speak.

"Funny you took out this one," Castle told the worker.

"You went to the falls?" the woman said.

Nodding Beckett said, "Before we came out here to Rochester."

"Who's the photographer?" Jim asked.

"It's unidentified," the woman replied. "It was a gift to the museum. Excuse me."

"What is it?" Beckett asked her husband as he looked slightly annoyed when they were alone.

"No, I was going to ask if she had any pictures of San Francisco around the same time," Castle said. He looked down at the photographs she'd taken out from the twenties and told his wife, "These are really cool though."

"They are," Beckett said with a smile. "I hope the girls are alright."

"They told me to have fun," Castle said. "And to tell them what I saw… you can't take pictures can you?"

"We asked," Jim said; as he'd been able to easily hear their conversation. "And no, we can't. But seeing them is nice."

"It is," Castle agreed, watching for the worker to return to them a little impatiently so he could ask her about the San Francisco pictures.

"Rick," Beckett said, taking her husband's hand.

"What?" Castle said, startled at her hesitancy.

"Are you hoping to get a… flashback or something?" Beckett asked him.

"I kind of am," Castle replied. "But think of it Kate," he said earnestly, entwining their fingers. "If it does that then we could just look at photos."

"Which we've done before," Beckett had to point out to him.

Breathing out a little hard Castle then said, "True… okay I just want to see what they might have."

"And still hope for something from our past life," Beckett said wryly.

"That too," Castle said with a nod. When she laughed and shook her head he squeezed her hand before letting it go and watching as the employee walked back to them.

"Sorry about that, just needed to check on something," the woman said, starting to put the photographs away.

"I hate to ask but do you have any pictures of San Francisco?" Castle asked her.

"Of course, the same time period?" the woman asked with a smile.

"That would be great," Castle said with a nod. He watched with his wife and father in law as the woman looked on the tablet she had with her. When she went to one of the drawers there we he was surprised, not sure the museum would have one from around the twenties.

"Here," the employee told them. "It's from 1937 as you can see here but it's close."

"Thank you," Beckett said quickly before she looked at it with her husband. She smiled and said, "Not quite the city."

"No," Castle said, not sounding disappointed. "It's fine," he told his wife. "Thank you," he then quickly told the employee. He looked back down at the photograph of the Bay Bridge and then said, "Could I get a shot of this with my phone? No flash or anything."

"Hold on," the woman said before she grabbed the walkie-talkie that was on her belt. She spoke on it for a moment and said, "They'll allow it but only if I can take the picture for you."

"Sure," Castle said, getting his phone out of his pocket. He hurriedly turned off the flash and handed it to the woman, watching her quickly take a test shot of the wall before she took a picture of the photo. "Thank you so much," he told her.

"You're welcome," the woman said. "Allow me to show you a few more and then I'll let you rejoin your family."

Following the woman around Beckett was enchanted by the photos of horses in the collection as well landscape photographs. She smiled at her husband when they were escorted out of the archive rooms and as soon as the woman had disappeared she embraced him tightly. "Thank you, that was amazing," she told him.

"You're welcome, and I'm thanking myself too," Castle replied, smiling at his father in law who was behind his wife. "But I wish I'd asked about the horse pictures first."

Beckett laughed softly before she kissed his cheek and then said, "It's alright, you know she mentioned the pictures were on their site."

"That's true… I'm not regretting taking a picture of the picture of the bridge though," Castle told her.

Sighing, though a smile was itching to break out on her face, Beckett told him, "No surprise there." She finally let go of him and said to her father, "We should go back."

Jim nodded simply, having just been watching the pair, and then quickly said, "Allow me to show them the pictures?"

"Sure but… we should wait until we're home," Castle suggested to his father in law. "The TV in the family room is bigger than the one here. Plus…"

"I know, they'll be playing with their friends," Jim said with a nod. "And that will be fine."

"Great," Beckett said with a smile before she watched her father touch her husband's arm.

"Thank you as well," Jim told him. "I enjoyed the collection."

"You're welcome," Castle said with a slight smile. "And hopefully we'll enjoy the house." He felt his wife taking his hand as they went to the first room before she paused, and he asked, "Kicking?" At her nod he put his arm around her, placing his hand on her stomach before she moved it around and they stopped walking before they told her father.

When he realized that his footsteps were more audible than they had been; and the only ones echoing off the walls; Jim turned around and saw that his daughter and son in law were talking together quietly. He could still hear them though couldn't understand them as they were both speaking in Irish. Though he wasn't sure where he'd be he disappeared into the room he'd come to, giving them some privacy.

"She's very busy," Castle said after he was sure the baby had stopped.

"I know though she's not really moving that much more than Eliza did," Beckett replied. She realized that they'd forgotten about her father and she looked ahead of them, startled when the hall was empty. "Hopefully he's in that room," she told her husband as they started walking again. Once they were past the door she was about to apologize to her father when she saw he was looking around the room interestedly.

"Billiards room," Jim said, smiling at them. "I'm surprised you don't have one of those at home."

"We will," Beckett said, glancing at her husband out of the corner of her eye. "After the baby is born we're going to work on the parlor a little bit and getting a pool table is for him."

"What about for you?" Jim asked his daughter as they were walking to the next room but soon had to turn back as it was under construction.

"We're getting an aquarium," Castle said.

"That's more for the family," Beckett said with a smile.

"Then what could we do for you?" Castle asked, realizing he hadn't thought of anything for the room specifically for her yet.

"Just make sure there's a couch and armchairs over by the windows," Beckett said simply. When he frowned she quickly told her husband, "It's enough."

Though he wanted to protest Castle stopped as they were in what appeared to be an atrium, the upper story of the house visible as well. He let his wife take pictures then of the room and looked around himself, spotting an organ on the far side of the room. "I'm going to guess my mother was asked to play that," he commented.

"You think the girls would?" Jim said with a smile.

"Did she tell you about me at the old organ in the theater?" Castle asked.

"She did," Jim said with a slight laugh. He looked at his daughter and said, "You know the story?"

"I do," Beckett said, smiling at her husband when he groaned. He had told her the story; early in their relationship; about how his mother had taken him to a theater where she had been rehearsing a play. There had been an organ and her husband had gone to play it, resulting in the janitor chasing him off as the older man had thought he was a random kid that had snuck in which still embarrassed him. "But it's a beautiful room," she said with a smile at him.

"It is," Castle said. "We should go and find them though; they obviously finished with the house."

Beckett nodded her head; as the doorway at the other end was closed off; and she took his hand before they made their way outside of the house. She smiled when she saw their daughters were there with Martha, turning to them soon after and seeing they were there.

"How was it?" Julia asked eagerly as she and her sister hurried over to them.

"Very nice. They have the pictures online so you'll be able to see them," Beckett said first. "We couldn't take pictures," she then added as she saw her husband was taking his phone out of pocket. "But they took that one for your dad."

Julia glanced at her little sister, not surprised to see she looked as confused as she felt, and she then looked at the screen of their dad's camera with her. "San Francisco?" she asked, quickly spotting the writing on it.

"It's the Bay Bridge," Alexis said quickly as she was looking with her sisters. "You said they took it?" she asked her stepmother.

"The employee that was with us in the archives," Beckett explained.

"I wanted a picture of that one at least," Castle said, looking around before he frowned. "Why is everyone right here?"

"This is all we can see," Martha commented.

"What?" Castle said in shock.

"The gardens are open May through September," Alexis added.

When her husband groaned and covered his face with his hands Beckett touched his shoulder and told him, "It's alright Rick."

"Not really," Castle said. "I mean I'm glad we got into the archives at least," he then said, tempering his disappointment as he realized he'd startled her. "But what about everyone else?"

"We saw the house," David said as his family and the others were walking back to him.

"And what we can see of the grounds right here," Lily added.

"The gardens don't seem to be quite ready yet," Clara commented.

"But what we can see is nice," Jacob said. "But now what?"

"I guess the family fun center," Castle said.

"Yeah, it's a really big one," Brad then said as his friend was looking at him.

"We need to go now," Beckett said in amusement as the kids all immediately looked eager at the sound of that. She helped her husband in getting their daughters to their car and she allowed him to drive in the lead of everyone else to the center though she couldn't help looking at him in confusion once she saw Brad was driving directly behind them.

"He saw it, but I know the address," Castle replied, not looking at his wife but knowing what she was thinking already. "I told them, but I guess they're letting me lead."

"Most likely," Beckett replied wryly, shaking her head. She turned her attention out the window and when she saw a roller coaster track she smiled slightly as she knew they had arrived. "So, it's big you said," she told her husband as he was pulling into the parking lot.

"Look! They have roller coasters!" Julia said to her little sister.

"I know… can I go on them?" Eliza said, directing that to their parents.

"We'll see sweetie," Beckett said as Castle was parking the car. She got out first but let him help the girls before they were taking her hands. "And I guess it's better the museum didn't take that long," she told her husband as he walked up to them. "Don't," she then added quickly as he looked slightly concerned and she was quickly aware of what he was thinking. "I don't mind."

"Mommy you can't go on the rides," Eliza said sadly as they were waiting for the others to come over to them.

"It's alright, there's a lot of people here who'll go with you," Beckett assured her. "Well, except for Lily of course."

"She can keep you company," Julia commented.

"She probably will," Beckett said with a smile. She looked at the others and said to the parents, "We should take care of the outdoor stuff first."

"Better we do that since they've seen everything out here already," Darnley commented, walking over to her. "And since ours are so little…"

"We'll keep an eye on Julia," Alexis told her stepmother.

"Go with them Rick," Beckett said as she saw her husband looked uncertain. "I'll be with Patrick and Trevor."

"And Lily," the woman herself said.

"And her," Beckett said, smiling at her friend.

They all split up into two groups, one going to the more thrilling rides and the other going to the younger kid rides.

"I'm going to hand Keo to you," Darnley was saying to his husband when they'd reached the roller coaster for younger kids. "And I'll see you when I'm back."

Beckett, watching Eliza go with him, smiled and said to her father, "I thought she would be disappointed."

"She'll be able to spend time with Maddy inside," Jim told his daughter. He then said, "How are you?"

"Did Rick tell you to keep an eye on me?" Beckett asked though she was smiling.

"Oh no," Martha answered instead. "But the look on his face to both Jim and I said enough of course."

Beckett didn't say anything, knowing the look her husband gave their parents had happened, merely smiled and looked over to Eliza as she could see her youngest was getting onto the roller coaster car with Darnley at that moment.

"Thanks for asking me to come with you Eliza," the man was saying to the little girl.

"Welcome," she replied. Eliza smiled up at him and then said, "I wish my mommy could come but you're here."

"And since your dad is with your sisters…" Darnley said.

Eliza only had time to nod as the cars were starting to move down the track and she raised her hands before smiling at Darnley, crying out as they turned into a few humps before turning and then starting down the track again.

Darnley; spending most of his time laughing at the way Eliza was crying out in joy; looked down at the little girl when they finally stopped after the second time and said, "You remind me so much of your mom."

With a wide smile at him the little girl raised her arms to him for him to pick her up and once she was on his hip she said, "Do I?"

"You do," Darnley said as he was walking back to where the others were waiting for them. "And you look so much like her now." He saw the question on her face before he quickly told her, "I saw pictures of her at the same age you are now, and you look just like she did. Your hair is the same color now."

"Really?" Eliza asked.

"Really," Darnley echoed, studying her hair that was a slightly lighter shade of brown than it had been when she'd been a toddler in the photos he'd seen.

"Hey sweetie," Beckett said when the two had reached them. "I know you had a great time," she added as her friend had set down her daughter and Eliza had gone straight to her.

"How?" the little girl asked.

"You screaming," Beckett said with a smile. She hugged her daughter tightly to her when she threw her arms around her neck and nuzzled her cheek with her lips.

After sharing a kiss with her mother Eliza asked, "Are you gonna go golfing?"

"I will, there should be benches at the tee off part of each hole," Beckett replied, not surprised her daughter had asked that. She kissed her cheek and said, "So that should make all of you happy."

"And we want you to have fun too," Eliza said seriously.

"I know," Beckett assured her. "What do you want to go on next?"

"Um… that one?" Eliza asked, looking around. When her mother stood she quickly took her hand and asked, "Can Daddy go on the rides with me?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "And your sisters too if you'd like them to."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly as they went over to the ride where cars linked in a circle together were going around fast.

When her daughter wrapped her arm around her Beckett smiled down at her, knowing the little girl still wished she could go with her. But as she sent off Eliza with Nkosi that time she hoped going with her father and sisters would help make up for her need to sit out each ride they would be going to.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Castle asked Julia as they walked off the second roller coaster they'd come to.

"Yeah, are you?" the girl asked, smiling up at him.

"I am," Castle said. "Despite my screams."

"What else do you want to go on?" Alexis asked, smiling as her little sister was laughing.

"Um… Well I wanted to go on the go-karts," Julia said slowly. "Since you said I could, but I want Mom to see."

"Any other rides?" Alexis asked. She wasn't surprised when her little sister bit her lower lip, looking around, and she said to their father, "We should go find everyone else."

"I thought the same," Castle said, taking Julia's hand so they could go over to the little kid rides and find the rest of their family.

"Look who's here," Martha said with a smile when she saw her son first.

"Hey everyone," Castle said, about to open his mouth when he heard a short scream from Eliza. He looked around and said, "Has she been taking your dad on the rides?" to his wife.

Beckett opened her mouth to speak when her husband leaned down and kissed her cheek making her momentarily smile. She then said in response to his question, "She took Patrick and Trevor too."

"Ah, no surprise," Castle said knowingly before he sat where his mother had been next to his wife. He took Beckett's hand and said, "How're you doing?"

"Okay, a little annoyed I can't go but I'm not forgetting the reason why," she replied, her hand over her stomach. She smiled at her husband and said, "I was hoping you three would go with her."

"Sure," Julia said. "Hi," she said with a smile when her mother looked at her. She wrapped her arms around her tightly when Beckett reached for her and said, "I missed you on the rides too."

"When I can I'll go with you on the rides at Coney Island," Beckett told her firmly.

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile. "And with Lizzy."

"And with Eliza," Beckett said, nodding her head before she looked over to see her father was bringing the little girl back.

"Daddy!" Eliza squealed once she spotted her father. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly telling him excitedly about the rides she'd been on so far. "And now I wanna go with you… and Jules and 'lexis," she said, smiling at her sisters.

"We'll go now but hopefully not too many rides because we're going to take you on one of the big kid rides," Castle said.

Beckett tried not to laugh out loud at the sight of Eliza jumping in his arms that were still holding onto her and said, "What do you want to go on with them? Let us know now."

"The roller coaster, the…" Eliza said before she stopped and looked at her mother.

"It's called the Crazy Caterpillar," Beckett said, since the cars for the second ride the little girl had gone on with Nkosi were decorated as a caterpillar. "The roller coaster is called the Sneaky Snake. Rick."

"Are the names silly Daddy?" Eliza asked, seeing the face her father was making.

"Just a little bit," Castle replied with a nod. He kissed her cheek and said, "But it still sounds fun. Let's go?"

When the little girl looked at her Beckett said, "I'm fine, go, I'll watch you just like I did before." She watched the four of them go, smiling as her father was brought with them, and looked up at Darnley who came over to her with Keo while Martha went to stand closer to the ride. "How's he doing? And what about Trevor and Maddy?"

"He took her to look at the golf courses," Darnley replied, letting his son lean over to her. "And I think he's having a lot of fun," smiling down at the baby.

"I wish I could take you Keo," Beckett said as she knew he wanted to be held. "But you're going to have to let me wait until my own baby is born."

After his son had babbled for a bit Darnley said, "You could hold him."

"I could but my back," Beckett replied. "I tried with the baby that Nesta Seymour just had; remember I told you about her?" When her friend nodded she continued with, "That was fine but trying to hold Dani…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Darnley told her.

Beckett shrugged and said, "It was the same when I was carrying Eliza so not that big of a surprise." The roller coaster was starting to go, and she smiled as she watched her family on it before she was laughing with Darnley as they could hear her husband yelling with Eliza.

"He's never going to grow up fully I think," he said.

"He doesn't need to," Beckett told her friend. She smiled and then said, "Not when we have kids."

"True… I find myself and Trev acting like kids with them," Darnley replied, making Keo jump a bit on his lap.

"I've done the same," Beckett said easily. "And they're finished."

"What are you doing after they're done?" Darnley asked as he stood with her, watching her closely to make sure she didn't need any help.

"There's one more ride they want to take Eliza on over there," Beckett explained. "And then we're going to go play mini-golf… What are you and Trevor going to do?"

"Mind if we follow you?" Darnley asked.

"Actually… Martha," Beckett called as she saw her mother in law walking over to her. "Do you think you and my dad could watch Maddy and Keo while we play mini-golf?"

"I can watch them both," Martha said easily. "It's about time for them to have naps, isn't it? That and I would hate to keep Jim from having a chance to golf."

"Thank you, Martha," Darnley said with a smile. "And yeah, we'll make sure they're asleep before we start playing."

Beckett squeezed her friend's hand before she looked over at the others and saw they were getting off the second ride. "Now we'll see the surprise for Eliza," she said to Darnley and Martha. She walked with them over to meet the others and said, "We're going to play mini-golf with Patrick and Trevor, your mom is going to watch Maddy and Keo while they take a nap."

"I can-" Jim started to say.

"It's alright," Martha interrupted him. "I don't really want to play." She watched her two youngest granddaughters come to her and she said, "I don't mean-"

"Not that Gram," Julia said quickly. "Will you play with us inside? At the arcade?"

"I would love to," Martha said firmly.

With that the group headed over to the go-karts which Eliza looked at hopefully before turning her attention to her parents.

"You can go with me as a passenger," Castle told her. "And that's your surprise."

"I can take a kid car," Julia said.

"You can," Beckett replied as she knew that was a question. "Just be careful."

"I will," Julia said firmly.

Standing with her mother in law, Darnley and then Nkosi when he came over to them with Maddy, Beckett said, "They'll have a hard time getting Eliza off those."

"What about Julia?" Martha pointed out.

"True," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "But I'm sure Rick will remind them about the mini-golf and the building as well."

"Think there'll be anything but an arcade in there?" Darnley asked.

Studying it with the others Nkosi said, "It looks like it is a big building."

"It does," Darnley said with a nod. "So hopefully there's something all the kids can do… except for these two."

"What about their nap?" Nkosi asked.

As her friend quickly told his husband about the plan for their kids to stay with Martha, Beckett looked out at the track before Julia was taking off in her car and Castle was behind her with Eliza. She took several pictures while she could of them all before they were passing and smiled at the way the little girl was squealing; even over the sound of the motors; before they were further down the track. She kept her eye on them, mostly her oldest; before she realized Alexis was just behind them. But finally, they were coming back in to the loading area and she went to the exit, watching Julia as she skipped down the path towards her with a smile on her face which made it unnecessary for her to ask how it was since the girl was soon answering the unspoken question.

"It was so much fun!" Julia told her mother eagerly.

"I had a feeling," Beckett said, holding up her camera. "The smile on your face was a clue."

"Yeah," Julia said with a laugh before she heard her sister running behind her.

Watching her husband for a moment worriedly behind Eliza, as he was running after their youngest, Beckett had to turn her attention to the little girl. "I think you liked it too," she said with a smile as she hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I wanna drive when I get big enough Mommy," Eliza said earnestly.

"You will," Beckett assured her before she looked at her husband.

"She was very excited," Castle said, smiling slightly to assure her. "Luckily I thought to get out of the kart first myself."

"I know," Beckett said, smiling at Alexis who was last to join them. "Are we ready to golf?"

"I am," Eliza said as she went to her sister and took her hand.

"We need to get everyone set though," Castle commented.

Beckett smiled as the girls left them and went straight to where Darnley and Nkosi were putting their kids into their stroller. Taking her husband's hand, she said to Alexis, "You didn't want to go with Louis?"

"I did," the young woman said slowly. "But I did want to go with them on the rides."

"You can go if you'd like," Castle said, smiling at his daughter when she looked at him. He hugged her when she did so to him and watched her talking to everyone else before she left as she got her phone out of her pocket. "Okay, we're ready to go," he told his wife.

Merely nodding Beckett watched as Martha and Nkosi took Maddy and Keo to the building the main part of the center was. Nkosi was back with them soon after, saying the two kids were asleep already, before they made their way to the mini-golf courses to get started playing.

"I don't think I need to ask," Darnley was saying to his friend once they were standing at the start of the first hole. "Someone's going to put the golf ball down for you right?"

"Yes," Beckett replied.

"Give me five bucks if I guess who that is?" Darnley then said.

Opening her mouth as if she would say yes Beckett then stopped and said simply, "No."

"Too bad, I would have gotten it no problem," Darnley said. "It'll be me."

"What?" Castle asked in confusion as he'd looked at the man.

"He's joking about setting down my golf ball for me," Beckett said wryly. "And we should pay attention as the game is going to start."

Turning to Eliza, who was going to be first while they played, Castle smiled as she hit it with her grandfather's coaching and watched the bright green ball get very close to the hole. "Great job sweetheart," he said with a smile when the little girl came to him.

"Thanks Grandpapa," Eliza said with a smile as Jim moved for Julia to go next.

"You're welcome, you're a really great listener," Beckett's father assured her.

After Julia had hit the ball Beckett stepped up to the tee next and said, "Why aren't you younger than me?" to Nkosi jokingly.

"I am sorry, but I decided I would be a September baby," the man said with a smile. He laughed with her before he said, "Were you early yourself?"

"You were?" Beckett asked after her husband had set her golf ball down for her.

"Just four days," Nkosi replied with a nod. "Not very much."

"Katie was a week and a half to two weeks," Jim said. He saw his son in law freeze suddenly and he glanced at his daughter questioningly.

"Skye was born on the first of December," Beckett explained, glancing at her husband briefly. "If I'd been born two weeks later we would have had the same birthday."

"Likely at the same time too," Castle said. "Just three hours difference because of the time change."

"Rick?" Beckett said then. When he looked to her she said with a smile, "Get out of my way."

"Oh, sure," Castle replied before he hurriedly did so. After his wife had taken her shot he told her, "You never told me."

"It never came up," Beckett said, shrugging before she went to the other end to stand with the girls as Nkosi was going before his husband.

When he had gone Castle went down to his wife and said, "You know-"

"I realize," Beckett cut him off. "Skye and I have talked about that."

"You know that and the fact you look so similar is freaky," Darnley said.

"How fast did you connect with Skye when you first met her?" Beckett shot back as she smiled at him.

"Quickly," Darnley said honestly. "Funny to think we were married…"

"You're up Eliza," Castle then told the little girl as his wife was rolling her eyes before she ushered their youngest to go to where her golf ball was, joining her to help her if she needed it while the others watched.

When she had hit her golf ball in after the girls Beckett went to the bench that was next to the start of the next hole and watched Eliza holding the handle of her golf club in front of her eyes. "Are you trying to hide sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Eliza said, moving the club and then giggling heavily. She leaned it against the bench and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck saying, "I'm glad you could play Mommy."

"Me too," Beckett replied, kissing her cheek. They then shared a kiss and she held Eliza to her as the little girl cuddled against her the best she could.

While the two were doing that Julia; who had managed to fish her mother's camera out of the bag she had; had been taking pictures quietly of Beckett and Eliza. When the two looked at her she smiled widely and said, "Hi."

"Come here," Beckett said laughingly, drawing her daughter over to her. She kissed her cheek before her husband approached them and she asked, "Are we moving on?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Castle replied with a nod. He took the camera from Julia to put it back in his wife's bag when she stopped him. "I wondered if you were going to take pictures," he said with a smile at her.

"I almost forgot, really weird of me," Beckett said, smiling slightly herself. She took a few pictures of their daughters as they were taking their turns and then set her bag aside. "Do not take that out," she told her husband. When he just looked at her she glanced at Darnley before she turned to her father and told him, "Don't let them take out my camera."

When Jim didn't say anything Castle hurriedly grabbed his wife's camera and took a shot of her getting ready before he took a series of them as she met their daughters at the other end.

"You have more balls than I do," Darnley muttered as lightly as he could while his husband was going to go next.

"Yeah, but that won't help me now," Castle replied as his wife was walking to them. "Here you go."

"I know you still took pictures," Beckett replied easily as he held her bag out to her. " _Tá tú t-ádh grá agam duit_ ," she commented before walking away from him, telling him he was lucky she loved him.

" _Agus ámharaí an tsaoil tá a fhíos agam nach bhfuil tú dáiríre_ ," Castle said easily, replying that it was lucky he knew she wasn't serious.

Beckett laughed softly before she went back down to the other end where the girls were, and she said, "You were right Julia."

Giggling the girl said, "Told you." Julia then became a little serious and said, "The baby will like that Dad is like that right?"

"She will," Beckett assured them as she sat down again. She watched Eliza place her hand on her stomach and said, "She was moving a little when you were on the rides, but I think she wants to get some rest now."

Nodding Eliza turned to watch as Castle was taking his shot and she cried out with Julia as he managed to get a hole in one. "You did really good Daddy!" she told him eagerly when they reached him.

"Thanks," Castle said in amusement as her tone was very earnest. "Think I could sit with your mom as a reward?" He laughed outright when the girls ushered him over to her and he said, "Hello love."

"Hello, great job," Beckett said simply, feeling him brushing his lips to her cheek. She did the same to him and turned her attention to her father as he was taking his turn last.

Going through the rest of the course the girls eventually started to ask their mother to take pictures of the decorations and obstacles as they didn't have their cameras with them. Beckett did so until finally she gave the camera to Julia, letting her take shots while she focused on playing and making sure her husband didn't worry about her walking around.

"Okay, good job everyone," Castle was saying when they'd finished the course. "Should we go inside now?"

"Yeah!" the girls said at the same time and excitedly. They went to their parents, holding their hands as they walked with them over to the building, ready to see what there would be to do inside.


	18. To Take A Photograph (Part 2)

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Alexis was asking her sister.

"Yeah, I… you and Dad do that more," Julia said.

"Promise me we'll play together in the arcade," Castle told the girl. When she nodded with a smile he said, "Stay with your mom?"

"Yep," Julia said. "And keep score."

"I will," Alexis said, smiling at her father as her little sister giggled.

"Have fun," Julia said before she rushed over to where her mother was sitting on a bench by the arcade. "Hey Mom," she said with a smile when she noticed her.

"You decided not to go with them?" Beckett asked.

Shaking her head no Julia spoke telling her, "That's more something Alexis and Dad do," since the two were going into the laser tag the center had. "And… I don't really like the gun," she said shyly. "But if they had laser arrows…"

Laughing out loud Beckett told her, "If they did I'd have to go in there and drag your dad out of there."

"Me too," Julia added. She then sat next to her mother and said, "Is Lizzy having fun?"

"Of course, she's with Dani and Maddy," Beckett answered. "And Keo too actually. She'll be having a blast." She glanced over to where her youngest was at a small play area for younger kids with the three youngest of their group. She then said to Julia, "Want to start playing."

"That's okay," the girl said instantly; almost before her mother had finished speaking; though she did want to explore the arcade.

"No, it isn't," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around her tightly. "Come on, we'll get started on playing."

Though she wanted to tell her mother she should sit Julia knew by her tone that Beckett wasn't going to remain doing that. So she stood with her and took her hand, walking with her so they could get a card to use to play all the games there were.

"What would you like to play?" Beckett said once she handed Julia the card she'd bought along with a second for Eliza.

"Um… how about this one?" the girl said after looking around them. Julia took her mother's hand and pulled her over to the game saying, "It's better if you help me."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said in amusement before she helped Julia swipe the card so it would start. "But you are going to throw, right?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile. She took the first ball at her mother's insistence and then threw it the best she could at the clowns on the shelves in front of them.

"Nice," Beckett said as her daughter had managed to hit one but didn't knock it over. "Try again," she urged her when the girl looked at her.

Throwing it hard Julia cried out in surprise when she managed to knock a clown over and she hugged her mother in her joy. "Now you Mom!" she said eagerly.

With a smile Beckett picked up one of the balls to throw and did so, hitting one which was a surprise as she hadn't been sure how her aim would be with her pregnant. She threw a second one; also at her daughter's insistence; and got another clown before letting Julia throw the rest.

"How many tickets did we get?" the girl asked eagerly when she finished.

"I think five which isn't too bad," Beckett replied. "Now what?"

"This one," Julia said, motioning to the game right next to the one they'd just played.

"Are you going to play these with me and the arcade ones with your dad?" Beckett asked in amusement as the game was to try and throw a ball into a large jug or holes in front of it.

"No, we can play another," Julia said. "But I would like to get some tickets… the coin game!"

"We can go to one of those next if that's what you want," Beckett said, letting her swipe her card. As the music for the game was starting up she looked behind her and saw the Davises were walking by and she asked, "Are you guys playing?"

"Yeah, where's the rest of your family?" Lily asked, letting her husband and children go on without her.

"They're around, Martha and my dad are with Eliza and Rick and Alexis are in the laser tag," Beckett said.

"I'm not surprised," Lily commented. "Have fun though, we'll see you at dinner."

"How're you doing sweetie?" Beckett asked Julia, looking over her shoulder to see the score she had.

"Okay, it's hard to get it over there," the girl replied.

"You can finish," Beckett said as her daughter handed her what she knew was the last ball.

Julia shook her head and watched as her mother threw it, groaning in disappointment when it hit the side of the hole at the top and then fell in another. "I got some tickets though," she quickly said when Beckett looked at her.

"I saw, great job sweetie," she told her daughter. "Want to go ahead and try the coin slider game?"

Nodding rapidly Julia took her hand and they walked together over to the game she had seen before. Before her mother could say anything, she swiped her card and was quick to get the ten coins at the bottom. She stood on tip toe and watched the sliding part of the game before she dropped it, holding her breath as both she and her mother watched to see what would happen.

"Great job," Beckett said with a smile as some coins got pushed off the lower shelf. She and Julia then took turns until they were finished, and she wasn't surprised when her daughter swiped the card. They played another two games before she glanced to her right and saw her husband was walking up to them. "How was it love?" she asked with a smile.

"Alexis won," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when both his wife and their oldest studied him and he said, "And I'm fine with that."

"You're thinking of us going back to competing with our bows and arrows, aren't you?" Beckett asked him wryly.

"Yep," Castle said simply before Julia smothered a giggle. He reached for her and hugged her before asking, "How're things going? And where's Eliza?"

"Lizzy's over there," Julia said, spotting her with their grandparents then.

"You know what's weird," Castle said to his wife.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"This is our last day and we're not spending time together…" Castle said.

Beckett shrugged and told him, "We have kids of different ages. But maybe we'll stick together after dinner."

"Hi!" Eliza said happily. "Can I play now?" she asked.

"Here's your card," Beckett said, taking it from her pocket and handing it to the little girl.

"Will you go with me?" Eliza asked her.

"Do you think you could go with your dad?" Beckett asked.

"You need to sit?" Jim said as they all looked at her.

"I do," Beckett replied. When Julia took her hand, she looked at her and said, "You don't have to stay with me, why don't you go with Eliza and your dad?"

"We will," the girl said, squeezing her mother's hand. "Who will you go with?"

"I'll stay with her," Martha said.

"Come with us Grandpapa," Eliza said, going over to him.

"I'll just rest for a little bit," Beckett told her husband. "Have fun."

"We will," Castle said before he took the girls, letting them lead him and his father in law over to the game they wanted to play. He glanced back at Beckett and his mother, hoping his wife would be alright before he turned to the Star Wars arcade game the girls had found.

"So how are we right now?" Martha was asking Beckett as they were sitting together at some tables by the restaurant the center had.

"I'm alright just… tired," she replied with a smile.

"Of course," Martha said sympathetically. "But you seem to have done well."

"A little less than yesterday," Beckett pointed out.

"Which is a good sign," Martha told her. "Since it means she's growing."

"Of-" Beckett started to say before she hissed slightly and jerked forward a little. "Sorry, she's kicking now. She was asleep all while I was walking with Julia which I guess is better. Julia didn't need to see me doing that."

With a smile Martha said, "Is she still?"

"She is," Beckett said with a smile. "Would you like to feel?" She wasn't surprised when her mother in law nodded and she guided her hand to where the baby was kicking. "She's almost fully horizontal now."

"She'll be getting ready to turn," Martha said, smiling as she felt her unborn granddaughter tapping underneath her palm. She felt it a few more times before she moved and then told her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Beckett replied. She glanced around what they could see of the arcade, spotting everyone before she watched them walking around. Finally, she felt she'd sat long enough and told her mother in law, "Let's rejoin them?"

"Wonderful idea," Martha said as they stood and walked arm in arm to the rest of their family and the game the girls were playing together.

* * *

"That was a very nice day," Clara said as she took the cards that were slid to her. "A shame we don't really have a place like that back at home."

"Erin would want to go all the time," Brennan replied with a smile. "So probably better there isn't."

"I hate to say this," Darnley commented. "But we might have to leave very soon."

"They can sleep here," Castle said quickly, not surprised when his wife looked disappointed.

"Just for a little," Nkosi said to his husband when he looked over to him.

"I feel so sad," Rebecca commented. "I've gotten so used to this, us all together here at the house…"

"We could have gone to the houses you guys had," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at the pointed look her friend was giving her and Castle.

"Better here, you know you were the closest to the lake," Brennan told his cousins.

"True," Castle said. "But I didn't know that before, mainly because I wasn't staring at the beaches the houses had. I'm not nefarious."

"You're just saying that because they're watching that movie," David said sarcastically as the kids were watching _Despicable Me 2_ by then.

"I guess," Castle replied before his wife rolled her eyes. He squeezed her hand and then called, "Mother?"

"We're fine Richard," Martha replied easily. "But Patrick, Trevor? Your son is asleep." She spotted the two men standing up and she quickly held up her hand telling them, "No, no, he's fine where he is."

"She would do that with Eliza," Beckett told his friend and his husband. "He'll be fine."

"We know, it is her we are concerned about," Nkosi told her as he and Darnley reluctantly sat down.

"She also did the same with me and Alexis," Castle added. "There are pictures and she could do that and learn her lines at the same time." He was startled when everyone around the table was quiet and he said to them, "I don't mind, she was a single mother, so it was a necessity and it's hard to see her not being around her play and what would be down time for her."

"Maddy is asleep," Jim called then carefully.

"He would do the same with me, but he didn't learn plays," Beckett said with a smile when Darnley and Nkosi looked at her. She rubbed her stomach slightly as she set down her hand of cards; as they were playing poker; and sighed saying, "I can't wait to do the same with her," to her husband.

"While you're writing?" Lily asked.

"We've done that; both of us," Castle commented. "So I'll answer for us both and say we did. That's why we had the sling; it allowed us to write still."

"Should we play another hand?" Brad asked as the game was finished with himself winning.

"I think we should stop here," Beckett said. "Dani's asleep," she told everyone when they turned to her. She nodded to where Eliza was sitting with the toddler leaning against her and by the way her youngest was waving back to them she knew that meant Dani had joined Keo and Maddy. "I think that brings an end to our night, but we have tomorrow and going back to the city."

With that everyone stood, and they went to the entry to begin saying goodnight to one another which took time even though they would be together the next day again and three of them were asleep. But finally Castle, Beckett and their family plus Louis were alone in the entry as the girls were turning to their parents. Julia was about to speak when her sister suddenly yawned widely and instead of her talking it was their mother who did so while she smiled tenderly at them both.

"Time for bed," Beckett told them. She wasn't surprised when Julia made a face and Eliza wrapped her arms around her. She had Castle pick up their youngest and said, "Better say goodnight to everyone we're taking them up to their rooms."

Alexis took Eliza from their father before she suddenly felt Julia's arms winding around her and said, "I love you both Lizzy, Jules."

"Love you 'lexis," Julia said, watching their sister press against Alexis' neck.

"Love you," Eliza added sleepily.

Kissing the little girl on the temple Alexis handed her to Martha before she hugged and then shared a kiss with Julia and said, "We'll head up to my room so goodnight."

"Come here," Castle said, stepping up to her and hugging her tightly. "Love you kiddo."

"I love you too Dad, and you Kate," Alexis said, going to her stepmother and sharing a hug with her. When they pulled away she said, "It still feels weird."

Beckett smiled; as she knew her stepdaughter meant the fact that she could feel her abdomen pressing against her in a joking way; and watched her go with Louis after the young man had said goodnight to them. "Should we head up too?" she asked her father and mother in law.

"We'll head to our rooms to pack," Martha said quietly as Eliza slumped against her suddenly.

Walking up the stairs with his wife; his hand on her back because he wanted to and to make sure she would have some support just in case; Castle looked at Eliza asleep on his mother's shoulder. He smiled at Beckett when he glanced at her and then said, "She won't be doing this tomorrow."

"She will," Beckett said softly as they waited for their parents to say goodnight to the girls. "Traveling," she said quickly when she spotted the slightly perplexed look on his face. After he nodded and turned away with a squeeze to her hand she brought her focus back to the four in front of them.

"Good night darlings," Martha told Eliza and Julia. She kissed the little girl's temple before giving her to Jim and embracing Julia once she had come over to her. She kissed her forehead and then said, "I love you both."

"We love you too Gram," Julia said with a smile before she shared a quick kiss with her. She squeezed her one last time before going over to her grandfather and watched him kiss Eliza's temple.

"I love you girls," Jim told the two. "Sleep tight okay?"

"We will," Julia replied, watching her little sister go into Castle's arms. She then hugged her grandfather tightly before sharing a kiss with him and telling him, "We love you too Grandpapa," she said. Before she let him go she then asked, "Will you come back to the house with us?"

"I can't, I have to go to work on Monday," Jim said. "But I'll come for a weekend as soon as I can. I can't take too many more days off since I'm staying when the baby comes home."

"Okay," Julia said with a sigh.

"I think she's trying to tell you to move into the beach house with us Dad," Beckett said softly.

"I will," Jim promised. He glanced at Eliza and then said, "It'll likely be in December."

"Likely or for sure?" Castle asked.

"For sure, I'll be able to retire on November thirtieth," Jim said. "And then I'll… move in."

"Good idea," Castle said quickly in case his father in law thought they might have an issue with that. "But what about your apartment?"

"I'll be selling it of course but I'll wait until after Thanksgiving to put it up for sale," Jim said.

"Are they doing anything for you?" Beckett asked her father.

"An office party that day," Jim replied. "They've never really done anything big for retirements."

"They want you to stay it looks like," Castle joked. "But we would have gone."

"I know," Jim replied. "I should be okay with a place to stay until I move out."

"You should still use the loft," Martha told him. "That way things will be wrapped up for you once you head to the Hamptons."

"I'll see," Jim said with a smile. "But for now, I'll come to the beach house when I can before your sister is born." He hugged Julia one more time before going to his daughter and hugging her tightly before Martha did the same. He clasped his hand on his son in law's shoulder before he walked to his room, stopping and turning to see that Castle's mother was at her door. Past them his daughter and son in law were taking the girls into Eliza's room and he smiled, slipping inside to pack for the return home the next day.

With Castle holding the little girl Beckett kissed her temple gently, murmuring that she loved her before stepping aside and watching as he kissed their daughter on the forehead.

Laying Eliza down on her bed Castle moved for his wife so she could tuck her in and he leaned down to murmur to their daughter that he loved her before they went with Julia to her room.

"She's so tired," Julia said.

"It was the center," Beckett explained as she was waiting for the girl to change while her husband was waiting in the hall. "I can't believe I waited until now to ask you, but you didn't bring your diary?" she asked.

Julia, after pulling her pajama shirt down over her head, smiled and told her, "I didn't want to worry about it. And this way I get to do stuff with you before I go to bed."

"Of course," Beckett said. "Do you want me to look away?" she asked her daughter when she paused taking off her jeans.

"No, I was just wondering you finished your book, right?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she quickly changed everything until she had her pajama pants on and said, "Then can I ask something?"

"About our books," Beckett said. When her daughter nodded she did as well, placing her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby beginning to kick.

"Will you write Moor and Green having a baby?" Julia asked.

"To be honest," Beckett said, speaking a little louder for her to hear as Julia was going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Your dad and I haven't really talked about that. There are some things we need to work out first to see if we could do that. Rick. Do you think they should?"

"Should what?" Castle asked as he walked inside and closed the door after him.

"She asked if Moor and Green will have a baby," Beckett told him.

"Ah, I've thought that myself," Castle said. "And we need to decide on that love."

"You should since you want to write them getting married," Julia commented as she had come out of the bathroom.

"Come here," Beckett said with a smile. Once her daughter was with her she kissed the side of her head and told her, "What do you think?"

"Um… I don't know," Julia said with a shrug. "How could I? It's your story."

Beckett smiled and said, "I said that wrong. Do you think they should have a kid?"

"Yep," Julia said simply and immediately.

With a laugh Castle said, "How can you answer that so quickly?"

"Because they are you right? You said more than Heat and Rook were," Julia explained.

Nodding Castle said, "She makes a good point."

"She does but we still need to talk that out before we settle on anything for sure," Beckett said.

"Oh no, you just put Lizzy to bed!" Julia protested when her mother looked at her then.

"Yes, and it was late," Beckett said simply, standing up before her daughter held onto her hand. She sat back down and asked, "Me first?"

"That way you can go to your room and Dad can give you a massage," Julia explained, smiling widely at her.

Beckett laughed and embraced her daughter tightly as she was doing the same back and said, "He told you about that?"

"I asked 'cause your back hurts," Julia replied. "And I told Dad that he should give you a massage."

"And I let her know that I've been doing that for a while now," Castle said as his wife turned to look at him. "And I'll keep doing that," he added quickly. "As soon as we get to our room."

Beckett smiled slightly before turning to Julia and telling her, "He'll take care of me."

"He better," Julia said firmly.

Castle tried not to laugh at the girl's tone as he could tell that she was very serious, and he saw the way his wife was struggling for a moment with her emotions as she was touched he could tell. Shaking himself he watched as the two were embracing again and his wife was speaking to their oldest.

"He does," Beckett said firmly. She pulled away slightly to look at her daughter and said, "I love you sweetie, goodnight."

"Night Mom, I love you too," Julia said. "And I'm glad you did stuff with us at the center."

"I still can so I'm taking advantage of the time I have before I really slow down," Beckett said. She shared a kiss with her daughter and said, "But even then, I don't want to stop doing things with you and your sisters."

"Good," Julia said firmly before she was getting up on the bed. "Sorry Dad."

"Oh no, I'm glad to hear you want her to be taken care of too," Castle said quickly as he got closer to the bed.

"She's okay with the massages, right?" Julia asked.

"I am," Beckett said, amused that her oldest was talking as if she wasn't there. "Don't worry about that."

"She's right, she likes them," Castle said as Julia turned to him. "And now we really need to get you into bed."

Before she moved to lie down the girl wrapped her arms around her father tightly and said, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle said firmly before he leaned down so he could share a kiss with her. "Sweet dreams alright?"

"Can we get the dogs before we go home?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Not really," Castle replied as he watched Beckett tucking her in. "There are too many of them and we'll be in the cars too. I'll probably take your sister to get them once we're home."

"Goodnight Julia," Beckett said firmly.

"Night Mom, Dad," the girl replied, smiling at them both. She smiled a little wider when they pressed their lips to her forehead and she watched them go before she closed her eyes, too tired to see them go past the doorway as she couldn't stop herself from falling asleep.

Once they were sure Julia was sleeping Beckett let her husband lead her over to their room. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them she told him, "They both did a lot today."

"They did," Castle replied. "Change?"

"Yes," Beckett said in amusement. She went over to her pajamas and said, "We should really talk about what Julia was asking," while they were both changing.

"Great I wanted to too," Castle said. "I want them to have kids."

"Kids?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just like us… well not just like us," Castle said as they went to the bathroom once they had finished. "More in the fact that they have more than one kid."

" _Iomarcach_ ," Beckett said teasingly, telling him the word redundant.

"I know," Castle replied. He had to stop then as they both began brushing their teeth but as soon as they had rinsed their mouths and dried them off he told her, "But what do you think?"

"I like the idea," Beckett said with a nod. "But we would need to think of a number now and not later… like we did."

With a slight laugh Castle nodded and said, "I agree. And I had an idea while Julia was asking us; they could have twins. Maybe… a boy and a girl and-"

"Stop," Beckett said quickly. She smiled when her husband looked up at her in surprise from where he was at the tub and said, "You were very specific that Green was like me… how did you put it?"

"Slender and willowy," Castle said slowly, looking over his wife's form as he knew what she was asking about.

"So like I am when I'm not pregnant," Beckett said simply. At his nod she said, "You may need to rethink the idea because imagine how Green who is based on me; who has had back issues with one child both pregnancies; would handle carrying twins." When her husband hissed slightly she told him, "It wouldn't be that good. Also I would; I mean Green; would need to be on bed rest towards the end."

Sighing Castle said, "It'd be cruel, wouldn't it?"

"It would," Beckett said with a nod. "So the idea of a boy and a girl is nice, I agree. Also in that order please. But let's not have them be twins, more… a year apart at the very least."

"Agreed," Castle said. "I'm assuming you don't want to talk about names yet do you?"

"Not yet," Beckett said, sitting on the side of the tub so she could clean her feet in the hot water. "More we should talk about your flashback."

"What about how will Moor and Green get married?" Castle asked, wanting to wait a little. "I've gone through that in my head repeatedly and the only thing I can think of is them leaving the PD. They'd be separated if they didn't, right?"

"It would have happened to us," Beckett said with a nod. "We do that and then what? PI business?"

Sighing Castle shook his head and said, "I thought of that but it's a different kind of crime writing."

"Would we need to research?" Beckett said. When her husband shook his head she said, "Where do you want them to live as they're consulting?" a smile on her face as she wasn't surprised he had that idea.

"Um… Long Island too but not the Hamptons. I was so tempted to say Montauk but it's basically part of Brad's jurisdiction," Castle replied.

"Someday we'll have something there," Beckett said with a smile as she turned so he could start drying her feet. "But what about the peninsula to the north of it?"

"Greenport?" Castle suggested.

"Oh no, Southold love, we're not having the names repeat," Beckett said with a smile as her husband carried her out to the bed.

"I had to try," Castle said. "But… we need to have a reason for them to go. And with that do you mind if we set that aside for now?"

"No," Beckett replied after she'd taken off her top. "But one thing about Southold, they have a detective department."

"I was hoping for direct work with the chief but probably better that they go with a detective…" Castle began.

"Tanaka," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"I almost forgot about her," she said with a smile, the name a fellow detective in Moor and Green's precinct in the first book who had left at the end. She hadn't been based on anyone they knew but they had decided to have the woman be a third party until the idea had come to them while writing to have her leave to Long Island. "Luckily we haven't said anything more about her."

"We'll bring her back into the fold," Castle said, coming back after racing to get her bottle of oil. He got it onto his hands and then proceeded to rub her back as she sighed in relief in front of him. He was going to remain quiet when she suddenly spoke, and he realized she hadn't forgotten.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Beckett asked, her voice slightly distorted.

"Okay," Castle sighed before he began. "It wasn't August, more the ninth of April that same year. We were on a ferry like that one, but we came from the city… I don't recall why we had gone there."

"We went back on the ferry for old time's sake?" Beckett said.

"You know it already," Castle told her.

"I'm… seeing it as you talk," Beckett replied slightly uncomfortably. "You wanted to be romantic."

"I did," Castle said, clearing his throat slightly before he continued, seeing things clearly as she was.

* * *

 _"Don't go so fast love," Kate told her husband as he was shifting the car almost furiously while they drove away from the ferry._

 _"The house is lights out," Rick replied._

 _Laughing Kate said, "I thought of that too, but you need to not get us in a jam."_

 _"I won't," Rick replied. He slowed down as they were reaching the border Sausalito and Mill Valley shared and as they were doing so he moved his hand over to his wife, placing it on her knee._

 _Kate cursed the skirt of her dress being so long as she had the fabric of it blocking her husband's touch when his hand slid up to her thigh. But he had to remove it quickly to make a turn and she watched impatiently as he soon pulled into the driveway of their home and into the garage which she opened for him._

 _The second he was out of the car Rick was racing to his wife and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply before she suddenly stopped him. "Can't stop myself," he explained._

 _"Me too," Kate replied before she waited for him to close the garage door and they were going up to the house and barely taking the time to hang their coats and lock the door. Once they were finished she let him usher her to their room and the second the door slammed shut behind them both her husband was grabbing for her. She ducked out of his grasp and went to the bed, jumping back on it and kicking off her heels._

 _Rick watched his wife for a moment before he hurried to her, taking off his blazer on the way. His tie joining it a second later he lay atop her and then pushed up her skirt with one hand before they were kissing passionately. With no need to really stop they were hungry, tongues rolling around each other before they very slowly parted. He watched her bite at her lower lip and then nipped at it himself before she sat up towards him more._

 _Feeling her husband unzipping her dress Kate got up off the bed so it could be removed and helped him with his own clothes. After they were both naked she drew him back to the mattress and told him, "Should we?"_

 _"I think so," Rick replied, nodding his head rapidly. He detoured for a moment to grab something and with her help they got the condom on him before he turned his attention fully to her. He leaned down and captured her lips; since he was above her; and they kissed hard once more until she pulled him down to her. He entered her slowly and they parted, her crying out and him groaning in joy while their bodies coupled tightly as one._

* * *

"I should probably stop there," Castle said quickly.

"Most likely," Beckett said in amusement. "But we were rough through that."

"Definitely," Castle said. "But I wish it had been another…"

"You thought of something else?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," Castle said simply, only saying that as he was finished with her back. He waited for her to turn towards him before he began to rub the oil into her stomach gently. He was going to speak again when he paused, feeling the baby kicking under his hands and making him laugh. "How has she been today?"

"Not too bad," Beckett replied with a smile. "Moving mostly." When her husband nodded she then said, "I haven't told you; you might have noticed already; but she's horizontal now."

"You think she's going to start turning?" Castle asked, pausing for a moment before he realized she was right.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "But don't get too concerned," she added firmly. "She's just beginning to."

"Right," Castle said slowly. He glanced up at his wife and then seeing the expression on her face he told her, "I just hope she won't be doing that fully for a little bit longer."

"Me too," Beckett said slightly laughingly. He finished, and she took his gentle kiss he gave her before he pulled away and went to go wash his hands. "Rick?" she called to him as she pulled on her top.

"Yeah love?" Castle asked before he turned on the water.

Beckett smiled at the timing of that and then waited for him to finish and come back to her before she said, "That night we had dinner with our kids and my mom."

"We did, she stayed over so we refrained from repeating our time together earlier," Castle said. "And since it was a Friday they were off from school the next day and we would spend it with them going to Mount Tam."

"Of course… my sister?" Beckett then asked.

"I think she was with Mary," Castle said after thinking that over. "Patrick was at the club; that I know for sure."

"Then should I tell you about our time after the meal?" Beckett said.

"That would be nice… would you?" Castle asked hopefully.

With a slight smile on her face Beckett told him, "Kiss me first."

"Anything you say," Castle said before she rolled her eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her hard as she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and wasn't surprised when they fell into three more kisses after that one and he stopped them, panting heavily in pleasure as he said, "Okay… so now I think you can tell me."

Trying not to laugh at how unsteady her husband's voice was; knowing hers would be the same as well; Beckett began with, "We were playing charades before we stopped and then Julia and Eliza ran to the radio to turn it on," seeing the past life in her mind yet again and aware her husband would be seeing it too as she continued.

* * *

 _"Bridge?" fourteen-year-old Julia asked, watching her parents making one._

 _"You'll have to walk on the bridge when it opens," Johanna commented as her daughter and son in law laughed and nodded to their oldest._

 _"I'll make sure we do," Rick said, sitting with his wife on the couch. He watched as their youngest climbed up with them and was about to speak when their second oldest was doing so then._

 _"Da, Lone Ranger is going to start!" nine year old Elizabeth said, going over to their radio._

 _"Turn it on," Rick said, leaving them to rush to the kitchen._

 _"Where did he go?" the seven-year-old youngest asked._

 _"To get us some popcorn before the show starts," Kate explained, kissing the top of her head._

 _"I want to go on the bridge," eight-year-old Alexandra said, leaning against her mother._

 _"We'll try," Kate reassured her. She watched her husband coming out with a large bowl which he handed to her. Smiling as their youngest went over to watch him popping kernels on the top of the stove that was in the room._

 _"It's starting!" Elizabeth cried._

 _With their daughters; and his mother in law; holding smaller bowls of popcorn Rick sat with his wife and held her hand before the show started. Though it was for kids he couldn't resist the images the voices conjured up, of desperados and the Lone Ranger and Tonto going after them. And he knew the girls loved it for Silver riding over the sound waves so when the horse's hooves clopped in the show he wasn't surprised when the three youngest squealed in joy._

 _"Oh, I wish there was more," Elizabeth said with a sigh when the show finished._

 _"There will be next time," Kate said, standing up. "Now come and say goodnight before you all brush your teeth." She smiled when Elizabeth, Alexandra and the youngest lined up together; as they would usually do; and she brought the first into her arms to begin to saying goodnight to them._

 _Watching her sisters going up to their rooms Julia turned to her mother and asked, "Can I stay up for Gang Busters?"_

 _"You can," Rick replied as he stood to gather the bowls to take into the kitchen._

 _"Ma-" Julia started to say._

 _"I just don't want you to have any nightmares," Kate said._

 _"I'm nearly fifteen Ma not a little girl anymore," Julia said._

 _"I know," Kate said, reaching for her to pull her close. She had her oldest lean down and then kissed her cheek telling her, "I love you darling."_

 _"Love you Ma," Julia replied before she went to the kitchen to help her father and thank him._

 _Leaning back on the couch and then looking at her mother Kate said, "You've done the same for me and Rose."_

 _"It's like seein' myself young," Johanna replied with a smile on her face. She got up from the chair she'd been sitting on; and was her chair when she was at the home; and went to her daughter, kissing her cheek. "I'll leave you to listen with Julia."_

 _"It's not a bad show Ma," Kate replied, standing quickly so she could embrace her mother tightly. "Say goodnight to the girls when you pass them."_

 _"I'll say goodnight to them first," Johanna replied, going over to the kitchen._

 _Walking to the end of the stairs Kate looked up in time to see her daughters, dressed in their pajamas, walking down them. "Your grandma is going to bed as well, so hurry and say goodnight to her and your sister."_

 _Rick, coming out of the kitchen with Julia and Johanna, watched the two go over to the girls before his mother in law took the three youngest upstairs at their insistence. "Well," he said with a smile at his wife and their oldest. "We have time for some news."_

 _"You're just going to go through the stations Da," Julia said, sitting with her mother on the couch while her father pushed a chair close to the radio._

 _"Then you'll know what to expect," Rick replied, smiling when the young woman groaned out a, "Da." He turned his attention to the knob to begin going through the stations they could get in Mill Valley until he stopped when he heard the president's voice. "Ah, this will do until then."_

 _"It's no use darling," Kate said, touching her daughter's arm as she caught the way she was rolling her eyes. "You know how much your father admires Roosevelt."_

 _"I do," Julia said with a sigh. She saw her father was staring at her and she smiled at him saying, "I do too."_

 _"Good," Rick said before they listened to the speech the president was making. When Julia reminded him about Gang Busters he quickly changed the station and they listened together to that night's case on the show._

 _Feeling Julia leaning against her, Kate wrapped her arm around her and smiled as her husband did so to her. She knew from his gaze he was telling her he loved her, and she hoped he was seeing the same in her eyes as they continued to gaze at one another._

* * *

"Only fourteen and we let her listen to that?" Castle said when his wife had stopped. He'd been able to see everything his wife had said, and he'd liked the way things had been so comfortable; much as they were at the present time with their children.

"I don't think she was affected," Beckett said simply. She smiled at her husband and said, "But I like how that was."

"Me too," Castle said. "And us?"

"We went to bed," Beckett said at the same time as him. She smiled and then leaned over to kiss him telling him, "We tired each other out."

"We did," Castle said before he then kissed her gently on the lips, pulling her onto his lap eventually as they went into a deeper kiss soon after.

Her arms wrapped around her husband's neck Beckett said when they'd parted, "You know I could-"

"You could but I know you don't really want to," Castle interrupted her.

With a sigh Beckett said, "I feel like I could get aroused, but I can't work up the energy to take that through."

Nodding Castle said, "That's about what happened last time," before he helped her move to lie down on the bed.

"Patrick said something to me earlier," Beckett said, stopping him before he could raise her shirt which she knew he was going to do.

Immediately stopping Castle said, "Oh?"

"He said it was funny how Eliza's hair had lightened to what mine is," Beckett told him.

"That didn't really surprise me," Castle said. "And I don't mind if you're going to ask me that because it makes her look even more like you." He placed his hand on her stomach before he said to the baby, "And if you end up looking a little like me that's alright. Though I'm still hoping you look like your mom."

Beckett smiled and shook her head before she was going to speak, and he interrupted her.

"Why did you dye your hair darker?" Castle asked.

Placing her hands on her abdomen Beckett explained saying, "There was a coffee place I used to go to as I was going through my time on patrol; after Patrick was back in DC; and I met a Robbery detective there who was a few years older than me. She was at a different precinct, but we started talking and I eventually asked her how she managed as a woman at her station. She told me to not forget I was a woman but to not make myself stand out as one."

"And… you took that as to mean that you needed to dye your hair?" Castle said slowly.

With a smile Beckett said, "And wear darker colors though essentially it was just dress for business. But eventually I got tired of having to re-dye my hair and I've preferred all colors, not just dark ones."

With a smile Castle nodded and said, "You were attractive to me then too."

Beckett wanted to reply, but her husband was taking her lips with his own and they were kissing deeply, tongues tangling together hungrily inside of her mouth. Once they had parted she allowed him to go to her shirt to pull it over her stomach and she told him, "I know, you told me outright though you were talking about my eyes."

"And I stand by what I said," Castle said, leaning down and kissing her deeply again. But he kept it brief so he could go to her stomach, kissing at it tenderly while she gently caressed his hair.

When her husband had done that for some time Beckett said, "You're not going to talk to her?"

"I will," Castle said with a smile as he looked up at her. "But I just wanted to take it easy for now." He went back to kissing her abdomen before he finally spoke to the baby telling it, "We're heading back home tomorrow and once we're there you can be sure we're going to really start preparing for you."

"We're in essence ready," Beckett said in amusement. "All we need is her here with us to start using everything."

"She's right," Castle said to the baby with a smile. "I guess we're just waiting. But take your time please," he told her seriously. He then kissed his wife's stomach and told their baby, "I love you _ceann beag_ , sweet dreams," before he pushed himself up to his wife so he could kiss her deeply.

Holding onto her husband as tightly as she could Beckett responded to him until finally they slowly parted and she smiled at him before they were kissing again. "I love you," she whispered against his lips as they remained close after the first one.

"I love you too Kate," Castle told her seriously before they were kissing yet again and deeply. That time when they parted he sat up to grab the covers, pulling them over them both before he lay down and took his wife into his arms. They kissed slowly, leisurely, before he lay back and he told her, "Are you ready to go home?"

"I am," Beckett said with a nod. "It was more difficult than I thought it would be traveling right now."

"I was worried about that," Castle confessed, kissing her temple. "But you're alright, no… cramps or pains in your lower back?"

"I would have said," Beckett replied easily.

"So you're fine," Castle told her. When she nodded he kissed her forehead that time and said, "I just hope you'll be alright tomorrow when we're on the train."

"I will," Beckett assured him, pressing closer against him. "I'll relax in our compartment, but I'll need to walk."

"Hopefully there'll be an observation car like before," Castle commented. He felt his wife nod and he leaned his head down just slightly to kiss at her forehead again and murmur to her, " _Is breá liom tú chun é seo a_."

Beckett smiled, as he had told her he loved her for doing that, knowing he meant the pregnancy, and finished, " _Dúinn_ ," saying for us. When he nodded as she looked up at him she told him, " _Bhí sé cad a bhí againn_."

" _Bhí sé_ ," Castle said with a nod as she'd said it was what they'd wanted, and he replied it was. He ran his hand over her abdomen and murmured, "Kate…"

Beckett quickly moved onto her back as her husband was following her and she was able to breathe out, "Rick…" the second before his lips descended onto her own. She was a little startled when at first the kiss was gentle but then forgot her reaction as his tongue gently sank into her mouth. She curled her own around him before they began to gently stroke one another until finally they parted, and she felt his forehead pressing against hers. She smiled and said, " _Tá tú aimsir_ ," telling him he was tense.

"That I can't help," Castle said, moving so she could get off her back.

Studying him Beckett was going to again tell him she could do something for him but hesitated. She was tired, so she told him, " _Ní miste liom a fhois agam gur mhaith leat fós dom_."

Castle's reaction, to her saying she didn't mind knowing he still wanted her, was to kiss her quickly before he said first, " _Conas is féidir liom_?" asking her how could he not. " _Tá tú mo bandia_ ," he added, saying she was his goddess.

With a smile Beckett leaned up and kissed him, lingering when he kissed her back as hungrily until they stopped and she settled back against his side. "I'm ready to get back to our bed," she admitted.

"Me too," Castle replied. "The curtains are nice, but this isn't really us."

"No," Beckett said. She kissed his jaw and said, "But that's not the only reason."

"I knew what you meant," Castle told him, touching her stomach with a smile. "Should we go to sleep, get to tomorrow faster?"

"Yes," Beckett said simply. They kissed again, and she said, "Good night love."

"Night," Castle said, knowing what she was thinking already as he was too. With the vacation over the time for their baby to join them was even closer and he couldn't wait; nor could she he was aware. As she was falling asleep he gently covered her abdomen and felt a small tap to the side of his palm. A smile on his face he murmured quietly to the baby he loved her before he settled back on the bed, holding Beckett tightly to him as he joined her in peaceful repose to reach the next day and their return home.


	19. Everywhere In Every Gear

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Loved getting the feedback for the last chapter I did so will start my thank yous for what I got! TORONTOSUN (Really nice to read you thought it was a great photograph of the family! And pleased that you liked how thoughtful Castle was for Beckett in the second half!),

Mb (Great that you thought this was a sweet, sweet chapter. And I'm happy you loved them at the museum, looking at the old photos. I'll agree with you, it's really great seeing old photos, which is why I included that, lol. I'm not surprised you were hoping they'd be in a picture from when the Golden Gate Bridge was opened, lol, or at your hint about after the baby is born. But I have something planned already for the future. And great too that you loved them at the family fun center with the rides and mini-golf too. I agree too that going on rides with kids is fun, but even without them it's hard for me to keep my inner child from coming out, lol. Happy to read you thought it was a sweet update and you're welcome for sharing the first half. I was glad to read that you thought the second half was beautifully written too. Not surprised that you said Beckett believes and knows that what they're seeing and remembering is themselves in the past with their children and family in their past life. Really happy that you're loving the flashbacks and the way they fill in the blanks from when they first got together to them, as you said, building of the bonds of family. I'm not surprised you love that I have Martha and Jim there with them involved with things and wanted and needed there with them. The same with them with their close friends. And you got what I was doing with them, having them be family, though by choice. I don't think it was long winded, nice to know why exactly you think it was beautifully written. And you're very welcome for sharing and then giving you and my other readers Castle and Beckett as how we knew they would be together along with them with their family too. You're very welcome for the second half!) and

vetgirlmx (Really happy to see you thought it was a very nice chapter! Not surprised you thought they'd enjoy the archives or that you thought it was really nice they let Castle in too when he wanted to go in. Also, not surprised you expected them to look for pictures from San Francisco in the twenties, lol, or that you didn't think they'd really find much. I looked at the archives for the side online and there wasn't much there. I figured the family fun center would make up for the fact there was work at the museum and I'm glad you agreed and thought they had a great day there. And you're right, they wouldn't have been able to do much at the center if everything at the museum had been opened fully, lol. I'm so happy that you mentioned Castle and Alexis still playing laser tag together, I thought people would want them to still do that. So to see you were very pleasantly surprised they were was awesome! And I knew you'd react to Jim's news about retiring and moving to the Hamptons, but happy to see for sure that you're very excited about that though it's a bit until that time. And great you love it when they have a full house since there's more to come, lol. But great you're really looking forward to that and Alexis returning to the house too. So pleased to read that you're waiting eagerly to read the next chapter and now you don't need to wait anymore!)

Thanks so much for the reviews, it was great reading them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Any Road_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Everywhere In Every Gear

"Hey Patrick," Beckett said with a smile as she saw her friend opening the door to the compartment she was in. "No knock?"

"I know you're not armed so I took my chances," Darnley said, sitting with her. "I figured I should sit with you until lunch."

"Did my husband tell you to come over here?" Beckett asked him, smiling again.

"I suggested it and he asked me to escort you to the dining car," Darnley replied. "Unless you want to keep reading."

"I can read later," Beckett said simply, marking her page and then setting aside her book. She watched him sit next to her and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Luckily my husband isn't here to see you doing this."

"And if he was concerned I'd have to kiss him," Darnley said. He laughed out loud as she jerked back in turning to look at him and explained, "To remind him I'm gay."

Laughing herself Beckett said, "Okay, well I'm sure he'll stick with the girls knowing you're here with me."

Nodding Darnley then asked, "How're you?"

"I'm fine," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "I'm making sure I'm aware of myself."

"Good… though I get the feeling you promised your husband you'd do that for him to let you be by yourself for a minute," Darnley said.

"I want you to stay," Beckett said, her tone of voice playfully annoyed. "And I'll have the chance to be alone later this month." She wasn't surprised when her friend looked confused, so she told him, "As time goes on I won't be able to walk with him to take the girls to school, so I'll be staying at home."

"And…" Darnley began.

With a smile Beckett said, "It's necessary."

"But you still hate you need to," Darnley said.

Sighing Beckett said, "I do but…" trailing off as she ran her hand over her stomach. She glanced at her friend and said with a smile, "I'm sorry you won't experience what Rick is now with me."

"That's a double-edged sword," Darnley told her after thinking that over. "On the one hand I would have loved that but then I would have had to be with a woman for it. Mind if I enjoy seeing you like this to stand in for that?"

Beckett laughed and hugged him tightly before she said, "I don't but you realize the next time you see me the baby will be here."

"Yep and I don't care," Darnley replied. He smiled at her before they began to laugh, and he said, "He's worried."

"Oh I know, he was like this before," Beckett said easily. She then smiled and told him, "I think I told you, the bigger I got the more concerned he was."

"I can see why," Darnley told her. "You're… well you're tall but also petite you know."

"I'm aware of my own body," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at that. "And Rick said something similar to me when I was carrying Eliza."

"There something about you that makes us want to protect you," Darnley said with a slight smile.

"That's nice to know," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her friend looked startled and she told him, "With something like this I could use the help."

"Glad you admit it," Darnley said before she shoved him playfully. He then looked at his watch and said, "Time to switch to my escorting duties."

Glancing at her own watch Beckett smiled and stood with his help saying, "I wish this hadn't happened so fast."

"I'm surprised it did," Darnley said honestly. When she embraced him briefly he smiled and returned the hug before they stepped out into the corridor and he led her to the dining car.

"Hey love," Castle said when he spotted his wife and Darnley. He stood up from the table where he was sitting with the girls and he waited for her to approach before he reached out and took her hand.

"You didn't come get me," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"No because I didn't want you to get mad at me," Castle replied easily before he smiled back at her.

Shaking her head Beckett leaned over and kissed his cheek before she sat down. "Have you been having fun?" she asked them.

"We just stayed in the observation car," Julia said, pronouncing the word observation slowly. "And watched the scenery."

"Even though you saw it already?" Beckett asked teasingly.

Julia pouted jokingly at her mother while Eliza next to her giggled, but they couldn't say anything as one of the waiters was coming over to them to get their order. She wanted to ask what they were going to do once they were home, but their father beat her to that as he told them as soon as they had their orders given.

"When we get back to the house I'll be getting the suitcases out with Alexis' help," Castle said to the girls. "And then going to get the dogs with her too."

"And what else?" Eliza asked.

"Relax," Beckett answered before her husband could say anything. "At least for me," she said with a smile when he looked at her.

"I'm sure you guys will want to play," Castle then said to their daughters.

"Could we work with the bows and arrows?" Julia asked.

"We could," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"What, I'm allowed to go?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Sure, we push the chair over to where we set the target up and voila," Castle commented. When his wife covered her face with her hands he smiled at the girls who were laughing at the hand flourish he'd made and then said to his wife, " _Geallaim nach bhfuil mé aerach_ ," promising her he wasn't gay.

" _Tá mé ar an eolas faoi sin cheana_ ," Beckett replied, saying she was aware of that already as she placed her hand on the top of her stomach and smirked at him slightly.

Looking at her big sister Eliza wasn't surprised when Julia shrugged at her and she looked back at their parents saying, "Can I do the bows and arrows too?"

"We should let her try the bow," Castle said to his wife.

"We could," Beckett agreed. "But you'll probably still have to wait to use it."

"But I'm bigger!" Eliza cried in protest.

Quickly quieting her down Beckett told the little girl, "You are but you need to be a little taller before we can let you use arrows too."

"Sorry," Julia said when her sister looked at her, slumped on the table.

"Sit up sweetheart," Castle then told Eliza. When she was he then said, "But think of other things you want to do besides that since we're not going to do that all day."

"What about after this," Julia said.

Since her daughter was looking at her Beckett said, "I'll walk around for a little bit. I might stay with Darnley."

"That's fine," Castle said quickly as she'd directed that to him. "I expected you to want to do that anyways, so I was prepared for it."

"Do you two mind?" Beckett asked the girls as they were looking at her.

"No but you will play with us back at home, right?" Eliza asked.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"Good, we have to go to school tomorrow," Eliza then added.

"Will you walk with us?" Julia asked.

"If the weather's good," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"My knee hurt a little this morning," Castle said.

"I knew it," Julia told her little sister with a wide smile on her face. "Didn't I say we were going to get snow in April?"

"It might," Beckett told her.

"Do you think they'll cancel school?" Julia said eagerly.

"They might," Castle then said. When their daughters looked at each other in obvious confusion he told his wife, "I think we better tell them."

"We should," Beckett said before he motioned across the table. When he did that she rolled her eyes but then just smiled at him before their food was being served to them. "We looked at the weather when your dad felt his knee was hurting a little and we saw there's a storm coming tonight."

"Bad?" Julia asked.

"It might be," Castle said. "We won't know until it reaches us."

"Will we be able to go outside?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"We'll try," Castle said honestly. "Now we should eat I'm sure your mom is starving."

Though she wanted to protest Beckett found she couldn't do it and said, "I am."

"Eat Mom," Julia urged her.

"You guys too," Beckett said, smiling before they turned to their food. They were quiet as they began, and she took the chance to watch the scenery going by before she finished first and said, "Why are you eating so slowly."

"I think you were really hungry Mom," Julia commented with a smile.

"I didn't eat that fast, that was you guys," Beckett replied.

"Go love," Castle told her. "He's finished."

"Alright but I will spend time with you guys at home," Beckett told them with a smile. She stood up and spotted her friend getting up as Julia came after her.

"I want to take Keo," the girl replied to her mother's questioning look. Julia smiled as she nodded and then hurried over to Nkosi. "I can take him," she said to the man.

"Where will you take him?" Nkosi asked.

"Just to where I'm sitting," Julia replied.

"He'll be fine," Beckett told the man with a smile.

"Alright but your father will be with you…" Nkosi began to say. When the girl nodded he said, "Let him know if you need any help."

"I will," Julia said, holding Keo on her hip with a smile. She then went over to the table where her dad and sister were at, sitting with the baby on her lap before Eliza started to try to play a hand clapping game with him.

"I never thought this would happen," Darnley said to Beckett as they had remained at the end of the dining car, watching their kids.

"Me too," she replied, smiling a little wider than she was as Maddy had hurried over to the table with Nkosi following her. "Come on," Beckett told him before they left and walked together to the observation car that was the next one over.

"So," Darnley said. "A storm's coming?"

"You'll be getting it into Tuesday night," Beckett said. "At least that's what the weather report said about it."

"Good thing, I'd… never mind," Darnley said quickly.

Shaking her head as she touched his arm to make him look at her Beckett told him, "I know the dangers, but you'll be alright since you're leaving today."

"What's wrong?" Darnley asked in concern when he saw her eyes suddenly welling with tears.

"No, my hormones," Beckett said, sniffing a little hard. "I just… don't want to say goodbye to you."

"Good thing you aren't," Darnley pointed out, smiling at her. When she looked at him he said, "We don't need to, I'll see you again."

Sniffing again Beckett nodded and then let him hug her before she was embracing him back. As soon as they had parted she said, "I do hate this part."

"Oh… just because you're more prone to crying doesn't make you weaker," Darnley said teasingly. He laughed when she nudged him in the side with her elbow before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again as they looked outside. "We should do this again," he said after a while.

"We are," Beckett reminded him. "We'll be there in DC."

"You don't want to stay at our place?" Darnley asked her.

"You don't have any space; all the rooms are taken up," Beckett said. "And don't suggest your in-laws' place since they only have one extra room. We'll stay at the same hotel as before."

"And the baby?" Darnley asked her.

"The baby will be with Martha," Beckett replied.

"Why not your dad?" Darnley inquired.

"She's more comfortable with handling a baby on her own at night," Beckett said. "Mom was there to help my dad."

"Did he ever take care of Eliza?" Darnley asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Not through the night, though he is fine with it I just think he feels better letting Martha do that."

"Good to hear, Joseph is like that actually," Darnley told her. He heard someone behind them and turned to look back saying with a smile, "Your husband found us."

"Since it was very hard to find you guys," Castle said in amusement. "And the girls are staying with your husband and kids," he told the detective.

"I'll stay with her," Darnley commented though he let go of his friend.

"Alexis?" Beckett asked her husband.

"She's with Louis at the bar in the dining car," Castle answered, standing next to his wife and taking her hand firmly. "They're not drinking, just taking some time alone."

"Where are our parents?" Beckett said.

"Your dad stayed at his table, Mother is in our compartment resting," Castle replied. He then watched the scenery with her until she sighed, and he said, "Need to sit?"

"I do," Beckett replied.

"I'll walk with you back to your compartment-" Darnley started to say.

"Wait, I wanted to see Brennan since he's leaving too," Beckett interrupted.

"Sure," Castle said when the two looked at him.

Walking to the compartment the McCulloughs were in Beckett knocked before she heard her cousin calling for them to enter. "It's just me," she said as she stepped inside, her husband going to see their kids and Darnley going to find his.

"And just me," Brennan replied. "Alright?" he asked her.

"I am," Beckett said with a smile as she sat across from him. "But ready to get home and yet not."

Laughing softly Brennan nodded telling her, "I know what you mean."

"I feel bad though," Beckett told him. "It seems like I didn't see you or Clara too much," she then said quickly as he was looking at her questioningly.

With a slight smile Brennan replied, "Hard to since there were so many of us. But we're seeing one another now."

"Good thing you have to head over to JFK with Darnley and his family," Beckett replied, placing her hand on her stomach.

"She's kicking?" Brennan asked.

"She is," Beckett said. "But I wanted to ask what you thought of it here?"

"Oh… stunning country," Brennan was quick to reply. "Though he's going to be living south of here I'm pleased Louis will be in such a wonderful place."

"You really don't mind that?" Beckett asked.

"How could I? He'll be near family even in the city if they go there," Brennan answered. He smiled and said, "It appears to be quite serious."

"It does," Beckett replied. "What would you think if they got married?"

"I'd be very happy, but it would be odd," Brennan replied. "We'd be in-laws… by adoption."

"We've discussed this so many times," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "After they started dating. I don't know how many times we talked about them not being blood related, so we'd be in-laws but not because she's not my biological daughter." She was a little surprised at the sheepish smile on his face and asked, "What?"

"Clara and I talked about that too," Brennan said, smiling widely as his cousin laughed. "But it depends on him… wait, would Alexis propose to him?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said slowly. "Unless he takes too long."

"Ah," Brennan replied, thinking that over. "I wouldn't blame her for doing that. But if he's very serious about her; and from what he's told me he is; he'll propose before long… well, not right now. He's mentioned needing to be secure financially and having a house of some sort before he settles down to start a family."

"Does he want to have kids?" Beckett asked interestedly.

"Aye but… I should say this because it's… not amusing actually. Sorry that was the first word I thought of," Brennan said, waving his hand in the air as he was obviously thinking. "No when he became a teenager he said he wanted a whole bunch of kids," he told his cousin. When her eyes widened slightly he was quick to explain, "He loved _The Sound of Music_ then and he liked the idea of seven children."

"And now?" Beckett asked.

"He's realized what happens with giving birth when a woman goes through it, so he said he thought it would be better if she decides; whoever she is," Brennan answered.

"Better idea," Beckett said before they laughed together softly. She was about to speak when she heard a knock on the door and she told her cousin, "I think that's my husband and your wife."

"Most likely," Brennan said, getting up quickly so he could open the door. Once he'd done so he said, "Are we closer?"

"Almost," Castle said as he was there with Clara.

"Will you take me to our compartment?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Sure," Castle said, surprised as he'd been planning to sit with her and the couple. "We'll see you," he told them. When they'd nodded he went back with his wife and then heard the door slide a little firmly. "Oh," he said.

"I could tell when I saw the expression on Clara's face," Beckett told her husband with a smile.

"Okay, then where would you like to go?" Castle asked.

"Over to our compartment," Beckett replied, reaching and taking his hand before they went together down the corridor to it. While he was opening the door, she was going to say something when she looked inside, and her husband was pulling her through the doorway as he explained the state of the compartment while walking at the same time.

"When I went to check on her Mother said she wanted to join the kids; they're all in Patrick and Trevor's compartment," Castle told her.

"Let me guess," Beckett said in amusement as she sat down next to the window. "The other parents are all alone… well except for them I guess."

"I think they were on their way to the observation car. So not alone but still together which means something," Castle said with a shrug.

Shaking her head slightly, and smiling, Beckett then said, "What did you expect us to do right now?"

"Nothing," Castle said honestly. "It was more up to you. _Más mian leat a póg d'fhéadfadh muid_." He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes, as he'd said if she wanted to kiss they could, and he then added quickly, " _Suas chun tú_ ," saying it was up to her.

" _Go raibh maith agat as sin, ar a laghad_ ," Beckett replied by thanking him for that at least. She then smiled and said, " _Ligim smaoineamh_."

Castle was confused, as she'd simply said let her think before she grabbed for him and they held onto each other tightly as they kissed. He wanted to pull her onto his lap but held back from that as he wasn't sure if someone might try to find them. So he contented himself with kissing her until finally they had to take more steady breaths than quick gasps of air. As she pressed her forehead against his he brushed his lips to her, waiting for her to decide what to do next as he soon pulled away and stared at her intently.

"We should stop," Beckett said regretfully. When her husband nodded but didn't move she smiled and said, "You were going to tell me already that we had weren't you?" she asked him in amusement.

"I may have thought about it…" Castle said slowly before he smiled and then let her go, watching her lean against his side. "Alright love?"

"I'm fine, just… tired already which makes no sense," Beckett said.

"If you want to sleep go ahead," Castle replied.

Tempted to do that Beckett opened her mouth to say she should when there was a knock on the compartment. "It's all the kids," she said to her husband in amusement.

"No, just ours… and Erin… and apparently the Darnley kids too," Castle commented as he opened the door.

"We brought them here 'cause we're gonna say goodbye to them soon," Julia said, carrying Keo again.

"Do their parents know you're here?" Beckett asked them as Erin came to her and hugged her quickly.

"My mum and da know," the little girl said with a nod.

"So do Patrick and Trevor," Eliza quickly said as her father was picking Maddy up to set on the seat. She climbed up and said, "Grandpapa says we're close."

"He said twenty minutes," Julia quickly added.

"Then we should enjoy the time left with them," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"I'll be right back," Castle replied with a smile as he knew immediately what her gaze was asking him. He had just opened the door when he jumped back slightly at the sight of the parents of the kids inside there in the corridor. "I was just going to get you," he told them before stepping aside. He watched the kids going to their parents; though in Maddy and Keo's cases they were handed over to their fathers.

"I can see why you are going to go up to DC from Florida by train," Nkosi said once they were all settled, the kids in between the seats as it was a little crowded.

"You haven't been on them like this?" Beckett asked him.

"Mostly transit trains," Darnley answered for his husband.

"Have… never mind," Clara began, looking at their children who were crowded together in front of the window.

"I do not look at trains," Nkosi said as he knew what she wanted to ask. "Skye has."

"A few times," Beckett said in brief amusement when everyone looked at her. "But mostly… other things." To change the subject from Nkosi and Skye investigating incidents with trains she said to her cousins, "Why don't you join us?"

"Isn't… that's quite a lot of people," Brennan started to say as he shared a glance with his wife.

"Yes, but where we're going we don't need to group together," Castle said as he and his wife had talked about inviting the McCulloughs since Louis was going to be going already.

"We'll consider it once we're home," Clara said.

Beckett smiled, as the slight wink her cousin gave her let her know that they would be joining them, and reached for her husband's hand tightly as they began to talk about their plans for that spring while their kids continued to watch them get nearer to New York City out the window.

* * *

"The best of luck to you Kate," Clara was saying as she embraced Beckett after her daughter had hugged her husband's cousin.

"Thank you, you'll come to see the baby with Brennan, right?" Beckett asked her when they let go of each other.

With a smile Clara said, "He might go a little ahead of us, we're not sure."

"If it's during the week wait until the weekend," Beckett said, looking over at her cousin as well.

"I might go ahead of them; we've talked this over already," Brennan replied.

"It's alright if he does," Clara said as Beckett turned her attention to her. "We'll follow along."

"Alright," Beckett replied squeezing her arm. "Safe flight back to London."

"Safe trip yourself," Clara said.

Turning to her cousin Beckett wrapped her arms around him tightly saying, "I'll be happy to see you whenever you come."

"She's a fellow McCollough," Brennan said as they let go of each other. "I have to see the newest member of the family."

"Thank you," Beckett told him with a smile. She watched the McCulloughs go into a taxi, leaving for JFK as their flight was sooner than Darnley and Nkosi's. With her friend in mind she turned to Keo who was in her husband's arms and kissed the baby's cheek before he chortled and then reached for her. "I'll see you soon I hope."

"You will," Nkosi told her with a smile.

Beckett kissed the baby on the cheek one more time before she kissed Maddy's cheek as Nkosi was holding her, smiling when the toddler said her name. "And I'll see you soon; according to your dads. Have fun getting home," she told her, running her hand over her hair.

"She's right and you'll be able to see our baby next time," Castle told Maddy.

"Baby?" the toddler asked.

"Yep," Castle said. He then looked over at his wife, seeing she was hugging Nkosi.

"Safe flight," Beckett was telling the man as they let go of each other. "And if you let Patrick come ahead of you thank you."

"You are welcome but are you sure you want us all to be there?" Nkosi asked. When she just looked at him he smiled and said, "Then we will be there."

"Good," Beckett said. "It was great to see you this trip."

"I feel the same," Nkosi added with a nod. "I have enjoyed seeing you and Patrick together again."

Beckett laughed softly and nodded before she let her husband say goodbye to Nkosi and Darnley before she turned to her friend as their husbands went closer to the curb with the kids. She threw her arms around her friend's neck tightly, just hugging him as hard as she could.

Darnley was going to speak when he heard her suddenly sob and he said, "I'll be there, Skye's going to get me on the soonest flight after I hear from Rick and I'll be at the hospital."

"I know," Beckett said, sniffing as she was outright crying. "I just hate seeing you leave."

"That and hormones," Darnley told her with a smile as they pulled away to look at each other.

Laughing Beckett said, "Text me when you get back okay?"

"I will," Darnley said before they were embracing once more. He then said, "Take care of yourself Kate; also let Rick do that too."

"I will," Beckett said, shaking her head. She kissed his cheeks as he was doing the same to her and she told him, "We'll talk."

"Of course we will," Darnley said firmly, taking her with him to their husbands.

Beckett stood with Castle as they watched the two men get their kids into the cab that Nkosi had called and she said goodbye with him as they were soon entering the car to go. She waved as she could see Darnley looking back at her until the taxi was turning the corner and she glanced up at her husband to find him looking down at her.

"Should we go?" Castle asked.

"I think so," Beckett replied, drying off her cheeks quickly. "And I'm fine," she said as he raised his hand to call a cab for them both.

"I had a feeling," Castle told her reassuringly. When a car stopped in front of them he let her go in first before he gave the address of their loft where the rest of their family had gone to after they had finished saying goodbye to everyone. "Do you want to go right away?" he asked once they were on their way.

Nodding her head Beckett said, "I just want to get home to be honest."

"Me too," Castle said, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it.

Beckett smiled at him and said, "And I want to see the dogs."

"So do I," Castle said with a slight laugh, entwining their fingers. "And I know the girls will too."

They were able to reach the loft soon after and Castle and Beckett stepped out to find their kids and parents were there waiting for them.

"They want to go home," Alexis said first with a smile. "I do too."

"Alright, then say-" Beckett began.

"They did already," Martha said, going over to her daughter in law. "Take care kiddo and I'll see you… oh very likely soon."

Laughing slightly Beckett said, "We'll be glad to see you." Turning to her father she embraced him tightly and said, "Try and come to see us before May."

"I will," Jim replied. He then murmured quietly to her, "Are you still going to LA while Skye is on the show?"

"We are," Beckett said. "But we don't know how long we'll be there."

"I was rethinking when I retire," Jim told her, keeping his voice low. "I'd like to be there with you because the baby will be going."

"Can you?" Becket asked, wondering if his talking about it the night before was when he'd started to think about moving his retirement to a sooner date.

"Before the Fourth of July," Jim said.

"The girls will love that," Beckett said firmly. "So will the baby."

Jim laughed and hugged his daughter back when she was doing so to him a second time. "I'll let you know but don't tell them until I know for sure," he said quickly into her ear before they let each other go.

"What are they talking about?" Martha asked her son after they'd embraced each other.

Shaking his head Castle said, "No clue, you two are having a dinner tonight?"

"No, no, he's heading to his apartment," Martha said. "As soon as you go. We'll have dinner sometime this week; just in case."

Nodding, and thanking his mother for not saying out loud that the baby might be born early, Castle smiled at her and went to his father in law to shake his hand warmly. "She'll be alright," he told Jim.

"I know," Beckett's father replied with a slight smile. "Be careful driving back."

"I will," Castle said with a nod. "We'll drive out-" he began.

"We'll go with you Dad," Alexis replied. "Kate can wait here."

"I will," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he looked at her.

"Okay," Castle said with a nod before he then went with the girls to the parking under the building knowing their parents would stay with Beckett while they were gone.

"I wonder if one of us should move in with them," Martha said to Jim.

"Why?" Beckett asked before her father could.

"Just in case he gets overwhelmed," Martha said. "Now Kate," she told her daughter in law firmly, touching her arm as she knew she was going to protest. "I know you'll be able to do things still but-"

"That's not why I was going to speak," Beckett replied with a smile. "I was going to let you know that he'll be fine, we were before Eliza was born."

"That's true," Martha conceded. "You know I was tempted to move out there back then."

"That doesn't surprise me," Beckett said. She heard two cars then and looked behind her seeing her husband in the first one. "Okay, I'll text you both to let you know we got home alright," she told the two. She nodded when they told her to have a safe drive back before she got into the passenger seat next to her husband. Hearing the girls saying goodbye; though the windows were closed; she waved to her father and Martha before they were out of sight.

"Next stop home," Castle commented.

"I can't wait," Beckett told him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. She smiled as the girls cheered and then relaxed against her seat, preparing for the drive back to the Hamptons and home.

* * *

"We'll be back," Castle said as he put away some crackers in the pantry. "And as soon as possible because those clouds do not look good."

"Are you still picking up dinner?" Beckett asked.

"I think you're right," Castle told her seriously. "Not a good idea picking up pizza in a car with three dogs."

"Or the fact we had it yesterday?" Beckett pointed out.

"That too," Castle replied, stopping in the foyer that they'd walked to together. He smiled at her and said, "So order whatever you'd like."

"Italian," Beckett said.

"Sounds great but you should-" Castle started to say.

"I'll get enough for tomorrow," Beckett interrupted him. After he nodded she shared a kiss with him as he threw on his coat and said to him and Alexis, "Be careful."

"We will," the young woman said with a smile back at her.

"Mom?" Julia asked as she and her sister walked over to the doorway to the entry.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett said as she turned to look at her daughters.

"Shouldn't you tell Dad you know already?" Julia asked.

Laughing softly Beckett said, "I'll tell him when they get back," as she knew her husband had spoken to the girls about making sure they watched her while he was gone. "But for now, let's go get your suitcases unpacked," she told them.

"But-" Eliza started to say.

"Dad put our suitcases on top of our beds," Julia reminded her as they went after their mother up the stairs there.

"And you'll help me if I need it right?" Beckett asked them at the first landing.

"We will!" Julia said, her sister echoing her a moment later. She wasn't surprised when they went to Eliza's room first and she asked her sister something she'd been wondering since the baby's room had been finished, "Do you miss the chair?"

"No," the little girl said, going to stand close against their mother's side. "That's for when you're a baby."

"Actually," Beckett said, stacking the clean shirts in the luggage on the bed. "I used it for a long time after, but I don't blame you for liking the armchair we got for you." She leaned over and kissed the top of Eliza's head as the little girl had climbed up onto the bed to sit there. "And thank you for letting us move the rocking chair to your sister's room."

"Welcome," Eliza said. "Will you be kay if you have to stay home tomorrow?"

"I will," Beckett said, going quickly to put away the shirts. She left the empty suitcase on the bed for her husband to put away and took her daughters over to Julia's room to empty her suitcase though her oldest was helping her at the same time.

"Do you need to sit now Mom?" Julia asked.

"I'm alright for the time being," Beckett said with a smile. "What I need to do is order our dinner."

"What is it?" Eliza asked interestedly as she held her mother's hand while they went out to the stairs.

"Italian," Beckett replied simply. She went down the stairs carefully and took her daughters over to the kitchen to keep them in sight until she had finished ordering their food.

"Now what?" Julia asked. Her head whipped towards the door with her sister's as they heard the front door opening and shortly after they heard the dogs' paws on the floor before they saw them.

Beckett wasn't surprised when the dogs' names became lost between the girls as they rushed down the hall to them. She braced herself for a collision of some sort between them, but the dogs merely slid past the girls before they managed to stop and turn back to them.

"That went better than I thought," Castle told his wife in amusement as he walked to her.

"I know," Beckett replied, letting him kiss her cheek. "Dinner will be here in about forty-five minutes," she then said.

"Oh… great," Castle commented. "Is everything set upstairs?"

"It is, just their suitcases," Beckett replied. "For now they can pl-" she began before she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "It's Patrick," she said as she looked at the text that she'd gotten.

"Aren't they a little late?" Castle asked her.

"They're home," Beckett replied with a smile. "They got a little busy with getting off the plane, getting their suitcases and meeting his in-laws."

"That would be understandable," Castle said. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, I'll let him rest," Beckett said simply. "For now, let's get the dogs settled and let them play for a while with them."

"And you?" Castle asked.

Beckett sighed heavily and said, "Just for a little."

"Sure," Castle replied before he waved his daughter over. "Can you play with them?"

"I can," Alexis said, smiling at her stepmother. "Where will you be?"

"In the family room," Castle said pointedly.

Rolling her eyes Beckett went over to the room and said to her husband once she knew he was inside too, "You don't need to."

"But I want to," Castle replied simply. He paused as he watched her sitting down on the couch and told her, "Unless you don't want me to be here."

"Not that," Beckett said, smiling a little. "More I want you to spend time with them."

With her hand going to her abdomen Castle knew what she meant so he went to the couch and leaned over, kissing her temple tenderly before he grabbed the book she was reading on the coffee table in front of her. After he had handed it over to her he shared a kiss with her and went out into the hallway saying, "Mind if I play with you guys?"

"What about Mommy?" Eliza asked as they turned to look at him.

"She's reading right now," Castle replied.

"Did she send you out here?" Alexis said with a smile.

"She may have," Castle said. He smiled at them and said, "But she pointed out I should play with you guys."

"You still will when the baby is born Dad," Julia pointed out as she tossed Macca's stuffed squirrel she was holding since he was trying to take it away from her.

"I know but we'll be busy; you remember," Castle said.

"Not that much," Julia said, rolling her eyes. She watched her father throw Rose's stuffed toy and then asked, "Who's gonna see the baby first? I mean after you and Mom?"

"You should reverse that order," Beckett said, smiling when she saw that she'd startled them. "Your dad sees the baby first and then me."

"How come?" Eliza asked.

"I have to cut the umbilical cord," Castle said as he and his wife had explained what that was already in relation to the baby inside of Beckett. "So I do see her first."

"It should be you Mommy," Eliza said.

Shaking her head and putting her hand on top of the little girl's head Beckett explained, "I'm a little tired so I need a bit more time to rest before I see her."

Eliza wrinkled her nose, but she couldn't really think of what to say that would suggest her mother could see the baby first. So she merely hugged her mother tightly before she went back to the dogs.

"Mom," Julia said, going over to her.

"I'll be fine," Beckett assured her.

"Yeah but how tired are you gonna be?" Julia asked.

"Don't worry," Castle said firmly. "She'll rest for a long time after."

Seeing their oldest smiling at her Beckett said, "He's right, I will. Now go play." She looked on with her husband as Julia went to join her sisters and she said to him, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Castle replied.

"Make sure the three of them can come in at once," Beckett told him.

"Of course," Castle said earnestly, taking her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"Be careful," Alexis said in amusement as Eliza slipped a little after running back with Molly from getting her toy.

"I know," the little girl replied. "Did Louis and Erin get back home yet?"

"Not yet," Alexis said. She watched her sister throw the toy for the dog to get again before she heard the text alert sound for her phone. "It's them," she said, directing that to her stepmother.

"I got a message too," Beckett replied, holding out her own phone.

Reading the text from her boyfriend Alexis smiled, as he'd ended it by saying he loved her, and recalled the way she and her boyfriend had made sure they would remember their last few minutes alone; though they couldn't be too demonstrative; until they were back together in Oxford as they'd said their goodbyes at Pennsylvania Station once their train had arrived back at the city even though it had only happened hours before.

* * *

 _"I'll call you as soon as we get-" Louis was about to say._

 _"No, you have today off," Alexis told him with a smile. "You can get settled back at home; and get used to the time change."_

 _"Thanks, but I'll call you tomorrow," Louis replied. "What time is better?" he asked her._

 _"Oh… just text me," Alexis said with a slight smile._

 _"Sure, I didn't mean a specific time but more when during the day?" Louis asked._

 _"Later in the afternoon," Alexis replied. "But text me once you're in London."_

 _"I will," Louis said with a nod. He then wrapped his arms around her and said, "But we'll see each other soon."_

 _"Very soon," Alexis replied. "Though I still wish I could go with you."_

 _"Best you spend time with your sisters before your new one gets here," Louis told her._

 _"I know," Alexis said with sigh. "I'll miss you still."_

 _"Don't worry, you're allowed to do that," Louis replied with a smile. He then kissed her cheek as she pinched his shoulder and then told her, "But I will too, quite a lot."_

 _"Good," Alexis said before she pulled away from him and then kissed him. She was pleased when he pulled her a little closer and she responded to him though they weren't doing so for too long._

 _Sighing Louis said, "Next time we're alone in a room we'll let that last a lot longer."_

 _"We should," Alexis said, smiling at him. Though she knew he needed to rejoin his family she couldn't resist kissing him again. They were swift and finally let go of one another though she took his hand immediately. "We'll Skype, right?" she asked him._

 _"Of course, I would like to see you since we have that technology," Louis replied, smiling himself as she was laughing softly._

 _"Thank you," Alexis replied as they stopped at the doorway to the street. She squeezed his hand firmly, not wanting to let him go until she absolutely had to._


	20. Everywhere In Every Gear (Part 2)

"Looks like your knee was right," Beckett commented as the light flickered at the kitchen table the same time the winds began and then snow hit they could hear.

"Still, I was hoping it wasn't," Castle said firmly to his wife.

"I know," Beckett said with a slight smile.

Alexis was about to speak when she suddenly heard the ringtone for her phone and she jumped up to get it. "Sorry but… I told him to call me tomorrow," she said when she saw who it was.

"Go ahead and talk to him," Castle commented. "We can tell you're finished."

"Thanks," Alexis said. "He probably waited until they finished everything and he could get to his room. I'll be back."

"What's so funny?" Julia asked her parents once her big sister had gone upstairs and she saw they were smiling at each other.

"I didn't think Louis was going to keep from calling your sister eventually," Castle said first.

"Of course not," Beckett said with a smile as she stood up. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, getting off her chair. "Do we have to go to bed at the same time?"

Laughing softly Beckett said, "You do, though you probably won't have school tomorrow it looks like, you still need to go to bed."

"Nice try," Castle said as Eliza pouted. "Help me with your sister to clear the table."

"Rick," Beckett said in annoyance as he took her plate.

"We're still on vacation," Castle commented easily.

"Then doesn't that mean we are too? And that we don't need to go to bed at the same time?" Julia asked.

"Shoot, she's got me there," Castle told his wife as she was walking to the sink with the drinks.

"You should have thought of that before you said anything," Beckett replied. "And I can handle the cups at least," she added.

Not saying anything Castle cleared the table with the others before he spotted his daughter coming down the hall. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk," Alexis said. "Since they're going back to London in the morning."

"They are?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Not Louis and Erin, just Brennan and Clara," Alexis explained. "They're going to sell a horse and spend the day around town before they go back. So he needs to get her to school and take care of the other horses. With the stable hands' help."

"He'll be busy," Castle said as he began to wash everything. "And…" he started to say before the lights flickered again. "You guys can go ahead to the family room."

"I can help you Dad," Julia told him.

"We'll wait for you," Beckett said when her husband looked questioningly at her. She took Eliza's hand and walked with her to the room as Alexis trailed behind them before she said, "What do you want to do once they're finished?"

"Um… games?" Eliza suggested. When her mother nodded she squealed and then hurried to the cabinet where their games were to see what would look like it would be fun to play that night with her family.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she picked out UNO," Alexis said.

"Neither would I," Beckett replied as she sat down on the couch. "Can you bring one of the lanterns over here? I forgot to grab it."

Nodding her head quickly; as she could tell already that her stepmother felt guilty for asking; Alexis brought one over to them and said, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow if we all stay here?"

"We didn't have that many for when it was just going to be us here," Beckett said with a smile.

"So just passing time?" Alexis asked.

"That but we were going to check on things in the baby's room," Beckett replied, looking over at the doorway to see that her husband and Julia were coming inside the room.

"She's right," Castle said. "Do you not want to now?"

"I do; Alexis was just asking what we plan on doing tomorrow," Beckett replied. "And if you two don't mind we can go ahead and do that."

"What do you have to check?" Julia asked, going to her mother.

"Your sister's clothes; make sure we have enough diapers, shoes too," Castle replied. "Remember with Eliza."

"That was because you lost the two pairs we first had for her," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Don't ask," Castle said, shaking his head. "Since I have no idea how I lost them either."

"Does the baby need shoes?" Eliza asked, coming over to them then.

"Not really shoes," Castle explained, taking the box that held their UNO game from her. "More slippers."

"Oh…" Eliza said. "Are they pretty slippers?"

"I think that means they want to see everything love," Castle told his wife.

"Can we?" Julia asked.

"Yes, because I want to get it done with," Beckett replied. "And because you two won't let us alone about it."

"Me too," Alexis said with a smile as she sat with Julia and Eliza on the other side of the coffee table from their parents while their dad began to deal out the cards before Beckett was suddenly laughing to their surprise.

"Sorry, when Eliza was going to pick out a game Alexis mentioned her picking UNO," she explained as the others were looking at her.

"I said watch she picks that," the young said with a smile.

"It's a fun game," Castle said as he picked up his hand. "Especially for her."

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Who goes first?"

"Mom, Dad dealt the cards," Julia told her sister.

Setting down the first card Beckett watched the girls putting down theirs before she heard the numerous nails from the dogs going over the floor in the hall. "I think they finished their dinner," she commented.

"Do you want me to take them out?" Castle asked her.

"Let's put the game on pause," Beckett told Julia and Eliza. She was going to stand up so she could go with her husband when he stopped her.

"Stay with your mom you guys," Castle told the two, Alexis going with him.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked, going over to her.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked.

"Can I help get the baby dressed and put on her slippers?" Eliza said.

With a smile at her using that word instead of shoes Beckett wrapped her arm around her daughter and said, "Of course, do you want to?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied, nodding her head. When she stopped she wrapped her arm around her mother and said, "I watched Dani get dressed when she was a baby."

"Mari would help change her," Julia informed her mother as she sat with her then. "But Lizzy never asked to help too."

"She isn't my sister," Eliza replied.

"No but you still could have," Beckett said, hugging her close then. "I've changed Dani myself."

Eliza looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Kay but now I want to help with my sister."

"That would be very nice if you could," Beckett said with a smile, kissing her temple. She turned to Julia and said, "How're you?"

"I'm good," the girl replied with a smile. "Kinda hoping we get to stay here tomorrow."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett told them.

"Do you not want us to stay?" Julia asked.

"She does but you do need to go to school too," Castle told them as he walked back in with Alexis and then dogs. "It's freezing."

"Are they set?" Beckett asked.

"They are, and the pads are ready in the garage so they can stay inside next time," Castle explained as he sat back down next to her when Julia moved out of the way.

"You two don't want some coffee or tea?" Beckett asked as she could tell that both were cold from the way they were sitting.

"I'll-" Alexis began.

"Stay… or better yet sit on the couch too," Beckett told her stepdaughter, standing up.

"Kate, you don't need to do that," Castle said as he got up as well.  
"I'm fine," Beckett assured him sternly. "And don't follow me, I'll be fine."

Watching with her sisters and their father as Becket left them Julia eventually said, "I'll go with her Dad."

"Thank you," Castle said gratefully.

"I knew you'd follow," Beckett said, looking over at her oldest as she came down the hall to her.

"I don't mind helping," Julia said quickly.

"You don't have to but thank you for keeping me company," Beckett replied.

"You're welcome," Julia said. She was surprised when her mother turned to her and she said, "What?"

"You're not going to follow me around until the baby is born, are you?" Beckett asked.

"No but is it bad if I want to?" Julia asked.

"Come here," Beckett said, reaching for her daughter. She pulled Julia close and said, "I'm glad you want to, but you don't have to all the time. Besides your dad will follow me as much as possible."

Laughing softly Julia said, "Cool but that's not a surprise."

"No, now let me get the tea ready for us before he comes out here to see what's taking so long," Beckett told her.

Laughing Julia nodded and said, "He would." She watched her mother getting some hot water into a kettle and she asked, "Can I have some?"

"You can," Beckett replied with a smile. "This is chamomile since I'm going to have some too."

"What about Lizzy?" Julia asked.

"She can have a little bit," Beckett said, stepping away from the stove as the kettle was on a burner. "But not too much since she'll need to go to bed soon. Oh, and speaking of going to bed do you want to write in your diary tonight?"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna say the whole trip," Julia answered. "Just really fast."

"You can, I just need to know so I can keep an eye on the time," Beckett replied. Shortly after that she heard the kettle beginning to whistle so she went over to the stove to quickly take it off and get the tea leaves inside steeping.

"Mom are you going to carry that whole tray?" Julia asked worriedly.

"I-" Beckett started to say before she looked up at her daughter and then saw her husband was walking to them. "Did we take too long?"

"No," Castle said firmly. "I'm just here to help you with that tray."

"I would say great timing but you heard the kettle, didn't you?" Beckett asked while he began to get cups for them as he'd reached the kitchen.

"I did," Castle replied. "Eliza?"

"Is she asleep?" Beckett responded with a question.

"No but she's getting tired," Castle said. "Still get her a cup?"

"Why don't we let her stay tired," Beckett suggested.

"Okay," Castle said, putting the last cup in his hand back. He picked up the tray and walked with Beckett and Julia to the family room, pausing when they did. He wanted to ask what was wrong but quickly figured it out as his wife moved around to the couch and he could see that Eliza was fast asleep in her big sister's arms. "When did that happen?" he asked his daughter.

"Really quickly after you left," Alexis explained with a smile, keeping her voice low. "Should I wake her up?"

"That's alright," Beckett said as Castle took the tray from her to return to the kitchen while Julia cleared the cards quickly for them. "We should get them both ready for bed," she told her husband when he was back with them.

"Alright," Castle said easily, reaching for Eliza. "Do you want to get her ready?" he asked his daughter.

"I'll get ready myself," Alexis replied before she went with them over to the stairs before they went up them.

After she was in her room with her mother Julia said, "How much longer do I have?"

"Are you tired?" Beckett asked, sitting on her daughter's bed with JoJo next to her.

"A little," Julia replied. "But I would like to have a little tea."

"Let's leave that for tomorrow," Beckett reassured her. "And I think we should have tea, play UNO while we drink it before we come up here so you can write in your diary."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Of course you think that," Beckett said, laughing briefly. "You get to stay up a little longer."

"Yep," Julia replied before her mother laughed. She hurried to finish dressing and brush her teeth before she went to her desk to get her diary, pen and ink out to be ready for her. As soon as she was finished she went to her mother, taking her hand and holding it tightly as they made their way to Eliza's room to see if her little sister was ready to be tucked into bed. When they walked into it she saw her father was sitting with the little girl still fast asleep in his arms and she smiled as she looked up at her mother before she began to talk softly so she wouldn't wake Eliza up.

"Has she been out this whole time?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Except for when I brushed her teeth, but she was back asleep as soon as I finished," Castle said with a smile, standing up to bring their youngest closer to her.

Leaning over slightly Beckett pressed her lips to Eliza's forehead telling her softly, "I love you sweetie, goodnight."

Julia hurried over when her mother glanced at her and she squeezed her little sister's hand as Alexis came inside the room.

"I was checking on something," the young woman said when the rest of her family looked at her. She kissed the top of Eliza's head and murmured she loved her before taking Julia's hand and telling their parents she would take her sister to her room to wait for them.

"I love you too Eliza," Castle said once he and his wife were alone with their youngest. He kissed the little girl's cheek and laid her down on the bed before he stepped aside for Beckett to tuck her in. He pet Rita, Rose and Molly with her; the three at the end of the bed; before they went together out to the hall.

"You can stay with us," Julia was telling her big sister as their parents walked into the room. "But I am gonna write in my diary."

"It's alright, I could use some rest to recover for the rest of my vacation," Alexis answered. "So goodnight Jules, I love you."

"I love you too 'lexis," Julia said, hugging her as tightly as she could. "I wish you could be with Louis now though."

"I don't have too much longer until I go back," Alexis replied. She squeezed her sister tightly once more before she shared a kiss with her and then said, "Night Jules."

"Night," Julia said before she smiled at her parents and watched her sister go over to them knowing she was going to stop to say goodnight to them first.

"Wait, I almost forgot the dogs," Alexis said to her father and stepmother. She detoured to where Macca, JoJo and Max were on the bed and scratched behind their ears. "Okay," she said when she had finished, going to Beckett first.

"We are glad you're here, but you could have gone with the McCulloughs if you'd wanted," she told her stepdaughter.

"Don't worry," Alexis said reassuringly as they hugged each other. "I don't mind being here for now. Night Kate, love you."

"Love you too," Beckett said with a smile before she watched the young woman go to her father.

"I have the same sentiments," Castle told his daughter as they embraced for a moment.

"I know," Alexis said in slight amusement. "Love you Dad."

"Love you kiddo, night," Castle said before he kissed her cheek. After his daughter had left them he turned to his wife and said, "Should we get ready?"

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll be back sweetie."

"Thanks," Julia replied, smiling back at them. Once they were gone she turned to her desk and sat down at it, getting ink into the pen before she started to write in the book.

 _April 5th, 2020,_

 _Finally back at home and I really missed you diary! It was better for me not to take you 'cause we got so busy and then I was sleeping over with Mari a couple times and she was staying with me too. But I guess I better talk about the trip now before I need to go back to bed._

 _First day we went to Niagara Falls but didn't go see them until the second day. That was so much fun, and Mom got to go with us; I was worried she wouldn't get to go on the boat, but it was okay for her and the baby. And then we went to Rochester and stayed at a lake house on Lake Ontario. It was really pretty and like being at home, but the water wasn't salty._

 _The first day there we went to a science place which was great! So much fun stuff to do that I can't really write it all down, but we did learn more about the Erie Canal. Oh, and the Underground Railroad too with other stuff. And the second day we went on a boat going around. Then Mom and Dad stayed at the house but that was good 'cause she's getting tired more now but I remember that happening when she was_

Julia paused, trying to remember how she wanted to word that before it came to her, and she hurriedly started to write again

 _pregnant with Lizzy. The next day we went to the coolest museum for Dad and Lizzy's birthday… I guess mine too. But we went to the Museum of Play, the same one from the TV show! There was so much to do, like Sesame Street- we got to sit on the famous steps and took a picture all together- a market and all sorts of toys to look at too that were really cool!_

 _The day after that we went to a park that had all these trees and some flowers, but it rained so we went back to the house we were staying at and just spent the whole day there. But it was still fun, I liked it 'cause there were a lot of kids there; all my friends! And then the next day we went to an art museum which was nice of course they had some really great art and a lot of sculptures outside. And the very last day before today we went to a zoo and I loved that too!_

 _We came home today and I'm so happy we are 'cause I missed everything, especially the dogs. They're on the bed behind me right now and I can tell they're happy to be back on my bed too._

 _We're supposed to go to school tomorrow but there's a big storm right now, so I don't know if we are. If we aren't Lizzy and I get to look at our little sister's room and help Mom and Dad check and see if everything is ready for when the baby is born._

 _And now I can say what I've been so scared about, I'm worried about her and Mom. I know Mom already had a baby but still… I talked to her when we were on the lake and she said that everyone's going to help her that's there when the baby is born. And Dad of course. But she told me what happens when you have a baby and you have to push it out and the_

Julia blushed as she was about to write the word her mother had told her but then hesitated. Finally she started to write again, deciding to write what made her more comfortable.

 _it's really small which is scary though Mom said the body makes you ready to do that. I guess that's why it takes so long to have it; I remember it took a long time for Mom to have Lizzy. But she doesn't want me to worry and it's so, so hard 'cause I want Mom to stay with us 'cause she really is the best mom_ _ever_ _._

After she had underlined the last word Julia hesitated for a moment before she then smiled and started another paragraph.

 _I'm gonna stop writing now 'cause I want to see Mom and Dad before I have to go to bed. So, night and I'm glad to be home!_

Putting everything away Julia left her room as her parents hadn't come yet and went carefully to the bedroom door, seeing her mother was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey sweetie, did you finish already?" Beckett asked her.

"Yep," Julia said with a smile as she hurried over to her. "How come you didn't?"

"We took turns changing in the bathroom since it's warmer," Beckett explained, wrapping her arm her daughter once she was standing next to her.

"Is that why the fire's on?" Julia asked.

"It is," Beckett replied. "You didn't really say much about the trip, did you?"

"If I did I would write up all the way to when I have to go to bed," Julia protested.

"Nothing wrong with that," Beckett said teasingly. She laughed softly when her daughter made a face at her and she then kissed her cheek saying, "Are you okay?"

"I wrote about how I'm a little scared for you and the baby still," Julia said after becoming hesitant for a moment.

Kissing her daughter's cheek again Beckett told her, "I'm not surprised sweetie."

"That's it?" Julia asked, startled when her mother didn't say anything else.

"That's it," Beckett replied. "Really, I can't say anything else."

"I can," Castle said, stepping out in time to hear that. "It may seem like it's impossible for a woman to give birth, but her body knows what it's doing."

With a sigh Julia said, "Mom said the same thing kinda." She wrapped her other arm around her mother and said, "I wish I could go so you could hold my hand."

Beckett shot a look at her husband; in case he might try to joke about their daughter's hand being crushed; before she said, "It's better if you don't. Anyways I don't think Dr. Hargrove would allow kids inside the room while I'm giving birth."

"But we'll bring you and your sisters in as soon as we can," Castle said. "And by we I mean me."

Julia laughed softly and said, "Yeah. Well… do I need to go to bed yet?"

"You have a little time," Beckett said, looking at her watch. "And since it's a little let's get you back to your room."

Though she wanted to ask if she could stay in their room Julia had a feeling her mother wouldn't let her, so she stood up and took her hand before they walked to her bedroom with Castle trailing behind them. As soon as they were inside she went straight to the dogs and wrapped her arms around Macca first, hugging him tightly. "I missed them a lot," she told her parents as they were watching her.

"We could tell," Beckett told her with a smile. "And don't worry, your dad and I missed them too."

"Are they gonna be okay with the baby?" Julia asked.

"You don't remember how-" Castle started to say.

"No, I mean I remember," Julia interrupted hurriedly. "But we only had Macca and Rita when Sydney was staying with us. Now we have JoJo, Rose, Max and Molly."

"They'll be alright," Castle replied. "We've looked into what we need to do to get them used to a baby but since they're already so calm it'll be okay."

"But they're kinda big," Julia said slowly and uncertainly.

"Yes, but we're not going to let them be with her alone or crowd around her when she's on the floor when she's older," Beckett said.

"Lizzy and I can help make sure," Julia said quickly and seriously.

"That would be very nice," Beckett told her, watching the girl hug all the dogs on her bed. "What?" she asked when Julia turned to her suddenly, startled to see that her oldest was looking at her stomach.

Stepping quickly up to her mother Julia placed her hand on her abdomen saying, "They're really nice dogs little sis…"

"Sister, she is a girl," Castle said as the girl didn't continue.

Laughing quickly Julia asked, "How do you say that in Irish?"

"Did you tell her what I call the baby?" Castle asked his wife. Before Beckett could answer that he was turning to Julia and saying, "It's _petite soeur_ in French."

"I wanna say it in Irish," the girl said calmly.

" _Deirfiúr_ _beag_ ," Beckett answered. " _Deirfiúr_ means sister and _beag_ means little."

"Cool," Julia said with a smile. "I love you _deirfiúr_ _beag_ and I can't wait to see you even though it's almost a month-"

"Say less than a month," Castle interrupted.

"Less than a month now," Julia told the baby before she smiled at her mother. She leaned over and was about to kiss her mother's stomach before she paused and then said, "Where's the baby's head?"

"Here," Castle said, reaching for his wife.

"You can't do that?" Julia asked her mother while her father was pressing down on her abdomen.

"Oh of course but since he likes to do that I let him," Beckett replied.

"And it doesn't hurt at all?" Julia asked.

"I don't press hard," Castle replied. "Remember we told you and your sister that I don't want to do that; to either of them."

"Yeah," Julia said before her father pressed his first two fingers at a spot to the side of her mother's abdomen. "Shouldn't her head be up?"

"It's fine," Beckett told her husband quickly at his concerned expression. "She's starting to turn so her head is down. Do you remember the drawing?"

"The one with the baby's head down?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she did so herself and said, "What happens if the baby's not that way?"

"It's a breech birth," Beckett told her, not surprised when her husband tensed next to her.

Watching her father Julia said, "That's bad."

"It is but the baby's turning I can feel and you can tell since you just felt it," Beckett reminded her with a smile.

"I hope she keeps doing that," Julia said seriously.

"She will," Beckett promised. "Now come on, into bed."

Sighing Julia said, "Could I hear a story at least?"

"Okay," Beckett said carefully, wondering if her daughter would want to hear one from when she was a baby.

"Tell me one when it was just us three," Julia said, smiling at her father as he stood next to her mother while she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think I have a story, but it might be a little embarrassing for you," Beckett told her daughter after sharing a smile with her.

Julia was about to say eagerly for her mother to tell her when she suddenly recalled what she was talking about. "Oh…" she began.

"I gave you baths for a long time," Castle said.

"Yeah," Julia replied with a laugh. "Tell me, I don't remember everything though."

"Okay, that night your dad was with us for dinner," Beckett began, the memory coming back to her easily.

* * *

 _"She needs to take a bath?" Castle asked his girlfriend when they had finished putting away the game they'd played with the little girl._

 _"She does, hopefully you won't mind," Beckett told him._

 _"Of course not, I can take a look at one of your books," Castle replied. He smiled at Julia when the little girl was picked up by her mother and said, "Have fun."_

 _"Mommy can I play?" Julia asked as soon as they were inside of her mother's room._

 _"A little," Beckett said. "We don't want to leave Castle all alone out there do we?"_

 _Shaking her head Julia watched her mother beginning to fill the tub; after she'd set her down; and said shyly, "Is he gonna spend the night?"_

 _"He is," Beckett said easily. "Is that okay?"_

 _Nodding rapidly Julia said, "Will he make pancakes tomorrow?"_

* * *

"I really liked your pancakes," Julia told her father with a smile.

"Sometimes I thought more than me," Castle told her teasingly.

"Dad," Julia said with a sigh.

"Just checking," Castle replied laughingly.

"Keep going Mom," Julia then said.

"I was planning on it," Beckett told her before she started the story up again.

* * *

 _"I'll ask him," Beckett said. "But if he does make them what do you say?"_

 _"Thank you," Julia said. "And they're yummy," she told her with a smile as her mother softly laughed._

* * *

"Dad?" Julia said as she touched her mother's arm to make her stop.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Castle asked her.

"Sorry I-" Julia began.

"No, no," Castle told her quickly. "We talked about this and I told you it's fine. I was a stranger and you needed to make sure I wasn't going to be mean or anything."

"But before we came here I could see," Julia protested.

"Yes, and you were also only four years old," Castle replied.

"But I should have trusted Mom," Julia told him.

"You-" Castle started to say.

"Guys," Beckett interrupted them. "Look I know you feel bad about not trusting your dad too much then Julia, but you saw very soon he would be a good one."

"I did," Julia said to Castle quickly. "When you said how much you loved Mom and then me I knew. Plus, you let us go to your big house."

"My palace?" Castle said with a smile.

Giggling softly Julia nodded and said, "Yeah. Especially since you gave me my own room. You even called it mine."

"I wanted us to go back already," Castle said.

"Live here?" Julia asked.

"Well that was a little unexpected but I'm glad we are," Castle answered, looking at his wife who was just watching them.

"Me too, should you keep saying the story Mom?" Julia said with a smile, looking at her too.

"Yes," Beckett replied before she continued.

* * *

 _"Okay, I'll see if he'll agree," Beckett told her daughter as she reached for her. She was startled when she paused, and she told her, "He's not going to come in my room."_

 _"No?" Julia asked in concern._

 _"Don't worry," Beckett said firmly before she was able to get her daughter undressed and then into the tub. She washed her and her hair swiftly before letting her play with her bath toys for a little. When she got her out and dry she was just unplugging the tub to let the water out when she heard Julia give a squeal and turned to see her running off. "Julia-" she began._

 _Looking up from the book he'd chosen Castle was startled to see his girlfriend's daughter run by with her towel in her hand trailing behind her. "She didn't come out here," he said hurriedly when Beckett appeared a second later. "In her room."_

 _"Thanks," she said, shaking her head._

 _Castle smiled and then sat back, listening to the two as Beckett grabbed her daughter and then walked by to go back to her own room; Julia wrapped up in a towel. Waiting, a little impatiently, he jumped up when his girlfriend appeared in the doorway, startled to see that her daughter had her face buried in her shoulder. "Alexis would do that same thing too," he commented, looking at Beckett but speaking for her daughter's sake._

 _"She did?" Julia asked, turning and looking at him._

 _"Oh yeah," Castle said seriously nodding his head. He then smiled and told her, "I got a lot of exercise doing that."_

 _Julia giggled and then said, "I'm sorry."_

 _"No, no kids like being naked and a little bit naughty when their mothers want them to stay with them," Castle commented._

 _"And their fathers," Beckett added._

 _"Them too," Castle said with a smile._

 _"Do I need to go to bed now?" Julia asked as they were both looking at her mother._

* * *

"I guess that's it," Castle said with a smile when his wife stopped there. "But you remember she took you to get you dressed and you went to bed. Speaking of going to bed…"

"You didn't have much time," Beckett said as Julia groaned in disappointment. She wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly and held her close saying, "But we tucked you in and-"

"And even though Dad didn't do what he does now it still was nice," Julia said, smiling at her father.

"Good to know," Castle told her with his own smile.

"I love you Mom," Julia said, squeezing her a little harder.

"I love you too sweetie, get as much sleep as you can," Beckett told her. "And you have the lantern and flashlight there if the power goes out."

"I'll be okay," Julia said with a nod. "Night."

"Night Julia," Beckett replied before they shared a kiss.

Julia turned her attention to her father, smiling at him as he stepped up to her telling him, "I love you Dad," while she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Love you too Julia," Castle said. "Sleep tight and we'll see you in the morning."

Laying down Julia let her mother tuck her in and watched her parents leaving, letting the dogs under her covers as soon as she could and then settled down to sleep, smiling as she felt happy again being home and with them before she nodded off.

Walking to their room Castle closed the door behind them, relieved when it was warm, and he was about to ask his wife a question before she pressed her hand to his shoulder to stop him, doing so herself instead.

"Does it bother you?" Beckett said.

"Giving you a massage?" Castle asked, slightly confused.

"No, Julia not asking about when she was a baby," Beckett replied.

"I noticed," Castle replied. "But… I don't know how to explain that," he told her after realizing he didn't know what else he could say.

"It's better she doesn't but it still scares me," Beckett said honestly. She wasn't surprised when her husband hugged her tightly and she said, "I can't talk to her about that though."

"We can't," Castle said in agreement. "Better to just see what she might say."

Beckett nodded and said, "The bath?"

"Unless you don't want me to," Castle said simply.

Smiling Beckett leaned over, kissing his cheek, before she grabbed his hand and they went together over to the bathroom. "It was a great trip," she said with a smile as she waited for him to get the water.

"It was," Castle said in agreement before he turned to her and then jumped a bit as she was suddenly right next to him. "You've got a stealth mode," he said jokingly.

"Impressive I know," Beckett said with a smile. "Especially right now."

"Despite what you might think you're not ungainly," Castle said with a sigh. "A little… awkwardly balanced but considering your stomach is sticking out more that's bound to happen." He quickly turned off the water and then kissed her before she turned around to place her feet into the tub while he watched her.

"This storm isn't too bad," Beckett said as they were silent and could hear the wind outside.

"I don't know," Castle said. "They said it was supposed to last into tomorrow. Why, do you want them to go to school?"

"It was more that the lights are still on," Beckett replied.

"True," Castle said as he looked up at the lights in the ceiling. "I'm surprised though you're so eager with them looking at everything tomorrow."

"I realized we want them to be involved but not letting them at least see the clothes?" Beckett replied. "It's a little foolish especially doing that to Julia."

"So we're showing them everything," Castle stated. When she nodded he said, "You can move now if you want to."

Turning Beckett let him dry off her feet before she reached for him as he picked her up and then carried her to the bed. "It's not going to take long though," she said to him before he left to get her oil.

"No but they have worksheets and we can have them read if you'd like them to," Castle told her.

"I probably will," Beckett said with a nod. "Though you're going to be doing that with me."

"Oh, so they don't get angry just at you," Castle said jokingly as he walked out to her. When she glanced at him he leaned over and kissed her temple before he opened the bottle and waited for her to lie back, going to her feet.

Sighing heavily as he began to massage gently at her Beckett said, "Why are those so sore when I didn't really walk?"

"I think you walked enough in the end," Castle replied easily. "At least for your feet."

Beckett merely nodded before she groaned when her husband moved to her right foot and worked over it to her relief. When he'd finished she told him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castle replied easily before he went to the bathroom quickly to wash his hands. He tried to hurry so he could get back out to her faster and said once he was, "I want to work on your back too but it's cold."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be working on it for all that long," Beckett said easily.

Castle smiled at her before he watched her taking off her top and he said, " _Tá tú taibhseach_."

With a smile Beckett said to his comment that she was gorgeous, " _Tá tú milis_ ," saying that he was sweet. "But I wish-" she began, switching to English.

"No, no," Castle interrupted her. "Don't think about that either, we're pausing for a while."

Glancing back at her husband, unable to speak as she was being affected by his touch, Beckett told him, "I was going to say I could still do something for you."

"Thank you for offering but you don't need to," Castle said easily. "And I'm tired as well; I can't travel like I used to."

"I guess not," Beckett said with a smile before that dropped off her face as he found a new knot. She groaned while he worked over the rest of her until finally she felt she was relaxed and lay back as her husband moved around to her front, looking at her intently.

"I love you," Castle said seriously.

"I love you too," Beckett replied, smiling slightly. He moved to her stomach and she then added, "Are you just saying that because I'm topless?"

"No," Castle said. "You saw that?"

"Hard not to," Beckett replied easily, smiling at him as he'd been trying to glance briefly at her breasts. She was quiet as she watched him rubbing the oil into her stomach and she said, "That was an interesting night."

"It was," Castle replied, knowing she was talking about the one she'd told their oldest about. "Wait, just what we told her or after?"

"Pervert," Beckett said in amusement. "But all together."

"Great," Castle told her. He laughed when she nudged him with her knee and said, "But it was a lot of fun before her bath."

"The whole night was," Beckett replied. "Thank you for coming during the week after we came here."

"Had to," Castle said. "I didn't want to lose what we had after those two weeks. But I wish she wouldn't keep feeling bad about how she was with me." He thought of something and said, "Has she ever asked why she was so afraid of men?"

"No, I think to her she was born with that," Beckett replied. She held her hand up to her husband to keep him from talking and sat up since he was finished, pulling on her top while he went to wash his hands; very reluctantly she knew. "And don't think that's going to make her gay."

"No," Castle said as he came back out to her. "But it wouldn't influence her."

"She's fine now," Beckett said. She then paused and said, "I should add she's more cau-"

"Nightmare?" Castle asked when she and his wife looked at each other at the knock on their door; knowing it was Julia already.

"No," Beckett said, moving to get up from the bed as he went to open it.

"Hi," Julia said softly as she looked up at her father and then past him to her mother.

"You didn't want to head back to bed yet?" Beckett asked with a smile, spotting the glass of water in her hand.

"No, I saw the light on," Julia replied.

"I was giving your mom a massage," Castle explained. "We were going to go to bed soon."

"Will you take me?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly as her daughter was looking at her pleadingly. She took her hand with a smile and walked out down the wall with her, Castle behind them both until they'd reached the little girl's room to find the dogs had moved.

"They got cold," Julia told her mother while they waited for Castle to move the dogs out of the way for her.

"I think so," Beckett replied, squeezing her daughter's hand tightly. "Let me sit first," she then told her.

"Okay," Julia replied, waiting for her mother to sit down on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could, feeling the safety in her mother's embrace and sighing at the familiar scent of roses as well. She was about to tell her mother what she felt when she suddenly felt something against her stomach. "She's still awake?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Apparently she is," Beckett said, laughing herself for a moment. She looked at her husband as he was touching her stomach too before telling them, "Let's get her into bed love."

"Wait," Julia said, wrapping her arms around her mother again. She hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek and said, "Love you Mom."

"Love you sweetie," Beckett said, squeezing her one more time before she let go of her and stood so Castle could go to her.

Hugging her father tightly Julia said, "I love you too Dad."

"I love you Julia," Castle said. He wanted to add he was glad she loved him but hesitated, not thinking that was the best thing to say. So instead he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he let her climb up onto the bed.

Tucking her daughter in again Beckett ran her hand over her hair very gently, watching Julia blinking her eyes until she soon after fell asleep. After letting the dogs under the covers, she turned to her husband and took his hand while he reached for hers at the same time. They walked quickly back to their room and closing the door she said, "She can't have heard us."

"No," Castle reassured her as he took her robe once she'd taken it off next to her side of the bed. "But at least it wasn't a nightmare."

"No but I wonder if we should have them go to bed with glasses of water," Beckett said with a frown as her husband pulled the covers over her lap once she was sitting up on the bed. "I don't like to think of her going all the way down and then back up when it's this cold. Why we didn't think of that before…"

"It doesn't happen that often they need water," Castle said gently as he took off his robe on the other side. "But we could still do that," he told her as he then climbed onto the bed. The second he was on the mattress he grabbed for his wife and pulled her to him, holding her close as they proceeded to kiss one another hungrily.

Holding onto her husband as tightly as he was with her Beckett ran her nails gently over the back of his head, being careful not to do that too roughly as she didn't want to arouse him. After they parted she smiled and nuzzled her lips against his before she said, "At least there's this."

"I know," Castle said, kissing her harder on the lips. He kept that quick before pulling away and smiling at her, though that didn't last for long as they were nearly throwing themselves at one another and kissing yet again until they were breathless exchanging many more after the first.

A little breathless Beckett cupped her husband's face and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Castle assured her as he knew what she was asking about specifically. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his side firmly before reaching down to her abdomen, placing his hand on it gently. "Did she settle down?" he asked after a moment and trying to feel any kicks.

"She did," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Does that mean we need to too?" Castle asked.

"You can if you want to; I was just going to relax," Beckett replied.

"Okay," Castle said simply before grabbing his wife and pulling her to him. They kissed deeply again and for some time like before until he stopped them both as they needed to breathe. "Do you remember after Julia got to bed?" he asked her.

"Of course," Beckett said. "Hard not to when we didn't go straight to my bed."

Castle smiled and then kissed his wife's temple telling her, "But we did."

"You know what I meant," Beckett said. When he nodded she leaned against him, recalling that night easily as she'd been doing it before and what they'd done after she'd tucked her daughter in.

* * *

 _Smiling at her boyfriend Beckett said, "You wanted to play."_

 _"I know," Castle said, shaking his head. "You're sure you don't want to get another game?"_

 _"What, one of Julia's?" Beckett asked in amusement._

 _"I guess we'll have to stick with this one," Castle replied, taking the cards and then shuffling them._

 _"We could play another game," Beckett said._

 _"Of course, we can," Castle said. "Go Fish?"_

 _"Pass," Beckett said, smiling and shaking her head. She reached over to him and squeezed his hand before telling him, "You'll just be delaying things you realize."_

 _"I just figured that out," Castle commented as he dealt some cards for their poker game. They'd gone to his girlfriend's room once they were sure Julia was asleep and were playing together for a bit longer. He glanced at Beckett while she was looking at her hand and he said, "How much longer do you want to play?"_

 _"I don't know," Beckett said simply. She smiled at him and said, "What if we play one more hand and then I'll tell you what we'll be doing next."_

 _"Okay," Castle said instantly._

 _Beckett bit at her lower lip at how fast he'd spoken but turned her attention back to her cards before she set them down with a smile and told him, "Congratulations."_

 _"I would have said you were speaking too fast, but I got lucky on my draw," Castle said, showing her his pair of eights. "So…" he began._

 _With a slight smile Beckett leaned over and shared a kiss with her boyfriend gently before they parted, and she murmured into his ear._

 _"Alright," Castle said, slightly weakly._

 _Moving to get off the bed Beckett kissed his cheek in passing before she went to her armoire, pulling out her robe before she went into the bathroom._

 _Castle, breathing out a little hard after he watched his girlfriend disappearing, turned then to the bed to rush and get it prepared as well as himself. Since it didn't take very long to do he was changing into pajamas and after that was finished he glanced over to the bathroom though the shower was still running._

 _Not realizing her boyfriend was at that moment staring at the door trying to turn off the shower with his mind, Beckett shut the water off and dried herself swiftly before pulling on her robe and then stepping out into the bedroom. "Are you trying to put a hole through my floor?" she asked with a slight smile as he stopped his pacing to look at her._

 _"No," Castle replied quickly. "You're set?"_

 _"I am," Beckett said, smiling as he hurried over to her to stand directly in front of her._

 _"Good," Castle said simply before he reached for her and drew her to him, kissing her deeply as he clung to her body. He held her as close to him as he could and since he knew already she was naked underneath he was moving his hands around her as much as possible. When they stopped and parted he said with a smile, "Another hand?"_

 _Kissing him on the lips Beckett pulled him over to the bed before he sat down on the edge as she was in front of him. She allowed him to untie her robe for her before he slid his hands underneath it over her sides, pulling her to him and back on the bed._

* * *

"Kate?" Castle said, touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, quickly shaking herself of her memories. "Sorry."

"That's alright," Castle assured her with a smile. He then kissed her gently on the cheek saying, "You were thinking about that night, weren't you?"

"I was," Beckett replied easily, not having any trouble answering that. "Thank you for stopping me though." She wasn't surprised when he looked startled and she quickly told him, "I got the point where you threw us back on the bed."

"Ah…" Castle said. He wanted to say more but hesitated, not sure exactly what he could and then told her, "That was nice."

"It was," Beckett replied, trying not to laugh as he'd been quiet for a while. "But for now, I just realized something."

"Okay," Castle said slowly, not sure what she had thought of.

"We need to get her stroller," Beckett said, looking at him pointedly.

"It's on the way," Castle said with a laugh as he wasn't surprised it was that in the end. "It'll be here on Friday."

"And we are getting a stroller, right?" Beckett said.

"We are though really I was thinking a more modern pram," Castle told her.

"I'd prefer a stroller love," Beckett said firmly. "And the first set up we'll use basically makes it a modern pram."

"You're getting a stroller love," Castle assured her, kissing her cheek. "So we'll have to get that all set up."

"When it gets here," Beckett said with a yawn. She felt his hand on her hair and said, "You still enjoy that?"

"Your hair is the same," Castle said simply.

"Not really but thank you for convincing yourself that," Beckett told him before he lay down with her.

"Kate-" Castle started to say in slight annoyance.

"You can't deny that it happens," Beckett said, looking up at him looking down at her.

"No but your hair is wavier," Castle said firmly, curling it around his finger.

"More like exploded," Beckett said with a sigh.

"Now you sound like you're fishing," Castle told her jokingly. "I'll say it again though; you're beautiful."

Beckett smiled as he lowered his head to her, their lips meeting and making her smile disappear though she didn't care. When they stopped she waited for him to lie down and pressed close against his side murmuring, " _Tabhair gealltanas dom rud éigin_."

As she'd asked him to promise her something Castle said quickly, " _Rud ar bith_ ," saying anything.

" _Tabhair grá dom_ ," Beckett told him, saying simply the words love me.

" _Gcónaí_ ," Castle replied, saying always. He kissed her deeply before they slowly parted when they were a bit breathless and he then said, " _Tabhair grá dom_?"

" _Gcónaí_ ," Beckett said, a smile on her face before she drew him to her again.

Kissing hungrily that time Castle and Beckett allowed themselves to be drawn repeatedly back to one another until they were panting for air and holding onto one another, lying on their sides. They eventually laughed softly as the baby gently began to kick against Beckett's stomach and they kissed gently before they laid down normally, preparing to get some rest after their return home. But before they could sleep they whispered to one another in Irish, goodnights and I love yous that seemed louder than the storm still outside their small world of just them and their baby between their bodies and echoing in their minds as they dreamt of each other through the night.


	21. If Spring Is Late

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: After not being sure I'd have internet in time to post the last chapter before the day was over, I was very glad I got the feedback I did for the last chapter, so I'll get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Great that you like how everyone's taking care of Beckett, this far into her pregnancy I figured they'd be doing that. And I'm really happy you like how they are together with the back stories there are!),

MsNYC (You've gotten all caught up now so thanks for reviewing this past chapter! And I had to laugh when you said you got a picture of Darnley pregnant with Nkosi telling him he needs rest. But I wasn't surprised you did and I'm very glad you thought it was a cute image. I laughed again when you said smart asses is definitely both. Happy reading that you thought it was cute how both girls smirk at them. And glad you thought what Castle did was really sweet. I'm not surprised you think that Julia is a little Beckett before Beckett's mother was murdered, I think the same myself. Not surprised you enjoyed that first flashback, but of course I'm happy you did! I'm glad you love that Jim recognizes Castle and Beckett's love for each other. And not surprised you laughed at Castle knowing how to ask for something so Beckett won't get mad, and mentioning loopholes, lol. It was interesting to see you thought it was a tiny bit freaky as you said that Beckett and Skye's birthdays might have been the same day. And I've heard the saying everyone has a twin somewhere so I figured she and Skye are close in appearance; not exactly but close. Not surprised you hate when Beckett has to say goodbye to her extended family. Though I did know what you meant that it's good to get a break. And not surprised that you had a feeling Martha would want to move in with them or the Hamptons at least, since Jim's been talking about it for a while. Great that you think Alexis and Louis are a mini-Caskett. Not surprised you thought that flashback was a plus. Oh, and I'm very pleased you enjoy Julia's journal entries since I love writing them. I laughed at you saying Julia can be a mini Castle too with her interrupting Beckett. And yep, you are lucky with two flashbacks the last chapter, so I'm not surprised you enjoyed them! It was nice that you're glad that Castle is the kind of guy that understands her wanting to be intimate with him but being too tired at this point in her pregnancy. And yeah I agree, it's a plus he cares about her too much for Beckett to let her feel guilty about that. Glad that you thought it was great writing as usual! And I'm glad that you're up to date on the chapters too!) and

Mb (Happy to read you thought it was a sweet update. And I'm glad you loved the way I had everyone on the train ride back trying to spend more time together before they had to leave to go to their homes. And I agree with you about how with a good vacation you don't want it to end, especially in this case since there were people they don't see every day with them. And I definitely know the feeling of wanting to get home to your own bed in the end. Great you love the special connection that Beckett and Darnley have. And nice reading you see them all having a deep, special connection. No surprise you're wondering now about when Louis will propose to Alexis, I figured what I wrote in the chapter would have readers thinking that. I'm glad you like that Jim's thinking about retiring so he can move to the Hamptons and be with his family sooner. I wasn't surprised either that you're expecting Martha to think of doing that to be near her family more too as you said. Happy you thought it was a sweet update. And you're welcome for posting the first half. It was nice reading you thought the second half was beautiful. I wasn't surprised you love them just being a family together and that you can feel their happiness and love; but of course I was glad you did. Not surprised you picked up that Julia doesn't ask about herself as a baby as Beckett and Castle did. And not surprised you're wondering what will happen if she has flashes of her birth mother and what might happen, or trigger in her as you said. Great you love how I have the stories they tell Julia and Eliza filling in the backstory. And so happy you think it makes the story richer and fuller since there'll be a lot of flashbacks. So happy you thought the second half was fantastic and a sweet update. And you're very welcome for the second half!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _A Marshmallow World_ written by Carl Sigman, the version I've taken from is sung by Dean Martin from his album _The Dean Martin Christmas Album_.

If Spring Is Late

"Kate?"

Groaning slightly Beckett turned around onto her other side before her eyes flew open as she realized the voice wasn't her husband's or daughters'. Turning back over she saw she hadn't been mistaken and it was her stepdaughter. "Alexis," she said with a smile, sitting up. She then froze and said, "How late am I?"

"Not that late but Dad's making breakfast and he wanted me to check on you," the young woman told her with a smile.

"Check or wake up?" Beckett said, taking the covers off her and standing up carefully. She paused and then glanced out the windows saying, "Since it's nearly eight I'm going to imagine school is canceled."

"Dad said the storm is lessening but it's not supposed to stop until about noon," Alexis said. "So you're stuck with us," she said, feeling slightly awkward as her stepmother put her robe on.

"It's not stuck, I would prefer you here," Beckett said. "Remember we're checking the baby's room."

"Do you really want me there though?" Alexis asked slowly.

Beckett didn't answer that verbally, instead just stared at her stepdaughter before she smiled and told her, "Of course, we could use your help."

"You don't think the girls would be too much help?" Alexis asked, becoming concerned as Beckett began to stretch and then put her hands on her back.

"I do, but we'd like all of her sisters to help," she replied with a smile, her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine," Beckett said with a smile. "Go ahead downstairs and tell your dad I'll join you once I change." When she was alone she went to the closet to get her outfit for the day selected, trying to hurry but finding her clumsiness she'd noticed a few days before wasn't just her imagination. After dropping both of her socks she sighed and then glanced at them for a moment, debating if she should try to pick up them up before she turned to get another pair as she could hear her husband in her mind gently chiding her for attempting it. She took the pair outside to put them on and go into the bathroom to finish up and join the rest of her family downstairs.

"Okay, pancakes are nearly ready," Castle said, taking another one off the pan he was using at that moment in the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Julia said, smiling at her dad. "How do they look?"

"Really good," Castle replied. "Just stir them around a little more and they'll be ready."

"Mommy!" Eliza cried, noticing her first as she was setting the kitchen table with her sister.

"Good morning," Beckett said, smiling at her husband before she turned her attention to their youngest who was hugging her. "I'm sorry I slept in."

"It's okay," Julia said, not moving from the stove though her father was trying to urge her to. "Dad said you were probably tired."

"I was," Beckett said with a sigh. "That'll happen more often but not when they have school."

"Kate-" Castle said, turning to her.

"No," Beckett interrupted him easily. "I can rest after they go but I'll be awake to see them off at the very least."

"I thought you were going to walk with us today," Julia said. "Well… if we had gone."

"Come here sweetie," Beckett said with a smile. Once her oldest was with her she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and said, "I would have gone with you. And did you make scrambled eggs?"

"Yeah but I didn't finish," Julia said, looking at her father who was doing that, sprinkling some cheese over the eggs.

"Still I can't wait to eat them," Beckett said, gently squeezing her shoulder.

Julia turned her attention to her mother and smiled at her saying, "Are you okay?"

"I am," Beckett said, tensing for a moment. When her daughter looked at her worriedly she said, "Your sister kicked."

"Oh… hard?" Julia asked.

"Not too much," Beckett said as she watched her husband going to the table with the eggs and blueberry pancakes. "Whose idea were those?" she asked with a smile as her daughters led her over to her chair.

"Mine, since we talked about that last night," Castle said easily as Alexis set down the pitcher of orange juice she'd made. He went to grab the sausages he'd cooked before he said, "And now it's ready," before they gathered around the table.

At first the family concentrated on eating, Castle and Beckett telling their daughters not to feed the dogs occasionally, before Eliza was speaking up.

"Why did you talk about pancakes?" the little girl said.

"I asked Mom to tell me a story," Julia explained with a smile. "About when we were in the city and she said one night when he stayed with us. I asked if he would make pancakes."

"In the story," Beckett added.

"And I did," Castle said. "Both then and now," he added in case the little girl would ask.

"Tell me a story now," Eliza said eagerly.

"When you were younger?" Castle said.

"No, about Jules," Eliza said quickly, shaking her head.

"Why?" Julia asked, startled her sister didn't want to hear a story about herself.

"Actually, I have a story about you," Beckett said, smiling at her husband before she looked back at their youngest.

"But-" Eliza said though she was very tempted to hear the story.

"I'll search my memory for one about your sister when she was little after," Beckett said. When the little girl nodded she smiled and began to tell the story as they all continued to eat, glancing over at Alexis as the story involved her as well.

* * *

 _"Mommy!" Julia said with a laugh. "You found us."_

 _"I did," Beckett told the girls before she reached for Eliza who laughed as she picked her up. Kissing the ten-month old's temple, she told Julia, "Your sister is going to be here very soon."_

 _"Do we have to stop playing?" Julia asked._

 _"You do," Beckett replied. "But don't worry; I'm sure your sister will play with you as soon as she gets here." Hearing Eliza on her hip babbling a little she smiled and then held her hand out to Julia. Taking the girls to the entry she set the baby on the blanket she'd put on the floor, since her oldest had asked if they could wait for Castle and Alexis there._

 _"I want to see Daddy too," Julia told her mother._

 _"And you will," Beckett said firmly. "Now what do you want to do?"_

 _Julia was going to answer that when her sister suddenly cried out and she looked over at her with her mother before Eliza started to crawl. She dove to grab the baby, relieved when she squealed heavily in response._

 _"Good catch," Beckett said, watching as Julia helped Eliza stand up._

 _"Think she can walk?" the little girl asked._

 _"Not just yet," Beckett said. She was going to continue when she heard a car going down the driveway and she smiled before standing up from the bench she'd been sitting on. Reaching for the baby she settled her on her hip again and told her daughter, "Put the blanket over there for me? I don't want them to slip on it."_

 _"Okay," Julia said quickly as she picked it up and moved it over to a shelf built into the wall across from the front door._

 _Beckett had planned to walk with her daughters into the garage before Castle and Alexis could get into the house but as Julia reached her the door to it was opening._

 _"'lexis!" the little girl cried out, rushing to her big sister._

 _"Lasas!" Eliza squealed when she spotted her sister as well._

* * *

"Did I really say your name like that?" Eliza said shyly to Alexis as she walked up to her and held onto the pocket of her jeans.

"Oh, you did," the young woman said, smiling widely down at her. "But don't worry, you couldn't say it right just yet."

"Now tell me about Jules!" Eliza cried to her mother.

"I wasn't finished with the story yet," Beckett replied easily, walking over to them in the kitchen. "Don't," she said to her husband as she spotted he was about to open his mouth to speak.

"Just… go ahead and continue," Castle replied easily, not surprised when she gave him a brief look before she began to do just that.

* * *

 _"Hey Jules, Lizzy," Alexis said with a smile at her sisters. Since Julia had launched herself at her first she was hugging her before she went to her stepmother. "And you too Kate."_

 _"Don't worry," Beckett said as she handed the baby over to her. "I know you want to see them."_

 _"She's grown," Alexis said, running her hand over the back of the baby's head. "So, has her hair."_

 _"A little," Castle said, setting his daughter's small suitcase to the side. He saw that she was talking to Julia, so he looked at his wife who had walked up to him. "Missed me?" he asked her with a smile._

 _"I may have, you weren't gone for very long," Beckett said._

 _"Then why wait here?" Castle asked._

 _"So we could see Alexis of course," Beckett replied._

 _"I should have saved that for when I was coming back on my own," Castle said before she rolled her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before saying, "I missed you too."_

 _"Presumptuous," Beckett told him. She fought a laugh when he merely nodded his head to her and she took his hand so they could go over to their daughters. She wasn't surprised when Alexis went upstairs with her suitcase, Julia following behind. When they were alone she waited for her husband to hang up his coat before she handed Eliza to him, watching with a smile as he held their youngest close to him with his cheek pressed to hers._

 _"I missed her too," Castle said, looking at his wife and smiling at her since she was doing so to him._

 _"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said. "Come on," she told him, taking his arm and walking with him to the family room where they would meet Alexis and Julia once the former was finished._

 _Sitting down with his wife Castle took her hand in his and said, "Jay has everything he needs."_

 _"He'll leave you alone?" Beckett asked him with a smile._

 _"Basically," Castle said, smiling as she laughed softly. He grew serious when she calmed down and then looked at him and he couldn't stop himself, leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips._

 _Though she wasn't too surprised her husband did that Beckett took a moment to respond, reaching up and cupping his cheek with her hand. She felt his tongue against her lower lip and was just about to part them for him when she felt her husband pulling away abruptly as their youngest cried out softly._

* * *

"Sorry?" Eliza asked shyly as she was standing with her mother; who was sitting on the couch in the family room after everything from breakfast had been cleaned up.

"It's alright," Beckett told her reassuringly.

"That wasn't the first time you did that," Castle said with a smile. "And we didn't mind just…"

Since her husband was looking at her Beckett playfully rolled her eyes before she continued the story.

* * *

 _"I guess she really missed you," Beckett commented with a smile. She took Eliza's tiny hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it before playfully blowing on it to her heavy giggle. She smiled when her husband reached over to brush some of her hair off her cheek and looked at him before they leaned against each other once more._

 _After they had parted Castle gestured her close with his finger, murmuring in her ear in Irish before she nodded rapidly as they could both hear their daughters coming down the stairs together. "Are they going to play now?" he asked quickly so their faces wouldn't reflect what he'd said to his wife._

* * *

"Wait, what did you say Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"I told her I wanted to kiss her again, later though," Castle said.

"He did," Beckett said with a smile. She glanced at her husband; still smiling; as it had been more if they could make love that night. Shaking herself she then said, "A little bit more and then we'll let you guys play. So you two came back from upstairs and we watched you to see what you would want to do."

* * *

 _"Should we play something with Lizzy?" Alexis asked her sister as they were standing together trying to think of something._

 _"Well…" Julia started to say slowly, wanting to protest and instead ask to play something just the two of them could do. But she knew she would have the chance to do that later so instead she said, "Okay, but what?"_

 _"What about her blocks?" Alexis suggested as the set was on the cabinet under the TV._

 _As Julia went to go get them Alexis took the baby from her father and sat down on the edge of what was Eliza's blanket where they would play._

 _Since his hands were free Castle wrapped one arm around Beckett and they watched their three daughters playing with the blocks, Alexis and Julia guiding Eliza in building, laughing together when the baby would squeal as something collapsed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple while they looked on while their daughters continued to build again and again together._

* * *

"Did I always make everything fall?" Eliza asked, climbing onto the couch next to her mother and wrapping her arms around her.

"At that time, yes," Beckett replied with a smile. She kissed her temple and told her, "You weren't an expert builder then."

Eliza giggled and asked, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well for the moment you two need to do some worksheets since you didn't have school today," Beckett told them.

"Do we have to," Julia asked, sighing.

"Yes," Castle said as he handed his wife the books for their oldest.

"Do you mind if I call Louis now?" Alexis asked them.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her. "I'm sure they'll still be working on those when you finish."

"They'll want to play with you," Castle added to his daughter.

"I'll be back," Alexis said with a smile which became a little wider when her sisters both waved at her.

"What am I doing today Mom?" Julia asked turning to her mother once Alexis was gone.

"All of them," Beckett told her.

"But there are a lot of them," Julia said.

"Trust us you have a lot of time," Castle commented, watching his wife tearing out some sheets of paper from the books.

"And you need to have something educational," Beckett added.

"We can watch movies," Julia said.

"You're faking it," Castle said, studying her.

When she laughed Julia then told her mother, "Sorry but I wanted to see if you'd believe me."

"So, no complaints if I give you two history worksheets?" Beckett asked. When her daughter shook her head no furiously she laughed softly before she handed her the pages she'd picked out.

"What about me?" Eliza asked.

"Here," Beckett said, looking at the books the little girl had. She then began to tear out a few pages for her and handed them over to Eliza, the two going to the coffee table to get started on their work.

Sitting next to his wife Castle said, "I'm getting some serious déjà vu right now."

"Me too, though I wasn't pregnant then," Beckett told him with a smile. She kissed his cheek and said, "Do you want to imagine a scene right now?"

"For the twenties book?" Castle asked. When she nodded he shook his head saying, "Let's spend it with them and worry about it tomorrow."

"Don't you have to work too?" Julia asked.

"Nice," Castle told her before she smiled at them and then turned her attention back to her paper. "But no, this book we're not worrying about too much because of the baby of course."

"He's right," Beckett said when both girls looked up at them in surprise. "We're going to take it easy with it until we're a little less busy with your sister."

"Is that bad?" Eliza asked.

"We don't mind," Beckett said, knowing what the little girl meant. "And we remember with you how busy we got so it's better to wait."

Shrugging Julia said to her sister's look, "You were little and couldn't do stuff by yourself."

"Keep working you two or else we're going to be waiting to play until lunch," Castle said jokingly to them.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett said with a smile.

"Can you tell us the story about Jules now?" Eliza then said.

"I can as long as you guys keep working," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when the two nodded rapidly and she waited for them to get back to their papers before she started the story again. It had been in July after she had adopted Julia and both Castle and Alexis were going to be their guests that afternoon after lunch, she and her daughter waiting to see them in the living room a little impatiently.

* * *

 _"Very nice sweetie," Beckett said, watching her daughter getting out of the fifth position._

 _"Thank you, Mommy," Julia said with a smile as she went to her mother. "Will I be worst in my ballet class?"_

 _"Oh no," Beckett said reassuringly. "You have wonderful form and you know the five positions really well."_

 _Nodding, Julia was just about to ask if Alexis was there yet when she cried out at the sound of a knock on the door._

 _Wrapping her arm around her daughter as she tried to hide behind her Beckett told her reassuringly, "You don't need to be scared sweetie."_

 _"But-" Julia started to say worriedly._

 _"First we see who it is remember?" Beckett told her. When her daughter nodded; still looking worried; she kissed her temple and then stood, taking her by the hand to go over to the door. She could feel Julia squeezing at her hand repeatedly as she looked out the peephole and then told her, "Our guests are here."_

 _Julia waited eagerly as her mother opened the door and as soon as she called her she cried out, "Alexis!" before running to throw her arms around her._

* * *

"Funny you didn't call her her name," Eliza said to her sister.

"Eventually she did," Alexis commented, smiling at both her sisters when they looked over at her in surprise. "After your mom and Dad got married."

Eliza giggled and then stood up, so she could go to Julia and wrap her arms around her neck saying, "I'm happy they did."

"Me too," Julia replied, looking over at her father.

Castle merely smiled, relieved when Eliza went back to her worksheets and didn't try to ask anything else about Julia. His and Beckett's youngest was aware that Julia wasn't her full-blooded sister, but Eliza didn't seem to care as she didn't care that Alexis wasn't her full-blooded sister either. And because it didn't bother the little girl he and Beckett let it be since they didn't want a discussion of that to lead to Julia hearing about her past from them.

Glancing at her husband and able to tell what he was thinking Beckett placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him before she said, "Should I keep going?"

"Yeah!" both Julia and Eliza said.

"Okay," Beckett said softly as she laughed at the same time. "First though how are you doing?"

"I finished my science," Julia said, holding her worksheet up.

"Keep it, we'll check them after we finish," Beckett told her. "And once your sister and dad came into our apartment they started to play."

* * *

 _"What would you like to do?" Alexis asked Julia with a smile once she had calmed her down enough._

 _"Um…" Julia said slowly._

 _"Want to go to the park?" Alexis asked her._

 _"Which one?" Julia replied though she became obviously eager at the idea._

 _Laughing softly Alexis said, "Let me ask your mom first."_

 _Talking with her boyfriend in the kitchen Beckett looked over as their daughters came over to them and she asked her, "Are you thirsty?"_

 _Shaking her head quickly Julia burst out, "We're gonna go to the park!"_

 _"I was about to ask if I could take her to the one here by your building," Alexis explained as Beckett then looked at her._

 _"You can," she replied easily. "But let me get some sunscreen on her and a hat."_

* * *

"Now I need to take up the story," Castle said. He smiled when Eliza looked at him in confusion and he began telling her about what he and Alexis had talked about when Beckett and Julia had gone to her room.

* * *

 _"You don't want us to go with?" Castle asked his daughter._

 _"You can if you'd like to," Alexis replied._

 _"But you want us to stay," Castle said. When his daughter wouldn't look him in the eye he said, "Your gram put you up to this didn't she?"_

 _"She suggested it and when she mentioned me playing with Julia by myself I decided it was a good idea," Alexis said, smiling at her father figuring that out._

 _"Why?" Castle asked. When she looked at him questioningly he told her, "She's only four years old."_

 _Shrugging Alexis then looked over to the doorway and then said, "So have fun."_

* * *

When Castle stopped there, just staring at the young woman Julia looked at her as well and asked, "Did you want me to be your sister already?"

Alexis smiled and said, "You were a sweet girl; you still are; and I didn't think about you being my sister specifically then. It was more I just wanted to make sure you'd have a friend when we all got together since Dad and your mom were still together."

"Girls," Beckett said as the two gasped in surprise. "Keep working okay?"

"No, it's okay," Julia said then. "I almost forgot but Dad had some other girlfriends before Mom."

"Yes," Castle said slowly as Eliza looked at him. "Your mom and I didn't meet for a long time, but I love her now; a lot; and I don't want another girlfriend."

"I didn't know then," Alexis said to her sisters. "But I know for sure he won't have another."

"For real?" Eliza asked. When Julia leaned over and whispered to her she corrected herself saying, "For sure?"

"Yes," Alexis said laughingly. "So now I need to say what happens after that." When both her father and Beckett nodded to her questioning glance she smiled and started from where her stepmother and Julia had come out from the rooms.

* * *

 _"How long can we stay?" Alexis asked Beckett once she saw her._

 _"You have your phone, right?" she responded. When the young woman nodded her head Beckett said, "I'll text you."_

 _Castle glanced at his girlfriend in surprise but didn't say anything as they moved to follow their daughters over to the door. "Have fun and be careful," he said while Beckett was hugging her daughter._

 _"We will," Alexis assured him. As soon as Julia had turned to her she picked the little girl up and placed her on her hip before they went down the hall to the elevator._

 _"What is my mommy gonna do?" Julia asked, wrapping her arms tightly around the young woman._

 _"I think she and my dad will talk," Alexis said before she set her down in front of the elevator. "Press the button for me?"_

 _"I do this with my mommy," Julia said happily as she went to the button to go down immediately. She then went back to Alexis and taking her hand asked, "Do you like my mommy?"_

* * *

"You asked that?" Eliza asked her sister in surprise.

"Yeah, I wanted to know," Julia said simply. "You can keep going," she then told their big sister.

With a nod Alexis did so with a smile, glancing at their parents to see they were still listening.

* * *

 _"I do," Alexis replied. She wanted to ask if the little girl liked her father but hesitated, knowing that wouldn't be fair for the girl to have to answer. So instead she said, "What would you like to do at the park?"_

 _"Play!" Julia said with a giggle._

 _"Okay," Alexis said with a soft laugh. "But before we'll stop at the bodega near here so we have some water."_

 _"Kay," Julia said eagerly as they walked through the lobby of the building and then out to the store._

 _After they had a water bottle to share Alexis took the little girl over to the park and straight to the playground, letting her take off before she followed to join her as Julia was begging her to do._

* * *

"I think that's about all I can tell you," Alexis commented. "We went around on the slides, the swings, drank water in the shade and made clover chains."

"I remember," Julia said with a wide smile. "And then played a lot more before Mom and Dad had us go back 'cause they'd made dinner."

"Is that it?" Eliza asked when no one continued.

"It is," Castle told her.

"But… did Jules play with you?" Eliza asked.

"Not really," Castle said with a shrug. "But that was okay because at least she smiled at me a few times." He watched Julia get up and come to him, hugging her back as soon as her arms were around his neck. He kissed her temple and said, "I still loved it then sweetheart."

"I'm glad," Julia said. "Now what?" she asked her mother.

"Now you finish," Beckett replied simply. She smiled when her daughter playfully made a face before stepping over to her so she could hug her. After they'd done so she watched Julia go back to the coffee table to continue with her worksheets, recalling what she and her husband had done after their daughters had gone to the park and left them alone in the apartment.

* * *

 _Grabbing his girlfriend the second she locked the door Castle held her close to him, kissing her deeply as her arms wrapped around him. While he was holding her, he tried not touch her too intimately before they were slowly parting from one another. "So… what should we do now?" he asked, keeping his voice as serious and as least suggestive as possible._

 _Beckett smiled at his tone and carefully took his hand, pulling him after her to her bedroom before she let him go. She watched him close her door before she said, "What would-"_

 _"I'm leaving that up to you," Castle said quickly, interrupting her._

 _At first Beckett opened her mouth to protest before she stopped herself and closed it before turning to the bed with a sigh. "I don't know," she admitted._

 _"Should we go back out to the living room?" Castle asked her, watching as she sat on the end of her bed._

 _Beckett bit at her lower lip for a moment before she then shook her head and reached out her hand so he would walk up to her. Squeezing his hand tightly once he'd put it into hers she said, "I'm at a weird place right now."_

 _"Okay," Castle said with a quick nod of his head. He moved to sit next to her, letting her go, before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and told her, "What makes you happier?"_

 _Not answering at first Beckett looked at the pictures on the wall across from her before she breathed out softly and told him, "I could be excited but…"_

 _Watching her slightly flourish with her hand Castle turned his head and gently kissed her temple telling her, "Then I should ask you next do you want to be excited?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett breathed out after they had looked at each other for a while._

 _Leaning down Castle captured her lips with his own, kissing her gently at first before he deepened it and held her to him. He was relieved when she responded to him and he didn't let them stop for some time until they needed to breathe, parting and looking into one another's eyes. He brushed his lips to hers, watching her getting up after they'd parted, and he said, "Is this why-"_

 _"No," Beckett cut him off before he could finish. She smiled when he looked at her in surprise and said, "We were supposed to go get everything for dinner."_

 _"I'm not apologizing," Castle said quickly._

 _"I don't want you to," Beckett said, reaching for him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood with her. They kissed again and she pressed against him close before she pulled back saying, "Do you mind if we do something else?"_

 _"Sure," Castle said, slightly startled._

 _"No, not something else entirely," Beckett said, laughing softly as she realized why he looked slightly disappointed._

 _"Oh… then what did you have in mind?" Castle asked her._

 _Leaning over Beckett gently whispered into his ear before he pulled back and she said, "We haven't done that for a while."_

 _"True," Castle said, thinking that over. "Alright," he said._

 _"We can start," Beckett said in slight amusement as he cut himself off with that. She took him around the bed to the side of it and let him gather her in his arms so they could start kissing once again. It took very little time before they were getting onto the mattress but once they were there she tilted her head back while he kissed at her neck, hoping she would be able to let things happen as they would since she was already feeling a great deal of anticipation for Castle._

* * *

"Kate?" Castle said, walking up to his wife.

"Yes?" Beckett replied, looking over at him.

"Having some trouble?" Castle said, watching her looking down at a fork on the floor. When she gave him a look he said, "Sorry."

"No, it's too easy," Beckett replied with a sigh as he picked up the utensil. "Since we're talking about this I dropped a pair of socks earlier."

"I'll grab them when we're up there," Castle told his wife. "Let me ask you something though."

"Alright but you did that twice already," Beckett said teasingly to him.

Castle just glanced at her while he was closing the door of the dishwasher before he said, " _Then let me ask you a third question, were you remembering what we got up to while_ Alexis _and_ Julia _were at the playground_."

Smiling at his asking that in Irish, Beckett said while he walked up to her, " _Yes but it never went further than us getting on the bed_."

" _I did the same_ ," Castle admitted, wrapping his arm around her waist. When he saw the doubtful look on her face he said in mock indignity, " _I did_."

Beckett laughed and then wrapped her arms around him saying, "I believe you," in English. But something seemed to come to mind then and she murmured into his ear, " _Tonight_ -"

"No, no," Castle said quickly, speaking in English before he forced himself to translate in Irish in his head before he talked again. " _We don't need to_."

" _Are_ -" Beckett started to say.

" _I am_ ," Castle said, knowing she was going to ask if he was sure. He then embraced her tightly to him and told her, "But for now what should we do?"

"If you want to take them outside go ahead but I really don't want to go out there," Beckett said since the storm had stopped as Julia had finished her worksheets.

"I think we'll stay in… I get the feeling the snow is going to melt," Castle said. "Though…" he said thoughtfully. "We could go to the front."

"If you do try and take the dogs," Beckett replied. She then remembered something and said, "You could shovel the driveway too."

"I probably should," Castle said. "After lunch though and since I'm fine making it on my own…"

"I can stay," Beckett protested.

"Where?" Castle asked.

"I could sit over there," Beckett replied, motioning to the kitchen table.

"Mom?" Julia asked, hurrying out into the hallway then. "Lizzy glued one of the buttons to her forehead."

Sighing Beckett said to her husband as she walked away, "I guess they decided that for me."

"I think so," Castle said, watching her go down the hall before she disappeared into the family room.

"Eliza what did you do?" Beckett asked as she came into the room to find the little girl covering her forehead with both her hands.

"It was an accident Mommy!" Eliza said immediately and tearfully.

"Come here," Beckett said, motioning her over as she sat on the couch.

"I didn't see what happened," Alexis said as she walked into the room then with a washcloth. "I told her it wasn't a problem, but she didn't want us to look at the button."

"She was right sweetie," Beckett said. "It's not very strong glue so it'll come off you," she told her firmly. "Now uncover your forehead please." As soon as her daughter had done that she said, "It'll come off," as one of the larger blue buttons was there on her skin. She carefully got some hot water under the button and when it came off she studied Eliza's skin. "You'll be alright just don't scratch where it was," she told her seriously.

"I won't," the little girl said with a sigh. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "That'll happen when you're a kid."

"I think I got one stuck in my ear," Alexis commented.

Smiling as Eliza nearly shrieked in laughter Julia said, "Did anything happen to me Mom?"

"You tried to eat a blue crayon," Beckett answered, gently running her hand over her daughter's hair. "You thought it would taste like blueberries."

Stepping up to the doorway Castle said, "Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah Mommy helped me," Eliza said, going over to him. "Is it ready?"

"No, I'm making Cuban sandwiches so I wanted to make sure everyone was alright with everything on them," Castle said.

"We are," Alexis said, the others nodding in agreement with her. When her father had left them, she said to her stepmother, "He wants us to join him."

"We need to anyways," Beckett said though she was smiling as she knew her stepdaughter was right. She stood up and was about to tell the girls to start putting away their buttons when she nearly fell back on the couch.

"Mom!" Julia gasped, nearly jumping to her.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, reaching out.

"Fine, my balance went off," Beckett was quick to say as she let her stepdaughter hold her arm. "I'm fine Rick," she called when she heard him running down the hall.

"Are-" Castle started to say.

"I am," Beckett said a little more forcefully as he walked quickly over to her. "It's just my balance. I probably stood too fast which makes no sense since I can't really do that right now."

"Still you should sit," Castle said worriedly.

About to tell him she was fine, Beckett glanced at their daughters and then said; when she saw the expressions on their faces; "Alright but in the kitchen."

Wanting to protest Castle knew by the determined expression on her face she wasn't going to let him do that, so he nodded and then said, "Keep her company."

"They need to anyway," Beckett told him as she knew why he'd said that.

"She'll be okay," Julia said to Eliza who she had seen was starting to cry.

"Mommy," the little girl said as soon as her mother was sitting down.

"I'm alright sweetie," Beckett said quickly as Eliza continued to cry as she hugged her. She embraced her daughter tightly and said, "The same thing happened to me when I was pregnant with you."

Sniffing a little hard Eliza asked, "Yeah?"

"She's right," Alexis said then. "I almost forgot about that."

"At least I didn't fall forward into the table," Beckett said. She could see the confusion on Eliza's face and she gently brushed away her tears before telling her, "Just before you were born and when I was very round with you we had dinner with everyone here. Your grandparents and Alexis had made dinner-"

"I should correct you there love," Castle interrupted her. "It was just your dad and Alexis."

"Your gram helped your sister set the table," Beckett said with a smile for Eliza. She was relieved when the little girl smiled slightly back at her before she then said, "And after we ate I stood up and almost toppled forward onto the table."

"'Cause you were like that?" Eliza asked, leaning forward.

"No, no," Beckett said quickly. "Like what happened now I was off balance since that's what happens to me at the end of my pregnancy apparently. So I am okay," she finished firmly. "Go help your sisters."

"You can stay," Julia said though she wanted to hug their mother herself.

Eliza smiled and then went after Alexis saying, "I can help Jules!"

"Come here," Beckett said, watching her daughter. She wrapped her arms around Julia tightly and kissed her temple telling her, "Were you scared?"

"A little but I remembered you did that a couple times before," Julia explained, kissing her mother's cheek. "Is she moving?"

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied with a smile. "Not kicking just moving around a little."

Julia placed her hand on her mother's stomach before her father called for her to get her glass as the food was ready.

Beckett, watching her family with her hand on her abdomen, smiled as they were hurrying and she called to them, "Calm down I see a collision happening way too easily right now."

Going to his wife Castle shared a quick kiss with her before saying, "You're hungry."

"I think we all are, but you don't need to end up getting an injury before we can start," Beckett said. She laughed when he saluted her, and she pushed him away playfully before she said, "What are we doing for dinner tonight? The leftovers?"

"I figured that would be better, so we're not having the same two times in a row," Castle said, nodding as he was going over to the kitchen.

"You know you might be able to go out," Alexis commented.

"No, we're set," Castle said to her. "And I don't want to risk heading out yet."

"Is the snow gonna go away tomorrow?" Eliza asked them.

"Hopefully," Julia said. "That way we can go play outside."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly in agreement.

"Well the sun is shining nice and bright," Castle said, glancing out the nearest window. "Let's hope it starts melting now."

Julia nodded, along with her sister, and she then hurried to give her mother her glass of pineapple juice before she went back to her father who was getting the plate with sandwiches on it.

"Thank you for taking it easy," Beckett said with a smile at them. She laughed softly when her family all came over to either hug her or kiss her cheek; in the girls' cases both; before she saw everything was ready and they were gathered around together, beginning to eat shortly after. For a while they were quiet eating; which didn't surprise her as she knew she had been right about all of them being hungry; nor did it startle her when Eliza was the first to speak when they were well into their meal and was addressing her and Castle with a question.

"What can we do after?" the little girl said hopefully.

Sharing a quick glance with his wife Castle said, "We could go outside but into the front."

"Shoveling the driveway?" Alexis asked.

"I need to," Castle said.

"I can go out after you finish," Beckett told her husband after their daughters looked at her.

"Would you let me walk with you?" Castle asked, biting down his saying it was too risky for her slipping to say that instead.

"That would be nice," Beckett replied with a smile as she knew that hadn't been what had gone through his mind first. "I do need to walk," she then told the girls. "And I could use some fresh air."

"We had a lot at the lake," Julia said with a smile.

"I know," Beckett said. "But after that I think we should do something else fun."

"Not playing," Julia told her little sister quickly as she looked confused.

"Art?" Eliza asked. When her mother nodded she said seriously, "Not buttons."

Laughing a little Castle said, "No buttons but pick what you'd like."

"When can we play?" Julia asked.

"When you're outside," Beckett said as her husband was standing up to begin getting the plates as they had finished by then. "And you can play inside after your art," she then was swift to add. "Since you'll have school tomorrow."

"Wait!" Julia said. "What about the baby's room?"

Castle laughed slightly and said, "If you want to join us your mom and I were going to do that after your art."

"Can we play after dinner?" Julia asked. When her mother smiled at her she playfully made a face at her and said, "You're mean."

"I wanted to see if you'd remember," Beckett told her, reaching for her and kissing her temple. "But don't worry you'll get to play." She stood up then; carefully; and told the girls, "Help your dad and sister so you have more time outside." She smiled when the two quickly did so and she turned her attention to walking around the hall to wait for them and to get some exercise while the dogs all went with her.

"Mommy," Eliza said, hurrying over to her. She smiled when her mother turned to her; as well as the dogs; and said, "They're gonna clean up."

"Alright," Beckett said, reaching out to take her hand. They walked over to the entry and looked outside together before she said with a smile, "You have enough snow to make a nice snowman out there."

"Yeah… but I want you to be there too Mommy," Eliza said, looking up at her.

"You can make more than one," Beckett told her reassuringly, squeezing her hand before she gently pulled her to walk back to the kitchen.

"Okay, ready?" Castle asked his daughters when he saw that everything was cleaned up.

"Yeah, Mom can't go now?" Julia asked.

"Better I get the driveway cleared as much as possible," Castle replied easily. "Once it is I'll come back inside and get her. For now, help me get the dogs' boots on?"

Julia nodded eagerly as they entered the entry where her mother and sister were waiting for them. She was going to ask her mother to go out with them then; despite what her father had said about the driveway when the dogs began to bark.

Beckett watched everyone getting the dogs' boots on, wishing she could help them out. But she merely stood and looked on until they were ready, luckily able to hold the dogs' coats before handing them out for the others to put on until they could get their outer layers on. "Be very careful," she said, sitting as she was helping Eliza with her things. "The snow might be ice in some spots."

"I will," the little girl said, smiling as she was bundled up. "Come outside after Mommy."

"I will," Beckett replied, echoing her with a smile. She leaned into her and tenderly kissed her cheek before standing, going to her husband as he stood by the door. "Get me as soon as you finish," she told him.

"I will… what?" Castle asked in surprise when she laughed once before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Eliza and I said that," Beckett replied easily before he leaned over to share a swift kiss with her. "Have fun," she told them, hugging the girls who'd come to her. After they went out with their sister and father and she shivered at the cold air coming inside. She stood in the doorway long enough for them to walk out into the snow on the driveway before she told them she'd see them later and then closed the door. She made her way to the family room, her hand firmly on her stomach as the baby was lightly kicking against her side. "I'll sit down right now," she said with a smile to it. Getting on the couch she looked at her book that was on the coffee table and hesitated in grabbing it, giving up and turning to lay on one of the pillows that was always on the sofa. Lying on her side she intended to only relax before she went out to go through the snow but before she knew it her eyes were closed, and she was asleep shortly after that.


	22. If Spring Is Late (Part 2)

"Alright," Castle said, studying the driveway. "I think we did enough. Eliza, sweetheart I think that was a good job," he said to the youngest as he hurried over to her. He carefully squeezed her shoulder to stop her and told her, "You did a great job."

"Thanks," Eliza said happily. "Can we play now?"

"Would you want to do that or me get your mom?" Castle asked her though he was directing that to all the girls.

"Sure," Alexis said. "It's almost two."

"How long were we here?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Well-" Castle started to say before a snowball flew past him. "Hey!" he said in mock anger. He wasn't surprised to see Eliza giggling at him and he gave a fake growl before going after her as she cried out happily. They weren't running and with his longer legs he was able to catch up with her, grabbing her and picking her up. "Nice snowball," he told her, kissing the side of her head though it was covered by the hood of her jacket. "But I should get your mom," he said, setting her down and hoping he wasn't revealing his uncertainty at the fact she hadn't even shown up at the windows by the door. "Go ahead and play."

"Can we?" Eliza asked Alexis as she walked over to her.

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to wait for your mom to make a snowman," the young woman said. "While we wait let's make some snow kids." She smiled when her sisters agreed by cheering and she turned with them to where the snow was piled up so they could begin.

After getting his things off Castle walked over to the family room saying, "Kate, the driveway is clear and…" He came to the doorway of the family room and stopped when he saw his wife was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and quickly went over to one of the cabinets under the TV before pulling out a blanket and covering Beckett with it. Gently brushing his lips against her temple, he hurried out as noiselessly as he could before he was in the foyer, opening the front door. "Alexis," he called.

"What's wrong?" the young woman asked, hurrying over to her father.

"Nothing, Kate's asleep and I want to let her do so for another ten minutes," Castle said. "Or… just be there when she wakes up."

"I'll watch them," Alexis said with a smile.

"Thank you," Castle said. "Let them know?" he asked as the girls were busy making a figure.

"Of course," Alexis replied. When he went back into the house she walked over to her sisters who looked up at her. "Your mom's asleep right now-" she began.

"She took a nap?" Eliza asked in confusion.

"She did that before," Julia said with a smile. "With you."

"She's right, she's getting very tired now so she needs her rest," Alexis said when the little girl turned to her. "But she'll be fine. Dad's going to stay with her and once she wakes up they'll both come outside." She smiled when her sister cheered and then turned back to the snow kid they were working on, soon joining them as she wondered when their parents would be coming outside with them.

In the family room again, Castle sat on the armchair that was closer to his wife and leaned back, watching her for a few minutes before he decided she was still fast asleep. He was about to pull his phone out of his pocket when he saw she was beginning to move and after so many years of watching her he could tell she was about to wake up. He remained still and just waited, keeping his gaze on her before he suddenly got up and moved to sit a little nearer.

When her eyes were fully open Beckett smiled when she saw her husband was perched next to her and she said, "You look like you're about to fall off."

"I'm fine," Castle said firmly. "Don't worry though, how're you doing?"

"I was tired…" Beckett said with a sigh as she started to try to sit up. "Which shouldn't surprise me but I'm annoyed."

Castle knew there wasn't much he could say to that and he merely helped her up when she needed it. When she was set he told her, "The driveway is finished."

Looking at her watch Beckett said, "It took you that long?"

"We may have stopped for a snowball fight… a few times," Castle said before finishing.

Laughing softly Beckett reached up to her husband and cupped his face saying, "They're still outside?"

"They are but you can-" Castle started to say.

"I've had enough rest," Beckett said firmly, motioning him out of the way. She smiled when he didn't get too far from her and she told him, "And I wouldn't mind helping them make a snowman."

"Eliza told us," Castle said with a nod, watching her closely as she stood up fully. When she appeared to be fine he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him so he could kiss her tenderly on the lips. He was going to let her go so they could go to the entry, but he was taken aback when she grasped onto him almost desperately and kissed him harder. He did his best to respond to her as soon as he could, holding her tightly against him as their tongues tangled together hungrily until they were parting with a gasp some time later. "Love…" he breathed out heavily as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Smiling Beckett brushed her lips against her husband's before she said, "We should join them; they've been out there for a while."

"Yeah," Castle said, shaking himself quickly before he let her go though he took her hand after. Going together to the entry he watched her as she put on her outer layers though she didn't need any help in the end. Making sure he wasn't too far ahead of her he went to the door and opened it calling out, "I hope you guys are ready."

"Don't run," Beckett called to them, smiling when Julia and Eliza's heads turned towards them immediately. She walked out with her husband down to the driveway and she wrapped her arms around them as the girls came straight to her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Eliza asked her.

"I did," Beckett said, not surprised she had asked that. "And I see you made some snowmen already."

"Those are snow kids," Julia corrected her as they walked up to them.

"They look very nice," Beckett said with a slight smile. She squeezed her husband's hand and said, "I get the feeling we're going to be making two of them."

"Most likely," Castle said. He then realized something and said, "Why didn't you make one your size?" to his daughter.

"I let them work on these," Alexis said with a slight smile. "I made the heads for them."

"We should get started," Beckett said then, glancing at her husband.

"What're you gonna do Mom?" Julia asked as the others started to pile up snow into two of them.

"Walk around," Beckett replied.

"By yourself?" Julia asked in concern.

"Will you go with me?" Beckett said. She was slightly surprised when her daughter nodded, and she reached for her hand telling her husband, "We'll walk around the tree love."

"Have fun," Castle called. When she glanced at him he smiled and then waved at her before he turned his attention back to the snow as Eliza was starting to make the first head for the snowmen.

"Are you gonna sleep now?" Julia asked.

"You should just say taking a nap," Beckett told her with a smile on her face. "And when I need to I will. To be honest I started doing that already."

"When?" Julia asked in surprise.

Scratching behind Molly's ear as the dog was walking right next to her Beckett said, "Just before the trip… actually I slept on the train going to Niagara Falls."

"Oh, when you stayed alone in the compartment?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she sighed and then said, "Mom-"

"It's alright sweetie, this is normal," Beckett said, interrupting her as she knew what she was going to say. "Your sister is definitely growing."

Julia could only nod as she saw the snowmen were finished, and they made their way together over to them to help decorate as they were tall enough for her mother to help out as well. When they were finished she stepped back with her family and smiled saying, "It's really close but there's no dogs."

"I think it'll have to do," Castle commented. "It's cold for your mom and you guys have been out here long enough too."

"He's right," Alexis said when the girls started to protest. "We should go in. Mind if I suggest something though?"

"What?" Beckett asked since her stepdaughter was looking at her.

"We look at the baby's room before we work on the art," Alexis said.

"Okay," Castle said, seeing his wife smiling and knowing her response to that immediately. He took Eliza's hand and they walked together over to the house before he was suddenly jumping as something hit his back. Turning around he saw his wife smiling and Julia covering her mouth with her hands to hold back her laughter. "Nice shot," he said to Beckett. "And thanks," he directed to Julia.

"You're welcome," the girl said with a soft laugh as she'd made the snowball. She went over to the front door with her mother and Alexis, following Castle and Eliza to the foyer. Julia was almost impatient to take off all her outer layers, but she tried not to go too crazy as she knew her mother would comment on that. But finally, everything was off and she hurried to her mother, taking her hand as they started up the foyer stairs.

Looking around Beckett smiled as Eliza hurried to the crib in the baby's room and looked between the slats of the bed before she said, "Yours was very similar to this one."

"White?" Eliza asked.

"It was," Castle said. "But the shape of yours was more like a sleigh bed."

"Rick this one's the same," Beckett said, glancing at him. "Just the ends look like it though, not the length on the other side."

"True," Castle said with a slight nod. He then looked over at the girls, seeing they were studying the bed and he smiled saying, "We decided not to copy your bed," to Julia.

"It's pretty," the girl said with a smile, touching the headboard that was upholstered in white fabric with big buttons covered in the same fabric in two rows on it.

"It is, hopefully she'll like it," Beckett said.

"I think she will," Castle said.

"Rick," Beckett said simply as her husband was trying to steer her over to the rocking chair.

"At least for right now," Castle said, trying not to plead with her.

"We're going to the dresser right now," Beckett said firmly. "Girls are you ready?" she called. When Julia and Eliza rushed to her she said to Alexis, "You too."

"Are we all going to fit crowding around here?" the young woman asked as she watched them walking to the dresser.

"We will, so join us or else she's going to get mad," Castle said, laughing when his wife lightly socked him on the shoulder. "Sorry," he said.

"Just help me count," Beckett said with a smile on her face while she shook her head. They then all turned together to the first drawer that she opened, and she took out the first stack of onesies, counting them out before she let Julia take it, not surprised when the girls went to the bed with it. She knew they were going to look over the patterns on them and she expected the question from her oldest she very soon got after they had left her, Castle and Alexis.

"Do you have a lot of them with horses?" Julia said.

"A couple," Castle said, glancing over to see which one she was looking at. "But we wanted there to be different patterns."

"I like this one," Julia told her mother.

"I think your dad is planning on taking all of us to Hawaii," Beckett said as she saw the onesie in her hands was a Hawaiian print.

"That and I thought it was interesting," Castle said. "Okay so we have enough I think."

"We do," Beckett said with a smile. "Girls bring those back."

After she and her sister had done so Eliza said, "What else is there?"

Castle didn't answer at first because he was watching his wife walk over to the rocking chair, sitting and watching them.

"Show them," Beckett said with a smile as she was well aware of her husband's gaze.

"Okay," Castle said, opening the next drawer. "Those are spares," he said as there were some diapers and towels there. "The rest are with the changing table."

Eliza reached out before she paused and then looked up at her father. When he nodded she held one of the diapers before turning and going to her mother. "Is this what the baby will wear right away?" she asked.

"It is," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at the way the little girl was looking at it in awe.

"Is her bottom really gonna be that small?" Eliza said.

Laughing softly at the way she'd worded that Beckett nodded and said, "It will but she'll grow."

Nodding Eliza went to give the diaper to her father before looking at the bottom drawer which held sheets and two blankets. She and her sister looked at each other and she was about to ask if that was all the baby had when their father was going to the closet to slide the left door open for them and they ran over to look and see what was inside.

"There isn't that much," Castle said, looking down at them with a smile. "Just some of the stuffed animals she has already and her-"

"Slippers!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Let them look love," Beckett told her husband. She watched in slight surprise as her stepdaughter went over to them and Castle walked back to her. "We're set except for the stroller," she told him.

"We are," Castle replied. "I can't help feeling like we need to keep getting everything."

"We did the same before Eliza was born," Beckett said in amusement.

"Yeah we are ready…" Castle said slowly. He then smiled and said, "So just waiting." He thought of something and asked her, "You're not going to be bored?"

Beckett said simply, "I expect I'll be tired." She wasn't too surprised when that made him look slightly concerned and she said, "I'll think of something love."

"We can," Castle said with a nod. "What do you think?" he asked their daughters as they turned to them.

"You only have two pairs," Julia said.

Standing up, and smiling at the same time, Beckett said, "She won't really need shoes and for a while."

"Will she get more when she needs shoes?" Eliza asked, hurrying to take her hand.

"She will," Castle said. He looked around the room and said, "I think we're set."

"We are," Beckett said.

"Do you have everything you need in the bathroom for her?" Alexis asked.

"We do," Castle replied. "Before the trip we started getting that. So now we can go ahead and get to the art." Watching the girls hurry out he looked on as their big sister followed them before he turned to his wife and stopped her saying, "When do they need to go to bed?"

"The same time, why?" Beckett said. Before he could say anything, she placed her hand on his chest to keep him from speaking saying, "I'm not going to go to bed early. I feel fine now."

"But if you-" Castle started to say.

"Then I will," Beckett replied simply. "I'm not going to force myself to stay awake," she reassured him. She kissed his cheek and said, "Don't worry."

"Sure," Castle said, nodding his head rapidly. He took her hand and they headed downstairs to the family room where they could see their daughters looking at all their art supplies. Squeezing his wife's hand, he started to lead her to the couch, so she could sit when she stopped abruptly and turned to him before their youngest rushed over to them.

"Are you gonna do something too?" Eliza asked the two.

"What're you guys doing?" Beckett said quickly before her husband could answer.

"I'm going to use beads to make a mosaic picture," Julia said.

"I'll paint with her," Alexis said, motioning to Eliza who was smiling and nodding.

"Mind if we join you?" Beckett asked Julia.

"You can," the girl said with a smile. She then went over to the coffee table and said, "I'm bringing all the beads we have."

"Good idea," Castle said, going over to her quickly to help her as he knew his wife wouldn't need him hovering while she sat down. "That way you don't use up one set. What're you going to make?"

"Um… I think a pattern," Julia said, sitting on her knees on a pillow across from them. She smiled at her parents and said to her mother, "Are you gonna do the same thing?"

"It's a little easier for me," Beckett said simply with a slight smile in return. She took the paper her husband handed her and said, "Wait, these are too big sweetie."

"But-" Julia started to say.

"We need to have dinner soon," Beckett said simply. She glanced at her husband, seeing he was looking at his watch, and she told him, "Not right this second, but with paper this big we'll go right past dinner and into your bedtime." She paused and then said, "Unless that's what you were aiming for."

"No," Julia said, rolling her eyes though she smiled right after and laughed. "I just thought it would be fun to make something that big."

"Get smaller paper," Beckett told her.

"So tomorrow," Castle said once they had their papers and were using pencils to draw on them. "At your dance class what do you have?"

"I dunno," Julia answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Ms. Grey just said to have a nice vacation remember?"

"Are you excited still?" Castle asked.

"Yep," Julia said absently before she smiled at her father as she knew he'd asked on purpose though he didn't need to. "It feels like it's been forever since I got to dance."

"It has been a while," Beckett commented, finish drawing on her paper. She then said, "But luckily you're going back tomorrow."

Sighing Julia said, "We could have danced today but I'm glad we got to spend some time with you."

"I think you mean mostly your dad," Beckett said.

"You weren't asleep for that long Mom," Julia protested. "And you needed to sleep. And we're spending time with you now."

"I'm happy too," Eliza called from the easel she and Alexis were sharing.

"We do have the weekend," Beckett reminded them.

Julia nodded before she started to get some of the smaller beads they had out by color to put in the bigger spaces she had planned. The room was quiet and, in the silence, something came to her and she looked up at her mother who she was smiling at her. She did the same quickly, holding off on her question as she decided it could wait until they ate dinner.

And with that the family was working on their art though they soon started to talk, mostly about the baby and school while trying to finish up before they needed to begin getting ready for their meal.

* * *

"I have time to write?" Julia asked her parents once they were inside her room.

"Go ahead," Castle said. "We'll get ready and then come back."

"Thanks," Julia said. It was later that night and her sisters were in their rooms though Eliza was already fast asleep, and she herself had a half hour still to go. She went to her desk quickly and proceeded to write in her diary as soon as it and her pen were ready.

 _April 6th 2020,_

 _Today was really interesting diary, Lizzy and I were supposed to go back to school but there was the blizzard still so we stayed home with Mom, Dad and 'lexis. It was a lot of fun 'cause the snow stopped and then we got to go outside after lunch._

 _But the best thing was getting to go into the baby's room and seeing her clothes even though there aren't many of them. They were so cute and the patterns on them were the same too, different ones like stars and then a Hawaiian one. But I think the one I liked the best was one that was covered with horses._

 _I think it's getting closer to the baby being born 'cause Mom took a nap today while we went outside to shovel the driveway. I'm still worried but she did that before when she was gonna have Lizzy but I'm trying not to be. She is bigger, and she said the baby's gonna turn now but I don't know if I should be happy yet. The baby has to get here first of course._

Julia paused and sighed before she got a little more ink in her pen and went back to writing.

 _But I should talk about something else since I said that before… I think I'll just think about what it'll be like to have a baby sister again. Oh, and I wish I knew what her name was gonna be! I would try to guess; Dad had us play that at dinner, but we didn't get any right. I know he and Mom would have said if we got it right, so I wonder if it's going to be a different name. I'll ask them that and then something else that I want to know about and forgot to ask when we were eating dinner. I don't think I have anything else to write today so I'll stop that way I can spend more time with Mom and Dad._

Getting her pen back into its desk drawer Julia heard footsteps down the hall and hurried to get up off her chair to go to the doorway. "Hi," she said with a smile to her parents when they appeared.

"You finished?" Castle asked. When the girl nodded he said, "Okay, up you go," before he picked her up as Julia cried out.

"Shh," Beckett said with a laugh as she hurried to close the door behind her. "And put her down gently Rick, no throwing her on the bed."

"I wasn't going to," Castle promised her with a smile. He set Julia down and said, "There's a while until you need to go to bed so what would you like to do?"

"I wanted to ask you a couple things," Julia said.

"Oh?" Beckett asked in slight surprise at how serious she was.

"Do you know what the baby's name is gonna be yet?" Julia asked.

"We have ideas," Castle answered. "But we're not saying the names we picked until we see her and are sure those'll be her names."

Nodding Julia then said, "Are you going to pick different names?"

"There is no such thing," Beckett told her with a smile as she knew what her daughter meant. "What was your other question?"

Relieved her mother knew that the first question wasn't part of the two she wanted to ask Julia said, "What happens if the baby comes when we're in school?"

"We'll take you two out," Castle answered. "Well… someone else will have to because I'll be with your mom."

"Were you worried you would have to stay at school?" Beckett said, wrapping her arm around Julia as she leaned against her.

"A little bit," she replied, being honest.

With a smile Beckett kissed her temple and said, "I know you wouldn't be able to pay attention; neither would Eliza if she were there still; so you two can leave. Actually, I'd want you close by."

"To see the baby?" Julia asked.

"Partially," Beckett replied. "The other half of that is I just want you two close."

"'lexis too?" Julia said.

"Her too but she'll have to fly out," Beckett told her. "But as long as she's there eventually then I'll be happy."

"I wish she could say until the baby's born," Julia told her parents.

"Me too but this last term is going to be important for her," Castle said with a smile. "I really hope she'll be okay."

"When is she gonna go on that trip to Paris?" Julia asked.

"Who knows," Castle said with a shrug.

"Alexis does," Beckett said then. When her husband looked at her in surprise she told him, "She told me earlier while you were getting dinner set up with the girls. They want to try to go after we finish with _Dancing With the Stars_."

"We don't know when that's going to be though," Castle said, watching her sitting on the bed then. "We could be out there until the end of November."

"Then they'll aim for spring," Beckett told him.

"Paris in spring?" Castle asked with a smile. "They'll likely do that; especially if they get jobs…"

"She's not sure," Beckett told her husband as he could tell what he was thinking with that. "If they can get jobs soon enough they'll try to make it for the shows and if not, they'll stay to keep trying to get a job."

"It's okay," Julia said quickly when her parents looked to her then. She smiled and said, "They would watch it right?"

"And vote for Skye, yes," Beckett said.

"That's good, you want them to get jobs right?" Julia asked.

"It's better for Louis if he does that," Castle told her. "Being new to the country," he explained.

Nodding her head Julia said, "Think he'll get one here?"

"This place is saturated with horses," Castle said. When his wife looked at him at that word he said, "It is. But he's great with them you know so I've told Charlie about him."

"But Lupita's there," Julia said.

"She's moving," Beckett said.

"Where?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Montauk, it's a bigger compound so she'll get paid a good amount," Castle said. "Good opportunity for her."

"We told her we'd miss her," Beckett said. "When she told us about it and thanked her too."

"So, Louis could work with our horses," Julia said.

"He's hoping but he can't apply until Lupita leaves," Castle said. "Though I did hint to Charlie that he'd be a stable hand too."

"And does Louis know about that?" Beckett asked her husband.

"He does, he asked if saying that would be a good thing," Castle replied. He smiled and said, "I said yes it would because it gives him more reason to have a full-time job there."

"When does Lupita go?" Julia asked.

"After we get back from vacation," Beckett said. "So we'll keep our fingers crossed."

"For 'lexis too," Julia said.

"She'll apply to the offices around here," Castle said. "Now she knows there's a chance Louis can get a job here."

"I hope she gets a job too," Julia said before she yawned.

"Time for you to get to bed," Beckett said, wrapping both her arms around her oldest. She pulled Julia close as her daughter wound her arms about her neck and said, "I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too Mom," Julia said firmly. "Come to the class?"

"Even if your dad needs to carry me," Beckett told her with a smile.

Julia giggled and shared a kiss with her mother before she went to her father saying, "Don't do that though."

Laughing Castle said as they embraced once another, "I won't but I'll escort her over there."

"I can still walk," Beckett said in mock annoyance.

"I think she's serious," Castle said with a smile to his daughter.

"Yeah, I love you Dad," Julia told him.

"I love you too sweetheart, goodnight," Castle told her lovingly. He leaned down so they could share a kiss and then went to stand by the bed with Beckett as their daughter got on the bed. After the dogs had been said goodnight to by them all he watched while his wife was tucking her in and then said a final goodnight to the girl.

Going to the doorway Beckett watched with her husband as Julia settled down before her eyes were closing. Though she knew the girl likely wasn't asleep yet she closed the lights to the room and then went with him down the hall to their room. "I'd like to take a shower," she said as he closed the door.

Locking it when she said that Castle said, "I'll go in with you."

"I figured," Beckett said with a smile.

"If you don't want me to I can always read… or play on my phone," Castle told her.

Beckett's response to that was to reach for her husband's collar, pulling him gently to the bathroom as he walked with her easily. Once they were inside she started to undress while he hurried back out for their clothes and she said, "We can just walk out to get them."

"It's still cold," Castle called back.

With a smile Beckett waited for her husband as she didn't want to go into the shower without him and didn't want to wait while she was naked. When he came back she said, "I didn't think you'd bring yours."

"Like I said it's cold," Castle replied easily. He smiled at her and then kissed her tenderly on the cheek before he set the clothes on either side of the sinks. He then began to undress while she was finishing, and he hurried so she wouldn't need to stand in the cold for very long. As he went to turn on the water once he was ready he glanced back at her and said, "She's kicking?"

"A little," Beckett replied before she passed him and then went under the water. When he was with her and the door was closed she took his hand and led it to where the baby's foot was.

Shaking his head Castle said, "It's funny to think of how strong that kick has gotten."

"I know," Beckett replied, smiling. "I think she'll stop there," she said as the baby was still.

"She's telling you to hurry," Castle told her with a smile before they leaned towards one another and then kissed. He didn't let that last for long and told her, "We can't really…"

"We could," Beckett said. "Or I could… or you could yourself," she added quickly.

"Yeah…" Castle said slowly. He shook his head and said, "Just leave it alone."

"Rick," Beckett protested.

"I'll be fine," Castle assured her. "Let's just clean up and I'll take my pleasure in massaging you."

"Pervert," Beckett told him in amusement.

"Yep," Castle said simply, smiling at her before he then kissed her gently on the lips.

Together Castle and Beckett washed their hair and then each other's bodies, not really getting too sexual in their touch as they both agreed they needed to get some sleep as things were getting back to normal with the storm over and school starting up.

"Though it's not really getting back to normal," Castle told his wife once they were outside of the shower with their towels around them.

"I agree," Beckett said with a slight smile. She then looked hesitant before she went to the sink to grab her pajamas and start getting dressed.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked her as he'd easily been able to see her expression.

"No, something I wanted to talk to you about," Beckett replied. "Actually… two things."

"You're going to ask about names and bringing them to the hospital from the school," Castle said.

"No," Beckett said, giving him a look. They dressed after that in silence so they could do so more rapidly until they were finished, brushing their teeth. She led the way out to the bed and once she was on it let him quickly rub her feet down with a washcloth. She had planned to tell him what she'd been thinking when he started to rub them but since her feet were a little sore again she was groaning in relief instead. It took her a little more time to talk but she was finally able to say, "I didn't tell you yet because my dad wasn't sure, but he texted me earlier today. He's going to retire at the end of June."

"Really," Castle said in surprise.

"He wanted me to keep it in confidence and I wanted to tell you before we tell the girls," Beckett explained. "He wants to go with us to LA to help us with the baby."

"That would be nice," Castle said thoughtfully. "I have to see about Mother's plans but she's sure she'll be able to come with."

"Great luckily we know Skye and Mary's house will be able to house all of us," Beckett said.

"Great she has that guest house," Castle told her. When she nodded he smiled and gently squeezed her right foot before he moved to her left. "Wait did you think I'd object to him moving here then instead of in November?"

"I'm just checking," Beckett explained.

"I'm fine with it," Castle assured her. "Tell him we'll welcome him the day he moves in."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile on her face. She wasn't surprised when he moved from her feet so he could kiss her, and they did so gently. When he went back to what he'd been doing she said, "The other thing is how much do you like our room down by the pool?"

"What would you like to do with it?" Castle asked instead of answering.

"I think I want to make a darkroom," Beckett said.

"Do you know how to do that?" Castle said, not too surprised.

"I do, Dad knows too," Beckett said.

"Then we'll make it a darkroom," Castle replied. "And we'll put the lyrics to the song on the wall." He laughed when she pushed him with her foot playfully and he said as he got off the bed, "You should have that with him."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she watched him go around the bed so he could work on her stomach next. She waited, not wanting to take off her top yet, and looked around the room until she could hear him returning and looked up at him, seeing him staring at her seriously. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but then stopped herself, waiting for him to tell her as she wondered what he would say before he started to speak and in Irish let her know what was on his mind.

" _Tá tú bean néal a fhios agat_ ," Castle said, telling her she was a stunning woman and adding the words you know at the end.

Shifting a little as she was sitting up Beckett removed her shirt to give herself a chance to think of what she wanted to say. " _Ansin, ba chóir duit a fhois go bhfuil tú fear taibhseach_ ," she finally told him, saying he should know that he was a gorgeous man.

" _Ní dathúil_?" Castle asked, saying not handsome with a slight smile.

" _Go bhfuil an iomarca_ ," Beckett replied, telling him simply that too.

Castle squeezed her back gently before he returned to massaging it as he was working on it. They were quiet for a while and he then said, "You can't go into the darkroom yet can you?"

"I have no idea, but I don't know if I want to start on getting it ready just yet," Beckett replied.

"After the baby is born?" Castle asked.

"And when she's a little older," Beckett replied with a smile. He had finished then so she turned around so she could lie on her back for him to massage her stomach. She watched him while he was busy doing that until he had finished and was leaving her to head to the bathroom. She sat up quickly and put on her shirt before she was waiting yet again for him to come back outside to her.

"Oh good, I thought you'd be asleep," Castle said when he saw she was awake. "So we should aim for this fall?"

"Sure," Beckett said. "But you're forgetting the show already."

"Okay," Castle replied as he paused at the reminder. "And we have the parlor."

"We do," Beckett said with a soft laugh. When he didn't try to get her to lay down she then said, "What would you like?"

"Just this," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips at first. When she responded he quickly deepened it though only for a short time before they parted so they could quickly catch their breath. Kissing each other again he made it a little rough before he carefully pulled her onto his lap and they held each other as tightly as they could. He didn't let her get too far away from him after that, only taking a quick gasp of air between their kisses before they were then back together again.

Eventually stopping her husband Beckett smiled and told him, "This is getting rougher for you."

"No…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. "Okay maybe a little bit but still, I don't want to stop."

Brushing her lips to his Beckett said, "It might be better if we did… just for now."

"You mean tonight?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he kissed her again, firmly, lingering for as long as he could until he slowly pulled away from her and let her go very reluctantly. After she was lying down on her back he carefully pulled her shirt off her stomach before he leaned over and gently kissed it a few times before he said to the baby, "I love you _ceann beag_. Everything's ready-"

"Almost everything," Beckett interrupted him.

Glancing up at her Castle couldn't help smile at her before he said to their baby, "Almost everything. But we'll be ready soon we just need you back here with us."

"Still a while," Beckett commented.

"Not really," Castle pointed out to her. "It's the sixth so you're twenty-five days until the first."

"Unless she decides to take a little longer," Beckett then said.

"Unless she decides to do that," Castle said, nodding his head. "It would be funny if she had the same birthday as Danny."

"It would," Beckett said. "By the way, we're going to avoid the names of our friends and their family…"

"There won't be another repeat," Castle said with a slight laugh. "But they have called Dani Ruby if Ryan's Danny is there, remember Halloween?"

"I do," Beckett said. "Also, since he's so young it hasn't really become an issue."

"No," Castle said with a nod. "And the name was important to Jenny."

"And Danielle to David," Beckett reminded him as that had been his maternal grandmother's name.

"We'll give you a name all your own _ceann beag_ ," he said to the baby then. "The second we see you."

Beckett felt him kissing at her abdomen a few more times before he felt for the baby again and she said, "She's settled down."

"Then I should let her keep sleeping," Castle said before he kissed above her shoulder he'd been able to make out. He murmured another I love you to the baby and went up to lay down. As she pressed against his side he wasn't too surprised when she leaned over, and they shared a quick kiss before he murmured goodnight.

"Goodnight Rick," Beckett replied. "I love you."

"Love you too Kate," Castle said. They kissed again, and he held her to him a little longer than he meant to before she was moving to lie on her side. He held her closely to his side, not surprised when she soon after was asleep once she was settled. He lay still as he made sure not to move and risk waking her up while he listened to her steady, heavy breathing. When he felt no kick where her stomach was pressed against him he knew the baby really was asleep, so he finally closed his eyes and let himself join them while he continued to hold her tight.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

The voice nearly made Beckett jump and she looked behind her to see that it was her stepdaughter. "No, I just needed something to drink; I was going to make some tea," she answered. "Would you like any?"

"I'm alright, I heard someone walking by and I thought it was Dad," Alexis explained.

"I'm okay," Beckett said as the young woman was trying to take the mug she had in hand. "As soon as I go upstairs I'll be going right to bed, so I'll be fine getting this."

"Dad's still asleep?" Alexis asked as she leaned against the island then to allow her stepmother to get her mug of tea ready.

"He is, and I'd like him to remain so," Beckett said easily. "Any plans for tomorrow? We never asked you at dinner."

Shaking her head Alexis was yawning so she couldn't speak quite yet before she said, "I was thinking of taking the dogs for walks."

"One at a time?" Beckett said with a smile as she set the microwave to start.

"Two since you have that leash," Alexis answered.

"We might join you," Beckett said. "Once I convince your dad I'll be alright walking."

"You don't have to convince me," Castle said, walking down the hall then. "I know you need to walk love."

"Well at least you realize that," Beckett said with a smile. "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same question," Castle said.

"I heard her going downstairs," Alexis explained since her father was looking at them both.

"And I felt like some tea," Beckett said. When her husband looked at the clock on the oven she said, "I don't know why I needed it at midnight but that's what happened."

The microwave was beeping then, and Castle was quick to grab for the mug inside, letting her steep the chamomile tea inside the hot water. He was going to ask her if she wanted to drink it upstairs in their room when his daughter was speaking.

"I'll head back to bed," Alexis said. "Oh, and after the walks I'll head next door to see Veronica."

"Goodnight Alexis," Beckett said with a smile at her.

"Night kiddo, see you in the morning," Castle said.

"I'll go with you to their school," Alexis said. "Night," she told them before heading over to the stairs. When she was going up them she happened to glance over at the kitchen and smiled when she saw her father and stepmother kissing gently next to the island. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous but shook herself, reminding herself it wasn't that much longer until she was back in Oxford and back with Louis.

When she and Castle had parted Beckett took her bag of chamomile out of the mug and said, "Did you think I'd be rearranging the pillows again?"

"Partially," Castle said. "I thought you might be checking on the girls first and then that and then heard you two here when I went over to Julia's room." At the same time, he was smiling as he recalled when she'd been carrying Eliza and had one night close to her birth started to rearrange the pillows on the couches and armchairs in the house. "You might be doing that too," he then said.

"Probably," Beckett said, shaking her head. She started to drink her tea, sipping it carefully before she felt her husband's hand on her back.

"We should get to bed," Castle told her.

"I'm done," Beckett said, finishing the last of the tea. She let him take her mug before he rinsed it and then took his hand as they went to the stairs. She went over to the left at the top, not surprised when he followed her willingly to Eliza's room first so they could check on their daughters before they went to bed.

Letting go of his wife's hand Castle watched as she went to the bed and fixed the covers over Eliza before running her hand over her head carefully. He did the same when Beckett looked to him and followed her to Julia's room where they did the same, their daughters both fast asleep. When they were back in their bedroom he closed the door before he gathered her in his arms, kissing her tenderly before he said, "Tired?"

"Not quite," Beckett said smiling, not surprised he didn't seem to be either at her answer. "But we should get to bed," she added. When he nodded she kissed his cheek before they got under the covers, laying as they'd been before, when he immediately asked her something she'd been expecting since they'd come home the day before.

"I should ask you now if we're ready for Easter on Sunday," Castle said.

"We are, the eggs are ready and we have all their prizes," Beckett said simply. "I have to ask your mom and my dad if they're coming."

"We kept forgetting to," Castle told her. "But we'll remember now."

"You're excited, aren't you?" Beckett asked, glancing up at him though she couldn't quite see him in the dark.

"Of course, Mother didn't celebrate with me every year; depending on money; but I made sure I did something with Alexis," Castle said. "Luckily she'll be here too." It was quiet for some time and he almost thought his wife was asleep before she suddenly started to speak.

"Her or Alexis?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Both of them," Castle told her. "But what about you?"

"I'm eager for it," Beckett replied.

"I didn't mean that," Castle told her quickly.

"I am though," Beckett said. "I never gave the impression I hated it, did I?"

"No," Castle said. "I meant energy wise are you going to be okay to celebrate?"

"I should be," Beckett said reassuringly. "Just don't try to stop me."

"I won't," Castle said. "But remember I will end up hovering in some form."  
Smiling Beckett said, "I expect it. Just as long as you help me with dinner."

"I will though your dad might make sure he does instead," Castle said.

Beckett laughed softly before she said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." She kissed his cheek telling him, "But let's hope we can have the egg hunt for them outside."

"David said the same," Castle said. "Though it'd be better if we're outside."

"Rick?" Beckett asked her husband after they were silent for a moment.

"Yeah?" Castle said, looking at her the best he could.

"If the girls are with us when my contractions start," Beckett began. "Will you keep as calm as possible?"

"Of course," Castle said, concerned when he heard her tone was a little tearful.

"I don't want them to be afraid," Beckett murmured as she tried to control her sudden anxiety.

When he heard a soft sniff from his wife Castle guessed she was trying not to cry so he quickly began to lightly rub her upper arm telling her, "I'll make sure they aren't. And hopefully someone else will be here too."

Beckett couldn't answer as she was doing her best not to start crying and when she felt she had her tears under control enough she said, "Thank you."

"I want to make sure they're alright too," Castle told her quickly. "I almost forgot how scared Julia was when you had your first contraction."

"Right after we finished our first book," Beckett said with a soft laugh.

"Eliza had some interesting timing," Castle commented. He was surprised when his wife raised her head and told her, "You better get to sleep love."

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "I was going to say let's hope the baby will too."

"Well we already finished our book, so it won't be then," Castle said.

"Hmm," Beckett said with a slight frown. "Also, let's hope my water will break somewhere… not on a wood floor."  
Castle couldn't help laughing slightly and told her, "I know what you mean but if it comes to that I'll clean up."

"And you'll be in the hospital," Beckett reminded him.

"I'll figure something out," Castle said after he'd paused as he'd realized she was right. He then kissed her temple and told her, "Really I will. Now you should sleep."

"Why don't you?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"I'm not feeling the need to yet either," Castle said. "Would you like some hot milk? That's supposed to work."

Shaking her head Beckett made a slight face and told him, "I've never liked that, and I don't think it really does."

"I've had it and it doesn't," Castle said. "But that might be more because I almost spit it out at the first sip."

Beckett laughed softly and said after a yawn, "I can imagine you doing that."

"Lucky I made it to the sink or Mother would have had a fit," Castle commented.

Leaning over Beckett pressed her lips to his temple and said, "Would she have really?"

"I would have cleaned it up quick enough so she wouldn't," Castle said.

"Did she make you clean a lot?" Beckett asked. She was startled when he became a little tense next to her and she quickly said, "You don't have-"

"It's alright, I told you everything else," Castle said. "When I was about four and a half some new neighbors moved in across the way at our building. A reverend and his wife. They noticed one day; when we were leaving to go to the park; that the apartment was a little messy. There was a reason for that though; Mother had just finished a run with her show and they'd bumped up the performances per day. My uncle was still living in the city then, so I was with him and my aunt at their place. But they saw that and complained to child services."

"But you weren't taken away," Beckett said, placing her hand firmly on her husband's chest.

"No, my uncle and aunt protested vehemently and were able to calm down the situation," Castle said quickly. "But Mother taught me to help her clean and as I grew older she kept telling me a woman would love me with the way I was so neat."

"I'm glad you are," Beckett replied.

"Here," Castle said, able to tell that she was fatigued from her slightly slower speech. He kissed her cheek and had her lay down with him before they were covered once more. "I love you Kate," he told her.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a sigh before they kissed.

Once they'd parted Castle and Beckett were settling down fully to sleep which they did so shortly after. They were doing so peacefully and securely as they were wrapped up tightly in one another's arms and the covers as they dreamt of one another through into the next day.


	23. It's A Sunny Day

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was really nice getting the feedback for the last chapter, so I'll get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (It was great that you thought the stories that Castle and Beckett told the girls were good. And really happy you like the comforting that Castle and the girls were giving Beckett!),

MsNYC (I'm not surprised to see your reaction to the pancakes, lol. And I knew you've love the flashback, as usual as you put it. And I laughed at you saying that Julia is a sick jokester, but I am happy that you love she is. It's nice to know that you loved how patient Castle was after that QNS situation, as you worded it. And yeah, some people don't really sympathize with it as you said but I figured in this situation it would work. I definitely agree that Beckett can be stubborn, lol, you're very right about that! You're also correct that she could have fallen forward when she stood up. And I laughed a bit seeing that you said the same thing that Beckett did about her falling back on the couch. I also laughed about the sneaky sleep but you're right, that can happen, lol, and that's what happened to Beckett. I had to laugh at you mentioning that Beckett's aim is still good though her balance is a bit off, lol. I'm not surprised you would do stuff like that with your mom, seems like a thing to do with snow. And I'm happy you thought the bit with the snow family was a great scene as well! Actually, you haven't mentioned that you like that Castle let's Beckett fall asleep before he does the same. I wasn't surprised you were laughing so much at Alexis thinking Beckett was hungry and then thinking it was Castle at first. I did want readers to think that so I'm happy I managed to accomplish that with you. And I had to have him join them, lol. I'm not surprised at your reaction to Castle being very neat for a guy because of the circumstances of that of course. And pleased to read that you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Mb (Really pleased to see you thought the first half was a sweet update. And I am glad you love seeing the way Alexis interacts with her sisters though there is an age difference between them. And with that it's great you can see the girls adore Alexis and she loved them plus the baby on the way. Happy to read you loved the flashbacks with Eliza as a baby and then the other of Julia still tentative with Castle since she was still afraid of him and how Alexis was there for Julia in that one. Thank you for trying to read the previous stories in my series, but glad the flashbacks are filling in the story of them becoming, as you put it, a beautiful and strong family. Plus, the introductions of all the other characters I've put in. I had to laugh at you saying you feel like the whole family is nesting, though really it's just them trying to be ready and not at the last minute, lol. Great you thought it was a sweet update and you're welcome for posting too! I'm glad you thought the first half was beautifully written. And of course, nice to see you love Castle outside with the kids clearing the driveway and taking longer because they were stopping to have small snowball fights. Not surprised you've done that yourself, lol. Great you thought Beckett falling asleep was cute and Castle's reaction to that was sweet. And I agree, the two of them going outside to help their daughters make a snowman was so them as you said. I was happy to see you love the interactions between Alexis and Beckett. But I'm not surprised you see Alexis being shy about what her role is with Kate, and a bit with her sisters and the baby that due. But you got why I've written her like that because I figure her time being away from them and then definitely her mother would affect her. And you got what I was doing with Beckett, I have her including and reassuring Alexis because she knows how Alexis feels when she and Castle started to date and then Julia joining them. Pleased to see you like the idea of the darkroom for Jim and Beckett to use for their photography. So happy you loved the small story about Rick when he was a boy and Martha as a single mother and that not being accepted too much. And you're right, today too it's still not fully accepted. Nice to read you thought it was beautifully written. And you're welcome for the second half as well!) and

vetgirlmx (Yeah, I've seen snow days happening in spring, so I wanted to put that in though I'm with you about it being sad it happens often. I'm not surprised you thought it was a bit weird that Eliza wanted a story about Julia, but I figured she'd want to hear about when they'd lived in the city and it would involve her sister, lol. But glad you thought it in the end it worked out since she got two stories there. And really happy you loved the way they told the story with Alexis doing so too. And great you'd love to hear her telling more stories, will have to see how that works out! It's fine you're a little anxious and a lot excited as Beckett's in the final stretched of her pregnancy as you put it. I'm not surprised you want to meet the new member of their family, but really glad you do! I had been wondering what you'd think of Louis working at the stables so it's nice to see you wholeheartedly approve. And not surprised you see that it would mean they'd have a higher chance of staying close but glad you would love them to do that! I had to laugh at your reaction to Jim moving in sooner, but I wasn't surprised you were getting really excited about him being around all the time. And I had to laugh at you saying he didn't tell the girls yet so they wouldn't have the same reaction you were but you're right. But glad you're still excited about that. I'm so happy you can't wait to see what's next since it's getting closer to the due date and now you don't need to wait anymore to see!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Good Day Sunshine_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Beatles for Sale_.

It's A Sunny Day

"Look the Easter bunny came!"

"Shh you're gonna wake up someone," Julia quieted her sister down when they saw their Easter baskets on the kitchen table.

"Are they empty?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Yep," Julia said, looking down inside of them. She took the basket with a rabbit's face and ears on it; the ears having blue on them; and handed it to her sister. Her own basket was plain but had a lining of blue and green plaid and she said, "There's a note."

"Read it!" Eliza said earnestly.

" _Julia and Eliza your eggs are all over_ ," the girl began. " _But wait for your parents and sister so they can join in on the fun to look too!_ It has the exclamation point," Julia told her sister, showing the note to her.

"I see… can we wake everyone up?" Eliza asked, hopping from foot to foot in her excitement.

"Well… we can go to Mom and Dad and see if they're up yet," Julia said slowly, reaching for her sister's hand so they could head upstairs.

When they were at the door to their parents' room Eliza said, "Why did they close it?"

"Dad does that so Mom can get as much sleep as she can," Julia said as she knocked at it. When her sister looked unsure she assured her saying, "It's not early, early."

"But they're still asleep," Eliza whispered as her sister was opening the door when there was no answer to the knock.

Shaking her head at her Julia pushed the door open the rest of the way and looked at the bed. She was startled when she saw it was empty and then gulped before she backed up a little.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked worriedly at the way her sister looked.

"Mom, Dad?" Julia called into the room after knocking again, louder. She frowned when she didn't hear anything in response, so she went back inside looking to the closet door and then the bathroom door. "They must be getting ready, stay there and I'll see if they're taking a shower." She started to walk further and realized her sister was right behind her, making her glance over her shoulder at Eliza. She wanted to make her stay but realized it would be pointless. So she turned her attention back to the room and the closed bathroom door. "Mom, Dad?" she called as she knocked on that door.

"Hey," Beckett said after opening the door only a second after Julia had spoken and knocked. She smiled at the slightly shocked expressions on the girls' faces before they seemed to shake themselves and then stepped up to her. She knew that if she hadn't been pregnant they would have thrown themselves at her but she didn't mind, wrapping her arms around them as they were doing to her. "Good morning and Happy Easter you two."

"Happy Easter, see the baskets we got?" Eliza asked, holding up hers she still had in her hand.

"Very nice," Beckett said, cupping her cheek. She was surprised when Eliza didn't say anything else, merely pressed her cheek against her stomach. "She's kicking on the other side," she told the little girl.

"Oh…" Eliza said slowly, looking at her big sister.

"Here," Julia said quickly as she moved out of the way when her mother looked at her. She watched her sister feeling their little sister kicking and then looked into the bathroom to see where their father was. "Morning Dad," she said to him once she saw he was walking over to them. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter," Castle said. "And good morning Julia, Eliza."

Beckett watched the girls hugging him tightly together before they turned to her and she asked, "Is anyone else up?"

"No, should we-" Julia started to say.

"Katie?" Jim called into the room.

"Come in," Beckett said as the girls turned towards the doorway where he was calling from. She followed them out into the room and went to her father; there for the weekend and the holiday along with her mother in law; before she embraced him tightly.

"How are you?" Jim asked his daughter.

"I'm fine," Beckett said reassuringly. She let him go to let the girls greet him and then went to Alexis squeezing her arm saying, "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter Kate," the young woman told her with a smile as the girls were rushing to her.

"Happy Easter," Martha said to everyone as she embraced Beckett quickly. "I see the Easter bunny stopped by."

"Oh! He left a note too," Eliza said eagerly, holding Alexis's hand. "Jules read it and it said…"

"There's stuff inside and outside and we needed to wait for you guys to find the eggs," Julia said, recalling the note as best she could. She glanced at her mother; she had figured out there was no Easter bunny soon after realizing there was no Santa; since she'd known that was her handwriting. "So… can we start?" she asked.

"I think so," Beckett said. "After we eat."

"What do we get? Carrots?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"That's more for when we have lunch with everyone," Castle commented as they walked together over to the stairs. "Which will be at twelve so we have a lot of time to find the eggs that are inside."

"Think they're going to be inside the cars?" Eliza asked.

Julia shrugged and then asked their father; once they were at the kitchen or kitchen table; "Can I help?"

"You can," Castle told her with a nod. "Though just scrambled eggs again."

"Okay," Julia said eagerly before she hurried with him to start.

"Okay… I guess we're finished here," Beckett said in amusement a short time later to Eliza as they had finished setting the table.

"Now what?" the little girl asked, looking at her mother's stomach.

"I'm fine," Beckett assured her, seeing her glance. "Now we can feed the dogs their breakfast."

"I can help!" Eliza gasped happily as that was usually Julia's job.

"Of course, you can," Beckett told her as she walked over to the fridge to pick out the food they would give the dogs for a breakfast instead of their regular dog food. She set it down on the counter next to the fridge and looked at Eliza to see she and Alexis were bringing over the dogs' bowls. "Hold on," she told them. "Sit," she said as the dogs had seen her grab the container. When they were still she then motioned to Alexis and Eliza and then spooned out the sweet potatoes, squash, corn and pumpkins.

"Will they be alright with everyone here?" Martha asked as she watched the little girl watching the dogs while they ate.

"Of course," Beckett replied.

"Yeah, the Davises and Fosters aren't bringing their dogs," Castle added. He glanced behind him and was startled to find Eliza running up to him saying, "What can I help you with sweetheart?"

"What are you doing?" the little girl asked, looking at his pan. Eliza gasped when she was picked up before seeing it was her grandfather. "Thank you," she told him with a smile. She kissed his cheek and then looked down at the pan gasping again when she saw her father was using a mold to make pancakes. "A bunny!" she cried out.

"Yep," Castle said. "In honor of our visitor this morning."

Julia, finishing the scrambled eggs, was going to spoon them out when her mother squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Mom," she said in relief as she took the pan she had been using off the stove. She smiled as Beckett put the eggs onto a plate and then handed her the shredded cheese. She quickly sprinkled it onto the eggs, feeling like a chef before she then said, "Are you gonna make lunch with Dad?"

"Change of plans," Castle said as he'd heard that since he was so close to them. "Lily and Brad made lunch, big enough so the three families have leftovers for dinner."

"Brad cooks?" Jim asked.

"He does," Castle said with a smile. "She taught him, and he's kept it up though usually to help her since she's far better at it."

"How much longer love?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Go ahead and sit, everything is ready," Castle said as he was finishing the last pancake. After getting it onto the plate with the others he joined his family at the table and then served them all while Alexis was handing out the scrambled eggs.

"You have a wonderful hand for this kiddo," Martha was telling Julia after they'd been eating for a bit.

"Thanks, Mom taught me," the girl said with a smile.

"Don't take all the credit," Castle said. "She suggested using rosemary and a tiny little bit of sage too."

"He's right," Beckett said with a smile at their oldest who was blushing slightly. "We tried those out."

"Me too," Eliza said.

"She allowed herself to be the guinea pig," Castle said in amusement.

Eliza laughed with the others before she went back to her pancake she was working on, listening to the others talking. When they eventually finished up their food she sighed and said, "I wish we had a bunny."

"I do too," Julia said. "But the dogs wouldn't really like it if we did."

Making a face Eliza handed her empty plate to her grandfather as he was washing the dishes with Alexis' help. "Can we get our baskets now?" she asked, hopping to her mother who was still sitting at the table.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her, directing that to both girls. She watched them hurrying to grab them on the shelf that the division between the kitchen and the hallway made. "I'll be going with you two; your dad too," she told them when they walked back to her.

"That's why you're sitting here now?" Julia asked with a smile.

"Exactly," Beckett said, hugging Eliza to her, kissing her temple.

"We can share what we get with you right?" the little girl asked after she'd kissed her mother's cheek.

"If you'd like to," Castle said, coming back to them.

"You're finished?" Beckett said in slight surprise.

"I helped them out," Castle replied. "We're eager to get started."

"Are you all going with us?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Actually," Beckett began as she stood up carefully. "Just your sister and the dogs upstairs."

"We'll wait for you downstairs," Jim told them.

"Better to let you have room to look," Martha said.

"But the rooms aren't that small," Julia said.

"No but there are a lot of us," Martha said, gesturing to the dogs.

"We'll follow you around down here," Jim said. "Which begs the question where are you going to start?"

Eliza couldn't help giggling and she then said when she saw her family was looking at her, "Talk like you do in the court."

"Oh no," Jim said, glancing at his daughter briefly. "I'm off for the weekend."

"And the week," Beckett said. She smiled when the girls gasped and turned to him and she told them, "He's staying until next Sunday. But for now, where do you want to start?"

"Are there any eggs here?" Julia asked.

"No," Castle answered.

"Upstairs?" Eliza said to her sister. When Julia nodded they went together to the stairs, leading the way for their family before they got to the top and she looked at her to let her decide where they would go first as she knew she would have a good idea where to go. When her sister just looked at her she thought she wasn't sure and was just about to ask her that when Julia finally spoke and decided for them as she'd been hoping she'd do.

"Mom and Dad's room is first," Julia said, glancing at their parents.

"Did the Easter bunny go there?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"Oh no," Castle said. "He wouldn't want to wake up your mom."

"Does he know about the baby?" Eliza said.

"He does," Castle said, looking at his wife. "How else is he going to know to give your little sister eggs next year? But not our room Julia try another one."

"One of the guest rooms," the girl said when her sister looked at her again.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, not surprised she had figured that out. She let her husband take her hand and they walked together after their daughters down the hall to the left before they stopped at one of the two bedrooms.

"Go in," Castle told them when the girls looked back at him and Beckett.

Heading into the room first Julia said, "Go that way and I'll go over here." When her little sister nodded she went over to the side of the bed, pulling away the pillow there. She laughed when she saw an egg there saying, "I told you."

"I got one too!" Eliza said eagerly, holding up a pastel green plastic egg. She put it in her basket and then started to look through the nightstand as her sister was doing on the other side. "Look," she then called, pulling out a blue camouflage egg from the second drawer.

"I didn't find one," Julia said before she went to the low dresser that was on her side. She smiled when she found a green camouflage egg there and showed her sister before they turned to their parents.

"You don't want to try the bathroom?" Beckett asked jokingly.

"Mom," Julia said before she and her sister were laughing together.

"You don't need to wait for us," Castle then said. "Just go."

The girls hurried over to the bedroom across the hall, getting two eggs each there as well. As soon as they were done they went without a word to their parents to the library, crying out at the same time as they could see at least one egg on every bookcase before they started to grab them while Castle and Beckett watched in the entry to the room.

" _They split them up_ ," Castle commented as the girls were nearly finished.

"I noticed," Beckett said in amusement at his Irish. She then smiled at him and said, "And we planned for that. Not yet sweetie," calling to their youngest at the end who was trying to open one of her eggs.

Making a face Eliza said, "Did we finish?"

"Upstairs?" Julia added quickly as they walked over to their parents.

"You are," Beckett replied. "But you have a lot to look at downstairs," she added.

"Do we have to go together?" Eliza said as they left the room.

"Not if you don't want to," Castle commented. "Why?"

"I think she wants to split up," Beckett said in amusement.

Eliza shook her head and told them, "I wanna go with Grandpapa."

"By the way, Alexis?" Castle called as he realized his daughter had disappeared.

"Here," the young woman said, standing at her doorway. She smiled when her family looked at her and told them, "Louis called me, so I took the chance."

"Will you come with us now?" Julia said.

"Of course," Alexis replied, taking Eliza's hand. She looked down at her basket and said, "You got a lot."

"Don't you get any eggs?" the little girl asked then.

"She has some downstairs," Beckett said. "Speaking of that we should go there first."

"Where?" Castle asked, directing that to Julia.

"The living room," the girl said, going over to it as soon as they'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs. Julia and Eliza looked around the room opposite from each other until they went to their sister.

"What?" Alexis asked in slight surprise as Julia was pulling her over to the mantle of the fireplace in the room. She spotted two red eggs on either side and glanced back at their parents.

"Don't look at us," Castle said quickly. "They made those for you."

"Thank you," Alexis told them, squeezing their shoulders. She then turned her attention to the eggs, placing them in her sister's baskets saying, "Hold onto those for me."

"We will," Julia said, sharing a smile with her sister as they'd written As on them with silver markers. "Now can I get Grandpapa?" she asked her mother.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her.

"Okay?" Castle asked as she leaned against the wall after Eliza and Alexis had followed Julia out.

"It's my back," Beckett explained. She smiled a little when he hurried to her and she told him, "I just need to hold it straight."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, having been fully prepared to whisk her up to their room so he would be able to massage her back.

"Look down at my stomach Rick," Beckett said with a smile as she was aware of what he was thinking as she studied him. "It's my being pulled down."

"I would tell you to let your mom lean back but I don't know where you'd go for that," Castle said to the baby, placing his hand on her abdomen.

With a slight laugh Beckett told her husband, "I don't either and I don't want to find out."

"Better?" Castle asked her when she pushed from the wall.

"For now," Beckett said with a smile. She then went over to the hall with him and they started looking for their family to see if they'd continued the egg hunt without them when Julia appeared in the doorway to the dining room.

"We're here," she told them. "Are their eggs here?" Julia then whispered.

"They are," Castle said with a smile. "Are you looking or waiting?"

"They're looking," Julia told them.

"Then go sweetie," Beckett urged her gently. She stepped into the room ahead of her husband, watching as the girls were looking around everything with their parents and Alexis. "Having any luck?" she called as she saw that Martha had found one of the white eggs.

"Yes, and since this has a J on it I'm guessing this is for you Jim," Castle's mother said with a smile, handing it to him.

"I guess the Easter bunny thinks we're all kids at heart here," Beckett's father said with a smile as he looked at it, knowing the J had been written by his daughter.

"We made it Grandpapa," Julia said with a smile at him. She held up her basket and said, "I'll hold it for you."

"Thank you," Jim told her as he placed it inside with the other eggs she had. He was a little surprised when she pulled him over to the credenza in the room. "Aren't you going to keep looking?"

"No, you Grandpapa," Julia told him firmly.

Though Jim wanted to tell her to look inside he decided to look at it himself, seeing a white egg soon after. "Martha," he told her as he saw the egg once he'd pulled it out and the M on it.

"Thank you very much," Castle's mother told them. "Hold this for me kiddo?" she directed to Eliza.

"Yeah," the little girl said eagerly, holding up her basket for her to put the egg in.

"We better go," Castle then said with a smile. "Or else everyone will start to arrive before we can look at your eggs."

Beckett wasn't surprised when that spurred the girls to rush over to hers and Castle's office which was the last room her husband and Alexis had put eggs into with her help the night before. She stood with her husband and their family as they watched the two, a smile on her face as they eventually started to help each other and split up the few eggs in there. "Okay," she told them once they turned to her. "I think you have all of them."

"Now we can look inside?" Eliza asked eagerly, going to her and wrapping her arm around her.

"Yes, but we need to do that at the kitchen table," Beckett said. She took Eliza's hand and went with her over to the table and sat down with the others. She wasn't surprised when the little girl got on Castle's lap and then immediately opened her first egg.

Squealing when she saw the quarters inside the egg Eliza said, "For my piggy bank!"

"I got some jelly beans," Julia said with a smile as her little sister looked over at her. "Can I have one?"

"Let's wait until after lunch," Beckett told her.

Nodding Julia turned her attention to her next eggs and opened them to reveal mostly candy, though she received some coins as well a few small papers with stickers on them. "That was nice," she said to everyone around the table. "Did you like yours?" she then directed to her grandparents and sister.

"I did," Alexis said since she had some candy herself.

"Again, thank you," Jim said with a smile since his egg had jelly beans which he loved.

"And for mine as well," Martha said since there were some Jordan almonds in her egg. "You've done very well," she said, nodding to their eggs.

"And there's more?" Jim asked, looking at his daughter and son in law.

"You'll see when they get here," Beckett said with a slight smile. She then said, "So we have some time now, would you like to play outside with the dogs?"

The girls; since that had been said to them; nodded and got up quickly before they led the dogs outside, everyone else following.

Standing with her husband as they were watching their daughters Beckett eventually touched his arm to get his attention. "I'll take him to see the room now," she murmured to him.

"Sure," Castle replied as he nodded.

Walking over to her father Beckett pulled him aside with her and said, "There's something I wanted to show you."

"By the pool?" Jim asked as she was taking him in that direction.

"It is," Beckett said with a smile. "Though it's not going to be ready for a while."

Very curious about that Jim went with her without another word before they came to the room to the left of the TV. He was startled when she opened the door and stepped aside for him to enter first. He saw the room was large but a bit narrow and he stood in the middle before he said to his daughter, "This isn't my room, is it?"

"No," Beckett said, unable to help a slight laugh. "What would you say to this being our darkroom?"

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I told Rick I'd like one after I told him about you coming at the end of June," Beckett said.

"And he agreed?" Jim said.

"He did," Beckett replied. "After he knew that you know how to handle the darkroom. But while we'll get it ready I don't want to use it until the baby is a bit older."

"That's fine," Jim said. "And let me take care of everything."

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile as she could hear the excitement in his voice. "Will you be alright on your own though?"

"I will be," Jim assured her.

"Great, now can I ask something?" Beckett inquired.

"Of course," Jim replied, wondering what she'd say.

"Would you teach the girls; if they want to learn," Beckett said. "And Alexis."

"I'd be happy to," Jim said firmly. "What about your husband."

With a slight smile Beckett told her father, "He's asked me already."

"Which isn't a surprise," Jim said, smiling himself. He squeezed her arm and then told her, "How are you after the egg hunt?"

"I was sitting while they were looking at their eggs," Beckett said simply.

"Too bad you both don't get an egg," Jim said as his daughter looped her arm through his and they began to walk back to the others.

"I think Rick has something in mind for me," Beckett said wryly. "Maybe not eggs but something."

"And for him?" Jim asked her.

Beckett told him, "He told me not to do anything for him; he just wants to share with the girls which they're going to do of course. For now though they're going to be here soon." When her father nodded they continued down the grass to the beach where the rest of their family was. She went straight to her husband and took his hand, holding it tightly before he kissed her temple and then spoke to her in Irish.

" _How did he like it_?" Castle asked.

" _He said he'll take care of it_ ," Beckett said with a smile.

" _Well… I should tell him I can help him_ -" Castle began to say before she set her hand on his arm.

" _Let him_ ," Beckett said gently. " _If he needs any extra help he'll ask_."

"Okay," Castle said before he jumped slightly as his phone was vibrating. "They're here," he said before running off.

Stopping when she spotted her father running Julia was about to say the Davises had arrived when she heard a familiar voice calling her. Turning around she smiled widely when she saw it was Mari coming down the beach with her family and she hurried over to her to hug her tightly. "Did you get eggs?" she asked.

"Yep, Dani too and she didn't try to eat the fake grass in her basket this time," Mari replied with a smile as her friend laughed.

"Good thing," Julia said before she turned her attention to Rebecca and David who were walking up to them.

In the house at that moment Castle and Beckett opened the front door after he'd opened the gate for the Fosters. They stood on the porch while the family's car came down the driveway before turning around to face back.

"He's going to say something," Beckett commented.

"Of course he will," Castle said easily before he walked out to the car as his friend was stepping out.

"You're doing the same?" Brad asked, shaking his hand.

"She's a month more along than your wife," Castle said with a slight smile as he'd begun parking one of their cars in the driveway facing towards the gate after the snow from the storm before had melted completely.

"Still, I'm not taking any chances," Brad shot back as he went around to see if Lily needed any help out of the car.

"Let's hope it doesn't snow again," she said wryly. Looking over at their kids Lily said, "Take one thing each before you go join everyone else."

Beckett wasn't surprised when her friend was only allowed to take what she guessed were a basket of rolls while she wasn't given a thing. "I'm not going to ask," she told her friend once they were alone in the kitchen while their husbands were going back to the car.

"Oh, I'm fine," Lily said.

"So am I… tired but I'm fine," Beckett said. She was about to ask how their Easter morning had been; since she was aware the Davis kids didn't believe in the Easter bunny anymore; when everyone from outside was coming in including their husbands with the last of the food that had been in the trunk of the car.

"Did we get everything?" Brad asked his wife.

Turning from the quick hug she'd given Alexis, Lily looked at everything that was set out on the island and nodded her head saying, "That's it so I'd better get started."

"Lils," Brad said simply.

"Bradley," Lily replied. She glanced at the kids and said to those that weren't their daughter and son, "That's not his real name; I just say that to tease him."

"Why don't we go back outside?" Martha asked the kids as she had a feeling there would be some sort of discussion the two didn't want them to hear.

"Look," Brad said as soon as all the kids were gone with Alexis, Martha and Jim. "I know you're tired, you definitely Kate and-"

"I'm not," Rebecca commented.

"That and you don't need to all work on it," Castle added.

"And yet I made it," Lily protested.

"Okay," Beckett said. "We should get started as I'm sure our kids will be getting hungry very soon and since I know I'll get some protest if I'm here I'll go out with everyone. But we need two men to get the table… or one guy and Rebecca."

"We'll get the table," Castle said, gesturing between himself and Brad as he had the feeling that Lily wouldn't want him hovering as she worked.

"I'll help them out," David said, looking at the chief.

"Okay," Brad said, holding back his wanting to thank the man as he knew he would watch out for his wife while he was doing that.

"Nice of you to do that for Lily," Beckett said as her husband walked up to her.

"Well…" Castle started to say.

"I know," Beckett replied with a slight smile before they walked out into the backyard. "Oh, before you say anything I'll sit on one of the chairs."

"Thank you," Castle replied. He squeezed her hand as they needed to separate at that point and then watched her make her way down the grass before he turned to Brad who was waiting next to him.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" the man asked.

"Were you like this before?" Castle said.

"I told you yes," Brad said

"Then no," Castle replied, shaking his head. "And remember I'm the same way."

Brad nodded and then said, "We went on Friday."

"How's she doing?" Castle asked as they walked over to the pool. "And I mean both of them."

"They're good, she's a lot bigger," Brad replied. "Lils has the ultrasound picture we got, we'll pass it around."

"We look forward to seeing her," Castle said absently as he unlocked the storage room at the pool. He took out the large picnic table he and Beckett had bought the summer after moving in with Brad's help and they took it to the middle of the grass part of the yard before they began to go back and forth between the house and grass to get everything to get it ready for the meal.

Standing with Eve and Jacob in the water as their fathers were at the table Julia saw she had the chance to talk to them and said, "So when your sister is born are you going to believe in Santa and the Easter bunny again?"

"Not for real," Jacob said first.

"Yeah, we'll just make sure that she doesn't find out yet," Eve said. "Our parents talked to us about that. And that means we get to look for eggs still."

"Did you today?" Julia asked with a smile.

"Just a little bit since we're looking with everyone after lunch here," Eve told her. "And you're gonna have to do the same thing."

"Yep," Julia said with a smile. "I don't care though 'cause it's still fun to look for eggs."

"Yeah," Jacob said with a laugh before he tossed the stick that they were throwing to the dogs in the water.

Since he'd walked away from them Julia then asked Eve, "Think he'll be like your dad?"

"If he ever gets married and has a baby?" Eve replied. When Julia nodded she laughed with her and said, "Yeah, he sees how our dad is. Is your dad really worried still?"

"Yep," Julia said again. "We all are," she added, looking over to where her mother was, sitting with Eliza next to her.

"I'm gonna go see how my mom is," Eve said suddenly.

Julia smiled as her friend left her and then walked up to the chairs before Mari ran up to her. "What?" she asked in surprise as her friend was smiling widely at her.

"The dads are doing something, and we need to help," Mari replied.

"Just us?" Julia asked.

"No, Eve too," Mari replied.

"What-" Beckett started to say as her daughter and Mari ran past. When they didn't bother to even look at her she looked back over her shoulder and called, "Be careful!" Shaking her head, she looked at her youngest and said, "You're not going to go play with them?"

"I did already Mommy," Eliza replied. She put her hand on her mother's stomach and asked, "Is the baby hungry?"

"No," Beckett replied. "She's just moving around a little. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Eliza replied.

"I think lunch is just about ready," Jim said as he had been walking up to them in time to hear that.

Standing up Beckett turned her attention to the table and quickly spotted some flowers on it. When she then discerned there were just three vases of them she said to her father, "I told you he had something for me."

"I see," Jim said.

Studying her father as they were walking up the grass Beckett said, "You knew?"

"I had to pick them up," Jim said simply.

"Hey," Castle said when his wife had reached where he was standing next to the table.

"This is where I'm sitting?" Beckett asked as she glanced at the red and yellow variegated tulips at the place setting where he was standing.

"It is," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when she squeezed his hand but was slightly when she tugged it so he would bend over slightly. Taking the kiss to his cheek he hurriedly brushed his against her own before he said, "I love you."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a slight smile. She squeezed his hand again and let him go, seeing Lily coming down the steps from the house.

"Here," Brad said, jumping to take the basket she held of rolls. "And you can sit here," he told her, leading her to where there were some cream and red colored tulips.

Though she knew she could protest having to sit instead of helping Lily knew it would be pointless, so she just kissed her husband quickly and murmured a thank you to him for the flowers before she was sitting and he left as David brought Rebecca to the table.

After kissing her husband; for the vase of red tulips in front of where she was going to sit; Rebecca said to Beckett and Lily that she was close to, "You get the feeling there's something later on."

"Most likely," Beckett said in amusement. "I'm interested to see what my husband will want."

"Me too, but with my husband," Lily said. She laughed when Beckett glanced at her and then said, "We'll find out," quickly as the older kids were coming with some plates of food to put in the middle of the long table.

"We're fine," David said as his wife stood. "And we're almost done."

"They are," Lily said with a smile. "I didn't make that much."

"I'm amazed you did," Rebecca commented.

"Me too," Lily replied with a soft laugh. "Because Brad wanted to try to stop me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Rebecca said with a slight laugh.

"How much did Brad help you with?" Beckett asked when they'd calmed down.

"A lot of these," Lily said as she gestured to the plates in front of them. The others were coming with the rest and she said, "Do I need to explain anything here?"

"I think we can tell what everything is," Castle commented.

"Okay, then _bon appétit_ ," Lily told them.

It took a little time for everyone to get all the food they wanted but once they had Castle quickly got everyone's attention as he intended on giving a toast for the meal with them all together.

"Here's to all of us getting together again," he said at first once they were all quiet. "Though of course we're missing the McDouglases, McColloughs and Darnleys. Let's hope we'll have the chance to do that this summer in DC with all of us there."

"Too vague Richard," Martha told her son jokingly after they'd tapped glasses and drank to the toast.

"Okay then here's to the two girls we're expecting to join us," Castle said.

Beckett laughed softly but tapped her glass to her husband's before they began to eat. She saw quickly that Lily across from her was looking around the table and she told her friend, "You haven't lost your touch."

"It's not that I thought I lost it but my sense of smell…" Lily replied.

"That's why I was there," Brad said jokingly.

"Just your nose?" David asked with a slight laugh. "I was the same when she was cooking both her pregnancies," nodding to his wife.

"We usually cook together," Castle said quickly when his friends looked at him.

"Or he would cook on his own," Beckett said wryly. "And when I did cook it was usually a salad or something less strenuous."

"I-" Castle started to say as he knew how that sounded.

"It's alright," Beckett was swift to interrupt him. "It's nice of you to worry."

"Like we say," Lily commented.

"But they're not made of glass right now," Rebecca added.

"It can be hard to remember," Brad said defensively.

"Which is why we're still talking about this," Lily said in laughter. "And probably will until we both have the babies. Now since we're speaking about them I hope you don't mind if I pass-" she started to say.

"Wait," Jim said, stopping her. "I have some news myself I need to announce so let me do that so we can focus on your baby after."

"Alright," Lily said, smiling at his wanting to do that in that order.

"What is it?" Alexis asked as she and the kids had heard that and were looking at him to see what he'd say.

"I think Katie told you I'd be retiring in November," Jim began.

"I did," Beckett assured him quickly.

"Well that date moved up a bit," Jim said.

"You're gonna move in sooner?" Julia gasped in joy.

"I am; the thirtieth of June," Jim said. "Though it's more the official date. Whenever I finish a case before that I'm finished with work."

"Are you gonna go with us to Florida?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Of course," Jim said reassuringly. "And I'll join you in LA."

"I called Skye," Beckett said with a smile when her father looked at her. "And she said it's fine and you and Louis could even come and stay too. Though," she added quickly when her stepdaughter was about to speak. "I let her know you two might be busy with jobs or looking for some."

"And I'll be able to help teach you three while we're over there," Jim told the girls.

"And Peter," Julia added.

"And him as well," Jim said with a nod.

"Is there a reason why you waited for now?" David asked when no one else said anything for a bit. "You could have told your family privately."

"I could have but Katie and Richard already know," Jim said, nodding over to them. "I decided my granddaughters wouldn't mind if I told you as well."

"We don't," the girls and Alexis said at the same time.

"And if you're telling us because you're wondering at our reactions," Lily said. "We don't mind at all, you've been at group dinners or gatherings or whatever so it's not like this is new. And it'll be nice to see you more often."

After thanking the woman Jim reminded her about the ultrasound picture and Lily was soon passing it around, everyone looking at it before the conversation turned to the babies and if the two families were really ready as they worked their way through the Easter meal.

* * *

"I can't wait for you to come here Grandpapa," Eliza said to Jim as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't either," Beckett's father replied. "Are they ready to start yet?"

"No, they're gonna bring some fruit," Eliza answered.

"Fruit salad," Julia said as she stood at the top of the steps.

"Be careful," Jim said, going with Eliza over to watch her descend.

"I'm fine Grandpapa," Julia said once she was off the steps. She went straight to the table and set the large bowl in her hands there saying, "Mari's parents made this," to her grandfather and sister.

"And we made this," Alexis said jokingly as she walked outside to them.

"Daddy bought that," Eliza told Jim seriously.

"Good of him to do," Beckett's father said in amusement as he watched the young woman set the can of whipped cream next to the bowl. "So," he said. "I haven't told your mother this, but I'll tell you now since I told them about me coming here before you. I'm staying until the last week of May now."

"You are?" Julia asked. When he nodded she then asked, "How come?"

"I have the chance," Jim replied.  
"Great!" Julia exclaimed. "I hope we can…"

"Let's wait to see how things are before we plan," Jim said.

"We didn't even finish with this weekend," Alexis said. "I don't want to finish it yet."

"Me too," Julia said before the others were coming out to them.

"Are we still going to have dessert?" Jacob was asking his father as they were gathering around the table.

"Later," Brad said firmly. "For now just please eat some fruit."

"We'll be lucky if they do," Beckett said slightly jokingly.

"We will," Eve said quickly.

"But not too fast," Rebecca said, speaking to her daughter as Mari was starting to eat her fruit a little quickly.

"Hey, the whipped-" Jacob started to say when he realized Castle; who'd served the fruit; hadn't used it.

"That's for something else," Castle quickly told the boy. "Don't worry," he told Alexis as he saw she looked startled hearing that. "It does need to be out here."

"For what?" Eliza asked.

"You'll find out," Beckett told her with a smile. She leaned over; since the little girl was standing next to her; kissing her cheek. "And I think these fruits are good enough without them."

Eve sighed; when all the adults said almost the same thing; and she told the other kids, "They don't want us to be mad we didn't get to have the whipped cream… yet."

"Smart aleck," Lily told her daughter teasingly.

"Yep," Eve replied before they started to laugh.

When the bowls of fruit were finished the kids were allowed to go with their baskets over to the trees as Alexis told them she'd spied a yellow plastic egg there. The parents stayed at the table, the young woman taking Dani on her hip as Jim and Martha followed the others.

"This was nice," Rebecca said.

"The food was great," David added.

"Luckily I did make enough for us all to take home," Lily said, nodding her thanks to his compliment. She rubbed her stomach slightly and then saw Beckett was leaning her elbows on the table her head in her hands. "Tired?" she asked Castle as he was rubbing his wife's back gently.

"Yes," Beckett answered before he could.

"You should get some rest love," Castle told her.

"I can sleep tonight," Beckett sighed, forcing herself to sit up. She cursed her need to yawn and then mumbled, "I should go in. But," telling the last to Castle as he stood with her. "Only a half hour… or when they look at their eggs," she continued, pointing at him. "And please do not make them wait for the half hour if they finish sooner than that."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Lily called. She glanced at Rebecca; who'd cleared her throat; and said, "We will."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she kissed her husband's cheek and then headed into the house.

"I'm going to stick with the kids," Castle said before he left the others and walked towards the trees. He saw his mother was standing at the edge of them and told her, "If you want to go back to the table go ahead." She opened her mouth to reply and he quickly told her, "Don't go in the house though; Kate's going to sleep for about a half hour."

"I wouldn't go in and stomp around," Martha said wryly though she knew her son wasn't thinking that. "I'm surprised you didn't follow her."

"Better I didn't," Castle said. "How are they doing?"

"They're going slowly," Martha said. When her son glanced at her in surprise she smiled and explained, "Alexis told them this was the last time they'd be able to find eggs until next year; she must have known Kate was going to want to sleep."

"No, she just guessed," the young woman herself said, smiling at them as she walked up to them. "Dani wants her mother," she explained to them. "And I noticed Kate was looking tired."

"She did sleep luckily," Castle said, watching as his mother took the toddler and went back to the table. "Are they going slowly?" he asked his daughter.

"They are," Alexis said. "I didn't tell them about Kate though."

Nodding Castle said, "Think they're doing alright."

"They are, let them spend the time on their own," Alexis replied.

"I will," Castle said. He then said, "What was Jim talking to you about earlier?"

"Is Katie inside?" Beckett's father asked as he walked up to them.

"She is, asleep," Castle said.

"I should wait to tell you and her at the same time," Jim said.

"I'll tell him; you can blame me if Kate gets mad," Alexis told him.

"She wouldn't," Castle said quickly.

Smiling at her father Alexis then told him, "Jim's staying until the last week of May."

"I only managed to find out last night," the man said when his son in law looked at him.

"Great to hear that," Castle said. "And I know Kate will be very happy."

"I'm aware as well," Jim said, smiling slightly.

Turning to look into the shadows of the trees Castle tried not to glance at his watch to make sure the kids would give Beckett a little more time. Luckily, they seemed to be talking about their eggs from that morning and that delayed things a little longer he was glad to see. Finally they were walking over to him and he breathed out as she'd had at least twenty-eight minutes to sleep as he took his daughters' hands and told them he was going to wake up their mother before they pushed him to get her so she could see what they'd gotten from the Easter bunny outside.

Opening her eyes Beckett looked at the blank TV screen that was in her point of view and wondered how long exactly she had slept. She heard footsteps in the distance and pushed herself up enough to see her husband walking inside. "How long?" she asked.

"The full half hour," Castle answered as he walked straight to her.

"Were they even bothering to look for the eggs?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Alexis convinced them to take their time," Castle replied, holding her hand as she stood up. "She had a feeling you'd probably take a nap."

"Nice of her to do," Beckett said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "What surprises me is that the kids listened to her."

"Me too," Castle said with a slight laugh. "But they're ready to look at their eggs."

"Let's go," Beckett said simply as they were nearly at the door to the backyard. When she could see outside she wasn't surprised that almost all the kids were looking into their baskets and called, "Thank you for letting me sleep."

"I thought you would be Mom," Julia said, rushing her to her mother and hugging her gently. "Do you feel better?"

"I do, ready to see what you guys found," Beckett told her as she wrapped her arm around her tightly. When she was sitting at her chair she watched Julia and Eliza stand on either side of her with their baskets. As they began to open their eggs she knew what would be in them; as she and her husband had discussed with the other parents what they would use for those eggs. But she acted surprised too even though Julia would glance at her for her reactions. She then kissed her temple gently and said, "You got a good haul this year," as they were soon finishing.

"We did," Julia agreed. "And you got some pretty flowers."

"I did," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. She then said, "Now you can play."

"What about dessert?" Eliza asked.

Laughing Brad said, "I think we better get that out first and then let them play."

"Help me get everything," Castle said, laughing himself as well. They went over to the kitchen and then started to get the things they'd need for sundaes which they would be making with the remainder of the fruit they had. Going back outside he and Brad put everything into a line until it was ready, and he helped Eliza with hers first before watching Julia make her own. He went last out of his family and sat at the end of the table before they were starting to eat.

"It'll be great to have spring really here," Rebecca eventually commented after they'd been eating their desserts for a while.

"Agreed," Beckett said firmly. "I feel tired bundling up."

"So do I," Lily said. "But I get the feeling that blizzard last week was it." At groans from some of the kids she told them with a smile, "If there were more you guys wouldn't be able to play."

"Then could we play now?" Jacob asked her.

"Rinse off your things and go," Brad said.

"I'll help them," Alexis said.

"We're coming too," David said for himself and his wife.

Once the table was cleared and everything in the kitchen was clean the kids were allowed to play on the grass with their toys and kites they all had at the house. The parents and grandparents sat watching them, calling out encouragement for their games before they joined their children; or granddaughters in Jim and Martha's case; to help them fly their kites in the balmy spring skies as afternoon wound down into evening.


	24. It's A Sunny Day (Part 2)

"I'm so glad you're staying you know," Beckett told her father as he sat next to her on the family room couch.

"Your husband and I were talking about that earlier," Jim said.

"I have to ask, are they trying to kick you out sooner?" Beckett said.

With a slight smile Jim told his daughter, "I requested it; in case the baby decides to join us sooner than your due date." When his daughter shifted slightly next to him he said, "Your mother and I did the same thing before you were born." At her surprised look he said, "We thought if we kept quiet about the idea of you coming early you'd stay until your due date. And of course, you came about a week and a half early."

Beckett smiled and said, "It's hard to see you and Mom doing that."

"We were first time parents," Jim reminded her. "And very concerned to do everything we could the best we could. Luckily you're alright."

With a slight laugh Beckett said, "I am." She then glanced over to the doorway and said, "I better go see what they're doing."

Jim followed his daughter over to the hallway before they walked down to the kitchen and he said, "How many cups of tea are you making?"

"I'm making them individually," Castle commented, smiling at his wife when she came over to him. "It takes longer but I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't," Beckett replied with a slight smile before she gently squeezed his arm. She looked around for their daughters and asked, "Did they go to the darkroom?"

"Alexis is with them," Martha commented as she was with her son. "They'll be back."

"I don't mind, I just wish they would have let us go with them," Beckett said before she went to the door near the end of the counter to lean against the railing to wait for them to come back to the house.

"Love," Castle said, walking out to her. When she turned to him he handed her a mug and said, "Just honey and a squeeze of lemon."

"Thank you," Beckett said, kissing his cheek. She suddenly grabbed for him with her free hand and pulled him to her by the front of his shirt, kissing him roughly on the lips before she could realize what she was doing.

Coughing slightly but trying to keep the noise down Jim turned away from the doorway with Martha and said, "That's normal…"

"I've heard it is," Castle's mother said. "Though you should recall it is them," she then added as her son was kissing his wife back as hard as Beckett was doing to him. "And a good sign." Martha furrowed her brow and then asked Beckett's father, "Did her mother ever have mood swings?"

"No," Jim said, shaking his head. "It was more fatigue like Katie has now and slight dizziness every once in a while."

"Crying?" Martha asked. When he shook his head she then said, "She's lucky; I sobbed at nothing and had mood swings." She glanced over her shoulder then since it had been a while as the kiss between her son and daughter in law had started and she saw that they were still doing so. "This is what will happen you know," she said, keeping her voice low still.

"I'm aware," Jim said with a slight smile as he'd fully turned around, thinking the two would be finished. "And they usually don't do this in front of us."

"That would be the pregnancy," Martha said, Beckett's father nodding in agreement. She was going to speak again when she heard the girls faintly and said, "Hopefully they can hear them."

Outside Beckett pulled away from her husband as she had heard their daughters just before her mother in law inside had. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome and I'll return your thank you with one of my own," Castle said quickly.

Beckett had a smile on her face as she looked down the path in front of them to see when their daughters would appear. "Hey," she said when they finally did. "You like the room?"

"Yeah but it's empty," Eliza said.

"It'll have some things in there soon," Jim said with a smile. "Does anyone want to learn how to develop their own pictures?"

"I do," Julia said, Eliza nodding next to her.

"So would I," Alexis said.

"I'll teach you all when I can," Jim promised them.

"For now…" Castle said. He and Beckett waited then for their daughters to walk around until they were finally with them. "You two need to take a bath and a shower," he told the girls.

"I'm helping her with her bath," Alexis said with a smile as Eliza took her hand tightly.

"Go," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll drink our tea down here."

"Do I have to go to bed after?" Eliza asked.

"You do, tomorrow's Monday," Castle replied. He watched in amusement as the little girl pouted playfully at him before she walked with her sisters to the stairs before his and Beckett's parents followed them. "You don't need to go," he called.

"I need to check on something in my room," Jim replied.

"I'll be with Julia to make sure she's alright," Martha then said.

"Thank you," Beckett told her mother in law as she'd wanted to do that but hadn't wanted to climb up the stairs. "Let us know when they're finished," she added, hoping they'd heard that as they disappeared. She then turned to her husband and let him close the door before she went to the kitchen table to wait for him to join her so they could get started on their tea.

"Oh, good it's still warm," Castle said as he sipped at his mug. "So," he directed to his wife. "That was some kiss. And in front of our parents too."

"I couldn't stop myself," Beckett said simply. "And I didn't hear you complaining."

"Nope," Castle replied with a slight laugh as she playfully pressed on his arm. "But that was still nice."

"It was," Beckett said. She leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek before she said, "But for now…"

"Now what?" Castle asked in slight confusion as he wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"My dad," Beckett said.

"Is going to move here soon, we're sure about that," Castle said slowly as he still had no idea what she meant.

"No, his staying over a month," Beckett replied.

"I'm fine with that," Castle replied. "I know why he's doing that." He saw the slight smile on his wife's face and he asked her, "What?"

Beckett told him about what she and her father had talked about in the family room before. "I never would have expected it of my mother… or myself. And we've been through this before," she finished with.

"I would say the time between then and now is why we're doing that again," Castle said.

"True but we really should stop; us talking about this won't make a difference," Beckett told him. When he nodded slightly she then said, "And you heard Dr. Hargrove, she said the baby should be fine if-"

Castle looked with her over at the stairs as they'd heard her father calling them and he took her hand so they could head upstairs together to see if their daughters were ready. Going to Eliza's room first he wasn't surprised when their youngest was on her bed but was at seeing that the dogs were nearly all trying to lick her face as she virtually shrieked with laughter. He wanted to call to them to get off her when his wife was doing so next to him swiftly.

"Macca," Beckett said firmly. She wasn't surprised when the Wolfhound moved away and the other dogs followed, going quickly to Eliza though Castle was able to reach her first.

"I'm kay," the little girl said with a smile at them. "We were playing."

"We could see that," Beckett said with a smile. "And since we have enough time before you need to sleep I can read you a story."

"Kay," Eliza said eagerly.

Beckett smiled, not surprised when her daughter nodded rapidly before she sat down on the bed and reached for the book that was on her nightstand. She began reading to her and everyone else as they remained there, wrapping her arm tightly around Eliza. She smiled; while still reading; as the little girl pressed her hand to her abdomen and left it there until finally she was falling asleep and slumped against her.

Castle helped his wife get off the bed as he carefully held Eliza so she wouldn't fall and wake up. He let his mother, father in law, Alexis and then Julia say goodnight before he and Beckett did the same. When they were all out in the hallway; except for Rita, Rose and Molly; he said, "You have some time," directing it to Julia.

"I want to write in my diary," the girl said firmly. "And then… I don't know."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I think we can wait until then to think of something. But you guys don't need to go to bed."

"No but I think I'm ready for it," Martha said. "They're going back to school of course."

"Where are you going Mother?" Castle asked in amusement.

"Out," Martha said simply.

"Alright," Castle said. "Are you going to bed too Jim?"

"Right now, though I'll be reading before I sleep," Beckett's father said.

"Dad-" she started to say.

"I'd like to," Jim replied before she could continue.

"Let me get you some coffee at least," Castle said.

Jim was going to tell his son in law that he didn't need to when he left. He smiled and then turned his attention to his daughter, "He-"

"He knows you like to have a cup while you read," Beckett interrupted him. "Julia-"

"I can write while you go with Dad," the girl said, knowing what her mother was going to say. Julia then hurried to her grandfather and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could telling him, "I'm so glad you're staying Grandpapa."

"So am I," Jim said with a smile. "I love you Julia, sweet dreams."

"Love you Grandpapa," she replied with a smile before they shared a kiss. Julia hugged him tightly again and then let him go, looking at her grandmother.

"Come here kiddo," Martha told her. She embraced Julia as tightly as she could before then saying, "I love you too Julia, get some rest for tomorrow."

"I will when it's my bedtime," the girl said before she and her grandmother laughed slightly together. "I love you Gram," looking at her father as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

After saying goodnight to his mother Castle watched her say goodnight to Jim before Alexis was doing the same. "You too?" he asked when his daughter came over to him.

"I'm calling Louis early tomorrow," Alexis replied as she hugged him. "And I'm going to read before I sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Alexis," Castle told her, hugging her back. "We'll see you for breakfast."

"Love you Dad," Alexis told him.

"Love you too," Castle said, watching her going over to Beckett.

"Night Kate," Alexis said to her stepmother.

"Goodnight, I love you," Beckett told her, embracing her warmly.

"I love you too, sleep well," Alexis replied.

"Trust me I will," Beckett said slightly laughingly as she knew that was a joke. When Martha and Alexis had left them, she looked at Julia and said, "Sweetie-"

"I'll write really fast," the girl said, a little disappointed.

"No, when we come back upstairs we'll get ready for bed and then come in to see you," Beckett said. "So you might get a little longer."

"Okay," Julia said with a wide smile at her mother. She hugged her tightly and then said, "Thanks," before hurrying into her room.

"Good night Jim," Castle told his father in law before he went back downstairs to clean the mugs in the kitchen.

"Good night Katie, get some rest," Jim told his daughter as she embraced him tightly.

Beckett sighed slightly before she let him go, watching him go down to his room at the top of the stairs. When he glanced back at her at his door and then just waited she knew why he was doing that immediately. "I may walk slightly slower, but I can walk you know," she told him.

With a smile Jim said, "I'm aware but you're not tired?"

"Slightly but I'd still like to be with my husband," Beckett said before concentrating on going down the stairs as she knew he'd go inside his room. When she was at the bottom she walked carefully to the kitchen where he was washing things at the sink.

"Is everyone set up there?" Castle asked as he looked over at his wife.

"They are," Beckett told him, leaning against the counter next to him.

"Are you okay going up and down the stairs like that?" Castle asked.

"I am," Beckett reassured him. "I just really cannot do that repeatedly all at once though."

"Of course," Castle said. He paused in grabbing the very last mug and then asked her, "How long do you want to give Julia to write?"

"Since today was a holiday she's going to need more time," Beckett answered.

"Well… how much do you think she's going to write about finding eggs?" Castle said. "I'm thinking of Moor and Green doing that-"

"You would want to write that in our books?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Why not?" Castle said before she playfully pushed him. He laughed slightly and then said, "No I just imagined how it would go writing and it doesn't seem to take that long."

"I didn't say I was going to give her hours," Beckett replied, watching him set the last mug aside to dry.

"Let's get ready?" Castle asked.

"Yes, I don't need her going to bed at ten. She may want to but not when she's got school tomorrow," Beckett said with a smile before they went together hand in hand over to the stairs to make their way up to their room.

* * *

Once she was in her room Julia hurried to her desk to get everything for her diary ready to go. After she had it set she paused and hesitated for a moment before she rushed out to the hallway. She went to the top of the stairs and listened to see where her parents were before she realized they were still together in the kitchen. Going back inside her room she closed the door slightly behind her, looking around her room as she was trying to think of what she wanted to write exactly.

Shaking herself Julia went over to the bed and hugged the dogs on it tightly in turn before she sat down again. Filling up her pen she allowed herself to pause for a moment to think about what she wanted to write one more time before she could decide and then moved to set the tip of the pen on the line for her next entry.

 _April 12th, 2020_

 _Today was Easter and I had a really fun time getting to celebrate with everyone, not just my family. It started with me and Lizzy getting up and seeing if we got baskets and we did. Then we went to check on Mom and Dad, but they were already up so we went really fast downstairs but then had to eat breakfast. I got to make eggs again, but I just thought of something, when you're a kid you have to do a lot of waiting. A lot. When you're an adult… well I guess it's the same 'cause Mom and Dad are waiting for my baby sister to be born. But when you're a kid it feels like forever to wait… I think._

 _Well, we finally got to the Easter eggs though and found a lot which was really cool all over the house except for some of the bedrooms and not the kitchen either. But when we looked inside them there were candies mostly but some stickers that I'll put on my letters at the bottom that I like to do. We got to play with the dogs outside afterwards and then people started coming. We had lunch before looking for more eggs, so we had to wait_ _again_ _for that. But finally, we found them and got a little more candy, there weren't too many eggs. I guess Mom thought what we got in the house was enough, but it was still fun. Especially when we got to play all together, so much fun._

 _And now about Mom she was fine though she had to take a nap even_

Julia paused there and then tried spelling the word in her head before she tried to put it onto paper.

 _eventualy_ _eventually, sorry I didn't get the word right. But that's normal Dad said, and she was okay after so that was nice. But Lily didn't need to take a nap and she's pretty big now too… I guess she will soon. But after they left me and Lizzy got to keep playing and we raced with the dogs and 'lexis before we had to go in and then everything was normal._

 _Oh! We did go down to that empty room by the pool where Mom and Dad are gonna make it into a darkroom. Grandpapa knows how to develop pictures and so does Mom, but we have to wait for the baby to be born. But what's really cool is he's going to teach us. And that leads me to (I like that saying, Dad taught it to me) Grandpapa, he had an announcement at lunch that he was going to stop working sooner, at the end of June. He's doing that so he can come to LA with us and I'm so excited, almost all my family will be there._

 _And I'm still nervous, what if Skye really wants me and Peter to dance with her once? I'm gonna be on TV and that means I_ _have_ _to be really good so she doesn't get low scores… if we're part of the dance that gets scored too I mean. Well… I guess we have to see if her partner will be okay with us there, I hope so! Oh… I hear my parents I better go, night diary and Happy Easter!_

Putting everything away as quickly as she could Julia was just getting off her desk chair when her mother walked in first. "Your robe," she said with a smile when she spotted it.

"Luckily it's just warm enough to wear it," Beckett said as she was wearing the first kimono robe she'd bought in Japan.

"Where's Dad?" Julia asked.

"He'll be here in a second," Beckett said, going to the bed. She pet Macca, then JoJo and last Max before she sat down and said to her daughter, "How're you doing sweetie?"

"Good, I was able to write a lot," Julia said. She became thoughtful and said, "What if Skye wants me to be in an actual dance of hers?"

Beckett was slightly startled at the question; as she'd thought she would be asking about the baby; but then smiled and said, "Would you want to?" Not surprised when her daughter nodded rapidly she said, "Then you can."

"Really? They always blur kids' faces… not all the time but sometimes they do that on TV," Julia said.

"They do and if it wasn't for the show your dad and I would say no," Beckett replied. "But we know how much it means to you."

"Eve asked me something earlier," Julia said, glancing at the door as her father walked into the room then. "She said if I don't be a big dancer or don't make much money with the studio I would like to have would I do something else."

"You don't have to necessarily," Castle said. When his wife glanced at him he said, "We should."

"What do you have a trust or something for me?" Julia asked.

Beckett laughed and said, "Not exactly. When you're finished with school completely we have some money set aside for you. It's not a lot but we've been saving for you-"

"For my sisters too right?" Julia interrupted.

"Yes," Beckett said. "Though we haven't been saving as long as we have for Eliza and the baby. But there is a good amount of money to help you out."

"And of course, you know that we will help you out if you might need it," Castle said.

"Except if I'm doing something against the law," Julia said. When her parents both looked startled at her pronouncement she said, "Eve and Jake said they knew their parents wouldn't want to help them if they were doing drugs or something like that. Especially Brad."

"Yeah that sounds like him," Castle said with a nod. "I mean he would help them get off the drugs if it came to that but no help to keep on doing something illegal."

"You would be the same way," Julia said, looking at her mother.

"Yes," Beckett said. "But I don't think you'll have that kind of trouble."

"Nope, I won't," Julia said firmly and with a nod. "Thank you though. But I wasn't finished, I told her… everyone I wanted to write books."

"That we can definitely help you with," Castle said firmly. He smiled when Julia giggled, and he was going to ask her if she was still writing her own twenties story when she preceded him and answered with a question of her own.

"Would you care if I got known for my twenties book? If I ever got it published?" Julia asked.

"Why would we really care?" Beckett said before her husband could reply.

"It wouldn't be crime," Julia replied, still looking at her father.

Motioning to her Castle waited for her to stand and go over to him before wrapping his arm around her to hug her tightly to his side. "I told you and your sister that if you become novelists you can write whatever you'd like," he told her firmly. "Kids books, crime, history. Even non-fiction I don't care. It would mean a lot to me-"

"Us," Beckett said.

"To us," Castle said, looking over at her with a smile. "That you'd want to write; if that's what you'd like to do."

Julia smiled and said, "I already do."

"Okay, then write whatever you want to," Castle said. "Just let us read it too along with everyone else in the world."

Laughing a little Julia nodded and then said, "You can read first."

"Thank you," Castle said, squeezing her gently before he let her go so she could sit with her mother.

"So now what will you do?" Julia asked, hugging her mother tightly as soon as she was with her.

Wrapping her arm around her daughter Beckett told her with a smile, "I think we're going to start writing thank you cards."

"She's right," Castle said when Julia looked at her. "Now while we have the chance."

"Is that why everyone sent stuff?" Julia asked.

"It wasn't a lot," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "But we still need to thank everyone."

"You know I find it weird that everyone in the city, Skye and her family and basically everyone we know sent something instead of delivering it in person," Castle said.

"That might be because I didn't want a baby shower again," Beckett said with a smile. "Also because they wanted us to have everything once she arrives. But for now, you need to get to bed."

Julia gave a mock sigh before she smiled at her mother and said, "I was looking at the clock." She then hugged her mother as tightly as she could before telling her, "Love you Mom, night."

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett told her as they embraced again. After she shared a kiss with her she told her, "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Julia replied before she gave her one last hug. She then stood and went to her father, embracing him tightly before she pulled away saying, "I love you too Daddy, have sweet dreams too."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Castle told her. "I hope you do too and I love you." He leaned down so he could share a kiss with her and then let her go back to her bed as he watched his wife stand.

Once Julia had hugged the dogs Beckett held the covers up for her to slide underneath them. She tucked her daughter in telling her, "Goodnight sweetie, we'll see you in the morning."

Telling her parents goodnight Julia watched them until they had left her room and she looked at the ceiling for a moment before she smiled and sighed as she turned onto her side to recall that day while she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Standing in front of the full-length mirror in hers and Castle's bedroom Beckett studied her reflection before turned and went to the bed as she heard the shower turning off. She settled herself with the covers covering her lap, hoping that she wasn't showing her impatience as she waited for her husband to come out to her. "I'm not asleep," she said when she could hear the door opening.

"I didn't think you were," Castle replied, standing next to his side of the bed then. "I saw your head moving," he told her with a smile. "You don't want to take off that robe?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said simply, looking back down at her book in her hands. She felt him move the bed as he got on it next to her and waited until finally she set the tome she had aside before she moved.

"What?" Castle asked, turning back to the bed as he'd reached for his own book and found his wife on her knees, looking at him intently.

"Answer something for me," Beckett began, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. "What if I told you I was naked under this robe?" she asked him as she was untying and then opening it.

Castle's mouth nearly dropped open when he saw that she was in fact completely nude but kept it from doing that as he found he was immediately salivating at the sight of her body. "I wouldn't say anything," he told her simply.

"No?" Beckett asked, trying not to smile too widely at the way he'd reacted to her so obviously.

"No," Castle said before he grabbed her. He kissed her deeply, repeatedly, before they slowly parted and stayed apart. He gently rubbed her back through her robe with his hands and told her, "You didn't have to be naked for this."

Having to keep herself from rolling her eyes Beckett was able to do so by crushing her lips against his as hard as she could. She ran her nails over his back and his scalp before she forced herself back enough to tell him, " _Me_ _gá duit_ Rick. _Holc_ ," saying that she needed him and adding the word badly a little emphatically so he wouldn't doubt her.

Castle kissed her but kept it quick before saying, " _Is féidir liom freisin_." Pausing after telling her he did too he paused before he brushed his lips to hers saying, " _Lig dom adhradh tú fós_."

When he asked for her to let him worship her still Beckett kissed him deeply as she knew they would be together though she would need to be on top. "I don't care," she said, switching to English as she didn't want to have to spend too much time in translation. "I just need you." She removed her robe with her husband's help, tossing it onto her nightstand and not caring where it went as it didn't cover the lamp that was on it. She was also busy kissing him again, their tongues tangling around each other rapidly before they were gasping for air and she reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head so it could be discarded.

"Wait," Castle said as he moved to get off the bed to remove his pants and boxers. "The door-"

"I locked it," Beckett said firmly.

Castle couldn't help reaching for his wife, cupping the back of her head so he could kiss her as hard as he possibly could until he slowly pulled away from her. He hesitated for a moment, wanting to stay with her and kiss her again, before he literally wrenched himself away and took off the rest of his clothes so he could rush back to her.

As soon as her husband had his arms around her Beckett was holding onto him tightly with her own about him as they began to kiss passionately once again. As they were busy doing that she soon straddled him; since he was on his knees by then; and she lowered herself onto him while their hands were together moving his erection off his stomach. She gasped slightly as she felt him entering her at first and she breathed out, "This took too long."

"I know… I won't last long," Rick nearly gasped out. "I need to-" he was trying to warn her he was going to have to stop and start while they were intimate, but she cut him off with her lips before he could finish. He found he didn't really care about the interruption and instead held onto her tighter as their heads tilted slightly. When he'd started to speak they were coupled fully and they were just feeling one another for a while until they were stopping. "You need to move love," he told her seriously.

"You can too," Beckett said before they kissed sensuously. When they soon parted she pushed herself up on her knees and cried out heavily as the sensation of them rubbing together was strong immediately. "Oh… Rick," she gasped as she continued to move, and he soon followed her. She started out slowly as she knew any faster was going to push them to the edge too quickly but soon after started to speed up with him following her. When their hips started to slap together she cried out in joy and leaned against her husband before he murmured into her ear. "Pervert," she gasped out to him before she then leaned back so she could put her hands behind her on top of his knees.

"Yes, I am," Castle said firmly before he leaned over and began to gently kiss around her breasts as he'd asked her to allow him to do. When she moaned and leaned back he moved a little faster, trying to remember to thrust with her at the same time. Placing a last kiss on her right nipple; having pressed one to her left; he took the swollen nub with his mouth, suckling hungrily at it as he couldn't stop himself. He felt her soon after beginning to falter with her body and he stopped moving, grabbing her and making her do the same. "You're…" he started to say as he'd pulled away from her breasts. "I needed to," he said seriously.

"I did too," Beckett said with a smile as she moved to sit up straight again.

"Were you okay leaning back like that?" Castle asked her in concern.

"For then yes," Beckett said. "If you're going to take anything you better do that now." She wasn't surprised when her husband paused, and she told him, "Hurry."

"Okay," Castle said, not surprised when his voice was breaking slightly. He bent his head and then took her left nipple, sucking at it gently before he then began to play with it with the very tip of his tongue. As she cried out heavily he had to hold her still since she was moving around a little bit in reaction. Luckily she remained still, and he could go between both her breasts before he moved away and said, "If I do that anymore I'm going to get off too quick."

"I could tell," Beckett said with a smile as she gently stroked the back of his neck. "Should we keep moving?" she then asked.

"Please," Castle said firmly before they were falling into another kiss. Shortly after his wife began to move and he was quick to follow though it became difficult as the friction between them was swift. But he did the best he could to keep to the rhythm she had set up and with him not needing to worry about that too much he kissed at her neck when they'd parted. He felt the way her pulse was racing there, and he groaned her name against her skin before he moved away slowly. Looking at her he told her, "You're beautiful," his voice husky.

"I was almost afraid…" Beckett started to say before she bit a little hard at her lower lip.

"I would take you up until the point you give birth if… if it didn't freak me out," Castle groaned to her before he nipped gently at her ear lobe. "You're stunning and don't kill me, b-but I want you again already."

"Why?" Beckett breathed out heavily as she was touched by the seriousness of his tone.

"Because you're sexy as hell pregnant," Castle said as she'd nibbled at his ear lobe just before he'd begun to talk, and his breath exploded out of him in reaction. She pulled back to look at him and he said, "You are."

"A f-fetish?" Beckett asked, trying to be teasing but failing as she stammered since she was too affected by what he'd said and their bodies still moving together.

Castle stopped again so he could say, "In regard to you, yes."

"So you just want me pregnant?" Beckett asked.

"I want you, you being pregnant right now is a bonus," Castle told her seriously before he paused to kiss along her shoulder and over to her neck. "But after the baby is born I'll still want you."

" _Holc_?" Beckett asked with a smile, repeating her word badly from before.

" _Holc_ ," Castle echoed before he kissed her on the lips, smashing them together as hard as he could. They concentrated on doing that for some time before he realized his hands had somehow reached for her ass and were cupping it firmly. " _Níl mé leithscéal a ghabháil_ ," he said, still speaking in Irish as he told her he wasn't apologizing.

" _Tá mé ag baint suilt as seo. Alán_ ," Beckett replied with a smile as she pressed a few quick kisses to his face, saying she was enjoying it and adding a lot on its own to emphasize it. She gasped when he gripped her ass a little more firmly and she smiled fleetingly before she moved a little hard.

"Do you want me to slap you?" Castle asked with a smile that took a while to appear as he wasn't unaffected by her movement.

"I can do the same to you," Beckett told him teasingly. They kissed then and continued to do so for some time until he finally could slap at her ass which made her shudder heavily against him, pressing against him as she cried out.

"Again?" Castle asked, having a hard time speaking for a moment before he pushed the word out. She gently bit at his earlobe and he had his answer before he slapped at her ass before she cried out in obvious joy. "Should we keep going?" he asked her.

Beckett had to wonder if her husband realized his expression was extremely hopeful and she leaned down enough to brush her lips against his. "Do you want my breasts anymore?" she asked.

"I think I just want you," Castle replied. They kissed again, and he was groaning heavily in pleasure as she began to move on him once more. Holding her tightly to him he tangled his tongue around hers before he ran his hands around her body as much as he could until they were stopping their kisses since she was gripping his back a little hard. "Are you…" he started to say.

"Yes," Beckett moaned softly. "Please… tell me you're going to come too love… please."

"I will just… I want to feel you Kate," Castle said, his voice strained as he was running his hands around her back for a few seconds before he just held onto her tightly.

Since she was already poised Beckett fell off the edge fully and she was a little dazed as everything within her was focused on the explosion of pleasure that spread quickly throughout her entire body. She cried out heavily trying to withstand the ecstasy that was nearly burning her body and she eventually started to call her husband's name repeatedly before he chanted hers. With that she was aware of her husband joining her and she was snapped back to herself as she paid close attention to the feeling of his release within her until she was slowing down and then stopping fully as she leaned against him. The last of his thrusts were hard and fast before he was slumping down instead of against her. "Are you okay?" she asked him in slight concern as he was holding her tightly so he wouldn't fall back.

"Yes," Castle said shortly.

"Rick-" Beckett started to say.

"No, I just… needed to recover," Castle breathed out hard to her. "God love," he said in joy as he straightened up and then looked at her. He nuzzled her neck gently and said, "I missed you but…"

Beckett smiled when she felt his hand on her abdomen and she told him, "I know, and I agree. My back is starting to hurt a little. But-"

Castle wasn't surprised when she held onto his shoulders tightly to keep him from moving and he said, "Sorry, but what?"

"I don't regret that," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Neither do I," Castle said before they began to kiss one another. They kept that up for some time until they stopped after either their fourth or fifth kiss and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he told her earnestly.

"Hmm, I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a smile. They kissed gently and kept doing that until finally they slowly parted and she said, "We should stop."

"I really don't want to move," Castle confessed.

"Neither do I," Beckett told him, a smile on her face again. "But my back..."

"Yeah," Castle said with a quick sigh. They shared yet another kiss, but he kept it short before they pulled away from each other and he waited for her to get off him before he picked her up in his arms. "I'll try to go quickly-" he began.

"You don't need to get me to bed," Beckett said quickly. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled and said, "It's only ten to ten."

"Okay," Castle said simply as he had to set her down next to the tub. He filled it as fast as he could since he didn't want her standing there before he looked at her to see she was walking around. "What?" he asked.

At first Beckett wasn't going to answer before she then said, " _Tá mé ag iarraidh a bhraitheann tú_ ," trying not to become too embarrassed as she told him she was trying to feel him.

Castle was stunned for a moment before he told her, "You'll be able to more once the baby's born."

Beckett smiled at his use of English there and she said, "I'm taking the chance I have right now."

"Yeah, you're going to have to stand here," Castle told his wife as the tub was ready for her.

"I don't mind," Beckett assured him before she stepped into the water and allowed him to wash her feet one at a time. When she stepped out onto a towel she said, "It's not awkward doing that?"

"We've moved around before in the nude," Castle commented.

Beckett laughed and then waited for her husband to stand so he could pick her up before he started to carry her back to the bed. She was a little startled when he set her down very gently but as he stared at her she immediately knew why and pulled him to her. Before they could kiss he was murmuring to her in Irish and she was nearly breathless as he spoke each word carefully and deliberately while he stared into her eyes.

" _Is breá liom tú amhlaidh go domhain, ní bheidh mé ag stopadh gá duit_ ," Castle said a little huskily, telling her he loved her so deeply and he would never stop needing her. He kissed her before she could reply and kept that up for some time until they slowly pulled apart from each other. Pressing his forehead to hers he said, " _Ba mhaith liom tú ar bhealach ar bith is féidir liom a bheith leat_."

Beckett smiled and said, "Pervert," as he'd said he wanted her any way he could have her. "Do you mean that?" she then whispered. When he pulled back, looking slightly concerned, before nodding she explained, cursing the tears that welled up in her eyes then, "I'm not exactly-"

"No, no," Castle told her quickly, getting on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "I said any way I can have you and I meant that. And when I said you were sexy now I meant it." He paused as he was rubbing her back and said, "Do me a favor?"

"What?" Beckett asked, relieved she'd managed to stop her tears from falling except for a few.

"Look down at me," Castle said simply.

Beckett glanced at his erection and sighed saying, "I told myself I wouldn't think like this… again."

Castle hugged her tight and said, "I could take you for hours if I had the chance."

Laughing softly Beckett said, "Good to know but… my back." When he hurriedly moved away she said, "I'm s-"

"No, it's understandable," Castle called as he hurried to get her rose oil. "Though I have no idea what it's like your body has changed. And I'll say it again it's no less desirable to me but it must be a little tough, so I'm not surprised you reacted like this both pregnancies."

"I thought I was apologizing about you needing to leave for my back?" Beckett asked him with a smile when he appeared back in the room.

"Well… I wanted to say that too," Castle said as he sat behind his wife.

Laughing softly Beckett laid back and watched him start to massage her feet before her sighs of relief filled the room. "Rick?" she eventually asked him.

"Yeah?" Castle asked, looking up at her and wondering at her tone.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "It can wait."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he went back to her feet though he was nearly finished. He left to quickly wash his hands and returned to begin working on her back before he heard her beginning to moan in response. There seemed to be something to her moans that was different, and he tried not to go too quickly as he had a feeling what she'd wanted to talk about earlier. When he was sure her back was completely relaxed he moved as fast as he could to wash his hands and put the bottle back before he was back on the bed with her. He was about to speak when she told him what had been exactly on her mind earlier while her arms wrapped tightly around him.

" _A dhéanann tú rud éigin do dom_?" Beckett said, asking if he would do something for her.

" _Ar ndóigh_ ," Castle said, replying with of course.

"Touch me," Beckett outright begged. When her husband tried to make her raise herself so he could reach she shook her head and lay down on her side, pulling his hand.

Though he wanted to tell her he could pleasure her with his mouth Castle knew what she wanted laying like that, so he laid behind her and reached to her. At first, he gently ran his fingertips over her breasts, hearing her cry out in obvious joy, before he moved his hand slowly to the apex of her legs. The second his fingers touched her clit he was letting out a hiss that moved some of her hair near his mouth and said, "Kate."

"I needed you again after all," Beckett breathed as he resumed pleasuring her. She then did the same thing to him, moving her hand up and down his length the best she could before reaching behind her. She paid close attention to herself until finally she stopped and made him do the same. "Please," she told him, gently fingering him.

Doing his best to keep any protest out of his mind Castle reached for her leg though she moved it back for him. Once it was over his own he took her right hand and brought it to help him slip inside of her again. When he was within her fully he waited for her to say something, to direct him, but when she remained silent he began to thrust. He had been planning on going slowly but feeling how tight; as well as wet; she was still he couldn't stop himself and began to speed up. As she tried to reach back to hold onto him he took her hand and entwined their fingers tightly as they focused on one another.

Beckett hadn't been expecting them to last long as she'd been growing steadily; inexorably; aroused for him since he'd begun massaging her back. When they finally came she was crying out his name hard, reaching to place her hand on the back of his head to have something to hold on to him by though she'd been holding his hand already. When they finally stopped she could tell he was limp and she said, "I needed that."

"So did I," Castle told her seriously. He withdrew from her carefully and said to her sigh, "I know you're comfortable lying on that side, but I wanted to at the very least hold onto you." He wasn't surprised, when he could see her, that she was smiling at him and he said, "When we can do this again I'll stay in you for hours."

"How did you know?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"I could tell," Castle replied simply before he lay down on his back and then wrapped his arm around her. "Tired now?"

"Yes, you should be too," Beckett told him.

"I am," Castle replied. He paused and said, "You're an amazing woman love."

"You're pretty incredible yourself Rick," Beckett said in amusement. "And you don't have to ask; I'm fine, no pain or anything."

Smiling at her guessing what had been on his mind Castle then asked, "Back?"

"Back is fine," Beckett told him.

"Great," Castle said before he leaned down enough so he could take her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply and he wasn't surprised when it turned into a few more before they stopped and he brushed his lips against hers.

Beckett smiled when he looked down at her and she couldn't help herself, leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips before telling him, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied, rubbing her back gently. They kissed one more time and said goodnight to each other before he held her close as she relaxed against him. He wasn't surprised when she nodded off quickly and he only hoped she and the baby would be okay. He felt guilty realizing he'd forgotten to say goodnight to it but he remedied that, pressing his hand to his wife's abdomen and murmuring, "I love you _ceann beag_ , sweet dreams." When Beckett didn't move he lightly nuzzled her forehead with his lips and finally allowed himself to close his eyes. He couldn't help thinking they could really start thinking about the baby joining them with the holiday over. And he couldn't help feeling a keen sense of excitement at the thought, holding her close to him as he fell asleep and continuing to do so through the rest of that Easter night.


	25. With Daddy And Mommy Standing By

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy to get the feedback for the last chapter, so I'll go ahead and get to my thank yous for that! MsNYC (I was glad to see you love Beckett's and Jim's relationship. I figured that after all they've been through they would be close, especially since Beckett wears her father's watch. But not surprised you can appreciate their relationship. I wasn't surprised that you were that Castle didn't want to hover around Beckett while she took a nap. And you thought the same as did, that she would have been a little annoyed if he had done that. Great you thought the first half was a great chapter. And I'm really happy that you love and enjoy how Alexis is like a granddaughter to Jim! I laughed at you saying Beckett was excited with that kiss, but you're not far off. I'm not surprised you mentioned that Jim and Martha were funny with their discussion about that, lol. I'm really happy you think Alexis is a great sister and doubly, so you wish that she belonged to Beckett. I'm so glad that you said Julia's diary entries are the cutest since I like putting those into the chapters. And great you think it's cute that Julia wants to be a writer, I think that's a pretty good word, and great you like it. It was nice to read that you thought the love scene at the end was very tasteful and said it was as usual! Happy to see you thought it was great writing as usual too. Your comments about the baby being here soon made me laugh but it's nice to know you're so eager for that!),

TORONTOSUN (Nice that you thought it was great writing for Easter. And glad you liked how happy the kids were with everything they did. I was pleased you liked how Castle cared for Beckett in the chapter since I wanted to show him doing that!),

Mb (I'm glad that you thought they had a beautiful Easter with their friends and family. And I figured even the older kids would love the Easter egg hunt, so I agree with you about that! Nice to see you laughed at Brad and Castle hovering over Lily and Beckett. And the same about their kids following dad's example. And I did laugh at you said they were loving driving their wives and a little crazy but in a sweet way, though I did agree with you about that! Great to read you thought they had a sweet Easter. And you're very welcome for posting the first half! Nice that you thought the second half was again beautifully written! And not surprised you thought it because the family was all together. And I'm not surprised you mentions Martha and Jim's banter when Castle and Beckett were being them as you put it. And not surprised you thought the kiss was so them, lol. Nice to see you think Martha and Jim are quite the pair, and best grandparents too, I try to write them that way the best I can. I'm not surprised, with Jim talking about moving in soon, that you're wondering how and when Martha will move there too. Great you're hoping Luis gets the job so he'll be near the others and Alexis can look for a job there herself. Really happy you thought in the love scene Castle and Beckett were hot, passionate and loving, and truly loving too! You're very welcome for the second half. And I agree, Caskett always!) and

vetgirlmx (I was happy that you thought the chapter was very fun, but not surprised you thought that since they had an Easter party. I was glad you thought it was sweet they had eggs for Alexis, Jim and Martha, I wanted the kids to want to include them, lol. I wasn't surprised you're really happy that Jim is staying with them for almost a month, since you mentioned that you were worried he'd be in the city when the baby was born. I did have to laugh at you mentioning him going back and then moving back in, not surprised you're still excited about that! Nice to read you loved how everyone reacted to that. Ah, I'm not surprised you caught Julia was acting about the show as she is before competitions. But I'm glad you think she will be perfect if she's going to be on the show. Oh, and I wasn't surprised either that you aren't Julia's backup plan for her career is to be a writing, but glad you mentioned it's not a surprise since she is one. And nice to see you think she'll be an amazing writer when she's older. Not surprised you're waiting impatiently to see what happens next and I'm glad you do, now you don't need to wait anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and I'm very grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Summertime_ by George Gershwin, the versions I have taken from are sung by Sam Cook; from his album _Portrait of a Legend: 1951-1964_ ; and Paul McCartney; from his album _CHOBA B CCCP_.

With Daddy And Mommy Standing By

"Come here you two," Beckett said, reaching out to the girls as she watched them finishing putting their shoes on.

"I wish you could come with us Mommy," Eliza told her.

"Don't say that!" Julia hissed a little to her sister.

"It's alright," Beckett said, glancing at her husband with a smile. "I'll walk with you again as soon as the baby is born."

"She's right," Castle said. "For now, your mom needs to take it easy."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Eliza said, realizing he was right.

"It's okay," Beckett said with a smile. "Today though you can walk with your dad, grandpapa and sister."

"Kay," Eliza said. "But I'll miss you Mommy."

"I'll see you when you're home for lunch remember," Beckett said gently.

"I'll see her at dance class," Julia said when she saw the sideways glance her sister was giving her. "Right?"

"We'll see you there," Beckett said. She then took her daughters into her arms and embraced them at the same time. "Have a great day, pay attention and of course have fun too," she admonished them, smiling at the end.

"Thanks Mom," Julia said after she and her sister had stopped giggling.

"Yeah, rest too Mommy," Eliza told her seriously.

"I will," Beckett said with a smile as the girls had taken to telling her that since she'd had to stop walking with them to school that past Monday morning.

"It's Friday, right?" Julia asked.

"It is," Beckett said as Eliza went to Alexis to get her backpack on. "And we'll go to the family fun center later."

"Good," Julia told her. "Oh, I put some of my jelly beans into my lunch box."

"From your Easter eggs?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, they're still good, right?" Julia asked in concern.

"Easter was only five days ago," Alexis commented.

"She's right," Beckett told her oldest. "And that means the jelly beans are fine. You're going to share, right?"

"Yep," Julia replied.

Beckett shared a kiss with both her daughters before she hugged them in turn one last time. She stood up from the bench in the entry while Julia got her backpack on and went to her husband.

"Don't be annoyed at me but have you taken your vitamins yet?" Castle asked his wife when he reached her.

"I will," Beckett assured him. "As soon as you go. On Monday we're taking the car," she added. She wasn't surprised when her husband glanced over at the girls who were talking to their big sister and grandfather and said, "I'll ask them later."

"Fine by me," Castle said. He then said to Alexis and Jim, "I'll meet you on the sidewalk."

"Are we gonna be late?" Eliza asked her grandfather worriedly.

"Not unless we leave now," Jim replied. "We'll be back Katie."

"We won't take that long," Alexis added.

"I know, bye girls," Beckett called to them, smiling at what her father and stepdaughter had said since they'd basically said the same thing since Monday. When her father had closed the front door behind him she turned to her husband and said, "Quickly."

"I know," Castle said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He then leaned down enough to kiss her, trying not to get too out of control with that as his wife responded immediately holding onto him. "We'll have to think of something to do when we get back," he said after they'd slowly parted.

"Later," Beckett said. "Go before you make them late."

"What'll you do?" Castle asked.

"Read," Beckett said.

"We'll be back," Castle told her, squeezing her hand warmly.

Beckett squeezed back before she let him go and went after him to the door so she could lock it behind him. When she turned around she was amused seeing that the dogs were all in the entry staring at her. "Alright you guys," she told them. "I need to walk to the kitchen so do not crowd around me." She wondered why the dogs would tend to stay close when the girls were being taken to school but guessed her husband would tell her that they were trying to protect her. Shaking the thought from her head she walked as quickly as she could to the kitchen.

"Easy Macca," Beckett told the Wolfhound as it was nosing the palm of her hand while she was looking for the vitamins she needed to take. She found them and set them down before flipping through the small journal she'd bought at the start of her pregnancy to make notes each day. She got to the day she needed; the seventeenth; and glanced at the previous entry. "I'll have to tell Rick I'm basically taking these at the same time," she said to the dogs. When they just watched her, she smiled and got a glass of water.

After she had finished completely and ended by marking the time she'd taken the vitamins Beckett made herself a cup of tea before going to the family room. She stood, holding her cup of tea at one of the windows, tempted to walk down to the beach as she'd done on Tuesday. With spring there for good it had been a nice walk though she had only gone to the chairs to sit there. She tried to push herself to go out but remained in place as the desire to go couldn't really make her move.

When she'd brought her mug up to her lips a bit later Beckett was startled when it was lukewarm already and she realized she needed to use the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, she went over to the downstairs restroom, having to push the dogs away from it when they all tried to crowd in with her.

"You guys wouldn't have been able to move in there," Beckett told them when she stepped back out. "But there's room back in the family room, come on." Leading them over to it she sat on the couch and picked up the book on the coffee table to start reading it. She got to the page she had left off on but when she tried to read the first sentence her attention quickly wandered off. She groaned heavily and snapped the book shut muttering, "Again," as she hadn't been able to move forward in the book since she'd last read the week before.

Setting aside the book Beckett stood up and went back to the window saying to the dogs, "I should take you guys outside but…" She smiled at her herself before she told them, "I can imagine Rick telling me to wait for him. So we'll do-" With a slight gasp she interrupted herself and placed her hands on her stomach as she felt a sharp pain around her lower back. "Oh," she managed to breathe out as her contraction continued. "I wondered if you were going to join us today little one." She didn't know how she had managed it, but she made her way back to the couch before she felt Macca nudging against her stomach and she reached down, holding onto his leg as the pain was strong. While it continued she wondered where her husband was by then and hoping he would get back to her soon as she grit her teeth to withstand the constant pain.

* * *

"Dad!" Alexis called to her father as he was a good distance away from herself and Jim. "I'm sure she's fine." When he didn't indicate that he'd heard her she said to her step-grandfather, "He's going to keep doing this; even when it's just you two going to the school."

"It's good exercise," Jim said with a slight smile.

"I guess," Alexis said as they were trying their best to keep up with him.

When he reached the door in the fence around the house Castle could barely wait for his daughter and father in law to reach him. He had no idea what was bothering him but when they'd crossed the street in front of the school after dropping the girls off something had come over him telling him he had to get home immediately. He opened the door the second they were close enough and ran down the driveway though Alexis was calling out to him.

"Something's wrong, he wouldn't react like this if it was just a feeling," the young woman said.

"I thought so," Jim said with a nod before they ran after him.

"Kate! Kate!" Castle yelled once he was inside. He heard the dogs barking and saw JoJo at the family room before he took off for it. "Love," he said in concern as he quickly took in the sight of her sitting on the couch. The fact that her face was awash with pain and one hand clutched at her stomach clued him in on what had happened, and he rushed the rest of the way to her. "Kate," he said slowly, holding her hand tightly.

"It's my first… my first contraction," Beckett breathed out as the pain eased off. "That lasted a while… I don't know how long though." Opening her eyes, she looked at her husband and then glanced to her right asking, "Did I hurt Macca? I held onto his leg."

"No, he's running around your dad," Castle said, looking at the dog after he'd taken a quick look at his watch. "Should we go?"

"No, time it and then we go," Beckett said. "I'm okay," she said then to her father and stepdaughter with a smile. "This is normal."

"I thought so," Alexis said. She went over to the couch and though she didn't know if her stepmother would want her there, sat next to her and held her right hand while Castle had her left. When Jim sat on the coffee table she smiled slightly at the way they were gathering around Beckett, waiting to see when exactly her next contraction would begin while her father continued to time it. She was going to ask her father how long it had been a while later when her stepmother was suddenly reacting vocally and letting them know they didn't need to wait any longer.

Though she didn't want to Beckett cried out a little in her pain as the contraction began again and she clutched at the hands she was holding before she realized the one at her left was her stepdaughter's. She tried to let her go when Alexis grabbed it again and she tried to speak when the young woman did instead.

"It's okay, you're not hurting me," Alexis reassured her though she was a little startled at how hard her stepmother was holding onto her. When her grip was easing up she; and Beckett and Jim she could see; looked at her father to see what he would say.

"Fourteen minutes," Castle said.

"Time to go," Beckett said, panting a little as she was recovering.

"Definitely," Castle said as he and Alexis helped her stand up. "And I managed to send the e-mail to everyone, so they know," he told his wife.

"Wait," Beckett said before her husband could have her start walking. "The girls."

"I'll get them," Jim said reassuringly before they walked together out of the room.

"I'll go with him," Alexis said, letting go of her stepmother so she and Castle could go through the doorway. She was startled when Beckett looked back for her and she raced to catch up to them. "I'll reassure Lizzy," she told her stepmother.

"And Julia, she's been worried this whole time," Beckett said before they reached the entry.

"I'll tell her you'll be fine," Alexis said with a nod. They walked out together to the car her father had in the driveway and she and Jim told Beckett they'd see them at the hospital with the girls shortly. She stood next to her step-grandfather while they watched Castle pull out of the driveway quickly and they turned to the house to get to Jim's car. As they were near the porch he touched her arm and she glanced at him, not surprised when he asked what he did.

"How's your hand?" Jim asked.

"Okay," Alexis replied, looking at it. "She had a tight grip."

Jim nodded and said, "I was lucky her mother didn't break my hand while she was going through labor." After his step-granddaughter had directed the dogs back to the family room he stepped into the garage ahead of her before he paused for a moment and said, "Don't mention that to them though."

"I won't," Alexis said with a nod. "Hopefully they'll get there quick enough."

"They should be there already," Jim said with a slight smile before they got into the car so they could head right back to the school.

* * *

"Rick," Beckett told her husband as she could tell they were getting close to the hospital. "If my water breaks in here…"

"We're there," Castle told her as he pulled up to the entrance and then stepped out as soon as he'd turned it off. Seeing a nurse hurrying down to them with a wheelchair he called out, "My wife just went into labor."

Beckett let her husband help her out of the car and just as she was stepping onto the curb she groaned as she felt a gush of liquid between her legs. She was a little embarrassed but then said to the nurse, "Now you know for sure."

"Not the first time this happened here honey," the woman said. "Don't worry."

"Her first and second contractions were fourteen minutes apart. I'll park the car love," Castle told the nurse before telling Beckett about the car. When she nodded he literally jumped into the car and parked in the first spot he saw that wasn't marked for someone else. After he had gotten out he grabbed her bag from the backseat and then jogged over to the entrance. He knew from their previous visit where he needed to go so he found his wife quickly, seeing she was talking to the nurse inside what was going to be her room.

"Oh good," the woman said when she spotted Castle. "Can't get her to change."

"She's waiting for me," he said hurriedly as he knew she might be getting close to another contraction.

"I'll alert your doctor ma'am," the nurse said as she handed Beckett's arm over to him. "And will you want an epidural."

When she'd nodded Beckett watched the nurse leave and turned her attention to her husband. "I guess it was better my water broke anywhere but the car."

"Someone was cleaning it off," Castle said as he helped her take off her blouse. "But these pants…"

"Yeah, they need to go," Beckett said, still embarrassed. She then groaned when her contraction started up right at that moment and she held onto her husband as he ended up needing to undress her and put her into the hospital gown the nurse had given her all on his own. She wasn't sure how she got on the bed but once she was there she clutched his hand, wondering how long it was going to last as she wanted to ask her husband a few questions.

"I don't have a timer but that might have been just slightly less than fourteen minutes or the same amount," Castle told his wife.

"She might be in a hurry," Beckett said, placing her hand on her stomach at the thought the baby was exactly two weeks from the due date her doctor had said. Shaking herself of her concern thinking that she asked, "Has anyone answered yet?"

Taking his phone out of his pocket Castle saw he did have some texts and he nodded saying, "Patrick's fast typing."

"What did he say?" Beckett asked before he was handing her the phone. When she read his message, a simple ' _I'm coming up now_ ,' she sighed and said, "I hope he can do that."

"I don't think he would say that if he couldn't," Castle said with a smile as he watched her reading the texts he'd gotten in that time.

"Everyone replied that you sent to," Beckett commented. "You even sent one to Paul?"

"And Nancy," Castle said quickly. When she looked at him he smiled and said, "We told them we were expecting, and they seemed okay with that."

Beckett laughed and shook her head saying, "So according to this Patrick and Skye are the only ones coming this second and Brennan… what time is it?"

"Eight forty-five," Castle said, checking his watch. "For them it's almost two."

"Then they'll be leaving soon," Beckett said with a smile. "With Louis, tell Alexis when you see-"

"Who else? You said everyone answered," Castle said in surprise when his text alert noise chimed then.

"They did, these are second messages," Beckett said in amusement. "The first was from Lanie; she's calmed down from freaking out," she said jokingly. "And she and Dylan can come out here tomorrow; they're both working and she says Kevin and Javi told her to tell us the same… Rick we do not have enough room for all of them."

"No but the Fosters and Davises do," Castle said firmly. When she looked at him questioningly he explained, "I talked with Brad and David, asked if it turned out everyone was going to rush out here if they'd mind taking in our guests since we only have the two rooms. They talked about it with Lily and Rebecca and they're fine with that. You know they know a lot of the same people we do."

"True," Beckett said with a smile. "Alright, so everyone from the city is coming out…"

Taking his phone quickly out of her hand Castle pocketed it as he'd had a feeling it was about time for another contraction. He held her hand tightly with his own, watching her groan as she clenched her jaw and he gently coached her through her breathing while he hoped she could hear him through the pain.

It felt like it had taken forever but finally things cleared up for her and Beckett looked at her husband when he let her go. She was startled but he was returning with a tissue he'd gotten wet and sponged her forehead. "Should ask for a washcloth," she told him with a slight smile.

Castle was going to respond when her doctor walked in and he quickly stood up straight, throwing away the tissue as she was speaking as soon as she was one step within the room.

"Good morning," Dr. Hargrove said with a smile at the two when they looked at her. "It looks like your little one is eager to enter the world."

"She is," Beckett said, shifting slightly on the bed.

"Have you been timing them?" Hargrove asked Castle.

"These last two were about… fourteen to thirteen and a half," he answered while he studied his watch. "They're still apart but her water broke outside."

"I was told," Hargrove replied, nodding her head. "Let me check on you Kate and see how things are shaping up right now."

Beckett squeezed her husband's hand gently while the doctor was examining her and when she had moved away she asked, "Am I alright?"

"You're fine," Hargrove said. "You're just starting so you're just starting to dilate of course." She picked up her tablet she had brought in with her and made a note there saying, "And we'll see how things go."

"Do I need to time the contractions, or will the machine do that now?" Castle asked.

"It will," Hargrove said. "I'll check on you in about twenty minutes but if anything happens you know where the call button is."

"Thank you," Beckett called to the woman before the doctor left. "Where is everyone else?"

"I'll check; what about my mother?" Castle asked as he hadn't been able to read the texts yet.

"There she is," Beckett said with a smile, watching him quickly answering his phone that was ringing.

"Mother are you calling while driving?" Castle said jokingly once he'd answered.

"There's no one here and my phone is in between the seats," Martha said. "Am I on speaker?"

"You are Martha," Beckett called with a smile.

"Kate, are you alright?" Martha asked.

"I'm at the beginning of everything," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband was slightly laughing next to her. "I was just checked on by my doctor and we're going to let the girls come in to see me."

"Of course, well I'm on my way and I should be there by nine-thirty," Martha said.

"We can't wait to see you," Beckett told her mother in law. "But drive safe."

"I will," Martha said. "Good luck and let me know if she's in a rush."

"We will," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Bye." After he'd hung up he told his wife, "Do you want to answer the texts?"

Beckett started to open her mouth to ask if he would check if their family was there when she realized there had been some time since the last contraction and it would likely start soon. "I will but they have to be here by now," she said.

"Just a little more time," Castle said as he handed her his phone. "That way we can have them come in before the one after the one coming up."

"Mind answering them? I'm afraid of crushing your phone before I can stop myself," Beckett said, smiling a little at him.

"Not a problem," Castle said with a nod. He began to answer the texts, reading out the two new ones from Skye and Darnley which told them they were on their planes. "They're fast," he commented.

"No surprise about Skye," Beckett said, her hands gently rubbing over her stomach, sighing as there was still an ache in her lower back. "But I guess we shouldn't be surprised about Patrick either."

"I guess not," Castle said with a slight smile. He turned his attention back to his phone, texting as fast as he could and keeping the messages simple as they were both waiting for the next contraction. He managed to finish just in time, reaching for his wife's hand to hold it as she had groaned his name. He was startled watching her closely since he could tell it was a little more intense that time. He timed it; though he didn't need to; and waited until she was calming down again before he was going to make a comment about the time before she was doing so herself.

"That was longer… shorter and longer," Beckett said with a sigh as her husband used a washcloth; he'd found in the bathroom; to sponge off her forehead. "Go now because Hargrove needs to check on me after that."

"I'll be right back," Castle said, setting aside the washcloth and then hurrying out.

Beckett; distantly hearing her husband talking to the doctor at what she guessed was the nurse's station; settled back against the bed as she hoped their daughters would be there and that they would be okay knowing the baby was close to being born by then.

* * *

"Think we're gonna talk about camp?" Peter asked Julia as she sat down at her desk after talking to Ava.

"Yeah, it's Friday and she talked about it last week," the girl replied. Julia then smiled and said, "Are you excited for it?"

"Very," Peter said.

"Even though we're not going to have dance classes?" Julia asked. When he nodded she laughed and said, "Me too." The bell rang then, and she sighed before turning her attention to the front of the classroom where their teacher was stepping up to the whiteboard there.

"Alright everyone," the teacher said to her students. "I'm going to take roll, say here or present as usual." She held the list of the students and was about to say the first name when the phone in the room rang. "Hold on a second," she told them.

Julia shared a look with Peter as the teacher spoke in a low voice after answering and she soon sounded concerned. She knew something was wrong but had to wonder what it was that had to do with the school as her teacher hung up.

"Julia?" the woman said with a smile. "You need to take your backpack and lunch and head down to the main office."

"How come?" Julia couldn't help asking as she slowly stood.

"They'll tell you there," the teacher said.

Waving quickly to Peter; who was looking at her with wide eyes; Julia did the same to Dawn and Ava before she hurried to her backpack and lunchbox. When she went downstairs to the entry to the elementary school building she was startled to see her sister there with one of her teachers. "Lizzy?" she asked.

"I have to go… do you?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I can take my sister," Julia told the woman.

"Go ahead," Mrs. Hughes told her. "We were waiting for you. Have a nice weekend."

After they'd thanked the woman together Julia took her little sister's hand and stepped outside. As they were making their way to the building that held the offices and entry to the three schools when the gates were closed she paused with a gasp and said to Eliza's scared expression, "I know why we're leaving now! I bet the baby is going to come!"

Eliza gasped herself before she said, "But she was gonna be born on May Day."

"The baby probably decided to come here early," Julia said after thinking that over. "Ooh I hope Mom's okay; and that Dad is with her at the hospital and not here." She wasn't surprised when her sister nodded and they walked faster together, trying not to run into the lobby once they were there to find out who was picking them up to take them to see their mother.

"Hey, you two," Alexis said with a smile when she saw her sisters. When they ran the rest of the way to her and clung to her, asking about their parents and the baby, she did her best to calm them down before saying, "Dad is with your mom at the hospital. Your mother is in labor and will have the baby and when I last saw her she was fine. And as for our baby sister I have no clue how she is yet; we need to wait and see. Now come on we need to get going because I know your mom wants to see you before the baby is born." She was slightly startled when the girls didn't say a word, merely took her hands before she led them outside. When they walked she had her answer; as they were going quickly and just barely acknowledging the goodbye from the secretary at the main desk.

"Hello girls," Jim said as he'd been waiting in the driver's seat for the girls. "We're going to the hospital right now." He started the car and drove as quickly and safely as he could. "Here's your dad's car," he told them as he parked next to it.

"Will we go in to see Mom right away?" Julia asked.

"Soon," Alexis said. "Leave your lunch," she told her. "We'll eat at the cafeteria."

Julia nodded and took her backpack with her sister to the trunk so they could put them away there. She didn't really look around them as they entered the hospital, just remembering going to wait for Eliza to be born before they reached the familiar waiting room. When their grandfather and sister went to the nurse's station she said to her little sister, "It was just like this waiting for you."

Eliza smiled a little and asked, "Why didn't you know about Mommy soon?"

"Sooner?" Julia replied. When her sister nodded she said, "'Cause Dad was supposed to know." Alexis was walking back to them and she quickly took the chance to ask, "Can we go see her now?"

"Not yet, the doctor is checking on her, but Dad will come out to get us," Alexis said.

"What about Gram?" Eliza asked.

"She's on her way," Jim said. When the girls looked at him he sat down and then took Eliza on his lap as she went over to him. "Your father sent an e-mail to everyone to let them know and she told me she would drop everything and come out here."

Julia nodded; as her sister was doing; before she then leaned against the back of her chair, hoping the wait wouldn't be that long. She eventually turned her gaze towards where she knew the rooms were and it seemed like ages before she saw Castle. "Dad!" she called, jumping down from her chair and racing to him.

"Your mother's fine," he reassured his daughters as Eliza came over to him and Alexis was behind the little girl. He hugged Julia and Eliza tightly telling them, "We're just waiting for the baby to be born so she wants to see you now. And you brought Julia a change of clothes, right?"

"Before we drove to the school," Alexis assured him as he'd asked her that. She hugged her father tightly and said, "Tell her-"

"She wants you to go in with them," Castle interrupted.

"She does?" Alexis asked in slight surprise.

"She does," Castle said. He turned his attention to his father in law and told him, "You can go in to see her after them." When Jim merely nodded he took the girls' hands and walked with them into the room where Beckett was, not surprised to see Dr. Hargrove stepping out as they came close since he'd asked her to check on his wife.

"Hello Eliza," Hargrove said when she saw the four.

"Hi," the little girl said shyly though she knew the doctor was the one who'd been there when she was born. "Is my sister kay?"

"She will be," Hargrove replied, smiling slightly. "Be careful with your mother though."

"We will," Julia and Eliza said together. They were then allowed to go into the room and they rushed over to the bed saying, "Mom!" and "Mommy!" at the same time.

"Girls," Beckett said with a smile as she watched them. "Put them on the bed," she directed to her husband as she smiled at Alexis.

"At the same time?" Castle asked in surprise. When she nodded he then helped the two on the bed and watched his wife hug them as she'd raised the bed more. "Love you should probably go back a little bit," he said.

Though she wanted to tell him she was fine Beckett did as he'd suggested and then said, "I'm sorry to take you out of school but you need to be here to see your sister."

"We want to be here," Julia said swiftly.

"Yeah, we have to see her," Eliza said. She then realized that the beeping sound she'd first heard was actually in the room and she looked over at the side of the bed before she gasped. "Mommy," she said before she burst into tears.

Sharing a look with his wife and then Julia and Alexis, Castle was about to ask the little girl what was wrong when he realized she'd seen the machines her mother was hooked up to. And she likely recalled them from when he'd been in the hospital which led him to say, "It's alright sweetheart, they need those there so they always know how your mom is doing," watching Beckett embracing their youngest tightly.

"He's right, and they're also monitoring the baby too," she said. Hearing Eliza sniffing she kissed her temple and said, "So we're being watched carefully."

"I see Mom," Julia said with a smile as her mother looked at her then. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not too much now," Beckett replied. "So I'm fine and your sister is fine."

"We should get going," Castle said when he saw his wife looking pointedly at him. "Actually… want to get some ice chips with me girls? For your mom?"

"Go," Beckett told them with a smile. "But before you go I love you two so much and later on I'll have your little sister here to meet you." She shared a kiss with them both and hugged them tightly before telling them, "I love you Julia, Eliza."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza told her.

"I love you too," Julia said firmly. She and her sister hugged their mother tightly and carefully, one after the other again, before Castle helped her down and Alexis helped Eliza.

Alexis, remaining where she was, watched the three leave the room before she turned to her stepmother. She was about to ask if she was going to have a contraction soon when Beckett's hands latched onto the side of the bed and she began to groan heavily. She was tempted to run after her father but finally took her hand so she could hold onto her for the time being. She watched her, her second time seeing her going through a contraction and she was startled to hear her stepmother nearly whimpering Castle's name but kept quiet until she was relaxing slowly on the bed. She was going to ask her if she wanted her to run out and get him when Beckett was holding up her hand before she answered her unasked question.

"I should have sent you with them," she commented.

Shaking her head Alexis said, "Dad would have been furious someone wasn't here with you; not after your first one."

"Did he say anything to you?" Beckett asked, shifting around on the bed. When her stepdaughter helped her with the pillow at her back she thanked her and then settled against the bed.

"No but I got the idea he wanted me to stay when he looked back at me," Alexis said. "This is… uncomfortable."

"To say the least," Beckett said with a smile as she knew her stepdaughter was unsettled by the sight of her going through the contraction. "But," she said quickly as she took Alexis' hand. "Don't let this scare you too much whenever you become pregnant." She couldn't help smiling a little wider when the young woman shifted on her chair next to the bed and she told her, "Don't be too embarrassed, I know you want to have kids."

"Don't mention that to Dad," Alexis said.

"I'm sure he's aware," Beckett said simply. When her stepdaughter nodded she told her, "And he'll appreciate you'll only want two."

"Will your dad?" Alexis asked. "Or does he know already?"

"He doesn't care," Beckett said with another smile. "It's my decision and I'll of course remind your dad about that whenever the time comes for you and your husband to announce the news." She moved a little then; in a futile attempt to ease the aching in her back; before she said softly and with a slight smile, "I'm looking forward to having little red headed grandchildren to spoil."

Alexis wasn't surprised when her cheeks instantly began to burn, and she stammered slightly as she replied, "Y-you don't know that I'm going marry s-someone w-"

"Do you still say I love you to each other?" Beckett asked simply. She smiled fully when her stepdaughter nodded, and she squeezed Alexis' hand saying, "I stand by what I said. But not yet."

"Oh no," Alexis said seriously, shaking her head. She stood up as her father came inside with the girls and said to the two, "We should go that way your grandpapa can see your mom."

"When can we come back?" Eliza asked, going to the side of the bed and taking her mother's hand.

"When your sister is with us," Beckett promised her with a smile. "I don't know when that is but you three will be the first to see her."

Castle quickly helped first their youngest and then oldest onto the bed so they could hug and kiss their mother. He wasn't surprised when they both told her to stay safe and he hugged them each after he'd helped them down. "She'll be alright," he told them. "We're all watching her."

Beckett, embracing Alexis then, let her stepdaughter go telling her, "Does Julia have extra clothes?"

"She does, I'll take her to change right now," Alexis said. "And we have things for them to do while we wait." She leaned down and kissed her stepmother's cheek saying softly, "I hope you'll be okay."

"I will be, thank you Alexis," Beckett told her, cupping her cheek momentarily before letting her go. When they were alone she looked at her husband, waiting for him to ask the question she could so easily read on his face, and was relieved when he soon after began to talk.

"Did you have another contraction?" Castle finally asked, sure the girls wouldn't hear them.

"I did," Beckett said. She then made a sound of annoyance and said to her husband's puzzled look, "I forgot to ask Alexis if her hand was alright; I was holding onto it again."

"It's fine," Jim said. When his daughter and son in law looked at him while he stepped inside he smiled and told them, "I asked her as we were hurrying inside the house to come here." He hurried to his daughter on the other side of the bed and hugged her tightly asking her, "How are you Katie?"

"Good, things seem to be progressing normally," Beckett said. "But I have to warn you…" She cursed herself in her mind for not saying it right away when she'd seen him, but she couldn't stop the contraction that had come upon her and she was left to go through it with her father watching. She felt him holding her hand but tried to pull it away as she had the thought her rings would cut him in some way. But the pain was very swift to take over and she forgot about it until finally the unending waves of it stopped and she was breathing heavily. "Dad-" she began as she recalled him.

"I'm alright," Jim said, hoping he wasn't showing his dismay at his daughter going through that. "And your mother worried about her rings too; but we all have two hands luckily."

Laughing softly Beckett said, "Good thing. And I hope Martha gets here soon."

"Why?" Jim said in surprise.

"They're getting closer," Beckett explained. "She's in a hurry."

"Do I need to go?" Jim asked.

"No," Beckett said, holding onto his hand. "But…" she said with a sigh as she knew he couldn't stay for too long. "You should help Alexis with the girls," she told him.

"I know but we'll still be here after the baby is born," Jim said.

"When my mom gets here," Castle said as he watched the two embracing tightly. "Tell her to come right in."

"I will," Jim said, reaching across the bed. He shook his son in law's hand firmly saying, "Stay with her."

"Unless she needs me to get something I will," Castle replied with a smile before they let go of each other's hands and he watched him go. When they were alone he took the short chance they had and kissed her firmly on the lips. She responded quickly, and he was relieved she did as he'd had no idea how often they'd be able to do that that day and wanted to make sure he kissed her at least once. When they'd parted he told her, " _I love you_ ," in Irish.

" _I love you too_ Rick," Beckett replied with a smile, squeezing his hand tightly before they turned to the door as they could hear her doctor nearing the door for another checkup on her and the baby after that contraction.

* * *

"From what Jim said I thought the baby would be in your arms already," Martha said as she almost seemed to fly into the room. "How are you Kate?"

"Not at my best," Beckett said a little weakly. "I'm surprised they let you in," she commented as she had just come off another contraction.

"And you're later than you said," Castle added though he was speaking a little absently as he was carefully sponging off his wife's forehead.

"Construction and then traffic," Martha said in annoyance, waving her arm. She waited for her son to step out of her way and she took her daughter in law's hand. "But other than that, how are you both doing?"

"Coming along well… if you came straight over here the baby is a little quicker this time," Castle answered before his wife could say anything.

"He's right," Beckett said, taking the cup with ice chips he was handing her. She slipped one into her mouth and once it was mostly melted she told Martha, "But I've heard that after the first baby it can go quicker."

"So have I," Castle's mother said. "And I'm just here to check on you; you don't need people hovering over you."

"Patrick and Skye are coming out here," Beckett said.

"I think he's close to landing but she's still in the air," Castle commented as he was studying his watch. "He's waiting for her, so they might be a while still."

"Brad and Lily and… all of them aren't here are they?" Beckett asked.

"No, just us," Martha replied. "Are you expecting them?"

"They said they'd come later today… if the baby is born by then," Castle said.

"It will be," Dr. Hargrove said after knocking on the door. "Ms. Rogers," she said to Martha.

"Can you guess at all?" she asked the doctor.

"Not very long, two more hours? Three," Hargrove replied as she looked at one of the machines before making a note on her tablet.

"I'll go," Martha said, knowing from experience that the woman needed to check the dilation. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Beckett's head saying, "Good luck darling, we're eager to see you both here."

"Thank you, Martha," Beckett said with a smile. She then lay back a little more and waited for the doctor to check her after her mother in law was out of the room, looking up at her husband. She watched Dr. Hargrove closely to see what the woman would say once she had finished checking.

"I'll stand by what I said," Hargrove told the two. "You're dilating nicely. No pains different than the ones with your contractions?" When Beckett shook her head she then said, "Alright, I'll be back in another half hour unless you need me here."

After the doctor had left Beckett leaned back and said, "Should we bring them back?"

Castle shook his head and said, "You should just relax when you can. We'll have them back when the baby is born. After."

"I knew what you meant," Beckett said with a slight smile. She sighed and then closed her eyes to rest them, but suddenly jolted awake as a contraction began. She wondered how long she'd been asleep but knew it hadn't been long and instead tried to work her way through the pain until it finally tapered off.

"Ice?" Castle asked her immediately. When she nodded he gave her the cup and said, "So now we wait."

Beckett smiled; since she couldn't talk yet; and nodded before she was able to ask him to tell her how it had been when he'd dropped off the girls at school. She listened to him and dozed off a few times between the early contractions before it passed noon and things became more intense. After one contraction she fell back against the bed and said, "You-" before Dr. Hargrove walked inside. "Oh, thank you," she breathed out. "I felt like I needed to push on that one."

The doctor didn't respond, instead checked on her before she said, "It's time, I'll be back with the nurses."

" _Is féidir liom a rá leat rud éigin_?" Castle said to his wife.

Smiling slightly, as he'd asked if he could tell her something, Beckett said, " _Lean ar aghaidh_ ," which meant go ahead.

" _Tá mé chomh leithscéal as seo_ ," Castle said humbly, taking her hand with both of his and kissing her fingers gently. When she frowned; as he'd said he was so sorry and 'for this;' he quickly added, " _An pian_ ," specifying the pain.

Beckett moved her hand from his grasp and then gestured him down to her so they could kiss. She used that time to think of what she could say to his statement and then told him, " _Smaoinigh sé ar mo grá dhuit_ ," telling him to consider it part of her love for him. " _Ach cad mé ag smaoineamh ar tá sí_ ," she then added, saying but what she was thinking of was her; meaning the baby.

" _Go bhfuil ár ngrá a cruthaíodh_ ," Castle said, stated that it was their love that had created her.

"Sappy but yes," Beckett said with a smile before she was closing her eyes tightly as her next contraction began and she was trying not to push though her body was screaming to her to do so.

Castle, looking at the doctor and nurses that were hurrying inside, waited for his wife to calm down before he quickly told her as seriously as he could, staring into her eyes, " _Beidh mé grá i gcónaí leat_ Kate," saying that he would always love her.

" _Feicfidh mé grá agat i gcónaí ró_ Rick," Beckett whispered as seriously as he pressed his forehead to hers, that she would always love him too. She took his kiss then, cupping his cheek lovingly before she quickly stroked his tongue with her own once before they slowly parted. Dr. Hargrove was coming over to him, so she mouthed an ' _I love you_ ,' before she smiled when he mouthed back, ' _love you too_.' She turned her full attention to their baby at that point and everything she would need to do so they could finally see her, feeling anticipation rising in her as she thought of those nearly nine months finally coming to that much desired moment.


	26. With Daddy And Mommy Standing By (Pt 2)

Very gently running the washcloth over his wife's damp forehead after she was settled after giving birth Castle said, "She was beautiful love."

Laughing weakly Beckett said, "Not when she was first out."

"She was," Castle said firmly. "And I'm sticking to that," he told her when she opened her eyes to look at him. "Tired?"

"And sore," Beckett said, smiling as she knew that was his way of asking if she was in any pain. She squeezed his hand that had taken hers and said, "She has lungs like her sister's."

"She does," Castle said with a smile as he glanced over to where the baby was being checked and cleaned up by Dr. Hargrove.

Beckett couldn't help calling out; as she was looking over too; "Is she okay."

Castle immediately squeezed his wife's hand; as she sounded worried; turning his attention to the doctor as she turned around and walked over to them.

"She's doing very well at six pounds exactly," Hargrove said with a smile as she walked over to them with the baby in her arms. "Congratulations," she told the parents as she set the bundle into Beckett's arms.

"She almost looks exactly like Eliza did," Castle said with a slight laugh as they stared at their baby girl.

"She does," Beckett said, having been unable to speak until that moment as she had felt an immediate sense of love for the baby that had stopped crying and was moving around in her arms. She leaned down and pressed her lips to her forehead murmuring that she loved her before pulling away and saying to her husband, "It's like _déjà vu_."

"The good kind," Castle said, reaching up and cupping the back of the baby's head gently.

"She has your hair," Beckett said as the baby did have darker brown hair as Castle had and Eliza when she was young.

"For now," Castle said.

Glancing up at him Beckett asked with a smile, "You're still hoping she'll look like me."

"I don't care who she looks like, as long as she's okay joining us so soon…" Castle trailed off. "Well, it's time we named her I think."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "It is." She paused for a moment, holding the baby closer before she then said, "Josephine."

"It's a pretty name," Castle said. "And one you told Patrick about."

"I did," Beckett said with a nod. "It looks like it fits her… slightly."

"I'm assuming we're calling her Josie?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded and then looked at him expectantly he said to their daughter, "Hello Josie, we're your mom and dad. And your mother is staring at me right now, so I better give you a middle name."

Shaking her head as she was smiling in amusement Beckett said, "Unless you don't have one."

"Oh no, I do," Castle said quickly. He took a deep breath and then told both his wife and the baby, "Maeve." He was then looking into Beckett's eyes to try and see a reaction and he was slightly concerned when she didn't say anything for a few seconds, opening his mouth then to try and take it back.

"It's beautiful," Beckett said, looking at him.

"Really?" Castle asked in relief.

"It is, and Irish which is why I'm guessing you picked it," Beckett told him. "Take her," she then said.

Castle didn't say a word, just immediately reached for the baby and holding her close he brushed his lips to her forehead. His love for her grew even more in that second; though he'd thought he'd felt the most of it he could; and he looked down at his wife.

Breathing out heavily at the adoration in her husband's eyes Beckett could nearly forget about what she'd gone through giving birth to their second child. "I love you," she said softly.

Though he didn't want to Castle gave her back their baby and made sure she was alright in Beckett's arms before he kissed his wife deeply on the lips before she could say anything. He slipped his tongue into her mouth so they could lightly duel with each other before parting. "I love you too Kate. _An méid atá tú a thabhairt dúinn_ …" he said, telling her in Irish what she had given them.

" _An méid atá tugtha againn dá chéile_ ," Beckett corrected, saying what they'd given each other. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her again but that didn't last as long since the baby made a soft noise. Parting she looked down at her for a moment before turning her attention back to her husband when he said, "I love you too Kate."

"Do something for me?" Castle then asked. When she looked at him questioningly he said, not caring he was begging, "Say it; just once." He wasn't surprised when she sighed but then smiled and he couldn't help kissing her just before she began to talk.

Though the kiss was short Beckett needed to take a little time to recover before she turned her attention to the baby. "I don't know why but your daddy insists I say this once," she said as she held the baby up a little bit more. "I guess she needs to know her name?"

"Definitely," Castle said with a nod.

" _Tá tú aisteach_ ," Beckett commented, telling him he was weird teasingly. She then looked at their baby again and said, "Your full name is Josephine Maeve Beckett Castle. But you'll be our little Josie sweetie and we love you already."

"Even your sisters," Castle commented. He then kissed his wife's cheek and told her, " _Grá agat dom fós_ ," saying that she still loved him.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. "Get the girls. I need to see them, and they need to see their sister."

"Alright," Castle said, kissing her cheek tenderly. He bent his head a little more and then kissed Josie's forehead before he kissed his wife one last time on the lips. He had to push himself to leave then as looking back at the two he loved the picture they made. But he reminded himself the girls were waiting, and he stepped out forcefully to head to the waiting room.

"He loves you so much already sweetie," Beckett whispered to the baby who made a soft sound. "And I love you too," she said, looking into Josie's eyes as she was staring back for a moment. "And your sisters can't wait to see you," she said with a wide smile on her face while she thought of the reactions of the three girls.

"Dad!" Julia said with a gasp as she spotted him first. She jumped off the chair she had been sitting on since they'd gotten back from eating lunch ten minutes before and ran to him.

"Before you say anything," Castle said, smiling at Patrick and Skye who were there with the others. "The baby is here, and she and Kate are fine." He smiled when Eliza squealed and Julia cried out before throwing themselves at him. He hugged them both to him before he said, "And your sister really wants to see you three."

"But Katie is fine?" Jim couldn't help asking.

"She is," Castle said seriously and with a nod. "Tired of course. Come on," he said to Julia, Eliza and Alexis. He led them to the room; stopping so they could wash their hands; and once they were inside watched the three girls gather at the side of the bed.

"Hey girls," Beckett said to her daughters, smiling up at Alexis. "Here she is," she then said as she showed the baby to them.

"She's small," Eliza said in awe.

"A little smaller than you were," Castle said, standing on the other side of the bed so he could give Beckett a kiss on the lips.

"She's cute… and she looks like you did Lizzy," Julia said, reaching out to touch the blanket bundled around the baby.

"She does?" Eliza asked, looking at everyone.

"She does," Castle said with a smile. "Very close to how you looked, remember your picture you have."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile and nodding.

"What did you name her?" Julia asked her mother with a smile.

"Josephine Maeve," Beckett answered.

"Maeve?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"It's an Irish name," Castle said as the girls had all turned to him.

"It's pretty," Alexis said with a smile. "Are you going to call her Josie?"

"We are," Beckett said, looking at her stepdaughter. "Are you going to give her a nickname for just the three of you to call her?"

Alexis studied the baby and said to her sisters, "What do you think about Josa?"

"Josa?" Julia said. "I thought you would say Jo."

"No one ever called my mother that," Beckett told her quickly as the young woman had looked at her. "She preferred Johanna. But I do like Josa, it's different."

"I've never heard it," Castle said.

"You're Josa, Josa," Eliza said to the baby with a smile. She then became serious and asked, "Can I hold her?"

"Come here," Castle said, going around and then picking the little girl up to get her onto the bed. "Sit back against the bed," he told her first.

"Hold your arms out… good," Beckett said before carefully transferring Josie into her arms. "Support her head…" she told her though she knew Eliza recalled that from holding Dani and Sydney Beach as well.

"Is this right?" the little girl whispered.

"It is," Beckett said, wrapping her arms around her and gently kissing her temple. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Mommy," Eliza replied, still staring at the baby. "Oh… her eyes are blue," she said in surprise.

"Remember what we told you," Castle said quickly. "Some babies have dark blue eyes for a while."

"Oh… you might have Mommy's eyes," Eliza said to Josie. "I have them and they're nice. Or Daddy's those are nice too."

"Give her back to your mother," Castle said after they'd stopped laughing at what she'd said. "That way your sisters can have a turn and we can give the others a chance to see her. Oh," he said when Beckett had Josie back. "Patrick and Skye are here."

"David called me, and Brad called too," Alexis said. "They're going to wait to visit until tomorrow when she's there… or Sunday if that works out better."

"Maybe on Sunday," Beckett said, looking at her husband as he was helping Julia up on the bed after helping Eliza down.

"Yeah, that night… we could have a dinner," Castle commented. "Since I'm sure there'll be less people here then."

"Okay," Beckett said, looking at Julia with a smile. "I know you remember how to do this, so I don't need to say."

"I do," Julia said before she fell silent as she was taking her baby sister in her arms. She was beaming as soon as Josie was settled, and she said, "I love you Josa, you're so cute."

Smiling herself Beckett kissed the side of Julia's head and wrapped her arms around her as she'd done to Eliza before saying, "She loves you too though she's not going to be able to tell you yet."

"I didn't say I loved her," Eliza said worriedly. She gasped in surprise when her father lifted her up and she smiled at him before she reached out to Josie and let her grip her index finger for a moment. "I love you too Josa… I hope you like that name."

"She will," Alexis said.

Remembering their big sister hadn't had the chance to hold Josie, Julia leaned down to press her lips to the baby's forehead before she let her father take her from her. She then hugged her mother while Eliza crawled up the bed so she could hug her from the other side as well. "We missed you Mom… when are you and Josa coming home?" she couldn't help asking.

"Tomorrow," Beckett said, watching with them as Alexis took Josie into her arms.

"Jules was right," Alexis said to the baby with a smile as her tiny fingers brushed against her chin. "You are very cute."

"Rick?" Beckett asked her husband. When he looked at her she smiled and said, "Ask Dr. Hargrove if they can all eat in here for dinner."

"Of course," Castle said with a nod.

"Do we have to go?" Julia asked with a sigh.

"I think so," Alexis said as she was carefully handing Josie back to her father. "But hopefully we'll be able to eat here with them and we'll see Josa then."

"Where did you get that name by the way?" Castle asked his daughter as he handed Josie back to Beckett.

"I saw it," Alexis said. When the others all looked at her she laughed softly and said, "Julia told me about how you had told the story about names you wanted for your baby."

"I said several names," Beckett said.

"You did, and I looked at all the names and found that one for Josephine," Alexis said.

"It's a good choice," Beckett told her. She hugged her stepdaughter with one arm when she came over to her to do that and she said, "I love you too Alexis."

"Love you Kate," the young woman replied before they let go of each other. "I'm glad you're both alright."

"Thank you," Beckett said, squeezing her arm before letting her go to take Josie back. Her husband stepped out with their daughters and she gently rocked Josie, kissing her forehead. She held her youngest tightly to her, waiting to hear the footsteps coming close to the door, not surprised when she heard a faster step coming close. "That's your gram," she told the baby before looking back to the doorway to see if it was her mother in law first. She smiled when she saw she was right and was about to speak when Castle's mother interrupted her before she could even begin to open her mouth.

"Alexis said she was adorable and she was right," Martha said with a smile as she stopped next to Beckett.

"You just barely saw her," Castle said jokingly. He smiled when his mother glanced at him and he said, "I'm kidding."

"How're you doing Katie?" Jim asked, standing on the other side of the bed again.

"I'm fine," Beckett said before she let Martha take the baby.

"She looks a lot like Eliza," Castle's mother commented, studying her granddaughter. "And I'll say it again, she is adorable."

"She is," Jim said with a smile as the baby took his index finger in a weak squeeze that was brief. He then looked at his daughter and son in law and asked them, "What's her name?"

"The girls didn't tell you?" Castle said.

"No but Eliza was giggling as she passed us, so I guess she likes the name," Martha answered.

"It's Josephine Maeve," Beckett told them quickly as her father and mother in law looked at her.

"Maeve?" Jim asked.

"That was my choice," Castle said. "I've read the name in _Táin Bó Cúailnge_ and liked it though in the original Irish it's Medb. I wanted her to have an Irish name."

"So did I," Beckett said quickly.

"I've read that myself," Jim said. When they others looked at him he explained, "My father insisted I read it."

"We're calling her Josie?" Martha asked.

"We are, the girls are calling her Josa," Beckett answered as she watched her father taking Josie carefully.

Staring at the baby Jim said, "She's beautiful," before he smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you, Dad," Beckett replied with a returning smile.

"It wasn't too difficult, was it?" Martha asked, taking her daughter in law's hand.

"Oh no," Beckett said, slightly startled when Castle's mother began to stroke her hair gently. She took a moment to continue as she was suddenly recalling her mother doing the same to her when she was a child. She had to fight tears from falling at the memory and she finally could say, "It was quicker than Eliza."

"That's wonderful of course," Martha said, smiling when her daughter in law softly laughed as she'd seen her struggle and guessed it had to do with her mother. She kissed her cheeks and said, "You've done marvelously though."

"She has," Castle said quickly as his mother was looking at him.

"We should let Skye and Patrick come to see you," Jim said then. "Your doctor wanted to check on you one last time."

Beckett took Josie back from him and took his kiss on her cheek before she and Castle were alone again, and he was watching her worriedly before she motioned to him with her free hand.

A little surprised Castle sat on the side of the bed, facing her, before he caressed her lower lip with his thumb as they stared at each other. "They're-" he started to say before he heard a cough and then looked behind them to see the doctor was there. "I guess you're being checked out first," he said to his wife with a smile before he got off the bed. He saw she was bringing in a bed for the baby and asked, "Mind if I hold her while you do that."

"Go ahead, I also need to know her name," Dr. Hargrove said. "But you can tell me after I see how you're doing."

Taking Josie, Castle stood next to his wife as the doctor was checking on her with his attention mostly on the baby. He wasn't surprised when Josie fell asleep soon after and kept as still as he could until the doctor finished.

"You look to be doing well," Hargrove said, getting her tablet. "I'll check on you before my shift is over, but you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"Good to hear," Beckett said. "Do you need her name now?" When doctor nodded she said and then spelled the name Maeve before saying slightly laughingly to her husband, "How many times do I need to say that?"

"One more today," Castle said. "We have to take a selfie with her and text." He gave her the baby and said, "Can she get some food?"

"I'll have them send up a lunch," Hargrove replied.

"And can I change?" Beckett asked.

"You can," Hargrove said. "Rest as much as possible Kate and I'll see you later tonight."

After thanking the woman Beckett watched her husband take Josie back and said, "She's a sleeper."

"She is," Castle said slightly laughingly as the baby was still out. Setting her in the bed he then hurried to help Beckett change into the pajamas she had packed for using in the hospital and then get back into the bed. He was tempted to kiss her, but she was asking for Josie and he hurried to get their daughter back into her arms. "I'll go get them," he said.

Nodding her head, but keeping her eye on the baby, Beckett leaned down and kissed her forehead before she looked up as she heard two familiar voices eventually with her husband's outside. "Now you get to meet the first of your aunts and uncles," she murmured to Josie before they all walked inside, and Skye was making a beeline for her while she talked rapidly at the same time.

"You're looking very robust after all of that," the investigator told her friend as she kissed her on the cheeks.

"Robust?" Beckett couldn't help asking with a laugh.

"Best I could think of, you look great," Skye said.

"You have no idea what to say do you?" Beckett asked, laughing outright after that.

"Besides congratulations; which I should have said first off; no," Skye said. "But now I have something else, she's sweet."

"Thank you," Beckett said as Darnley was kissing her cheeks then. "Okay?"

"That I should be asking you but that robust word works for you," he told her as he looked at the baby who was opening her eyes. "And sweet works for her too. Congratulations to you both," Darnley said, looking between Beckett and Castle.

"Thanks," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Which one of you wants to hold her?"

"I'll take her first," Skye said. "By the way, what's her name?" she asked once she had the baby securely in her arms.

"I should have counted," Beckett said first to her husband with a smile. "Josephine Maeve."

"Ah, a good strong Irish name in there," Skye said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised you picked that one," Darnley said as he sat on the side of the bed looking at her. "Josie?"

"Josie," Beckett said with a nod. "Are Trevor and the kids following you?"

"They'll arrive in the morning and he'll bring them out," Darnley said, squeezing her hand before he stood to take the baby from Skye. "But we're only going to stay until Sunday afternoon."

"So is everyone from the city," Castle commented.

"And me," Skye said.

"What about your wife and girls?" Beckett asked.

"A friend from the twins' class asked them to go to their cabin at Lake Arrowhead for the weekend," Skye explained. "And Fleur is with Mary so it's just me. Plus, the girls are still in school now."

"Thank you for coming since it was so early when we called you," Beckett told her.

"It wasn't too early; I've been woken up at that time before. And we talked about it and decided it would be better that way for our girls," Skye said. "Your girls are ecstatic by the way… Alexis too but Julia and Eliza are more vocal about it," she added.

"Good to know," Castle said. "Oh, you guys are staying at our-"

"We're not," Skye interrupted as Darnley handed the baby back to her. "We're going to Brad and Lily's and his family will stay with him over there."

"You guys know we're not going to crowd the house, right?" Darnley said when Castle and Beckett looked at each other. "Not with a newborn there. But we will be there during the day."

"At least there's that," Beckett said with a smile. "Alright but during the fourth you're staying with us."

"As we planned," Skye said since the two had invited her and her family for the Fourth of July holiday before the Orlando/D.C. vacation. She opened her mouth to speak and then said, "I think she needs to go back to you Kate, for some reason she thinks my chest is yours."

"Here," Beckett said with a laugh. "We'll see you later, hopefully while we have dinner."

"If we can," Darnley promised, squeezing her hand quickly after Skye had done so. "Whenever you want to see us just let us know we'll be right here," he added.

"We will," Castle said, sighing as her lunch was being brought in. He looked at his wife as Josie started to cry but as soon as he could close the door he turned to see she was opening her pajama top and settling the baby at her breast. "She's quick too," he said with a smile as he went to sit on the bed.

"She's hungry," Beckett said simply, smiling at him before she looked down at their daughter who was snuffling slightly as she nursed. "I can't believe I'm doing this again," she couldn't help admitting.

"Me too but…" Castle said.

"Yes, I'm glad to be," Beckett said, shaking her head while she smiled. She watched her husband move to sit directly next to her and then reached down to gently cup his hand over the back of Josie's head. Murmuring his name, she was tilting her head up slightly as he looked down at her and they kissed deeply. They didn't part until they needed to and she leaned against Castle while he put his arm around her, both watching their daughter in quiet joy while she continued to nurse.

* * *

"Why do you have to stay Mommy? And the baby?" Eliza asked as she was next to her mother on the bed. They'd just finished dinner and she and Julia were alone with their parents while Alexis had left with everyone else to call Louis to see where he and his family were.

"We need to rest," Beckett said gently as she ran her fingers through the little girl's hair. "But we'll be going home tomorrow."

"Oh good," Eliza said, smiling at her big sister who was sitting on the side of the bed facing them. "Are-" she started to say before Josie began to fuss in her mother's arms. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"She's-" Beckett started to say before Josie proceeded to cry. She was quick to unbutton her pajama top and set the baby to her breast before she could get much louder than she was.

"So that's what you do when you say you feed the baby," Eliza said in wonder.

"What did you think she ate?" Julia asked.

"Baby food?" Eliza said.

"That's later," Castle said, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "When she's older."

"Do you mind I'm doing this?" Beckett said as she saw Eliza was studying the baby.

"No but… are you gonna do that outside?" the little girl whispered.

"Oh no, I do that in private or if I'm out I wear shirts that let me nurse her without everyone being able to see," Beckett replied. "And I cover her too."

Nodding Eliza said, "Can I hold her hand?"

"Go ahead," Beckett told her with a smile, watching as she did so.

"Mom?" Julia asked after they were all quiet for a moment.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett said.

"Could… can I ask Mari to spend the night?" Julia said.

"You can," Beckett replied. She tried not to laugh when her daughter's mouth dropped open and she told her, "Don't act so surprised, her family is going to come over tomorrow anyway, so she might as well go over tonight."

"Thanks," Julia said. She wanted to hug her but since Josie was still nursing she refrained. "We have to go soon don't we?"

"As soon as she's done," Beckett said.

"Your mom definitely needs some rest," Castle said as they watched her moving the baby to her other breast.

"Daddy!" Eliza gasped, trying not to do so too loudly though she didn't think Josie would hear her. "You're gonna stay, right?"

"Of course," Beckett told the little girl before her husband could answer. She smiled at him and said, "They'll bring a cot for him to sleep in."

"Here," Castle said as they watched the baby pull away a bit later. He threw a towel on his shoulder and burped Josie, startled to see the expression on Julia's face. He tried to read it as he was trying to listen to Josie at the same time but couldn't figure it out before the girl told him by asking a question.

"Can I do that?" Julia said.

"Yes, but let's wait until we get home for that," Beckett replied as she finished buttoning up her top. "Eliza I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until she's a little bigger."

"I can still hold her, right?" the little girl asked.

"Of course," Beckett said. "But it'll be a lot better to do that when we're at home."

"You just want to go home," Castle told his wife.

"I do," Beckett said. She then looked over at the doorway and said, "We're going to say goodnight since it's a little late for you Eliza; but try to sleep. We'll be back tomorrow."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza said as Castle was giving Josie to Darnley first.

"I love you too sweetie, goodnight and sleep tight okay?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah," Eliza said with a wide smile. "You too." She thought of something and asked, "Are you gonna call Josa sweetie too?"

"I already have," Beckett said. She shared a kiss with her and watched Julia struggle a little bit to move towards her. "I love you too Julia, so much," she told her as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Mom, I'm really happy you and Josa are alright," the girl told her with a smile.

"Me too," Beckett said. "Have fun with Mari but sleep."

Julia couldn't help laughing and said, "I will," before she kissed her cheek and then got off the bed to join her sister in saying goodnight to their father.

"I love you Julia, Eliza," Castle told them. "Thank you for being so good while you had to sit in the waiting room."

"Welcome Daddy, I love you," Eliza said first.

"It was fine Dad, we knew we were gonna get to see our baby sister," Julia said with a smile. "And I love you too."

Castle smiled and kissed them before he waited for Alexis to say goodnight to Beckett, seeing she was watching them. He was on the verge of asking what was wrong when she talked to everyone in the room, looking around it so they would know she was addressing them all.

"The McColloughs are stuck in London tonight; there's been a storm and it snowed," Alexis said. "But it's already stopped; well when I talked to Louis; and they'll be able to come out in the morning since they're not going to clear the runway until then."

"Did you tell them we don't mind that?" Castle asked.

"I did," Alexis assured him. "They feel bad still and I told them we didn't mind as a lot of people would have been a little much for you," she said, directing the last to her stepmother.

"Thank you," Beckett told her, embracing her stepdaughter. "We'll see them tomorrow. For now though I love you Alexis."

"I love you too Kate," the young woman replied before she and her stepmother kissed each other on the cheek.

"We'll be at your home like we promised," Skye said, hugging Beckett then. "But there are going to be a lot of people there."

"I'm aware," Beckett said with a smile. "Though you realize Josie will be asleep most of the time."

"Oh, I'm know," Skye said. "Get some rest."

"I have been," Beckett replied, squeezing her hand before the investigator stepped away. She embraced Darnley who came to her next and told him, "I'm really glad you came though I didn't see you for too long."

"You didn't need a mob in here," Darnley said before they let go of each other. He kissed her cheek and said, "You're amazing you know, I could never do this."

"Probably better you can't," Beckett told him teasingly. She kissed his cheek and told him, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow and be able to hug you better."

"Me too," Darnley said. "Night Kate and Josie is adorable."

"Thank you, Patrick. Night," Beckett told him with a soft laugh before she was hugging her mother in law and saying goodnight to her.

"We'll be waiting for the three of you at home," Martha told her after she'd told her goodnight.

Beckett nodded and was about to speak when her mother in law was holding her hand firmly. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm very happy with our baby girl," Martha said slightly tearfully. "And I wanted to say thank you for her."

"Thank you," Beckett said though she had wanted to mention her husband was part of Josie's existence. But she quickly realized what her mother in law meant and she took Martha's kiss to her cheek before turning her attention to her father.

"Your mother would love her Katie," Jim said softly, holding his daughter's hand tightly. "And she would be very proud of you."

Beckett smiled and said, "I know, I just wish…" When her father nodded and kissed her cheek she said goodnight to him as she squeezed his hand. She watched with her husband; who'd said goodnight to everyone by then; as they then left and she took Josie back. She held her against her shoulder and kissed the baby's cheek lovingly before murmuring she loved her as Castle kissed her temple while he was wrapping his arms around them both.

* * *

"You can write in your diary," Jim was telling Julia. "But not for too long, it's very late."

"Not that late Grandpapa," the girl said, sharing a smile with her friend as Mari was sitting on her bed. "But I won't take that long," she promised.

"I'll be back to check on you," Jim said.

"Grandpapa?" Julia said then. "You're okay that Dad is Josie's dad? And mine and Lizzy's," she added in a rush at the end.

"Of course," Jim replied firmly. "He loves you all so much and your mother too."

"More," Julia added, Mari nodding in agreement rapidly.

"He'll tell you just a bit more since they're married," Jim replied. "Write your entry Julia before I tuck you two in."

"Go ahead," Mari said when they were alone in the room. "I'm gonna look at the other pictures you have of Josie."

Julia was getting her diary ready before she heard Mari saying, "There are a lot here." At that she turned around and said, "Dad wanted to get a lot." When her friend smiled at her she turned her attention back to her desk and began to write, noticing the date before she pushed herself so she could finish before she needed to go to bed.

 _April 17th, 2020_

 _It happened today diary, my littlest sister was born! It was a big surprise 'cause she was gonna be born the first of May. But today is okay too, I just noticed that this is the same date as my birthday and Mom's too. I'm gonna tell Dad that he can't say she's all alone in November 'cause she's not on the 17th. But we got to see her after Mom gave birth to her (Mom's okay, her cheeks were kinda pink when we saw her, but I_ _know_ _that Dad probably gave her a kiss) and they're both okay._

 _So now the most important part; after we saw they were okay; was knowing what her name was. And it's_

Julia paused there before she said to Mari, "Think it would be weird if I wrote down her whole name?"

"No, why?" the little girl asked in confusion.

"Just wondering," Julia replied with a shrug. "I've written my full name before."

"Me too; when I learned cursive," Mari said with a wide smile.

"Me three," Julia said before they were laughing together. She turned her attention back to her diary and started with her sister's full name; reminding herself to tell her mother she'd done that the next day.

 _Josephine Maeve Beckett Castle (she's gonna have an_ _awesome_ _time writing that when she learns to write in cursive) and it's such a cool name, especially her middle name. Dad picked it 'cause it was really Irish, I like it 'cause it's that. Anyways she kinda looks like Lizzy did when she was born except she's so small. And I said that first before this 'cause we gave her nicknames. Mom, Dad and everyone else are gonna call her Josie (cool name) and then me, Lizzy and 'lexis are gonna call her Josa which I love. It's really different and 'cause she's our sister we'll be the only ones saying that name so it's_ _very_ _special._

 _And also special, we three older sisters talked about how the four Grand Duchesses of Russia had a special name for themselves. Well… I brought it up 'cause I read Anastasia's 'diary' again not too long ago. They called themselves OTMA, if you don't know the name diary for Olga, Tatiana, Marie and Anastasia. I said we could do that too and we would be AJEJ but that sounds really weird if you say it all together. So 'lexis said why not break us into groups, AJ and EJ? So me and her are the older pair and Lizzy and Josa are the little pair. I don't know if we'll say it, but I can write that in my diary to you just like I am now!_

 _We didn't spend a lot of time with Mom and Josa 'cause she was just born but it's amazing she was just in Mom's stomach. Though Mom said she was six pounds, so I guess that would make it stick out like it did. She and Dad are really happy, and I wish you could see the way they kept looking at each other. If we weren't there I bet they would have kissed a ton… maybe they're doing that now (unless Mom's asleep 'cause she looks tired now)._

Julia paused for a moment in her writing before she heard her grandfather at the doorway and she said, "Already?"

"I'm going to get myself some tea and when I come up I'm tucking you both in," Jim said with a smile.

Nodding Julia turned back to her entry to finish it as she wanted to talk to Mari a little bit before they had to sleep.

 _I don't have much more time, so I'll say three things:_

 _1\. I love all my sisters 'cause we're gonna be close even though 'lexis is a grown-up lady now. I told her we would be, and she said of course 'cause she loves the three of us and wants to see all of us while we grow up. (Crossing my fingers she and Louis can work here in the Hamptons!) And I can't_ _wait_ _for us to take a picture of the four of us (Mom said we'll do that on Josa's birthday every year) especially 'cause we can see Josa grow up and then see who she looks like the most (I'm guessing Mom)._

 _2\. Speaking of pictures Dad took a_ _ton_ _of them in mom's room at the hospital. But my favorite was the one-. oh, sorry about the Morse code kinda thing I did with the ink, I think Mari just found the picture on my phone. It's of Mom and Dad looking down at Josa and she's looking up at them that I took with Dad's phone. It's the cutest thing_ _ever_ _. My baby sister is very adorable!_

 _3\. Last is I can't wait to see Josa come home and come to her room. I know she's gonna cry a lot at night but that's okay. Maybe Lizzy can come with me to Mom and Dad's room and we can be all together like we were when Lizzy was home for the first time. I think I want that to happen the most. Mom, Dad, Jules, Lizzy and Josa all together and at home like we should be; can't wait!_

Julia was thinking then, pausing as she wasn't sure if she should write any more. But finally she emptied her pen and got everything with it and her diary ready. Once things were put away she hurried to Mari, throwing her arms around her and having her fall back to her giggle before she began to tickle her friend. She didn't mind when Mari did the same to her, too happy to really care as things were exciting to the eleven-year-old. She couldn't help thinking that her family was all set with the birth of; as she worded it in her own mind and would tell her friend when they were trying to sleep; the littlest Beckett-Castle. And with that running through her mind she and Mari laid side by side on their bed, talking about being big sisters and how much they loved it before they would need to go to sleep.

* * *

"Okay?" Beckett asked her husband as he was pressing his cheek to the side of Josie's head.

"Yeah, um… there's something I wanted to ask if we could do," Castle told her.

"Okay," Beckett said, wondering why he was so serious.

"You know my… father said a blessing over Eliza when she was born," Castle said. He quickly held up his free hand as he couldn't shake his head when she looked at him in concern. "I found out what it is, and I'd like us to say it to Josie since…"

"You say it Rick," Beckett told him. She saw he wanted to protest so she told him, "You're here with her, she'll hear your voice right against her ear; not through the glass at the nursery they're going to take her to."

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "Thank you." When she smiled at him slightly he looked at Josie and moved her carefully so he was cradling her in his arms telling the baby, " _D'fhéadfadh arm láidir atá agat_. May strong arms hold you," speaking both Irish and English as he wanted to differentiate from what his father had done since he knew the man had spoken only in Irish. " _Hearts cúraim claonadh a bhíonn tú_. Caring hearts tend you. _Agus féadfaidh sé grá ag fanacht leat_. And may love await. _Tú ag gach céim_. You at every step. I love you Josie," he told her, saying the last bit lovingly as he closed his eyes tightly while she made a soft noise.

"That was beautiful Rick," Beckett said.

"It was," Castle said before he handed the baby to her. Or he attempted to as his wife shook her head and he looked at the time. "Okay," he then told Josie as he held her to his chest again. "I need to say goodnight because someone is due in the nursery and your mom has to sleep a little at least." He hugged her gently but closely and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much sweetheart, you and your sisters and mom." He kissed her cheek and then moved to lay her in Beckett's arms, sitting on the edge of the bed so he would be able to watch her.

"I love you sweetie, your sisters and daddy too. We'll see you in the morning but tomorrow night I promise you you'll be with us at home," Beckett said softly to the baby. She kissed her cheek and the top of her head before carefully handing her to Castle as there was a knock at the door. She watched him set Josie into the bed before the nurse was taking their daughter away. She sighed deeply and said, "Going to change?"

"I am," Castle said. "I won't take that long but would you like my phone to pass the time?"

"That would be nice," Beckett told him with a smile. She took it and when he was inside the bathroom she went to his pictures. Looking at all of them he'd taken, she stopped at the one that had become her favorite the instant she'd seen it, of her and Castle looking down at Josie with her hand up. Julia had taken it before they'd started to eat and before Josie had slept while they'd had dinner. She set it aside and ran her hands over her stomach, almost missing the baby being there. But when her husband stepped out after that she said, "I want you to do something for me, whenever you possibly can."

"Of course," Castle told her as he set his clothes into his own bag his father in law had brought from the trunk of the car as he'd forgotten it.

"Make some copies of this picture," Beckett said. "A bigger one for our room and smaller ones for everyone who wants one. I get the feeling it might be a lot."

"Okay," Castle said, not surprised to see which picture it was. "Julia has her mother's touch."

"And a good eye," Beckett said, giving him a look. She smiled and was about to speak when there was a knock on the closed door. "I almost forgot she was going to come for one last checkup," she said to her husband since she knew it was Dr. Hargrove.

"Good evening," the woman said with a smile once she was stepping inside. "I'm just about to clock out so I'll check on you one last time Kate. How are you feeling before that?"

"Tired, still sore but more tired," Beckett answered.

"Of course," Hargrove replied with a nod before she began to make a final check on her as Castle stood towards the head of the bed to be out of the way. When she had finished she nodded and told her, "You're doing wonderfully. I'll let you get some sleep and see you in the morning. Now I know you'll ask when you can take Josie home but what I would like is for you to sleep as long as you can, have breakfast and possibly nurse the baby. That last will depend on her. But before noon at least we'll let you go home."

"Thank you so much Dr. Hargrove," Beckett said, reaching out to her. "For everything."

"I'll add my thanks to hers," Castle said, shaking the woman's hand after his wife had finished. When they'd said goodnight to the doctor and her to them he walked after her and before he could close the door he said, "Think I could ask you something?"

"Alright," Hargrove said, looking at him.

"On Sunday night my wife and I were…" Castle started to say, becoming very embarrassed but pushing ahead since he needed to ask. "Were intimate; that didn't lead to Josie being born this early, did it?"

"That's not the first time I've been asked that question," Hargrove replied with a smile on her face.

"But could that intimate mean plural instances for those other fathers?" Castle said.

"I don't know, maybe or maybe not," Hargrove said. She then continued calmly telling him, "And you were fine doing that, you could have made love to her all morning until her water broke and it wouldn't have been you that caused it. Josie was bound and determined to see her mother and father today."

Castle nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Goodnight Rick, get some rest your family will need you to," Hargrove said.

After saying a goodnight to the woman Castle turned around and stepped into the room, pausing to close the door behind him before he saw the look his wife was giving him. "What?" he asked her in surprise.

"You asked her about Sunday night, didn't you?" Beckett said. When her husband looked away from her she smirked and said, "And she told you that had nothing to do with my contractions starting."

"She also said we could have made love all morning up until your water broke and it wouldn't have been me that started it," Castle said.

"As the books all say, don't worry Rick," Beckett said. "You heard Hargrove; they'll check her tomorrow, her pediatrician will when she goes to see her and we'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay," Castle said, sitting on the bed next to her. "I just didn't want to hurt either of you that night."

"And you didn't. It was… enjoyable," Beckett said with a smile. When her husband smiled at her in the same way she was going to speak when she paused and then said with a sigh, "I wish we could now."

"Would you even feel like it?" Castle asked, not getting too aroused at that idea as it had been a slightly long day for him.

"Everything from the waist down, no," Beckett told him. She smiled when he laughed and then tugged him to her so they could kiss while her arms wrapped around his neck. They did that for some time; and more than once; before they were slowly parting from one another. She wanted to kiss him again when they weren't panting that hard, but he stopped her and with their foreheads pressed together she listened to him speak in Irish. A shiver of pleasure went through her at the intensity of his voice, able to tell he meant every single word that was whispered into her ear in absolute adoration.

" _Tá tú ar an grá i mo shaol_ Kate," Castle began huskily, nuzzling her temple with his lips after he'd spoken. He was pleased when she grabbed onto him a little harder at him saying she was the love of his life. " _Tú a tugadh dom an oiread sin go bhfuil mé a adhradh tú, ba mhaith liom. I gcónaí_ ," he added, telling her she'd given him so much that he had to worship her, that he wanted to. When he added always at the end he had by then pulled away to look at her and saw she had smiled at that word, spurring him to kiss her tenderly.

When they had parted Beckett cupped his face with her hands and brushed her lips against his lovingly before she said, " _Cad atá tugtha agam tú go bhfuil mar atá tú ar an grá I mo shaol_ ," starting by saying what she had given him was because he was the love of her life. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her, and she responded fervently before they slowly parted. She pressed her forehead against his and told him, " _Feicfidh mé adhair tú ró gcónaí_ ," saying she would adore him too always.

With a smile Castle drew his wife to him for a deep kiss, holding her gently before they parted. He caressed her hair softly saying, "We should get you to bed."

"I am in bed," Beckett said teasingly before he moved away from her. When he glanced at her she kissed his cheek and then let him help her off the bed so she could use the restroom. "You know doing that after what we just said is a little embarrassing," she commented after they'd finished, and she was back on the bed.

Castle merely shrugged and started to walk over to the cot that was on the other side of her bed before she was grabbing his arm to stop him. He turned to look at her and when she merely tugged on his arm he was climbing up onto the bed with her, setting the railings in place on either side. He was going to tell her he didn't think he should stay there through the night when his wife was interrupting him without him saying a word.

Though she knew it was likely a risk to kiss him as she was doing Beckett couldn't stop herself, and she hoped it would keep him from trying to go over to the cot. "You're fine where you are," she told him. I like sleeping on my side anyways."

"Okay," Castle said simply. He smiled when she laughed softly and he kissed her tenderly before he lay on his back. When she was against his side he wrapped his arm around her tightly telling her, "I don't want to hurt you."

"And you don't think I asked Dr. Hargrove?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"You did?" Castle said in surprise.

"Remember the one time she checked on me while you were in the bathroom?" Beckett reminded him as her doctor had done that before she'd started pushing.

"And she said it was alright," Castle stated.

With a smile Beckett said, "She did because I think she knew I wouldn't get much sleep if you weren't here."

"You completely lied to her, didn't you?" Castle asked in amusement.

"I may have said I wouldn't be able to," Beckett said. "I probably could but it wouldn't be too comfortable on my own."

Nodding his head Castle didn't really have anything to say to that as he agreed with her completely. Rubbing her upper arm he told her, "Can you get right to sleep?"

"It's not that late Rick," Beckett said with a smile. She raised her head and then looked at him saying, "I bet you anything Julia's not asleep yet."

"Shouldn't she be?" Castle asked, startled.

"Her diary; I figured she was going to want to write in it today so I told Dad to let her," Beckett said, smiling again. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips before she said, "Did you notice something about today?"

"Of course I did," Castle said. "Now you're not alone since at least you're sharing the seventeenth with Julia and Josie."

"I was waiting for you to comment on that and you didn't," Beckett couldn't help saying with a slight smirk.

"Things got very busy," Castle said as he rubbed her back gently. He then smiled and said, "Feels like we still should be concerned about you."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I'm not surprised, it was a little abrupt."

"I'll say," Castle told her in an exaggerated tone of voice. "I left the house to you being fine and came back to the baby on the way." He frowned and said, "I feel bad someone wasn't there with you."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I was with the dogs using Macca's leg for support."

"I saw," Castle replied. "He's a good dog… have to give them all a treat when we get home," he added absently. When he saw her questioning look he said, "The dogs were surrounding you; I think they knew what was wrong."

"It must have been my scent," Beckett said. When he nodded she smiled and said, "I thought of something tomorrow night." At his questioning look she said, "I want to take a very long shower, you're going to spend some time with Josie if she's awake."

"Thanks," Castle said with a smile. He shared a kiss with her and then waited for her to lie down again in his arms before he said, "I was crying when I first saw her."

"I noticed," Beckett said. She felt him tilt his head to look at her and she said, "I was touched though I was recovering from that last push. And I was weeping too."

Nodding slightly Castle told her, "Hard not to."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. She realized then she couldn't fight her fatigue and she told her husband, "I miss them already."

"The t-" Castle began.

"All of them," Beckett said before he could continue. When he squeezed her a little hard she smiled and said, "I'm feeling very maternal today but even if I wasn't I'd still include Alexis. But tomorrow we'll be back luckily."

"I'm keeping that in mind," Castle said. When his wife laughed softly he could tell she needed to sleep so he squeezed her gently to him before saying, "Night love."

"Night," Beckett said, pushing herself up enough so she could share a sensuous kiss with him. She then pressed her forehead against his telling him, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied, rubbing her back. He kissed her again, but they kept that much quicker and when she was settled against his side he caressed her hair and back, letting her fall asleep. When he felt she'd done so he pressed his lips to her forehead before he closed his eyes as he held her close. Nodding off he felt; knowing Beckett did too; absolute joy their baby girl was finally there with them and their family and looking forward greatly to getting to raise their three daughters together.


	27. Home Where My Love Lies

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was of course wondering what the response would be to the last chapter so reading what I was able to get was really great to get, will get to my thank yous for that right away! MononenMinna (It was very nice seeing you think it's so lovely to read that they have so many close friends and they care for each other too. I'm not surprised you love how the girls love their baby sister. And I'm really pleased you think Josephine Maeve is a perfect name for the baby since I had no idea what the readers would think of it. You're very welcome for the chapters! And glad you love the story too!),

TORONTOSUN (I was happy to read you thought there were good moments. And so nice you liked how I wrote her having the baby since I've never had one myself, lol. Really glad you like the name Josie and think it fits, I thought so myself so had to use it!),

Mb (It was great reading that you thought it was a fantastic update. And the same for you thinking that it was a fantastic lead for Beckett going into labor. I'm not surprised you mentioned Castle mentioning that something was off with her and getting back home in a hurry after getting the girls to school. And I'm glad you mentioned the dogs being protective with Beckett and not wanting to leave her alone. Nice to see you liked everyone working to get Beckett to the hospital as well as getting the girls from the school and getting in touch with the friends and family. Not surprised you were happy that Alexis was still there to see the baby. And yeah, Josie's in that window of being early but not too early. I had to laugh at you saying baby Castle was ready to come into the world and happy to see you said she was ready to meet so many people who will always love and protect and encourage her. Glad you thought it was fantastic. And the thank you for the first half was very nice! It was nice to read you thought the second half was beautiful. And I'm really happy that you think Josie's name is beautiful and pays homage to their family and roots as you said. I was pleased that you absolutely love that Beckett's and Alexis' love is strong and unbreakable and that in their hearts they are truly mother and daughter. Great you loved seeing Skye and Darnley were there as well, and their special bond with them. And great to see of course you felt the same about the special bond between Martha and Beckett and Jim and Martha. And as for Josie going to the nursery I don't know from experience how that works, I've never had a baby, so that was just guessing on my part. I wasn't surprised to see you mentioning that Castle and Beckett were so loving. And I agree with you fully that they really can't be any other way. I also agree Caskett and family always. You're very welcome for the second half!) and

MsNYC (I had to laugh at you yelling the baby was coming, but I was glad that it made you that happy you did! And I'm not surprised you're officially making Alexis Beckett's kid. Not surprised you imagined everyone coming, it was something big they needed to get over there for. And with the Irish language, I don't speak it, I use a translator, so I hope there aren't mistakes with that when I put it in! I was very pleased that you thought Eliza was adorable talking to Josie about their eye color. And glad I could make you laugh with Skye using the word robust, not surprised you'll never look at the word the same. I laughed when you mentioned Blues Clues mail time when you talked about the diary, lol, but I know what you mean about it. And not surprised you're glad the baby's here. Really happy you thought it was great writing as usual!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them all and I am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Homeward Bound_ written by Paul Simon, from the Simon and Garfunkel album _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme_.

Home Where My Love Lies

Moving Josie from her shoulder to her arms Beckett smiled at her husband as he jogged in and said, "Did you do that all the way here?"

"No," Castle replied. He had more to say but waited so he could go to his wife and kiss her tenderly. "Just from the elevator to here." He saw the look on her face and he asked, "You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I do," Beckett said. "But there was running before the elevator."

With his wife just staring at him Castle finally said, "From the car to the lobby."

"Rick," Beckett told him.

Sighing Castle continued saying, "From the lobby to the car."

"Thank you," Beckett replied with a slight smirk. "Come here."

"Okay," Castle said, guessing he'd spoken very enthusiastically as his wife began to laugh softly. When he'd reached her he wrapped his arms around her; being careful of Josie; and kissed her deeply for as long as he possibly could.

"Wait," Beckett said, stopping him before he could kiss her again as he started to lean towards her. "Let's go home love."

Castle nodded and said, "Her carrier is ready, so Josie is too."

Looking over at the door Beckett saw the nurse with a wheelchair and she got off the bed to sit in it. Since she had already signed the papers for her release she was pushed out once Josie was in her arms. She had said goodbye to Dr. Hargrove previously; who'd had another birth to get to; so they went straight to the lobby and outside where she saw the car was waiting for them. "Thank you," she said to the nurse.

"Congratulations," the woman said with a smile.

Going into the backseat of the car Beckett set the baby into her carrier and once she was buckled she got her own seat belt as her husband ran around to the driver's seat. Once they were driving away from the curb she said, "It feels like I was here for a lot longer; it wasn't even a full day."

"Well there was a lot going on," Castle said with a smile, glancing back at her as he was at a red light. "But now we're going home."

"We are," Beckett said, looking at the baby as she let her take her index finger. When Josie made a soft noise, she leaned over and kissed the back of her hand before saying, "I wonder who'll be there."

"I haven't talked to anyone," Castle said, knowing that had been a question for him. "I did get a text; I forgot to tell you. It was from Julia and she said they're ready for us."

"They did something," Beckett commented.

"More than likely," Castle said, smiling at her as they had reached their home. He pressed the button for the gate and when he heard Josie making a noise he said, "We're home now sweetheart, you'll see your room very soon."

Looking at the porch as they soon drove past it Beckett laughed and said, "I was right," as there was a sign hanging from it that read _Welcome Home, Josie!_

"I'm surprised they didn't put Josa," Castle said as he'd been able to see the sign himself.

"They probably wanted to, but I bet Alexis convinced them Josie would work too," Beckett commented as she started to unbuckle the carrier from the back seat since they'd stopped by then. "Alright sweetie," she told the baby once she'd finished. "Now we're home." She handed the carrier to Castle before she got out and took his free hand so they could go in the house, not surprised at all to see their daughters there waiting for them or when they rushed over to their baby sister though tried not to at the same time.

"Welcome home Josa," Julia managed to say first eagerly as she and Eliza looked at the baby. "We're happy you're here."

"Can she come out of the chair?" the little girl asked her parents.

"Not yet," Beckett said, laughing softly at Eliza calling the carrier a chair. "We want to take her upstairs and get the ID bracelet off her wrist."

"Why are you gonna do that upstairs?" Eliza asked, though no one answered as her grandparents and Alexis were coming over to the baby.

"Alright, if people start coming let them in," Castle said.

"Are you sure so many should come?" Alexis asked.

"We asked them if anyone's sick and no one is," Castle answered.

"Or was sick recently or feels like they'll be getting sick," Beckett added.

"Is everyone gonna be here for a while?" Julia asked as her parents were going over to the stairs.

"No, the Fosters-" Castle started to say before he and Beckett paused. "Mari?"

"Mari come on, I told you it's okay for you to come out here to see Josa," Julia called.

Seeing the little girl step out from the downstairs bathroom Beckett smiled and said, "Come and see her Mari before we take her upstairs."

"Hi," the little girl said shyly to Castle and Beckett once she'd reached them. She looked to the baby and began to smile saying, "She's cute and really small."

"She is," Beckett replied. "How're you doing?"

"Good," Mari said. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome," Castle, said, his wife nodding with him. "And what I was saying before is that your family and the Davises aren't going to stay for that long. Since they live here they'll see Josie a lot, the others though don't live here so they're giving them the chance to see her today."

"Mom-" Julia began.

"Ask her mother," Beckett said with a smile as she knew immediately what her daughter would ask. "Though are you going to ask to stay at her house?"

"No, her to stay here again," Julia said. "It'd be okay with you?"

"Yes," Beckett said.

"I'm not sick," Mari said quickly.

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "Your mom told me, but you do need to talk to your parents. They might want you to go back home with them."

"I told Julia they probably will," Mari said, smiling at her friend.

"We better go," Castle said when he heard Josie whimpering. He started up the stairs then with Beckett following him.

"Can we go up?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Go," Martha said.

Watching the girls start upstairs Alexis was startled when her grandmother began to push her, and she said, "I'm fine; she's probably going to nurse Josa."

"The McColloughs are going to arrive soon aren't they?" Jim asked.

"Of course," Martha said with a smile. "Well I'll get a bottle of wine opened for those who'll want some…"

"Your dad forgot to say they'll only bring down Josie once while everyone is here," Jim said when he and Alexis were alone.

"I thought so, it's a lot of people," the young woman said. She looked at her watch then said, "I'll call Louis; see where he is."

Jim nodded with a smile before he went over to the kitchen to Martha to give Alexis some privacy while she began to dial on her phone.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked, looking up from Josie who she had been nursing.

"If I have a baby will I do that?" Eliza asked her mother.

"Probably," Beckett said with a smile, glancing at her husband who was sitting next to the little girl.

"Yeah, that's not going to be for a very long time," Castle commented. "Okay, so it's about ten they should be-" he started to say before they heard the bell for the chime. "Where're the dogs?" he said as he couldn't hear their barking.

"Outside," Julia said, coming in. "'lexis yelled to me that it's Louis and Erin and everyone."

"And their parents," Beckett said with a smile as she brought Josie up to her shoulder to begin burping her.

Mari hurried over after her friend and paused in the doorway when she looked away from Beckett whose blouse was open. When she heard her friend's mother apologize she said, "That's okay… I don't see anything; just the buttons are off," feeling her cheeks were absolutely on fire as she spoke. She glanced at the baby and then laughed when she'd burped and then she remembered something saying, "My parents are gonna come now… are you going to take Josie down?"

"Not yet, we're waiting for everyone from the city to come," Beckett said as she handed the baby to her husband. "And that includes Patrick's family."

"I wish Maddy could spend the night," Eliza said, standing next to her mother as she buttoned her blouse swiftly.

"She will another time she's here… you know if Patrick and Trevor are alright with it then we could let you spend the night at her home when we're in D.C.," Beckett said as she stood up from her mother's rocking chair in Josie's room. "But for now, we need to get Josie to sleep."

"But she'll sleep through everyone being here," Julia protested.

"She won't. Trevor, Maddy and Keo aren't landing for another half hour and by the time they get here it'll be two hours," Beckett said.

"Will she need to eat… feed again?" Julia asked.

"Her diaper," Castle said. He tried not to laugh too hard; as he was rocking Josie in his arms; when her sisters looked uneasily at each other. "Guys we're not going to ask you to do that, we will."

"If you want to learn how to do that though then just ask," Beckett said.

"I didn't do that for you," Julia said to her sister when Eliza turned to her. "I watched sometimes but not all the time."

"For now though," Beckett said as she glanced at her husband and his efforts to get Josie to sleep. "Go downstairs and see your cousins, tell them we'll come right now." When they were alone she said to her husband, "Rock her."

"She's almost asleep," Castle said.

"You can use it too," Beckett said teasingly as her husband had used the chair for a bit when Eliza had been brought home.

Castle shook his head before he went over to the crib and quickly laid Josie down in it when he felt her seeming to lighten in his hold. He knew they should head downstairs to see their family that had arrived, but he found he couldn't pull himself away. "Is the camera set?" he finally asked in a whisper.

"It is," Beckett said, whispering too. "And the monitor. Let's go." She wasn't very surprised when they still didn't move but finally her husband was putting his hand on her back and that made her shake herself before she went with him out of the room. "Tablet?" she asked.

"Over in our room, I'll be back," Castle told his wife. He went over to it, trying not to jog again, before he grabbed it from the dresser near the door. When he went back to the stairs he smiled seeing his wife was there and said, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to," Beckett replied. When he held the tablet out to her she shook her head and then wrapped her arms around him, feeling him holding her with his free hand. She initiated that kiss, hoping their family wasn't going to come within view of the top of the stairs before they parted which took a bit of time as she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"We…" Castle started to say, breathing out heavily as they recovered after parting. "We should go down, I'm sure they're going to want to see you."

"Before we do turn that on," Beckett said, nodding her head to the tablet.

Castle smiled, wanting to comment on how she had chosen to kiss him first, but instead turned the screen back on saying, "I turned it on as I was coming over here."

Taking it, Beckett saw Josie was fast asleep and she said, "Okay, now we can go." She took her husband's hand and they headed downstairs and then to the family room where they could hear everyone was. "Brennan," she said with a smile as her cousin went straight to her once they noticed her and Castle.

"Kate," the man said, smiling himself. Brennan embraced her tightly once he had reached her and told her, "How are you?"

"Good, very happy to have her home," Beckett said. She let go of him and then turned to Clara, hugging her and saying, "I'm sorry Josie isn't down here but-"

"Martha and Jim explained to us that you were going to do that," the woman said. "In the meantime, we're going to head to the Davis home since we're staying with them," Clara then said.

Though Beckett wanted to protest since they'd just gotten there she glanced at the girls and Mari who were with Erin and she said, "You'll let her stay?"

"Of course," Brennan replied.

"Mom," Julia said, going over to her. "Can we go outside with the dogs?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said. "But be careful."

Nodding Julia went over to the others and said, "We can go out."

"Mummy," Erin said. "Can I go to the water?"

"Just your feet," Clara said.

"I'll keep my eye on them," Jim said as he'd seen the slight uncertainty on the woman's face when she'd answered. He followed the four girls outside before he paused in the doorway saying, "Hold on," as Alexis and Louis were down by the water.

"How did they get out so quiet?" Erin asked rhetorically as her friends hadn't been there when she guessed they'd slipped out.

"Wait," Alexis said when she and her boyfriend had parted from their kiss. She was facing the house so she could see her sisters, Erin and Jim at the top of the steps to the backyard. "I think they want to play."

Turning his head Louis spotted his sister and said, "I bet you anything she'll want to go down to the water."

"I think so," Alexis said. They walked together up to the group and she said, "We can watch them Jim."

"Alright but you'll need to come once everyone gets here," Jim told them.

"We want to see everyone," Eliza said.

"Yeah, especially everyone from the city… and here," Julia said. She laughed when Mari rolled her eyes and she said, "For now let's play."

"Play what?" Erin asked interestedly.

As they were walking Julia paused and said to the others, "We'll think of something. For now, let's go and see if it's warm at all today," not surprised when they all started to nod in agreement before they began to run.

Alexis squeezed Louis' hand as the girls started to cry out and they went together down to the breaking waves as the four had gotten rid of their shoes and socks, joining them and the dogs while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

* * *

"You're probably getting this same question repeatedly," Laine said as she and Beckett embraced each other tightly once she was out of the car.

"I'm fine," Beckett assured her. When they let go of each other she shook Dylan's hand and said, "My doctor checked on me before she released me of course."

"And Josie?" Lanie asked.

Before Beckett could answer she was sharing a quick hug with Ryan and Esposito before Jenny pulled her into another. "I'm so glad you guys made it; are you still staying over?"

"We can," Dylan said for himself and Lanie.

"You guys are pulling a Sunday shift?" Castle asked as he'd gone outside with his wife to greet everyone.

"We didn't really have a choice, people took off for vacations," Esposito said. "But we're staying late; we don't need to go in for a while."

"You're still coming on the fourth," Beckett told them.

"Yeah, we made sure Gates knew we had taken that off," Ryan said. "And managed to annoy her in the process so-"

"So this one tore out of her office as if she were full on grizzly bear with the expression on her face," Esposito said.

"Guys," Beckett said as Ryan looked like he was about to speak. "Go ahead inside," she told them quickly as she saw the car Nkosi was driving coming in through the gate. She looked at her friend who tried to sprint past her and she grabbed hold of his arm telling him, "It wouldn't be that great of a reunion if he ran you over."

"Good point," Darnley said, calming down. But as soon as his husband stopped the car he was going over to the driver's side, embracing Nkosi tightly as soon as he was out of the car.

"Hi!" Eliza said happily to Maddy as she'd managed to sneak out and open the car door on the side where the toddler was sitting.

"Eeza!" Maddy cried when she saw her.

Turning from where she was embracing Nkosi, Beckett smiled and said, "I guess she wanted to see her friend. Though I agree, I want to see them both." She followed Darnley to the back and waited for him to take Keo out of his car seat before the baby suddenly spoke.

"Kat!" the baby literally crowed.

"So you're teaching him about animals," Beckett said teasingly to her friend and his husband.

"I swear that's with a k," Darnley said with a smile.

"K!" Keo then said.

"See?" Darnley told her.

"Let's head-" Beckett started to say.

"Dad, the caterers are here," Alexis called to them from the porch.

"We'll get out of the way," Darnley said before he walked with his family to the house.

"Go with them," Castle told his wife.

Beckett wanted to protest before she stopped herself as she felt she should go somewhere to sit down. Breathing out she squeezed his arm in thanks before she walked over to the porch, seeing that Lanie had remained behind. "What?" she asked her friend.

"I was just going to ask how much you've been walking around," the doctor told her with a smile.

"I'm about to sit right now," Beckett answered. She studied her and then said, "But I get the feeling you want to see Josie don't you."

"Does that really surprise you?" Lanie asked.

"No," Beckett said with a laugh. "And I'll get her but after lunch gets set up."

"Which is what?" Esposito asked as he stood with them and they watched a woman bringing in two large cloth bags with Castle behind her holding two as well.

"I have no idea, he took…" Beckett started to say before she trailed off when her husband glanced at her. She looked at the two and said, "It's Dim Sum."

"Great," Esposito said before he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"For the second I think I have," Beckett said, stopping Lanie from leaving the foyer. "Have you decided on a date?"

"No," the doctor replied. "We're taking it easy on this." She glanced down the hall and to the top of the stairs before she said, "We've talked about it but I'm not sure about having a baby… we might adopt."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Beckett said seriously.

"Yeah…" Lanie said. "I'm arguing with myself I guess." She saw her friend about to speak before she heard the slightly distant sound of a baby crying and said with a smile, "She's ready to meet her audience."

"You sound like Martha," Beckett said in amusement before she started to go up the stairs.

Lanie, having remained in the entry for a moment, watched her friend go up the stairs before she thought of something. As she started to head to the living room she paused when she saw Castle running up the stairs and then continued to let everyone know the baby was going to be joining them and to tell them to wash their hands to prepare to see her.

In Josie's room Beckett glanced over at the door as her husband rushed in and said, "I'm fine, so is she but it's just her diaper."

"I can take care of her," Castle said, carefully taking the baby from her. "You sit."

" _Lotnaidí_ ," Beckett told him teasingly, calling him a pest. When he just smiled at her she rolled her eyes but went to the rocking chair, sitting as she watched him taking care of the baby. "I forgot to tell them to wash their hands," she said when he was nearly finished.

"Lanie probably didn't," Castle told her as he closed the horse patterned onesie on Josie. He waited for his wife to come get her before he went into the bathroom and he called to her, "They're probably doing that right now."

"Most likely," Beckett said, standing in the doorway.

"No blanket?" Castle asked.

"Bring one," Beckett told him. She then went with her husband over to the stairs, going straight to the family room where she said, "Are we all here?"

"We are," Esposito said.

"And I told them to wash their hands," Lanie said.

"Thank you," Beckett told her friend gratefully. She then said to everyone, "There are a lot of you here, so I hope it's alright if I don't let you all take her." She was startled when no one protested and shared a look with her husband before she looked back at the doctor.

"I said actually," Dylan commented with a smile. "Better for her health that you show her to us."

"Let me go to you in pairs," Beckett said.

"That makes sense," Brad said since he and Lily were the first pair she was stepping up to. "Since we're essentially…"

"Yeah, I'll be on my own seeing her," Esposito commented as he knew the chief had been about to say they were couples.

"She's adorable," Lily said with a smile as she peered at Josie. "Is there much else I can say though? I feel like I should but… she's only a day old."

"No," Beckett said with a soft laugh, kissing Josie's temple. "Are you okay?" she asked with a slight smile as her friend's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Yes," Lily said, sniffing as her husband put his hand on her back. "Sorry, now I'm really jealous of you."

Beckett smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand before Brad echoed what his wife said about the baby and then took Lily to sit. She went to David and Rebecca; since the two families would be leaving after lunch she knew already; and said, "If you agree with them that she's adorable just nod your heads."

"She is," Rebecca said first. "We're not going to just nod. And by the way I love her names."

"I wish we'd thought of that for Dani," David said. He laughed when the three looked at him and told them, "I'm kidding; but it's something different to say."

"Get out of here you nut," Castle told his friend jokingly. He then followed Beckett to Ryan and Jenny, not surprised when the latter covered her mouth with her hands.

"So you agree with them," Beckett said to the woman with a smile.

"I do, sorry, I'm just so happy for you both," Jenny said. "And I can't help remember my boys when they were home the day after their births."

"Not a surprise," Castle said, his wife nodding.

"Think she'll write?" Ryan asked.

"Oh no, we're not assigning her anything," Castle said. He was startled at the way Ryan just looked at them and he glanced at his wife; relieved to see she had no idea what he was talking about either.

"Her onesie?" the detective asked.

"That's not assigning," Beckett said simply. "We already know that she's going to be interested in horses."

"She's a McCollough after all," Brennan commented.

"And a Rodgers," Martha said.

"Where did that come from?" Esposito asked as he looked at Josie as Beckett came up to him. He held out his index finger; after looking at the parents to see if it was alright; and watched the baby hold onto it for a moment.

"Her father liked horses; they never rode but you don't need to ride to be interested," Castle said, following Beckett to Darnley and Nkosi though the former was letting his husband step closer.

"I will agree," Nkosi said. "Adorable and cute."

"How do you say that in Xhosa?" Castle asked. "Or those."

"Adorable is _lnomtsalane_ ," Nkosi said first as Beckett then went to her cousins. "And cute is cute, there is not a word for it. She is _lnomtsalane_."

"We agree as well," Clara was saying with a smile. "But I do wonder at how she will look."

"We'll send all of you pictures," Beckett said, going to Louis last.

"Glad to see your horses Josie," the young man said to the baby, smiling when she stared at him with wide eyes though it was only momentarily. "You'll be like your sisters and I promise to get you a pony you get ride when you're big enough to seat one."

"At your home in England?" Ryan asked as they were all sitting down together.

"Oh no," Louis replied. "Here."

"You got the job?" Alexis asked with a gasp.

"I spoke to Charlie and… I did," Louis said, laughing a bit when his girlfriend threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and was going to speak but he was suddenly being congratulated by everyone except for the kids who were all looking at Josie. "But I do need to be serious," he then said, becoming so. "If you-"

"I can answer that," Lanie said, looking at Alexis. When the young woman nodded she said, "I have a friend I knew from college who became a psychiatrist that has an office with two others here. I spoke to her and Alexis can start out there."

"Seeing patients?" Castle asked in surprise.

"I'll be helping Dr. Hunter," Alexis said. "With some basic therapy sessions. As time goes on I may be asked to join as another doctor with the group. Lesser but…"

Castle went straight to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her tightly telling her, "I'm so glad you managed to find something."

"And I told her too that she can always open her own office," Lanie said.

"This will be a test of course," Alexis said, hugging her stepmother when she came to her. "And while we'll be here it won't be for long."

"We're going to be getting our own place," Louis said. "In time though."

"Take as much as you need," Beckett said, squeezing his arm.

"Are you sure? Four daughters, a boyfriend… Jim too…" Louis started to say.

"Oh no, I'm still in the city," Martha said when the young man looked at her.

"It's a big house," Castle said as his wife looked at him. "We don't mind as long as you do your chores."

"Rick," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"We'll help out," Alexis said with a slight laugh. "And we can babysit," she added, bursting into laughter when she saw her boyfriend was nodding his head exaggeratedly.

"Thank you," Beckett said, laughing a bit herself as they were sitting again.

"Can we hold her?" Tommy was asking as he was looking at Josie again with the others.

"Not just yet," Beckett said gently as the boy looked so hopeful. "When you come back for the Fourth of July you can hold her then."

"What about my brother?" Tommy said.

"I think he's still a little too small," Castle said. "But you can tell him all about it."

"He sees," Tommy said in confusion.

"Then he can see," Castle said.

"Can we go play?" Eliza asked eagerly as she was holding Maddy's hand and Dani's as well.

"We're going to have lunch now," Beckett said.

"And Josie?" Jenny asked when they all stood up.

"She'll be in her carrier between us," Castle said. "Unless she decides she wants her lunch then she'll have that and a nap."

"After lunch you guys can go play," Beckett said as they went to the kitchen.

When everyone had gotten their food, they gathered at the different tables in the house; having to split up between three rooms since there were so many of them. But they were soon eating and talking together, Castle and Beckett keeping an eye on Josie who seemed content for the moment to lie in her carrier. When they had finished and were starting to clean up the baby began to fuss before Beckett took her upstairs.

"I think," Castle said as he walked into Josie's room with his wife. "That'll be it for her today."

"It will," Beckett said, sitting on the rocking chair. She unbuttoned her top and set the baby to her breast before she said, "Will you be okay walking Eve and Jacob home?"

"Sure, I was thinking though what if Julia and the others did so?" Castle asked. When his wife looked at him he said, "Not the younger ones; but Julia, Mari and Erin. Eliza will probably want to stay with the younger ones… Patrick's kids."

Beckett simply nodded, looking down at Josie, before she then said, "I am glad they'll be here though. I'm going to need to keep coming to her to take care of her."

"Not every time," Castle protested. "You need to let me help you out."

Breathing out Beckett said, "Alright but I can change her diaper."

"And you will of course," Castle commented. He then smiled and reached down to Josie, gently running his hand over the back of her head. When she snuffled against her mother's breast he smiled and said, "I'm so happy we're home."

"Look at how you're standing Rick," Beckett told him teasingly.

"I'm not looking at those," Castle said in mock annoyance. He smiled when she smirked at him but then grew serious and told her, " _Is fada liom uaim iad cé go… leithscéal_ ," saying that he missed them though and then telling her sorry.

" _Tá a fhios agaim_ ," Beckett told him, which meant that she knew. "But for now…" she told him as she switched the baby to her other breast. She was going to tell him to head down to let the others know she would be down shortly when Julia came inside. "Don't go out to the back just yet," she told her. "Ryan and Esposito might be leaving as soon as we're done."

"I know, but can we walk Eve and Jacob home… and then Mari?" Julia asked.

Castle couldn't help laughing before he said, "I asked your mom about that and I think she said you and Erin could do that."

"If her parents say it's okay," Beckett said. "And as long as you promise you'll take them to their houses at the times we say."

"We will… but how long will everyone else stay?" Julia asked.

"Not for much longer," Castle said. When his wife looked at him in surprise he said, "They're planning that we have a night with our girls."

"Alexis?" Beckett asked.

"She's going to stay with us; I told her she and Louis could go out for dinner since we're not going to do anything big like we just did," Castle said.

"That was nice Dad," Julia said.

"I couldn't keep them apart since he's going back," Castle replied.

Beckett wanted to comment on the fact that Alexis was going to be heading back herself in six days but refrained as Josie was pulling away from her. She let Castle take the baby and got her blouse set before she stood up and let Julia take her hand as they waited for him to finish. As soon as he had and looked at her she turned to her oldest and was going to tell her what she'd thought of when Julia gasped in shock and then guessed what her idea was a second later.

"Can I make Josie fall asleep?" the girl asked hopefully.

"You can rock her to sleep," Beckett corrected her with a smile at how eager her oldest sounded too. "In the rocking chair."

"I wanted to carry her around," Julia said before she smiled at her mother. "When she gets bigger."

"Exactly," Beckett said, leading her oldest over to the chair. She let Castle help Julia with the baby, watching her closely to make sure that Josie was alright and Julia too.

"I'm okay," the girl whispered.

"Just rock back and forth slowly; you remember doing that with Eliza," Beckett said softly. When Julia nodded seriously and then looked down at her little sister she smiled and let Castle take her hand so they could sit on the bed to wait and watch.

Julia kept smiling at her sister though she wasn't sure if Josie could understand what that smile meant yet, completely quiet until the baby's eyes were closing. She rocked a few more times to see if that was it for her and she leaned down, pressing her lips to the baby's forehead before her mother took her sister from her. She followed her parents over to Josie's crib and smiled at the way they kissed the baby's forehead before she was on her bed. Peering down over the railing she smiled and squeezed her mother's hand, glad when Beckett held onto it even after that. She didn't want to leave but her mother finally tugged her hand and she walked out with them to the hall. She was startled seeing all the dogs there and became a little concerned before her mother was speaking to the six of them.

"Max, Molly lay down," Beckett said firmly. When the two were lying down she said to Julia softly, "They'll stay out here for now but eventually they will go in with your sister."

Nodding the girl took her mother's hand again and asked, "When will they do that?"

"During the day when she's a week or two older," Castle said while they went downstairs. "And at night once she's in her crib."

"Will you and your sister mind?" Beckett asked.

"Nope, we knew that Josa was going to get Max and Molly and we don't care," Julia said simply. They stopped at the end of the stairs and she turned to both her parents telling them, "I wish we could have three dogs each but when I told that to Grandpapa he said it was too much; like we had a zoo… of dogs."

Beckett started laughing and had to cover her mouth with her hand as she found she couldn't stop and tried to calm down the best she could while her husband and their oldest were looking at her in confusion. "Sorry, he said the same to me when I asked him and my mom for dogs," she told them.

"A dog?" Julia asked.

"Oh no," Jim said, having come over to the doorway hearing his daughter's laughter. "Dogs, she wanted a bunch in a small apartment."

"Since we have a house," Castle said when Julia had calmed down after giggling a little. "I think six is a good amount; more than most people have."

Julia was going to say that was fine when she saw that Ryan and Jenny were coming out of the family room with their sons. When she saw the others coming out behind them she sighed and said, "Do you have to go?"

"No, we wanted to see if the kids could go outside before that," Ryan said to Castle and Beckett.

"I'll get the tablet," Castle told his wife.

"We can," Beckett said. "She should be napping for now."

"You have a web cam on her?" Lanie asked her friend.

"We do," Beckett said with a nod. "And sound. So as long as someone keeps an eye on it she'll be fine."

"I'll do that," Martha said, coming over to her. "Enjoy your time with your friends."

"Thank you, Mother," Castle said with a smile. He then said, "Let them wade?" to his wife.

"Yes, and you can go," Beckett said jokingly.

With a slight laugh Castle kissed her cheek before he went to where the others had gathered. "Okay, we can go wading and at the same time look for shells," he told the kids after he'd spoken loudly to get their attention. "But just your feet because the water is still cold."

"It is," Julia said knowingly. "But there are tons of cool shells."

"Can we take them by ourselves?" Eliza asked then eagerly. She then looked at Daniel in his mother's arms and said, "The kids with 'lexis and Louis."

Watching the other parents say that was alright Beckett said; as she'd joined them and was barefoot; "You can but some of us might follow you." She wasn't surprised when the kids then took off and she reached for her husband's hand as they started to walk down the beach in the direction of the Foster's home, feeling Rebecca touching her arm gently when they were in front of it.

"When we walk back we're going back to our house," she said. She could tell that Beckett was going to say they didn't have to when she said, "It's your first day back so better some of us leave eventually."

"Eventually," Beckett said with a laugh.

"Hey, did you expect us not to come see our new niece?" Rebecca asked her.

Beckett shook her head and laughed before she went over to Skye who was a little behind them. "Haven't spoken to you really," she said.

"And you won't for long," the investigator commented. When Beckett gave her a questioning look Skye smiled and said, "I'll be leaving soon myself; just to the stables. I'd like to ride before I head back to the Foster's home."

"I'm amazed you all figured things out," Beckett said with a smile.

"Me too, but there aren't too, too many of us and a lot…" Skye started to say before they heard Brad calling out to them.

"I'm really sorry to do this," the chief said as he ran up to them. "But Lils is feeling tired so I want to get her home." Brad smiled when the others quickly assured him it was alright and he then added, "When you guys get to our house; the ones that are staying here; we'll be home so just ring the bell and I'll let you in."

"Maybe you should head back too," Skye commented to Beckett.

"I should," she said with a sigh. Beckett had wanted to continue but the walk was a little harder than she thought it would be on the sand. So she went to her husband and said, "I'm going back to say goodbye to Lily."

"Sure," Castle said, knowing that wasn't the only reason she was returning to the house. "We won't be too much longer."

"I know," Beckett said in amusement as she knew he'd added that so she wouldn't think she was missing out. She kissed his cheek before she started to go back and saw her friend was sitting next to Martha at the two chairs.

"Are you alright Kate?" Castle's mother said first when she spotted her daughter in law. "I don't know why it didn't occur to me to warn you about walking on the sand."

"I forgot about it myself," Beckett said with a smile. "But I'm fine," she said as Lily stood. She wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and said, "Get some sleep."

"Oh, stop it," the woman said before she laughed. "And I already planned on doing that," Lily added before they let go of each other. "We were watching Josie for a while and she's doing well."

"You mean sleeping and not moving too much?" Beckett asked.

"Yep," Lily said before they were laughing together.

"Lils, we should go," Brad said.

"Wait," Lily said, looking out to the beach. "I was just going to say I wanted to say goodbye to them," she added as she could see their kids running down the beach. "You guys better not have cut your feet," she called to them teasingly.

"We didn't," Jacob said in slight annoyance. He then smiled and said, "When do we need to be home?"

"Is Rick making dinner?" Brad asked Beckett. When she nodded he then said to his son, "When he starts or if they say before that."

"Sure," Eve said. "But will you be okay?"

"Your dad will make sure I am," Lily said, glancing at her husband. She then smiled at her kids and hugged them both telling them, "We'll see you later."

Walking with them Beckett said, "We'll have dinner here… soon."

"You don't need to," Lily said. "We could have-"

"After Lils," Brad told his wife. When she glanced at him he said seriously, "Easter was enough."

"He's right, another time," Beckett told her friend before they stepped out onto the porch. She hugged Lily one more time before letting her go and doing the same to Brad, she smiled at their congratulations as they said it at nearly the same time, thanking them before they went out to their car. When they were gone she went into the house to close the gate when she heard Josie starting to cry. Looking at her watch she went up the stairs and was just going inside the baby's room when she heard thudding footsteps coming up the other flight of stairs, making her wait to see who it was.

"I'm alright," Castle said quickly once he'd reached the top of the stairs and walked to his wife.

"Did you run all the way up from the beach?" Beckett asked him in concern.

"No, and you haven't sat down at all have you?" Castle said. Before she could say anything; as he knew already that she wanted to; he told her, "You do need to, just for a little bit."

Since she knew her husband was right Beckett didn't argue the point and followed him into Josie's room saying, "This is probably a preview for later tonight."

"Maybe," Castle said absently as he was taking Josie out of the crib. "Oh, it's too soon for her diaper," he said after checking it. "I guess she just wants her mom."

"Or her dad," Beckett said with a smile when he started to turn to her.

Castle paused immediately but looking into his wife's eyes a smile spread across his face in return and then turned his attention to the baby. He began to walk around the room, murmuring to her before he said suddenly to his wife, "Does it matter if I speak in Irish?"

"If I'd been able to speak as fluently as I can now I would have done so then," Beckett answered. "Go ahead and I'll do the same. But when she's older…"

"Yeah," Castle said quickly. He started to speak to Josie soothingly, pressing his lips to her forehead and telling her that he loved her until she stopped crying. A little bit more walking and she was limp against him, making him look at his wife. When she nodded he went over to the crib, setting Josie down before he paused as he realized something.

"It's okay," Beckett whispered to him, Max and Molly standing with them looking up at the crib. She gently brushed the back of her finger against Josie's cheek and let Castle do the same before they walked together out of the room. She stood close to him while she watched him close the door just enough; the dogs in the hall by then; and when he turned to her she said, "We can't really take that long."

" _Ach seo_ ," Castle said, saying just this. When she nodded he wrapped his arms around her tightly and when hers were around his neck he leaned down enough to take her lips with his own. Their kiss was deep, and he found his heart pounding rapidly in pleasure before he carefully curled his tongue around hers in her mouth. Holding her closely to him he then pulled away and told her, "You really need to tell me to stop."

" _Fós_ ," Beckett said, which meant not yet. She let him initiate the next kiss but rapidly took over; slipping her tongue past his lips so they could begin to duel together. Though she knew their guests were back in the house; she could distantly hear them; she couldn't find it in herself to stop until finally they were breaking apart, gasping for air.

"Okay… so… we-" Castle started to say before he turned with her to the stairs by Julia's room.

"Hey, Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny are gonna go soon," Julia said. "They were wondering where you were."

"They asked you to find us?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Grandpapa and Gram asked me," Julia told them, smiling herself. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, and please don't mention what we were doing," Castle said.

"Well… I thought you were hugging but now I know you were kissing too," Julia said with a beaming smile.

Beckett sighed as her husband palmed his face and told him, "Rick, she knew that already."

"Sorry Dad," Julia said with a smile.

"Why don't we go downstairs before they send more people to find us?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Probably would be for the best," Castle said slowly before taking her hand. He watched Julia precede them and though he knew they would have to let go of each other he entwined their fingers tightly. When she glanced at him he wanted to convey he was hoping they would have the chance to continue what they'd been doing before Julia had found them. At first, he didn't think she'd understand but the squeeze to his fingers let him know she had and that she agreed. He gave her a quick smile before they went to the family room, holding her hand tight for one more second before they reluctantly parted to focus back on their family and guests.


	28. Home Where My Love Lies (Part 2)

"So how does it feel to be a big sister again?" Jacob was asking Julia as she and Erin were with Mari walking him and his sister home.

"The same, it's not really that different," the girl said, shrugging her shoulders. "And she just got home so it's not really that different yet. It'll be like having Lizzy around again."

"Yeah… so four girls," Jacob said.

"You might have four girls if you have kids," Eve said to her brother.

"No, I was gonna say that there are also three girl dogs, three boy dogs, your dad and your mom," Jacob said. "So… wait."

Trying not to laugh too loud Mari said, "It's not even but Jim is gonna move in with them."

"Oh yeah," Jacob said. "What?" he then asked his sister.

"He's joking," Eve said, shaking her head. "He's trying to get you guys worried he doesn't want our sister to be a girl and then he'll yell… how did it go?"

"Keeding!" Jacob replied, speaking exaggeratedly. "Sorry, I saw it on a show and I never get to say it like that."

"You took a while to be able to say it," Julia said. "Just wait for the perfect moment."

"Yeah, but hey, our mom was talking about this book called-" Jacob started to say.

" _Pride and Prejudice_ ," Julia interrupted. "Yeah my parents talked about it to me."

"So did mine," Mari said.

"And mine," Erin added.

Stopping at the gate of their home Eve said with a smile, "When did they talk about it?"

"After Mom found out she was having a girl," Julia said, slightly amused they'd all found out about that book. "You guys too?" she asked the others. When they all nodded she laughed and said, "I guess we'll see you at the schools on Monday… at some point."

"Yeah, have fun Erin we'll see you… sometime," Jacob said.

"I think in the summer," the little girl said with a smile, waving goodbye to them.

After the siblings were inside the three girls turned to head over to Mari's home next and Julia said, "We're gonna do the same thing when their baby sister is born I bet."

"But there won't be that many people," Erin said.

"Probably not, they don't have any family except for us," Mari said.

"So you're family?" Erin asked the two.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be cousins, but we never think of each other like that," Julia said. "We think of the parents like our aunts and uncles, but we call them by just their names." She then smiled at Erin and said, "But you're our cousins of course."

"Yeah," the little girl said with a smile before they soon after reached Mari's house.

"I'll run down now," Mari said with a smile at the two. She was going to say more when she then heard a car coming up to them.

"Da!" Erin said in surprise when she saw her parents and Louis at the windows.

"Hello kid," Brennan said. "We're ready so we decided to pick you up."

"Oh, well good thing we said goodbye at your home," Erin said. But she hugged her cousin still and said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Julia said. She watched her hug Mari quickly before getting into the car and they waved together at all her cousins as they drove away. "They're going go to the stables."

"Are you jealous?" Mari said, turning to look at her with a smile.

"A little but imagine my mom," Julia said. "She had the baby but now she needs to wait to ride."

"Yeah… was she hurt really bad… down there?" Mari asked in embarrassment.

"I don't think so, but you don't have a baby every day," Julia said. She became thoughtful and said, "I guess it's like riding a horse the first time."

"I guess," Mari said, shrugging. She then hugged Julia tightly and said, "My mom says I gotta stay at home; let your cousins and then Lanie and Dylan visit since they're going. Oh, and Patrick and everyone else."

"It's still a lot of people," Julia said with a laugh, squeezing her friend a little hard before letting her go. She watched her go down the path to her front door and waved before Mari was disappearing inside. She was a little disappointed at not getting to see her the next day but remembered school on Monday. And quickly after that she thought of the fact that she had dinner with all her sisters and parents and a smile appeared on her face while she literally started to skip in her eagerness to get to that. And she was laughing a bit as she thought of something and reminded herself to tell her family as soon as she was back home with them.

* * *

"Skye won't be alone when she goes riding," Alexis said to her stepmother.

"No?" Beckett asked in surprise.

With a smile Alexis told her, "Louis and his family are going to head over there… he wants to show them where he's going to be working."

"Even though they've seen it before," Beckett stated with a smile.

"Without snow," Alexis explained before they laughed. She watched her stepmother then turn her attention to Josie and said, "I never said this before but how can you be so sure you wouldn't hurt her?"

"I don't, I'm careful though she does have to be able to move around," Beckett said. "But again, careful."

Alexis was going to speak when she paused as she heard the chime of the door to the gate being opened and she smiled before she said, "I think Jules is back."

Standing up carefully Beckett walked with her stepdaughter over to the entry where Julia was hanging up her jacket. She knew she'd seen them but was startled when the girl suddenly started to laugh and she was going to ask what was so funny when her oldest began to tell them with a wide smile on her face at the same time.

"I was skipping home and I bet I looked just like Paul in _Fool on the Hill_ ," Julia said. "It made me laugh 'cause I haven't skipped that long for a long time."

Beckett smiled and said, "Thank you for not tripping and falling." When Julia nodded and then started to walk out of the entry she opened her mouth to tell her to wash her hands when her daughter called out, "I know Mom." She laughed softly and shook her head before she told Alexis, "I'm going to get Josie into her carrier and see if your dad needs any help."

"I doubt it," the young woman said as she followed her. Stopping at the bathroom Alexis smiled when her stepmother looked at her and said, "He does have Eliza with him."

Beckett just smiled before she continued to the kitchen and told the two, "Julia's home."

"We could see that," Castle said as he closed the oven door. He watched his wife set Josie in her carrier in between their chairs at the kitchen table and then said, "Eliza had an idea, but it doesn't really work."

"Daddy said it will but later," the little girl said with a smile as her father stopped her mixing the salad she'd helped him make.

"She wanted to take Josie to the stables; since she knows Skye is going and Alexis told us about Brennan and his family going," Castle explained to his wife as she was sitting next to the baby. "But I let her know it was a little early for that."

"We will take her," Beckett said. "But not just yet. If we took her now she would have no idea what she was looking at."

"I know, Daddy said," Eliza replied, stepping down from in front of the sink. She then hurried over to her mother as Julia and Alexis were walking inside and she said, "Did they go?"

"Yeah, Brennan picked up Erin right when we were walking," Julia answered, smiling at Josie as she had gone to the carrier.

"Will you girls watch her?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when all she got were nods and she got up with a smile as she went over to her husband to help him get everything to the table.

" _An bhfuil tú ceart go leor_?" Castle asked her.

Nodding, as he'd asked if she was alright, Beckett then said, "Did anyone tell you when they're coming back over?"

"Trevor mentioned it when I asked him about making Gatsby sandwiches for lunch," Castle replied. "And he said it was probably better to make something smaller if I was going to cook."

"So you made them tonight," Beckett said in amusement.

"I did," Castle said, picking up one of the plates with one the sandwiches on them.

"Go help them," Alexis told her sisters, seeing their father getting a plate.

Though Julia wanted to protest at first she realized why the young woman was telling them that quickly. "Come on, we can get our own plates and then finish the table," she told Eliza. When she saw the little girl was about to protest she said, "Our allowance?"

"Oh…" Eliza said. She hurried over to the kitchen; past their parents; and waited for her sister to get one of the plates.

"You don't mind?" Alexis was asking Beckett as she had taken Josie out of her carrier to hold her.

"Why would I?" she replied. "And you didn't need to have your sisters leave to do that; we're going to try to make sure they know to share time with her," Beckett added. She expected her stepdaughter to question the word try but when she didn't she smiled and said, "That makes sense?"

"It's not what I learned," Alexis said, smiling over at her sisters. "That's more common sense really, and you said they told you they wanted to be involved."

"Yep, can I hold Josa?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe later," Beckett said. "Right now, you need to eat so you'll have time to play before Josie needs to go to bed." She made sure the baby was alright once she was in her carrier and then sat down as her husband brought over the glasses last. When the girls had joined them she said, "It feels-" before she was cut off when Rita barked and went to the foyer. "I was going to say it feels quiet," she said quickly as she turned her attention to Josie who had woken up suddenly.

Looking at her as well Castle said, "I guess she's okay."

"Which is great because she needs to get used to them," Beckett commented. "What was it?" she asked Alexis who had left them to check on what Rita had run outside for.

"It was Veronica, walking by with a flashlight," the young woman explained as she sat down. "Rita calmed down once she called out to her."

"Okay, back to eating you two," Castle said as the girls had gone to the windows where the table was to peer out. "I feel like we haven't had the chance to play anything lately."

Julia shared a glance with her sister before they shrugged and went back to their seats to continue eating. She could see Josie where her chair was and smiled when the baby wasn't really doing much, just moving her eyes and hands. She was slightly startled when Eliza spoke in the silence though she wasn't surprised at what her sister was asking soon after that.

"Doesn't she do anything?" the little girl said.

"Besides what she's doing? No," Castle said. "She was just born so you need to give her time to grow."

Eliza blew out a breath between her lips and giggled quickly after when her mother pinched her very softly on her shoulder as she knew her mother didn't like her doing that. "She's always growing," she finally said.

"So are you," Beckett told her. "Now come here because you've got sauce all over your chin."

Castle looked on as Beckett did her best to clean Eliza's chin before he said, "She'll grow quickly, at only a day old it's not going to be much."

Nodding, since her mother was holding her by the chin, Eliza then said, "Did I do the same?"

"You did," Beckett, Castle and Alexis said at the same time.

Julia, looking at the others when they all turned to her quickly finished her bite of sandwich before saying, "Um… you said it. What?"

"I thought you'd join in, are you finished?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah, that was really good Dad," Julia told her father.

"I have one for you for tomorrow," Castle said as he and Alexis stood up together. " _Beidh orainn a bheith breá_ ," he told his wife as she glanced at him, telling her they would be fine.

" _Go mbainfidh tú íoc as sin_ ," Beckett said, standing up and giving him a look as she'd said he'd pay for that. But a second later she squeezed his hand and said in English, "We'll wait for you in the family room." She took Josie out of her carrier and went to the room with the girls leading the way, the dogs around her instead of them.

Julia, pausing to look behind her at the doorway, saw the dogs with her mother and she said, "Do they want to see Josa?"

"I don't know," Beckett replied, snapping her fingers. She continued to walk when the six dogs went into the family room around the girls and told the two, "Go ahead and pick out your game."

Julia let her sister go to where their games were and went over to their mother, seeing Macca sitting right next to her legs as Beckett was sitting on the couch. "I think he wants to meet her," she told her.

"I think so," Beckett said. "Macca-"

"Let him look at least," Julia told her.

Though she wasn't sure about that Beckett finally nodded and said, "If he stays there he's fine." She smiled when Julia wrapped her arms around the Wolfhound's neck and told her, "When she can see them I'll let them get closer."

With a quick nod of her head Julia got on the couch next to her mother and said, "Are you gonna tell Josa when she's older that you knew she was going to be born when you were in this room?"

"Yes," Beckett said simply, smiling as she wasn't surprised she was asking that. "And so you both know now," she said to both girls since Eliza had come over to them. "We'll be doing a lot of things once she's older so if you're going to ask something like that you know the answer." Glancing over at the doorway she said to her husband who was coming in with Alexis, "You don't have dessert right?"

"No," Castle said. "You were very specific, so I thought I should pay attention."

"For once," Alexis said playfully out of the side of her mouth.

"Okay," Castle said, giving his daughter a look before he smiled at her. "We can start playing Life," he began slowly before he saw the board game on the coffee table. "But you?" When Beckett gave him Josie he took the baby over to her bassinet, startled when Molly immediately laid next to it which made him look at his wife questioningly.

"Let her stay," Beckett said since the dog was resting her head on the floor and she could tell it was relaxed. "Okay, we should start," she said once Castle was sitting next to her on the couch.

"I don't have to go to bed, do I?" Eliza asked.

"Not yet, we have time," Castle said as he looked at his watch.

"That was for them to hurry," Beckett commented though the girls across from them were getting their game pieces.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow Mom?" Julia asked after they had started the game.

"Do you mean after everyone goes home?" Beckett asked. When her oldest nodded she said, "There is something but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do anything," looking pointedly out of the corner of her eye at her husband.

" _Is é sin a íoc ar ais_?" Castle asked, inquiring if that was paying back since there wasn't a word for payback in Irish. When she shook her head he said, "You are just don't run off to ride Alex. Ow," he added when she socked his arm though her fist hadn't really made much contact.

"I'm not going to," Beckett said quickly as Julia looked at her in concern. She hurriedly took a turn and said, "I would like to walk around the neighborhood at least."

"What about Josa?" Eliza asked.

"She needs to stay inside," Castle commented. "But your grandpapa will be here."

"Does he know?" Alexis asked after she had placed a blue and pink peg in the back of her 'car.'

"He does," Beckett replied. "He offered to do this if we needed him to. And it won't be for that long since I'm not walking to the stables."

" _D'fhéadfadh bain triail_ ," Castle commented before his wife was pushing him over.

"He said we could try," Beckett told the girls as they were watching them. "And," she said to her husband as he was sitting back up. "Just a simple walk."

"Okay, can we stop at the playground after?" Castle asked as he slipped on his glasses to read the space he'd landed on.

Giving him a pointed look Beckett smiled and said, "Sure but you're going to be on your own."

Tucking his frames back in his pocket Castle glanced at his wife before he murmured to her while Eliza was taking her turn, " _Beidh muid ina n-aonar_ ," telling her they would be alone though he knew she was just joking about him playing on his own.

" _Beidh muid anseo_ ," Beckett said softly as the girls were reading Eliza's space together, telling him they would be there, meaning home. When he glanced at her with a slight frown she said, " _Is sé seachtaine ar feadh i bhfad_ ," saying six weeks was a long time.

" _Tá sé ag teastáil_ ," Castle muttered, telling her it was needed. When she placed her hand on his arm he took it and squeezed it firmly before he said to the girls, "My turn?"

"It is," Alexis said, wondering at the discussion between them. She looked between the two and after her father had finished she smiled slightly when he whispered; she assumed since she couldn't hear what he was saying; into Beckett's ear and she smiled at the way her stepmother said one word though she couldn't hear it to Castle's obvious delight. She turned her attention to her sisters and was about to see what Julia had gotten when they turned to the bassinet as Molly began to whine next to it.

When Josie began to cry a few seconds later Beckett glanced at her husband as he got up and said, "Don't say it."

"I'm not, dogs can sense a lot humans can't," Castle said simply before he hurried over to the baby and picked her up. "I'll be back," he told them as he could tell it was her diaper.

"Dad," Alexis said, standing up quickly. "I can take her."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. When his daughter nodded with a smile he handed Josie over to her and watched her leave.

"Is she gonna go change Josa's diaper?" Eliza said when her father was sitting down again. When she saw both him and her mother nodding she said, "Does she know how?"

"She changed yours," Julia told her sister.

"Oh…" Eliza said slowly. "Are you gonna?"

"You don't need to remember," Beckett said before Julia could answer. She reached for the little girl and when she had come to her she said, "I almost forgot."

"I can sit here again?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Yes, but not for too long," Beckett replied, taking her onto her lap. "Since your sisters will be back and we'll need to get back to the game."

Eliza merely nodded, hugging her mother and trying not to do so too tightly, she looked over at Julia and saw she had left them. "Jules?" she asked.

"She's with the dogs," Castle explained, glancing back over the couch.

"Julia come here," Beckett said, looking with him to where their oldest was scratching behind Rose's ears.

Hurrying around the couch Julia saw Alexis walking inside and said, "Where's Josa?"

"She fell asleep… I didn't want to bring her all the way down here," the young woman explained.

"That's alright," Beckett said as her husband got up then. "It's why we got the web camera," she added as she took the tablet he handed to her. "And she's fine so let's go ahead and finish." She wasn't surprised when the girls took Alexis' hands before they sat together on the other side of the coffee table. She and Castle needed to calm down Julia and Eliza a little as they were asking her if she would play with them the next night too.

"I will," Alexis assured them. "But for now, let me take my turn and see what I'll land on next."

"Hopefully that's all the kids you'll have," Castle said jokingly.

Laughing as Alexis rolled her eyes in response the family went back to the game, keeping an eye on Josie as they wound their way across the board to its end once more.

* * *

"How much time do I have?" Julia asked her parents.

"Enough for your entry," Beckett said. "As long as you don't write for an hour."

Julia laughed softly and then said, "I won't write for that long, but will you come back or stay in your room?"

"We'll come over after we check on your sister," Castle said.

Julia nodded and then said, "All of them?"

With a soft laugh Beckett told her, "Eliza and Josie."

"I thought so," Julia said with a smile. "Though is 'lexis still awake?"

"She is," Castle said, looking out into the hallway and seeing the light on under his daughter's door. "What she's doing I don't know."

"I do," Julia said with a smile. She then looked past her father and said, "Is he awake?"

"He is," Alexis said slowly as her father and stepmother were looking at her. "Sorry I was talking to Louis."

"Are you gonna go over?" Julia asked with a smile on her face.

"No," Alexis said. She wasn't surprised when her sister looked disappointed and she said, "I decided I want to stay here with my family instead."

"You could go over," Beckett said.

Shaking her head Alexis told them, "I'm going over very soon and I'll see him then." She then smiled and said, "And we'll be together here."

"That's true," Castle said. "So… goodnight or hello?"

"Goodnight, I needed to let Jules know since I talked to her about maybe staying the night with Louis," Alexis replied. "See you in the morning."

After they had said goodnight to her big sister Julia waved to her parents as they left to get ready for bed. Alone; except for Macca and JoJo; she went to her desk where everything but her pen was ready. That was done quickly, and she was writing down the date before writing below it what she'd been thinking of putting for that day.

 _April 18th, 2020_

 _Everyone's at home now diary… well, sorta. Gram and Grandpapa went out but they're gonna come back later but Mom and Josa are home. So I'm really happy about that._

 _And today was super busy 'cause we had so many people here. I should make a list just to count (and Mom would like me doing math even though it's almost bedtime)._

 _First there was the Fosters (4- I like writing it like that plus I can keep track better), the Davis no that's Davises I think (4 but there's the baby too… but she doesn't count since she's not here yet). Then Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny came with Tommy and Danny… I guess they're the Ryans, but I feel sorta weird 'cause Mom and Dad call him Ryan too still. Then Tio Javi, Lanie and Dylan and last was Trevor, Maddy and Keo. So… that's eighteen but it needs- Oh no! I forgot about Erin and her family. So that's twenty-four counting Louis, Patrick and Skye._

 _All of us were here and Mom brought Josa down to see them, but they didn't get to hold her. Too bad 'cause it's fun… well not when she gets her diaper dirty I remember when Lizzy would do that. But still, she's really cute. But I'm writing too fast so let me try to calm down._

 _I got to rock Josa to sleep which was so fun even though I just sat in Mom's rocking chair to do that and held the baby… I thought about doing that with my own baby, but I couldn't imagine it and I can write stories! I guess I would have to grow up for that. But for now, I'm so glad Mom's really gonna let me take care of Josa too._

 _There were so many people here I didn't get to spend too, too much time with Mari but lucky she got to spend the night here. I was almost going to go to her house but I'm kinda glad I didn't since it was_ _so_ _fun tonight._

 _We; AJ and EJ_

Julia drew a smiley face there and laughed softly before she turned her attention back to her entry, seeing she'd been writing for a while by then and wanted to finish before her parents came back.

 _(I love writing that!); got to spend all night with Mom and Dad. We had a great dinner- those sandwiches that they have in South Africa- and then played with them. Well… I guess I should say that Josa didn't play, she mostly laid down in her little bed she has. But it was still nice and it's funny to see our family now that she's here._

 _And I didn't say this yesterday but looking at Josa if she gets Dad's eyes we're gonna be really interesting sisters. Blue, green and brown… I should tell Mom to take pictures of our faces really close to each other when Josa's older and everything._

 _So tomorrow… oh shoot, I forgot to say that Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny had to go back with Tommy and Danny; and Tio Javi. But we're gonna see them on the Fourth of July. But everyone else is coming back tomorrow at… I think Dad said at about eleven, so we'll have lunch with them. But then everyone is going home… even Gram. I wish she could stay 'cause Grandpapa is for a while longer but she loves her teaching so I won't ask her to stay. But I'm saying that 'cause I would have loved Gram to stay and it would have been all our family together… but I'm sure Gram will come soon maybe on a weekend again._

 _I think that's everything for today… better stop 'cause Mom and Dad walked by my room and they're gonna come back to me soon. Night!_

Getting everything put away Julia wasn't surprised when by that point her parents walked inside, and she said, "It's time?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile, going straight to the bed and sitting down. She wasn't surprised when her daughter hurried to her and she wrapped her arm around her saying, "You can do something, but it needs to not take too long."

"Tell me a story," Julia asked quickly. "About you both."

"There's a lot to choose from," Castle said with a smile as he sat on the other side of her, putting his arm around her too though he had to put it under his wife's arm across their oldest's back. "When is a good question."

"Um… before you got together," Julia said after thinking about that.

"Still too much," Beckett said jokingly. "But I can think of something we haven't told you about."

"Like you said it's too much," Castle said slowly as she was looking pointedly at him.

"When we found you at the crime scene," Beckett said.

"Oh… are you sure?" Castle said.

"Yes," Beckett replied easily. "So your dad went away for the summer-"

"Oh, I know the story," Julia interrupted. She smiled when her parents looked at her in surprise and said, "'lexis said that you came here with the lady you married the second time and when you went back to the city Mom was really mad at you… she didn't know why though."

"Because before he left I was ready to tell him that I would go with him," Beckett replied with a slight sigh. "And I was a little too late."

"I'm regretting it still," Castle said. "What?" he said, startled when his wife looked at him in shock.

"Shouldn't it be me doing that?" Beckett asked him.

"I gave up on you," Castle said, surprised she said that as they'd talked about it before. "Way too fast."

"I didn't give you much reason to think I would… you found out I was going with…" Beckett started to say before she turned her attention to Julia in between them, her husband doing the same. She wasn't sure what the expression on the girl's face was and tried to think of how exactly she should ask her when Julia decided for her as she explained to them both what she was thinking after the conversation.

"You were crazy nutso," Julia said.

Groaning Castle put his face in his hands and waited for his wife to comment on that before he realized she wasn't speaking. He glanced at her tentatively and he sighed at the look on her face when he could see her. "Yes, I showed her some _Whose Line_ ," he told her.

"I got that when she said that," Beckett said. She glanced at Julia and said, "It's okay, where was I though?"

"Taking a nap," Castle said. "Sorry love but I was watching that game on my computer."

"It was so funny," Julia said. "Dad says it was from England?"

"It was and then it moved here," Beckett explained. "Let me guess, you want to watch it."

"Can I? And can I still watch _Will and Grace_?" Julia asked hopefully.

"I think we should wait a little more with that show," Beckett said. "But _Whose Line_ I think we can let you watch." She was going to go back to the story then when her husband took over for her, making her smile at him in response while she and Julia listened to him.

"So eventually your mom let me stay to work on the case with her," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

Sighing when her husband looked at her then Beckett said, "It was more that he wasn't going away."

Julia smiled when her father nodded in response and she said, "I said before Mom you could have made him go away."

"Oh, I could have," Beckett said. "But I didn't want to even though we hadn't parted on the best of terms."

"She just made me think for a long time that she was very annoyed at me," Castle said with a smile at the girl. "But eventually she stopped pretending."

"Don't get me wrong, I was annoyed," Beckett told him with a slight smirk.

"But not for that long," Julia commented as she hugged her mother.

"No," Beckett said with a slight laugh as she knew her oldest was thinking about Eliza and Josie's existence. "Okay, now you really need to go to bed," she said. "It's a little past time."

"Okay," Julia said, hugging her mother again. When she didn't hug her back she was slightly startled and pulled away saying, "What?"

"No protest?" Beckett asked her.

With a smile Julia said, "I know you want to go see Josa."

"We do," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "Thank you for that. I love you sweetie, thank you for helping today."

"I love you too Mom," Julia said first as they let go of each other. "But I didn't do that much."

"Not causing trouble helps," Castle commented.

"You make it sound like I was going to arrest her," Beckett said laughingly.

"Oh… not making a mess?" Castle said.

"Just in general behaving," Beckett corrected him, shaking her head. "Like I told your sister when we tucked her in."

Shrugging Julia said, "I got to play with my friends and put my baby sister to sleep." She hugged her mother one more time before sharing a kiss with her and watching her father sit down next to her.

"So you had a good day?" Castle asked.

"Yep," Julia replied, hugging him as tightly as she could. "I love you Dad."

"Love you too Julia," Castle replied, embracing her as well. He shared a quick kiss with her and said, "Now we're all home we can get used to the family growing by one."

"I think we did that tonight Dad," Julia told him.

"I guess so," Castle said with a laugh. He squeezed her one last time before letting her go and getting up to hold the covers above her to let her tuck her legs underneath them.

"Night Julia," Beckett said with a smile at her daughter as she stepped up to tuck her in.

Once she was settled Julia watched her parents go over to the doorway, her father turning off the lights before they left. She smiled when they walked in the direction of Josie's room and then closed her eyes, wondering when the baby would wake up that night as she began to drift off to sleep herself.

* * *

"I'm ready love," Castle said as he walked around the bed to where his wife was sitting back against the headboard on his side.

"You're lucky," Beckett told him with a smile. "She's awake."

"Really lucky then," Castle said as he took Josie carefully. He grabbed his wife's hand before she could leave them and pulled her close.

"I wasn't going to go yet," Beckett told him in amusement as she knew why he'd done that. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned over to him, kissing him tenderly on the lips before she felt the baby's head brush against her cheek as she moved.

"I know what she's saying," Castle told her with a smile when they'd parted. "She's telling you to go and take that shower."

"I think Julia was the one to understand them?" Beckett asked teasingly. When her husband smiled at her she kissed him again, both lingering that time before they parted slowly and she went into the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway though, standing there and watching her husband as she could see him nuzzling the side of Josie's head with his nose. Biting her lower lip at the sight she pushed herself to move and closed the door, leaving them to their time together so he could bond even more with their baby.

"I wish," Castle said to Josie as he held her tightly to him. "I could ask you what you thought of your first day back at home. Also, what you thought of all the people here to see you." When the baby moved a little he said, "They're all family and you'll be seeing them a lot while you grow up. But I still wish I could know what you thought right now." He moved Josie carefully, so he could cradle her in his arms and he told her, "Though I get the feeling you'd just say you were tired since you've been fed not too long ago."

Pressing his lips to her forehead Castle settled back against the headboard as his wife had been doing and said, "Think we should close the door when we all go to bed?" He smiled when Josie turned her head and then said, "I'll have to try and convince your mom to leave it open. But you don't really cry all that long." When the baby just stared at him briefly he smiled and moved her to hold her up against his shoulder again, pressing his lips to her cheek once more. He sat there, waiting for Beckett to come back out and join them.

When she had finished her shower, Beckett was a little startled to hear how quiet it was in the bedroom once she'd stepped out to it. Going around the bed she found her husband sitting as she'd been when he'd come to her and she said softly, "Asleep?"

"She is," Castle replied. He glanced down at Josie and said sheepishly, "I didn't want to let her go."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said, smiling as she leaned down and pressed her lips to the top of his head. "But get her into the bed."

Castle nodded and carefully stood, pausing so his wife could kiss their baby goodnight tenderly. Going around to her side he then put Josie into the bed that was flush against theirs. He covered her carefully with a blanket and made sure she was alright before he turned to his wife. He wasn't surprised, when he faced her, that she threw her arms around him tightly and he tried to respond to her as passionately as she was kissing him. Holding her close by the small of her back he found he couldn't really stop until they needed to. Pressing his forehead against hers he told her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a smile. She brushed her lips to his gently and then said, "Let's get to bed."

Nodding Castle followed her onto it silently though he couldn't help eventually say, "At least we have more room here."

"We do," Beckett replied, smiling again. She then looked over at Josie and seeing that she was fast asleep she turned to her husband and kissed his cheek, murmuring a goodnight to him before they went to sleep almost at the same time shortly afterwards.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Castle and Beckett were awoken by crying and they sat up though they did so slowly. "Almost forgot about this," he said.

"No you didn't," Beckett said sleepily. "You were just hoping she wouldn't."

Laughing slightly Castle said, "I couldn't help it. Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said as she picked Josie up out of the bed. She had been opening her pajama top before that so once the baby was settled in her arms she began to nurse her. She was going to tell her husband to get some sleep; or lay down at least; when she heard footsteps running and walking up to the doorway.

"Was that her?" Eliza asked, running straight to the bed without pausing. "Did we wake up?"

"She means did we wake up like I did when she came home," Julia translated, pulling Alexis with her.

"Sorry," the young woman said, looking slightly embarrassed when she saw her dad and stepmother looking at her. "They brought me with them."

"That's alright," Beckett said, knowing her stepdaughter was trying not to look down at Josie. "I'll warn you when I need to switch her. But sit with us," she entreated her as Julia was climbing onto the bed.

Going after her sister Alexis sat down glancing at her father who had by then taken Eliza onto her lap. "This was what it was like the night Lizzy came home?" she asked.

"It was," Castle said with a smile when the little girl reached up to wrap her arms around his neck behind her. "And so it begins," he then added, looking at his wife.

"What, do you want me to tell her to stop?" Beckett asked in amusement.

Castle shrugged before he turned his attention to Eliza and was about to ask her if she wanted to move when she was asking her big sister a question.

"What are you looking at?" the little girl said to Alexis.

"You don't need to answer," Beckett told her stepdaughter. "Sweetie she doesn't want to look at me."

"But you have those too 'lexis," Eliza said. "What did I say?" she asked her father when Alexis covered her face with her hand.

"It's not really polite to do that," Castle said slowly, looking at his wife.

"It's a little embarrassing for her Eliza," Beckett told her honestly.

"Yeah but I look at Josa," the little girl said.

"It's still embarrassing," Castle said, looking at his daughter with a slight frown.

"Sorry," Alexis said, moving her hand and laughing a little hard. "It's just how serious she was talking about that. And she's observant."

"I don't know how she couldn't be," Beckett said.

"I never knew you had to look at other ladies' chests when you got the same things too," Julia said, pretending to be serious when her mother looked at her.

The family looked at each other before they burst out laughing and so hard that Beckett nearly moved Josie away from her breast in the process.

"Wait, calm down or she won't be able to keep nursing," she said, trying to stop herself. She managed to keep her daughter in place before she said to Alexis, "I'm going to switch her."

The young woman nodded before she glanced away, not looking towards Beckett until she heard Josie nursing. "It has to feel weird," Alexis couldn't help saying.

"You get used to it," Beckett said with a smile. She saw her stepdaughter was going to speak and she said, "Are you wondering what happens after you stop nursing?"

"When you hold another baby?" Alexis asked to make sure. When her stepmother nodded she did the same rapidly, wondering if she would answer.

"I haven't felt like I would nurse the babies I've held, but the memory of preparing to do that would happen if that makes sense," Beckett then said.

"It does," Alexis replied before they were all looking at Eliza who was yawning.

"After this you guys are going straight to bed," Castle said.

"Is she gonna wake up again?" Eliza asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Many times," Beckett answered. "But you all need to sleep; you too Alexis."

"I will," the young woman said with a smile.

"But what about you Mom?" Julia said.

"I'll be getting up with her," Castle said quickly as he knew what she meant. "And helping her when she needs it."

"He did the same thing with Eliza," Beckett said, looking over at the little girl. Before she could say anything else though she felt Josie pulling away from her, looking at Alexis she saw the young woman had already looked away, allowing her to hand the baby to her husband. As he began to burp her she buttoned her pajama top and said, "So once she's back to sleep then you guys need to go to bed."

"You will get to sleep right?" Julia asked.

"I will, I'll probably take a nap tomorrow," Beckett answered, holding her hand out to her oldest. Once she was with her she wrapped her arm around her tightly and kissed her temple tenderly saying, "But don't worry about me, you'll have time to play with Erin, Maddy and Keo before they head back home."

"And you can be with Louis," Eliza said sleepily as she lay down with her head on her father's legs.

Alexis reached for her little sister and took her into her arms before telling her, "I thought of that too but since we're going to be with all our friends you'll go to sleep right?"

"Yeah," Eliza almost breathed out.

"Well," Beckett said softly when her husband had finished burping Josie. "I was going to have her hold the baby until she fell asleep, but I guess you can do it again sweetie."

"Really?" Julia said as her mother turned her attention to her. When Beckett nodded she waited eagerly for her father to hand her the baby and as soon as she had Josie in her arms she kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her. At first, she thought her mother was going to stop her from doing that but when she didn't she smiled and continued, watching her sister as she had done before.

Wrapping her arm around Julia, Beckett kissed the top of her head before gently stroking her hair. She smiled when her oldest leaned against her a little before they watched with Castle and Alexis; Eliza still asleep; as Josie soon after nodded off. "Okay," she said. "Time for you all to go to bed."

Castle got off the mattress with Alexis while his wife was taking Josie from their oldest. He waited for her to set the baby onto the bed before he turned his attention to the three so they could get them to bed as Julia was starting to yawn.

Leaning over to kiss Eliza on her forehead Beckett said, "We'll ask everyone to come over sooner than eleven."

"Thank you," Alexis said though she knew it wasn't just for herself her stepmother was doing that for.

Beckett nodded and squeezed her arm before she turned her attention to Julia, wrapping her arms around her as she came over to her. "We'll see you in the morning sweetie, goodnight," she told her.

"I'll go to sleep Mom," Julia said with a smile.

"Me too," Beckett replied as she looked down at her and smiled before sharing a kiss with her.

Castle kissed Alexis and Eliza on their cheeks before he turned his attention to Julia, hugging her tightly saying, "Make breakfast with me to let your sisters spend time with Josie?"

"Yeah," the girl said eagerly. Julia couldn't help yawning and she smiled again when she saw everyone else was doing the same except for Eliza. "Night," she said.

"Do you mind your sister taking you?" Beckett said quickly. When Julia shook her head she said, "Then see you in the morning." With a final goodnight she watched Alexis and Julia leave before she went back to the bed, checking on Josie before she got onto it. Sighing she then said, "I really hope they'll keep sleeping."

"They will, Julia never woke up again after that first time when it was Eliza here," Castle commented. They lay down together and he said, "Feel tired?"

"Of course, but I get the feeling you don't," Beckett told him.

"That woke me up a little," Castle told her. "But you should sleep."

"Now I'm awake," Beckett replied with a sigh. She shifted slightly against her husband's side and told him, "Tell me something, now we know her name is that what her name was back in San Francisco?"

"I was waiting for you to mention that," Castle replied. "But I guess we've been busy. And yes, that was her name and she… no I can't see what she looks like there."

"Rick if it was a past life I don't think you'll be able to tell what she looks like," Beckett pointed out to her husband. "Or the names either, it's highly unlikely that their names would be the same there. That our names would have been the same either. I think that was just your mind making sure you knew it was us."

"That's true though I wonder about Alexis being Alexandra and the middle names I heard too," Castle said musingly. "I never saw what they really looked like either; just those of us that were adults; and past what we look like now I can't see in detail."

"So that trip to Ireland?" Beckett asked him.

"Can't see our faces," Castle replied, shaking his head. "But I don't really need to; I know we enjoyed that trip."

"I don't think you should think about that," Beckett said, smiling. She watched him yawning and gently kissed his cheek before telling him, "Now we can sleep."

"I guess so," Castle replied. He shared a kiss with her, lingering for a bit before he pulled away and then held her tightly to him as he watched her falling asleep. He followed her shortly after; as he had grown fatigued again; and felt as if he'd just closed his eyes when he was almost jolted awake by Josie's crying. "Oh god," he groaned as he sat up, placing his hand on Beckett's shoulder. "I forgot."

"She might need me," Beckett told her husband.

"I get the feeling it's her diaper," Castle replied. When his wife merely nodded and was falling right back asleep he smiled slightly and then turned his attention to Josie, taking her out of bed and checking to make sure that he was right. The second he saw he was he hurried out to the baby's room to change her diaper before he was coming back. He didn't get back into bed until he'd gotten Josie into her bed and washed his hands before he watched his wife turn onto her other side so he could bring her to his side again. He fell asleep very soon after without even noticing the time and wasn't disturbed until the baby began to cry again.

"Easy," Beckett said with a smile to her husband as he shot up before she had a chance to sit up herself. "She needs me this time."

"How can you tell?" Castle said, glancing over at the clock on her nightstand as she was getting the baby.

"I just know," Beckett said simply, pulling Josie out of the bed.

Castle watched as she set the baby to her breast and Josie began to nurse before he wrapped his arm around her and sat as close as he could to her before he looked down at their daughter. He was about to ask her if he could put her back into the bed so she could go right to sleep when she was then speaking.

" _Tá tú ag féachaint orthu_?" Beckett asked, inquiring if he was looking at them.

"Well I can't help seeing them right now," Castle answered in English. He then smiled and said, " _Ach tá mé ag meas iad_."

Beckett rolled her eyes, as he said he was appreciating them and she told him, "Pervert." She smiled and leaned over to him so they could share a kiss before she looked down at the baby who was still nursing.

When his wife pressed against him close Castle said, "Don't fall asleep yet love."

"I'll try not to," Beckett said with a slight smile. "But if I do please wake me up."

"I will," Castle assured her. He kissed her and said, "I adore you Kate, for this."

"Which you've said before," Beckett said with a smile. She then became a little serious and said, "But I adore you Rick."

"For very little," Castle was quick to point out.

" _Ach an-taitneacmhach dom_ ," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband looked at her with slightly wide eyes as she'd told him 'but it was very enjoyable' for her.

"Now I should call you pervert," Castle said. "But I won't," he said quickly when she gave him a look. " _Agus an-taitneacmhach do dom freisin_ ," he added as she was switching Josie to her other breast. When she smirked at him; since he'd told her 'and it was very enjoyable' for him too; he leaned down and took her lips with his own passionately. As they kissed he tried his best to recall the baby until they needed to breathe and pulled away from her. "That's enjoyable too," he added.

Brushing her lips to his Beckett said, "Very," before they were kissing once more. When they finally stopped kissing; as they hadn't seemed to be able to do so and that second kiss turned into many; she held Josie to her shoulder. "Do you want to put her to bed?" she asked her husband as she was carefully patting the baby's back.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you that before you asked me if I was ogling you," Castle said with a smile, his arm still wrapped around her.

Beckett merely smiled at her husband as she was abruptly too fatigued to think of a reply. When Josie was relaxed she handed her to her husband, leaning over to kiss her forehead before letting Castle get up to start walking around to put the baby to bed. She lay back and watched him until he was suddenly next to her, much to her surprise.

"Easy, you fell asleep," Castle told her gently. "She's asleep though."

"You should be too," Beckett said softly.

Rubbing her back gently; as he could tell from her tone that she was exhausted; Castle told her, "Goodnight Kate."

"Night Rick," Beckett said with a smile before she raised her head and kissed him. "I love you," she said once they'd parted.

"I love you too," Castle said. He watched her settle down again and returned to caressing her back lovingly until she was finally asleep and allowed himself to sleep too.

Though they would be woken up shortly by their youngest Castle and Beckett didn't care as they couldn't stop thinking of the fact they were finally home. And they slowly went through the night recalling that fact as they made their way into the next day making sure Josie was well cared for the best they could, doing so together.


	29. Should You Chance To Meet

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It's been brought to my attention by reviewers through things they've pointed out that I've completely forgotten to say that I will likely have mistakes concerning babies. I did do research, but I guess I've still gotten some stuff wrong that I can't really fix because it would be a massive undertaking that I don't have time for, so I apologize for that!

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself a Letter_ written by Joe Young, the version I've taken from is sung by Paul McCartney from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_ , and _Golden Slumbers_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _Abbey Road_.

A/N #3: Loved getting the positive feedback for the last chapter so will go ahead and get started on my thank yous for those! vetgirlmx (So happy to read you thought the last chapter was a great one first thing. And not surprised you agreed with Julia that there were a lot of people there, lol. But you're right that you couldn't expect them not to be there since they're close friends of the family, whether older friends or recent ones. And though they were all there I didn't think it'd be a good idea for them to stay there at the house, plus they wouldn't have fit, lol. But you're right the family did need the space and great you're glad they did that in the end since you're right it has been a long time since there were the six of them at night. And I have no idea how it happened either, as time went on I felt the friends would become friends with the other friends, if that makes sense. Since they're all good friends with Castle and Beckett I figured that would be a starting point and it would end up with them being friends, so not surprised you noticed it. I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to Alexis and Louis getting their jobs or being sure that they would. But you're right, it's not the same knowing it'll happen and actually seeing it happening. And I'm not surprised you're really glad they'll be staying close to the rest of them in the Hamptons. I'm so glad you enjoyed seeing them interacting with Josie though not all of them could od much with her lol. Not surprised that you were expecting Eliza to ask about when she was a baby. Or that you thought they would be taking turns to take care of her. I was glad that you meant she was going to be really spoiled in a good way, lol, though I figured you'd meant that. And great you can't wait to see Josie growing now she's home as well as their family dynamic shifting to accommodate her as you put it. I'm not surprised you can't wait to see her personality develop and I hope you'll enjoy that!),

MsNYC (I wasn't surprised you were laughing at Castle and Beckett sneaking away like teenagers, lol. And I'm very pleased that you think Josie sounds beautiful. No surprised you think Julia's growing up so fast. And yeah, sometimes I have a hard time recalling that she's only been with Beckett for a short time and not from the start, or day one as you put it),

Guest (I do have them using Irish around others so they can talk without others understanding when they need to if the situation arises for that. Them talking it while alone is for them to be romantic to each other),

TORONTOSUN (Great that you're liking how everyone is coming to see Josie. And nice you thought the first half was a very good chapter. Not surprised you liked that I was writing Josie as the focal point, but I did enjoying reading that. And I am writing Eliza and Julia looking out for Josie so I'm glad you caught that!),

Guest (It's great to read that you're enjoying the story. And your comments about newborns reminded me that I completely forgot to put the A/N that I did above. So I'm sorry about the mistakes I may have, and I hope you'll still like the story. But I am pleased you thought the last chapter was very enjoyable and the story is too. Thank you for the fourth wishes, though it's late I still want to say may the 4th be with you too! And I'm not sure if you sent me the review for the second half with the two large smiley faces but if it was you I'm happy to see you liked it too, lol) and

Mb (I'm happy to see you thought the first half was a very sweet, sweet update. And I'm not surprised you loved how their closest friends and family were there to welcome Josie home, I knew a lot of readers would be, lol. Also, not surprised you thought it was good to see Lanie and the boys for a short time. Great you thought it was good that Louis got the news that he got the job at the stables and Alexis was able to get a job that'll help her start on her professional life and I figured Lanie should be the one to help her with that. I wasn't surprised you mentioned the added bonus of them being close to them with those jobs and the fact they'll be staying with Alexis' family for the time being. I thought it was funny that you noticed the friends have become each other's friends too, but I'm not surprised. I am really happy you love the fact that they have become so close too! Since you still had the second half to read I wasn't surprised you were wondering about Josie sleeping in her crib, but you too made me realize what I put in the first A/N above, so I hope you won't mind my mistakes I'll have in the future. Though if there are other babies in the future- not for Castle and Beckett though, lol, just want to be sure about that- I'll definitely try my best to write things the right way! And I laughed at you mentioning Castle and Beckett being caught by Julia was so them, since you're right. And you're right that it'll be a long 6 to 7 weeks for the two of them, lol. You're very welcome for sharing! Happy to see you thought the second half was beautifully written. And I am glad you love seeing the loving family moments, I was a bit confused of what you meant about them boxing with Josie… talking? But nice to see you loved that. And I'm so pleased you loved how I showed the dogs being calm and protective since I do know it can be iffy with some dogs at the start when the baby comes home. But I figure that if they're well trained they'd be okay around the babies as long as you're there as well… if that makes sense, lol. So I'm glad what you said about dogs because I agree about that myself! And yep, lol, I already knew about the baby needing to be with the parents so that's where the bassinet is. And not surprised you remember sleep deprivation, I've never had a kid, but I've heard of it myself and remember my sister when she was a newborn waking even me up, lol. I wanted to have a repeat of the first night when Eliza was home though I added Alexis this time since I am showing them all getting much closer. But I am happy that you mentioned that moment! I'm not surprised you're happy that Julia loves the house full with Alexis and her grandparents there. Or that you mentioned her wishing that Martha would stay longer and you suspecting that she'll move in like Jim. Very happy that you thought this second half was beautifully written!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them all and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Brand New Day_ by Sting, from his album of the same name.

Should You Chance To Meet

"Hey love," Beckett said, glancing behind her at the footsteps she heard coming down the hall.

"Where's Julia? And Josie for that matter?" Castle asked as he walked up to her.

Beckett was about to answer when she felt her husband pressing his face against the side of her head. " _Any better_?" she asked him in Irish.

" _Slightly, I'm sorry_ ," Castle told her seriously, his voice muffled since his mouth was against her hair.

" _I don't blame you_ ," Beckett reminded him with a smile. " _Are you calmer though_?" she then said. When he groaned against her hair she smiled a little wider before telling him, switching to English, "Watch out or else I'm going to end up burning this omelet."

"How many did you get to?" Castle asked.

"This was the first," Beckett replied, setting it on a plate and putting it into their warming oven. "Going to help?"

"Tell me where the girls are," Castle replied as he was reaching for a pan in response to that.

With a smile Beckett said, "They're in the living room; is Alexis still upstairs?"

"She was just starting to change and Eliza's with her," Castle answered. He glanced at her and was about to speak when she tossed an egg to him and he had to scramble to catch it.

" _Don't apologize_ ," Beckett said, going back to Irish. " _You can't help that and to be honest it was impressive_."

" _My age_?" Castle asked as when they had woken up that morning he'd found he was heavily aroused and had taken a shower to deal with it while she'd started breakfast though he hadn't wanted her to.

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, " _For the fact we were up every few hours last night_."

" _That too_ ," Castle said. He smiled widely when she gave him a look and said, " _Admit it_."

" _We were together a week ago_ Rick," Beckett said as he turned to begin his omelet. " _I don't think your age is a factor_."

Shrugging Castle said in English, "I wish I had gone over the family room first."

Beckett was going to respond to that when her phone rang, and she saw it was Lily, glancing at her husband while she showed him the screen so he could see too. "Lily?" she asked, putting the phone on speaker so he could hear too.

"Hey, we've all been talking together and we're going to come over for breakfast," the woman said on the other end.

"But-" Castle started to say as he shared a startled look with his wife. He then looked at the eggs that she had in a glass bowl before Lily was speaking again.

"We're picking it up… well, David and Rebecca are," the woman told them. "We'll be there in about an hour if you can wait."

"That's fine; do some of them need to leave early?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Oh no, those with flights have them at the same time," Lily began. "We just want to go out sooner."

"Nine is fine," Beckett said. She said goodbye to her friend and then hung up before saying, "Want an omelet?"

"We can save it for tomorrow," Castle said with a slight smile. "So, eighteen for breakfast."

"Seventeen, I think Dani's going to have her own food," Beckett corrected him as she let him begin cleaning up. "But it's a relief not to have to cook for all of them."

"Are you okay?" Castle asked her.

"I am but do you mind if I go ahead of you to them?" Beckett replied with a question of her own. She wasn't surprised when he nodded, and she went down the hall to the family room as Eliza was just stepping off the stairs, the little girl rushing past her. Shaking her head; and with a slight smile on her face; she followed and looked to see that Julia was walking around the room with the dogs trailing her in a line. She wanted to call to her to stop but hesitated, turning and going to the kitchen so she could get her husband.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, looking over at his wife as he turned to find her approaching him. When she shook her head, he was a little concerned but followed her over to the family room since he'd finished. When they had stepped up to the doorway he saw the girls and the dogs, and he had to try his best not to laugh before Julia turned to look at them.

"Hi," Julia said. "She looked like she was gonna cry but Josa already ate."

"Her diaper?" Castle asked his wife.

"No," Beckett said with a slight smile. "I think she was just fussing, thank you for taking her sweetie."

"Welcome," Julia said, going to her mother so she could take the baby.

Eliza watched with a smile as their parents gave Josie a kiss and then looked at Julia, seeing she was beaming at them as well. She wanted to speak but their father was looking at them and she asked, "Is breakfast ready?"

"That's what I was going to tell you just now," Castle said. "Lily called your mom and they're bringing breakfast, everyone's coming at nine."

"Oh good, at least we're all ready to see everyone," Martha said as she and Jim walked inside, Alexis a little bit after.

"So we can play then?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"After breakfast," Beckett said with a smile. She sat down on the couch and said, "For now you three can play together since they're not going to be here for almost an hour."

Julia, while Eliza hurried around the couch to get something, went to her mother and sat down next to her saying, "Can I sit with you?"

"You can," Beckett replied. "But you don't want to play?"

"Not yet," Julia said, smiling at Josie and holding her hand out to the baby. She giggled softly when her baby sister yawned and then took her finger in a tight grip before letting her go. She couldn't help it and she leaned over, brushing her lips to her sister's cheek before she felt someone grabbing her other hand. She looked at Eliza and asked, "What?"

"I wanna do that too," the little girl said. Leaning over she brushed her lips against Josie's other cheek, giggling at the sound the baby made. "Did she say something?" Eliza asked.

"No," Castle said with a smile. "But I'm sure she didn't mind you guys doing that. Go play though, see if you can put something together before they all come over," he urged the two as Eliza had brought over her Lego set.

"Let's make the Eiffel Tower," Julia told her little sister.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head before they got on the floor around the coffee table.

Leaning back on the couch Beckett felt Castle's arm wrap around her and she glanced up at him, seeing he was reaching to Josie and letting the baby take his finger. She then leaned slightly against him as they both turned their attention to the girls in front of them as they began to build, enjoying the time with just their family before they were joined by everyone else.

* * *

"I wish that I didn't have to work," Darnley said as he walked up to Beckett.

"You have a family to support," she told her friend with a smile on her face. "But don't worry, we'll have the summer. Oh," Beckett said as she suddenly remembered. "I told Eliza yesterday that I would let her stay the night with Maddy at your place… if you're alright with that."

"Of course," Darnley said. "She's spent the night here already, we should return the favor."

With a brief smile Beckett then said, "Tell her."

"What, me?" Darnley asked.

"Yes, I'm going to find out where Skye went to," Beckett replied.

"Alright," Darnley said. When his friend looked at him questioningly he told her, "Just curious why you're doing that."

"I haven't been able to see her too much while she's been here," Beckett said.

"True," Darnley said. "Go find her but you tell your daughter yourself." He laughed slightly when she nearly shoved him into the wall they were near and said, "Still good at that."

"My arms are fine," Beckett said wryly before he left her to head back to the beach where everyone was as the kids were playing together there. She went over to the front door, opening it and looking at Skye who was standing under the tree in the middle of the driveway on her phone. Waiting for the conversation to finish she said once the investigator was walking to her, "How'd you get out?"

" _Front door_ ," Skye said in Russian. When her friend groaned and rolled her eyes she said in English, "You opened the door for that, also the one behind you."

" _Stop talking about doors_ ," Beckett said in mock irritation before Skye had joined her, speaking in Russian herself.

"No, I just walked out," Skye said with a shrug.

"Mary?" Beckett asked.

"It was," Skye said, nodding. "And Fleur; she missed me. Actually, they both do."

"Good to hear," Beckett said, closing the door. "Even though you're leaving in about a half hour?"

"Five hour flight," Skye replied with a smile. "But I don't want to leave either of course."

Nodding Beckett said, "Luckily you'll be back."

"I try to tell myself that," Skye replied as they were making their way to the backyard. "And you?"

"What?" Beckett said in surprise.

"No just in general," Skye said.

"I've been telling everyone I'm fine, resting a lot which you saw," Beckett told her.

With a smile Skye said, "Must be nice being a bit pampered." When she saw her friend was rolling her eyes she asked, "No?"

"Not really since they've been doing that for me for a while now," Beckett told her. She stopped at the door out to the back and said, "When you get back I won't be so much."

"For Rick I don't think he'll stop," Skye told her with a smile.

"Probably not because I'm sure he'll continue," Beckett said. "Not that he's ever stopped," she said with a slight smile.

"Good to hear," Skye said. "We should go that way you spend more time with everyone."

"The thing is I'll be seeing them again too," Beckett told her. When Skye glanced at her she smiled and said, "I'm kidding, let's go." She opened the door, stepping out before she walked down to the chairs were her father and mother in law were. "How are they doing?" she asked.

"I think they're having some slight issues keeping them from going any further," Jim told his daughter.

"It looks like it," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Sit Kate," Martha said suddenly. When her daughter in law looked at her in surprise she explained, "Richard was telling us to let you do that when you came back out."

Beckett didn't say anything as she had been spending time with everyone up on her feet and she felt she could use the rest. She took the tablet that her dad was holding and then opened the app that was connected to the web cam on Josie's crib. Seeing the baby was asleep she gave the device back to Jim and leaned back to watch the others in front of her. It was just the Darnley and McCollough family there still, the Davises and Fosters having gone home after breakfast and saying goodbye to the other guests. The kids were all playing together, and she smiled watching the fathers trying to keep them on the sand. "Alexis and Louis?" she asked then as she realized the two were missing.

"They went on a walk together," Martha said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said before she saw her husband walking up to her. "Tired?" she asked him.

"Exhau- you don't have to move," Castle began to say before he directed that to his father in law.

"It's alright, I could use the exercise," Jim replied, going down to the sand.

"She's alright," Beckett said with a smile at her husband.

"Good to know," Castle replied. He looked at his watch and then sighed saying, "It's almost time."

"I know," Beckett said. "But I'm sure they'll want to go home."

"Sort of," Lanie said as she and her fiancé were walking up to them. "Some of us have to."

"Patrick was saying the same thing to me," Beckett told her with a smile. "But we'll send you a lot of pictures of Josie."

"I was going to make you promise you would," Lanie said teasingly as she sat down next to her friend. She then smiled and said, "But for now just make sure you rest like she is."

"Not as much as she is," Beckett said slightly wryly. "And I don't think he's going to let me get away with ignoring that."

"Oh no, I trust him with that," Lanie said.

"What, you talked to him?" Beckett asked.

"She did, made me promise that," Castle said in amusement as he had been able to hear that though he and Dylan had been talking. "And I let her know I've been very firm about you getting rest still."

"So I was just talking to you now," Lanie told her friend.

Trying not to laugh Beckett nodded and said, "Alright, I will."

"Mom," Julia said, hurrying over to them.

"Are you tired?" Beckett asked, wrapping her arm around her daughter to hug her.

"No, just wanted to show you this shell," Julia told her, holding out the cowry shell.

"That's very nice and you want us to put this in your sister's room, don't you?" Beckett asked.

"Yep," Julia said.

"Do you have more shells?" Castle asked.

"Weren't you with them?" Lanie asked.

"He was but they're being very particular," Brennan said as they were coming up the beach with the Darnley-Nkosis.

"They didn't have much before I joined you love," Castle told his wife.

"Don't be too picky," Beckett told both her daughters as Eliza had joined them.

"We won't," the little girl said with a smile. "But do you like what we have?"

"They're very nice, you should keep looking," Beckett said before she was startled when her daughters and the other kids shook their heads though Keo was putting his fingers into his mouth.

"What do you want to do?" Nkosi asked them.

"Fly the kites," Erin said.

When the rest of the kids agreed with that the parents went to grab the ones Castle and Beckett had there at the house besides their daughters' and they stood on the grass together to begin flying them. They did that for the rest of the time the guests of the house had until they needed to leave and then reluctantly all made their way inside to gather in the entry where they began to say goodbye to each other.

"Text me when you get back to your place," Beckett told Lanie as she embraced her friend tightly first.

"I will, I might try and visit one weekend before July gets here," the doctor told her.

"That would be great," Beckett told her with a smile as they let go of each other. She shook Dylan's hand warmly and then said, "If she suddenly decides to get married…"

"I'll let you all know," the man said with a slight laugh since his fiancée was looking at him.

As the couple went over to Castle, Beckett turned her attention to the McColloughs and said, "Like I just told her text me but when you land."

"I think we should all just contact you," Darnley said as he and his husband were watching their kids saying goodbye to Alexis, Julia and Eliza. "Text you when we're home or we land."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile.

"We will," Louis said, shaking her hand. "Let us know how Josie does."

"I will," Beckett said before she hugged Erin quickly. She did the same to Clara and told her, "Thank you for coming for such a short time."

"It wasn't a problem," the woman said with a smile. "And we were happy to see the baby. Take care of yourself Kate."

"I will," Beckett assured her with a nod. She turned to her cousin and embraced him tightly before they let go of each other and she said, "I'm so glad you're coming with us later this summer."

"What, extra babysitters?" Brennan asked. When his cousin rolled her eyes he laughed and said, "It'll be a great vacation and we'll see you all again of course."

Beckett squeezed his arm before she turned to Darnley and Nkosi who were bringing over their kids. She cupped Keo's face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead telling him, "When I see you next I'll have more time to teach you my full name."

"Kat!" Keo said happily.

"I did warn him you didn't like that nickname," Darnley said with a smile as Beckett ran her hand over the back of his son's head.

"Kate?" Maddy asked.

"Yes," Beckett said, looking down at her and then going to the bench and sitting down so she could hug the toddler. "Did you tell them?" she then asked Darnley.

"Not yet," the man said. "Go ahead."

"Eliza," Beckett told her daughter. "Come here sweetie." Once the little girl was with her she told Maddy, "When we're in DC Eliza can stay with you."

"Eeza?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, me," Eliza replied with a wide smile. "Thank you," she said to Darnley and Nkosi.

"You are welcome," the latter said. "And you will be the first friend she will have sleeping over."

"She's not going to school yet," Darnley said when Eliza's eyes widened. "So she doesn't have friends down in DC yet."

"No one in the neighborhood?" Skye asked.

"Not yet," Nkosi replied.

Beckett hugged Maddy quickly then before telling her, "Have fun flying back home."

"Baby?" the toddler asked.

"You'll see her again I promise," Beckett assured her before she took the hug the toddler was giving her. After letting her go she stood and went to Nkosi, embracing him quickly before saying, "Again, take care of him."

Laughing slightly the man then said, "Patrick said that you would tell me that and he was right. And I will tell Rick that myself."

"And so will I," Darnley commented.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen," Castle said in slight amusement as everyone had turned to him.

"Safe flight," Beckett said once she turned her attention to Nkosi again.

"Thank you, we will let you know when we have landed," the man said before stepping aside for Skye and going over to Castle to say goodbye to him.

"Safe flight to you too," Beckett told her friend as they were hugging one another briefly.

"Thank you and I'm with the others, we'd like to keep up with Josie," Skye told her with a smile.

"We'll put out a newsletter," Beckett said jokingly before the investigator laughed and shook her head. As Skye went over to her husband she turned to Darnley and looked at him questioningly before he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him to her laugh before he was telling her why he'd looked at her the way he had been.

"I wanted to twirl you around," Darnley said in a mock whining voice.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I'm so glad you can't." When they didn't let go of each other she said with a smile, "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too," Darnley said. "And you look amazing." When she pulled away enough to look at him he smiled at her and said, "I figured you should hear that from someone who isn't your husband." He then leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Also someone who doesn't want you sexually."

Beckett laughed before they squeezed each other one last time and she let go of him to watch him say goodbye to her husband. When Darnley had finished she went to her mother in law as they were heading outside and asked, "You're not leaving now?"

"The girls all convinced me; I'll stay until the morning," Martha said with a smile.

"And Josa," Eliza said, coming over to them. "Thank you, Gram."

"You're very welcome," Martha said. "And that's also what convinced me as my son let me know that he's planning to make a roast."

Beckett smiled and said, "That's news to me." When her mother in law nodded she looked over at the others and seeing they were finished loading their cars she stood with her husband before they said goodbye. Once the gate was closed behind them she sighed and then said, "So that's it."

"We-" Castle started to say.

"She's fussing Katie," Jim said suddenly.

"You saw?" Beckett asked as she hurried up to the house with her father.

"I did," Jim replied, moving out of the way as she passed him.

Trying not to run Beckett made her way up to the top of the stairs and went down the hall to the sound of Josie's crying. She scooped her up carefully out of the crib and went to the rocking chair, sitting as her husband walked in with their daughters and the dogs. "Took you a while," she commented as the baby began to nurse.

"They wanted the dogs back inside," Castle explained as their daughters were standing next to the chair. He sat with Alexis on the bed before he said, "So Mother told you about the roast?"

"She did but it wasn't a surprise since you mentioned wanting to make Irish roast," Beckett said.

"Irish?" Alexis asked her father.

"Yes, with the sausages they use in breakfast rolls and side dishes that will make it all Irish," Castle replied. He saw they were all looking at him, so he said, "It was going to be a surprise. But since you seem to want to know I'll be making colcannon instead of roast potatoes, boxty with vegetables in it for the vegetables and farl for the Yorkshire pudding."

"That sounds good," Julia said. "But when will you need to start?"

"Soon," Castle said. "Luckily your grandpapa is going help me with that."

"And me," Beckett said pointedly to her husband.

"Sure," Castle said. When his wife gave him a look he said, "The three of us."

Switching Josie to her other breast; after making a gesture to Alexis; Beckett then said, "But we have some time to play with you guys again."

"Cool," Julia said, looking at Eliza who was watching Josie. She watched their baby sister as well before Beckett was finishing and she went to their father to watch him burping the baby. She wanted to ask if she could rock Josie to sleep again but the baby was falling asleep shortly after they saw as Castle was walking around the room. Since there wasn't much they could do she waited outside with her sisters for their parents to put Josie into her crib before they were joining them. Opening her mouth to ask if they could start a new puzzle together she didn't get the chance to speak as the chime for the gate out front rang, and she went with her family down to the entry where she and her sisters got the dogs to stop them from barking while their parents saw who it was.

"Hello?" Castle asked after he'd pressed the button for the intercom.

"Yes, is this the Castle home?" a man said on the other end.

"It is," Castle said cautiously, looking at his wife who shrugged her shoulders.

"I have Mr. McCartney here if you'd like to let him in," the man continued.

"Rick," Beckett said, nudging him when her husband seemed to freeze. When he stabbed the button for the gate she smiled slightly before she said, "He's here."

"He's here," Castle said in as much shock as he opened the front door so they could step out onto the porch. He'd expected a limo but wasn't really surprised when he found a town car with darkened windows. "Just him," he said. He then asked his wife, "Josie?"

"Maybe," Beckett said slowly before the chauffer was opening the back door.

"Hullo there," Paul said with a smile as he stepped out. He waved at the two before he turned back to the car and helped his wife before a young woman followed them.

"It's great to see you again," Beckett said, unable to help pausing slightly at the sight of the young woman. She shook Paul's hand warmly before doing the same with Nancy, watching her husband shake their hands as well.

"I hope you don't mind," Paul said after they had greeted them. "We'd like to beg you to stay for a couple days; until Tuesday morning."

"That's fine," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband turned to her for her to reply to that.

"Are you sure, I remember very well how it was with a new baby," Nancy said.

"The question is will you mind that?" Castle asked.

"I suppose we're fine then," Paul said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you for visiting us," Beckett said.

"Alright then, this is Beatrice," Paul said, motioning to the young woman. "My daughter."

Beckett smiled at her before saying, "We should get you inside, I'm sure you'll want to drop off your luggage in your rooms."

Castle watched as the singer paid the chauffer a tip before the town car was leaving the driveway and he and Beckett took their guests inside, seeing the girls running over to the entry. He saw Beckett was about to tell them not to run when Julia skidded to a stop, her eyes growing wide in obvious shock at the sight of the three at the front door.

"Hi," Eliza said, stopping with her sister and then waving at them. She looked at Julia and then went all the way into the room saying, "You look like Paul from The Beatles."

"Well…" the singer began, fighting a smile. "That would be because I am."

Eliza, looking at her parents, saw they were smiling and she looked back to Paul before she gasped and then ducked behind her mother, holding onto the back of her shirt as she did so.

"Hi," Julia then said, losing some of her shock and walking inside more. "Did you come to see my- our baby sister?" she was able to ask.

"And you as well," Paul said. "Skye told me I'd met you before, but you haven't met my wife Nancy or my daughter. This is Beatrice," he said, motioning to the two with him.

"Hi," Julia said, smiling shyly at the young woman.

"Oh my," Martha said as she, Jim and Alexis had come over to see who was in the house.

Beckett and Castle needed to introduce the family to the three and once they had done so they had to get the dogs out of the way. But finally they had finished, and the former said, "We should show you your rooms."

"Do you want to see all our house too?" Julia asked, smiling at Nancy who she was standing next to by then.

"That would be nice," the woman said. "You do have a very nice home."

"Come upstairs," Beckett said. "We'll let you get your suitcases set and then take you to see Josie."

"We call her Josa," Eliza said as she went with her father up the stairs.

"The girls are calling their sister that," Castle explained. When they reached the top of the stairs he said, "I just realized… you're here for dinner but I was going to make an Irish Sunday roast." When the McCartneys looked confused he explained what he was making before he said, "I can… try to get something else to replace…"

"That's alright," Paul said, waving his hand to stop him. "Your boxty and colcannon sound quite nice."

"Will that be enough for you?" Beckett asked.

"It will be," Paul assured them. "So… this is our room."

"Yours and Nancy's," Castle said, watching the pair go in. "Beatrice you're here across the hall."

Julia went to the doorway of the young woman's room and asked, "Do you need to unpack?"

"Just a bit," Beatrice replied with a smile.

Nodding, Julia went over to the other bedroom and watched as Paul was talking to her parents before she heard a sound coming from Josie's room. She went down the hall and inside her baby sister's room, seeing that the sound was coming from Max in front of the crib. "What's wrong boy?" she asked, looking through the railings at her sister. "Hi Josa," she whispered, seeing the baby looked to be okay. She pet Max to calm him down before she heard footsteps coming down to the room quickly.

"Is she okay?" Beckett asked, coming inside.

"Yeah, Max was whining but she's just lying down here," Julia answered, seeing that everyone else was appearing at the doorway. "Are you gonna show her to them?"

"I will," Beckett said, reaching down for the baby. Holding Josie to her shoulder she murmured gently to her before making her way over to where the others were standing, going to Nancy first since she'd asked as she'd left for the three to wash their hands.

"You trust me?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I do" Beckett replied, smiling back at her. "And I know you have had a baby yourself." She handed Josie over to her and watched as the baby slightly waved her arms before settling, staring straight above her.

"She's adorable; Skye said the same thing when we were talking to her," Nancy said.

"When were you talking to her?" Castle said, wincing inwardly at the echo of what the woman had said.

"Not too long ago," Paul commented absently as he was standing next to his wife and looking at the baby as well.

"I thought she was talking to her wife," Beckett commented.

"Oh no," Paul said. "Well… before that she was but when you saw her she was talking to all of us in the car. But she's very cute and I find her names interesting."

"What did you expect?" Jim asked interestedly.

"Full Irish," Paul said, looking at Beckett.

"How much did Skye tell you?" she asked with a slight laugh. Calming down when the singer simply smiled at her Beckett said, "I've always loved the name Josephine and the nickname Josie. Actually, I liked the nickname because of the comedian Josie Lawrence."

"From _Whose Line_?" Paul asked.

"You know that show?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Oh of course, I've always loved comedy," Paul replied.

"Would you like to hold her?" Castle said then as Josie was taking his index finger.

When Paul nodded Beckett watched as his wife handed the baby over to him and she bit her lower lip for a moment before looking at her husband.

"I gather you'd like a picture right now?" Paul asked.

"If you don't mind," Castle said. He thanked the singer when he nodded and quickly took a few shots of the two before he put his phone away and watched Beckett taking her as she began to fuss.

"I'll have to get her to sleep," she explained to them. "It won't take me very long," Beckett added. "Show them the library," she then said to the others.

"We can wait," Nancy said before they were stepping out into the hall.

"Now that we are waiting," Paul said to Julia and Eliza. "Why don't you tell me about your dogs?"

"Oh…" Julia said first, looking around to make sure all six of them were there. "This one is Macca," she said, blushing a little.

"Jules named all of them," Alexis said. When Paul looked at her interestedly she smiled and said, "I started calling her Jules."

"I'm Lizzy," Eliza said, touching Paul's hand quickly.

"That's a very nice name," the singer said with a smile down at her. "But that's an appropriate name for that dog of course. And it's not my particular nickname."

"Our dad told us that you call someone that if they have a Mc in their last name," Julia said. When Paul nodded she then said, "That's Rita…"

"I'm flattered," the singer said with a smile. "But I get the feeling there's more to the names than these two, please continue."

"This is JoJo, that's Rose, then Max and last is Molly," Julia said, looking up at him and wondering what he'd say.

With a short laugh Paul said, "Didn't realize I'd provided so many names, thank you for that honor. And they're good names."

"Alright," Beckett said, slightly closing the door behind her as she stepped out to them. "We can get to the rest of the tour now since you've seen Josie's room at least." She went over to her husband and they walked together down to the library where she stood aside with him to let the others in.

"Impressive," Paul said as he looked at the titles. "Especially these."

"I wondered if you'd see those," Castle said with a slight smile, walking over to the singer. "They're from a shop in Ireland, first and second editions."

"You can tell," Paul said. "It's a nice house… well situated."

"That's the best part," Julia said as she followed him to the window seat that looked out onto the beach. "We used to live in the city."

"I had heard," Paul said, sitting down. "So Skye tells me you're quite the dancer."

Blushing deeply Julia asked, "Did she tell you I dance to your songs?"

"And George's and Ringo's as well," Paul said.

"We were gonna dance to one of John's," Julia said in a rush. "But they didn't think it was right… the lyrics. _Tight As_."

"That would explain it," Paul replied. "But keep looking; he had some fantastic songs besides that one."

"Did you know that Skye's gonna be on _Dancing With the Stars_ ; here?" Julia asked then.

"I did, she told me because she needed permission for my songs Mary wants to use," Paul replied.

"Can we hear them?" Eliza asked.

"Oh no, no, I was told not to tell anyone," Paul said. "But they are interesting choices."

"Let's keep going," Beckett said with a slight smile on her face.

"One thing I did want to ask you Julia," Paul told the girl as he held his hand up. "Will you be dancing on the telly too?"

Smiling at the British word Julia nodded saying, "Yeah I mean I think so, she wants me to dance with her but I don't know if I will yet. Would you go see her?"

"I made her a promise that if she gets to the finale," Paul began as he stood up since the others were gathering by the door. "I'll be there right in the front, so I'll see you all there Skye told me."

"We'll be there," Castle said with a nod. "Jim do you mind showing them your room at all?"

"No," Beckett's father replied. "Though there isn't that much to see since I'm not living here yet."

After they'd looked at Martha's, Alexis' and Eliza's rooms Julia knew they were coming to hers and she went to her mother, holding her hand tightly in her slight embarrassment and nervousness. When she felt Beckett squeeze it back she looked up at her and could tell that her mother knew what she was worried about and smiled at her before they were going inside.

"I imagine you already knew who I was," Paul said jokingly with a smile at the girl.

"Sorry…" Julia said which was a quasi question.

"Don't worry," Paul assured her. "It's nice to know I have young fans," he continued, smiling at her. "You have a record player?"

"Yeah, I listen to that with my friend," Julia said. "I have different albums."

"It's a lovely room," Nancy said, standing at the second bookcase in the room. "These are all for dancing?" she asked, indicating the trophies.

"They are," Julia said, unable to help blushing.

"Congratulations," the woman said with a smile. "So you _are_ a dancer."

"Yes, but I would need my partner to show you… or Mari who's my friend," Julia said slowly.

"If you're on the show we'll see then," Paul said. "These horses?" he asked, indicating a picture on the dresser.

"Those are ours," Julia said quickly as she was relieved the subject had turned from her.

"They look very nice," Paul said slowly. "But you haven't been able to ride have you?"

"Not yet," Beckett said as the singer had been talking to her. "Let's finish looking through the house so you can rest if you'd like."

After they'd gone through his and Beckett's bedroom Castle watched his wife as they went downstairs and made their way through it. Stepping outside into the backyard he said, " _Need to rest_?" in Irish.

" _Not yet_ ," Beckett replied. She watched the girls leading everyone else down to the beach, the dogs racing around them before she turned to him as they'd remained where they were standing. " _Does this feel surreal to you_?"

" _Just a bit_ ," Castle said. " _But we met him already. Imagine how this is for the girls_."

" _I thought of that_ ," Beckett said. " _And I can't really do it_." She then looked at him and asked, "How is she?"

Bringing up his tablet so they could see the screen Castle said when their daughter appeared on it, "She's fine, still out…"

"What?" Beckett asked, watching him as he looked thoughtful.

"No, I just have to wonder what we'll do with them," Castle commented.

"They're only here for one full day; tomorrow," Beckett began. "And I can't imagine us walking around downtown like I know the girls will want to do already."

"We can do one thing," Castle told her.

"I know, the stables," Beckett said.

"Will you mind?" Castle asked, studying her.

"Yes, but like I said I'm not riding yet," Beckett replied. "Which implies I will soon."

"Hopefully not too soon," Castle said.

"You know I heard all of you telling me to take care of myself," Beckett commented with a smile.

With a slight laugh Castle said, "I'm overprotective remember?"

"Hard to forget," Beckett commented. When he kissed her cheek she squeezed his hand though they could do more than that but everyone on the beach was turning back to them.

"You do have a really nice house," Nancy said once they had reached them. "I say that not just because of the beach."

"That does help," Castle said with a smile. "But I need to start dinner so-"

"Will you have enough with three extra?" Paul asked.

"We will," Beckett said. "I'll be helping him too."

"Can we walk down the beach Mom?" Julia asked.

"You can," Beckett said as Alexis was holding the girl's hand. "But not too far and you have your phone?"

"I do," Alexis replied. "We'll just head to the path to the street and come around this way."

"We'll open the door for you," Castle said. When he and his wife were left with their parents and the McCartneys he said, "Would any of you like something to drink?"

Beckett smiled as they went the rest of the way up to the house with the dogs, going to the kitchen where she began to grab what they would need to make their dinner. Her mother in law got some wine for the McCartneys before Martha led them to the family room so they could begin to cook. She turned to her husband and was about to speak about something she'd thought of thinking of the food when he beat her to it.

"We should cook the sausages first," Castle said. When his wife nodded he then added, "And put them under a cloche."

"I had thought of that too," Beckett said with a smile. She then said, "Though I'm not surprised you mentioned that since you love the chance to use them."

"How many do you have?" Jim asked as he's been listening to them.

"A few," Castle said. He then looked at his wife and said, "Lily has more than me."

Rolling her eyes Beckett then smiled and told him, "Go ahead and start, I'll start on the kale." She then turned to her father and said, "Do you mind washing the potatoes?"

"I'll start peeling them," Jim replied. "Hopefully you'll help me with them."

"Yeah, I'm going to need to double the portions," Castle said. "And cut the vegetables…"

"It's why we're starting early love," Beckett said. When he nodded she went to where his tablet was and turned the screen on, opening the app for the camera in Josie's room. Propping the device on the holder they had for it next to the sink she washed her hands after her husband and father and began to work with them. She could distantly hear Martha speaking with the McCartneys and she was just mixing in kale with the potatoes her father had prepped for her when she realized their voices were getting louder.

"It got just a bit dull on our own, we wanted to see what was going on here," Paul said. "And there's something I wanted to ask."

"We both wanted to know," Nancy added.

Nodding to his wife the singer then said, "Does Julia know who Skye's partner will be?"

"Not yet," Beckett answered.

"She wants to surprise her," Castle commented. "You've watched the show?"

"I do," Paul said. "My daughter Stella told me about it and I thought why not see what they do with the music they use."

"Julia loves doing that," Jim said with a smile as he set aside the potato he'd finished peeling. "Making up a story though they don't give them much time for that."

"Skye said she's counting on her to do that for her dances on the show," Nancy said with a smile. "Though she hasn't told her."

"I'm relieved," Beckett said. "She doesn't need that kind of pressure."

"I don't think you should worry," Martha commented. She took a sip of her wine and then told the others who'd looked to her, "With her imagination…"

Laughing a little Paul said, "I imagine she's learned from her parents."

Beckett nodded before she realized it had gone quiet and something came to her before she asked the couple, "Did Skye tell you about her?"

"We guessed she wasn't your biological child," Nancy said first.

"We asked Skye and she said you would explain but only if your daughters weren't around," Paul added.

Pausing for a moment Beckett then went back to stirring before she gave them a brief explanation about Julia. "We don't really like to talk about it since it's been seven years since she lost her memory," she finished with.

"You don't think she knows at all?" Paul asked.

"She would have said," Beckett said, turning off the burner on the stove and setting the colcannon aside for her husband to cover.

"We were curious," Nancy said.

"If I didn't trust you with this either I wouldn't have told you," Beckett said.

"We don't like talking about this with too many people," Castle commented. "Just those close to us… know."

"We're staying over in your home," Paul said in slight amusement. "Would imagine we'd be at least friends if that's the case."

"It is," Martha said. "The girls are here," she added as she'd been looking out to the backyard while they'd been talking.

"It's a fantastic beach Dad," Beatrice said once she was inside the house. She smiled and then said, "It's all private?"

"There are some rocks to the east that divide the beach between the public one," Castle said, pointing in that direction. "And then to the west the land tucks in slightly to cut off that beach enough to end the private beach on that side."

"So you have it to yourselves in the summer," Nancy stated.

"Essentially," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when the woman looked at her questioningly and with a smile told her, "We haven't been here the past two summers."

"You go out on tour?" Paul asked the girls.

With a giggle Julia shook her head and said, "No, we go on summer vacation. We're gonna do that this year too but later on… Do you know about Harry Potter?"

"Of course I do, my grandchildren love the books," Paul said. "My two youngest especially. I would imagine you do."

"Were you ever sorted?" Julia asked eagerly, not having expected the singer to show an interest in it. She waited to hear what he would say and was surprised when he looked over at his daughter instead of answering.

"I made everyone in the family get sorted," Beatrice said.

"Even your brother and sisters?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"After a lot of grumbling," Nancy said. "But since the grandchildren were doing that too we all joined in."

"I got into Hufflepuff," Beatrice said with a smile. "Dad?"

"Gryffindor?" Julia blurted out. When Paul looked at her she blushed and said, "I thought you would."

"You're right," he said. "And since all the grandkids got into the same house I was quite pleased since they were of course."

"Where did you get to go?" Eliza asked Nancy a little shyly.

"Ravenclaw," the woman said with a smile. "Which amused my son greatly but then he got put into the same house."

"He did that too?" Julia asked.

"We were all together," Nancy said.

"Did you ever see the stuff they have in London?" Julia said to the McCartneys.

"We have, with the grandkids of course," Paul said. "What about you all?"

"Everyone except for me is in Ravenclaw," Martha said. "Well, except for me and the baby."

"Speaking of which," Beckett said as she heard whimpering from the tablet. She washed her hands and hurried up the stairs, not missing the look her husband had given her as she'd gone. She had waved at him in passing and then focused on getting to Josie who was crying fully by the time she got to her. Murmuring soothingly to the baby she changed her diaper as quickly as she could before setting her back into the crib. Once she'd cleaned up she went back out to Josie and seeing the baby was staring up at the ocean life mobile above her she said, "Want to join everyone sweetie?" When the baby made a slight noise she smiled and picked her up, holding her to her shoulder before she went down to the kitchen.

"She's awake?" Castle asked, spotting his wife first.

"She is," Beckett replied as she went to where the baby's carrier was on a chair at the kitchen table, setting her in it before Julia and Eliza were coming over. "Watch her and let me know if she's going to start crying."

"Okay," Julia said with a nod before she turned her attention to the baby and gave Josie her index finger.

Castle and Beckett turned their attention with her father to finishing the meal and once everything was ready the girls set the dining room table since there were too many of them for the one in the kitchen. After everything was ready they gathered around the table and began to eat, talking together about the approaching summer.


	30. Should You Chance To Meet (Part 2)

"I won't be touring during the summer," Paul said. "I do have from the end of August to November I think you know," he directed to Julia.

"We have tickets," the girl said with a smile. "But at the Staples Center."

"Oh really? Well I'll have to add some backstage passes for you since Skye and her family are going to be joining me," Paul said.

"Really?" Julia asked. When the man nodded she said an eager, "Thanks!" She went back to her food and was about to ask the singer something when her grandmother was telling Paul something else that made her soon start to blush.

"She's been listening to your album quite a lot," Martha commented.

"Oh, you have," Paul said. "Do you have that on vinyl?"

"And CD," Julia said, feeling her cheeks growing even hotter though she didn't think they could get any more than they already were.

"That's wonderful to hear," Paul said. "Now I'd like to ask you something."

"Okay," Julia said, taking a sip of her pineapple juice quickly.

"Do you know how to play the piano in the living room?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah, a little bit," Julia said. "I'm still learning."

"Tell him about the others Julia," Castle told her.

Glancing at her father out of the corner of her eye the girl said to the singer, "I can play the guitar and the mandolin." Before Paul could say anything, Julia added rapidly, "My mom taught me how to play those."

"I just play the acoustic guitar," Beckett said, looking at Josie who was moving her arm then. "I've never learned to play electric."

"Do you want to?" Beatrice asked Julia.

"Yeah," the girl said, looking at her parents.

"You should have told us before sweetie," Beckett said with a smile at the girl. She then reached over and grabbed her husband's arm telling him, "Do not buy her five electric guitars."

"Is bass really hard?" Julia asked.

"You're not the first person to pose that question to me," Paul said. "And what I've told the others is that you need to try it to see if it feels like something you could learn."

"Is that what you did?" Eliza asked.

"That was more we had a bass guitar and John and George didn't really want to play it," Paul said. "I'm very lucky it suited me. Now since I know I'd like to see how you play if you don't mind."

"Would you correct me?" Julia asked.

"I would but you're assuming you'd make any mistakes," Paul said.

"I'm not as good-" Julia began.

"He makes mistakes," Beatrice interrupted. She smiled at her father and said, "When he's going quickly with the chords of a new song."

"She's right," Paul said with a slight smile. He then turned his attention to Eliza and asked, "Can you play anything?"

"Piano but only _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ … like you sing!" the little girl said, exclaiming at the end before she was jumping slightly when Josie started to cry.

"Don't play until I come back," Beckett said as she hurried to get the baby out of her carrier. She picked her up and then added, "I'll put her to sleep for now, so we won't have to worry about the instruments."

"Go," Jim said to his son in law after watching the man stare after Beckett even when she was out of sight.

"Sorry but thank you," Castle said, getting up from his chair and jogging out of the room.

"Does he do that often?" Nancy asked.

"All the time when Eliza was a baby," Julia said.

"And with Josie so far yes," Martha said in amusement. "But I think we should clean things up, they might be a while."

"They're going to give Josie a bath," Alexis said then while they were standing up.

"In the kitchen?" Paul said. When he saw the nods from the others he said, "Alright then, we'll help."

"Rick-" Beckett started to say as she looked at her husband when he entered the baby's room.

"Did you forget about her bath?" Castle asked his wife.

"I did," Beckett told him honestly and with a smile. "But I bet you anything Paul and Nancy will make sure they help because our parents will have told them."

"I get the feeling they won't mind," Castle replied.

"I hope not," Beckett said. She glanced at her husband then while he was sitting down on the bed and she just stared at him, waiting for him to answer the question she knew he could read in the expression on her face.

"While they were looking at Julia's room," Castle said as he knew she was wondering when exactly he'd moved the rocking chair next to the bed. "I think we should leave it here love," he said seriously.

" _A bheadh agat_ ," Beckett said, telling him the words you would. She smiled when his eyes widened, and she then told him, " _Tá sé ag fanacht anois_ …" which was a question that meant it's staying now.

Breathing out at his wife's tone Castle said, " _Ansin ní féidir leat stad a chur orm_ ," telling her she couldn't stop him but broaching that as a question to give her the opportunity to stop him.

" _Cén fáth go mbeadh mé_?" Beckett replied, asking him why would she. She wasn't surprised when he moved and kissed her, working quickly to respond to him as his tongue was soon after slipping into her mouth. She dueled against him for a moment before she broke away and said, "Sorry, she finished," to explain as she moved Josie to her other breast.

"That's okay, I should have thought of that," Castle said with a smile. He reached out and cupped the back of Josie's head telling his wife, "Thank you for turning to the bed."

"I thought you'd be joining me," Beckett told him with a smile. "But you should get her bath ready."

Pausing for a moment as he'd pulled his hand away Castle said, "Will you be alright without me."

Reaching out to her husband with one hand Beckett pulled him to her as he stood and they shared a kiss that was deep but a little brief. When they had parted she watched as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Josie's head, making her smile. She took his kiss he gave her then before he left her, and she looked down at the baby murmuring, "When you can see that better that happens a lot." As Josie continued to nurse she smiled and kissed the baby's temple before she sat back and waited for her to finish so she could return with her downstairs.

"Where's Mommy?" Eliza asked her father when he walked up to them.

"She's still nursing your sister," Castle replied, picking her up as she was reaching for him. "But I need to help everyone finish cleaning-"

"We did already Dad," Alexis said, walking up to him from the kitchen. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled and then said, "We all chipped in and the sink is clean; Jim did that."

"Thank you," Castle said as they had been walking to the kitchen. He said that at first to his father before he said it again to everyone else before he set Eliza down. Washing his hands, he got the tub out along with the soap for Josie the girls had picked out with him and Beckett. He turned to everyone who was there in the kitchen when Paul spoke first.

"We're going to wait in the living room," the singer said.

"Are you gonna play?" Eliza asked.

"Not just yet, your sister said you have sheet music so we'll look and see what there is," Paul replied before he and his wife and daughter left them.

"Are they going to provide music while we give Josie her bath?" Beckett asked in amusement as she had walked past the three once she'd gotten down the stairs and had heard what he'd said.

"They're waiting for us," Julia said. "Is she ready?"

"She is," Beckett said, and she went over to towel that was set on the counter to undress Josie quickly before setting her in the water in the small tub. She smiled as the girls stood on the stools they had to her left, watching their sister while Castle stood to her right. She began to run water over the baby, smiling a little wider when Josie began to make a cooing noise, and she was going to inquire where their parents and Alexis were when her husband squeezed her hand to stop her from doing that so he could answer her unasked question.

"They were leaving this to us," Castle explained. When his wife looked at him he added, "They're also going to keep the McCartneys entertained though I'm sure Alexis went to talk to Louis."

"It's likely that one," Beckett said.

"Did Gram or Grandpapa ever give me a bath when I was a baby?" Eliza asked, looking up at her mother after tearing away her gaze from Josie.

"They did, when we needed to go out into the city or went out for dinner," Castle answered.

"And when we went to Tahiti the November after you were born," Beckett reminded him.

Nodding her head Eliza said to Julia, "Did you?"

"I told you I wasn't by myself," the girl said. "And I just helped. That's better," Julia added when her sister frowned. "'Cause I'm not so careful." She then glanced at her father and said with a grin on her face, "And babies are made of glass."

"Oh sure, throw that back in my face," Castle said exaggeratedly before they were all laughing. "But really we just enjoy giving her a bath." Seeing the expression on his wife's face then he quickly added, "And it's a little safer."

"Alright, hand me the soap," Beckett said, reaching over for it. She began to soap up Josie's body, not surprised when the baby touched at her hands every so often during that. She even washed her hair and she was just about to rinse Josie off when her husband was speaking, startling her in the silence of the kitchen.

"Next time we should have a chain going on," Castle said first. He wasn't surprised when his wife and the girls were looking at him and he added, "I throw the bottle to you Julia and-"

"Oh god Rick," Beckett said, though there was some laughter in her voice. "Do you know how wrong that could go?"

Castle opened his mouth to speak and then pretended to think that over as he was getting the towel for her. "I suppose it might," he said.

"He already knows," Julia whispered to her sister though she said it a little loudly. She smiled at Castle and said, "You wouldn't do that."

"I'm too easy to read," he commented with a slight smile before he looked over at Beckett.

"I'm fine," she said while she was drying Josie off. She was a little startled when he came over with another towel and Beckett paused to let him carefully dry off the baby's hair. Once he was done she started walking to the stairs, calling the girls to follow as she walked quickly though she had Josie well bundled.

Upstairs in the baby's room Castle helped Beckett with the towel before she had Josie in a dark blue onesie and she was sitting with their baby on the rocking chair.

"How come we're here?" Julia asked since she and her sister had followed them into the room.

"Because you're going to get to do something you didn't have the chance to last night," Beckett said though she was looking at Eliza as she was speaking.

"Me?" the little girl asked.

"Come and sit on the bed," Castle told her. He led both girls to it and once they were ready watched Beckett go over with Josie.

"Hold her head up remember," Beckett was telling Eliza as she handed the baby to her.

"What do I do now?" the little girl asked once she was holding Josie.

"Rock her a little," Julia answered before their parents could.

"Gently," Castle said, sitting in the rocking chair in front of the girls and Beckett once his wife had sat on the edge of the bed.

Nodding Eliza did the best she could as she looked down at Josie, watching to see if she would actually fall asleep. She had to bite onto her lower lip when she saw the baby's eyes starting to droop closed and when she was asleep fully she let her father take Josie. "Do we say goodnight?" she asked her parents as she and Julia stood with Beckett.

"You should," she answered. "You'll be going to bed soon yourselves."

Sighing Julia leaned over and brushed her lips carefully to Josie's forehead and murmured, "Love you Josa," before she stepped back for her sister.

"I love you too Josa," Eliza whispered. She kissed the baby's forehead, afraid as soon as she had that she'd done it too hard and had woken her up. But watching Josie still sleeping she breathed out and she and Julia watched their parents going to the crib.

Beckett cupped the back of Josie's head and pressed her lips to the top of it before murmuring gently, "I love you Josie, sweet dreams." She watched Castle do the same to her, surprised when he didn't say anything for a while.

Shaking himself when his wife touched his arm Castle said, "I love you too sweetheart, goodnight." He then carefully put Josie into the crib and let Beckett cover her before they left, allowing Max and Molly to lie on the ground where they'd been standing. They went out to the hallway, closing the door behind them, before he took his wife's hand so they could rejoin the others. But before they could start walking over to the stairs he was pausing with them as they heard the faint sound of a piano in the distance before Beckett went over to stop Julia from taking off as she reassured her at the same time which made him smile slightly while he listened.

"He's only playing the piano," Beckett told her oldest gently.

"How can you be sure?" Julia asked as they were walking.

"Because I can hear," Beckett replied when they were at the top of the stairs. She smiled when Julia let out a mock huff in annoyance before they headed down and to the family room where Paul was playing the piano but not singing.

"You have a very nice instrument here," the singer said, stopping when he saw them coming into the room. "And your guitars as well."

"You brought them out?" Julia said, smiling at her grandfather.

"How did you know?" Jim said in reply.

Shrugging Julia then said to Paul, "I know the start of one of your songs."

"Oh really?" the singer asked. "Which one?"

"C-can I try to show you?" Julia replied. When Paul nodded she then hurried over to her acoustic guitar and got it out before sitting down on an armchair. She tried to make sure it was in tune, but her hands were shaking a little and she winced at what she ended up doing to the strings before hands covered her own.

"Let me do this for you this time sweetie," Beckett said. She took the instrument and tuned it easily before she told Paul, "She's still learning that process."

"It'll take time," the singer said with a nod.

When she had the guitar back in her hands Julia then began playing the first chords of the song _Mamunia_ , wincing again when she plucked the wrong string twice before finishing repeating the chords a second time. "That's all I know," she said softly.

"Very nice," Paul said. "I saw you had some trouble switching between the chords but let me show you a trick I learned." He went to sit on the chair next to hers and taking the guitar said, "You're going from the A to the E to the A again and I'm seeing your fingers looked like they were slipping a bit."

"My fingers are trying to reach," Julia said, nodding her head.

"Then until your fingers get long enough so you don't need to do that try pressing with the very top of your finger to give your others more chance to move," Paul said, showing that to her. He did that twice before he then gave the guitar back and said, "Try it before you play it again."

Julia did what Paul had said and then started to wave her hand in the air as she glanced at her parents.

"That hurt?" Castle asked.

"Yeah but… will my fingers get used to it?" Julia said.

"They will but careful you don't press too hard," Paul told her.

With a quick nod Julia then began to play the chords of the intro again and only made one mistake the first time she went between the three chords. "Thank you," she said with a smile once she'd finished.

"Mind if I took a look at your mandolin?" Paul then said to Beckett.

"You didn't get that one out?" she asked her father as she got up. When he held it out to her she glanced at Alexis, who she'd known had hidden it behind her, and said, "Thank you." Sitting back down Beckett took out the instrument from its case and tuned it quickly before playing a bit of George Harrison's version of the song _Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea_. Finishing she looked at the singer who soon smiled and then applauded her lightly; as did the others; which made her cheeks flush slightly instead of thanking him as she knew she should.

"You do a great job with that," Paul told her.

"Thank you," Beckett finally said. "I found it a fascinating instrument, so I had to see what I could do with it."

"You play it well," Paul said with a nod and a smile.

"Will you play now?" Eliza asked, going over to him. "Do you?" she then asked Beatrice.

"I've been learning the harp," the young woman said. "And I can play guitar of course but I'll let my dad play."

"Before that," Paul said with a smile when Eliza turned to him. "You told us you can play a song on the piano."

"You want me to play?" Eliza asked, blushing deeply.

"I would love to see how you play," Paul said. "If you want to of course."

"Kay," Eliza said before she hurried over to the instrument. When the singer sat down next to her she giggled a little shyly before she looked up at her mother who stood next to her.

"Go ahead sweetie," Beckett said gently, running her hand over the back of her daughter's head. "Don't worry if you make any mistakes."

"I made of a number of those myself," Paul commented.

When her grandmother, Alexis and Julia said, "Me too," at almost the same time Eliza smiled and giggled softly again before she turned her attention to the keys. She played the song with only three fingers; as her parents had both taught her; and held her breath in case she made a mistake. But she'd practiced it so many times that when she finished she was relieved when she didn't mess up. She blushed when everyone else applauded her but then said, "Play something, please?" to Paul.

"Eliza," Castle said as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Thank you," the little girl added softly as she realized that was what her father wanted her to say.

"You're welcome," Paul said. "And I suppose it's only fair I play something."

"Can I ask for a song?" Julia asked, hurrying over to him.

"Alright," Paul replied with a nod. He was surprised when the girl whispered and was startled at the name. "Really?"

"Yeah, I just thought of it," Julia said, blushing a little. "Can you play it?"

"I can," Paul said before he began to do so on the piano, smiling at the girl when she sat next to him before he began to sing.

 _I'm gonna sit right down and write myself a letter  
And make believe it came from you_

 _I'm gonna write words oh so sweet  
They're gonna knock me off my feet  
A lotta kisses on the bottom  
I'll be glad I got 'em_

 _I'm gonna smile and say  
I hope you're feeling better  
And close with love the way you do  
I'm gonna sit right down and write myself a letter  
And make believe it came from you_

When Paul began to just play the piano there Eliza went hurriedly to stand on the other side of it, as she'd moved for Julia, watching with wide eyes as his fingers moved faster at some points before he winked at her and she giggled behind her hands as she covered her mouth with them before he began to sing again.

 _I'm gonna smile and say  
I hope you're feeling better  
And close with love the way you do_

 _I'm gonna sit right down and write myself a letter  
And make believe  
Oh, I'm gonna make believe it came from you  
I'm gonna make believe it came from you_

When Paul finished with his fingers firmly on the keys Julia joined everyone else in applauding him loudly and she said, "You're so good at that!"

Laughing with the others Paul squeezed her shoulder and said, "Thank you so much, it's good to know."

"Your fingers were very cool," Eliza said seriously to him.

"Thank you to you as well," Paul commented. "Now I believe you need to go to bed Eliza."

Whirling around to look at her mother the little girl saw Beckett was pointing to her watch and she pouted at her before she thought of something and looked at the singer. "Can you sing a bedtime song?" she asked.

"Well… I sang one with the group," Paul said before he looked at Julia. "Does she know that song?"

"Yeah, I don't know if she knows the name though," Julia replied. She saw her sister was looking at her and told Eliza, " _Golden Slumbers_."

"Yeah, that," the little girl said with an eager nod.

"Okay, one last song to send us off to bed," Paul said before he began to play the piano as the two girls were watching with wide eyes.

 _Once there was a way  
To get back homeward_

 _Once there was a way  
To get back home_

 _Sleep little darling  
Do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby_

 _Golden slumbers  
Fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby_

Beckett shared a smile with Castle when Paul's voice became a little stronger at that verse and she let him take her hand to squeeze it before turning her attention back to the piano as the singer was moving to the next verse.

 _Once there was a way  
To get back homeward_

 _Once there was a way  
To get back home_

 _Sleep pretty darling  
Do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby_

* * *

 _April 19th, 2020_

 _I can't believe what I'm gonna write down here diary it's so… COOL! Sorry about yelling but I'm just so excited!_

 _So everyone who was here to see Josa left after lunch and it was fun to have them over and to play with all the other kids. I'm gonna miss them but we'll see them this summer for sure. Then after that someone came to the gate and Mom and Dad opened it while I was with 'lexis and Lizzy in the family room to take the dogs since they were barking. When we went back to the entry I was so shocked._ _Paul McCartney was in our house!_

 _It was really, really him and his wife Nancy was there and so was his daughter Beatrice. She's talking with Alexis in the room she's staying in right now. She was really nice and talked to me and Lizzy though I was hoping to get to play a game with her or something, but we had dinner a little later and then did other stuff I'm going to talk about. But all of them are so nice and they came to see Josa which is nice too 'cause Mom and Dad met them last year… well they are talking to them with e-mails, so I guess they do know them at least._

 _But Paul's friends with Skye (duh 'cause she's so good playing and singing!) and he knows she's gonna be on_ Dancing With the Stars _and he'll see her if she's in the finale. But he asked if I would be on too and he would watch on the telly (I love that word it's so… sophicticated… no, sophisticated) and he might see me. Now I do hope I get to dance on the show a little more!_

 _Anyways we went on a walk all together, me and Lizzy with 'lexis and Beatrice and they talked about their boyfriends a little bit but she asked us about our home here. It was nice 'cause Beatrice is really nice too and she loved our beach a lot I think. When we came back we ate dinner and Dad did something different, he made an Irish roast (I think he made it up). It was good but we had sausages and I felt bad eating those with Paul here, but they liked everything else that was veggie. So at least we got to eat dinner with them. And that blows my mind (like Dad says) that I got to eat dinner at the same table with_ _the_ _Paul McCartney and his family._

 _So now there's after dinner but the first part isn't about Paul, it's about Josa. After Mom took care of her we gave her a bath… it was really Mom doing that and me, Lizzy and Dad all watching. Josa's so cute, she was staring up at Mom and I can tell she's gonna love her a ton 'cause Lizzy looked at Mom the same way when she was a baby. And I know already she's gonna love Dad too 'cause she looks at him the same way. Oh, and us too since she looks at us that same way. Anyways we all went up together and put her to bed which was nice 'cause Lizzy got to get her to sleep and she did a really good job. She was nervous though I could tell, but Mom and Dad were there and we were all okay._

 _And then after that we went to the living room and Paul was playing a song on the piano; not singing just playing. I think that was the song_ Get Yourself Another Fool _and Gram knows that one, so he was probably playing that to show her he knew how to play it. After that I played for Paul, show him how I can play on acoustic guitar._ _The Paul McCartney!_ _And I did that already but it's really him! Here! But he was really nice, and I played the start of_ Mamunia _and he thought I did good even though I made two mistakes. But he showed me how to try to fix that and I can do it now but I really gotta practice so I can get better. After Mom showed him how she plays on the mandolin and he liked how she played too so that was cool._

 _Then Paul played two whole songs for all of us, on our piano!_

Julia had to stop as she was moving around in her excitement at the memory and she giggled a little, looking back at Macca and JoJo on her bed who were watching her. "Sorry, I'm really happy and excited," she told them before she turned back to her diary. "Oooh," she groaned in disappointment when she saw the pages.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked, walking into the room with Castle then.

"Oh… I got too excited and look what I did," Julia replied.

Glancing quickly at the pages; since he didn't want to read any part of the entry that was there; Castle saw the blots of ink scattered across them and said, "I guess you were having too much fun dancing."

"I wasn't dancing," Julia said before she was soon smiling. "Just moving around a lot. Do I have to stop now?"

"How much more do you have left?" Beckett asked her.

"You didn't read what was there?" Julia asked them. She laughed softly when her mother gave her a look and she then answered, "Not that much."

"Then go ahead," Beckett said before she and Castle went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Turning back to her diary Julia studied it for a moment before she wrote, making a new paragraph underneath her last sentence.

 _I'm so, so sorry about the spots diary, I just got so happy I was moving around and I guess shaking my pen too. So anyways he played two songs the first one I asked him to play. It was_ I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself A Letter _(it's a really long title but I love it) and it was so cool to see that. And after Lizzy asked if he would play a 'bedtime song' so he played_ Golden Slumbers _. We had a little concert and that was so much fun… I just thought of Mari, I'll ask if she can come over (maybe everyone can!) so she can get to see Paul 'cause she likes him too._

 _Mom and Dad came in before I told you about the spots so that means I gotta go to bed now. But today was the_ _best_ _and I can't wait for tomorrow 'cause Paul and his family are gonna be here until Tuesday in the morning. So night and I'll tell you all about the next two days!_

Looking up as Julia closed her diary Beckett smiled and said, "Was your whole entry about Paul?"

"I wrote about Josa too," Julia told her. She then admitted sheepishly, "Not too much though."

"It was a big day," Castle commented. "And I'm not surprised you focused a lot on Paul."

Julia nodded and said, "I'm really glad he came over."

"So are we," Beckett told her as the girl sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around her oldest and said, "I get the feeling you'll play your guitar a lot now."

"Yep," Julia said simply. She then laughed softly and said, "But I'll still dance."

Sharing a look with his wife as their oldest was visibly counting on her fingers Castle then asked, "What are you counting down to now?"

"August," Julia said. "That's when they'll announce who's gonna be on the show… right?"

"Around there," Beckett said with a nod. "But you have a lot still to go."

"I know… do I really need to go to camp?" Julia asked.

"You don't want to go now?" Castle said in surprise. "You were really eager to when you found out about it."

"If Josie does anything we'll let you know," Beckett said as she was able to figure out what her daughter was thinking of with her protest about going to camp.

"Really?" Julia asked.

"Really, now let's say goodnight someone needs to get to bed," Beckett told her.

Jumping up Julia went to her father and wrapped her arms around him tightly before she said, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle said. "Get some rest and we'll go out to the stables with the McCartneys tomorrow after school."

"You like saying that huh?" Julia asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," Castle replied with a smile. "And you'll love camp," he added before they shared a kiss.

"Don't shrug sweetie," Beckett told her with a smile as the girl came to her. "We told you what you'll do, and you'll get to ride a horse."

"I'll still miss everyone," Julia said, hugging her tightly.

"Good; you're supposed to," Beckett said before her daughter pouted at her. She hugged Julia tightly again as she was doing the same to her before she said, "I love you so much Julia. And get some sleep."

"I know I need to," Julia said with a smile. She then said seriously as she pulled away a little, "I love you too Mom."

Sharing a kiss with her Beckett got out of the way of her and then helped her with the covers before tucking her oldest in securely. "Stay in bed, we have guests over and I don't want to risk waking them up walking around."

"I know, but when it's just us we're gonna go see Josa and you," Julia said.

"We'll see," Beckett said in amusement before kissing her cheek. She and Castle said goodnight to their oldest and left the room, turning off the lights before they went down to Josie's room where she picked up the baby and together they went to their room.

"How're you doing energy wise love?" Castle asked his wife once the door was closed behind Max and Molly who'd raced inside. "Are we letting them stay again?" he then said.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile as the dogs had stayed with them the night before. "And I'm fine though I could use some sleep in a bit."

"A bit?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Beckett said again. "But for now, I'm going to change."

"Bath? Shower?" Castle asked.

"Tomorrow, for now I just want to change," Beckett replied before she went to get her pajamas. Her husband was doing the same with her and they were quiet, so they could listen to Josie in case she might need them. But the baby was quiet as well and they went together over to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth and she took her hair down from the ponytail she'd eventually put it in that day to brush it out. She wasn't surprised when her husband stayed with her and then went to her, burying his face into her locks before she moved carefully to face him. Their lips were just centimeters from one another when she stopped as she heard Josie starting to cry out in their bedroom. She and Castle raced out to it and she picked their daughter up, sitting on the edge of the bed so she could nurse her. As she began to do so she looked at her husband, waiting for him to say what she thought would be a smart-ass comment. But what he told her instead made her surprised at first before she was smiling at what he was saying exactly.

" _Tá a fhios agat go bhfuil tú ina bandia_ ," Castle told his wife, saying she knew she was a goddess as he didn't want that to be a question.

" _Ach amháin mar gheall inis tú dom_ ," Beckett replied, saying only because he told her.

" _Ní ba mhaith liom bréag_ ," Castle said seriously, telling her he wouldn't lie. He then leaned over and kissed her as deeply as he could, feeling her free hand reaching up to him to touch his arm. He was cupping the side of her neck with his hand until they slowly parted some time later and once they had he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment.

Though she didn't want to break what they were doing Beckett had to look down at Josie to check and see if she was alright. Seeing she was she turned her attention back to her husband and she said, "You should have waited."

"Couldn't," Castle said simply. When his wife gave him a look he smiled and then said, "Not for that reason; I couldn't see them when I was kissing you."

"Pervert," Beckett said wryly before she needed to move Josie to her other breast. Once the baby was settled she said to her husband, "You need to wait now."

"I will," Castle said, not surprised she had caught he was tense with wanting to go to her. He wrapped his arm around her, reaching down to Josie and gently cupping the back of her head. He gently rubbed his thumb a few times over her hair before letting go and he jumped up to run and grab a towel, throwing it over his shoulder.

"You're taking that over?" Beckett asked him with a smile as he'd been watching her.

"I am," Castle replied, sitting down next to her and watching her to see when Josie would finish. As soon as the baby had he took her from his wife, beginning to burp her while Beckett was fixing her top. Since she had finished soon after he was going to ask her if he could get Josie straight into her bed before she was answering him swiftly though it didn't surprise him she was.

"You're aware you can already," Beckett commented. "Why do you ask?"

Trying his best not to shrug; as he was tempted to do; Castle said, "Habit."

"You didn't always ask," Beckett said wryly.

"True but this is a little different," Castle commented.

"I don't know if working on a case is any less important," Beckett pointed out. She studied him then and said, "I wonder if I should have let you take me to dinner that first night."

"I don't think that would have changed things that much," Castle replied, not surprised she'd said that.

"Probably not," Beckett replied before she watched him stand up. She was going to tell him he probably wasn't going to need to do that for too long when the dogs walked after him. She gave a quick whistle; hating having to; and pointed to the floor when Max and Molly looked at her. She was relieved when they went quickly to where she'd pointed, and she climbed up onto the bed, sitting up while she waited for him to get Josie to sleep.

"Okay," Castle said, keeping his voice low as he was covering the baby up. "They'll keep quiet right?" When he saw the questioning look his wife was giving him he explained, "I should get their beds."

"Go ahead," Beckett replied.

" _Fháil ar roinnt eile_ ," Castle told her, kissing her cheek after he'd told her to get some rest.

"It's why I'm staying," Beckett said with a slight smile. She watched him go and when she was alone she moved so she could peer down at Josie who was still fast asleep. Something came to mind and she reached for her phone on the nightstand, dialing a number before she got off the bed on her husband's side. She went to the windows so she could be within hearing range of the baby before she said with a smile, "Did you know he was coming over?"

"Well good evening to you too," Skye said in amusement. "Or night in your case. And I was aware he was going to give it a shot visiting you, but it was never a sure thing. He made it?"

"He did and it was… interesting," Beckett answered.

"Don't tell me Julia passed out," Skye replied.

"No," Beckett said with a soft laugh before she cut herself off quickly. She paused for a moment and glanced over towards Josie's bed before she said, "Sorry, the baby's asleep."

"That's alright," Skye said quickly. "But she was happy."

"She was," Beckett said with a smile, telling her friend about Julia's diary pages covered with spots and then the rest of the day after the McCartneys had arrived.

"So it turned out well," Skye commented. "Think he would go back?"

"I don't know, Rick and I already talked about giving them an invitation for the future if they ever wanted to return," Beckett began, smiling when her husband walked inside the room. "But that's more up to them."

"Of course, let's hope they do… you could invite him to your Fourth of July party," Skye said.

" _Ty podlyy_ ," Beckett said in Russian and in amusement. When her husband; walking to her after closing the bedroom door; looked at her in confusion she then said to Skye, "You're a sneak," since that was what she'd said. "You invited him?"

"Extending your invitation to them, of course," Skye said. "I honestly didn't think you'd mind."

"Wait, what about Nancy's son?" Beckett asked. She hurriedly covered her phone and told her husband, "She invited Paul to our Fourth of July party."

"He's off… somewhere, he said it'll actually be just him and Nancy," Skye replied. "Beatrice is going to be spending the summer with a friend before her last year of school before she decides on college."

"Okay, then I guess I can let that slide," Beckett told her teasingly.

"Good to know and you do realize that with him coming over I'll definitely have to sing," Skye told her.

Since her husband was leaning over so he could hear Beckett squeezed his arm when he started to laugh so he would stop and keep from waking Josie up. "The thought did cross my mind," she told her friend.

"Hullo Rick, enjoyed your guests?" Skye asked as she'd heard his brief laugh.

"Of course and thank you for taking the initiative with the Fourth," Castle replied.

"Glad to help," Skye said in obvious amusement. "I'll talk to you guys another time, for now we're about to sit to dinner."

After she and her husband had said goodbye to the investigator Beckett turned to her husband when he squeezed her arm a little to keep her from saying anything.

"She's going to freak out," Castle said. "Or…" he added when his wife furrowed her brow slightly. "Be very excited." When Beckett next rolled her eyes he said, "She is your daughter."

Rolling her eyes again Beckett was about to say that she was when she heard a sound from the tiny bed and she hurried over to check on Josie. Seeing the baby was fine and still asleep she stood up straight before her husband was taking her arm gently. "Not that far," she told him.

"I know," Castle told her before he led her back to the windows. "I was just thinking we're going to need to have either the Fosters or the Davises board our guests."

"Or both," Beckett said. She smiled slightly when he looked at her questioningly and then told him, "They've gotten friendly with everyone from the city."

"Skye and Mary are staying here?" Castle asked her.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. "We have the room," she then added.

"Good point," Castle replied with a nod. "So-" he started to say before he cut himself off when she was wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him before they kissed. He held her tightly to him before he was fighting slightly with her tongue that had slipped into his mouth. He had no real idea how long they were doing that before they slowly parted and he said, " _Bhí sé ag tiomáint dúsachtach dom_."

" _Tá a fhios agam_ ," Beckett replied with a smile as he'd said it was driving him crazy. After telling him she knew she gently brushed her lips against his and told him, " _But you know it's better we're distracted; especially you_."

" _This is one of those times I hate being a guy_ ," Castle replied. When his wife smiled he kissed her, that time being very careful and lingering until they needed to breathe. " _Any luck yourself_?"

" _I have recovering to distract me_ ," Beckett told him seriously. She wasn't surprised when his grip tightened on her a little more and she said quickly to reassure him, " _I'm okay just… recovering_ ," she started to say before repeating the same word.

Breathing out a little hard Castle said, " _I should have realized_." He carefully let her go to follow her to their bed and said, " _It's not really that painful is it_?"

" _No more than the last time_ ," Beckett said softly as she was closer to Josie by then. When she looked at her husband she wasn't surprised at the guilty expression on his face and reached over to him as he got onto the bed. She squeezed his hand tightly once she could take it and said, " _Tá agam gan aiféala_ ," telling him she had no regrets. She squeezed his hand tighter when he opened his mouth to speak and told him, " _Ní ba chóir duit_ ," which meant neither should he.

" _Cé go raibh mé an chéim dheireanach_?" Castle said, asking even though he was the last step. He wasn't surprised when she gave him a look but was slightly startled when she pulled him down to her for another kiss that seemed to last a while.

" _I knew what was going to happen_ ," Beckett said easily once they'd parted though she was panting a little. " _And stop feeling guilty_."

" _Hard to do but I'll try_ ," Castle replied. " _Or internalize it_." He smiled when she rolled her eyes and was tempted to bring her to him for another kiss when she was leaning over to check on the baby. "She's okay?" he asked her.

"And the dogs," Beckett replied, looking at them as well. She then smiled and said, "Nice of you to put their beds close."

"If I hadn't I'm sure they would have just laid on the floor next to her," Castle replied. "Lay down," he told her carefully, not wanting to push her too much.

Though she'd wanted to watch Josie for a little longer Beckett couldn't forget the baby would be getting them up soon, so she allowed her husband to lead her in lying down with him. She settled against his side and told him, "You haven't asked me."

"No but that's more between you and Dr. Hargrove," Castle replied.

"You mean me and my body," Beckett said in amusement. "Dr. Hargrove just checks on it to make sure."

"And?" Castle asked.

"I asked her, and she said perhaps I would be ready to ride again after 6 weeks like I did last time," Beckett replied.

"That horse is so lucky," Castle said in mock annoyance. When his wife gave him a look he smiled and said, "I'm standing by what I said."

"You might not want to after I tell you this," Beckett replied as she sat up and he followed her. "I'm going to wait until Josie's two months." When he looked surprised she explained, "I want to be completely sure and no you're not waiting two months."

"Okay," Castle said, guessing she was doing that to get used to them making love again as well. He then reached for her and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately as he brought her carefully to him to sit on his lap. As she wrapped her arms around him he couldn't resist slipping his hands under her pajama top, holding her and gently moving his fingers to feel her skin. He shuddered at the texture of silk she had but did the best he could to stay with her until finally they slowly parted from one another. He moved his right hand to caress her hair and pulled away from her enough to tell her, "I love you Kate," his voice a little husky.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile. She closed the gap between them and they kissed one more time; passionately; before they parted and then moved to lie back down. "Night love," she told him once they were settled and were listening to the dogs breathing, the muffled sound of waves breaking and Josie's barely perceptible breathing.

"Night love," Castle echoed, pressing his lips to the edge of her hair above her forehead. He then began to lightly rub her back, waiting for her to fall asleep before he closed his eyes to join her once she had. He held her tightly to him still and allowed himself to ease into his dreams about Beckett until they would need to wake up to care for Josie. And as the night progressed he was elated to find he kept dreaming of her, as much as she was about him she would tell him, while they made their way slowly into the next day.


	31. And These Memories

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will go ahead and get started on my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I was really pleased to see that you liked how Paul and Nancy were there for a visit and that you thought it was so cool too! Nice to read that you thought the second half was good writing and that you liked the songs that I picked for Paul to sing too!),

Mb (It was wonderful to see you thought the chapter was a fantastic update. I wasn't surprised at all that you loved seeing Darnley and his family, plus Skye and Lanie there at the start. I was happy to see that you thought it was good they're excited about the vacation in Orlando, as well as when they'll see and help Skye and Mary when DWTS starts. I was really pleased you thought it was a fantastic special surprise that Paul was there with his wife and there with a surprise visit. Thanks for clearing that up meaning bonding though I did think it was that, just wanted to make sure. Great you thought the first half was a fantastic update. And you're welcome for posting the first half. Nice to read that you thought the second half was beautifully written. And I'm glad you love that I showed all of them being themselves. And I figured after they got over the being star struck part; which I would be, lol; they'd accept them as friends. Plus, I was trying to show that Paul and his family were just normal people which I've heard that he's like in real life. And you're welcome too for the second half!) and

vetgirlmx (I have to admit that I had been wondering what you'd think about Paul being there, so I was very glad to see your first review for that, lol. And it made me laugh to read it too but great preview for the rest of your review. And with that I wasn't surprised you were still geeking out about Paul staying with them. And yep, I'm with you, I'd kill for a private concert from him too so I know exactly what you mean! And I'm jealous too, lol, about the lullaby and Julia getting a tip too, lol. Yeah, the firsts are always important so not surprised you mentioned Josie's first bath. And since you're right about not seeing them doing that with Eliza I'm really happy you enjoyed it. I had to laugh at you saying that Skye is sneaky, but I did want Paul to join them and it seemed they'd be okay with Skye asking as they wouldn't feel comfortable yet to do that themselves, lol, if that makes sense. Not surprised you can only imagine what the rest of the guests will say to that, luckily you will be able to see that, lol. And great that you can't wait to see what they do the next day, and now you don't need to wait to read more!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and I'm grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _In My Life_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Rubber Soul_.

And These Memories

"Hi Dad," Julia said, coming into Josie's room. "Is Mom up yet?"

"Morning sweetheart," Castle said with a smile at her. "And no she's not which is great. Did you check to see if your sister was awake?"

"I looked in her room… she's still asleep," Julia said with a smile.

"Alright well after this we need to get her up," Castle replied. "Hand me the onesie there."

After she'd done so Julia said, "Is Josie gonna wake her up too or go into her bed?"

"Of course she'll wake her up too," Castle said, putting the baby into her onesie. "She doesn't need to go to sleep just yet."

"She grew a lot," Julia said with a smile.

"Not that much," Castle said though he knew she was joking. "But since she's ready now let's get Eliza and get breakfast to your mom."

Julia nodded and followed her father; who had picked up Josie; and they went together over to Eliza's room. She couldn't help skipping a little, excited to get to celebrate that Mother's Day with Josie finally there with them.

* * *

Hearing some soft giggling Beckett opened her eyes but didn't see anyone in front of her which made her sigh as she sat up in bed. When her two oldest daughters suddenly came around the bed and cried out, "Happy Mother's Day!" she laughed softly and said, "So it's the tenth?"

"It is," Castle said with a smile as he stepped up behind the girls, Josie against his shoulder. "Morning love."

"Morning," Beckett said to all of them, smiling. She watched Julia and Eliza climb up on the bed before she reached for them. When they hugged her at the same time she wasn't surprised and was quick to embrace them back, kissing them both on their temples before she said, "Thank you for the surprise."

"You're welcome," Julia said first. "And Josa said the same thing."

"Of course, she did," Beckett said, reaching out for the baby as Castle had come to stand next to the bed. Kissing the twenty-three day old on her temple she said, "Are we going out?"

"No," Castle said simply before he turned around and left.

Watching him go Beckett felt Josie pressing against her neck before she then said, "Was she crying at all earlier?"

Shaking her head Julia said, "When I went into Josa's room Dad was changing her diaper."

"Okay, well…" Beckett started to say before she caught sight of her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"You knew?" Castle asked.

"I thought it was either we were going out or staying in," Beckett said with a smile as he set down the tray on the coffee table in front of the bed. "We're all eating here?"

"We are," Castle replied. "I'm not sure about Josie though," he added as he was leaving.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked. When her mother looked at her she began to ask, "What if Josa wants to-" before she was cut off when the baby began to fuss. She looked at her sister before she said, "Your food's gonna get cold Mommy," as their mother was hurrying to unbutton her pajama top.

"No it won't," Castle said, coming inside. He saw that his wife was nursing Josie so he said, "I have them under the cloches."

"Any excuse to use them," Beckett told her husband teasingly.

"Of course," Castle replied simply before he was setting the tray down. He went over to the bed and said, "While we wait to have our breakfast we're letting you know you can pick what we do today."

"Do you know what already?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"I knew you guys were going to let me," Beckett said. "But I didn't really decide anything."

"We can take Josa somewhere," Julia said slowly.

"I thought of that," Beckett replied, watching her husband run his hand over the back of Josie's head. "And I think we could walk to the park," she added.

"How-" Eliza started to say eagerly before she stopped and winced slightly, looking at her father.

"It's alright," Castle said. "I had planned a picnic though I told them we would need to wait to hear from you where we'd go."

"And now you can make it," Beckett said. "Unless you're going to order."

"We're gonna have tea," Julia said. "Except for tea."

Beckett laughed softly before she switched Josie to her other breast and said, "That doesn't surprise me, and it also sounds nice. But we're not going to spend all day there."

"Then what?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Then we'll stay here," Beckett said. "I think the park is enough for the day. Unless your mom wants to do something," she directed to Castle.

"I'll ask her when she's up," he replied, taking the baby as he'd already placed a towel over his shoulder.

"What does Josa do while we eat?" Eliza asked as they hadn't eaten there in the room all together yet with the baby at home.

"She'll be in her bed," Beckett replied as she glanced over at Castle. "And when we're at the park please make sure you don't pick leaves off the trees to show Josie this time."

"What about rose petals?" Julia asked with a smile on her face.

"No, those aren't our roses," Castle commented. "But I don't blame you for wanting to try that. Wait for when she's older so she can appreciate the rose more."

"Sure," Julia replied. She was going to say something else when her father was handing Josie to Beckett and she watched her put the baby into her bed. "Breakfast?"

"Yes," Castle said, getting off the mattress with Julia following him. He took off the cloches with her before he took the first tray to the bed, putting it over Beckett's lap. While their oldest was getting onto the bed again he grabbed the other tray and sat himself next to his wife before they began to eat. He was going to tell his wife about the plans he had made for that night when she was suddenly speaking, interrupting him before he could even start.

"From the look on your face I'm assuming you've got something in mind for dinner?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she then said, "Don't tell me it's just us."

"Of course not," Castle replied, shaking his head. "All of us but we'll be going out."

"To…" Beckett began when he didn't continue.

"You should eat your breakfast," Castle commented.

"It's French Mommy!" Eliza said eagerly.

"I guessed," Beckett said with a smile. "The café?" she then asked her husband. When he nodded she said, "Well… I guess we would have to try this at some point."

"Try what?" Julia asked, looking up from her crêpe to see her father nodding.

"Taking her out to a restaurant," Beckett said. "We need to see how she'll do because we'll be flying down to Florida in a couple months."

"I wish it was now," Eliza said with a frown.

"Come here," Beckett said with a smile, reaching for the little girl with a napkin as she cleaned off her mouth since it had whipped cream on it. "And we'll get to our trip soon enough."

"Mom needs to rest," Julia told her little sister.

"Not so much rest as Josie needs to grow a little more," Beckett said. "And I should say the café sounds nice Rick, we haven't been for a while."

"I'd had the same thought," Castle replied. They went back to eating and he listened to Josie making a sound from time to time and he was going to ask the girls; who were peering over at their baby sister; what she was doing when Julia suddenly hopped off the bed.

"She's gonna cry Mom," the girl said in slight concern as she stood next to the baby's bed.

"Then go ahead and pick her up," Beckett told her with a smile. She laughed softly at the way Julia's eyes went wide and she told her reassuringly, "You know how to."

Nodding her head rapidly the girl turned her attention to her baby sister and carefully lifted her up out of the bed as she'd been learning to do. Holding Josie against her shoulder Julia said, "Now what?" to her parents.

"Sit on the edge of the bed and turn so you can put your legs onto it but don't go too fast," Beckett told her.

"And hold onto Josie a little tighter," Castle added.

With another nod of her head Julia sat on the side of the bed and scooted back enough so she could turn and not fall off. She managed to eventually get fully on the bed by moving to her knees, waiting for her parents to stop her. When they didn't say anything, she continued until she was set and said, "You don't want her?"

"You're doing fine," Beckett said.

"Don't give her that," Castle said, having seen Eliza picking up one of the strawberries in her crêpe.

"I would just put it on her tongue," the little girl said in disappointment.

"When she's older," Beckett told her. "Right now, she just needs milk." She wasn't surprised when her youngest frowned and then told her, "It won't be too long."

Eliza couldn't help sighing before she popped the strawberry in her mouth and tried to speak around it when her parents quickly told her not to talk with her mouth full at the same time. She finished quickly and said, "I'm glad I can eat these."

"Me too," Julia said.

"Are you sure she's okay doing that?" Castle asked watching the girl eat with one hand while she cradled Josie.

"I taught her how to do that," Beckett said with a smile as Julia was looking at them. "And I'm almost finished."

"Me too," the girl replied. She ate the last bit of her crêpe and a final bite of the sausage that had been on her plate before she said, "Done."

"Let me have her," Beckett said with a smile as Castle was taking the tray off her lap. She got Josie into her arms and pressed her lips to her temple before she felt the baby's fingers go through her hair. She laughed softly and said to the girls who were watching her, "I think your sister wants me to brush my hair."

"Maybe she wants to give you a hug," Eliza said.

"Maybe," Beckett said as she kissed the baby's hand tenderly. She was startled when the little girl suddenly moved to her with Julia close behind and when the two were hugging her she reached for Eliza to embrace her before they were letting go of one another. She looked over at her husband then, smiling as Castle had returned from taking the trays downstairs. She was going to motion him to her; and tell him that he looked jealous of their daughters hugging her; when he suddenly moved. She was soon after taking his lips against hers while she wondered for a moment what the girls were doing before her attention focused on Castle and responding to him as passionately as he was kissing her.

Watching their parents for a moment Eliza looked down quickly at Josie before she turned to her big sister and tugged on her sleeve. When Julia leaned down to her she whispered, "Are Mommy and Daddy more in love?  
"I think just a tiny bit," Julia said, whispering into her sister's ear as their parents had parted by then. "They love each other a lot already."

"Girls?" Castle said then, he and Beckett watching their daughters. "We can go ahead and get ready to go out."

"Well that got them moving," Beckett said in amusement as the two scrambled to leave. She let her husband take Josie and told him, "I'll get dressed first."

"That's why I took her," Castle said. He tried to grab her arm so he could kiss her again, but she got away from him to close the door before he could. He turned his attention to the baby as he was cradling her and was a little startled to find that she had fallen asleep. Before he could tell his wife that when she came back to the bed she was getting on her knees and cupping his face hurriedly but gently.

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband froze for a moment as she kissed him but was pleased when he was quick to respond while he held onto her. When they'd finally parted she said, "Is she asleep?" looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you when you just walked away," Castle said. When his wife simply smiled at him and got off the bed he told her, "When I'm not holding her…"

"I'd like to see that," Beckett said wryly. She went into their closet and grabbed her top for the day before she was suddenly turned around and pressed against the shelves next to her tops. Looking into her husband's eyes she was about to speak when he suddenly leaned down to her and kissed her hard on the lips. She held onto him tightly as his arms wrapped around her and when they slipped into a second kiss she was almost grasping onto him. "Wait, we- we need to stop," she started to say before she gasped a little as she was breathless.

"I know," Castle said with a groan, pressing his face against her neck. "I warned you."

"Which is why I wasn't all that surprised in the end," Beckett replied with a smile. She brushed her lips to his after she'd made him raise his head and then said, "But I didn't mind it."

" _I love you_ ," Castle said seriously in Irish.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett said with a smile, letting him kiss her firmly but briefly. She grabbed her clothes and went back out to the bed to change near Josie to keep an eye on her. Once she was dressed she said to her husband, "She'll be fine."

"Of course," Castle said absently, watching as Max was looking into the bed before he lay back down on his dog bed. When he glanced over at his wife he saw she had left and he hurried over to the bathroom to finish with her. "I have to ask," he told her while he was combing his hair. "Are you sure you want to go to the park?"

Giving him a look, though she knew that wasn't questioning her decision to go, Beckett said, "I'm sure I'll find things to do. Especially since the dog park is there." She then said very quickly, "And before you say anything about that I know my dad will watch Josie."

"I knew already too," Castle replied. When she glanced at him he smiled at her and then told her, "I asked him if he would watch her if my mother didn't want to go where you did."

"I don't think you need to worry about your mom," Beckett told him simply before she set down her brush. "She'll join us."

"We'll have to see how long," Castle commented.

"Rick," Beckett said simply before she left the bathroom.

"Well you never know about my mother," Castle said. "Though if she does stick around then your dad can go into the dog park too."

"We'll see," Beckett said a little wryly before she reached for Josie and picked her up. "We need to pack a couple bottles."

"I had thought of that," Castle said. "I got her bag ready except for those bottles."

"We'll do that now but what about your parents having breakfast?" Beckett asked.

"They came downstairs while I was cooking, and they ate there," Castle answered. "Don't worry though; they were fine with that since the girls asked them about coming up here to eat with us."

Beckett laughed softly as she waited for her husband to open the door and they walked together down the hall to Julia's room first where they saw their two oldest standing together there. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, is Josa?" the girl asked.

"Not just yet," Beckett replied. "Since she's dressed in her pajamas."

"Ooh, Mommy you pick what she wears," Eliza said eagerly as they went together to the baby's room.

"I was planning on it," Beckett said in amusement. When she was at Josie's changing table she set the baby there, her husband staying with their daughter so she could grab the onesie for that day.

"How come that?" Julia asked.

"Because it's going to be a very long time before St. Patrick's Day next year," Beckett said with a smile as she'd chosen a onesie patterned completely with shamrocks. She gave it to her husband and allowed him to change the baby into it as she went with the girls downstairs; grabbing Josie's diaper bag on the way.

"Mom?" Julia asked while they were going down the stairs together.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett replied.

"Can we carry Josa through the park… maybe stand by the dog park?" Julia asked.

"You know she won't be able to really see anything," Beckett said.

"I know but… she knows the dogs already I know it," Julia replied.

Watching as Eliza hurried down the hall; since they were at the bottom of the stairs; Beckett then turned her attention to her oldest and said, "She might," though she had no idea if the girl was right or wrong about that. "And that's fine but not too close to the gate… and not too close to the side with the small dogs either, if they start barking she might get scared."

"You don't want her to cry?" Julia asked as she took her mother's hand and they walked together to the kitchen where she could see her sister was with their grandparents.

"She's going to cry," Beckett said with a slight smile. "She's a baby. No, the idea is not to let it last for very long."

"What do you do when we go on the plane?" Eliza asked, having heard that.

"We'll either give her a bottle or else let her use a pacifier," Beckett said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Martha asked in surprise.

"It's about the best we can do," Castle said, walking up to them with Josie changed.

"Happy Mother's Day Martha," Beckett told her mother in law as they embraced briefly.

"Happy Mother's Day yourself kiddo," Castle's mother replied with a smile. "I assume it started out well."

"Your son made sure of that," Beckett said, smiling herself. She went to her father and said, "I'm sorry we weren't with you for breakfast."

"Don't worry, we're having lunch and dinner together," Jim replied as he hugged his daughter. "Happy Mother's Day Katie," he then told her.

"Thank you, Dad," Beckett said. "You haven't heard yet but we're going to the park for most of the day, and the dog park too."

"We should go," Castle said. "I need to pick up our lunch on the way."

The girls led the way to the entry, calling to the dogs so they could take them into the garage and the cars. Since all six were going Martha drove a third car and they headed to the tea shop where Castle ran inside to grab the lunch he'd pre-ordered before they continued on their way to the park. Out of the cars the family went to an empty picnic table underneath the shade of an oak tree and set what they had brought to play with on top of it before Castle and Beckett led their daughters over to the dog park. They left Josie with Martha at the table and Jim followed them to help as they soon slipped inside the small gated entry to take off the dogs' collars and leashes. They let them go into the side closed off for bigger dogs while they walked after though the girls soon ran after their dogs while their parents and grandfather watched.

"They'll be having a lot of fun," Jim said with a smile before he looked at his daughter.

"I will too Dad," Beckett said in amusement. "I can run around too though I won't," she added quickly to her husband as she could tell that he was about to protest that. "I know my limits love."

"I was sure you did," Castle told her seriously before he watched as Julia ran up to them with Macca and Rose. "Bored already?"

"No," Julia said in mock annoyance before she smiled at him. "Can we throw a tennis ball for them?" When her father handed her the long plastic thrower with a tennis ball at the top she said, "Thanks!"

"We should follow, she needed the other one," Beckett told her husband wryly as she held up the other one that she had been holding. "Six dogs with one tennis ball?"

"I'll follow you," Castle replied easily. They started to walk up the grassy area, not surprised when his wife needed to whistle as their dogs; and another dog belonging to someone there; were jumping at the tennis ball in the holder Julia was holding above her head. "Julia throw the ball for them," he called out to her.

"We need the other one!" the girl cried out.

"I'll throw it once you do," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when Julia counted out to three and as soon as she had she was flinging the tennis ball she was holding. She was relieved when the dogs split up at that moment and she glanced at her husband saying, "Throw them."

"You have more?" Eliza asked, going to her father.

"Enough for everyone," Castle replied with a smile as he took them out of the pockets of his jacket. "But you have to get their attention you know."

"We will," the girls said together before they ran off to do that.

"I'll go with them," Jim said.

"Thanks Dad," Beckett said with a smile as she watched him walk away. Turning to her husband she said, " _Ní anseo_ ," telling him not here.

" _Deacair gan, tá tú go hálainn_ ," Castle replied, saying it was hard not to and that she was beautiful.

Beckett studied him for a moment before she then walked after their daughters and the dogs since her father was helping them toss the tennis balls away.

Following her Castle watched as his wife took one of the bright colored tennis balls from Eliza and tossed it for JoJo who sprinted after it. He got an idea watching the Greyhound but before he could tell anyone that his wife was turning to him and motioning him to come closer before she told him what he'd just been thinking of.

"We should let him race," Beckett said.

"I thought about just letting him run," Castle said. "Who's he going to race?"

"We have his lure," Beckett reminded him.

"And you want to set it up now?" Castle asked.

Glancing over at their daughters who were throwing tennis balls repeatedly Beckett turned to her husband and said, "Yes because you realize they're all going to run."

"Did you bring more than one?" Castle asked as he took the line.

"Just the one," Beckett said as she reached into the bag she'd brought in with them and pulled out the small lure machine they'd bought after they'd gotten JoJo. She let him take it to set it up.

"Come on JoJo," Julia said eagerly as she saw her father setting up the line then. "He's gonna get to run."

"He will," Castle said. "Kate," he called to his wife then. "We better hold the others back."

Noticing that JoJo was already reacting to the line Beckett nodded and said, "Dad could you handle them?"

"You're not going to have them sit?" Jim asked in surprise as he handed her one of the two leashes for three dogs.

"I will," Beckett said with a quick nod as she called Macca, Rose and Molly and attached them together. After she got Max and Rita and hooked them to the other leash, standing in front of them so she'd have their full attention. "Sit," she said as firmly as she could. When they did so she scratched behind the ears of all of them and then said, "Alright, they're ready."

"This is ready," Castle said, waiting for his wife to grab JoJo's collar. As soon as the Greyhound was ready he looked at Beckett and when she nodded he turned the machine on just as she let JoJo go and he was racing after the white lure while they watched.

Looking at her little sister who was cheering JoJo on Julia smiled and then ran after the Greyhound when he passed them though she couldn't keep up at all. When she reached where he had stopped with her mother she threw her arms around him tightly and rubbed his side telling him he'd done a good job. "Can the others go?" she asked.

"We're not putting the lure away yet," Beckett answered as her husband was getting it ready again. She let Julia bring JoJo over to the other dogs and took Macca saying, "We'll go in order of age," though they were all very close in age. "Rita will be next." She told the other five dogs to sit again and took the Wolfhound to the lure before setting Macca off after it when her husband had started it.

When all six dogs had gone Eliza said to her parents, "Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so," Beckett said since Castle was getting the machine. When she saw he had the lure tucked back into the bag she told the girls, "Let them go from their leashes."

"What's your plan now?" Castle asked as he walked to his wife.

"Well," Beckett said, studying the girls who were running around with the dogs. "We've been here for a while, so I'd like to let them go to the playground now."

"Really?" Castle said.

"It's better to let them go now," Beckett said simply.

Studying their daughters, Castle realized why she'd said that and he nodded his head saying, "Good idea."

With a smile Beckett went to her father and said, "You didn't want to sit?"

"I'm fine," Jim replied easily.

"I am too," Beckett replied as she could guess what her father wanted to ask. "And we'll be eating lunch soon enough."

"Do we really get to go to the playground now?" Julia asked, going to them with the dogs trailing her.

"We do," Beckett answered.

With a gasp Eliza asked, "Are you gonna play too Mommy?"

"If you'll let me," Beckett said teasingly.

"Shouldn't you say that to Dad?" Julia asked jokingly, pointing to him.

"I'm not deciding for her," Castle replied firmly.

"Come on," Beckett said with a slight laugh.

"We're not gonna put their leashes on?" Julia asked as they were walking over to the exit. "Gram came over with Josa!" she cried before her mother could answer.

"I didn't realize you were leaving," Martha commented as her family came closer to where she was standing with Josie held against her chest facing them. "But there aren't very many dogs."

"I think everyone else is celebrating somewhere other than the park," Castle said. "We're coming out now Mother."

"Do you want her back in the carrier?" Martha asked him and her daughter in law.

"That's alright," Beckett said. When they were outside she said, "We're going to the playground after we wash our hands."

"Why do we have to do that?" Eliza asked as they were walking over to the restrooms.

"Because we don't want to touch everything in the playground after we were playing with the dogs," Castle said.

Though she wanted to protest Eliza went silent after her sister glanced at her and then quickly shook her head. When they were finished and had met up again she rushed out to the picnic table where her grandparents and Josie were and kissed her little sister's cheek. "We're gonna go play now," she told the baby. "But you can see us."

"Have you explained to her she can't really?" Jim asked his daughter and son in law.

"Yes, but she's going to keep saying that," Castle commented in amusement. "We'll be back for lunch," he told them though the playground was right next to the table. He followed his wife and daughters down onto the wood chips and reached to the former's elbow, touching it to stop her before she turned to him immediately.

"I'm not going to run after them," Beckett told her husband.

"I didn't think you would," Castle replied. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted me to do that."

With a slight smile Beckett asked, "How's your knee?" When he shrugged she smiled a little wider and then told him, "Then we should just leave them alone."

"I thought you said you'd play…" Castle started to say before his wife motioned with her thumb to the swings. "You think they know."

"I'm sure Julia does," Beckett replied with a smile, squeezing his hand firmly before she went to where their daughters were on the bridge across to the slides. " _Are you guys okay_?" she asked them in French.

"Yep," Julia said. When her mother gave her a look she smiled and said, "You didn't say we were spending the day in Paris."

"I would have to," Castle said as he was standing with his wife. "And thank you for pronouncing it like they would in France."

Julia gave a playful curtsy before she and her sister laughed when their mother pressed her hand to her face. "Sorry Mom!" she called before she hurried with Eliza to the biggest slide.

" _You know I feel bad_ -" Castle started to say in Irish as they were watching the girls.

" _I don't mind but I didn't want to really speak in French today; not with our parents here_ ," Beckett replied.

" _What are we going to do when he lives with us permanently_?" Castle asked.

Breathing out slightly Beckett said, " _I'll talk to him_ ," glancing at her father. She was a little startled when she saw he was away from the table, talking on his phone but Eliza was suddenly hugging her, and she looked down at her saying, "I'm sorry sweetie did you go down the slide?"

"Yeah but that's kay," the little girl replied. "Is Josa kay?"

"She's fine," Beckett said, not wanting to draw attention to her father so he could talk without the girls distracting him. "Go back up okay?"

"I'm gonna go on the other slide," Eliza told her parents. "But then me and Jules are gonna go on the horsies."

"Go ahead," Castle said in slight amusement. When his wife looked at him he said, "Do you want to go to the stables?"

"Not today," Beckett said. When she saw the questioning look on her husband's face in response to that she told him, "I don't want to take Josie yet."

"She'll be just like you," Castle said reassuringly as they watched Julia go down the slide, her sister behind her though Eliza had been talking about going on another slide.

"That's not why," Beckett replied, trying to fight the smile that was attempting to appear on her lips but not having much luck. She shook her head and then said, "I want her to see the horses before we start taking her around them; like we did with Eliza."

Nodding Castle watched her reach up to her pendant and winced when she froze and then shot him a glare. "I'm sorry," he told her seriously.

Sighing Beckett said, "It's not your fault, I should have remembered the Gala this month."

"Why would you?" Castle asked. "We never go."

Beckett nodded slightly as she and her husband never attended the Hamptons Summer Gala which was for the residents before the summer tourists and celebrities would flock to the area. She had never been comfortable around the upper echelon of the Hamptons society though she had never stopped feeling bad since Castle always left the decision of answering the RSVP up to her. "If-" she began.

"We don't need to go," Castle cut her off as he'd been watching her. "No, you don't want to go that's fine."

"You don't think it's a little hypocritical of me to do that?" Beckett asked.

"Your cousin's ball is small and the city one we go for David and Rebecca; keep them company," Castle said. He smiled when she kissed his cheek and said, "But I'm really sorry about suggesting."

"You forgot too, and it wasn't suggesting it was agreeing with what I said," Beckett said with a shrug. She nearly reached up for her aquamarine pendant again but reminded herself quickly it was off her neck since she had thought it needed to be cleaned and her husband had agreed with her. But since high society women were getting their jewelry cleaned as well for the gala the jeweler she'd taken it to had had to wait to clean it and she wasn't sure if she'd even get it back that month. She shook herself as Eliza was asking her father to push her rocking horse and told him, "Don't Rick, she doesn't need to be sick before lunch."

"Mom," Julia said.

"You're done?" Beckett asked, watching her daughter getting off.

"Yeah…" Julia said slowly, looking back at the horse she'd been on. She then said looking at her mother, "When Paul comes back are you gonna take him riding?"

"She better," Castle said jokingly as he was standing next to Eliza.

"I probably will," Beckett said, glancing at her husband and giving him a slight look. "Do you want to come with us?"

Julia almost started to squeal but she stopped herself and threw her arms around her mother tightly before telling her, "I do, who will I get to ride?"

"We'll see when we're there," Beckett said with a smile since it wouldn't be until fall that Lottie's pony was born. "You'll find a horse."

"Will Paul go on Julius?" Eliza asked as her father picked her up off her horse when she raised her arms.

"I was thinking December," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"It's a better choice," Beckett said, nodding her head. As they went with their daughters to the swings she couldn't help recalling the month before when they'd went with the McCartneys to the stables and she had started showing him Alex to the singer's obvious admiration.

* * *

 _"Ah he's a handsome lad," Paul said when he saw the horse that Beckett was leading over to them. "Bit tall."_

 _"I am too," Beckett said with a smile._

 _"Are you going to have me ride him?" Paul asked._

 _"Oh no," Beckett replied. "He can be a handful and I'm not going to risk him doing that with you."_

 _"Have you ridden him?" the singer asked Castle who was next to him as they watched Beckett starting to walk around the corral._

 _"I have but not too often," he replied. "Mainly while she was pregnant these past eight months," Castle added. "But he's better with Kate."_

 _"I can tell," Paul said with a smile. "You have a number of horses," he said when Beckett was near them._

 _"You better explain love," she told her husband with a smile._

 _Castle smiled slightly before he told Paul about the circumstances that had led to them owning Lottie and her pony before he watched his wife leading Alex out of the corral. "That's it?" he asked her when she walked by him._

 _"That's enough, I don't want to tease him," Beckett replied. She took Alex into the stable and led him into his stall to take care of him before she looked at the door and saw the singer was standing there. "My husband?" she asked him._

 _"He said he was going to check on your daughters," Paul replied. "I wonder if you'll be riding when we get back."_

 _"I will," Beckett said. "Would you like to ride too?"_

 _"I would," Paul said with a nod. "But a calm horse."_

 _Beckett laughed softly and told him, "Don't worry, I know all the horses here and I'll be able to pick one out for you."_

 _"Good to hear," Paul replied. "I spoke to Skye earlier."_

 _"Oh?" Beckett asked, stepping out of the stall. She went to grab a carrot and fed it to Alex as she waited for the singer to continue._

 _"She warned me you all might want us to sing," Paul replied. "And I assured her I wouldn't mind doing that."_

 _"Again though?" Beckett asked._

 _With a slight laugh Paul said, "I would have a guitar that time I would hope."_

 _"She'll probably bring one of hers… or more than one," Beckett said as she was washing her hands. She turned to Paul and was startled when he held his arm out to her and she said, "Strolling?"_

 _"If you had a parasol then I'd have to hand that back to you," Paul replied with a smile. After Beckett had looped her arm through his he said, "I find myself fascinated by you."_

 _"You are?" she asked, startled._

 _"Rick showed me a few pictures you've taken," Paul replied. "And with that there's something I'd like to ask if you'd like to do."_

 _"Okay," Beckett said slowly._

 _"I'm intending to have Skye work with me on my next album," Paul replied._

 _"Are you starting it soon?" Beckett asked as they stepped out into the sun and paused there._

 _"Next year… when I'm not sure," Paul replied. "But what I would love is to have someone come to Abbey Road to photograph us recording and whatnot."_

 _"And you want- sorry," Beckett said, stopping herself before she could continue in her higher pitch her voice had ended up taking. "You want me to do that?"_

 _"I would, I've gotten to know Skye a bit and she's a little… nervous with attention," Paul began as they started to walk again._

 _"I know," Beckett said with a slight smile. "You think having a friend or friends there would make for better pictures." When the singer nodded she thought for a moment and then said, "Alright, if it's next year then I'm alright with that but let me ask you one thing."_

 _"Alright," the singer replied, thinking it would be a request while they were at the studios._

 _"Tell me what pictures Rick showed you," Beckett said._

 _Raising his eyebrows slightly in surprise Paul then began to smile and said, "One of your two oldest girls when Eliza was a baby."_

 _"Wearing sundresses?" Beckett asked. When the singer nodded she smiled and said, "I know that one."_

 _"And another of Julia when she was very young," Paul replied. "In what appeared to be a park."_

 _"Is she wearing a Beatles shirt?" Beckett asked. He nodded again, and she said, "I know that one too. So just from that you're sure."_

 _"Not only those but one of your dogs," Paul replied._

 _"Alright," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Then if it's possible I'll head over there."_

 _"You and your husband and children as well if they can make it," Paul corrected her._

 _With a smile Beckett replied, "Of course." They continued to the others then and as they were doing so she thought of what her family would say to that news. She turned her attention to them as they neared them and thought over how to tell them until they were all together again._

* * *

"I have some news," Jim said as lunch was wrapping up.

"Oh?" Beckett asked, wondering if it had to do with his earlier phone call.

"Yes," Jim replied with a smile at her. "And it is that I will be retired as of tomorrow."

"What?" Beckett asked, startled as the girls were gasping and her husband and mother in law were sharing a look.

"I got a call earlier; I think you saw me Katie," Jim told her. When she nodded he continued saying, "That was from Kelvin Anderson."

"The lawyer you said was going to be taking your place?" Castle asked.

Nodding Jim told them, "He said he and his wife just found out they're having twins, so he had talked to the heads of the firm and they said they would let him take my position if I agreed to retire tomorrow. Obviously, he needs the money."

"Do you want to?" Julia asked, worried suddenly that he was being forced to.

Since he was sitting next to her Jim squeezed her shoulder before he told her, "I do, I realized I'm enjoying living here with you all greatly and hopefully you're okay with that."

"We are," Castle said with a slight smile since he knew that was directed more towards him. "But how are you going to do that?"

"I'll head out to the city tomorrow but later in the morning," Jim said.

"Will you come back?" Eliza asked.

"I might have to stay the week," Jim replied. "Because I already called my landlord and I just need to get what isn't furniture out. That should be a week and then Saturday I'll come back because I would like to see my granddaughter before she goes to camp."

"Thanks," Julia said to him, hugging him then. "And thank you for coming to live here Grandpapa."

"You're welcome," Jim replied, looking across the table at his daughter.

Beckett was about to stand up to go around and hug him herself when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She was tempted to leave the text for later but when there was a second one she then took it out, apologizing to everyone.

Castle watched her closely; wanting to ask her what was going on though he knew he needed to wait. When her brow furrowed he decided he couldn't really wait anymore and was just opening his mouth to speak when his wife was telling them all about the messages she had received.

"Lily just had the baby," Beckett said, looking up at everyone. She smiled slightly at the vocal reactions from nearly everyone and glanced at her husband as he hadn't said anything.

"Are they okay?" Castle asked.

"They've been checked out and are doing great," Beckett said, raising her phone slightly to indicate that was what Brad had said. "And they both want us to visit."

"Just-" Julia started to say before she cut herself off as she realized why it would be just her parents. "When can we see her?"

"Maybe in a couple days," Castle said. He glanced at Eliza and seeing her unhappy expression he explained, "She's twenty-two days early so they'll probably want to wait before everyone sees her."

"So we need to go?" Julia asked.

"I was going to say we should," Beckett said, glancing at the baby who was next to her. "Since Josie's asleep anyway." She got up with the others and they started to pack everything to go when her phone rang on the way to the car. "It's Rebecca," she told her husband as they were behind everyone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you hear from Brad?" Rebecca said.

"We did," Beckett replied. "We're at Center Park right now so we're going to drop off the girls and the dogs with our parents and head straight to the hospital."

"Could we leave our girls with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course, we'll see you at the house," Beckett said before hanging up.

"They're coming with us?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he took her hand and they hurried the rest of the way to their cars before he drove them home in one as quickly as he could.

"Mari and Dani are going to stay here," Beckett said to her father once they were out of the cars and the dogs were running back into the house.

"I wondered why you left the gate open," Jim said. "Are they staying the rest of the day?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Just until we get back from the hospital." She glanced to the driveway and waved to the Fosters in their car coming down it before she turned to her father and mother in law. "Will you be okay with them?"

"It's not the first time we've watched them all," Martha said simply.

"Alright, we'll be back," Castle said, and he went with Beckett to the girls after they'd kissed Josie goodbye.

"We won't be gone for too long," Beckett told Julia and Eliza as they hugged her.

"Good we wanted to get to play with you today," the latter said first.

"We will later," Beckett said, letting them go.

"Say hi to the baby for me," Eliza said.

"And me," Julia said in amusement. They hugged their father and said, "Take a picture?"

"I will," Castle said.

"Oh!" Julia said hurriedly when she saw her best friend getting out of the car. "Say hi to Eve and Jake that we said hi and con…" she began.

"Congratulations," Beckett finished with a smile.

"That," Julia said with a nod.

"We will," Beckett replied with a nod. She and Castle said hello to the Foster girls; Dani walking next to her sister; and they got into the car quickly. "I'm wondering how long she was in labor and why they didn't tell us until now," she commented after she and her husband had greeted their friends and they were soon going back down the driveway to leave.

"I have an idea about that," Castle commented.

"That they didn't want to worry us?" Beckett asked her husband. When he nodded; and looked at her in confusion; she said, "I told Lily if the baby might be born on a weekend she should still tell us."

"I bet," David said from the driver's seat. "That she thought because it's Mother's Day…"

"That's a hell of a gift," Rebecca said with a smile as she glanced back at her friend.

"Are you sure you want to call it a gift?" Beckett asked, smiling herself.

"Let's hope she was okay after giving birth," Rebecca said, turning to face forward since they had reached the hospital. As they were walking up to it she went to Beckett and looped her arm through her friend's saying, "How was it for you so far today?"

"Not bad, did you get any gifts yet?" Beckett asked.

"I think they're waiting for dinner," Rebecca replied with a slight laugh. "And by that I mean their father; I'm sure Mari wanted to give me them or it right away."

"Probably," Beckett said, laughing softly as they walked into the lobby and then made their way to the maternity ward. Once there they let the nurse know who they were and she waited with the others, wondering where the two oldest Davis children were before they were suddenly coming down the hall with their father behind them.

"Hey, you guys all made it," Brad said when he was close enough to the four for them to hear him. He wasn't surprised when Beckett embraced him first and he told her, "She's fine; you didn't really think I'd lie about that do you? Lils would have killed me if I did."

With a slight smile Beckett told him, "True but I wanted to hear it from you."

"That makes sense," Brad said with a nod, shaking Castle's hand warmly. "But yeah they're both great and we'll let you go in two by two."

"They're going first," David said after his wife had hugged the chief and he'd shaken his hand. When Castle and Beckett looked at both him and Rebecca he said, "You've known them longest."

"And we'll take care of the kids," Rebecca commented.

After they were walking down the hall Beckett said, "Is the baby with her in the room?"

"She is, they looked at her for a while but she was fine as far as they could discern," Brad said as they were all washing their hands at a sink. They continued past rooms before he paused at the one his wife and their baby were in and said, "If she's fine tomorrow morning then we can take her home. Lils too because I know you're going to ask."

Beckett glanced at him and then went to the door; as she knew with him stopping outside he was subtly telling her to go first; entering the room and calling, "Oh she fell asleep we'll come back later."

"I'm not asleep," Lily said wryly, opening her eyes and rolling them. She then smiled and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Not going to work," Beckett said as she walked to the bed swiftly. She embraced her friend tightly, though she was bending over awkwardly, and said, "Name?"

Laughing Lily nodded to her husband and then told Beckett and Castle; who was squeezing her hand gently as he murmured congratulations to her; "Sophia May."

"Pretty," Beckett said.

"And I know you have a friend out west whose name is May, but I always liked the name and since it is May… why not?" Lily replied as her husband had taken their baby around the bed.

"She doesn't own the name," Beckett said wryly as she took the baby from Brad. "She's adorable… but so small."

"Five pounds and fifteen ounces," Brad said. "So we might not have everyone coming to see her just yet," he said. "We want her to get a little bigger, at least six pounds, before we do that. Everyone at the station wants to see her."

"Did you send them a picture of…" Castle started to say before he trailed off.

"Are you calling her May?" Beckett asked.

"Sophie," Lily replied. "And not yet… we wanted you four at least to see her in person before we did that."

"Nice of you to do that," Castle said, letting Sophie grab at his index finger though she wasn't really holding onto it for long. "What were Eve and Jake's reactions?"

"Eve was itching to hold her," Lily said, smiling a little.

"Jake was terrified," Brad said wryly.

"Just like his dad when Eve was born," Lily said with a soft laugh.

Making an annoyed sound Brad said, "Only for a few seconds. And he held Sophie after a few seconds."

"Mind if I take a picture?" Castle asked the two as his wife was still holding Sophie. "The girls want to see her… and our parents added their congratulations as well."

"Thank them when you see them," Lily replied. "And go ahead; we'll have to tell David and Rebecca to do the same."

"We came with them, so Mari and Dani will be able to see the picture," Castle said, taking the shot. "Too bad Josie won't be able to see it yet."

"Are they best friends?" Brad asked.

"We'll see," Lily said, sharing a look with Beckett. She watched Castle taking the baby and watched her friend sitting on the bed next to her. "Four and a half hours, I still hate you," she said teasingly.

"I was nearly four and a half," Beckett said laughingly. "And it's not a competition."

"I would hope not," Lily said, shifting slightly and groaning a little. "How's your Mother's Day been so far?"

Shrugging Beckett said seriously, "Not as eventful as yours."

"I think I have you and Rebecca beat with that," Lily said with a nod and a smile. "But really, what were you doing?"

"Breakfast in bed with the girls," Beckett replied. "And then we went to Center Park."

"Oh that's right, Brad mentioned you had the dogs," Lily said. "You took the lure."

"We did and no I didn't run with them," Beckett said, jokingly adding the end in a rush. "But it was nice."

"Lucky," Lily said before she was taking Sophie from Castle. "Keep an eye on Eve and Jake?"

"Of course," Beckett assured her.

"Who were they with before you could bring them to the room?" Castle asked.

"Veronica, I let her head home since they'll stay with us," Brad replied.

"She'll stay at the house-" Lily started to say.

"Let them stay with us," Beckett interrupted. "Really," she said quickly. "We wouldn't mind, and we can get them to school tomorrow."

"Do you need to work?" Castle asked the chief.

"I'm on paternity leave now," Brad said, shaking his head. "Hutchinson is de facto chief right now."

"But he's available if they need him," Lily said wryly.

"Which you don't mind," Castle commented.

Lily laughed and said simply, "No. Alright we'll call you when we need you to pick them up, but they need… a lot of stuff."

"Better yet, let me take them home Lils and make sure they get everything they need," Brad told his wife. He looked at their friends and said, "But that's going to be later… eight or so at the very least."

"Just give us a call," Castle said.

Beckett, embracing Lily tightly again then though she had to watch out for Sophie, told her, "She's beautiful and I'm hoping."

"Me too," Lily said, squeezing her friend's hand before Beckett and Castle said goodbye to them and left the room to let David and Rebecca go in.


	32. And These Memories (Part 2)

Castle was wildly tempted to ask his wife what exactly they were hoping for; since he and Brad had heard that; but she stopped him midway down the hall by placing her hand to his chest, making his snatch it with his own rapidly as he waited for her to tell him.

"We are hoping that Josie and Sophie become friends but we're leaving that up to them when they get older," Beckett told her husband.

"Brad and I weren't going to push them," Castle said simply. "We'll have to see."

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile. "We better let David and Rebecca go in."

"Are we telling the kids?" Castle asked while they began to walk again.

"Let Brad and Lily," Beckett said before they'd reached the waiting room. While David and Rebecca left them, she sat next to Eve and said, "You're happy."

Smiling the girl asked, "Did my parents tell you?"

"They did," Castle answered. "And don't worry about being worried holding her," he directed to Jacob.

"She was really tiny," the boy said seriously.

"She was but you've held Josie and she wasn't that much bigger than your sister," Castle said.

"I'll hold her," Jacob replied. "Just that first time I was scared I would hurt her. How's Josie?"

"She's fine," Beckett said with a smile. "She was sleeping when we left her."

"It was nice of you to do that," Eve said seriously.

"We had to," Beckett said with a slight smile. "She's our goddaughter of course."

"David and Rebecca too?" Jacob said.

"They are," Castle said. "And we're all one big happy family."

"We're not really family though," Eve said.

"Oh no, just good friends," Castle commented. When he saw his wife looking at him he asked, "What?"

"If Julia heard you saying that…" Beckett said with a smile. She felt Eve touching her arm before she looked at her and said, "What's wrong?" since the girl looked concerned.

"Will Mom be okay walking tomorrow? They're going to let her go home," Eve said.

"She will," Beckett said truthfully. "She'll be sore, so she'll need to rest."

"Dad told us," Jacob said. "To not make a mess or anything that she needs to worry about."

Nodding Beckett said, "That would be really nice for her."

"We'll behave," Eve said with a smile. She was going to say something before she paused and then asked, "Do you like her name?"

"We do," Castle said first with a smile. "Sophia is a pretty name and so is Sophie."

"Mom said she always liked that name," Eve said slowly.

"She liked your name first though," Beckett said. "We should have told you sooner, but we talked about baby names and she said her first daughter she would name Eve. She thought it was mysterious."

The girl smiled before she then said, "What about boy names?"

"Jacob's from your dad," Castle said. "He might not recall but when we were in the eighth grade we had a science teacher we loved, and his name was Mr. Jacobs. Plus, he liked the name Jacob too."

"Do we go back to our parents now?" Eve asked as they saw David and Rebecca approaching them.

"Go ahead but wash your hands before that," Beckett told them as she stood up. "What do you think?" she asked Rebecca as she walked over to her.

"She's so tiny," the woman said. "But very sweet."

"She is," Beckett replied.

"Would you want us to take their kids in?" David asked as they walked together to the elevators.

"That's alright," Beckett said. "It's just for one night and we have enough room for Jake."

"You're going to let Eve stay with Julia?" Rebecca asked while they were going down to the lobby.

"Yes, because I'll check on them until they're asleep," Beckett replied. "And of course talk to them both."

"She's good at that," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes while they stepped out of the elevator and murmured, " _Cé eile éistfidís le_?"

Beckett, giving her husband a look, wanted to reply but she nearly ran into David and said, "What is it?" to the couple in front of them.

"Any clue as to what he just said?" the mayor asked.

Castle said, "I asked who else would they listen to."

"He has a point there," Rebecca said.

"Why don't we head home to our kids," Beckett commented, trying not to sound too exasperated as the three were smiling at her. "It's still Mother's Day and a Sunday." She smiled herself when Rebecca grabbed her arm and they left the hospital to go to the car, not surprised as she knew her friend was eager to see her own daughters as much as she was to see her own.

* * *

Peering around the doorframe Julia saw her mother was rocking the chair gently as she hummed a little and she was about to leave when Beckett called out to her.

"Come in sweetie," she said, looking up. Smiling as her daughter entered the room with wide eyes Beckett said, "I could see you."

"Sorry," Julia said. "I guessed you wanted to be with Josa alone, but I wanted to be with you too."

Standing up, as the baby was asleep, Beckett set her down in the crib before she reached for Julia's hand, taking it gently as they walked together out of the room. She didn't say anything until they were in her oldest's room and she said, "I don't mind that sweetie."

"But you wanted to get her to sleep," Julia commented.

"She was when I noticed you," Beckett said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled and then said, "Are you okay?" gently cupping her cheek.

"Yeah," Julia replied. "I wish I was smaller a little bit."

"You mean younger," Beckett said gently. When her daughter nodded she brought Julia into her embrace, holding her tightly. "I can't really rock you to sleep," she said with a smile, glancing over at the doorway to where her husband was holding Eliza on his hip. "But at least we can still do this."

"Yeah," Julia said. "Is Dad behind me?"

"In the doorway," Castle called out to her, entering the room when he'd finished speaking. "Everything okay?"

"Yep," Julia said, turning around to him. "Are we gonna go?"

"If your mom still wants to," Castle replied, setting Eliza down.

"I do," Beckett said in slight amusement. "But I just set Josie down."

"I brought her carrier," Castle commented.

"Where did you leave it?" Beckett asked as he hadn't had it on him.

"You'll see," Castle said.

"Go get it," Beckett said with a mock suffering sigh. When he'd left; to her departing smile; she looked at the girls and said, "He left it in our room."

"When?" Julia asked.

"Earlier I'm sure," Beckett said. "And- Rick," she called when he walked right by the room.

"I wanna go!" Eliza cried.

"Shh, not so loud," Castle said, stopping and turning as he watched both girls run out. "And good thing you don't have your shoes on."

"Stop running," Beckett said as she stepped out into the hall. She went to Eliza as they'd stopped completely, and she ran her hand over the back of her head before walking to the baby's room with them. "What were you going to do?" she asked her husband wryly as she walked past him to the crib.

"Let you get her," Castle said. The look his wife shot him over her shoulder was no surprise; as he'd known she wouldn't believe him; and he hurried after her to set the carrier on top of the bed for her to use. "Everything's ready in the bag downstairs," he commented once Josie was buckled in; still asleep.

"We can go," Beckett said. When she heard some laughter and soft footsteps pounding down onto the hall she turned with her husband and said, "I would punish them but…"

"But?" Castle asked as he took the carrier off the bed and they left to go downstairs.

"It seems mean to," Beckett replied. "They're eager and honestly could you control that when you were a kid?"

"Ask my mom and I'll ask your dad," Castle replied easily. When his wife gave him a mock annoyed look he stopped her at the top of the stairs, leaning in towards her before she threw her arms around his neck. He was pleased at her beating him in the kiss they were very quickly involved in and he held her the best he could with only one free hand. When they had stopped he murmured close to her lips, " _Go bhfuil tú bean iontach_ ," telling her she was an amazing woman.

" _Ní mháthair ró_?" Beckett said in amusement, asking if he didn't mean to say a mother too.

" _Ar fad san áireamh_ ," Castle said simply, the words meaning all inclusive.

Beckett smiled and shook her head before she was about to reply when she heard Josie making a cooing sound. She looked down at her as her husband lifted the carrier enough for her and she sighed saying to the baby, " _Bhí ceaptha tú a chodladh_." She then looked at her husband and was startled at the look he was giving her said, " _Cad_?" asking him what.

" _Gaeilge_?" Castle asked, reminding her she was still speaking Irish.

Looking down the hall Beckett looked at Josie and seeing the baby was still staring at her she said, in English that time, "You were supposed to sleep sweetie." She leaned over and kissed her forehead before she said, "We better go."

"Yeah, where are they?" Castle asked as they'd been standing at the top of the steps that entire time.

"Probably the entry," Beckett said in amusement as they went to the end of the stairs and she was proven right once they could see it.

"Are you ready?" Martha asked.

"We are," Beckett said. "Are you taking the girls?"

"Just Eliza," Jim answered. "We'll meet you there."

Inside the garage Beckett let her husband get the baby set in the back before she watched Julia sit down next to the carrier. "When we get there we'll be watching Josie okay?" she told her oldest.

"I know," Julia said with a smile. "I'll stay in my seat." She then thought of something and asked, "Are we gonna sit outside?"

"It's warm enough," Castle said. "And early enough."

"Sunset is almost at nine Rick," Beckett told him.

"You're really going to let her know that?" Castle asked.

"Dad," Julia said from the back of the car. "I know sunset's later now it's too late."

"Let's go," Beckett said slightly laughingly at the look on her husband's face. She drove them to the café, a little after their parents and middle daughter, and they went straight to their table outside.

"Mommy," Eliza said, going to her mother once she was sitting. "We have presents."

"Is Christmas early?" Beckett asked teasingly, putting her arm around her. When Eliza wrinkled her nose playfully at her she kissed her cheek and then ordered her drink with the others before she said, "For me?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, her tone sounding like she couldn't believe her mother didn't realize that. "And Daddy has one for you too."

"I had a feeling," Beckett said, holding her close in another hug. She watched as Eliza took Josie's hand; the baby's carrier next to her chair; and she said, "I know the gift is from her too."

"You know it's from all of us?" Julia asked in surprise.

"I do," Beckett said. "And I'm fine with one gift," she had to say quickly as the girls started to talk at the same time. "I don't need hundreds of them."

"That's what Christmas is for," Castle said, smiling simply at his wife when she glanced at him.

Beckett needed to turn her attention to Eliza and she held her close before saying, "I don't need gifts but if you wanted to give me one then I'm very happy you did."

"You didn't see it yet," Eliza protested.

Kissing the little girl's temple Beckett said, "I'm still happy, sit down with your grandparents okay?"

Eliza nodded and turned her attention to her little sister, brushing her lips across the top of Josie's head before she went back to her seat as they began to order their food.

Julia, having been watching them watched as her father leaned over to whisper into her mother's ear. She smiled as she could quickly hear he was speaking in Irish and wondered why he bothered whispering. She was startled when they looked at her and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you eager to go to camp now?" Beckett asked.

Sighing Julia said, "I am still but I'm gonna miss Josa… and you too Lizzy. And you-"

"All of us?" Castle suggested. He smiled when the girl nodded and said, "Again that's normal and we're glad to hear it. But you'll love camp."

"I know, the horses," Julia said with a smile. "I can't wait for that. But I'll be back Friday."

"Early, before your sister gets off from school actually," Castle said.

"Can we go to lunch?" Julia asked, not surprised to hear Eliza gasping in joy.

"Yes, but that's still a while," Beckett replied. "You have another week of school."

"But Eve is spending the night," Julia commented. She smiled when her mother shook her head; smiling herself; and she listened as the conversation turned to her grandfather until their food was served. She began to eat her crêpe and listened to her parents and grandparents talk to each other. When Orlando was brought up she remembered a question she had about their vacation when her grandmother was asking it for her to her surprise.

"Will you be taking Josie to any of the parks?" Martha asked.

"The water parks yes," Beckett said, having to wait a bit as she was finishing her spoonful of ratatouille. "And the other parks too… we'll have to see how she does in the Magic Kingdom first though."

"Water parks?" Eliza asked.

Gasping Julia said, "You mean the ones at Disneyl- World?"

"Yes, there's one at Universal too but we are going to the two at Disney," Beckett said.

"What are there?" Eliza asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Things with water."

"Mom," Julia said in protest. "There are water slides and…"

"That's all you know?" Martha asked in slight amusement. When the girl nodded she patted her hand and said, "Will Josie be able to go in the river?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said.

"At only about three months she's too little to do much," Castle said. "But would you mind taking care of her while we go with them?"

"Oh no," Martha said as he was talking to her. "Would I really go on the slides?"

"Little ones?" Eliza asked.

Laughing with the others Martha shook her head and said, "I'll take Josie and find a very nice lounge chair… or cabana…"

"I'll see if they have those," Castle said, not surprised his mother was asking for that. Nor was he when his wife squeezed his hand as he knew she had just realized that would be a good idea so their youngest wouldn't be in the sun. He couldn't help turning his hand to entwine their fingers tightly before they squeezed each other at the same time. He was reluctant, but they soon returned to their food and he realized they were getting closer to the point where they could give her; and his mother; their gifts. So with that thought in mind he joined the discussion; about the girls' school; as they continued with dinner.

* * *

"Here Mommy," Eliza said while she handed her mother a gift.

"Two?" Beckett said teasingly as Julia was handing her another.

"Yep," the girl replied with a wide smile. "They're all from us."

"And 'lexis too!" Eliza said happily.

"I see that," Beckett replied, looking over at her mother in law.

"Richard's name is here too," Martha said to her daughter in law's glance. "So all the children."

"You're welcome," Castle said with a slight smile. He sat next to his wife as she and his mother were opening their presents and looked on Beckett took out her first gift. "Surprised?" he asked her.

"Partly," Beckett said with a smile. "Not that you got me a _Lladro_ but what it is."

"They picked it out," Castle commented as he watched her pick up the figurine of a Siamese elephant and study it closely.

"You like elephants right Mommy?" Eliza asked.

Seeing the concerned expression on the little girl's face Beckett reached out to her and cupped her cheek saying to both her and Julia, "I love it; it'll go on my desk next to my computer. Show it to your grandpapa?"

"After you open the other gift," Julia told her.

Beckett smiled at her and then opened the second gift as Martha was thanking the girls and Castle for the _Lladro_ vase with peonies in a light blue green and purple-ish ombre. When she pulled out the framed picture that was inside the box she felt the tears welling up in her eyes though she quickly fought them back. "When did you take this?" she asked her husband.

Kissing her cheek for her reaction he'd easily been able to see Castle said, "Obviously before Alexis went back to England, but the day before she left."

"Did you get the same picture?" Beckett asked her mother in law as she saw Martha was holding a frame as well.

"I don't know," Castle's mother said, showing it to her.

"We didn't put Josa in the water," Eliza was quick to say as the picture her grandmother had was of her and her sisters; except for Josie who was being held by Alexis; ankle deep in a breaking wave down at the beach.

"I know you didn't since your father wouldn't let you," Martha said. "And it's a wonderful picture thank you all."

"Thank you for mine too," Beckett said, her picture of the girls standing in front of the trees on the side of the backyard.

"Where will you put it?" Julia asked her mother.

"In our room," Beckett replied. "Where I'm not sure yet but I'll find a place." She hugged her oldest before she was embracing Eliza at the same time tightly, kissing them both on their cheeks before she let them go. She was about to tell them to pick out a game to play when she felt something sliding into her hand.

"That's just from me," Castle murmured.

Raising her eyebrow for a moment Beckett then turned her attention to the box in her hand and she raised the lid, pausing and looking her husband before she said, "I should have known."

"But I'm really glad you didn't," Castle replied with a smile.

Shaking her head; smiling herself; Beckett took out her necklace telling her father and mother in law, "It's my pendant, he added a diamond above it," as they couldn't see it where they were sitting. She handed it to her husband and turned away from him, letting him put the necklace on for her. Once it was clasped she picked up the aquamarine between and ran her index finger over the tiny, round diamond above the blue stone. Shaking herself she turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing his cheek quickly before she murmured, " _Feicfidh mé buíochas a ghabháil leat níos fearr ina dhiaidh sin_ ," telling him she would thank him better later.

" _Táim ag tnúth le sin_ ," Castle replied, which meant he was looking forward to that. When she gave him a look after they'd parted he smiled slightly and then watched the girls studying her pendant.

"So now we can play something?" Eliza asked.

"You can," Beckett replied. "Not for too long-" she started to say before the chime to the door in the wall around the house rang. "That'll be Eve and Jake," she said as she and Castle stood up.

After they were in the entry Castle pressed the button for the door and he opened the front door so they could step out on the porch. "How're they doing?" he called once he could see his friend.

"Very well," Brad said, walking with his kids up to them. "But there's been a change of plans." He wasn't surprised when the two looked at him in surprise and he explained, "I talked to Lils' doctor and she said I need to keep these two home from school, or have them stay with someone else, for a couple weeks just in case."

"So…" Castle started to say.

"We'll home school them for now," Brad said.

"Where do we need to take them tomorrow?" Beckett asked.

"I'll stop by to pick them up," Brad explained. He hugged his son and daughter and told them, "We're going to the hospital, but I told you earlier we're going to work on your school work."

"We know Dad," Eve said first.

"Yeah, tell Mom we love her," Jacob then told him.

"I will, night you guys. Thank you again Kate, Rick," Brad said.

Saying goodbye to the chief Castle and Beckett ushered Eve and Jacob into the house to get them to wash their hands before they let them take their bags into the family room where the others greeted them before the kids started to play the game Hungry, Hungry Hippos together.

"When do we need to go to bed?" Jacob eventually asked.

"Soon, even though you're not going to school tomorrow you're still going to be working," Beckett answered. "Play another game before we get you to bed." She smiled when the four kids all groaned and then urged them to play before they were deterring. She took her husband's hand as the girls were showing their friends the gifts she and Martha had gotten, letting them see her pendant last before they finally went back to playing. She leaned against Castle and smiled as she listened to them talking and teasing each other until they finished and they would need to get them upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

"What are you going to write about?" Eve asked as Julia was sitting down at her desk.

"About what we did today and your sister too," she told her friend.

"I was gonna tell you to," Eve said. When her friend looked at her questioningly she explained, "That way your kids a long time from now will see when my sister was born."

"Okay," Julia said with a soft laugh. She then turned her attention to her diary, getting her pen ready first before she took a moment to think about how she wanted to write it before she began with the day's date.

 _May 10th, 2020_

 _Today was Mother's Day diary and a lot of stuff ended up happening so I better hurry. First we; me, Lizzy, Josa and Dad; woke up Mom though it was mostly me and Lizzy 'cause we could get onto the bed. Mom was happy I could tell, and I bet it means a lot more now she's a new mom (Dad told me that when we were making breakfast and that she still loved us; duh. Me and Lizzy looked at each other and rolled our eyes and that made Dad laugh). After that we ate on Mom and Dad's bed before we got ready._

 _We let Mom pick what she wanted to do; like I said before; and she picked the park close to the house that has the dog park and playground. So we went to the dog park first and it was so much fun, letting them run around and play and Lizzy and I got to throw tennis balls for them. And then Mom and Dad set out the lure and all the dogs got to chase after it which was fun too. After that we played on the playground and Mom was with us; just the swings but that was okay. After was lunch and it was little sandwiches and tiny desserts like for tea which was good of course._

 _When we were finishing there was the next thing, Grandpapa told us that he's gonna retire tomorrow. He's going to the city and then getting all his things from his apartment before he comes back and moves in with us. I'm so happy though he's gonna do that for sure right before I go to camp… well at least he'll be there when I get home!_

 _And right after that Brad texted Mom and told her that Lily had the baby before he sent the message, so she and Dad went to see them at the same hospital where Josa was born. We stayed at home with Mari and Dani (Mom and Dad with their parents) and we were talking for a long time about the name they were gonna pick. I mean Brad and Lily not our four parents. We had to wait until they got home, and they told us it was_

"Hey, did you write down her name yet?" Eve asked, interrupting Julia.

"Just going to," the girl replied, looking over her shoulder at her with a smile.

"Can you write her full name?" Eve requested.

"I was," Julia replied. She studied her friend and then said, "Last name too?"

"Yeah," Eve said with a nod.

"Sure," Julia said. "I did that when I wrote about Josa being born." When Eve smiled and thanked her she said a quick you're welcome, turning back to her diary. Before she could start writing again she paused until she shook herself and continued her sentence though she had to add something before she could get back to where she had left off as there was a stray mark on the line where she had stopped.

 _(sorry about that Eve was talking to me and surprised me) so Mom and Dad told us the baby's name is Sophia May Davis (Eve asked me to write down her full name… I guess so it's there on the page). It's a pretty name and they're gonna call her Sophie which is pretty too. I wonder if she and Josa are gonna be friends, I think Mom and Lily want them to but have to see._

 _After that we got to play with Mom and Dad, we went on the beach and took Josa though she can't really see it still. I can't wait until she can and knows where she is so she can see how nice our house is. We got to have dinner out at the French café and got to sit outside too, summer is almost here!_

 _That kinda scares me too 'cause summer means I graduate from the 6th grade and then I go to middle school. But then Mom told me I do have a lot still, camp and before school starts again in the fall there's our vacation. Oh! I forgot I won't go to middle school yet, first is DWTS and everything in Los Angeles. I'm excited but I hope when I get back to go to the middle school the other kids don't think I'm stuck up 'cause I got to get out of school for however long Skye's on the show. But I'm supposed to talk about today and I need to go as fast as I can._

 _After dinner we came back home and had the last of the desserts from lunch before finally we got to give Mom and Gram their gifts. Gram loved her vase; it was a_ Lladro _one with flowers; and then a picture of AJ and EJ on the beach that Dad took before 'lexis went back to school. And Mom was really happy with her presents, a_ Lladro _of a Siamese elephant Lizzy and I picked out ('cause Mom has the elephants from Grandmama) and then a picture of AJ and EJ too but we're in front of the trees in that one, Dad took too. And then dad gave her his special present, it was her necklace, but he had a small, round diamond put above the aquamarine stone for Josa since me, Lizzy and Dad have the aquamarine for a birthstone. She really liked it; I could tell when she hugged Dad really tight. And after Eve and Jake came over 'cause they're spending the night since their dad is with their mom. After we played games until we started to get ready for bed. So a lot of stuff but it was fun._

 _I better stop 'cause I'm supposed to be asleep but I had to write to you and I almost forgot! I'll try to remember to write something tomorrow I promise!_

"Girls," Beckett said, speaking when she got to the doorway and saw the two were awake still and her daughter was at her desk. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Sorry Mom," Julia said, trying to rush to clean off her desk. "I forgot about my diary and had to write about today and then Sophie too."

"Are you finished?" Beckett asked, turning on the main light of the room.

"Yeah," Julia said, getting up quickly. She went over to her bed and got back on it, hugging her mother slightly as she asked, "Is Josa still asleep?"

"She is but she'll probably be up soon," Beckett replied, squeezing Eve's shoulder past Julia. "And then back asleep."

"We'll go to sleep now," Eve said. She watched with a slight smile as Julia shared a kiss with her mother and then said, "Is my brother asleep?"

"I just checked on him and Jake is out," Beckett replied. She had the two lay down and said, "You don't mind having to stay home do you?"

Shaking her head Eve said, "The doctor talked to us too, but we were already scared we'd get Sophie sick."

"You just need to be careful," Beckett assured her as the girl's tone had gotten worried at the end. "And I'm sure you will be. Goodnight you two we'll see you in the morning." When they said goodnight to her she stood up to tuck them in, patting Macca and JoJo's heads on the way to the doorway where she shut the lights and left the room to head down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Judging from how long you were out," Castle commented as he looked up from the screen of his phone to glance at the door when he heard it closing. "I'm going to say someone was up."

"Julia and Eve," Beckett replied. "Our daughter forgot to write in her diary."

"We did too," Castle said, watching her checking on Josie. He moved over to his side of the bed; having been sitting next to the baby's bed; and said, "We forgot to remind her."

"Well she wrote it so at least she doesn't need to worry about it," Beckett said, climbing up onto the bed once she was sure Josie was alright. She took her husband's glasses he handed her and then continued to hold out her hand. "Your phone," she told him when he just looked at her.

"You're no fun," Castle pretended to complain.

"No but she's going to keep waking up," Beckett said.

"She is slowing down," Castle told her.

"Yes, but we still need to sleep," Beckett answered, setting his phone and glasses on her nightstand.

"I forgot to ask, how's Eve?" Castle asked while he watched her.

"Like Jake, worried about getting Sophie sick," Beckett said simply. "But I'm sure they'll be careful now they know."

"Most likely," Castle said with a nod.

"What?" Beckett asked, glancing at him as she could see out of the corner of her eye he was staring at her. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer verbally but was taken aback when he reached up to her pendant and said, " _Tá tú ag lorg íocaíochta_?"

"Payment?" Castle asked in English as she had asked if he was looking for payment. "I didn't-"

"I was teasing you," Beckett said as she placed her hand on his chest to stop him as he sounded upset. "Sorry. _Go raibh maith agat_?"

"That is one long translation for thanks," Castle commented in amusement. He grew serious and said, " _Ní féidir liom gá aon rud_." Raising his hand to stop her from replying to his comment he didn't need anything he added, " _Ag teastáil uait le leat_." He asked, "Too much?" in English as in Irish he'd said she needed them with her.

" _Slightly_ ," Beckett said, speaking in Irish still. " _But it's a sweet sentiment, thank you_." She reached up to her necklace and rubbed her thumb along the aquamarine telling him in English, "I'm wondering about tomorrow."

"You want to see them after Josie's appointment?" Castle asked.

"I would if it's possible," Beckett replied. "But if we do that we can't meet my dad or your mom after they take the girls to school."

Sighing Castle said, "I'm getting the feeling we better leave them until those two weeks are up."

Nodding Beckett said, "Hopefully-" before she was cut off by Josie fussing next to them. Since she knew what that was for that time she was swift to pick the baby up before unbuttoning her top. "Hopefully she'll reach five and a half this time," she commented once Josie was beginning to nurse.

"Do you want me to time it when she finishes?" Castle asked her.

"Pass, we'll find out," Beckett replied.

"A week," Castle said, cupping the back of Josie's head. " _Mar sin_ …"

"Is that said out of worry or you're pointing out her age?" Beckett asked as he'd said the word so in Irish.

"Probably a little bit of both," Castle said before he leaned over and pressed his lips to the side of their baby's head.

"She's doing well," Beckett replied. She reached up as Josie had set her curled up fist against her breast and asked him, "You think she might do badly tomorrow?"

"No, just a fear that there might be something that happens," Castle replied. "And I realize I can't know that for sure but…"

"Oh, don't worry," Beckett told him seriously. "I've thought the same. We did when Eliza was the same age."

"Fair enough," Castle replied with a nod before he then looked down at the baby with her. "And then in eight days _faigheann an nead a folamha beag_ ," he said.

"Oh god, I hate that phrase," Beckett said with a slight laugh as her husband had said the nest gets a little emptier.

"That's why I said it in Irish," Castle said, watching her moving Josie to her other breast. "But it's true."

"Slightly," Beckett said wryly. "She's coming back on Friday."

"Should I make reservations for tea?" Castle asked her.

"We'll see," Beckett said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She started to look ahead of them when she was suddenly looking at her husband before she managed to close her eyes in time. When he kissed her deeply she did her best to respond to him before his tongue was slipping into her mouth and they were fighting playfully together for some time until slowly moving away though she couldn't really do that. " _Roghnaigh tú i ndáiríre am olc sin_ ," she said, telling him he'd really chosen a bad time for that.

" _Tá a fhios agam_ ," Castle replied, which were the words I know in Irish. He covered her hand that was holding onto Josie and said, " _Tá sé chéasadh_ ," seriously.

" _Dom freisin_ ," Beckett said, replying to his comment it was torture by telling him it was for her too. She sighed and said, " _Go bhfuil an fhadhb le andúil_ ," commenting that was the problem with an addiction.

Castle would have replied to that, but Josie was finishing then and he took her quickly as he'd been able to grab a towel for his shoulder while they'd been talking. When he had begun to burp her he told her, " _Ach ní gá duit brón a bhfuil sé_."

Giving him a look at his statement of her not regretting having it Beckett took a moment as she buttoned her pajama top. "Look," she said in English. "We're going to be married for six years in August. I think you don't really need to ask me that."

"If you were trying to freak me out with your tone you just blew it," Castle commented as he'd been able to see the corner of her lips quirk slightly. He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes, instead of pushing him slightly as he knew she wanted to do, and he told her, "But I'll still ask, you know why."

"I don't regret what we have or what's happened to us since we left the city," Beckett replied, wrapping her arms around her knees as she'd bent them. "I enjoy it. Did you ever think about raising Alexis out here or just out of the city in general?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Castle said. "When she was a newborn as I wanted to protect her the best I could of course. But then my marriage fell apart and I had the loft after that, so it was just easier to stay where we were. Probably a good thing." He studied his wife as he carefully got off the bed to get Josie to sleep and then said, "You knew I was going to say that."

"I expected it," Beckett said with a smile before she stood up. "Let me say goodnight to her," she explained when he looked at her questioningly.

Stopping immediately Castle watched as his wife was leaning over, kissing Josie's forehead before he said, "Better tell her she's almost out."

Giving him a look Beckett turned her attention to the baby and told her, "I love you Josie, sweet dreams." Giving her one last kiss on the forehead she moved away, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch him walking around the room.

Gently rocking Josie as he was going around in a circle Castle watched her closely to see when she fell asleep. He wasn't surprised when she soon after nodded off and he walked a little longer before he finally laid her down in the bed after telling her he loved her too. "Josie," he told the baby but in a quieter voice than he and Beckett had been speaking in before. "I'm really glad you're asleep."

As she was standing at that moment Beckett had the chance to prepare for a kiss that didn't happen, and she glanced at her husband when he led her to the bed. She got on it, sitting up against the headboard after she'd checked on their youngest. Since Josie was fine she turned to Castle and was about to ask him if anything was wrong when he was suddenly kissing her and hard. Since she hadn't prepared herself then she had to race a little to recover but it luckily didn't take long before she was wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues were tangling together soon after that and she clutched at him tightly before they were parting to take a needed breath.

" _Nár chóir dom a bheith déanta go chomh tapaidh_ ," Castle said in obvious frustration, telling her he shouldn't have done that so fast.

" _Ach rinne tú fós_ ," Beckett replied with telling him he still did.

" _Ba mhaith liom a ghlacadh go ais_ ," Castle said, asking if she wanted him to take that back.

With a slight smile on her face Beckett leaned in closer to him and murmured that he wouldn't which she translated to, " _Ní bheidh tú_." When he moved his lips so theirs brushed together she then said, " _Nó ceachtar seo_ ," telling him or that either.

Castle was slightly taken aback by the fact that she hadn't included the number one, but he didn't really bother to question her as he was holding her while she sat on his lap. She had begun kissing him the second she was there, and he was following her in response before he reached up with his right hand and caressed her hair tenderly before he moved away when they had to breathe again.

Leaning her head back Beckett dimly recalled Josie as her husband was kissing at her neck and she just managed not to moan loudly in response. When he moved up to her lips she was ready for him and their kiss that time was more deliberate and sensuous in the fact that they took the time to caress each other's tongue until they were parting.

" _Go bhfuil an méid i gceist agat nach ag rá amháin_?" Castle asked his wife as they pressed their foreheads together.

Smiling at his question if that was what she meant not saying one Beckett brushed her lips to his and murmured to him, "I needed that."

"No Irish?" Castle asked her with a smile. He took the kiss she gave him and when they slowly parted he told her, "I did too. But…"

"I know, I just wanted to be a lot closer," Beckett told him as they kissed tenderly. She got off his lap and pressed against him closely saying, "Is everything ready?"

"It is," Castle said, knowing what she was talking about. "I just hope you were serious about not wanting anything that big."

" _You know how I am_ Rick," Beckett said in Irish. When he nodded, staring into her eyes she bit her lower lip and when he asked her what was wrong she gave in to temptation and kissed him firmly on the lips. The second he was responding to her she deepened it until they were grasping one another as they had been before. It lasted and continued to before they slowly parted and she saw the way his eyes had darkened. She wasn't surprised when he leaned into her and then froze before almost running off the bed. Breathing out softly as he walked behind headboard she looked over at Josie and seeing her still peacefully asleep she felt better about not waking her up but not the sudden rush of desire that had filled her while she was with Castle. She wrapped her arms around her bent knees again and pressed her forehead to them before her husband touched her back. "I… seem to be…" she began, raising her head and looking at him.

"It's okay, you're not there yet," Castle said, knowing already she hadn't been able to get fully aroused in a short amount of time as they both were usually able to do. "Three weeks isn't that long," he added. "And I didn't have a baby."

"No," Beckett said with a slight smile as she realized he was right. She sighed and said, "I don't know if that's vanity or me wanting to fully want you."

"I say the latter," Castle commented as he laid down and tried to get her to do the same when she remained above him with her elbow on the bed and her chin on her palm.

"That reminds me, something I forgot to tell you…" Beckett told him before she leaned over and then kissed him. That one was shorter and when she was looking back at him again she told him, " _Ba mhaith liom ach leat_."

With his wife telling him she just wanted him; when they would head out for the weekend and get back to their lovemaking he knew; Castle kissed her lingeringly. When they parted he murmured, " _Adhair mé tú_ ," telling her he adored her.

"I love you Rick," Beckett said back to him in English.

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied before they were kissing again. When they slowly parted he told her, "Let me hold you."

Beckett laughed softly and laid down, knowing that was said in all seriousness before she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and she reached across to hold his other. "I didn't want to go to sleep just yet," she told him her voice a little distorted as he was running his fingers through her hair and it was affecting her. When he made a slightly questioning sound she raised her head and said, "Do you know what I want?" He shook his head and she said the word you and always which she translated into, " _Tú, i gcónaí_."

" _Is gá dom duit i gcónaí_ ," Castle began, telling her he needed her always. He then said in English, "My love," before he was pulling her to him so they could kiss.

Embracing tightly Castle and Beckett kissed repeatedly, unable to stop before they finally took the rest they needed. They slept wrapped up together, unable to help thinking of when they could finally be intimate as they desired, until then they would turn everything to their baby when Josie needed them as Sunday continued into Monday.


	33. Out In The Great Wide Open

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get to see the feedback for the last chapter, so I'll get right to my thank yous! TORONTOSUN (I was happy to read you thought the last chapter had good writing. And really pleased you liked the flashback that was with Paul!),

vetgirlmx (It was nice to see first off you thought the last chapter was a very nice one. And I'm not surprised you thought it was a very eventful Mother's Day, lol, it ended up turning out that way. I'm also not surprised that you're hoping along with them that Josie and Sophie will become best friends, or that you're sure they will since they're all good friends even with some age differences, lol. You'll have to see! And I'm so, so happy you love the name, since I love the name Sophia too, though I like the nickname Sophie a lot too. I had to laugh at what you said about Jim retiring earlier, though I thought you might have that reactions, lol. And I thought I'd put in he would be moved in before she left for camp… maybe I worded it wrong, sorry. And I'm not surprised you're waiting for Alexis and Louis to finish up at Oxford, so they can move in and be all together, or that you've been itching as you said for that to happen for a long time. I was glad that you commented on Beckett being invited to photograph Paul, Skye and the band when they're recording on his new album and not surprised you think it's a very, very good offer. Also, not surprised you're sure that she'll do it, lol. Glad I can surprise you with what'll happen next and happy to see you're eager to read more and find out!) and

Mb (I'm happy to see you thought it was a beautiful Mother's Day. And glad that you love that you can feel how everyone is happy then and the absolute love that Castle and Beckett have for each other as well as their children and family. And I wasn't surprised you mentioning that Lily has everyone beat for the best Mother's Day gift, lol, since that makes sense. And thanks for clearing that up for me too though I figured it might be that word. Not surprised that you're happy that Lily and the baby are healthy and happy too. So happy you love the baby's name so much, but I was surprised that that's your mother's name too, just different spelling. I do love the name myself and I love the nickname Sophie for it so wanted to use it here. Pleased to read that you thought the first half was beautifully written. And it made me laugh you were thinking of that Beatles song, but it fits for Mother's Day. You're very welcome for sharing! And of course, I'm happy that you thought the second half was beautifully written. I'm glad you thought the gifts that Beckett and Martha got were beautiful, since those can be difficult to think of, lol. And great you thought the two pictures they got of the sisters in different settings were perfect, I thought they would be. Really pleased to see you thought Julia's diary entry was fantastic. And I'm glad you loved Eve's explanation for why she wanted her sister's full name in the entry. I had to laugh at your mentioning the 6 weeks being long for Castle and Beckett though now there's only 3 left until they can be intimate again, but I figure that would be a long time too, lol. Nice to see you thought the second half was beautifully written too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and I am grateful for the time taken to write them and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric of the song _Into the Great Wide Open_ written by Tom Petty and Jeff Lynne, from the Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers album the same name as the song.

Out In The Great Wide Open

"We're going to be late Julia, we need to hurry," Beckett was telling her daughter as they rushed inside her room.

"I know but everything is there right?" the girl asked.

"Your uniform for the next four days," Beckett said, looking at the little carryon suitcase she could take. "Socks and underwear of course."

"Am I gonna have to change those last ones in front of the other girls?" Julia asked with a blush.

"I don't think so, if I remember my time at camp you changed in a stall in the same room the showers were in," Beckett replied.

"Are my bathing suits there?" Julia asked softly.

"Both of them," Beckett said, showing her the one-piece bathing suits. "And so is your brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and some ponytail holders. And this," she said, holing up a bottle last. "This is the second most important thing."

"The other one is sunscreen?" Julia asked.

"Yes, but this is bug repellant and I want you to put this on every day okay?" Beckett asked her seriously.

"Okay," Julia replied. She watched her mother put it in her bag with her sunscreen and said, "It's okay to wear them both."

"It is, let's go," Beckett said before they went together down to the garage where everyone was waiting in the two cars they would be taking to the school. When they were on their way she looked back at Julia, smiling at her oldest as she could almost feel the nervous excitement coming off her daughter. It was the eighteenth of May and once they had Eliza in her classroom they were going to take Julia to one of the parking lots at the school where buses would be to take the sixth graders to Camp Blue Lake upstate. She wasn't looking forward to Julia being gone for the week but she knew her daughter would enjoy it so she merely continued to smile and reached back, gently squeezing her leg before facing forward.

"We're gonna go on a tour of the camp first thing," Julia said, wanting to fill the silence in the car.

"They do that," Castle said as he looked back at her in the rearview mirror. "That way you know where you're going."

Julia nodded, not saying anything else as they were at the school and they got out, meeting up with her grandfather who'd driven the other car since they couldn't fit in one. They went together to the elementary school and while they were walking she stood next to Josie in her carrier that Castle was carrying and made a face playfully at her sister. She grabbed her father's wrist suddenly and cried out, "Mom, Dad, look!"

Turning immediately at her tone Beckett followed her gaze down to the baby and when she saw the smile on Josie's face; her first; she couldn't help smiling herself. She then realized she should take a picture and saw her father had his cell phone out, taking one. "Send that to us?" she asked him.

"I will," Jim said, taking several shots just in case. As soon as he had finished the baby shifted and lost her smile and he asked Julia, "What did you do?"

"Made a face at her," the girl replied as she and her sister stepped away from the carrier. "So she knows me?" Julia asked hopefully as her mother had told her that at about a month to a month and a half babies would start smiling at their parents.

"She does," Beckett said. "And we'll send you that picture too."

"Thanks," Julia said though she directed it to her grandfather. They went inside the elementary school then and once they were at her sister's classroom they shared a tight hug.

"Take lots of pictures," Eliza said to her big sister.

"I will," Julia promised with a smile. "And take care of Josa?"

"Yeah," Eliza said in agreement, nodding her head. "Have fun too."

"Thank you, you too with Mom and Dad," Julia said. "And Grandpapa. Love you Lizzy."

"Love you too Jules," Eliza said with a wide smile. They squeezed each other one last time and when they let go of each other she hurried to her grandfather saying, "Will you go on a walk?"

"I'll see," Jim said as he'd told his family the night before; after moving in permanently once things were wrapped up in the city; that he would take walks every day if he could in the mornings. "Have fun at school and I'll see you for lunch okay?" he asked. When the little girl nodded he picked her up and kissed her cheek before handing her to his son in law, taking Josie in her carrier at the same time.

"Like your grandpapa said have fun and pay attention," Castle commented to the little girl. He kissed her cheek then and added, "We'll pick you up and do something special today."

Eliza glanced at her big sister and when Julia smiled she nodded and then smiled saying, "Kay, have fun Daddy."

"Thank you," Castle said with a slight laugh, kissing her temple before he set her down.

As her mother took Eliza into the room Julia was startled when her name was suddenly called, and she looked over to the stairs and saw that it was Mari.

Running the last few steps the little girl threw her arms around her best friend and said, "I thought I wasn't gonna get to say goodbye to you!"

"You did last night," Julia said, laughing softly. They let go of each other and she said, "But I'm happy that you got to now too. Oh! Guess what happened?"

"What?" Mari asked curiously.

"We were walking through the Quad I made a face at Josa and she smiled for the first time!" Julia said excitedly.

"She did?" Mari said in surprise before Jim was handing her his phone. Taking it and looking at the screen she gasped and said, "She did!" as she studied the picture of the smiling baby on the screen. "She's so cute," she said with a smile at her friend.

"She is…" Julia said before she trailed off as the warning bell rang. "I'll write you a letter while I'm at camp," she told her hurriedly.

"Thanks, have fun and I'll miss you!" Mari cried out before hugging her tightly one more time and then jogging off.

"I'm sure you'll see her back at home on Friday," Castle told her, squeezing Julia's shoulder when he heard her sigh.

"Yeah," the girl said with a smile before she glanced over at the classroom.

"Okay sweetie," Beckett was telling Eliza once the little girl had her backpack in her cubby square. "Your grandpapa and daddy said it already, so I'll just tell you I'll agree."

"Thank you, Mommy," Eliza said, hugging her tightly. "You won't be sad, will you?"

"No but I'll miss you and your sister," Beckett told her. She kissed her daughter's cheek and told her, "I can't wait to pick you up."

"Me too," Eliza said with a wide smile. She hugged her mother one more time and then shared a kiss with her before she hurried over to a table where some of her friends were already sitting.

Beckett watched her for a moment before shaking herself and walking out to where everyone else was. "We better hurry," she said to Julia. "That way we can say goodbye."

Nodding the girl took her mother's hand before they walked out of the building and then out of the school itself to go to where there were four buses waiting in a parking lot. Julia breathed out heavily as one of the teachers was calling out for students to bring their suitcases to the buses they would be on during the drive out. She looked at her parents and grandfather and asked, "Do I need to do that?"

"I'll help you," Beckett replied, knowing she didn't want to say goodbye just yet. She glanced around before spotting Ms. Cookston and she told her daughter, "There's your teacher, let's go." They went together quickly and after greeting the woman she said, "Here's her suitcase. I do have one question, are we allowed to call her?"

The teacher shook her head before she said, "We take the phones and set them in marked boxes, they'll call you at seven. That's after dinner and before down time."

"Thank you," Beckett said. "How much longer do we have?"

"About ten minutes," Cookston replied, glancing at her watch.

Nodding to the teacher Beckett walked back with Julia and told her husband and father, "She needs to get on the bus in ten minutes."

"Okay, come here Julia," Jim said to his granddaughter, he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I'll let you talk to your parents, so I want to say goodbye now. Have a great time at camp and we want to hear all about it when you call us."

"I'll tell you," Julia said with a smile. She squeezed him a little tighter and told him, "I love you Grandpapa, I'll miss you."

"I love you too Julia," Jim replied. "I'll miss you too."

Julia let him kiss her on the cheek, doing the same to him, before she then went to Josie, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. She was disappointed when her sister was just staring at her and she looked up at her mother.

"Give her some time," Beckett reassured her. "But for now, is there anything else you want to ask us before you need to go?" She watched, smiling slightly, as Julia looked thoughtful before she smiled herself and the girl was soon asking something that surprised her for a moment.

"Are you and Dad still gonna kiss?" the girl said.

Beckett glanced at her husband; who smiled at her; before she looked back to their oldest and she told her, "I don't think you need to worry."

"Good," Julia replied. "How long do I have now?"

"Still a little," Castle said as he'd checked his watch. He was going to speak again when he watched Julia wave and looked behind him to see that it was Peter with his mom. That made him think of something and he asked his wife, "Who's picking him up on Friday?"

"We can," Beckett answered before looking at Julia.

"Really?" the girl asked eagerly.

"We'll ask his mom before she leaves and see what she says," Beckett told her.

"We're gonna sit on the bus together," Julia commented.

"You're not going to share a cabin, are you?" Castle asked.

"Ew, no Dad," Julia said, wrinkling her nose playfully. "We'll see each other though. I'll be sharing a cabin with Dawn and Ava."

"That's better," Castle commented before the girl was rolling her eyes. He laughed and turned to one of the sixth-grade teachers who called for the kids to say goodbye, so they could start getting on the bus. "Better say goodbye to your sister."

Nodding Julia hurried to the carrier that her grandfather was holding by then and she took Josie's hands, blowing on one playfully before she smiled widely at her. "When I get back," she said to her little sister when she still wasn't smiling. "I'll make you smile again. But I hope you don't miss me too much." She watched Josie coo and then shift a little before she smiled and said, "Love you Josa, be good for Mom."

"What about me?" Castle asked.

"You don't have to nurse her," Julia said.

"Good point," Castle commented before they were watching Julia kiss her sister on each cheek before she turned to him. Before he could say a word, she was throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly as he was soon doing with her.

"I'll miss you too Dad," Julia said, smiling at the way his embrace made her feel very safe in that moment.

"Me too; a lot," Castle replied. He then let her go and knelt before he took her by the arms before he said, "I want you to promise me one thing."

"Okay," Julia said curiously, wondering if he wanted a rock or some other memento from the camp.

"Promise me you'll have as much fun as you can without breaking the rules," Castle told her seriously.

"Didn't you tell 'lexis once she should do that?" Julia replied.

"Yes, and I shouldn't have and luckily your sister didn't listen to me," Castle told her. He smiled when the girl laughed softly and hugged him again before he said, "Promise?"

"Yeah," Julia said. She let go of him as he was standing and was about to hug him again when she cried out since he'd picked her up. Squeezing him tightly around the neck before he set her down she said, "Love you Dad."

"Love you too sweetheart," Castle said. He leaned down so he could share a kiss with her and when he was standing up straight again he told her, "And make your mom proud with the horses."

Beckett gave her husband a look, but she then turned her attention to Julia who was calming down after laughing. "Just ride whatever horse they give you," she told her oldest.

"I will," Julia said, hugging her then. "I'm really gonna miss you Mom," she said in a whisper.

"I will too but I'm going to hope you'll do like your dad asked," Beckett told her, rubbing her back gently.

"I'll have fun," Julia said with a smile, looking up at her. "But I'll still be happy to get back. Have fun too?"

"I will," Beckett said in slight amusement. She leaned down and shared a quick kiss with the girl telling her, "I love you Julia."

"I love you too Mom," she replied with a wide smile on her face. "See you tonight. Bye!"

"Bye," Castle said as Julia hurried over to where the kids in her class were lining up in front of their bus. He stepped closer to the window that the girl soon appeared in and he, his wife and Jim waved to her until all four buses were leaving the parking lot and heading towards the highway that would take them off the island and upstate. When they were all out of sight he looked at Beckett and asked, "Should we head home?"

"Probably, everyone is- hold on," she started to say before she looked at someone.

"Where is she-" Jim started to say before he cut himself off as he saw his daughter was talking to Peter's mother. "When does she get off work?"

"Not until five," Castle replied. "We'll keep him until then; if she's okay with him coming with us."

"She is," Beckett said, walking back in time to hear them. "But that's on Friday, for now we should get home." She took Josie's carrier from her father and led the way over to their cars before she got into the backseat to get the baby set.

"Do you want me to drive?" Castle asked his wife as he bent over slightly to watch her.

"Please," Beckett said, smiling at Josie when the baby was doing so at her. When the car started to move shortly after she told her husband, "I'm going to go running when we're back."

"Alright," Castle replied, glancing back at her at a stop sign.

"I'm fine Rick," Beckett told him, seeing the look on his face. "I just miss her already."

"If it makes you feel any better you're not the only one who does," Castle replied.

Beckett smiled and turned her attention back to Josie as the baby was holding onto her index finger. When the car was back in the driveway she took the carrier and handed it through the door to her husband. "I'll change now," she said, squeezing his arm once she was passing him.

"Is she alright?" Jim asked as he walked up to his son in law.

"She will be," Castle began. "She's going for a run on the beach."

As they were walking into the house then Jim said with a frown, "She's not trying to lose more weight, is she?"

"Oh no, she said she just wanted to go back to where she was before she was pregnant, and she is now," Castle replied. "I think she just wants a distraction." When his father in law glanced at Josie in between them he said, "For now just on her own."

With a slight nod Jim said, "I'll be getting some water."

Castle went into the family room as they split up there, going to the credenza that held the girls' art supplies and setting the carrier on top before he took Josie out. Holding the baby to his shoulder he put his hand on top of Macca's head saying, "Easy you guys," as some the dogs were trying to jump on him. He told them to sit before he went over to the hallway where his wife was just coming down the stairs.

"What?" Beckett asked with a smile as she stepped onto the floor of the hall.

"No, you look very nice," Castle replied.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Thank you but you're a pervert."

"I stand by what I said," Castle replied simply as her jogging outfit was skin tight. "How far are you going to go?" he asked as they walked over to the door to the yard.

"Probably just for a half hour," Beckett said, meaning she'd jog for fifteen minutes each way. "Will you help him if he needs it Dad?" she asked as he'd joined them.

"I will," Jim replied with a smile as he knew she was asking that to let her husband know he was there. "And speaking of that mind if I take Josie for a while?"

"Not at all," Castle said. "Just a second though."

Beckett glanced at him before she leaned over and gently kissed Josie's forehead telling the baby, "Behave for your grandpapa and daddy."

"I'm sure she will," Jim said, taking Josie then.

When he left them alone at the door Castle said to his wife, " _Inis dom an fhírinne_."

Beckett sighed, as he'd told her to tell him the truth, and said, "I miss her already. She would be in school right now, but I would know at least she's there." She looked away then and sighed again before she said, "I don't like her being so far away." Glancing back to her husband she smiled slightly and said, "Now I know how you've felt with Alexis." When he nodded his head seriously she laughed softly and then wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly. "But at least Eliza's at school and Julia will be with her teachers."

"Of course," Castle said. "And we'll hear from her tonight." He kissed her deeply as they held one another tightly until they slowly parted. "But we'll still miss her."

"Yeah, that's not going to stop," Beckett told him with a smile. She brushed her lips to his and told him, "Just try not to let Eliza see that."

"Exactly," Castle replied with a nod. He squeezed her to him one last time and said, "We give her and Josie our attention?"

"I don't think that needed to be said," Beckett said once they let go of each other.

" _Ní mór dúinn ár n-intinn nasctha_ ," Castle replied, smiling when his wife rolled her eyes as he'd said they needed their minds connected.

" _Tá siad i gcónaí_ ," Beckett said as she opened the door, telling him they always were. "I'll be back," she said. When he waved to her she then went down to the beach and said, "Macca," as the Wolfhound was already there. "Are you coming with me?" When the dog sat down she sighed and said, "Alright, come on."

As they began to run together Beckett couldn't help thinking of her oldest, knowing she wasn't at the camp yet by that time. But she could only hope; once she did arrive; that Julia wouldn't be too homesick to enjoy her week in the upstate New York woods.

* * *

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer-" the kids on the bus were singing.

"Enough," Cookston said with a laugh as she stood up from her seat. "You're all too young to be singing about beer. And what about you Julia? If your mother heard you…"

Laughing Julia said, "And my dad, he works with the police too."

"Alright, no more beer," Cookston told the kids.

As the other kids switched the beer in the song to pop Julia sighed and said, "I wish we were there now."

"We almost are," Peter said next to her.

"Are you feeling homesick too?" Dawn asked, looking over the back of the bus seat where she and Ava were sitting together behind them.

"Are you?" Julia said in reply.

"Yeah, never really went away for a week before," Dawn said.

"Me either," Ava added when the others looked at her. She looked at Peter and said, "What-"

"But we'll only be gone-" Julia started to say.

"It's okay," Peter interrupted her. "I went with my dad for a week over to Cleveland before he… left."

"Sorry," Ava said softly.

"That's okay," Peter replied. "It wasn't that fun, we didn't get to do archery or even… ride horses."

"I told you I would help you," Julia said as at his pause he'd glanced at her. She smiled when Dawn and Ava said, "Us too," and told them, "Alright but I bet they'll have people to help us out too." When she heard other kids towards the front say they had arrived she looked out and saw the sign for the camp. "Okay, we're here," she told her friends.

"There's so many trees," Ava said.

"I know, it's cool," Peter said eagerly.

Julia laughed with the others at his tone before the bus was stopping and she raised her head to look over the back of the seat in front of them to see when their teacher would say they could get off.

"Alright everyone," Cookston said as she stood up. "We're going to walk off the bus and I'll take attendance to make sure we all made it off. Then you'll be told where your cabin is, and you'll be taken there. Don't worry about your suitcases and bags they'll be brought over as soon as the buses are unloaded."

Julia waited for the rows ahead of her and Peter to file out and once they were walking she murmured to her friend, "My legs are sore."

"Mine too," Peter replied before they stepped out on a gravel path before they were in front of a large wood cabin. "Is this one of the places we're going to stay?"

"I don't think so, there're smaller cabins over there," Julia said. She soon saw that all the other classes were with them and a man, who announced he was the head counselor, talked to them about what there was to do. She was ecstatic to hear that swimming was allowed in the lake among the other activities she was looking forward to; archery and horseback riding; and when she heard there would be canoeing her mind went quickly to her mom.

"What's wrong?" Dawn whispered to her as she could see her friend biting her lower lip.

Shaking her head Julia listened to the rest of the activities and shared a look with Peter when the counselor said there would be a camp talent show on Thursday night. Before they could be split up she said, "Should we try dancing?"

"Should ask," Peter said.

"What would you do?" Ava asked as they'd heard that.

"Freestyle?" Peter asked his partner with a smile.

"Yep," Julia said. She looked at Dawn and Ava and said with a smile, "You'll see; we know the dance already."

"Oh, I gotta go, see you later when we take the tour!" Peter called as he'd heard his name called by one of the male counselors.

"There's us," Dawn said as she heard hers, Ava's and Julia's names.

"You don't like to canoe?" Ava asked.

"I do, I just remembered when I got to do that for the first time," Julia replied as they were walking with the counselor that had called their names and was also in charge of their cabin while they were there. "I was with my mom; I do miss her. We've always been together, but she does go on trips with my dad so…" She shook her head and then said, "I guess it's different 'cause this time I left."

"Yeah, I thought that too," Dawn said. "I miss my mom like crazy."

"You do?" Julia asked.

"I do too," Ava said. "You thought you would be the only one?"

"Sorta," Julia said. "Oh, and I miss my dad too. Any my sisters."

"We miss our families," Ava said with a smile.

"Yep," Dawn added before they laughed together and then turned their attention to the cabin that they'd been led to.

"Okay everyone," the woman who'd walked them over to the structure said. "I'm Evelyn and I'll be your cabin counselor so if you need anything concerning your home for the next five days please ask me. There are bunk beds in here and you'll need to share, so welcome to your new home."

Looking inside Julia was pleasantly surprised that the beds were simple but the frames looked like wood or were real wood. The walls were the same and once they were inside she and Ava decided to share a bunk since her friend was too afraid to sleep on the top bed. She threw her backpack; what they'd been told to pack with things like books, flashlights and writing materials and her papers for her diary entries to write that she had added herself; on the bed and climbed up, sitting on the side. She smiled at Dawn across from her and said, "This is so cool."

"Did you bring your camera," Ava said, standing up from her bed and looking at the two.

"Of course, my mom reminded me to," Julia said. She smiled and said, "I hope we get to do something today." When the others nodded she was going to ask them what they wanted to do when Evelyn was calling for them to get down from or off their beds as their tour of the camp was about to begin. They met up with the boys in their class and Ms. Cookston too before they began to walk. When they got to the stables first she couldn't help it and rushed to the wall in front of some horses that were grazing, not even noticing the counselor was calling out to her behind her.

"She's not gonna stop," Peter said to Evelyn.

"Yeah," Dawn added though she'd been meaning to say something else. But when two of the horses went over to Julia she decided she didn't need to.

Letting the first mare sniff at her hand Julia couldn't help laughing softly as the other nudged at her left. She pet them both gently before she moved up to their foreheads until the bay mare on her right jerked its head and trotted away. She smiled at the black mare that stayed with her and almost started to climb onto the wall before she looked behind her, seeing a lot of the girls in her class were close. "Sorry," she said, looking at her teacher and the counselor. She jerked a little when the mare behind her nudged at her shoulder and turned back to it, rubbing at her neck the best she could reach.

"Next time Julia ask if you can pet them," Cookston told her.

"I knew I could 'cause they're to ride," Julia replied. "Sorry," she then said to Evelyn. "I love horses."

"They were all explaining it to me," the counselor said. "We'll have to let you ride Lake."

"That's her name?" Julia asked as they were taking pictures.

Evelyn nodded and then said, "There are more horses for everyone to ride who wants to; we know some of you might be a little unsure of horses," directing that to the other students. "Now if you follow me we'll make our way around some of our outdoor activities."

Julia was taking as many pictures as she could of what they were passing until they came to the last thing which was the lake. She looked at Peter, Dawn and Ava who she was with and said, "I can't wait to swim."

"Me too, but look at the canoes," Peter said eagerly.

"Now pair off," Evelyn was saying to the kids. "We'll take a quick trip around the river and back."

"I'll go with you," Julia said to Ava.

"We can go together," Peter said to Dawn. "Unless you want to go with another girl too?"

"That's okay," the girl said with a smile. "We can go but I never did this before."

"You're going to learn right now," Cookston said, handing the four of them some life vests. "Put them on and we'll head out."

Though the others groaned Julia put hers on quickly and said, "If our moms heard us complaining…" She smiled when they followed her, and she went with Ava to wait for the lesson on rowing before they went to their boat. Her friend got onto the canoe first and she sat behind her before they were pushed out into the water. They rowed together for a while before her friend was turning around to look at her as she asked something.

"We should wait for Peter and Dawn," Ava said. "Just take the oar out?"

"Hold it sideways so we can stop," Julia replied. She turned slightly to watch Peter and Dawn row over to them before she said, "We'll go with you."

"This is hard," Dawn said while they were rowing together.

"It's good for your arms my parents told me," Julia replied with a smile. "But it's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, but I still can't wait to go swimming," Peter said before they were laughing together.

After they had rowed for nearly fifteen minutes the kids were called back in by Cookston and Evelyn before they went back to the dock in the water. It took some time before everyone was on the shore and they were led back to their cabins.

"What're you gonna do now?" Julia asked Dawn and Ava as they could choose what they wanted to do before they had dinner.

"I think I'm gonna go play tennis," Dawn said.

"Me too," Ava replied.

"You're not gonna ask me what I'm going to do?" Julia asked in surprise when they didn't say anything else.

"We know already," Dawn said with a laugh.

Julia couldn't help smiling and she said, "I'm not gonna ride, we can't yet."

"Then what are you gonna do?" Ava asked.

"See the horses," Julia said.

"I hope Peter goes with you," Dawn said.

"Why?" Julia asked in surprise.

"You're gonna try and go in the ring where they are," Dawn explained.

"No, my mom will be really mad if I get in trouble for something like that," Julia said carefully, trying not to get mad at her friend's assumption. "No, I'm just gonna go to the side so I can get closer to them and pet them."

"You don't want to play tennis with us?" Ava said.

"We can play with Peter, two to two," Dawn suggested. She then smiled and said, "After we go see the horses."

Julia couldn't help smiling widely and said, "Okay but you have to tell Peter that since he doesn't like horses." They left together and saw Peter was outside of the cabin waiting for them before he ran over and told them what he had thought of doing in their free time.

"We should play tennis," Peter said to the three girls. He was startled when they all started to laugh, and he asked, "What is it?"

"We thought of that already too," Ava said. "But first we're going to the horses."

"Just to pet them," Julia told him. "And not for that long."

Peter nodded and as they were walking to the stables he said, "I wonder when we know what we're gonna do."

"Oh, Wendy asked Evelyn," Dawn said first.

"Yeah and she said we get a schedule before we eat dinner," Ava added. "We stay with our classes, but we'll spend the nights together doing stuff."

"Why haven't we seen your cabin counselor?" Julia asked suddenly. She wasn't surprised when her friends seemed to realize that then and she added, "We haven't seen him."

"He was busy getting something set; I bet it was the schedules," Peter answered, smiling at his friends. "His name is George and he's really nice."

"Are you sharing a bunk with anyone?" Ava asked him.

"Yeah, Omar is with me, I got the top bunk," Peter said before they were walking to the side of the corral from earlier. He smiled at her and Dawn as Julia immediately strode away from them and went straight to the black horse that had come up to the fence. "She's a lot like her mom," he commented in a low voice.

"It's cool," Ava said before she followed the girl. "She remembers you?"

"Of course, I let her smell my hand before," Julia answered, smiling at her. "Want to pet her?"

"Okay," Ava said, her voice changing in tone at the end.

"Don't be nervous," Julia told her. "She'll be calm if you are and you're only going to pet her." When the girl nodded she showed Ava how to hold out her hand with her palm up and flat. "She'll tickle you," she remembered to say just before her friend giggled and almost seemed to squeal at the same time. "There are little hairs on her nose. But she's okay with you now scratch her forehead, she likes that."

"Can I pet her too or should we go one at a time?" Dawn asked.

"You've pet a horse before," Julia said, looking over at her.

"Your horse," Dawn shot back though she was smiling at her.

"Then you know what to do," Julia replied. She watched Dawn walk up to a roan horse that had come over then and they were petting the horses all together.

"We can go now?" Peter asked as he'd been watching them before they came back to where he was standing.

"Yeah," Julia said. "You're not gonna ride?"

"I'll try," Peter said slowly. "But only if you help me."

"I will," Julia said with a wide smile. They were soon reaching the counselor at the tennis courts and they were getting rackets and some tennis balls before they went to the court they were assigned. As they started to play she couldn't help thinking of her parents; and her sisters as it was well into the afternoon and Eliza would be with them; plus her grandfather though she didn't know if he was at home too since she knew he'd been planning to spend the day with a friend. She wondered what they were all doing, and she hoped they were having as much fun together as she was with all her friends and classmates.

* * *

Reaching for the light switch Beckett jumped slightly when there was a knock at the door and she was quick to open it. "Mari," she said in surprise. "Hey, you came over to see Eliza?" she asked.

"N-no," the little girl said shyly.

Beckett studied her for a moment before she smiled and said, "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna come and say hi," Mari replied.

"Well… I wasn't going to take that long," Beckett began. "Mind keeping me company while I develop these pictures?"

"Can I?" Mari asked hopefully.

"Let me text your mom," Beckett told her. "I'll walk you home after."

"You don't have to… what about Eliza and Josie?" Mari said.

"Don't worry," Beckett replied. "They're with their dad and Josie is actually asleep at the moment; which is why I'm here." After she had sent the message she wasn't too surprised when Rebecca texted her back immediately. "And you can stay if you'd like."

"I want to," Mari said with a smile. She watched as Beckett closed the door and then turned off the lights at her direction. "How many do you have?"

"Just five, they're a set I need to get ready for Paul," Beckett explained as the little girl came to stand with her.

"Oh really? Of what?" Mari asked as she knew her friend's mother was going to take pictures when the singer was with Skye in Abbey Road.

"Just some nature shots," Beckett said. "I don't know why," she added as she could tell Mari was about to ask. "He just asked." She was setting one of the photograph papers into the tray she had of chemicals and added, "Rick thinks that he wants me to photograph the cover of his next album."

"Maybe he does," Mari said. She watched her friend's mother then continued to develop the pictures and she asked, "Is Jim with Eliza and Josie too?"

"No, he went out to spend the rest of the day with a friend of his," Beckett answered, getting the last picture into the tray. When she had finished with it she hung it up before she said, "We need to stay a little bit to make sure those come out. And while we wait can I ask you something?"

"Okay," Mari said softly.

Smiling at the little girl Beckett said, "Do you miss Julia?"

At first Mari nodded her head before she whispered, "A lot."

"I do too," Beckett said. "And I know she misses you too." She wrapped her arm around Mari's shoulder and said, "But she needs to have fun too."

"I want her to," the little girl replied. "I missed her at recess and lunch today."

"I thought you might," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder.

"And I know I go to camp next year but then I'm gonna miss her while I'm there," Mari said.

"Julia wouldn't want you to miss her too much then," Beckett said. "Or now either. So let's look forward to Friday and what stories she'll be able to tell us and the pictures she'll take." She was relieved when Mari smiled at her and nodded, and she hugged her gently before she heard the timer going off and she hurried over to the pictures saying, "They're ready."

"Oh cool!" Mari said eagerly. "You took pictures of the blossoms… wait-" she then started to say as she realized something.

"I took pictures of them in the spring," Beckett interrupted with a smile. "I couldn't develop them until now."

"They look really nice; will you show Julia when she comes back?" Mari asked.

"Of course," Beckett said. "I need her to say which one Paul should see first."

With a wide smile Mari left with her then and she was going to tell her that she didn't need to be walked just down the beach to her home when her friend's mother was hugging her. She was startled but then returned that embrace, hugging Beckett tightly saying, "Thank you Kate."

"You're welcome," Beckett said simply. When they let go of each other she told her, "I feel a little better too."

Mari was smiling again as she told her, "You should go with Rick and then be happier."

"Now you sound like Julia," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "Come on," she said as she took the little girl's hand so they could make their way down to the beach.

"Won't Josie miss you?" Mari asked once they'd reached the sand.

"No, she won't need me for a while," Beckett replied. She then squeezed her hand gently and said, "And it's not too far from your home so I'm going with you."

Mari smiled a little and nodded before she said, "I can't wait to hear about camp though. It must be fun."

"It will be," Beckett said with a nod. "Oh, there's your mom," she said with a slight smile, seeing Rebecca was standing on the end of the deck the Fosters had for their patio.

"Hey, she behaved with you?" the woman asked as her daughter ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"She did," Beckett said, smiling when Mari wrinkled her nose when her mother was looking at her. "And now we're here I can ask you, can she spend the night on Friday?"

"I think she answered it for me," Rebecca commented as her daughter had gasped. "But it's fine, I'm surprised you didn't think of it first darling."

"I thought she would stay with her family," Mari replied. She then said shyly to Beckett, "Since she'll get back."

"It's fine if you're with us," Beckett said. "If we didn't have you over I get the feeling she'd march over here and get you herself."

Mari giggled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I better head back," Beckett said as she looked at her watch.

"You have plans?" Rebecca asked her.

"We're taking Eliza and Josie to the ceramic studio," Beckett answered with a slight smile. "Well… Eliza we're taking, Josie will just be along for the ride."

"Thank you for bringing her back Kate, see you tomorrow?" Rebecca asked her as they shared a quick hug.

"Of course, bye Mari, have fun with your family," Beckett said, waving to the two once they'd both said goodbye to her. She went as quickly as she could to the house in case Josie needed her. But as she walked up to the steps she saw no one was there to meet her and she entered the house calling, "Rick?"

"I'm here love," Castle called from the family room. "Hey," he said once he saw his wife. "Have any problems?"

"No," Beckett said, smiling at herself as she realized she'd forgotten how long she'd taken. "Mari came down to the darkroom."

"That doesn't really surprise me," Castle said with a smile as he handed her Josie.

"She misses Jules a lot," Eliza commented, coming over to them after she had put away the puzzle she'd been putting together.

"She does but I think she'll be okay," Beckett said. "I really hope Julia writes her a letter at some point this week."

"I get the feeling she'll write to all of us," Castle commented as he took Eliza's hand so he and Beckett could head to the entry.

"Probably," she said with a soft laugh.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Eliza asked.

"We are taking you and your little sister to the ceramic studio and then to dinner," Beckett answered as they went to the garage after her husband had grabbed Josie's diaper bag.

Eliza gasped before she frowned slightly and then said, "What about Jules?"

"She knew already," Castle said as he went into the back of the car to get the carrier hooked up. "And she was fine with it."

"She was," Beckett assured her. "And we promised to take her soon once she's back."

"Oh… what about dinner?" Eliza asked.

"Greek unless you want to go somewhere else," Castle said once he'd finished.

"That's good," Eliza replied. She watched her father getting Josie into the seat and then climbed in once he moved out of the way. "When do we talk to her?"

"At seven," Beckett replied once she and Castle were in the front. "And it won't be for too, too long," she added. "They're going to be doing different things at night, so we need to let her go once someone says it's time okay?"

"Kay… will she tell us what she does?" Eliza asked as her father was driving out of the garage.

"She's got papers to write down diary entries, so she'll keep track," Castle commented. He stopped in the street to make sure the gate closed behind them and told the little girl, "Plus pictures."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile of realization. She then sat back against her seat, thinking about her sister and how lucky she was to be in the trees and the woods. But before she could get jealous, Josie was cooing and she leaned over to look at the baby, pouting her lips so she could have a turn to make their little sister smile feeling she needed to take over for their big sister while she was gone.

* * *

"Here are your schedules," Evelyn was saying to the kids at the table she had approached. "Now you don't have to do everything, just talk to your teacher but I hope you'll enjoy what you have planned."

"Look, we have horseback riding first thing," a girl named Violet said. She then looked across the table and said teasingly, "That must be for you Julia."

Wrinkling her nose; but smiling soon after as she knew Violet didn't mean anything negative by it; Julia said, "Maybe. But look, after that we're gonna go hiking and it says swimming too."

"Cool!" some of the boys said.

"And then we have archery after lunch," a boy named Cameron commented.

When a lot of the boys said the word awesome together Julia glanced at Dawn and Ava and they rolled their eyes at each other before turning their attention back to their schedules. She was happy to see there was more canoeing on Wednesday morning after breakfast with an obstacle course race after and she was eager finding there was a choice of either dance lessons or taekwondo lessons. Wednesday morning after canoeing was another hike and then arts and crafts before lunch with a scavenger hunt the rest of the day. Thursday there was horseback riding but up until lunch was what was called nature lore with archery again after. Friday morning there would be a goodbye ceremony and they would leave at eight to get back home by eleven thirty; like they had done leaving the school and getting to the camp though without stopping for lunch. "Looks like we'll have a lot of fun," she said as they were being called to get their food.

"Are you gonna do that?" Peter asked in amusement.

"Duh," Julia replied, a wide smile on her face.

"What, the dancing?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, we figure they're gonna ask us to help," Peter said.

"How can you know?" Dawn said.

"Just 'cause," Peter said as their table was called then to get their food. "Plus, we can use the time to practice for that stupid talent show."

Nodding her head Julia turned her attention to the food and she picked out a turkey sandwich and soup. When she soon came to fruit she took that before she gasped as she saw a sign for desserts. She was about to tell Dawn to look when Peter nudged her, making her turn back to him.

"I'm gonna get two," the boy said before he froze as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid there's no desserts tonight Peter," Cookston told him with a smile. "But there might be something later."

"Oh… okay," Peter said. When they were going back to their tables he said to Julia, "Maybe s'mores?"

"On campfires? I think so," Julia said with a smile. They sat down together then, talking eagerly as they were beginning to eat as well as all their fellow sixth graders were. The meal went by incredibly fast to her disappointment but when the counselors told them to come outside with them she grew excited again as they could see fires starting down by the shore of the lake.

"You guys can wade but don't swim," Evelyn was telling Cookston's class.

"Run around before we have dessert," George; the boy's counselor added. "We'll call you when it's time."

"Race!" Dawn called.

"To where?" Julia asked with a heavy laugh though they were all running down to the water. She stopped as the others splashed through it, looking up at the sky as it was still light even though it was nearly evening.

"What's wrong Julia?" Cookston asked, walking over to her.

"I wish my family could see this," Julia said.

"Are you taking pictures?" the teacher asked. When the girl nodded she smiled and said, "They'll see then."

"Yeah… how long do we get to write letters?" Julia asked.

"About forty-five minutes," Cookston answered. "After we finish here we'll take you all back to your cabins, you'll take your showers and then we'll let you call your parents. The rest of the night until lights out will be for free time."

"Cool," Julia said before she walked over to where she saw her three friends were standing together. She breathed out a little at the thought of the showers and put it out of her head while she played a hand clap game with Ava as Dawn and Peter watched them until they switched.

Finally they were called over to the different bonfires, standing around them before they were given sticks and marshmallows to roast over the flames. The kids were all quiet until the head counselor asked if anyone had any ghost stories and several sixth-grade students turned their heads to Julia. She stared back at them in surprise; not expecting that; before she spoke to them in confusion.


	34. Out In The Great Wide Open (Part 2)

"What?" she asked. Something came to her and said, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who knows ghost stories."

"Are you thinking about cases? Like her parents solve?" Peter asked as he was watching the others with Dawn and Ava. When there were some nods he made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and said, "Those aren't ghost stories."

"And I don't really know stories about their cases," Julia replied.

"What about what you wrote?" a boy called.

"Those I made up with my parents," Julia answered. "Someone-" she started to say before she cut herself off when Dawn whispered to her. "Oh… yeah I could," she said. She jumped with her friends when the others all asked what at almost the same time and she began to tell the story of Yankee Jim in San Diego, wishing her father could hear her tell it and her mother as well.

"In a tiny little cemetery that was cut up to make a street there's a tombstone right by the new entrance," Julia began with. "On it it says James W. Robinson and Yankee Jim under that. And just down the street from his grave is a beautiful brick building called the Whaley House."

"Should we stop her?" Evelyn asked the head counselor. "I've heard of the story."

"So have the three around her," Cookston commented, having heard that. "And I've never noticed them traumatized from it. Just let her tell it I'm sure someone would tell them worse and gorier stories."

"And inside between the parlor and music room there's a beautiful arched passage and there is where criminals went to get their necks stretched before there was ever a house," Julia continued. "They hung them for their crimes and Yankee Jim was one of them. But he didn't have to be, he just stole a boat and the boat owners made sure he got murdered for it. So now he stays in the house because he wants justice, but he won't ever get it. One day a young lady went, she was in high school, and as soon as she stood at the doorway looking at the two rooms Yankee Jim took her and stretched _her_ neck!"

Peter bit at the side of his mouth to keep from laughing at the way some of their classmates jumped at his friend's near yell when she said the word her. Luckily, she was continuing and he listened to see what else she would say as he, Dawn and Ava had only been told the story about Yankee Jim's background by Julia.

"But she fought Yankee Jim before she had to leave the house and she was okay," the girl continued. "And then when her dad looked at her she had a long line of red, all around her neck," Julia said as she motioned with her finger on her own, making a sound at the same time. "The windows shook, and Yankee Jim swore he'd get someone's neck to make them pay for what happened to him."

"Alright," the head counselor said as they were silent for a moment. "We should get to our s'mores or else you won't be able to talk to your families for that long."

"Wait," a tall boy in Mr. Fuji's class called. "Is that story true?"

"Yankee Jim was real," Julia said with a nod as she stuck her marshmallow over the flames in front of her finally. "And he was hanged only for stealing a boat in San Diego and the other two guys with him just went to jail. So he doesn't like policemen, they feel their necks hurting when they go to the Whaley House. But I made up about the lady… sorta."

Glancing at her when most of the kids said the word sorta at the same time Peter said, "Not all of that is true."

"No," Julia said with a smile as she put her toasted marshmallow in between graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. "My mom's friend Skye went when she was in high school and she could see Yankee Jim, but he didn't move from the doorway between the rooms."

"Did she talk to him?" a girl in Mrs. Prewitt's class asked.

"Tried to but he didn't say anything," Julia said. "And that's it." She tried not to blush when the other kids told her that had been a good story and nodded as she hurriedly bit into her dessert so she wouldn't have to talk. She was relieved when everyone else left her alone and she glanced across the lake before Dawn was touching her shoulder and she went with her three friends to the water's edge.

"You don't want them to know?" Peter asked.

"Not really, what would I say? Hey everybody I can see and talk to spirits," Julia said. She shook her head and told the three, "They'd tease me or call me a freak."

"We didn't," Dawn commented.

"That's 'cause we're friends," Julia said with a shrug. She finished her s'more and licked off some chocolate on her thumb before she looked over at Ava. "What?" she asked, startled at how concerned she looked.

"Is there anything here?" Ava asked shyly.

"Not really," Julia replied. When she saw the surprise on Peter and Dawn's faces she said, "It just comes to me. There isn't anything here at the camp but across the lake is where a trail was." She wasn't surprised when they looked across and she said, "It was for a Native American tribe and they would just pass through to somewhere south where they'd spend the winter. They stopped and got water here but that's it."

"Do you see anything?" Peter said.

"Nope," Julia said simply. "I can just feel it."

"Cool," Peter replied. He was going to say something else when the counselors were calling them over and he said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After they'd said goodbye to him Julia, Dawn and Ava went back with the other girls to their cabin, grabbing their things for their showers before they were heading to the building right across the path from the cabin.

Julia had changed into her bathing suit and was stepping out of the stall she'd used when her name was suddenly whispered. "Ava?" she asked, looking at the door of the stall she knew her friend was in.

"Yeah, I… how am I supposed to get out to the showers?" the girl asked.

"Don't you have a bathing suit?" Julia said, a little surprised.

"No, I didn't think about that the one I have is for the lake. I thought we would just go into the showers," Ava replied. "That's how they were when my mom went to camp."

"Oh…" Julia said, turning away from the door when she realized her friend had probably taken off her clothes. She looked down at her hands but seeing they were covered by her towel she then got an idea and said, "Wrap your towel around yourself; it'll cover you until you can go in the shower."

"But I have to share with someone!" Ava whispered.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked as most of the other girls from their class were in the showers.

"She doesn't have a bathing suit for this," Julia said, something catching her eye. When she saw it was their classmate she turned around quickly and said, "Neither does Natalie," as the girl had been naked.

"A towel-" Dawn started to say.

"Are you guys in front of the door?" Ava interrupted. When the two said no after a moment she then stepped out wrapped in a towel and said, "Share with me Julia, please?"

"Alright but you go in first," she replied. Julia noticed that Dawn was staring at her and she asked, "What?"

"Your cheeks are really red," the girl answered as they walked over to the shower stalls.

"Yeah well… I didn't want to see her," Julia replied, trying not to stammer. She was relieved when Dawn didn't say anything and once she and Ava were ready in their stalls; the curtain firmly closed between them she had checked already; she began to shower rapidly. When she had finished she toweled off the best she could as fast as she could until racing back to her stall before anyone else had stepped out from their showers. When there was a knock on the door of her stall she cried out and started breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Julia?" Cookston asked.

"Yeah I… I finished my shower," Julia gasped out, trying to calm down.

"Did you use your soap at all?" Cookston said.

"I did, I just go really fast at home too, so I can play before bed," Julia said. When she heard her teacher leaving she breathed out heavily before she dressed in her pajamas and then stepped out to brush her teeth before she went outside the building where Cookston and Evelyn were.

"Are you all done?" the counselor asked with a smile. When Julia nodded she said, "Great, you can talk to your parents a little sooner."

"And my sisters," Julia said eagerly. "Oh, but my littlest sister might be asleep already."

"How old is she?" Evelyn asked.

"Only a month and a day," Julia replied. They were back in the cabin then and she took her phone from the storage closet that Evelyn had opened, thanking the woman before she went eagerly to her bed. She didn't bother with texting, just dialing her mother's phone as soon as she was lying on her stomach, hoping they'd answer right away.

* * *

"Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett replied as she walked into the family room.

"Can we watch a movie?" Eliza said eagerly.

"I said she would be able to start one and if it wasn't too long finish it too," Castle explained when his wife looked at him.

"Alright, which one?" Beckett asked. When her husband tossed a blu-ray case to her she looked at the front and sighed.

"Pleeease? It's my most favorite movie," Eliza said, peering up at her mother hopefully. She was startled when she pulled her over to the couch and she waited for her mother to sit before she watched her toss the movie back to Castle.

When her daughter squealed Beckett took her onto her lap and said, "I thought _Yellow Submarine_ was your favorite movie."

"Of The Beatles," Eliza said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I see," Beckett said softly with a laugh. She kissed Eliza's temple and said, "You're lucky I like this movie too," as Castle was sitting to her left.

"Yeah," Eliza said, looking at the screen as the movie _Zootopia_ was beginning.

After a while Castle moved so he could wrap his arm around his wife's shoulders, glancing at her as she was laughing at something their daughter was giggling at on the TV. He could tell she was feeling a little better though from the way she was holding Eliza he knew she still missed Julia greatly. He couldn't help it and he pressed his lips to her temple before she looked at him.

Though Eliza was right there on her lap Beckett was tempted to lean over and kiss her husband before her phone was suddenly ringing. "That's definitely Julia," she said with a smile as the others looked at her and Castle paused the movie swiftly.

"Mommy-" Eliza started to say as she tried to get off her mother's lap.

"We're just talking to her on the phone," Beckett reminded her, keeping her on her lap. She opened the connection between her phone and her oldest's before the girl was appearing on the screen.

"Hi Mom!" Julia said happily when she saw her. "Oh, and you too Lizzy, Dad," she said when she noticed them.

"Hey, how're you doing up there at Camp Blue Lake?" Castle asked her.

"I'm good, I missed you all day, but I did have fun too," Julia said as she knew her mother would want to hear that.

"That's good to know, tell us what you got up to," Beckett told her.

With a smile Julia told them about everything, from stopping for lunch with everyone to that moment where she was talking to them. "The horses are so cute Mom, you'd love them," she finally said.

"Did you take any pictures?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, a lot," Julia said with a nod. She glanced around the screen and then said, "Josa's in bed?"

"She is," Castle replied. "She was a little tired today, but she said she misses you too."

Julia laughed and said, "Good. Tell her I did too when she gets up. So, what did you do?"

"We wrote a little of our book," Beckett said first.

"And I went to school," Eliza said.

"I know," Julia said with a giggle. "But what did you do." As her sister told her she was relieved when she mentioned playing with Mari at recess and when she had finished she said, "That sounds like fun," as Eliza had also told her about what they'd done up until that point. "Grandpapa isn't there?"

"No, he's still out with his friend," Beckett answered. "They're playing cards and he might stay over, we'll see."

"Oh, he'll be there tomorrow right?" Julia asked.

"He will," Beckett said.

"You don't mind he's not here right now do you?" Castle asked.

"No, he should get to go to his friend's," Julia said. "I better go," she said. "Everyone's coming back, and I wanted to write some letters."

"Alright, will you call at the same time tomorrow?" Beckett said.

"I will," Julia said, hoping her mother wouldn't ask why she had called sooner than she was supposed to.

"Then we'll say goodnight," Castle said with a smile as he wasn't surprised that she didn't want to talk with everyone else in the cabin as well.

"Before that," Beckett said, recalling suddenly. "I went to the darkroom to develop some pictures and Mari came over."

"She did?" Julia asked.

"She did, just for a little bit but she kept me company," Beckett replied. "And like your sister said she misses you."

"I'm glad she does," Julia replied absently. "Tell her I miss her a bunch."

"I will," Beckett promised.

"And if she comes over again you'll tell her, right?" Julia asked in a soft voice.

"Of course," Beckett assured her. "I'll let her know, but for now good night sweetie, I love you."

"I love you Mom, Dad and Lizzy," Julia said with a smile at them. "Lots."

"Me too, love you Jules," Eliza said next.

"Love you too Julia," Castle added.

"We'll see you tomorrow Julia, have fun until then," Beckett told her oldest.

"I will, thanks and night," Julia told them with a smile. She smiled a little wider as her mother blew her a kiss and her sister and father waved before she hung up. With a sigh she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before she decided to start working before she ran out of time. Reaching for her backpack on the end of the bed she pulled out plain lined papers and one of her books before she grabbed a pen. She waved to Ava who was walking inside the cabin then, turning her attention back to her paper.

 _May 18th, 2020  
I'm writing this on a piece of school paper since I didn't want to bring my diary and worry about breaking my bottle of ink that I would have to bring of course. I'll copy these pages when I'm home._

 _I'm officially at Camp Blue Lake and it feels very weird to be here, like I'm going to leave in a second 'cause Mom and Dad will pick me up. But I have to stay so I'll just remember at least I get to see my family when I call them like I just did._

 _So, the drive took a super long time even though we stopped to have lunch but finally we got to the camp and the head counselor was there to talk to us. We were divided into boys and girls to go to our cabins and I'm with the others in my class. We saw our cabins and it's really nice, looks like a log cabin from Little House on the Prairie even on the inside. There are bunk beds and I'm writing right now on the top of mine, Ava is below me since she's scared of heights. Dawn is next to me and Mindy is below her though she has her own friends in the class, but she is nice so yay. And once we left our stuff here we went out on a tour with the boys in our class and one of the first things we saw were horses._

 _I knew that we were gonna ride horses here but seeing them was sooo great. They're very cute and I did something a little bad I didn't tell Mom when I talked to her (good thing 'cause she would be a little mad I went away from everyone else, but they could see me). So, I went to the horses and pet them and there was this black one; her name is Lake but in my head I called her Galaxy 'cause she has a star shape on her forehead (everyone always calls a horse like that Star or something). It seemed to really like me, so I hope I can ride her when we go tomorrow. We went around the camp and there's a lot to do, outdoor games like horseshoes and bocce ball. Also, there's archery and an obstacle course I think we have to do as a team. And then of course the lake which is so pretty and blue in the day time (why they named the camp that)._

 _When we finished there at the lake we got to go in the canoes and I went with Ava and we got to row around. We went with Dawn and Peter until we had to go back, and they let us decide what we wanted to do that was open right now (everything opens tomorrow). I wanted to go see the horses (and if I could have I would have ridden around even without a saddle like Mom has) but Dawn and Ava wanted to play tennis, so we made a_

Julia paused and closed her eyes, trying to remember how to spell what she wanted when Dawn called to her. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"What're you doing?" the girl asked.

"I'm trying to remember how to spell compromise," Julia said.

"You should test it," Ava said, looking up from the bottom bed.

"I can, this isn't my diary," Julia said with a nod. "Thanks." She wrote the word down and considering it thought she was close enough before she began to write again.

 _compromise where I was allowed to go pet the horses for a little bit and then we played tennis._

 _Playing tennis was fun and I'm glad we didn't keep score, Uriah and Walter from Mrs. Aberforth's class started to get into a fight at the courts we were on and a counselor had to stop them. So we played and then got cleaned up for dinner and got our schedules. I knew dancing was part of the camp; Eve and Jake both told me; but I didn't think I could pick it out. And I know, I know, I dance already but Peter and I think they want us to go do it to help. And that would be great, that way I know how it'll be to have a studio._

 _Dinner was good, we just had sandwiches, but Eve and Jake told us that there'll be food like we could have at home later in the week. But we got to toast marshmallows on the lake and I had to tell a ghost story. I wasn't going to but then the other kids looked at me and I guess 'cause of Mom and Dad and then me writing too they thought I could tell a story. Well… I guess I did 'cause I told them about Yankee Jim and then made up a story about when Skye went to the Whaley House. I hope he won't get mad when I go there again; if I ever do; but I will take some flowers for him and say sorry. I just wanted to tell them about his story and how wrong it was he was killed… I hope I'll see him in the house. But they liked the story and we had the s'mores finally, I hope we don't do that every night!_

 _After that it was time for showers and that was… interesting. Natalie ran over to her shower and she was_ _naked_ _! I felt really embarrassed and I looked away right away but then I took a shower next to Ava. There was a curtain but still… but then thinking about it where we were we were surrounded by girls. I felt so weird. But then not weird 'cause we started to talk to each other. But even then I couldn't stay what if I accidentally looked at another girl and she thought I was staring at her? What if that happened when Ava and Dawn stepped out? They would think I was gross and they're my friends. So, I almost ran out of there when I finished and came back and talked to Mom, Dad and Lizzy. Josa was already in bed but that was okay 'cause I'll see her almost all day Friday._

 _Mom told me before we said goodbye that Mari came over and stayed with her in the darkroom. She misses me a lot and I miss her so much too. I love being with Dawn, Ava and Peter but I wish I was with Mari too. She's my best friend and she knows me really well… I better stop if I think about Mari for too long I'm gonna be too homesick. And Mom too… Dad, Lizzy, Josa, Grandpapa and Gram. But really everyone I'm gonna miss a ton. Goodnight diary, hopefully tomorrow I'll be a little better but… I don't want to go to sleep. No Mom and Dad to tuck me in or Mom's special hug and her kiss goodnight. Now I really don't want to grow up if I have to stop getting those! Night!_

Looking at the bottom of her entry Julia frowned at the mess she'd made of the word night but decided she would leave it since she would be copying it. She put her papers away and then climbed down to put her backpack on what was going to be her nightstand. She dug around in it before pulling out stationery and climbing back up where she could begin to write her letter she was planning to write for her parents.

"Are they really going to get these letters to the school tomorrow?" Ava asked.

"They said they would," Julia replied, pausing in her letter.

"You girls need to finish the letters now," Evelyn said as she was walking through the cabin to keep her eye on them. "We're only delivering until Thursday since Friday you're all getting delivered."

Laughing with the other girls Julia went back to her letter and dated it before she addressed it with her greeting.

 _Hi Mom, Dad, Lizzy, Josa and Grandpapa.  
I miss you tons like I told you before but wanted to write to you, so you know I'm thinking of you too. Today's first day was nice but a little hard 'cause I kept wanting to share things with you (especially the bit with the horses)._

 _But I am having so much fun already and I can't wait for tomorrow 'cause the first thing we're going to do is go riding horses! But then we get to do either dancing or taekwondo and of course I picked out dancing 'cause I can. I think they're gonna ask me and Peter to help but that's good 'cause I want to teach when I grow up (and write too Dad, don't worry)._

 _For now, I think what I missed most was getting to have dinner with everyone and teasing you Mom and Dad about if you kissed while me and Lizzy were at school. So I'm thinking of you a lot and having fun with my friends. I'm gonna write to others so I better go. Can't wait to see you Friday and I'll write to you again tomorrow!  
Love,  
Julia_

Studying her letter Julia felt a little bad that it was so short but since she'd told them about her day before she decided it would have to stay like it was. She got another paper and began to write rapidly to Mari. She told her best friend all about her day and the horses and even what she had been able to sense across the lake. Once she'd finished she then paused for a moment before she started to write another paragraph.

 _My mom told me that you went to see her while she was in the darkroom today and I'm so happy that you did. Mom was missing me as much as I was missing her, so I bet you being there helped her a ton so thanks for that. And I miss you so much Mari. I wish you were here right now in the bunk bed next to mine so we could see each other and talk. We'd get into trouble of course but still it would be_ _so_ _fun to do… you know what, I'll ask my mom on Friday if you can come over to spend the night that way we can do it then. I have something I have to tell you that I can't say in a letter; not bad just… different. But I'll miss you so much when you go to camp too so let's be happy we'll be together when we go to Orlando. I can't wait for Friday and to see you best friend! You'll hear from me tomorrow, but I have to tell you that now. See you soon!  
Your friend,  
Julia_

Smiling a little at her writing Julia then wrote to Erin and second Eva in Madrid before she got the letters ready to mail. She paused and then wrote letters to her grandmother and Alexis, addressing those envelopes too before they were all giving their letters to Evelyn.

"What do we do now? How long until lights out?" Natalie asked as they were left alone for a moment, so the cabin counselor could get their letters ready to either mail or send back to the Hamptons.

"Who cares," another girl, Misty, replied. She then said, "And why did you run around naked?"

"I didn't," Natalie said, wrinkling her nose. "I got to the shower, didn't I?"

"You should have used your towel," Ava said softly.

Shrugging Natalie climbed up onto the bed above hers and spoke with her friend Misty before the others were breaking off.

"Did you ever see any ghosts?" April asked as she came over to the bed where Julia, Dawn and Ava were. She had two other girls, Samantha and Penny, with her and they peered up at the girl closely.

With a smile Julia said, "They're not ghosts, spirits."

"Oh, you're just delaying, tell us," Penny begged.

"Do you really have to know?" Ava asked them.

"We're just curious," Samantha said with a smile up at the girl in question

Julia took a moment, trying to think of a way she wouldn't have to tell the three since she didn't know how they would react. Luckily before they could accuse her of delaying again Evelyn came in and was telling them all they needed to get to bed as it was nearly time for lights out. She immediately lay down, smiling at Ava and Dawn who squeezed her hand as they knew she had delayed but didn't care. When the lights were turned off she lay there, tense and waiting for what felt like a long time. She tried not to let tears well in her eyes as she remembered writing in her diary about her mother's special hugs, but it was too hard, and one rolled out of the corner of her eye before she could stop it. She reached up to wipe her tear away and while she was doing that she nearly poked her eye as she heard a whisper next to her, making her turn her head to Dawn who had said her name. She wasn't surprised to just make out the girl, or when she began to speak a little sadly.

"I miss my mom," Dawn whispered.

"Me too," Julia said with a nod.

"Me three," Ava said below them.

They began to laugh then, trying not to do so too loudly to alert Evelyn in the bedroom off the main room of the cabin, and when they'd calmed down Julia said, "I said in my diary, but does your mom have a special hug for you? Your moms?"

"Yeah," Dawn said firmly. "I think that part I miss most, it doesn't feel right to go to bed without that."

"Even though my mom was hugging me for a long time before we left I still miss it," Ava said.

"And my dad too," Dawn added.

"Yeah," Julia said, nodding in agreement. "And I miss my dogs a lot too."

"Well six of them…" Ava said jokingly.

"Girls," Evelyn said as she walked out into the main room though she was talking to several them. "Get some sleep you guys you have a busy day tomorrow."

Though she wasn't sure she could Julia laid down again and closed her eyes after she'd said goodnight to her friends as she knew her mother would want her to get some rest. She then reminded herself her father would too, so she sighed a little and tried to relax. She did her best to fall asleep then though the bed was not her own and she didn't have Macca and JoJo with her. But she thought about getting to ride the next day and she smiled a little before she slowly began to nod off with some excitement about that.

* * *

"Hey love," Castle said, walking into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the tub.

Smiling up at him Beckett said, "Did she need me?"

"No, just a quick change," Castle replied since he was holding the baby against his chest. "How're you doing?"

"Good, I can tell she wasn't lying when she said she was having fun," Beckett replied. "And we're already one day down. When we go pick Eliza up tomorrow we need to check if there are any letters from her."

"Of course," Castle said as he and the other parents had been told the kids would be allowed to write them letters and send postcards.

"She'll enjoy it," Beckett said. "But I can tell you this right now I'm not going to get used to her being gone."

"No," Castle said. "I've been the same way with Alexis." He wasn't surprised when his wife glanced at him and he told her, "When she moves in with Louis somewhere here at least I'll know she's close. By the way…"

"By the way what?" Beckett asked as she was beginning to soap up her body.

"Brennan and I have been talking," Castle began.

"Rick either tell me or stop ogling me," Beckett teased him.

"I can do both," Castle said in mock annoyance. He then smiled at her and told her, "As a graduation gift for them both we'd like to get them a townhouse."

"Really," Beckett stated instead of asking.

"Yes, since they have jobs so we're sure they can afford the rent," Castle said.

"You'd still help them out if they needed it," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Of course, but I know Alexis wouldn't want me want to," Castle said. "Brennan mentioned Louis being the same," he added. "So, we'll wait to see but we will tell them."

"Good though you're going to include both me and Clara, right?" Beckett asked.

"We will," Castle replied before he got up as Josie in his arms was starting to fuss. He turned her around so she was against his shoulder before gently bouncing her and walking around as Beckett was rinsing off. He glanced at her as she stood up but looked away, hoping she knew why he was doing that.

When she had finished and wrapped the towel around herself Beckett went over to her husband and placed her hand on his back. "Too much?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're… _taibhseach_ ," Castle said, breathing out the word gorgeous.

Beckett smiled and then went around him so she could reach Josie and she kissed the baby's temple gently asking him, "Are you going to stay?"

"If you don't mind," Castle replied. When she smiled at him he went to the end of the bathroom where they'd placed a bench against the wall. He watched her change into her pajamas and brush her hair before she pulled on her robe as she walked to him. " _Airím uaim thú_ ," he said as he gave her Josie, telling her he missed her.

" _Mise freisin_ ," Beckett told him with a smile, telling him she did too. She waited for him to stand before they kissed deeply while he wrapped his arms around her. When they parted she said, "You can take your time."

"I won't be too long," Castle said as he brushed his lips to hers before she went over to the bedroom. He breathed out heavily and went to the shower, undressing there before he stepped inside so he could prepare himself for bed as well.

Out on the bed Beckett was holding Josie to her, pressing her cheek against the side of the baby's head. "I'm so glad you're not going to camp for a long time yet," she murmured. "Or your sister Eliza." She smiled when the baby made a sound and then turned her head a little against her. She began to rub her back to get her to fall asleep before she felt Josie's body a little heavier against her. Carefully she moved the baby to her bed and made sure she was alright there before she got up from the bed and went to the cabinet where her husband's TV used to be before it became their room.

When Castle had finished preparing for bed fully he walked out to the bed and paused for a moment when he saw his wife was looking at one of her picture books. "Nostalgia?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Slightly," Beckett said since it was her first one she'd made with pictures of Julia. "Did I ever show you this one?"

Castle quickly climbed onto the bed and once his legs were under the sheet he looked at the picture she was indicating and smiled when he saw it was a selfie his wife had taken with Julia around the time she had adopted her at the park near her place in the city. "You did but it's insanely cute," he told her, kissing her temple. "She adores you."

Smiling, as she knew he was talking about the picture on the other side of the page, Beckett said, "Dad loves that one."

"He has it in his room?" Castle asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"On the dresser with his other pictures," Beckett replied with a nod. She leaned against him slightly and then said, "When she saw he was the one taking the picture she was fascinated by him."

"When she'd been a little unsure," Castle said, remembering what his wife had told him about the first more official meeting between grandfather and granddaughter.

Beckett smiled at the memory and said, "Very but luckily she was feeling better after I told her he was my father and he listened to her music with her." When her husband nodded she closed the book in her hands, setting it aside on her nightstand as she took a moment to recall that night nearly seven years before.

* * *

 _"Sorry Dad," Beckett said to her father after Julia had hidden behind her._

 _"It's alright," Jim assured his daughter as she'd warned him her daughter might react that way. "What are we doing tonight?"_

 _"I'll be making dinner, but we should let Julia decide what she wants to do," Beckett answered. She turned to her daughter and asked, "What do you want to do sweetie?"_

 _"Can I color?" Julia asked, speaking into her mothers' side._

 _"Sweetie…" Beckett started to say before her daughter peered up at her. "Alright but remember what I told you; speak clearly."_

 _"Kay," Julia replied shyly before she hurried over to the coffee table and her coloring books that were already on it._

 _"Can your grandpapa sit with you?" Beckett asked. When Julia looked at her she said gently, "I need to make dinner for us. He'll just sit and watch you okay?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said softly, glancing up at Jim. She looked quickly down at her coloring book and then began to color the page. She peered up at her grandfather after a while and then turned her attention to the book rapidly; trying to curl up though his smile at her had been kind she could tell._

 _Getting up from his armchair Jim went over to his daughter and spoke with her for a moment before she went over to Julia._

 _"Sweetie," Beckett said._

 _"Mommy I thought you were cooking dinner," Julia said in surprise._

 _"Come here," Beckett said in response before pulling her daughter onto her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and kissed her temple lovingly saying, "You know who your grandpapa is right?"_

 _"Y-your daddy?" Julia said softly, glancing over at Jim who was moving around in the kitchen._

 _"Yes, and I love him very much," Beckett told her. "I hope you can too someday."_

 _"Not right now?" Julia asked softly._

 _"No, when you want to," Beckett murmured against the side of her head._

 _"Does he love me?" Julia whispered._

 _"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply before she pressed a kiss to her forehead. When she pulled away a little she smiled as Julia kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly, before she heard the shutter of a camera._

 _"I'm sorry," Jim said, holding his daughter's camera she'd had out on the island in the kitchen. "It was a beautiful picture."_

 _"You know how to do that?" Julia asked in amazement._

 _"Of course," Jim replied. "Who do you think taught your mother?"_

 _Julia giggled softly before she said, "Mommy is teaching me."_

 _"I was hoping," Jim replied. He handed his daughter the camera before he sat back down in the armchair, watching them look at the picture._

 _Beckett smiled at her father as a way of thanking him as she liked it immediately, her daughter obviously trying to show her her love for her. She was touched but then shook herself before saying, "Sweetie can I ask you to do something for me?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said, snuggling closer to her._

 _Pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter's head Beckett said, "Do you think your grandpapa can color with you while he sits there?"_

 _Glancing at her grandfather briefly Julia finally nodded and said softly, "Yeah."_

 _"Thank you, Julia," Jim said. After his daughter handed him the horses coloring book Julia had chosen he started to color, noticing the little girl was watching him from time to time. When he colored with the black crayon his granddaughter had given her mother to give him he asked, "Should I color behind the horse?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia said, looking at the picture and not him. "Color the grass, the horsie has to eat."_

 _"Alright," Jim said with a slight smile, picking up the crayon and beginning to color. They continued to do that together until his daughter was coming over to them and he said, "I think dinner is ready."_

 _"Mommy I want to listen to music," Julia said eagerly as she popped up from where she'd been sitting to run to her._

 _"I think tonight we'll talk instead," Beckett told her, picking her up so she could take her to wash her hands._

 _Seeing the disappointed expression on Julia's face Jim said, "We can listen to music after, couldn't we?"_

 _"We could," Beckett said slowly. "For now, dinner." Though she had hoped her daughter might have warmed up to her father she wasn't surprised when Julia was quiet while they ate. But her father kept up a discussion with her and they did their best to include the little girl though without too much luck. When things were cleaned up from dinner she sat on the couch with her daughter on her lap she let her take her phone._

 _"Can I listen to this one?" Julia asked._

 _"Of course," Beckett said with a smile as she played the song_ I'm Down _._

 _Jim looked startled at the music before he then smiled widely and looked over at his daughter. He wasn't surprised when she appeared to be confused and he cleared his throat slightly before he commented, "I saw Paul and all the band performing this song."_

 _Freezing, Julia's eyes went wide and she turned her head to him whispering, "You saw The Beatles?"_

 _"Of course, I managed to get a third-row seat at Shea stadium," Jim commented._

 _"Their first appearance?" Beckett said in surprise._

 _"It was," Jim said. "I never told you, did I?" When she shook her head, he smiled again at Julia and said, "I was fourteen years old and had gone with my friends Tony and Lucas and despite the girls screaming it was memorable."_

 _"W-what does that mean?" Julia whispered._

 _"They were amazing," Jim replied, still smiling. He felt some encouragement when Julia smiled back shyly at him and he said, "I don't know if you've ever seen the footage of them playing but John went a little crazy and started to play his keyboard with his elbows during that song."_

 _"He did?" Julia asked. When her grandfather nodded she said, "He was funny, he liked to play…"_

 _"The fool," Beckett finished as her daughter looked up at her. "From when they were on the BBC radio show," she explained to her father. "Sweetie, how about we look for the concert, so you can watch it?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said eagerly._

 _"Luckily you should be able to find it Katie_

* * *

"Kate?" Castle said, touching his wife's arm. When she raised her head, he apologized and told her, "She's awake."

Turning her attention to the bed Beckett reached down and picked Josie up in time as the baby began to cry. "I'm fine," she said when Castle tried to reach for the baby to hold her. She was able to unbutton her pajama top before she was placing Josie to her left breast before she said, "I was thinking of the night my dad spent with me and Julia."

"I had a feeling," Castle said. "And she was warming up to him by the end."

"I told you," Beckett said though it was spoken in amusement. "When he asked me to take her over to his apartment the next day she begged me to go. And when she saw that he really did have his old records of theirs I think she knew she could trust him. Though I have asked her if it was just the Beatles that made her do that."

"And what did she say?" Castle asked, surprised as she'd never told him that.

"She said it helped but what did more was the fact that he hugged me, and I never flinched," Beckett replied.

"Should I assume me attacking you with my lips helped out her getting used to me?" Castle asked.

"It confused her," Beckett confessed as she'd never explained that to him. "Remember she never had a father in her life, her mother never kissed a man that she ever saw. When we did that for the first time in front of her you remember I told you she asked why I had done that. But as time went on there was more that allowed her to love my dad as her grandfather. And that was because she knew he loved us both."

"Which is what she asked me about the first time we came here," Castle commented. He smiled briefly and said, "I'm glad I didn't try to hide how I feel about you around her."

"I don't think you could," Beckett said, switching Josie to her other breast. "And give me the towel," she said as her husband had gotten up to grab one. She smiled when he paused and said, "I'd like to have a chance to."

"Sure," Castle said. "I just figure," he commented as he grabbed one. "That you'd want to relinquish that task to me so you can relax."

"I'm not afraid to leave my top open," Beckett commented wryly as he set the towel over her right shoulder. "And since I'm not it's a surprise you're not going right along with my request."

Breathing out a little Castle said, "That's more out of a desire to help you."

"I know," Beckett said with a slight smile on her face, reaching for his hand and squeezing it firmly. " _Bhfuil tú ag dul a bheith ceart go leor_?" she said, asking if he was going to be okay.

Castle knew what she was talking about and he said, " _Ní féidir liom féin… iad_ ," which meant he didn't own them though he hesitated on the last word.

" _Níl ach cead agam tú iad go saor_ ," Beckett said, telling him the word no first firmly before she continued with she allowed him them freely.

Shuddering Castle muttered, "Vixen."

Beckett couldn't help smiling at that and she asked him in English, "While doing this?" as she was moving Josie to burp her.

"Yep," Castle said. He smiled when she rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling, and he leaned over to carefully kiss her while he did his best not to press against Josie. "To answer your question yes and you don't need to keep making sure," he said before he kissed the back of their baby's head. "I went through this before remember."

"Yes, but you could-" Beckett began.

Shaking his head firmly Castle said, "I guess if I ended up accidentally touching them in some way I'd need to but… I really don't want to."

Studying her husband for a moment Beckett then said simply, " _Tarch_."

Startled Castle didn't reply to that; the word bull; for a moment and he waited until he had kissed Josie's forehead, murmuring goodnight and that he loved her again. After Beckett had done the same to their youngest he said, "I don't want to," firmly.

"But if it happened you wouldn't resist it that much," Beckett said after setting the baby in her bed.

"No," Castle finally admitted. "Brad ended up doing that to Lily once, cupped her breast and he said the second he brushed his thumb against her…"

"She told me," Beckett said easily as she finished buttoning her top. She smiled when her husband looked at her in surprise and she said, "By accident and Eve wasn't around so he didn't have much choice but to help her out with that. It's painful if you don't nurse once the process starts."

"I've heard," Castle said. "In the preg-" he began to explain though she quickly interrupted him.

"I read that too which is how I know," Beckett said. "But they enjoyed it."

"They did but that was the only time," Castle said. "Brad felt a little guilty."

"And you would to," Beckett commented as she was watching him closely as he spoke. "Well, for what it's worth if it happened to us I would be interested in trying the experience. But just once."

"Me too," Castle admitted when she looked at him pointedly. To change the subject, he pulled her onto his lap and leaned down enough so he could take her lips with his own. Kissing her deeply he wasn't surprised to dimly realize her hands were pressed to his chest which made the kiss short. "You don't trust me?" he asked.

"I do but we should get some rest," Beckett said.

"Yeah," Castle said as he'd recalled her run earlier. That made him recall something else and before they could kiss again he told her what her father had asked.

"He asked me about that after I had Eliza too," Beckett said. She sighed and said, "I'll have to talk to him." Before her husband could speak she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and leaned over, kissing him that time. They were passionate yet again before they very slowly and carefully pulled apart and she murmured, "I love you," as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Love you too Kate," Castle said, embracing her tightly. He couldn't stop himself; since he was close enough to do so; and he leaned over, kissing her tenderly on the lips. He lingered but when she ended the kiss he let her go so they could lie down under the bed sheet. Hearing his wife sigh under her breath once she was laying against his side he asked, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about not kissing her goodnight or hugging her at the very least," Beckett explained.

"I had a feeling that hug you gave her before she left wasn't going to last long enough," Castle replied.

Sighing in frustration Beckett said, "Am I insane?"

"No," Castle said so firmly he wasn't surprised when his wife raised her head and looked down at him. "Sorry but you're not. You love Julia very deeply and you want her to know that; it's why you give her special hugs." When she opened her mouth to speak but didn't actually utter anything he smiled and said, "Julia told me that when I was alone with the girls last month while you went to your checkup. Eliza agreed, and Alexis had to admit that you do after she realized her sisters were right." When his wife tried to speak again he stopped her carefully and said, "Remember what I told you, you love very deeply Kate and since you're a mother that's how you show that to our daughters. And I know when Josie's old enough to speak she'll agree with her sisters."

Groaning then Beckett said, "I want her home."

"We all do, she wants to be home," Castle said, running his hand over the back of her head as she'd pressed her face to his shoulder. "And she will and-" he started to say before there was some whining from the floor next to her side of the bed.

"Macca," Beckett said slightly laughing when the Wolfhound jumped onto it at the end. "Get…" she started to say before she trailed off as she could just see the dog's face in the slight light from the moon shining into the room.

"He can stay, you decide you know," Castle said as his wife looked to him.

"Ours it is our bed," Beckett said before she kissed him, pausing when there was the sound of another dog getting on the bed. "Okay, so I guess we have some company."

"Yes we do, get some rest love," Castle told her, watching her sit up to scratch behind Macca's and JoJo's ears.

Turning back to her husband Beckett shared a gentle kiss with him before she settled back down against his side. After they were settled again she closed her eyes though she wasn't quite sure if she would fall asleep. But she reminded herself they could talk to their daughter the next day; maybe even receive a letter from her. And recalling her oldest was going to be able to ride the next day she let herself relax and sleep, happy to know she and her husband were both eager to let another day pass to get them closer to Julia coming back home to them.


	35. Under The Skies Of Blue

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so will get right to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Great to see you thought it was good writing for the last chapter. I'm not surprised you remember hearing those ghost stories by the campfire when you were young. Also not surprised it scared you to death and that you couldn't sleep after them!),

Mb (It was really nice to see you thought it was a sweet update. I'm not surprised that you remember going to camp, lol. Or that you said you were probably as nervous as they were going. And great that you thought it was sweet that Mari went to spend time with Beckett. And you got what I was doing with her doing that, the two of them miss Julia just a little bit more since they're so close to her. And I'm not surprised that you think Mari's growing up as fast as Julia and that you forget sometimes she's a year younger. And I'm so glad that you think camp is going to be so much fun for Julia and her friends. Nice to read you thought it was a sweet update. And you're very welcome for the first half! Really happy that you thought the second half was once again a sweet update as you put it. Not surprised you were that the kids were bound to want Julia to tell the ghost story since her parents are writers and she's written with them too. And I'm really glad you thought I caught the girls' homesickness pretty good as I know that the first night the first time you're away from home is the hardest. Great you loved Julia's diary entry along with her letters to her family and Mari too. Really happy that you think the idea Castle and Brennan had about getting a townhouse for Louis and Alexis. And you're right, they'll need to talk to their wives about that before they do that for a graduation present, lol. Really happy you loved the flashback where Julia was getting close to Jim at the start. Not surprised you mentioned Castle and Beckett being so loving with each other and Josie too. I'm glad you mentioned the dogs even missing Julia and needing to be close to Beckett. Interesting you're hoping to see them at the graduation ceremony at Oxford but since you mentioned Meredith being there I'm not surprised you're expecting interesting scenarios, lol. Pleased to read you thought it was wonderfully written. And you're very welcome for the second half too!),

MsNYC (It was nice to see that you're all caught up with the story. And I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks that were back to back, lol, though I'm not surprised you did. Really happy you thought Mother's Day was sweet. And you're right, who wouldn't want breakfast in bed, lol. I'm not surprised that you think Castle is having an inner battle with wanting to touch Beckett intimately, and I think saying he's trained himself not to think about it works, lol. And yeah, I suppose Beckett is as well though I have her not as eager for that. I'm not surprised you think Josie's getting big, lol, infants seem to do that so fast. I was pleased you were glad about Julia experiencing sleep away camp as you called it. I'm glad that you had fun doing that yourself! Not surprised you agreed with Mari about missing Julia. Also, not surprised that you're laughing hard about Julia's teacher asking her if she used soap during her shower. And great you enjoyed the diary entry and the flashback as well, laughed that you screamed it. I know that being homesick is tough from experience and I would definitely imagine that missing your kid is tough too. Really happy you thought all those chapters were great writing as usual!) and

vetgirlmx (I was extremely pleased you thought the last chapter was very good. I'm not surprised you could feel the nostalgia they were feeling, or that you were reminiscing about when you went to camp too. And since I went to camp as well I agree, it was fun, but I couldn't wait to go home. I think I whispered at night with my cabin mates too, lol, but I figured with the counselor right there with them their whispering would be stopped, lol. But yeah, I agree that it was fun! I had to laugh when you said you weren't surprised Julia went straight to the horses once she saw them, but I figured you wouldn't be. And yeah, her friends and teacher would know her love of horses so they wouldn't be surprised either. Interesting you're hoping you'll get to see them going riding and the dance class too, but I'm not surprised you'd like to. I was glad that you though it was very nice that her friends will cover up for Julia about her ability to see and talk to spirits. And you got what I was doing with that in showing they were really good friends of hers. I'm not surprised you felt sorry for Julia with having to take a shower with the other girls, definitely an awkward phase. And I definitely agree it's not the most comfortable thing to have to go through, especially at that age. And not surprised that you don't think she'll get used to it after only five days, but yeah you'll see how that goes. I'm very happy to see that though you don't what'll happen in this chapter that you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric of the song _Into the Great Wide Open_ written by Tom Petty and Jeff Lynne, from the Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers album the same name as the song.

Under The Skies Of Blue

"Easy," Julia told Peter as she watched him flinch. "Don't do that, she's a mom so she'll be gentle."

"How do you know she was a mom?" the boy asked in surprise.

Julia smiled and said, "Someone told me."

"Oh…" Peter replied.

"Now try again but don't just walk up to her, hold out your hand to her," Julia told him seriously.

Nodding his head Peter reached out as she had told him to do until he was close enough for the horse to sniff at his hand. He tried to be calm after what his friend had said but jumped slightly when he felt the hairs at the end of the mare's nose. When it sniffed up his arm he said, "Does that mean she likes me?"

"It means she's okay with you now," Julia replied. "Good job."

"Thanks," Peter said, unable to help sounding grateful as she had helped him out a lot. "So that's it?" he asked. When she gave him a look he smiled and said, "You look like your mom doing that."

"Thanks, you reminded-" Julia started to say before she cut herself off. "We should get on our horses, everyone else is."

"I reminded you of your dad, I know," Peter told her seriously. "Don't worry."

Sighing Julia apologized and helped him mount his horse, watching him closely to make sure that he would be okay. Once he was on his saddle she asked him, "You remember what Harvey said right?"

"Yep," Peter replied as another counselor had taught them the basics to ride a horse. "You'll ride with me, right?"

"I said I would," Julia replied as she went to Lake and got up into the saddle. She patted the mare's neck and told her friend. "I have to."

"What about Dawn and Ava?" Peter asked.

"They're gonna be ahead of us," Julia said as she watched to make that he could lead his horse over to where the other kids in their class that were riding were lining up.

"Alright everyone," Harvey told them. "Nudge your horses but wait for the pair ahead of you to be down the path before you do that."

Since they were last in the line of horses Julia made her mare turn around in a circle before she said to Peter, "I can't help it."

"I know," he said with a smile. "You still haven't ridden your new horse, have you?" Peter then asked as they started to ride after the others. He thought of something and said, "Why do you ride with this?"

Since he was holding up the reins Julia said with a smile, "That's for you to hold on to, and they know when you pull on them a little you want to stop. But use your feet more."

"You want to gallop, don't you?" Peter asked knowingly as she was moving her feet slightly.

"She does too," Julia replied. "Maybe at that field we can go."

"You yeah," Ava said ahead of them.

"How are you doing?" Julia asked.

"Good," Ava said.

"Yeah, it's fun," Dawn replied. "But it's more fun running around isn't it?"

"Yep," Julia said with a smile. She then had to focus on Lake as the mare was trying to go faster again but she soon had her calmed. Since the others were putting their whole attention on riding they were quiet, and it allowed her a moment to think. It was the second day of camp; though she thought about how it was actually the first full day; and she had been able to sleep in the end though she'd been a little scared waking up and seeing only ceiling she was near. But she had recalled very quickly she was in the cabin and had calmed down before they were getting up to change and get ready. Breakfast had been good, but she reminded herself to tell her dad that his pancakes were way better.

"Alright everyone," Harvey said as they came to a field at the end of the trail. "I would let you take turns galloping but I don't think any of you are quite comfortable with that are you?" When he saw some heads shaking he glanced at Julia and said, "But I know there is one that does know how to do that."

"Can I?" Julia asked, trying to keep from exploding in her eagerness that she was doing her best to suppress for Lake's sake.

"You can but I'll be riding with you," Harvey said.

At first Julia was going to tell him that she had changed her mind as she didn't want to do that without her mom. But she knew if she told her later that day she hadn't gone for that reason her mother would tell her she was silly. So she nodded and rode around the others before she nudged her heels against Lake's sides. She let her start trotting before doing the same thing again and she was soon galloping down the field to the other end with the counselor next to her.

"She's having fun," Ava said.

"Yeah you can tell," Dawn said with a nod.

"Does she ride that much?" a boy in their class named Joseph asked.

Since the boy hadn't been in any of Julia's classes at the school before Peter said, "Yeah, she has a horse. Her family has horses too and her mom's really good."  
"I heard about her mom already," Joseph replied. He then smiled and said, "How she was in that competition. I didn't think Julia rode like that."

"She does," Natalie said. When Peter, Dawn and Ava looked at her she smiled and said, "We can hear when she talks to you guys about riding."

"But she hasn't done that in a while," Dawn pointed out.

"When she got that horse," April replied.

"Oh, yeah she can't wait to ride her horse," Peter said with a slight smile.

"When can she?" another boy named Isaac asked.

"When her horse has its pony," Ava said.

Out on the field Julia turned Lake around so she could start towards the other end though the counselor was calling for her to stop. She held on tightly to the reins, standing up in the saddle until she needed to slow down the mare. Finally, she was stopped and she said quickly to Harvey, "Sorry I didn't want to stop, and she didn't either."

"That's alright, I didn't know you were aware of how to ride that well," the man said with a nod. "Though I should have guessed considering your parents."

"You know my dad rides too?" Julia asked in surprise.

At first Harvey didn't answer, he was telling the other kids to line up again so they could head back, but when he could he told her. "I play polo too but in Saratoga Springs."

"Oh… then you played my dad's team," Julia said. "Which number are you?"

"Four," Harvey said. "Do you play?"

Shaking her head Julia replied, "No but I was thinking about it… I might," before she took Lake to stand next to Peter's horse.

"Really?" the boy asked.

"It looks like fun and I've played with my parents for fun too," Julia said. "But I'll see, I'll talk to my mom." They were starting to ride so she fell silent before she said, "Wonder what your mom's doing?"

"I know, she's at work," Peter said with a smile. "What about yours?"

"I don't know," Julia said honestly. "They wrote a little yesterday, but I bet my mom's gonna try to go out for a walk with Josa."

"Cool," Peter said. He glanced at his friend and asked, "You wish you were there to go too don't you?"

"Yeah," Julia admitted, smiling at the same time. She then turned her attention to the path in front of them, wondering if she was right at all and hoping her parents weren't missing her too much with whatever they were doing at that moment.

* * *

"Now Josie," Castle was saying to the baby. "I see you're smiling but what I need you to let me know is that a smile that yes you want to go out to walk or you're trying to smile and convince me to not take you."

"Rick put her in the carrier," Beckett said wryly as she walked over to where he was standing in the entry. "You said you wanted to go right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure she had a say," Castle said as he set the baby into her carrier.

Beckett rolled her eyes but leaned over to Josie and pressed her lips to her forehead as the baby tapped her cheek with her hand. "Are you ready Dad?" she asked him when he stepped into the entry.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Jim said uncertainly.

With a smile Beckett said, "Of course. You didn't want to go anywhere did you?"

"I didn't have any plans, I really would like to go but I don't want to intrude," Jim explained.

"We should say now Dad," Beckett commented. "Since you're here for good. If Rick and I would want to be alone with Josie, we'll tell you outright."

"Okay," Jim said. "I just want to make sure." He smiled when his daughter hugged him, and he told her, "I guess I should pay attention to the fact you invited me."

"Probably," Beckett commented before she went over to the front door to open it so they could walk out. When they were outside of the wall around the house she went to her husband and looped her arm through his saying, "Do you think they let them ride long enough?"

"I don't know," Castle said honestly. "I would say no because not all the kids there get the chance to ride horses. But with the fact they aren't comfortable with horses I don't think today would be for too long. If you're worried about Julia being disappointed I'm sure she'd take what time she gets there."

"Wouldn't you?" Jim asked from behind them.

"I would," Beckett said, looking back at her father with a smile. When she faced forward again she gently squeezed Castle's arm before looking down at their baby as Josie was cooing while she stared up at them. Reaching over she gently tickled the bottom of the baby's foot through her onesie.

"Richard?" Jim asked.

"Yeah?" Castle asked, pausing and looking past his wife as they'd stopped walking to cross the street.

"How's Alexis doing?" Jim said.

"She's good, she's working on her term paper which is why we haven't heard from her in a while," Castle said. He waited for them both to cross before he continued saying, "We might not hear all that much for a while; not until she's finished with her finals."

"But we might wait until we see her for graduation to talk to her again," Beckett commented while they stepped onto one of the paths for the park by their house. "Since we wanted to give her a chance to relax after everything she's going to go through now."

"Are the girls alright with that?" Jim asked in surprise.

"They are," Beckett said.

"We needed to talk about that for a while with them," Castle commented. "But when we said how important everything was right now; also that she wouldn't be going back to Oxford for another school year they agreed."

"I hope she'll do alright," Jim said.

"Me too," Castle said with a nod. "But she did tell us she's been studying her notes and working very intently on her paper." They had come to a bench near the dog park and he paused for a moment before looking at his wife.

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Josie's asleep," Castle replied.

"You want to head back home?" Beckett said.

With a sigh, since he wasn't surprised his wife knew what he'd meant by that, Castle turned to his father in law and asked, "Would you mind staying with her now?"

"I'll sit," Jim replied. "Have fun."

When they had started walking Beckett said to her husband, "Any reason?"

With a smile; as he wasn't surprised she'd figured out there was a reason for them to head off on their own; Castle said, "We can't really start making out that would be awkward to say the least. But there's nothing wrong with just walking. There is another thing I wanted to ask," looking at her to see her reaction.

"I'm alright, better than yesterday but I'm not liking how empty the house feels," Beckett replied. She looped her arm through husband's again; as they'd just been walking side by side while on their own; and she told him, "I feel bad I told you to let Alexis go."

"Though she was nearly eighteen," Castle said quickly to defend her words in the past. "And it was for school."

"I know," Beckett replied, squeezing his upper arm that she was holding on to. "I'm just hoping she could gallop at some point."

"That's been bothering you?" Castle asked as they stopped where the path they were on ended at the other side of the park. When she nodded he smiled and wrapped his arm around her telling her, "That's why you're a great mother. But she might have asked if she's as eager to gallop as you think."

"And you," Beckett told him with a smile. When he nodded she reached up to him and cupped his face with her hands before they kissed gently. Since her father was there and could see them they didn't let it last for too long before they made their way to him on the bench. "How's Josie?" she asked, reaching them.

"She's fine," Jim reply. "Asleep." He stood up and asked his daughter and son in law, "What are you going to do now?"

"Walk back home but the long way around," Castle answered.

"While we're walking tell me what you'll do now until Eliza gets out," Jim told them as they made their way back to the sidewalk.

"Well… we're going to walk down the beach," Beckett said, sharing a smile with her husband. "On our own-"

"And with the dogs," Castle finished.

"I'm fine watching her," Jim replied.

Beckett smiled again, that time at her father, and she told him, "Thank you. But we're going to talk about where we are in our book and see if we can't write… otherwise we'll start something for lunch when we come home."

"Do you want me to pick up Eliza?" Jim asked.

"We want to go all together," Beckett said. "I forgot to tell you but Julia mentioned writing a letter, so we want to see if one got delivered."

"Alright, I hope Josie will be alright going," Jim said.

"She will," Beckett said, smiling down at the baby as she was pushing the stroller herself and saw she was awake. She brushed the back of her finger to her cheek when Josie smiled back at her though very briefly. She wanted to point that out to her husband and father when she saw they were approaching home when she paused.

"What?" Castle said in surprise when he saw his wife doing that. She didn't say anything, and he glanced ahead of them to find that there was a for sale sign at their neighbor's home.

"Veronica?" Jim asked, seeing the sign as well.

"I think so… she must have decided finally to go down to Antigua," Castle said to his wife.

"What?" Beckett asked as she saw a flicker go across his face. She then turned to the house and said, "It's possible. But Rick if they break up…"

"They wouldn't," Castle said eagerly. "She's never been like this before with a boy… guy."

"But would she want to live right next door to us?" Beckett told him gently.

Castle had to pause and said, "Alright, I'll talk to her about that but they wouldn't need to see the house since they've been inside already."

"I know," Beckett said before they continued down to their house.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, having been waiting somewhat patiently as the two had spoken.

"Rick and Brennan wanted all four of us parents to get Alexis and Louis a townhouse for a graduation gift," Beckett explained when her husband nodded to her questioning glance. "But that might change to this house."

"Could you?" Jim said in surprise. "Financially I mean."

"It's a little more but we would be negotiating the payment," Castle said as he unlocked the door in the wall around their house.

"The house needs work," Beckett said to her father. "Veronica went for a more retro look and Alexis would prefer something modern but not sterile."

"So colors?" Jim said.

"Yeah," Castle answered before his wife could. "And a lot of the fixtures are gold which she hates. But that's if we can get the house. Also, I need to get in touch with Brennan and see if he would be alright for us getting the house."

"What about payments from now on?" Jim asked.

"Their jobs, but we'd also have to talk to Veronica," Beckett said, directing the last to her husband.

"I know, there's a lot to do… why don't we leave it for after the walk and see about our book later," Castle said.

"Tomorrow," Beckett replied.

Jim smiled slightly; since he knew his daughter wanted to focus on her middle child; and said, "I can watch Josie if you need me to."

"Thank you," Beckett told her father before they were in the entry. She pet the dogs while her husband got Josie out of her carrier and said, "I don't think we'll walk too far now. He'll want to get started on the process."

"And you," Castle said with a smile, kissing Josie's cheek before he carried her over to his wife. "I'll start getting their leashes," he told her.

"Not those," Beckett replied. She smiled when he looked at her in surprise and told him, "We're going to be alone."

"Alright, then I'll grab some of their tennis balls to take with us," Castle said, kissing her cheek before he handed the baby to her.

"Katie," Jim said to his daughter once they were alone together. When she looked at him he said, "You don't mind her next door?"

"She's my stepdaughter Dad," Beckett said. She saw from the way he looked then that something was on his mind and she told him, "Ask."

With a brief smile Jim said, "She's twenty-six now; she could get married and they could have children."

"You didn't hear me; and neither did Rick; when she visited me before I had Josie I asked her about her and Louis," Beckett said. "I could see her expression and she loves him; deeply. And I knew then, and once I did I told her I wouldn't mind red headed grandchildren."

"That's… interesting to think about," Jim said slowly as he never had before. "Well if you're alright with it then I am as well."

"Great-grandchildren?" Beckett said softly, recalling her husband could hear them suddenly.

"I know but I'll wait to see what happens," Jim replied.

Shaking her head, but smiling, Beckett said, "You sound a lot like Rick with that."

"It's hard to see our daughters so grown up," Jim said.

"Kate," Castle said, walking over to her with the dogs following. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Beckett said, kissing Josie's temple. "We'll be back soon sweetie. Behave for your grandpapa." She gave the baby another kiss and handed her over to her father before they were leaving with all the dogs, walking down to the beach and then past Veronica's house next door eventually. When her husband spoke, he startled her greatly with what he said as it was the last thing she had expected to hear though it soon made her smile in response after her initial shock.

"If all of this worked out would you mind her living next door to us?" Castle asked his wife, a little surprised when she began to smile. "What?"

"My dad asked me the same thing," Beckett commented, stopping then. She then had to give a sharp whistle as JoJo and Rita had continued. "And I told him I wouldn't mind. Realistically this house is a fairly good distance from us; so are the Fosters; we can't see the houses from the upstairs rooms which means they can't see into ours."

"I thought of that already," Castle said quickly, realizing his wife was pointing out they weren't right next door to each other. "And if she was here all she'd need to do was go next door. But I thought of something else."

"Yes, you do need to ask her," Beckett replied. "Call her," she said then.

"Now?" Castle asked.

"She doesn't have classes on Tuesdays remember?" Beckett replied.

"And it's about tea time," Castle said, looking at his watch to figure out the time difference. "So Louis will be there too." He took his phone from his pocket and was about to open it when he saw the screen lighting up. "Brennan got back to me…"

"Call Alexis first because I bet you anything he's going to call Louis," Beckett said with a smile. She watched him move swiftly and said wryly, " _Nach bhfuil sé ina rás_."

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, since she'd told him it wasn't a race, Castle didn't reply as he had dialed Alexis' number and was waiting for her to answer. He was a little surprised when she answered in the middle of the second ring but as she spoke first he realized why that was.

"What's going on Dad?" Alexis asked in greeting. "Brennan is talking to Louis right now and you call at the same time."

"How do you know the calls are connected?" Castle asked in amusement.

"Dad!" Alexis said.

"Veronica is selling her house Alexis," Beckett told her stepdaughter as she gave Castle a quick look.

"Really… well… too bad," the young woman said, not sure how that applied to her.

"And with that I, and Brennan, wanted to let you two know that we were planning on buying a townhouse for you here since you have jobs now of course. But-" Castle began.

"You don't need to buy us a house," Alexis interrupted her father, speaking quickly.

"We want to," Beckett said gently. "And you know the state of the house, so the price should be able to be negotiated down a little."

"But how can Louis and I really afford renovating the house?" Alexis asked. "And don't say you and Brennan-"

"And me and Clara," Beckett answered.

"Well… all of you," Alexis began with a smile as her stepmother's voice was firm. "But there are a lot of rooms and they all need work of some kind."

"We can help you out with the kitchen and master bedroom," Castle said, looking at his wife with a nod.

"My da says he'll take two more rooms," Louis said.

"The rest you two will need to work on yourselves," Beckett said. "But with four rooms to start with that's not too bad."

"True," Alexis said. "This was a graduation gift, right?"

"It is," Castle said with a smile. "And we can help out too if you want to do some things on your own."

"I think the only thing you can do is painting Dad," Alexis said wryly. Before her father could respond she quickly said, "But we'd appreciate that; if you can get the house for us… You're sure it's not too much?"

"No and-" Castle started to say.

"Da!" Louis said. When he saw his girlfriend was looking at him he said weakly, "He's also giving me a trust fund he had for me. About two million pounds from… the horses we've sold over the years."

"It's a good business," Beckett said, looking to her husband.

"Dad don't tell me," Alexis said. When her father didn't answer she said, "What about the girls, they-"

"I had this started before I met Kate," Castle said simply. "Do you remember Franklin?"

"Mr. Henderson?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, he had one for his son for when he graduated from college and it ended up helping Eric a lot because it took him a while to find a job," Castle replied. "I started yours in case."

"What about the girls?" Alexis repeated.

"You know Julia's birth mother had a lot of money in a fund for her," Beckett said then. "She's alright."

"And we've been saving for Eliza and Josie," Castle added. "Already in Josie's case. So, we can go ahead and try?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Alexis said, smiling when Louis did so to her. "And if it doesn't happen we wouldn't mind a townhouse either," she said quickly.

"We'll see what happens," Castle told her.

"Really quick; we're going to head to the library and study until dinner; how's Jules?" Alexis asked.

"She's good, homesick but happy to get to ride this morning," Beckett answered.

"You miss her, don't you?" Alexis asked with a smile. "I do too, tell them that I miss them so much and I'll see them next month I promise."

"They understand," Castle assured her. "And they want you to relax too."

"Good," Alexis said with a smile. "Do they know about the house?"

"We just noticed the house earlier taking a walk with Josie and my dad," Beckett said. "But we're not going to tell them."

"Not until we know for sure," Castle said.

"Good idea," Alexis replied. "Okay, don't miss Jules too much and tell her when you talk to her that I hope she has fun."

"We will," Beckett said first. "Try to have fun at some point."

"Thanks, you guys too," Alexis said. "And thank you for trying for the house at the very least."

"Wait, you won't mind being next door, do you?" Castle asked.

"I don't," Alexis said with a smile. "I'll be able to see my sisters and you too. And by you I mean you Dad, plus you Kate and Jim too."

"We weren't sure if you'd like the proximity to your dad," Beckett said.

"She's right," Castle said as his daughter laughed softly.

"I'll be in my own home and it'll be nice to have you guys close just in case," Alexis said when she glanced at her boyfriend who was shaking his left hand and wrist where his watch was. "And Louis doesn't mind that particular house either. But I have to go, thanks again."

After saying goodbye to the young woman who'd sounded rushed Beckett said to her husband, "Are you going to call now?"

"When we get back home," Castle said before they turned to walk again down the beach again. "What about Julia? She said hiking after riding right?"

"She did," Beckett replied. "She's there now, they'll be having lunch out there too."

"Hopefully she remembered her camera," Castle said, taking her hand and entwining their fingers tightly.

"She probably did," Beckett said in amusement. She squeezed his hand after he'd done the same to her though her mind wandered to their oldest and what she was doing as it neared noon.

* * *

"Alright," Evelyn told the kids. "If you're done with your food then put all your trash back into your bags and we'll pick them up."

"For now, you can stick around the clearing but if you're going to go outside it stay on the path it goes all around the clearing just a little further back," George; the boy's counselor for Cookston's class; told them.

"We're gonna go for a walk," Dawn said, she and Ava standing up from where they'd been sitting together to have their lunch. "You guys want to come?"

"I'm fine," Julia said.

"Me too," Peter replied. When they'd gone he said, "What do you think?"

"I think they should have let us come in the fall," Julia replied, looking up at the trees around them.

"Then we wouldn't get to go around the woods," Peter said in amusement. "It'd be raining like crazy." He turned to look at her fully and said, "I'm surprised you didn't want to go with them."

"I think they're gonna go further out," Julia whispered, leaning closer to him so no one would hear.

"Then I should go," Peter said jokingly. He followed his friend as she stood up and asked her, "You're gonna go around the path?"

"Yep, come with me," Julia said before they got up and went to that path before going around together while she took as many pictures as she could. "The trees are so cool," she commented.

"Yeah, I can see why you would want to come in the fall… think they have pictures of the forest during then?" Peter asked her.

"Dunno," Julia said with a shrug. "We should ask, maybe they do back at the main cabin."

"I'll ask when we're going back," Peter said with a nod before they were walking again as Julia had paused to take some pictures of the trees.

As they continued to walk Julia was surprised by how long it took to go around but she was glad it took a while as she could get some great pictures she was eager already to show her mother. But eventually they got back to where they'd started; which she recognized by a large mossy bolder; when they were being called back to the clearing.

"Um… should we go find them?" Peter asked as he and Julia looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No, I'll go find them but you go out so maybe that'll buy us some time," she replied. When Peter nodded and left her to go back Julia ran off the path, making sure she toed a mark in the dirt with her shoe while she went. It took her a little time to find the two girls and once she had come around her tree to do so she froze as Dawn was kissing Ava gently on the lips as they held each other by their arms. Her eyes went wide at the sight of them and she started to back up, not waiting to interrupt them though she had to get them back to everyone else. She tried to think of what she could do to get their attention and realized she should have just yelled to the two on the way to them. She was trying to hurry to get far away enough to do that when she suddenly heard the snap of a twig under her foot that seemed to echo. As Dawn and Ava turned to her she yelled out a curse before she could stop herself, covering her mouth with both of her hands as soon as she realized what she'd said.

"Julia?" Dawn said in shock before she and Ava rushed to her.

"Uh… sorry," the girl said as she lowered her hands from her mouth. "I didn't mean to see you but they're calling us to go back; I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"We should go," Ava whispered.

"So… you like each other?" Julia eventually asked as they were nearing the path she could tell from the marks she'd made.

"Yeah," Dawn said with a smile. "I was a little angry at her. And you."

"Me?" Julia asked, stopping suddenly.

"I thought you liked her," Dawn replied. "And then you took a shower next to her last night."

"I thought you liked Peter," Julia blurted out. "And no, I don't like Ava." She winced and said, "Sorry," to the girl. "I meant like that."

"That's okay," Ava said.

"So… are you girlfriends now?" Julia asked as they continued to walk again.

"I don't think so, my dad says I'm too young for a boyfriend… or girlfriend," Dawn said.

"Mine too," Ava replied, smiling at her.

"But he said I could have a sweetheart that I don't date but we like each other," Dawn then told her.

"Okay," Ava said a little shyly.

"And speaking of boyfriends I thought you liked Peter," Julia commented.

"I did but… I dunno we sorta got older and we started liking other people," Dawn replied.

"Who does Peter like?" Ava asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say," Dawn said. "Just that she was a girl."

"You told him about me?" Ava said shyly as they got to the path and started down it a little faster.

"I just said I liked a girl," Dawn said with a smile at her. She felt someone touching her arm and she glanced behind her saying, "Are we going too fast?"

"No, do you like both now?" Julia asked. "Boys and girls."

"I… I guess I do," Dawn replied. "I never thought about it before really, but I still think Peter's cute and I think you are too Ava." She glanced behind them at Julia and asked worriedly, "Do you think I'm gross?"

"No, one of my parent's friends is the same and he's nice," the girl replied. Before Julia could say anything else they were reaching the clearing and she took both girls by their arms as she moved to walk between them. They were able to get in line with everyone else; though they were at the back of it; and she realized she had forgotten to ask the two if they wanted anyone to know about them. But since she didn't really expect them to want to kiss in the middle of walking back to the camp she decided to worry about it once they were somewhere without everyone around them. They started to walk, and she thought she wouldn't have to worry about it but then felt a nudge to her side, looking with a startled glance to her dance partner next to her.

"What happened? You took a long time coming back to where we were," Peter said.

"I had to find them," Julia said simply. To change the subject she asked, "Are you excited to get to go swimming?"

"Yeah, but how long are they gonna let us do that?" Peter asked her.

Thinking for a minute Julia said, "Maybe we'll have free time again."

"Yeah," Peter said with a nod before he looked ahead of them at Dawn and Ava. When he saw their fingers deliberately clutching at each other for a moment he looked startled and turned to Julia who was glaring at him. He was immediately cowed and didn't say anything though he hoped she would explain what had happened to the two in front of them.

Julia walked a little quicker suddenly, wondering if the two would tell their friend what was going on though she thought he might know already. Luckily it didn't take too long before they were back at the camp and they split up to go to their cabins and prepare to swim in the lake.

"Alright girls," Cookston said at the doorway of the girls' bathroom building. "Stick together as we're going straight to the water."

Waiting for Dawn and Ava to join her Julia made them stop from going before some of the other girls left. When they looked at her in confusion she waited until they were relatively alone and walking out to tell them, "Peter saw you holding hands."

"We were gonna tell him," Dawn said quietly.

"Yeah… he won't think-" Ava began.

"He'll be fine with it," Julia said, cutting her off. She smiled and said, "He knows my mom's friends who are married to each other."

"Skye? The one who's gonna be on _Dancing With the Stars_?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Julia said. They quieted down as they were meeting up with the boys in their class and she wasn't surprised when Peter quickly came to her and they continued together. She wanted to speak but they were laying down their towels on the shore before they could run out to the water. They stuck together before suddenly Peter was taking off and she smiled telling her two friends, "He wants to know," and she went after him before she heard Dawn and Ava following too.

"So why did you hold hands?" Peter asked once they were all together and treading the water.

Julia wasn't surprised when the two were about to answer but had to stop as some of their fellow classmates were going by them. "I think we need to go to the other side," she told them.

"Let's go," Peter said, his tone slightly impatient. They started to swim again and once they were on the shore he sat down and said, "So?"

"We were talking while we were in the woods and we…" Dawn started to say, smiling at Ava. "We like each other." She then looked at Peter and said, "Julia caught us kissing. And she swore."

"Because I backed away from them," the girl said quickly. "And then stepped on a stick when I didn't want to make any noise. Don't tell my mom she'll get so mad; livid."

"I'm not gonna say anything," Ava said with a smile.

"Me neither," Dawn said.

Peter nodded in agreement with them before he said, "Are you going to tell people now or anything?"

"I don't think so," Dawn said.

"We can't go on dates, we're too little," Ava said.

"But you did kiss," Peter said slowly.

"Not that much," Dawn said. "But we can hold hands."

"You should tell your parents," Julia said. "And then once in a while hold hands so people see that you like each other." To give the two a break; since they were blushing heavily; she said to Peter, "So you and Dawn don't have crushes on each other." When he shook his head she asked, "Then who do you like?"

"I'm not going to say," Peter replied. "It doesn't matter anyways, it's just a crush."

"My mom had a crush on my dad," Julia commented. She smiled when her friends all looked at her and she told them, "Really but it was just because of his books. When she met him, she thought he was cute but didn't have a crush."

"Then how did they fall in love?" Ava asked.

"She was starting to fall in love with him; that's why she didn't have a crush anymore," Julia said. "But enough about my parents; I'm gonna get homesick. Let's go back to swimming." She stood with her friends before they then went into the water, splashing at each other playfully before they started to swim back to the other side. While they were doing that she got out on the side of the lake they hadn't gone to yet and she started to look around before she walked further into the trees that were thick on that side. She took a moment to look around before something seemed to call to her and she rushed over to a spot of dirt, digging with her hands. When she saw a shadow cover the sun shining on her she nearly screamed and almost got up to run away.

"It's just me," Peter said quickly. "Sorry but I saw you didn't come back with us and I know Ms. Cookston was going to say something. What're you doing?"

"Sorry I… before we came here I thought my dad would want like a rock or something… I want to get that now," Julia said as she went back to digging.

Peter quickly joined in, but he still asked, "Shouldn't you get one from in the lake? It'll be smooth and everything."

"You know Dawn and Ava thought we liked each other before today. They asked me when we were back at school one time," Julia said instead of answering his question.

"Bleh," Peter replied, as he smiled at her at the same time.

Laughing softly Julia said, "I know, I should have said the same thing, but we had to hurry since we were going to lunch. I did say you were like my brother though."

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question Julia," Peter said firmly.

Sighing she said, "I feel like there's a rock here that goes with what I was feeling last night."

"From the trail the tribe used?" Peter asked, pausing.

"Yep, and that might be tribes. Watch out," Julia told him as something smacked her in the face.

"Ah! My hands," Peter said as his had been in the slight hole they'd made together. "That's freezing."

"You felt that?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, so?" Peter asked.

"You can sense stuff too, remember you said you can feel now when spirits are at the school?" Julia asked with a wide smile.

"I guess… what about you?" Peter asked, watching her reaching in.

"Like a blast of arctic air," Julia said. She looked up at her friend and smiled before saying, "My dad would say it like that… here," pulling out a nearly flat rock.

"Is that… is that a hoof print? How?" Peter said as the white stone had a curved in piece chipped off at the edge.

"I think a horse got away…" Julia began looking around them. "And maybe it used to be in the water a long time ago, so it was a little softer."

"Oh yeah, they say lots of stuff was under the water," Peter said. "That's cool. We can go right," he said as they cringed hearing their teacher's voice calling their names.

"Yep, carry it for me in your pocket?" Julia asked as they jumped up. They were about to start running for the lake when she nearly slid to a stop and cried, "Wait!" Turning around she filled in the hole and then murmured, "Thank you," to the disturbed earth before they started to run again.

"What were you two doing?" Cookston said when she reached the two who'd gotten into the water and were swimming to her.

"I thought I saw a deer," Julia said rapidly. "Is it okay if I get a rock from the lake?" she asked as they started to swim back.

"Of course, a lot of the others are doing the same thing," the teacher replied.

Julia shared a brief look with Peter; in their mutual relief the teacher didn't question them anymore; and they went back to Dawn and Ava to start playing Marco Polo to allow the two to hug each other quickly without drawing any suspicion. At one point she smiled as she watched them doing that and tried not to sigh, going to the shallows to start looking around the water there for a rock for her father. And while she was doing that she tried not to think too much about her family when she started looking for more rocks for her sisters and mother as well.

* * *

Jim looked up as Eliza rushed into the room with a squeal and he smiled saying, "Are you okay?"

Not answering him the little girl went behind an armchair, crouched down before she listened.

"Excuse me," Castle said as he walked into the family room then. "I'm missing a third daughter you might have seen her."

"I don't think I did," Jim replied, knowing Eliza would want him to say that.

"Okay, then I better try another room," Castle said jokingly.

When he left Jim glanced over at the armchair before his daughter suddenly walked into the room and past him. He was going to say something when she went straight to the armchair and got Eliza. "Your husband didn't really make much of an effort," he said with a slight smile.

"I noticed," Beckett said wryly. "Come on or else we won't be able to go."

"I know Mommy," Eliza giggled in her mother's arms.

"There you are," Castle said jokingly when he saw them stepping out of the room into the hall. "I was looking all over for you. What?" he asked when she wrinkled her nose at him.

"No you didn't," Eliza said before she reached over for him.

Once Eliza was with him Beckett went back to the family room where she saw her father was setting Josie into her carrier. "Are you still heading out tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I am," Jim replied, handing the carrier to her. "Though I feel bad when I just got here."

"If Gary invited you I really can't see a reason for you to stay," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her father looked at her in complete confusion and she smiled at him saying, "According to Rick it's rare for him do that, at least for that long."

"He doesn't like too many people on that yacht," Castle said, standing in the doorway of the room.

"Is she flying?" Beckett asked as he was holding Eliza lying across his arms.

"Yeah, she's getting a little antsy," Castle replied.

"We're going," Beckett said as they went over to the garage. Once they were all in the car she drove and said, "What do you think Julia is doing right now sweetie?"

"Swimming?" Eliza guessed.

"I don't think so, they're probably getting them to the cabins to get ready for dinner," Castle replied. "And she never said when or how long they'd be doing that."

"Then they might have had free time like yesterday," Beckett said.

"What would she do?" Jim asked them.

"Ride," Castle and Beckett said at the same time before they looked at one another for a moment.

"If she could," Beckett said. "I have to wonder at the setup of the stables."

"She probably took pictures," Castle told her.

Nodding Beckett pulled against the curb in the downtown area at the restaurant he'd asked if they could visit. "When she calls-" she started to say, turning and looking at Eliza.

"Don't tell her we ate here?" Eliza asked.

"No," Beckett said with a soft laugh as she watched her father unbuckling Josie's carrier. "You can tell her that we got desserts, but we'll pick out one she's gotten too so she doesn't miss out."

"Oh… kay," Eliza said before she climbed out of the back. Once her father was holding her she said, "What do I eat?"

"The usual," Castle replied as she grabbed at his glasses. "Easy sweetheart I'm going to need those."

"Why do you wear them now?" Eliza asked.

"I was reading a text on my phone," Castle said.

"From Jules?" the little girl asked eagerly. When he shook his head she then gasped and said, "'lexis?"

"No, it's from our publisher about the chapter we sent him," Castle replied.

"Yeah, want to either show me or tell me?" Beckett said wryly as she looked at him. "Wait," she told him as he was trying to take off his glasses with his free hand. She pulled them off and folded them before he put them away in his pocket.

Since she was looking at him expectantly Castle said with a slight smile, "He likes it."

"How many chapters are you two through in that book?" Jim asked as they were walking over to the Indian restaurant on the street.

"Nearly six but we wanted to have a little more before we sent anything to Jay," Beckett explained while she was walking next to him and checking on Josie. "Will he publish it?"

"He asked for more," Castle said simply as they went inside.

Beckett nodded slightly; as he'd warned her their publisher would do that; before turning her attention to the hostess at the front of the restaurant. When they were at their seats she peered down at Josie who was next to her and then said, "The usual?" to her husband.


	36. Under The Skies Of Blue (Part 2)

"It's what I told Eliza we'd get," Castle commented before he called over their waiter and ordered for them. "Hopefully you don't mind me ordering your drink as well," he told his father in law as they hadn't gone yet to that restaurant with him.

"I've heard of _lassi_ ," Jim said before he paused and then frowned. "Are you ordering anything spicy?"

"Just the _tikka masala_ ," Beckett replied. "We're careful," she added. "Since we eat with the girls of course."

"Alexis is more daring," Castel commented. "When we go to India she'll be trying everything… well, I should take that back."

"She'll be eating spicier than we will," Beckett told her father.

"When do we go?" Eliza asked, looking up from Josie as she was sitting on the other side of the carrier.

"We need to wait a little," Beckett explained.

"For Josa?" Eliza asked. When her mother nodded she told the baby, "You get to go with us all around the world."

"For now we'll stick to the states," Castle commented before their drinks were served. He saw Jim looking at Eliza's and was about to explain what it was when his wife was doing so before he could begin to.

"It's _chaas_ ," Beckett explained. "With fresh yogurt though or else she wouldn't be drinking it."

"They make it with older yogurt too," Castle added. "But we didn't really enjoy it."

"It was sour," Eliza said as she set down her glass at her mother's direction. She tried to get out of the way of her mother trying to wipe the foam above her lips, but Beckett took her chin with her hand and held her steady. "Mommy," she groaned.

"Easy sweetie, it'll just happen again," she told her daughter with a smile.

Looking for her glass when her mother had finished Eliza pouted as she spotted that her father had placed it in front of his place setting. "I'm still thirsty," she told her parents.  
"You'll be thirstier when we eat," Castle told her. He was relieved when Josie made a noise then as it drew Eliza's attention away from her drink. " _I'll have to thank her later_ ," he murmured to Beckett in Irish.

" _Just be glad she didn't start crying_ ," she replied. She tried not to laugh at how he quickly started to nod his head in agreement with her, but she couldn't help doing so softly. Shaking herself she checked quickly on Josie, seeing the baby was smiling up at her sister a little, before she felt her husband touch her arm.

" _Are you alright_?" Castle asked her, still speaking in Irish.

" _Yes… why_?" Beckett said in confusion.

" _After what happened earlier_ ," Castle explained.

Beckett nodded and then said, " _I am, I told you she was just surprised by something. Too quickly to keep me from realizing that_."

Castle smiled somewhat before he then frowned slightly and said, " _You don't think a boy kissed her do you_."

Squeezing his hand tightly Beckett said firmly, " _No, she would have likely been furious_."

Though he wanted to ask if she was so sure Castle knew the answer already himself, so he nodded and watched with her as their food was being served. He felt a little bad he hadn't sat close to Eliza, as his wife was helping her getting her food, but since he was aware Beckett would tell him he was being ridiculous he turned his attention to his own plate before they all started to eat.

"It's not too much Dad?" Beckett eventually asked as she saw he'd paused for a third time.

"No, no," Jim said quickly. "I'm just wondering how she can be okay with her food."

"It's not spicy," Castle said. "They do have items for kids here," he added. "The only things relatively spicy are the _samosas_ and those aren't too much. Just ask her."

When Eliza shook her head, she smiled and then finished her bite of skewer asking, "Do you want to have some of my chicken Grandpapa?"

"That's alright honey," Jim told her reassuringly. "I have my own food."

"Is it hot?" Eliza asked.

"Not as much as I thought it would be," Jim replied.

"She told me about the place you went to in the city," Castle commented. "You really haven't been to an Indian place since?"

"I guess I was concerned," Jim said.

"I looked on the internet I told you," Beckett said with a slight smile as her father had glanced to her. "But you're enjoying it."

"Especially the _tikka masala_ ," Jim said with a nod. He watched in surprise as Eliza reached over to his daughter and she gave the little girl a small piece of the chicken in the thick orange sauce. "She likes that?"

"Notice how much rice I gave her too," Beckett said with a smile as Eliza pursed her lips. "They're clean. And at some point you need to learn how to do that yourself."

" _Póg_?" Eliza asked then.

Beckett leaned over Josie enough to share a quick kiss with her middle daughter before she sat up straight again. She dipped a little of the _naan_ bread she had on her plate in the _paneer_ butter _masala_ and gave it to Eliza.

"Do you think she'll mind I won't be here when she comes back?" Jim asked suddenly after they were quiet again.

"She won't," Beckett said, glancing at Castle from the corner of her eye as he was looking at her to answer she knew. "She knows about Gary and his pride in that yacht, so she'll understand why you want to take the chance to go with him." She wasn't surprised when her father didn't look too sure and she said, "You'll be with us when we talk to her tonight."

"I will," Jim said slowly before he looked at Eliza as she got off the large pillow that she'd been sitting on.

"Do you want to go?" Beckett asked her daughter as she'd come around to her, getting onto her lap.

"Dessert," Eliza whispered into her ear though loud enough for the others to hear.

"We can get some love," Castle commented when he saw from the expression on her face she was debating though they'd talked about it earlier. "We'll share." He then looked at his father in law and said, "Would you like some?"

"If it's not a large portion," Jim replied.

"It won't be," Castle replied before he waved over their waiter and spoke in a low voice to the man. He wasn't surprised when he was back with a plate, or the way Eliza squealed in pleasure before taking one of the small cakes on it once it was in front of them before she turned to her grandfather.

"It's pita Grandpapa," the little girl said to him.

Unable to help smiling at Eliza's excitement Beckett corrected her telling her father, "It's called _pitha_ , made of rice flour and…"

"They're stuffed with figs or dates," Castle replied, glancing over at Eliza as the little girl was humming.

Eliza smiled when her father kissed the top of her head and she said, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome, you like them?" Castle asked. When she nodded he kissed the top of her head again and said, "I couldn't help it."

"That's for Jules," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"I guess so," Castle said, surprised when the little girl turned to Josie.

"Daddy will give you a kiss after we leave," Eliza told her little sister.

Watching her Beckett eventually asked, "Sweetie do you miss Julia because she can talk to you?"

"Yeah," Eliza said though with some hesitation. "But I know Josa will talk to me when she gets bigger."

"She will but for now you're the big sister in charge," Castle commented. When the little girl looked at him with wide eyes he smiled and said, "You didn't think of that?"

"No," Eliza said in wonder. She then frowned and said, "I want Jules back though."

"It's only temporary," Beckett assured her, kissing the top of her head and watching her husband hand over his card and the bill back to the waiter. "And we're only three days away from her coming home."

"Can I see Jules' letter again?" Eliza asked as her mother had her stand up so they could be ready to go.

"You can but it didn't change at all," Beckett said with a smile as she thought of her daughter's letter. When her husband got his card back she shook herself and then took Josie's carrier as Castle was setting Eliza on his hip. She walked with her father and said, looking at her watch, "I think about now they're finishing dinner and probably getting ready to go with everyone…" She paused and then said, "I have to wonder if they'll go down to the lake."

"Maybe, I hope so," Jim said. When his daughter looked at him questioningly he smiled and waited for them to get in the car before he told her, "She does love the water."

Beckett smiled but merely nodded her head since she was driving and getting them back home as quickly as she legally could. When they were in the garage she smiled again as the dogs poured out of the dog door that went to the house and then some began to bark. "Easy," she called to them when they gathered around her. "We're staying the rest of the night." As she stepped from the garage into the house she paused as her phone shook and she said, "There she is, let's hurry," before they made their way to the family room to talk to Julia.

* * *

"That was so good," Dawn said with a smile. "Did you have those in Paris?"

"Yeah, my dad made sure we all got to," Julia said as they'd gotten s'mores macarons for dessert. "Since some of us never went before."

"I would like to see Paris," Peter said slowly.

"Just to see it?" Ava asked him.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Talk normal," Julia said teasingly to him as he had spoken slowly again while looking at her. "And there's tons to see; we only went for one day. But I know my dad wants to take us back." When Peter crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue she said in mock annoyance, "He's married to my mom!"

"That's gushy girls stuff," Peter snorted. He then looked at his three friends and they started to laugh heavily together before he was yelling as Julia kicked some water at him and he started to chase her.

"Is she sure they don't like each other?" Ava whispered.

"I bet you'd do that with a brother or sister," Dawn said as she'd studied her friend since earlier that day. "But they're just playing."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Peter asked his friend when they'd stopped chasing each other soon after.

"Sorta," Julia replied with a shrug. "I just hope we can dance a little and not just teach."

"Could dance now," Peter suggested.

"That Freestyle dance?" Julia asked with a smile.

"Nah, why don't we dance the Jive instead?" Peter asked.

Julia found herself smiling wider and she said, "Alright, what song though?"

"Maybe the Paul song we had a while back…?" Peter asked as Dawn and Ava were walking up to them.

"What're you gonna do with the song?" the latter asked.

Julia said, "Dance the Jive Thursday night."

"Oh really?" Ava asked eagerly.

"But you're gonna practice tonight right?" Dawn asked.

Wrinkling her nose at her friend Julia said, "Yeah, we are but without the music."

"Can you?" Ava said in surprise.

"We do it at recess," Peter said as they stepped onto the grass around the shore of the lake. "And it's a dance we've done already."

"That makes it easier," Julia added while they were drying their feet the best they could. "Let's start?" When her friend nodded she waited for him to count down and they were beginning to dance together as fast as they could, not noticing the other kids watching them as they went through each step they recalled from their old routine.

Glancing around at the other kids that had turned to watch the two Ava said under her breath, "They don't think it's weird?"

"I think everyone saw them doing some kind of dance already," Dawn replied. When the two finished she started to applaud them, glad when most of the others were doing the same as well before they went back to what they were doing. When she and Ava walked up to the pair she saw the expressions on their faces and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We should have done that in the woods," Peter said.

"I know," Julia replied with a sigh. "Now everyone saw it."

"Another dance?" Peter asked.

"Um… which one? Jive or another kind?" Julia asked after thinking about that for a moment.

"Probably another kind," Peter said.

"Do you really have that many dances?" Ava asked them.

"Yeah," Peter said with a nod. "Something fast?"

"I was gonna say but… which one of those?" Julia said.

"Samba?" Peter asked.

"Not yet, not until we can really do Samba rolls," Julia told him.

"You can," Ava told them.

"Not yet, I need to get a little taller for that," Peter said. "What about that Sam Cooke song?"

"Perfect," Julia said. She opened her mouth to speak when they were being called to go back to their cabins before she rolled her eyes and she said, "Well I guess that's it for today."

"See you guys for breakfast!" Peter called before he ran over to where his cabin mates were gathering with their cabin counselor.

Julia, turning with Dawn and Ava, was startled when her dance partner was suddenly yelling her name and she turned around to see him running to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"No, I forgot to give you this back," Peter replied, slightly out of breath as he handed her the flat stone she'd found earlier. "Night!"

"Night," Dawn and Ava said to the boy before he ran back to the other boys in their class. The former went over to Julia and said as she pocketed the stone, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you after our showers," the girl said quickly before they were heading to the cabin. She grabbed what she needed and went back out with everyone to the showers across the path. "What're you gonna do now?" she whispered to Ava before they went into stalls to change.

"Just wrap a towel around me and then I'll go in the stall with Dawn," the girl said. She suddenly blanched and said, "I mean the one next to hers."

"I knew," Julia said with a smile. "Who'll I go with?"

"Me," April said with a smile as she came over to them. "Are you gonna go in the outside one?"

"Sure," Julia replied. "Hurry so you can go first." When the girl had left she went into the stall she'd been standing in front of and changed into her other bathing suit before she went to the shower stalls that April was heading towards, a little relieved the girl was wearing a bathing suit too. Though she didn't have to worry about seeing anyone naked; since they'd been one of the first into the stalls; she still hurried through her shower until she was changed. When she was finished Evelyn walked with her back to the cabin to give her her phone, but she was relieved when the counselor left her to call her family on her own. As soon as they appeared on the screen she said with a wide smile, "Hey everyone!"

"Hello sweetie," Beckett said, looking at her husband who was getting Josie to bring to the couch where she was sitting.

"Hi Jules, Josa is here too," Eliza said, pointing the baby out to her.

"I see, she's awake?" Julia asked.

"We're a little late," Beckett explained. "We just got back from having dinner at the Indian restaurant."

"Cool, did you get _pitha_?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "What did you have?"

"Some pasta, it was good but not like yours Dad," Julia told him. "Or the pancakes for breakfast."

"That's usually how camp food is," Castle said with a smile. "Tell us how your day went though."

A little surprised her mother hadn't asked that Julia then smiled and related to them everything she'd done up to that point. She only left out finding the stones and river rocks before saying, "So now we're gonna do the Jive to the song Sam Cooke sang, since we didn't really practice that outside the studio."

"Good choice then honey," Jim said.

"Hey Grandpapa, now you have to tell me about what you did," Julia told them. "I really want to know."

Eliza told her sister about her day at school, letting her know that she had played again with Mari. "Mari got your letter at recess and she was really happy," she told her when she had finished. "But she wouldn't let me read it."

"That's because it was for her," Julia replied with a giggle. "But the letter for you guys was for all of you. What about you Mom, Dad?"

"We worked on the book again but mostly we spent time making sure your sister would be ready to go into your room tonight," Castle said.

"My room?" Julia asked in surprise as she knew he was talking about Josie.

"I'm kidding," Castle said as his wife rolled her eyes. "Her room of course but there wasn't much to do."

"And that's it?" Julia asked in surprise.

"We went quickly after to get your sister from school and that's it," Castle finished with.

"He's right," Beckett said. "Our walk was during most of the morning."

"What about you Grandpapa?" Julia asked, turning her attention to him next.

"I stayed with your sister mostly to keep an eye on her," Jim replied. "Josie, I mean." He then said, "There is something I have to tell you honey. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to go on my friend Gary's yacht. I won't be here to talk to you and I actually won't come back until Saturday."

"That's okay," Julia replied as soon as he'd finished talking. "Dad told me Mr. Forrest doesn't like to have people on his boat so you're lucky you get to go."

"Thank you," Jim said with a smile. "So you'll have to let me know about everything when I see you."

"I will, and I hope you have a lot of fun," Julia replied. She then remembered something and said, "Dad, the counselor who was helping us with the horses is someone you know."

"Who?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Harvey," Julia answered. When her father looked confused she said, "He said he was from Saratoga Springs."

"Oh Harvey," Castle said, realizing who she was talking about. "Did he mention that he played against me?"

"Yeah, he was nice," Julia said. "He let me gallop."

"Great… I wonder how he knew," Castle said slowly.

Julia let out a short laugh and said, "Lake was getting restless and I guess I was too."

"Not a surprise," Beckett commented. "Did you thank him?" she then said.

"After we got back to the stables," Julia replied, nodding her head rapidly.

"Good, so anything else from today?" Beckett asked.

Shaking her head; though she wanted to tell her mother about what she'd seen on the hike; Julia decided she needed to wait until she was back home. She did her best to ignore the slight pang in her chest of homesickness and she tried to think of something to say to distract herself from her sudden desire to be with them in the family room. She then looked at her parents and found her distraction as she asked, "How's Josa?"

"She's fine, nearly asleep," Castle replied, looking down at the baby he was holding cradled in his arms. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to write some letters," Julia replied. "But the other girls aren't back yet."

Beckett; itching to ask her oldest what she'd been surprised by earlier; instead asked, "Did you go back to the horses at all?"

"How did you- I mean no," Julia said. She wasn't surprised when her mother just looked at her and she laughed softly before she told them about how she'd snuck off to the stables to pet Lake and had tried to ride her bareback when Harvey had stopped her. "I guess she likes having a saddle if she's gonna go riding with a person," she said.

"I think so," Beckett said. "But I don't blame you for sneaking off to see her. If you're going to do that again, please don't try to ride her."

"I won't," Julia said. She looked over her right shoulder and said, "Everyone's coming back so I better go. I love you everybody."

"Love you Julia," Castle said. "Have a great day tomorrow."

"Thanks," Julia said before she laughed softly as Eliza had taken the phone from their mother and kissed it though she knew it was above the screen. "Thanks Lizzy, love you," she told her, still laughing.

"Love you Jules! Say hi to the horsies for me," Eliza replied.

"And say hi to Mari for me," Julia said with a slight smile.

"I will," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"Josie loves you too sweetheart," Castle said then.

"Give her a kiss for me," Julia said. She smiled widely when her father kissed the top of the baby's head and then told him, "And when you put her to bed, I hope she's okay in her bed."

"She will be," Beckett reassured her. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you, night everyone," Julia told them with a smile. After they'd said goodnight to her the connection turned off and she sighed, glad they hadn't said they missed each other since she didn't want them getting sad about that. She turned her attention to her diary, hurrying to give her phone to the counselor before she went back to her bed.

"Why are you so fast?" April said from under Dawn's bed.

"'Cause I have a lot to do," Julia replied with a smile. When the girl then shrugged at her she smiled again and hurried to get a piece of paper for her next diary entry, writing hurriedly at the top of the page.

 _May 19th, 2020_

 _It's the next day diary and a busy one so I might go quick about what I did 'cause there are two BIG things to talk about. (Sorry about the big letters but it was BIG… or they were, Dad would make me correct that if he knew 'cause there was more than one)_

 _We got to go horseback riding first thing after breakfast and it was so much fun! Lake is such a sweet horse and she rides really well. We were just walking the horses but when we stopped we were at a big field and then I got to gallop with the counselor that rode with us, he's in charge of the horses. I loved it, but I forgot we had to use Western saddles. Ugh, I hate the pommel it's too big. Like Mom says I don't have a rope to lasoo any animals (I spelled that like it sounds when she says it). So that was the bad part, but at least I still got to go riding! And Peter was okay with his mare, good thing 'cause I was so scared he was gonna make the mare ride off with him on it._

 _After that was our hike and that was nice because the trees are so cool, tall ones and short ones and even some that still have some flowers. Some with fruit too but those weren't ready. And neither were the berry bushes we saw, too bad 'cause there were blackberry ones and it would have been just like Spain. After that was swimming in the lake which of course was fun. And when we got back to the camp after that we could have free time (I forgot, lunch was during the hike and just sandwiches, but it was still good). I snuck back to the stables (that's not a surprise) and I pet Lake and was almost gonna ride her though she had no saddle when the counselor from earlier came out and stopped me. So I just pet Lake and then went back to Peter, Dawn and Ava. We played some outside games like horseshoes and bocce ball that they had, and it was fun 'cause this time we did compete. I won the bocce ball, Ava won the horseshoes and then Peter and Dawn tied the shuffle board we got to do. So fun, fun, fun._

 _After we had dinner we went back to the lake again and Peter and I practiced the Jive we did to Paul's song_ Save Us _. But we forgot everyone could see us, so we gave them a preview. Since they saw us we're gonna dance that song Sam Cooke sings about twisting, love that song but why are we doing that? We compete already maybe we should just let other kids do stuff… I'll talk to Peter tomorrow. And that was it 'cause after that we headed back to the cabins and showers._

 _I talked to everyone and they were happy, it was just a normal day and I was super happy 'cause at least they weren't moping around the house. I just wish Josa knew me enough to be like Lizzy! Oh well, at least I got to see her first smile. After talking to them now I'm here._

 _And now I can finally talk about the big news. First is later in the afternoon when we were swimming in the lake I talked about really quick above. After playing with the others for a while I then swam to the other end of the lake and looked around in the woods before I stopped at a spot and dug into the dirt. Peter came and scared me so bad, I hate when shadows fall over me, it's like when I was at that stupid house that was all white when I was a little girl, in Queens. But anyway, he helped me and we found what I felt I could take home to Dad. It's a flat stone that I think is limestone (Mom says that's really soft) and it looks like there's a mark of a hoof print on it. I really think that was from when the tribes were stopping by on their way south. They let me take it and I thanked them after I put the dirt back in place. But I did that super-fast 'cause Ms. Cookston was calling us, trying to find us. Luckily, I didn't get in trouble or get Peter into trouble too! And once we were back on the other side I looked for river rocks and found some really smooth and shiny ones for everyone, even 'lexis and Josa. So hopefully they like those rocks too. Oh, and Dad 'cause I got him one of those rocks too!_

 _The second thing was during the hike, we could go around a clearing where we ate lunch and there was a path around it in the trees. Dawn and Ava went on it first while Peter and I stayed behind until we went. I took tons of pictures (the same for the rest of the walk) before we were being called back and we didn't know where those two were. I went to look for them while Peter tried to go back and be a distraction that three of us were missing. It took me a little bit to find them when I did and… they were kissing. Just a quick kiss on the lips but I was shocked and when I backed away I stepped on a stick or something and they heard that and looked to me. And then I cursed really loud but luckily Mom and Dad weren't there to hear that! I just didn't want them to know I was there or think I was spying on them. Good thing they're such good friends they believed me, and I talked to them so now they're sweethearts._

 _They can't date; their dads don't want them to yet; and when I talked to them later they just want to like each other and hold hands. I guess the kiss was just to see if they really liked each other 'cause they didn't answer when I asked them. They smile at each other a lot now and it's sweet they do that. I told Peter; 'cause he saw them holding hands; but he and Dawn stopped liking each other so he was okay with it which is good 'cause I love the four of us being friends. I wonder what Mari will say about this. But watching them_

"Ah! Julia what's wrong?" Ava asked then the bed above hers suddenly squeaked with movement and her friend was climbing down.

"Nothing," Julia said, trying not to look at the end of her entry that wasn't complete. She packed the pages of it away and then grabbed stationery for letters before she climbed back up on top of the bed. "I have a lot of letters, so I need to start that," she finally said as she could see all the girls were looking at her. "Sorry," she told them, feeling her cheeks were on fire.

When they eventually turned their attention back to whatever they were doing Julia was relieved and she turned to her letter, forcing herself to write her family's names and focusing on what she wanted to tell them. She made sure to make it sound happy, not wanting any of them to realize what had gone through her mind just before that moment as she had more letters yet to write to her loved ones and friends. Eventually she began to relax and when she fully had she went back to the letter that would go to her parents and sisters, rewriting it and feeling more herself to her relief as it got nearer to lights out.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom Castle stepped around the bed and was about to ask his wife if Josie was alright when he froze in mid-step as he found she was fast asleep. He smiled and then continued until he was next to her, studying her for a moment. Beckett was curled up on her side and he couldn't resist leaning down, pressing his lips gently to her temple. Once he was standing again he watched her closely to make sure he hadn't awakened her. Luckily she was still fast asleep, and he was able to reach for the tablet under her hand, trying to go as slowly as he could but managing to jostle her in the meantime. "Hey, sorry," he whispered as she opened her eyes.

"No, I didn't want to sleep yet," Beckett said sleepily as she moved his arm away from her carefully so she could sit up. When her eyes had adjusted to the light she glanced at him and said, "She's fine; I've been watching her for a while now."

Nodding, as he was looking down at Josie in her bed against theirs, Castle was about to say something when he paused and then asked, "Were you talking to someone?"

"Lily," Beckett said with a smile as she took the tablet he handed to her. "She wanted to see how we were doing; and Julia of course."

"Of course… shouldn't she be asleep?" Castle asked, recalling Sophie was still only nine days old.

"She was going to after we hung up," Beckett said. "And she's doing well; we went to Skype for a bit."

"Good to hear," Castle said, climbing over her to get onto the bed. Once he was sitting he looked at her, waiting for her to turn to him after setting the tablet on her nightstand. As soon as she was looking back to him he took her by the arms before her hands were pressing against his chest to stop him. He was startled but when she told him why she'd done that he understood fully and eventually let her go though he didn't want to.

"I managed to dream about something," Beckett said slowly.

"Sexual or- wait, our past life?" Castle asked before he could finish what he'd been planning to say.

"Past life," Beckett sighed. "And it wasn't much but I'm seeing more now."

"Tell me," Castle told her eagerly. When she groaned and covered her face he said, "Now I must ask, sexual?"

"No," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "And stop or else I won't say."

"Is Josie there?" Castle asked.

"She is," Beckett said. "Which is a surprise, I thought you wouldn't be able to stop with stories."

"I've thought about that," Castle commented, looking thoughtful. "And I think it was our focus on Josie now that delayed that. Is it when she was born?"

"No," Beckett said simply. "She's about two years old."

"Really? You can't see her though can you?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, "So it was the thirties then."

"'32," Beckett said. "But we were doing well…"

"Radio," Castle breathed out. "My writing then I told you about, it became a radio show and I needed to write the episodes for them. You bought me a typewriter before the market crashed."

"And a second when the money started to come in…" Beckett said slowly. She shook her head and then said, "Okay, okay, let me just tell you so we can get some sleep."

"Go ahead," Castle replied easily.

Breathing in Beckett took a moment before she spoke starting with, "It was September that year and you pulled into the driveway while I was with Josie in the backyard."

* * *

 _"Stay here Josephine," Kate said, watching her youngest who was watching the Model A Tudor go down the driveway. She wasn't surprised when her daughter didn't really bother to listen and she walked after her, hearing the car shut off. "So how goes_ The Night _?" she asked at the entrance to the garage when she saw her husband step out of the automobile._

 _"_ The Night _is fine for more shows," Rick replied, picking up Josie._

 _Watching him toss up their youngest to her cry of joy Kate said, "They enjoyed my idea?"_

 _"Oh sure," Rick replied, going over to where she'd remained in the sun. He kissed her deeply before wrapping his arm around her and said when they'd parted, "You'll have to work with me again."_

* * *

"Which is really weird," Beckett commented, looking at her husband.

"From what I knew it looked like I was on my own," Castle replied. "And remember I didn't know about that radio show."

With a nod Beckett then said, "I had to take Josie after that, she needed a nap, but you stayed outside."

* * *

 _"You'll be late with harvest love," Rick said when his wife came out of the house. As she glared at him he smiled and said, "I'll help."_

 _"Thank you, I'm nearly finished with the corn," Kate said. "But she may not sleep."_

 _"Why not?" Rick asked._

 _"She wanted to come back out to see you," Kate replied as they began to pick the vegetable off the remaining stalks they had. "So I'll-"_

 _"I'll take care of her," Rick replied._

 _"How? If she doesn't want to sleep she won't sleep," Kate replied from experience._

 _"Out here," Rick said simply, nodding over to the grass. "Though the dogs are with her right?"_

 _"They are," Kate said. "The girls will be home soon anyway."_

 _Rick nodded simply as they picked up the basket they'd brought out to hold what they had in their garden._

 _"I know that look on that mug of yours love," Kate told him as she pointed him to the tomatoes. "What's on your mind?"_

 _"I've been busy with the last show," Rick replied after a moment to pick one of the fruits. "What about heading out to the soda fountain?"_

 _"And their dinner?" Kate asked with her eyebrow raised._

 _"We'll stop by the café for dinner before that," Rick said._

 _"Your treat?" Kate said._

 _"My treat," Rick replied. He was about to turn his attention back to the tomatoes when his wife's hand appeared on his arm, making him look at her questioningly._

 _"Alright," Kate said with a sigh. She was about to turn to the pumpkins she'd been standing at when she heard a horn. "They're back," she said with a smile, turning with him to see another Model A coming down the driveway._

 _"Good afternoon sister," Rose said, stepping out of the car before she reached back in for Alexandra._

 _"How were they?" Kate said, going to take the nearly four-year-old girl from her._

 _"Good as gold," Rose said. "Better than that lousy banker friend of yours."_

 _"He's not our friend," Rick said quickly as he was holding Elizabeth on his hip._

 _"He's not nice Da," the five-year-old said._

 _"No, but he'll be in trouble soon enough," Rose said in agreement. She saw the look her twin was giving her and said in Irish, "_ He was yelling at a man that had seen him on the beach, trying to get his money back. But I suppose it's too grim to relive _."_

 _"_ They know what's happening _," Kate said before she heard a faint cry coming from inside the house. "Take her, it's Josie."_

* * *

"That's it?" Castle asked, startled when she stopped there.

"No, we didn't really do much after that except get ready for dinner," Beckett said. She was startled when her husband placed his hand on her arm and she frowned slightly at him in response.

"Sorry," Castle said though he wasn't letting her go. "Have to get my thrills where I can."

Giving him a look Beckett said simply, "Pervert."

"What were you wearing?" Castle asked.

Sighing a little deeply Beckett closed her eyes before something seemed to strike her and she said, "It was a white blouse with a dark blue and light blue skirt… when I moved you'd see the light blue in the pleats. And… a light blue tweed jacket with that."

"Slim cut?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett smiled and said, "It was and of course the skirt was nearly down to my ankles."

" _D'fhéach siad fós mór_ ," Castle commented, saying they still looked great in a confident tone of voice.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "Yours was a darker grey tweed suit."

"Fedora too," Castle said, raising his eyebrows a few times.

Rolling her eyes quickly Beckett then said, " _Ní raibh sé olc_ ," murmuring the words it wasn't bad under her breath.

Glancing at her Castle resisted the urge to give her a look as she was using a tone that made it sound like she was just barely admitting that and then said, "So dinner?"

"A place in town called the _River Café_ ," Beckett said. "It was near the soda fountain."

"Keep going," Castle told her when she looked at him.

"We walked there and ate with Skye… Rose," Beckett began. "But you took the girls with you ahead of us when we left."

* * *

 _"Was it really that bad?" Kate asked her twin as they walked arm in arm down the sidewalk._

 _"Of course, the man was cornered, and you remember what da told us," Rose replied. "He was scared, I was afraid Kingston would rough the other man up, but he ran off before that happened."_

 _"Did the girls understand what was happening?" Kate asked her._

 _"I don't think Alexandra does," Rose assured her. "But it scared Elizabeth and you know Julia knows what's happening now. Thank god you have the show."_

 _"I think the same thing myself too," Kate said. "Wait," she said, stopping her sister when they were at the drugstore and soda fountain. "How's Mary?"_

 _"Grand, she's gone to San Jose," Rose said. "Whether her mother will let her return… who knows? You know she and Ma are great friends now."_

 _"You're lucky," Kate told her._

 _"Aye," Rose said with a smile. "And Patrick as well… he has a new sweetheart and_

* * *

"What?" Castle said, startled when his wife cut herself off at that point.

"No, it's… that word sweetheart," Beckett said absently. "It wasn't Patrick it's something with Julia."

"She was only nine-" Castle started to say.

"No, no," Beckett interrupted him. "Now, at the camp."

"I thought you said she wasn't kissed by a boy," Castle replied in surprise.

"Not that," Beckett snapped. "Something she saw, I think she saw two people kissing."

"And that would have affected her?" Castle asked, trying not to be too hurt at her anger at him.

"I guess but not so badly that we need to be worried," Beckett said. "It's just something I need to talk to her about and I can't."

"Not that much longer," Castle said.

Beckett noticed that her husband seemed a little subdued and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Castle said.

About to call him on that Beckett stopped and she recalled how she had responded to his statement about Julia being kissed by a boy. "Rick I'm sorry," she said as she touched his arm. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that I just…"

"Miss her still?" Castle suggested. When she nodded he sighed and said, "I tried not to take it personal but couldn't help it."

Beckett wrapped her arms around him tightly and said, " _Tá mí i ngrá leat fós_ ," as she pressed her face against his cheek.

With a smile at her sincere I still love you Castle told her, " _Mé grá tú_ ," saying that he loved her. "It's alright though; I can understand your frustration."

"Now you're wondering?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I am," Castle said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "She'll tell you though… I would say as soon as she's back but not that soon."

"No," Beckett said in amusement. She reached over to him and gently cupped his cheek with her hand before drawing him to her so they could kiss. As they were busy doing that she ran her hands down his chest before she paused and they parted.

"I would stay away from that area," Castle said with a slight smile.

"I was going to try to start something," Beckett said. When he looked a little unsure she quickly told him, "Not to apologize to you, I just wanted to."

"Now you're a pervert," Castle said jokingly. When she gave him a look he said, "Maybe not."

Beckett wrapped her arms around his neck tightly before they began to kiss, and she pressed herself against him as they fought together with their tongues. They kept that up for some time until finally they were pulling apart and she wasn't taken aback when he murmured to her but was at what he said exactly.

"Tell me more," Castle told her.

"Did he have a car?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when he pulled away at that and they began to laugh together before she said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Castle said once he'd calmed down enough to speak. "I set that up for you. And at least I wasn't singing."

"That would have been interesting," Beckett said with a smile. When he shook his head and mouthed the word no she kissed his cheek and moved to climb onto his lap.

"Are you sure you should?" Castle said though he wasn't trying to stop her.

"I won't stay too, too long," Beckett replied as she wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled his temple with her lips and said, "There wasn't much to the soda fountain. The girls got lime rickies except for Josie and Alexandra and we got a banana split."

"Apropos," Castle commented. He kissed her then but kept it short before he asked her, "How would we divide it?"

"You preferred chocolate to the other two flavors, but you'd share that with me. And I would make you eat the strawberry with me and we'd share the vanilla though it wasn't our favorite. You'd take one banana, I'd take the other and you would feed me the cherry before we got started," Beckett explained. She wasn't surprised when her husband kissed her passionately and she held onto him as tightly as possible when he began to play with her tongue, using his own to do so. After they'd parted she murmured, "You could see it?"

"Yeah, it was a nice moment," Castle replied. They kissed again, much more briefly, and he told her, " _Is breá liom a bheith in éineacht leat_ ," which meant he loved being with her. " _Ar aon bhealach_ ," telling her any way. He brushed his lips over hers gently and then breathed out, " _Am ar bith_."

Beckett was tempted to pinch him; as he'd said any time; but instead she leaned over, kissing him lovingly on the lips. " _Dom freisin mo grá_ ," she whispered, telling him she did too and adding the words my love. As she pressed her forehead against the side of his head she was startled when he froze and she said, "What's… get off?"

"Yeah," Castle said, not saying an apology though he was tempted to. He reluctantly let go of his wife and watched her move to sit next to him. "Was there anything else?"

"After the soda fountain it was getting three very tired girls to bed," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband nuzzled her neck through her hair at that idea and she then continued telling him, "And once we got Julia to bed we went up to our room, Rose was in the room my- our mom would stay in." She was going to say more but stopped herself from doing so before she said, "We did some things."

"I had a feeling," Castle said, hugging her tightly before she was embracing him and reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "We better get to bed," he said once they'd finally let go of each other.

"Let me check on Josie before that," Beckett said, letting go of him before she grabbed the tablet on her nightstand. She swiftly opened the app for the camera and seeing the baby sleeping she said, "Let's hope she'll stay asleep a little longer."

"She might," Castle said before he watched her setting the tablet back. After they had laid down he held her to his side and said, "Why are we touching so much?"

Beckett laughed softly and said, "You don't realize why?"

"I do, I just wanted you to say why," Castle replied. He laughed when she let out an exasperated sigh and then told her, "I know you feel the same way."

"You're right but it makes the waiting harder," Beckett replied. When her husband nodded she was relieved when he didn't add to that and they were quiet for a moment before she said, "Are you disappointed?"

"Slightly," Castle replied. "Though really since she put the house for sale first on the internet it makes sense someone got to it before I did. And the fact they paid full price of course… they're being ripped off to be honest."

"Obviously they really want the house," Beckett told him. "But I wonder if they'll try to fix it up."

"Who knows…" Castle replied, trailing off as he wasn't sure what else he could say to comment on the fact that someone had bought Veronica's home before he and Brennan could offer for it. He was disappointed; as he'd loved the idea of Alexis living next door; but he and Beckett's cousin had talked it over with their wives and they'd decided to find a better townhouse for the pair instead. "I was thinking of those townhouses on East Island Boulevard," he said suddenly into the silence of the room.

"I had a feeling," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her in surprise and she told him, "I thought you might want to get a townhouse closer to us."

"And they are the best in the city without being over the top," Castle told her.

"I know, but again ask Alexis what she thinks since she'll be living there," Beckett replied. She raised her head slightly so she could look at her husband and they kissed each other hungrily for some time. When they needed to breathe and had parted she said with a smile, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle told her with a brief smile before he was pulling her down to him for a kiss. It was deep again, and he slipped his hand underneath her pajama top to caress her bare back a little before they stopped. "Night?" he asked her.

"Night love," Beckett told him, brushing her lips to his before she lay down against his side again and closed her eyes to sleep.

Castle joined her quickly after since they didn't know when Josie would wake up again and wondered if he'd have the chance to dream of their past life as he had before. He wasn't surprised when he didn't really and was waking up to the sound of Josie crying. "Any time at all?" he asked groggily as he sat up.

"It's almost two thirty," Beckett said, forcing herself up. She saw her husband was moving to follow her and she told him, "You don't need to."

"I want to," Castle said simply.

With a slight smile Beckett wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him. She wanted to make that linger but Josie was still crying and she needed to go. But she didn't mind the kiss they had gotten to share and leaned over to pick up the baby.

As soon as she had Josie against her breast Castle brushed her hair from her cheek and murmured that he loved her. He was going to lean back against the headboard when she brushed her lips against his and said the same back to him.

With that Beckett turned her attention to the baby and they sat in silence until Josie was asleep again. They soon went sleep, getting themselves ready to care for their daughter together again.


	37. Bow To The Target

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The poetry in this chapter is part of the poem _Evangeline_ by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

A/N #2: It was great getting the feedback for the last chapter, so I will go ahead and get to my thank yous for that! Guest (I'm really happy to see that you think this story is so good! And you're welcome for it too),

TORONTOSUN (Nice to see that you thought the last chapter was good writing for the family, I try to do that as often as I can!) and

Mb (It was great that you thought the last chapter was again a sweet and loving update. And I'm really glad that you love how I'm weaving things between them at home and with Julia at camp since I'd been hoping to be able to do that well, lol. I wasn't surprised you thought it would be so good to have Alexis and Louis next door to the beach house since as you said they'd be close but with enough space so there would be privacy of course. And yeah with Louis' trust fund and learning what he has from his da he would be highly sought out for his abilities with horses. And I wasn't surprised you think that Alexis with her intelligence and heart would be highly regarded and move forward with her professional life too. I figure she would be great with kids so that's why I had her study to be a child psychologist. Great to see that you loved Julia helping Peter with riding and the horses. And that you enjoyed the camp counselor seeing her proficiency in riding and the fact that he knows Castle from competing against him in polo matches. And I'll tell you now, just 'cause I don't want you to have to wait to know this, lol, Julia isn't Peter's crush. I'm glad you think they make a sweet couple; that'll help them in their dances; but their relationship is more friends and like brother and sister a bit. So Peter's crush is someone else, but I won't be say who yet, lol. Really nice to see you thought it was a sweet update! It's nice to see that you're still trying to catch up with my past stories and that the flashbacks want you to read those. Really nice you're trying to read with everything going on in your very obviously busy life and reading other stories too, I can imagine that it's difficult! And great you've gotten to Blood On Union Square, you're definitely moving forward. I'm not surprised you saw I was getting more comfortable and confident in my writing as the stories went on, to be honest I started writing this series before I had seen every episode of the show, so I had to be careful, lol, until I'd caught up. But I'm happy you said I've always been a good writer. And great you think that, with added confidence, I was able to add more details for fuller and richer stories with the characters as well as the settings and plots. I'm really glad that you mentioned me writing them their feelings and emotions since the show can only give so much about those. And it's nice to see you thought that makes the stories special since I do try to make them that! You're very welcome for sharing the first half! I'm glad you like Indian food, I've never eaten it as I can't handle and am not a fan of spicy food, but I try to write different cuisines since it's fun to explore that. And great you loved Jim's surprise at Eliza eating the food, but I figure you start kids young they'll like different things. So great you love when they do and that their pallets are expanded at a young age too. I'm not surprised that you're happy Julia's enjoying camp, or that she's still homesick but it's not as bad as the first night she had there. I had wondered what you'd thought of the change from the house next door to the townhouse, but I'm not surprised you mentioned the fact that it was close by, or the fact there wouldn't be as much renovation needed to be done there. Really pleased you loved there were more flashbacks of their previous life. And I'm not surprised that you mention that Beckett definitely believes now. Happy to read you thought it was a fantastic update. And you're welcome for the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them all and I am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric of the song _Poison Arrow_ by Martin Fry, Mark White, Stephen Singleton, David Palmer and Mark Lickley, from the band ABC's album _The Lexicon of Love_.

Bow To The Target

"Are you excited?" Ava asked as she was walking with Julia.

"Of course," the girl replied. She glanced at her friend and seeing her studying her she asked, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Ava said.

"I-" Julia started to say.

"Yeah, you were really quiet when we got up," Dawn said as she hurried up to them.

"I'm fine," Julia said. "I just had a good dream and I wanted to keep remembering it."

"A grown up's dream?" Dawn whispered.

Julia shook her head, though she wished she wouldn't blush, and said, "I'm not saying."

"Of course, but that means it was that kind of dream," Dawn said, still whispering.

Glaring at her friend Julia said, "How can I have that kind of dream? I'm not a grown up."

"Then were you kissing someone," Ava said. When the girl looked away from them she glanced at Dawn and then asked, "It wasn't one of us was it?"

"NO!" Julia said so loudly that the kids around them looked back to her. "No," she said in a softer tone. "You're my friends."

"Then was it a boy?" Dawn asked.

Julia didn't say anything and luckily for her they didn't ask anything else as they were reaching where the archery targets were set up and their counselors were calling to them to get into groups of three or four. "I wonder if they said that for us," she told her friends as Peter had come over to them.

"Maybe," Ava said with a smile. She glanced over at some boys that Peter had been talking to on their walk over and said, "You didn't want to play with them."

"That's alright," the boy said. "They're gonna compete even though they have no clue how to shoot arrows."

"Good thing we're apart from everyone," Julia said, glancing at the group. "Okay, let's start?" she asked.

"How?" Peter asked jokingly. "We don't have any bows or arrows yet."

"They're bringing them now," Dawn said with a slight smile as they watched the counselors and their teacher going down the line of groups and handing them out. "What order do we go?"

"Youngest to oldest?" Ava suggested.

"Doesn't that mean that I go first?" Julia asked.

"Someone has to go first," Peter commented. "And someone goes last which is me."

"Are we gonna compete?" Ava asked as that seemed to decide it and Julia was notching her first arrow into her bow. There was no reply from the others as the girl was firing off the weapon and she smiled a little as it had gone to the border of the blue and black rings. "How many times have you done that?" she asked.

"A few times, that was a lucky shot 'cause the wind was in the right direction," Julia said. "Go next," she urged her friend as she was the next oldest after her. She stood with Dawn and Peter as they watched her, and she realized they hadn't been given any lessons, the counselors going to help each group. Since Ava was having trouble notching the arrow she handed her bow to Dawn and stepped up to her. "Like this," she said before she paused and turned back to her friend she had just left in some concern as to what she would say to the expression on her face.

"What? You're the only one who knows how to do that," Dawn replied with a shrug. "Go ahead and show her."

Turning to Ava, Julia smiled slightly and then showed her friend how to notch the arrow before having her hold it up. "Try to hold it steady while you aim but if you can't that's okay."

"Nice," Peter said when she just barely got it onto the outermost white ring. "Better than I can do."

"Wait, he knows how to shoot an arrow," Julia said as Dawn stepped up next. "He did it at my house."

"Yeah, only once though," Peter reminded her.

"Still you remember right?" Julia asked him.

"Sorta," the boy replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Julia?" Dawn asked as she was waiting for her friend to help her.

"I should have asked you guys to come over too," Julia replied, going to her quickly and then helping her notch the arrow and stand to draw the bow back.

"We're not making this a game now right?" Dawn asked when she'd gotten to the same ring Ava had.

"No, I know how to shoot an arrow, but I only just started with a real bow," Julia said. She then glanced down the rows of targets and said, "At least we got to hit the targets."

"Except me," Peter commented as he stepped forward next. "Unless you think I'm going to shoot into the sand behind it."

"Just try," Dawn said with a sigh.

Julia smiled when Peter grinned at them and she watched him get into stance to shoot before she sighed herself and told him, "Stop."

"What?" the boy said, looking at him.

"You don't need to put your arm even with the arrow," Julia said, pushing it down slightly. "I don't where that'll go if you try to shoot it."

Peter, after shooting and getting to the inner white ring, smiled and said, "Looks like your parents helped."

"My dad knows what he's doing," Julia said. "He's the one who knew how to do that really well."

"He didn't teach your mom, did he?" Ava asked as the girl was stepping up to the plate to shoot her next arrow.

"Nah, she knew from camp already," Julia replied. "Plus, she had to know how to shoot a gun."

"But she's not as good as he is, why?" Dawn asked as she'd gotten her second arrow onto the inner blue ring.

"Well… a gun is different shaped so-" Julia began.

"Hey guys," Cookston said, stepping up to them then to check on them. "Why are you talking about guns?"

"We were talking about my parents knowing how to shoot arrows and my mom not being as good at it as my dad," Julia said hurriedly as her friends were looking to her to reply. "My mom knows how to shoot a gun so…" she finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright keep going," Cookston said. "But try to keep the discussion off weapons."

Peter was going to comment that they were holding what could be weapons, but Julia grabbed his hand hard. When their teacher had walked down to the next group he told her, "Good thing you didn't move your hand you would have given me an Indian burn."

"That's not what I wanted to do," Julia said. "And these are a hobby now. Go next Ava," she urged her friend so they could continue before she stepped up to the plate while they all stood and watched her.

When they had finished with their arrows the four were allowed to go back to the main cabin of the camp to pick what they'd want to do next. They looked at each other and Julia would have run back to the stables when Mr. Fuji's class was walking by.

"Hey ghost freak," a boy named Ollie said sarcastically to Julia.

"Don't!" the girl said, holding onto Peter's arm as he'd begun to go after the boy.

"Why not? He-" Peter started to say.

"And then if you fight you'll get in trouble 'cause you started it," Ava said in concern.

"Like he probably wanted Julia to do," Dawn said.

"I know," the girl replied, rolling her eyes. "He's always saying stuff like that to me, so I guess that means he likes me."

Peter, studying his dance partner, said, "I thought you might like him, a lot of the girls do. Not you," saying the last to Dawn and Ava who were about to protest. "Or they think he's cute."

Shrugging Julia said, "He's a bully and no I don't like him. How did he know about me though?"

"Maybe it was the story," Dawn said carefully.

"Maybe he thought that lady was you," Ava added.

"I hope so," Julia said. "Let's do something else though I don't like standing here." She let her friends decide what to do; which turned out to be playing tennis until they were called for lunch; but she didn't really feel that eager to play at first as she was a little uncertain. But when she caught Dawn and Ava linking arms and smiling at each other she did so herself and followed with Peter, joking with her friends about them being in _The Wizard of Oz_ before they disappeared into the courts to begin to play while they could.

* * *

Hearing the knock on the door of the darkroom Beckett opened it and said, "I almost thought you were Mari, but I know she's in school," to her husband as she stepped aside to let him walk in. "Josie?"

"Asleep, I have the tablet and monitor and the dogs are all with her by her crib," Castle said. He showed her the screen of the device and said, "Max."

"I can tell," Beckett said in amusement as she could see the head of the Setter by the baby who was asleep. "So it's too quiet in there?" she asked as she turned off the light so she could start developing.

"A little," Castle replied. "When all three are in school…" he began to say.

"I don't think it would matter," Beckett said. "It'll be like when Eliza started school."

Castle nodded, though his wife was busy getting what she needed, and he asked, "Think she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Beckett said. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband and smiled when he looked startled at her more nonchalant tone. "No whatever happened was very brief, so I think she's alright."

"What about earlier this morning?" Castle asked.

"What about this morning?" Beckett said in surprise.

"You were smiling as you were getting ready," Castle commented.

"That wasn't Julia," Beckett replied. She had by then turned her attention back to her film when she felt her husband step up against her. "I'm assuming you slept well too?"

"Of course," Castle replied, kissing at her neck through her hair. He then smiled and told her, "But it's difficult."

"I could tell," Beckett said. She then paused in what she was doing for a moment and turned around to him asking, "What did you do?" as she'd gone to Josie's room to take care of the baby.

"Nothing just got changed," Castle said.

"And how careful were you?" Beckett asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Extremely," Castle said with a smile. "Go ahead and finish though, I'm not enjoying the dark."

Beckett smiled fully that time; as she knew he was serious, and she then said, "Neither am I, but it's needed." And with that she began to hurry through the process to get her roll of film fully developed so they could leave. She was just hanging the last picture when her husband asked her something she'd been expecting earlier that morning and she turned to look at him.

"What pictures are these?" Castle said. When she didn't say anything, just nodded her head, he got up from the chair that was in the room. Looking at the developed photographs that were dripping water he nodded and said, "Black and white?"

"My Pentax," Beckett replied easily. "I hadn't used it in a while and saw it on Saturday."

"Good timing," Castle replied a little absently as he was looking at the last pictures by then. They were of the girls during the picnic they'd had before her father had arrived later in the afternoon on Sunday. "This one," he suddenly said.

"This one?" Beckett asked, walking over to him. "The song?"

"No," Castle said in amusement. "But that's a good one… I should ask Skye to sing it."

"When?" Beckett asked in confusion as she could tell he was serious.

"Fourth of July," Castle said. "She said she'd bring her bass guitar and another one… the rest of the band is coming."

"Yes, and it's going to be packed in everyone's homes," Beckett said. "Plus the hotel nearest to us. Now what about the pictures?"

"I would like this one in our room," Castle said, pointing out one where Julia was holding Josie against her chest and Eliza was holding her hand as both girls were looking down at their little sister.

"I'd been thinking of that myself," Beckett replied with a smile. "And we should replace the one with just the two of them."

"Good idea," Castle said with a nod. "So… we can go?"

"We can," Beckett replied, speaking absently as she was checking their baby on the tablet. "She's fine," she told her husband when she looked up at him to see him watching her closely. She led the way out of the darkroom and watched him closing the door before he reached out and grabbed her hand tightly. "Wh-" she began to say before he was pulling her directly against his chest. She wasn't very surprised and allowed him to kiss her, responding the best she could as she couldn't hold onto him with the tablet in her hand. But before they could get very into that she had to break things off as she felt something shaking in her pocket. "My phone," she said, concerned for a moment.

"Who is it?" Castle asked as he watched her check the name on the screen.

"My dad…" Beckett replied, trailing off as she answered. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jim said quickly. "Are you around the beach?"

"Close to it, are you going to sail by?" Beckett asked, smiling at her husband.

"Gary said we could do that," Jim replied.

"Go out there right now?" Beckett asked. When her father told her to she took her husband's hand and said goodbye before hanging up.

"I wondered if Gary was going to do that, I did that with him though no one was home," Castle told his wife as he'd been able to figure out what her father had said.

"At least we're here," Beckett said with a smile. "But keep an ear out for her."

"I will," Castle promised though he knew she was aware of the dogs would start barking, look for them in the house and then come outside when they didn't find them as they'd done before if Josie woke up. They stood on the beach while he held the baby monitor in his hand and the tablet as well, so his wife would be able to wave at her father. He looked at the water with her, though they needed to look in both directions as he wasn't sure which way Gary would be sailing to head out into the Atlantic. It took a few more minutes but finally he spotted the boat, watching his wife to see her reaction as the boat was coming from east to west steadily towards them.

When Beckett could see a figure against the railing on their side of the water she waved at her father as she soon saw he was doing the same. She was tempted to tell him again to have a good trip but knew he was too far away to hear. So she merely waved until he was too far away to be seen. She sighed and said, "He'll enjoy it."

"He will," Castle said. "And he does need to keep busy."

"I've heard from him," Beckett replied with a smile. She was going to say more when she heard crying from the monitor and she and her husband shared a look before they hurried up the back yard so they could make it to the house.

"I'm going to guess she's hungry," Castle commented once they were inside the baby's room and he was handing his wife Josie.

"Not much of a guess," Beckett said wryly as she brought the baby to her right breast to begin nursing her. She watched her husband sit on the bed and told him, "What if I told you I wanted you to check the washing machine?"

"I would say I looked at it and it's alright for another hour," Castle replied, reaching down and cupping the back of Josie's head gently. "You don't want me here?"

"I'm saving you from disappointment," Beckett said. She smiled when he gave her a playful glare before he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips before pulling away. "I couldn't help say."

"I know but I don't mind being here for this even with your magic bra on," Castle commented. He took her gentle tug to his ear and then leaned over to gently kiss her before they slowly parted and he said with a smile, " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett replied before they turned their attention to Josie. She took her hand that was resting in a fist against her breast and gently opened it to look at her tiny fingers.

"Kate?" Castle said gently as he was watching her.

Beckett was going to reply when he kissed her temple and she said, " _Before you ask me whatever you wanted to, are you going to be okay when we can start again_?" speaking in Irish.

" _Yes, eager but fine_ ," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she smiled, and he took a moment to kiss her on the lips before he said, "Do you want to work on the book at all?" saying that in English. " _Because I would be very happy staying here with you and her_."

Beckett smiled again, as he'd said the second half in Irish, and she told him, "We don't have much time, but I would like to do some yoga before we need to pick Eliza up." She playfully looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "If you don't mind holding her then."

"I get to watch you?" Castle asked. When his wife merely looked at him he squeezed her hand, trying not to do so too hard though it was difficult as he was eager. He watched her switch Josie to her other breast but once the baby was set he said, "Do you want me to pick her up or are we walking?"

"We're both going," Beckett replied. She kissed Josie on the head tenderly and then sat back, watching her nurse as she and Castle waited for her to finish. When the baby had she let her husband begin to burp her while she left him with a brief kiss on the lips so she could change into her yoga outfit. She went down to the family room but paused just outside the doorway, listening to her husband talking to their youngest and smiling as she did.

"Now that you're all set," Castle said to Josie. "I should warn you that I'm probably going to be watching your mom while she's exercising. Especially doing yoga. Her body… never mind. But I'm telling you this now because you should know that it's very hard for me to keep my eyes off her. And I don't want to either. So I'll be holding you but my attention's going to be very focused on her." Kissing her side of her head he then moved her so he could look at the baby in the face and he said, "Think you'll mind that?"

Choosing that moment to step inside Beckett commented, "I can tell you right now that she won't."

"You heard that?" Castle asked, looking up at her.

"I did, please don't forget her while you ogle me," Beckett commented, setting down her yoga mat.

"Do you really want me to be here?" Castle asked uncertainly as she was starting the show she recorded for her routine.

"No and besides I could use your help playing the show when I'm ready," Beckett said.

"Sure," Castle replied as he took the remote. When she was on the mat he pressed play and then watched her beginning her routine. He held Josie against his shoulder as she could provide a distraction for him, but it was still difficult as he still wanted Beckett badly. He somehow managed to last through the show and once it was over he asked her, "What do you think Julia's doing now?"

Beckett smiled as she was drying herself off with a towel, as she knew what the question was for him, and told him, "I would imagine… well the kids would probably get bored after a while with the archery, so I would imagine something else. She didn't say what else there was before lunch so maybe when they finished they could do whatever they wanted to." She leaned over to press a kiss to the back of Josie's head before she went to her husband and their lips met only briefly. " _Beidh mé a dhéanamh níos fearr ina dhiaidh sin_ ," she murmured when she'd pulled away enough to look into his eyes, promising him she'd do better later.

" _Mise freisin_ ," Castle replied, telling her the words me too. He was pleased when they kissed again and he said, "I still miss her."

"Me too," Beckett said, knowing she was talking about Julia. "And she'll be home even sooner." She smiled a little when her husband waved to her and she left the room to hurry and shower before they needed to get Eliza. But as she went up the stairs she hoped their oldest was having fun, whatever it was she was doing at that moment.

* * *

"What about if we took one of these right now?" Peter asked.

"We'd be in trouble," Julia said, watching her friend walk up to her. "And why did you come over to me?"

"To check on you," Peter said. "I think Dawn and Ava are worried about you."

"Oh… I'm fine I just wanted to come into the water," Julia said. She saw her friend looking away from her and she asked, "What else?"

"I just wanted to… watch out for you," Peter said.

"Did my dad talk to you?" Julia asked wryly.

"No, brothers would do this for sisters right?" Peter asked her.

"That's true… though sisters will do that for sisters," Julia pointed out to him as she walked up to the ground from the lake where she'd been wading.

"Alexis?" Peter replied.

"Yep," Julia said with a nod as she put her shoes back on. "Is it time for lunch? I'm so hungry I can't stand it anymore."

Peter was just about to answer that before there was the sound of a bell which was the call for meals and he said, "I think it is."

Julia couldn't help laughing and they hurried together to the cafeteria where they would eat with the other sixth grade classes. Since they were first they were able to save a table for Dawn and Ava who were a little after them, waiting to eat until they had joined them and immediately began to talk to each other about their seating in the canoes that afternoon.

"Should we do it differently?" Ava asked the others.

"Do you want to go with Dawn?" Peter asked, keeping his voice low so just the four of them would hear.

"That would be nice," the girl said with a smile at Ava. "If we go canoeing again we can switch again."

"Should we?" Julia asked.

"You don't want to?" Peter said.

"No, I do, it's just what didn't we do here yet? We only have tomorrow," Julia said.

"True," Dawn said. "And there's the talent show thing tomorrow."

Peter, watching his partner across the table, was a little startled at the expression that appeared on her face and he asked, "You don't want to?"

"I don't think we should," Julia said before she explained her reasoning.

"I thought the same thing too," Peter said with a nod. "And you're right; we should just let them compete."

"Too bad, that would have been fun to see," Ava said to them.

"We'll dance during recess one time," Julia promised.

"Better make it soon, school's almost over," Dawn said.

Julia smiled when some of their other classmates around them groaned about that and she suddenly became a little uncertain, wondering if they would remark about the fact that she wasn't going to be joining them in the middle school in September. But she was relieved when no commented about that and they were soon finishing their meal before the classes were dividing up again to work on their next activities. She went with her friends and the others in their class to what looked like a shaded outdoor theater and they met Counselor Renee who had them line up in pairs before she turned to her and Peter and brought them forward to stand with her.

"Now I know you two dance back at your school," Renee told them with a smile. "And we're going to learn a little bit of the Jive, are you two familiar with that?"

Though she wanted to say they definitely were Julia, after sharing a look with Peter, merely nodded with her partner. They watched the counselor then beginning to explain some of the steps and she nearly sighed out loud with boredom as she had been afraid she and Peter were going to only be demonstrators. After they'd done that for their steps they were about to watch the other kids dance too when she saw that Dawn was raising her hand.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked, walking over to the girl and her partner.

"Can we go? I don't think I really want to do dance lessons," Dawn replied.

"Me either," Ava said.

"Or me," the boy who'd been partnered with Dawn whose name was Brice.

"You too?" Cookston asked the boy next to Ava, Tristan. When he nodded she said, "If you want to go over to the taekwondo lessons go ahead."

"Could we do something else?" Julia asked quickly as she and Peter rushed over to their other two friends.

"Like what?" Cookston asked.

"Just walk around the lake," Peter commented.

"The entire lake?" Cookston said.

"Isn't there a class swimming right now?" Dawn pointed out.

"Alright," Cookston replied as she knew there were going to be a few more counselors around the lake as there always were when there were kids swimming. "But tell everyone down there what you're going to do. Do not go into the woods."

"We just want to go to the shore," Julia said, speaking firmly as she didn't really want to go past that. She was relieved when they could go, and she said to the others, "We're not going right?" Spotting Dawn and Ava glancing at each other she groaned and said, "Really, I don't want to go."

"Just to see that hole you dug up," Ava said first.

"We can't touch it again though," Julia said firmly. "They let me get the stone but if I did it again I'd just be a thief."

"Even if you didn't steal anything?" Dawn asked.

Nodding her head Julia explained, "I was invited to disturb the earth for a gift and I thanked them. But this time I'd just be messing things up."

"Then we just want to look," Ava said, a little worried.

"We can do that right?" Dawn said.

"It's fine," Julia said. She looked at Peter and asked, "You don't have anything to say?"

"Not really, I heard the way you told me to stop yesterday so I believe you," the boy answered. "And it would be cool to check out but I'm gonna have to keep watch."

Julia laughed with him as Dawn and Ava thanked him at the same time and they walked a little faster so they could reach the lake as it neared ahead. She remained behind as her friends told the counselors and Mr. Fuji about them walking around before they returned, and they started on their way. She was looking around, not realizing she was doing so that much until Ava patted her shoulder with her finger and making her look at her friend questioningly.

"You don't want your camera?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm alright, I got pictures when we were here on Monday," Julia replied quickly. "Did you think I was taking pictures? Or pretending to?"

"No, just looking at what you could take pictures of," Dawn said. "Like you were memorizing your…"

"Shots," Julia supplied quickly when her friend had trailed off. She then smiled and said, "Do you remember where we were?"

"Nope, what about you? I hope you do or else we're just taking a walk," Peter commented as Julia had been speaking to him.

"How did you know where to go yesterday?" Ava asked.

"I just… did," Julia said. "That's kinda how it works," she explained. "If I'm supposed to sense something it just comes to me and I follow it."

"You aren't worried about negative spirits?" Dawn then said.

"I know," Julia said. When her friends looked at her with wide eyes she paused and then told them with a slightly unsure look on her face, "I can sense that too, so I stay away."

"But that can't be enough," Peter protested. "I've seen _Ghost Adventures_ a lot too and sometimes just staying away doesn't help… well, I guess it's just you don't go into places like that. Or did you?"

"It was in Las Vegas," Julia said with a sigh. "But don't tell anyone because I didn't tell anyone. You know I told you about that figure at the jail? Well past it in what was supposed to be a garden there was something there."

"What?" Ava asked.

"I don't know but it wasn't a good thing," Julia replied. "And it wanted to come over to all of us but mostly my mom."

"Why?" Peter asked as Dawn and Ava gasped.

"Because it thought it could affect her," Julia said with a slight sigh. "Since she doesn't believe it could have attached to her and changed how she was."

"Why didn't it?" Dawn said as Ava was holding onto her arm.

"All of us together didn't let it get close to her," Julia said. "And we were all happy and my mom recovered after that figure in the jail came to me and stopped her."

"What happens if you're alone?" Ava nearly whispered.

"Yeah, or your mom?" Dawn said before she turned to Julia.

"Hopefully we aren't," Julia said, feeling a little bad she hadn't told her friends about the fact that her grandmother helped her with negative spirits. She frowned and glanced around saying, "This is too dark to talk about though, let's keep going but think about something happier."

"Okay, like that?" Peter asked as they continued again. "Oh, I know! We don't have to just be there like dolls dancing for everyone."

Laughing with the other girls Dawn said, "Was it that bad?"

"Not too much but still, we want to dance to dance not to teach… at least not yet," Julia said, smiling at her partner.

"I agree," Peter said before they were laughing as they continued around the shore until Julia stopped them and he and the two girls watched her expectantly until she spoke.

"It's over here," Julia said. "Are you going to stay here?"

"I said I would," Peter said, nodding.

Leading the two girls after her Julia said, "It's a little back from the water but I told you it's likely the lake was bigger."

"There?" Dawn said when she suddenly spotted some disturbed earth ahead of them.

"Yeah, that was where I found it," Julia answered. She then held her arm out in front of them and said, "Stay here."

Looking around them, Ava said, "Did it look like this back then? Or are there different trees?"

"I think it's the same," Julia replied, looking above them as well. She was going to answer with more certainty when she heard a familiar whistle from Peter and they hurried over to him before she squeezed his arm saying thank you.

"Least I could do," Peter replied. "I was looking at the trees… it's like that poem we heard last year."

"That was about the Acadians," Dawn said as she recalled it immediately.

"What poem?" Ava asked.

Julia tried not to laugh when her friends looked at her and she then began to recite the stanza she had memorized for their final in English for the fifth grade, loving that poem as her parents had helped her with every line.

 _This is the forest primeval. The murmuring pines and the hemlocks,  
Bearded with moss, and in garments green, indistinct in the twilight  
Stand like Druids of eld, with voices sad and prophetic  
Stand like harpers roar, with beards that rest on their bosoms.  
Loud from its rocky caverns, the deep-voiced neighboring ocean  
Speaks, and in accents disconsolate answers the wail of the forest…_

Trailing off at the end Julia turned to the wall of trees and breathed out heavily saying, "That could be anywhere, not just in Nova Scotia where the poem was supposed to be." She shuddered and said, "What?" as her friends were all looking at her.

"You…" Peter began before he looked at the two girls.

"Your voice changed," Ava ventured to say though she spoke slowly.

"How?" Julia asked as she then realized what they meant.

"You kinda sounded like you were going to start speaking in French," Peter said. "Something didn't attack you did it?"

"No," Julia said with a smile as she realized what had happened. "That's the girl I saw, last year at the Adirondacks."

"A spirit?" Dawn said. "Wait, you didn't tell anyone about her either did you?"

"I can't, my mom doesn't believe this stuff and I don't want to make her believe just 'cause I do," Julia said in slight exasperation.

"Well… we want to know and we're going to take a while to get back," Peter said.

"It wasn't much, she was on the island in Lake Placid and I saw her when my mom and I were on a canoe," Julia began. "She was just standing there and she disappeared, but I heard her a couple times when we were on the shore of the lake. I guess I just copied her accent."

"She didn't follow you?" Dawn asked.

"No but I just remember her accent 'cause I thought it was pretty," Julia said with a slight smile at the memory.

"No one noticed you seeing a ghost?" Ava then said.

"Nah, and it's spirit," Julia said. "Better to call them spirits. She didn't really do anything, I just heard her and I knew when she was going to speak 'cause there would be a breeze that was a little cold."

"She was Acadian?" Peter guessed.

"Yeah, so she spoke English with a French accent… I think she was brought here," Julia said. She was quiet for a moment as they had to climb over a log before she said, "She maybe tried to get back to Canada but couldn't make it, so her family came here."

"Did she tell you her name?" Dawn said.

When Julia shook her head Peter said, "Too bad."

Stopping abruptly the girl turned to her three friends and asked, "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah." "Of course." "Why would you lie? You don't get a cake or something," Dawn, Ava and then Peter said last, making all of them laugh.

"No, Mari believed me when I told her," Julia said before she froze.

"We're not surprised," Dawn said.

"Nope, you're best friends," Ava added. "Why shouldn't you tell her?"

"It makes sense," Peter said.

Julia nodded, relieved they believed her and then said, "Come on, I want to go in the canoes again really badly." And with that she and her friends continued to make their way back around the lake to where their classmates were starting to gather on the shore.

* * *

"Kate?" Castle asked, walking up to her in the kitchen with Josie in his arms and Eliza skipping next to him.

"Yes?" Beckett said, looking up at her husband and smiling when she saw their youngest daughters were with him.

"Someone's thirsty," Castle told her.

"That was all I needed to cut up," Beckett said, putting some cubes of watermelon into their blender. She added the ice and said, "Take her into the family room."

"Can I stay?" Eliza asked.

"Okay but when I say cover your ears," Beckett said as Castle was walking away hurriedly. When she was sure they were far enough away she told Eliza to cover her ears and she then turned on the blender. It was nearly two thirty in the afternoon and she tried not to think of the fact they weren't going to be heading to the school for the third time that week to go to Julia's dance class or just pick her up. She had used the excuse of making a smoothie she'd gotten a recipe for from Skye the night before to distract herself, but it didn't work. But she then had to focus on the mixture that was finished, and she shook the blender before she poured out the slightly pink drink into three cups. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking down at Eliza who had come over to her and was hugging her.

"It's no use Kate," Castle said, walking down the hall with Josie. "We can tell you're wishing Julia was at school right now."

"And you," Beckett said.

Castle nodded firmly and said, "You can't get used to it in a week."

"I know," Beckett said.

"You love Jules a lot," Eliza said then. "And Josa."

"And you, we're not going to forget you," Castle said, ruffling her hair as he'd gone to stand next to his wife. He watched her lean over to kiss Josie on the forehead and he touched her shoulder quickly with his free hand before she tilted her head up to him. He leaned down quickly and then began to kiss her, feeling her place her hand on his chest before he reluctantly pulled away as the baby was cooing a little. "I forgot," he told her as a way of apologizing.

"That's alright, we should drink these anyway," Beckett told him with a smile. When he nodded, but stayed close her, she reached up and gently cupped his cheek before she grabbed Eliza's cup and handed it over to her. "Drink that slowly and wait until we go outside."

"Kay," the little girl said, smiling as she'd been glad to see their kiss before she had watched her baby sister. Eliza then realized what her mother had said and asked, "Outside?"

"You don't want to go out to the beach before dinner?" Castle asked as he went to put Josie in her carrier so she could go down to the beach with them in that. "You don't want the wrap?"

"I'm fine," Beckett replied. "We're going to be sitting anyways."

"Where will this go?" Eliza asked, tapping the carrier gently.

"On the table, we'll move it in front of us a little bit," Castle explained. "She's ready," he then told his wife.

Beckett nodded, and she took the two glasses for herself and her husband as they walked down to the beach with the dogs. Once they were sitting in the Adirondack chairs she handed him his glass before they watched Eliza stand in front of them, looking at the baby on the table in front of them. "Don't drink too fast sweetie," she told her as she watched the little girl get the drink from her crazy straw.

"I can't, it has to go through the loops," Eliza said with a smile as she looked over at her father.

"That's why I bought it for you," Castle said with a smile. "But your mom's right, don't drink too fast or you'll be too full for dinner."

"What are we gonna do?" Eliza couldn't help asking.

"Stay in," Beckett said. "We're going to make some chicken mac and cheese."

"You are?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"We are and don't worry about your sister," Castle commented. "She had mac and cheese last night with her dinner remember?"

"Yep," Eliza said with a smile. "Thank you," she said before she climbed onto her mother's lap with her help. "Does she like the beach?" she asked as she was watching Josie.

"I think so," Beckett replied as she wrapped her free arm around her daughter. She kissed her temple and said, "Do you like your smoothie?"

"Yeah, I like the watermelon," Eliza said. "But you have to make it for Jules too."

"I will," Beckett promised with a smile. "Now though you can go ahead and play with the dogs until we eat."

"Kay, can I throw stuff for them?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Of course," Castle said. "You just need to be careful where you do that."

"I know," Eliza said. She let her father take her glass and though she hadn't finished she left them to grab some of the dogs' toys. She took some tennis balls and a rope toy and told her parents, "I'm gonna play with this first."

"Good idea," Castle commented. "That way you don't throw it near your sister… unless you were planning to."

"I think that's a no Rick," Beckett said with a smile as Eliza wrinkled her nose at him. "Go ahead sweetie," she told the little girl.

"I wanna get a drink," Eliza told them both before she then drank out of the cup that her father held for her. After she had finished she hurried to the dogs right in front of them and gently shook the toy before Molly was jumping up to her to her squeal of delight.

Watching Eliza as she pulled Beckett was pleased to see the Andalusian Hound wasn't tugging too hard and she laughed heavily with her husband as their middle daughter started to go around the grass, pulling Molly with her. " _I was worried_ ," she murmured in Irish.

" _She knows_ ," Castle began. " _That she needs to be the only one able to play. Do you want her to go next door_?"

Beckett started to reply but stopped and then sighed a little telling him, " _Not really, I'm being selfish_."

" _Me too_ ," Castle said with a smile. " _I was about to protest_." When she squeezed his arm he wished he could squeeze back when their daughter was coming back to them and he held out her glass so she could finish her smoothie. He was about to ask her if she was going to start throwing the tennis balls when she interrupted him before he could start to let them know what she'd thought to do next.

"I wanna go in the water," Eliza said firmly.

"Swimming?" Beckett asked.

Eliza was going to answer yes when she paused and then said, "What about Jules."

"We were hoping that you would wait until she's back to swim," Castle said.

"What if I said the pool?" Eliza said.

"That would be fine," Beckett said in amusement as they'd already been in the pool for the first time that summer before Julia's week at camp. "But let's just wade here?"

"Yeah," Eliza said before she let go of the toy and they watched as JoJo and Molly started to fight over it. "Can they go too?"

"Yes, but they might be a little busy right now," Beckett said with a smile. "Rick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Castle said as he'd set the two glasses he'd been holding on the ground next to him.

Watching her father taking Josie out of her carrier Eliza asked, "You're not gonna go too?"

"Take off your shoes at least," Beckett told her husband.

"Are you sure I should?" Castle asked.

"Just for a little bit," Beckett replied with a smile.

Since he saw that Eliza was looking at them in confusion Castle explained to her, "I was just going to walk around holding her, but I guess we're joining you on the beach. Watch her for now?"

Eliza nodded eagerly and took her sister's hands while their parents were taking off their shoes and socks, holding her in place in the carrier since she was unbuckled. "I'll find you a shell so you can hold it," she was telling the baby.

"You can," Beckett said as her daughter had looked at her then. "But for now…" she said before she moved to help the little girl with her shoes and socks. Once they were off she took Eliza's hand and they went down together to the water, Castle following them with Josie against his shoulder.

"Can I run?" Eliza asked after they had been watching the waves for a while.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, letting go of her hand.

Moving to stand next to his wife while they were watching their middle daughter running around with Macca and Rose, Castle said, "You didn't tell her how deep she can go."

"She knows," Beckett said with a smile. When her husband looked at her full on she said with a slightly raised eyebrow, "She's five now Rick, she remembers."  
"Yeah and I remember what I was gonna ask you before," Eliza said, going up to them at that moment. "What about Macca and JoJo?"

"They're staying with us for now," Castle replied, rubbing his hand up and down Josie's back as she moved slightly. "But they do miss your sister, I can tell."

"Yeah," Eliza said. "I'm gonna look for a shell," she then told her parents.

"Go ahead," Beckett said since both the little girl and Castle were looking at her to answer.

"Before you say anything," Castle said quickly as his wife turned her attention to him. "I was fine with it but since we're doing this thing together I wanted you to say what you wanted her to do out loud."

"This thing?" Beckett asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Raising kids," Castle said.

"I knew," Beckett murmured with a smile. "And second if you don't say anything doesn't that give them the impression you're okay with everything?"

Since he knew his wife was teasing; as he would protest when he wanted to; Castle leaned over slightly to kiss her on the cheek. When he pulled back he paused midway as Josie started to cry and he asked, "Too much?"

" _Riachtanais sí liom_ ," Beckett replied which meant she needed her. She took Josie carefully from him and went back up to the chairs while her husband stayed and watched Eliza who was running around the sand and looking all over for what she knew was supposed to be the perfect shell for her sister. The thought made her smile as she nursed the baby and she kept her eye on the little girl in her efforts before she ran up to them and Eliza was talking to her excitedly at the same time.


	38. Bow To The Target (Part 2)

"Can I get five more?" the little girl asked as she held out the shell she had in her hand.

"What for?" Beckett asked with a smile while Castle walked up behind their daughter.

"So I can have shells like Josa does," Eliza replied.

"Alright," Beckett said, as she knew the little girl was referring to the picture frame that had six shells that Alexis and the girls had picked out for their baby sister before she had been born. "Better pick some out for Julia too, she'll want one."

"Me?" Eliza asked uncertainly.

"Tell you what," Castle said then, bringing their attention to him. "I'll pick out the ones for you and you choose the ones for Julia's picture. We'll pick Josie's together."

"Kay," Eliza said eagerly.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here taking care of her," Beckett said with a smile when her husband turned to her.

"Okay, let's get started," Castle said, smiling at their daughter before they went hand in hand back down to the beach. Once they were there he knew Beckett was keeping her eye on them but focused on what he needed to as it was nearly time for them to need to start getting dinner ready. Luckily Eliza wasn't being too picky, and she soon had the six shells for Julia. "Good?" he asked as he showed her the ones he thought she would like.

"Yeah," Eliza said with a wide smile. "Can we go show Mommy?"

"I'll follow you," Castle said with a smile before he walked after her to Beckett.

"They're all very pretty," Beckett said with a smile for her daughter. "And I know Julia will love them."

"When can I make it?" Eliza said.

"Tomorrow, today we don't have too much time," Castle commented.

"We need to go in?" Beckett asked him. When he merely glanced at her she smiled; knowing the time already; and stood as her husband grabbed the carrier since she still held Josie. While the two were setting the shells aside to clean later she slipped into the house and went down to the kitchen, gently rocking the baby as she'd fallen asleep during the walk up the backyard. Once Castle and Eliza were back with her she then put Josie back inside her carrier and said to her husband once she was buckled up, "Should we leave her here?"

"I can be quiet," Eliza said quickly as she'd been able to tell why her mother had asked what she did.

"Would you like to color a little?" Beckett asked her.

"Kay," Eliza replied. She then went with her mother to the family room while her father stayed with Josie and she said to her mother, "What do we do after dinner?"

"Well we need to talk to your sister," Beckett began with. "And then we'll get Josie to bed before we do something you'd like to do before you need to get to bed."

Picking out a coloring book then Eliza said thoughtfully, "I wanna watch a movie."

"Alright, but not _Zootopia_ ," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "Something different."

"Kay," Eliza replied simply before they went back to the kitchen. She sat on her chair and then began to color, glancing at her baby sister from time to time since their parents were busy with preparing their dinner.

"If this works out," Castle eventually commented once he'd cooked the chicken and the pasta was nearly ready. "Then we should make this again for Julia."

"Of course," Beckett said. "But not for a while. This might be nearly fully handmade, but I don't want them to have it all that much."

"Of course," Castle said, smiling when she gave him a look for echoing her. "But I would like us to either make something Julia loves for either dinner or lunch on Friday and then go out for the other meal."

Beckett smiled and said, "I thought you might want to do that. And we should have lunch here and then dinner out. But she picks both."

"That's what I planned," Castle replied. "What you thought I was going to influence her decision?"

"Just don't tell her what we've had while she's been gone," Beckett said firmly. She paused in stirring the cheese sauce she was making and looked with her husband over to the table as there'd been a slight noise from the baby. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah," Eliza said. "But I don't think-"

"Good try sweetheart," Castle said with a slight smile as Josie began to cry. He rushed to wash his hands and as he was doing that told his wife, "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you," Beckett replied easily before she turned her attention to the food to finish with it. "Sweetie come and help me set the table."

Eliza brought her colored pencils and coloring book before she took the forks and napkins that her mother handed her before she hurried around the table to set everything down in place. Since there were only three settings she needed to place she hurried to the end of the stairs to wait for her father, looking up them until he appeared, and she was about to ask if Josie was alright when he spoke first.

"She's fine," Castle told her with a smile, not surprised to see Eliza. "And she's awake too so we'll have to keep an eye on her while we eat."

"Speaking of that," Beckett called to them as they approached the kitchen table. "It's ready."

Once they were all sitting together around the table Castle commented, "Will she call at the same time?"

"More than likely," Beckett replied. "I think she's rushing through her showers to do that, but I hope she's still taking them."

"I doubt the counselors would let her not take them," Castle reminded her.

Nodding Beckett then said, "Then I hope she's at least using soap."

"I think she knows her mother would want her to do that," Castle replied. "Also, me too but she'll think of you first."

Eliza was going to ask why when she stopped herself as she recalled that her sister had been with their mother first before their father adopted her. She then leaned over to look at Josie as the baby seemed to sigh and she giggled when she saw Josie was smiling at Castle.

"Keep eating," Beckett said with a smile before she watched Castle gently rubbing Josie's cheek with his thumb. "Rick," she told him softly.

"Yeah, sorry," Castle said quickly, turning his attention back to his food. He glanced at his wife when she squeezed his hand and did the same back to her quickly before they began to eat again.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked when they'd finished, and she got off her chair to take her plate and cup.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked, checking on Josie as her husband was already heading to the sink.

"Are you gonna give Josa a bath?" Eliza said.

"Do we have the time?" Castle said when his wife looked at him.

"Stay here with her sweetie," Beckett told the little girl as she took her plate and cup from her. She went to where her husband was already starting to wash the dishes and pots and told him, "We do if we hurry with this."

"The bowls?" Castle asked as the one with their entrée and the one with the salad was still on the table. He wasn't surprised when she just glanced at him before heading back to the table and he focused his attention back on what he was doing since he would need to clean the sink as well.

When she was sure Castle was alright with everything Beckett went to the closet next to their office where she grabbed the things for Josie's baths that they kept in there. As soon as he had cleaned the sink thoroughly she handed him the tub before she went to the chair where the carrier was. "Alright, this is going to be quick," she said as she took out her youngest. She kissed Josie's cheek and held her against her shoulder before she paused as she felt Eliza take her pocket. "You can help us," she said, looking down at her.

"Thank you, Mommy," the little girl replied with a smile. "But you're gonna do everything."

"I think you still help," Castle said as he watched his wife set the baby down on the towel she'd set next to the sink.

"You both do," Beckett commented once she had Josie out of her onesie.

"That's not why I said that," Castle quickly told her.

"It still needed to be said," Beckett said in amusement as he stepped away from them to throw away the baby's diaper. She was quickly setting Josie into the warm water of the tub, which her husband had filled, and she said to Eliza who was standing to her left, "How was Mari today? I forgot to ask you."

"She's kay," the little girl said slowly. "She misses Jules a lot. But she asked if you made anymore pictures."

"Did you tell her I wanted to?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Eliza asked quickly.

"I did," Beckett said. "By the way," she told her husband while she was letting their middle daughter get some of Josie's soap onto her hand. "We spent almost twenty minutes down there-"

"And then another five on the beach, I know," Castle replied. "But we had what we needed to keep an eye on her and don't forget the dogs."

Sighing Beckett finally nodded before she glanced down at the baby who was staring at her. She smiled down at her and leaned over, kissing her forehead, before she concentrated on finishing bathing her.

Eliza, watching the baby closely, hopped down from the stool that she was standing on and said, "Daddy-"

"Go," Castle urged her since Beckett was walking away already with Josie bundled in her towel.

Though she didn't want to her leave her father by himself Eliza decided that he was serious and she rushed over to the stairs, following her mother up to the top. "Mommy, what about Daddy?" she asked her.

"What about him?" Beckett asked, glancing back at her and not stopping.

"He's by himself," Eliza explained.

"I know, and he'll be alright," Beckett replied, slipping in swiftly when she got to Josie's room. "The dogs are with him."

Glancing behind herself Eliza saw that none had followed them, and she felt a little better that he wasn't completely alone. She then shook herself to run into the room when her mother called her to help her get her sister's pajamas, unable to help be eager at getting to really help with something.

Beckett smiled over at Eliza as the little girl was going through the drawer in the dresser for Josie's pajama onesies and said, "I didn't think you'd be so excited."

"I wanna get to help too," Eliza replied simply before she came back to her mother.

Taking the onesie quickly Beckett squeezed her daughter's hand gently before she turned her attention to Josie to dress her as Eliza stood next to her watching.

"Did I miss something, and she got glued to your side?" Castle asked, stopping in the doorway watching the two.

"Daddy," Eliza said in exasperation as she turned her head to look at him. She started to walk towards him and then turned back around, almost bumping into her mother. "It's a rubber band."

Castle couldn't help laughing and when he calmed down he said, "She's my daughter too," to his wife.

" _Tá mé go maith ar an_ ," Beckett said wryly as she picked up Josie who was ready for bed, telling him she was well aware. " _Agus ár n-iníon_ ," saying the words and our daughter as she felt she needed to correct him.

" _Fíor_ ," Castle said, which meant very true.

"Does she need to go to bed?" Eliza asked, watching her parents and wondering what they'd said though she knew they wouldn't tell her.

"She does, want to get her to sleep?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said, trying not to nod her head too fast in her eagerness. She went to sit on her mother's rocking chair and once she had Josie cradled she paused and looked up at her parents.

"Stay still," Castle said as he reached for the back of the chair and gently began to move it since the little girl's feet couldn't reach the floor yet. Once it was enough he watched Josie in Eliza's arms while Beckett sat across from them on the edge of the bed.

Beckett had been meaning to tell her husband to let her know when the baby was asleep but wasn't surprised when he walked around the chair a while later, taking Josie carefully. She got up quickly and then said softly, "You two can say goodnight, I know I'll need to nurse her before we go to bed."

"Eliza," Castle said, going over to the bed and sitting. "You need to say goodnight to your sister."

"Kay," the little girl said though she wanted to protest her not being up when her mother fed the baby. She leaned over Josie and gently kissed the top of her forehead saying, "Love you Josa, tomorrow we'll… do something with the doggies," not sure what she could do with the just barely month-old baby.

"Something," Beckett said with a smile as she followed Castle when he stood up and then went over to the crib. She gently kissed Josie on the forehead before her husband did the same; since he was holding the baby against his shoulder; and she looked on while he set her down on her back and she covered her up.

When they were back downstairs in the family room Eliza was going to ask her parents if they could have popcorn at least when her father took her hand and they were going back out to the kitchen. Seeing that her mother was taking out their popcorn maker she smiled widely, and she said, "Which ones?"

"Which ones do you want?" Beckett called, looking at what they had in the pantry.

"The rainbow one?" Eliza asked hopefully. When she saw her mother was taking the jar of kernels out of the pantry she nearly squealed in excitement before she was cut off by her mother's phone on the table ringing and she knew immediately who it was.

"That'll be-" Castle started to say before he and Beckett were watching Eliza as she snatched up the phone and answered it to their surprise.

* * *

"Again Julia? I really hope you're washing up in the shower," Cookston said when the girl walked up to where she and Evelyn were standing at the door to the bathrooms and showers. "Your parents would want you to."

"I am," Julia replied with a smile. "I know my mom would wonder… and my dad too but my mom first."

"Come on," Evelyn said then with a smile.

Julia followed the counselor quickly across to the cabin, relieved when she was alone, and she could call her mother's phone. When it was answered she expected to see her parents and at least Eliza on the screen before she jumped when it was just her little sister, crossing her eyes at her. "Lizzy!" she said in mock anger.

Giggling Eliza said, "Did I surprise you?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a slight laugh as she then saw their parents appearing behind her. "Hi Mom, Dad… and you too Lizzy."

"Hi Jules," Eliza said as their parents were saying hello to her big sister. "What did you do?"

"Hold on," Beckett said quickly before Julia could reply to that. "We're at the kitchen table and we should go to the couch in the family room at least."

"I can wait," Julia said quickly. She started to watch the screen move to the floor while her family was walking to the other room but soon had to stop as she was beginning to get a little dizzy. When she heard her mother calling to her she turned her attention back to the screen and smiled saying, "I can tell you now?"

"Go ahead," Beckett replied.

With a quick nod Julia then related everything that had happened that day until she had taken her shower. She was a little surprised at the look on her mother's face at that last bit and she asked, "What is it?"

"You _are_ taking a shower, right?" Beckett said.

Julia couldn't help laugh and when she had calmed down enough she said, "Ms. Cookston asked me if I was and our cabin counselor too right now. And I am Mom I'm just going really fast since I want to talk to you alone. The other girls don't talk to their families for too long really."

"I just wanted to make sure," Beckett said with a smile. "So, you had fun?"

"Yep, is Grandpapa?" Julia asked.

"He is, don't worry," Castle commented. "We actually saw him, but your sister should tell you about her day first."  
"Oh," Eliza said in slight surprise at the remembrance that she needed to. She then spoke quickly about what she'd done, all the way up to that moment. "And Mari misses you, but she said to tell you she likes your letters," she finished with.

"So do we," Castle said quickly.

"Good," Julia said with a smile. "Tell Mari I'm really close to coming back home."

"I will," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"What about you?" Julia asked their parents.

Beckett gave a very quick overview of what they'd done, since she knew they were running out of time, and once she'd finished she said, "Even though he didn't have a chance to say it I'm sure your grandpapa wanted you all there on the beach to see him."

"Yeah," Julia replied with a smile on her face. She glanced over at the door but realized it was a counselor walking by before she turned back to the phone.

"Did you guys pick out what you're going to do tomorrow?" Castle asked.

"I think canoeing, swimming and maybe archery but I don't think Ava liked it too much," Julia said. "We said we should all agree on what we do… like our moms would tell us to do."

"Yes, we would," Beckett said in amusement. "But just those two for sure?"

"We'd still have fun," Julia assured her mother. "Oh, and remember how I told you Peter and I were gonna dance for the talent show tomorrow?"

"Did you pick a different song?" Castle asked.

"No, we decided not to 'cause we already compete," Julia replied. "It's unfair even though it's just for fun."

"And you want a break," Beckett said knowingly, studying her daughter.

Julia nodded and then said, "And after the dance class we want to take a break from having to perform."

"I can't blame you for that," Castle said. He then heard some voices and he sighed saying, "Did we run out of time?"

"Yeah, some girls are back," Julia said, looking over to the door again. "So night Mom, Dad and Lizzy. I love you and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you too sweetheart," Castle said. "Have fun tomorrow and remember we're very close to Friday."

"I remember Dad, love you," Julia said, even though she'd already told him she loved him.

"He said what I wanted to," Beckett replied. "But what he didn't say is we can't wait to hear all about what you get up to. I love you Julia, so much."

"Love you too Mom," Julia replied. "And I'll tell you everything."

"Me too," Eliza said.

"Of course Lizzy," Julia said, smiling at her little sister.

"Love you," Eliza told her then as she waved.

"Love you too," Julia replied. She said goodnight to her whole family and once the screen went back to her menu she tried not to sigh at how much she missed them; and her littlest sister though she knew Josie was likely asleep. Shaking herself she climbed down from her bed and went to her backpack, taking out her papers before she went back up to write her next entry.

 _May 20th, 2020_

Julia paused there as she recalled suddenly the entry from the night before and wondered if she should comment on it. She then sighed a little under her breath; so it wouldn't get anyone else's attention; and made her decision before she began to write again.

 _Another entry here at camp and I'm so tired of it… it's only the second full day but I just miss home so bad. But I'm only gonna say that right here 'cause I could write tons of pages of lists about everything I miss about home. I'll write instead about what we did._

 _First was archery and that was fun, but I miss having the beach by the target… the sound and everything. But the others had fun with it, but I should have said first Dawn and Peter though he did it before already. Ava though was a little uneasy I think I want to call it, she said later to us that it was a weapon wasn't it. And she's right but this is just a hobby and the camp is super careful no one gets hurt. Then there was free time and after that lunch and after that…_

 _I guess I should write a sigh where the dot, dot, dot is but that works too. After lunch was the dance lesson and it was to learn the Jive, but Peter and I basically had to show everyone how it looked. We didn't stay long, and really great Dawn and Ava left with us. Since we didn't want to do the taekwondo lessons we went around the lake. Oh, Peter didn't want to do that either, he likes dancing better. So instead we went around the lake and went to where I found my dad's rock and I also told them about the girl I saw at Lake Placid, the Acadian girl. I had to 'cause I said the start of the poem_ Evangeline _in a French accent; Peter, Dawn and Ava said; but good thing they don't think I'm weird. That boy Ollie who's kinda a bully called me a ghost freak when he walked by us, but I don't care. They think he likes me too and that's gross. But back to the spirit I told them about, I never told Mom or Dad about her and_

Julia paused there and looked at Dawn who was writing a letter on her bed next to her, whispering her name. She asked, "Should I tell my parents about what I saw?"

"Yeah," Dawn said. "They know what you saw before."

Nodding, and relieved her friend had whispered that, Julia whispered a thanks and then went back to her entry. She decided to start another paragraph after the word and she'd ended on and put her pen back to the paper.

 _I just asked Dawn if I should tell them and she said yeah so I guess I will when_

Trying not to gasp when something came to mind Julia glanced back down at her paper and sighed under her breath again when she saw she had marked the page with a long line. But she decided to keep going since it wasn't her actual diary and started yet another paragraph as she wanted to have what she wrote next separate from the line she hadn't finished above it.

 _I'm so sorry Grandmama I forgot about you for a while, but I hope you understand that I was very busy with school and… everything. But I'm sure you know that Josa is here now… you want to see her I know but I hope it's okay if we wait to do that. She was born kinda early, so I want her to be a little bigger and stronger… maybe when we come back from summer vacation? When Mom and Dad are in Ireland I can take you to see her since she's sleeping in her crib a little more. But I love you Grandmama!_

Feeling a lot better after having written that Julia then moved to another paragraph to go back to where she'd stopped writing about her day, looking at her watch to see how much time she still had.

 _We went to that spot and then went back around and just played until dinner. After we could go around the lake like last night, but nothing really happened so that's about it except for showers. I was able to finish fast and talked to Mom, Dad and Lizzy. Grandpapa is on that trip on the yacht and Josa was asleep already. They're all fine but Dad talked about Friday almost here, so I know they still miss me. I didn't think they stopped but it was really nice to hear that._

 _I'll stop here, just one more full day and then I'm gonna be home. Still too long but I am having fun here with my friends…_

Biting a little harder than she meant to on her lower lip Julia was afraid she'd broken the skin but didn't taste blood. With that distraction out of the way she then turned back to the papers, thinking of how to word what she wanted to before she merely scribbled the last bit of the entry.

 _My dreams were beautiful last night._

Julia had to control herself not to launch off the bed like she had done the night before and she managed to get her papers put away before she was grabbing what she needed for her letters. She wrote her family's letter quickly again; since there wasn't too much she could say that she hadn't told them over the phone; and then turned her attention to her letter for Mari.

 _Dear Mari,_

 _I'm getting closer to getting home, but I still miss you a ton. It's been fun spending time with Peter, Dawn and Ava since we spend so much time together you and me. But I still wish you could be here to see everything. I mean with us since you are gonna come here next year._

 _So today at camp was archery, a dance lesson we didn't stay for that long and some different things to fill in our free time. Oh, we did go canoeing and I forgot to put that in my entry for my diary earlier, lol. I hope one day you and I can do that 'cause it's so much fun._

 _Lizzy said you missed me when I talked to my family earlier and I'm glad you do but I hope you're playing with your friends in your class at least since all us sixth graders are gone. And my sister too but you know that._

 _I told you about Dawn and Ava so I'm sure you would ask me if they did anything today but not really. They kinda step close to each other and smile at each other but they're always with us when they do that, so no one's noticed. And they know I'm telling you this I just remembered. I asked last night while I wrote your letter, but it was almost time for lights out, so I had to hurry. But they're happy you can see it and I'm happy for them though I have to wonder if they'll start being girlfriends at all when they're older. Who knows?_

 _I have to stop Mari, it's almost time for lights out and Natalie is trying to ask me something. I just need to write you one more letter and then I can see you again! Ask your mom to let you spend the night; I know my parents will let you. Miss you and can't wait to see you again!_

 _Your best friend,  
Julia_

Turning her attention to the girl Julia just looked at Natalie questioningly, getting off the bed to get her letters ready to go as she waited to see what the girl would end up saying to her.

"You're going to LA in September," Natalie told her.

Shaking her head as she handed her letters to Ava; so she could give them with her own to their counselor; Julia then said, "End of August but close."

"Your whole class is going?" Misty said then.

"No, we were supposed to," Julia began. "But none of the other parents really wanted their kids to go out there while school was going on."

"So it's just you and Peter," another girl, Marilyn asked.

"And Mari and Clive," Julia added quickly. "They got permission to go."

"You really might get to dance on TV?" Natalie asked.

"Skye wants us to," Julia said. "I would just be happy to actually get to be where they film the show."

"Did she tell you who was going to be on too?" another girl asked.

Shaking her head Julia told them all, "It's really soon for that, just Skye is for sure… Did you guys tell anyone about that?"

"I think everyone knows now at home," Misty commented.

"She's right," Dawn quickly told her friend when she looked upset. "But didn't they say there's a rumor on the internet? Before we really knew?"

"I think so," Julia said slowly. "But no one really knows for sure. Oh, if someone from the news asks you just say no comment."

"Why would they do that?" another girl asked with a laugh.

"You never know," Julia said and they all started to laugh together before Evelyn was coming in to collect their letters. She lay down on her bed, since the counselor had told them it was lights out as well, and looked up at the ceiling, her thoughts in a jumble.

"Julia," Ava whispered as she stood up.

"Yeah?" the girl asked, looking over at her.

"Will you dance with Mari?" Ava asked.

"I don't know," Julia said honestly. "Maybe 'cause I know Skye will dance with her wife. So-" was all she had time to say as Evelyn was coming into the room suddenly and Ava had to duck down onto her bed. When the lights were off she looked back up to the ceiling again as she thought of dancing with her best friend. She wasn't sure what exactly she and Mari could dance but hoped they could do something together and with their partners. The thought of dancing on their own and not with Skye and her partner sent a shiver down her spine but the idea appealed to her. ' _At least we'll have someone to help us even if Ms. Grey doesn't go_ ,' she thought to herself for a moment. With that thought going through her mind she closed her eyes, thinking about dancing as she soon nodded off to sleep with a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

"Rick?" Beckett said as she was turning off the light in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Castle asked absently.

Walking around the bed before she could answer that Beckett smiled as her husband was reading his book he'd had on his nightstand. When he looked up at her she said, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go back downstairs and watch a movie."

Breathing out slightly as he was tempted to say yes Castle said, "I was reading this…"

"Keep going," Beckett told him simply.

"Actually…" Castle said instead as he closed his tome and set it aside. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he reached for her hand.

"Nothing," Beckett replied simply as she let him pull her to him. She carefully took his glasses off him and put them on top of his book before she said, "I'm torn about Julia."

"I noticed," Castle replied. "She's happy but wants to come home I can tell. But what she's so happy about…"

"That's the question and I can't really ask her," Beckett explained to him. She smiled a little when he nodded rapidly in agreement with her and she leaned over, brushing her lips to his. "Since we're talking about her-"

"Let her decide what to do on Friday?" Castle asked. When she looked at him in surprise he smiled and then said, "I guessed, and I was thinking we should do that too."

"Though I think I know what she'll do already," Beckett commented.

"Me too, ready to spend the rest of the day at the beach?" Castle asked her as she checked on the baby. When she gave him a peck on the lips he reluctantly let her go so she could get onto her side of the bed.

"I am, and so will Josie," Beckett replied easily with a smile. When her husband grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap she wasn't very surprised, and they kissed deeply as soon as his arms were around her. She held onto him by his shoulders at first and then carefully wrapped them around him. Letting her right hand slide up to his hair she gently raked her nails over his scalp, pleased when he shuddered hard and ended up stopping the kiss. "Sorry," she said though she couldn't help smiling.

"No you're not," Castle said in amusement. He pressed his forehead against hers and murmured, "Probably better you did that though."

"I know, I should move too," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband sighed and let her go before she moved to her side of the bed again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Castle said, wondering what was on her mind.

"You haven't told me about our accommodations," Beckett said simply.

"You have to let me splurge," Castle said quickly, knowing she was talking about Orlando and not DC since she knew they were staying at the Mandarin again. "Especially for this."

Beckett smiled and said, "I get that but there isn't going to be anything extra is there?"

"No, just the parks," Castle replied. "And I was lucky to get rooms at the hotel at Universal."

" _Níl mé ionadh_ ," Beckett said.

Since his wife had said she wasn't surprised Castle said, " _Bhí mé a chun na_ ," explaining to her that with the brand-new Harry Potter themed hotel he had wanted to splurge for that; meaning for himself as well as their family. When she merely smiled he was about to lean over to her when she stopped him with her hand on his chest, making him look at her slightly startled.

"What did you get them?" Beckett asked seriously.

"What do you know about the hotel?" Castle asked simply.

Trying not to smile Beckett said, "How many does the suite hold?"

"At least eight, there are four bedrooms," Castle said. "I was told everyone else was going for the other house common room suites, not so much Ravenclaw."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said as she'd known already the new hotel had suites themed to the common rooms of the Hogwarts houses. "Us?"

Since he knew she wouldn't let him not answer Castle said, "It's Ravenclaw themed."

"No surprise there," Beckett said.

Seeing her expression then Castle asked, "What's wrong?"

"Speaking of accommodations did you talk to Alexis?" Beckett said.

"I did, and she was able to find time to look at the site for the townhouses and she likes them," Castle answered. "And she managed to get Louis to look at the site too and he said if we could get that for them he'd be in our debt."

"He has a way with words," Beckett said with a smile as she knew that was what the young man had said exactly. "Likely why he appeals to her."

"Well," Castle said slowly. "If that's how he's like me then I'll take it. And if so you weren't kidding."

Beckett smiled at his mentioning her telling him his daughter might end up with someone like him back when they were merely partners and she said, "Honestly it wasn't a sure thing."

"Me?" Castle asked.

"You're not very much like my dad," Beckett said. "Despite basic character traits which isn't exclusive to you both."

"I had a feeling," Castle replied with a smile. "But I talked to Brennan after and he said I should try to get a townhouse tomorrow."

"Did you try today?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"I did," Castle said. "But it was busy, so I'll try tomorrow after we take Eliza to school."

"It's walk-able," Beckett commented.

"Or in bike riding distance," Castle said. He smiled when his wife shook her head and he leaned over, kissing her cheek gently before he said, "Sleep?"

"Yes, but not just yet," Beckett told her before she leaned over and kissed her husband. She wasn't surprised when he wrapped his arm around her and they were soon dueling each other's tongue until they needed to part which they did slowly. "Alright, now we should."

" _Nach bhfuil níos mó_?" Castle asked, which meant no more.

" _Amárach_ ," Beckett replied, telling him tomorrow. She shared another kiss with him and waited for him to lie down before she joined him. Pressing close against his side she pressed her cheek to his shoulder she said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied. He gently rubbed her upper arm and told her, "Tomorrow though we should try to do something besides that."

Laughing softly Beckett said, "We'll see."

With a nod, as he couldn't forget that she would need to wake up to nurse Josie at one point, Castle said, "Alright, I'll let you sleep." He then kissed her forehead and murmured, "Night love."

"Night Rick," Beckett told him, pressing a little closer against him before she closed her eyes.

Castle remained as still as he could to allow his wife to sleep and once he could tell her weight had changed a little he gently pressed his lips to her forehead before he settled down to sleep himself. He only hoped that Josie would give them both some time to regain some of their energy before she would need them again.

* * *

Walking down the hall Beckett slipped into Josie's room and went quickly to the rocking chair. As soon as Josie was beginning to nurse she was relieved as her youngest had sounded distressed as she'd been hurrying as she'd been crying. She studied the baby very closely, making sure she was alright before she was satisfied that Josie was just hungry.

Beckett couldn't help yawning and looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was nearly four in the morning. She tried not to sigh as she wouldn't have much time to sleep in the morning but quickly reminded herself that her husband would take care of breakfast and Eliza for her. She hoped the baby would sleep a bit into the morning so he wouldn't have to take care of Josie too. She was just about to murmur that to the baby; even though she wouldn't understand; when she heard the creak of a floorboard outside the room and she glanced over at the doorway, wondering who it was since she couldn't tell. When they appeared she smiled and was about to tell them to come inside with her before they spoke first.

"Mommy?" Eliza said softly. "Can I come inside?"

"You can, I was just about to tell you sweetie," Beckett replied. When her daughter walked up to her, looking around the room she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"He's still asleep," Beckett replied.

"Oh…" Eliza said.

"I told him to stay in bed," Beckett continued. "He's tired."

"Aren't you Mommy?" Eliza asked, leaning against her legs slightly.

"I am," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as her daughter yawned at that moment. "And so are you. How come you woke up? Was it your sister?"

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Was she mad?"

"No, just hungry," Beckett replied, looking down at the baby. "You can lie down on the bed sweetie," she said when she felt her daughter leaning against her a little more.

"I'm kay Mommy," Eliza said sleepily. After a while she smiled at Josie and said, "Is she ever gonna sleep all night?"

Moving the baby to her other breast Beckett then said, "Eventually; I think she's starting to get closer." She wasn't surprised when Eliza just nodded and then watched the baby with her until eventually she was finished, and she started to burp her. When Josie was set eventually she took the baby to the crib, only needing to walk back and forth in front of it twice before she knew her daughter was asleep. Pressing a kiss to Josie's temple she set her down and covered her before she reached to Eliza, picking her up as the little girl started to protest.

Eliza was a little surprised when her mother took her over to the rocking chair; though she had said she needed to sleep, and she said, "Thank you Mommy. But what about Josa?"

"I didn't want you to wake Josie up, and I'll take her to our room once you're set," Beckett said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Oh… I wanted to ask something," Eliza said.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile at her.

"You did the same thing for me," Eliza replied.

Nodding Beckett then stood and took her hand saying, "Better we talk in your room or else we will wake her up."

Eliza waited until her mother was sitting on her bed and she stopped her from picking her up asking what she'd been waiting to saying, "Why don't you anymore?"

"You're getting to be a big girl," Beckett said, having already thought of how to answer that question if Julia had ever asked it while she was nursing Eliza years ago. "And you can eat regular food now." She then pulled her daughter to her for an embrace when the little girl wrinkled her nose and she was about to speak when her daughter started to move her head. "E-" she tried to say as she wasn't sure what she was doing. But when Eliza merely pressed her face to her neck she smiled and gently pressed her lips to the top of her head. "Are you jealous sweetie?"

"Little bit," Eliza replied before her mother helped her up onto her lap. Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck she then asked, "Mommy can I go to your bed tonight?"

At first Beckett wanted to say no but something made her pause and then think that over. Finally, she smiled and said, "Yes you can but you need to get right to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly. She sighed when her mother held her against her hip while she stood and leaned her head against hers as they went out and down the hall.

When she got to the baby's room Beckett set the little girl down and got Josie before they went to the master bedroom. At hers and her husband's bed she reached over to shake his shoulder gently to wake him up once she got the baby settled in her bed. "Hey, Eliza is staying with us tonight."

"Oh yeah? Great, a sleepover," Castle commented sleepily.

"It's almost four Rick," Beckett said with a smile as she climbed onto the bed, yawning soon after.

"Night Daddy," Eliza said as she was hugging and kissing her father.

Castle, about to speak, watched in slight amusement as the little girl seemed to almost instantly fall asleep. With her out he looked over her head to his wife and murmured, "Josie's okay?"

" _She's fine_ ," Beckett replied, switching to Irish. " _But_ Eliza _got a little jealous_."

" _Really_?" Castle asked.

" _She was, she asked why I don't nurse her anymore_ ," Beckett replied.

" _Not a surprise_ ," Castle said.

" _Yes, but she moved to hug me and I thought she was going to try to do that_ ," Beckett admitted. " _She just pressed her face against my neck_."

" _Then I don't blame you_ ," Castle commented. He smiled as he could see that she was doing the same and he said, " _Get some sleep though okay_?"

" _I know, but do you think you can get things ready in the morning_?" Beckett asked. " _If I can't really get up_." She expected her husband to answer right away but was a little startled when he instead reached over to her, gently cupping her cheek before he spoke.

" _I was planning on that anyways_ ," Castle told her seriously. " _Since she's not really sleeping all night yet_."

" _Thank you_ ," Beckett said with a nod.

" _Night my love_ ," Castle told her with a slight smile.

" _Night_ Rick," Beckett said, smiling.

They squeezed each other's hands before Castle and Beckett settled down to sleep again, their middle daughter still fast asleep in between them and Josie in the bassinet to their left. They were able to nod off very quickly, still needing their rest before they turned their attention fully to that day.

* * *

"Rick?"

"Hey love," Castle said, hurrying over to her the next morning. "Go back to sleep I was just checking on Josie."

"If she needs me-" Beckett began to say.

"Don't worry," Castle interrupted her. "You didn't feed her too long ago, so she should be fine." When his wife merely nodded he couldn't help smiling as he watched her lying down and closing her eyes. He couldn't help himself and he leaned over, pressing his lips to her temple before he stood up straight and looked down into the bassinet.

"She's not awake Daddy," Eliza whispered when she saw her father looking.

"Good, hopefully she'll let your mother sleep a little longer," Castle said quietly before he picked the little girl up. "Ready to get breakfast for her?" He wasn't surprised when she nodded rapidly in response and he took her out to the hall so they could go downstairs and to the kitchen.

Once she was on the ground again Eliza said, "Can we take it up to Mommy?"

"Eat in bed?" Castle asked as he was pausing in getting the eggs from the fridge. When she nodded he smiled and said, "I think we can manage that."

"Good… what do we have?" Eliza asked.

"Your mom needs something filling and something for energy so I'm making some cheese, ham and tomato omelets and a little bowl of oatmeal on the side," Castle replied as he moved to begin getting everything ready next to the stove.

"Can I help?" Eliza asked.

"You have to, I need you to stir the oatmeal that way it won't burn and I can work on the omelets," Castle told her. When she rushed to grab her stool to take to the stove he smiled as she pushed it with her feet. Once she was standing on it and was ready he got the oatmeal ready to cook before he started to crack eggs. He only made two egg omelets so he was able to help Eliza with the oatmeal.

"I think it's ready Daddy," the little girl told her father when she could smell the oatmeal was like it did when her parents made it.

"It is, thank you sweetheart," Castle said, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. He turned off the burner and set it aside before he finished the last omelet and Eliza suddenly went to the door leading out to the patio. "E-" he started to say.

"I'm gonna go get flowers!" Eliza called to him.

Shaking his head as he smiled Castle went to get orange juice to pour out three glasses of it before she was coming back inside. "How many did you get and what did you get?" he asked, going over to her.

"These," Eliza said with a smile as she held up the daffodils in her hand. "Good?"

"They look great," Castle said with a nod. He went over to the vases they had and took one out that would hold the flowers and told his daughter, "Wash your hands."

Pushing her stool back to the sink Eliza got up and then began to wash her hands as quickly as she could since she knew that breakfast was ready. When she had finished she went with her father up the stairs as he'd gotten the tray for her mother ready. "Can I wake her up?" she asked hopefully.

"You can, do it carefully please," Castle told her.

Eliza nodded and then rushed into her parents' room once they'd come to the door, climbing up on the bed before she went to her mother. "Mommy," she said softly, gently shaking her shoulder and waiting to see if she would wake up with just that.

"Morning again love," Castle said with a smile when his wife opened her eyes.

"Hey… am I late for breakfast?" Beckett said, smiling at her daughter and husband.

"Breakfast is here," Castle commented as he then waited for her to sit up.

"Thank you but you didn't have to," Beckett told them.

"I asked him to Mommy," Eliza said, hugging her mother as tightly as she could. "Is that kay?"

"It is but I'd like to do this Saturday when Julia is back," Beckett said.

"When is that Mommy?" Eliza asked eagerly as she got out of the way of her father so he could set the tray on her lap.

"Tomorrow," Beckett said.

"Really?" Eliza said happily.

"Really… I couldn't change first?" Beckett asked as she saw the two were dressed while she was still in her pajamas.

"You're fine love," Castle assured her as he sat next to her. He was about to take his bowl of oatmeal to eat that first when his wife stopped him, and they kissed deeply to his surprise. But he was quick to respond to her though they didn't stay together for much longer. "So…" he began.

"We should eat," Beckett said as Eliza was eating her oatmeal already.

"Yeah," Castle said, taking his bowl.

The three ate the meal, trying not to go too quickly though Eliza needed to go to school. But when they finished Castle and the little girl were able to clean up and Beckett got ready. After Josie had woken up and was ready to go herself the family went to the entry and Eliza grabbed her backpack while her parents watched.

"What if Josa needs her breakfast when we go?" the little girl asked as they were leaving the house.

"Don't worry," Castle replied. "I think she'll be alright. Ready?"

"Yep," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"Then let's go," Castle told her.

"I hope Jules is having fun today," Eliza said while they were walking down the driveway.

"I'm sure she will," Castle said firmly.

Beckett nodded to show her agreement with her husband, but as they stepped out onto the sidewalk she hoped their oldest was. Since it was the last full day she hoped her daughter was having fun and not thinking about coming home yet. And since she could see that thought had advice to herself as well she turned her attention to her husband and their youngest daughters, focusing on them until they would be reunited the next day.


	39. How Calm The Water

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _This One_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Flowers in the Dirt_ , and _Press_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Press to Play_.

A/N #2: I was very happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for that! MononenMinna (It was great to see you really enjoyed these chapters. And I'm really happy that you love how Eliza wants to take care of Josie and Castle and Beckett let her. I'm pleased you think their family is so lovely, as you put it, in the fact they care for each other. I'm glad you think it's nice that they want Alexis to live nearby them too, I figured they would since they're close of course. It's great that you think Julia's camp has a nice program, I figured it would need to, to keep those kids occupied, lol. Also, it was nice to see you like that the friends spend time together. You're very welcome for my stories. It was so nice to see you've read them all and you like my story line too!),

TORONTOSUN (It was nice to see you liked how I bring other characters come alive in what I write. I do my best to do that so it makes my stories interesting!),

MsNYC (I was really happy to see that you thought it's nice that people who aren't family see that Julia's like Beckett. I'm not surprised you think that the camp situation is how it is sometimes, getting to know your likes and dislikes. I'm not surprised you think Eliza said that about Julia with as much authority as she could muster as you put it, lol. And I'm not surprised you think Julia and Peter remind you of Caskett, though unlike them Julia and Peter are more brother and sister. I laughed at your reactions about the diary time and the flashback as more. And yeah, that line was referencing Grease but also Will and Grace since Karen says that, lol. Glad you think Julia's entries in her diary are cute and her letters too. Great that Eliza being a little jealous is a normal behavior sometimes. But I do try to have Castle and Beckett give attention to all four girls, you're right. And not surprised you're curious to know how the conversation will go between Beckett and Julia, lol. Really happy to see you thought it was great writing as usual!) and

Mb (Really happy you thought the chapter was a very good and sweet update with Julia at camp and then Castle and Beckett with Josie at home, lol. I wasn't surprised you mentioned how much they miss Julia at home since it's not as full as usual. And I did laugh at you mentioning Castle and Beckett straining since they still can't be intimate, lol, but you do make a good point about that! And yeah, I know there can always be… very annoying classmates so it was time to introduce one. Though in this case I figured someone in another class would be more likely to be that way. So you're right, camp also has those types of people. Not surprised you thought it was good for Peter to want to defend Julia and then her stopping him from getting in trouble but grateful that he wanted to do that. So happy that you loved Eliza with Josie and her parents and thought it was loving too, did my best with that. You're very welcome for sharing the first half! And I'm glad that you thought the second half was a very nice update. Great you've been enjoying Julia's diary entries and her letters back home as I had a lot of fun writing those. And I wasn't surprised you thought it was good to see Julia thinking of her grandmother and how she helps her with the spirits. Or that you mentioned that one Josie is a little older and stronger she'll help her grandmother see Josie too. Since you had _Cars_ with your youngest I wasn't surprised when you laughed at Beckett telling Eliza not to pick _Zootopia_ again, lol, kids are definitely like that, so I had to include that one! So happy that you think I really captured them as they would be as a family, being loving and everything. And you reminded me of something I forgot to mention, that Harry Potter hotel doesn't exist, I made it up, sorry about that. But I really think Universal Orlando should make one, people would be clamoring to go… like you and me, lol. Pleased to see you thought it was a fantastic update. And you're very welcome for sharing the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and I'm grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric of the song _This One_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Flowers in the Dirt_.

How Calm The Water

Breaking the surface of the water Julia looked around for her friends before their heads were coming up out of it as well. "I guess I lost," she said, trying not to laugh.

"That seems like a really dumb competition," Dawn said. "Why would you hold your breath for a long time?"

"Did we tie?" Ava then said. She laughed when Dawn splashed her, and she started to do the same back before she moved to splash Julia as well. But when she looked where the girl had been she was startled to find she was gone. "Julia?"

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked. When their friend didn't answer she said to Ava, "I think she's going back to where she found that rock."

"No I'm not," Julia replied wryly. "I just wanted to see if there was a tree I could climb up."

"I don't think you could," Ava said. When Julia looked back at both her and Dawn she said, "Sorry but the counselors would swim over here and stop you."

Julia paused, as she had to admit her friend was right, and she sighed saying, "If I were back at home I could do that."

"If your mom would let you," Dawn pointed out.

Shrugging Julia said, "My dad would."

"And then your mom would get mad at him," Dawn said. When her friend gave her a startled look she couldn't help laughing softly and tell her, "Sorry, but I know your parents."

"Yeah," Julia said. "Why don't we just skip stones?"

"Could we do that?" Ava asked in surprise.

"Sure, just take them from the lake," Julia said with a nod. She then picked up the flattest rock she could find before she threw it, trying her best to skip it. "Awesome! Two," she told her friends.  
"How do you do that?" Ava asked.

"You never did before?" Dawn said. When the girl shook her head, she smiled and then began to teach her how to hold the rock, both forgetting about Julia while they were talking to just each other.

Watching them Julia smiled but eventually started to throw the rocks as she thought to herself. It was Thursday and nearly time for lunch at the camp which she was getting hungry for. She, Dawn and Ava had decided on the camp's free day to go swimming first and were on their own as Peter had gone with Tristan to compete in the obstacle course race that was being held that day. She smiled, wondering at the time the two boys would get, but then walked further into the water before she ducked underneath it and swam back to the other side of the lake before she realized her friends were following her. "Sorry," she said as she turned to them. "I wanted to swim again."

"So did we," Ava replied. "Are we still going to swim?"

"I'm going to go to the stables," Julia said firmly then. When the two girls looked at her she said, "I'm not going to ride, I just want to see Lake one more time before we leave tomorrow. What about you?"

Sharing a look with Dawn, Ava then said, "I think we're gonna stay."

"Cool," Julia said with a smile before they then went back to swimming until they were walking up onto the shore. She dried herself the best she could until she could put her uniform back on and she waved goodbye to her two friends before she hurried to the path that would take her to the stables. She saw that Lake was out and she called to the mare as she stood up on the railing, reaching out to her to take her head into her hands and kiss at her nose. She had just started scratching at the mare's forehead before she realized that someone was walking over to her and she looked to see that it was Natalie. She was a little startled before the girl was speaking and she relaxed as she quickly explained to her why she'd joined her at the corral.

"I thought you were going to ride," the girl said. "Without the saddle."

"I would," Julia replied. "But I can't really do that they won't let me."

"Too bad," Natalie commented.

Julia nodded and then asked, "Where are April and Misty?"

"They went to do the obstacle course," Natalie replied.

"What were you doing until now?" Julia asked as she had to turn her attention to Lake since the mare was nibbling at her.

Smiling as she watched them Natalie said, "I was walking around."

"You should have come with me, Dawn and Ava," Julia said, smiling at her. "We went swimming."

"I saw," Natalie told her. "Are they together now?" she asked after some silence between them. When the girl next to her froze she said, "I saw them holding hands when we were hiking." Seeing the look that Julia was giving her she said defensively, "I wasn't spying on them, I just looked back to say something to April and I saw they did that."

"Really fast," Julia mumbled as she knew she couldn't deny it then.

"Yeah," Natalie said. "So… Peter?"

"What?" Julia said in confusion.

"Do you like him?" Natalie said.

Julia started to groan but cut herself off as Lake shied away from her and she hurried to calm the mare quickly, murmuring gently to her. "Sorry Dawn and Ava thought I did too but I don't, he's like my brother," she told the girl. She smiled and said, "I guess 'cause I'm brown haired and he's blonde it would be cute but nope, we don't like each other like that. But you won't tell anyone about them, will you?" she finished with worriedly.

"No, I didn't even tell April or Misty," Natalie replied seriously. "They don't want anyone to know do they?"

"I think they're wondering if that's how they are now," Julia replied. She then studied her closely and asked, "You're not going to hate them, are you?"

"Why?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"A lot of people hate two girls liking each other… or two boys. Or if a girl likes both and the same if a boy likes both."

"Sounds like too much trouble to hate that much," Natalie said. "And I don't hate them I…"

"What?" Julia asked at her trailing off.

"Could we play with you guys?" Natalie asked in a rush.

Julia was slightly surprised but she hurried to get that expression off her face so she could answer the girl's question when Natalie was talking again, still hurriedly, making her pause to see what she would say exactly.

"You guys always look like you're having fun," Natalie explained. "And we want to… well not play but just stick with you guys."

"We play sometimes too," Julia replied. She then thought of something and asked, "We're not a clique, are we?"

"No, not when you have your little sister with you," Natalie reassured her.

"Good… we didn't really want to be," Julia replied. "But would you want to do stuff with us with my little sister there?"

"Sure," Natalie replied.

"Also, there aren't a lot of recesses and lunches left," Julia said. "Come on, let's go back to the lake we're going to go canoeing but I was gonna be by myself." She reluctantly left Lake and walked with the girl over to the lake where she could see Dawn and Ava were getting life vests from a counselor. She grabbed Natalie's arm and said, "They need to know that you do about them, but we should say it out on the lake."

"Okay," the girl said with a nod before they continued to walk again.

"Hey, is it okay if Natalie comes with us?" Julia asked her two friends when they had reached them on the shore.

"Sure." "Hi," Dawn and then Ava said.

"Let's go to the middle of the lake and then we'll stop there for a little," Julia said as she was putting on her life vest.

"Okay," Dawn said, glancing at Ava at the strange request. She wanted to say more to Julia, but they were told to go into the canoes before they were taking off. "Hey," she called out to the others. "We never did the arts and crafts stuff."

"I know," Julia said with a smile. "But didn't Misty tell you that stuff was boring?"

"Yeah… just normal arts and crafts stuff," Natalie replied. When they stopped in the middle of the lake she looked at Julia who was behind her, hoping that she would take over.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, watching the two in the canoe next to them.

Julia, trying not to outright glare at Natalie for handing the responsibility to her, was about to speak when Ava was suddenly doing so and surprising the three of them.

"Did you tell her?" the girl said.

"No!" Julia said, doing her best not to yell too loudly. "No way you said not to tell anyone."

Natalie; since she'd seen Julia was looking at her; quickly explained what she'd seen and she then asked, "So you're girlfriends?"

"Sweethearts," Dawn said, sharing a smile with Ava. "I dunno if we'll date yet but for right now this is nice."

"It is," Ava said quickly. "I guess you didn't tell anyone?"

"Nope," Natalie said quickly. "And I still won't 'cause Julia said you didn't want people to know."

"Not before we tell our parents," Dawn said. "I guess…"

"What?" Natalie asked after they watched a canoe with two boys from one of the other classes go by.

"Well… I don't know if I just like girls," Dawn told her after she made their boat bump up against the other canoe, keeping her voice down.

"Oh…" Natalie said. "But you must if you like Ava."

"And I did like Peter," Dawn said.

"Do you think you could like another boy? You didn't like Ollie either," Julia pointed out, feeling bad her friend sounded so upset as she spoke.

"I don't think a lot of people like Ollie," Natalie said. "I mean girls."

"But-" Dawn said in surprise.

"They think he's cute but liking and thinking someone is cute are different," Natalie said. "My mom told me that," she told the three other girls. "When I said he was cute but really mean."

"Still like him?" Julia asked.

"Do you?" Natalie shot back.  
"Never did," Julia replied, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. When they all finished laughing she then said to Dawn, "It's not bad if you like both. I told you about my parents' friend Rudy; he's really nice like I said. He wasn't sure about himself either but my parents-"

"Your mom," the three other girls said at the same time.

"My dad can talk to people like she does," Julia said in protest. "But I think it was her and her friend Patrick who just likes men, they talked to Rudy and he's better now. You just need some time I guess."

"What about you?" Natalie asked Ava.

When the girl shrugged Julia said, "It doesn't matter if you just like girls."

"Thanks," Ava said a little shyly. "But I need to think about that too."

Seeing that both her friends were distressed Julia called out, "Splash fight!" and she used her oar to throw some water on them both. The two started to playfully fight against herself and Natalie and then continued until they were falling out of the boat as they'd rocked it too much. Laughing with the girl she called, "Alright you win!" before they righted the canoe and threw the oars back in before Dawn and Ava were joining them in the water from their canoes. After one of the counselors told them to head for the shore she told them, "We can portage now."

"Port what?" Ava asked.

"Portage, that's when people take their boats over land," Julia said. "I read about it all the time in my _Dear Canada_ books when they travel over the country and they can't go in water anymore."

"I don't think we can carry these," Dawn said, looking at the canoes doubtfully.

"No but it would have been cool if we could," Julia said. They swam back to the shore, pushing the boats before she saw that Peter was there, waving to them. "We gotta ask-" she began before the bell for lunch rang. "Hey," she said to Dawn and Ava. "Natalie, April and Misty want to hang out with us."

"Cool." "Awesome," Ava and then Dawn said.

"We don't mind," the former said. "But we don't play all the time."

"I know and that's okay," Natalie replied. "Oh, Misty and April are back too," she said, looking ahead of them.

"We're almost there," Julia said. "Good thing, I'm hungry," she couldn't help saying.

"Me too," Natalie said, the others agreeing.

Julia laughed with them as they then hurried the rest of the way to their friends so they could get out of the lake and have their lunch. She couldn't help thinking; as she, Dawn, Ava and Natalie had to dry off; of her little sister and what she would be doing with their parents. Not jealous; as she was suddenly delighted at having more friends; she smiled at Peter while he was telling them about his time in the obstacle course and went with them over to the cafeteria so they could eat together.

* * *

Breaking the surface of the water Becket was startled for a moment to find a figure standing at the end of the pool but she soon saw it was her husband and she continued to the steps before she had her feet flat on the bottom one. "Decided to join me?" she asked with a smile as she got out of the pool.

Nodding Castle watched her kissing their baby on the cheek quickly before she went to get her towel. "You don't need to stop."

"I'm ready to, I've been going back and forth for a while," Beckett replied, drying off her face before she moved to dry off her hair. "So how hard was she crying?"

"Oh, she wasn't crying," Castle said, moving his arm slightly as he was cradling Josie in it. "She just whispered to me-" he started to say before he laughed when Beckett smacked his other arm with the back of her hand. "She was fine," he continued. "I saw she was awake and decided to take her for a walk."

"I'm sure she's glad you did," Beckett replied, going to one of the lounge chairs. "It's also almost time to go isn't it?" she asked her husband.

"If you want to take a shower yes," Castle told her. "But are you alright?"

"Of course," Beckett said, startled at the question. "Why?"

Castle hesitated for a moment before he said, "For exercise?"

"Oh, not you too," Beckett said in mock exaggeration. "First my dad… I'm not doing that because I want to lose weight, I just wanted to swim. Also to keep up my muscle strength."

"You'll be able to ride soon," Castle said with a smile as she stood up then. Since he'd sat down he reached for her and took her hand, squeezing it tightly before he said, "Sorry I just got worried."

"I figured," Beckett replied with a smile. "But I'm set with that so you don't need to worry about me." When he was about to speak she quickly said, "For that reason."

"Thank you," Castle said with a smile. "Should we go?"

"I need to," Beckett said, kissing Josie's forehead. She then reached up and cupped her hand on the back of her husband's neck so they could kiss which they did deeply. Once they had parted she took his hand and tugged him after her before she let him go as they made their way up to the house.

Inside Castle waited until his wife was out of sight upstairs before he went to the family room to lay Josie back down in her bassinet and he sat down next to her, waiting for Beckett and keeping an eye on their youngest.

Upstairs, after she had hopped into the shower as quickly as she could, Beckett dressed and dried her hair before her phone on the counter started to ring. "Hello?" she asked.

"It's me Kate," Skye said with a smile. "Didn't bother to check, did you?"

"You startled me," Beckett replied, smiling herself at her friend's tone.

"Oh… you're not in the shower, are you?" Skye asked. "More specifically you're not there with Rick, are you?"

Laughing Beckett said, "I wouldn't have answered. So no, I'm not. How come you're calling? And early for you."

"Not too early and I'm in my office at West," Skye said. "Mind going to wherever your husband is now?"

"Oh, now you want me to do that," Beckett said in mock annoyance. "Can I call you back?"

"Are you talking to me nude now?" Skye asked laughingly.

"No, my hair," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she knew her friend wouldn't be able to see that.

"Then give me a call back once you're with him," Skye replied quickly.

After they'd hung up Beckett hurried to finish up with her hair until she could head downstairs to where Castle was sitting looking down at Josie in her bassinet before he looked up at her.

"What wrong?" he asked when she pulled him up off the floor.

"It's Skye, she called me after I got dressed and apparently wants to talk to us both," Beckett replied before she sat on the couch with him joining her.

"Hopefully this is about something good," Castle commented as he watched her calling the investigator on her phone.

"I'm sure it is," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Hello to you both," Skye said once she had answered her phone. "Rick?"

"I'm here, anything wrong?" Castle replied.

"No, no," Skye said quickly and firmly. "Good news in fact. Remember we had talked about us using a private plane?"

"Did you find one?" Castle asked, startled.

"I did indeed," Skye said. "Neil Sappington is in London right now though his plane is parked over by you."

"At the Hamptons or the city?" Beckett asked.

"The city, La Guardia in fact. He flew it to London with a friend who flew it back and he's asked if I'll bring it back to him so we can fly it to LA," Skye told the two.

"And us?" Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"You can go he's fine with that," Skye said.

"Wait, you take us and then you guys fly back to LA abandon-" Castle began.

"No, we fly you back to the city and then refuel before we head back to LA," Skye interrupted him. "What do you think?"

"Great… what about Mary and your girls?" Beckett asked.

"We're bringing them with us and I hope you don't mind," Skye replied.

"Why would we?" Castle said. "Are you taking them to Oxford though?"

"No, no, we'll stay in London since Fleur's never been there," Skye answered. "We'll wait for you there."

"How is she going to be flying in a plane though?" Beckett asked.

"Mary will be with her and I'll let her sit in the cockpit before we take off," Skye replied. "Better she stays with Mary though."

"And her sisters and our girls will be there too," Beckett commented.

"Hopefully Josie will be alright," Skye said then.

"We'll do our best with her," Castle said easily. "Thank you so much though Skye."

"You're welcome, the least I could do since you're letting us come over in July," the investigator replied, obviously smiling. "How's Julia doing before I let you two go."

"Alright, homesick but she's been enjoying it," Beckett answered.

"What about those showers?" Skye then said.

"She's taking them quickly and she hasn't complained about them," Castle answered.

"Great to hear," Skye replied. "Whenever you can tell her I hope she'll have memories from this and that my girls will be going with you guys."

"And you," Beckett added with a smile.

"And me," Skye said. "Alright, I'll see you lot next month until then have a great time with Julia back home."

After thanking the woman and then saying goodbye to her Castle and Beckett had to rush to make it to the school in time to pick up their middle daughter. They managed to get there before the classes were let out and as the students came out they looked for Eliza until she spotted them and was running to them as she called out at the same time.

"Mommy, Daddy school is over!" the little girl said before she threw her arms around them.

"We figured," Castle said slightly laughingly. "You're ready to go?"

"Yep," Eliza replied before she went over to the stroller her father had in front of him. "Hi Josa," she told the baby. She only waved at her before her mother put her hand on her back and they left the school to walk home. "Did Jules call?" she couldn't help asking.

"She's too busy," Beckett said with a smile. "She'll call us later tonight though."

Eliza couldn't help sighing saying, "I wish it was Friday."

"We do too but for now we need to have lunch," Castle said.

Nodding Eliza said, "What're we gonna have?"

"We're not sure yet," Beckett said honestly.

"I was thinking of boxty for dinner," Castle commented.

"That's dinner," Beckett said. "And if you're doing that I'll take care of lunch."

"Sure," Castle said easily since he knew she was going to insist on that. When they reached the house, he followed the two inside; since Beckett had gone after their daughter who'd run to the porch; and he watched Eliza wash her hands. He was going to comment it looked like she wanted to hold her baby sister when the little girl was leaving the bathroom past him.

"I think she knew what you were going to say," Beckett said with a smile as she left the bathroom as well. She went after Eliza to the stroller that they'd left just outside the room and she said, "Mind taking her to the family room?"

"Can we stay at the kitchen table? Or does Josa want to go out and move?" Eliza asked, watching her mother take the baby out of the carrier.

"You can and no," Beckett said, smiling when the little girl giggled at her reply. "For now, you can hold her," she said, helping Eliza take the baby.

"Tomorrow Jules is gonna be back and she'll carry you… probably all around the house," the little girl was telling her baby sister as her parents led her to the kitchen, both staying close to her.

"I don't think she will, she'll want to play with the dogs and I'm sure do some other things," Castle commented.

"She'll still hold you," Eliza said to the baby.

"Of course she will," Castle said, taking Josie and putting her back into the carrier. "What do you want to do while we let your mom cook?"

"Um… work with my beads?" Eliza asked.

"You can," Beckett said as she'd easily heard the hesitation in her daughter's voice. "You just need to be careful where the beads go."

"I will," Eliza promised with a fervent nod. She then went with her father to the family room and she asked, "Josa?"

"Your mom can see her," Castle said as he'd turned the high chair with the carrier on it towards the kitchen. "But we still need to hurry."

"When Jules comes back we can go to the ocean?" Eliza asked once they were grabbing the supplies she needed.

"Of course, if she wants to," Castle said. "She needs to decide."

"Kay," Eliza said with a nod. She then smiled and said, "Did you go swimming?"

"No," Castle said. "Your mom did for a little bit. Do you want to go?"

"Can I?" Eliza asked while they left.

"We'll see what she says but I think we should," Castle said. "And if you're wondering about your sister we'll see."

Eliza nodded and hoped her mother would say yes as they went over to the kitchen table and she sat next to her sister's chair. She took a piece of paper from the supply she had, getting a pencil to make her design while she was listening to her parents talking, waiting for her father to ask about them swimming.

"What would you say," Castle eventually told his wife after he'd poured out a glass of lemonade for Eliza to have with lunch. "To swimming after this?"

"Did you tell her I went?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"She asked if I'd gone," Castle replied. "I had to tell her the truth."

Beckett's response to that was to lean over, kissing her husband's lips gently before she said, "I think we should, but we'll have to take care of Josie."

"I can hold her," Eliza called from the table. She smiled when her parents looked at her and she waved at them saying, "I want to."

"She could," Castle told his wife.

"I know but if I need to nurse her sweetie I'll take her," Beckett told the little girl.

"Kay," Eliza said simply, turning back to her art.

"That settles it," Castle said in amusement, looking at his wife. "Will we go for the rest of the day?"

"We could," Beckett said, going back to preparing the salads that would be their lunch. She studied her husband and asked, "You're going to leave for dinner, aren't you?"

"I'll need to, but we can always eat by the pool," Castle pointed out to her.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile. "But we'll go down there a little after lunch."

"Not right after?" Castle asked.

Beckett merely smiled at him and then motioned him to her after she had set down the knife she was using since she'd finished with the lettuce. When he reached her, she wrapped her arms around him but didn't touch him with her hands while they kissed deeply.

Since he didn't need to worry about touching his wife Castle held her tightly to him as they continued for a little longer until she ended the kiss. "Do you need help?" he found himself suddenly asking as a distraction.

"Not really but if you wanted to you could get the ham and turkey and cut those," Beckett replied.

Eliza glanced at her parents then and smiled when she saw they had parted and then she looked at her baby sister who had her fists up next to her head. "They were kissing," she whispered to Josie, leaning her head closely to her. "So good thing you didn't cry."

"Hey," Castle said, going over to her. "You need to set out forks and napkins."

"Is it ready?" Eliza asked in surprise when she saw him. "I thought you were helping Mommy."

"I finished," Castle said, looking at Josie to check on her. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead before he sat down next to the baby while the little girl stood up. "Did you finish your picture?" he asked before she could go to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile at him. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks great," Castle replied as she'd placed her smallest beads in a pattern of colors. "But it probably really needs to dry."

"Bring it over here so I can see," Beckett said.

"Hold it flat on your hand," Castle told the little girl.

Eliza nodded and then hurried over to her mother, holding the picture with both her hands. "Like it?" she asked.

"I do, that's beautiful," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing her daughter on the cheek. "And that'll go on the fridge once we're sure the beads won't fall off."

"Thank you," Eliza told her mother with a wide smile. She then looked thoughtful and asked, "Did Jules make stuff too?"

"I don't think she did," Beckett said slowly before she looked at her husband.

"She never mentioned it," Castle said. "I guess she wanted to be outside more," he said with a slight laugh. "Which is good of course. But too bad she didn't make us a souvenir from camp."

Eliza watched her mother nodding her head and she wanted to suggest that her big sister might do that that day when her parents talked together about taking Josie down to the pool. She smiled a little at them and then turned her attention to what she was doing, wondering if her sister would make something for their parents in the end.

* * *

"What do you think?" Peter asked the others.

"Cool," Julia said. "Your mom will like those?"

"I think so, with the frame and everything," Peter replied as he studied the art that he'd made.

"Are you gonna leave now?" Misty asked him.

"Nah I'll stay," Peter said, raising his hand for one of the counselors so they would take his square pieces of blue paper that he'd stenciled some flowers and leaves with white spray paint on, four different ones all together in a frame he'd made from twigs. "I can't wait to give it to her tomorrow."

The others agreeing with him Dawn said, "And we don't have to stay at school either."

"Are you happy to be going home or missing school for most of the day?" the counselor asked as she was taking Peter's finished craft.

Laughing all together Julia then said once the woman was gone, "I will like showing my mom this."

"I know, that's so cool," Ava said.

"It is," Natalie added. "You think she'd use those?"

"Maybe… I hope so," Julia replied, studying the tiny Mason jars she was marking with water to make patterns on the frosted glass. When she was finished a counselor would help her hang light bulbs in them and she could string them together on a beaded wire she'd made first.

"Are you guys making something for your dads?" Peter asked as he was watching them.

"We are but remember I told you you can help me make that coaster for my dad," Julia told him.

Shaking his head Peter told her, "It's better if you do that, he's not my dad."

"What will you do then?" April asked as she, Misty and Natalie looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Go out to the lake," Peter replied. "I think that's what most of the other kids are starting to do."

"Cool… are we going to have dinner together?" Julia asked him.

"Why not?" Peter said, standing up. "See you guys later."

"How come he's okay spending so much time with girls?" Misty asked Julia, Dawn and Ava.

"He'll probably spend time with some boys right now," Ava said.

"But I was friends with him first and since we don't do girly stuff all the time…" Julia said slowly.

"You're lucky," April said. She then lowered her voice to a whisper and said to the other girls, "That he's not like the bullies in the classes."

Julia was relieved they were alone and she turned her attention to the coaster she was making out of clay. She had gathered some pebbles from the river all the times they'd been there during the day and once drying them she decided she wanted to make something of them. "It's weird we decided to do this," she suddenly said.

"Yeah but they suggested it to you," Misty said pointedly to the girl before she smiled at her to take any sting out of her words.

"I like the water," Julia said with a shrug. "But we're going right back."

"Definitely," April said before they all started to laugh together.

Once they had stopped Natalie thought of something and said softly, "So… have you ever seen a ghost?"

Glancing at Dawn and Ava who were looking at her in slight shock Julia quickly said, "I don't know about ghosts being real."

"You do," Natalie said. "And I believe in them," she said earnestly. "They do too."

"I'll have to tell you that outside," Julia said with a sigh. "I don't want people to know."

"We won't say," the three other girls said at the same before they were all laughing together.

"I know but outside will be better," Julia told them earnestly. She was relieved when they agreed to that and then went back to their crafts that they were making. After she had finished pressing in the pebbles on the clay in a swirl pattern she painted a layer of sealer on it and it was taken away to bake. Since her friends were all finished as well they left together before heading down to the lake where they saw that Peter was with Tristan and another boy named Chris from Ms. Winsted's class. She wasn't surprised when Natalie asked her to tell them about her experience with spirits, so she had them follow her down the shore of the lake as she related what had happened to her.

"So they're at our school," Misty stated. "But I've never noticed anything."

"You know that shed over in the playground? The downstairs one," Dawn said.

"Yeah, the creepy… is that because of a spirit?" April started to say in surprise.

"It is," Julia nodded. "But it's not a bad spirit; he's appeared to my sister mostly."

"Your sister… so she's seen spirits too," Natalie said.

"Yeah but not too much, just Alfred," Julia replied.

"That's his name?" Misty asked.

"It is," Julia said. "But that's all I have to say."

"We told her she should be on _Ghost Adventures_ ," Dawn commented then.

"Yeah, her parents' friends were on that," Ava added. "They could tell Zak about her and she could be on."

Laughing Julia said, "I'd love to, but my mom would probably never let me do it now."

"What about your Dad?" April asked.

"Oh, he'd be fine with it," Julia said before they started to laugh together. "For now though, let's go swimming again." She was glad when they all agreed with her and they made their way back to where the counselors were so they could head into the water with them. She was the first into the lake and as she resurfaced she realized she'd forgotten to make something for her three sisters. She sighed heavily, startled when Peter called her name as he swam over to her.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked her.

"Oh… I forgot to make something for my sisters too," Julia said. "I need to get out."

"What will you make them?" Peter asked as he then followed her back to the shore.

"The bracelets but I think I'm going to string the pebbles I found that I didn't use," Julia replied, thinking that over.

"For your baby sister?" Peter asked in surprise.

"That'll be a smaller one," Julia said with a smile before she got out of the water and then started to dry off as quickly as she could. When she was finished she waved to her friends and put her uniform back on before she started to walk back over to the cafeteria where the arts and crafts were. She realized she wasn't alone quickly and she said to Peter, "How come?"

Smiling at her question the boy said, "I figure I could make one for my mom… that's not weird right?"

"No," Julia said simply before they reached the building. She talked to one of the counselors before they went to an empty table and she took the pebbles she still had out of her pocket. She put them on the tabletop and was about to tell her dance partner that he could use hers if he wanted when he took some out of his own. Looking at him in surprise she was about to ask him when he'd gotten them when he answered that before she could even speak it aloud.

"I saw you picking them, so I had to too," Peter said with a smile.

"Copycat," Julia said, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yep," Peter replied before they started to laugh. "But I don't know if I'm going to use them."

Julia wanted to reply to that but the counselor came over so she gave all the pebbles she'd picked up before the man left and she said to Peter, "No?"

"I don't think so, my mom would like beads a lot more," the boy said.

"Cool," Julia said simply before she started to look through the beads there were at their table.

"Here," Peter said suddenly. "She'd like these," he told his friend, showing her the red beads that looked like they were glass. "And the clear ones."

"Looks good," Julia replied with a nod.

Watching her Peter said, "Does your family just like blue?" as the beads she was pulling towards her were like the red ones he had.

"Well… it's our favorite color," Julia said after thinking for a moment. "But 'lexis does like red so can I borrow your box?"

"Sure, clear ones?" Peter asked.

"Then it'll look like an American flag," Julia said before they then started to laugh together. When they'd calmed down she then started to pick out the beads to see how she would like to set them up before she saw her pebbles were being brought back so she could start making the bracelet in earnest.

"I guess you're making more than one," Peter eventually said to his friend.

Julia smiled up at him and told her friend, "For my mom, sisters and then Gram."

"So five of them… what about one for yourself?" Peter said.

"I wasn't finished," Julia told him as she'd paused to run a bead through the string she had. "Also for me and Mari."

"BFF bracelets?" Peter said.

Making a face Julia said, "I don't really like that, just bracelets."

"Cool," Peter replied, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I wonder if Josa will be able to wear this one…" Julia said slowly.

"How come you call her that? Her name's Josie isn't it?" Peter asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah but we call each other a special nickname, no one else does," Julia replied. She paused and then said, "Mari did try calling me Jules, but it didn't really work so she just calls me Julia."

"How'd you come up with the names?" Peter asked as he'd wondered for some time and never asked her.

"Well 'lexis started calling me Jules," Julia replied. "I asked her why 'cause that was that's a nickname for the name Julian and she said that if Paul knew me he would call me Jules too."

"He does know you," Peter said.

"And he's fine that my name is Jules," Julia said, smiling widely at the memory of the singer being at the house.

"I know, that's so cool he went to your house," Peter told her.

"And you got to meet him too," Julia told him with a smile.

"Yeah, but what about your name for you big sister?" Peter asked.

"It just got easier for me to say that," Julia said. "It's funny but I called her Alexis at first and then just dropped the A. But she never cared, I think she liked it 'cause she did tell me she'd always wanted a sibling and then my mom and I came along and there I was."

"Automatic little sister," Peter said, pronouncing the first word carefully. "She is happy with you, I never see you guys fight… anyone."

"We do… disagree," Julia said before she corrected herself. "Mom and Dad don't want us to fight and they try to make us see that it can be silly if we don't share 'cause we're a big family."

"Happy family?" Peter asked.

"Family, the happy we gotta work at," Julia said.

"What?" Peter said as he watched her and saw the slight smile on her face.

"No, my grandmama used to tell her that," Julia replied. "Mom says that too now sometimes. And when me and Lizzy fight she says her grandpa said there's no hair on a seagull."

"What?" Peter asked, startled.

Laughing slightly Julia then said, "It's just a saying from Liverpool where his family was from. It just means why fight when there's no hair on a seagull?"

"Okay," Peter said. "I didn't know you had family from Liverpool."

"Neither did I," Julia said, nodding. "Grandpapa just told us that 'cause he found something in Grandmama's stuff that showed him with his brother in front of the Royal Liver Building."

"Do you have any family there?" Peter asked.

Shaking her head Julia replied, "No, his brother never got married."

"Do you have any family at all?" Peter said.

"Yeah, in England," Julia replied. "My mom's cousin."

"Oh, that's right…" Peter began. He then shook himself and asked, "What about your sisters' names?"

"'lexis named them after they were born," Julia replied. "She knew the name Lizzy already and she had to look up Josa's name."

"Cool," Peter said. He looked at her and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yep, you?" Julia asked him.

"Yeah, swim?" he asked.

"I'm ready," Julia said, standing up from the table and taking the bracelets so she could take them to the cabin and drop them off. She was a little startled when she turned and found Evelyn coming towards them in a rush and she suddenly became worried that something had happened to either of their families before the woman was waving to them.

"Sorry Julia, your mother contacted your teacher and said she was sending something to you," the counselor told the girl. "And she wanted you to see it now."

Julia was startled when the woman handed her her phone and she opened it, seeing the message from her mother marked urgent. She was a little worried but opened the e-mail before she let out a gasp and then a cry.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked in concern.

"Skye made two videos!" Julia exclaimed. "With Paul!"

"She did?" Peter said, moving to stand right next to her so he could look at the screen.

"Yeah but… could we watch this on a big TV or something?" Julia said, looking around them. "Them I mean?" she asked. She gasped and told Peter, "Go get everyone so they can see."

"You can… but you want everyone at the camp here?" Evelyn asked the girl.

"No, just our friends," Julia began. She then looked around the main cabin and added, "And I guess anyone who's here too."

"Alright," Evelyn said, taking her phone.

"What happened? Peter didn't tell us anything," Dawn said once she and the rest of their group were together.

"My mom's friend Skye made two music videos," Julia explained. "I wanted you to see them."

"Cool, new songs?" Natalie asked.

"No, my mom said they're old ones of Paul's with ideas that he let Skye do," Julia said. "That sounds weird huh? But she said they're gonna test them and see if people are okay with Skye singing with him."

"Can we start?" Ava asked eagerly.

"Okay, this first one is for the song _This One_ ," Julia said before they looked at the TV. The video started with Skye standing in front of a microphone in what she guessed was a building. When Paul stepped up in front of her; the camera to the side of them filmed them looking at each other; she smiled and said hurriedly, "Skye's left handed too but she can play with her right," as the investigator was holding the guitar in her hands to mirror Paul's. The first drumbeat began, and Skye started to play her guitar before the two started to sing the first verse, letting go of their guitars after the first line to allow them to float in front of them while they watched the two.

 _Did I ever take you in my arms  
Look you in the eye, tell you that I do  
Did I ever open up my heart?  
Try to get inside_

At that moment Skye turned and the back of her coat spun out before she seemed to turn upside down and she and Paul sang the next verse with their heads next to each other.

 _If I never did it, I was only waiting  
For a better moment that didn't come  
There never could be a better moment  
Than this one, this one_

Julia smiled when Skye was righted, and she then held what she guessed was supposed to be a glass sphere before the camera zoomed in on it. There was a swan inside of it, Mary sitting on it dressed in a blue sari while Paul and Skye sang together.

 _The swan is gliding above the ocean,  
A god is riding upon his back  
How calm the water and bright the rainbow  
Fade this one to black_

At the last line the sphere went black and Skye was sitting on a window high up on a wall, Mary underneath her playing acoustic as Paul sat crossed legged; obviously meditating; and all three were singing together.

 _Did I ever touch you on the cheek  
Say that you were mine, thank you for the smile  
Did I ever knock upon your door  
And try to get inside?_

Julia glanced at the others as Skye flew down from the window and walked around Mary, staring at her before she made a rose appear in her hands. She knew her parents had taught the investigator how to do that trick, all the while the woman was singing with Paul and her wife.

 _If I never did it, I was only waiting  
For a better moment that didn't come  
There never could be a better moment  
Than this one, this one_

The screen faded into a pinhole and then reopened to Paul, Skye and Mary with the latter two's band, all of them standing together in a row with flowers all around them. Julia gasped a little when she saw that all the blooms were yellow, but her attention was soon taken by the fact that Fleur was suddenly appearing, dressed in a peasant blouse and long skirt that flowed over the fake swan she was on as the whole band and Paul sang below them she could tell.

 _The swan is gliding above the ocean,  
A god is riding upon his back  
How calm the water and bright the rainbow  
Fade this swan to black_

The scene stayed with all six standing together in a row before their instruments floated down while the swan and Fleur disappeared. Paul and Skye sang on their own, the investigator lifting at the end.

 _What opportunities did we allow to flow by  
Feeling like the timing wasn't quite right?  
What kind of magic might have worked if we had stayed calm  
Couldn't I have given you a better life?_

Skye then began to sing, moving so she was floating next to Mary, looking like she was almost whispering the verse to her wife.

 _Did you ever take me in your arms  
Look me in the eye, tell me that you do?  
Did I ever open up my heart  
Let you look inside?_

The investigator was setting her feet on floor then and yellow petals began to rain down on them before Skye was singing together with Paul, the two leaning in to each other.

 _If I never did it, I was only waiting  
For a better moment that didn't come  
There never could be a better moment  
Than this one, this one_

The entire band began to sing together, all of them floating a bit at the same time when they took their instruments in hand. But the drummer; Barry Julia reminded herself; started to sing the line after the end of the ones everyone else was singing, reaching up to brush against the wings of the swan that Fleur was on above them again.

 _This swan is gliding (Gliding)  
Above the ocean (Above the ocean)  
A god is riding (God is riding)  
Upon his back (Oooh)  
How calm the water (Calm the water)  
And bright the rainbow (Bright the rainbow)  
Fade this swan to black_

 _This swan is gliding_

With that last line Julia hugged herself tightly to contain her excitement as the guitar became a little rougher and the screen was flashing as slowly the band disappeared before Paul was last and then they all appeared on the swan with Fleur before that disappeared in a flash as well. The video ended, and she looked at her friends and the others that had gathered to watch it before they all seemed to talk at once though the counselors were quiet.


	40. How Calm The Water (Part 2)

"Wait, wait," Greg said before that could go on for too long. "I think we're all wondering about the yellow flowers."

"Yellow was Linda's favorite color," Julia quickly explained. "Paul's first wife. And they dressed in Indian clothes in one of the original music videos for the song so I think that's why they did that again."

"And the little girl?" April asked.

"That's Fleur, the youngest kid of Skye and Mary," Julia explained. "I guess she was small enough for the swan."

"Why swan?" a boy named Aaron asked.

"Paul likes to play with words. This one, this swan," Julia said. She then looked at the counselors and asked, "Can we watch the other music video?"

"What's the song for this one?" Peter asked.

" _Press_ , it has a really good music video and I bet you they filmed the same sort of music video but over in LA," Julia commented as she answered.

"Why?" Ava asked her.

"I don't think Skye can really just go out of the city when she has vacation in July," Julia replied. "So they filmed it there. We can watch right?" She was delighted when the counselors all seemed to nod in response and she turned her attention to the TV as it began. With the beginning of the music she did her best not to squeal when the scene opened on a subway train; what she guessed was the one in LA; pulling up to a station before Skye and Paul stepped out of one doorway, the rest of the band appearing down the station platform before the two began to sing the first verse of the song together. Since the next verse began right after the two walked next to each other before they went up some escalators with the band right behind them in a line, Paul and Skye standing apart, so the others could be seen since they were singing back up. At the middle of the second verse she was startled to see a flash of light and she recognized where the group was as they continued to sing in their new location.

 _Darling, I love you very, very, very much  
And I really am relying on your touch  
But with all these people listening in  
I don't where I ought to begin_

 _Maybe we could hit upon a word  
Something that the others haven't heard  
When you want me to love you  
Just tell me to press  
Right there, that's it, yes  
Ah, when you feel the stress don't just stand there  
Tell me to press_

While the group was walking in a row together the rest of the band then sang the backup line, making Julia laugh slightly as the man she knew was the keyboardist was giving the thumbs up before his husband pushed his hands down.

 _Press, press, tell me to press, tell me to press_

The scene changed to a neon light of what Julia guessed was King Kong; and seeing that she knew she was right about where they were; and a second later fingers were 'pinching' the ape. She smiled as the camera pulled away to reveal it was Paul doing that with Skye taking pictures with a Pentax camera; she could tell; as they were singing together. The two started to walk again before Mary joined them and for a while Skye was singing to her before she and Paul pointed to each other on the last line.

 _You can give me what I want, I must confess  
My body needs attention, my mind is in a mess  
Oklahoma was never like this  
Never like this, it was never like this  
Every like this, say was it ever like this?  
Oklahoma was never like this  
Oh, it was never like this_

The song went to an instrumental there and Peter took the chance; while they were all watching the band and Paul walking around a fountain, the singer seeming to be trying not to get wet; to ask Julia, "Where are they?"

"It's Universal Citywalk, outside Universal Studios," Julia whispered. "Hollywood," she added rapidly as the video showed Skye splashing the camera before the band and Paul reappeared walking between the stores and restaurants again with people taking pictures of the singer and he and Skye began to sing the next verse.

 _Darling, I know it really wouldn't be a crime  
If I say I want to love you all the time  
But with all these people listening in  
I don't know where I ought to begin_

When Mary and Skye hooked their arms on either side of Paul's as the next verse began Julia smiled when Mary and the rest of the band joined in again. They sang the backup lines once more and she couldn't help mouthing them herself since she knew the song so well.

 _Maybe we should have a secret code  
Before we both get ready to explode  
When you want me to love you  
Well, just tell me to press_

Peter glanced at his partner, trying not to laugh at the way Julia was mouthing the lyrics, " _Tell me to press, tell me to press_ ," as the band was singing in the video.

 _Right there, that's it, yes  
When you feel the stress, don't just stand there  
Tell me to press_

Julia stopped then as she had thought the song would go to the next verse but was startled when instead the band sang the last back up line.

 _Won't you tell me to press? Tell me to press_

Dawn, thinking there was going to be an instrumental there turned to Julia to ask her something when just Paul was speaking and singing which cut her off.

Smiling at her friend; as she'd seen her out of the corner of her eye; Julia turned back to the screen and watched as Paul was standing in front of Skye, the investigator taking pictures for that verse as the singer's voice went lower.

 _My minds in a mess  
Oklahoma was never like this_

When there was an instrumental there for sure Dawn said, "How come a hundred people aren't bothering him?"

"They probably only let a couple people go there at a time," Julia said, studying the screen where Skye was taking pictures of the others while they were walking again. "Or it's in the morning and there weren't that many people there."

"They must have filmed it fast," Misty commented.

Julia nodded as the next verse was about to start and she wasn't surprised when the rest of the song was essentially different scenes around the Citywalk area that she found interesting as she'd never seen it before. But she loved the way Skye was handling the way the music was; since it was the same as the original recording; and the band as well as they were singing after some lines too.

 _Tell me to press (Never like this)  
Right there (Never like this, never like this)  
When you feel the stress (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, come on now (Never like this)  
Won't you tell me to press? (Never like this)  
Will you tell me to press? (Never like this)  
Oh, right there (Never like this)  
That's it yes (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah, yeah (Never like this)  
Won't you tell me to press, press, press, press  
Press, press, press, press_

 _Won't you just tell me to press?  
Oh, I feel so good  
Like you know that should (Never like this)  
You tell me to press, yeah (Never like this, never like this)  
A little bit harder (Never like this)  
Oh, that's right (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, when you feel the stress (Never like this)  
Come on, baby now press (Never like this)  
A little bit harder (Never like this)  
A little bit harder, yeah (Never like this)  
And a little bit finer  
Ah, come on now (Never like this)  
Won't you tell me to press? (Never like this)  
Yes, right there (Never like this)  
That's it (Never like this)  
That's it (Never like this)  
When you feel the stress (Never like this)  
Won't you tell me to press? (Never like this, never like this)_

Julia was relieved when the video ended; on Paul, Skye and the band going down to the subway again and waving to the camera before they turned around and went out of sight; that some of the kids that had joined them were applauding. She did so as well before the counselors were urging them to go back outside or go back to the arts and crafts tables before dinner that night.

"That was really cool," April commented as they were all going outside once Julia had given her phone back to Evelyn.

"I know, I guess that means she might record with Paul now," the girl said.

"Would you get to go see it?" Peter asked once they were at the lake.

"I don't know… I hope so!" Julia said before they took off their shirts and shorts covering their swimsuits. "And I hope my parents saw it too." She smiled when her friends all said they probably had and she raced with them into the water to enjoy their last time in the lake as evening was soon approaching.

* * *

"The reactions so far have been mostly positive," Castle said as he set down the plates in his hands on the table.

"They have, and they still are," Beckett said as she was checking her phone. "So that's a good sign. But remember what I told you, Paul spoke like she was going to be recording with him… well the whole band."

Nodding Castle said, "Did he give you a specific time?"

"No, just next year," Beckett replied. "I'm assuming early next year."

"Mommy?" Eliza asked then.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked. "Is your boxty okay?"

"Yeah, did Jules get to see the movies?" Eliza said.

"Most likely," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband glanced at her and she told him, "Really I have no idea if the counselor would let her do that. We can only hope."

"How come?" Eliza asked.

"Because we might have less time to talk to her later," Castle said first. There was no surprise when the little girl looked dismayed and he said, "She's coming back tomorrow so we'll be able to talk to her as long as possible." He was relieved when Eliza nodded before she went back to her food and he was about to ask his wife if she liked what he'd made from the boxty when she beat him to speaking by telling him her answer.

"It's good Rick don't worry," Beckett said simply.

"Well I had to wonder," Castle said before he smiled at her. "Or make sure I should add."

"Yes," Beckett told him before she turned to look at Josie who was in her carrier on the table next to her. But the baby was still asleep, so she then turned to the two across the table from her and said, "But if we can't talk to her for too long we won't mind right?"

"No," Eliza said quickly. "But what will she think?"

"She'll probably think it's fun," Castle commented after finishing with the bite he'd eaten. "And she'll know they aren't supposed to be official so at least there's that."

"Oh," Eliza said slowly.

"It just means the first music videos will be the ones that people watch," Beckett explained the best she could.

"Kay," Eliza said after thinking that over. She then smiled and asked, "Can we go swimming after?"

"I think we'll wait for another day," Castle said first. He wasn't surprised when Eliza appeared about to protest and he reminded her, "Your sister might want to swim tomorrow too."

"Or on the weekend," Beckett added. "Now that she knows she can go swimming in the ocean."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a nod before she ate some of her boxty cake. "Then what do we do after?"

"We'll probably play a game, but your sister will need to go to bed first," Castle said. "She couldn't stay up for Julia?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said, not surprised he'd asked that. "Tomorrow she'll see her of course and while I'm eager for it we should probably stop talking about it."

Castle nodded and said, "Did you talk to Mari at recess?"

"I played with her," Eliza explained.

"Great, how's she doing?" Castle then said.

"She's kay," Eliza replied. She ate some of the boxty fries her father had made and then said, "She still misses Jules and she says does she really get to come over?"

"She does," Beckett said with a smile at her. "Remind her about that at recess."

"Kay," Eliza said. She then smiled and said, "Does Jules know?"

"We're still keeping it a surprise," Castle commented. "Don't say anything when we talk to her later."

"I won't," Eliza replied, shaking her head with a smile. She finished the last of her boxty bread and said, "Now?"

"We can go," Beckett said. She and Castle made their way in three trips, so they could get Josie back in the house with Eliza and then everything off the table before they began to clean up. While she was setting a plate into the dishwasher a bit after they were in the house she heard the baby beginning to cry and she moved to hurriedly dry her hands before she left them with Josie in her arms.

"Do I help you now Daddy?" Eliza asked, going over to him once her mother was out of sight down the hall.

"You don't need to, I'm almost done," Castle replied with a quick smile for her. "But if you want to you could go upstairs and try and get your pajamas on."

"By myself?" Eliza asked, startled.

"I think you can at least change into your pajama pants," Castle replied.

"Kay," Eliza said, a little unsure she could but ready to try. "Does that mean I'm a big girl?"

"Yes," Castle said but very hesitantly. "But still our little one."

"I know," Eliza said with a giggle before she left and rushed up the stairs as fast as she could holding onto the railing. Once she was on the second floor she ran until she got to her room before she walked carefully to Josie's room. "Mommy?" she whispered.

"She's not asleep," Beckett said with a smile as she looked over at the doorway. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"No, Daddy said I can get dressed," Eliza explained, stepping up to her mother with a smile.

"You can try," Beckett told her. "But don't worry if you have a little trouble."

"Kay," Eliza said before she went to her room.

Beckett, having been watching her go, wondered if the little girl would be alright before Josie pulled away from her right breast. Since she had to focus her attention on the baby and getting her set, she forgot for a moment about Eliza. When she realized she had she quickly called her name and became slightly concerned when she didn't hear anything in response.

"She's alright," Castle said, walking into the room then.

"Did she not hear me or did you keep her from answering?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"No, she heard you and I didn't do that," Castle said quickly as he leaned over to kiss the side of Josie's head. "She's determined."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Beckett said with a smile.

"I think that's from us both," Castle commented, going to get a towel from the changing table. "Mind?" he then asked her.

"No and I was implying that love," Beckett said.

"True," Castle said with a distracted tone as he was draping the towel over his left shoulder. "I checked the time and she should be calling us very soon."

"I looked at the time myself," Beckett replied. "And I know but when she's home she's taking a very long shower."

Castle smiled, as he knew she was joking, but didn't have a chance to say anything since Josie was finishing nursing. He reached for her quickly and sat on the edge of the bed, beginning to burp her carefully. He then was going to say the joke that had been in his mind, but he was interrupted again though that time by their middle daughter as Eliza stepped into the room looking very proud as she walked straight up to her mother and stood in front of her before she spoke.

"I did it," Eliza said simply.

"You did," Beckett said, trying not to laugh because the little girl was so proud of herself. "But you got the pants backwards I think," hating to say but needing to.

"That happens," Castle said quickly.

"Oh…" Eliza said before she than took off her pajama pants to put them the right way.

Beckett was really fighting her laughter then as they both saw what their daughter had forgotten to do. Standing up she quickly stopped the little girl and said, "You forgot your under… let me take you sweetie," as she noticed her husband was glancing away from their daughter knowing he was trying not to show his laughter.

"Will you come back?" Castle asked, watching his wife.

"It won't take that long," Beckett replied before they were leaving.

"I was excited Mommy, I forgot," Eliza said.

Looking down at her Beckett saw the tears welling up in her eyes and she said, "Don't worry, once when I was around your age I was trying to get into my pajamas too and I ended up trying to put my pants on my arms."

"You did?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"I did, luckily your grandmama came in and helped me put them where they needed to go," Beckett replied.

"Will you help me now?" Eliza asked as she watched her mother walk back to her from her dresser.

Beckett nodded and helped her daughter step into her underwear before she heard footsteps down the hall. "Rick she's almost done," she called out in amusement.

"Josie wants to see her sister," Castle commented.

"Go," Beckett told Eliza when she had her pajama pants on. She followed her out and said, "Is she asleep?"

"Close," Castle replied as he was cradling the baby by then. When they entered Josie's room he went to the bed and sat down so Eliza could say her goodnight to the baby.

"Love you Josa, sweet…" the little girl started to say before she looked at her father.

"You can finish," Castle said with a slight smile.

"Dreams," Eliza said, leaning over and brushing a kiss against the top of Josie's forehead as the baby had fallen asleep while she'd been talking. She then watched her parents going over to the crib, smiling as the two kissed her baby sister before they were speaking.

"I love you little one," Beckett murmured to the baby. "Like your sister said sweet dreams."

"She's right, we're hoping," Castle said. "And I love you too Josie," he added firmly before he set the baby down into her crib. When they had finished they left the room, Max and Molly lying next to the baby in her bed, and he was about to ask Eliza what she wanted to do before he heard his wife's phone start to ring. "There's she is."

"We better go down to talk to her," Beckett said with a smile before her husband picked up Eliza and they headed to the family room quickly together.

* * *

"Here," Evelyn said with a smile as she handed Julia her phone. "Are you going to tell them about the music videos?"

"Yep, I have to 'cause my mom's gonna ask… and my dad and everyone else," the girl replied. She thanked the counselor before Evelyn was leaving the cabin and she hurriedly dialed her mother's phone before she was answering. "Hi everyone," she said to them with a smile as they were gathered together on the screen.

"Hello sweetie," Beckett said first.

"Hi!" Eliza then said, waving to her sister.

"Hi Julia, so how was your last full day?" Castle asked her.

A little surprised they weren't asking about the videos Julia then quickly told her family all she'd done including watching the videos, but she went over that quickly. "It was a nice day," she finished with.

"It does sound like it," Beckett said. "And I'm surprised you did end up making something."

"Things," Julia said. "But you'll see them when I come back I promise. So now you have to tell me what you did." As she listened to everything she nearly frowned at the fact they still didn't mention the video. When her parents had finished talking about what they'd done she finally blurted out, "What about the videos!"

Beckett couldn't help smiling and she said, "Sorry we wanted to see if you'd bring that up."

"If you hadn't seen them yet," Castle said.

"The counselors let me watch them on a TV in the main cabin where we did the arts and crafts," Julia said, losing her slight annoyance at what they'd said. "What did you think though?"

"I loved them," Beckett said since she knew her daughter was wondering about her reaction first. "And they're a lot of fun too."

"And Skye sang them really well," Julia added.

"And she likes to have fun," Eliza said.

After they'd stopped laughing Castle then said, "And I enjoyed them too, they're fun and they do a good job with the songs."

"But… how come those songs?" Julia asked.

"Skye said she picked them out," Beckett replied. "Paul told her to choose."

"Think she'll do anymore?" Julia asked.

"Maybe," Beckett said. "But don't hold me to that because that's more up to Paul to decide."

"I could ask him to when he comes in July," Julia said jokingly.

Beckett shook her head and she then said, "There's something you haven't told us about though."

"I didn't?" Julia asked.

"No," Castle then said. "What's the reason?" A sudden look of realization came over his face and he then said, "Did you actually dance and win?"

"No," Julia said with a soft laugh. "We showed everyone the videos."

"Really?" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess the kids that were in the main cabin before talked to other kids and they all wanted to see it too," Julia said. "And most of them liked it." She then made a slight face and said, "The ones that didn't said it was stupid and didn't make sense, but I think it's 'cause they only heard the song that one time."

"I think it's more important you liked them," Beckett said.

"I did," Julia said earnestly. "I wish we could have seen them make it."

"Me too but at least we got to see it before it was released," Beckett commented.

"We did?" Julia asked in surprise.

"We did," Castle said. "Skye sent them to us about three hours before they went onto Paul's website."

"Oh… that was nice of her," Julia said.

"Yeah and we got to say that we loved them too," Eliza said.

"We went to Paul's site and left a comment," Castle explained.

"He did," Beckett said.

"Oh, great… can I when I come home?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Of course, but it might take a little time before you have the chance to do that," Castle told her.

"We'll want to spend time with you," Beckett said as Julia looked understandably confused. "But we'll make sure you say something."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile. "How's Josa?"

"She's fine, misses you of course," Castle said first.

"She does," Beckett said when the girl looked over at her.

"Good I'll hold her a lot tomorrow," Julia said. "And do other stuff too."

"They're coming back?" Beckett asked since her daughter was looking over to the side.

"Yeah, sorry," Julia told them.

"Don't worry," Castle said. "Last time we'll need to do that. And so you know now your mom, sister and I will be there."

"Not me, Josa will," Eliza said with a smile.

"Okay," Julia said. "Night everyone, love you."

"Love you too Julia," Beckett said. "Get some sleep tonight since we'll have a number of things to do tomorrow."

"Cool," Julia said with a soft laugh.

"I love you too Julia," Castle said. "And your mom's right… what we don't know but we will."

"Thanks Dad," Julia said with another laugh. "I'll pick some fun things to do."

"She's too smart," Castle told his wife jokingly.

"You didn't make it too hard to figure out," Beckett told her husband wryly.

"I guess not," Castle said jokingly seriously.

"I'll get some sleep though," Julia said. "I don't want to fall asleep all the time tomorrow."

"Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow," Beckett told her.

"I love you Jules!" Eliza said quickly.

"Thanks, night!" Julia told them before she was hanging up the phone quickly since a few more girls were coming inside the cabin. "Hey," she said, smiling as Natalie came to stand next to her bed. "What's wrong?" she asked as the girl looked serious.

"I'm so sorry," Natalie replied.

"It's okay," Julia said quickly. "It was just an accident."

Since the girl's tone was so firm Natalie nodded and said, "Thanks for the shampoo."

"You're welcome," Julia replied. She got off her bed and hurried to grab paper, only intending to write for her diary. She paused for a moment and then rushed to start her entry.

 _May 21st, 2020  
So today was the last full day and it was fun but I think I'm gonna write this really fast 'cause I want to get some sleep so I won't be tired tomorrow back at home._

 _There was swimming, seeing the horses and more swimming after Natalie and I fell out of our canoe. Though I did make some things at the arts and crafts tables and last bracelets with lake pebbles on them, they're really pretty and I hope everyone I made something for likes them!_

 _The biggest thing… well, one of the biggest (bigger?) things I want to talk about is after I was working on the arts and crafts. The counselor for my cabin came over and she had my phone, she told me Mom sent me something and I opened it up and it was a message with two music videos. It was of Skye and her band with Paul! I was so excited and got to watch the videos on the TV in the main cabin. First was for the song_ This One _and it was so cool… I guess I could describe it, but I won't have enough time. But Skye was singing almost the whole song with Paul and their voices went pretty good I think. Then the second one was for the song_ Press _and I thought it was gonna be like the original video, but they were at Citywalk in Hollywood and it's just like Marie and Kath described with the fountain and everything. You could see they were having fun and it was great!_

 _The talent show was tonight too, and the other kids' stuff was nice. I got to show the videos 'cause a lot of the others wanted to watch and we did and it was nice. Some people didn't like it but I'm remembering something Grandpapa told me is that you can't please everyone. I guess that's what happened this time, but most kids liked it and the counselors too. And I got to see them so I'm happy!_

Julia paused there for a moment debating what she wanted to write exactly of what happened after the talent show. She decided it didn't need to be said while she was with so many other people and returned to writing with the thought going through her mind that she would mention it once she was back at home.

 _So that's it for my entry, it's really short but this is also the last night I get to have a big sleepover. So next is home and getting these entries into my actual diary. But it's been so much fun!_

Climbing back down from the bed Julia put everything away and went back on top of it, looking around to see if anyone would want to talk with her. She was a little frustrated when she saw they were all still talking to their families so she laid back, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't keep her mind from going to what had happened earlier in the showers and she closed her eyes, trying to keep from dwelling on it too much before she realized she couldn't stop herself.

* * *

 _Hearing a noise Julia paused in rinsing her hair and glanced at the curtain splitting the shower stall she was in from the one she knew Natalie was in. She was about to ask if the girl on the other side made the noise when suddenly the curtain was moving._

 _"Do you-" Natalie started to say before she was letting out a cry as the curtain slipped out of her hand and she reached for it before Julia was helping her._

 _"What're you doing?" the girl asked, her cheeks on fire as she'd seen her new friend's body. "You're naked!" she then whispered._

 _"I know," Natalie said angrily. She then blanched and said, "Sorry, I was just gonna ask if you had shampoo, I ran out."_

 _"And then flash me," Julia joked. She was relieved when the girl narrowed her eyes at her and then said, "Well you did but I didn't see that much." She glanced around, relieved the girls weren't saying anything in response to her cry, and she went to the stall where Dawn was in in her bathing suit. "Psst," she called._

 _"What?" the girl asked in surprise, glancing at Julia peering over the wall between them._

 _"Nobody asked why Natalie did that," Julia told her._

 _"We saw the curtain moving," Dawn explained. "It moved off her."_

 _"Little bit," Julia said before she went back to Natalie who was still hiding behind the curtain. "Here," she told her before putting some into her hands. "Are you getting breasts?" she then whispered, hoping the sound of the water would cover her._

 _"Yep, but not a lot," the girl said with a shrug, looking at her chest. "I don't feel anything yet, but my mom said they'd be sore maybe when they get bigger."_

 _"My mom said too, I was wondering what it was like," Julia explained. When Natalie nodded she closed the curtain for her and rushed to finish her shower so she could talk to her family as soon as possible._

* * *

"Hey," Natalie said, standing at the side of Julia's bed.

"What's up?" the girl said, peering over the side at her.

"Want to play War?" Natalie asked, holding up a deck of cards.

"Sure… how much time do we have though?" Julia asked uncertainly as she sat up.

"Does it matter?" Natalie replied.

Thinking about that for a moment Julia shook her head and said, "Come on." She smiled as the girl climbed up on her bed and she started to shuffle so they could play with what time they had left until lights out which they soon started to do as soon as Natalie was with her.

* * *

"Hullo, hullo," Skye said with a smile when Beckett appeared on the screen of her phone. "What do I owe to the pleasure of this call?"

"I think you know already," Beckett said in amusement. "You didn't think I'd call after seeing the videos?"

"I didn't know you would watch them," Skye answered easily.

"Skye," Beckett said with a groan.

"Sorry I wanted to delay things," the investigator replied with a smile. "So, from your smile when I answered you liked them then?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I" Beckett asked simply. Before her friend could say anything, she told her, "It looked like you were having fun in them."

"I was, we all were," Skye replied. She smiled again and then said, "And Paul was amazing in the fact that we were making copies of his music videos."

"Didn't he have two already of the song _This One_?" Beckett asked her.

Breathing out slightly Skye nodded and then said, "He said the same to me and he said he had fun at Citywalk for _Press_."

"You didn't go in the park?" Beckett said knowingly.

"Oh, we did but he didn't get anything," Skye replied. "His daughter did though, a wand since she hadn't been to one of the Harry Potter areas before." She then laughed and said, "My girls wanted me and Mary get Ravenclaw robes, but we'll wait for this summer."

"What about everyone else in the band?" Beckett asked.

"They got sorted right there and then since they wanted to join in," Skye said with a laugh. "Jackie and Barry were in Gryffindor; I'm assuming you're going to tell your daughter this."

"I will," Beckett assured her.

"Okay, then Raj got put into Ravenclaw with us," Skye said. "Oh, you know what I slightly lied but unintentionally. Paul did buy something and that's a Gryffindor scarf, well both him and Nancy."

"Sounds like it was fun," Beckett said. She could hear the investigator's wife talking in the background and she asked, "Dinner?"

"Aye we're a bit behind you," Skye said. "Paul's having me record."

"Your vocals go well together," Beckett said, knowing her friend needed some reassurance.

"True… some people have been saying that," Skye said. "Thank you, Kate."

"You're welcome, go eat with your family-" Beckett started to say.

"Wife, the kids are over at friends' homes," the investigator replied. "And I will but I'll send you something right now."

"Alright, thank you for the videos," Beckett said.

"You're welcome, good night Kate," Skye replied.

After saying goodnight to the investigator Beckett hung up the connection before she got an e-mail. Just as she was opening the message she looked up at her husband when he walked inside.

"What?" Castle asked, slightly surprised at the way his wife was looking at him.

"I'm glad you came in right now," Beckett answered, motioning to him. Once he was with her on the bed she told him, "Skye sent me something."

"Another video?" Castle said.

"No, I don't know what it is but she wouldn't send another video knowing Julia would be asleep," Beckett told him.

"Right, any idea yet?" Castle asked her as he glanced at the screen of her phone.

"If I knew what that was all about I'd tell you," Beckett said wryly, pausing in opening the video that was attached to the e-mail. "Like I told you before I think she was just taken by surprise by something. And she quickly recovered." She knew her husband was slightly uneasy; since she'd sensed after the phone call with Julia that something had happened before their daughter had called them; but she was sure she was alright. "You should think of the fact that it took me so long to sense anything."

"The reason?" Castle asked her.

"It was quick, and she recovered quickly… she must have thought about what happened after…" Beckett said before starting to slow down at the end.

"What is it?" Castle asked, watching her closely.

"I'm just thinking, it likely was something with the showers," Beckett said.

"You don't think someone did something to her," Castle said, slightly concerned that was the case.

Beckett smiled and then shook her head telling him, "No, she was surprised by something which means she likely saw a girl running by naked or… something like that."

"Oh," Castle said, thinking that over before he realized she was likely right. "Think you'll need to talk to her?"

"I'll attempt to but if she doesn't want to talk about it then I'll leave it alone; it's her decision," Beckett replied. "Now could we see what Skye sent?"

"Sure, but if she wants to talk to Skye you'll let her right?" Castle asked.

"I went to camp too," Beckett said easily. When her husband just looked at her she rolled her eyes and added, "And showered with the other girls in the separate stalls they had."

"Okay," Castle said since he knew she was right, it was likely something that big. "Go ahead; I want to see what it is too."

Beckett resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then focused on the movie, opening it before she and her husband watched it though she was careful of the volume so it would wake Josie up. She was startled to soon realize it was footage of Paul and the band practicing the final scene of the music video for _This One_. She and her husband shared a glance before they looked down at the video while Skye was talking and jumping up and down at the same time.

 _"I'm not going to spin around," the investigator was saying in a mockingly annoyed tone of voice. "What about you lot?"_

 _"No thank you," Raj said with a wide smile. "We're going to be lifted up anyway."_

 _"Then don't ask me to do that," Skye said before they laughed together._

Someone off the screen called to the group and they were raised up into the air in their harnesses slightly before the lights flickered on and off. Another person talked to them that Castle and Beckett couldn't see before the group was set down except for Skye.

 _"Hey! Put me down you brigands!" the investigator said before she and everyone else was laughing._

 _"Brigands?" Paul asked, looking at her._

 _"Of course… wait… stop!" Skye started to say as Raj and Mary came over to her; let go from their harnesses. She laughed with everyone else as she was flipped around and then pretended to sock Raj before slapping her wife's ass as she went back to her harness next to her._

"Wasn't expecting her to do that," Castle said in amusement since the clip had ended there.

"I think she still had fun," Beckett said.

"Oh sure… why did she protest, just to be difficult?" Castle asked. "She doesn't mind roller coasters with loops," he added before his wife could continue.

"No," Beckett said as she got up. "But I'm sure she was kidding."

"Where are you going?" Castle asked, watching her in surprise as she was putting on her robe.

"Going to check on Eliza," Beckett replied. "I just want to."

"You don't really need a reason," Castle commented as he got up quickly on her side of the bed. "She doesn't need you?"

"No," Beckett said slightly hesitantly.

"Julia?" Castle asked.

"Sort of," Beckett said, still hesitant.

After he'd put on his robe Castle went over to his wife and kissed her cheek saying, "It's understandable. I'd like to check on her too… quickly," as they both looked at Josie before he picked up her tablet so he could turn on the camera at the end of her bassinet.

Beckett took her husband's hand and then pulled him with her over to the door, walking out first before he wrapped his arm around her. " _Nach bhfuil sé baoise_?" she said, asking him it wasn't foolishness.

" _Creidim dom nach bhfuil sé_ ," Castle told her.

Since he'd started with the words believe me before telling her it wasn't Beckett shook her head, but they were reaching Eliza's room by then and she went inside to the side of the bed as quietly as possible. She saw the little girl was slightly squirming and she gently ran her hand over the top of her head before she pressed her lips the top of Eliza's head.

Castle kissed the top of their daughter's head after his wife had stepped aside for him to do that. When they saw their second youngest was settled down he took Beckett's hand and they walked together into the hall and he stopped her. "She did need you," he told her.

"Us," Beckett corrected him with a smile.

"True," Castle said after thinking of that for a moment. "Back to Josie?"

"Yes," Beckett said in slight amusement. She went over to their room and straight to the bassinet to peer down at their youngest who was still asleep. Fixing the blanket on the baby, she brushed a kiss to the top of her forehead before stepping aside for her husband.

Though he was tempted to tell the baby he loved her Castle didn't want to risk waking her up, so he merely brushed a kiss to her forehead as well before he went with his wife onto the bed. "I have to admit," he said once they were settled. "I'll miss them."

"Me too but at least you won't wake up with Macca draped over your feet," Beckett told him in amusement as he was talking about the dogs.

"No," Castle replied. "But still it wasn't bad."

"Nearly summer love," Beckett told him with a smile as she tucked her feet under the bed sheet.

"I stand by what I said," Castle said simply. He couldn't help feeling a slight thrill at her soft laughter and he leaned over to kiss her gently before she was wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Taking that as a kind of unspoken permission he gently pulled his wife onto his lap before he took her lips again. Though he told himself not to he gently slipped his hands underneath her pajama top, sliding them up her back carefully.

After they had parted Beckett said with a smile, "Not much longer for that either."

"I'm not thinking about that, it's a natural reaction," Castle told her.

"Sometimes you're not the best liar," Beckett teased him. She got off his lap and then sat on her knees next to him saying, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Castle said, wondering what was on her mind.

"Any regrets?" Beckett said with a smile.

"In terms of our lives now no, not in the slightest," Castle said quickly. "In the fact that we didn't check to see if her school had sixth grade camp… yes."

Beckett laughed outright and then moved to cup her husband's face with her hands tenderly. She gently kissed him before she pulled back to say, "Neither do I but the second you know we need to let her go slightly."

"Well…" Castle said after he'd pretended to think that over. "If it's slightly alright."

"Oh, speaking of our kids," Beckett said as she could tell the mood had changed somewhat after their kissing. "Anything about the townhouse?"

"Yes, I got a message that we could go tour the place whenever we'd like and I called Alexis while you were nursing Josie in the family room," Castle said. "She told me to make an appointment on the twenty-seventh of next month."

"To give herself a week back?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"Exactly, and she wants us to go with her," Castle said. "In case they need any help."

"I'm glad to go," Beckett said with a nod. "You made the appointment."

"I did," Castle replied, reaching for her hand then. He pulled her gently onto his lap again and once their arms were around each other he told her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile before she leaned into him at the same time he was doing that to her. They kissed each other deeply and she held onto him tightly before her husband moved them around to lay her on the bed.

Only parting long enough to lay down Castle and Beckett were soon kissing again and passionately. They would spend a while doing that repeatedly before they stopped so they could sleep, not forgetting their daughter who would need them. They were holding onto each other while they nodded off, taking as much advantage of the time they would have as the night continued.


	41. When I Get Home

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get feedback for the last chapter, as always, and I'll get to my thank yous for that right away! TORONTOSUN (Really great to read that you could see the video that I wrote Paul, Skye and her band in! I really wanted to try to write what I was visualizing and have readers see it as well so to know you managed to do that I'm very pleased! And nice to read that you thought the second half was good writing as well!),

Guest (It was very nice to see you thought the last chapter was outstanding. And I'm pleased that you think I've created the family that you always knew they would be. That is stemming from my frustration at what little the show gave so I'm happy to see you enjoy that. And I couldn't see them having a son with this story line, but nice you think having all girls is good. And thanks for saying outstanding twice!),

Guest (I'm very happy that you really like how the diary entries are an insight into Julia since I use them for that purpose. I'm not surprised you're looking forward to Julia getting home or hoping there's a conversation between them too!),

MsNYC (Great that you think Natalie seems really cool, lol, after what happened in the later part of the chapter I wondered what the reaction would be to her. And I'm glad you think that Julia is sweet. And you're right, that age you're still finding yourself out so it's okay if you don't know yet, so I'm very happy you think that yourself. Too bad you didn't have a pool, I grew up in the suburbs so my grandparents had one and I swam in it all the time in the summer, so I think that's why I have them using their pool so much, lol. I was pleased to see that you thought it was nice that Eliza and Mari played together without Julia there, I figured they would since they've done it so much. And I had to laugh at your mentioning that Castle and Beckett need a couple quickies, lol, they do but they're not quite there yet though they will be soon. Nice to see you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Mb (I was really pleased you thought the first half of the chapter was fantastic and a sweet update. I'm glad that you love Julia at camp with her friends and them getting more friends in their circle. I'm happy that you think Castle and Beckett are cute and adorable still trying to get through those six weeks of abstinence, lol. But yeah, I'm not surprised you caught that having Josie is helping them not complain too much which is the best reason. Really glad you thought Julia's gifts that she made were well thought out for her family since I don't recall making stuff at my camp, lol, so I just had to make stuff up. And not surprised you mentioned Eliza thinking that Julia would make stuff at camp for them. So happy you thought it was a fantastic idea for the music video Skye and her band did with Paul. And the fact that Beckett wanted Julia to see them right away. Happy to see you thought the first half was a sweet update. And you're very welcome for it too! And of course, I was happy that you thought the second half was a very sweet update! Not surprised you're happy that Julia has been having a good time at camp and that she was able to share the videos she saw at the talent show. I also wasn't surprised that you were laughing at when Eliza was getting herself dressed and what happened with that since you have kids yourself. I don't have kids, but my far younger cousins were like that when they were Eliza's age, so I knew that it happened and thought it was a good part to put that in. And glad you laughed at Skye sending the bloopers to Beckett. You're very right, Eliza is growing up but is still a little girl, she's in kindergarten but yeah, very young, and yeah, Julia is a tween with Alexis a woman now in her twenties. And I do agree with you, that it's a good thing Castle and Beckett have Josie since their girls are growing fast as you said. I'm pleased you think the way they're going to Oxford for the graduation is fantastic. I figured that since Skye's a pilot it could involve her, lol, and there might be other reasons for them to go with Skye too, you never know. But I am glad you think the connection to her works even better for all of them. Great you thought the second half was a great update. And you're very welcome for this half too!) and

vetgirlmx (Really happy that you thought it was a very good chapter. And I wasn't surprised you thought it seemed to be a busier day for them all, I can see why you thought it was. Great you're glad that Julia's group of friends is growing. Not surprised you weren't expecting that to happen. Or that you laughed a bit at them asking Peter if he didn't mind being around that many girls or that you were thinking that too. And yeah, I haven't really written much about Julia and Peter without it involving them dancing in some way, lol. Great you like their relationship a lot and I'm so happy that you think they really are like siblings! It was nice to see that I surprised you about the music videos, lol, those came to me and I needed to fit them somewhere so that was the best place. And I'm so, so pleased that you could imagine them clearly since I put in a lot of details since I did want to do that. But it was a test for a story in the future so I'm really happy that worked out! Not surprised you're very eager for when they record the songs or that you're hoping you get to see some of that! Julia did make something for Jim, I have no idea why I didn't mention it here, lol, but she does and it'll be mentioned in the future I promise. And I'm not surprised that you're not sure if you're happy or sad, or both, about camp being over. But I'm really happy you can't wait to see what happens next which you don't need to wait anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading all of them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is the title of a song written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _A Hard Day's Night_.

When I Get Home

Peering out the window Julia tried not to bounce on the seat of the bus that she was on as she could see they were pulling into the parking lot of the schools. Finally, the bus came to a stop and she did her best not to race out to see her family. It took a while but soon she and Peter were walking out into the aisle together and once they were outside and away enough from the bus she took off. "Mom!" she called eagerly.

Her arms spread for her daughter Beckett took her into her embrace, holding her tightly as they staggered back a bit before she kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home sweetie," she told her with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back," Julia said, not wanting to let go of her yet but knowing she needed to. "Hi Dad," she said, going to Castle and hugging him as hard as she could too. "I missed you both so much."

"Like we said we missed you too," Castle said, rubbing her back a few times. "Your sisters especially."

Letting him go Julia went to the stroller that was next to him and smiled down at her sister. "Hey Josa, remember me?" she asked, crossing her eyes and making a face.

"She does," Beckett said, seeing the baby was soon smiling but only briefly.

"She's not doing that more?" Julia asked.

"It hasn't been that long since she first smiled," Beckett replied as her husband was going to the bus to grab Julia's carryon. "Give her time, but Eliza should be getting out soon."

"Cool," Julia said. She then noticed her mother was looking at her and she asked, "What?"

"Can you pick her up for us or as you too tired?" Beckett asked.

"I'm not, I was sitting on the bus for a long time," Julia replied. "And I'll go get her… Oh… Peter."

"Hold on," Beckett said, whistling to her husband. When Castle's attention turned to her she nodded to the boy who was standing with their daughter's teacher and watched him go over to him.

"Is that why you want me to get Lizzy? So his mom can come get him?" Julia asked as she'd been watching her parents.

"No," Beckett said. "He's coming with us until his mom gets off work."

"Oh really? Great!" Julia said happily. "I decided what I want to do… at the start."

"And what's that?" Beckett asked, smiling at her wording.

"Go on the beach," Julia said. "I think for the rest of the day." She glanced over at her father seeing he was talking on the phone and she then added hurriedly, "Can we go downtown for dinner now?"

"I think we can manage that," Beckett said, having been watching Castle too. "And we're letting you pick to have something made for dinner or lunch and the other meal go out."

"Have lunch? And I'm okay with just sandwiches," Julia said.

"Sounds good, hopefully Peter will like that too," Beckett said in slight amusement before her husband was coming over with the boy.

"His mom had to give her permission," Castle explained to his wife once they'd reached them. "And she did." He was about to say more when the bell rang for lunch and he looked over at the elementary school before he saw that Julia and Peter were taking off towards the main building to inside the academy. Turning to his wife he was going to ask her how they'd known when she held up her hand to stop him so she could answer his unasked question.

"I asked if she would go get her," Beckett said with a smile. "I guess he wanted to go with her."

"Should we have gone with them?" Castle commented.

"We can wait for them outside," Beckett said, nodding to the steps that lead to the main building.

"True," Castle said before he took Josie's stroller and they made their way to the bottom of those steps.

Inside the school compound Julia and Peter were heading over to the elementary school when the two stopped at the sight of the former's little sister racing outside as she squealed.

"Lizzy-" Julia began to say before the little girl was throwing her arms around her tightly. She laughed as she had to take a few steps backwards and hugged her back saying, "I missed you too."

"You get to come home now?" Eliza asked her.

"Yeah, we both do," Julia said. "Peter's coming with us," she told her sister, nodding to the boy next to her.

"Hi," Eliza said with a smile. "Did you have fun at camp too?"

"I did," Peter replied. "I did the same as your sister… almost everything."

"We better go, Mom and Dad are waiting for us with Josa," Julia said then. She took her sister's hand and they went with Peter back out to where Castle and Beckett were waiting for them. "Are we going to walk home?" she asked them while her sister was hugging them.

"We are," Castle said, putting Eliza up on his shoulders. "Are you guys okay with your backpacks?"

"I am," Eliza said eagerly though her father had been talking her sister and Peter.

Trying not to laugh Julia said, "I'm fine."

"Me too," Peter said, unable to help smiling.

"Then let's head back to the house," Beckett said, holding onto the stroller before she started pushing it so they could begin their walk.

When they were getting close to home Eliza said to her big sister, "The doggies missed you too."

"I hope so, I missed them being out by the lake," Julia said. When her mother glanced at her she explained, "I imagined they would run around and go in the water too; even Macca. Can we take them to the Adirondacks again?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said.

"LA?" Peter asked as he'd been listening to them talking.

"Oh… I keep forgetting," Julia said with a slight laugh. She watched as her father then opened the door in the wall around their house and she said to Peter, "I didn't tell you but we're gonna go down to the beach," including her sister as she realized she hadn't at the start.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Do you mind?" Julia was quick to ask him.

"No, I have my trunks," Peter replied. "Too bad we couldn't invite everyone else to come too; like at the lake," he said at the end for her parents to understand.

"Another time," Beckett said before they walked into the front yard.

"Let me open the door and let them out," Castle said, setting Eliza down from his shoulders.

"Think they'll knock me over?" Julia asked her mother.

"Most likely," Beckett said in amusement before they turned to the front door that the dogs were coming out of at a run.

Julia tried to brace herself but was soon dissolving into laughter as JoJo and Molly ended up shooting past her. Luckily they went to Eliza and Peter and she was able to handle the rest more though she still ended up sitting on the grass around the tree in the middle of the driveway. She tried her best to pet Macca, Rita, Rose and Max but they were going a little crazy licking at her face. She gasped for air when they finally stopped and then realized she had heard her mother whistling. "Thanks Mom," she told her with a smile.

"You're welcome," Beckett said with a slight smile on her face. "Are you guys relaxed?"

"I think so, Rita went over to Eliza," Castle said. "And lucky they remember you," he told Peter last.

"I know," the boy said with a laugh.

"Let's go inside and get lunch ready, I know you guys are hungry," Beckett told the three. She had taken Josie's carrier and smiled as the baby lightly cooed while she led the way into the house.

After they had all washed their hands the family and Peter split up, Julia and Eliza going with their mother upstairs to change into their bathing suits while the boy stayed in the downstairs bathroom to get his trunks on.

Castle, on his own since Beckett had taken the baby upstairs, went over to the kitchen to start preparing sandwiches while he waited for the others to rejoin him so they could eat down on the beach.

Peter finished changing and walked down the hall to the kitchen where he could see Castle working on something. "Is that lunch?" he asked, slightly uncertainly as he felt shy.

About to answer Castle looked down the hall as he heard running down the stairs and he smiled when Julia appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "All set?" he asked her.

"Yep," Julia replied easily. "You too I hope."

"Your mom told you I'm wearing my trunks already," Castle said.

"Can we help you?" Julia asked.

"Sure, you know where the blankets are for the beach right?" Castle replied with a question of his own. When Julia nodded he told her, "Go ahead and take them and lay them out. But don't forget to weigh them down."

"Sure," Julia replied before she grabbed Peter's arm and went to the closet next to her parents' office.

"Go help them," Beckett said to Eliza as she'd come downstairs and saw what the two were doing at the closet. Once the kids were all outside she took Josie to her carrier on the kitchen table and said to her husband, "How much is left?"

"Not much, just Eliza's sandwich," Castle commented, leaving the smaller sandwich for last. He cut it in half while his wife was watching him, and he then went over to her with a covered plate that had their meal on it. "Drinks?" he asked his wife.

"Mind getting it?" Beckett said.

"No," Castle said, not surprised his wife wanted to stay with the kids. He followed her out to the beach and saw that the three were chasing the dogs around the breaking waves.

"Are we eating now?" Peter asked.

"Not yet," Beckett said. "We need our drinks so once Rick's back we'll go ahead and eat."

"What do we drink?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"Pineapple juice," Beckett answered as she made sure the little girl would watch Josie for her for a moment. "Make sure her head is covered for now," she told her. When Eliza nodded she then dug out at a hole for the umbrella in the sand before she set it in and made sure it would stay. Once she was she let Peter bring the carrier over to place next to her. "Thank you," she told him with a smile.

Peter nodded before he started to go over to the water when she was touching his arm, startling him.

"Your mother didn't want to work today," Beckett told him gently as she could tell he was missing her.

"I know, she said she would try and I hoped but…" Peter started to say. He then shook himself and said, "Thanks for letting me come over."

"We're glad to let you," Castle said before Beckett could reply. He smiled at his wife when she turned to him and he said, "Had to bring a tray."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, standing up quickly to take some of the cups.

"And hopefully you'll have fun the short time you're here," Castle commented with a smile.

"I will," Peter said, watching as Beckett called Julia and Eliza over to them.

When they were all sitting down Castle passed out the sandwiches before they ate together while Julia and Peter talked a little about camp.

"I missed the ocean still," Julia said while the meal was winding down.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett commented.

Though her mother was about to speak again Eliza couldn't help blurting out, "We didn't go in it yet."

"I didn't think so, thanks," Julia replied with a smile. "Tomorrow can we go there?" Something then came to her and she said, "When's Grandpapa coming home?"

"Around this time," Castle said.

"I think you need to adjust that love," Beckett said as her husband was putting their trash on the tray. "He'll be here a little bit before lunch maybe, it depends on the boat."

"Hopefully he'll come sooner," Julia mused. She then shook herself and said, "I missed him too, I still do."

"That would make sense," Beckett said. "But for now, you all can go ahead and get down to the water." She wasn't surprised when the three jumped up almost immediately and she was quick to tell them, "First you need to get sunscreen on." She laughed outright when they all groaned, and she said, "I really hope the counselors had you guys put that on before you went out."

"They did," Julia told her mother with a smile. "But we want to go right now."

"Humor us," Castle said as he rejoined them. "And don't go swimming just yet."

"Are you going to make us wait an hour?" Peter asked.

"No, just about ten or so," Castle answered.

"Just ten minutes," Beckett said, glancing at her husband. "Now go ahead and put that one yourselves but we'll help you with your backs."

After they were covered enough for her parents' approval Julia hurried ahead with Peter into the water, but they stopped at their knees before she looked back at the shore, seeing where her little sister was.

"Are you going to tell your mom about Dawn and Ava?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Julia said honestly, turning her attention from her family to him. "She might figure out I'm keeping a secret. Then I'll have to tell her. But she won't care… well she might ask if they're girlfriends."

"She'll think they're too young?" Peter said.

Nodding Julia then said, "But I'll tell her they aren't. Here they come," she added so they would stop talking about it since her family was coming over to them. She was surprised when Beckett stopped at the breaking waves with Josie in her arms and she asked her father, "What's wrong with Mom?"

"Nothing, your sister might need to have her lunch soon," Castle said calmly. "Your mom wants to be ready for that."

Nodding Julia then glanced at her mother, wondering where she would nurse the baby. Before she could ask she was gasping as Eliza kicked a little water at her before she leaned down and picked up some water to splash her sister back.

Watching them Beckett walked up a little up the sand to get out of the way of the water, gently rocking Josie who was asleep at that moment. She was a little surprised the baby had fallen asleep as she'd thought she would need to feed her youngest soon after lunch. But when she turned her attention back to the others in front of her she wasn't surprised when she heard a noise from Josie. Very quickly she headed over to the house before she heard Julia calling to her. "What's wrong?" she asked, rocking the baby a little more to try to keep her from crying for a little longer.

"You can go here at the chairs," Julia said.

"I can't nurse her in the sun," Beckett said gently.

"Then at the blankets," Julia said quickly. When her mother looked like she was going to say no she said, "Dad said we could go swimming."

"And your sister?" Beckett asked.

"He's taking her on his back," Julia said.

"You don't want to go with them?" Beckett asked him as she went to sit on the blanket under the umbrella and her oldest was still with her.

"Not yet," Julia said. She smiled at her mother as she sat on her knees next to her and said, "I want to go swimming with you."

"When your dad gets back," Beckett replied with a smile as she was nursing Josie by then. She had a blanket over her shoulder so she could block the baby without covering her completely, not surprised when Julia held the other end up to help her. "Thank you, sweetie," she told her with a slightly wider smile.

"Welcome," the girl said, watching her little sister. "Did she get bigger?"

"Probably for you since you haven't see her for four days," Beckett said in a little amusement. "Now you don't have to tell me this second, but you'll let me know what happened to you at camp right?"

"What do you mean?" Julia asked, so surprised she nearly dropped the blanket.

"Two things happened to you I could tell," Beckett replied easily. "I hope you'll tell me."

"I will… maybe later," Julia replied easily. She was relieved when her mother didn't try to ask anything else before she just watched her nurse her baby sister.

"Alright," Castle said a while later after he took Eliza and Peter back to shallower water once he could see that Josie had been fed. "I'm going to stay with the baby so Kate can swim," he told the two. "And I'm sure you'll want to go with them."

"Does she want to go by herself?" Eliza asked as her father set her down. "With Mommy," she said hurriedly as she realized she'd forgotten her.

"I don't think she'd mind you going," Castle said. "That's more up to you."

"Kay," Eliza said thoughtfully. She then went up to her mother and knelt in front of Josie who was being held by Julia. "I told her you were gonna hold her a lot," she said with a smile at her big sister.

"Just really quick before I go swimming with Mom," Julia replied. "Are you gonna come with us?"

Shaking her head Eliza said, "I'm gonna stay with her and Daddy." She then looked behind her at Peter asking, "Are you going to go with them?"

"I'll stay for a little," the boy said quickly.

"You don't have to," Julia told him, wondering if he didn't want to because he thought she wanted to be with her mom alone. When he shrugged she knew he wasn't going to change his mind, so she looked at her mother.

"Ready?" Beckett asked since she wasn't sure if her daughter wanted to let go of Josie just yet.

"Yeah," Julia said with a quick nod before she gave the baby to her father who had dried off quickly so he would be able to do that. She stood up and let her mother take her hand before they hurried in the water. She ducked under once she needed to swim and when she resurfaced she said to her mother, "I liked the lake too."

"More than the ocean?" Beckett asked.

"Well… the salt water isn't fun, but I love the waves," Julia said.

"Then you love them both for different reasons," Beckett said simply before she went under the water herself. She then came back up immediately and said to her daughter, "And I do too. But how often did you swim?"

"Not too much, there was other stuff to do… oh I forgot to get your things," Julia said in annoyance.

"You can get them later," Beckett replied. "Why don't you wait until after Peter heads home; he made some things for his mother didn't he?"

"Oh… he did. Good idea Mom," Julia said. "Should we go back."

"That's it?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia replied. "I want to get to play with Peter before he has to go home," she told her. She then smiled when her mother ducked under the water before they swam together to the shore and to everyone else to find them all waiting at the breaking water. She was going to ask what was wrong when Peter spoke first and she smiled hearing what he wanted to do with them.

"Your sister was talking about making a sandcastle," the boy said. "We should do that now."

"Before you get picked up?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied as he nodded his head.

"Okay," Julia said.

"I think we better let her take her nap inside love," Castle said to his wife.

Going over to her husband; grabbing her towel as she did; Beckett checked on their baby and she nodded saying, "Okay, we can do that. But you three," turning to the kids. "Need to stay on shore until we come back outside to you alright?"

"Sure," Julia said, not surprised both her sister and her friend were nodding a little solemnly. "But we can get a bucket of water, right?"

"You can but just that, no more than your knees," Castle said. "And the dogs will stay with you."

Watching them go up to the house Julia told her friend, "Except for Max and Molly, they'll stay with Josa."

"How did they know to do that?" Peter asked.

"We told them and took them to the room before Josa was here," Eliza said. "Let's start the castle so we can show Mommy and Daddy what we did by ourselves."

Julia wasn't surprised when Peter was eager to do that but she didn't say anything, interested to see what they could do with however long her parents were inside the house. She picked up a bucket and they began digging, talking all the while to try and plan how they wanted their sandcastle to look.

"She's ready," Castle commented inside the baby's room once he had set Josie in her crib. He turned the camera on the end of the bed on before he picked up his tablet that was on the coffee table. "Where's the mon-" he started to say as he looked around.

"I have it," Beckett interrupted him, holding it up in her hand. "Let's go." When he walked over to her she led the way outside and was relieved to see that the kids were all on the sand. "How's it going?" she called out to them once she was close.

"Good," Julia said with a smile for her parents. "We're gonna make it square and then four layers… levels?"

"Levels is good," Castle said, looking at the screen of the tablet as he was checking on Josie and making sure the camera worked. "You're making the Gardens of Babylon." He was startled after a moment to realize that things were quiet and looked away from the device to ask, "What?"

"They don't know what you're talking about," Beckett told him in amusement as she took the bucket that Eliza handed her.

"Oh well those were gardens that they created in layers," Castle began, setting aside his tablet.

As her husband went on into a more detailed description Beckett couldn't help smiling as the three had stopped their work and were listening attentively to him. When he'd finished she said, "They don't have to look like that though."

"We could put grass," Julia said slowly.

"Why don't you wait until you finish to decide how you'll decorate it?" Castle suggested. "If you think about the details now you're going to slow down in making it."

"He's right; build first and decorate later," Beckett told them with a smile. She got some water for the hole they'd dug to hold it and then said, "Do you mind if we swim really quick?"

"Will you?" Julia asked.

"What about Josa?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"The monitor is on and you'll be able to hear her if she starts crying," Castle told them. "And we're not going out too far." He saw his wife was looking at him and he said, "I guessed."

"Good guess," Beckett said. She kissed their daughters' cheeks telling all three, "We'll be back soon, wave if something happens we'll keep looking back."

Though she wanted to say they'd be fine Julia nodded and took the kiss her father gave her on the top of her head. As they were watching them head out she felt her friend nudge her side and she looked at him saying, "They won't."

"How'd you know I was going ask?" Peter asked in surprise.

"A lucky guess," Julia replied. "And no, they're not gonna kiss. I know they're really worried about leaving us on our own so they'll be back soon." She then looked at her sister and said, "They did that when we were in Jamaica."

"When I was still a baby?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Julia said. "I could take care of you, just like I am now." She smiled when the little girl stuck her tongue playfully out at her and she repeated the same to her sister before she said, "Let's get back to work." As the others were doing that she glanced over at her parents, seeing that they had stopped and were treading the water. She smiled at the sight of them, wondering what they were talking about as she went back to the sandcastle with Eliza and Peter as they began to finish their construction.

"What time do you think his mom will get here?" Castle asked.

"As soon as she can possibly finish," Beckett replied. "If she's feeling like I was wanting to see Julia then she'll come sooner."

Castle smiled and told his wife, "I was the same."

Nodding Beckett glanced again to the shore and seeing the kids there walking around she said, "I wonder if Genevieve or Mari will get here first."

"I was thinking that too," Castle told her. "Want to go back?"

"I didn't want to stay too long," Beckett replied.

"I know, and we'll have other chances," Castle said with the best shrug he could do in the water. He let her start before he was hurriedly following, ducking under a wave as they swam rapidly to the point where they could stand up. "How's it going?" he called to the kids when they were close enough for them to hear.

"We're ready to decorate," Julia said as she went over to them. "What do you think?" she asked them.

"It looks very nice," Castle said with a nod.

"It does… who made the extra tiers?" Beckett asked as she'd quickly noticed three extra steps.

"I did," Peter said. "My uncle taught me how to do that."

"He taught you very well," Castle told the boy. "What're you going to use to decorate it?"

"Shells and grass," Eliza said, coming back over to them from where she'd walked down the beach a little with Rita and JoJo.

"Did you get some?" Julia asked, watching their mother going to the blankets and picking up the tablet after a towel was draped around her. "Is Josa awake?"

"No, still asleep," Beckett said with a smile as she heard a slight whine in the background, knowing that was one of the dogs yawning.

"Can I ask something?" Peter then said as Julia and Eliza left them.

"Go ahead," Castle said as he kept an eye on the two though they were only going to where there was some beach grass on the sand.

"How come those two dogs stay?" Peter asked. "I mean I know they're Josie's but why do they stay now instead of being out here?"

"We don't think they mind," Beckett answered first. "They probably want to stay with her, Macca stays with Julia a lot."

Nodding, as he usually noticed the Wolfhound sticking with his dance partner, Peter said, "I never saw that before."

"Neither have we but we didn't have a dog for a while," Castle said with a nod. The girls were coming back over to them and he said, "How much grass are you going to use?"

"Not too much but Lizzy wanted to find the perfect strands," Julia said wryly.

"Are you gonna help us?" Eliza said eagerly as she was showing her mother the long, thin strands in her hand.

"If you really want us to," Castle told them.

"Of course, we do," Julia said.

"Then we should get started," Castle said as seriously as he could.

With the girls laughing everyone went to the sandcastle and decorated it until the kids were satisfied it was done. As soon as they were finished, and Beckett had taken a few pictures, the three hurried down to the water for their chance to swim again until Peter's mother arrived.

* * *

"He's been waiting for you," Beckett said with a slight smile as the woman approached her on the porch.

"Even though I'm early?" Genevieve asked.

"He still has," Beckett said simply. "He's missed you."

"Is he out on the beach?" the woman said.

Shaking her head simply Beckett led Peter's mother into the house and then to the family room. "Peter," she said to the boy as he was looking at a book on the shelf next to the TV with Julia.

Seeing his mother behind his friend's mother the boy gasped out, "Mom!" and ran over to her.

Hugging her son tightly once he'd reached her Genevieve said to the family who'd smiled at their reunion, "Thank you so much for letting him stay until now."

"It wasn't a problem," Castle said first.

"He's right, the girls enjoyed having him over," Beckett added.

"We did," Julia said. She wanted to add that her friend had been missing his mother for a long time but held back as she could see how tightly the two were still hugging and figured they both knew how much they'd missed each other that week.

"Are you ready to go home?" Genevieve asked once she and her son had let each other go.

"Yeah," Peter said, nodding his head rapidly. He then looked at the family and said, "Thanks… I'll see you in school," directing the thanks to Castle and Beckett and the last to Julia and Eliza.

"You're welcome," Beckett said, Castle saying the same just after her.

"Have a fun weekend," Julia said.

"Yeah, really fun," Eliza said.

When they'd stopped laughing slightly Genevieve asked, "How's Josie?"

"She's here if you want to see her," Beckett said, leading the woman over to the bassinet.

"I held her Mom," Peter told her.

"I'm not surprised," Genevieve replied. "She's bigger already."

"She is," Beckett said, not surprised she'd said that as the woman hadn't seen the baby since a week after Josie had been born. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to," she commented.

"We could get you something to drink," Castle was quick to add.

"Oh no, I think Peter's ready to get home," Genevieve said, looking over at them from the baby. "But thank you for the offer of course."

After the woman had gotten her son they went with the family to the entry and she said goodbye to them with Peter before they were going out to her car she'd pulled into the driveway.

With the gate closed after the two Julia turned to her parents and asked, "What now?"

"Do you want to go back to the beach?" Beckett asked.

Thinking about that for a moment Julia nodded and said, "That would be fun. But what about Josa?"

"She can go out in her carrier," Beckett replied. "We should go back or else we won't have any time to go around downtown."

"Where will we go for dinner?" Castle asked.

"Are you hungry already?" Beckett said to him teasingly.

"Not quite yet," Castle said. He smiled at her when she just looked at him and then told her, "I'm just wondering."

"I don't know yet… can I wait to look at the restaurants first?" Julia asked as the others turned to her then.

"Better idea," Beckett replied. "For now, let's get some sunscreen on you two." She went to where the bottles were under the umbrella and with Castle's help again they got their daughters covered while Josie sat in her carrier.

When the girls were in the water again Castle glanced at his wife, seeing she was looking at her phone.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure I knew what time it was too," Beckett said with a smile when she noticed him watching her.

"Almost three?" Castle asked.

Beckett was about to tell him it was exactly three when she saw Macca sitting in front of them suddenly stand up and turn his head. She turned to look and then smiled before she called to Julia who was splashing her little sister, waiting with Castle for her to notice what they were trying to get her attention for.

"Mari!" Julia cried out in joy at the sight of her friend coming down the beach. She ran over the sand the best she could until they had reached each other, and she threw her arms around the little girl.

Castle looked at his wife as they'd stood up to watch the reunion and he was surprised she wasn't at the fact that the two girls weren't saying anything. When she glanced at him and then just smiled he nodded and turned his attention back to them as they were pulling apart.

"I missed you, recess and lunch were boring…" Mari told her friend as they held each other by the arms.

"I did too but I did have fun with the others," Julia said.

Mari smiled at the slight guilt in her friend's voice and she told her, "You should have, it was camp."

"Oh, and I'll tell you more later but we have more friends to stay with us at recess and lunch the rest of the year," Julia said hurriedly. "Natalie, April and Misty want to hang out with us."

"Cool… maybe Tristan will too," Mari said. She nearly giggled at the look her friend gave her and said hurriedly, "He likes April I think."

"Maybe," Julia said with a smile before she turned to look at her family as they were coming over to them.

"Thank you for making it over," Beckett said first to the girl.

"You have… are you spending the night?" Julia asked when she noticed her friend's overnight bag in her hand then.

"Yeah, your mom asked mine if I could," Mari replied.

Throwing her arms around her mother tightly Julia said, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Beckett said with a smile. "Do you have your bathing suit on?"

"Yeah, under my sundress," Mari replied.

"Then set down your bag and you can head into the water," Castle told her.

Julia went with Mari and Eliza eagerly to the blankets and after her friend had her cover dress off she took her hand before they hurried to the water. Once they were in it she said, "There is a lake."

"It's not just called that?" Mari asked.

"Nope, a lake and we got to swim and canoe in there," Julia replied. "But let's swim now 'cause I missed getting to be in the waves."

"Me too," Mari said with a smile.

"And me!" Eliza said. "It snowed for a long time."

Watching the girls laughing together and then diving in Castle said to his wife, "Should someone go with them?"

"They're fine," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband glanced at her and she smiled before telling him, "Let them enjoy this, if they go too far I'll go out."

"You're lucky Josie already nursed," Castle said.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye Beckett turned her attention to Josie who was in her carrier in between then. Her husband had been carrying that when they'd gone to see Mari and the baby appeared to be alright. "So," she said, "How are we going to get them out of the water?"

"Easy, remind Julia where we're going and that she needs to pick out where to go for dinner," Castle said. "Hopefully wherever it is we can sit a little more apart from everyone."

"Why?" Beckett asked in confusion.

"No reason," Castle said simply. He laughed when his wife lightly smacked his chest and he told her, "I said that because I'm wondering if she'll tell Mari about camp."

"She has already in her letters," Beckett began. "But I think she'll tell her more details later."

"You're going to have to check on her," Castle commented. "Them," he corrected himself.

"Oh, I know already," Beckett said in amusement. "But before we get them to bed let them talk a little."

"Diary?" Castle asked.

"I'm not sure," Beckett said honestly. "That's more up to her." She glanced at the water again and said with a smile, "But don't go crazy at the stores."

"I was going to ask you," Castle said.

"Nothing at the toy store; they don't need anything," Beckett said firmly. "And as for a book… let's let them look because last time we went they both got one."

"It'll be hard to resist," Castle commented.

"Then you should go look for yourself," Beckett said. Before her husband could say anything, she stood and told him, "We should get Eliza in."

"She's had enough?" Castle asked.

"I don't want her to get too tired," Beckett replied. She went to the water and was soon going in, relieved her husband wasn't trying to stop her as she'd felt the urge to swim.

"Well Josie," Castle said to the baby. "It's just you and me. You aren't jealous of your sisters, are you?" He couldn't help smiling as the baby merely yawned before he told her, "As soon as we can we'll take you to the pool… probably really soon but now we need to get used to Julia being back home finally. Did you miss her?" It took a moment for the baby to make a cooing sound, but he still said, "I thought so."

"Are we stopping now Mommy?" Eliza asked her mother.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "But you need to rest for a little."

"Don't wanna," Eliza said though they were walking on the sand by then.

"Eventually your sister and Mari will need to," Castle said as they were close enough to him to hear them. "And hey, your sister isn't able to swim yet so at least you have the chance."

"Yeah," Eliza said, starting to go over to the carrier.

"Hold on," Beckett said hurriedly, draping a towel over the little girl's shoulders. "Dry off a little and then you can see her."

Eliza pouted at her father, who made a playful face at her, and she giggled while her mother was drying her off.

As soon as the little girl was with the baby Beckett sat on the other side of her husband and in the little time they had left they divided their time watching Julia and Mari playing and swimming and Eliza with Josie. When the time came for them to go back to the house she and Castle got the girls to go with the promise of walking around downtown and dinner there as well. In the house, they helped the girls get ready until the four were together in the family room and she and her husband could go get ready themselves in their room. They went to the bathroom together and she made him stop by placing her hand to his chest. She was about to tell him they should take showers separately, but he quickly spoke about that before she could utter a word.

"We can take one you know," Castle said.

"I don't know if it's the best idea," Beckett replied hesitantly, wanting to say yes.

"I promise you I won't do anything," Castle told her seriously.

With a final struggle in her mind Beckett finally nodded and said, "Alright but we wash ourselves and dry ourselves off too."

With a brief nod of his head Castle started to undress as his wife was doing the same. Once they were finished he followed her into the shower, watching her as she turned on the water and allowing her to rinse off first.

Glancing over at her husband when she stepped away Beckett said, "Go ahead."

Though he hadn't wanted to stare at her Castle shook himself and got under the water before he paused and realized something. "You're ogling me, aren't you?" he asked though he had his eyes closed

"How would you know?" Beckett asked teasingly as she was rubbing her shampoo through her hair.

Since he was done rinsing himself off Castle playfully flicked some water off his fingers towards her before he began to wash his own hair. Though he missed being able to touch her he contented himself with keeping an eye on his wife and when they were stepping out after their shower he told her, "You were staring as much as I was at you."

"I think I'm allowed to," Beckett said as she wrapped her towel around herself.

Going over to her Castle leaned over and pressed his lips to the top of her shoulder before he murmured, "I'm allowed that right?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She sighed as he kissed at the side of her neck and she told him, "Hopefully they'll be alright."

"They will," Castle said though as he carefully turned her around he reminded himself to not take too long so they could get back to the kids. When he kissed her every other thought flew out of his mind and he focused on his wife as their arms wound around each other in their passion that continued to rise.

* * *

"Sounds like it was really pretty," Mari said to Julia after her friend had told her a little more about the camp.

"Yep, I forgot I wrote what I did in my letters to you," the girl said with a smile. "But you'll like it too."

"I have to go too," Eliza said, looking at them from Josie who was laying on her back on her blanket.

"Everyone does," Julia said, turning her head to her. "Why?"

"What grade will you be?" Eliza asked.

Julia started to answer before she paused and then sighed saying, "I'll probably be in college… or Juilliard if I'm really lucky. But Josa is here so Mom and Dad won't be alone."

"Oh," Eliza said, looking down at their baby sister. "Yeah… how old will she be?"

"Six I think," Mari said suddenly, startling the two. She smiled and was going to speak when she looked at the baby and said, "Oh, she's drooling a little."

Moving quickly Julia reached for the bib that was around the baby's neck and wiped off the drool that was starting to go down her chin. She then picked her up carefully, cradling her as she told her friend, "Good thing you're so… good at math."

"To measure cloth?" Mari asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia said before the three of them started to laugh.

Watching her big sister walking around with Josie in her arms Eliza said, "I told Josa you were gonna carry her all day today remember?"

"Not all day," Beckett said as she was first inside the room. "But enough."

"Do you want her?" Julia asked with a smile as she went over to her.

"No, she's fine," Beckett assured her, checking the baby and wiping off a little more drool from her chin. "But we're going so she'll need to go in the stroller."

"We're going to walk?" Eliza said in surprise but with her voice slightly tinged with eagerness.

"We are," Castle said as he stayed in the doorway. "And you're ready right."

"Dad wants to go?" Julia said to her mother with a smile.

"I do," Castle answered before his wife could. He expected someone to joke about that but was surprised when the girls hurried out to the foyer. Following them he tried not to laugh as the three were talking excitedly about where to go have dinner. Since they only had to get Josie on her stroller they were walking out, and he and his wife followed the girls before she squeezed his arm.

"You should tell them we can only go to one restaurant," Beckett commented.

"And let them think I'm not that bright?" Castle said wryly though he was soon smiling.

"I'm wondering if she'll settle on something," Beckett said as they were both quiet for a moment to listen to the girls still talking.

When they needed to stop to cross a street Julia turned to her parents and asked, "Is that new restaurant open yet?"

"The Dim Sum one?" Castle asked. "It is."

"You don't need to pick that sweetie," Beckett said hurriedly.

"I want to try it," Julia said. "You too."

Beckett merely smiled and said, "Then thank you." She turned her attention to Eliza and Mari and asked them, "Do you girls mind?"

"Great but first we should head over there," Castle said when the two shook their heads, nodding to the light which they'd just missed.

"Someone press the button," Beckett said before Eliza hurried to her to take her hand. "Julia, Mari."

"Mom do we have to? We're almost tw- we're almost teenagers," Julia started to say in a slightly complaining tone.

"Yes you do, and your age doesn't matter yet," Beckett told her firmly.

"I don't mind holding your hand," Julia said hurriedly to Mari as they were doing that. "Just…"

"I know," the little girl replied with a smile. "I feel the same way." They crossed the street and she began to swing her arm, laughing softly as Julia giggled and they started to skip the rest of the way in the crosswalk together.

"Not going to stop them?" Castle asked his wife as they were watching the two.

Shaking her head in response Beckett let go of Eliza's hand and let her go after the other two before they were continuing on their way. When they had reached the downtown area, she glanced at her watch for a minute before she looked up at the three girls who'd come to stand in front of them. "We have an hour," she told them with a smile. "So, we can go around now to the shops."

"Let Jules pick," Eliza said then.

"No-" Julia started to say in protest.

"That's alright," Beckett interrupted her.

"She's right, next time we come here we'll decide together but for now…" Castle said.

"Then the art supply store," Julia immediately said.

"We don't need to," Mari said hurriedly, turning her head to look at her friend.

"Do you need to go?" Beckett asked.

"I do but I didn't say it so we'd go now, I'll go with my parents later," Mari told them.

"Did your parents give you money?" Castle asked. When the little girl nodded he smiled and said, "They wanted to give you a chance to buy something so let's go and see what you need."

With the girls leading the way they walked over to the store and went inside, looking around while Mari and Julia headed over to the colored pencils to peruse the selection together.

"How many do you need?" Julia asked her friend.

"Not too much, just some blues and a dark green," Mari said a little absently as she was looking at the color names. "Oh, and red too."

"What do you need red for?" Julia asked since she knew her friend favored blue, purple and black for her clothing more than other colors.

"My coloring books," Mari said seriously. She looked to her best friend and then she and Julia started to laugh together before they tried to calm down and go back to looking.

"Do they need anything?" Castle asked, having heard the girls laughing.

"Not really," Beckett said, reaching over to Josie and taking her hand off the side of her carrier. "Unless Eliza finished all her crayons the last time she colored," she added as their middle daughter was humming and shaking a box of those in front of them.

"No," the little girl said, stopping when she'd heard what her mother had said. She smiled and then told her parents, "I like the sound."

"I know one thing they need," Castle said as he glanced down the aisle.

"What does he see?" Eliza asked her mother while they watched him.

"For their cake and ice cream set," Castle told his wife as he held out the package of Play-Doh.

"Can we?" Eliza asked hopefully, watching her mother looking at the colors.

"Yes, but you need to ask your sister if she's okay with these colors too," Beckett told her, handing her the box.

"Now?" Eliza asked in surprise.

Nodding Beckett then said as she stopped the little girl from running off, "Walk please-"

"And tell her we're going to head over to pay now, we have a few more places to go," Castle added. "Before dinner," he finished as his wife was looking at him.

When they were alone Beckett asked, "A few more?"

"Yes," Castle said easily. Hearing his wife sigh he couldn't help smiling and said, "Don't worry, the toy store is last."

"Thank you," Beckett said, shaking her head. She saw the girls were making their way over to them and she turned her attention to them so they could pay and head back out to the street.


	42. When I Get Home (Part 2)

"Are you mad Mom?" Julia asked her mother as she sat down next to her.

"No," Beckett replied easily and with a slight smile on her face. "It's more your dad is a little predictable."

"That's not bad is it?" Eliza asked as she walked over to them.

"No, now where's Mari?" Beckett asked. "I let you three go through the store on your own but not alone."

"I'm here," the little girl said. "I was looking at a game."

"Go back," Beckett told the girls. "There's not a lot of time left until dinner." She watched them go and then looked down at Josie she'd just fed in the back of the toy store. She'd used a bottle but had still wanted privacy with the baby to do that while the girls were walking around on their own and her husband had left them momentarily. She smiled recalling him leaving them quickly at the smiles they'd given him, and she spotted him walking down one of the aisles to her. "All set?" she asked as he pulled his arm from around his back.

"It is," Castle replied as he handed her the flowers he'd gone to pick up.

Standing up Beckett took them and said, "I'm surprised."

"I thought you would be… just a little something," Castle commented.

"Thank you," Beckett said as she brought the posy of just five flowers to her nose.

"Okay?" Castle asked while he was watching her.

Setting down the posy on the seat she'd been on Beckett reached out for him and brought him closer to her so they could share a brief kiss. When they'd parted, she wasn't surprised when the girls were with them and she said to their daughters, "Did you know?"

"That he was gonna give you flowers," Eliza said with a wide smile on her face.

"But not the kind," Julia added. She then turned her attention to Castle and asked him, "Do they mean something?"

"They do but are you guys finished already?" he asked.

"Yep, tell us," Eliza said firmly.

"Let me tell you at dinner," Castle said as Beckett was putting Josie into her carrier. "Now?" he then asked her.

"Yes, let's go," Beckett said with a small smile on her face. She let her husband take the stroller and she picked up the posy before she trailed after the girls. The restaurant was on the next street over in the area so while they were walking she called to her husband, "Tell us now," wondering if he would or would wait as he'd said before.

Stopping Castle turned to the others and said, "Alright, since there are only five I can tell you now and fast. Those purple, bell shaped ones are Canterbury Bells, the white is gardenia, the tiny white ones are Lily of the Valley, the tricolored ones are pansy and the last ones are primrose."

"You did a good job with the colors," Beckett commented as they were mostly white with light purple though the pansy had some yellow on it.

"What do they mean?" Eliza said.

"Gratitude, joy and sweet love, returning happiness, thoughts and eternal love," Castle said. "In that order," he told the girls, tearing his gaze away from his wife.

"Keep going," Beckett said. When they were walking, she was with her husband again and she stated, " _Smaointe_."

Since she was repeating the meaning for the pansy Castle corrected her saying, " _Leannán smaointe_ ," which meant lover's thoughts. "Shakespeare."

" _I remember now_ ," Beckett said with a slight smile. " _Thank you_."

" _You're more than welcome_ ," Castle said, having to speak quickly as they had gotten to the restaurant. He reached over and squeezed her hand tightly before he hurried to hold open the door for them to head inside to dinner.

* * *

"How much for the cake?" Beckett asked Eliza with a smile.

"Two dollars," the little girl said as she looked down at what she was doing.

"That sounds like it's too much," Beckett replied, still smiling.

"But I have to make it," Eliza said with a firm protest.

"Special?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," Eliza told her, nodding her head. She finished by putting her Play-Doh creation into a box that came with the set and presented it to her mother telling her, "It's ready."

Opening the top of the box Beckett told her daughter, "It's beautiful."

"We're back!" Julia said as she walked inside with Mari, Castle behind them.

"Do we have to stop?" Eliza asked her mother.

"You want to see her pictures, don't you?" Beckett replied.

"Yeah," Eliza said, thinking for a moment.

"I'll help you," Beckett said as the little girl looked at her play set and the Play-Doh she would need to put back.

"It's ready," Castle said then after he had set up the TV so Julia could show them her pictures from camp.

"Me too," the girl said.

"And me," Mari added before her friend nudged her side to her laugh.

"We're not," Beckett said, standing up. "And we'll be back."

"Hey Dad," Julia said when her mother and sister had left the room. "Where's the posy?"

"In our room," Castle said with a smile as he'd looked over at her in time to see that Macca was licking her chin. "He missed you."

"I can tell," Julia said, laughing heavily at the dog. She stopped him and then hugged him tightly around the neck saying to Mari, "I really missed the dogs."

"I bet I'll miss my dogs too," the little girl said.

"You don't need to worry about that now," Castle said, watching his wife walking in with Eliza. "The pictures?"

"Yes," Beckett said, looking at him in slight confusion. "What happened to your voice?"

"Do you want me to say that word aloud?" Castle responded with a question.

"Daddy we know there's dessert," Eliza said.

"Then is it time for that?" Castle asked his wife.

"For both," Beckett told him with a smile. She kissed his cheek in passing and went to the couch to sit before Julia was starting the slideshow.

"I took this one when we started the tour," the girl explained. "It's the lake we were by and it was kinda big and really pretty. And see all the trees? I bet it's so pretty in the fall."

"It looks like it would be," Castle commented. He watched her go through some more pictures before she stopped at the stables and he looked over at his wife.

"I am a little jealous of you sweetie," Beckett told her daughter.

"I thought you would be," Julia replied, smiling as she knew her mother didn't mean that negatively. "What do you think of the building?"

"For a camp it's in good condition," Beckett said after studying it. "And the horses were in good shape?"

"Really good… Lake was happy," Julia said, nodding her head fervently. "And there's Lake," she said as she had gone to the next picture of the horse.

"He's pretty," Mari said.

"It's a she," Julia said quickly. "Which was good 'cause she was calm."

"Yeah, I don't think you'd have been riding if that was an angry horse," Castle said. "What?" he asked his wife when he saw that she was looking over at him.

"Angry?" Beckett asked him.

Laughing slightly Castle said, "You know what I meant."

"There weren't any horses like that, I didn't hear about anyone getting hurt in any classes," Julia said before she continued with the pictures of the tour.

"Is that it for the first day?" Beckett asked when the girl stopped.

"That is," Julia said. "The next day we went out on the horses and after we went swimming, so I couldn't really take too many pictures. Then Wednesday we went on a hike and here are my pictures for that."

"Wait, eat your sesame seed balls girls before you need to get to bed," Beckett told them. When they all had the dessert they'd brought back from the restaurant she then said to Julia, "Go ahead."

Nodding the girl went through her pictures from the hike before she went quickly through the last ones. When she finished she said sheepishly, "I thought I had more."

"From what you told us we could tell that you were busy," Castle told her. "So of course you wouldn't have too many chances to take pictures."

"But what you did take was very nice and I think you did a great job," Beckett said.

"Thanks," Julia said. "Can I make a book?"

"You can but later," Beckett said. "For now, what would you like to do?"

Julia thought about that for a moment before she told them they should play a game. When her parents told her to choose she took Eliza's and Mari's hands, pulling them over to the games though in the end she did end up picking. She took out a box and went back to the coffee table to set it down there, her father very quickly commenting on her choice.

"I'm not surprised," Castle commented. "And luckily there are enough pieces for us all."

"Do we play this too much?" Julia asked as her parents were taking the game Life out of its box.

"I don't think so," Beckett said. "Lately we've been playing UNO more."

"And this game is fun of course," Castle said as he handed the blue car piece to Julia.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She thought of something and said, "Do I need to take a shower Mom?"

"I'd like you to," Beckett replied. "Did you want a break?"

"Just wondering," Julia replied.

"Your diary?" Mari asked as Eliza spun so they could see who'd go first.

"No, I'm gonna wait until tomorrow," Julia answered. She spun after her friend had and then said, "Since I have to copy what I wrote when I was at camp."

"You're set love," Castle told his wife when she spun a ten.

"Go," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes.

Though he wanted to point out she was likely going to be going first Castle knew she didn't want him to waste time so he spun, getting a five. "Like I said," he told her simply.

Giving him a quick glance Beckett spun again and went forward to her next space before she was about to tease their daughters about not asking what they were going to do the next day. Before she could do that though Eliza was suddenly jumping up and rushing out, leaving them to stare after her.

"Is-" Julia started to say before her mother was running after the little girl. She went after her before Castle went by and she looked at Mari who'd come up behind her. "Think she was sick?" she asked.

Not surprised her friend's tone of voice was concerned Mari said, "I don't think so, she didn't look like she was gonna throw up." She thought for a moment and said, "Maybe she needed to use the bathroom."

"I hope," Julia said, looking down the hall and seeing her father was walking back to them. "Daddy-" she started to say.

"It's alright," Castle quickly told her, startled at her calling him daddy but not commenting on it. "She just needs to use the bathroom; like you said Mari."

"You heard me?" the girl said.

"I did," Castle replied. "But since they're going to be a minute why don't we clean up?"

"Alright," Julia said. She smiled when her father glanced at her and told him, "That way you don't have to clean up after we're in bed."

"I didn't suggest it for that reason but thank you for thinking of that," Castle told her with a smile. He kissed the top of her head quickly before he went to the coffee table and picked up the plate that was there. The two girls then picked up the glasses they and Eliza had had milk in before they went down to the kitchen.

Watching her father rinsing everything off Julia said, "Why aren't they coming back yet?"

"They went upstairs," Castle said. "Your mother told me to tell you Julia what we're going to do tomorrow."

Julia, though she wanted to ask why her mother couldn't say when she was back, said, "Okay… Grandpapa is coming back."

"He is and once he is you and your sisters can go with him to the park," Castle replied. "Or the beach or whatever you want to do."

"What about Josa? And you and Mom?" Julia asked.

"We're going to stay behind with your sister," Beckett said as she was walking down the hall with Eliza, in her pajamas, on her hip.

"Are you okay?" Julia said to her sister, going over to her and taking her hand.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "But did you hear?"

"About going with Grandpapa tomorrow? Yeah, I can't wait," Julia replied before their father finished and they could go back to their game. "Are you gonna ask what we should do?" she then said.

"Yeah," Eliza said with a giggle as they sat down together at the coffee table, Mari next to her sister.

"I think we should let Grandpapa pick," Julia said.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Beckett asked as she and Castle had been listening to them while Mari was spinning for her turn. When the three girls were looking at her she told them, "Decide all together."

Julia nodded and then said to Mari, "Could you go with us?"

"I have to ask my mom," the little girl said. "You don't mind if I go too? What about your grandpapa?"

"He doesn't care," Eliza said.

"Mind," Castle corrected her. "And he won't Mari, it's more your parents."

Mari nodded before she looked over at Julia questioningly though she didn't say anything.

"We don't mind either," Julia said with a slight laugh. "So hopefully you can come with us."

"I hope too!" Eliza cried out.

At her exuberance everyone was beginning to laugh until they calmed down and turned their attention back to the game to finish before Eliza's bed time that was fast approaching.

* * *

"That was fun," Julia said as she turned to look at her friend.

"Yeah, who won though?" Mari asked as they sat up.

After turning on the lamp on her nightstand; since she and Mari were supposed to be sleeping; Julia then turned to her and said, "I think Lizzy did, so funny she went to sleep before we finished."

"What's wrong?" Mari asked as she saw the slight frown on her face.

"No, I wanted to talk to my mom but there wasn't a chance for that," Julia said with a sigh.

"You could talk to her now," Beckett said at the doorway.

"Mom-" Julia said, she and Mari jumping at her voice.

With a slight smile on her face Beckett walked inside and closed the door asking, "I needed to check on Josie and I heard you." She paused in making her way over to the bed and then asked, "Did you want just us to talk?"

"Mari can hear," Julia said. "I want her to know. When I went on that hike," she said. "I accidentally saw Dawn and Ava kissing."

"You told me," Mari told her friend.

"Just a little kiss on the lips," Julia said, looking at her mother as she spoke. "But they like each other now."

"Do you not like them-" Mari started to say.

"No! I mean yes they're still my friends," Julia was quick to interrupt her. "I was just surprised 'cause I thought Dawn liked Peter a lot."

"You did say they'd kissed," Beckett commented.

"She said they just didn't like each other so much, more like friends," Julia said, relieved her mother had spoken. "Does that happen?"

"It does," Beckett replied. When she saw the way the two girls were looking at her she couldn't help smiling briefly before she told them, "Not so much me but it does happen."

"They're sweethearts now," Julia continued. "But that's it."

"What about what happened yesterday?" Beckett asked, tempted to ask Julia how she'd felt watching the two girls kissing but holding back.

"How… you knew?" Julia asked with a slight frown.

"I guessed but it was later at night," Beckett explained.

"Oh… it happened while we were taking showers," Julia said, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up. She took a moment to gather her courage and then told them what had happened though she left out what she'd asked Natalie about her chest. When she had finished, she was almost startled to see the smile on her mother's face but stopped from asking why she was doing that as she knew Beckett would explain.

"I'm not surprised it was that, but you realize that it was just her body right? Nothing to be embarrassed about," she told her daughter.

"I know… I didn't stare," Julia said, certain her face was completely aflame.

"I didn't think you did," Beckett replied. "I just don't want you to be ashamed of what's natural."

"We took showers together," Mari murmured. "And baths too," she added, speaking a little louder though she was blushing as Julia and Beckett looked to her. "Remember Japan?"

"I remember," the girl said with a smile. "You're right I guess it just surprised me 'cause…"

"Because…" Beckett prompted.

Biting her lower lip Julia finally told them about what she'd asked the girl before she finished by saying, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Beckett said simply. "That's a natural question and I probably would have asked the same if I were the same age. And was Natalie mad you asked that?"

Since she had told them her new friend's reaction Julia smiled a little and said, "I guess not but I'm just glad I was nice to her."

"You wouldn't be mean," Mari said, hugging her friend tightly. "And now we have more people to…"

"I'm sure you girls will be together all the time at the middle school," Beckett commented as the two were looking at each other, thinking of the next year. "And you'll spend the first month or three months learning together."

Smiling at one another Julia and Mari said at the same time, "L.A.," before they started to laugh.

"Thanks Mom," the former told her. "But yeah… I guess I was just being silly."

"I don't think so," Beckett told her firmly. "But you two need to get some rest or you'll be tired."

Watching her mother hug Mari after she'd gotten off her bed Julia smiled and said, "Thanks for not getting mad either."

"It was a big day and busy too," Beckett told her with a smile. She then kissed and hugged Julia again telling her, "I love you again sweetie, sleep tight."

"I will," Julia replied, saying goodnight with Mari after her mother had said it to them. She watched her leave and then turned to her friend though it was dark saying, "Are you gonna be okay going with us?"

"Yeah, remember my mommy said she'll come as often as she can," Mari said. "And Daddy when he can too but he's always busy." She smiled a little when her friend wrapped her arms around her before she said, "But I'll be with my friends."

"Me too," Julia said. "Well… my family too." She was surprised when Mari didn't say anything in reply and she thought for a moment that she was upset at her mentioning her own family. But she was quiet for so long that she was about to ask what was wrong when the little girl spoke.

"Do you wonder what it would be like to have a sweetheart?" Mari whispered.

"Sorta, but I have a crush so I don't know if I want one," Julia said, keeping her voice low as well.

Turning her head to look at her friend in the dark Mari said softly, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Julia said, turning onto her side to look at her friend a little better than when she'd been laying on her back.

"I have one too," Mari told her.

"A crush?" Julia asked. She faintly saw the little girl nodding her head and said, "Cool… you won't tell me?"

"Nope," Mari said before they giggled together. When they'd calmed down she said softly, "But they're very nice."

"That's good, you don't want to like someone who's gonna be mean," Julia said.

With a quick nod of her head Mari yawned and said, "But they can't know."

"No," Julia said in complete sympathy. She thought for a moment about something she wanted to ask her friend but hesitated for a while. Finally, she gathered her courage and said, "Think you'll miss your crush while we're gone?" When there was no answer she turned her head towards the little girl and saw that she was fast asleep. She smiled a little at the timing but then settled down herself, closing her eyes so she could get some sleep. But just before she nodded off she couldn't help thinking again that it was so nice being back home in her own bed with her friend and dogs with her. And with a slight smile on her face she fell asleep, relaxing and knowing the next day would be great as she would be with her family and friend.

* * *

"Hey," Castle said, looking over at the door of the bathroom as it opened. "You're lucky I'm dressed."

"It's just me," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "I was just watching Josie when I heard something down the hall."

"She's okay?" Castle asked though he knew the answer to that already.

"She is, Julia and Mari were up," Beckett said.

"Talking?" Castle asked.

"Her lamp was on and they were talking," Beckett replied.

"You stayed with them?" Castle guessed, looking over at her from drying off his hair.

"Yes… why did you take another shower?" Beckett asked him.

"You're deflecting," Castle commented. When she just looked at him he explained, "I needed to."

"Do you feel any better?" Beckett asked, knowing he hadn't used the shower to get clean.

"For the moment yes but we don't need to really go into that," Castle said.

"Alright," Beckett replied as she could easily hear how strained his voice was. "I'll be in bed," she told him.

Opening his mouth to protest Castle stopped himself and hurriedly combed his hair so he could join her. "Can you tell me, or should I ask her?" he asked as soon as he was next to the bed.

"I can tell you," Beckett replied, and she explained what she'd been told.

"Ah… so I guess that would have surprised her," Castle said before he shook his head as he realized what he'd said exactly. "I mean both things would have surprised her. But she seems fine."

"I know," Beckett replied. She then sighed and confessed to her husband, "I stayed by the door to make sure they would fall asleep and apparently Mari has a crush. But don't mention this to them."

"How'd Julia react to that?" Castle asked, surprised to hear that.

"She was fine with it," Beckett replied. "But she did ask Mari if she would miss her crush while we were in LA, she never got an answer since Mari was asleep."

"I wonder if Julia will miss hers," Castle mused.

"I think she'll be more focused on the show," Beckett told him. She smiled and said, "But she's happy to be home."

"I could tell too," Castle said with a nod.

"And me," Beckett said, giving him a look before she smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek as he'd joined her on the bed. She then leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her and she murmured, "Tell me something Rick."

"Well," Castle said, not wasting time with asking her what since he knew already. "I think the best thing would be after Julia came home from summer camp when she was eleven…"

"So, 1933?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, we could afford it," Castle replied a little absently. "We had all the girls with us and what I'm seeing is during the afternoon. It was mid-August so a bit warm and we were outside together."

When her husband didn't continue, Beckett smiled at him and told him, "Keep going, I'm all ears."

Castle leaned over and kissed his wife tenderly, slowly, before he took his time pulling away. "We were outside and blowing bubbles with our girls old enough to do that without trying to drink the soap they were using," he began with after they'd checked Josie next to their bed quickly. When his wife laughed softly he smiled and started to tell her what he was recalling in more detail as it came to him quickly.

* * *

 _"Try to blow harder or they'll never fly," Julia was telling her sister._

 _"I can't," the nearly six-year-old Elizabeth said in slight impatience._

 _"Give it some time honey," Rick told his daughter, gently ruffling her hair. "Let me give that a try."_

* * *

"Why did we have slight accents?" Beckett asked suddenly.

"Yeah… I just noticed," Castle said. "Well your parents were full Irish, from Ireland so you grew up with that but what about me? I don't think my mother… she was first generation born in America; Boston," he said, saying the end rapidly as it came to him. "But since I was with you from seven on I guess I picked it up slightly."

"Julia was eleven," Beckett said, thinking that over. "And Eliza almost six."

"Alexis was almost five and Josie was already three," Castle added with a nod. "And we were very careful."

Beckett laughed and said, "We will be here now. Keep going now we have everything set."

With a nod Castle took a moment to recall what happened next before he did so quickly and then began to relate it again once he'd pressed a kiss to his wife's temple.

* * *

 _"Be careful," Kate said as she walked over to them with Alexandra on her hip._

 _"Mama," the toddler said, reaching out to the bubble pipes her big sisters were holding._

 _"I'm afraid you'll have to wait to try those," Rick told her, taking her from her wife. "Best get Josephine from her pram."_

 _"I planned on it," Kate said with a wry smile. She leaned over to her husband and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she went to where their youngest was in her pram. "Come on lass," she said with a smile as Josephine reached out for her. She took the toddler out and let her run over to the others as Julia and Elizabeth had managed to blow some bubbles together._

 _Turning to his wife as she had slipped her arm through his Rick said, "_ Could leave them alone _," in Irish._

 _Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye; as she knew he wasn't serious; Kate said, "_ What do you want _?" in the same language._

* * *

When her husband paused there Beckett said with a smile, "Filthy things?"

"I think so… I don't remember exactly what I told you I wanted," Castle said slowly. "But something along the lines of tasting you and… tasting you."

"So just oral sex?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"It does sound like it," Castle replied as he mused. "You said you wanted the same thing."

"Of course, I enjoyed… it," Beckett said laughing before she trailed off and became thoughtful herself.

Gently tugging on her hand Castle pulled his wife onto his lap and he told her, "You took to what we could do greatly."

"How far did we go?" Beckett asked him.

"We're the same as we are now we just played with positions," Castle answered after a moment to figure that out. "And with each other."

"Actual playing? Teasing?" Beckett inquired before she clarified what she meant.

"Yeah but we were serious in the end; you've seen," Castle said.

Leaning over Beckett gently brushed a kiss to his lips before she rubbed her thumb over his lower lip. She had been planning on saying she had seen but something made her pause. After a moment she finally gave in and wrapped both her arms around him tightly to kiss him harder. Luckily he was responding momentarily, and they were soon passionately dueling their tongues together in her mouth. She had no idea how long they were doing that; as usually happened; but when they parted slowly she breathed, "Tell me."

"Of course," Castle found he was somehow able to say. He had to wait a bit to regain his breath to speak again but once he was able to do so he paused and then told her, "Actually I'm jumping ahead to later that evening. She came back just after lunch, so the kids were playing for a while."

"Dinner?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, you made it with me and we gathered around the table with our daughters and a lot like earlier tonight Julia told us about her camp," Castle replied. "Though without pictures. Where I'm picking up is at the end of the meal when we were cleaning up." At his wife's nod he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her again before he started the memory with Julia asking them a question about the radio.

* * *

 _"What did I miss on our shows?" the girl said._

 _"Will you tell her?" Rick asked his wife._

 _"Yes… what did you have in mind?" Kate told him, watching him._

 _"Your pie," Rick answered._

 _"Alright," Kate said after a slight moment of hesitation. With that she then went with their daughters to the front room and she told Julia, "Turn on the radio, we'll have it on until the shows start." She watched her oldest running to do so before she came back to her and she immediately pulled her to sit on the couch next to her. "I'm so glad you're home honey," she said before she leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Wait until your sisters get to bed before we let you know what you missed."_

 _Julia was going to speak when her father was walking into the room, carrying a tray, and she forgot about her desire to know about her shows as the smell of her mother's pie was quick to reach her._

 _Kate, having been watching Julia, went over to Rick and kissed his cheek before Elizabeth was exclaiming as it was time for one of the shows for their children. The family gathered together around the radio, enjoying their dessert and the fact that they were all back together again._

* * *

"We seem so similar," Beckett told her husband.

"Want to make some apple pie tomorrow?" Castle asked.

Rolling her eyes, though she couldn't help fighting a smile that soon appeared on her face, Beckett said, "No, peach."

"That's right… your dad," Castle said as he recalled his father in law loved Beckett's peach pie. "You're sure you never got that recipe from your mom?"

"No," Beckett said with a slight smile. "His mom."

"Ah, that's why he likes it," Castle said.

"Partially," Beckett said. When he looked at her questioningly she said, "Grandma never used heavy whipping cream, that I added once when I was fifteen and he loved it so…"

"I do too," Castle said.

With a wider smile, as her husband had pressed a kiss to her temple, Beckett told him, "You have a sweet tooth." She was startled slightly when he clutched at her tightly suddenly and said, "Sorry," as she knew what he was thinking with the word sweet.

"Promise me when we start again I can do that again," Castle said, nuzzling at her temple.

"Yes, you can and just ask if you can eat me," Beckett told him. She smiled, that time at the way he shuddered hard against her, and told him, "As long as I can do the same with you." Something came to her and she said, "What about us later?"

"We did but do you want me to tell you?" Castle asked.

Beckett was going to tell him yes but stopped herself before she could speak, and she instead said, "Probably better you don't but…"

"You could try to see it but are you sure you should?" Castle asked.

Sighing Beckett shook her head before she said, "Then tell me up to that point like you've been doing. What about once the younger girls were in bed?"

"We listened to the radio with Julia," Castle replied. "After we updated her on her shows of course. But there I'm a little blank because I think I just made some coffee."

"I was with her when she was ready for bed," Beckett said then.

"I think here you take over," Castle said.

Giving him a quick glance out of the corner of her eye Beckett then said, "Alright but it wasn't like it was tonight."

"I still want to hear," Castle commented.

"Okay," Beckett said with a quick smile. She then told him about the memory, smiling again and wider as she related everything she and Julia had talked about in the girl's bedroom on their own.

* * *

 _"It was so much fun Ma," Julia was saying once she was on her bed. "And we did get to swim."_

 _"Good thing you had your swimming clothes," Kate told her, sitting on the edge next to her. Though she was busy doing that she could still see the expression on her daughter's face and she asked, "What did you do?"_

 _Julia looked at her mother with wide eyes and said, "How did you know?"_

 _"I can tell," Kate said simply._

 _Breathing out a little hard Julia said, "I was with Emma and Lucy and we went to the pond further in the woods. We took off our swimming clothes."_

 _"Is that all," Kate told her daughter with a smile. She wasn't surprised at Julia staring at her with wide eyes and she said, "Really, you don't think I did the same?"_

 _"At camp?" Julia asked as she thought that over._

 _"No, when your grandda took us to Lake Tahoe," Kate replied. "Though your aunt and I went in the stream nearby."_

 _"Oh… so it's alright?" Julia asked._

 _"Not exactly," Kate said slowly. "I wouldn't do that again but trying it once is alright."_

 _Julia nodded and then said, "What did you do while I was gone?"_

 _"Put on our glad rags and went to town," Kate said. She laughed softly when her daughter just looked at her and told her, "Nothing special. We stayed and spent time with your sisters… though your aunt did come by Tuesday night."_

 _"Why?" Julia asked._

 _"To see us with you gone," Kate replied. "And to let me know that she wants to teach you how to fly. For sure this time."_

 _Julia started to gasp before stopped herself and then said slowly to her mother, "Won't you let me Ma? I would love to fly just like Aunt Rose and Amelia Earhart."_

 _Holding her hand up to stop her from continuing Kate said, "I agreed. But-" she added as the joy lit up the girl's face. "You will be as careful as you can and no attempting anything your aunt says you're not ready to do."_

 _"I won't," Julia said. "Oh, Ma you're swell."_

 _"And your da," Kate added._

 _"And Da… he'll let me do this too?" Julia asked._

 _"Oh of course," Kate replied before she stood up. "I'll be right back."_

 _Watching her go Julia stood up and looked over at the window in her room, peering up at the sky though she couldn't see much. And her musings about flying were startled when she heard her mother gently calling her father's name at what she could tell was the top of the stairs. She turned to get back on her bed before her parents were walking in together. "Is that for me?" she asked a bit shyly as her father was holding a rather large box._

 _"Oh no, it's your mother's wedding dress," Rick replied before he was laughing as his wife pinched his arm. "It's for you honey."_

 _Julia wanted to ask if her parents were sure, but she decided they would answer yes so instead she took the box and lifted the lid. Catching a glimpse of what was inside she gasped and said, "For me?"_

 _"I don't know anyone else who's as crazy about Ms. Earhart as you are," Rick said first._

 _"And your aunt; when we asked her about getting these for you; said they would work well," Kate added._

 _"Oh Ma, Da thank you," Julia said, dropping the box and then hugging her parents as tightly as she could. "They're the cat's meow," she said once she was holding up the aviator's jacket, like what the famous female pilot wore._

 _"They are, those goggles will work for you whenever we go on to Tahoe in the winter," Rick added._

 _Beaming at her parents Julia put them on her head but didn't lower them; having seen Earhart wearing them that way in a picture in the paper. She threw on the jacket and then hugged her father first before doing the same with her mother. "Thank you," she told them both earnestly._

 _"We have one thing to say besides you're welcome," Rick said._

 _"Fly safely," Kate and Rick said at the same time._

 _Julia laughed with her parents and once they'd calmed down assured them that she would before she needed to set aside her jacket and goggles as her parents tucked her into bed._

* * *

"How did you know she was looking out the window?" Castle couldn't help asking when his wife had stopped talking.

"I had seen her… I think she was near the stairs like she is here," Beckett said, thinking that over for a moment. "So we know that's why she was flying."

"Yeah, both good role models," Castle said. "Do you know how she felt in '37?"

"I… don't think so," Beckett said as she slowly thought that over. She shook her head and said, "It's not coming to me. But if you're wondering how I knew she was thinking about flying-"

"I wasn't," Castle said, interrupting her. "I figured it was easy to guess." When she nodded he said, "Should we sleep?"

"You owe me now," Beckett told him firmly.

"I guess I do," Castle said slowly. "Alright," he began, squeezing her for a moment. "We put Julia to bed and then headed to our room. I stayed out reading the paper and you had gone to take a bath." He felt her lean against him and moved so her head would be under his chin before he continued with his memory.

* * *

 _"Well Roosevelt's trying to help things along, but it's not been easy," Rick commented as his wife had come out of the bathroom._

 _"Of course not," Kate said. "We'll have to try and listen to his speech tomorrow."_

 _"We should," Rick said, nodding. He peered over the top of the newspaper and asked, "Will you be sleeping?"_

 _"Not quite yet," Kate answered with a smile as she was on the bed by then. She picked up the book and glanced with her head kept down at her husband, watching him returning to the paper. Once he had she pulled another book from her nightstand and then proceeded to read that one._

 _With the room so quiet Rick soon felt a little uncomfortable, looking up at his wife and seeing that her book was not the one that she had started out with. "Kate?" he asked in confusion._

 _Looking up at him Kate snapped shut the book before nearly bounding to the armchair where he was sitting. Plopping down on his lap she said with a smile, "It's a fascinating book you should read it yourself." When she saw his still perplexed look she told him, "Oh don't be a sap it's wonderful."_

 _A little startled at the way his wife was being so exuberant Rick took the tome and then opened it to the first page before he was snapping it shut. "What… what is this?" he asked huskily, stuttering a little._

 _"You've never heard of_ I Modi _?" Kate asked with a smile._

 _"No," Rick said before opening the book again. "They're all…"_

 _"With some stories," Kate replied, watching his interest rising with each erotic picture. "But the pictures are more what I want you to see."_

 _"Which?" Rick asked as he moved back to the table of contents and saw there were nineteen of them._

 _"This," Kate said. She opened the page to the position she wanted and showed it to him before she reached for his shirt._

 _"It's a good one," Rick said, trying to keep his voice steady as his wife's fingers were brushing against his chest._

 _"You don't need to worry, I know what to do with you," Kate told him as the picture displayed a classic woman and man against the headboard of a bed with the man's fingers obviously pleasuring the woman's sex. She got her husband's shirt off him and was jumping as he shut it with a loud snap making her ask, "You wouldn't want to?"_

 _Shaking his head Rick reached for his wife and tossed the tome aside, kissing her deeply before he picked her up and literally threw her onto their bed. With them parted he was able to tell her, "I have something better," before he lowered himself to her eager grasp as they kissed hungrily again._

* * *

"So that's it…" Castle began slowly.

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "And interesting we had a copy of that."

"You've heard of it?" Castle asked.

"I have, and I don't know what version it was there, but it wasn't the one where there's gods and goddesses and even Cleopatra and Marc Antony," Beckett explained.

"I've seen that one," Castle said with a nod. "And the men's equipment in some looked like it'd hurt."

"I know, but they were having fun… I guess," Beckett said. She shook her head and then kissed him gently telling him, "We should get to bed though."

"Not just yet," Castle replied.

"Oh, don't pretend you know me," Beckett replied in mock annoyance as she got off the bed and reached for her robe.

" _I mo thuairimse, is féidir liom_ ," Castle said, telling her that he thought he did. " _Dlúth_ ," adding the word closely.

" _Ansin a fhios agam agat_ ," Beckett told him firmly, which meant then she knew him. She smiled and let him take her into his arms before they kissed a little deeply for some time. When they'd parted, she reached down for his hand and after checking on Josie and taking the baby monitor they walked together out of the room before heading down to Julia's. They only looked in from the door there as she didn't want to risk one of the girls waking up since Macca and JoJo were looking over at them.

When they went to Eliza's door Castle was just about to follow his wife into the room before he heard Josie starting to cry. They rushed as quietly as they could back into their room and he stopped as he spotted his wife unbuttoning her pajama top on the way to the bed. "Eliza was alright, wasn't she?" Castle asked her.

"She's fine," Beckett told him with a smile. "But this one is not."

"She's hungry," Castle said absently. "Well it's almost ten… maybe she'll sleep fully?"

"You never know," Beckett said with a smile since the baby had woken up early that morning.

"True," Castle replied, sitting in front of her on Josie's bed. He watched the baby nurse for a while and said, " _I loved your breasts_." At her looking up at him he smiled and said quickly, " _Back then too_."

"Pervert," Beckett said in amusement. They were quiet for a while before she then said, " _I'm glad you did_."

" _Me too_ ," Castle replied. When she gave him a look he just smiled in return and then sat back, watching her nursing Josie until he was taking her to burp her eventually. After their daughter was back in her bed he took Beckett's hand and they walked to their daughter's rooms again, taking the time to check on their other two daughters and Mari. Satisfied that everyone was alright he let his wife lead the way to their room where they took off their robes and got onto their bed. When they were pressed close together he rubbed her upper arm and told her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said before she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. He was quick to make it far more passionate and she allowed him to do that while she responded to him. Their kiss delved into a second before a third took over and after a quick gasp of air a fourth then started. Before he could fervently kiss her a fifth time after another gasp for air she stopped him and said, "We have tomorrow."

Recalling their plans Castle nodded but still kissed her, keeping it tender and quick before they shared whispered goodnights. They settled down and he held his wife tightly to him, caressing her hair until he knew she was asleep. With a smile at the way she felt so relaxed in his arms he let himself close his eyes and he soon after nodded off. His dreams were intimate that night and he did nothing to stop them, aching for her as he nearly felt her though he was sleeping. He knew his wife felt the same and was aware they were both counting down inwardly for when they could return to their intimacy they needed so desperately together.


	43. Meant To Be Near Me

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy to get feedback for the last chapter, so will go ahead and get started on my thank yous for that! Guest (I was really pleased to read you thought the last chapter was outstanding. And it's great to see you're enjoying the story and series too! You're very welcome for posting!),

MsNYC (I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to Julia being home. And I'm also not surprised that you think Mari and Eliza are having extra fun since Julia's home. Your comment about Castle and Beckett needing a night to themselves didn't surprise me either, it hasn't been the right time for me to fit one in though but there will be in the future. I laughed at your comment about the flashback, and I knew you would enjoy that. And I definitely laughed at you saying that at least Castle and Beckett in the past got a little action, though you are right about that! Very happy seeing you thought the last chapter was great writing as usual. And as for LA, they'll leave for there at the end of summer),

TORONTOSUN (I'm so glad you like the family very much. And that you like how the girls are loved by Castle and Beckett, couldn't see them not being that way with their daughters!),

Mb (Very happy to see you thought this was a sweet, sweet update, I thought it might be since it was Julia's homecoming. And glad you think Peter's a sweet boy as well as a true friend to Julia; they'll need that if they keep dancing together. It was interesting to see that you think he fits right into the dynamic of the family and the extended circle of their friends that are like family too, but I'm glad for that too since that's how I wanted to write him. To be honest, my weather is not like your weather, so I can only say I can understand how it might feel going to the beach after a long winter, lol. For me I far prefer the other seasons to summer but that's just because of my location. Having said that I'm glad you connected with them going to the beach in the chapter. Not surprised you see it's getting harder and harder for Castle and Beckett not being able to make love yet. But you're right it'll be soon for that in the shower and then everywhere else for them. Not surprised you said it was good to have Julia back home, and for the gang as you said. Or that you mentioned Mari and Julia aren't missing their best friend. Glad you thought it was a sweet update. And you're welcome for posting the first half! Great to see that you thought the second half was a fantastic update, not surprised you're enjoying their family time. Really happy you thought the flowers that Castle got for Beckett was a beautiful arrangement, and not surprised that you thought the meanings of the flowers fit Beckett and them perfectly. But of course, I'm happy you thought that too. I'm not surprised that you were glad that Julia told Beckett about what had happened at camp that she'd been able to feel because of their connection. Nice that you thought it was a good talk between Mari and Julia too. Not surprised that you're wondering if Mari and Peter have crushes on each other. It's hard to keep telling you but it needs to be said since I don't know when you'll be finding out, lol, they don't have crushes on each other. And with Julia's I'm not surprised you're wondering who it is, you'll find out in the future along with Mari and Peter! I'm not surprised that you were laughing at Castle needing another shower and Beckett knowing why. And yeah, they're definitely feeling the frustration at being so close but far away from getting back to their intimacy, really happy that you enjoyed the flashback in the chapter. Really glad you like the fact that no matter the time period Castle and Beckett belong together along with being so much in love and also insanely hot for each other. Great you thought the second half was a fantastic update. And you're welcome for sharing the second half too! And it was funny to see your comment on Castle and Beckett having the book in the past, lol, and that it was a precursor to them having the Kama Sutra book in the present. It made me laugh that you thought the different positions and possibilities were definitely something Castle and Beckett in any time would have to try and master. You're welcome for the chapter!) and

vetgirlmx (Great seeing you thought the last chapter was really good. I wasn't surprised that you loved the family reunion, but glad you did. You're right that it wasn't a secret how much they missed each other and it was great reading you thought it was very nice to see it. I also wasn't surprised that you thought Peter and Julia picking up Eliza was different, but glad enjoyed it a lot too. Not surprised, again, that you were expecting that reaction from both of them when they went to get her. I'm really happy you're glad they invited Peter over since I know what you meant that it's hard to be the kids whose parents can't get out of work in time. I wasn't surprised you commented on Beckett's doubts about her connection with Julia before and how she's not doing that so much anymore. And you're right, though it's a startling change it was bound to happen since it happened often, so she didn't need it to happen again to be convinced. I'm glad that you thought it was nice to see Julia's reaction to Mari staying the night though she didn't know it was going to happen. And of course, I'm glad that you thought the reunion was very nice too! I expected someone or some readers to be surprised that Julia told both Beckett and Mari what happened to her at camp. It just didn't seem to work her telling them one by one, so I'm glad that in the end you thought it was a very nice twist though unexpected. Really happy that you enjoyed the flashback; since I love writing those myself. And yeah, with Beckett getting convinced of the veracity of their past life I figure with her beginning able to recall things like that, that it would convince her more quickly. But you are right that it's a big change and I'm glad you think it happened slowly since I did that want that to happen. So of course, I'm very, very pleased you like that. Not surprised you're wondering what Julia tells them about the rock she got at camp. So happy you're very eager for the next chapter and now you don't need to wait for it!).

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, loved reading all of them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Got to Get You into My Life_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Revolver_.

Meant To Be Near Me

Walking into the office Beckett paused in mid-step when she caught sight of the couch and after a moment she reached for her phone. Taking a quick picture of her husband sleeping with Josie laying on his chest she tucked her phone back into her pocket and went over to him, sitting on the small space that was next to him so should could gently touch his shoulder.

Opening his eyes slowly Castle realized where he was exactly after a moment and then with a slight smile asked, "I'm still in the office?"

"You are, good morning," Beckett told him as she smiled at him. "It was a quick nap though."

"I guess I needed it," Castle replied before he got up once his wife was out of the way. He carefully rubbed Josie's back and when the baby didn't make a sound in response he asked, "She's still out?"

"She is," Beckett replied before she leaned over and kissed the back of her head. When she straightened up she then told him, "We have a problem."

"About tonight?" Castle asked in concern.

Beckett was smiling again at his tone before she said, "Not tonight." She had to hold back her laughter; though she wanted to speak again; as his relief was obvious in the expression on his face. She wasn't surprised though since later that day; the fifth of June; they were planning on leaving for the bed and breakfast near Shirley to spend the weekend together there. She shook her head before she could dwell on the fact that they would finally be able to make love again and instead said, "It's about our story."

"What about it?" Castle asked, startled that was what she was talking about.

"I think we need to make a change to our names," Beckett said. She became concerned when her husband didn't say anything, and she was about to say they could see how different names would work when he finally spoke.

"I'd been thinking about that myself," Castle told her slowly. "And we probably should."

"Do you have any names you'd like to use?" Beckett asked carefully.

"I do but let's hear what you have in mind," Castle replied.

Beckett smiled as she watched him kissing the top of Josie's head before she grew serious saying, "Kian."

Castle nodded, as he wasn't sure his wife would want to know he'd had the same name in mind for the male lead character in their twenties book, before he said, "And our female lead?"

"Anna," Beckett said simply.

"Yes to both," Castle replied. "But the others?"

"You have the same names going in your head too," Beckett told him firmly as she took the baby from him.

"Alright, your twin sister's name is Caitlin," Castle told her, not surprised she'd been able to figure that out. "Your mother Brigid, your father Alan." He stopped there and looked pointedly at his wife, wanting her to take over. When she got up he was startled and then said, "Writing?" When she nodded he got up hurriedly and told her, "Let me take care of that since you have Josie," while he was reaching for the pad of paper they used for writing down any ideas for their books. Once they were back on the couch he asked her, "Brother? Kids or Skye's husband?"

With a mock suffering sigh Beckett told him, "Write first and then worry about the other names." She pressed a kiss to the side of Josie's head before she got up to get the baby into the bassinet there.

"Okay, everything is set, and I'll remind you I only had six names to write," Castle said once his wife was sitting next to him again.

"Okay, my brother's name was Donovan," Beckett began. "I'm not sure about our last name."

"Mine was McNeil," Castle told her.

"That makes more sense, my family's was O'Dolye," Beckett said. "Would that work?"

"I think so," Castle said. "It's different so people will remember it."

"Moor and Green?" Beckett asked.

"Ah, I knew you were going to say that," Castle replied, looking over at her. "And I'll remind you we're referring to these characters by their first names in this book."

"Alright, then if you want to know Patrick's name was Duncan Morris," Beckett said, shifting a little uncomfortably as that came to her very suddenly. "Skye's… sweetheart was Susannah Roth."

Castle wrote the name and then paused before he looked up at his wife saying, "She was Jewish."

"She was," Beckett said, frowning. "Her… she was born the same year as me and Skye… her parents were nearly killed in a _pogrom_ in Poland five years later and they came to San Francisco because a cousin lived there."

"She was very quiet but dedicated to Skye," Castle murmured as he set down his pen to reach for his wife's hand.

Watching her husband hold it Beckett said, "And their children… Hannah, Deborah and Sarah… I think there were more but I can only recall them."

"Marie, Kath and Fleur?" Castle asked, writing those names down.

"They were," Beckett said with a smile. "But that leaves our children."

"That does," Castle said, waiting for her to see what she would say next. She didn't for a while and was about to prompt her when he paused and studied the expression on her face, soon realizing that she was thinking it over and keeping quiet to allow her to mull over those last four names.

"Julia was Norah," Beckett said with a sigh as she knew she couldn't really deny that she was aware of what they were. "Eliza was Saoirse, Alexis' name was Enya and Josie was Colleen."

"Full Irish," Castle commented. "So… is the problem we're using the names we basically made up or we don't want to use the actual names?"

"Don't use them," Beckett said. "I just thought…" she started to say.

"Yeah but considering these names… we should just keep them between us and stick to the names we have," Castle said. "At least we said them out loud." Glancing at his wife he saw that she was covering her face with her hands and he touched her back gently saying, "You-"

"I'm fine," Beckett said, unable to help groan. "This is just… weird. I don't think those are the actual names either."

"I know but-" Castle started to say before he looked over at the doorway as he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright Katie?" Jim asked his daughter.

"I'm fine," Beckett said with a slightly heavy sigh. About to continue from there she heard a slight whine from Macca and they all looked at the Wolfhound before Josie started to cry. "I'll be back," she told her husband as she placed her hand on his arm when he started to stand.

" _Is_ she alright?" Jim said when his daughter had taken Josie out of the room.

"She is," Castle began as he stood up. He wasn't surprised when his father in law kept looking at him and he said, "I would tell you, but I'd like her to say if she's okay with that."

"Nothing's wrong is there?" Jim asked.

"Nothing negative," Castle replied. He opened his mouth to speak before he hesitated and finally said, "It's about our past life."

"I see," Jim said simply as he wasn't sure about that exactly. "Then since we're waiting I should ask are you walking to the school?"

Checking the time on his watch Castle nodded and said, "We won't be late; luckily Josie has great timing."

"And luckily I'm fast," Beckett said, handing the baby to her husband. "Come on, we're done for the day you realize."

"Kate, he wants to know," Castle told his wife.

Since she had her hands free Beckett went over to the notepad her husband had written on and she gave it to her father. "Those may or may not have been our names in the 1920s," she said as Castle had also written who had what name.

Jim couldn't think of what he could say when he saw he'd had a name in what his daughter and son in law were seeing so he just set down the notepad before he followed them to the family room. "I'm sorry Katie," he said when she turned to him.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, knowing he was apologizing for his skepticism.

"True or-" Castle started to say.

"You have names now," Jim suddenly said.

"What?" Castle asked, startled.

"You have names, you could look these names up," Jim told him.

"I just did," Castle replied. "On my phone while you were talking to me."

"Nothing?" Beckett asked. When her husband shook his head no she felt a little disappointed, not surprised to see that in his expression as well. "Okay. I said those probably weren't our actual names," she said after a moment, hoping he wouldn't point out they might be from another past life as she had the suspicion they could be though she could think of when. "We should head out now, I told you I want to spend time with them for as long as possible… or with Eliza."

"We could leave later," Castle said hurriedly.

Shaking her head quickly Beckett told him, "I don't want to start driving too late; and we're coming back Sunday morning as soon as possible."

"You know the girls-" Jim began to say.

With another quick shake of her head Beckett said, "I know they wouldn't mind but I really don't want to be away from them for that long."

"I don't either," Castle said hurriedly as his father in law looked at him. "This is just a jaunt and close." He paused for a moment and said, "I guess we could have gotten the hotel here in town love."

"The girls would be furious," Beckett pointed out.

"She's right," Jim said with a smile on his face as he took the stroller that Josie had been put into when they'd gone to the foyer. "Julia would be able to discern you were lying."

"She could be a lawyer," Castle said wryly though he was smiling. "Or a detective."

"I doubt it but thank you for that compliment," Beckett said as she let him take her hand since they were walking behind her father.

"Thank you as well," Jim said.

"You're welcome," Castle said, smiling again. He looked at his wife and said, "You're wearing her bracelet."

"I am," Beckett said with a smile, raising her wrist. "But I'll leave it here," she told her husband.

" _You don't_ -" Castle began to say in Irish.

" _I showed the girls what I'm going to wear for our dinner tonight_ ," Beckett interrupted him. " _And they told me I should wear my_ aquamarine _bracelet_." She then laughed softly and added, " _The three that I have but I told them I should really take things easy_."

" _And_ Julia _didn't mind_?" Castle asked.

" _She didn't_ ," Beckett said, squeezing his hand. As they neared the school her mind went to not the conversation about what she should wear with her new dress but instead when their oldest had given them the crafts she'd made for them at camp, remembering it clearly even though it had been nearly a month before.

* * *

 _"Did you figure it out yet?" Castle asked his wife as she sat down next to him at their Adirondack chairs._

 _"Figure what out?" Beckett replied in confusion._

 _"How she forgot about these," Castle told her._

 _Beckett smiled and squeezed her husband's hand telling him, "We were having fun last night. Especially her."_

 _"True," Castle said with a nod. He then looked with her behind them and saw their daughters were coming outside with Jim. "I feel bad," he told his wife in a low voice._

 _"Let him Rick," Beckett said firmly as she held him there with a squeeze of her hand. "Thank you, Dad," she told her father when he'd reached them, taking the mug he gave her. She sipped at her tea and said, "Are you ready?" to Julia._

 _"Yeah, everything's here now," the girl said, looking at her backpack she'd put everything in. "First, I need to give Mom hers," she told them, setting down the pack and then pulling out the string of mason jar lights._

 _"You made these?" Beckett asked, reaching over quickly to help her hold those lights up._

 _"Yeah, not the jars but everything else," Julia replied with a smile. "Oh, and the lights, those they gave me when I finished."_

 _"They're pretty," Eliza said._

 _"Thanks," Julia said._

 _"She's right, they are," Beckett told her oldest with a smile. "And I'll put these along the cover where the TV is by the pool."_

 _"Really?" Julia said with a smile._

 _"Really, that space isn't that big and these fit," Beckett told her. "And since we're going into summer I can hang them now."_

 _"Good," Julia said before she hugged her as tightly as she could._

 _"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett said, rubbing her back gently. After they had parted she thought her daughter would give someone else something but was surprised when she handed something small to her._

 _"I took those pebbles from the lake," Julia said, smiling widely at her mother before she gave the other bracelet to Eliza. "And I made them for… well you two, 'lexis, Gram, Mari and my pen pals."_

 _"You were busy," Castle commented._

 _"They were easy to make," Julia said. She then turned her attention to her grandfather, handing him a set of two coasters she'd managed to make using some stones she'd picked up on the hike._

 _"They're beautiful," Jim said with a smile for his granddaughter as he studied them. He reached for her to share a hug with her and after squeezing her tightly said, "These will be perfect for my nightstand and desk."_

 _"I thought of them, that's why I made two," Julia said. She gave him a last, quick hug before hurrying over to her backpack again. She took out what she'd made for her father and said with a smile, "I hope this is okay."_

 _"Why wouldn't it be?" Castle replied firmly as he took the circle of pressed stones. "This isn't supposed to be a coaster is it? I don't have cups this big," he added._

 _Julia laughed and shook her head before she told him, "It's just art."_

 _"It is and very nice art," Castle said. "You have an eye for colors… you should help Mari with designing."_

 _Seeing Julia blushing slightly Beckett said, "You have?"_

 _"Just a little bit," the girl said, "But that's it for my stuff."_

 _"You did a good job," Jim said._

 _"Oh!" Julia exclaimed as Josie made a noise and that reminded her. "I almost forgot this," she told her family as she then pulled out another bracelet. "It's too big isn't it?"_

 _Taking the tiny jewelry Beckett smiled and said, "It is but I'll put it in the box your Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny gave her to keep it until she can wear it."_

 _"Good," Julia said. She was startled when her mother handed it back to her and she was going to ask why she'd done that when she said, "Show her?"_

 _"While she's still awake," Castle told her._

 _Watching Julia explaining the bracelet to her little sister, Beckett said, "So for now you guys can do whatever you'd like until it gets too dark."_

 _"Like what?" Eliza asked eagerly._

 _"What about our bubbles?" Julia said suddenly._

 _"Go get them and then start playing," Beckett said with a smile as she took Josie's bracelet. She put it away in Julia's backpack, watching as the girls went to get their bubbles and hurried to run around the grass in front of her and Castle; her father soon joining them. She reached for her husband's hand, their fingers entwining tightly before they would eventually give Josie to Jim and play with their daughters as the sun went down._

* * *

"Katie, Richard?" Jim said, coming to the doorway of the family room.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked in surprise as she turned to her father.

"The gate just opened," Jim replied.

"Mother?" Castle said in surprise though that was a rhetorical question. He hurried over to the entry and opened the front door in time to see that it was his mother in her car. He went out to it and once she was stepping out onto the driveway he said, "I thought you were going to stay in the city," jokingly before he shared a quick hug with her.

"I did but I realized it might be better for me to help Jim," Martha commented.

"I appreciate that," Beckett's father called out to her.

Nodding her head Martha turned her attention to Eliza who'd run out to her and she said, "Hello kiddo, how was school?"

"It was fun but I wanna say later when we eat," the little girl said.

"Did you not have lunch yet?" Martha asked in surprise.

"We did," Castle said hurriedly as he took her suitcase on the driveway. He closed the trunk and watched as his wife hugged his mother carefully since she had Josie in her sling against her chest.

"Oh, hello darling," Martha said quietly. "Is she not having a nap?"

"She'll need to nurse soon," Beckett replied. When her mother in law had pressed a kiss to the top of the baby's head she said, "Everything is in my father's room…"

"I think you should take everything Martha," Jim said.

"Did you guys talk about this already?" Castle said, looking at his mother and Beckett's father.

"We did," Martha said with a smile. "And I didn't know until just before I left that I could come out here. So, you'll need to move whatever you have there into my room."

"The monitor," Castle commented. When his mother gave him a look he said, "We want to keep her with us."

"And her nap?" Martha asked.

"We're gonna be quiet; I have to do my worksheets," Eliza explained as she held her grandmother's hand while they were going into the house.

"When she takes her nap," Beckett said. "But it won't be for long, she's used to some slight noise."  
"Alright," Martha said. "I will unpack and then join you in the…"

"Family room," Beckett answered. She watched her husband head up the stairs with his mother and then led Eliza and her father over to the family room. "Since your sister-" she began to say before Josie cut her off by whimpering. She hurried to prepare the baby to nurse and once she was doing so she told Eliza, "Pick out what you'd like to do when you finish with the worksheets."

"Can I go play outside?" Eliza asked softly as she stood next to her mother, watching her nurse.

"We can watch Josie," Jim said to his daughter.

"Alright," Beckett said, knowing that she and her husband should spend time with the little girl on her own. "What would you like to do there?"

"Fly my kite," Eliza said eagerly.

"I think we can do that," Beckett told her with a smile. She then focused her attention on Josie, nursing her until she was burping her at which time her husband and mother in law walked into the room.

"So, flying kites… we can do that too right?" Castle asked when his wife had finished and Eliza had told him what they'd talked about.

"Yeah," the little girl replied. "Can we go now?"

"Your worksheets first," Beckett said, coming back into the room after her husband had taken the baby. "And then we'll go out." She went with Castle to put their baby in the bassinet and once Josie was settled they went to sit on the couch to be near Eliza if she needed any help. After the little girl had been working for a while she was startled when Martha suddenly spoke but soon realized why her mother in law was asking the question she did.

"Are you still having her work on first grade worksheets?" Castle's mother inquired.

"We are," Castle began.

"Since we're not going to be out for too long this summer she'll do more," Beckett added. "That's why she's only working on one," nodding to the paper the little girl was writing on.

"And how is she doing?" Martha asked.

"Well," Jim said simply. When she looked at him he smiled briefly before telling her, "It's luckily not too much of a leap for her since they've been teaching her already."

"I finished Mommy," Eliza said, handing her mother her spelling worksheet.

Taking the paper Beckett looked it over and said, "You're very close. You just missed two, five and seven."

Waiting for her to erase the words she'd misspelled Eliza took the paper back and sat at the coffee table again, trying not to rush and spell the words wrong yet again. It took her a little longer to correct her mistakes but when she'd finished she gave the worksheet back to her mother, rocking on her feet anxiously as she checked her words.

"Good job," Beckett told her daughter with a smile. "Now-" she started to say before Eliza had taken off and rushed out of the room.

"I think she knows already," Castle commented to his wife.

"I guess so," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "You'll be alright with her?" she asked her father and mother in law.

"We will, go before she runs out there on her own," Martha said.

Castle was about to speak when the sound of the door out to the back was audibly opened and he commented, "I think she already did."

"If she wakes up and we're still out there bring her," Beckett said hurriedly before she and Castle were leaving the room. They made it to the patio and she was about to mention Eliza wasn't within sight when she spoke to the left making them turn to look at her at the same time.

"I got Jules' kite too," the little girl said. She lost her smile when she saw the expressions on her parents' faces and asked, "Do I have to go to time out?"

"No but next time wait for us," Castle said.

"He's right," Beckett said, going over to Eliza as she bowed her head. She gently cupped her chin and made her look up at her saying, "We don't mind you getting the kites for us, but you should tell us you're going to do that next time."

"I will," Eliza said earnestly. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Castle said, taking the kites from her. "For now, let's get started."

Eliza hurried after her father to the grass and said, "Can I fly mine by myself?"

"Of course," Castle replied. "You'll have to, I'll be helping your mom fly the other kite."

"Rick," Beckett said as she'd been following Eliza. "Fly the kite yourself," she told him.

"Okay," Castle said after he looked at their middle daughter. "If…"

"If?" Beckett echoed.

Castle reached out and grabbed his wife's arm, firmly but not so hard he hurt her, pulling her up to him. He looked into her eyes for a moment and kissed her when she didn't pull away, feeling her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. He held her with one hand and continued to even after they had parted, not wanting to let go of her just yet.

"Rick," Beckett said gently.

"Do I have to?" Castle replied.

"I think so, Eliza's waiting for me," Beckett told him with a smile.

"You mean me," Castle corrected her.

"Daddy can help me," Eliza said quickly.

"Alright," Beckett said as the little girl was speaking so earnestly. She took the kite Castle was holding out to her; after he'd let her go; and watched him helping their daughter with her kite. Once the bird was up in the air she let him take her kite before he threw it up into the air and it caught the wind.

Inside the house at the same time Jim and Martha were standing at the windows in the family room, remaining close to their youngest granddaughter but watching the others outside.

"How have they been?" Martha eventually asked as they watched Castle going around Eliza to help her hold onto her string.

"Alright, did you think something would happen to their relationship?" Jim asked.

"Oh no," Martha said. "I just hoped that they would be alright caring for another baby."

"They are," Jim replied. "Was Alexis' mother really not that much involved?"

"It wasn't that," Martha said quickly. "Richard made sure he was involved in everything he could do. So he'll help her of course."

"Of course," Jim said, smiling as outside Castle was running around trying to catch Eliza's kite that was beginning to fall. "He does a great job," he added.

"He does," Martha said. She turned to the baby as Josie was making some noises and as she knelt at the bassinet said, "And your daughter as well."

"Katie has always been good at caring for people," Jim said, watching her settle the baby down carefully.

Nodding Martha stood back up and said to him, "Since we'll have the girls to ourselves we should plan."

"You want to do that without them?" Jim commented as she joined him at the window again.

"Well… I suppose they should be able to have some say," Martha replied, looking into the backyard. "That didn't last long," since outside Eliza was behind chased by the dogs and her parents. "But we'll talk with them once we're all together, we should take them to the park at least."

Out on the grass Eliza plopped down and squealed when the dogs came to her and tried licking at her face all at once. She wrapped her arms around Max and got up saying to her parents who were watching her, "The doggies got excited."

"I think they had a little help from you," Beckett said wryly as she made sure there wasn't any grass on the little girl's clothes. "Are you finished with the kites?"

"Yeah, I wanna climb the trees now," Eliza said.

"I don't think we should," Beckett said.

"Your mom's right," Castle said. "If we fell I don't think we'd be able to do anything this weekend."

Eliza frowned before a sudden expression of realization appeared on her face and she ran off from her parents to the house, leaving them to stare after her.

"Bubbles?" Castle asked his wife.

"Bubbles," Beckett echoed with a nod. She turned to him and said, "I want us to leave a little before two thirty."

"I thought you would," Castle replied with a brief nod. "Do you want to keep an eye on time or should I?"  
"I think I can," Beckett said with a slight smile. She turned to look at the house where Eliza was coming out to hurry down the steps to them. "Did you bring the extra bubbles?" she asked, seeing the other bottles in the little girl's arms.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly. She smiled and told her parents, "You make the best bubbles and I want to see."

"Why don't you two play with them," Beckett told her daughter and husband. "And I'll take some pictures."

After Castle had nodded and Beckett had gone to the house he told Eliza, "She wants to."

"I know," the little girl replied.

"You do?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I could tell," Eliza answered. She then hugged her father; being careful of the bubbles she was holding; and she said, "Are you and Mommy gonna have a nice dinner?"

"We will," Castle replied. "But you know-"

"Yeah but you have to pay attention to Mommy, not think about me, Josa and Jules," Eliza protested.

"We'll still think about you and pay attention to each other too," Beckett said as she'd stepped outside in time to hear that. "But don't worry about that alright? We'll have a very nice and relaxing trip like we told you we would have."

Eliza nodded and asked, "Now we can play with the bubbles?"

"Go ahead," Beckett replied with a slight smile as she prepared her camera. She stood closer to the steps, watching as her husband and their daughter started to blow bubbles together. She took as many pictures as she could of them, taking them faster when they began to run around each other and the dogs started to run after them.

"Okay," Castle said, going over to the chairs by the sand. "I'm worn out, I'm not as young as you are sweetheart."

Setting down her bottle of bubbles on the table between the chairs Eliza went to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck telling him, "You played with me though Daddy."

"I did," Castle said, smiling at his wife when she sat down next to them. "And your mom did too."

"Yes, well I wasn't running," Beckett told him as she set her camera down next to the bubbles. "Come here sweetie."

Kissing her father's cheek quickly Eliza went over to her mother and let her pick her up to set her on her lap. Wrapping her arms around Beckett she said, "Mommy can I ask a question?"

"Of course," she replied. Beckett then leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the top of the little girl's head before she said, "But I'll have to see if I can answer it."

"Will you and Daddy kiss?" Eliza said.

"We usually do," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him with slightly wide eyes and he continued saying, "It doesn't matter if we're on a trip or not; we'll still do that so you and your sister don't need to worry."

"Did Julia tell you to ask that?" Beckett then inquired.

Shaking her head Eliza said, "No, Gram said that you would go to be alone together and that you can do when there isn't other people around."

"She has a point," Castle told his wife.

Laughing briefly Beckett said, "She does. But Eliza you don't need to worry about it."

"Kay," the little girl said, leaning against her mother. "Is Josa gonna miss you?"

"She will," Beckett said. "But not like you and Julia will."

"How's she gonna eat?" Eliza said.

"We have bottles filled in the fridge," Castle answered. "Your gram and grandpapa know how to feed her."

"Oh… I thought you have to come back to do that," Eliza said in slight confusion.

"That wouldn't really work," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "She'll be fine though… and I asked your grandparents to let you and Julia feed her once before we come back."

"Really?" Eliza asked with wide eyes. "But what if I don't do that right?"

"They'll stay with you to make sure you are," Castle said reassuringly. When the little girl nodded; but still looked uncertain; he leaned over slightly to her and whispered, "I felt the same way needing to feed your big sister."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course, Alexis was my first baby and I never did that before," Castle said. "And your gram helped me."

Eliza looked confused for a moment before she realized something and then said, "She fed you?"

"She did but that was a long time ago," Castle said, smiling when the little girl giggled. She reached out for him and he leaned over, sharing a kiss with her before he asked, "Are you done playing?"

"No," Eliza said slowly. She looked at her mother and asked with a smile, "Can we go in the water?"

"Yes," Beckett said immediately. She couldn't help laughing softly at the way her daughter looked so surprised at her assent and she said, "Let's get our shoes off."

"And socks," Castle added as she and Eliza were wearing sandals. When his wife looked at him he smiled and said, "It's true."

Beckett rolled her eyes though she turned her attention to Eliza who needed her help in getting her sandals off. Once they were she slipped off hers and followed the little girl to the water.

"You're not gonna take pictures Mommy?" Eliza asked when she turned to find her mother didn't have her camera in her hands.

"Not this time," Beckett said. "I want to spend some time with you." She glanced behind them and said, "And your daddy too."

"Good," Eliza said, going to Castle once he was standing with them and grabbing his hand. "Swing me?"

"Hold on," Beckett said before she whistled to Molly and Rose who'd started to go down the beach a little further than she wanted. She gasped when they ran back to her and splashed her all the way to her face making her say, "Thank you, stay here you two." She then turned to her husband and daughter and told them, "I'm ready." She took Eliza's free hand and then began to swing her with Castle, the little girl crying out in joy as her feet would slightly skim the water.

When Eliza told them to stop swinging her Castle murmured in Irish to his wife, " _My arm was getting tired_."

" _Mine too_ ," Beckett said. She then looked at their daughter in between them and said, "Want to go in?"

"No," Eliza said with a wide smile. She then paused and said, "Does Josa need you?"

"If your grandparents haven't come out to get us I don't think so," Castle answered before his wife did.

"Oh… then can we get some shells?" Eliza asked.

"What for?" Beckett replied with a question.

"Um… just to get," Eliza said. She then thought of something and said, "Can I put them on the sand and take a picture?"

"You can," Beckett told her. "Go ahead and get started."

"Kay," Eliza said before she went further ahead to where the waves were breaking.

"She doesn't want us to go with her?" Castle asked his wife.

"I guess not but we probably should," Beckett answered, smiling towards the end as a wave washed over Eliza's feet. Their daughter squealed heavily as she was being splashed and she took the lead, walking down to her.

"I got wet Mommy," the little girl said with a giggle as her parents came over to her.

"We saw, need some help looking for shells?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah, help me please?" Eliza said, looking back and forth between them both.

"We'd love to," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when the little girl hugged her and Castle and they followed their daughter down the sand with the dogs, picking out the shells she wanted for her picture as the sun overhead inched more to the west while the afternoon wore on.

* * *

"Did your parents leave yet?" Mari asked Julia as they were changing for their dancing class.

"No, they said they're going to stay until after my class," the girl replied.

"Your parents are going to be gone for a while?" a girl in their class, Molly, asked.

"Just for a weekend," Julia said. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to say they would be back on Sunday morning but held back as she didn't think her mother would want her telling the other girls in her class that.

"Is your grandpa gonna be okay watching all of you?" Mari said.

"Yeah, he knows how to take care of a baby," Julia said with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"Hey Julia," another girl, Stacey said. "Your grandmother's here."

"She is? She said she wasn't going to get to come," Julia said. She smiled at Mari and Eliza and said, "Ready?"

"Now I am," the little girl replied before they went out to the studio. Julia saw that Stacey had been right and she rushed over to Martha, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Hi Gram!" she said eagerly. "Did you lie?"

Laughing Castle's mother took a moment to stop before she replied saying, "I wasn't sure."

"I'm glad you came," Julia said, hugging her again. "Can we go on the beach?"

"Your parents said yes but tomorrow," Martha answered. "Say hello to everyone before your class starts."

Hugging everyone else in her family Julia brushed her lips to the top of Josie's forehead before she had to join her classmates in front of Ms. Grey as the teacher had called them to the dance floor.

While the class began to practice their dances Beckett felt her husband place his first two fingers on her palm and she waited as he tapped out the message, _Nothing special for the last class of the year?_ She smiled briefly, as that took him some time to convey to her, and she then tapped out onto his palm, _Something at the end maybe_.

Though he wanted to say more Castle knew they were there for the dance class, so he merely squeezed her hand and turned his attention back to the dancing. Even knowing he and Beckett would be leaving for their trip after he was able to pay attention, seeing Julia and Eliza were doing the same with what the teacher was telling them. He wondered if the girls would miss their class terribly while they were in LA in the fall, hoping their time with Skye on the show would be enough for them both.

"Alright class," Grey said when it was four fifteen. "We've done everything I set out to teach you this year so that means we are finished until September." She smiled when some of the kids cheered and told them, "You don't need to practice during break, but I hope you'll remember some steps when we come back. And Peter, Julia, Mari and Clive? Good luck to you and to Skye."

"Thanks," Julia said, along with the other three. When they were dismissed she went with the girls to their locker room and once she had her uniform on she said, "You got a gift for her too?" to Mari.

"Yeah, it seemed like the nice thing to do," the little girl replied. "Since we're going to LA for maybe a long time."

Julia nodded and said, "My mom said the same thing, let's give them to her now." She went with Mari and Eliza last out of the room and they waited for the other students; some having gifts for the dance teacher as well; to go except for their dance partners.

"I'm glad you four stayed behind," Grey told them. "I wanted to tell that whoever Skye's partner is they'll help teach you."

"How do you know we'll even dance?" Clive asked.

"She wants you to," Grey replied. "You'll have that at least so take advantage of it. And the last thing I have to say is break a leg." She smiled when the five hugged her at the same time, thanking her and she started to say you're welcome when they were giving her their gifts. "Thank you so much, have a wonderful summer and fall kids; learn as much from the pros as you can."

"We have been already," Mari said, smiling at Julia who was nodding rapidly in agreement with her.

"That's very sweet," Grey said, smiling again. "Thank you again and go, enjoy your weekend before the end of school."

"How do you feel sweetie?" Beckett said as her daughter walked straight to her from the dance floor.

"Nervous," Julia admitted, hugging her mother tightly as she'd been doing since she'd reached her.

"It's not August yet," Castle commented. "Don't worry about the show just yet. For now we should get out of here so you can go home."

"And so you and Mom can go," Julia said with a wide smile.

"That too," Castle said seriously before he broke out into a smile as the girls began to laugh. He walked out with his family to where the car he and Beckett were going to use was and they gathered around it to say their goodbyes to their parents and children.

"When can we call you tomorrow?" Beckett asked her father and mother in law.

"You don't have to," Julia said quickly before her grandparents could answer. "We'll see you on Sunday morning, won't we?"

"That's up to you both," Martha commented as she saw her son and daughter in law exchanging a glance.

"You both don't care if we don't call you at all," Castle said, looking at the girls.

While Julia shook her head Eliza said, "You are gonna go on vacation."

"Not exactly but…" Beckett started to say before she trailed off, looking at her husband again.

"We'll see you really soon," Julia said firmly, getting slightly frustrated with her parents' indecision. "It'll be okay if you don't call and we'll talk to you all day Sunday."

"Okay," Castle said, laughing slightly with his wife and their parents. "Then we'll say goodbye and head out."

"Thank you so much Martha," Beckett told her mother in law, embracing her briefly.

"I don't consider myself a nanny," Castle's mother said, knowing her daughter in law was thinking along those lines. "I will enjoy my time here with the girls."

"Great, have fun with them," Beckett said. "See you Sunday."

"Have a lovely time," Martha said, smiling as her daughter in law nodded quickly before going to her father.

"They'll be fine," Jim was saying as he let his daughter go after their embrace. "And you'll have your phones."

"We'll make sure they're charged," Beckett promised. She smiled and said, "At least you're not alone with the three of them."

"It would have been fine if I was," Jim assured her. "But I am glad she's here to help. And enjoy your trip, do not worry about the girls."

"We won't," Beckett said, watching her husband shake her father's hand. "You know where everything is for her baths right?"

"I do," Jim answered. "We know where everything is," he assured her. "Don't worry."

"But we know it's hard not to," Martha commented. "This is the first time you've left her isn't it?"

"Which is why we're delaying," Castle said. "But they are right love," he directed to his wife.

With a nod, Beckett looked at their two oldest and held her arms out to them before she hugged them to her when they hurried over immediately. She kissed the tops of their heads and said, "I love you Julia, Eliza. And we will miss you even though we're not going to be gone that long."

"Good, we'll miss you too but have fun," Julia said first, her sister nodding next to her. "And I love you Mom."

"I love you too Mommy," Eliza said. She giggled and said, "Have fun and go swimming too; that's fun."

"We'll try to in some way," Beckett laughed softly. "And listen to your grandparents please; help them with Josie if they need it," she added. When they nodded seriously she smiled and shared a kiss with them before she waited for her husband as he'd taken their daughters in his arms once Julia and Eliza had jumped into his embrace.

"Love you two," Castle said to them. "Like your mom said listen to your grandparents and help out with Josie. Also have fun, that's very important."

"Will you play with us when you come home?" Eliza asked.

"As much as possible," Castle told her seriously. When the girls laughed at his expression he kissed them before the two hugged him a little tighter.

"Love you Daddy," Eliza said first.

"I love you too," Julia said after. "And we hope you have a nice trip really close to the house."

"Does that annoy you?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"No, but is Josa why you're gonna be so close?" Julia asked.

"It is," Castle said. "We'll still go to Tahiti later this year if you're worried about that."

"What if we're still in LA?" Julia asked.

"It's going to be after my birthday either way," Beckett replied. She then went to the girls and squeezing their shoulders told them, "Sweet dreams tonight, I forgot to tell you."

"That's true, we have to tell you that for both nights since you don't want us to call," Castle added.

"Thanks," Julia said. She laughed when her father made a face and told him, "Don't start talking about calling again."

"Then just goodnight?" Castle asked.

"Goodnight," Julia said with a nod.

Taking Josie out of her carrier Beckett put her against her shoulder and kissed her cheek murmuring, "I love you sweetie, we'll be home very soon." She smiled when the baby made a soft noise and kissed her cheek one more time before handing her to Castle.

"I love you too Josie," he said to the baby before he pressed his lips to the side of her head. He held her a little closer before he placed Josie in her carrier, making sure she was set. "We'll call you when we're on our way back," he told the others.

"We'll meet for brunch," Martha suddenly said.

"Alright," Beckett replied with a slight smile on her face. "Have fun."

"We will," the girls said together as their parents got into their car. They were waving and continued to do so as the car drove away from the school before they turned to their grandparents.

"We need to go home," Jim said first before the girls could ask him. "And it's not quite time for dinner yet so I'll ask do you have any homework?"

"No, since school's over next week," Julia replied. She smiled and said, "Are we gonna go out? It's a Friday."

"It is, and your parents suggested we should just head to the _Studebaker_ ," Martha said. "As a treat."

"We miss them, but we don't cry," Eliza said while they were walking back home.

"Aren't," Julia corrected her sister quickly. "And she's right. Plus, Mom and Dad need to be alone for a little bit, don't they? And," she added before their grandparents could answer her. "Just a little trip is good too."

"You're very smart," Martha said with a smile. "Yes, they could use a trip on their own; you'll be going on one come August."

"And you too Gram, Grandpapa," Eliza said, smiling at them. "What do we do now Jules?" she asked her big sister.

Julia began to suggest some things they could do before they had reached their home and were inside greeting the dogs. Once they'd done that enough for the six dogs to calm down she and her sister went together to the family room to begin what they'd decided was the best to do until they would leave for dinner.

"Do you two know what you're going to paint exactly?" Martha asked the girls as they were getting their easel ready to paint on.

"I'm gonna paint water," Eliza said eagerly.

"Just water?" Jim said.

"Oh… a beach?" Eliza then said doubtfully.

"There's one by the B&B they're going to," Jim said with a nod.

"How do you know?" Martha asked him.

"Richard mentioned to me he was planning on having dinner on the beach," Jim replied. "I asked him if it was near and he said it was only a minute or two drive away from the B&B."

"Good, so they do get to go in the water," Eliza said with a smile. "I'm gonna make a beach and then make Mommy and Daddy at the beach."

"What about you Julia?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure," the girl said slowly. "Maybe just abstract or something."

"Good luck," Martha commented. She went over to Josie; who they had put into her bassinet; and picked up the baby as she was whimpering slightly.

"Does she know Mom and Dad aren't here?" Julia asked while they watched Martha gently rubbing Josie's back.

"I don't know," Jim said. "She might realize her mother's not here to nurse her and that's why your parents aren't going for too long."

"At least they went," Julia said, looking at her little sister and seeing she was nodding in agreement with her again.

"They were going to but you two should understand parents; especially those with a new baby; have quite the attachment to their children," Martha said, sitting on the couch as Josie had calmed down. "Particularly as much as your parents love you."

"And why they're coming back Sunday?" Julia asked.

"That and it's your last week of Kindergarten and sixth grade," Jim commented. "They want to be here for that."

"Oh, I hope 'lexis gets the home near us," Eliza said eagerly.

"Hopefully," Martha said. "Though I wonder if you girls should go over that much."

"Mom talked to us about that," Julia said with a smile. "She said we should call before we go on our bikes or walk over there."

"Good idea," Martha said. "Is she asleep?"

"She is," Jim told her, expecting her to take the baby to the bassinet. When she remained next to him he asked, "You're fine like that?"

"I am, I haven't seen her for some time," Martha said.

Julia, having been listening while she was staring at her blank piece of paper, looked over when her grandmother didn't say anything else. She was surprised when her grandfather didn't ask what she'd meant, and she glanced at Josie before it came to her. A smile spread across her face, not surprised Martha was fine just holding the baby, she then turned back to her painting, thinking of her parents for a moment and hoping they could still have their dinner without thinking of them being there at the house for too long. She began to paint in earnest as she wanted to make something to gift her parents with as a welcome back home.

For some time the family room was quiet before Jim went over to the girls and said, "Are you finished."

"I did," Eliza told him with a smile.

"Let me see," Martha said as she stood up and walked over to them as well. "Well I think your parents will enjoy that."

"I couldn't paint Mommy and Daddy," Eliza told them. "But I got the beach."

"Are those shells?" Julia asked, pointing out the marks in white paint.

"Yeah, I went with Mommy and Daddy before," Eliza said.

"Cool," Julia replied. "Want to see mine?" she asked them all. When they walked around to the other side of the easel she told her family, "I thought the colors would be nice."

"I thought you'd be using blues and whites," Martha commented.

"I did use blue and white, but something told me to use purple too," Julia replied. "I want to give this to Mom and Dad when they come back." She smiled at her painting, as her darker blue she had ended up painting in horseshoe shapes, having been thinking of the stone with the hoofprint on it. She had shown her family that stone two days after she'd come home as she'd discovered it in her backpack emptying it. Her father had been amazed at her story though she wasn't surprised her mother hadn't been quite so sure. She was pleased that Beckett had still enjoyed looking at the print and running her fingers over it. Her entire family had urged her to keep the stone for her room and as of that moment it was leaning against the back of the desk so she could look at it often.

"Mine too," Eliza said eagerly, not aware she was startling her big sister from her thoughts.

"For now they need to dry," Jim said. "And we should head out before it gets too late."

"Do we need to change?" Julia asked.

"You don't want to?" Martha said with a smile as the girl still had on her uniform.

"Yeah, but you guys?" Julia asked. When her grandparents shook their heads no she hurried to the stairs and up to her room. Choosing her clothes, she wondered if her parents had made it to their hotel for the night. She hoped they had since it was getting later in the day; though it was still light. She smiled thinking of their dinner on the beach and how her mother would react. Her grandfather calling her made her shake herself before she finished changing and hurried out to join her family so they could start their first night together that weekend.


	44. Meant To Be Near Me (Part 2)

"Kate?" Castle called, stepping into the bedroom portion of their suite.

"I'm ready," Beckett said in amusement as she walked out of the bathroom. She watched him trailing his eyes over her and smiled slightly before telling him, "We could have dressed causal you know."

"I don't mind what I'm wearing," Castle said easily as he wrapped his arm around her when she was close enough for him to do that. He smiled at her and said, " _Feichfidh mé a rá arís fhéachann tú álainn_ ," which meant he would say it again that she looked beautiful.

" _Tá sé seo le haghaidh níos déanaí_?" Beckett said, asking if that was for later.

Castle didn't say anything in response, leaning down and kissing her hard on the lips before she was holding onto him. Since by then he had both his hands on her back he let them roam freely over her though it was covered by her dress. When they stopped kissing he had to make himself let go of her and he said, "So this is new."

With a slight smile at his English and his statement Beckett knew he needed a distraction so she said, "It is, the girls weren't with me."

"I don't think you always shop with them," Castle said while he took her hand gently and they walked out to the door together.

"But you were wondering," Beckett told him.

"I was," Castle replied. He opened the door for her before he watched her walk out, shuddering briefly as he couldn't help staring at her body in the blue-grey sundress that clung to her perfectly. Shaking himself he hurried to step out so he could lock the door and leave with her. Once he'd caught up to her at the top of the stairs he said, "We're not eating here," while he took her hand again.

"I knew," Beckett said. "But that's as much as I do know."

In response Castle gently squeezed her hand before he pulled her with him to the front door once they were off the stairs. He led the way out to their car and was going to open the door for her when she stopped him.

"I'm alright," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he stepped away from the door and allowed her to get in herself and she waited for him to join her. "Sorry I just…" she started to say as he started the car.

"Don't want to overdo it?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah," Beckett said simply with a slight smile. "Though thank you for wanting to do that."

Castle nodded as he was leaving the path to the B&B before he made his way to the beach which wasn't very far from the road. Once he parked he said, "You're not going to ask why dinner is here already?"

"I guessed John or Beatrice might have helped you," Beckett told him before they were getting out of the car. She waited for him to grab the picnic basket out of the back before she followed him over to the sand. Since he was leading her she stopped where he directed and said, "Why here and not out on the grounds?"

"I thought the beach would be more deserted," Castle commented while he was laying out a blanket he had brought with them as well. "And it looks like I was right."

"You're lucky," Beckett told him in amusement.

"That too," Castle said with a smile before they sat down together. He watched her take off her sandals before he said, "Should I have told them before we left we were coming here?"

"If you were going to make this a surprise then no," Beckett said.

"Oh, I did tell your dad," Castle said as he remembered.

"You did?" Beckett inquired.

"Yeah, we were talking about it and I let it slip," Castle said. "Well," he then said with a slight pause. "It's more I could trust your father that he wouldn't tell anyone. But I'm sure he told the girls."

"Most likely now we're here," Beckett said with a smile.

Castle nodded and helped his wife get their food out of the picnic basket so they could begin eating. Once they had done that for a while he voiced something that had come to his mind. "Do you realize we did the same thing when we left after Eliza was born?"

"The long goodbye?" Beckett questioned him. She didn't wait for him answer, instead telling him, "I noticed but it's natural. I just wish I could have recalled we weren't going to be too far away."

"I don't think distance matters," Castle said.

"No, it doesn't," Beckett replied with a smile before he leaned over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. After they had parted she said, "I was thinking about the dance class."

"So was I," Castle said. "It'll be hard for her," he told her. "How do we know she'll dance on the show? And even then the…"

"She wants to do it," Beckett took up. "But it should be just like her competitions, she'll be nervous but once she's dancing things should be alright."

"You don't believe that do you?" Castle asked, watching her.

Beckett glanced at him but didn't respond for a moment before she then sighed and said, "It'll be worse of course but she does know what being on the show entails; as much as she watched it. And of course her family will be there for her and-"

"And her friends," Castle interrupted her. "Yeah, I hope the other three will be okay," he said as he'd suddenly thought of Mari, Peter and Clive since their parents weren't going to be able to head out to LA as they were.

"That's why we'll be keeping an eye on them," Beckett said simply.

"Did you-" Castle started to say.

"I've talked to their parents; Mari's of course," Beckett said with a smile. "First; and then Genevieve and Clive's father, Isaac. They're hoping we'll make sure their kids aren't too homesick in the end and of course that we'll take care of them."

"I'm sure that was a given," Castle said. "But I'm assuming they want to make sure."

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. They fell silent and looked ahead of them at the water before she said, "Should we be talking about the kids?"

Castle couldn't help laughing and he said, "I know but… we're a little too out in the open to focus on just us."

"Well we could we would just need to be careful," Beckett commented.

"Yes but…" Castle said slowly.

"I don't think speaking in Irish would help that much either," Beckett said with a smile on her face.

"It was worth a shot," Castle said. He squeezed her hand before she was squeezing his back and he said, "What's wrong?"

"No, just something I'm wondering," Beckett told him. "How long are we staying here once we're finished?"

"I was thinking a walk at least," Castle commented, not surprised she'd asked that. "But a short one."

Beckett laughed slightly before she said, "I'm not surprised. And that's fine with me, it is a nice evening."

"Even though the sun's still out," Castle said.

"What are you thinking of?" Beckett said, looking at him.

"Just LA, I asked Skye once about their sunsets during the summer and she said they were at least an hour ahead of us," Castle said. "And now I'm talking about her."

Again laughing Beckett reached over to her husband and squeezed his arm to tell him, "You're the one who brought that up and you should notice something."

When she didn't continue Castle looked at her in confusion before she was glancing in front of them and he saw that while they'd been talking they'd finished. "Did we just gobble that down?" he asked.

"No," Beckett said simply as she started to clean up the trash that was on the blanket. "It's been a while."

"Didn't feel like it," Castle commented before he helped her quickly. After he'd gotten the picnic basket and blanket into the car he rushed back to her and took off his shoes and socks before he took her hand so they could walk. They went towards the east so they wouldn't have the sun in their eyes and he was going to tell her to decide how far they went when she stopped him by a squeeze of her hand.

Stepping up onto a flatter rock in the sand Beckett said, "This is good enough."

"We didn't even walk that far," Castle said, walking up to her. "Only for a couple minutes at least."

"A couple is fine," Beckett said simply and with a smile. "You want to stay out more?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Castle said before he was wrapping his arms around his wife. Since the stone gave her a little height they were face to face and he told her, "No the question is when do you want to start walking back."

Beckett merely smiled again, and she leaned over to kiss him before he was holding her tightly against him. She trembled slightly when she felt the way his hands were clutching at her back and when they parted she asked jokingly, as well as breathlessly, "Why did we leave the room?"

"No idea… to give some semblance that this trip wasn't just for that reason," Castle replied after thinking about that for a moment. He brushed his lips against his wife's and said, "But that was kind of pointless thinking wasn't it?"

"Probably," Beckett said before they were leaning into each other and kissing one another passionately again. She parted her lips to his tongue as it sought hers and she dueled against him before they ended up rubbing their tongues together. When they slowly parted she said, "We'll have to go if we keep doing that."

"I know but…" Castle started to say.

Cupping his face with her hands Beckett said, "It's alright if we go this second, we're both eager for this." When he nodded she brushed her lips against his before getting off the stone and taking his hand so they could head straight back to the car. She let him drive them back to the B&B which didn't take very long, and they were able to get inside the Victorian house and up to their room without meeting anyone on the way. Inside their room she sat on the couch in the turret, looking out the windows while she waited for her husband to make them some tea.

"Should I make a fire or anything?" Castle asked as he walked around the couch to join her.

Taking the mug he held Beckett smiled and said, "What were we talking about things being too romantic? Also, it's not that cold."

"True… open the windows?" Castle asked. When his wife just looked at him over the rim of her mug he sipped at his and said, "Then I probably shouldn't have made these."

"Then we can let it cool," Beckett said in a rush, setting her cup on the table next to her and turning to Castle to see he was doing the same on his side. As soon as his mug was down she was nearly jumping onto his lap and throwing her arms around him, kissing him while he was doing the same as he clutched at her.

At first, he and Beckett were a little simple in their efforts before something seemed to make them kiss passionately. He ran his hands around her back faster and faster until he was stopping himself and then pulling away for their third or fourth kiss. "I'm going to tear your dress off," he told her breathlessly.

"I can feel that," Beckett replied with a slight smile. She then gently ran her tongue over her swollen lower lip and said, "But at least that accomplished something."

"I was starting to get like that already," Castle told his wife swiftly as she got off him.

"Not that, pervert," Beckett said, sitting next to him again. She picked up her mug and told him, "These are cooler."

"True," Castle said as he swiftly realized she was right.

"Although…" Beckett commented.

"Yes, I know," Castle replied. "Don't really look at it though."

"Why not?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"It's going to make it very painful," Castle said, trying to turn away from her a little.

Drinking one more sip Beckett set her tea aside and went to her husband, sitting on his lap again. "Better?" she asked him.

"Sort of," Castle groaned as she leaned against him. "But I didn't want to just start."

"Neither did I," Beckett said, touching his hand that was holding his mug. When he'd set it aside she waited for him to sit back up before they kissed each other again. She felt a thrill when she and her husband made it fervent immediately and they grasped at one another while they let themselves get lost in their multiple kisses.

When they finally slowed down Castle pulled away and said, "It's not going to work."

"Am I too much pressure?" Beckett asked him.

"Slightly," Castle said while she stood. He jumped up then, as best he could with his arousal straining against his trousers, and told her, "I have something else we can do though."

"I hope it won't take long," Beckett said, watching him taking his phone out of his pocket. When Coltrane started to play in the room she said, "You don't have to."

"No, but I wanted to," Castle replied, setting his phone aside before he pulled his wife to him. He held her in his arms while she leaned against him and they swayed together as the slow music played. Before it had finished he carefully tilted her head up to him and they were kissing once more before they slowly parted, having kept it short. " _I love you_ ," he told her seriously.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett said softly. At the sight of his darkened eyes she breathed, "We should go to bed."

"We should," Castle said, nodding once in agreement before he hurried over to his phone to turn it off. His wife came to stand next to him and as soon as he was finished he took her hand and led her to the bed. His phone on the nightstand that was hers, he turned to Beckett finally and was about to take her into his arms when she stopped him by reaching for his shirt. He looked on while she unbuttoned it and he said, "You're that impatient?"

"And you aren't?" Beckett retorted though she soon smiled up at him.

"I'm trying to control it," Castle said, waiting until his shirt was open before he said that. "Think I might have a turn?"

Beckett's reply was to turn around so she was facing away from him and she wasn't surprised when he unzipped her dress hurriedly, but she could tell he was still being careful. When he was finished she quickly turned back around to him and said, "Let me."

"Okay," Castle said, finding he had a hard time breathing while she pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders

Beckett was slightly startled when her husband reached for her dress to help it along but that didn't last long as he was moving to her neck, kissing it tenderly until she was nearly naked. Stepping away from her dress she smiled when her husband was taking it and setting it on the dresser next to the bed. "You want me to wear that again?"

"Not tonight," Castle replied. "Later." He hurried back to her before she placed her hand on his chest a second time that night. "What?" he asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"You're wearing too much," Beckett said calmly, not surprised he was frustrated.

"You too," Castle said. And with that they began to undress one another nearly frantically until they were both bare and he helped his wife lay down in the middle of the bed.

Beckett pulled her husband down to her as soon as he was on the bed as well but soon became frustrated herself when he didn't move. "What is it now?" she asked him.

"Are you sure I don't need-" Castle began.

"You don't," Beckett said, her irritation easing at the concern on his face.

"Because I brought some with me," Castle told her seriously.

"I'm sure," Beckett said. "Now get over here."

"Okay," Castle said. He felt a thrill rush through him at the way his wife laughed in response to his brief utterance but then focused his attention on her as he got on top of her. "It's been a long time."

"I might not last," Beckett told him slowly.

"I almost thought you were going to ask if I would," Castle said with a slight smile. When she raised her head to him he kissed her before they slowly parted and he said, "Should we see how we do?"

"Please," Beckett breathed as she was still heavily aroused. When he kissed her again she wrapped her arms around him tightly as he gently pressed his body down to hers. The sensation of his erection brushing against her skin made her tremble in joy, having been unable to feel that particularly for some time. After a while he moved down to her neck, making her sigh in pleasure as he gently brushed his lips against her skin. Eventually he reached her pulse and nipped at it, making her moan again in pleasure before he moved. That time he kissed both of her shoulders, sliding back to her neck and making it to her lips. She wanted to tell him to hurry but held back, instead waiting until they'd parted before she reached in between them and grasped his erection firmly.

"I'll go right now," Castle hissed heavily as he wasn't unaffected by her touch. He was relieved when she let him go and he moved to get inside of her, going extremely slowly once he had the very tip of himself there. He was breathing heavily as he moved carefully into her, she was incredibly tight, and he had to wonder if he could last all that long. But he shook the thought aside, bringing his attention back to his wife and how she was gasping every centimeter he was getting inside of her. "Oh… my love," he breathed when finally their hips were meeting. " _Dar leat iontach_ ," he told her, saying that she felt amazing.

" _Bhfuil tú ag líonadh ionam_ ," Beckett replied, which meant he was filling her. " _Ba mhaith liom níos mó_ ," she added, saying firmly that she wanted more.

"So do I," Castle said, switching to English. He then made his first thrust and they were both groaning in joy at the sensation as the pleasure hit him fast and knew it did the same for her. He wasted little time in setting up his rhythm which he made very slow and careful as he didn't want to hurt her in any way. Luckily Beckett didn't protest and watching her he could tell she was enjoying it immensely. He was as well, the friction between them still there though he was moving gently. At that moment he was startled from his thoughts when his wife placed her hand on his cheek and he was moving down to capture her lips with his eagerly.

"Oh… Rick… I…" Beckett tried to say when they had finished kissing each other. He took her lips again and she allowed him to kiss her for some time before they parted rapidly as they were groaning together. She'd felt him shifting his hips enough so she felt him brushing against her clit and the reaction in her body was immediate. He was still very gentle, and she appreciated it though something in the back of her mind told her she wanted more. Trying her best to push the thought away she slid her right leg a little higher up on his side and was gasping his name when he slid inside of her and got deeper within her. "I… please," she begged him though she wasn't sure what she was asking for.

Castle stopped and he kissed at her jaw a few times before murmuring into her ear, "Is it too much?"

"No, I just… can't forget how we usually are," Beckett said.

"Neither can I," Castle said. He hesitated but finally asked, "Do you want to do that now?"

Shaking her head Beckett gently pressed on the back of his head so she could whisper into his ear and when he pulled away slightly said, "Not that much."

"I'll be careful," Castle said, wondering if she could tell he was eager to do what she'd asked. He moved a little until there was enough space and he reached down with his right hand, gently rubbing at her clit. The feel of the nub so heavily swollen made him clench his jaw but he focused on what he was doing, making sure he played with it a little as he had the feeling she would enjoy it.

Crying out when her sex throbbed in reaction to what her husband was doing, Beckett held onto the sheet underneath her since that sensation happened repeatedly. Finally she told him to stop and breathed out, "I want to do the same with yours," her voice suffused with her pleasure from his ministrations and her body aching for him.

Castle knew he could easily tell her some smart assed remark but instead he was thrusting again, wanting her to touch him after they'd finally had their pleasure they'd had to hold back on for so long. He was kissing her lips and her neck repeatedly and suddenly realized neither of them was going last before he was stopping. "Sorry," he told her as she was breathing heavily.

"No, I realized… I said this when we started," Beckett managed to say. She looked up at her husband and reached up to him, gently running her fingers through his hair on the back of his head before her nails lightly scraped over his scalp. "We will fuck tonight right?" she asked him.

Shuddering hard once Castle said, "Yeah… we… we need to. Kate!"

Since she was gently flexing her muscles around his length Beckett wasn't surprised at his reaction, but she didn't really react to it. Instead she moved her heels down to his ass and pressed on it firmly so he would start again. "That's enough Rick," she told him. "Don't stop anymore."

Nodding Castle didn't bother to ask if she was sure, knowing from her tone she was, and he began to move again. He groaned while she cried out at the sensation of her delicate and moist skin sliding against his rigid flesh and he moved in her as slowly as he'd withdrawn. When he'd been doing that for some time he leaned down and kissed her, tangling his tongue around hers before they were rubbing together. A quick gasp of air when they needed it and they were crushing each other's lips to duel eagerly. When they slowly parted he nuzzled her earlobe and nibbled on it, feeling her shifting around underneath him more than thrusting in response to him. He was pleased at the sensation, but he knew she wasn't going to last for very long, so he whispered to her, "Tell me when you're going to come my love. I want to feel us coming together again."

"Yess," Beckett breathed out. "I've wanted that… for s-so long Rick… we can't… stop for that long again…" She was starting to writhe below him as everything was building up to the point where she was having a hard time controlling it. Her nails raking down her husband's back, she eventually started to grip at him repeatedly in time with his thrusts though they were slow. When it got to the point where she had absolutely no control she started to cry, "Oh! Rick I'm coming please… I want to feel you come… I love you… Rick!" With that she repeated his name as that was all her haze of ecstasy would let her say. It was intense and when he joined her she was nearly screaming as she could feel the extent of his desire for her while he came repeatedly. She stopped climaxing first and that allowed her to feel just a little more of the result of their joining and when he stopped with a last staggered thrust she held him knowing he was going to feel guilty. "Do not say it," she told him, stroking his back firmly. "I know you didn't mean-"

"I have to check," Castle interrupted her, pulling away from her.

Though she wanted to tell him not to Beckett allowed him to look between her legs and she commented, "Your come is the only thing coming out of me."

Sighing heavily Castle said, "Yeah… you're alright. I just had to see."

Beckett waited for her husband to lay next to her and she told him as he wrapped his arm around her, "Yes you can check in a little, but I'll remind you I saw Dr. Hargrove on Tuesday."

"I'm still going to worry," Castle replied. When she laughed softly and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, he turned his head to kiss her tenderly. Parting from her he gently ran his hand over her side and said, "I missed that… immensely."

"Me too," Beckett replied seriously. She smiled a little and told him, "But we're not done."

"Oh no, I want to make sure we take advantage of this room," Castle told her seriously. "But you should rest a little first."  
"Not for that long," Beckett said. "I don't want this to go away yet," she added, running her index finger along his erection that hadn't really dissipated.

"It will if you keep doing that," Castle told her, stopping her quickly.

"I want my turn to play with it," Beckett said teasingly as she got up. She wasn't surprised when her husband stopped her quickly and made her lay back down, checking her again. "Nothing," she told him.

"Nothing," Castle said before he literally lunged at her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Laying on top of her he carefully caressed her side around her waist to remind him that he had more than just kissing to do with her. They were involved in several kisses after the first one and when they finally parted he murmured in Irish that she was stunning before he went down to her neck. Brushing his lips around her skin there he didn't stay for very long, moving down to her upper chest where he spent some time around her pendant. After he had moved from there he slid down and in his haze of desire he was unaware of what he was doing until suddenly his mouth was even more wet than usual. Jerking back as he could taste as well, he looked down at her, groaning when he saw he hadn't been mistaken and it had been her right breast. "Kate, I… I didn't did I?" he asked.

"You did," Beckett said with a slight groan.

"I-" Castle started to say before his wife was grabbing his arm tightly. "What?" he asked, startled at her grip.

"Hurry," Beckett said simply, tugging him closer.

"No, Kate there's no way I can do that," Castle said slightly uneasily.

"You started it already," Beckett replied simply though she was struggling with the uncomfortable sensation in her breasts. "And you need to finish it."

Breathing out hard Castle said, "It would stop."

"And I would be uncomfortable," Beckett said through clenched teeth.

His eyes widening at her tone Castle nodded rapidly and said, "Okay," his voice slightly strangled.

Not surprised when her husband still hesitated as he looked at her breasts, Beckett finally reached for him again to pull him down to her chest. "Go ahead love, it's alright," she said gently, smiling at him when he looked at her.

Pushing away his uncertainty at the way his wife looked at him; knowing it was bothering her; Castle bowed his head and took her nipple between his lips again, beginning to suckle. He felt her wrap her arms around him tightly in response and he made sure to just suck at her to relieve her discomfort.

Beckett was pushing herself to do the same and treat the moment as a necessity and not part of their pleasure together. But she was a little surprised at the way her husband kept looking up at her, guilt flooding his blue eyes before he switched to her other breast. She made a note to call him on that once he was finished and settled on the bed to wait.

When he was sure she was alright a little bit later Castle pulled away and got up, going over to the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Are you brushing your teeth?" Beckett asked as she stood up, a little hurt by the idea.

"No, rinsing my mouth that way you don't taste that when I kiss you," Castle said, walking out while he was speaking.

"Thank you," Beckett told him, taking the washcloth he'd gotten wet with warm water for her. She cleaned her nipples and said, "So…"

"Yeah, I just… took your breasts," Castle said, scratching the back of his head.

"Essentially you took my milk," Beckett told him. "Don't avoid the word." She hesitated and asked him, "What did it taste like?"

At first Castle was just going to say that it was milk when he stopped himself and took the washcloth she was finished with to take it into the bathroom. Back on the bed with her he told her, "It was a little sweet which helps, so babies will want it I assume."

"Most likely," Beckett said. She studied him as he'd looked away from her and she was just about to ask what was wrong when he abruptly spoke earnestly as he turned to her at the same time.

"I'm sorry Kate," Castle told her rapidly. "I got distracted and didn't realize what I was doing."

"It's alright," Beckett told him firmly.

"I shouldn't-" Castle began.

"No, don't say you shouldn't have," Beckett interrupted him. "You did and that's all there is to it love." She wasn't surprised when he opened his mouth to speak again and she reached for him, covering his mouth with her hand. "It's fine Rick," she said almost sternly. He shook his head and she tried not to groan as he had a set look on his face that she could tell. "You're not going to stop feeling like this, are you?"

"Not really," Castle said when she'd moved her hand. "So, let-" he started to say before he was suddenly exhaling on a grunt as his back hit the mattress. "What are you-"

"Are you still sorry you did that?" Beckett replied before he could finish asking his question, holding him down by his shoulders.

"Yes," Castle said slowly as he wasn't sure how she wanted him to answer that other than how he had.

"Okay," Beckett said simply. And with that she raised her body up enough so she could lower herself on his erection, both of them groaning in pleasure at the feeling. Once they were coupled fully she began to rock on him as he gripped her by the hips and she sighed in pleasure since she wasn't going slow that time. She did her best to stay focused and luckily was able to make herself stop before she told her husband, "Take it back."

"I can't," Castle said though he knew what she was going to do. "Please let me apologize and then we can continue. Or accept it I mean," he told her, bracing himself for her response to that which he very quickly got.

Moving again Beckett's reply got right to the point and she was crying out slightly as that time she bounced up and down him. As before she only did that for at least three minutes until she raised herself up enough so he pulled out of her and she quickly held onto his erection. "Say it," she told him.

Shaking his head; as he really didn't think he should take back his apology; Castle was staring at his wife while she was rubbing her body on his length. He could feel the friction between them was rough since she was rubbing him with her hand as well and he groaned her name as everything throbbed in his body.

"Will you say it?" Beckett asked him. At the shake of his head she couldn't help feeling a thrill of joy and she was swift to get back onto his member. "This can go on for a long time."

"Tantric," Castle replied with a grunt as she was rocking on him again. He swore heavily when his wife pinched at his nipples slightly and he opened his eyes to look at her before she began to stroke his chest. "You know you're going to kill me," he hissed.

"I don't… don't have to," Beckett said, having to stammer as she was working a little hard on him. She stopped and said to him, "Now?"

Castle shook his head again and then reached up, running his hands over her sides and back as she was rolling her hips that time and being careful not to touch her breasts again. How he managed to do that he wasn't sure exactly, but he eventually realized he had access to something else.

Beckett gasped and faltered on one of her rolls as her husband's fingers sought her clit. But she was swift to recover and when she had she stopped again. "Tell me Rick," she told him, speaking firmly again.

"Not… no," Castle said, breathing a little heavily as she was throbbing around him.

"Okay," Beckett said simply and she began to move, going back to rocking back and forth on her husband again. She let him touch her everywhere but her clit; since she knew he could easily push her over the edge; and then stopped as she'd been doing. That time she didn't ask him, merely looked at him with one eyebrow slightly raised before he shook his head.

That started a cycle between the two, Beckett moving for a few minutes; though that lasted less and less as time went on; before stopping and just looking at Castle. His shake of his head to tell her no was rapid and she was moving again. They nearly had forgotten why exactly they were doing that but finally she stopped and took a moment to recover her breath before she spoke to him again.

"Rick," Beckett said simply as she wasn't sure what else she could say since everything in her was concentrated on where her pleasure was heaviest.

"I enjoyed doing that," Castle gasped after a few quick breaths. "I enjoyed it, I don't regret it and I fucking love you." He managed to somehow push himself up and wrapped his arms around her before they were kissing passionately. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop but when she began to move on him again he broke things off with a heavy gasp of air. At that point, he just watched her moving, groaning and swearing slightly as the buildup of pleasure was intense inside of him. The friction of her sex escalated to such an extent he was surprised they lasted as long as they ended up doing.

Beckett was the first to break, digging her nails into her husband's shoulders as her orgasm was swift and intense. She was throbbing hard around his length and her ecstasy seemed to heighten when Castle joined her. As she'd been doing since she'd started to orgasm she called her husband's name repeatedly, telling him she loved him too until she stopped with a shudder through her hips before leaning against him.

Holding onto his wife tightly Castle did his best to thrust in her though it was difficult in his position. He hoped he wasn't hurting her with how hard he did move but lost that worry as everything settled down and he was left with the echoing sensation of their friction. "Fuck my love," he breathed against her cheek.

"Don't take that back," Beckett said with a sigh as she reached up to his head and caressed the back of it. "I don't know if I could do that again."

Castle laughed breathily and said, "I won't but… that was amazing. Feel free to do that again."

"You usually cave in," Beckett told him teasingly.

"It's hard to resist you," Castle told his wife as he pulled away to look at her.

"Did you mean it though?" Beckett asked as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I did… but I'm not going to do that again," Castle answered honestly.

"That would be nice," Beckett said, smiling at him before they were kissing again. That time they were very slow and sensuous, running their hands over one another until she stopped them by moving back very slowly. Pressing her forehead against his she murmured, "I hate to say this, but I need to take a bath," as she could feel her body was slick with sweat.

"Me too," Castle replied. "I'll join you." When she smiled and then kissed him he waited for her to get off him; both of them groaning in response; before he nearly scrambled to follow her off the bed and to the bathroom. He drew the water in the tub and got in first at her insistence before he pulled her after him and they sat there for some time, quiet as they took the chance to relax.

"Rick?" Beckett eventually asked.

"Yeah?" Castle asked, feeling her shifting slightly in front of him.

"Are we finished for the night?" Beckett asked.

"Do we need to be?" Castle asked her.

"I'm fine," Beckett said quickly, knowing what he was asking. "No, I'm wondering if you've had enough."

"Not at all," Castle said firmly.

"Oh good, neither have I," Beckett breathed out. She smiled when her husband laughed softly behind her and she told him, "You have to do something for me."

"Anything," Castle replied.

With a slight smile on her face Beckett said, "Good because you need to fuck me."

"Oh really?" Castle asked easily though he felt a swift spark of pleasure at the idea. He watched her nod her head and asked, "What about dessert?"  
Smiling again Beckett turned her head enough so she could look at her husband as she said, "I was wondering if you'd have anything. Like a small cake for the beach."

Laughing, as he couldn't help it, Castle said, "With a small candle and a tiny message ' _congratulations on getting back to screwing each other_.'"

"Nice," Beckett said wryly though she was laughing as well. "Though essentially appropriate. What do you have?"

"Not a cake, but you'll see right now," Castle told her. And with that he and Beckett got up to get out of the tub, drying one another off though he was as careful to not arouse her as she was with him. When they'd finished and were dressed in pajamas he led her out to the main room of their suite where he grabbed a small basket next to the brewer that was by the door.

"S'mores?" Beckett asked as he'd made her stop at the fireplace before going over to the door.

"Want one?" Castle replied. When she nodded he turned on the fire, keeping it low before he sat with her and they began to roast their marshmallows.

Once they were eating Beckett said, "What about tomorrow?"

"I told you," Castle replied, licking some chocolate off his thumb. "It's all up to you."

"These two days aren't just for me," Beckett told him. "You have some say too."

"I don't think you want to hear what I have to say," Castle replied.

"Pervert," Beckett said in amusement. "And I would like to do that too, but I would also like to go out on the grounds at least."

"Good idea," Castle replied with a nod. He watched her finish off her s'more before he said, "What do you think about now?"

"Now," Beckett began as she reached up to brush some graham cracker crumbs off his lower lip. "You're fucking me."

"Yes," Castle said hurriedly before he reached for his wife and picked her up, carrying her to the bed again.

Beckett helped her husband in getting them both undressed before she laid back and reached for him, pulling him to her so they could couple again. They were rough to her absolute gratification and everything was pleasurable as they did what they could to push each other to the edge. When everything finally stopped, she held her husband close to her saying, " _Ná fág mé go fóill_ ," telling him not to leave her yet.

" _Níl mé ag iarraidh a_ ," Castle replied which meant he didn't want to. He smiled at her and said, "I missed that."

"So did I but we did that already," Beckett said.

"You wanted me on top," Castle told her teasingly.

Beckett's reply was to allow him to get off her and she settled against his side before he was kissing her deeply. But it was a sensuous one and she became a little concerned he was going to intend that as a beginning to end their night when he slowly pulled away from her. "Is that it?" she asked him.

"It doesn't need to be," Castle said slowly.

"Perfect, I want you so much more," Beckett said, brushing her lips to his as she got on top of him.

"Me too," Castle said huskily before he raised his head and took her lips again.

As they were kissing a little hungrily Beckett could tell by his touch that his arousal was rising, and she was immensely pleased as her own was already raging. With him moving her around onto her back she took him with her arms and legs until they were joined together, and they were making love frantically and joyously yet again while their night continued.

* * *

"Kate?" Castle called as soon as the door was locked behind him the next morning. "Breakfast…" he started to say before he trailed off. "Well, brunch, is here." When he got no response to that he glanced up over towards the bed saying, "K…"

"Good morning," Beckett said with a smile as his mouth literally dropped open. "I hope you don't mind my borrowing this."

"Not at all," Castle nearly wheezed as she was wearing his blue dress shirt from the night before and nothing else he could tell.

"You know it's funny, after all these years-" Beckett started to say.

" _Ní ábhar é, tá tú bandia_ ," Castle said huskily while she walked up to him, telling her it didn't matter and that she was a goddess. " _Mo bandia_ ," he added, saying she was his goddess.

" _Agus ba mhaith liom tú, ní bhia_ ," Beckett said with a slight smile as she told him she wanted him not food, starting with the word and at the compliments. " _Mo dhia_ ," she whispered as she grabbed the lapels of his plaid shirt, calling him her god.

"Thank you," Castle said with a smile before he was wrapping his arms around her tightly. They kissed deeply and while they were doing that he felt her deftly untucking his black shirt from his jeans before he had to stop. "I have oatmeal," he said, cringing as that sounded a little lame to his ears.

"Under a cloche and we have a microwave," Beckett told him before she looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "I told you I'm hungry for something else."

"I am too," Castle said easily. He carried her to the bed yet again and said, "What do you want to do?"

"I want my chance to play," Beckett told him as she reached for his jeans to open them.

"Sure," Castle said, knowing he should be embarrassed at his voice being distorted. He helped her with his clothes and then lay back on the bed, watching his wife come over to him. "Here," he said, reaching for his shirt on her and unbuttoning the one she'd used to close it. Once it was open he reached for her side and gently squeezed it before he laid back again to allow her access to him as she went to his groin.

Beckett pleasured her husband eagerly, loving the way he groaned in reaction to her until he was climaxing with a slight shout, making her shudder momentarily while she was busy still working on him. She moved to lay next to him and cupped his cheek with her hand before telling him, "I don't want to go out."

"Neither do I," Castle replied, opening his eyes as he felt recovered by then. He smiled and said, "I missed you doing that."

"I did too," Beckett replied before they were kissing deeply. After they'd slowly parted she said, "Should we eat?"

"In a second," Castle replied. And with that he carefully flipped his wife onto her back before he helped her getting his shirt off her. With her bare he kissed around her neck and shoulders before taking her lips again. When he'd moved away from her he said, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a smile. " _Pléisiúr dom_ ," she whispered, telling him to pleasure her.

" _I gcónaí_ ," Castle was saying the word always to her seriously.

" _I gcónaí leannán_ ," Beckett breathed out, telling him the word always and lover as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

After they had kissed for some time Castle and Beckett began to pleasure one another, completely eager to do so as they had the chance. They would spend as much time as possible giving each other all they could, not wanting to lose a moment to explore their return to their lovemaking as their day alone continued unnoticed by them both.


	45. Proud To Know

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics I have in this chapter are from the song _Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)_ by George Harrison, from his album _Living in the Material World_.

A/N #2: At this point I have a mistake towards the end that I've referenced in the past that I can't fix now because I'd have to do massive rewrites and it's not feasible for me to do that. But in the future if there's another baby written then I'll write that part I messed up correctly since my readers did bring to light something my research didn't tell me which I am grateful to know now!

A/N #3: I'd been wondering at what kind of feedback I'd get for the last chapter so I'm really happy that I got what I did in the end and will get straight to my thank yous for that! Guest (I'm really pleased to see you found the last chapter outstanding. And the hot, hot, hot comment was great since that was my aim for the chapter of course, lol, considering what it was about. And I agree, they are the perfect pair together and that was what I was trying to write so I'm glad I could manage that. And thank you for the bravo for the chapter too!),

Mb (Great to see you thought the last chapter was a fantastic update. I wasn't surprised you thought it was a beautiful picture of Castle asleep with Josie on his chest. And I've seen those kinds of pictures before, so you're right, a lot of people will do that with children. I'm not surprised you're noticing that Castle and Beckett are remembering more from their past life. And they don't quite know their names back then, so what they're getting there they're using it for the book. I wasn't surprised that you're hoping I'll let them find a picture of themselves from their past lives in LA or San Francisco, but I'll see whatever happens in the future. Not surprised either that you're so happy that Martha was there to help Jim with the grandchildren while Castle and Beckett were getting reacquainting time with each other, lol. Really glad you like that I include Jim and Martha and that they fit seamlessly into the story. I do try to write them that way because I feel they should be a big part of the story too. And I'm really pleased that you think they help make the story richer! I wasn't surprised you loved Castle and Beckett taking the time to be with Eliza at home and then Julia at the last dance class of that school year with all three of their girls. And I wasn't surprised either that you could feel they were stalling for time to leave since they had trepidation at leaving their young kids and of course the baby. Great you thought the pictures Julia and Eliza painted for their parents were nice, figured they'd want to give them a gift, lol. I wasn't surprised that you have no doubt the girls will call before going to see Alexis and Louis if they're living nearby in the townhouse. And you're right, they'll love having the family all so close to them. Great to see you thought the first half of the chapter was wonderfully written. And you're welcome for it too. I was very happy that you thought the second half was beautifully written. I wasn't surprised you thought Castle and Beckett were funny and sweet with their dinner on the beach. And I wasn't surprised either that them being a little tentative not wanting to just start making love though they wanted each other made you laugh. I was very, very happy that you thought it was pure Castle and Beckett being sensual, loving, hot and erotic once they made love since I was trying to write them that way. And of course, pleased to see you thought it was pure Caskett at its finest. So happy to read you thought it was fantastic and amazing. And you're very welcome for the second half too!),

TORONTOSUN (It was very nice to see you thought the last chapter was good writing!) and

vetgirlmx (It was great to read that you thought it was a really good chapter. And I'm not surprised that you mentioned the time with the beginning of the story being about them waiting for Josie to be born. Time did definitely pass with this one. I'm really happy to hear that you're waiting for summer vacation since I had a fun time writing about that. Yeah, I think my original intention was to have it just be Jim taking care of the girls, but it didn't feel right. So I'm glad that you didn't expect her not to be there yourself. And you're right, I haven't had Jim alone with the three of them before, but I might wait until Josie is older, I'll see how that works out. Really happy that you think the trip to LA getting closer is exciting. You're right too that with the four kids going without the parents of the three it will be different. And I don't think I named Mari's partner until this chapter, lol, I realized I never had and it needed to be done. I'm not surprised you can say they're having a great time only one night away. And I did have to laugh a bit at how you said their trip is fulfilling its purpose, but you are correct about that, lol. And not surprised you're hoping they'll keep enjoying the rest of it. Really happy to read you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Good Day Sunshine_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Revolver_.

Proud To Know

"You're ready sweetie," Beckett told her daughter with a smile.

"Are you sure you can ride Mom?" Julia asked, looking down at her mother from where she was sitting on her saddle on one of the stable mares back.

"I'm very sure," Beckett replied as she went to Alex and stuck her foot into the stirrup of her saddle. She hauled herself up onto it and glanced at her oldest asking, "What's wrong Julia?"

"I thought you would go with Dad your first time," the girl said softly.

With a slight smile Beckett told her reassuringly, "I am going with him, and you too."

"She's right," Castle said, coming back with Julius as he'd already mounted his horse. "We're sharing the ride with you."

"Lizzy's graduating too," Julia pointed out to them as they were walking their horses over to the trail. It was the twelfth of June and she couldn't forget that both her sister and she herself were going to be graduating. Her sister would be doing so first that morning and she would be right after lunch. She was a little nervous as she and her classmates had been practicing a song to sing for the ceremony.

"You know you won't be the only one singing," Castle commented to the girl.

"How'd you know I was thinking about that?" Julia asked in surprise.

"What else could it be?" Castle replied.

"Julia," Beckett said gently, getting her attention. "All we care about is that you graduate your program you did."

"I did, I paid attention and everything," Julia said firmly since the graduation was also to prove that she had completed the drug education program all sixth graders needed to do.

"I hope not just because I was with the police," Beckett commented.

Julia giggled softly and said, "No, it was important. Grandpapa asked me to make sure I did to learn. And I did."

"Good to know," Castle said. "So don't worry about the song you do like it, don't you?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile as they were going to sing the song _Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)_. "At least they took my…"

"Suggestion," Beckett said, laughing softly when her daughter nodded in agreement with her. She then saw the slightly hesitant look on the girl's face and was going to ask her what was wrong when she told her before she could do so.

"Are you okay we can't gallop?" Julia asked.

"You and your dad can," Beckett said.

"We're not going without you love," Castle said from behind them.

"He's right, I don't want to go when you can't," Julia added quickly before her mother could reply.

"Alright," Beckett said. "But I hope we can make it through the trail."

"It's early Kate," Castle told her.

"True," Beckett said slowly. "But we still need to eat breakfast."

"Which they'll have for us once we meet them," Castle said simply.

Julia couldn't help but giggle and she told her mother, "He told Gram and Grandpapa when you were changing Josa's diaper."

"That doesn't surprise me," Beckett said wryly. "Thank you, Rick," she told her husband.

"You're welcome," Castle said, speaking a little rapidly as they were reaching the stream.

"Are we gonna stop?" Julia asked.

"Let them drink some water but we're not going to get off," Beckett replied with a smile. "We don't have the time like I've been worrying about."

Julia laughed softly and then let the mare go down to the water before it began to drink. She watched Alex next to her drink as well before she smiled and said, "Will we ride more before we go to Florida?"

"Of course, but it'll be in the morning," Beckett answered.

"Very early," Castle said as the two got out of the way for him to let Julius go down to the water. "So early the sun won't be up."

"Dad," Julia said, rolling her eyes.

"You learned that from your sister," Castle said with a smile.

"How's she doing now?" Julia asked.

"Good, busy because she's nearly to her finals," Castle said. "But she finished her thesis, so she'll try and call us today."

"Tonight?" Julia asked as they walked their horses down the path again.

"No, today," Beckett corrected her. "She knows we're having that barbeque tonight."

Julia smiled and said, "Did you tell her it was 'cause we have more kids graduating?"

"She figured it out," Beckett answered. "But she knows what time Julia graduates right?"

"She does, she'll try to call us after," Castle assured her before they continued. They were quiet then, riding without stopping until they reached the stables and where their horses' stalls were. After they were down on the ground he was about to ask his wife something when she placed her hand on his chest to his surprise.

"I'm fine and we need to go," Beckett said simply to her husband.

"I was just going to ask if-" Castle started to say.

"Even I knew you were going to ask that Dad," Julia interrupted him.

"I had to check," Castle explained.

"Thank you love but I'm alright," Beckett said, kissing his cheek gently. "Don't ask me again because I don't know many more synonyms to the word fine."

"Sure," Castle said easily, letting the matter drop as he knew they needed to go. He followed his wife and their daughter into the building, taking Julius to his stall before he looked back at Julia and called to his wife, "What about Red?"

"She'll wait for us," Beckett called. "And we'll help her get the mare set."

"You mean you will Mom," Julia said with a smile as she was looking into Alex's stall. She turned to the mare she'd been allowed to ride and hugged her carefully around the neck before she said, "When are you gonna start galloping again Mom?"

"In a couple weeks," Beckett replied.

"Do you get hurt that much?" Julia whispered, sticking her head a little further into the stall.

"Not that much but I told you before sweetie it's a process," Beckett told her. She glanced up at her daughter and asked, "What else do you want to know?"

"When you stopped feed- nursing," Julia began before she corrected herself. "Lizzy before did you… could you…"

Since she had finished with Alex by then Beckett didn't answer her daughter's question though she hadn't finished it. She gently patted the stallion on the side before she stepped out and said to her husband who was stepping out from Julius' stall, "I'll help her."

"Sure," Castle replied easily. "Want me to buzz off?"

"Buzz off?" Julia asked. "You mean leave?"

"Yes," Castle answered.

"That's okay, you probably know what…" Julia started to say before she trailed off in embarrassment.

Once they were inside the horse's stall that Julia had ridden Beckett unbuckled the saddle and carried it over to Castle saying, "We need to find her a better one."

"They don't have too many," he commented since they'd borrowed it from the stable.

"How much do they cost?" Julia asked as she was watching her parents after she'd taken off the horse's bridle and reins.

"A lot, we'll have to ask Santa if he'll bring one for you for Christmas," Castle commented.

"I know there's no Santa Dad," Julia called to him as he left to return the saddle to Charlie. She turned to her mother and said, "I… my question…"

"I know sweetie," Beckett replied absently as she had put away the saddle blanket on the shelf in the stall. "Now help me curry comb her." After they were both brushing the mare together for a while she told her, "To answer your question when I stop nursing the milk will stop eventually, that happens for every woman like I told you before."

"I didn't remember," Julia admitted. "But that's kinda…"

"Weird that it just stops? A little," Beckett said. "But it's nice at the same time… thought it can hurt a bit."

"Oh… it's hard to do?" Julia asked.

"No, it would be difficult if I stopped nursing and that didn't stop either," Beckett said.

"Oh…" Julia said slowly, thinking that over. "Sorry I asked," she said shyly.

"It's alright, you're curious which is understandable," Castle commented as he'd come back by then.

"How did you know what I asked?" Julia asked, trying not to become too startled at his appearance.

"I figured it out," Castle said. "Is she ready?" he asked as he found them on the other side of the mare.

"She is, and we almost are," Beckett replied.

"We get to give them a treat?" Julia asked eagerly once she and her mother were out of the stall.

"Just halves of carrots," Beckett told her husband as he was walking over to where the food for the horses in that stable was kept. After they had fed the horses she led the way out while her husband and daughter were holding hands. Eventually she turned to them and said with a smile, "You two are very cute."  
"I hope so," Julia said with a smile. "Since he's my dad."

"And she's my daughter," Castle was quick to say. "But thank you for that love," he said as their oldest let go of his hand and ran to Beckett, wrapping her arms around her. "We need to go?" he asked his wife.

Beckett's response was to throw the keys she was holding to him and then hold Julia with both arms before she finally let her go. "We're going to miss out on breakfast," she told her daughter with a smile.

"I know, but I'm still nervous," Julia answered.

"I don't blame you," Castle said. "My-"

"Don't say it," Beckett said as she knew what he was talking about already. "Let's get in the car and go."

"We better do what she says," Castle commented as he looked at Julia.

Frowning slightly the girl waited until they were driving away from the stables before she said, "Was your graduation really bad?"

"No," Castle said.

"Tell her," Beckett said with a groan, covering her face with her hand.

"When I graduated from high school I had to wear robes," Castle began.

"Yeah, 'lexis showed us hers," Julia said. She suddenly gasped and said, "You just wore the robe, didn't you?" When he nodded, she shook her head and said, "Since you didn't say you got into trouble why did you do that?"

"I don't know," Castle replied. "So it's a good thing I'm telling you, so you know not to do that."

"I wouldn't anyways," Julia said, rolling her eyes. "And I have robes and I wouldn't do those with my Ravenclaw robes either."

"Good to know," Castle commented before he was laughing shortly as his wife pinched his arm. "But I think I really did that because I was nervous."

"So, you admit to that now?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"You figured that out when I told you?" Castle asked her.

"I did," Beckett said with a smile.

"Yeah, I admit to it but luckily that was way back and I don't need to worry about it anymore," Castle replied. He was relieved they had reached the café by then so the subject would be dropped, and he parked next to his father in law's car before they got out. "So you never told us what you're going to do before your graduation," he told the girl as they were walking up to the doors.

"Playing," Julia said. "Practicing our song a little and then we're gonna have lunch."

"We'll be there," Beckett said firmly.

"Really?" Julia asked.

"The paper they sent home with you said we could stay if we had more than one graduation to attend," Castle answered.

"And your sister will be with us too," Beckett added.

"Oh cool, she's never had lunch with us before," Julia said.

Beckett saw the girl had a disappointed look on her face and she squeezed her shoulder, knowing she was thinking about how Mari and Eliza wouldn't be with her and her seventh-grade friends. She looked ahead of them as they were inside the café and Eliza was running to them. "Hello sweetie," she said since the little girl had gone straight to her. "Did you have fun with your grandparents?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling up at her before going to her father. "Do I have to wear my dress all day?" she said as she was wearing a sundress for her graduation.

"Why don't we eat first before we answer?" Castle suggested after they had embraced quickly. He smiled at his wife and Julia when Eliza had taken his hand and then started to lead him over to where Jim and Martha were sitting.

"Good morning," Castle's mother said when the group reached them. "How was your ride?"

"Really fun," Julia said immediately, hugging her grandparents before she looked down at Josie who was in her carrier next to their grandfather. "She's asleep?"

"She is," Jim replied. "I think she was still a little tired."

Brushing her lips to the baby's head Beckett said, "Was she any trouble?"

"Not at all," Martha said. "She must be tired from excitement."

"She doesn't know we're gonna graduate Gram," Eliza said in amusement.

"Really?" Martha asked in slight exaggeration. "Because I seem to recall someone named Elizabeth telling her all about the graduations and what they would be doing during them."

Giggling the little girl said, "I'm Eliza."

"Sit and eat Eliza," Beckett told her, taking the little girl's hand before having her sit on the booth seat next to her. "You can't be late."

Nodding Eliza started on her oatmeal while she listened to her big sister telling their grandparents about the ride. When Julia soon stopped, she said, "When are you gonna go again?"

"Another day," Beckett replied. "Maybe during next week since you two will be off from school."

"I can ride too?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"A pony," Castle answered. He smiled when the little girl wriggled in excitement and said, "You forgot about your question before."

"What question?" Eliza asked.

"We have a change of clothes for you to wear after your graduation," Beckett said.

"After school?" Jim asked.

"No, no, we're staying," Beckett told her father. "That's why we were asking if you guys would take Josie home until Julia's graduation."

"You'll stay that entire time?" Martha asked.

"We'll be going around the school… playing… I don't know what we're going to be doing," Castle said honestly.

"Neither do I, we'll take it as we go," Beckett said with a smile at her husband. "And we have to finish so we can get there and find out."

With some laughter, the family turned their attention back to their food, finishing up their meal quickly so they could head to the Hamptons Academy for the last day of the school year.

* * *

"Good morning," Mrs. Hughes, Eliza's teacher said to get the attention of everyone that was inside the room. "We'll begin the graduation ceremony by telling you the children today in our class have done a wonderful job learning and it's been great to have them here. They're going to recite the alphabet for us before we hand them their certificate of graduation. We'll go in alphabetical order so Zack?"

Waving slightly to Eliza who was standing behind the two teachers with her classmates Beckett hoped she would be able to wait until they got to the C last names. She felt her husband squeeze her hand and let him take it before he quickly tapped out the message, _Think Josie's okay_? She placed her fingers on his palm and then tapped out, _If she's still asleep yes_. Their youngest was with their parents in the back of the room, sitting there in case she started to cry so either her father or his mother could take Josie out of the room. She had gotten the baby to sleep before the graduation had started and she only hoped that Josie would stay asleep.

Castle resisted the urge to turn around and glance at their parents as he was slightly impatient for Eliza's turn. He felt his wife's hand on his arm and he quickly looked at her, wondering how she'd been able to read his impatience. But finally, the boy before their middle daughter was receiving his certificate and he turned his full attention to the little girl as one of her teachers was announcing her name.

"Next is Eliza Castle," Mrs. Duncan said, turning to her. "Start whenever you're ready," she told the little girl as she stepped forward.

Nodding Eliza looked at her parents and waved at them before she looked back at her grandparents. She wanted to wave to them but held back, instead she took a deep breath and started saying, "A, b, c…" going through the alphabet slowly and carefully. She didn't make a mistake but had to pause a little at the letter q as Josie made a cooing noise. But she ended on the letter z and was proud to hear her family applauding, smiling as she waved again at her parents. She then took her certificate from Mrs. Hughes and hugged both her teachers before she was allowed to run over to her parents. She hugged them tightly and let her mother take her onto her lap as they watched the rest of the kids go.

Since the class wasn't too large the ceremony wrapped up nearly fifteen minutes later and the students went to their teachers to say goodbye to them and give them gifts they had. Castle and Beckett; while Eliza was doing that; went back to their parents and daughter.

"She's alright, she woke up just when Eliza started," Martha said as she watched her son and daughter in law looking down at the baby.

"At least she didn't cry," Castle commented.

"Hopefully she'll be alright until we see you again," Beckett commented, taking the baby out of her carrier. She held Josie against her shoulder and said, "We'll be picking up Julia soon."

"Are they being let out?" Jim asked.

"They are, I don't think they'd really want to stay in place for too long," Castle said in amusement.

"Will you be alright running around after them?" Jim said to his daughter.

"I've done it before," Beckett replied with a smile. She looked over at Eliza as the little girl came back to them and she told her, "Say goodbye to your sister for now."

"Does she need to go?" Eliza asked with a slight whine to her tone.

"She does," Beckett said. She sat down on the chair her mother in law had been using and she watched as her middle daughter leaned over to kiss the baby on the top of the head to say goodbye to her.

"Have fun with Gram and Grandpapa," Eliza said to the baby.

"She will," Jim commented. "Have fun with your parents."

After letting Josie hold onto her index finger for a little Eliza pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek and went to their grandparents. Hugging them both she said, "You're gonna come back for Jules' graduation."

"We are," Jim replied.

"He's right, we wouldn't miss it either," Martha commented. "Have fun with your parents and sister."

"I will," Eliza said with a wide smile on her face as she couldn't help feeling excitement at getting to play at school with them.

"We'll be here at five till," Jim told his daughter and son in law. "And walk if you're sure you want us to do that."

"We are," Beckett said first.

"It'll be good for her," Castle added. "We'll see you outside the auditorium," he added. He quickly went to Josie to press a kiss to the side of the baby's head before he watched Beckett kiss her too. Once Josie was back in her carrier he followed his family out of the classroom to the front door of the school before they said goodbye to his mother and Jim as they headed out to drive back home. "Now we can go get her… what about Mari?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "She's got class still, she's not graduating," to remind him. "But Julia does have her friends. And speaking of Julia go, you're the closest to the stairs."

Castle couldn't help laughing at her tone but he didn't argue the slight demand and he turned around to start up so they could pick up their oldest on the second floor of the elementary school. He took Eliza's hand when the little girl rushed to him and they came to the top of the staircase to discover that his and Beckett's oldest was already making her way to them.

"Hi!" Julia said with a smile as she reached her family. "Did you graduate?" she asked her little sister as Eliza hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I said my alphabet and everything," the little girl said.

"How come she had to say it?" Julia asked their parents.

"To make sure so she could go into the first grade," Castle commented.

"So it would be more than her just getting her certificate," Beckett corrected as the girls looked at her. "Let's go before you need to head out to lunch." She took Julia's hand and they headed out to the playground on the lower part of the school and felt her daughter squeezing her hand. "What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Think my friends can play with us?" Julia replied. "They don't have little siblings, so their parents aren't going to be here until the graduation."

"Sure," Castle answered. "Where are they?"

"There," Julia said, looking behind them. "How's Josa? And Gram and Grandpapa?" she then asked hurriedly.

"They're fine, back at home now," Beckett answered.

"She woke up when I said the alphabet," Eliza pipped up.

"She nearly messed your sister up," Castle commented.

"Not that much Daddy," Eliza said in slight exasperation before the other kids were joining them.

"I hope it's alright my, our parents are here," Julia told them as she saw her newer friends were looking at the two.

"That's fine," Peter said. "You're going to play with us?"

"We are… if we can," Castle said.

"If we go on the playground stuff they won't be able to go," Julia explained.

"We won't fit," Beckett said in amusement.

"So, what should we do?" Natalie asked.

"We can play handball," Tristan; who'd started playing with their group as well during recess and lunch; suggested.

"I'll go get a red ball," Dawn said before she left them.

"Are you guys ready for your song?" Castle asked.

"Rick," Beckett said quickly.

"It's okay," Ava said as her friends were looking at her. "We're ready, we just want to finish that way summer can start."

"We're very close," Castle commented. He glanced at Dawn who was running back to them and he said, "How're we going to play?"

"Two by two," Misty said a little shyly. "That's how we usually play when we do."

"How are you going to decide who plays first?" Beckett asked them.

"We do a rhyme," Eliza answered with a smile.

While they put their hands into the middle of the circle that they made Beckett couldn't help smiling at her husband as April started to chant and slowly they found out who would play together. It turned out to be herself and Tristan and when they began she found herself happy they'd been able to stay with their daughters and play with them in the time there was left until the sixth-grade graduation.

* * *

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Herschel, the sixth-grade music teacher told Cookston's class in front of her. "Watch for my cues and you'll do a wonderful job."

Julia was half listening to the teacher as she sought her family in the audience which wasn't hard to do as her mother's light blue shirt was also bright. She smiled towards them before she felt Dawn gently nudge her side and she turned towards the music teacher before the music began and they started to sing soon after all together.

 _Give me love  
Give me love  
Give me peace on earth  
Give me light  
Give me life  
Keep me free from birth  
Give me hope  
Help me cope, with this heavy load  
Trying to, touch and reach you with,  
Heart and soul_

There Julia watched Ava below them sing the longer lyric ' _oh my lord_ ' which she drew out for as long as she could since she was the best singer in their class. She glanced at Dawn and smiled to see way the girl was looking down at her sweetheart. She looked out at the audience again and wished; as they started to all sing together once more; that Mari was there.

 _Please take hold of my hand, that  
I might understand you_

 _Won't you please  
Oh, won't you_

 _Give me love  
Give me love  
Give me peace on earth  
Give me light  
Give me life  
Keep me free from birth  
Give me hope  
Help me cope, with this heavy load  
Trying to, touch and reach you with,  
Heart and soul_

Ava sang the same lyric as she had before on her own as Herschel was directing the rest of her classmates to sing the very last verse of the song.

 _Please take hold of my hand, that  
I might understand you_

" _Do you think they realize what the song's about_?" Castle murmured to his wife in Irish as they and everyone around them was applauding.

" _It doesn't matter, no one protested the choice_ ," Beckett replied. She looked at Josie in the carrier in the seat in between them, relieved the baby had slept through the applause. She had to turn her attention back to the stage as the next class was starting to sing their song. After the next class the names were finally announced, all the students grouped together to go faster.

Julia, sitting in the first rows with the other sixth graders, wasn't sure if she was glad her last name was sooner in the alphabet or not as she would have to wait for the rest of the students to be called before she could go home. She glanced at the two students on either side of her, Darius Candela and Leonne Chadwick, before she whispered, "Think we can go play after this?"

"I don't think so," Darius was able to say before one of the teachers was calling for their row to get up to get on stage.

Julia stood with the boy and girl, watching the other students walking across until they reached the principal of the elementary school and shook the man's hand to take their certificate before they went backstage. Since she didn't know when exactly she'd be seeing them again she turned to look for her family and waved to them though she wasn't sure if they'd see her.

Waving back Eliza felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder and she said, "I wanna go with her."

"Leave her kiddo," Martha said with a smile as her granddaughter was about to stand up. "She should have a chance to get that certificate herself."

"Kay," Eliza said with a sigh.

"Come here honey," Jim said as he was sitting on the other side of the little girl. "Your sister is going soon."

Turning her gaze to the stage Eliza saw he was right and she moved to sit on his lap before she watched as the boy ahead of Julia walked over to the man standing at a podium.

Beckett, when she heard the principal announce, "Julia Castle," shared a smile with her husband swiftly before they turned to look at their oldest. She reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it at the sight of the girl. She couldn't help but be amazed at how much she had grown since they had first met her. She was startled when she blinked once and felt her eyes were slightly teary, continuing to repeat that action several times more so it would stop. Managing to in time to watch Julia shake the principal's hand and take her certificate she applauded with the rest of the family before the girl was disappearing backstage. " _I'm so glad she's not graduating for another six years_ ," she told her husband in Irish

" _I know_ ," Castle said, aware she was referencing their middle daughter. " _But we have to tell her we're proud of her_."

" _Not hard to do, I am_ ," Beckett said before she smiled at him. She gently squeezed her husband's hand and they turned their attention to the stage as the students were continuing to be called to go across to the principal.

At the same time, Julia hurried through the students that had been outside already to Ava who was sitting on a boulder behind the auditorium; where the school's garden was. "I thought having a last name that starts with c was bad," she told the girl with a smile.

"At least you got out here quick enough," Ava replied, her last name being Blanchard. "But I have to wait for Dawn, her name isn't until the m's."

"And what about Peter?" Julia asked while she sat next to her. "He's in the w's."

"Well at least we can play now," Ava said.

"Play what?" Julia asked before she saw her friend taking something out of the pocket of her uniform blazer. "You're lucky they didn't search you," she said in slight laughter.

"Who was gonna do that? Your mom?" Ava asked in amusement.

"I guess," Julia said before they both began to laugh. When they calmed down she watched the girl start to work on the cat's cradle she was making. They began to play that for a while before she said, "So what are you going to do during the summer?"

"See Dawn," Ava answered. "And we're gonna spend the night at each other's house."

"Kiss?" Julia asked slowly, looking around them as she waited for Ava to take the elastic string she'd brought with her.

"A little bit," the girl replied. She glanced up at Julia and told her, "Ask."

Unable to help laughing softly the girl said, "You still like doing that?"

"We didn't do that for too long," Ava said, moving the string around. "Well… haven't," she corrected herself as she'd been distracted. She looked at Julia and said, "You want to, don't you?"

"I… don't know," the girl said uncomfortably.

"You can want to," Ava told her. "It doesn't mean you have to though." She smiled and asked, "Would you want me, Dawn or Peter to kiss you?" When her friend frowned at her she laughed and said, "Sorry."

"No, I'll find someone I want to kiss just not today," Julia said simply.

"You said you have a crush," Ava pointed out to her.

"I shouldn't have told you," Julia said in a jokingly annoyed tone. She then groaned as she'd messed up their cat's cradle before she handed the string to Ava and said, "It doesn't matter, nothing's gonna happen."

"Is it a grown up?" Ava asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"No, that's gross," Julia said as they stood up together. "It's someone our age," she said simply. "That's all I'm gonna say 'cause Dawn just walked out." She watched the girl hurry over to Ava and left them alone to go over to April and Misty whose last names were right next to each other in the yearbook. "How much longer?" she asked them with a smile after they had greeted each other.

"A lot of kids, I feel so sorry for Peter and Tristan," Misty said first.

"What about me?" Natalie said, walking out next.

"And you," Misty said in an impatient tone though she was smiling soon after. "So, we're seventh graders now."

"And you're gonna be on _Dancing With the Stars_ ," April said as they looked at Julia.

"Not yet," she said simply, smiling a little at that fact. "But we're in middle school now…" Julia started to say.

"We'll still be friends with you," Dawn said as she and Ava had returned to them while Julia was saying that.

"Us too," Natalie said, her two friends nodding their heads. "But at least you're not going alone."

"I know," Julia said. She looked with the others at the kids coming out of the auditorium still and she said, "I can't wait until this is over."

"Me too," Misty said, the others all agreeing with her.

Since Ava still had her elastic string the group began playing cat's cradle as more of their fellow students started to step out. Finally, Tristan and last Peter joined them until the last student was outside and they were allowed to go to the front of the building to find their families as they were being let out from inside.

Her friends all leaving her first; after they had hugged each other goodbye; Julia was last to find her family, knowing they'd waited to step outside for Josie's sake. But once she could see them she raced over to her mother first, throwing her arms around her tightly before showing her the certificate she'd gotten. "So now I've got one," she said as she hugged her little sister.

"We'll keep them," Castle said as he took Julia into his arms the second Eliza let her go.

"We will, we're very proud of you sweetie," Beckett said with a smile, handing the paper to her husband.

Embracing both of her grandparents Julia said, "Do we need to stay?"

"No, we can go," Castle said. "We kind of need to anyways."

"The party?" Eliza asked.

"Exactly," Castle said. "And it's almost time for the guests to arrive."

"Let's go," Julia said eagerly as she knew the Fosters would be the first to their home once school was over. She quickly kissed the top of Josie's head, as she'd been looking down at her, and paused since her baby sister was smiling at her. She kissed her again in reaction before she hurried over to her mother. Taking her hand, she said, "I'm really excited."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said as they were walking over to the exit. "Summer's started." She laughed softly when Julia nodded eagerly and she squeezed her hand to let her know she felt the same while they made their way back home for their party.

* * *

"Congratulations you guys," Alexis said as soon as she saw her sisters on the screen of her laptop.

"How can you be sure that we graduated?" Julia couldn't help asking her big sister.

"Because if you hadn't Dad and your mom wouldn't be laughing behind you," Alexis replied easily though she started to laugh with her sisters. "Now you have to tell me how it was."

"You can go first," Julia told Eliza.

"I'm gonna be fast," the little girl said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter; I still want to hear," Alexis said slightly laughingly.

Eliza nodded and told her big sister about her graduation ceremony though as she'd said she didn't take too long. Once she had finished she said, "Josa doesn't know she has to do it either."

"No but she'll find out when she gets older," Alexis replied. "And great job with saying the alphabet."

Smiling Eliza said, "Now you tell her Jules."

"Okay," Julia said, laughing a little with everyone else. When she had calmed down she began with her ceremony and found she didn't have that much to say either when she finished quickly. She paused and then looked back at her mother questioningly, wondering if she was missing anything as Beckett answered her inquiry she didn't have to voice.

"There isn't much to the ceremony," Beckett said. "And because your name is at the beginning of the alphabet you went through it quickly."  
"That can be good and bad," Alexis commented. "But it sounds like it was nice."

"It was," Julia answered, nodding her head. "What's yours going to be like?"

"The same as yours but I won't be singing or saying the alphabet," Alexis said with a smile. "I'll be glad to get it over with and get to come back home."

"Alexis?" Castle said then. "Where are you?"

"I wondered if you'd notice, at White Mount," Alexis replied. "And hello everyone now that I have a chance to say it."

"Are you there for the weekend?" Jim asked after they'd returned her hello.

"We are, Brennan and Clara insisted we relax before the graduation next week," Alexis said. "We're going to have dinner soon." She paused and then asked, "You're still having that party?"

"We are but they're not coming over for a little longer," Beckett said. "Do you need to go now?"

"Soon," Alexis repeated. "And because we didn't talk since Tuesday I should let you know that my finals went well Wednesday and yesterday."

"And you'll know the results next week?" Beckett asked.

"Early next week," Alexis said with a nod.

"You're not worried?" Castle asked.

"No so don't try to freak me out," Alexis replied.

"I wasn't trying to," Castle assured her. He then smiled and said, "I know you did well already."

"Thanks," Alexis said as she smiled herself. "Now I have to ask where's Josa?"

"Here," Beckett said, standing up as she was holding the baby. She got closer to the screen so she could see her and was surprised when she heard someone yelling in the background. "Is that Brennan?" she asked in amusement as she soon discerned the voice.

"It is, are you alright?" Alexis said as she looked back at the man.

"Fine, wanted to see you quickly Kate," Brennan said, slightly breathless.

"About?" Beckett asked.

Brennan didn't answer, trying to get his breath back, before he finally looked at the screen of the computer and said, "Our flight was changed. We'll be getting in earlier, in the morning."

"Do you want us to pick you up?" Castle asked as the McCollough family was going to be arriving on the twenty-eight that month to stay with them until they left for Orlando.

"We're still getting a car," Clara said as she'd come into view behind her husband. "I'm here to see Josie."

"Good timing," Beckett said since she was still standing close to the screen. "She's doing fine."

"Good, we're about to have dinner," Clara said first to Beckett before she said the last to her husband and Alexis.

"We can't wait to see you," Beckett said first, directing that to her cousins.

"Neither can we," Brennan said. "We'll see you shortly."

"Tell Louis we wish him the best of luck on his finals," Martha called.

"I will, thank you," Brennan said. "Goodbye everyone," he added, smiling at the girls who were behind Beckett. He then told Alexis, "Take as much time as you'd like."

"I'll join you soon," the young woman said with a smile. She turned to her family and said, "I'll be able to call you sooner next time. What about tomorrow?"

"Are you doing anything then?" Beckett asked.

"I can call you, I'd like to because I haven't been doing that lately," Alexis said. "Now that I have the chance…"

"You're gonna come home after you graduate, right?" Julia asked.

"I will, don't worry," Alexis said. "So I'll text you Dad when I can talk to you. Until then goodnight everyone, love you."

"Love you," Eliza said with the rest of her family. When the screen went blue she asked her sister, "Why didn't she say goodnight by ourselves?"

"She means to each of us," Julia explained to the adults. "And I guess she didn't want to be late for dinner."

"She didn't," Beckett said as she was handing Josie over to her father. "And we have the party."

"Are you ready?" Martha asked as they were all following her and Castle out to the hallway.

"Just a few-" Castle started to say before there was a knock on the door to the backyard and the dogs took off to it barking.

"It's Mari!" Julia said eagerly, having to speak a little loudly as Josie had started to cry.

"I have her Katie," Jim told his daughter since he was gently rocking the baby.

Following the girls with her husband Beckett saw at the doorway that Julia was hugging Mari tightly and she smiled before asking the little girl, "Where's your family?'

"They're coming right now," Mari said. "I'm supposed to ask where we go."

"You can stay in the back," Castle commented. "Unless you need to come in."

"We're fine out here but are we going to be on our own?" David called as he, his wife, Dani and their dogs were close enough to them.

"The girls will join you," Beckett said. She looked behind her and said with a smile, "So will our parents."

"Do you need any help?" Rebecca asked.

"We'll be fine," Castle assured them. He went with his wife back to the kitchen and he said, "You don't have to help me."

"I don't mind," Beckett told him firmly. When he nodded, she watched him get the platter they'd ordered with vegetables before he got the one with cheese and crackers they'd made themselves. With those ready she reached out and touched his arm, making him turn to her. " _Ní féidir liom fanacht_ ," Beckett started to say, telling him she couldn't wait.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly Castle was ready for her kiss but was taken by surprise when she kissed him passionately. It took him little time to recover before he was holding onto her almost desperately and they were dueling with their tongues. He knew they could have done that for some time before he heard someone clearing their throat and he and Beckett almost flew apart to find it was Brad. "How did you get in?" he couldn't help exclaiming.

"We went to David and Rebecca's house first," Lily said. "I had to return a cookbook they let me borrow, so we did that there instead of out on the beach."

"Her grandfather's?" Beckett asked as she walked quickly over to her friend. She hugged her tightly and told her, "I missed seeing you."

"I know, I feel like we've been stuck inside for ages," Lily laughed slightly. "But at least Sophie is doing well."

"Good to hear, where is she?" Beckett asked.

"Outside with your mother in law," Lily answered quickly.

"She took the carrier and wouldn't let go," Brad said with a smile.

"That sounds like Mother," Castle commented. "Do you mind?"

"If we had we would have stayed with her," Lily commented. "Do you need some help?"

"We're good," Castle said, trying to pick up both trays.

"No, you're not," Beckett said with a sigh, starting to go over to join him before Brad managed to get over to Castle first.

"I get the feeling this is some kind of message," Lily said wryly to Beckett.

"That we're wimps? Most likely," she replied before glancing momentarily at her husband.

"We don't think that," Brad said in slight annoyance. When their wives had left them he said, "Is Kate getting to the point where she's annoyed by any gestures to help her?"

"She's always been like that," Castle said in amusement. "But I guess we should cool it."

"Agreed," Brad said with a nod before they took the trays and made their way outside.

"Are we all here?" Jim asked his daughter when she walked over to him.

"We are," Beckett said, looking down at Josie. She then said, "I'll take her."

Jim nodded, though he was enjoying holding the baby, and he watched as Castle hurried over to help Beckett with the sling. Once Josie was set he said, "Would she be alright if I had that on me?"

"Do you want to wear it?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I don't need to now," Jim said as he watched his daughter glance at her husband. "Another time."

"If you're sure," Beckett said with a smile.

"I am," Jim said. "Or if you'd like a break," he added.

"Why don't I just let you try it now Dad?' Beckett said with a smile. She had her father take Josie before she got the sling onto him and made sure everything was set. "Are you alright?" she asked him as he was looking down at the baby.

"I think so," Jim said.

"You can sit or walk around if you'd like to," Castle said.

"I know, I've seen you both doing that," Jim replied with a nod before he reached down to gently cup the back of Josie's head.

Though she wanted to make absolutely sure her father would be alright Beckett let her husband lead them both over to the table where she grabbed some cheese and went to her mother in law who was with Lily and Sophie. "So," she said simply.

"I was waiting to see if you'd come over," the woman said with a smile. "And go ahead, take her."

Beckett didn't wait to get Sophie into her arms from Martha, looking down at the baby and gently rocking her before she said, "She's grown."

"Not as much as you'd think she would have," Lily said with a sigh.

"But she's alright, isn't she?" Beckett said.

"Yes, but I can't help remember Eve and Jake," Lily said, going over to her friend to let her daughter take her hand momentarily.

"She's a little earlier than them," Beckett said. "And I know what you're going through," she reminded her friend gently though Josie hadn't been as early as Sophie.

"I forgot," Lily admitted. "But you're right," she said, sighing. "And I'm a little glum for a party."

"How was Eve's graduation?" Beckett asked her.

"It took a long time," Brad said. "Especially because her name was towards the beginning."

"We went through the same with our girls," Castle said in amusement.

"And we'll have to do that with Mari next year," David commented as he and Rebecca joined them.

"Us with Jake," Brad said.

Looking at the parents Jim shared a glance with Martha before he said, "This is something you need to do of course."

"What did you both do while your kids were growing up?" Lily asked him and Martha.

"Let them grow up but never let them forget that you're their parents," Castle's mother said first.

"She's right, Johanna and I taught Katie that family was important," Jim said. "And for us it was a daughter and her parents. I'm sure your parents did the same."

"They did," Castle said. "But you forget that when you're parents yourself."

"We've been through the same," Martha said. "And I'll point out you're being a bit morose for a party."

"Alright, we should let the kids have some cheese and veggies," Beckett said with a smile before she called to the kids.

"Oh, I think we're in trouble," Jacob said, looking with the other kids up the backyard at their parents.

"No, our mom and dad got snacks," Julia said. "I bet she wants us to have some." She hurried up to the adults before anyone else could say anything and said, "We can have some now?"

"How do you know what we got?" Castle asked in amusement.

"I peeked," Julia said laughingly as the other kids joined them. "But they don't know what we got."

Beckett watched as Julia showed off the two trays before she said, "Don't eat too much though, it won't be long until we have dinner."

"When will we have it?" Eve asked.

"I hope a couple hours from now," David said, looking at his watch again.

"We will, but you still have to warn them," Castle said. "We have time but take it easy."

After they'd eaten some vegetables or cheese Eliza asked, "What can we play now?"

"Are you tired of playing with what you had?" Beckett asked as her daughter came over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"A little," Jacob said before the little girl could answer.

"Then I think it's time," Castle said, looking at the other parents. "Help me Kate?"

Beckett got up and waited until she and her husband were inside the house to say, "You know we were just joking about that wimps comment earlier."

"I know, I just wanted to do this," Castle said before he took her lips and kissed her as hard as he could.

Slightly startled Beckett recovered quickly before she kissed her husband back deeply, their tongues lightly flicking together. Once they had pulled away shortly after she said, "Thank you."

" _Ní féidir liom fanacht ceachtar_ ," Castle replied, telling her he couldn't wait either. He then gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Later we'll do better."

"Yeah," Beckett said with a nod, knowing his use of English was to bring them back to what they needed to do. She went with him to get what they needed to get for the kids and they headed out together to the backyard again. She braced herself when Eve spotted them first and cried out before she got the other kids' attention to the items they were holding in their arms.

"Super Soakers?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"Yeah, and we have enough for everyone unless you're under a year old," Castle answered.

"Dani's not going to-" Rebecca started to say in protest before her husband was putting his hand on her arm.

"I'll do that with her," David said reassuringly.

"Alright," Rebecca said with a sigh. "And you got some for your parents too?"

"That was his idea," Beckett said with a slight smile on her face. "You don't have to use them," she told Martha and Jim.

"You can donate mine to charity," Beckett's father said. He gently bounced Josie who was making some noise against his chest and said, "Or return it."

"Donate mine as well," Martha said. "In the city?"

"We can do that," Castle said. He saw his father in law was about to speak and he quickly told the man, "I don't mind doing that."

"Can we start?" Eve asked.

"Easy you guys," Brad said, glancing at his kids as he knew his son was feeling the same as his sister. "We need to get these out of their packages and then get some water in them."

Castle and Beckett helped their daughters with their water guns and then got their own out of the packages to join the others in getting them filled with water. Once they had finished and had goggles for their eyes they took off their outer layers so they were in their bathing suits before they stood together in the middle of the grass. The others all looked to Beckett and she couldn't help laughing softly as they watched before she stopped so she could speak.

"Why is this my job? I'm not chief of police," Beckett told them.

"You know what you're talking about too," Brad said jokingly. "But really the only rule is do not aim for anyone's face, just below the neck."

"Are we competing?" Mari asked.

"No, just have fun and cool down," Castle said before anyone else could. With that he turned his water gun to his wife and fired off some water at her before she was doing the same back to him.

That started the 'fight' they were having, and they ran around with the kids and their friends spraying each other with water as many times as they could. The group ran around each other, laughing and teasing one another as they spent the rest of the time they had left before dinner having fun together.


	46. Proud To Know (Part 2)

"Should we have a toast?" Lily asked the others as they were sitting around the table.

"To our graduates and of course to Mari and Jake who finished the year," Castle said when his wife looked at him. "And to the summer."

"To the summer," Beckett said along with the others before they started to tap their glasses together. "And Orlando," she added when they began to eat.

"And DC, I'm eager for that," Brad said.

"You've never been have you?" Castle asked his friend.

Shaking his head, the chief said, "Never got the chance. We're not going to work on a case, are we?"

"I hope not," Beckett said. "Since I get the feeling Patrick would want to work any case that popped up." She realized it had gotten a little quiet and she looked at the others to find they were staring back at her. "He wouldn't, they're taking off for a vacation with their kids."

"Can Trevor do that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he's just wrapping up an investigation now," Beckett said, recalling her friend's husband was at that moment in Wisconsin for a case. "So, he'll be home for a while."

"They're going to be tour guides?" David asked.

"They need to be since we're going to places we haven't been yet," Castle commented. "But until then we talked to Alexis today."

"How's she doing?" Rebecca asked.

Castle told the other two couples how the conversation had gone and at the same time Julia turned to the other kids to change the subject they'd been talking about.

"We're going next week to England," the girl told Eve and Jacob.

"For your sister's graduation?" the latter said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Julia said. "Especially 'cause she'll come back with us."

"Aren't you coming back the same day?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, Skye's flying us back after we get to London, so we can't really visit after the day before the ceremony," Julia replied.

"So, what're you going to do the day before?" Eve said.

Shrugging Eliza answered before her sister could, "Mommy and Daddy said we might stay close to the hotel."

"It's not a vacation," Julia added. "But the hotel has a pool."

"Did they make sure it did?" Mari asked.

Julia and her sister laughed together before she calmed down first and told the three, "Whatever we do will be really nice since we're not gonna be there for too long."

"Will you go to a chippy?" Jacob asked.

"I hope! Dad might make sure we go," Julia commented. "But I would just love to get to walk around and take pictures."

"Ask your Mom," Eve commented. "She'd take you."

"Probably," Julia said before they continued to eat. "What should we do after we eat?"

"What can we do?" Jacob asked.

"Why don't we wait until we finish with dessert before we decide that?" Castle suggested as he and the other adults were listening to the kids' conversation by then.

"Can we stay outside?" Julia asked him.

"I think so," Beckett replied. "But no more water guns."

"We agree," Brad said when his kids looked at him and Lily.

"And us too," Rebecca told Mari. "Maybe you should play with some of their lawn games again."

"Sure," Julia said eagerly. "We didn't play one yet," she told the other kids. "It's a new game Gram brought us."

"That's right, I nearly forgot about that game," Martha commented at the reminder. She smiled and said, "Hopefully you kids will enjoy it."

"We would if we knew what it was," Eve said as she was looking at Julia.

"I'll show you," the little girl said as they were all starting to finish. Julia jumped up and took her plate up to the house with the others, glancing behind her when she got to the house.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked her.

"Nothing," Julia said quickly before turning away and going inside.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked Beckett as she'd seen the girl, she and her friend alone at the table with their babies.

"I have no idea," Beckett replied. She smiled as she watched Sophie nursing for a moment and told Lily, "I'm so glad we're not doing that at the same time."

Laughing, and doing her best not to interrupt her daughter, Lily said, "It wouldn't matter, would it?"

"It might be awkward for Rebecca," Beckett said wryly.

"Oh yeah because I've never seen that or done it for my children myself," the woman herself said as she sat down with them. "How does she eat?" Rebecca asked Lily as she nodded to Sophie.

"Voraciously," the woman replied as her daughter was sucking a little noisily when she shifted. "Which is great of course," Lily added with a smile. "Though," she began softly as she looked back towards the house. "I worry about the state of my breasts when she moves on from them."

"After two other kids, how were they?" Rebecca said. "Don't answer that," she continued quickly. "Because I think I know the answer."

"Me too but I'm guessing you said that because she's a little more forceful than Eve and Jake were?" Beckett asked her.

"Yes, but that was said a little selfishly," Lily commented.

"He'll still want you," Beckett said with an exaggerated sigh. She smiled and said, "Do you have anything planned?"

"No," Lily replied, starting to burp Sophie. "We'd prefer to stay at home; not make a big deal out of it." She looked at Beckett and smiled when her friend rolled her eyes, though she knew the woman was aware she was teasing her. "Really it's easier since we have the kids with us. And don't-" she started to say.

"We could take them if you wanted," Beckett interrupted her friend easily.

"So could we," Rebecca added.

Sighing Lily shook her head and told them, "We appreciate the offer, but we'll pass and stay home."

"If you change your minds…" Rebecca started to say, standing up to take Sophie for Lily. She cradled her and said, "Or you can have Eve and Jake go to their friends' and one of us can take Sophie."

Groaning Lily laughed softly and said, "Again, thank you but we'll stay in." she glanced over at the house and said, "Thank goodness, they're coming back."

Beckett laughed with Rebecca before they stood up and she placed Josie into her carrier before she said, "When are you heading home?"

"Probably at eight," Lily said as she knew that was directed to her. She said to Rebecca, "Likely way before you take your kids home."

"Not really, we'll go at the same time since Dani of course," Rebecca said quickly before the toddler was coming to her after letting go of Eve's hand.

"Can we start the game now?" Julia said eagerly to her mother once she was with her.

"Go ahead, you know how to get it ready," Beckett replied, squeezing her back gently. When her oldest had left her, she looked at her mother in law and asked, "Will you watch her?"

"Of course," Martha said, looking into the carrier and smiling at Josie who was looking up at her.

With the baby set Beckett went to the kids who were standing behind the game and said, "Do you know what order you're going to go in?"

"Youngest to oldest," Eve replied. "We figured that's what the adults would say."

"And you were right," Brad said, walking over. "Can the adults play at all?" he asked as they watched Dani throwing the red ball that came with the outdoor skeeball game.

"Sure," Julia said as Eliza was running to get the ball. "I don't think Dani can really play," she said to the adults who were all with them by then except for Jim and Martha.

"At least you let her try," David commented as Eliza stood in front of the square that was in front of the skeeball board. "I'm assuming you bounce that?"

"You could always throw," Castle commented. He saw Brad was looking at him and said, "In case that doesn't work."

Brad nodded before they turned their attention to Eliza's turn, applauding her before he felt his wife touch his arm. "I can throw with her too," he said quickly.

"I don't think so," Beckett said with a smile as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back," Brad said.

After Sophie was with Jim the rest of the group played the game though they didn't keep score. They stopped to have s'mores for dessert on the beach before they split up to play other games. The backyard and beach were filled with laughter as the kids and adults were having fun together while twilight neared before Castle and Beckett's guests would return to their homes for the night.

* * *

"I kinda wish I asked Mari to spend the night," Julia said to her mother as she was brushing out her hair.

"Better you let her stay with her family," Beckett replied. She smiled when her oldest looked back at her and told her, "Also I wanted us to have some time alone."

"I thought so," Julia said, turning around once her mother had finished with her hair. "Thanks for bringing Josa today."

"Well, we needed to," Beckett said simply. "But you're welcome." She gave her the brush and as Julia went to the bathroom she told her, "What was it you really wanted to say?"

Stepping back out Julia smiled shyly and said, "Will you sign my yearbook?"

"Yes, and while I do that get your dad so he can too," Beckett said. When Julia hugged her tightly she embraced her back saying, "We would have done it sooner, but we were a little busy this week."

"I remember," Julia replied as she let go of her carefully. "I'll get Dad; my yearbook is on the desk."

Watching her go Beckett stood up and went over to get the book, looking at her watch to see how much time was left until Julia needed to go to bed. She saw there was still a good amount; since Eliza had fallen asleep rapidly; so she sat down and got one of the pens in the pencil holder to begin her message to her oldest.

 _Julia,  
Congratulations on finishing your final year of elementary school. You're growing up so fast, but I am prouder of you than I can say or write._

 _You're very smart and inquisitive and you're as much a reader as I was at your age. You are a wonderful daughter and I will be happy to see how your education goes from this day on. Outside of school it will be very interesting to see you growing up and how you handle the world around you. Just know that your dad and I will always be here for you, proud of you and loving you so much._

 _Good luck next year that we will begin in LA all together before DWTS starts and I know you will do your whole family proud learning and on the show._

 _I love you Julia,  
Mom_

"You finished already?" Castle asked as he came into the room with Julia at that moment.

"It's not much but I think it lets you know how I feel," Beckett said, giving the yearbook to the girl.

Reading over the message Julia smiled and nodded saying, "I get it, I'm surprised you mentioned the show."

"I will too," Castle said, raising his hand. He lowered it when Julia handed him the yearbook and took his wife's place at the desk. He took a moment to think of what he wanted to write but finally he had what he wanted, and he began.

 _Julia,  
Dad here letting you know that I am so proud of you I need to say first off. You made it through camp and graduation and you are now off to middle school._

 _Since your mom's message is above me I'll say you are very smart and I'll say something different from her now. You are_ _just_ _like your mother and I couldn't be happier to see that. I know that as you go through school you'll be just like you are now and never want to stop learning and it'll make everyone in your family proud. And since we're going to LA your first few months of seventh grade we'll have a lot of fun teaching you. Even though we won't be able to teach you the dancing on the show we'll be proud whatever happens on there too. Basically, we're proud of you and we love you so much._

 _LA here we come!  
Dad_

Taking the book once her father had finished Julia read the message and she laughed before she said, "Peter and Mari did the same in their messages."

"Did you get Clive to sign?" Beckett asked as Julia set the yearbook on the desk.

"No, I never saw him but Mari said he put 'see you in LA,' in what he wrote for her yearbook," Julia replied. She went to both her parents and hugged them tightly in turn saying, "I love you too and I'm glad you're proud of me. And I can't wait to be taught by you…"

"What is it?" Castle said as she'd walked away from him to go to her desk.

"First can we play cards?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Beckett said simply.

"Good, and second what are you going to teach me? I mean what will you teach and then you Dad? Us I mean," Julia said, having to correct herself a couple times.

"I'll take care of science and history," Beckett replied. "And Skye will teach you languages."

"She will?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Just two," Beckett answered. "And you all need to agree on them because she won't have that much time to do that separately."

"But they only have three languages," Julia pointed out.

"No but it doesn't hurt to learn another too," Castle said. "And you can pick whatever language you'd like it doesn't need to just be what you take in middle school once we're back home."

"I signed up for French," Julia said. "But I want to take Japanese too," she said.

"Tell Skye when we get over there," Castle said. "I'll teach you guys math and English and your grandpapa will teach you history too. But that's not for sure except for Skye taking care of the languages. It may end up being we teach you by grade so be prepared for that."

"Cool," Julia said, giving her father the deck of cards she'd gotten. "And you can teach all of that?"

"We've been doing a lot of research on the subjects," Castle said with a smile. "Since we really need to teach you to make sure you guys don't fall behind."

"But what about Mari and Clive?" Julia said.

"We might have to teach you guys at the same time but we're going to need to separate you so you won't get confused," Beckett explained. "Since you'll have different lessons of course. But again, if we teach you separately then that won't matter."

"Oh… okay, that sounds really cool but I was hoping we could study all together," Julia said.

"You mean for any tests we might give you?" Castle asked. When Julia nodded, he smiled and said, "We will give you tests and you can study together then. Plus, your language lessons remember."

Julia paused in getting up on her bed recalling that before she smiled and said, "Okay, at least we'll have that together."

"What would you like to play?" Beckett asked as she and Castle were sitting together on the edge of the bed.

"Could we play poker?" Julia asked.

"I think we can, you haven't played in a while you're going to get rusty," Castle said.

"I still remember," Julia protested though she was soon smiling as she watched her father beginning to shuffle.

"Then we shouldn't help you now?" Castle asked her.

"Don't tease her Rick," Beckett told her husband as Julia frowned at him.

"I won't, we'll have a practice game," Castle replied before he began to deal the cards out for the three of them. When they were picking up their hands he looked at his cards and then looked across at Julia to see if she would need any help before she was soon asking them both about what she had.

"So three of something is good, right?" Julia said.

"It is, just show us your cards," Beckett told her.

Laying them down Julia said, "Could we play War instead?"

"Sure," Beckett said.

"What?" Julia asked as her mother was smiling at her.

"That didn't last very long," Beckett commented while her husband was taking all the cards back so he could shuffle the deck again.

"When you're older you might enjoy it more," Castle said.

"Maybe," Julia said. "And Dad you forgot something in what you wrote in my yearbook." She smiled when her father looked up at her in surprise and told him, "I got through Family Life."

"Ah, I forgot because your mom told you first," Castle commented with a smile. "But you did get through that." He grew a little serious as he divided the cards between the three of them saying, "I thought you wouldn't like me anymore," confessing something he'd been worrying about for a while. "And think I was disgusting," he added before he waited slightly anxiously for her response.

Glancing quickly at her mother Julia turned back to Castle and said, "I don't think you're disgusting, you're a boy… man?"

"Either one," Castle said with a slight smile. "Or male."

"Yeah and you're different," Julia said. "Well…"

"I get it," Castle said, knowing she meant different because of the genders. He looked at Beckett and said, "What?"

"You've been waiting a long time to ask that," Beckett said simply.

"I have," Castle said slowly. He looked at Julia and told her, "So if you have any questions about my gender you can ask since I am a guy of course."

Smiling slightly Julia said, "Okay."

"It sounds like you have a question now," Beckett commented.

"Well, is it uncomfortable to be a boy?" Julia said slowly, looking at the little stack of cards she had as her father had finished dealing.

"In some ways, yes and in some ways no," Castle replied quickly. "Like I'm sure it is being a woman… or a girl."

" _I don't think that's what she was asking about_ ," Beckett commented softly in Irish though their daughter was nodding her head.

" _I can't tell her about that_ ," Castle said. " _I don't think she wants me to_." He looked at Julia who was watching them and said, "You'll see as you grow up."

"I know," Julia replied with a small smile. "How much time do I have left?"

"Enough for the game," Beckett began. "Did you want to write in your diary?"

"Yeah," Julia said.

"Maybe you should do that first," Castle suggested.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile as the girl looked between the two of them.

Climbing down from the bed as quickly as she could Julia hurried to her desk to grab everything she needed for the book which she soon had open in front of her. She put the pen down on the paper and began with the date.

 _June 12_ _th_ _, 2020  
Today was the graduation diary and it was nice, kinda simple since all we did was sing before we went across the stage to take the certificate. So now I'm a seventh grader which is really weird to write. But I think that's because I'm not going to the middle school at the Academy yet but LA instead._

 _Before that though Mom and Dad were with Lizzy at her class for her graduation and after they came over to play with us since I didn't really have class today. We all played handball until lunch and that was fun with Mom and Dad. After of course we played until my graduation._

 _As soon as it was over we came back home and waited for everyone to come over. Everyone was the Fosters and Davises. It was time for the party and that was so fun! We swam a little bit in the ocean and did a lot of playing. Mom and Dad got all of us water guns which was so fun. Dinner was nice too and after we played with that new game Gram brought us and other games before they went home._

 _I'm writing so fast diary because I was playing War with Mom and Dad before my bedtime and now I need to go 'cause it's almost time and I want to keep playing with them!_

"That's it?" Beckett asked in surprise as she and her husband looked over at their daughter.

"Yeah, let's keep playing," Julia said, not bothering to put away her diary as she had merely cleaned her pen. She got on the bed carefully, since she had to go around the dogs and her parents to do that, and once she was sitting where she'd been before she smiled at them both.

"We should get started," Beckett said then.

"Mom?" Julia asked.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett replied.

"Is Gram gonna watch Josa all the time when we go to Orlando?" Julia asked her.

"No, we'll watch her, your grandpapa will and anyone else can if they'd like," Castle replied.

"I hope you mean in our group," Beckett commented. She smiled when her husband made a face at her and she said to their daughter, "Why?"

"Just wondering 'cause it's gonna be hot, isn't it?" Julia asked.

"Not too hot," Castle said. "Though Orlando will be humid."

"Will we be able to wear our robes at Universal Studios?" Julia asked worriedly.

"Yes, but you need to wear very light clothes under," Beckett said. "You can wear a sleeveless shirt and shorts and so can your sister of course."

"What about 'lexis?" Julia said.

"She might not wear them, since she's taller she'll have more fabric on her," Castle said. "Though you and your friends should be able to wear them."

"And that reminds me," Beckett said. "Where's Peter going this summer?"

"His mom is taking them to Seattle," Julia replied. "She went there before and wants to take him to see it. And she wants to go back."

"That should be nice," Castle said. "Some of the best coffee there," he added before he saw his wife was looking at him. "What now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Peter's not really going to enjoy that," Beckett said. "But he's right the coffee's supposed to be good there."

"Will we ever go?" Julia asked.

"We have an idea," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when the girl continued to look at him and he said, "We'd like to do a road trip from Vancouver in Canada down to San Diego."

"Oh… but when? Josa's so little now," Julia replied.

"Not for a couple summers at least," Beckett took up.

"Where would we go in between?" Julia said.

"To San Francisco of course and all the major cities there are," Castle said first. "Would you be alright taking them to the Winchester?" he asked his wife.

"I would, they would love seeing the house," Beckett said.

"But… isn't that where you said you felt Mrs. Winchester?" Julia began.

"Yes, but I was pregnant with your sister then and she was reacting to that with me," Beckett said. "So, I'll be fine this time around. And I'm sure you want to see it."

"Yep," Julia said with a smile as she'd seen the _Ghost Adventures_ episodes that had taken place there. "But I'll be careful too." She was a little startled when her father took the cards she had out of her hand and was about to protest before he spoke.

"It's time for bed," Castle explained. "At least according to your mom."

"It is," Beckett said as the girl looked to her. "And school is over now."

"That's true but my bedtime doesn't change," Julia replied.

"Smart girl," Castle told his wife.

"Yes," Beckett said, turning to Julia after she'd stood so their daughter could get under the covers. "But-"

"I know, when we go out on vacation that's gonna happen," Julia replied. She smiled at her father when he sat next to her and said, "But that's still a while."

"Still, no school," Castle commented. He smiled when she giggled softly, and he hugged her tightly before he kissed the side of her head. "I love you sweetheart and like I said, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile. "I love you too Dad."

Castle squeezed her a little more tightly before he shared a quick kiss with her and got out of the way of his wife, watching the two hugging each other.

"I love you sweetie," Beckett murmured against the side of her daughter's head. "And I'm so happy school's over."

"Really?" Julia asked, pulling a little away from her.

"Of course, you're there for five and a half hours," Beckett answered. "And I'm with your dad."

"Hey," Castle said though he was smiling since he knew she was joking.

"But we miss you and your sister," Beckett said to the girls. "So we've been looking forward to the summer."

"Now that Josa's here?" Julia asked.

"We are but we're really looking forward to taking you to Orlando," Beckett replied. "Alright, sweet dreams tonight Julia and tomorrow we start our vacation."

"With what?" Julia couldn't help asking.

"A day at the beach," Castle couldn't help answering. "Just the family though."

"I remembered Mari's going with her family camping," Julia protested. "So she gets to go to camp this year," she said with a smile.

"She did, but we'll have fun on the beach," Beckett said, bringing her daughter's attention back to the fact that she needed to go to bed. "Tomorrow."

"Night Mom," Julia said with a smile.

"Goodnight Julia," Beckett said, hugging her tightly for a moment. She shared a kiss with her oldest and stood so she could tuck her in which she soon did. She murmured to Julia that she loved her again before she went to Castle, and they walked to the doorway. While he turned off the lights she watched their daughter for some time, until her husband touched her arm and she turned to walk with him down to their room.

* * *

"Kate?" Castle asked as he walked out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Beckett responded, not looking away from what she was doing.

"Are you alright?" Castle said.

Looking up at him Beckett said, "Of course, why?" She saw he was looking at the photo book she had in her hands; with pictures of them with their daughters; and glancing down at it she said, "I'm feeling nostalgic."

"Understandable," Castle said, relieved to hear that he'd been right she'd been thinking that. He got onto the bed with her and said, "When she graduates high school are we letting her go out and party?"

"No," Beckett said firmly. She couldn't help smiling when her husband pulled away from wrapping his arms around her before she explained to him, "She'll just barely be seventeen."

"Alexis was just barely eighteen," Castle said.

Breathing out Beckett said, "I don't want the girls to do what I did."

Castle squeezed his wife's shoulder; as he knew she'd started drinking at high school parties when she was barely seventeen; and he said, "But you-"

"It doesn't matter that I didn't binge drink," Beckett replied. "I don't want them…"

"They wouldn't be like your dad," Castle said, startled her mind had gone in that direction. He squeezed her against him and told her, "That was a different circumstance." He felt her nod and said, "That's always scared you, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Beckett replied. "But it's not a genetic thing, I know."

"It's just you had to watch him go through that," Castle replied.

"Yeah, let's change the subject," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"Okay," Castle replied as he watched her since he pulled away slightly from her. "If you want to do that then can I ask if we can do something at Universal."

"Okay," Beckett said in amusement, watching him.

"Let's get robes," Castle told her immediately.

Laughing softly Beckett said, "I'm not surprised you asked that. And yes, we can but don't get one for Josie."

"I don't know if they make them in that size," Castle replied, looking on while she glanced at her tablet which had the webcam from Josie's crib on it as the baby was sleeping in her room.

"It doesn't matter, I thought you might try and get one that's the smallest size they have and insist we put it on her," Beckett said, setting the tablet aside and making sure the baby monitor was on as well.

"I'll wait," Castle said. When his wife looked at him with one eyebrow raised he said simply, "Until she can get sorted."

Beckett laughed softly before she felt her husband kissing at her shoulder. Looking at him she said, "Now I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Castle said immediately, wondering what that question would be.

Instead of asking him something verbally Beckett took his right hand that was resting on her waist and she slid it down in between her legs.

"Are you sure?" Castle breathed out heavily as the warmth there was noticeable instantaneously.

"Please," Beckett sighed softly as he gently moved his fingers.

"Here," Castle said as he reached for her. Before he did anything else though he kissed her deeply on the lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Luckily for him she was responding eagerly, drawing his tongue though he was already at hers. That didn't make him stop, instead he kissed her even harder until he was gasping for air. "I just needed to do that," he explained to his wife.

"I know, me too," Beckett replied before she reached for the bottom of her NYPD shirt and pulled it off. She cupped her husband's cheek as he glanced at her breasts; knowing he wasn't staring as it would be too tempting. So she grabbed at his shirt, removing it once he shook himself and helped her with it. She let him remove her pants and she grabbed at the waistband of his before she said, "You first."

Since her voice was a little demanding Castle decided to go along with it and he got off the bed to remove his pants and boxers. Going back to her he hissed the instant she grabbed him which was swiftly. "Kate," he groaned as she let go only to cup him underneath his erection.

"I couldn't help it," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Okay, _gá dom nocht duit_ anois," Castle said huskily before he reached for her, telling her he needed her naked that second, emphasizing the word now.

Beckett helped her husband in getting her panties off though there wasn't much she could do and naked she laid back on the pillows behind her telling him, " _Ba mhaith liom a bhraitheann do theanga_."

Shuddering, since his wife had told him that she wanted to feel his tongue, Castle leaned over to kiss her before he paused and said, "What if I wanted to tell you I wanted the same?"

"Then decide how we do this," Beckett replied. "But before we come we take care of each other individually."

"Sure," Castle said quickly before he touched her shoulder gently. He felt a thrill go through him as his wife immediately turned onto her side before he moved to lay on his own, so his face was close to her mound. He took her leg and moved it, holding it above his head with his right hand before he moved forward.

Beckett instantly gasped the second her husband's tongue found her clit and she was quick to take his erection within her mouth. As she started to bob her head back and forth on him quickly the thought came to her abruptly that it was the first time they'd done that since before Josie was born. She felt a sense of eagerness to continue and she moved back so just the tip of him was in her mouth so she could proceed to lave it with her tongue as she knew he enjoyed.

Castle wanted to curse but he was too busy sliding to her entrance though what she was doing to him gave him an idea. He rolled his tongue along her folds, realizing that was giving him some pleasure as they were swollen from her desire and moist from that as well. Tasting her, he was tempted to stop her but he couldn't stop himself from slipping his tongue into her. That same taste flooded his mouth and he was nearly clutching at her leg while he moved his head back and forth instead of his tongue.

Gasping around her husband at the extra stimulation Beckett tried her best to continue giving the same to him. But she couldn't deny she was having a harder time doing that as time went on until she pulled away and gasped out, "Please… Rick…"

Though that was all she said Castle knew immediately what his wife wanted, and he did his best to move rapidly to allow her to lay on her back. As soon as she was he lowered his head down between her legs, slinging them over his shoulders at the same time, until he could nearly bury his face into her sex. His tongue went to her clit first again and he let himself play with it, knowing his wife enjoyed it not only by her cries of joy but also the way her legs moved on him. He wished he could speak to her but knew his mouth was better staying where it was at that moment so he moved down to her sex and buried his tongue within her, moving his head back and forth as fast as he could since his mouth was aching to taste her pleasure.

Clutching at the bed below her Beckett was crying out and trying to writhe as much as she could though her husband had a good hold of her with his left hand. She gasped as his right hand started to gently play with her clit and she reached down to his head, running her fingers through his hair though she was afraid she was going to be too rough as she started to use that as a distraction. "Rick… I'm going to come," she moaned deeply while she arched her back roughly. She was a little startled he'd given no reply, but it was taken over by her orgasm that struck her intently. She called her husband's name at the release of the building pleasure that was complete ecstasy. Thrusting with her hips on instinct she felt her husband groaning against her and she nearly came a second time.

Castle was slightly dazed at the taste of his wife but when she finally stopped he made himself gently flick his tongue to her a few more times before he moved up to lay next to her. "Kate," he breathed.

"Not yet," Beckett said, recovering by then. She moved her husband onto his back and quickly slid her lips over the middle of his chest until she was at his erection that was on his stomach. She took little time taking him back into her mouth, sucking on him immediately while she was cupping him again.

"Fuck," Castle breathed out heavily as she was literally massaging him. "I'm going to-"

"That's the idea," Beckett said, pulling away from him. But when she returned to him she focused just on his erection, bobbing her head up and down it for some time until she could tell her husband was about to climax.

Castle found himself nearly catapulting into his orgasm and very gratefully while his wife was still. He held onto her hair gently, managing to school himself not to do more than that as each wave of ecstasy struck him hard. When finally it stopped, he was slightly limp on the bed, feeling his wife climb up to lay against his side. He wanted to thank her when she was covering his mouth with her hand and startling him slightly before she showed him what she wanted instead of telling him as he'd expected.

Rolling onto her back Beckett literally hauled her husband on top of her and she murmured into his ear before she was helping him enter her. The second their hips were pressed together she was relieved when he started to thrust and rapidly. She followed him though she couldn't get quite as fast as he was. It didn't matter since the friction between them was intense and she started to claw at his back in reaction to the way it caused an intense warmth to run through her entire body.

Castle wasn't surprised when it didn't take all that long for his wife to find her peak and he was swiftly following her as the feel of her was too much for him to take. He groaned her name repeatedly feeling as if he'd lost his mind and could only sense what his length was doing while he came deeply in her and felt her attempting to take him deeper within her. Finally, he stopped and he gasped out heavily, still feeling the after effects of their quickie. With that thought in mind he carefully pulled away from her and asked his wife, "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Beckett said, not surprised he'd recalled that that was the first time they'd had a quickie since before Josie had been born. "Check if you have to but I'm fine." She couldn't help smile at the way he glanced at her and hearing his sigh of relief she said, "I was going to just go to sleep but… I couldn't help myself."

Laughing slightly Castle leaned down and kissed his wife deeply before he moved so he was laying on his back. He was startled when she didn't lay with him and instead just looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, though I want to tell you something," Beckett said.

"Go ahead," Castle said, slightly startled at her tone.

"I want us to fuck more," Beckett said firmly.

Castle opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself as he realized quickly why she'd said that. "I'm over cautious," he tried to explain.

"I understand that, but I saw Dr. Hargrove this week for my last checkup for a while and she cleared me fully," Beckett told him, cupping his cheek.

"You'll help me, right?" Castle asked her. "I mean, you just did but please continue to."

"Pervert," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll stop being so cautious," Castle promised. He pushed himself up enough so he could kiss her and then told her, "Tomorrow…"

"I'd love to since we're not going to be that busy," Beckett told him.

"No," Castle said with a nod. "At least I hope not."

Beckett smiled and leaned over slightly so she could brush her lips to her husband's and said, "We were busy today and we still managed to do this."

"We did," Castle said thoughtfully. "And now I realize why I need to stop; you're insatiable." When his wife gave him a look he explained, "That's come back; mine never stopped."

"At least you admit it," Beckett replied. She smiled and kissed him before she laid down with him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. She watched him as he covered them both and she told him, "I love you."

Looking at her once the bed sheet was over them both Castle smiled and said, "I love you too Kate." He brushed his lips to hers and told her, "I adore you too. I'll stop."

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly and she told him, "I got that and I'll hold you to that."

"Perfect, I'll remind you tomorrow what you said you'd do," Castle told her. When she got up so she could look down at him he laughed and said, "What? I'd like you to."

"Why don't I do that now?" Beckett asked him.

"Sure," Castle said immediately as he couldn't help the arousal that went through him at her slightly husky voice. "But before that," he said, grabbing for her before she could reach for his erection. He moved them around so she was on her back again, both of them laughing together before he sank smoothly into her body. "Remember what I said I'd do?" he couldn't help telling her.

"I can't wait for you to… hurry!" Beckett moaned deeply, already affected by him.

Castle's response was to kiss his wife as hard as he possibly could before he began to make love to her. Beckett responded to him immediately; since she'd been waiting as she told him; before they were touching and kissing one another a little frantically. It heightened their pleasure as they were being rough with each other and they knew, while they moved around the bed, that they were going to take every second they had with their desire as heightened as it was through the night.


	47. Another Turning Point

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Just wanted to note that from what I was able to discern with research is that Oxford doesn't have a Veterinary Sciences degree so that being in this story is definitely artistic license.

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Arrow Through Me_ by Paul McCartney, from the Wings album Back to the Egg; _Must Do Something_ _About It_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album _Wings at the Speed of Sound_ ; _Why So Blue_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Memory Almost Full_ and _London Town_ by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine, from the Wings album _London Town_.

A/N #3: It was great getting the feedback for the last chapter- and one for a few chapters back- so I'll go right to my thank yous for that! MononenMinna (I was very happy seeing you really like the style I write and that I make all the people so real since I really do my best to write that way. And I was pleased to see that you think the time they spend as a family or with their friends are very interesting and that you haven't been bored at all either. Great that you read always read my stories as fast as possible since you love the Castle family, how Alexis loves her sisters so much and that they take care of others. I'm not surprised that you can't wait for Alexis' graduation as well as her and loving moving near them. You're welcome for my stories. And thanks for having read them all!),

TORONTOSUN (It was really great to see you liked how they enjoyed the horses at the start of the chapter!),

Mb (It was nice to see you thought the last chapter was beautifully written with Eliza's graduation from Kindergarten and then Julia going into middle school with her graduation. And great you loved how I had their friends and the kids go to their house for a celebration BBQ, though that would be fun to do. Great that you could see the parents joining the kids with the super soakers. Lol, yeah, it would have been funny to see Jim and Martha joining in, but I couldn't quite get it in my head to write it. Happy to see you thought the first half was a fun chapter! And you're welcome for posting! I was pleased to see you thought it was sweet at the beginning with them enjoying being together and celebrating the kids finishing another school year. I'm glad that you were laughing out loud with Beckett and Rebecca talking with Lily about helping her and Brad with when they reconnect with their adult time once Lily can do that, lol, I figured that might happen. And I'm glad that you thought the love scene was hot and sensuous since Castle and Beckett are continuing to rediscover themselves together physically. Happy to read you thought it was fantastic and amazing. And you're very welcome for sharing the second half too!) and

vetgirlmx (I was of course really happy that you thought it was a really good chapter. And yeah, lol, time flying by again with the graduations, I wasn't surprised you mentioned that. Great you loved everything about the chapter! And yeah, I had to fit in horseback riding since it'd been a while and they definitely would miss that you're right. I am glad you loved the talk between Julia and her friends after their graduation ceremony. Really nice to see too you enjoyed the party since I did want readers to do that. Happy to see I surprised you with the water guns and yeah, lol, with the adults joining the kids I figured it be a nice water fight. To be honest, when I was looking at the girls' grades and then Alexis graduating I was shocked to find they were all doing that in the same year, lol, so that worked out. And I'm not surprised you were expecting that either, but great that you were loving that fact actually! I also wasn't surprised to read that you're eager for the last graduation that way Alexis will go back with them for good, lol. Really happy to see you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_ by Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tré Cool, from the Green Day album _Nimrod_.

Another Turning Point

"Kate?" Castle called before he turned to find her walking out to him. "Does this look crooked?" he asked her when she was close.

Moving his hands away Beckett told him as she studied his tie, "No, but stop touching it or else it will be."

"Thanks," Castle said. "Look I know I might sound like I'm nervous but I'm not."

"I didn't think you were," Beckett said with a smile. "But this is important of course and I know you have that in mind."

"I don't want to embarrass her," Castle confessed.

"Unless you started yelling in the theater I don't think you would," Beckett said firmly.

"Are you worried about Josie?" Castle asked.

"No because my dad will keep an eye on her," Beckett said.

"Sorry," Castle said quickly as his wife sighed since the school had reversed its allowing the baby to be in the hall where the ceremony would be. It was the twentieth of June and they were all in Oxford for Alexis' graduation ceremony though the two youngest of the family wouldn't be attending. "I'm really mad they're not allowing Eliza at least. She's very mature for a five-year-old."

"I know," Beckett said with a sigh again as her father had offered to watch the two as they were under the age limit of seven that the school allowed to attend the ceremonies. "But at least Erin can see her brother graduate."

"Too bad they're not graduating together," Castle commented.

"I don't think it matters," Beckett said. "And nonetheless Josie and Eliza are here."

Castle nodded and watched her go to the baby, joining her as she held Josie cradled in her arms. He was amazed at how much their youngest had grown; two months old by then; and he said, "Hopefully she'll enjoy today."

About to reply Beckett smiled at the baby when Josie smiled at them and she pressed her lips to her forehead. She then said to her husband, "She will, she'll eat and sleep and she'll have what she needs."

"True… we need to go?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Beckett replied as he was looking at his watch. She took Josie back to her carrier and let her husband get their youngest's bag before she met him at the door. She was startled when he stopped her, looking at him questioningly at his squeezing her arm gently.

"She's going to be there," Castle said.

"We established that already," Beckett replied. "And she should be there, she's Alexis' mother. As long as she leaves our girls alone I'll be fine."

Castle nodded, as he could tell she was serious, and he opened the door so they could leave their hotel room as he brought their suitcase they'd shared together for their short trip to England. "Hopefully they're down there," he commented when they were in the elevator going down to the lobby.

"They will be," Beckett said firmly. "They want to make it to the ceremony."

Nodding Castle wondered how his daughter was doing as she'd stayed with Julia and Eliza the night before since she and Louis had already moved out of their townhouse. He was going to mention the one she would be seeing the next week in the Hamptons when the doors opened, and he saw their family was all there. "Hey, did Louis get in touch with you yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure the ceremony has to be finished soon though," Alexis replied, resisting the urge to check her phone again. "But we need to go."

"What about your robes?" Beckett asked the young woman.

"I have them," Martha said, smiling down at Josie who was looking back at her with wide eyes. "And we should head out…"

"Alright," Alexis sighed though she was shortly smiling. "We've been seeing other students with theirs on and they all want me to wear mine though they're just the first set of robes," she told her dad and stepmother. "But first let me hold Josie." She got the baby out of her carrier and held her up against her shoulder as her littlest sister cooed. Kissing her temple, she told her, "I'm sorry you won't be able to come see the ceremony but Dad's going to film it, so you'll see it when you're older."

Eliza, who'd gone to her sister at that moment, smiled up at her and said, "So will I, but right now."

Laughing briefly Alexis said, "Yes you will." She kissed Josie again and put her into the carrier before she hugged Eliza tightly and kissed the top of her head saying, "You'll have fun with your grandpapa, right?"

"Yep but have fun too," Eliza said earnestly.

"I will," Alexis replied before she gave her a last hug and went to her grandmother to start putting on her robes. She felt someone helping her and was about to thank Martha when she saw that it was Beckett. "Thanks," she said as she smiled.

"Not a problem, they need to be as close to perfect as possible though you're changing into your new robes after," Beckett said with a smile herself as she finished straightening the back of the black robes.

"I didn't tell her that," Castle said in mock self-defense when his daughter and wife looked at him.

"We should go," Martha said in amusement.

The family left the hotel and made their way over to the Sheldonian Theater where the graduation would be, joining other people and students as well. When they were close to the building they spotted the McColloughs making their way over to the sidewalk, waving to them before the two families had reached each other.

"So, it's Dr. McCollough now?" Castle asked Louis as the young man and Alexis were embracing tightly.

"Technically," he replied with a smile, his black robes for his doctorate in Veterinariae Medicinae lined at the hood in green with a cream color just above that. "But just Louis here."

"How was it?" Alexis asked once she and her boyfriend had managed to let go of each other.

"Alright, the speeches were… the speeches," Louis replied before he smiled. "We're heading back to the hotel," he said as he saw more people were arriving for the next ceremony. "We'll see you after."

"Are we that late?" Beckett asked, giving her cousin a quick embrace.

"It looks like it, we need to clear out," Brennan replied. "But we'll have London."

"Don't leave without us," Castle said jokingly.

"We won't," Brennan said with a slight laugh as he shook his hand. "Clara won't let me. Congratulations Alexis."

"Mommy," Eliza said, reaching for her mother's hand as they stayed to watch the McColloughs leaving towards the hotel after they'd said a quick goodbye to the other family. "What are we gonna do in London?"

"We'll see," Beckett said simply. "We won't have too much time though. And now we need to say goodbye to your sister since we need to go to our seats."

Going to Jim first Alexis leaned over as he held up the carrier and kissed Josie's forehead saying, "I'll see you very soon Josa, be a good girl for your grandpapa." She smiled when her sister made a sound and looked down to see she was smiling briefly. "Jim-" she started to say, turning to Beckett's father. She was startled when Castle took the baby's carrier and the man hugged her tightly for a moment.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you and I know you'll be a wonderful psychologist," Jim said with a smile.

"Thank you," Alexis said, touched. "I'm sorry you can't go inside."

"I am as well but I'll be watching what Richard films later," Jim said. "With Eliza, of course."

Alexis couldn't help laughing slightly and nodded before telling him, "The Trinity College Gardens should be open if you want to take them there."

"I was planning on it," Jim told her. "Congratulations Alexis," he said as he watched Eliza wrapping her arms around her.

"Dad," Beckett said, giving Josie's bag to him. "There's something for Eliza in there," she murmured near his ear as they watched the little girl and Alexis speaking.

"When you finish will you come see us?" Eliza was asking.

"Of course," Alexis replied. "But have fun with Jim and Josa okay?"

"Yep," Eliza reassured her since she knew her sister thought she was mad she had to stay with their baby sister. "Do I call you Dr. Alexis after?"

"That'll be Dr. Castle," Castle commented.

"He's right but you're still calling me 'lexis," the young woman said after they'd all stopped laughing. "That's only for when I work."

"Kay, con…" Eliza tried to begin before she trailed off.

"Congratulations," Martha said slowly for her.

"Cong-at-ula-tions," Eliza repeated carefully before she beamed at her big sister and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Lizzy," Alexis said, trying not to laugh before she hugged her one last time. "I need to go, so the rest of you I'll just hug," she said to the others. She hugged Julia first, then Beckett and squeezing her grandmother and dad last before she was about to head to where she needed to go to meet the other students when they all turned at a familiar voice calling her name.

When she saw who it was Julia went to her father with her little sister and they took his hands as Alexis' mother made her way over to them. When she was closer she realized a man was following her and she glanced up at Castle to see he was looking at Beckett.

"Hey Mom," Alexis said as her mother engulfed her in a hug. She smiled at her mother's husband over Meredith's shoulder and said, "I would love to talk but I really have to go join everyone else."

"Of course, you look… well a little old fashioned but I'm sure you have to wear those," Meredith said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Alexis said, waving to the others and hurrying away from them.

"Meredith," Castle said, nodding to his ex.

"Ricky," the woman said. "Well… I guess we'll be heading inside," Meredith said, glancing at Josie in the carrier.

"Glad you made it," her husband said quickly as he had to hurry to follow his wife.

"That was fun," Martha said with a sigh. She looked at the girls and saw they were sharing a glance and sighing themselves. "So that was her husband."

"It was," Castle said. "I guess we don't get an introduction."

"Is he nice?" Eliza asked.

"Your sister said he is," Castle replied. "Okay, we should get inside before the ceremony starts."

"We'll come get you as soon as we finish," Beckett said, hugging Eliza tightly. "Have fun."

"We will," the little girl said with a smile. She stood with her grandfather as the others went into the theater and she said to him, "Can I run around?"

"You'll be able to," Jim said, placing his free hand on the back of her head so he could guide her to the gardens nearby. It took very little time to reach them since they were just down the street and once there he had Eliza sit on the grass with the carrier.

"Is there a blanket?" the little girl asked.

"We don't need one, the grass is very nice," Jim told her. He opened Josie's bag and pulled out a small bottle of bubbles saying, "I think this is yours."

"Think Josa could blow a bubble?" Eliza asked her grandfather with a smile as she took the bottle.

"Maybe in a few years," Jim said, smiling at her. "Go ahead and play with that while you can." He opened the bottle for her and got the covering off the top inside before she was starting to run around to let the bubbles fly out from the wand. He then took Josie out of her carrier, holding her against his shoulder while Eliza ran around them. He smiled and though he wished they could be inside the theater with everyone to watch Alexis he realized he didn't mind getting to spend time with his two youngest grandchildren that late summer morning.

* * *

"I feel bad for Grandpapa," Julia said to her mother once they were in their seats, whispering.

"I know," Beckett replied. "But he didn't want any of us to miss the ceremony."

"Oh," Julia said softly as she realized her father and grandmother really couldn't miss the ceremony. She looked around and said, "Did she look at Josa really?"

"I think she did," Beckett said, knowing her daughter was talking about Meredith. "But it doesn't matter, we should pay attention."

"Okay," Julia said though she really wanted to point out there was nothing to pay attention to. She stopped herself though and asked instead, "What about in London? What can we do?"

"You'll see when we get there," Beckett replied with a smile, not surprised she was asking too. "For now, we need to wait for the ceremony."

"I thought we should pay attention?" Castle asked his wife as he was sitting next to her and was listening to their conversation. When his wife gave him a look he said, "Which we should."

Beckett rolled her eyes before she looked at Julia and said, "In London we're not going to do anything big; we don't have the time. But if we're lucky we can do two things."

"Cool," Julia said, looking over the railing where they were sitting as some students were walking in.

Smiling at her daughter Beckett turned her attention to the students as well in their robes though she couldn't help recalling the day before in London as they continued to wait for the officials to arrive next. But she only hoped that what they would have time to do after Oxford would be as fun to the girls as the previous day was.

* * *

 _"So," Castle said. "We are off to…" he began before he looked at his wife._

 _"Harrods," Beckett said. "And then we're going to visit St. James Park because it's nearby."_

 _"What's there?" Eliza asked hopefully._

 _"Nothing really," Beckett said, looking at her husband._

 _"It's more you'll get to see St. James' Palace," Castle said._

 _"Oh! We won't get to go inside?" Julia said in slight disappointment._

 _"It's not open to the public because some of the royal family lives there now and it's in use as a palace," Castle said gently._

 _"But we will get to see the outside," Beckett added as she watched their oldest and the disappointment on her face. "Would you like to get to see that at least?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia replied._

 _"Then we'll try to go straight over there after lunch and go through the park after," Beckett said with a smile as the girl knew about the palace from what she and Castle had told her about the history of the British monarchy._

 _"How come we're going to Harrods again?" Julia asked, a smile on her face at the thought of getting to go to the palace._

 _"We want to visit a few stores while we can," Beckett replied. "Since our hotel isn't too far from it."  
"When can we go in the pool?" Eliza asked._

 _Since their cab was stopping at that moment Castle and Beckett had to focus on getting out and paying the driver so they couldn't answer their middle daughter. But once they were on the sidewalk and waiting for their parents' cab to reach them the former began to speak._

 _"We'll have to wait a little for that sweetheart," Castle told the little girl gently. "But we will swim, just the four of us."_

 _"What about Grandpapa and Gram?" Julia asked._

 _"They're going to rest until tomorrow," Beckett answered. She saw the look that the girls were giving each other, and she told them, "They're not as young as they used to be girls, it was a long flight and we have to get a little used to the time change before we go home."_

 _"With 'lexis," Eliza said eagerly._

 _"With her too," Castle said, smiling at them though he was looking at the cab that was pulling up in front of the shopping center. He hurriedly went to it so he could pay for the drive and when the two were out he said, "We're going to head right in; Julia would like to see St. James's Palace."_

 _"Isn't it a residence?" Martha asked._

 _"It is but we want her to see the outside of it on Pall Mall at least," Castle commented._

 _"I would too," Jim said. When his son in law looked at him he smiled and told him, "I'm interested in history as well."_

 _"True," Castle said with a nod. "Well we're going to have lunch here and then go to the park after we see the palace."_

 _"I wish we could go inside," Julia said with a sigh._

 _"I know but we have the chance to see it at least," Jim told her as she'd gone over to him, holding his hand._

 _"Yeah," Julia said, thinking over that for a moment before she nodded and laughed. She couldn't help squeezing his hand in her excitement for that as they were entering the store, wondering what they would get while they were there._

* * *

 _"So, the girls came out very well," Castle said while he was watching his wife. When she gave him a look he smiled and said, "Just saying."_

 _Rolling her eyes Beckett folded the shirt they had gotten for Eliza at Harrods and said, "They did, considering they picked everything from Stella McCartney."_

 _"Should we tell them?" Castle asked her._

 _"No," Beckett said simply, looking down at the front of the shirt that had a parrot singing karaoke on it. "But they made interesting decisions."_

 _"Is it the fact it's not a horse?" Castle said._

 _"No," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She put the shirt in the bag they had with Julia's choice, a red orange color that had a heart made of multi-colored lines on it. "But thank you for what you got me," she told him._

 _"I thought why not? The girls got something from Stella, so you should too," Castle said, watching her holding up the blue wool jacket he'd bought her. It had black at the collar and he had been the one to find it, showing it to her hurriedly and hoping she would like it as well._

 _"I'll wear it… I was going to say when we're home in the fall, but I guess it'll have to be LA," Beckett started to say._

 _"_ Do you like the jacket _?" Castle asked her in Irish._

 _"_ I do _," Beckett said with a nod. "_ It seems… very me _." Saying that she looked over at her husband and said with a smile, "_ What if I'd said no to it _."_

 _"_ It would have ended up in box on our hotel bed _," Castle told her._

 _Beckett couldn't help laughing softly saying, "_ I'm not surprised _." She put the jacket away quickly before she kissed his cheek murmuring her thanks to him before she said, "We're here."_

 _Looking outside Castle saw the palace nearby and nodded when the cab stopped before he was hurriedly paying for their ride when the cabbie turned to them. Stepping outside he said, "I really hope they were okay with all the kids," since their parents had all three kids with them._

 _"They will be," Beckett said easily, taking his hand. "So that's it," she said._

 _"It is," Castle said, studying her as he knew her father wasn't the only one in the Beckett family that enjoyed history. "It's funny to think where we are Charles II might have walked this way… or even Queen Anne or-"_

 _"I got it," Beckett said in amusement. She kissed his cheek quickly before she turned to see their family's cab coming up to them. "Hopefully the park won't disappoint," she murmured to him._

 _"I don't think so," Castle said. "Let them tumble like jesters and they'll be happy."_

 _Beckett was laughing again, and she hugged Castle tightly before they turned their attention to the cab and helping their parents with their daughters before they made their way to the main entrance of the palace. They stood there, staring at the brick structure and not saying anything until Martha broke the silence between them and the spell some of them were under while considering the historical site._

 _"It does still look imposing," Castle's mother said._

 _"Is that why we can't go in?" Eliza asked, holding her hand._

 _"No, it's because the royal family lives there," Beckett reminded her. "So, this is all we can do, and we should go to the actual park."_

 _Though she didn't want to go Julia took several quick pictures of the palace before her mother was taking her hand. She allowed Beckett to lead her away to the side of the palace and she took more pictures until she saw the park ahead of them. "That's it?" she asked._

 _"It is," Castle said before his wife could. "And down there," he told both girls as he pointed to their right. "Is Buckingham Palace."_

 _"Where we went before?" Eliza asked, seeing the palace in the distance._

 _"It is," Jim said first. "Over there is Marlborough House."_

 _"That was…" Julia started to say interestedly as she took in the red brick and white stone mansion._

 _"It was used by a lot of the royal family," Beckett told her. "But it's open now."_

 _"We can go to the park," Julia said, hesitating after she saw her sister hopping on each foot._

 _"That's very nice of you sweetie," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder. "And some day when we come back we'll try and go."_

 _"Cool," Julia said with a smile. She looked ahead at the park and said, "We can go now."_

 _"Come on," Beckett replied before she touched her husband's arm to get his attention._

 _"Here," Castle told Eliza before he placed her on his shoulders. They made their way across The Mall and once they were inside the park itself he said, "Want to get back down?"_

 _"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile. Once she was on the ground she ran onto the grass on their left, squealing as she waited for someone in her family to catch up with her._

 _"They must have heard me," Castle said in amusement as the girls; once they were together; started to do summersaults._

 _"I doubt it," Beckett replied wryly. "Girls," she called to them. "Come back here please."_

 _"Sorry, it looked… inviting," Julia said as she grabbed her sister's hand and they ran together over to their parents and grandparents. She looked at Josie who was in her carrier being held by Martha and she said, "Could Josa go on her back in the sun?"_

 _"She could," Castle said. "But not in the direct sun I think."_

 _"Thank you," Beckett told him as she agreed with the idea but didn't want the baby in the sun fully._

 _"Dappled would be nice," Castle said._

 _"I think you just wanted to say the word dappled Richard," Martha said to her son as they were walking down the path again._

 _"Look at the water," Eliza breathed when they reached it in the middle of the park. "Can we go in?"_

 _"I don't think so," Castle said in amusement. "Why don't we find a spot on the shore where we can take your sister?"_

 _"Over there," Julia said, pointing to their right and the shore of the lake. She saw that it was on the dirt and she asked, "Do we have a blanket?"_

 _"We do," Jim said, getting it from Josie's bag. He handed it to his son in law and said, "How long are we staying?"_

 _"We have a while," Beckett said as soon as the blanket was set and they were sitting on it. She let her mother in law get Josie from her carrier but took her to lay her down in the shade though sun light was shining down on the baby's body. They were all watching Josie then, seeing her moving her legs and arms and smiling at her and Castle while they enjoyed the warm afternoon in the park._

* * *

Sitting once the line of officials had sat down Castle looked down at the students, easily finding his daughter as she was the only one with such vibrant red hair. He smiled at the somber expression on her face before he felt his wife taking his hand and squeezing it before they turned their attention to the official who was in front of a music stand as the man began to speak.

Listening to the speech Julia wondered if she shouldn't have stayed with her little sisters and grandfather. But she glanced down at Alexis and thought about the fact that she was going to have to wait for her degree. That calmed her down a little bit, and the fact the official in the middle was taking off the cap he had on for a moment. She wondered why the students sitting in the chairs didn't have them on but was distracted by her mother touching her arm. She smiled up at her before the official was telling the students to stand up and try to make eye contact with their loved ones to thank those who had helped them get to that point. "Is that us?" she whispered.

Beckett only nodded as the students were standing and she looked down with them to Alexis who was standing and applauding. She waved with everyone else down at her and watched the young woman quickly turn to where her mother was seated. When the students were sitting down the official was speaking again and she felt Castle taking her hand. She squeezed his back before she turned her attention to the speech again.

When the students were later taken to the stage in the theater where the officials were all seated Castle took in a deep breath as he knew it was the supplication and presentation to the Vice Chancellor. And he knew it was nearly time for the end of the ceremony with that happening, looking at his wife and daughter as the official next to each student was speaking in Latin. He was relieved they didn't seemed bothered by the language and were just listening to the words. When Alexis was presented he resisted the urge to applaud for her as his daughter had told them that they were discouraged from doing that. Instead he watched until she had bowed to all the officials in front of her before going back to her seat.

"She's going to get her new robes after they talk to everyone," Beckett whispered gently to Julia as she knew she was going to ask.

Julia nodded and couldn't help thinking it was cool how her sister; in her black skirt and white blouse; looked like she was in Hogwarts even though the robes weren't close to how they were in the movies. She tried not to squirm in impatience as they continued with the students, wanting to see her sister in her new robes since Alexis hadn't told them what they would look like. She glanced at both her parents as students were coming back inside with new robes and wondered how they seemed to be so calm. Deciding to try and act like that; since she couldn't help recalling that if she'd been four years younger she would be outside; she did her best not to count seconds before finally the last student was being presented with Alexis' doctorate group.

Beckett smiled at Castle as the group of students bowed to the officials before leaving and she said, "Almost time."

"I know," he said with a smile before looking over at his mother.

"I'm alright," Martha said quickly. "Did you pause that?" she asked as her son had been recording the ceremony with his phone.

"Just the part where she was presented," Castle said. "Eliza would get bored really quickly."

Nodding Martha said softly, "How are you kiddo?" leaning over to see Julia.

"Good, I wanna see her new robes," the girl replied, speaking quietly too.

Beckett was about to say they wouldn't have to wait long when she heard the doors opening and she looked down with the others in time to see two students who had the robes for the Bachelor degrees for Civil Law, Medicine and Surgery as well as the Magisters Juris walk down to the officials on the stage to bow and then return to their seats. Directly behind them were the doctorate graduates for Clinical Psychology and Alexis was the third from the front. She joined her husband, mother in law and daughter applauding; as everyone else was doing; watching as her stepdaughter walked up to the stage and once the two students in front of her had gone walked up to the Vice Chancellor to shake his hand.

Wondering what the man was talking to Alexis about Castle leaned a little further in his seat before his wife gently tugged him back. He smiled at her and looked forward again to see Alexis was going back to her seat. At that point, he realized the process would need to be repeated for the other degrees that were being presented to the group of students. It took some time but finally the last group had left, and the officials were walking down the aisle of the theater before they could leave themselves. Outside he looked around as he held Julia's hand, trying to find his daughter before he finally heard her familiar voice calling to them.

"Hi Dr. Castle!" Julia said, waving to her big sister as she neared them.

"Oh no, no," Alexis replied though she was laughing as well. "That's 'lexis to you Jules. And thank you for calling me by my degree." She turned to her father and hugged him as tightly as she could while he did the same to her.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Castle said seriously.

"Thanks," Alexis replied. When they pulled back from each other she said, "I feel kind of dazed… did I really just do that?"

"You did," Beckett said with a smile as her stepdaughter turned to her. She embraced her tightly telling her, "Your dad should have said now we're very proud of you."

"Thank you, Kate," Alexis said with a laugh. She wasn't surprised when her stepmother straightened her robes when they'd let go of each other and she said, "I had to hurry and put it on."

"We noticed," Martha said, stepping up to her granddaughter. "Oh darling, Kate is right we're so proud of you. You looked so professional in the theater… I'm so pleased you followed me to one to a degree."

Laughing loudly Alexis told her, "I was thinking about that Gram and I'm glad I could do that even briefly."

"Your robes are so cool," Julia said when her sister turned to her. She looked at the length of blue and red that went around the chest and back of the black robes. "Both were."

"I know, when I saw these the first time I thought I got sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Alexis told her sister.

"Gryffin-claw?" Julia asked.

"Raven-dor," Alexis said firmly, both starting to laugh shortly after. She then heard someone crying her name and looked to see it was her mother, making her wince at how loud she was being. She saw Jim was approaching from the street, Eliza and the carrier where Josie was in his hand. "So…" she started to say.

"It's alright," Castle said as she had directed that to him. When she looked at him questioningly he just shook his head and glanced at Meredith as she reached them with her husband behind her.

"Look at you, a doctor now," the woman said as she grabbed her daughter by her shoulders. "And you looked fantastic in these robes; I'm so glad they had you change."

"The others were nice too," Julia said in annoyance.

"So, want to take a picture Mom?" Alexis said quickly though she wasn't surprised her sister had had that reaction. "I know you need to head to London soon."

"Aren't you going to London? Maybe we could go together," Meredith commented.

"No, we're going to meet up with Kate's family," Castle said in a rush. "You probably should take pictures now."

"Of course, baby," Meredith said to her husband. She was about to tell Castle to join them; having put her arm around their daughter; when he went over to the baby as it had started to cry.

"Mom," Alexis said to get her attention as she'd watched her. They took the pictures and she was relieved when her mother let her hug her before they were all saying goodbye to the couple.

" _I want to thank her_ ," Beckett said to her husband in Irish, looking down at Josie who was still in his arms.

" _I already did that_ ," Castle said. "But we need to take pictures too, so she needs to go back."

"Okay, pictures," Alexis said. "I don't want to make Louis and his family wait for too long." When Beckett showed she was holding her camera she said, "Okay, first Dad and Gram, since you guys started me off in school."

"How many different combinations are you going to have us do?" Castle asked as he was getting Josie back into her carrier.

"As many as we can," Alexis said jokingly and with a smile. Once her father and grandmother were with her she put her arms around them and they did the same to her. She heard the shutter of Beckett's camera go off a few times as they smiled, and she was about to ask her stepmother about that when she answered her.

"They're just in case," Beckett said. "Take the next one with your sisters."

"All three?" Alexis asked.

"She hasn't eaten yet," Jim said when his daughter looked at him. "So she shouldn't get sick."

"I would have taken her anyways, I can't tell if she's asleep," Alexis explained.

"Here," Castle said, taking the baby over to his oldest. He helped her hold Josie against her chest so the baby was looking out and once she was set he ushered Julia and Eliza over to their big sister.

"Smile," Beckett said, wondering what her husband doing standing behind her. But whatever it was she still took the pictures, stopping and saying, "I hope it's alright, she's not looking at the camera."

"Mainly because she can't see it, Dad," Alexis said with a slight smirk on her face. When she saw the expression on her stepmother's face she explained, "He was waving."

"Oh… well that was a waste of time," Beckett told her husband teasingly as she turned around to him.

"I don't mind trying," Castle said in amusement. He took the camera she was giving to him before he waited for his wife and father in law to stand on either side of Alexis. "Ready?" he asked.

"We are," Jim replied, having been almost about to ask the young woman if she was okay with him taking a picture with her. But he had the feeling she would have said something; if she hadn't planned on it; so he merely looked ahead at the camera and smiled for the pictures that Castle took.

"One more," Alexis said with a smile. "Stay here," she told Beckett as her stepmother was going to walk away. "You too Dad."

"I'll take that," Jim said with a smile at the young woman's idea. He glanced at his daughter, seeing that she was putting her arm back around Alexis' shoulders.

Standing with his daughter and wife Castle hoped Meredith wouldn't end up seeing the pictures that Jim eventually took, knowing his ex would be livid at the sight of it. But he was touched Alexis wanted him and Beckett with her and squeezed her shoulder before they were moving apart. "So… is that it?" he asked, looking around and seeing a lot of the people that had been outside the theater had left by then.

"That's it, let's go so I can change," Alexis told them.

"And see Louis," Julia commented. She laughed when her sister pretended to hit her on the head with her cap. When she felt Alexis placing the cap on her head she said, "Does that mean I'm a doctor now?"

"Nope," Alexis replied, taking her sisters' hands as her hands were free. "What it means is that you're trying it on."

"Cool," Julia giggled.

"I want to try it on!" Eliza protested.

"When we're almost there I'll let you take it," Alexis replied before they made their way over to the hotel.

Walking with her husband last; their parents in front of them behind the girls; Beckett looked down at Josie in the carrier he was holding and said, "What do you think?"

"About… oh I'm happy, this has been a long time in coming," Castle said, a little confused about what she'd meant before he realized. "And she's happy so it all works out." He hesitated for a moment before he said, "And she's coming home."

Beckett laughed softly before she said, "I was waiting for that."

"Now we can head to London," Castle said as they reached the hotel in time to see Louis coming out with his family.

"Don't call me doctor," Alexis said in amusement as her boyfriend made a beeline for her.

"Wouldn't dream of it; don't call me that either," Louis replied before he took her into his arms. He held her close saying, "We finally did it."

"We did," Alexis said. They shared a quick kiss before she went to his family and he went to hers, greeting them and thanking them for the congratulations they received. When they'd finished, she said, "I need to change and then we can get going."

Castle went with Beckett and Jim after Alexis was inside the hotel so they could pick up their suitcases, going back outside to wait with the others. "Does it feel weird?" he asked Brennan.

"Of course," the man replied, knowing what he was talking about. "Spent so many years making sure he got the best education he could and now… He already has a job so what more do we need to do?"

"I feel the same," Castle said with a nod. "And Alexis has a job too. So all we have to do is get them a home."

"You didn't really have to do that," Louis said.

"We will; we haven't gotten it yet," Brennan told his son, squeezing his shoulder. "But when will you see where they've suggested?"

"I talked to Lex and she said she would look and walk around with her phone so I could see," Louis said. "But if it's huge-"

"They have different sizes," Beckett said.

"You know you could go home with them," Brennan said.

"Not a chance Da," Louis said firmly. "Tomorrow's Father's Day; in the States as well; and we'll be there soon enough."

"Did Alexis tell you to remind you?" Martha asked.

"She did, she said that it would be better if I celebrated with Da and stayed at home until our flight," Louis said.

"Luckily you agreed with me," Alexis said as she walked out to everyone, changed out of her robes and formal clothing. "Let's go."

"No regrets leaving?" Beckett couldn't help asking her stepdaughter.

"No," Alexis said. "Since I finished what I set out to do." She glanced at her boyfriend who was walking with his sister and added, "And we're going to be together."

Beckett couldn't help smiling and said, "I would have thought the same thing." They had reached their cars by then so she merely shared a smile with the young woman before they moved to get everyone and everything in so they could get to the train station and make it finally to the capital city.

* * *

"Where are we?" Julia asked, looking out of the window of the taxi. It looked familiar to her though she wasn't sure why until she was able to look ahead. "We're gonna get to see Abbey Road again?" she asked eagerly, turning to her parents.

"Can I cross the street?" Eliza asked. "All of us?"

"We're not here for that," Castle said first.

"We're just driving-" Julia started to say before she trailed off as they were stopping. She was tempted to ask again what they were doing there if not to see the famous crossing again but held off as she knew her parents weren't going to answer. When they were together with her grandparents, Alexis and the McColloughs she was startled when her parents led the way to the white building where the studios were.

"What are we doing here?" Erin whispered to Julia and Eliza as she was walking with them.

"Hullo, hullo everyone," Skye suddenly called to them. She smiled as her three daughters ran to the three with the Castles and McColloughs and said, "Was just about to go in; the whole band is here."

"Band?" Brennan asked.

"I told you about her band," Beckett said, smiling at her cousin. She waved to the other members of The Rambling O'Dells before they walked together to the entrance.

"Are they recording here?" Julia asked her mother before they stopped at the steps leading up to the front door.

"You'll see," Beckett replied, speaking quickly as she knew Skye had some introductions she wanted to make.

"Alright, everyone knows the band's name so I'll tell you the rest of the band," the investigator said. "That's Jackie, Raj and Barry. The last two are married. And guys the three kids here are Erin; she's the McCollough's daughter; Julia and Eliza who're Rick and Kate's. The baby is theirs too, Josie."

"She's adorable," Jackie said as she'd looked at the baby before Skye had started speaking.

"Thank you," Beckett said. "I can take over the rest," she told her friend.

"Okay," Skye said. "Wouldn't have been a problem but yeah, go ahead."

"This is my father, Jim Beckett," Beckett said to the three from the band. "And my mother in law Martha Rogers."

"We've heard of you," Raj said to Castle's mother.

"You have?" Martha asked in surprise.

"Oh sure, we played a cricket game here a few days ago," Raj began.

"For charity," Barry added. "Bloke by the name of Andres Piers was there."

"He was? He was with me for Shakespeare in the Park," Martha told the others. "How is he?"

"Doing well, he was only there to watch but I suppose word got out we were in those music videos," Raj commented.

"Those were so cool," Julia said eagerly. "I was at camp and I showed everyone that."

"Skye told us," Jackie said. "Thanks for doing that. That was a small release."

"We're not ready to go in yet," the investigator said in mock annoyance as the guitarist looked at her.

"There's still the McColloughs," Mary commented.

"I'm Brennan," the man said himself before his cousin could say. "Kate is my cousin, and this is my wife Clara. This is our son Louis. Dr. McCollough."

"Da," the young man groaned.

"Congratulations," Barry said. "We heard you've just come from Oxford."

"I did, thank you," Louis said. "And this is my sister Erin," he said though Skye had already introduced her.

"Great, let's get inside before we're all late," Skye told them.

With some laughter, the group made their way inside before they were led down some halls by a woman who'd hurried to them once they'd entered.

"Hello everyone," Paul McCartney said as the group neared them. "I see you've all made it, especially the graduates."

"Hi Paul," Julia said, a little startled when everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked them.

"I think they've been wondering about your reaction," Paul said. "Now come 'ead and give us a hug girls."

Eliza was a little surprised he was including her, but she went with her sister to the singer, both hugging Paul. "You remember us?" she asked.

"Of course," the singer replied with a slight laugh. "And I wanted to see your sister as well."

"She's here," Beckett said, walking over with Castle. She shared a quick hug with the singer before stepping aside and watching him shake hands with her husband.

"She's how old now?" Paul asked as he was looking down at Josie.

"Two months and three days," Castle answered. "Nancy's not with you?"

"No, I should introduce her now since there's far more of you lot," Paul said with a smile. He turned to the woman behind him and when she came up to stand next to him he was about to speak when there was a gasp from Julia and they both looked over at her.

"Sorry," the girl said with a slight blush. "Y-you're Stella."

"I am," the woman said with a smile. "So you've heard of me?"

"Our mommy uses your perfume," Eliza said with a smile.

"I do and before anyone else says anything I also have a few things from your clothing line; so do Julia and Eliza," Beckett said, embarrassed but deciding she should tell the woman.

"Our dad bought her a jacket that's from you," Julia said. She paused and became thoughtful before she said, "You designed. It's blue and really pretty."

"Oh… I'm glad to hear that," Stella said. "But I've been wanting to meet Skye; Dad's told me about her."

"I'm here," the investigator said. "What can I help you with?" Skye asked with a smile as she was shaking the designer's hand.

Before Stella could say anything, a man called to the group and Paul said, "You'll have to wait love. We need to get going or we'll run out of time for you."

"Damn, you're right," Skye said after checking her watch. "Alright, where will everyone go?"

"There's enough room for you all," Paul said. "We'll lead the way." He took them down the hall again before they entered a room where a man was standing up and greeting them.

"What is it?" Alexis asked as Julia had stopped abruptly, leading her to have to sidestep her.

"It's Giles," the girl breathed.

"George Martin's son?" Louis asked.

No one answered as the producer was being introduced before Paul said to the band, "We're just going to work out four songs today. I plan a little concert here."

"Concert?" Skye asked as they'd had no idea what the singer wanted to do with them before his album they would be working on next year.

"Our audience," Paul said, nodding to everyone else.

"We're going to be out there?" Marie said, pointing to the studio.

"Oh of course," Paul said with a smile. "Can't quite record you all reacting to us in here."

"What songs will we be singing?" Raj asked.

"Four of mine," Paul said. "Though what those will be…"

"Really? You trust us enough for that?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Oh sure," Paul answered in amusement. "But you've got to decide now of course."

"Now what?" Julia asked, pretending to be annoyed when everyone looked at her again. She grew serious and gasped out, "You want me to pick the songs?"

"That's right, you're a big fan," Paul said. "What about something not often heard?"

Breathing out Julia closed her eyes before she said, " _Arrow Through Me_ , _Must Do Something About It_ and _Why So Blue_. And I think you should do _London Town_ and let Skye sing that one in the lead even though it's the name of your album you had." She breathed out again, as quietly as she could, watching the singer and wondering what he would say to her choices as he was obviously thinking them over.


	48. Another Turning Point (Part 2)

"Alright, but these will all be duets," Paul said, looking over at Skye.

"And you're just doing this for fun, right?" the investigator asked, blanching for a moment.

"No, no, it'll be a release," Paul commented.

"Like _Amoeba's Secret_?" Castle asked.

"Just like that," Paul replied, nodding to him. "But fans seemed to be alright with you singing along with me. Though I'll agree with Julia; _London Town_ you can take."

"Alright," Skye sighed.

"I should have asked," Paul said. "Do you know all the songs?"

"Oh yeah," Jackie said with a nod.

"Played 'em many times," Barry added.

"Alright, let's go," Paul said laughingly before he gestured to the studio.

"We can go inside?" Alexis asked.

"Oh sure, unless anyone doesn't want to be the audience," Paul commented.

"What about Josa?" Eliza asked.

"Josa?" Stella inquired, looking at Castle and Beckett.

"Her sisters call her that," Paul told his daughter. "And I imagine she'd be better here."

"I'll stay with her," Martha said.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked her mother in law.

"I'll be able to hear from in this room," Martha replied. "Will I?" she asked the others as well as Giles.

"We will but it won't be very loud," the producer warned her.

"That's fine with me and the baby," Martha said as another worker indicated she could sit on the couch against the wall with a view of the window into the studio where everyone was going into.

"Alright," Paul said once the band was standing where he'd directed them with their instruments. "I was going to ask what you have but now I can just say, fantastic."

"Should we try the songs out first?" Mary asked, sharing a glance with her wife.

"Of course, we weren't going to just run into recording," Paul replied. He went to where his Hofner bass was and put it on before he said, "Skye?"

"Will we be going in order?" the investigator asked.

"Yes," Paul said simply before he went up to the microphone next to her. " _Arrow Through Me_."

Sitting with everyone else in front of the band and Paul, Beckett looked at Julia who was next to her, seeing the absolute excitement on her face. She murmured to her husband, "I'm glad we had the chance for them to see this," as she could see Eliza on the other side of him bouncing a little on her chair.

"Me too," Castle said, squeezing her hand before he let go of her since she had her camera. He couldn't help feeling proud of her; as she'd been taking pictures since everyone was preparing in front of them; before she stood up while Paul was counting them in.

Julia couldn't help shuddering in pleasure at the sound of the bass Raj was playing on his keyboard, the introduction of the song, and she waited anxiously for Paul and Skye to begin to sing which they soon did together. She smiled as her mother was walking around them, taking pictures of them every so often through the song.

 _Ooh, baby, you couldn't have done a worse thing to me  
If you'da taken and arrow and run it right through me, ooh  
Ooh baby, a bird in the hand is worth two flyin'  
But when it came to love, I'd knew you'd be lyin'  
It could have been a finer thing  
Would have been a major attraction  
With no other thing: offering a note of distraction  
Come on, get up, get under way, bring your love  
Ooh Baby, you wouldn't have found a more down hero  
If you'da started at nothing and counted to ze-e-ro_

 _Oo-oo-oo  
Ooh baby, you couldn't have done a worse thing to me  
If you'da taken an arrow and run it right through me  
It could have been a finer thing  
Would have been a major attraction  
If no other thing offering a no love distraction_

As the band began to play out the song Beckett felt someone standing next to her and she smiled as she wasn't surprised to find it was Julia. She hung her camera around her neck as she applauded with the others and said, "So do you need to change anything."  
"I think that was perfect," Clara commented.

"It was, Raj," Paul said, going over to the keyboard. "I love you speeding up that intro but try it a note higher."

Raj nodded and played the opening notes again with the notes a little higher, watching the singer nodding his head in time to it. "It fits Skye's voice."

"Exactly. I think we're ready to record," Paul said. "Skye?"

"Ready," the investigator said with a smile.

"Me too," Mary said.

"And me," Jackie added.

"So am I, back here," Barry said before they all laughed as he'd been waving at them.

"Then we'll start," Paul told the band. "And you lot," he said, turning to their audience. "Feel free to react and applaud." He looked at Beckett and said, "You're alright doing that?"

"I am, you asked me to take pictures," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, are we ready Giles?" Paul called out to the producer.

"Go ahead and count in," the man said through the intercom into the studio.

Eliza, sitting on her father's lap by then, was bouncing again on his lap before the song began again. She watched as they were singing into the microphones and her mother was going around them again, taking pictures. She was surprised when Julia suddenly took her mother's camera and was taking pictures as well. She giggled behind her hands before the song was finishing and she applauded, remembering the sound would be on the recording. "Sing again!" she couldn't help calling out.

Laughing with everyone else Skye said, "Thank you for that and we will now… are you sure you want to do the next song Julia suggested?"

"Sure, I'll have you sing it on your own as well," Paul said as he was going over to an acoustic guitar he had to switch to. "I'm sure you've done it already."

"Do any of you want to sing it?" Skye asked her wife and bandmates. When they shook their heads, she groaned and said, "Traitors." She looked at Beckett and said, "Stay still."

A little startled Beckett remained where she'd been standing, waiting for the investigator to set down her electric guitar. She couldn't help laughing when Skye came back to her and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her back before she said, "We didn't have a chance to do that."

"No," Skye said, laughing herself. "But at least we have the chance to now. And thank you for taking pictures."

"You're welcome," Beckett said, looking at Mary. "I'll get to that later."

"Are you really going to sing the next song on your own?" Julia asked, giving her mother back her camera as she had stopped hugging Skye.

"I am," the investigator said. She sighed and said, "How that will go…"

"That's why we're going to be practicing it first," Paul said, getting their attention. "Your band is all ready."

"Not my band," Skye said as she put her guitar back on. Standing away from her microphone she waited for Paul to start counting them down before she sang as he played the opening chord on his guitar.

 _I've just seen another sunset on my own  
All day long I've been alone  
And I must do something about it  
Yes, I must do something about it_

 _Played another losing card game with myself  
Lonely joker on a shelf  
And I must do something about it  
Yes, I must do something about it_

 _No one on the party line  
No one seems to need a dime  
No one even knows that I'm feeling this way_

 _I've just seen another sunset on my own  
All day long I've been alone  
And I must do something about it  
Yes, I must do something about it_

 _No one seems to need my vote  
No one has to change a note  
No one here to hold my coat  
Oh, what a day_

 _I've just watched another movie on TV  
No one's in the house but me  
And I must do something about it  
Yes, I must do something about it  
Oh, oh, something about it_

 _I've just dialed another number on my phone  
All day long I've been alone  
And I must do something about it_

With Skye repeating that last line the others were applauding loudly, and she said, "You don't need to do that yet."

"It's needed," Beckett told her. "That was great."

"Thanks," Skye replied before she looked over at Paul.

"Oh she's right, I like that you took the must do something about it line so far at the end of it," the singer said. "You all did great with that but what were you playing?" Paul then directed to Raj.

"The _bansuri_ ," the man answered.

"Good choice," Paul said with a nod. "Keep that." He turned back to the others and said, "Alright, let's go ahead and get this one recorded." He said to Beckett who'd paused in taking pictures, "Alright?"

"I'm fine," Beckett assured him. "But what are you going to do with these?"

"I'll find something," Paul said with a smile. "We're ready," he called to the booth. When they were directed to begin, he counted them in and played the opening chord as Skye started to sing as before.

That time they ended up having to stop when Skye messed up a lyric, laughing as the others in her band called out to her, "Poopie!"

"Oh, stop it," the investigator called to them. Skye then laughed and said to everyone else, "Sorry, they would yell that in the outtakes for _Mystery Science Theater 3000_."

"Haven't heard of it but I imagine they had fun with it," Paul commented. "From the top?"

"From the top," Jackie said, strumming her guitar a bit.

The group played through the song one more time, that time getting to the end without any mistakes. Their 'audience' applauded their performance and they nodded to them before the band turned their attention to Paul.

"We should take a bit of a break," the singer commented. "Give our voices a chance to rest."

"Might we have tea?" Barry asked.

"Sure, I'll take you to where you need to go," Paul said as the 'audience' got up as well.

"Be careful," Beckett said firmly as all six girls were looking at the guitars.

"They can hold my Hofner," Paul called back before he was leaving the studio with most of the others.

"Is he serious?" Julia asked her parents in shock.

"He is," Skye said, picking up the guitar in question. She walked over to the girl and was about to hand it to her when she held up her hand. Pausing, she watched Julia to see what she was going to do as everyone that had stayed in the studio was doing the same.

"Sorry," the girl said, wiping her hands carefully on the sides of her shirt. Julia let Skye put the guitar strap around her neck and she almost forgot to breathe before she looked up at her mother who was taking her picture. She smiled widely as she held the guitar neck and body carefully before she said to the investigator, "Have you ever held this?"

"I did, you never saw the picture I sent your mother?" Skye asked.

"I thought that was yours," Julia said in surprise.

"It wasn't," the investigator replied, shaking her head. "Go on and play."

"But-" Julia began.

"It's alright, just a few chords and then you might let your sister have a try," Paul said as he walked inside with a mug of tea.

"Are you sure it's okay? I have oils and stuff in my hands-" Julia began uncertainly.

"It's alright," Paul said slightly laughingly. "I have the same in my hands and it's still here."

Julia turned her attention to the neck of the guitar, making the A chord and strumming it slightly smiled up at her mother again for her pictures she was taking. When she finished, she was reluctant to give up the guitar but let her father take it, trying not to giggle at the way he held it reverently; like she thought she had done. But finally, he was helping Eliza with it and she did her best to help her sister form the chord she had while Beckett was taking pictures again.

"Can I wait for my da and mum to come back?" Erin said when Castle was taking the guitar over to her.

"We're here," Brennan said as everyone who'd stepped out of the studios was coming back inside. "Better start Erin so they can get on to the next song." When his daughter had the guitar he glanced at his cousin, seeing she was already bringing her camera up. He smiled and watched Julia trying to teach Erin the form the chord and then strumming at the same time.

"Very nice," Paul said with a smile to the little girl. "You've done very well, would any of you like to play with us?" he asked the three, smiling as they immediately started to giggle.

"Will you play it for the next song?" Julia asked when they'd calmed down. She watched the singer nod and then take back his guitar; as the twins and Fleur had held the guitar before; before her sister was going back with their dad to the seats and Erin went with her parents. She waited with her mother, wondering if she could take anymore pictures when Beckett turned her attention to her.

"Want to keep taking pictures?" she asked her oldest.

Shaking her head Julia replied, "You can, you're supposed to be the band's photographer."

"That's not a bad idea," Skye commented when Beckett glanced at her and the rest of the band.

"She's right, you could be," Jackie said.

"I think I already agreed to that," Beckett said. "And I hate to say it, but you need to get to your songs."

"She's right, Neil's going to be waiting at Heathrow in about three hours," Skye said after checking her watch.

"Then let's practice the next song," Paul said before he put on his Hofner.

"Playing them in?" Brennan asked interestedly as the singer was tuning the iconic guitar.

"You've never heard the song before?" Raj called.

"Not really," Brennan said, looking at the singer apologetically.

"Not to worry," Paul commented with a slight smile. "You're about to now." He began to play his bass, looking up at Skye in surprise as she was playing her light blue guitar with him as an almost echo.

Beckett paused in taking pictures, watching Skye for a moment before she glanced at her oldest. She smiled briefly at the expression on Julia's face at the way Skye was playing with Paul, stopping when the singer began to sing the song with the whole band joining him for the background vocals. She had to wonder what Paul would think of that, once the song ended, but was focused more on listening to the lyrics since it was a song she enjoyed.

 _Staring from a cardboard castle, down and out  
One of life's young students finds out what it's all about  
Papers flutter, angry taxi-drivers shout_

 _From the pages of a paper, candles shine  
On a perfect table laid for two who love to dine  
They suggest a highly recommended wine  
Once again the same old line_

 _Why so sad, my fine young friend  
Why so blue?_

 _Weary carriage horses standing in single file  
Someone at a crowded bus stop wears a friendly smile  
Touching nerves that no one's heard from in a while  
Papers from the same old file_

 _Why so sad, my fine young friend  
Why so blue?_

 _Sometimes when eyes meet  
You know, they have to meet again  
Sometimes birds of a feather  
Got to fly together, oh_

 _From a dingy attic window, candles shine  
On a perfect table laid for two who love to dine  
Now they drink the highly recommended wine  
Free at last and feeling fine_

 _I'm so glad, my fine young friend  
Glad for you  
I'm so glad, my fine young friend  
Glad for you, you used to be so blue  
You used to be so blue  
Why so blue?_

With Paul saying he was pleased with the performance of the song they recorded it quickly before they paused so they could all drink some water that was brought in for them.

"Alright, we'll sing together," Paul said, speaking to Skye and Mary. "You two have a good sound with each other."

"Thanks," Mary said, looking at her wife. "But she's taking the lead?"

"Actually, let's give the first verse a shot with the three of us," Paul said. "Sorry Julia but I thought we should sing together."

"Do that," the girl said. She shrugged and said, "They're not my songs."

"That's true," Paul said with a slight laugh. He turned to the two women and said, "We should just do that."

"We're ready," Barry said, sitting back behind the drums that had been in the studio.

"Then on the count of three Raj," Paul told the man behind the keyboard.

After Paul had counted, Julia waited eagerly for the three to begin singing, wondering what it would sound like as the original recording had him singing it with Linda and Denny Laine. She soon found out as they began with the first verse and she sucked in a breath of air as quietly as she could. She loved how it sounded already and knew that that was how the very last recording would go before the impromptu concert was finished and the album was completed.

 _Walking down the sidewalk on a purple afternoon  
I was accosted by a barker playing a simple tune  
Upon his flute- toot toot toot toot_

 _Silver rain was falling down  
Upon the dirty ground of London Town  
People pass me by on my imaginary street  
Ordinary people it's impossible to meet  
Holding conversations that are always incomplete  
Well, I don't know  
O, where are there places to go  
Someone somewhere has to know  
I don't know_

 _Out of work again the actor entertains his wife  
With the same old stories of his ordinary life  
Maybe he exaggerates the trouble and the strife  
Well, I don't know  
Oh, where are there places to go  
Someone somewhere has to know_

 _Crawling down the pavement on a Sunday afternoon  
I was arrested by a rozzer wearing a pink balloon  
About his foot- toot toot toot toot_

 _Silver rain was falling down  
Upon the dirty ground of London Town_

 _Someone somewhere has to know  
Silver rain was falling down  
Upon the dirty ground of London Town_

* * *

"Mom?" Julia asked as she stood next to the seats where her parents were.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked, smiling up at her.

"I was wondering, what does the word rozzer mean?" Julia asked. "Do you know?"

"I do," Beckett replied. "It means a police officer."

"Oh… that's why Skye winked at you," Julia said in realization.

"That's why," Beckett replied with a smile. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah but… I'm so surprised," Julia said.

"How come?" Castle said, having her sit on his lap.

"I'm not too heavy?" Julia asked.

"Definitely not," Castle said firmly. "So why are you so surprised?"

"Well we went for 'lexis' graduation and then we were with Paul at Abbey Road," Julia said.

"It was a shock," Alexis said, stepping up to them.

"How're you doing?" Beckett asked her stepdaughter.

"I'm fine," Alexis replied with a smile as her grandmother had been asking that too. "I'll see him very soon and there's a lot I need to do."

"When will you move into the house if you get the one you go see?" Eliza asked, going over and taking her sister's hand.

"I'll have to see," Alexis replied slowly. "But Mary said we're almost back home."

"Have you looked in on Josie at all?" Beckett asked her.

"She's asleep," Alexis replied.

"And how's Fleur?" Castle asked.

"She's good, someone's been helping her," Alexis answered, looking down at her little sister.

"She's scared but I said it was cool 'cause her mom was flying," Eliza said. She frowned and said, "She wants Skye now."

"Understand-" Castle started to say before Skye herself came over the intercom of the plane they were in flying back to NYC from London.

"Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts," the investigator said. "We will be landing at JFK shortly."

"Come on," Castle said as he had Julia get up. He followed her back to where she'd been sitting with Marie and told the two, "Better listen to the pilot," before he watched them buckling their seatbelts.

"You have to too Dad," Julia said, smiling up at him.

"Smart aleck," Castle said though he was smiling too. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he went over to where his wife was, making sure Eliza was alright with Alexis.

"We're good," the young woman said. "And are we going straight home?"

"We are, your gram is ready to stay with us for the rest of the summer," Castle answered.

"Great," Alexis replied with a nod.

"Did you miss home?" Eliza asked her sister.

"Of course," Alexis replied before Skye was announcing they were cleared for landing. "And now I'm finally back after five hours." She smiled when her sister giggled before they looked out the window, finding the city getting nearer and nearer as they made their descent.

* * *

"Kate," Castle said to his wife as he entered their room. "We need some chicken for dinner. And some other things so I'll head over to the market."

Beckett was about to answer when she heard a knock on the wall outside their door and she looked over to see Alexis was there with her sisters. "You got tired of playing with them?" she asked the young woman with a smile.

"Oh no, they wanted to follow Dad," Alexis replied. "And you can both go to the market."

"Yeah," Eliza said quickly.

"I don't have to," Beckett said wryly.

"Are you still unpacking?" Alexis asked her.

"Now you're starting?" Beckett said jokingly. She sighed and said, "I finished getting everything out of the suitcase… alright. We need more than chicken, so I might as well make a list and go with you."

"Don't force yourself," Castle said.

Glancing at him Beckett said, "I'm worried about-" before she was cut off by Josie beginning to whimper. "I don't need to anymore," she said in amusement.

"Come down to the kitchen," Castle said while they watched her taking the baby from Alexis. "And catch if I've forgotten anything."

"Sure," Beckett said though she was already going out the door since Josie was crying. She hurried down the stairs and at the kitchen table she sat down and opened her blouse before she proceeded to nurse the baby. "I know we're going to need milk," she said as her husband and the rest of their daughters appeared soon after with the dogs trailing behind.

"Do they have food?" Eliza asked, standing next to her mother and taking Josie's hand that had been pressed to Beckett's chest.

"Why don't you and Julia check?" Castle asked.

Beckett looked on while Eliza kissed the back of her sister's hand, smiling when the little girl rushed away with Julia. "Don't run please," she said, shaking her head. "And we'll need lunches and dinners love," she said, turning her attention to her husband.

"I figure we can save that for last," Castle replied. He was looking in the fridge and said, "How about some watermelon tonight?"

"Sounds good," Alexis said. "Mind if I use some to make popsicles?"

"Good idea," Castle said absently, looking at the vegetables they had. "Alright, I see what we need," he told the two, typing in those items on his phone. "So next is dinners."

"And lunches," Beckett said a little absently as she was switching Josie.

"Can you get her a towel?" Castle asked his daughter quietly.

"Sure," Alexis said, going over to the closet near their office. She glanced back at them while she opened the door, smiling to see her father leaning over to kiss the back of Josie's head and then his wife on the lips before she turned her attention to the towels that were there for the baby so she could grab one. She was hurrying as the girls were coming back from the garage and she wanted to join them.

"They have food," Julia said.

Studying her for a moment Castle said to the girl, "You gave them a treat too."

"We wanted to say we were happy we were home with them," Eliza explained with a smile.

"Yeah and it was the ones for their teeth," Julia said.

"Okay," Castle replied. "You'll help your sister with Josie, right?"

"She's probably going to sleep love," Beckett said, looking down at the baby. She turned her attention to him and said, "What about our meals?"

"I was thinking tomorrow-" Castle began.

"Monday," Beckett said.

Smiling at his wife, as the next day was Father's Day, Castle said, "Going ahead to Monday then. I was thinking of sandwiches or any day of the week, some breakfast for lunch and then chicken parmesan with spaghetti."

"Make that a dinner," Beckett said as Josie was finishing. She reached out to Alexis for the towel she held but watched with slight surprise when her stepdaughter slung it over her own shoulder. "You don't mind," she stated.

"It's not that hard to do and I do love to hold my sister," Alexis said with a smile as she knew her stepmother was teasing her.

"Did you do that for me?" Eliza asked.

"I did," Alexis said while she was patting the baby's back gently.

"Love?" Castle asked to get her attention. "Any suggestions?"

"Some Swedish meatballs," Beckett said while she swiftly buttoned her blouse. "Some salmon with rice and chow mein, empanadas." She had to pause there as the girls gasped in delight, making her smile, before she said, "And maybe some fondue a couple nights."

"Okay, that should be good," Castle said. "We'll be back," he said as he and Beckett stood. He went to Alexis and kissed the back of the baby's head before telling his oldest, "Call if there's any trouble."

"I think that was a given Rick," Beckett said, going to the baby and kissing the back of her head as well. "Wait until we're back to let them go outside."

"I will, we'll be fine," Alexis assured them with a smile before she watched them go. Once they were out of the house she turned to her sisters and said, "Time to play," laughing softly as she watched them run off to the family room while they cheered. She followed, Josie still against her shoulder, getting ready to play with her two sisters as their little sister slept.

* * *

"Do I have time to write in my diary?" Julia asked as she was yawning widely.

"You do," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband looked to her to answer that.

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything tomorrow," Castle said to her.

"No Dad! It's Father's Day!" Julia told him.

"She's right Rick," Beckett said with a smile. She turned to their oldest and told her, "We might be a little later starting but that's okay."

"Will Grandpapa and Gram be okay?" Julia asked in concern.

"They will be," Beckett assured her.

"It was a little too much for them, especially with the time difference," Castle added. "That's why they took a nap as soon as we came home."

Julia nodded before she asked, "Should I start?" When her mother motioned to her desk she smiled and went over to it, taking out her diary, pen and ink. When her pen was ready she began to write, starting with the date and yawning slightly again.

 _June 20_ _th_ _, 2020  
I'm back diary! I went to England and I didn't take you since it wasn't for very long. Not even a full day really. But it was for something really fun and that was Alexis' graduation._

 _College graduation which is so much bigger than mine and Lizzy's of course. So big that she wore real robes. Not like the robes she wore when she graduated from high school that Lizzy and I saw before, but robes like Harry Potter robes. There were even different ones! Well, they weren't different houses but what major, or degree like Dad said, the person had they were getting the degree for. I saw some with blue… wait let me make a list that way I can remember better and then ask Mom and Dad what they were._

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked when Julia turned to her and Castle abruptly.

"If I ask you about the robes I saw," the girl began. "Would you know what major they had?"

"I can look it up," Castle said, getting his phone from his pocket.

"You're writing that down?" Beckett asked their oldest with a smile.

"The ones I remember," Julia asked.

"Hopefully you remember your sister's," Castle commented.

Julia just glanced at her father from the corner of her eye before she looked back to her diary to prepare her list.

 _Okay, had to remember in my head but here they are:_

 _A black robe with blue and red around the neck and shoulders- that was 'lexis' for Clinical Pscology_

"How do you spell psychology?" Julia asked her parents.

"P-s-y-c-h-o-l-o-g-y," Beckett answered first.

"Thanks," Julia said quickly as she turned her attention back to her diary.

 _Psychology_

 _One that was black too with green and then a cream color- that was Louis' for Vet Sciences… well it has a different name but the letters that go next to his name will be DVM, I think it's Latin. Dad knew how to say it._

 _Another black robe with gold and white on top_

 _Black with a color that looked like a light tan_

 _Red with blue (that one was right before 'lexis went down the aisle)_

 _And the last one I can remember is a light purple with I hope fake fur. Oh! And that makes me remember one with blue surrounded with fake fur. And that's it. So now I have to ask Mom and Dad what those were for, I'll write it down next to the colors._

"What was the gold and white?" Julia asked.

"They were the linings for the robes," Castle said absently as he was looking at his phone. "That's the Master of Fine Art."

Writing that down next to the colors she had noted, Julia asked, "Black with something like a tan color?"

Looking at his phone again; while his wife was leaning against him to watch as well; Castle said, "I think the color is sand and I like this one, it's for Master of English."

Julia laughed softly and nodded, as she wasn't surprised her father had said that, before she wrote it down and asked, "What about red with blue that was right before 'lexis? The robe was red."

"Doctor of Philosophy," Castle replied as he found that quickly. "Next?"

"Hold on, let me write it down Dad," Julia said with a smile. After she'd done so she said, "What about purple with the fake fur."

Castle was about to speak when his wife grabbed his arm and he paused, knowing that she didn't want him talking about the fact that it was rabbit fur. So he said, "Do you mean light purple?"

"Yeah," Julia said, wondering about their exchange though she guessed it was because she had said the wrong color.

"That's for Bachelor of Music," Castle replied.

Scribbling quickly next to her last line Julia asked, "What about the blue with that fake fur?"

"It's for either the Magister Juris," Beckett began since that was one of the ones she knew. "Which is for studying law. And for Bachelors of Civil Law, Medicine and Surgery."

"Oh… all of them have to wear the same one?" Julia asked before she turned her attention to writing it down.

"They do but I don't think they'd mind," Beckett said with a smile. "It's more that they're able to graduate. Are you finished?"

"No," Julia replied, shaking her head. "I'm just gonna write really fast about what we did after." She was relieved when her parents nodded, and she went back to her entry.

 _So those robes were really cool. But I can't talk about the whole ceremony 'cause it was long. But 'lexis left with black robes and then she came back in with the ones I talked about. Oh, all those colors were on the edge of the hood the robes had._

 _When we went outside 'lexis met us and we said hello again; Grandpapa, Lizzy and Josa went to a garden close by to wait 'cause Lizzy and Josa were too little to go to the theater (that was really pretty). I forgot to say before 'lexis went with the other students at the start her mother came over to us and her mother's husband. I could tell she didn't like Josa 'cause she just looked at her super fast; didn't even look at Mom but that's not a surprise. And she didn't stay for long, then or after we got back outside. We went back to the hotel and saw Erin and Louis again, they were happy and so were we._

 _I forgot something else, now 'lexis is Dr. Castle, but she kept saying to call her 'lexis, especially me and Lizzy (and Josa when she can talk)._

 _We left on the train for London and I didn't know what we were gonna do at all, but we went in a taxi to Abbey Road. I thought we were gonna walk to the crossing even though we did that already but then Skye, Mary, the twins and Fleur came up to us with three other people. They were the rest of the band! The Rambling O'Dells so I got to meet a band! I met them and they're really nice, Raj really is from India. And then we went inside and Paul was there, meeting us! He wanted to make a little album of a live performance and the rest of us were the audience. Oh and his daughter Stella, she was really nice and she talked to Mom about being a model even though Mom wasn't one for that long._

 _The little concert was so cool, Mom took pictures while they were practicing and playing, and she let me take some too! But we don't know what he's gonna do with those. But I almost forgot, I got to pick the songs! And they did them, it was so cool, and Skye got to sing some on her own. And then Paul let me hold his Hofner Bass and I even got to play it a little too! After that we had to go back to the airport and the plane we had to ourselves._

 _It was really nice to get back to the house to get to see the dogs, but the best part is that AJ and EJ are back together! 'lexis is here until… I guess until she and Louis move to where they're gonna live together. But that's okay, hopefully she'll be really close! So I gotta stop now, I'm super tired and I keep yawning. It was the best day though and I'm very happy._

Gently taking the pen out of her daughter's hand, Beckett got it emptied of the rest of the ink in there before she cleaned it. She wasn't surprised when; as she closed the ink bottle and the diary; that Julia fell asleep in Castle's arms as he picked her up. They went together to the bed, knowing their daughter knew they loved her as they began to tuck her in.

* * *

"Since we're still doing something tomorrow," Castle commented as he walked around the bed once he'd brushed his teeth. "Can I have a clue?"  
"You realize we're leaving the decision of what we do up to you right?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Yeah but…" Castle said before he trailed off.

"You want to go golfing?" Beckett asked, studying him.

"It's Father's Day, I want to be with the girls," Castle replied. "And you of course."

"Of course," Beckett replied. "But you don't need to choose now Rick, you have tomorrow."

Shrugging Castle said, "Can I ask for something that's not where we go?"

"Okay," Beckett said, slightly confused.

"I'd like to go out to breakfast because I'm not the only father here," Castle replied.

"I was going to suggest that but tomorrow once we were up," Beckett replied with a smile. "But you two need to decide where we go."

"Sure," Castle said. He told her with a smile, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Beckett replied. She said, "There's tomorrow night." She raised her hand as soon as her husband opened his mouth and told him, "Don't say I don't owe you that. I don't care what day it is I just want my husband."

"Great, I want my wife so maybe we'll both get lucky with them," Castle said. He smiled when his wife rolled her eyes and then stood up to take off his robe. He was about to toss it to the table behind the headboard when he paused.

"You do realize that I'm going to give the decisions to you tomorrow night," Beckett pointed out to him as she was watching him.

"Yeah… it's been a while," Castle commented absently. He tossed his robe over to one of the armchairs instead and climbed over his wife to get on his side before he tucked his legs underneath the sheet. "What're you looking at?" he asked as she had her tablet in her hands.

"These," Beckett said, showing him the pictures she had open.

"That was interesting," Castle said, as they were the ones they'd taken with Alexis after the ceremony. "I'm really glad she wanted to take a picture with us both."

"Me too," Beckett said. "But what I wanted to tell you is that I want to get this one printed out for our room," she told him as she opened the picture of their four daughters together.

Castle turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of her head, telling her, " _Bhufuil tú máthair bródúil_ ," which meant she was a proud mother.

" _Tá tú ag athair bródúil_ ," Beckett replied, letting him know that he'd been a proud father. "You know," she said, switching back to English. "I couldn't help feel like I'd raised her with you and we were seeing the results of years of education together."

"I felt the same way," Castle replied, nodding his head. He smiled and said, "I get the feeling Alexis felt the same; you were approving of her going to Oxford. And not so she would get out of your hair."

Giving her husband a look Beckett told him, "You realize she knows how I feel about her."

"Sure," Castle said before he was laughing when she playfully shoved him aside. "I hope she didn't mind we didn't give her any gifts."

With another look Beckett reminded her husband, "She knows the townhouse… or whatever they get, is going to be from us." She thought for a moment and said, "What if she wanted a house over in the west part of town?"

"She told you about those?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded her head, he said, "I guess she likes a cozier home."

"They're a step below ours," Beckett told him with a roll of her eyes. "Just one less bedroom and bath."

"True," Castle said. "I should get some listings and plant them in front of her. The closer the better."

"Oh no, not yet," Beckett said, grabbing her husband by the arm and pulling him to her. Before he could react in any way she had wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss deeply. She cried out into his mouth when he pulled her onto his lap but was quick to recover. Unfortunately she needed to breathe shortly after, so she pulled away telling him, "You know I could use a little of this."

"Heavy petting?" Castle asked.

"Petting what?" Beckett asked in amusement.

Castle opened his mouth before he recalled he was a little limited and he pretended to grumble as his wife laughed softly. "When you're set with those," he said, nodding to her breasts. "I'm going to pet and suck until my mouth is sore."

"And your hands?" Beckett asked.

"Numb," Castle said, exaggerating the word. He smiled widely at the way his wife laughed and he leaned over, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you Kate," he told her.

"Hmm, I love you too Rick," Beckett said, leaning against his chest. She smiled and said, "No more holding back tomorrow."

"No," Castle said, nodding rapidly. He then caressed her hair and said, "This is good too though."  
"It is," Beckett said with a sigh and a slight yawn. She pressed her cheek to his chest and closed her eyes so she could rest them before she was suddenly jolted awake by her husband moving. "Rick?" she asked.

"You fell asleep," Castle replied. "I'm trying to lie you down."

"Not yet," Beckett sighed, holding onto him.

"Yes yet, you need some rest," Castle replied.

"Then just hold me for the time being," Beckett said, feeling a little more awake.

"Alright," Castle said, going with that since he wanted her to get some rest. "I'm hoping Josie will let us sleep."

"She might, it was a busy day for her," Beckett said through another yawn. She waited for her husband to lay down before she was pressed to his side, cheek to his shoulder. "Wait," she said, raising her head. She leaned over to him and then kissed him deeply. There was no real surprise when he kissed her back passionately and she couldn't help moaning in pleasure as his tongue slipped into her mouth at her parting of her lips. They only rolled around together, knowing he was tired too as it was very slow, but it was no less enjoyable. When they parted, she pressed her forehead to his telling him, "Goodnight love."

"Night my love," Castle replied, waiting for her to settle against his side. "Sweet dreams."

"Hmm, sweet dreams Rick," Beckett replied.

Though they were both tired Castle and Beckett couldn't help kissing one last time, making it tender and sensuous. After that they were relaxing and closing their eyes so they could go to sleep. They couldn't help thinking that with all of their kids there with them that everything was right once again with their home and they looked forward to the celebration of Father's Day as they nodded off before the night got too late.


	49. Epilogue- All That Matters In The End

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Okay, so as it says this is the end of the story and I do have another story so if anyone wants to check it out it'll be up in a few days!

A/N #2: I was happy to get the feedback for the last chapter that I did, so I'll get right into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Really great to see you thought the last chapter was good writing. And I'm very happy you thought the four songs that Julia picked were great songs! And I wasn't surprised you like how Paul loves the idea of sharing his music!),

Mb (Nice to see that you thought the last chapter was a fantastic update. I wasn't surprised to see that you loved how I had them all there for Alexis' and Louis' graduations, had to have them there of course. I recalled that you were wondering what Meredith would do while there at the graduation, so I was expecting you to have some trepidation about her showing up once they were there. And yeah, I didn't really feel like there was a place for any hijinks from her; as you said, but I figured she'd still have that animosity so I'm not surprised you felt she did for Beckett and the girls, especially for Josie. I'm really happy that you were smiling at how Alexis and Louis are with each other. I definitely want to convey that they adore and love each other so I was happy to see you mentioned that! I was of course pleased to see the reaction you had to them going to the studio to see Skye and Paul. And I wasn't surprised that you saw them taking advantage of being there so Beckett could photograph them for a possible album cover, interesting what you said about a coffee table book. I was really glad that you were about them meeting Stella. Not a surprise that you thought it was exciting for Julia to have Paul ask her to pick out the songs for the recording, I agree with you about that! Great you thought it was very nice. And you're welcome for the first half! I was of course happy that you thought the second half was a sweet, sweet update. So great that you could picture the recording session and how much fun everyone involved there was having too since I did want to write that of course. And really happy that you could feel Paul was enjoying the company and the family atmosphere too! I'm not surprised that you said it's so good that Alexis is back at the house and she and Louis will be close to all the people that both she and he love too. Nice to read you thought it was fantastic! And I'm so happy to see that you thought my story And In The End was fantastic and amazing. I'm not surprised you wish that was how they'd resolved the Bracken storyline since that's what I was thinking myself when I planned it out. I wanted him gone and nothing… lingering to bring him back or something linked to him to make Beckett crusade again… lol, not sure I'll ever forgive the show for doing that, lol, but that's just my opinion of course. And I'm glad that you're on edge only a few chapters into Save The Last Dance For Me, and that you're finding it amazing! And don't worry about the side note since I have wondered what you've thought of each story in the past as you've been going through them. I'm really glad you want to catch up and happy that you're happy and impressed with how my writing grew and the complexity of the storylines as the series has progressed. You're welcome for giving you what you could envision Castle and Beckett becoming with their family. And of course, you're welcome for sharing this second half too!),

MsNYC (Really glad that you're happy that Castle and Beckett are getting a chance for themselves, which I'm not surprised you are, lol. And great you thought it was really cute at how eager Eliza was about sharing her graduation with Alexis. I'm not surprised that you know Beckett is happy about being able to ride her horse again. And glad you like super soakers, lol, I had one as a kid but never played with it too much, but I know kids enjoy them, like you, lol, since you said you had three going up. Great you thought the message Beckett wrote for Julia in her yearbook was a sweet touch. And I wasn't surprised at your reaction to Alexis graduating in the last chapter. Or that you mentioned that Castle was low key nervous but not really as you put it. Not surprised you enjoyed the flashback but I am of course glad you did too! I'm also not surprised that you mentioned Alexis going home, I know a lot of readers are glad that she is. Interesting to see you were happy that Meredith showed up, but it makes sense since you said it was the least she could do, and that is what I was aiming for with that, that she can't really do much anymore. I had to laugh at your mentioning Skye and Paul, though glad you enjoyed them being there, lol. Nice to see you thought Julia's diary entry us cute. And I'm happy to see that you're glad Castle and Beckett are back to their intimacy and of course that you thought it was tastefully written as usual. And pleased to read you thought it was great writing as usual too!) and

vetgirlmx (Great to see you enjoyed this chapter greatly. And I had to laugh that you groaned when you remembered Meredith was going to be there. I'm not surprised that you were grateful she was her unlikeable self and didn't make any nasty comments. Really not surprised that you were happy the meeting was short, or that you thought it was rude that she didn't introduce her husband. I laughed again when you said who cares, but not surprised when you said she's gone for the time being. Great you enjoyed the ceremony and not surprised you laughed at Julia getting bored. I watched an Oxford graduation ceremony clip on YouTube to help me write it and I can definitely see that kids would get bored there, lol. So you're definitely right that stuff happens a lot. And I found the age limit for the ceremonies and yeah, she was too young. But I'm not surprised you forget sometimes Eliza's only five. And I figured recording the ceremony would be best for Eliza and Jim, and then later Josie. I wanted Jim to be there too myself but like you said he was the only reasonable option to watch the two youngest. And great I could surprise you with the mini-concert, lol, but great you loved that! Not surprised you're wondering if it's a preview for that album or this is it, or that you're hoping you can see that again. Great that you can't wait to see what's next since Alexis is home and now you don't need to anymore!).

Thanks so much for the review, I loved reading them as usual and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Put It There_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Flowers in the Dirt_.

All That Matters In The End

Looking up at the ceiling Castle could hear a giggle come from outside the room and he smiled slightly before the footsteps were inside the bedroom behind the bed. He closed his eyes quickly before he felt the side of the bed where Beckett slept move and he tried to keep as still as possible.

"Is he awake?" Eliza whispered to her sister.

Not answering her, Julia reached over and poked their father on the shoulder before his eyes flew open and with a growl he jumped at them, making them cry out though she herself was laughing. "Morning Dad," she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Happy Father's Day," she added as Eliza was hugging him around her.

"Yeah, Happy Father's Day Daddy," the little girl said.

"Thank you, girls," Castle replied, kissing the tops of their heads. He looked over at Alexis; who was standing on his side of the bed; and asked her, "Didn't want to join them?"

"Holding her?" the young woman asked jokingly as she had Josie cradled in her arms. She sat down and kissed her father's cheek saying, "Happy Father's Day Dad."

"Thanks," Castle said, reaching for the baby.

"If she could I think she would be saying the same thing love," Beckett said as she'd walked into the room already.

Castle, glancing up at her, forced himself to not start staring at his wife before he leaned over. He pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead, smiling when Josie cooed and lightly smacked his cheek when she moved her arm. "She's telling me that way," he commented. He asked, "How come you're the only one dressed?"

"Because we need to go for brunch," Beckett said. When her husband looked startled she said, "It's a quarter to ten, I had to make reservations and Dad suggested the café by the stables."

"Are you gonna go riding?" Eliza asked eagerly since she and her sisters hadn't heard where they were going.

"Wait, reservations at that… oh, they're doing a special brunch?" Castle asked.

"No, it just gets crowded," Beckett replied easily. "And I figured dinner would be bigger; that you two can choose."

"I don't mind," Castle said. "And I think I'll pass on riding."

"I don't mind," Beckett echoed him since he was looking at her apologetically. "But we need to go, the reservation is at ten fifteen."

Nodding, Castle kissed Josie again before he handed her back to Alexis; kissing his daughter on the cheek. He did the same with the girls, embracing them at the same time to their laughter before they left to get their littlest sister ready together. He realized he and Beckett were alone but knew his wife wanted him to get ready, so he hurried to get his clothes. He was so fast getting dressed that he didn't realize she was standing in the doorway of the closet until he turned to it to walk out.

"Did I scare you?" Beckett asked in some amusement when he jumped seeing her.

"Slightly," Castle said as he went past her. "But I was trying to hurry; still am."

"I can see that," Beckett replied, following him. "I talked to Dad and he says he trusts you to choose somewhere to go."

"That's not really fair," Castle commented as he was drying off his face.

"Believe me, when he says he doesn't mind he doesn't," Beckett replied. "I think he just wants to be with the girls too. So do you want to do anything at all?"

"I do," Castle replied. "I've thought about it, but I don't know if you're going to want to go along with it… or Mother for that matter."

"Just tell me," Beckett said simply.

"Okay, I'd like to spend the day at the family fun center," Castle said before he began to brush his teeth. "Is it possible?"

At first Beckett was going to ask him why it wouldn't be before she swiftly realized he was talking about Josie. "It is," she told him. "Your mother can care for her if she'd like to rest… we'll talk to her."

"She wasn't up yet?" Castle asked after he'd dried off his mouth. When his wife shook her head, he walked over to her saying, "They'll wake her up."

About to speak Beckett was interrupted when her husband grabbed her, and she said, "You were waiting for that?"

"I told you I was hurrying," Castle replied before he pulled her closer. He was startled when she kissed him before he could do that to her, but it quickly dawned on him she'd been wanting to do that for some time. But the thought was rapidly forgotten as he returned her kiss and held onto the small of her back to bring her tighter up against him. She was passionate, so he followed her lead as they rubbed their tongues against each other. When they needed to part he was slow to do so and he said, "It'll be harder to do this at the center."

"That was your choice," Beckett said in amusement. She brushed her lips against his and let go of him before he was doing the same to her and she told him, "Unless you're changing your mind?"

"No, they'll be… very happy," Castle replied. Before she could say anything, he was swift to tell her, "I'll remind you you've called me a nine-year-old… and a twelve-year-old in fact."

"Well, since you were worried about your mother I'm guessing I'm next," Beckett said as they walked out into their bedroom. "And I don't mind going."

"Okay, we should go," Castle replied. He scratched at his chin and said, "Should we invite the Fosters or Davises?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Rebecca and Lily and I talked about that and we decided to celebrate separate with our families."

Nodding, Castle walked with her out of the room and out to the hall where he saw his mother was up. After she'd greeted him he did the same with Jim before Julia was going over to him and taking his hand as they all went down to the foyer.

"What are we doing?" Martha asked her son.

"The family fun center," Castle said, deciding he would need to tell the girls as they seemed to be impatient. "But," he told them when the two gasped. "We need to eat before we go."

"Are we just gonna golf?" Eliza asked.

"We'll do more but what that is we'll figure out once we get there," Beckett said when her husband glanced at her. "For now, get your shoes on and we'll go." She went to Eliza to help her, not surprised when the little girl was fidgety while she was doing that. She hoped the girls would be patient enough for brunch, deciding against telling her daughters that as they already knew. As they were going out to the garage she knew they were old enough to remember how to behave and she only hoped they would as she was looking forward to getting to the center herself.

* * *

"What are we going to do first?" Eliza asked.

"You guys can pick," Castle commented. He was startled when Julia and Eliza just looked at him and he said, "What?"

"You and Grandpapa pick Dad," Julia told him firmly.

"I'll defer to you Richard," Jim said to his son in law.

"Are you sure?" Castle said.

"We are Dad," Alexis said in amusement. "So just say already."

"You don't know me," Castle replied jokingly. He felt someone hugging him and he looked down at Eliza saying, "What's wrong?"

"She does Daddy," the little girl said seriously. She then told him, "I know what you want to do."

"Oh really?" Castle asked with a smile on his face as he picked her up.

"Yeah, you wanna go golf," Eliza told him.

"She's right, I do," Castle said to the others. He kissed the little girl's cheek before saying, "Is it alright to do that outside?"

"We can," Beckett said, knowing he was referencing Josie. She turned to her mother in law and asked, "What will you do?"

"I think I'll join you," Martha replied.

"Will you play?" Julia asked.

"And keep an eye on Josie for you," Martha added.

"We'll all watch her," Beckett assured her as they walked to the counter inside the main building of the family fun center they'd gone to after having their brunch. "Since we'll all be together." She went over to the counter at the door leading out to the courses and ordered clubs for them all.

"So, we stay together," Castle said to the girls while they were waiting for Beckett to come back to them.

"Dad, she needs help," Alexis told her father. She then went over to her stepmother and said, "Are we staying here all day?"

"We are," Beckett replied with a nod. "Your dad wanted to."

"Will your dad decide anything?" Alexis asked as they were waiting for the others to walk over to them.

"I don't know," Beckett said. "I think he'll need more time here before he's comfortable making decisions about where to go."

Though she wanted to point out Jim had been there several times already Alexis guessed her step-grandfather was letting her father decide since he was picking where Julia and Eliza would enjoy. She turned her attention to her sisters and was about to call out to them they needed to pick which course to golf on when they rushed the rest of the way to her and Beckett.

"We asked Daddy and he said we can play with the pirates," Eliza said eagerly.

"I did," Castle said, looking over at his wife. "Since we usually go to the safari side."

Nodding Beckett handed him one of the clubs and said, "Let's go." She handed out the other clubs to her father and mother in law before they stepped outside, and she said, "Is she okay?"

"She is," Jim said, smiling down at Josie who was looking back at him with wide eyes. "I told Martha I would like to care for her," he said.

Beckett, watching him, gave him a gentle smile and told him, "That's fine," since she could see the love her father had for the baby in his eyes. "But what about the game?"

"It's not really a game," Jim replied quickly. "Your husband didn't want to keep score."  
"Still," Beckett said. She smiled a little wider and said, "I'm kidding Dad, if you want to rest just let me know."

"When she needs her mother I will," Jim promised. He watched his daughter walk ahead to the others who were standing at the first hole and glanced back to the baby, seeing she was yawning. He gently brushed the back of his finger to her cheek and smiled when Josie made an almost ah sound before she closed her eyes. He gently pushed the stroller back and forth to help her sleep while he looked on at the others beginning to golf.

"How's Louis?" Castle asked his daughter as Beckett was helping Eliza with her shot.

"How do you know I talked to him?" Alexis asked him. When her father just looked at her she laughed softly and said, "I called him when I got up. And he's fine. His father loved the cardigan with the Oxford crest."

"Did they do anything today?" Beckett asked her stepdaughter as she could hear their conversation.

"She said they were going to go riding and stay at the pool," Alexis replied. "Take it easy after all the traveling yesterday."

"Any reason why they went to Kent?" Castle asked.

Shrugging Alexis said, "No idea, even Louis didn't know." She smiled and said, "They might have gotten him something for his job; medical equipment for horses I think. And he's always loved the old doctor bags, so they might have found him one." She turned her attention to setting down her purple golf ball and said, "He'll let me know."

Castle glanced at Beckett and she said, "What could we get her?"

"Notepad," he said firmly.

"I don't need that Dad I can get it myself," Alexis said jokingly. She then said, "You already have a gift for me."

Watching her go Castle murmured; when his daughter was far enough away; "A good pen… she'll need."

"Look out Yoda, you're blocking my way," Beckett said with a smile. "But," she said carefully, looking down the green turf to make sure Alexis was far enough away. "You're right, she could use that and would need it."

Castle nodded, relieved she thought that, before he turned his attention to the course again as his wife took her turn. He went next before he took Josie's stroller, seeing the baby was asleep as he made his way to where Beckett was standing and waiting for him. He was about to tell her their youngest was taking a nap when she stopped him in a way that took him by surprise.

Reaching for her husband Beckett cupped his face in her hands and they kissed one another gently before they slowly parted soon after they'd begun. " _Dearr a d'fhéadfainn a dhéanamh_ ," she told him, saying it was the best she could do.

" _Do anois_ ," Castle said, telling her the phrase for now. " _Níos déanaí_ ," he added, saying later as his mother had hit her golf ball down to them. He watched his wife smile before they focused back on the game, going through the different themed holes before they reached the tenth one when Josie began to cry.

"She didn't nap for a long time," Eliza said with a frown.

"Don't worry," Beckett told them, going to a bench against the building they were near. "Play ahead."

"We can wait," Martha said.

"What she means-" Castle started to say, knowing from the look on his wife's face that she didn't want them all crowded around her while she was nursing.

"Can we go with Grandpapa to take some pictures," Julia interrupted her father.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll call when we're ready."

Gently squeezing Eliza's shoulder, as he'd been able to tell she was going to ask why her father needed to stay, Jim led the girls with Martha further down the course so they could take pictures with their cameras they'd brought with them. He glanced back at his daughter and son in law, the former nursing Josie by then and the latter leaning in close to her.

"I told you that wouldn't stop," Martha said as she looked to him to find him watching their children.

"I discovered that very quickly," Jim said with a smile. "Why don't we get pictures with them in front of the ship?" he said to her. When she nodded he went over to the girls to get their attention so he could tell them his idea.

"Your dad was looking back at us…" Castle commented when he saw his father in law doing that. "Should you have kissed me? Did you ever kiss boyfriends in front of him before?"

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye Beckett said, "Yes and no."

"Did you have them meet him much?" Castle asked. "I don't know why I never asked you that before."

"Did you really want to?" Beckett asked.

Thinking that over for a moment Castle said, "You've got a point."

"And no, I didn't," Beckett said. "Maybe once or twice," she corrected herself slowly.

"So the majority was a no," Castle replied. When she nodded he said, "The weird thing is-"

"Dad knew who you were, I told you," Beckett said. "And not just by looks, I told him a lot about you."

Castle started to ask something before he hesitated and opened his mouth again before stopping.

"Out with it Rick," Beckett said, smiling as she watched him.

"Did he know you were in love with me?" Castle asked, his reluctance stemming from being unsure of how his wife would react to that inquiry.

"He realized it," Beckett said. She sighed slightly and said, "Way before I did before you came to the Hamptons." Watching her husband, she saw the question he wanted to ask so she answered it telling him, "A week after my place blew up."

"He was out on that conference, wasn't he?" Castle asked.

"I called him and told him about what had happened, and I stayed with him until I had my new place about a month later," Beckett said with a nod. "But I managed to convince him I was alright and he should stay. When he came back I told him about how you'd run in to get me-"

"Falling on the door in the process," Castle commented.

Handing him Josie, as he'd placed the towel from her bag on his shoulder, Beckett smiled and said, "I told him about that too and that you were a such a nerd." She bit her lower lip for a moment as he glanced at her before she said, "I think I said it a little too tenderly and not teasingly. When I talked about how you'd gone back to find his watch to get it back to me, fixed…"

"He knew," Castle finished for her when she trailed off.

Nodding her head once Beckett said softly, "He never said anything. And when he heard you after I was shot-"

"He heard me?" Castle asked in disbelief. "Why did this never come up before?" he asked.

"He did hear you and we never talked about this," Beckett said, answering his questions together. "But he did hear you tell me that you loved me. He never told me though, never asked me if I'd heard you because I think he knew I wasn't ready."

"That makes sense," Castle said, not surprised when his wife was a little uncertain in her tone towards the end. "He knew you best and he saw how you were with other men."

"When I told him we were together-" Beckett began.

"When did you tell him?" Castle interrupted.

"After your mother told you she knew about us," Beckett said.

"You could have told him sooner; he knew I loved you," Castle said, stopping patting Josie on the back. He smiled and said, "But I guess that worked out better. I just wish the dinner-"

"Things worked out Rick," Beckett gently interrupted him. She looked with him over to their parents who were watching Eliza jumping around as Julia was taking pictures and said, "Really well. But my dad does approve of you. Just give him a little time to get used to how we are."

"Sure, let's not forget though that he's there sometimes," Castle replied.

Beckett laughed a little and nodded saying, "Alright. We should keep going though, we can go on the bumper boats."

"Really?" Castle asked eagerly as they stood.

"Yes, it's a warm day, the water will be nice," Beckett said in amusement at his reaction.

"Awesome," Castle said before he set Josie into her carrier on her stroller. He wasn't surprised that time when Beckett kissed him, and he was quick to kiss her back before they slowly parted and he murmured the words for later in Irish again before they went over to their family.

Once they were all together again the group played through the rest of the course until they were finishing the eighteenth hole. When Castle told the girls his next choice they nearly started to make a run for where they knew to go when their mother called to them to stop. With some degree of difficulty, Julia and Eliza walked the few steps they'd made ahead back to their father and they took his hands, going with him until they were in line behind some other people, waiting eagerly for their turn before the little girl asked her parents a slightly worried question.

"Can I go by myself?" Eliza said.

"I don't think you can yet," Beckett told her. "But you can come with me sweetie."

"Can I drive?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, but I'll be helping you," Beckett said after thinking that over for a moment. They had reached the admission booth by then and she watched her husband buy them wristbands; for unlimited rides on both the bumper boats where they were and the rest of the amusement park the center had. "For our parents?" she asked as he'd bought seven of them.

"Yeah, give those to your grandparents?" Castle asked Eliza.

Watching her run off Beckett turned to her husband with a smile and said, "Your mother…"

"It depends on the ride," Castle replied. "Not this one though."

"I didn't think so either," Beckett said with a soft laugh.

"Are you going to go to the batting cages Mom?" Julia asked as she was with her parents, watching them with a slight smile on her face.

"I'd like to," Beckett replied. "But-"

"We can go see everything," Castle interrupted her.

"Alright," Beckett said as she could tell her husband was okay with that. "But the order we go in is up to you." She saw he was looking at her father and she said with a smile, "He really is leaving things up to you."

Nodding Castle picked up Eliza when she had come back to them and he asked, "Are they both staying?"

"Yeah but they wanna go on the rides with me and Jules after," the little girl replied. Eliza smiled and said, "And you stay with Josa."

"Okay, that'll be fun," Castle said with a laugh.

"Come here," Beckett said, taking the little girl. She held Eliza on her hip as Castle, Alexis and Julia were let inside where the boats were docked. She followed them shortly after and told her middle daughter to pick which one they'd go on.

"That one," Eliza said after considering the choices. She picked out one that was yellow with red for the rubber bottom and she waited for her mother to set her down before she got into the boat first. Climbing on with Beckett's help she sat in the space next to her mother and she smiled happily as a worker came over to start the motor that was in front of them and part of the controls. She turned them but found they were hitting the side of the dock where they were. "Mommy," she started to say.

"Hold on," Beckett said, taking the controls before she managed to turn them away from the dock. Once they were far enough away she let Eliza take the controls back before they were immediately going in a circle. She laughed as the little girl squealed and took the controls saying, "You don't want to be sick sweetie."

"Sorry Mommy," Eliza said with a giggle. She got them to go forward, heading straight for Alexis who was closest to them.

"Hey!" the young woman said in laughter as she felt water on her back. She looked behind her to see that it was Eliza, squirting her by pressing the button on one of the handles on the control. Alexis turned around swiftly and then squirted back, gasping and then laughing when she ended up hitting her stepmother. "Sorry!" she called.

"That's alright," Beckett called back with a laugh pulling up next to her stepdaughter's boat. "Your gram and my dad are there," she said.

"Looking up at the bridge that was above them Alexis felt them hitting her boat and said, "I'm going to leave."

"Where are Jules and Daddy?" Eliza asked her mother.

"I'm not sure sweetie," Beckett replied before she continued forward. Under the bridge was a large area for the boats though there were little islands made to bump into. "They're… guys!" she called as the two were running into each other repeatedly and squirting one another.

"What?" Castle asked laughingly when he and Julia stopped and turned to her. "We're having fun."

"I had to stop him he was bumping into everyone," Julia said with a giggle.

"I saw you two and it was both of you," Beckett said simply. With that she squirted her husband, smiling when he sputtered in his surprise as the water hit his chest.

"We won Daddy!" Eliza giggled as they were leaving the others.

"Won what?" Castle asked.

"I think the game of making you stop," Alexis said. "Come on, we don't have that much time." She started after her stepmother and sister and once they caught up with each other they spent the rest of the time they had left bumping into each other and the sides as well as squirting one another playfully. She wasn't surprised; when they were called back to dock; that her father was the last one in. They got out and waited to leave together, going to where Martha and Jim were with Josie against the latter's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Castle asked, taking the baby carefully from his father in law.

"She is," Jim replied. "She seemed to want to take a break from the carrier. What're you doing next?"

"We're going to the batting cages," Castle replied. When he saw his wife looking at him he continued with, "And I'll be watching Josie."

About to protest Beckett paused and when an idea came swiftly to her she quickly said, "Good idea, Dad you can help the girls with their skills."

"Okay," Jim said, slightly surprised but looking forward to getting to do that. "Are you ready girls?"

"Yeah," Julia said eagerly. She waved to her parents and grandmother before she said to Alexis, "Did you get to do this a lot before?"

"Not really but I do know how to hit a baseball," Alexis replied, holding Eliza's hand.

"Cricket?" the little girl asked.

"That helped," Alexis said with a laugh. "But I know how to do that for baseball." She glanced behind them and when she saw her grandmother was following she asked, "What about them?"

"They're with Josie; your father wants to spend time with her of course," Martha replied with a smile. "And Kate too."

"Spend time with Josie?" Julia asked.

Seeing the smile on the girl's face Martha playfully cupped her chin and said, "With your father of course."

Julia looked over at her sister and smiled widely when Eliza giggled before she looked ahead as they were getting to the stall where they would get their helmets and bats for the cages.

* * *

"Are you thirsty at all sweetheart?" Castle was asking Eliza as they got off the water ride for little kids in the amusement park section of the family fun center later that afternoon.

Nodding her head, the little girl said, "Are you?"

"A little, we better go tell your mom," Castle said before they made their way over to where Beckett was by herself. "Okay?" he called when they were close enough.  
"Mmm-hmm, but I thought she might need a snack," she answered. "And you. Martha is in the building waiting for us."

"Everyone else?" Castle asked as he watched his wife picking up their daughter.

"Ferris wheel," Beckett answered, pointing it out. "Dad will bring them over once they're finished going around."

"Did we finish with the rides Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, what are you doing sweetie?" Beckett asked, a little frustrated as the little girl wasn't stopping fidgeting.

"I wanna go with Daddy," Eliza said.

"Come here," Castle said, putting the little girl up on his shoulders. Since she was there it allowed him to reach for his wife's hand and together they walked to the building where the arcade was, he was tempted to point out they were going to do that next but realized his wife was aware of it. So instead he just squeezed her hand and opened the door before they looked at the restaurant where he could see his mother with Josie's stroller next to her. He was just getting Eliza down when they heard something behind them and turned together to see who it was that was calling to them.

"We finished!" Julia repeated when she got no reaction from her parents the first time. As soon as she reached her mother, she wrapped her arms around her saying, "I'm thirsty Mom."

"You're a mind reader," Castle said, smiling when the girl looked at him in confusion. "We're just going to get a drink."

"I thought we were going to go," Julia replied.

"I told you," Alexis told her little sister as their father shook his head. "He wants to play in the arcade."

"Like you do," Castle said simply.

Alexis smiled and said, "I may have an interest in that."

"What're you going to do?" Beckett asked her father as he'd gone over to her.

"I'd like to watch Josie now," Jim said.

"If we ask you to play with us, will you?" Julia said, looking up at him.

"I will," Jim promised. "But this is more what your father likes to do."

"What about racing?" Julia asked.

"That I can do," Jim replied with a slight smile.

"Come on," Beckett said to Julia. "Your dad's already ordering and I'm afraid he's getting something you shouldn't have." She sighed when her oldest took off for where Castle was standing with Alexis and Eliza at the register and followed, hoping it wasn't too bad. But when she was close enough to hear the worker telling them their order would be ready in a moment she said, "A large Icee?"

"Yes, we're all sharing," Castle commented. "For a treat."

"Yeah, Daddy said he wanted it," Eliza said eagerly.

Glancing at her husband; for using the holiday as an excuse; Beckett said, "They better not spoil their dinner."

"Or you Mom, you're going to share with us, right?" Julia asked.

"I will," Beckett replied as she knew she couldn't deny the girls with both looking so hopefully at her. She watched her husband get the cup once it was ready, not surprised it was cherry flavored, and she followed them with the straws and extra cups to where their parents were with Josie. She checked on the baby quickly before turning her attention back to the others and the straws that were ready in the cups that she knew her husband had divided the drink into.

When they'd taken a few sips, Castle glanced at his wife and asked in some concern, "Okay love?"

"Yeah, I… we did this before," Beckett said slowly. "Well, we shared cups."

When she looked at him pleadingly Castle nodded and said, "We did," as the memory came to him abruptly. He glanced at the others and saw they were all looking at him pleadingly and he said, "Our past life. So in Mill Valley where we lived we went to a soda shop in 1938…" beginning the story.

Beckett couldn't help smiling as the girls were watching him in awe and Alexis was interested while her father and mother in law were smiling as well. She half listened to the memory, mainly because she was reliving it in her mind at the same time since it had come to her so strongly.

* * *

 _"We'll need to share," Rick said as he brought two of the glasses back to the others. "So, two to each."_

 _"Thanks, Da," Julia, sixteen years old, told her father as he gave her and Elizabeth their Lime Rickey._

 _"Remember to share you two," Rick told them._

 _"We will," eleven-year-old Elizabeth replied._

 _"You'll share with yours with me," Rick said to Alexandra who was sitting to her mother's left. He smiled when the ten-year-old smiled up at him and he turned his attention to his wife saying, "Alright love?"_

 _"Of course, Josephine wants her drink," Kate replied. She leaned over and pressed her lips to the side of their youngest's head who was sitting to her right._

 _Josephine, who was eight, said, "What will we do after this Ma?"_

 _"We'll head back home darling," Kate said. "Now let's drink before these Lime Rickeys go bad." She leaned over and got the drink through the straw as her youngest was doing the same with her. They drank it slowly after the first sip, talking with the others until they were leaving the soda shop._

 _"When will we get some sundaes again?" Alexandra asked when they were on the main street._

 _"Oh, that's in the spring," Elizabeth told her little sister. "But we'll have fun with their cocoa."_

 _"That'll be soon," Rick replied with a nod. "Now come on, it's getting colder."_

 _"What about Halloween?" Josephine asked._

 _"That's in a few days," Kate said. "And you'll go with your big sister."_

 _"Do I have to Ma?" Julia asked._

 _"It would be nice," Rick said. "You're able to take them around."_

 _"She wants to go with her sweetheart," Josephine said as they stopped in front of the gate in the fence in front of their home._

 _Since her little sister was speaking so earnestly Julia smiled and tugged her pigtail gently before she said to their parents, "I don't have a sweetheart, but my friends wanted to go to Susy Wainright's party."_

 _"Has she invited you?" Kate asked while they were walking up to the house._

 _"No," Julia said with a sigh. "Alright, but I hope she doesn't ask me now."_

 _"I hope she doesn't," Elizabeth said. When her sister looked at her she told her, "Her sister is a biddy."_

 _"Elizabeth!" Kate exclaimed. "That was mean to say about her. And biddy doesn't mean that exactly, so you should make sure you know what you're saying."_

 _"Sorry Ma," Elizabeth said in embarrassment as she looked down._

 _"You've learned your lesson?" Kate asked, going to her daughter._

 _"Aye," Elizabeth replied, her mother tilting her head up so she was looking at her._

 _"Then it's alright, go on and get your shoes off," Kate said. She turned to her husband and said, "You were a great help."_

 _"I have things I need to do," Rick said jokingly. He then became serious and said, "You had things well in hand."_

 _"Thank you," Kate replied. She took his kiss he gave her before she turned with him to their daughters who were walking out to them._

 _"Alright, time for_ Charlie Chan _," Rick began. "Who wants to help me get some popcorn?"_

 _Kate smiled when their three younger daughters cheered before he stopped them to her surprise. She was even more so when he told them he needed to do something first and then turned to her. "But you already-" she started to protest before he was kissing her again._

 _Julia gathered her little sisters and led them over to the kitchen, giving their parents the living room to themselves before they remembered they were there with them and stopped their kiss. She glanced back at them and smiled at how much they were wrapped up in each other and turned back, hoping they would be for some time yet._

* * *

"So… you were like you are now," Eliza said as soon as Castle had finished.

"Of course," Martha said. She smiled when her son and daughter in law looked at her and said, "Really, you're the way you are now and you wouldn't think you were the same then?"

Sighing Beckett said, "Anyways I'm not surprised you thought of that Rick."

"Yeah," Castle said, looking at the empty cup which he'd been drinking from as he'd told the story. "Okay," he said. "Who wants to go play?"

When Julia and Eliza cheered at the idea the family went together to get money for the games and Castle and Beckett followed their three oldest daughters over to the skeeball games. They stood a little behind them and their parents before they turned to each other and nearly spoke at the same time before stopping and Castle after spoke first, asking her a question he'd been wondering for a while by then and hoped she could answer.

"Why didn't that go longer?" Castle said.

Shaking her head Beckett told him, "We just listened to the radio until our three youngest had to go to bed. And then we listened to your show with Julia." She glanced at him and when she saw the expression on his face she said in Irish, " _You know already what happened after that_."

" _I have an idea_ ," Castle said.

Startled, as he was being serious, Beckett said, " _You can't see any details_?"

Castle shook his head and he said, " _I'd like some later_."

"Pervert," Beckett had to whisper in English. She turned to the games, seeing that the girls were rolling the balls up the ramp for their second game. " _I'll tell you but no getting ideas_ ," she said, reverting to Irish for that.

" _You realize that means I'm going to, right_?" Castle asked her. When she smirked at him he widened his eyes slightly before he walked after her to their daughters who were finishing their game.

"Do you want to play now?" Julia asked Castle as she looked back at him.

"That's alright, better you let your mom do that," he replied, squeezing her shoulders.

"She's starting," Julia replied after looking at her mother who was next to her where Eliza had been throwing. She watched her mother manage to get a few fifties before she made it to 100. She clapped with her sister saying, "We should have asked you to play at the start."

"Did you want me to?" Beckett asked, looking at her.

"No, you and Daddy were talking," Eliza said, taking her hand since she was finished. "Why didn't you kiss?"

"She's right," Alexis said after they'd all begun laughing. "Why didn't you?"

"We'll have another chance later," Beckett said, waving her hand slightly. "Rick?" she asked him.

"Let's head over to the racing game," Castle said, nodding towards it.

"How're we going to do that?" Alexis asked since there were only four games together.

"I'll sit out," Beckett replied. "And take Josie for a little." She went over to the carrier before anyone could say anything and gently picked up the baby who was awake. Pressing her lips to Josie's cheek she said to her husband, "What?" as he was standing with her.

"They want your dad to race with them first," Castle said.

Looking over to the games Beckett saw he was right and she said with a smile, "Did you suggest it to them?"

"Believe it or not I didn't," Castle told her. He smiled when she just glanced at him and he was quick to take Josie from her before he cradled their youngest in his arms. "Though I don't mind this," he said.

Beckett smiled, as it had been some time since he'd taken the baby in his arms before she stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek. "We can't do much tonight," she said.

"We couldn't on Mother's Day either," Castle replied since the arcade was the last thing they had time for. "But this was… awesome."

"It was," Beckett said as she could tell from the way he'd spoken and his stance as well that he'd wanted her to agree. She squeezed his arm and said, "You made them happy too."

"I figured that would do it," Castle said. He startled when she grabbed his arm tightly and glanced at her questioningly.

" _Do not say you'll make me happy later_ ," Beckett told him a little sternly in Irish.

" _But I want to_ ," Castle pretended to whine. He was startled when she murmured into his ear and he had a hard time breathing as she'd essentially told him that she would use her story as their foreplay. " _You're teasing me_ ," he said.

" _You shouldn't smile when you say that_ ," Beckett told him with a smile of her own.

" _Couldn't help it_ ," Castle replied. He looked down at Josie and said, "I'll be back."

"I can-" Beckett started to say when her husband shook his head and went to grab Josie's bag. At the same time he headed for the men's restroom she walked quickly over to the girls, her father and Martha saying, "Do you want to race again?"

"We wanted to race with Daddy," Eliza asked. "Did he have to change Josa?"

"He did," Beckett said with a nod. "But why don't you try another game with him?" she told them as there were people waiting for the one they were sitting at. She took Eliza's hand as she was climbing down from the seat and said, "What about the bumper cars?"

"Yeah! But you have to come with us too Mommy," the little girl said eagerly.

"I will," Beckett replied.

"I can stay with Josie," Martha said when her daughter in law looked at her.

"I'll go with you," Jim said. "But I'll stay with the baby after."

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile before she glanced over with the others to see that Castle was walking to them with Josie in his arms. She hurried over and took the baby before telling him about the girls wanting to go on the bumper cars.

"I was going to pick that next," Castle said. "So they read my mind," he added in amusement. He wasn't surprised when his wife just looked at him and said, "Are we all going together?"

"And the baby Richard?" Martha asked her son.

"Together except for you two," Castle said.

"Go," Martha said, shaking her head with a slight smile on her face. She watched her daughter in law set Josie into her carrier and she pushed the stroller after the rest of her family. Standing next to the railing that surrounded the area for the bumper cars she watched the six racing around each other a hitting one another, smiling when her son let his three oldest daughters chase after him. "You're not going after him?" she called to Beckett.

"I've been in real life chases," she replied with a smile. "So this is for fun." Beckett turned her attention back to her husband, seeing he was on his own for the moment, so she made a beeline for him. When she ran into him she laughed when the cars stopped and said, "Just in time," as she took off the seatbelt. She was startled when he came over to her and she took his hand, wondering what he was going to do while he was out of the way but still holding onto her as she stood.

" _Bhí mé díreach a shealbhú do lámh_ ," Castle told her, which meant he just wanted to hold her hand. He wasn't surprised when she gave him a look and he said, " _Go hironraic_."

Since that was the word honestly Beckett sighed and said, " _Bhfuil tú ag ádh a bhí mé mar an gcéanna_ ," telling him he was lucky she wanted the same. She squeezed his hand as he smiled at her before they walked over to where their family was waiting for them. "Listen," she said once she had their attention. "We need to head to dinner soon so we should probably split up."

"For how long?" Alexis asked.

"We have…" Castle started to say.

"What?" Beckett said when her husband looked at her.

"Could we take a half hour?" Castle answered.

Beckett breathed out slightly before she considered the time on her watch and said, "Okay but only a half hour. When we say it's time to go we'll go."

"You're not going to play?" Julia asked her mother.

"If he doesn't mind I'd like to spend time with my dad," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"I don't mind," Jim said quickly. "Josie?"

"She'll stay with us," Beckett said.

"Let's go girls; before that half hour curfew your mother made," Martha told her granddaughters.

Not surprised when her husband stepped over to her Beckett took his kiss, startled when he made it a little rough with her father standing near them. Once they'd parted she cupped his cheek gently before letting him leave her. She turned her attention to her father and said, "Go back to the restaurant?"

"Sure," Jim replied. He followed his daughter over to the tables and sitting down said, "I wonder Katie."

"About what?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"How this summer will go," Jim replied.

"Do you think she wouldn't be okay traveling?" Beckett asked.

"I trust you and Richard will look out for her," Jim said. "I just wonder about the weather."

Beckett suddenly realized what her father was talking about and said, "Rick's been worried about hurricanes too and he'll be looking into the weather every second we're down there."

"Every second?" Jim asked with a slight smile.

"Oh sure," Beckett replied, smiling herself. "He's worried about the girls of course." She glanced over at her husband who was helping Eliza with a whack-a-mole game and murmured, "He's a good father."

"He is," Jim said while he leaned over to gently wipe some drool from Josie's chin. He took her from the carrier and held her against his shoulder before he told his daughter, "I was wondering about that when you adopted Julia."

Beckett smiled, as she knew her father had wondered about Castle handling Julia's aversion to men, and told him, "He exceeded my expectations. But I knew before I even met Julia that he would be a good father; I'd seen him so often with Alexis."

Jim nodded, though his daughter couldn't see it as she was outright staring at her husband. He wanted to comment about that but decided his daughter didn't need the interruption. He was surprised when Castle made his way over to them with Julia and turned his attention to the girl before the two had reached them and his son in law explained why they'd come over in the middle of playing.

"Julia wanted to spend time with you," Castle told them. He smiled and said, "But Eliza wants me back over there."

"Anything wrong sweetie?" Beckett asked her oldest as she sat on the chair next to her.

"No, I just wanted to sit with you," Julia replied with a wide smile. "Do you want me to go back?"

"Not unless you want to," Jim told her before his daughter could. When Julia shook her head he said, "Did you want to hold Josie?" as he'd noticed her watching her little sister closely.

"Yeah, please," Julia said, adding the please quickly as she knew she needed to say it. She watched her mother take her sister out and she tried not to bounce around before she took the baby in her arms, rocking her gently. "When you get bigger," she told the baby with a smile. "We're gonna come back here and take you to everything."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Jim said.

"She will, Dad will make sure she gets to do what we did," Julia said, nodding her head.

"Sweetie," Beckett said to her oldest after they'd been watching her rocking her little sister for some time. "You should play a little more."

"We have to go soon?" Julia asked her mother.

Nodding Beckett replied, "I'll take you if you'd like."

"Will you?" Julia said with a smile. At her mother's nod, she stood carefully and gave Josie back to Jim telling her, "Grandpapa will stay with you Josa. And he'll make sure you're okay." She turned to her mother and took her hand, squeezing it tightly before they walked together back to the arcade. "Mom?" she asked.

Turning her head slightly Beckett asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing, but what will Dad pick for dinner?" Julia asked.

"I'm not sure," Beckett said honestly. "But he and your grandpapa are going to choose together."

"I bet it's a surprise," Julia said with a smile.

"Most likely," Beckett replied. "We'll find out soon enough though." And with that she and Julia went back to the rest of their family, to join them in the games they had time left to play.


	50. All That Matters In The End (Part 2)

"This was a wonderful idea," Martha said.

"I think he just wanted the chance to play with them here," Jim replied with a smile.

"Instead of in a more formal setting?" Martha asked. When he nodded she said, "I'm sure he would have played with them had we gone to a restaurant. But I think he wants to enjoy the time with Alexis being back."

Glancing over at the girls who were running around in front of them Jim said, "It looks like he has," though Castle and Beckett were in the house with Josie. "And I'm sure he'll continue."

Jim nodded and turned his head to look back at the house but because they were on the chairs before the sand started he could only see the glare of the sun in the reflection of the windows. He sat back and glanced down at the water where the girls were wading with their big sister and said, "I'll join them."

Inside the house at that moment Beckett was burping Josie while Castle watched her, and she said, "You didn't have to join me you know."

"That's twice," Castle said before she tapped his leg with her foot. He laughed slightly and said, "I realize that, but I want to spend time with her too." He paused for a moment and said, "And with you."

Beckett merely nodded before she said, "Are you remembering anything now?"

Shaking his head Castle said, "Not a thing." He saw the look on her face and told her, "I'm not kidding. My mind stops at us in front of the staircase below our room."

"Alright," Beckett said though she wasn't sure he wasn't getting something from after that moment. She decided to leave it alone and handed him Josie since the baby was finished. Buttoning her top as they both stood she told him, "When I tell you the memory you need to promise me you'll let me do that."

"That graphic?" Castle asked in surprise.

"You'll see," Beckett replied. She followed him over to the door out to the back once she was ready and told him, "We have to get her to bed soon."

"Not that soon," Castle replied, startled she'd stopped with her hand on the door.

"No, so take her to the chair," Beckett said simply before she kissed him gently on the lips and opened the door. She wasn't surprised, when they saw them, that Julia and Eliza rushed over to her and she was relieved that Castle went straight to the open chair further down the grass as the girls were asking her if it was time.

"We have to go to bed, don't we?" Julia asked when her mother calmed her and her sister down.

"Yes, but you're going to make it less of a surprise," Beckett said calmingly.

"So… when?" Eliza asked.

"Go and see Josie and distract him," Beckett said, kissing the girls on the tops of their heads. She watched them go down to the others at the chairs and was surprised when Alexis carefully broke away to walk up to her.

"I thought you might need some help with the gifts," the young woman said softly.

"I could, thank you," Beckett told her before they turned to hurry up the steps to the house.

"Dad's going to figure out you've gone," Alexis said as she walked from the office to the kitchen.

"Of course," Beckett said, setting dessert on a tray. "But for the girls' sake he'll make sure he'll act surprised."

"He got really good at doing that with me," Alexis said.

"You did that often?" Beckett asked, seeing the nostalgic smile on her stepdaughter's face.

"Because I loved his reactions when I did that," Alexis answered. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Beckett said a little absently as she was picking up the tray at the same time. She walked carefully after Alexis until they were outside, and she was going down the stairs the same way, seeing her husband was looking at the girls who were standing in front of him.

"Is she in the basement?" Castle asked.

"No," Eliza said with a giggle, looking at her sister at his guess. When their father had asked where their mother was her big sister had turned it into a game and he'd guessed everywhere in their home but the kitchen. "How do you know she's in the house?"

Castle turned around and smiled when he saw Alexis and his wife, standing and saying, "I was about to look for you."

"I don't think so," Beckett said.

"So you were the one who had them do that," Castle said.

"Do what?" Beckett replied in slight confusion as she was letting him take the tray.

"They were making me guess where in the house you and Alexis were," Castle answered.

"Just you Mom," Julia said.

"I-" Castle started to say, looking at his oldest.

"It's not a surprise," Alexis said in amusement. "But so you know," she directed to the girls. "He knew where we were."

"Yeah, he never said the kitchen," Julia commented, looking at their father.

"Luckily now I don't need to guess that," Castle said as he set the tray on the table between the chairs. "So… who wants dessert?"

"Sit down love," Beckett said with a laugh as she playfully pushed him to the chair. While Alexis handed out the cups of Eaton mess she'd gotten for her husband she went to her father who was holding Josie. "Let me take her Dad," as her mother in law was holding her sling for the baby.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Yes, the dessert is for you too," Beckett said while Martha helped her get the baby set. When Josie was settled against her chest she went over to get her cup of dessert, having to leave it on the table so she could use it to eat with one hand. "Good?" she asked her husband, seeing he was looking down at his cup.

"Yeah, thank you," Castle said quickly, smiling up at her. "I don't mind you abandoning me for this." He laughed when she pushed him slightly and he reached up after his spoon was in his cup, cupping the back of the baby's head through the sling before he heard her cooing a little. "She told you don't do that."

Beckett was going to reply before their two oldest daughters were laughing and she let the comment go saying, "A little late," simply before they went back to their desserts. Since she had used smaller cups for the dessert her husband was soon finished, and she was startled when he pulled her over to him. Before she could protest he was pulling her onto his lap and once she was there she watched while he was looking in on Josie. She allowed him to do that and was just about to stand back up when he moved to murmur into her ear.

Eliza glanced at her grandparents, smiling when she saw they were looking away from her parents. She wriggled a little as she stood in place, wanting to give her father and grandfather their gifts, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me have your cup," Alexis told her sister.

"Are you gonna clean up now?" Eliza asked in dismay.

"Easy sweetheart," Castle said as Beckett was sitting where he'd been then. He was helping her take Josie out of the sling before he said, "She's only going to put water in the cups."

"How come you're taking Josa out?" Julia asked.

"She'll go in the carrier here," Beckett said, letting her and her sisters see the baby had fallen asleep.

Going over to the carrier in between the chairs once her baby sister was there Julia said, "She's gonna miss the presents."

"We'll tell her about it later," Castle said as his wife went with Alexis to get the gifts on another small table they'd brought over while they were out there. He sat down on the chair Beckett had vacated and said to his father in law, "Do you feel weird?"

"Extremely," Jim said with a nod. He looked over at Eliza and said, "Come here honey."

Smiling the little girl hurried over to him and got on his lap before she said, "You have to open your presents."

"I might need a little help," Jim told her.

"A little," Eliza said firmly after thinking about that for a moment. When he nodded she leaned against him and watched him take the two gifts while Castle got the other two. She waited slightly impatiently for Alexis to come back outside but when her big sister was finally with them she watched her grandfather anxiously as he opened his first gift.

"We're not going at the same time?" Jim asked his son in law.

"They want us to go separately," Castle commented, seeing the girls were both shaking their heads.

"Okay," Jim said, slight laughter in his voice. He finished unwrapping his gift and lifted the lid on the box, seeing what his granddaughters had given him.

"I asked someone a favor in town," Castle said, watching his father in law and seeing the slightly perplexed look on his face first. The gift inside the box had been a framed copy of a picture they'd taken at Heathrow Airport the day before. Beckett had taken one of their four daughters with Jim at a window looking out on the tarmac though nothing was visible.

"A big favor," Jim said. "Thank you," he said to his granddaughters, knowing it was likely mostly from his daughter and son in law. He hugged Eliza who was doing so to him and then Julia and Alexis who came over to him to do that.

"You have to hug Josa too," Eliza told her grandfather.

"I think I'll wait until we say goodnight," Jim replied, kissing the side of her head. He gave Alexis the box; with the picture back inside; and turned his attention to his second gift. Ripping off the paper he felt Eliza leaning back on him and he said, "Tired?"

"No," the little girl said emphatically.

"Good because I need your help," Jim told her. When she looked up at him he laughed softly and said, "I do, help me," before they were taking the paper off together. He let her take the lid of the box off and glanced up at his daughter since the gift was from her.

"You know how winters are here," Beckett replied with a smile as she'd gifted him with an Aran sweater.

"True," Jim replied with a slight smile of his own. "It would be great on my walks."

Nodding Beckett went to him and let him kiss her cheek before she said, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Katie," Jim replied, squeezing her arm gently. "Want to go to your dad?" he asked Eliza. He was surprised when she shook her head but didn't say anything, letting her turn so she could sit facing her father.

"You're going to leave me to struggle with these?" Castle asked jokingly. He then said, "Great, Julia come and help me."

"You won't be struggling Dad," the girl said though she'd come over to him to watch him start on his first gift.

"Okay so we have…" Castle started to say before he stopped and looked at his wife.

"Hello," Beckett said, waving by wiggling her fingers at him.

"How did she do that?" Castle asked as he had a picture himself from their daughters. That one was the day before the graduation when they'd met up with Alexis in front of the fireplace their hotel had had. He kissed Julia's cheek and reached for Eliza's hand to squeeze it before he glanced at Josie. Since the baby was still asleep he turned his attention to Alexis who'd come over to him. He kissed her cheek before he opened the second gift and then paused as he considered it. "So… another one," he said, looking at his wife.

"Yes another," Beckett told him firmly since it was from her.

"Another one what?" Alexis asked since she had no idea what her stepmother had gotten her father. When he pulled it out of the box and showed them she smiled and turned to Beckett.

"When they're older I might take pictures again," she told her husband.

"Get another frame just like this one and put those pictures in there," Castle replied, letting Jim and Eliza see the frame which had spaces for four pictures. Each one was of him with the girls shortly after Josie had turned a week old since Alexis had still been at home.

"Why do you have to take another when we're bigger?" Eliza asked.

"Because Josa will be bigger," Julia told her sister.

"Oh… kay," Eliza said with a smile. "I wanna see that picture."

"I think we all do," Martha commented, holding the picture her oldest granddaughter had given her to look at. "Especially her eyes."

"That will be soon," Castle said. "For now, we need to get Josie to bed but we want to come back out with you guys," he told them, reaching for the baby. Handing her to his mother; once her hands were free; he said, "I'd like to find some seashells we can use for art."

"Me too," Eliza said, trying to reach for her shoes while still sitting on Jim's lap.

"Hold on honey," Beckett's father replied, helping her down. "We need to say goodnight to Josie."

"Oh," Eliza said softly as Martha was doing that then.

"I love you darling," Castle's mother whispered to the baby. "Sweet dreams to you."

Taking Josie, Jim held her to his shoulder before he said gently, "I love you too honey. Tomorrow we'll go for a walk, just us."

Beckett smiled, surprised he was saying that without knowing their plans the next day. But she didn't say anything, reminding herself to tell her husband they would make it possible for her father to take Josie at some point.

Alexis took the baby from her step-grandfather and kissed her cheek before telling her, "I love you Josa, tomorrow we'll do something together too."

"So I think we can say right now that we're all going to do something alone with her," Castle said. "Except for me and Kate since we're going to be with her the most," he added as he watched his oldest kiss the side of Josie's head carefully. He went to take the baby and said, "And you too girls," as he went to sit on one of the chairs. He watched Julia and Eliza rush over; though they didn't need to go that far; and said, "Be careful, we want her to stay asleep."

Nodding with her big sister Eliza leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead, doing her best to brush against her as she said, "I love you too Josa, I'll give you paint."

Beckett was going to comment on that before she stopped and realized what the little girl had planned, and she smiled as Julia stepped up to the baby.

"Love you Josa, I'll read you a book," Julia said with a wide smile. "And Gram will say a soliloquy from…"

"Shakespeare of course," Martha said with a smile, not minding her granddaughter deciding for her.

"I'll give her a bath on my own," Alexis said, looking at her stepmother and dad who both nodded. "And you two?"

As she was taking Josie; since Julia had kissed her goodnight already; Beckett said, "Nothing special, just spend time with her in the family room when we're not getting her to sleep."

"We'll be back," Castle said to the others. He walked with Beckett to the house and glanced back at the others, seeing the girls were already down on the beach. "This won't take too long will it?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said with a smile. When he turned to look back at her she said, "I want to spend time with them too." She walked inside as her husband was holding open the door, trying to go as fast as she could without waking Josie up who was nestled against her neck. She smiled when she felt Castle's hand on her back and they went up the stairs together to put their youngest to bed so they could spend the rest of the evening with their family.

* * *

"Everyone's still asleep," Castle commented as he walked into his and his wife's room. He paused to close and lock the door behind him before he looked over at his wife and said, "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for you. Why?" Beckett asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing," Castle said, shaking his head. He smiled and said, "I can see your ankles."

"You would have seen them a lot once the '20's rolled around," Beckett said in amusement. She stood up so her robe was covering her bare legs all the way below the knee and told him, "And I get it, I promised you a story-"

"Flashback," Castle interrupted her.

Beckett squeezed her lips together for a moment before she said, "If you want it get over onto the bed."

"Okay…" Castle said.

"You forgot already?" Beckett asked with a slight smirk. "I told you we were going to use it as foreplay." She tugged at the tie of her robe and pulled it off to reveal she was wearing a newer negligee that was a light blue. She wasn't taken aback to find her husband staring at her and she smiled at him fully as he sat on her side of the bed, pulling her close.

"You look amazing… were you wearing this?" Castle asked, holding onto her by her sides. "And don't say there weren't negligees because there were… maybe not looking exactly like this but close."

"Up," Beckett said when he'd stopped talking a mile a minute. She smiled yet again when he stood, his eyes wide as he watched her. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt before opening it and letting him take it off while she opened his jeans. Seeing the bulge in his boxers very shortly after his fly was parted she said, "Painful?"

"Slightly," Castle gasped out as she was tugging down his pants. "Ah! A little more when you do that," he said as she got his jeans past his hips and brushed her fingertips against his erection through the silk.

"Baby," Beckett teased him.

"Call me love," Castle gasped.

"Can I take these off love?" Beckett asked, knowing he'd been joking but still going along with it.

"Wait," Castle said. And when she stepped away he took off his jeans before getting his boxers so they could join the denim on the floor. He was tempted to reach over for her but hesitated when he remembered what she was planning on telling him. So he went over to the bed and got on top of it, sitting up against the pillows that his wife had propped up. "So, we went up the stairs…" he began.

Beckett smiled and said, "We did," getting onto her knees next to him. She wasn't surprised when he reached over to her thigh closest to him, running his hand up underneath the hem of the negligee. She didn't stop him, as he did that himself before he could go too far, and instead said, "We went up the stairs and of course made sure that the door was locked behind us before we… made sure to use it for support," not surprised when his eyes widened. She didn't want him to continue, instead telling him what exactly they'd done against the door of their room.

* * *

 _Nails scraping over her husband's back Kate was groaning heavily as he was moving his hips a little more up as well as forward into her. Her head was spinning as he was getting deep within her as usual. She turned her head slightly and they kissed passionately before he slowed down._

 _"You're… you're my girl," Rick hissed to his wife when they parted to breathe but remained close to each other so their lips were brushing against each other._

 _"Oh! Oh, Rick yes… please, more," Kate begged him, feeling his erection slick as he rocked against her._

* * *

"Wait, what about a condom?" Castle asked in surprise.

"We didn't forget just once," Beckett said with a slight smile. "No, it was… a few times? This was one of them and yes we were lucky."

"I'll say," Castle replied. He was expecting a verbal response from his wife at his comment but when she merely reached down to him he tensed and watched her. Her hand cupped underneath his length and he said, "You can't do that too many times."

"I did after we fucked against the door," Beckett said.

"Oh," Castle breathed as he was trying to handle her fingers moving carefully on him. "So… we came."

"Beautifully," Beckett said. She moved her hand to keep her husband from exploding too soon and told him, "And we realized what we'd done but didn't really worry about it."

* * *

 _"Keep standing," Rick told his wife as he'd let her down from his hold._

 _"I'm not you dope," Kate said, shaking her head. She walked to the bed, discarding her blouse and skirt before she said, "You know what you need to do."_

 _"Yes," Rick said, taking off his clothes at the same time before he raced to the bed where she was on her knees. He waited for her to climb on top of him as he laid back and they proceeded to pleasure each other with their mouths. He was careful to remain at her clit, working furiously as he wanted to get her off quickly. While he was busy doing that he smacked her ass with both hands firmly, not surprised when she finished pleasuring him which was what he was aiming for. He pulled her over to him so she was above his head, drawing her down on him while he tried to touch her breasts as soon as he could._

* * *

"You're…" Castle began. "Do you want me to do that?"

"I know you want to," Beckett said with a smile.

Seeing the grin on her face Castle sat up fully and wrapped his arms around his wife as she straddled him. They gently kissed before he deepened it and held onto her tightly. Though he hadn't intended to do that in the first place he took his time at her lips and one kiss became three before they stopped. After they had parted he slapped her ass with first his left hand and then his right, not surprised when she moaned and arched her back. "I wish I could take them," he said seriously, looking at her breasts.

Sighing Beckett told him, "Me too." She brushed her lips to his and said, "I'm not moving down."

"Oh come on, I'm so close to your pussy," Castle groaned, already grabbing himself.

"Let go," Beckett said sternly. "I'm supposed to take care of you here."

"Yeah so… I came and what, that takes care of my seed?" Castle asked, letting himself go but not leaning back.

"It was already where it should be," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was obviously fighting a smile. "But no purchase."

"Better it didn't find it," Castle said.

Beckett closed the small gap between them to give him a gentle kiss as he held her close for a moment before she said, "So we were set, and you had protection on. But we realized it wasn't what we wanted so it went off to wait for next time." She smiled that time when his eyes widened in his surprise again and she said, "We had just gotten another idea in mind."

* * *

 _Her mouth full of her husband's arousal, Kate was groaning and crying out so he would know she was enjoying the taste of him so far._

* * *

"Whoa! I didn't know you were writing porn," Castle said as his wife had been erotically descriptive. So much so that his erection was throbbing, what he thought was visibly though he wasn't looking at it.

"You would have said it the same way," Beckett said simply.

"Most likely," Castle said before he pulled her to him for another kiss. They shared another tender one before they pulled away from each other and he said, "You were moving that fast?"

"I've done it now and yes… you made things slick," Beckett said, slightly teasingly at the end.

"Hey, your mouth," Castle said before they laughed together. They kissed and after they'd stopped he asked, "Where did it go?"

"I didn't swallow," Beckett said, shivering a little as her husband was carefully running his hand over her side and making her skin react. "On your chest and I took it off myself."

Shuddering heavily as his wife removed her negligee Castle said, "If you want to do that right now you can."

"No, no oral," Beckett replied firmly. "You're coming inside me tonight."

"Sure," Castle breathed out before he reached behind her to tightly squeeze her ass with his right hand. "So after I was clean…"

With a smile Beckett told him, "You were a little… limp so you had a request."

* * *

 _"Do you think I could see you my love?" Rick asked her._

 _"Right now?" Kate replied though she was already laying back next to him on her side of the bed._

 _"This second," Rick said before he leaned over, nuzzling her breasts carefully. After pulling away from her he said, "I think I should do this for a bit."_

 _"Then hurry you sap," Kate replied. She settled back against her pillow while her husband's mouth latched onto her right nipple, sucking it hungrily before he slowly pulled away. A soft cry left her mouth at the way he blew against her moist skin and after he moved to her other she reached down under him to grasp his length though he hadn't recovered from what she'd done to him before._

* * *

"I am so jealous of myself right now," Castle breathed out, his eyes again on his wife's chest. He jumped when he felt her fingers pinching his left nipple and he looked at her with wide eyes before he said, "Oh… you can though."

"It's not what I like my mouth on," Beckett said teasingly.

"Then you should take what you like," Castle nearly growled.

Beckett was surprised at his tone, since he'd been following her instead of dominating her, but she wasn't about to argue with the almost command he'd given her since it was what she liked as she'd said. So she was soon bowing her head and bobbing it around the very tip of him so her tongue was close to it. When she stopped she said, "Thank you for that."

"I can't taste that good," Castle commented.

"Would I really want to do that so badly if you were disgusting?" Beckett said.

Breathing out Castle cupped the back of his wife's head to bring her to him for a passionate kiss that delved into two. When they parted, panting, he said, "So I took your breasts and you pleasured me…"

"Not all the way," Beckett said with a smile. "You were back inside of me."

"How were we?" Castle breathed out to her.

Biting her lower lip at the way he had spoken Beckett said, "I was on my back…" She trailed off when her husband did that, and she continued her story, waiting to see if her husband would follow what she told him they did while she spoke.

* * *

 _"Messalina?" Rick asked his wife as he was sitting in between her legs on his knees._

 _"No," Kate replied quickly. "Ovid and Corinna," she said firmly._

 _Coughing slightly Rick said, "Then you'll need to guide me love." She was reaching for his erection and he allowed her that though it affected him instantaneously, yet he was distracted as he helped her with the protection they needed. She was grabbing him again and as he sank inside of her he was breathing hard since she was still tight and once their hips were close to each other he was kissing her before he started to move._

* * *

"How often did we use _I Modi_?" Castle asked his wife, taking a little bit to speak as she had described it in erotic detail again.

"I don't think too often," Beckett said after thinking about that for a moment. She sat up, as her husband had merely remained above her and slightly away while she'd been talking. She cupped the back of his neck and kissed him deeply before they were soon dueling with each other with their tongues. When they stopped after the first kiss she said, "Only sixteen positions. You don't want that?"

"I can do that later," Castle said, as she'd described the position to him as being a missionary type position. "For now though…" he started to say, pulling her off the bed with him.

"I forgot," Beckett said when her husband drew her with him around the bed to the table behind it.

" _Ndéanann sé freastal le do cheadú_?" Castle said as he watched her running her hands over the top of the table, suddenly jealous of the wood.

Smiling, as her husband had asked if it met with her approval, Beckett turned to him and said, " _Déanann tú_ ," which meant that he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, " _Gach ceann de tú a dhéanann_."

Cupping the back of her head Castle brought his wife to his lips for a kiss as she'd said all of him did. He didn't hold onto her in one place and he was soon letting his hands roam all around her back as they didn't stay apart for very long when they needed to breathe. He was panting heavily so it took him a moment before he asked, "We did more, didn't we?"

"Not this though we did-" Beckett started to say.

"The same with the desk in our room, I know," Castle interrupted her. He smiled as she looked startled and said, "Likely why we took to the one in our room at Adare."

Biting her lower lip; as she knew he was right since that desk had been the first one they'd encountered in any bedroom they'd been at together; Beckett said, "Do you want me to continue?"

"After," Castle said simply before he let her go reluctantly. He had her turn around and brushed his lips over the top of her left shoulder before he realized she'd already started to lean over the table. He reached down to feel how spread her legs were; and touch her sex to feel how ready she was; before he paused.

"I wasn't unaffected by what I was seeing!" Beckett said in mock protest as he reached his hand in front of her and she could see how wet it'd gotten. "And I won't be later; good choice." She was taken aback slightly when her husband didn't say anything in response to her comments but got her answer as to why when she felt his erection sliding inside of her. She cried out as his hand were helping himself and she could only hold onto the edge of the table; clutching it; as every inch of him spread her widely. Nearly collapsing on the table when his hips were up against her ass finally she breathed out, "Are you going to stop?"

"Once," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when his wife's head whipped to the side to look at him and he used the opportunity to kiss her lovingly on the lips. At the same time he began to move, starting with a careful and experimental thrust before he sped up just a bit the second time.

Breaking away at that moment Beckett cried out heavily and told her husband, "You're already… I feel… you did this to me then too!"

"You do the same to me," Castle nearly growled into her hair in a rush. As he'd kept thrusting each one was a little faster before he stopped at the point where he'd be outright fucking her. He moved very slowly and deliberately into her as his wife was crying out, feeling her hand reaching to hold onto the back of his head. She was following him in the movement of her body and he was thrilled by how they likely looked doing that. "You're so fucking beautiful," he murmured into her locks, face still buried there. He wasn't sure if it was the scent of light roses; contrasting so greatly with his wife's fierce personality; or the fact that he'd sped up and they were moving frantically together creating enormous friction, but he realized they were going to push themselves over too fast. "Kate… _tá brón orm_."

Beckett was startled by the I'm sorry her husband uttered but before she could think of a response he was already stopping. She groaned when he pulled out of her and turned her around. Since she was aware what was going to happen next, she helped Castle in getting her on top of the table, reaching for him with her legs as soon as she was settled on it. " _Tá sé seo cad ba mhaith liom_ ," she told him firmly as she reached for his erection. Since she could see it she let herself finger the tip of him lightly before she spread her legs as far apart as they would go without unwrapping them from his waist. She let him get himself into her again, both sighing in joy, before she brought her finger up to his lips.

Capturing the digit with his lips Castle sucked on it, well after her arousal her skin had been slick with was gone. When he finally stopped he leaned forward, pausing their furious thrusts against one another to kiss her deeply and plunge his tongue into her mouth. With her legs and arms wrapping tightly around him he was incredibly happy, more so when the constant stream of heat between their undulating bodies began as he fucked her again.

Moving as hard as she could Beckett found she didn't mind her mobility was limited since it allowed her to focus her attention on what she was experiencing. He was deep within her and making a large part of her body accept him which she did willingly. She stared down at what she could see of their joined bodies, mainly his slapping against her mound which she enjoyed as she could feel the smack of skin though she was startled when it started to sound a little wet. "Oh… god Rick," she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. "You're… so deep… _a dhéanamh dom fliuch amhlaidh_!"

Kissing his wife for her Irish in telling him that he was making her so wet, Castle couldn't respond for a while. But he didn't mind since he was enjoying what was keeping him from doing that. He moved back and began to suck at her neck before he went back up to her lips telling her, " _Tá tú foirfe ag cur dom chomh domhain i tú; díreach mar seo_ ," which meant she was so perfect taking him so deep in her, adding the phrase 'just like this' at the end.

Holding onto her husband in a desperate clutch as he was moving slowly Beckett found she didn't mind him slowing down. It was due mainly to the fact that she was extremely close, and she wasn't sure where he was in his pleasure at that moment. She needed to ask but found it hard to form the words to do so until he was slowing down a third time. "Rick… I'm… so close," she breathed out, wondering after she'd spoken how her question had turned into that before she realized her husband was moving her hair away from her left ear to begin nibbling at the lobe. The surge of pleasure she felt in that was quick and added to the shocks of pure pleasure winding through her entire form which let her know she wasn't going to be able to last for all that much longer and she only hoped he'd tell her soon where she was before he suddenly pulled away too hard and slipped from her body.

" _Fuck_ ," Castle muttered huskily as his erection slid up her stomach.

"That's what you're supposed to be doing to me," Beckett said quickly as she knew her husband was about to apologize to her. She then took him and with some help from him got him back inside of her. Sighing when he'd found her hips with his own again she tightened her grip around him with her arms and legs. "I'm going to come," she managed to tell him before he could start moving.

"Me too," Castle said, his voice distorted with his thrusting. He kissed her to give them a little more time until they were climaxing, and he reached down at the same time to as close as he could get to her ass. He used that to bring her nearer and then suddenly stopped as he held her directly against him. "Kate…" he breathed out. "I need you to come, I can feel your beautiful pussy… you're going to fucking come, and I'll take you again… _ba mhaith liom a líonadh isteach tú_ ," he told her, telling her at the end he wanted to fill her.

" _Tá mé go_ ," Beckett gasped, telling him she had that. " _Ba mhaith liom do síol_!" adding she wanted his seed. Her words; uttered before she could realize what she was saying exactly though it was precisely what she wanted; and the fact that he was rubbing her clit were enough to push her over the edge and she was soon crying out, "Oh please… fuck me Rick! Harder!" as her orgasm took everything over within her body. The ecstasy made her nearly breathless before her husband was yelling out her name repeatedly and she was chanting his. She had no idea how it happened exactly but suddenly her body froze for an instant before she threw her head back and cried out wordlessly as she was nearly breathless with how intense the raging inferno her husband was causing within her body, sex throbbing as she was taking everything he was giving her.

"Kate… my love…" Castle hissed heavily while she was drawing another climax out of him. He was burning and pulsating at the same time and he hoped he wouldn't pass out and end up hurting her. Luckily, he didn't but he was brusquely aware he was likely striking his wife's clit repeatedly since she was moving wildly against him and calling his name in her third peak. He was holding her tightly when he had to follow her; the sensation of her trying to draw more from him pushing him again; and wasn't startled when she went limp after her nails went deep into his skin. He felt bad continuing to thrust but finally he gave one more, swearing heavily before saying her name and he tried to move to get her onto the bed. His body wasn't responding to him so he had to take the time to recover and once he did he pulled from his wife and carried her so he could lay her on their mattress. "Love?" he whispered, brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

Opening her eyes eventually Beckett smiled at her husband's concerned expression and said, "I passed out, didn't I?" When he nodded she said, "Did you come with me?"

"I did… hard to resist though I wonder should I have been able to do that?" Castle asked.

"You did," Beckett said, sitting up and smiling when her husband tried to stop her. She stretched her arms over her head, working out her back which was slightly uncomfortable before she saw Castle had turned his head away from her. Smiling again she told him, "You can look," as his eyes had been on her breasts.

"Yeah… I just can't touch," Castle breathed out. He was still turned away and he was jumping when she slapped his hand away from his erection as it hadn't diminished. He was about to ask her if she wanted to do something to him when she reminded him of what they'd been doing before they'd made love.

"You don't want to hear more?" Beckett asked him.

"Oh… sure," Castle said, hesitating for a moment before he nodded and watched her lay back down. He was quick to join her before he said, "We were vigorous too."

"Oh of course," Beckett said before she took his kiss as he was directly above her. Her arms wrapped around him she gently rubbed around his back until he ended the kiss telling him, "How else could we have had three kids so close?"

Shuddering Castle said, "You're a vixen… then too but I called you a Sheba of course."

"Of course," Beckett replied, raising her head and brushing her lips to his. "But after we were together in the Ovid and Corinna position we had to rest." She kissed him again when her husband nodded before she laid down fully and continued with her memory.

* * *

 _"Where are you going?" Rick asked his wife as she got up suddenly from where they were nestled together._

 _"You'll see," Kate replied as she went into her nightstand. She pulled out a thin, non-descript book before opening it and giving it to her husband._

 _"Perfect," Rick replied, tossing aside the book as soon as he'd seen it and gathering her up in his arms._

 _After a while Kate had to stop him as he was going crazy around her neck and breasts. With her hands on his shoulders she gave them a squeeze before she turned around and remained on her knees. Rick's fingers slipping within her she murmured back to him in Irish, "_ I'll take your fingers when you're done _."_

* * *

"Whoa, you really said that?" Castle asked in surprise as his wife was pushing him onto his back.

"I did," Beckett replied easily before she made him lay down next to her. "And I'll say the same now but let's hurry."

"Yeah," Castle said, not surprised at her desire as his was still with him.

Together Castle and Beckett began to pleasure one another manually while they kissed repeatedly until they were climaxing one after the other, gratification prominent in their yells of each other's name. Once they'd stopped they were turning onto their sides and kissing, Beckett soon pulling Castle onto her so they could make love together once again in their unceasing desire for each other.

* * *

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"We should stop, shouldn't we?"

Beckett smiled and said, "Don't sound so dejected. But we do, we need to get some rest." Raising her head to look at him since her husband was laying with his head on the end of the bed; their legs tangled together; she said, "Why?"

"I want to check on them," Castle explained.

"Alright," Beckett said, moving her legs away from his as he was doing the same and getting up. She followed him in getting her pajamas on and once she had her robe on she walked over to where he was waiting for her. " _Bhain mé taitneamh as anocht_ ," she told him, which meant she enjoyed that night.

With a smile Castle leaned over and brushed his lips to hers telling her, " _Ba mhaith liom a dhéanamh arís é_."

" _So do I_ ," Beckett murmured in Irish before they were kissing deeply as he'd said he wanted to repeat it. They were hungry with each other and she flicked her tongue against his repeatedly before they began to clutch at one another. When they parted she murmured, " _I think we're going to have to_."

" _I think so_ ," Castle said with a smile at her. He brushed his lips to hers before he took her hand and they left their room, letting her lead the way down the hall to Josie's room. The house was quiet but as they neared their baby's room he could hear some whimpering and was about to tell his wife when she let go of his hand and ran the rest of the way since she was barefooted.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie," Beckett said as soon as she'd gotten to the crib and pulled the baby out. She gently kissed Josie's cheek and was about to take her to the rocking chair when her husband stopped her.

"Come over to the bed," Castle said gently. He was relieved when his wife didn't try to protest, and they sat together on the edge of Josie's bed. He watched her as the baby began to nurse and he smiled as Josie's fist curled up next to her mother's breast. He leaned over and kissed the side of his wife's head before she turned to him and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own as he wrapped his arms around her.

Feeling her husband's arm underneath hers that was cradling their daughter, Beckett trembled for a moment as both of his were holding her tightly still. She let his tongue part her lips before they were rolling them together until they were parting to breathe. She smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers and said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said, kissing her again. He kept that shorter and moved his arm underneath hers to Josie, gently cupping the back of her head. "Have I thanked you for this?"

"Isn't it supposed to be me thanking you?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Sure, but I mean it," Castle replied. "I wouldn't have this without you."

"Alexis-" Beckett started to say.

"I was on my own mostly," Castle interrupted her gently. "No, I wouldn't have what I do now if I hadn't met you. Which is a cliché I know but I'm sticking with that."

Beckett smiled a little before she reached for him so they could exchange another short kiss. When they parted she said, "You know you've done the same for me."

Nodding Castle said, "I should have mentioned this on Mother's Day."

Wanting to shrug Beckett instead said, "It doesn't matter, I know now." She turned her attention to Josie as she was finishing, switching her to her other breast. That made her think of something and she said, "Did you ever do that with me then?"

Though she was vague Castle knew she was talking about taking her breasts while she was nursing in their past life. He thought that over for a moment before he said, "I did… all three times. And by accident." When he saw the smile on his wife's face he said, "You were…"

"I encouraged you, I had to," Beckett replied since she knew then they had been making love those three instances. She smiled and beckoned him to her with her free hand before he leaned over to her and they kissed quickly but numerous times. When they stopped she leaned against him, both watching their youngest until she had finished. She handed the baby to her husband before she quickly buttoned her pajama top, smiling as he was walking around the room and burping Josie. "Are you sure you're glad for everything?" she asked him teasingly as she stood to join him.

"Yes," Castle said very simply. He smiled and said, "I had a hint of this already and yet I'm still a father."

Nodding her head once Beckett leaned against the dresser before she watched her husband walking around with the baby. Eventually Josie was falling asleep and she went to him to kiss her goodnight again. "I love you sweetie," she whispered to the baby before pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I love you too Josie," Castle said next, kissing the top of her head. He went to the crib with Beckett and set the baby down before she covered their daughter and they stood there for a while, watching her sleeping. Finally, he touched her back gently before they walked out to the hall and they checked on their two oldest daughters before he turned to her.

"What?" Beckett asked, whispering so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She was gasping as he picked her up, just managing to keep her reaction from being louder than that. She held onto him as he carried her to their room and when he set her down she watched him closing the door before locking it. "Any reason?" she asked him as soon as he'd turned to her.

"I just wanted to," Castle said, with a quick shrug. He grabbed for her and pulled her up against him before they were kissing one another and nearly clawing at each other. He was tempted to pick her up again, but she was stepping back out of his embrace before he watched her taking off her top. "Now I know why you wear that so loose," he said, his voice very obviously strained.

"Come on," Beckett said, heading over to the bed. She threw aside her pajama top and started to take off her pants when she felt her husband's hands on her own. "Let me," she said with a slight smile.

"Okay," Castle said, knowing she meant for him to use that time to undress himself. But he resisted, watching his wife as she did and laid on her back in the middle of the bed. Her questioning glance was his cue to take off his clothes and he moved to get on top of her. Sliding into her body as they kissed he didn't stop until they were coupled fully and he told her, whispering against her lips, "One more?"

"For now," Beckett said before they were kissing each other yet again.

Their lovemaking was slow until Castle and Beckett couldn't stop themselves and it became more intense. It was a way to thank each other physically for what they had given each other, what they had talked about before in Josie's room. Though more than their joy in their children they were remembering their complete love for one another and it was for that reason they couldn't seem to stop feeling all of that. And as the night continued they decided they didn't need to, they would always want and need each other. The rest of the time they would make love that night they weren't letting themselves waste a moment, having so much to express and experience so intimately entwined in each other arms just as they would always desire.


End file.
